Él, yo, ellos
by Momoleft
Summary: Todos los niños amaban a Midoriya-sensei, aquel maestro de 15 que les cuidó en la guardería cuando eran inocentes y puros, donde lograron sentir respeto y cariño hacia él. Ahora, los niños son adultos, y entienden que a veces el cariño, no es suficiente, pero… ¿Qué ocurre cuando todos tienen el mismo pecoso objetivo?¡KatsuDeku, TodoDeku y mas!
1. Chapter 1

**Él, yo, ellos**

La palabra nervioso le quedaba chica en estos momentos, solo podía ver aquellos ojos que parecían leer su alma mente, estaba seguro que hasta podía escuchar su corazón. Estaba asustado y excitado, esto estaba mal… ¡MUY MAL!

-Me gustas-musitó en un tono firme y masculina que le genero un escalofrió por la columna, trago grueso, miro de lado a lado, quería escapar, pero aquellos inflexibles brazos le tenían acorralado

 _MAL MAL MAL_

Midoriya estaba paralizado, de todas las cosas que le habían pasado hoy, jamás pensó que esto podía ocurrir. Su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, doliéndole casa latido, sintiendo que cada bombeo de sangre era alguien martillándole el pecho

El joven comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, saboreándose los labios con un movimiento sensual de su lengua que provocó más de una emoción en Izuku, no puedo evitar morderse la mejilla del deseo que repentinamente había nacido de su interior

Sintió la respiración de su estudiante chocar contra sus labios, pero se detuvo, ante el acto el pecoso no pudo evitar mover su mirada jade hasta aquellos sagaces y hambrientos labios, aquella lujuria que su cuerpo emanaba le tenía nervioso, su captor desvió su deseosa boca hacia su cuello mordiendo y succionando con enorme deseo, el gemido escapo de su garganta sin permiso, en una mezcla de miedo y excitación que Izuku jamás había sentido. El muchacho se separó un poco de él y le miro jocoso, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia sus labios

-Sensei… espero que no me castigue por eso-musitó rosando sus bocas

 _ESTO. ESTABA. JODIDAMENTE MAL_.

 _¡¿QUÉ ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE POR QUÉ TERMINE ASÍ?!_

 **12 años antes**

Estaba nervioso, no estaba del todo seguro, pero creía que iba tarde, y lo peor de todo, es que iba en la hora pic. Su cuerpo de por si era esbelto y pequeño, pero ahora, se sentía como una pequeña sardina en su lata, con dificultad, saco su celular de su bolsillo, y miro la hora

 **10 minutos tarde**

El mohín que adornaba su rostro no pasó desapercibido para la persona que estaba frente a él, el chico río divertido, y Midoriya le miro avergonzado

-¿Vas tarde?-preguntó el joven ojeroso igual de comprimido que él. Izuku, le miro sonrojado, dios, ¿qué tan fea era la mueca que había hecho como para que él le hablara?

-U-Un poco-tartamudeó nervioso

-¿Escuela de verano?-inquirió curioso, el pecoso se sobresaltó y negro con velocidad

-Nononotrabajo-dijo atropelladamente, el muchacho de ojos violáceos y fríos, sonrió

-Yo también ¿A qué hora entras?-Izuku le miró ¿Por qué tanto repentino interés en él? Iba a contestar, hasta que escucho en el altavoz el nombre de la estación en la que estaban-Me bajo aquí, suerte en tu primer día

-G-Gracias-tartamudeó sorprendido, las personas comenzaron a pasar a su lado, desesperadas, algunas gritando "Permiso" en el proceso, pasando a llevarlo más de una vez, las puertas se cerraron, por suerte parecía que muchas personas se bajaban en aquella estación, el vagón se había casi vaciado, por lo menos ahora volvía sentir lo que se llamaba espacio personal, no pudiendo disimular su asombro en las palabras de aquel joven desconocido, miro desconcertado la puerta-¿Cómo supo que era mi primer día?-musitó confundido

Se bajó en la siguiente estación, y acelero el paso, en un trote constante, por suerte las clases de Judo le ayudan a mantener una condición física. Doblo en la siguiente esquina, su corbata en más de una ocasión golpeo su rostro, pero tras un par de metros la acomodo para que rodeara su cara en vez de estar azotándose contra su nariz

Al final de la calle, diviso a un hombre alto y muy delgado, casi bordeando lo demacrado, de ojos azulados que viajaban de lado a lado pareciendo un tanto impaciente, no pudo evitar sonreír

-¡SEÑOR YAGI!-gritó animado mientras agitaba su mano en el aire, el rubio le miro unos segundos y sonrió divertido al verle, rió un poco, el muchacho había venido muy formal, delataba su inexperiencia. Llego al fin a su lado, y agitado se apoyó en sus rodillas, sonrió ampliamente-La-Lamento la tardanza

-Está bien Midoriya, mi chico-dijo con su voz profunda- me tenías preocupado, no sabía si habías captado bien mis indicaciones

-¡C-Claro que s-si!-exclamó alarmado-Es imposible que algo que escriba usted, no sea captado como usted quiere-dijo con cegada admiración, el rubio sonrió alagado

-Pero recuerda, eso queda entre nosotros-recordó el rubio mientras le sonreía, el pecoso asintió alegre-Ven, te enseñare el sistema- dijo mientras entraba en el edificio siendo seguido por el pecoso

Izuku sonrió, no podía evitar sentirse feliz

A principio de año trabajaba en una librería-Café, con el fin de poder pagar la prueba de admisión de la escuela de sus sueños, la prestigiosa Academia Yuuei, calificada entre las mejores de la ciudad y del país. Trabajaba luego de clases y los fines de semana, y con arduo esfuerzo lograba mantener las calificaciones y además rendir en su horario laborar

Fue un día sábado, en que trabajaba como cajero del área de la librería, estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de héroes, de la saga Boku no hero, de su escritor favorito "All Might", iba en el primer tomo recién salido, y fue a la mitad del libro, cuando alguien entro al área de la librería, era una persona que no pasaba inadvertida, eso se debía a sus dos metros de altura, sumado a su escuálida apariencia, oscura mirada y alborotada cabellera rubia. El rubio miro el lugar de lado a lado, inspeccionando, Izuku no podía evitar mirarle por sobre el libro, fingiendo no mirarle, era demasiado llamativo, cuando se acercó al mostrador para hablar y preguntar, este escupió una enorme cantidad de sangre, preocupando al pecoso de sobre manera, no llamo a la ambulancia solo por insistencia del cliente diciendo que aquello era "normal"

Pregunto por la zona de ciencia ficción, Midoriya le señalo que estaba en el segundo piso, al fondo del pasillo, en el área alta del último estante. Izuku, preocupado por el estado de salud de su cliente ─debido a su obvia tendencia a salivar sangre─ le ofreció su ayuda, debido a que el estante era bastante alto, por lo tanto, necesitaría de ayuda de una escalera. El rubio negó, pero agradeció sus amables intenciones, señalo que en su vida jamás a necesitado de ayuda para alcanzar cosas altas, cosa que parecía orgullecerle

Izuku le miro inseguro mientras veía como el cliente subía por la escalera de caracol, suspiro, y continuó con su lectura, algo desconcentrado y preocupado, pero su poca y casi inexistente concentración se esfumo cuando escucho que algo se desplomaba en el segundo piso, alterado salto el mostrador y corrió por las escaleras, llego hasta el segundo piso y se encontró con el enorme desastre de los estantes tirados como dominós, y una pila de libros, alterado busco bajo los estantes, hasta notar una esquelética mano que sobre salía

 _-¡AAAAAH! ¡ESTAAA MUERTOO!-_ gritó alterado

- _E-Estoy vivo-se escuchó de ultra tumba entre los libros mientras la mano se movía de lado a lado_

 _-¡AHHH! ESTA VIVOOOO…-_ volvió a gritar, para después suspirar de alivio desenterrado al esquelético cliente

Este le explico que el estante era más alto de lo que creía, y con una infantil idea, comenzó a escalar el mueble causando que este se inclinara por el peso y cayera, llevándose los otros estantes con él. Midoriya rió en aquel momento, diciendo que no importaba

 _-lo lamento chico, por mi tendrás que ordenar este desastre_ -dijo algo avergonzado de su falta de conciencia en sus acciones, el muchacho negó alegre

 _-lo importante es que usted este bien_

Fue el comienzo de una amistad, su nombre era Yagi Toshinori, un profesor de literatura y filosofía en, ni más ni menos, que la U.A., un hombre simple que debido a un accidente en vehículo perdió su estómago y parte de su sistema respiratorio, todo gracias a un hombre estaba conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pese a ello, Yagi era un hombre positivo, alegre que le animaba los días a Izuku, cuando el pecoso trabajaba de mozo, Toshinori decía tomarse un café, y cuando a Midoriya trabajaba en el área de la librería, el rubio se dirigía aquella área con su expreso conversando de libros, y su temática favorita era "Boku no hero", podían hablar horas y horas de aquella trama tan simple y compleja a la vez, como el realismo creado por aquel escritor generaba un impacto en el lector. Midoriya le confeso que no era la primera saga de libros que leía de aquel autor, pero simplemente le encantaba como All Might escribía, el modo de hacer personajes tan complejos que a simple vista parecían fáciles de sobrellevar, pero al transcurrir la trama demostraban lo profundo que eran cada uno

En el transcurso del año, un día, Midoriya le toco realizar el inventario de los libros, un trabajo arduo y latoso, que no se lo deseaba a nadie, y valla forma de pasar un domingo. Fue un día que se la paso suspirando debido al aburrimiento, hasta que apareció el señor Yagi, pese a las reglas de su jefa, le dejo entrar, estaban solos. Toshinori le ayudo bastante, y a medida que trascurría la hora, en horario de invierno, a las 6, la noche ya había llegado a la ciudad, Midoriya suspiro, estaba cansado, pero ya no quedaba nada. Toshinori le propuso jugar a preguntas y respuestas para pasar el rato mientras el muchacho se dedicaba a ordenar y contar, Izuku accedió, la idea le parecía simple y divertida. En un principio las preguntas fueron simples, como color favorito, coca-cola o Pepsi, pero a medida que transcurría las horas, Yagi se volvió más profundo cuando le pregunto: ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro?

Con aquella pregunta Midoriya tuvo que detenerse, y comenzó a contarle emocionado lo que tanto quería ser: Profesor

- _Este año planeo dar el examen de acceso a la U.A., después de salir de preparatoria entrare a la universidad y estudiare para ser profesor, profesor de literatura o matemáticas, aun no le decido bien_

Aquello emociono al rubio, el hombre le ofreció ayuda para estudiar para el examen de admisión y Midoriya acepto de inmediato. Tras terminar, en el cierre, Yagi le dijo algo que le llego al corazón

- _joven Midoriya, tengo que darte las gracias-_ el pecoso giro la llave y cerro, miro con confusión al abrigado maestro, que debido a la nieve tenía la nariz roja al igual que él, los ojos azules miraron el gris cielo que inundaba las calles con los pequeños copos que tenían invadida cada rincón de la ciudad, Izuku le miro preocupado, su mirada mostraba nostalgia, e incluso se arriesgaba a decir, que podía ver cierta tristeza- _Siempre me enfoque en mi carrera, leer, escribir, jamás me relacione con alguien debido a ello, perdí a mi tutora, y en aquel momento me di cuenta que estaba solo, tras el accidente, mi vida se había pausado, no le vía la idea de continuar, pero entonces te conocí-_ el pecoso le miro con dolor- _Eres le primera persona que no se fija en mi dinero-_ ¿Dinero?- _eres inocente, y justo, amable jamás pareces enojarte, y eso me agrada, es por ello que de la misma forma en que me has ayudado, quiero ayudarte-_ el muchacho le sonrió agradecido, y sin poder evitarlo, abraso al rubio, quien en shock no fue capaz de responder el abrazo. Izuku sonriente le dijo que agradecía mucho el conocerlo, había aprendido muchas cosas con él, se había vuelto parte de su vida, casi como un padre

Caminaron juntos hasta la estación, Toshinori le explico que en la U.A. estaban construyendo una guardería de verano, donde aquellas personas como empresarios o gente a dinerada, no podía cuidar a sus hijos debido a su ajetreado trabajo, por lo tanto, aquellos niños estaban bajo el cuidado de la U.A. Yagi le ofreció un trabajo allí, así podría desarrollarse como profesor, la idea, le encanto a Midoriya este acepto de inmediato

- _Una cosa más-_ dijo el maestro mientras rebuscaba en su maletín, el pecoso le miro curioso ¿Qué más le podía dar? Ya le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para estudiar para el examen de admisión, un trabajo… quizás ¿Un poni? El hombre saco de su maletín una gran cantidad de hojas que dejo en shok a Midoriya por unos momentos ¿desde cuándo cargaba eso? ¡Era mucho! Se veía hasta pesado- _Creo que ya está terminado_

 _-Señor Yagi ¿escribió un libro?-_ el hombre río ante la pregunta tan inocente

- _Eh escrito muchos joven Midoriya, este es el próximo y sería un honor si fuera el primero en leerlo-_ dicho esto el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia el siguiente tren que lo llevaría a casa. Izuku agito la mano despidiéndose, ese día había sido bastante bueno

Imagínense la cara del pecoso al leer la portada del libro

 **Boku no hero Academia: Tomo 2**

 **~Por All Might~**

El pecoso rió ante el recuerdo, ese día no había dormido nada de la impresión, de la emoción y de lo hiperventilado que estaba, al día siguiente en el trabajo le había exigido explicaciones el rubio, del porque no le había dicho antes, además de pedirle su autógrafo, y comentar ciertas teorías que el pecoso tenia, pero el rubio se negó a compartir información

-Y este es el patio-el hombre señalo un área verde con algunas flores, con una linda vista de la ciudad, Midoriya no pudo evitar quedar encantado-Creo que eso sería todo el lugar

-¿Cuánto niños son?-preguntó curioso el muchacho y algo nervioso

-son seis por salón, tu serás mi asistente-comentó con una leve sonrisa, el joven asintió animado-Te recomiendo quitarte ese traje tan bonito o se arruinara-el pecoso se miro de pies a cabeza, su madre había insistido, traía una chaqueta de vestir acompañada de una camisa y corbata con unos pantalones que combinaban-Ya es hora-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un delantal azul donde decía: Yagi-Sensei. Midoriya acepto el consejo, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, se arremango las mangas de la camisa, y se colocó el delantal, no pudo evitar emocionarse al leer lo que en su pecho decía: Midoriya-Sensei

Sentía las voces del otro lado de la puerta, trago grueso y sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro, miro de reojo y vio a su, ahora, maestro de literatura, sonreírle con tranquilidad

-Chico, pudiste pasar el examen, esto será sencillo-animó el rubio, el pecoso jugo con sus manos, él no tenía hermanos, por lo tanto no tenía experiencia con niños pequeños, hacer un examen de admisión era muy diferente. Pero All Might tenía razón, había estudiado mucho para quedar en la U.A. por lo tanto con esfuerzo nada era imposible

-¡Bien!-dijo con seguridad sacando una sonrisa y ganándose un pulgar arriba por parte del rubio

Toshinori abrió la puerta y un grupo de adultos miraron la puerta al notar que al fin había sido abierta, Midoriya miraba emocionado. All Might se presentó ante las madres, les explico el horario de entrada que era desde las 8 a las 9 de la mañana, les comento que se les brindaba un almuerzo a cada niño a las 12:30, además de algunas colaciones entre horarios, tras la comida se hacía un siesta y finalmente a las 18-19 hrs se podían retirar los niños. Las personas asintieron comprendiendo, y comenzaron a acercarse al pecoso con intenciones de conocer al maestro de sus hijos mientras Toshinori entraba con intenciones de recibirlos adentro y mostrarle el salón con todos los implementos de dibujar que tenia

-Mi-Midoriya Izuku-tartamudeó nervioso, era la primera madre que se le acercaba, la mujer traía un largo cabello azabache y una sonrisa amable

-Un placer-dijo la mujer con leve movimiento de su cabeza-Momo, saluda-pidió la madre a su hija que se ocultaba tras sus piernas, la pequeña era adorable, era la viva imagen de su madre-Lo siento es un poco tímida

-Está bien-respondió con tranquilidad, se agacho con intenciones de quedar a la altura de la pequeña y sonrió amable-Hola momo-chan, me llamo Midoriya Izuku, seré tu maestro, prometo cuidarte y que nos divertiremos mucho-la pequeña le miro unos segundos y salió de su escondite

-Midoriya sensei- repitió logrando darle en el corazón al pecoso ¡Eso había sido adorable! ¿Por qué no tenía una hermana menor? La pequeña entro en el salón y la madre le entrego la mochila al pecoso

-Se las encargo-pido la mujer mientras comenzaba retirarse

-¡TÍO FAT POR FAVOR!-gritaba el pequeño pelinegro que estaba aferrado a la pierna de un hombre alto y rubio, que parecía algo avergonzado ante la escena-¡YA TE DIJE QUE PUEDO CUIDARME SOLO!-gritaba el niño mientras se aferraba más fuerte, el hombre suspiro y comenzó a avanzar con dificultad hacia Midoriya quien miraba sorprendido y divertido la escena

-Eijiro no seas testarudo, no puedo dejarte solo en casa-regañó el hombre mientras agitaba su pierna para separarse de su sobrino

-¡MI PRIMO PUEDE CUIDARME!-gritó en defensa mientras sentía como el rubio le agarraba del delantal del uniforme y comenzaba a jalarlo

-¡TU PRIMO ESTA CLASES DE VERANO!-grito molesto al no haber un afloje por parte del pequeño

-¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡QUIERO ESTAR EN CASA!-gritaba mientras se aferraba testarudo, el rubio después de haber jalado con fuerza, logro que el pequeño pelinegro cediera y se lo entrego de cabeza al pecoso

-¡PÓRTATE BIEN!-exclamó mientras corría hacia su auto y se marchaba

Midoriya parpadeo y rió nervioso, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, de seguro traía prisa, volteo al pequeño que tenia de cabeza, este estaba de brazos cruzados y realizando un puchero, parecía molesto

-Eijiro-chan¿ no?-preguntó el niño le miro unos segundos y asintió-Me llamo Midoriya, y prometo que jugaremos todo el día-animó el peliverde, el pequeño le miro con recelo y de la nada sonrió ampliamente

-¡¿Me lo jura?!-pregunto animado, Midoriya asintió, y el pequeño Eijiro, algo más alegre, entro al salón, Izuku sonrió, ese niño era muy energético

-Iida Tenya-Midoriya miro de lado a lado, no veía a nadie, hasta que sintió como alguien jalaba de su delantal-Aquí-el pecoso bajo su mirada encontrándose con un niño de apariencia seria que le extendía la mano ofreciendo un maduro apretón, Izuku le miro unos segundos y acepto

-Midoriya Izuku, es un placer Ten-chan-dijo alegre el pecoso, el aniño agradeció cordialmente y entro al salón

-¡TENYAA!-se escuchó a lo lejos Midoriya miro divertido a un joven que corría por la calle de lado alado, el niño volvió a salir

-Le pido disculpas sensei-hablo el pequeño detrás de los lentes mientras lo acomodaba-Mi hermano es algo impuntual, es por eso que lo abandoné en el camino cuando se distrajo con unos autos-Izuku sonrió nervioso, el pequeño Tenya era muy serio, y al parecer, muy responsable-¿Me permite salir a hablar con él?

-Cl-claro-asintió el pecoso mientras veía como el niño le agradecía y salía en busca de su hermano mayor, a quien le explico la importancia de que él llegara temprano, Izuku solo rió y se presentó ante el hermano del pequeño Tenya, Tensei, quien era el primero en sorprenderse con su edad

Noto como una pareja se acercaba alegre, era un hombre de largo cabello rubio que seguía con cierta emoción y orgullo, a la que parecía ser su hija, la mujer a su lado sonrió amable y con leve empujón de su mano, incito a la niña para que se acercara

-Preséntate cariño-la niña miro a su madre ante la orden, rodó los ojos con desgano y con una mirada despreocupada, hablo

-Me llamo Kyoka Jirou-dijo la niña mientras miraba a Izuku quien le sonrió con amabilidad

-Midoirya Izuku, un placer Jirou-chan-la joven le miro unos segundos por el honorifico utilizado, pero continuo avanzando dando poca importancia

-¡¿Ca-Cariño no te vas a despedir?!-preguntó alterado el padre, la niña se detuvo, volteo y realizo un gesto con la mano para continuar entrando al salón-¿P-Por qué es así?-preguntó con dolor el padre. Midoriya rió, miro dentro del salón, ya iban cuatro de seis, si lo pensaba no eran muchos niños

-Disculpa-el pecoso volteo para encontrarse con una joven albina con pequeños adornos rojizos en su cabello, tal vez tenía la misma edad que él, le quedo mirando unos segundos-¿Eres el maestro?-pregunto algo angustiada al ver que era de su misma edad

-N-No soy su ayudante-tartamudeó nervioso, la joven miro de lado a lado en busca del profesor asignado-él se encuentra dentro con los niños-dijo el joven logrando tranquilizar a la muchacha-¿Ocurre algo?-la muchacha vacilo unos segundos y después miro hacia abajo, Midoriya le siguió con la mirada para encontrarse con un pequeño de cabello bicolor, que se ocultaba detrás de ella

-Ocurre que mi hermano tiene una herida en su ojo izquierdo-dijo la joven mientras miraba con preocupación al niño-Necesita algunos cuidados especiales durante el día

-¿Una pomada?-preguntó el joven preocupado al ver la venda en el ojo del pequeño. Dios ¿Qué le había pasado?

-S-Si-respondió la albina-¿tu podrías-

-Sí, no se preocupe-respondió de lo más formal, logrando que la muchacha se tranquilizara, esta busco en su bolso y le entrego una crema que era para quemaduras. Midoriya le sonrió y miro al pequeño que permanecía oculto, se agacho a su altura y le miro con curiosidad-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó, el pequeño jugo con sus pies y después miro a su hermana

-Está bien, preséntate-insistió con una sonrisa, el niño se aferró aún más a su pantalón y le miro desde su escondite

-Shoto-respondió bajito

-Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, puedes decirme Midoriya-sensei o Izuku-sensei o como tú quieras, Sho-cha-el pequeño le miro con duda y miedo, miro a su hermana una vez más, después estiro su mano con temor al que sería su maestro-Nos divertiremos, te lo prometo-el pequeño asintió, aun intimidado, Midoriya le tomo de la mano y lo alzo del suelo cargándolo-Sho-chan ¿Te molesta que te diga así?-el pequeño negó con un leve sonrojo- Muy bien Sho-chan, tu y yo seremos buenos amigos ¿Por qué no te despides de tu hermana?

-Adiós Fuyumi-musito el pequeño mientras movía su mano, la joven sonrió levemente

-Prometo venir por ti a las cinco-dijo la joven, se acercó y acarició el cabello de su hermano-si te duele o te sientes mal, dile a Midoriya-sensei y él me llamara y vendré por ti de inmediato ¿Bien?-el pequeño asintió, y la joven comenzó marcharse despidiéndose energéticamente en el camino. Izuku miro de lado a lado, al parecer no había nadie más ¿Serian todos?

-¿Qué tal si entramos Sho-chan?-preguntó al pequeño que aun veía como su hermana se iba, el niño le miro preocupado, pero asintió-Bien, mira hay muchos amigos míos que quieren conocerte ¿Qué tal si vas con ellos?-el pequeño le miro avergonzado, pero accedió siendo dejado en el suelo por su maestro

Izuku volvió a mirar de lado a lado en la calle, miro por sobre su hombro dentro del salón donde estaba Yagi jugando con los niños moviendo las manos y bailando al compás de una canción algo pegajosa, mientras los pequeños le imitaban divertidos, eran cinco, faltaba uno, miro la hora, quizás no iba a-

-¡VIEJA NO QUIERO IR!-era una voz infantil, de seguro era el niño faltante, vio a una mujer rubia cenizo que arrastraba molesta a un niño de igual apariencia, este se resistía a caminar e intentaba de todas las formas posibles librarse del agarre-¡YA DÉJAME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡ME SECUESTRA UNA LOCA!

-¡YA BASTA KATSUKI!-gritó enfurecida la mujer quedando frente a Midoriya –H-Hola lamento la tardanza, es que el pequeño diablillo se escondió en la casa y no podía encontrarlo-comento con tranquilidad mientras el niño le mordía la muñeca, Midoriya asintió sin poder despegar su mirada del pequeño que parecía querer matar a su madre-Wow eres muy joven ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¡A-Ah!-exclamó avergonzado, estaba hipnotizado mirando el intento de fuga del pequeño-¡L-Lo siento! Me llamo Midoriya Izuku, tengo 15 años

-¡15!-exclamo sorprendida

-Sí, se me dio la oportunidad de trabajar aquí, ya que quiero ser profesor-comentó el joven mientras miraba amable a la mujer que parecía a gusto con su respuesta

-Una noble carrera, procura enseñar en las universidades, o tendrás que ENSEÑARLE A MOCOSOS COMO ESTE ¡YA BASTA KATSUKI!-gritó enfurecida mientras tomaba del cuello del uniforme como una bravucona, casi amenazándolo con golpearlo-¡DETENTE O TE HARÉ LLORAR!

-¡INTÉNTALO VIEJA! ¡LLAMARE A LA POLICÍA Y AL EJERVITO!-amenazó con soberbia el niño

-ES EJERCITO MOCOSO IGNORANTE-exclamó mientras golpeaba al pequeño en la cabeza y lo dejaba caer-Lo siento, Katsuki es algo difícil-Midoriya estaba impactado, de seguro era la familia más disfuncional que habida visto en ese día-Perdona ¿dijiste Midoriya?

-S-Si-tartamudeo nervioso, el niño estaba inconsciente

-¿Tienes algún parentesco con Inko Midoriya?-preguntó curiosa, el joven le miro unos segundos

-Es mi madre

-¡WOOOOW COMO HAS CRECIDO!-exclamó la mujer mientras le abrazaba tomando por sorpresa al joven maestro-Tu madre y yo éramos amigas cuando jóvenes, y cuando te tubo nos distanciamos un poco-dijo animada y algo triste-¡Pero eres la viva imagen de ella!-exclamaba retomando su animo

-¿Us-Usted es Mitsuki Bakugo?-preguntó mientras era asfixiando ante el agresivo cariño la rubia

-¿Tu madre te ha hablado de mí?-inquirió emocionada mientras le soltaba, Izuku despeinado asintió intentando recuperar el aire-¡oh! Inko… ¿Qué tal si un día vienen a cenar los dos?

-Le preguntare, pero de seguro aceptara con gusto-respondió el muchacho retomando la compostura, miro al suelo al niño que ya estaba despierto, sobando su cabeza con molestia, la mujer se agacho a su altura y le miro amenazante

-Más te vale comportarte, o derretiré tus juguetes en el microondas- amenazó con ojos asesinos, el niño chasqueo la lengua y entro al salón-¡NIÑO MAL EDUCADO! NO TE PRESENTASTE CON TU MAESTRO-el pequeño gruño y se devolvió, miro con ira a su profesor

-ME LLAMO BAKUGO KATSUKI ¡LISTO!-exclamo mientras entraba, Midoriya rió nervioso

-Pásala bien cariño-dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a retirarse-¡Si quema algo llámenme!-dijo mientras se iba

-¿Q-Quemar?-preguntó nervioso

Dios ¿En que se había metido? Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta para dar comienzo al primer día en la guardería, y el comienzo de una carrera de enseñanzas…

Y problemas

 **¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad! La verdad no estaba del todo segura, pero eh aquí un proyecto Yaoi, no sé qué tal resultara porque la verdad lo único que he escrito en esa temática era "El aroma de un recuerdo" pero no pude evitarlo y tan tan eh aquí el resultado**

 **Para este Fin (si es que lo continuó porque aún no estoy segura) planeo tener muchos líos amorosos: como OchakoxDeku, TodoDeku, KatsuDeku, ShinsoxDeku y muchos Ships más de diversos tipos, pero creo que el principal será el KatsuDeku y el TodoDeku**

 **La historia siempre tendrá una pequeña introducción con los niños del jardín, y después, continuare con los 10 años después (:x o eso planeo) narrado desde los punto de vista de los personajes (o eso intentare XD)**

 **ADEEEMASSS que prefieren: que Midoriya sea**

 **-Profesor de Matemáticas**

 **-** **Profesor** **de Literatura**

 **¡Díganme que piensan! ¿Debería continuarlo? ¿Ustedes que creen?**

 **¡Se despide! ¡Momo Left!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Él, yo, ellos**

De todos los profesores que había tenido, este era el peor ¡Él y sus estúpidas pecas! ¡Él y su cabello de arbusto! ¿Quién se creía?

Mire el papel que tenía frente a mí, una hoja vacía junto a una caja de crayones que tenía que compartir con el idiota azabache que se había apoderado del crayón rojo, y el imbécil parchado que dibujaba tímidamente con verde

─Kacchan ¿No dibujaras? ─ Me pregunto el odioso pecoso mientras se sentaba entre yo y el chico de dientes de tiburón

─¡TSK! NO SOY UN NIÑO─ reclamé mientras le miraba enfurecido, me sonrió, obviamente esa sonrisa era forzada, soy muy perceptivo

Llevaba algunos días en la dichosa guardería, y dios este maestro me estaba colmando la paciencia, me trataba como a un niño estúpido, y yo era muy listo, de seguro, el más listo de toda la clase. Mire molesto a mis otros compañeros, en esos pocos días el único decente o por lo menos que estaba a mi altura era el idiota de Kirishima, era un idiota, muy idiota, pero era el único que era capaz de hacerme frente, los demás estaban perdidos, tendrían suerte si lograban salir de esta guardería. Estaba es chica Momo tímida que seguía a todos lados a la niña Jirou, muy tontas para su gusto, no eran aptas para jugar. También estaba ese chico raro de lentes, ese era un tiro al aire, pero el peor de todos era el idiota Mitad-Mitad ese imbécil era desesperante, se creía mucho con aquella actitud fría y su estúpido parche, pero el muy tonto se volvía peor cuando Midoriya-sensei estaba cerca, se convertía en un niño llorón que solo en los brazos de Midoriya-sensei podía cesar su llanto

¡ERA DESESPERANTE!

─Eijiro-chan ¿Cómo vas con tu dibujo? ─Preguntó el cabeza de arbusto ganándose mi mirada, el imbécil pelinegro le miro sonriente y se apartó un momento dejando ver el papel

─ ¡Es Crimson Riot! ¡El héroe más grande que existe! Que derrota a los malos así─ El muy idiota se separó de la mesa y comenzó a lanzar movimientos agresivos, toscos y torpes que de seguro intentaban imitar fallidamente al superhéroe de su dibujo, y entre tanto y tanto movimiento el muy tarado perdió el equilibrio cayendo en el regazo de Midoriya-Sensei, rodee los ojos ante lo último, era como si todos intentaban agradarle a ese profesor ¿Cuál era el chiste?

─A mí también me gusta Crimson Riot, en especial cuando rescata al avión en llamas─ comentó el pecoso para mi sorpresa, y al parecer no fui el único que se sorprendió

─¡MIDORIYA-SENSEI! ¡LEES LOS COMICS DE CRIMSON RIOT! ─gritó sorprendido y feliz el tarado de Eijiro mientras se ponía de pie

─Pues claro, tengo una gran colección─ dijo orgulloso─ es por eso que cuando lo termines me lo debes entregar y lo colgaremos en la pared ¿Qué te parece?

─SII, ASÍ TODOS VERÁN SU GENIALIDAD-Exclamó el muy pendejo mientras volvía apoderarse del crayón rojo y lo estampaba a gran velocidad contra la hoja, no pude evitar mirar el imbécil pecoso este parecía enternecido con la actitud de Eijiro, Midoirya-sesei no era un adulto como Yagi-sensei, él era más joven, no sabía qué edad exactamente, pero era mucho más joven, tenía los rasgos algo infantiles y sus ojos verdes brillaban ante cualquier tontería

─Está quedando muy lindo─ Dijo la peca con cara mientras parecía estar satisfecho con el actuar de mi compañero. Un gruñido escapó de mis labios, algo en esa situación me molestaba, quizás era el hecho de que estaban alagando a Eijiro y no a mí, y eso en verdad me cabreaba, debía ser eso, no creía que fuera por el hecho de Midoriya-sesei estuviese prestando atención a mi compañero en vez de a mí, sería una estupidez- ¿Eh? ¿Terminaste? ─ Baje de mi nube de envida, y note al bastardo Mitad-Mitad aun lado de Midoriya-Sesei, este con su estúpida timidez, le mostró el dibujo que había estado haciendo─. ¡Soy yo! ─ Mis ojos se abrieron en par en par al escuchar aquello ¿Qué el bastardo había hecho ¿qué?

Intente asomarme por sobre el hombro del pecoso y observé el dibujo, uno muy malo pero era reconocible los risos verdes que el tarado Mitad-Mitad había hecho ¡Maldito lame botas! Mi joven maestro se colocó de pie y corrió emocionado hacia Yagi-sensei mostrando el estúpido dibujo del chico pirata. Esto tenía que ser una estúpida broma

Mire molesto al imbécil con complejo de paleta de navidad, el muy imbécil miraba alegre y emocionado al Sensei más joven, al parecer iba ir hacia él ¿No le bastaba con su dibujo? ¿Qué más quería de Midoriya-Sensei?

Mi pie se movió involuntariamente, casi naciendo la acción desde el odio de mi pequeño corazón, el muy tarado de Todoroki al estar embelesado con la sonrisa de Midoriya-sensei no lo noto y tropezó con mi pie cayendo de cara al suelo como el idiota que era

─Más cuidado imitación de pirata─ dije burlón mientras me cruzaba de brazos con superioridad

─¡Oye! ¡Lo botaste! ─Miré con desagrado al pelinegro que tenía a mi lado, este descaradamente me apuntaba con su pequeño dedo mientras me miraba desafiante con aquellos afilados dientes

─¡CLARO QUE NO! ─ Me defendí mientras empujaba al pelinegro para que dejara de señalarme, este sorprendido me devolvió el empujón, comenzando una pequeña riña

Entre mi feroz batalla contra el idiota que era mi compañero, pude ver como Miodriya-sensei corría a socorrerme, de seguro era porque yo era su estudiante favorito

─Sho-chan ¿Te duele? ─preguntó preocupado el pecoso mientras ayudaba al Mitad-Mitad a ponerse de pie

¡¿OYE IMBÉCIL QUE HACES?! ¡NO AYUDES A ESE IDIOTA!

El pequeño bastardo asintió mientras se sobaba su estúpida cara, una pequeña lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos ¡MALDITO DEBILUCHO!

─¡Kacchan! ─Me llamo Midoriya-sesei mientras me miraba reprobador ─Discúlpate con Sho-chan ahora

─¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO SI YO NO FUI! ─ Reclamé, y este que le pasaba? ¡Debería estar de mi lado! ¡¿Por qué defendía a ese imbécil Mitad-Mitad?!

─¡ÉL SI FUE MIODIRYA-SENSEI! ¡YO LO VI! ─gritó Eijiro traicionándome

─¡AHORA SI TE MATO! ─Amenace sin pensar mientras me lanzaba sobre el pelinegro, pero me detuve en el aire, mire incrédulo al pelinegro que me miraba sonriente

─Joven Bakugo─ Reconocí la voz de inmediato, note que estaba siendo sujetado por unas enormes manos, mire de reojo ya ahí estaba Yagi-Sensei había salvado al imbécil de Kirishima de mi ira. Como si fuera una pluma, el rubio me cargo hasta un rincón del salón y me sentó mirando la pared─ No te muevas de aquí, hasta que quieras disculparte con el joven Todoroki

─¡NO ES JUSTO YAGI-SENSEI! YO NO FUI─ grite alterado ¡¿Por qué nadie me creía?!

─Quédate ahí dije─ Dijo con una voz repentinamente profunda e intimidante, trague mis palabras de quejas, y me quede en el lugar indicado

Todo era culpa de ese tonto Mitad-Mitad, de hecho, Midoriya-sesei debía estar agradecido conmigo, ese estúpido bastardo lo había intentado comprar con un estúpido dibujo ¡ERA UN RATA CON CARA DE ÁNGEL Y COMPLEJO DE PIRATA! ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA NADIE ME AGRADECÍA?!

─Estúpido bastardo Mitad-Mitad─ insulté bajito mientras me cruzaba de brazos─ Estúpido Yagi-sensei, estúpido pelo feo, estúpido Mido─

Mi vista viajo a un crayón que rodó hasta mí, notando una hoja que había a mi lado ¿De dónde había salido esto? Tome el lápiz azul y mire de lado a lado en busca de quien me había dado tal obsequio y mis me sentí algo confundido al ver que Midoriya-Sensei me miro fugaz mente para después sonreírme, con que él había sido

─Tsk─ chasqueé la lengua, no me quedaba de otra, dibujaría en el suelo en el maldito rincón, comencé a morder el crayón pensando ¿Qué podía dibujar con azul? Miré el crayón, quería dibujar algo, pero no podía ser con azul ─. Psss ─musité, a la azabache de cortos cabellos ─Pssss─ la niña me miro y frunció el ceño─ ¡Te cambio este por uno verde!

 **Capítulo 1:** **El pequeño Kacchan**

La briza revolvía mis cenizos cabellos mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando aquella sensación de soledad que a veces me fascina, y en ocasiones me era tortuosa. De lo lugares de la academia este era mi favorito, la azotea tenía una gran vista de la ciudad y la tranquilidad que me brinda este lugar me es acogedora

No puedo evitar olfatear mi camisa una vez más, espero que el olor a tabaco se haya ido, la última vez Iida-boot se había encargado de darme un estúpido discurso de las desventajas de la nicotina, del cáncer de pulmón y blablablá, la desventaja de estudiar ahí era que todos eran unos fenómenos, bueno, todos menos yo

Yo soy la definición de perfección

─ ¡Hermano! ─Tenía que ser una maldita broma, como mierda me había encontrado tan deprisa, a veces creo que el pelo de mierda tiene algún rastreador entre esos pelos de cepillo─ ¿Viejo estas ahí?

No puedo evitar chasquear la lengua, Kirishima era jodidamente insistente

─ ¡Hermano! ¿Estas fumando? ─Rodeo los ojos─ Hermano sabes que te hace mal

─LARGATE, O TE MATO─ Sé que eso no servirá, pero por lo menos me vale intentar

En esta escuela en su mayoría me temían, en especial los de grados inferiores, pero este imbécil no, por razones que aun no entiendo se pega a mí como un chicle en la suela del zapato

Es jodidamente molesto

─ ¡Tiraré la puerta! ─Maldije, eso iba en serio, la última vez le subestime y tuve que pagarla yo─ ¡A LA UNA! ¡A LAS DOS! ─Sin tener otra opción que ceder, me dirigí hacia la puerta, y liberé el candado que yo mismo había puesto, dejando a mi vista un estúpido pelirrojo que me miraba divertido, casi disfrutando el que yo le hubiera abierto ─Que amable

─Cierra la boca─ Escupí irritado, el imbécil lo hacía a propósito, creo que para él cabrearme era algo así como su pasatiempo. Decidí ignorarlo y volver a donde estaba

─¿No iras a la siguiente clase? ─ Ignóralo, ya se ira─ Yuuuujuuu ¿Me escuchas? ─ Ignóralo, ignóralo─ Tierra llamando a Baku-bro, tierra llamando a Baku-bro, responde Baku-bro

─Eres el ser más irritante que existe ¿Lo sabias? ─ Era imposible ignorarlo, este imbécil me conocía demasiado bien, 10 años no pasaban en vano

─Ya responde ¿Iras o no?

─¿Eres estúpido? No esta Yagi-Sensei

─Dicen que llamaron a otro remplazo─ Le mire de inmediato ¿Otro más? ¿Qué acaso no aprendían? ─Yagi-Sensei estará bien

─ Cierra la boca

─Se que en el fondo te preocupa

─Que cierres la boca─ volví a ordenar

─Yagi-sensei es como un padre para todos y ─

─¡YA CÁLLATE! ─ grité enfurecido ─PARECES UN JODIDO DISCO RAYADO─ Kirishima solo rió, y yo solo me dedique a refunfuñar, esto ya me lo había dicho tantas veces que me tenía ya harto

─ Debemos dejar de espantarlos, Iida dice que si nos seguimos atrasando no podremos alcanzar a los otros cursos─ chasque la lengua ante la repentina preocupación del idiota que era mi amigo

─ ¡JA! Tú no me dices que hacer─ Declare mientras pasaba a su lado en dirección a la única salida

─¿Entonces si iras?

Ignore la estúpida pregunta, y continúe mi camino, era obvio que iría, debía ver al bastardo que deseaba quedarse con el lugar de Yagi-sensei, todos los maestros que llegaban se creían mucho con sus estúpidos maletines y sus peinados de estirados, los había espantado con facilidad, a uno lo hice llorar ¡Ja! ese había sido un buen día.

Me hacía paso en el pasillo principal de la escuela, más de un estudiante se hacía a un lado al verme, muchos me temían, no era de menos, ya me han arrestado dos veces por perturbaciones a la paz y Aisawa me había amenazado en más de una ocasión con la expulsión. No pude evitar chasquear la lengua ante el recuerdo, Yagi-sensei siempre hacia de mi abogado y me salvaba, después me castigaba, pero siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme, y ahora los muy malditos querían remplazarlo

No está bien

Yagi-sensei siempre ha sido mi maestro desde que tengo memoria, no se desde cuando lo conozco, pero siento que fue antes de ingresar en la preparatoria de Yuei, de todas formas, el hombre ya era un desastre cuando lo conocí. Su apariencia esquelética espantaba a más de algún niño, pero lo compensaba con su amable sonrisa y su cabello de Albert Einstein

A mí siempre se me ha hecho chistoso el cómo usaba ropa tan grande para su apariencia escuálida

Pero ahora ya no está, y eso me cabrea de sobre manera

Moví algo brusco la puerta corrediza, atravesé el umbral y más de una mirada se posó en mí, pero a diferencia de los otros estudiantes de otros grados, aquí ninguno me teme, son casi mis iguales, todos son unos fenómenos

─ ¡KIRISHIMA, BAKUGO, LLEVAN 5 MINUTOS DE RETRASO! ─ En especial el cuatro ojos, le mire y gruñí dando a entender que había captado su advertencia, pase a su lado y me senté colocando mis pies sobre mi pupitre ─ Tienen suerte que el profesor no haya llegado─ dijo molesto, le mire de reojo y Kirishima solo asentía mientras caminaba a su pupitre, excusándose en el proceso

─Lo siento Iida, nos distrajimos─ Se sentó a mi lado, y suspiro, al parecer pelos de mierda estaba cansado ¡Pues obvio! Iida-Boot cansa todo el mundo con esa actitud tan estirada

Me dedique a mirar a mis compañeros de reojo, Kirishima y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, quizás 10 años, o menos, la verdad no se y ni me interesa, en primaria se volvió mi amigo, antes no lo soportaba, era un bocón y un antisocial desagradable, pero de la noche a la mañana se volvió repentinamente sociable y alegre, ahora era siempre positivo, y ¿el por qué? No me importo, ni me importa, ni me importara

Lo importante que este idiota esta siempre conmigo, y eso casi no me molesta

─ Escuche que es alguien joven─ miro por sobre mi hombro a la bulliciosa pelirrosa, esa que Kirishima le tenía ganas o por lo menos eso yo intuía─ ¡Oh! Espero que sea guapo

─Yo escuche que es un viejo─ No tuve que mirarle para identificar al cara de idiota de Denki─ Uno arrugado que al parecer viola a todos con sus pruebas

─¡Viejo! ¡No me digas eso! ─ El imbécil de Hanta, ese siempre pasa los exámenes con plegarias─ ¡Yagi-sensei era amable! ¡Y aun así casi repruebo dos veces!

─Ya di el ramo por reprobado ─La Urraca ─ Solo con Yagi-sensei lograba entender la clase, y ahora que no esta no entiendo nada por mí misma

─ Si, ahora que lo dices, tenía una forma de explicar bastante buena─ Esta vez tuve que mirar de reojo, no reconocí la voz ─De seguro es el final de todos

─ ¡JA! A mí no me bajes a tu nivel Kinnikuman─ dije burlón

─ ¿Ki-Kinnikuman? ─ repitió, no me joda que no ve el parecido

─ ¡El inútil que sea, no será rival para mí! ─Aclare con obvia superioridad

─ ¡No empieces Bakugo! ─ miró molesto al rubio imbécil que parecía haberse molestado con mi comentario─ Por tu culpa estamos atrasados

─¡¿EH?! A NO ME JODAS, NO ES MI CULPA─ Quien se cree Oji no se cuanto al culparme

─Explotaste la silla del profesor, y lo hiciste llorar cuando le dijiste que su futuro era prácticamente una mierda─ Me encogí de hombros ante las palabras de Kaminari

─JA, ese fue un buen día ─dije petulante─ No me puedes culpar de todo─ apunte al cara de imbécil─ ¡Fuiste tú el que electrocuto al primero!

─ ¡Eso fue un accidente! ─ Se defendió inútilmente

─ Kaminari, nadie te cree, los cables no se conectan solos a las sillas y mucho menos al pasa corrientes─ Por lo menos la chica audífonos me apoyaba

─A-Ah bueno, eso─ jugo con sus manos, era tan evidente que lo había hecho a propósito

─¡MIREN A MI NO ME VENGAN CON QUE AHORA LES BAJO EL DESEO DE APRENDER Y TODA ESA MIERDA! ─ Estos idiotas eran unos hipócritas

─Bakugo nos estamos retrasando─ Miré molesto a la cola de caballo

─USTEDES, YO NO─ La verdad es que yo continuaba estudiando en casa, no necesitaba de un idiota que me explicara nada

─Creo que es hora de llegar a un consenso─ Miré molesto al Iida-Boot─ Es momento que los intentos de perjudicar a los remplazos cesen

─ ¡MIREN YO NO DEJARE QUE CUALQUIER IMBÉCIL ME ENSEÑE! ─ Estaban comenzando a colmar mi paciencia

─Pero Bakugo ─la cara redonda parecía afligida

─Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Bakugo─ Mire de reojo al idiota de al fondo, se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación mientras leía ese entupido libro, el muy idiota se creía mucho solo porque leía entre clases

─NO NECESITO TU APOYO, BASTARDO─ Cerro el libro y nos miro

─No estoy de acuerdo que cualquier persona sea apta para enseñarnos, debe ser alguien que por lo menos tenga el nivel de Yagi-sensei, considero que esta es una escuela de prestigio por lo tanto introducir a cualquiera que tenga un título lo considero una falta de respeto por parte de la escuela ─ Su tono era relajado y frio, ese niño rico siempre creyéndose mucho, para peor tenía la puta razón

─Todoroki, entiendo tu punto de vista pero─

─Iida, no me aras cambiar de parecer solo porque somos amigos─ ¡Ja! Siempre un tempano, hay cosas que no cambian sin importar los años

El sonido de la puerta capto nuestra atención, en el umbral estaba aquel desganado maestro que se nos había asignado, nos miraba molesto, de seguro estaba ya cansado de tener que presentar siempre a profesores de Literaturas nuevos

─ Dejen de parlotear y siéntense ─Ordeno tajante Aisawa mientras los idiotas que eran mis compañeros obedecían como perro bien adiestrados ─Escuchen, se han vuelto un verdadero dolor de cabeza, hoy vendrá alguien especial, por lo tanto les exijo que sean decentes y no unas bestias ─ ¡Mierda! No me mires a mi cuando dices eso ─ Seré breve, espantan a este profesor, y me encargare personalmente que repitan el año, este profesor es conocido mío y de muchos profesores, ha pasado por estos mismos pupitres justo como ustedes, por lo tanto si me entero que algo exploto o que la corriente repentinamente se alteró en su clase, les juro que no llegaran más allá de estacionar autos ¿Entendieron? ─El ambiente era tenso, era obvio que estaba molesto, pero que importaba, no podía hacer repetirnos el año a todos─ Bien, ahora─

Por instinto todos miramos la puerta ante el sonido tan característico de la corrediza, de seguro todos estaban expectantes de quien sería nuestro nuevo profesor asignado, yo solo quería ver a mi próxima victima

─Lo siento Aisawa─ Falsa alarma, era uno de los tantos profesores que odiaba─ Pensé que ya abría llegado─

─Vete a tu clase Shinsou, aquí no hay nada que hayas perdido─ le ordeno molesto, el imbécil psicólogo le miro divertido─ ¿Algo más?

─Solo quería hablar con la clase

─Si vienes advertirles sobre las consecuencias de molestar al nuevo profesor, de eso ya me encargue, es mi clase─ Gruñó entre dientes Aisawa ante la interrupción, el hombre violáceo se encogió de hombros

─Eso ya lo sé, solo quería ver que─

─Eres profesor, dejar tus niñerías y cursilerías fuera de la escuela─ Mire expectante el como la sonrisa tan desagradable se borraba, al parecer ese comentario no le había gustado

─Estamos del mismo lado Aisawa, no tienes por qué ponerte así ─Nos miró unos segundos y después al profesor a cargo ¿ese idiota que se traía? ─Bien, tienes razón, no me meteré

─Si tanto lo buscas, está en el salón de maestros, traería algunas hojas─ Recalco Aisawa, otra vez esa sonrisa tan burlona que me desagrada tanto, Shinsou-Sensei era uno de mis profesores más odiados, los demás lo amaban, pero a mí me daba muy mala espina

─Con eso basta, gracias, que tengan un buen día jóvenes─ Se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta, odiaba a ese idiota, y era obvio que él me odiaba a mí, tenía entendido que había hablado con Aisawa sobre mi carácter y mis problemas para controlar la ira, que estupidez, yo no tengo problemas

─Bien─ dijo─ Como decía, este profesor es algo joven, pero tiene buenas referencias, entre ellas del mismo Yagi─ ¿Ah?

─¿Ah? ─ Como lo pensé lo dije

─¿Yagi-sensei lo recomendó? ─ No era el único sorprendido, la cara redonda pareció esperanzarse ante la noticia

─Yagi le pidió personalmente que viniera─ aclaro Aisawa

Significa que Yagi sabe los problemas que hemos causado, no pude evitar sonreír ¿Qué estaría pensando? De seguro se rio al escuchar las estupideces que hemos hecho. Lo más probable era que Aisawa o el director le pidió que nos diera un alto, de seguro conocían que no tomaríamos a los otros sabiendo que él no los había aprobado

La puerta una vez más, pero esta vez de inmediato note que no se trataba de ojeroso ese, no, ahora era un hombre de por lo menos 1,75, le mire de pies a cabeza, pantalones de vestir una camisa blanca y arremangada, adornada por una corbata roja, traía en su mano un bolso amarillo y lo que parecía su abrigo, su cabello era algo alborotado, pero jodidamente llamativo, bien, ahora tenemos a un arbusto con patas de maestro, estupendo ¿Y esos lentes de sol qué? ¿Acaso era tan idiota que no notaba que estábamos en interior de un edificio?

─ Lo siento Aisawa-Sensei, me tarde un poco ─Se disculpó torpemente, vaya pelmazo, será pan comido deshacerme de él

─ Como sea, solo que no se vuelva a repetir─ regañó algo desganado─ Y no soy Sensei, ya no soy tu profesor

─L-Lo sé, la costumbre─ dijo el idiota mientras rascaba su nuca

─Como sea, quítate eso lentes, te ves ridículo─ Por lo menos en eso estamos de acuerdo

─L-Lo siento, es que Hitoshi, él fue quien─

─No me interesa─ Gruño algo ya harto, era obvio, el muy idiota estaba quedando muy mal en su primera impresión─ Volveré al terminar la clase, si causan problemas solo grita, tengo clases en el salón contiguo

─¿Gr-Gritar? ─ repitió como una niña asustada, Aisawa se marchó tras darnos una mirada de advertencia

Hubo un silencio que invadió el salón, mire de reojo a Kirishima quien confidentemente me miraba, de seguro esperaba que hiciera algo, aun no se me ocurre nada, hoy no vine preparado, tal vez podría insultarlo hasta hacerlo llorar, era más que obvio que no era muy difícil

─Muy bien─ se quitó los lentes y quede en shock unos segundos ─ Creo que es hora de comenzar ─Tenía unos ojos verdes muy llamativos, no era como si me gustasen los ojos de color, pero este imbécil los tenía grandes casi como dos tanques de agua que podían sumergirte en inocencia, sumado a sus pecas tenía un aire infantil que se me hacía familiar─ Mucho gusto, hoy vengo con intenciones de sustituir a Yagi-sensei hasta que pueda volver a dar clases, me dijeron que no están muy felices con el cambio de profesor, es por eso que Yagi me dio un mensaje que darles─ ¿Mensaje? Aclaro su garganta─ Jóvenes, mi salud no es la apropiada para guiarlos en el camino que me jugué que caminaría a su lado─ pues si sonaba a Yagi-sensei, igual de cursi─ es por eso que mi pupilo se encargara de apoyarme en este momento tan difícil, no se rindan y perseveren, pueden hacer grandes cosas

Hubo unos murmullos, yo solo bufe, si creía que con eso se iba a salvar era mas estúpido de lo que creía

─¿Si? ─ Mire por sobre mi hombro, Ashido había levantado la mano

─¿Qué edad tienes? ─ era más que obvio el por qué preguntaba eso

─25, pronto cumpliré 26─ lo dijo en un tono tan amable que me causo diabetes, me desagrada

─¡Ja! ¿Al menor eres profesor titulado? ─pregunté lo más altanero posible, me miro sorprendido a si es perra, puedes usar el tono que quieras pero a mí no me compras con esos ojos de bebe

Me sonrió dulce

Una corriente eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo, no pude evitar enderezarme y acomodándome algo inquieto en mi asiento, este imbécil me da mala espina

─Claro, actualmente estoy cursando mi especialización y deseo también obtener la maestría

─Wow─ mire desaprobador a pelos de mierda, se encogió de hombros al verme─ ¿Qué?

─Cierra la boca─ le ordene molesto, el muy idiota fraternizaba con el enemigo

─ ¿Alguna otra pregunta? ─hablo el cabeza de arbusto, el hijo de puta estaba más relajado─ Si?

─Nos podrías decir tu nombre por favor─ Mire molesto a la cara redonda, quien le miraba con ojitos de niña buena, y no solo ella, parecían todos estar embelesados con la presencia del arbusto con patas ¿Y a todos que les pasa? ¿Por qué lo miraban tanto?

─Claro, lo olvide, discúlpeme─ Se dirigió hacia su bolso amarillo y comenzó a buscar en él, de seguro en busca de algún marcador

─Sensei─ mire de reojo, Mina de nuevo ─¿Tiene novia?

─¡¿A-Ah?! ─ su voz había sonado sorpresiva, levanto la mirada dejando a la vista aquel sonrojo que adornaba sus infantiles pecas ─Y-Yo creo que no debo hablar de mi vida personal

─ ¿Es un sí? ─ esta vez fue la Urraka

─ Y-Yo… Am… pues─ pareció pensarlo unos segundos, quizás buscaba una respuesta que no le metiera en problemas ─Técnicamente no, no tengo novia

─¿Técnicamente? ─ repetí instintivamente ¿a qué iba eso?

─ ¿Y planea tener una? ─ Otra vez Ashido

─ Responderé solo cosas de la clase─ dijo algo divertido y aun avergonzado, Mina pareció sonreír ante la pregunta, la muy tonta le coqueteaba descaradamente al maestro, algunos no tienen vergüenza ─ ¿Si?

─Mi duda es referente a como planea nivelarnos─ El bastardo mitad-mitad

─Ah…─No pude evitar mirarle, pareció perderse en sus pensamientos un momento, agito su cabeza unos segundos moviendo su revoltosa cabellera─ Lo siento, pero gracias, al fin una pregunta de la clase─ al fin le dio uso al marcador que tenía en mano y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón, anoto las unidades que ya habíamos visto de un lado, las que deberíamos haber visto en el tiempo perdido, y las que quedaban─ Muy bien, ustedes tienen pendientes estas dos, planeo hacer algo más didáctico, quiero intentar ver toda esta metería en una sola clase, pero hoy nos limitaremos a conocernos mejor

─¡¿Una clase?! ─ escuche que alguien dijo. Fruncí el ceño levemente, este tipo nos iba reventar el cerebro

─ No se preocupen, Yagi-sesei dijo que serían capaces─ dijo con tal tranquilidad que me cabreo

─ No jodas ¿cómo planeas ver toda esa mierda en una sola clase? ─pregunte, más bien escupí, ganándome una mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que parecieron sorprenderse ante mi lenguaje

─¡BAKUGO! ¡VOCABULARIO!

─TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA─ grité molesto ante el regaño del idiota de lentes

─Por favor, no levanten la voz─ pidió el arbusto, parecía incomodo, me miro unos segundos, me sonrió

¡Mierda! ¡Esa sensación de nuevo! Comenzaba a cabrearme

─Tú debes ser el chico del que me hablo Hito- es decir Shinsou-sensei─ me dijo tan tranquilidad y un cierto aire de felicidad

─Te acabas de hundir con ese comentario─ musité asqueado, odiaba al ojeroso y era obvio que ambos eran amigos ─SI Y QUÉ

─P-Por favor, no grites

─NO ESTOY GRITANDO

─Sensei, ignóralo, él habla fuerte─ miré molesto al pelo de mierda que parecía divertido por mi desagrado

─Ah, ya veo─ dijo algo tranquilo ¡Hijo de puta! Me está despreciando─ Quiero que comprendan que no vengo a remplazar a Yagi-sensei, solo estoy aquí para apoyarlo, así que les pido que me ayuden, mientras ustedes pueden mejorar y aprender, Yagi-sensei se sentirá muy feliz, así que yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que juntos podamos alcanzar a las otras clases─ realice una mueca de disgusto, aun así no me agradaba, era como si intentase agradarles a todos, como si fingiese, nadie podía ser así en verdad

─Y como mierda pretendes que confiemos en ti, si ni siquiera eres capaz de decirnos tu nombre─ gruñí violento sacándole una mirada de sorpresa, sonrió nervioso

─Lo había olvidado, debí partir por ahí─ el idiota se volteó y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón

Me sentí algo más relajado al no tener esos ojos encima, algo en él me hacía sentir como… como… ¿Enojado? Como si su sola presencia me cabreara

─Midoriya─ mis oídos cual doberman se agudizaron al escuchar el apellido, levente la mirada y vi lo pronunciado en el pizarrón ─entonces ¿le decirnos Midoriya-sensei? ─ preguntó algo incrédulo el idiota de Denki

─Pueden decirme Sensei, o Midoriya-Sensei o en verdad como quieran, no me molesta─ guarde silencio ante su respuesta ¿Por qué se me hacía tan familiar la escena?

─Midoriya─ musité para mi ¿Ese no era el apellido de la amiga de la vieja?

─Midoriya─ mire de reojo al pelos de mierda, que parecía estar pensando ─Midoriya─ volvió a decir, parecía algo inquieto, como si intentase recordar algo─ Ah, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua─

─¿Por qué me suena tanto? ─ miré por sobre mi hombro, y pude ver a la chica audífonos igual de inquieta, miraba el techo mientras mordía el lápiz

Midoriya… Midoriya, si definitivamente era el apellido de la amiga de la vieja, y no conocía a nadie más con ese apellido, salvo…

─¿Y su nombre? ─preguntó la cara redonda mientras le miraba amable

─ Ah mi nombre─ dijo nervioso, el muy idiota había olvidado escribir su nombr─

Mierda, no jodas, esto era jodida broma, eso se escribía muy parecido a─

─D-Deku─ musité pálido

─Mi nombre es Izuku, Midoriya Izuku, es un placer

Me estas jodiendo

.

 **¡Pues me tarde! Lo sé! No sabía si continuarla, pero al final me decidí, y continúe, a demás estoy en tiempos de pruebas, y ahora termine de estudiar, y decidí relajarme escribiendo algo**

 **Y taran, eh aquí el resultado**

 **Proximo Cap: Sho-chan**

Reviews

 **sakura160**

 **ajjsajas también la vi, fue una de las imágenes que me inspiro a escribir esto ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **Fangirl99 eveyami**

 **Y como maestro de Literatura lo he dejado, gracias por dejar tu opinión ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **hinatakawai0208**

 **Lamento la demora, pero aquí la continuación, aun no estoy segura quien sera la pareja ganadora, pero creo que lo decidiré a medida que la escriba, aun todo puede pasar. ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **livi chan7**

 **¡WAAAA! Puedes seguir viviendo! ajajjaja Multi-shiper, eso planeo, aun no sé quien ganara el corazón de Deku, pero todo puede pasar, próximo cap el pequeño Sho-chan nos hablara de su maestro favorito ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **Atzuko-san**

 **¡Muchas gracias! Planeo que cada cap tenga una intro llena de porciones adorables para después desarrollar el cap desde el punto de vista mas maduro ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **Nessieprettysweet**

 **¡Y habrá momentos mas adorables! ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **Dejen sus reviews y cuéntenme que piensan, su opinión es importante par ami**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Él, yo, ellos**

Abrace mis piernas, no quería salir a jugar, no quería, no quería seguir escuchando las burlas de Bakugo ni mucho menos las preguntas del por qué traía una venda

─Quiero irme─ musité a punto de llorar una vez más

Fuyumi me había dejado aquella mañana, dijo que iría a ver a mamá al hospital, y pese a mis suplicas no me dejo acompañarla, quería ver a mamá, quería preguntarle si me había portado muy mal o si era un niño feo o cualquier cosa que explicara el porque me había atacado de esa forma, no entendía, porque yo quería mucho a mi mamá ¿Ella no nunca me quiso?

─Sho-chan─ Levanté la mirada al reconocer la voz de mi sensei, mi pecoso maestro me miro confundido, y yo solo me oculte tras mis piernas ─. Sho-chan ¿Qué tienes? ¿No quieres jugar?

─No─ Dije oculto, sin querer mirarle

─Sho-chan

No quise levantar la mirada, quería irme a mi casa, pero quería llegar y que estuviera mamá en ella. Últimamente papá estaba insoportable, Shoto has esto, Shoto no hagas eso, Shoto madura, Shoto, Shoto, Shoto, en este punto incluso odiaba mi nombre, era bueno que Midoriya-sensei me llamara de esa forma que tanto me gustaba

─Sho-chan─ Volvió a llamarme, negué, no quería salir de ahí, era mi rincón seguro

Ese rincón era mi protección contra Bakugo, él solía atacarme por la espalda, me rayo la espalda, me pegaba carteles, me tiraba el cabello, y lo peor de todo es que se burlaba de mí, me decía Mitad-Mitad porque mi cabello esa bicolor, pirata por la vena que cubría mi ojo

No era justo, odio a Bakugo

Sentí como alguien se estaba a mi lado, el roce de su brazo genero mi curiosidad, mire con mi ojo libre y note que Midoriya-Sensei estaba sentado a mi lado

─Pues si tu no juegas, yo no juego─ Me declaro mirándome con una sonrisa─. No es divertido sin Sho-chan ─ Le mire preocupado ¿Midoriya-sensei no jugaría? ¡Pero a él le gustaba jugar!

─Y-Yo

─¿Quieres contarme que pasa? ─Le mire unos segundos y negué con un movimiento apresurado de mi cabeza ─, ¿Alguien te molesta? ¿Es Kacchan? ─ Mire al suelo unos segundos, y asentí, él solo suspiro ─, Kacchan es un niño difícil, pero en el fondo esta envidioso─ Me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, yo solo le mire confundido ─. Sho-chan eres un niño muy lindo, tu pelo es único, nunca eh visto a un niño como tu─ Puse mi mano derecha en mis vendas

─Soy feo

─No es así, eres un niño único

─Me molestan por mi venda─ Dije, mire mis pies ¿Cómo salir de mi escondite? si todos me molestarían, era muy notoria mi herida, aun no lograba cicatrizar

Sentí la mirada de Midoriya-sensei unos segundos

─Si logro que todos dejen de mirarte ¿Prometes que jugaras? ─ No pude evitar mirarle ¿Cómo lograría eso? ─. Porque Shoto, tú eres un niño muy lindo, inteligente y talentoso, me dibujaste muy bien, quizás seas el próximo picazo ¡Oh quizás hagas una historieta cómica y yo seré tu fan! ─ Exclamo emocionado

─¿Mi fan? ─ Me pregunté mientras le miraba─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ Un fan, es una persona que te admira mucho Sho-chan, yo te admiro mucho ─Me confesó dejándome sorprendido

─Midoriya-sensei ¿Me admira? ─Él asintió ─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque eres el niño más valiente y fuerte que conozco─ Dijo mientras flexionaba sus brazos

─Ese es Bakugo ¿No? No yo

─Kacchan es un niño muy valiente y fuerte, si eso es verdad─ Ambos miramos al cenizo que era perseguido por kirishima no logrando alcanzarlo, Bakugo era el más rápido entre nosotros─, Pero tú eres valiente y fuerte de otra forma, eres valiente ante los problemas y peligros, y fuerte ante el dolor que te está causando todo esto─ Me acaricio la mejilla ¿Hablaba de mamá?

─¿Sabes de mi mamá? ─ Le pregunté, él me miro sorprendido, pero negó

─¿Debo saber algo de tu mamí? ─ Le miré dudoso ¿Debía decirle? Negué─, Entonces lo único que sé de tu mamí, es que tiene un hijo único y muy especial, que es uno de mis estudiantes favoritos─ Me dijo mientras me cerraba el ojo, no pude evitar emocionarme

─¿Soy tu favorito? ─ Le pregunté por reflejo

─Uno de mis favoritos, pero debo decir que estas entre los mejores, y creo que para que seas el mejor, debes jugar conmigo─ Me dijo con un berrinche, me puse de pie de inmediato

¿Solo eso? ¿Jugar con él? ¿Y sería su favorito?

Dudé unos segundos, ahí estaba Bakugo, me iba a molestar de nuevo

─Entonces, are que todos te vean como yo te veo─ Me dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba en dirección a la zona de juegos donde estaban mis compañeros ¿A qué se refería?

Repentinamente Midoriya-sensei cayó de cara al suelo, botando algunas sillas en su caída, entré en pánico ante su caída, al igual que todos mis compañeros, y corrí a socorrerlo

─Haaaaaay ¡Como duele! ─ Exclamó mientras se sentaba y se cubría el ojo izquierdo, me acerqué a él y le miré preocupado ─ ¡Me duele mucho!

─Midoriya-Sensei ¿Esta herido? ─ Preguntó Momo mientras se paraba a mi lado, yo solo me dediqué a mirar su ojo izquierdo buscando alguna herida, pero mi maestro se cubría con sus manos impidiendo que mire

─¡No sé! ¡Me duele mucho! ─Exclamó dramáticamente ¡De seguro le dolía!

─Hay no ¡Toshinori-sensei no está! ─ Exclamó angustiado Kirishima

─¿Qué hacemos? ─ Preguntó al aire Kyoka

─Deku-sensei eres un llorón─ Gruñó Bakugo

─¡No digas eso! ─ Le regañé─ ¡Duele mucho lastimarse un ojo! ─En eso caí en cuenta que yo también tenía una herida

Dominado por mi idea, corrí hacia mi mochila y busqué entre mis cosas, pero no aparecía lo que buscaba, así que volteé mi bolso dejando caer mis dibujos, hojas y la crema que tanto buscaba. Esa crema era mágica por lo que me había dicho Fuyumi, y sanaba todas las heridas, entonces esto sanaría a Midoriya-sensei. Con crema en mano, corrí hasta mi maestro herido, e intente de todo para quitar la tapa, pero estaba demasiado apretada

─¡AH! ¡QUE INUTIL ERES! ─Bakugo me quitó la crema y giro la tapa, pero antes que intentara algo, se la arrebate─¡OYE!

─¡MI IDEA! ¡MI CREMA! ─Le grité por primera vez a Bakugo que me miro enfurecido, esa sensación de valentía que nunca había sentido, y todo porque Mioriya-sensei estaba herido ¡Él necesitaba mi ayuda! ─. Midoriya-sensei, déjeme ver, quiero ayudarlo─ Repetí las palabras de Fuyumi cada vez que me limpiaba la herida, mi peliverde maestro asintió y me dejo ver su ojo cerrado, unté la crema y comencé a masajear un poco hasta que se disolvió por completo ─, Listo Midoriya-sensei ¿Cómo se siente? ─Sus parpados se separaron dejando ver su orbe verde

─¡Impresionante! ─Dijo alegre mientras me cargaba y me acomodaba a un costado de si─ ¡YA NO ME DUELE! ¿Vieron eso niños?

─¡Todoroki curó a Midoriya-sensei! ─ Exclamó el pelinegro emocionado

─¡PUFF SOLO FUE SUERTE! ─ Gritó Bakugo, como siempre, molesto

─¡Yo dijo que fue imprudente! ─ Recalcó Iida─ Debimos esperar a Toshinori-sensei

─¡No! ─Gritó Momo─ ¡Midoriya-sensei pudo perder el ojo! ¡Todoroki le salvo!

─Eso es cierto─ Dijo Kyoka─ Le curó

─Ven, Sho-chan es increíble─ Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa Midoriya-sensei, jugué con mis dedos y volví a acariciar su ojos herido

─¿No le duele? ─ Le pregunté, porque a mi aun me dolía

─No, porque eres un gran doctor

El sonido de la puerta corrediza capto nuestra atención, dejando ver a Toshinori-sensei que traía un saco de pelotas, de seguro le pareció extraño vernos a todos reunidos alrededor de Midoriya-sensei porque preguntó ¿Qué estaba pasando?

─Nada─ Dijo mi maestro favorito que sonreirá ampliamente ─, Es solo que tenemos a un futuro doctor aquí

No pude evitar sonreír ¿Doctor? ¿Podría ser yo un doctor? ¡Debía contarle a Fuyumi, Natsu y Touya cuando volviera a casa!

Había salvado a Midoriya-sensei quizás de una muerte segura

 **Capítulo 2: El pequeño Sho-chan**

Mire de pies a cabeza al joven que atravesó el umbral de la puerta su cabello era ¿Verde? ¿Esto era en serio?

Traía un abrigo en su mano y pantalones de vestir, junto a una camisa blanca y corbata negra, parecía algo joven, pero traía unos lentes que no estaban acorde a la forma de su rostro. Suspire, este era el nuevo maestro

Yagi-sensei estaba siendo oficialmente remplazado, si tenía suerte tal vez Bakugo haría una de sus tantas tonterías combinadas con berrinches infantiles y le espantaría, si ese era el caso, tal vez tendríamos un nuevo maestro, su juventud simplemente no me convence

Pese a conocer hace años a Yagi-sensei no era muy cercano a él como lo era Bakugo o Kirishima, era un buen maestro y por lo tanto había dejado la vara bastante alta, por lo tanto era importante para mí que el remplazo fuera igual de competente, no importaba si era un ser apático o el hombre más agradable del mundo mientras hiciera su trabajo por mi estaba bien. Yo soy un poco más distante a mis compañeros y maestros, tengo algunos problemas ya que muchos profesores me han tachado de insolente, cosa que en verdad no me importa. Últimamente mis problemas aun aumentado, pero a diferencia de mis otros compañeros yo no estoy por becas así que no es como si me pudieran quitar algo para amenazarme, solo tendían a llamar a mi padre quien obviamente, no venía y tenían que conformarse con la presencia de Natsu o Fuyumi, ya que Touya era un cero a la izquierda en casa ─La última vez que él vino solo me genero más problemas de los que ya tenía─ La insolencia era lo único que teníamos en común

─Muy bien─ Se quitó los lentes, y me quede mudo unos segundos─ Creo que es hora de comenzar─ Tenía un ojos hermosos, un verde que muy llamativo que parecían ser un bosque, un bosque frondoso en el que con gusto me perdería. Hablo algo de Yagi-sensei que no escuche, solo me dedique a mirarle, tenía unas pecas en su mejillas que le daban un aire infantil y un tanto familiar, se parecía a Midoriya-sensei, pero era imposible, Midoriya-sensei tenía alrededor de 15 años, y era más bajo ─¿Si?

─¿Qué edad tienes? ─ Miré unos segundo a Ashido que le sonreía ampliamente al nuevo maestro este respondió que tenía 25 y que pronto cumpliría los 26, era joven

─¡Ja! ¿Al menos eres profesor titulado? ─ Bakugo, siempre con ese tono altanero, hay cosas que no cambian con los años. El profesor nuevo le miro, quizás le tomó por sorpresa la forma tan desagradable en que el cenizo le había hablado, pero para mí curiosidad este le sonrió amable, que extraño… ¿Bakugo estaba incomodo? Por lo menos era bueno en mantener callado a Bakugo, quizás eso haría las clases más amenas

De por si es difícil tener clases con Bakugo quejándose por cada estupidez que ocurría

─Claro, actualmente estoy cursando mi especialización y planeo obtener la maestría

─Wow─ Miré de reojo a Momo que miraba embelesada al maestro ─ ¿Escuchaste Todoroki?

─Si─ dije cortante, escuche más de una que otra pregunta, preguntas estúpidas a mí parecer

─Ashido-san le está faltando el respeto al nuevo maestro─ Miré de reojo a Iida que parecía algo indignado

─Creo que esta incomodo─ Esta vez miré a Momo, que parecía algo angustiada ─, Tal vez si le preguntamos algo de la clase, quizás se sienta más cómodo─ Suspire ese "si le preguntamos" significaba "¿Podrías preguntarle?", Momo era algo tímida en especial con maestros nuevos, me miro suplicante y solo atine a levantar la mano, ella siempre me prestaba sus apuntes cuando solía distraerme y me regalaba algunas gomas o lápices cuando olvidaba mis cosas, supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

─¿Si? ─ Me preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada verdosa a mí

─Mi pregunta es referente a como planea nivelarnos ─dije lo más simple, fingiendo que la duda era mía e intentando mantener el mayor interés, que claramente no tenia

Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron solo en mí, y yo encogí en mi lugar algo cohibido

Me sentí incomodó al sentir su mirada sobre mí, pareció analizarme ¿Qué estaba viendo? Dirigí mi mano de la forma más sutil posible a mi zona maquillada, no podía ser mi marca, estaba tapada, y mi cabello ya no era como antes, ahora era completamente blanco ¿Entonces que tanto miraba? La inseguridad comenzó a comerme las entrañas, inseguridad combinada con nerviosismo, apreté mis manos y la vergüenza de ser mirados por aquellos hermosos ojos, me tenían absortos

Agitó su cabeza, sus finos y rizados cabellos generaron una danza algo alocada

─Lo siento─ ¿Lo siente? ¿Lo decía por mirarme? ─ Pero gracias, al fin una pregunta de la clase ─ Se volteó y comenzó a escribir algo en el pizarrón, yo solo observé su espalda, su complexión era algo delicada, su espalda no era gruesa, pero un poco ancha. Se parecía mucho a Midoriya-sensei, se volteó y comencé a mirarle el rostro, parecía más tranquilo, miré de reojo Yaoyorozu quien me sonrió agradecida

Listo, la buena acción del día había sido realizada, ahora devuelta a mi libro, prometí a Fuyumi que lo terminaría esta semana y que le daría mi opinión, me dijo que era algo de miedo que ella se había asustado mucho, Touya me dijo que era una mierda que ni siquiera daba miedo ─Cosa que hasta ahora estaba de acuerdo con lo último─ y Natsu me dijo que era algo de zombis, era obvio que no lo había ni ojeado, ya que ya iba a la mitad y ninguno de los cuestos hablaba de zombis, Natsu era malo para leer, pero Fuyumi seguía insistiéndole que leyera, cosa que obviamente él no hacía y solo fingía hacerlo

─¡BAKUGO VOCABULARIO! ─ Intenté mantenme al margen, pero era difícil

─TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA─ Bakugo hacía difícil concentrarse con ese tono tan alto con el que hablaba, fruncí el ceño e intente volver a concentrarme

"─ _¿Quién está ahí?_

 _Me quede muy quieto sin decir nada. Toda una hora estuve sin mover un solo musculo y durante ese tiempo no le oí tumbarse. Todavía estaba sentado en la cama, escuchando igual que he hecho yo noche tras noche escuchando en la pared la carcoma de la muerte_

 _Al rato oí_ ─"

─NO ESTOY GRITANDO

─Ah, Bakugo─ Musité molesto mientras agitaba la cabeza, su tono tan alto retumbaba en mi cabeza eh impedía que me concentrara, iba a la mitad del libro, a Fuyumi le daba miedo, pero a mí no me generaba ni un poco de miedo, era más como suspenso, Touya tenía razón, esto no tenía nada de miedo, pero tampoco era una mierda como él decía

" _Al rato oí un leve gemido, y me percaté de que era el gemido de un terror mortal_ ─"

─¿Midoriya? ─Mi corazón se detuvo al oír el nombre que hacía años no escuchaba, separé mi vista de las hojas─, Entonces ¿le decimos Midoriya-sensei?

¿Esto era una broma? Miré al maestro que rascaba su nuca y sonreía

─¿Midoriya-sensei? ─ No separe mi mirada de él, solo escuche a Momo hablarme─ Todoroki ¿Ese no era el apellido de nuestro maestro de la guardería de la U.A.?

─H-Hay mucho Midoriya─ dije nervioso

─¿Y su nombre? ─ Preguntó Uraraka mientras levantaba levemente su mano

Si, su nombre por favor

─Ah, mi nombre─ Estaba demasiado ansioso y nervioso, sentí que mi corazón reventó cuando vi aquellas letras escritas en el pizarrón ─Mi nombre es Izuku, Midoriya Izuku, es un placer

Era él…Fue casi una bofetada mental ¡Por supuesto que era él!

Había cambiado mucho, pero aun tenia aquellas adorables pecas y esos inocentes ojos tan propios de mis recuerdos, era aquel joven de hace años… Aquel joven de mis sueños

Era Midoriya-Sensei

Note que Kirishima se colocaba de pie de golpe, generando un arrastre de la silla, no aparte mi vista de mi antiguo y ahora actual maestro, quien miro confundido ante la acción tan brusca del pelirrojo

─Mi-Midoriya-Sensei─ Tartamudeó el pelirrojo

Solo podía ver su espalda, y note como sus manos temblaban a cada costado de Kirishima, también había entrado en cuenta que se trataba de nuestro antiguo maestro

─¿Si? ─ Preguntó Midoriya-sensei mientras le miraba confundido

─¿N-No se acuerda de mí? ─ Preguntó tembloroso y algo ansioso, había un silencio algo incomodo

Era obvio que no ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿10 años? Era estúpido creer que Midoriya-sensei nos recordaba

─L-Lo siento ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? ─ Lo supuse, abrí mi libro e intenté encerrarme en mi mundo literario, ya no quería saber si él nos recordaba o no, era demasiado doloroso

No quiero saber que fui olvidado

─S-Soy yo

─Kirishima─ El tono algo dolido de Momo volvió a llamar mi atención, levanté la mirada, al parecer Kirishima no quería aceptar el hecho de que había sido olvidado

Éramos niños, niños cualquiera en ese momento, de seguro Midoriya-sensei había trabajado con muchos niños después de eso, era imposible que nos recordara

─Kyoka dame tu cepillo ─Exigió el pelirrojo, esto comenzaba a ser vergonzoso

─¿M-Mi cepillo? ─ Inquirió la azabache

─¡SI! ¡Dámelo! ─ Exigió el pelirrojo mientras le miraba ansioso, la chica de seguro no comprendía, nadie lo hacía. No sé en qué momento, pero me encontraba mirando la escena al igual que todos, mire de reojo a Bakugo

─Idiota, te estas humillando más de lo común─ En eso estábamos de acuerdo, cosa que no era común entre Bakugo y yo

─¡No digas eso! ─ Regañó irradiando alegría mi compañero

─Ten─ Le arrebato el cepillo con un fugas "gracias" y comenzó a desarmar aquel peinado tan propio de él, dejándolo pegado su cabello a su cabeza y desapareciendo aquellos pinchos por el que todos lo conocíamos, sonrió ampliamente y volteo a ver a nuestro nuevo maestro

─¿Y ahora? ─Sonrió ampliamente, Midoriya-sensei le miro de pies a cabeza mientras ladeaba su cabeza de lado alado─ ¡MI HEROE FAVORITO ES─

─RED RIOT─ Gritó eufórico para mi sorpresa el peliverde─ ¡¿EJIRO-CHAN?! ─Preguntó en un tono tan alto que no pasó desapercibida su sorpresa ante mí, y creo que ante todos

Lo recordaba

─¡SI SOY YO MIDORIYA-SENSEI! ─Exclamó el chico mientras agitaba su cabello volviéndolo a la normalidad─ ¡AH PASADO MUCHO!

─De-Demasiado─ Dijo nervioso─, E-Estas muy grande─ Kyoka se puso de pie

─¡Soy yo Midoriya-sensei! ─ Dijo tranquila la chica que generalmente traía su audífonos─ Me gusta el rock y algún día quiero tocar la guitarra, pero no me gustan los abrazos

─¡Jirou-chan! ─ Exclamó mientras daba unos pasos hacia nosotros, parecía en el paraíso

El arrastre de la silla a mi costado derecho llamo mi atención, y note que Iida se había colocado de pie de golpe

─¡ODIO LLEGAR TARDE!

─¡Ten-chan! ─ Yaoyorozu sonrió amplia y le imito

─¡Me gustaría aprender a leer! ¡Y escribir un libro!

─Momo-chan─ dijo con una enorme sonrisa, miraba de lado a lado, junto sus manos y su rostro era de una inmensa felicidad ─No lo puedo creer ¿Acaso están todos aquí?

¿Me recordaría?

Levante mi mano con lentitud ¿Y si no me recordaba? Había algo en mí que me generaba un temor al no ser reconocido, mi cabello era diferente y mi cicatriz estaba cubierta, no había forma que─

Sus ojos me miraron, y una lenta, dulce y amable sonrisa se formó en sus labios

─Sho-chan, es imposible no reconocerte

Dios ¿Este era un sueño? En cualquier momento sonará la alarma y me despertare en mi habitación con Touya lanzándome algo para que apague el ruido de cada mañana

─Estas muy grande─ me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que partió mi corazón y mi cordura

Oh, si este es un sueño, déjenme morir en él

.

 **¡jajajaja eh aquí un pequeño Sho-chan en el paraíso!**

 **¿Qué les pareció la dosis de ternura del pequeño Shoto? ¿A quién les gustaría que nos contara su historia en el próximo capítulo?**

 **¿Kirishima? O ¿Shinsou?**

 **¡DIGANME! ¡¿AQUIEN QUIEEEEREEEN?!**

 **Atzuko-san**

 **Kajskajsaj Ahora Todoroki está en esa, en cualquier momento lo secuestra ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!**

 **YumeNoDream**

 **¡Shoto fue amor a primera vista! SU Midoriya sensei estaba devuelta, es decir le salvo la vida de una muerte fatal** **¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Nessieprettysweet**

 **¿Super mami oruga no es con s? ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo haaay debí haber parecido un idiota?!** **─ Inserte meme de los Simpson aquí─** **¡Muchas gracias por tu corrección y tu Review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Layla MT**

 **Hoy es TodoDeku, en otro momento será KatsuDeku jujui** **¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!**

 **livi chan7**

 **¡Me encanta el TodoDeku y el KatsuDeku y UraraDeku… y el SinsouDeku kajskajsas! Por eso serán mis parejas principales, pero también me gusta KiriDeku y quizás haya algo TomuDeku ¡DEKU PARA TODOS!** **¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Momoleft aquí! Pues muchas gracias por comentar por quien querían en el cap anterior, hoy también are una votación así que atentos! Y una cosa (Alerta Spoiles en lo que estoy a punto de decir) Se ha rebelado que el hermano faltante de los Todoroki es Touya, aun no se sabe si Dabi es un Todoroki o no, pero como en el fondo muy en el fondo mi corazón lo desea, Dabi pasara a ser un Todoroki en este fic y se llamara Touya ¡Eso es todo sin más que decir! ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Él, yo, ellos**

Le jalaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero al ser mi tío más grande que yo, mis fuerzas eran mínimas comparadas con las de él. El tío Fat caminaba lento, y pausado mientras bostezaba, yo pese a ir gritando todo el camino pidiendo que se apresurara, me intentaba convencer que el hecho de que llegaremos tarde no era gran cosa

─Ejiro ya te dije que aún quedan 20 minutos para llegar─ Dijo el rubio algo cansado de que le insistiese de correr

─¡Pero tío Fat! ¡Mientras más tardamos menos juego! ─ Me quejé jalando de su mano, mi alto tío me miro cansado y en un suspiro, por fin se dejó llevar por mi dejándome correr y el trotar

─Hace unos días llorabas que querías quedarte encasa jugando video juegos y ahora solo quieres pasar tiempo aquí ¿Qué tanto hacen que te gusta tanto venir? ─Le escuché preguntarme mientras yo veía a lo lejos al fin el lugar al que tanto ansiaba llegar

─¡Es que Midoriya-Sensei es genial tío Fat! ─ Le grité alegre

La puerta se abrió, y note aquellos risos verdosos que se asomaban angustiado, sus ojos verdes me miraron y no pude evitar saludarlo con mi mano alegre de verle

─¡Midoriya-sensei! ¡Ya llegamos! ─ Exclamé, una leve sonrisa se formó en él y se agacho para quedar a mi altura. Obviamente solté al tío Fat y corrí a abrazar a mi maestro favorito no pudiendo evitar sentirme feliz de verle ─¡Midoriya-sensei! ¡Midoriya-sensei! ¿Leyó el último capítulo de Crimson Riot?

─Eijiro-chan, claro que lo leí ¿Por qué no entras y saludas a tus amigos? Mientras yo hablo con tu tío─ Asentí alegre y me adentre

─¡Adiós tío! ─ Grité sin verle adentrándome al salón

Ya están todos, obviamente como mi tío era algo duro para levantarse, tardamos en salir de casa, si no fuera por mi primo Takami creo que ni siquiera hubiéramos despertado. Salude alegre de ver a Iida que obviamente me regaño por llegar tarde, las niñas me saludaron como siempre, Todoroki me ignoro, continuo su dibujo, parecía concentrado, me senté a su lado y ─

─Oye pelos de alambre, muévete estas en mi lugar─ Miré de reojo al cenizo que me miraba molesto, realice un puchero, si llego antes que yo ¿Por qué no se había sentado ahí antes?

─Siéntate en otro lado Bakugo, yo estoy aquí─ Declaré molesto

Bakugo Katsuki era un niño de mi edad y de mi misma estatura, era algo enojón y muy gruñón, no me agrada del todo, jamás podría ser amigo de un niño así

─¡Dije que te muevas! ─Me ordenó mientras me agarraba de mi ropa intentando sacarme de mi lugar, yo me afirmé a la mesa, no pienso moverme, estoy a un lado de Todoroki y siempre me presta el sacapuntas y el borrador, me gusta mucho su borrador, tiene una cara sonriente dibujada, además, puedo ver a Midoriya-Sensei y saludarlo desde aquí

─¡No! ─ Grité, sentí la mano de alguien a mi lado y note que Todoroki me estaba afirmando de mi brazo derecho, apoyándome, él tampoco quería que me moviese ya que significaba que Bakugo se sentaría a su lado y ellos no se llevaban bien─¡Bakugo déjame!

─¡Que te muevas basura!

─¡Déjalo! ─ Gritó Todoroki intentando ayudarme

Era como una batalla de vida o muerte, entre el bien y el mal, Todoroki y yo hacíamos de todo par que Bakugo no me moviese, era como si fuera el diablo con pelos rubios, tenía mucha fuerza, si yo fuera un súper héroe ya le hubiera ganado y Todoroki y yo estaríamos dibujando en paz

─¡Niños, niños! ─ Los tres volteamos cesando de nuestra batalla de vida o muerte, para ver al peliverde que caminaba hacia nosotros─ ¿Por qué pelan?

─¡Pelos de alambre esta en mi lugar! ─ Gritó Bakugo, yo le miré molesto

─¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo llegue primero! ─ Me defendí

─¡Deku-Sensei, me levante al baño y volví y el pelos de alambre estaba ahí! ─ Me apuntó acusándome, Midoriya-sensei suspiro y poso su mano en mí al igual que en Katsuki

─No peleen, podemos solucionarlo, Kacchan ¿Por qué quieres sentarte ahí?

Le miré, Bakugo miraba enojado a mi maestro, iba a responder, pero finalmente chasqueo la lengua y se retiró ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿No quería tanto sentarse ahí?

Bakugo era raro

─Muy bien…─ Dejó escapar Midoriya-sensei─. Eijiro-chan por que no te sientas, iré a ayudar a Yagi-sensei para traer los materiales de la actividad de hoy

─¡Sí! ─ Respondí emocionado mientras me sentaba entre Todoroki e Iida

Mi lugar era perfecto, mire a mi lado derecho y Todoroki tenía aquella goma que tanto me gustaba, le pregunté si le molestaba que la tomara, el me miro con aquella expresión tan seca y propia de él y se encogió de hombros

Saque una hoja de las que estaban en la mesa y tome algunos crayones y dibuje una carita enojada con los pelos rubios, la corte, al igual que le hice una capa y una peluca con papel pintado de rojo a al borrador de Todoroki

─¡No debes hace eso esta mal! ─ Dije intentando poner la voz ronca mientras movía el borrador sonriente con pelo rojo y capa del mismo color─¡Yo hago lo que quiero! ¡Por qué quiero pelos de alambre! ─ Dije con voz chillona mientras movía la cara enojada de papel─ ¡No puedes impedir que haga lo que quiero! Buajajaja…. Eso es lo que crees chico bomba, pero ¡yo soy Red Riot y te detendré! ¡Por qué eso es lo que hace un hombre! ─ Golpee la carita enojada con el borrador, comenzando una batalla sádica entre el papel y la goma, mis ojos podían ver claramente como el rubio de papel perdía ante el borrador, estaba en desventaja, porque el borrador era mil veces más fuerte porque tenía un poder súper mega infinito de genialidad, y el chico bomba era malo ya que quería dominar el mundo y arrebatarle los asientos a la gente, así que debe perder, porque los malos siempre pierden

O eso aprendí viendo a Crimson Riot

Tome un crayón verde, Red Riot necesitaba de un compañero que la ayudara. Alguien genial, alguien bueno y amable… Alguien como… ¡Alguien como Midoriya-sensei! Midoriya-Sensei de seguro sería un gran súper héroe, es muy amble e inteligente siempre que le pregunto cosas responde todo ¡él lo sabe de todo! ¡Yo creo que si le pregunto la raíz cuadrada de 81 lo sabe! Porque él es genial

Midoriya-Sensei es mi maestro favorito, siempre que le hablo de Crimson Riot me comenta lo que piensa del capítulo anterior, aún estoy aprendiendo a leer, pero mi primo Takami me ayuda leyendo los comics conmigo así puedo llegar a comentar con Midoriya-sensei. Midoriya sensei lee más comics como los de Batman y los de Eraserhead, mi primo dice que ese comic no es apto para mí, ya que el súper héroe de ahí es oscuro y golpea a los malos muy brusco, aun así Midoriya-sensei me cuenta lo que ocurren en los capítulos y eso me hace muy, pero muy feliz, ya que soy al único que comparte lo que lee

─Muy bien Jóvenes─ Todos volteamos a ver como Yagi-sensei y Midoriya sensei entraban con barias cajas de cartón, no puede evitar sentirme curioso ¿Juguetes? O ¿Vídeo juegos? ¡Quizás una consola! ¿Y si era una consola? ¡Debía ser una consola!...¿Un perrito? ─Midoriya-sensei y yo estuvimos hablando y creemos que esto será algo divertido

─¡Hoy será día de súper héroes! ─Dijo animado mi pecoso maestro mientras levantaba el puño alegre

─¡Si! ─ Exclamé emocionado

─Trajimos algo de telas, algunos antifaces, y armas de juguete hoy queremos que creen sus propios súper héroes y nos cuentes una historia de cómo harían el bien y que poderes tendrían─ Explico mi maestro mirándome ─¿Eijiro-chan que te parece?

─¡QUE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA! ─ Grité mientras me colocaba de pie acercando a la caja junto a mis compañeros

Tenía muy claro lo que quería, una capa roja, un antifaz rojo y, y una pistola, y seria ¡Red Riot! ¡El súper héroe más varonil del mundo! Tome lo que requería y note que ninguno de los antifaces me gustaba, eran como de niña, hasta que vi uno negro, pero fue agarrado por Bakugo, realice un puchero

─Muy lento pelos de alambre─ Me dijo burlón mientras se lo colocaba

¡Ah! ¡Le queda muy bien!

─¡Bakugo te ves genial! ─ Alagué emocionado, Bakugo se había quitado el uniforme de la guardería y había dejado a la vista su playera negra con la calavera, sumado a un cinturón que había tomado de la caja que Midoriya-sensei había traído, tenía amarrada unas granadas, además de un cinturón que le cruzaba el pecho donde cargaba más explosivos ¡Bakugo se veía demasiado bien! ¡Yo también quiero verme así! ─¿No usaras capa? ─ Pregunté curioso a lo que él chasqueo la lengua

─No seas tonto, las capas son peligrosas─ Me regañó, yo le mire confundido

─Pero sin capa no eres un súper héroe, Batman usa una y Superman también

─¡Pero no te das cuenta! ¡Las capas se atoran y son molestas para pelear! ─ Lo medité─, mira, imagínate estas salvando un avión y ¡BAM! Se atora en la turbina ¡Te moriste! ¡Y todo por la capa!

─No había pensado en eso─ Musité, miré de reojo a Todoroki, todos nos habíamos quitado nuestros uniformes, y el chico bicolor traía una polea azul se puso uno de los chalecos que imitaban a los anti bala, y unos guantes que le quedaban algo grandes, tampoco traía capa─¿No usaras capa? ─pregunte curioso, sus ojos diferentes uno adornado por aquella nueva cicatriz tan propia de él me miro

─No me gustan, una vez use una y me caí─ Me dijo con simpleza

─¡JA! VEZ─ Mire a Bakugo que parecía victorioso─ Las capas apestan

Yo mire confundido los materiales, ya no sabía qué hacer, para mí las capas eran geniales, pero Bakugo tenía razón no puedo salvar un avión así…

─No sé qué hacer─ Musité algo angustiado ¿Cómo puedo verme genial como Bakugo?

─¿Todo bien? ─Me sobresalté al sentir una presencia detrás mío volteé y ahí estaba mi maestro favorito mirando alegre todo lo que hacíamos─. Eijiro-chan, pensé que serias el primero en terminar─ Me dijo algo confundido

─¡Midoriya-sensei! No sé qué hacer─ Dije angustiado e inseguro ─, Bakugo y Todoroki no usan capas

─Pero si quieres usar una, usa una, no te dejes llevar por como viste Kacchan o Shochan ─Me dijo mientras se agachaba a mi altura ya acariciaba mi cabeza

─¡Pero Bakugo tiene razón! ─Exclamé angustiado─. No puedo salvar a un avión con capa porque me voy a morir─ Me miró divertido─, pero quiero verme genial…

─Eijiro-Chan, con lo que tú uses te verás genial─ Me dijo, sonreí levemente─, haber, que tenemos aquí─ Comenzó rebuscar en la caja, yo solo me dedique a mirar atento todo lo que Midoriya sensei sacaba, entre ellos una capa roja─. Tengo una idea, en vez de usarla como siempre, la usas así─ Me amarro la capa a la cintura, era el único que la traía así

─¿Cómo puedo verme rudo? ─Pregunté algo perdido, Midoriya-sensei me miro, y después sonrió, comenzó a mover mi pelo, peinándome haciéndome cosquillas en el proceso, no sabía que hacia solo que estaba despeinándome, yo solo atine a reír

─Y ahora, esto─ Tomó unos guantes negros sin dedos y me los colocó en las manos─. Wow ahora sí que pareces un súper héroe

─¡¿De verdad?! ─ Pregunté animado, él asintió, saco su celular de su bolsillo para sacarme una foto y mostrármela─¡Mi cabello! ¡Se ve increíble! ¡Soy muy rudo! ─ Exclamé, no podía creer que mi cabello podía lucir de esa forma─¡Muchas gracias Midoriya-sensei! ─ Grité para después abrazarle emocionado, corrí hacia mi maestro rubio─¡Yagi-sensei! ¡Yagi-sensei! ¡Míreme!

─¡Ah Joven Kirishima! ¡Así te ves muy bien! ─ Me alagó tranquilo, yo solo di unos brincos de alegría y corrí junto a mis otros compañeros

Bakugo me miro de pies a cabeza, al igual que Todoroki que parecía estar pensando

─¡Sin capa! ¡Puedo salvar miles de aviones! ─ Dije animado

─Oye pelos de alambre ¿Por qué te ves más grande? ─ Preguntó mi cenizo compañero

─Por que crecí─ Mentí orgulloso de que mi peinado me diera unos centímetros más contra Bakugo

Esto era increíble, me sentía el súper héroe más rudo del todo el salón, miré de reojo Midoriya-Sensei que me sonreía amable, Midoriya sensei era genial, ojala fuera mi compañero contra el crimen

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Pequeño Eijiro-chan!**

Sentía que mi sangre se subía a mi cabeza, pese a que sabía que Bakugo me estaba mirando casi sintiendo vergüenza ajena al igual que Kaminari, continúe

─¡Mire Midoriya-sensei! ¡Con una mano! ─Exclamé mientras me colocaba de cabeza haciendo una flexión con un solo brazo manteniéndome recto, algo fácil a mi parecer

─¡Ah! Eijiro-chan eres muy fuerte─ Me coloqué de pie y le sonríe a mi maestro que me miraba emocionado desde su pupitre─, hora si podrías ser todo un súper héroe ─Solo atine a rascarme la nuca avergonzado, sin poder evitar sonreír que Midoriya-sensei alagara mi fuerza

La clase se había convertido en una reunión, todos ─Menos Bakugo─ los que estuvimos en la guardería, rodeábamos la mesa del maestro no pudiendo evitar sentirnos emocionados de que fuera el mismo Midoriya-sensei de hace 12 años

Se veía algo diferente, ya no era un adolescente, ahora tenía facciones más adultas y el cabello un poco más corto, pero sus ojos presentaban la misma inocencia de hace 12 años, lo mejor de todo es que es de mi altura, Midoriya-sensei no es muy alto por lo tanto se bastante adorable

─¡Eijiro-chan pareces todo un deportista! ─Me animó flexionando los brazos

─Debo serlo Midoriya-sensei tengo beca deportiva ─Fanfarroneé rascando mi nariz orgulloso de mi beca

─Eh, eso está muy bien, hay que esforzarse, estoy orgulloso de ti

Cada alago era como un bonus para mi autoestima y ego, que mejor que Midoriya-sensei para decir aquello

─Viejo…─Miré por sobre mi hombro al rubio eléctrico que me miraba confundido, este miraba a todos los que nos encontrábamos rodeando a Midoriya-sensei─ ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué todos intentan impresionarlo? ─Me preguntó confundido, note que no era el único Sero al igual que Mina y Uraraka parecían curiosos

─¡Él es Midoriya-sensei! ─Exclamé sin poder ocultar mi emoción─. Él era nuestro maestro en la guardería cuando tenía solo 15 años, era un gran profesor es muy amable buena persona, es imposible no emocionarnos al verle, han pasado 12 años desde la última vez que le vimos

─¿Fue tu maestro? ─ Me preguntó Sero, yo solo asentí energéticamente

─Ehhhh oye, oye ¿Y es bueno? ─ Me preguntó algo cómplice Denki mientras me miraba de reojo─. es decir, es buen maestro…

─¡Pues claro! ¡Él me enseño la diferencia entre héroe y anti-héroe! ─ Dije orgulloso de mi sabiduría

─Eh, suena divertido─ Musitó Uraraka, yo solo asentí

─Bueno si es así, entonces hay que agradarle de inmediato─ Dijo Kaminari pasando a mi lado parándose a un lado de Jirou

Denki era del pensamiento, a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, pero al enemigo aún más cerca y para Kaminari todo aquel que tenía poder de ponerle una calificación era su enemigo, cosa que generalmente comparto, pero esta vez es imposible, es decir ¡Es Midoriya-sensei!

No puedo evitar notar que todos, incluso los que no lo conoces parecen escuchar atentos el como ahora Midoriya Izuku era nuestro maestro, al parecer Yagi-sensei le llamó y pidió personalmente que se hiciera cargo de su clase, y actualmente, este sería su primer trabajo como maestro oficial

─¡Entonces nosotros somos su primera clase una vez más! ─Dije alegre, él asintió

─Yagi-sensei no me dijo que estarían todos aquí, tal vez quería que fuera una sorpresa─ Habló en un suspiro─, pero debo decir que estoy muy sorprendido, cuando los recordaba veía a unos niños, ahora soy todos unos adultos ¿Qué edad tienen? ─ Preguntó curioso, iba a responder pero Shoto se adelanto

─17, este años cumpliremos 18─ Dijo en un tono pausado y tranquilo propio de él, Shoto sigue siendo igual

─Eh, ya soy técnicamente adultos─ Miró el techo─ Que viejo estoy…

─¡NO diga eso! ─ Regañé─. Usted parece de nuestra edad─ Midoriya-sensei rio divertido, se me quedo mirando unos segundos y yo miré el suelo un tanto avergonzado para después volver a mirarle

─Lo bueno es que sigues siendo igual de alegre, eso me anima mucho Eijiro-chan─ Dijo con una sonrisa─ Debo decir que esto es emocionante, la idea de que haya dado sus primeras clases y ahora volver a verlos─ Dijo con una leve sonrisa─, les prometo dar lo mejor de mi

─¿Usted también nos dará clase en la tarde? ─Preguntó curiosa la castaña

─Si, les haré clases los lunes en la mañana y después del almuerzo, los miércoles y viernes─ Dijo con tranquilidad─ Hoy quiero solo que nos conozcamos y quiero conocer sus debilidades, así que en la tarde les haré una prueba

─Eh? ─ Musité, le sonreí nervioso─ Mi-Midoriya-sensei ¿Una prueba? ─Pregunté algo afligido, él no hacia eso en la guardería

─Si, pero no será calificada, solo quiero conocer sus conocimientos─ Dijo tranquilo

¿Por qué siento que ya estoy reprobando?

─Les quiero decir que yo tengo un método de enseñanza diferente─ Me apoyé en su mesa para mirarle más atento, es extraño es como si quisiera que me preste toda su atención─ No me gusta solo enseñar de forma teórica, me gusta la práctica es por ello que realizaremos varios trabajos, a medida que trabajemos aprenderán sin necesidad de realizar clases pesadas

─Eso suena bien─ Dije sonriente

Aun me sorprende que nos reconociera a todos, yo actualmente tengo el pelo teñido de rojo, los demás no han hecho un cambio que no sea físico y meramente natural, exceptuando a Todoroki, él, al igual que yo, trae el cabello completamente teñido exceptuando que busca tener un color blanco, y su cicatriz estaba cubierta, le mire de reojo, Shoto escucha y miraba con una leve sonrisa a Midoriya-sensei, creo que la primera vez que Todoroki está cerca de un maestro sin tener problemas

─Oiga Midoriya-sensei─ Llamé ganándome su atención─ ¿Jugaremos a los súper héroes también? ─ Midoriya-sensei me miró unos segundos y después sonrió

─Si pero, solo puedo a probar a aquellos que usan capa─ No pude evitar reír ante el comentario

─Las capas son peligrosas─ Musitó Todoroki yo solo asentí de acuerdo

─Recuerdo ese día, yo tenía el poder crear ondas y escuchar las cosas lejanas─ Dijo Jirou, Midoriya-sensei asintió alegre

─Yo podía correr muy rápido, y así no llegar tarde a ningún lado─ Comentó Iida mientras se acomodaba los lentes

─Recuerdo que teníamos que pelear contra Midoriya-sensei y Yagi-Sensei─ Dijo Momo mientras nos miraba

─¡Si recuerdo eso! ─ Me sumé─ ¡Midoriya-sensei era el enemigo más despiadado que mis ojos hayan visto!

─Es cierto…─ Musitó Todoroki, pausando unos segundos─ Aun que Kirishima y yo le derrotamos

─Le atacamos por atrás─ Exclamé animado recordando plan que habíamos ideado─ Recuerdo que era una emboscada

─Si lo recuerdo, ese plan lo ideó Kacchan─ Dijo mi maestro ganándose mi atención al escuchar aquel apodo que hacía años no escuchaba ─, es una pena que no esté en esta clase, cuando los vi a todos ustedes de pie, note que hacía falta uno─ Comentó algo desanimado, yo le mire incrédulo

¿No reconoció a Bakugo?

No pude evitar sonreír, miré por sobre mi hombro y note que Bakugo estaba mirando hacia nosotros, parecía curioso, de seguro también salto al escuchar el "Kacchan". Era obvio que él no se acercaría, su orgullo lo impedía, y como gran amigo que soy, debo hacer algo

Después me lo agradecerá

─Pero Midoriya-sensei, Bakugo si esta en este salón─ Dije divertido logrando que mi maestro me mirara confundido─ Ahora es una bestia

─¡REPITELO PELO DE MIERDA! ─ El grupo volteo a ver al cenizo que había sobresaltado ante mi insulto, había estado escuchando nuestra conversación todo el tiempo pese a fingir desinterés. Midoriya-sensei se colocó de pie de golpe y note la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro

─¡¿Ka-Kacchan?! ─ Preguntó asombrado

Bakugo gruño levemente, dándome mala espina al notar que Midoriya-sensei le miraba fascinado… Reconocí aquel gesto de mi mejor amigo

Oh no, Bakugo está molesto…

─Kacchan, no te reconocí has crecido mucho─ Dijo alegre mi maestro mientras colocaba de pie y caminaba hacia mi mejor amigo, alterándome y no solo a mí, en estos años todos habíamos aprendido a reconocer cuando Bakugo se encontraba de mal humor

─O-Oye─ Me musitó Denki yo solo asentí compartiendo su preocupación

Bakugo estaba una vez más sentado mirando cual animal a mi maestro que irradiaba un aura de paz y felicidad que chocaba con el aura de odio y repulsión de mi cenizo amigo

─Mi-Midoriya-se─ Intente llamarlo, pero era muy tarde, Midoriya-sensei había posado una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole de una forma cálida, mientras que el rostro de Bakugo era de sorpresa y de un odio mezclado con hostilidad

Maldita sea, Bakugo va a matar a mi maestro favorito en su primer día

─Te pareces mucho a tu mad─ Bakugo se movió con brusquedad, golpeando la mano de Midoriya-sensei dejándolo sorprendido al pecoso ante el modo en que había reaccionado, su mirada rubí era de asco y repulsión, apretaba la mandíbula mientras le miraba enfurecido

─¡CIERRA LA BOCA DEKU! ─Gritó con voz profunda mirándole enfurecido

Midoriya sensei le miró, suspire pesado, mi pecoso maestro era demasiado amable para reaccionar a algo así─

─Kacchan─ Dijo una leve risa

Me quede en blanco y no solo yo, todos los presentes e incluso Bakugo al ver como revolvía los cabellos cenizo de mi amigo, mientras sonreía amable y sin dejar de irradiar esa alegría tan propia de mis recuerdos

─Me alegro que sigas siendo tú, Kacchan─

Bakugo no reaccionó, esta vez se quedó en su lugar, apenado, avergonzado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas desviar la mirada intentando ocultar aquel sonrojo que se encontraba apoderando de sus mejillas. Jamás había visto esa reacción de mi mejor amigo, nadie había logrado aquello de él… Nadie

Note que los ojos de Bakugo se posaron en los de mi pecoso maestro, quien le sonrió amable, dulce, demostrando todo el cariño que nacía de su corazón, un cariño hacia… Bakugo, hacia mi amigo

¿Por qué me molesta tanto?

.

 **¡BUM! HE LLEGADO GENTE Y CON UN FINAL DE CELOS TAAAN TAAAAN a que no se vieron venir esa e.e**

 **¡Próximo capitulo! ¿Shinsou o Midoriya?**

 **PD: Shoto al parecer causo un coma diabético en el cap anterior kajskasja**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **YumeNoDream**

 **Todos mataríamos por tener un maestro como Midoriya ;x; es decir es Midoriya es tan hermoso. Y ame como quedo la versión de Shoto, intente hacer no apto para diabéticos, ahora era el turno de Kirishima y su energía mezclada con alegría akjskasjas ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **Atzuko-san**

 **Tan hermoso maestro pol dios :3** **¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **barcodepapel**

 **Gracias kjasjas** **¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **Layla MT**

 **Kirishima fue! Espero que te haya gustado!**

 **LauraOropezax3**

 **Diabetes para todos akajkskjasjks ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **Nessieprettysweet**

 **Dabi para mi es un Todoroki :'3 asi que debe estar incluido** **¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **Jackesita Frost**

 **Midoriya-Sensei siempre intentara ayudar a sus estudiantes, y siempre vera lo mejor de ellos (buajajaja)** **¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **livi chan7**

 **¡Ha sido horrible aun no salgo de exámenes x.x! pero wueno, kajsajsk espero que votes también ahora!** **¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **bunnyBUC**

 **¡Me alegro mucho que sea uno de tus favoritos! Ahora podrías votar por Shinsou si deseas ver su punto de vista :x en el cap anterior perdió por un solo voto ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **SereneideLys02**

 **¡Shinsou perdió por un voto el cap anterior! Vota, vota ahora! Quizás gane!** **¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **jacky7610**

 **KiriDeku el día de hoy, naciendo los celos de nuestro pelirrojo más regalón ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **Zasakibe-san**

 **¡Deku para todos! ¡Muchas gracias!** **¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **Dejen sus reviews y cuéntenme que piensan, su opinión es importante para mi**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡¿Vieron el cap del manga?! AAAAAH ¡ME ENCANTA SHINSOU! Y por eso me inspire a escribir el cap de inmediato aksjksajsa ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **PD: Este cap contiene cierto movimiento de pelvis y manos algo provocadoras… :x disfrútenlo**

 **Él, yo, ellos**

He tenido días mierdas, pero este se ha llevado el premio

Todo inicio cuando al momento en que note que me había dormido y la alarma no había sonado, mis padres no estaban debido a que ambos habían tomado el turno nocturno del hospital, lo que significaba que no había desayuno para mí. Lo segundo fue al momento en que di la ducha y el agua salía tan fría que me irrito la piel de solo tocarla, seguido de que olvide la toalla en la habitación, tuve que salir mojado y desnudo empapando todo en el camino. Me vestí lo más rápido posible, antes de irme le serví un poco de comida a mi gato, otra cosa que salió mal al momento en que el abre fácil de la lata quedo en mi dedo. El metro fue otra batalla, la gente me empujo al punto que quede arrinconado en el vagón siéndome imposible bajar en mi estación teniendo que bajarme en el siguiente y tomar el tren devuelta

Llegue tarde al trabajo y mi jefe me regaño, intente alegrarme acariciando a los gatitos recién llegado al refugio, pero todo iba de mal en peor cuando uno me rasguño, despistándome por un momento, olvidando cerrar la puerta, causando que los gatitos escaparan, pasándome toda la tarde intentado capturarlos y que no fueran devorados por los perros

Pero al fin me voy a casa

Por suerte a esta hora, el tren va vacío, puedo irme sentado, lo que agradezco, me senté junto a alguien, le ignoro. Saco mi teléfono y comienzo a ver las fotos que saque el día de hoy, pese a dejarme una cortada y sacarme más de una cana en un intento de atraparlos, esos gatitos eran adorables

Sentí un peso en mi hombro, y suspire pesado, lo que faltaba, solo espero que no sea un obeso con cara de pervertido

Sentí una enorme puntada en mi corazón al ver aquella angelical cara descansar sobre mi hombro, dormía profundamente, de eso no había duda, me moví un poco y su cabello quedo bajo mi nariz inundando mis pulmones en un dulce aroma a vainilla

─ka…kacchan, no hagas… eso…─Sonreí levemente, estaba soñando─ Sho-chan… No niños, no─ Sea lo que sea que estuviese soñando, parecía ser una pelea, y él estaba perdiendo

El freno brusco del tren me remeció y causo que el chico a mi lado callera en mis piernas, le mire al ver que gruño levemente y se volvía acomodar sobre mi regazo con descaro, este chico es un tronco al dormir

─ _Señores pasajeros, lamentamos informar que presentamos inconvenientes en las vías, por favor les pedimos paciencias y nos disculpamos por los inconvenientes_ ─ Lo que faltaba, un perro o una vaca, quien sabe

Me rasque la nuca y volví a mirar a mi nuevo mejor amigo que dormía en mi regazo, se ve joven, sus pecas le hacen ver un tanto infantil, se ve muy cómodo y relajado, solo un villano le despertaría, intente sacar mi teléfono sin despertarlo y como si lo conociera, le saque una foto

Maldije al ver que había salido con flash y para peor, con sonido, hoy no es mi día ya que el bello durmiente despertó. Un vuelco y un sonrojo se apoderaron de mí al ver aquellos ojos verdes mirarme somnolientos, me observaron con cuidado casi como si estuviese intentado reconocerme, y grande fue su sorpresa al entender que ocurría

Se levantó de golpe y miro de lado a lado, su rostro era un tomate que de seguro reventará en cualquier momento de la vergüenza, agitaba las manos e intentaba disculparse repetidamente casi no pudiendo modular por la vergüenza

─¡E-E-E-E-E-En ve-ve-verdad l-lo la-lamento! ─Logró al fin formular mientras me miraba, completamente rojo, sonreí levemente

─Está bien─ Musité levemente intentando mantenerme relajado─, espero que haya sido una buena siesta

─L-Lo si-si-siento─ Susurró

Miró por una de las ventanas, y su vergüenza se desvaneció

─¿Por qué no nos movemos? ─ Preguntó apegándose al vidrio, sonreí divertido, era como un niño

─No lo sé, una vaca quizás ─Volteó a verme y sonrió

─No hay vacas aquí─ Dijo con una leve risa que se me hizo adorable

─Entonces un elefante─ Volvió a reír para mi gusto─ Shinsou Hitoshi─ Le dije ganándome su mirada, me sonrió levemente

─Midoriya Izuku─ Me dijo dulcemente

─¿Y? ¿Qué tanto hacia Kacchan y Shochan para acerté enojar? ─ Pregunté, se volvió a sonrojar, ese color le queda bastante bien con las pecas

─¿Ha-Ha-Hable d-dormido?

─Y babeas también─ Dije mientras tocaba mi hombro

─L-Lo S-Sie─

─Eso ya lo dijiste─ Dije divertido, este chico es muy gracioso, jugo con sus dedos y se volvió a sentar a mi lado, tomando esta vez un poco de distancia

─T-Trabajo en una guardería y bueno ellos siempre pelean─ Mustió bajito mientras jugaba con sus dedos─ Kacchan es el niño más energético y orgulloso, y Shochan es un niño muy tranquilo y tímido

─Dos polos opuestos─ Él asintió─ Y que tanto hacían en tu sueño

─Pues, en mi sueño ellos generaban una guerra entre mis alumnos─ Dijo mientras pensaba

─Suena problemático, prefiero a los animales antes que los niños─ confesé

─¿Trabajas con animales? ─ Le miré un poco sorprendido y asentí

─¿Cómo es que─

─Tienes pelo de gato en los pantalones ─Me dijo divertido, mire mis jeans y era cierto─ Los niños no pelechan esa es una ventaja

─Los gatos no gritan y patalean

─Los niños saben ir al baño

─Los perros son divertidos

─Los niños son adorables

─¡Los gatos son adorables! ─ Corregí ofendido ante la guerra que había provocado, tomé mi teléfono y mostré las fotos del día de hoy ─ ¿Ves esto? No apta para diabéticos─ Escuche un aww por parte del pecoso, esa era mi victoria

Ahora que lo veo bien, es el chico de hace unos días, el chico de traje que iba a su primer día en el trabajo, era muy notorio, su ropa lo delataba

El chico comenzó a deslizar las fotos, me dedique a apreciar sus expresiones era un chico bastante adorable y dulce, tenía los ojos brillantes que eran el reflejo de inocencia pura, sus cabellos tenían un brillo verdoso que nuca había visto, era un muchacho bastante menudo, parece menor que yo ¿14? 15 a lo mucho, note que repentinamente se sonrojó y me entrego mi celular, confundido los desbloqueé y─

Que me trague la tierra por favor, pensé al ver la última foto que había sacado con exceso de luz donde el pecoso dormía dulcemente

Aclaré mi garganta y mire en otra dirección, intenté disimular mi sonrojó pero es difícil, debido que sentía que mi rostro ardía en exceso. El vagón comenzó a moverse captando nuestra atención volví a mirar a Midoriya y este me miro a mí, nos quedamos así, unos segundos, tenía unos ojos hermosos en los que me podía perder horas, escuche en el parlante que mi estación era la próxima, no puedo evitar sentir una leve decepción

─Me bajo aquí─ Musité, mientras me colocaba de pie

─S-Si─ Dejó escapar

─Por cierto ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ─ Pregunté recordando el primer momento en que nos vimos, el vagón se detuvo en mi estación y sonreí a Izuku que me miraba algo sorprendido

─E-Eres t-tú

─Nos vemos Midoriya─ Dije mientras me bajaba

Mire de reojo como el tren retomaba su marcha y aprecié aquella mirada hierbabuena que me sonreía levemente

Mi teléfono vibro, y busque en mi bolsillo, miré con poco interés la pantalla, contesté

─Hola Rei─ El grito del otro lado casi revienta mi tímpano─ ¿Rei? Es decir Yui─ Me golpe la frente, me había delatado yo solo ─Si, no, cariño no conozco a ninguna Rei, si, que no, amor tú eres la única…─Fruncí el ceño─ ¡Rei! He tenido un pésimo día si vas a desconfiar de mi…¡Dije Yui no Rei! ¡No conozco a ninguna Rei! ¡SI! ¡Sabes que….! ¡Adiós! ─Golpé mi frente con mi teléfono, necesitaría unas flores para solucionar este dilema, mi teléfono vibro una vez más, ahora si era Rei ─Hola amor, si, hey, no estoy de humor, ha sido un mal día, bien, bien, yo también─ Colgué, y suspire agotado, no sirvo para estas cosas

Avance una vez más y comencé a mirar las fotos de hoy, no sirvo para las relaciones, solo para los animales, en especial los gatos, me detuve al llegar a la foto de aquel bello durmiente, realice una mueca el flash opaco las pecas y no se apreciaban bien en la foto… Necesito otra, sonreí levemente

─Midoriya, Izuku─ Musité levemente recordando su nombre saboreando cada letra

Tal vez no había sido tan mal día

 **Capítulo 4: Shinsou-Sempai**

No podía evitar mirar las fotos, tenía demasiadas de él durmiendo, otras de él y canela ronroneando en sus piernas, pero mi favorita era aquella donde miraba por la ventaba con una taza de chocolate caliente mientras me miraba de reojo, su cabello empapado y su piel brillante, esa era la última, había sido hace un mes, dos semanas y tres días

No es como que lleve la cuenta

Suspire, cada parte de mi cuerpo le extraña, y peor, ahora estaba angustiado por él

De todas las clases que Yagi le pedía enseñar ¡Tenía que ser la problemática 3-A! ¿Y si le hacían algo? Sabía que Aizawa ya había hablado con ellos, pero esos chicos no tenían control

Movía mis dedos en un movimiento repetitivo y ansioso que de seguro mis alumnos notaron, mire una vez más la hora en mi celular, siento que han pasado años desde que lo revise…¡Ah! Mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que solo hayan pasado 10 minutos? Rasque mi cabeza frustrado, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, la sola idea que le hiciera clases a la 3-A me tiene preocupado, en especial porque está el delincuente y el irrespetuoso ese, si le hacen algo juro que─

─Shinsou-sensei─ Levanté la mirada para ver como Kendo me miraba algo angustiada─ ¿Se encuentra bien?

─¿Por qué preguntas? ─ Inquirí amable fingiendo no estar ansioso, la chica me miro unos segundos para después mirar de reojo a sus compañeros

─Pues, siento que en cualquier momento le da un ataque de ansiedad─ Dijo un tanto avergonzada, le mire incrédulo unos segundos ¿Tan obvio soy? Sonreí levemente

─Muchas gracias por su preocupación, lamento que mi ansiedad los distrajera─ Dije algo apenado de mi falta de profesionalismo ─Por cierto ¿Cómo van con el análisis?

─A-Ah Sobre eso─ Noté que todos parecían alentarla en voz baja, ahora entiendo sus intenciones─ Mire es que, esta algo difícil ¿La tarea debe ser para hoy?

Le miré enternecido, la 3-B eran completamente diferente a la 3-A, eran tranquilos y ninguno era irrespetuoso ante los maestros, a comparación con la otra clase que había un par de jóvenes que siempre se intentaban pasarse de listos, mire la hora, en realidad la clase ya estaba por acabar y algunos alumnos parecían querer arrancarse los cabellos de la frustración… ¿Por qué no?

─Bien, ya que han sido muy atentos conmigo no tengo problema de dejarlo para el miércoles a las 11, pero ese es todo el plazo que les puedo dar─ Dije tranquilo gozando el cómo mis estudiantes festejaban alegres ante mi tranquilidad

La campana sonó, dando pie al almuerzo, comencé a guardar mis cosas despidiéndome de cada estudiante que atravesaba el umbral para ir almorzar. Me gusta ser maestro, es algo que no planeé, pero debo decir que me encanta enseñar

Al ver el salón vacío decidí marcharme, dando pasos apresurados ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le habrán hecho algo? Note a lo lejos una cabellera rubia extremadamente larga con exceso de gel

─¡Mic! ─ Llamé apresurando el paso logrando que mi camarada volteara y me sonriera

─Hey, Is you Shinsou. How is your day going? ─ Me detuve unos segundos mirándole desalentado

─Sabes que no entiendo tu extraño idioma

─Eso es porque dormías en mis clases cuando eran una pulga─ Me dijo burlón─ Te pregunte como va tu día─ Sonreí levemente

─Bien… creo…─ Dije inseguro mientras acariciaba mi nuca, di respingo al recordar el porque le había hablado─ O-Oye ¿Cómo está la 3-A? ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?

─Normal─ Me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros─ ¿Por qué el interés?

─Ah bueno es que…─ Dude unos segundos, pero que importaba─ Izu- Es decir, Midoriya iba a enseñar en el bloque que estaba antes del tuyo, sabes cómo le fue

─Ah si, mi pequeño saltamontes pecoso─ Me dijo divertido mientras acariciaba su barbilla─ Bastante bien, los jóvenes no querían que se fuera de hecho, no hubo problemas, pudo contener la ira de Bakugo, y por lo que vi, Todoroki le tiene cierto respeto

─¿E-En serio? ─ Pregunté sorprendido ¿Cómo logro Izuku en una clase lo que yo llevo intentando por dos años? ─ Ah pero eso significa que esta entero…─Dije algo aliviado mientras refregaba mi cuello más tranquilo, obviamente no debí preocuparme, después de todo Izuku logra conquistar a todos

─¡Claro que si! Ese chico logro lo que solo Yagi y Aizawa habían logrado─ Exclamó alegre logrando captar mi atención

─¿Y eso es?

─¡Que Bakugo se callara! ─ Exclamó para después reír bulliciosamente, yo le mire incrédulo eso debía verlo para creerlo

─¿Sabes dónde está?

─No, lo vi salir del salón y creo que iba camino a la sala de profesores, es la única clase que dicta así que muy lejos no ha ido─ Asentí agradecido─ Oye escuche rumores sucios que dices que tú y─

─Muchas gracias Mic─ Interrumpí mientras colocaba mi mano en su hombro, sabía perfectamente lo que quería preguntarme, pero no podía incentivar los cuentos de viejas chismosas, avance apresurado al salón de maestros abrí la puerta y grande fue mi decepción al ver su bolso y maletín abandonado… ¿Dónde estás pequeño conejo verde? Tu lobo te busca, pensé ansioso por mis lujuriosos pensamientos

Continúe caminando por los vacíos pasillos, la escuela era mas grande ahora por lo tanto no me sorprendería que Izuku se perdiera entre los pasillos nuevos, me comencé a impacientar ¡¿Dónde está?!

Mi corazón dio un vuelto al verle caminado solitario, por el pasillo principal, traía una camisa blanca y aquellos pantalones de vestir que acentúan su bien trabajado trasero que tanto me llama apretar

Intenté no hacer ruido y camine de puntillas, aun me daba la espalda, aun no nota mi presencia, noté que estaba pasando por un salón vacío, y como el lobo que llevo dentro me abalancé sobre él, cubriéndole los ojos en el proceso secuestrándolo e ingresándolo en el salón más cercano. Lo acorralé contra una pared, aun cubriéndole los ojos sin que notara mi identidad, tembló en su lugar, sigo siendo más alto pese a que ya somos adultos

─¿Q-Qué─

Moví mi lengua con lentitud sobre su blanca y exquisita piel de leche, saboreando su cuello, embriagándome con su sabor y aroma que hacia un mes no sentía, estaba a mi merced, y lo siento todo mío, si tan solo pudiera violarlo y descargarme lo que he aguantado en mi tiempo sin él

Ah… lo extraño tanto, si la violación no fuera tan ilegal

─Mi sensei favorito y solo para mi─ Canturreé coqueto

─Hi-Hitoshi─ Musitó, quite mi mano y adore ver aquellos ojos enojados adornados con su hermoso sonrojó que combinaban perfectamente con aquellas pecas que me encantaba besar hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda

─Hey, mira lo que encontré, un lindo profesor ¿Qué hace un profesor tan encantador como tú entre la pared y yo? ─ Pregunté intentando acercarme a besarle, pero Izuku desvió sus labios para mirarme avergonzado

─Aquí no Hitoshi ─Me suplicó con una voz que se me hizo sensual, Izuku es simplemente perfecto, su voz me encanta ¿Por qué terminamos?

Ah sí… Mi culpa

─Vamos, solo un poco─ Supliqué intentado besarle, llegando para mi mala suerte a su mejilla, Izuku poso sus manos en mi pecho intentando alejarme, pero yo continúe besando su piel continuando un camino hasta su cuello succionando con lentitud, intentando con todas mis fuerzas soportar el deseo de arrancarle aquella camisa

─T-Tú y yo termi-minamos─ Me dijo en un suspiro, sentí como sus dedos se enredaban en la tela de mi camisa, él también lo deseaba

─¿Y? ─ dije sin terminar mi trabajo se lamerle, subiendo con lentitud hasta su oreja saboreando su lóbulo

─Hi-Hito-shi─ Dijo en un jadeo excitante que escapo de su garganta─ Hito-shi, no

Oh… Hitoshi si…

Me separe un momento para verle, su adorable y encantador sonrojó, sumado aquellos ojos verdes que me enloqueces, me suplican besarle ¿Qué villano le negaría ese deseo? Nuestros labios se unieron en una encantadora danza que no tenía nada de tierna ni adorable, era mero deseo y lujuria que ambos deseábamos consumar, si fuera posible, ahora mismo. Izuku movió sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo descaradamente moví las mías bajo su camisa acariciando su encantadora piel que ahora deseo ver con urgencia

─Un poco─ Musité mientras posicionaba mi pierna derecha entre las suyas rosándole logrando que él jadeara ante mi atrevimiento ─Solo un poco, tú también lo deseas

─Hitoshi estamos en el trabajo ─Me dijo mientras me miraba apenado por lo que estaba ocurriendo

─Eso lo hace más emocionante─ Dije divertido mientras posicionaba mi frente sobre la de él hipnotizándome con aquellos ojos hermosos que extrañaba tanto ver

Izuku es mío, y yo de él, es una regla que yo rompí meses atrás, pero que ahora juro cumplir con tal de tener otra oportunidad

Izuku, Izuku, Izuku, repetía en mi mente mientras le besaba el cuello, las mejillas, el lóbulo, e intentaba apoderarme de su lengua, todo es perfecto en él, me encanta, me fascina y me controla casi como un cebo, me encantaría poder hacerlo aquí, poder tomarlo como el demonio que en el fondo soy y el ángel que él es

Ah mierda…

─Izuku, te arrancare al pantalón─ Dije finalmente metiendo mi mano bajo la tela de vestir, apretando con atrevimiento su bien formada nalga que deseo morder, logrando que mi pecoso, dulce y sensual amante se sobresaltara

─N-N-N-No ¡Hi-Hitoshi! ─ Me exclamó en voz baja intentado impedirlo

─ _Y entonces le dije_ ─ Ambos nos cubrimos las bocas al escuchar unas voces en el pasillo y miramos alarmados como la puerta estaba entre abierta─ _¡Si lo sé! ¿Qué locura no?_

Los pasos se hicieron lejanos y yo sentí que mi excitación descendía para convertirse en una sonrisa de alivio, sin poder evitar mirar a mi dulce y tierno conejo que miraba más tranquilo

─Se fueron…─ Susurró Izuku aliviado

─Entonces continuemos─ Dije intentando acercarme a su cuello, pero como todo un Houdini Izuku se escabullo de mí apareciendo a mi espalda

─Cr-Creo que es hora de ir almorzar─ Me dijo caminando hacia la puerta, le tomé de la muñeca y lo atraje hacia mi aprisionándolo─ Shi-Shinsou, esto no está bien, no corresponde

─¿Shinsou? ¿Qué paso con el Hitoshi? ─ Pregunté divertido ─ Oh vamos Izuku, solo bromeo es solo que te extraño demasiado y verte aquí me descontrola, ha sido el mes más largo y tortuoso de mi vida…

Desvió la mirada en otra dirección, y note como aquel brillo tierno se desvanecía volviéndose uno melancólico y triste ¡Genial! ¡Ya lo arruine!

─Te vez bien─ Mustié liberándolo─ Te cortaste el cabello

─S-SI─ Me respondió intentando no mirarme ─N-No te has afeitado

─Lo notaste─ Le dije acariciando mi barba rasposa, esta semana la pereza ha impedido que el bello facial se desvanezca ─¿A dónde ibas cuando te pille?

─A la cafetería, la escuela está más grande, me perdí─ Me dijo mientras rascaba su nuca

Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, y eso me encanta

─Bien, vamos juntos, te invito el almuerzo ─ Dije finalmente dándole una palmeada en el trasero en el proceso atravesando el umbral generando un brinco en mi pequeño ex-amante─, pero debo advertirte que aún no te liberas de mí, no me rendiré hasta que me perdones ─ Se sonrojó de golpe, pero me siguió, Izuku es como el agua, tan transparente que cualquier pensamiento es completamente notorio para mi

He arruinado muchas relaciones a lo largo de mi vida, y lamentablemente esta fue la última, no pienso rendirme con él, Izuku me hace feliz, pero la monogamia no es algo que tenga como costumbre y eso me ha traído muchos problemas con Izuku, me gusta estar con él, incluso ya he terminado todas las otras relaciones. Le mire de reojo, sus ojos son tan brillantes, no puedo permitir verle llorar una vez más por mi culpa, aquella vez se me destruyo el corazón cuando me gritó que me amaba y que yo era un vil desalmado por jugar con su corazón, generalmente ese discurso no me hubiera importado, pero cuando Izuku me lo dijo me dolió tanto que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de mi pecoso y dulce conejito, lamentablemente lo perdí tras eso

Pero el destino me está dando otra oportunidad

─ Yagi me dijo que harías clase aquí─ Le sonríe ─No le has dicho ¿Verdad? ─ Se incomodó por mi pregunta

─Toshinori ha estado bajo mucho estrés, no quiero empeorarlo, solo se preocuparía si le digo que tú em… ─Me miro─ Bueno, que lo nuestro se acabo

─¿Me odias? ─ Izuku ceso de caminar y yo le mire esperando su respuesta, me aterra que me diga que si. Miraba el suelo, parece triste, siento que ahora soy experto en ponerlo triste y eso me da asco─ Izuku…

─No, no puedo…─ Levantó la mirada─ Sabia como eras, y yo me arriesgue creyendo que podía cambiar ese pensamiento tuyo… Pero me equivoque

─Estoy solo, ya no hay nadie más, quiero que solo seas tú─ Le confesé, él miro en otra dirección ─Izuku quiero que me creas cuando te digo que aquellas chicas solo eran distracciones, las conservaba por mero gusto, pero llevaba meses sin verlas, porque no me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, sin percatarme las aleje porque deseaba estar a tu lado y solo a tu lado y lo que tú viste fue que─

─No quiero escucharlo…

─Por favor, escúchame, si no me escuchar y no me perdonas, será una tortura verte todos los días y no poder hablarte─ Confesé acercándome lentamente, tome sus hombros y posicione mi frente sobre la de él, acariciando con mis pulgares cada encantadora peca─, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, si quieres que lama el suelo lo hare, pero por favor perdóname, por favor, te suplico que me creas…

─Y-Yo no sé─ Musitó mientras levantaba su mirada encontrándose con mis ojos

Le bese con lentitud, le bese con todo el amor que mi corazón sentía, porque le amo, aun le amo. Nuestros labios se separaron y le abrace esperanzado de ser correspondido, Izuku es mi todo ahora, no puedo permitirme perderlo. Mi dulce y encantador pecoso poso su cabeza en el hoyo de mi cuello

─¿Por qué me insistes? ─ Escuché que me pregunto aun oculto, acaricie su espalda y hundí mi nariz en su cabello, embriagándome con aquel aroma que tanto extrañaba─. Puedes tener a cualquiera… ya me lo dejaste claro

Auch…

─Izuku… ¿Eso crees de mí?─Dejé escapar dolido por aquel pensamiento, le separé un poco y tomé su rostro mirándonos directamente a los ojos─. Pueden ofrecerme el mundo, pero siempre te elegiré a ti sobre lo demás, porque te amo─ Mustié posando mi frente sobre la de él─, sé que soy un asco en demostrarlo y que he arruinado lo nuestro de una forma olímpica, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi─ Dije de la forma más dulce posible, Izuku sonrió leve y nostálgico, pero sus ojos demostraron lo que aun compartimos, un sentimiento mutuo

─Yo también te quiero…─ Musitó hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho

Le abrace en un instinto protector, nadie alejaría a Izuku de mí, le protegería de todo y de todos

El destino me da otra oportunidad, y no la voy a desperdiciar, no otra vez

.

 **¡Bum! Shinsou demostrando su pasado turbulento ¿Qué piensan? ¿Merece un perdón? ¿Qué** **habrá** **visto Midoriya para acabar aquella relación? ¡Y no saben nada señoras y señores! Porque hubo mucho amor y cariño en esa relación así que en los caps de Shinsou se viene amor del bueno y del empalagoso, una que otra cosita de la buena(? jejeje e.e ¡Buajajajaja!**

 **Prox. Cap: Midoriya-sensei**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **Layla MT**

 **Hoy toco ShinsouxDeku, espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy! Y de nada, gracias a ti por comentar**

 **barcodepapel**

 **Paz y amor para el mundo,** **espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy!**

 **Jackesita Frost**

 **Ahora todo del punto de vista de un adolecente y un adulto, espero que te haya gustado!**

 **livi chan7**

 **La ultima semana de exámenes! Y Shinsou narra sus pecados en cap espero que te haya gustado**

 **Nessieprettysweet**

 **En cada cap de Shinsou! Combinación entre recuerdos de su linda relación desde el punto de vista de Hitoshi y el como intenta conquistar una vez mas a su Izuku**

 **SereneideLys02**

 **Me encata Kirishima :3 pero también me gusta mucho Shinsou :3**

 **SaraDragneel**

 **Akjskajsa Bakugo tiene competencia en este cap**

 **zasakibe-san**

 **Tiene un ex muy insístete que no piensa dejarlo ir, sin intentarlo antes**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu**

 **¡Me paso exactamente lo mismo! No era fan del Yaoi hasta que vi Bnha y me gusto mucho la pareja entre TodoDeku y KatsuDeku, simplemente me encanta y además Deku es demasiado shipeable (Todoroki causando diabetes) akjskajs**

 **Paola**

 **SI! Muy cierto! Dabi tiene toda la pinta de ser un Todoroki, simplemente me encantaría ver el momento en que se rebele esa info. La parte de las capas era importantísima! D: si no hubiera sido por Bakugo y Todoroki, Kiri-Bebe hubiera terminado en una turbina ¡Que terrible!**

 **Dejen sus reviews y cuéntenme que piensan, su opinión es importante para mi**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!x**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡AHH! ¡Shinsou me va a matar! ¡Vieron el final del cap anterior del manga! Me va hacer llorar de lo hermoso que es :'3**

 **HEEELP:** **explicación** **del porque pido ayuda abajo del cap :'c**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Eh alterado la personalidad de un personaje con el fin de que sea como el malo de la historia, espero que no les moleste :c** ─PD: no es ningún estudiantes así que no se preocupen─

 **Él, yo, ellos**

Mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado ¿Se notara demasiado que estoy nervioso? Trague grueso, me siento como una gelatina, una que está siendo arremetida por un niño, sentí el sudor rodear mi frente. Agarre con fuerza los tirantes de mi mochila e intente mantenerme firme

¡Muy bien Izuku! ¡Ya tienes 15! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Solo es tu primer día! Es cierto, solo es el primer día nada de otro mundo, cuando ibas a preparatoria también tuviste un primer día, al igual que en la guardería, no es algo que ya no hubiera hecho ¿Verdad?... ¿Ve-Verdad?

Agite mi cabeza intentado despejar todo nervio de mí, bien, primer día, y como primer día debo dar un paso que me lleve al éxito ¡Eso es! ¡El primer paso definirá mi día! Avance con decisión, y grande fue mi arrepentimiento al sentir mi pie vacilar e ir cara directamente al suelo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa ver el suelo a milímetros de mi rostro

─Uff eso estuvo cerca, hubiera sido una fea caída─ Sentí como alguien agarraba mi mochila y me levantaba dejándome una vez más de pie─ Caer de cara el primer día debe ser un mal augurio

─¿A-Ah? ─ Dejé escapar al albino que me miraba sonriente─ Su-Supongo

─¿Eres nuevo? ─Asentí algo perdido─ ¿De primero? ─ Volví a asentir─ ¡Genial! ¡Yo también! Me llamo Todoroki Natsu

─Mi-Midoriya Izuku─ Dije algo perturbado por la energía que irradiaba el chico frente a mi

─¡Muy bien! ¡Oficial! ¡Somos amigos!

─¿E-Eh?

─¡Nos vemos en clases Midoriya! ─ Gritó para después correr en dirección a la puerta, yo solo le quede mirando ¿Y eso que había sido? Un segundo…

¡TENGO UN AMIGO! No puedo evitar emocionarme ante la idea y solo tuve que decir mi nombre, pero ¿Y si no estábamos en el mismo salón? No pude evitar ponerme aún más nervioso, significaba que tal vez no lo vería por el día ¡No Izuku! ¡Van en la misma escuela! ¡Pueden ser amigos!

─¡Natsu! ─ Mi vista viajo hacia una chica albina con mechas rojas que paso a mi lado corriendo con dos bolsos, uno blanco y otro azul─ ¡Natsu tu bolso! ─ Gritó la chica mientras se adentraba en la escuela, no estoy del todo seguro, pero se me hizo conocida

─Fuyumi , no lo persigas ya no es un niño─ Dijo un chico de cabellos rojos que paso a mi lado siguiendo a la albina, me miro de reojo, me sentí ciertamente intimidado al percibir aquella mirada azulada en mi ─ ¿Qué tanto miras? ─ Preguntó en un gruñido

─Na-Nada─ Musité intimidado mientras chasqueaba la lengua y continuaba su camino, trague grueso, hay gente muy intimidante en la U.A.

Volví a retomar los pasos, comencé a mirar de lado a lado en la entrada, no veía a nadie parecido a Shinsou-sempai, quizás ya se había adentrado a su salón después de todo es mayor a mí por dos años, era obvio que no esperaría a un niño como yo en su primer─

─Miren a quien tenemos aquí ¿Buscas a alguien?

─¡Sempai! ─ Exclamé al reconocer la voz y voltear, me sonrió como siempre y despeino los cabellos

─¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido a tu salón? ─ Me preguntó curioso mientras comenzamos a avanzar hacia la puerta principal de la escuela

─P-Pues usted dijo que nos encontráramos en la entrada─ Tartamudeé nervioso─¡Hi-Hice un amigo!

─¿En serio? ─ Me preguntó, a mi parecer, curioso─ Y aún faltan 10 minutos para que comience el año escolar, estas arrasando Midoriya─ Sabia que se burlaba pero no pude evitar sonreír, Shinsou-sempai tenía una forma muy extraña de demostrar su cariño, era algo así como amor rudo─¿Y? ¿En qué salón te toco?

─¡1-A! ─ Exclamé emocionado─ ¿Usted en cual está?

─En la 3-C─ Dijo con tranquilidad─ Si quedaste en la 1-A debes estar becado ¿No? ─ Le miré unos segundos ¡Shinsou-sempai es muy listo!

─¡S-Si! Tuve la mejor calificación en el examen de admisión de literatura

─¿Por qué no me sorprende? ─ Me preguntó sonriente para después empujarme la frente con un dedo─ Siempre estas metido detrás de un libro

Llegamos hasta una puerta enorme que tenía la forma de una A, la U.A es más ostentosa de lo que imagine, mire ciertamente intimidado, para después sentir un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, me sobe mis risos y le mire con un puchero

─Es una clase Midoriya, ya relájate─ Me regañó, yo solo atine asentir─ Bien, ahora escúchame atentamente regla número uno, nunca mires a los ojos a los de grados superiores son todos unos idiotas─ Arqué la ceja─, menos tu servidor, claro. Regla número dos, jamás hagas que un profesor te odie o ese odio te hará la vida imposible hasta que termines la escuela, te lo digo por experiencia propia─ Me miró de pies a cabeza─, aunque creo que con esa no tendrás problema. Y número tres, si tienes algún problema, el que sea, llámame tienes mi numero

─Shinsou-Sempai pero esa no es un regla─ Me volvió a empujar la frente con su dedo

─Es una regla para ti, hay mucho brabucón en esta escuela, son todos unos idiotas así que ten cuidado─ Asentí algo intimidado por lo último ¿Acaso los de grados superiores eran malos? Aunque Shinsou-Sempai era muy amable y siempre me ayudaba pese a no conseguir nada a cambio─ Muy bien, es hora de irme, recuerda no te metas en problemas─ Asentí─ Te lo digo en serio Midoriya Izuku, eres experto en meterte en donde no te llaman─ Reí nervioso al verle avanzar hacia la escalera de espaldas apuntándome algo enojado

Veo que aún no olvida el asunto de los perros

Sin más, ya decidido, moví la puerta de corrediza, el salón ya estaba lleno, me sentí un tanto intimidado por los múltiples ojos mirándome

─¡Midoriya! ─ Levanté la mirada al escuchar mi nombre y no pude evitar sonreír al ver aquel chico albino que me agitaba la mano alegre─ ¡Te guarde un lugar! ─ Me sentí aliviado de haber quedado en la misma clase, trote hasta mi nuevo lugar quedando sentado a su lado, me sonrió ampliamente ─¿Listo para nuestro primer día?

─S-Si─ Respondí aun intimidado por su energía

─¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Venias detrás mío─ Me preguntó curioso

─Ah es que me conversaba con un amigo─ Dije tranquilo, el chico albino, de nombre Natsu se sorprendió ante ello y miro hacia la puerta ─. N-No él es de tercero

─¡AH! ¡Tercero! ¡Que emocionante! ─ Me exclamó alegre─ ¡Mi hermano mayor Touya también es de tercero! ¿De qué clase?

─C ─Dije tranquilo

─Ah lastima, mi hermano va en la clase A─ Me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros─ ¡Ah pero te imaginas que sean amigo! ¡Seriamos los cuatro amigos! ─ Sonreí nervioso su alegría era extraña ─ Aunque mi hermano es algo difícil─ Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando

La puerta corrediza capto nuestra atención, y no puede evitar sentirme confundido al ver aquella apariencia tan desaliñada, con el pelo negro que cubría parte de su rostro, dejando ver entre sus largos cabellos sus ojos ojerosos y cansados, traía una ropa completamente negra y una bufanda gris, le mire curioso ¿Y él quién es? ¿Sera un profesor?

─Siéntense y guarden silencio─ Gruñó cansado el hombre mientras entraba, mire preocupado a Natsu quien me miro igual de angustiado, el hombre recién llegado lanzo una enorme cantidad de hojas sobre el escritorio del profesor ─ Mi nombre es Aizawa Shota, seré su profesor titular

─¡¿Pr-Profesor titular?! ─ Exclamé sorprendido

─¿Un profesor puede vestir así? ─Escuché que Todoroki pregunto confundido

─Muy bien, saquen un lápiz, mi clase es matemáticas─ ¡Ay! soy pésimo en matemáticas─, y como profesor de matemáticas me gusta medir sus conocimientos ─Sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus dientes─ Les haré un examen

─¡¿A-Ah?! ─ Exclamamos todos aterrados

─Mas les vale dar lo mejor de sí, ya que la peor nota será expulsado por no cumplir con mis estándares

─¡¿AHHHH?!

─M-Mi hermano no me dijo nada esto─ Escuché que Todoroki dijo mientras sentía su mirada gris en mi─ ¿Y-Y tu amigo?

─N-No─ Respondí aterrado

El maestro tomo su cabello y despejo su rostro para mirarnos con aquellos ojos secos levemente irritados

─Bienvenidos a la U.A.

¿Cuál era la regla tres de Shinsou-Sempai?

 **Capítulo 5: Midoriya-Sensei**

Actualmente siento un miedo, un miedo e inseguridad que me sumerge en un mundo donde todo es posible. En un principio mi infantil mente de 18 años creyó que algo era posible junto con Hitoshi, pero intente mantenerme al margen cuando me entere de su relación con Rei y Ania, de la escuela, los rumores de su pensamiento referente a la monogamia eran muy conocidos, algunos la respetaban pero no la compartían, yo era de ellos. Cuando terminé la escuela fue Sempai quien me ofreció irme vivir con él, ya que necesitaba un alguien con quien compartir la renta, yo acepte, intentando mantener mis fantasías románticas al margen, pero todo colapso cuando mi novia termino conmigo, destruyendo mi frágil corazón dejándome a merced de aquellos fríos ojos violáceos que tenía cruzando el pasillo de mi hogar.

En un principio solo fue sexo, uno ardiente del cual yo era inexperto, en donde Hitoshi se dedicaba a hacerme sentirme placer puro, pero donde mi corazón deseaba más, fue entonces que tras iniciar la universidad me distancie de él, decidí que debía enfocarme en mis estudios y decidí trabajar para poder comprar mi propio apartamento con el fin de terminar con aquellos fugaces encuentros nocturnos entre mí y mi compañero de departamento, pero aquel deseo se convirtió amor, un amor el cual que me cegó, compre mi apartamento, pero no fui capaz de sepárame de Hitoshi, en mi último año le dije que estaría a su lado sin importar su pensamiento y él me prometió que no tenía que preocuparme por aquello

Fui un tonto, uno muy ciego, pero creo que eso hace el amor, te deja ciego ante cosas tan obvias que uno mismo sabe que están ocurriendo

Seguía a Hitoshi en silencio, no había palabras entre nosotros solo atiene a mirar su ancha espalda, sus cabellos violáceos despeinados, me miro por sobre el hombro y sentí un escalofrío al sentir aquellos ojos tan profundos e indescifrable pensamiento, se posó frente a la puerta y la abrió.

Mire asombrado lo enorme que era ahora la cafetería no pude evitar casi chillar de la emoción, camine emocionado con Hitoshi pisándome los talones, me apresuré a la zona de compra y aclare mi garganta y pedí el Katsudon intentado disimular mi emoción por poder probar una vez más aquel delicioso Katsudon de mi adolescencia. Tome mi almuerzo y busque una mesa vacía, me aventura a una cercana a las ventanas, me senté y noté que Hitoshi me seguía con su bandeja en mano, se sentó a mi lado

─¡Gracias por la comida! ─Exclamé emocionado y muy hambriento separando mis palillos

─¿Por qué en el casino y no en la sala de profesores? ─ Me preguntó, continúe masticando y le mire de reojo saboreando tranquilo el plato más exquisito del universo, no podía decirle que era por el Katsudon, Shinsou siempre ha sido muy molestoso en ese sentido siempre ha gustado hacerme enojar

─Quería ver que tan grande se había puesto la cafetería─ Mentí, si le decía que era por el cerdo, Hitoshi me molestaría el resto del año escolar

─A mí no me engañas, viniste por el cerdo ─ Me atoré con el arroz tosiendo para después beber un poco de agua ─ ¿Le atiné?

Odio que me conozca tan bien, lamentablemente

─E-Eso no se hace, pude morir

─Jamás dejaría que eso pase─ Me canturreó logrando que mis mejillas se calentaran de la vergüenza─ ¿Y? ¿Me darás?─ Vi unos amenazantes palillos acercarse a mi cerdo y levente mi plato

─Mío

─¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo un poco! ─ Me insistió intentando acercarse ─¡Midoriya Izuku!¡Eres un egoísta!

─¡Pediste el curry! ─Me quejé alejándolo de mi delicioso plato favorito─ ¡El katsudon es mío!

─¡Engordaras!

─¡Moriré feliz!

Nuestra pelea continuo, olvide por completo que me encontraba frente a generaciones enteras de estudiantes, ninguno sabia mi relación con Hitoshi, pero aun así no es algo que no quiero que se sepa, es algo delicado para mi

Fue todo un proceso aceptar mi amor por Hitoshi, ya que significaba un tema referente mi orientación sexual, me sentí algo extraño al momento de aceptarlo, pero pese a ello continuaba sintiéndome atraído por el sexo opuesto, cosa que me complico aún mas

Mi adolescencia fue una época extraña y confusa, pero hoy comprendo y acepto

─¿Qué harás después del trabajo? ─ Me preguntó comiendo un pedazo de cerdo de mi amado cerdo, yo solo le miré reprobador, siempre me ganaba cuando vivíamos juntos y hoy no es diferente

─¿Lo dices para ir a robarme la comida a mi casa? ─ Pregunté en un puchero, Hitoshi solo rió levemente y me miro

─Lo digo para que vayamos juntos a casa─ Me dijo tranquilo logrando que yo me atorara con el ultimo pedazo de cerdo que quedaba, golpee mi pecho y sentí las la palma de mi ex-novio en mi espalda intentado ayudarme ─. No mueras, que aun tienes una clase en tarde─ Me dijo alegre seguro por mi reacción─ ¿Todo bien?

─S-Si solo e-el ce-cerdo─ Dije mientras bebía un poco agua

─Debiste darme el cerdo entonces

─¡Ni loco! ─ Reclamé, Hitoshi solo se limitó a reír

─¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vamos juntos? ─ Me insistió mirándome atento, me encogí en mi lugar, su mirada violácea, sus ojos penetrantes, siento que leen mi alma y mi corazón, siento que saben todo lo que siento y pienso, me encanta y me atemoriza al mismo tiempo

Shinsou Hitoshi aún tiene mi corazón en sus manos, como lo odio por eso

Como me odio por eso, soy un idiota, en verdad un idiota, me estoy dejando llevar por una promesa que quizás él no pueda cumplir. Aunque dijo que ya estaba soltero

─S-Si─ Deje escapar sonrojado, sentía mis mejillas arder por la situación, pero Hitoshi siempre dice eso─ E-Es decir n-no

─¿Por qué? ─ Me preguntó curioso

Iba a responder, pero una vibración en mi pantalón interrumpió mi pensamiento, rebusqué en la tela encontrado mi celular, lo mire molesto y suspire aliviado al ver que era mi madre, era un mensaje de texto, lo leí y sentí cierta mirada sobre mi pantalla… pero … no era Hitoshi

─¿Qué tal el cerdo? ─ Me sobresalte al escuchar un voz detrás de mi

─¡A-A-Aizawa-sensei! ─ Grité de la sorpresa, este sonrió al lograr su cometido

─¿Por qué están en la cafetería? Saben que pueden comer en la sala de profesores ─ Inquirió curioso desviando su mirada hacia mi compañero de almuerzo

─Izuku quería ver el comedor─ Me sobre salte al ver como Aizawa-sensei le palmeaba la cabeza con fuerza

─Midoriya, no Izuku─ Regañó─ y si Midoriya quería ver el comedor, se puede saber ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

─Viene acompañarle─ Otro golpe, note la repentina molestia en el rostro de Hitoshi─Oyeee─ Musito amenazante mi violáceo amigo algo irritado, me asuste al ver la enorme mano de Aizawa en la cabeza de su sobrino quien parecía gruñir entre dientes

─Callado te vez mejor, ya has hecho suficiente─ Dijo molesto mi antiguo maestro, no pude evitar encogerme avergonzado ¿Aizawa-Sensei sabe de lo ocurrido entre Hitoshi y yo?

─¿Hablaste con mi madre? ─ Preguntó Shinsou, yo solo mire a mi antiguo maestro

─Hable con tu madre─ Declaró, rasque mi nuca, sobrino y tío, pese a que se querían siempre topaban, Aizawa-Sensei era muy estricto con Hitoshi, desde que supe de su relación familiar note aquel carácter tan seco del azabache con mi antiguo compañero de departamento, pero hay algo que nunca compartieron: La poligamia de Hitoshi ─ Midoriya ¿Qué tal tu clase? ─Preguntó sentándose entre nosotros, cosa que me pareció demasiado divertido al ver como Hitoshi se inclinaba para poder verme

─Bastante bien, no hubo problemas, les dije que les haría un examen después de almuerzo─ Dije tranquilo mientras Aizawa comía parte del curry de Hitoshi, quien parecía intentar quitar su brazo de su plato, cosa que no lograba─ Todos actuaron educadamente

─¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué tal el rubio de al frente? ─ Untó el pan en la salsa, Hitoshi ahora ya se había dado por vencido y el almuerzo por perdido

─Kac- es decir, el chico Bakugo es todo un caballero─ Aizawa arqueo la ceja ante eso, tal vez exageré─ Bueno, grita un poco pero su amigo Kirishima dijo que él hablaba en un tono algo alto así que supuse que era normal

─Te aprendiste los nombres muy rápido─ Observó el azabache, noté que Hitoshi también me miraba curioso

─¡A-A-A-Ah eso! ─ Me rasqué la nuca nervioso ─P-P-Pues con semejante carácter es fácil recordar un nombre─ Mentí, no me atrevía a decir que aquellos niños eran parte de mi primer trabajo o quizás Aizawa creería que tenía cierta preferencia por ellos al evaluar

Sentí su oscura mirada en mí, mientras que yo solo podía sentir como el exceso de sudor de mi frente me delataría, miraba fugazmente Hitoshi quien sonrió divertido, él noto que mentía, Aizawa miro a su sobrino de reojo quien se limitó a silbar. Aizawa-sensei siempre ha sido bastante perceptivo, debe saber que ocultó algo, pero gracias a todos los dioses…

─Bien─ Dijo, finalmente se ponía de pie, a Aizawa-sensei no le gusta involucrarse en temas complicados─ Hay reunión después de clases─ Dijo mientras volvía a palmear los alborotados cabellos de mi compañero de mesa─ No llegues tarde

─¿Hoy? Pero es lunes─ Reclamó para mi sorpresa ─Las reuniones son los miercoles

─Nezu tiene una reunión el viernes, por eso la cambio para hoy, deja de quejarte─ Gruñó

─Acompañare a Izuku a casa─ Se quejó

─No acompañaras a nadie a casa, te iras tú solo a tu aburrido departamento y MIDORIYA se ira solo a su casa a jugar son su gato canela ¿Entendiste? ─ Preguntó en un tono amenazante que logro intimidarme

─Canela era mío también─ Gruñó, esto se pondrá feo

─Tú lo dijiste ERA, ahora come que me haces perder el tiempo con tus berrinches de comedia barata

─¿Comer? ¡Si te comiste mi almuerzo! ─ Exclamó al ver como el azabache se marchaba quien levantaba su mano en señal de que "Había captado" ─. Tiene la mano tan larga─ Gruñó mientras se fregaba la cabeza ante los múltiples golpes de su tío, yo le sonreí, es extraño que se queje después de todo Hitoshi tiene la misma manía

─¿Qué es eso de la reunión? ─Pregunté curioso intentando desviar el tema de los golpes de su tío

─Ah, nada cosas de adultos─ Gruñó malgenio mientras intentaba comer lo poco y nada que había dejado Aizawa

─¿Puedo ir? ─ Me siento como un niño al preguntarlo, Hitoshi dejo de masticas para mirarme, para después rascar su nuca desviando la vista de mí, conozco esa reacción, es la reacción de: Oculto algo porque te puede hacer daño

─No, es aburrido─ Me dijo entre dientes mientras volvía a comer, me miró fugazmente

Odio que me oculte cosas

─Vamos Hitoshi─ Pedí─, estaré callado

─Midoriya─ Oh no, ahora hablamos por los apellidos─, las reuniones son para poner al tanto a los profesores titulares de los problemas que presentan las clases, tú solo haces clases a la 3-A que de por si es problemática, un juicio de un profesor más, o menos, no hará diferencia

─¿La 3-A es problemática? ─ Pregunté al aire me miro unos segundos, casi pareciera analizar su respuesta

─Un poco─ Me respondió, le mire curioso ¿Por qué ese "Un poco" se me hizo "Bastante"?

La campana retumbo en mis oídos, note que la cafetería estaba vacía, la hora de almuerzo había terminado y por lo tanto debía ir en busca de mis cosas a la sala de profesores. Hitoshi se colocó de pie y me lanzo una mirada de "No iras, y punto", realicé un puchero molesto, soy un adulto y profesor de U.A. ─Aunque sea remplazo─ creo tener derecho a ir. Tome mi bandeja y la deje donde correspondió, Shinsou se fue sin mí, quería evitar el tema, es mejor así, no me gusta discutir con Hitoshi

Me adentre a la sala de profesores, los pasillos a estaban vacíos por lo tanto llegar no fue tan problemático como creí que seria, tome mi maletín y saque las copias de la prueba que tomaría en el horario de ahora, mire fugazmente el lugar de Hitoshi, sus cosas no estaban, ya se había ido a su clase, no pude evitar suspirar ¿Cómo quiere arreglar las cosas de esa forma?

Me encamine a la 3-A, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez las cosas en Hitoshi y yo ya estén rotas, son simplemente irreparables

─¡Buenas tardes! ─ Digo al mover la puerta entrando al salón que me corresponde, escuche varias respuestas amables ante mi saludo, algunos jóvenes estaban sentados en sus mesas otros en sus pupitres listos para empezar─. Muy bien chicos a sus lugares, les traje lo prometido─ Levanté las hojas─ ¡Una prueba!

─¿M-Muy difícil? ─ Escuché que alguien pregunto, busque a la persona que había hablado pero al haber demasiado movimiento con los jóvenes volviendo a sus respectivos lugares no logré identificarlo

─Para mí no ─Dije divertido, Kacchan chasqueo la lengua le mire de reojo pero le ignore─, muy bien, pásenlas hacia atrás por favor─ Pedí mientras entregaba una cierta cantidad de hojas a los jóvenes de las primeras filas, estos obedecieron y comenzaron a pasar las pruebas─. Muchachos, es una prueba que me servirá a mí para conocer sus debilidades y fortalezas no será calificada así que de eso no se preocupes, contesten lo que puedan, como es la última clase del día la persona que termine tiene permitido retirarse─ Miré mi reloj 14:49─, muy bien, pueden comenzar

Me quede de pie y viaje al final del salón recogiendo las pruebas sobrantes y por costumbre las enrollé, escucho el roce de los lápices contra el papel, veo que algunos ya comenzaron a responder otros continuaban escribiendo su nombre. Observo todo desde atrás, solo se seis nombres de la clase completa, no son muchos alumnos, eso de seguro se debe a que tal vez muchos quedaron repitiendo el año anterior, son solo catorce estudiantes, sino mal recuerdo las clases inicial en primer año con veinte, seis reprobaron, una lastima

Sho-chan se sienta al final, paso justo detrás de él para apreciar como su concentración parece ser perfecta, no nota mi presciencia y continua con la lectura del texto de la primera página, no puedo evitar desde mi altura notar las pequeñas raíces rojas que resaltan de su cabellera, siento una pequeña punzada en el corazón, siento que debe haber varias de razones del porque a cubierto aquellos cabellos rojos que tanto lo hacían destacar, pero aun así me duele pensar que aquel pequeño ha sucumbido a la presión social o peor, al carácter de su padre, aunque si fuera así ¿No sería su cabello rojo?

Mi vista viaja fugazmente a Ten-chan y Momo-chan que al igual que mi antiguo estudiante biocolor se encuentran concentrados, paso a un lado de Ten-chan y continuó mirando a mis nuevos estudiantes, algunos destacan solo por su apariencia y actitud como aquella chica pelirrosa pero también me siento un tanto intimidado al pasar por un joven demasiado alto

Entre mis paseos escucho un leve y casi imperceptible murmuro, me detengo y comienzo a buscar a la persona que está conversando y noto que al inicio, un joven de cabellos rubios se encuentra hablando en voz baja a Eijiro-Chan, mientras este le mira de reojo

Odio que copien

Avanzo lento para que este no note mi paciencia, y me quedo detrás de él esperando que calle

─Entonces ¿Cual pusiste en la 6? ─ Al parecer el chico rubio aun no me nota, suspiro pesado y al fin la mirada escarlata del pequeño Eijiro-Chan se fija en mí, noto el horror en sus ojos y se voltea de inmediato─ Oye… Viejo, no me dejes así─ Miré por sobre su hombro leyendo al fin el nombre

─Kaminari-kun─ Llamé logrando que este diera un respingo y mirara aterrado por sobre su hombro─, odio las copias─ Le dije logrando que este me mirara aún más asustado, camine a su costado y me arrodillé para quedar a su altura─. Kaminari-kun, esta prueba no será calificada no tienes razón para copiar, quiero que respondas lo que sepas─ Me miró apenado

─¿Y-Y no si no se nada? ─ Le miré sorprendido ante aquello y sonreí intentando parecer lo mas empático posible

─Entonces juntos haremos que esas lagunas de conocimiento sean borradas, pero para eso necesito saber cuándo sabes ─Me miro unos segundos, creo que analizando mis palabras, finalmente sonrió levemente y asintió─, así que borra lo que Eijiro-Chan te haya dicho, quiero que me respondas lo que crees que es correcto

─Si Midoriya-Sensei─ Me dijo mientras movía el borrador por las últimas cuatro preguntas

Satisfecho con ello, continúe mis rondas

Me detuve en mi puesto y me senté en mi silla, saque la lista que me entrego Aizawa-sensei esta mañana, debo pasar asistencia, en la mañana lo olvide debido a la emoción de ver a mis antiguos estudiantes. Volteé una de mis pruebas, necesito aprenderme los nombres de mis estudiantes, cuando era joven me sentía especial cuando un maestro recordaba mi nombre, quiero que ellos se sientan igual

─Aoyama Yuga ─Llamé leyendo el primer nombre de la lista

─ _Ici_ ─ Me sobresalté al escuchar una respuesta en francés y mire al chico que me había respondido, un joven de cabellos rubios y mirada extremadamente brillante, escribí en la hoja de la prueba el nombre del estudiante y escribí una descripción, de esta forma recuerdo las cosas

Aoyama Yuga- Rubio, ojos brillantes

─Ashido Mina─ Llamé esta vez

─¡Aquí Midoriya-sensei! ─ Sonreí levemente al reconocer a la chica pelirrosa, obviamente escribí sus cualidades físicas más notorias

Ashido Mina-Cabello rosa, ojos dorados

─Asui Tsuyu─ Una chica levanto la mano en silencio, continuaba leyendo sin mirarme, tenía los ojos grandes y el cabello muy largo, se me hizo adorable

Asui Tsuyu- Adorable

─ Iida Tenya ─ Sonreí, Ten-chan, no es necesario anotarlo

─¡Presente Midoriya-Sensei! ─No pude evitar reír

─ Uraraka Ochaco ─Una chica castaña levanto su mirada, tenía unos ojos chocolate muy lindos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

─Aquí Sensei─ Me dijo tímida

─Ochaco, muy lindo nombre ─ Alagué, ella bajo la mirada

─Gr-Gracias ─Dejó escapar

Uraraka Ochaco ─ Ojos chocolate, lindo nombre

─ Ojiro Mashirao

─Aquí─ Complejo, era de una apariencia simple… Bien eso anotaré, apariencia simple

─Ah, Kaminari Denki─ Llamé, el muchacho solo me saludo avergonzado, chico copia─. Kirishima Eijiro─ Eijiro-Chan, solo me sonrió─. Sato Rikido

─Aquí maestro ─El chico era algo grande, de hombros anchos, y sus labios eran muy gruesos

─Shoji Mezo─ Llamé, y noté que el muchacho más alto levantaba la mano levemente, a un chico silencioso─. Jiro Kyoka ─ Kyo-Chan─. Sero Hanta

─Aquí─ Me quedé mirando la hoja para después ver al azabache que me miraba

─Tu nombre se escribe parecido a cinta adhesiva─ Dije curioso, él solo rio ─.Todoroki Shoto─ Sho-Chan, levanto la mirada levemente y yo solo le sonreí ─. Bakugo Katsuki─ Kacchan, me miró molesto y yo solo le salude, chasqueo la lengua, hay cosas que no cambian ─. Yaoyorozu Momo─ Dije finalmente, Momo-chan solo levanto la mano sin separar su vista de la hoja

Esos eran todos, no eran muchos, si lo pienso bien quizás no tardare mucho en revisar sus pruebas, eso me anima. Tras el asunto de Kaminari-Kun no hubo más problemas, noté que algunos se relajaron al no verme enojado, quizás así tomen más confianza conmigo

Tras un rato, Kacchan fue el primero en colocarse de pie, arregló su bolso, tomó sus cosas y me dejo la prueba en mi escritorio

─¿Ya terminaste? ─ Pregunté impresionado, él solo bufo─ ¿Respondiste todo?

─¡Tks! Acostúmbrate, Deku─ Me dijo petulante mientras retomaba su camino a la salida, ahora que lo pienso si Kacchan está en la 3-A significa que está becado, me pregunto qué beca tendrá

El siguiente fue Sho-chan, quien al igual que Kacchan termino en tiempo récord

─Wow tú y Kacchan son muy rápidos ¿Leíste bien? ─Pregunté curioso, se me hace demasiado impresionante que terminaran en solo 45 minutos, revisé las hojas pero todo esta respondido, todo está en orden

─¿Puedo irme? ─Me preguntó tranquilo

─S-Si─ Dije aun en Shock, al igual que Kacchan, Sho-Chan respondió todo─ Que tengas una buena tarde Sho-Chan, salúdame a tus hermanos─ Dije mientras le veía salir, Sho-chan me miró unos segundos para después asentir y marcharse

Tras eso pasaron 20 minutos, y los estudiantes comenzaron a ponerse de pie y marcharse, ahora me siento más tranquilo por lo menos fue una hora, me preocupa que Kacchan y Sho-Chan hayan respondido rápido solo con intenciones de marchare

─¡Nos vemos el miércoles Midoriya-Sensei! ─ Me dijo Eijiro-Chan mientras salía junto a dos compañeros, Kaminari-kun y Sero-kun, la clase ha terminado, y ellos junto con la chica Ochako han sido los últimos

─Nos vemos ─ Dije tranquilo, la castaña se acercó lentamente a mi entregando algo dudosa su prueba─ ¿Todo bien?

─Mi-Midoriya-sensei─ Me llamó mientras dejaba su prueba en mi escritorio y jugaba con su falda, parece avergonzada, creo que es tímida─. Ve-Verá, a mí se me hace muy difícil literatura, y lamento mucho si mis respuestas no son lo que espera─ Sonreí levemente

─Como le dije Kaminari-kun, esto es para saber sus conocimientos, no me enojare ni decepcionaré, pero agradezco que te dieras el tiempo de infórmame ¿Cuáles son tus fortalezas Uraraka-san? ─ Pregunte intentando que la chica se relajara, me miro unos segundos

─Deportes, y arte─ Me dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

─Uraraka-san, todos aprendemos de formas distintas, eres mejor en el área motora, yo era algo malo en deportes a tu edad, pero intentaba entrenar para mejorar─ Confesé logrando que ella me mirara─, pero con esfuerzo nada es imposible, así que si me permites ayudarte prometo que aprobaras Literatura─ Me sonrió agradecida y asintió con unas pequeñas lagrimas

─¡Gracias! ─ Me dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta ─¡Nos vemos Midoriya-Sensei!

Tengo la extraña sensación que a muchos de esta clase se les hace difícil literatura

La campana logra captar mi atención, tome mis cosas y corrí en dirección a la sala de profesores, necesitó encontrar a alguien que me diga donde será la reunión, ya que se de ante mano que Hitoshi no me dirá nada. Logro ver a lo lejos a cierto rubio que conozco y escucho en la radio los fines de semana

─Yamada-Sensei─ Llamé logrando que el locutor, Present Mic, volteé, me sonríe alegre

─Midoriya ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ─Me preguntó alegre de verme tras encontrarnos en el cambio de clase

─bastante bien, la 3-A es muy educada ─ Dije tranquilo, este rio bullicioso ante mi respuesta ─ ¿Iras a la reunión?

─Pues si mi pequeño saltamontes ─Me respondió mientras retomaba el paso y yo le seguía ─ ¿Iras? Son aburridas y algo estresantes

─¡Si! Quiero aprender de todo, ahora solo soy un remplazo pero quiero aprender de todo para poder algún día tener mi propio trabajo permanente

─Eres muy aplicado chico─ Me dijo divertido mientras continuaba avanzando

Nos adentramos en un salón del segundo piso, note a muchos profesores que algún momento me hicieron clases pero también algunos nuevos, entre ellos cierto chico de mirada violácea que suspiro, me senté a su lado sonriente

─¡Hola colega! ─ Dije alegre, Hitoshi me miró reprobador

─Eres terco como una mula ¿Lo sabes?

─Muy bien, es hora de comenzar, iniciaremos con la 1-f─ Me sentí un poco perdido al escuchar nombres que no conocía, reclamos como insolencias o constantes llegadas tarde, iniciaron desde la f a la A, con los de primer año, seguido por los de segundo año, me sentía agotado con los reclamos y los múltiples nombres de jóvenes que no conocía. Mire de reojo a Hitoshi, no había hablado en toda la reunión, el método era simple, el profesor titular escuchaba los reclamos de su clase asignada, terminada esa continuaba la clase siguiente y así sucesivamente

La verdad es que entiendo porque Hitoshi me insistía en no venir, se me ha hecho eterno, y siento que estoy sobrando, después de todo solo dicto clases a la 3-A, y es la última clase

─Muy bien hablaré con Monoma─ Escuché que alguien dijo de voz profunda, yo solo continúe rallando la hoja que tenía frente a mí, había hecho varios dibujos e incluso jugué al gato con Hitoshi en dos ocasiones, esto es demasiado aburrido

─Muy bien, para finalizar la 3-A─ Levanté la mirada al ver a Nezu nombrar la clase que yo dictaba, por lo menos al fin lograre saber de algo ─ ¿Listo Aizawa?

─Aja─ Dejó escapar en desgano mi antiguo maestro quien rascaba su cabello cansado ─Ya, Hablen─ Ordenó con fastidio

─Muy bien voy yo─ Miré curioso a mi antigua maestra de arte Kayama que aclaraba su garganta para hablar─ Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero, Ashido y Bakugo una vez más se han saltado mi clase ─Me sobre salte al escuchar los nombres de Eijiro-chan y Kacchan en la lista, esto no pinta bien─ Le dije a Bakugo que se quitara las perforaciones de la oreja derecha y me dijo que "Vete a joderle la vida a alguien más" ─Ay… Kacchan─ Todoroki una vez más se durmió en mi clase, creo eso es todo

─Bien, hablare con ellos─ Dijo con simpleza Aizawa

─Sigo yo─ esta vez era un profesor nuevo, creo que su nombre es Ishiyama ─ Ashido una vez más derritió los mesones, Asui libero las ranas, Jirou una vez más escucho música la clase completa, cuando le quite el celular, saco el aparato de música, se lo arrebate también y termino cantando en voz baja, Bakugo exploto dos vasos precipitados

─Bien─ Se limitó a decir Aizawa

Los problemas aumentaron, creo que es la primera vez desde que comenzó la reunión desde que tantas quejas se han acumulado en una sola clase

─Kirishima insiste en llegar tarde a mi clase─ Esta vez era mi profesor de física Maijima─ Iida insiste en adelantarse a la clase pese a que el dicho que espere a sus compañeros, Kaminari genero un corto circuito al jugar a revivir a una rata que se encontró en el camino, Todoroki se durmió en mi clase

Lo único recurrente entre clases era a Sho-chan durmiendo, pensé nervioso, por suerte Kacchan en esta no se metió en problemas

─Bakugo exploto el soplete, aun no entiendo como

Retiro lo dicho

─Creo que ya sabes mi queja─ Miré sorprendido a Hitoshi al ver que miraba tranquilo a Aizawa

─Si, si, hablare con Todoroki y Bakugo─ ¿Hitoshi tenía problemas con Sho-chan y Kacchan?

Me hundí en los problemas que mi única clase tenia, era demasiados problemas en donde Sho-chan dormía o insultaba a los maestros en ingles muy fluido, donde Kacchan insultaba o destruía cosas, en donde Eijiro-chan conversaba o se saltaba las clases, en donde kyo-chan escuchaba música o cantaba, creo que los únicos que actuaban bien de mi clase de guardería eran Momo-chan y Ten-chan

─Quiero la expulsión de Bakugo Katsuki y Todoroki Shoto─ Mi corazón se detuvo, deje de mirar mis manos y busque espantado a aquella persona que había exigido aquello, era un hombre muy grande de cabello cano con una cicatriz en forma de x debajo de su ojo izquierdo, no lo conozco debe ser nuevo

─Kan─ Llamó Aizawa, para mi alivio, molesto─ No expulsaré a Bakugo ni menos a Todoroki, deja de hablar tonterías y di tu queja ─El hombre de gran tamaño chasqueo la lengua

─Bakugo llego tarde a mi clase, me ha insultado en reiteradas veces, y esta vez he sentido un olor a tabaco provenir de su camisa ─ Me sobre salte ¿Kacchan fuma?

─¿Lo viste? ─ Preguntó desafiante Aizawa

─No

─Entonces, no tienes pruebas─ Gruñó el azabache

─Estoy harto que le perdones cada estupidez a ese niño malcriado─ Dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe. Aizawa se mantenía calmado, pese a estar claramente molesto

─Kan, Bakugo es uno de los mejores estudiantes, sus notas son casi perfectas no permitiré que lo expulses debido a que tiene un carácter agresivo─ Gruñó entre dientes el azabache

─Entonces, arrebátenle la beca

─No─ Volvió a negar Aizawa─ Es el mejor estudiante de matemáticas, la beca la otorgó yo, y como profesor de matemáticas no he visto a estudiante mejor, así que no

─Todoroki es un insulto, es irrespetuoso y se cree superior a todos nosotros, exijo una expulsión ─ Exigió el maestro llamado Kan, esta vez fue Mic quien sobre salto

─Todoroki es el mejor estudiante en ingles de la generación, habla fluidamente como ninguno aquí, no dejare que lo expulses─ Dijo en mientras se cruzaba de brazos ─ Conmigo jamás ha sido irrespetuoso y nunca se ha dormido en una clase

─Ese niño es un problema─ Gruñó entre dientes el hombre de cano cabello

─Shoto es hijo del dueño de las empresas Endeavor─ Recalcó Aizawa-sensei─ Si tienes problemas con su comportamiento es mejor que lo hables con Enji─ Dijo desafiante─ Claro, si logras contactarlo

─ESTO ES UN INSULTO NEZU─ Grito alterado asustándome por el repentino tono─ ESOS NIÑOS SON UN INSULTO PARA ESTA ESCUELA, MERECEN SER EXPULSADOS

─¡UN SEGUNDO! ─ Grité alterado logrando que todos voltearan a verme─. Esos niños no son malos, ambos son buenas personas con caracteres difíciles, es solo que ninguno ha sido capaz de lograr tener confianza con alguno de ellos para lograr que actúen o demuestren que tan buena persona son─ Dije alterado ante la exigencia del maestro─, puedo decir que ambos pueden demostrar de alguna forma su verdadero ser─ No puedo permitir que insultes a Sho-chan ni a Kacchan, ellos siguen siendo los pequeños que solían llorar al caerse o que dibujaban durmiéndose en el proceso, siguen siendo mis pequeños Sho-chan y Kacchan ─Por favor

─Midoriya─ La voz de Hitoshi, pero le ignoré

─Ellos merecen otra oportunidad

─¡JA! Miren quien hablo─ Me gritó el hombre de cabello cano─ NO ERES MAS QUE UN REMPLAZO, MEJOR VETE A COGER CON EL IDIOTA ESE Y DEJA DE METERTE EN LOS ASUNTOS DE LOS HOMBRES DE VERDAD

Me congelé, y sentí como la sangre de mi rostro me abandonaba

─¡KAN! ─ Escuché que Kayama gritaba, yo solo temblé en mi lugar, asustado, avergonzado, humillado

Me estaba discriminado… Mire de reojo a Hitoshi que al igual que muchos maestros se habían puesto de pie para reclamar la ofensa que se me había dicho, mire de lado a lado pálido, me siento mareado, solo veo como Mic grita, como Hitoshi parece listo para ir a golpear a Kan-sensei, como Aizawa-sensei parece enfurecido

Creo que voy a vomitar

.

 **¡HEEEEELP! BLOQUEO PELIGROSO EN PROCESO**

 **BUM DIFICULTADES PARA NUESTRO BB VERDE!**

 **Kjaksjkasj lo siento, no fue tanto de amor este cap, quería que conocieran a nuestro Midoriya-sensei, los caps de él que son como las Intros, hablaran de sus experiencias en la U.A. donde aparecerán ciertos hermanos mayores y algunas apariciones salvajes de nuestras guaguas jujui**

 **Hasta ahora los caps que tengo en mente son:**

 **-Midoriya-sensei**

 **-Shinsou-sempai**

 **-Kacchan**

 **-Sho-chan**

 **-Eijiro-chan**

 **Creo que mas adelante, habrá tres como extras que serán: kyo-chan, Momo-chan y Ten-chan**

 **Y ahora, tengo un bloqueo kskasjks ¿Ustedes que creen que debería pasar? Cuando se leen esto que creen que ocurrirá? ¿Quién quiere que continúe el siguiente cap? Estoy bloqueada, quería que el cap quedara aquí, hasta este punto pero no sé cómo continuarla (Bloqueo intenso)**

 **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu**

 **Tengo pensado una rivalidad entre estudiantes y nuestro piligamo profesor, asi que esta entre mis planes buajajaja**

 **livi chan7**

 **Al fin todo a acabado, y estoy con mas tiempo para mi suerte :3 gracias por la preocupación y por el animo, amorsh para ti. Shinsou ama con todo su corazoncito a Midoriya, el problema es que tiende a meter la pata :c**

 **Atzuko-san**

 **Bisexual akjskasj lo tengo como Bisexual a este niño**

 **Sweet.14**

 **Enredos y enredos por todos lados! Ese es mi plaaaaaaaan!**

 **Layla MT**

 **Me gustaría haber tenido un maestro como Midoriya-sensei :'c**

 **lucia-nami 14**

 **No, no los profesores no estan involucrados en este Shipeo, pero si tenemos a mami oruga protegiendo a su bb verdoso de las manos de su sobrino**

 **Panqueque**

 **Uff esa gente, depende, yo la verdad también creo que no cambian, es por eso que cree a un Shinsou que desea cambiar, pero la duda es ¿Lo hará?**

 **N.C**

 **Me encanta Bakugo, amorsh para él pero también me encanta Shinsou x3, mi corazón esta dividido.**

 **Eien Dark**

 **ShinDeku es que me gusta mucho el personaje de Shinsou, tenia que involucrarlo y además darle un papel importante en la vida de nuestro tierno arbustito.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Como dije si me pueden comentar cosas de lo que esperan e.e (Help :'c)**

 **¡Eso! Adiós a todos, se despide una bloqueada MomoLeft**


	7. Chapter 7

**Él, yo, ellos**

Dejé los bollitos de canela sobre la mesa, hoy planeo ver un poco de canibalismo, me gusta ese canibalismo…

Me dejo caer en el sillón y miro por la ventana la lluvia, parece no querer cesar, no puedo evitar ver la hora en mi celular se supone que Izuku llegaría de la escuela hace 20 minutos, lo más probable es que venga mojado, ese chico siempre olvida la sombrilla, tal vez debería hacerle chocolate caliente

Llevo tres meses viviendo solo, actualmente me he mantenido bastante bien, pero debo decir que encontrar un compañero de fiar que me ayude a pagar la renta es difícil, aunque quiera, Izuku no es opción aún sigue en la secundaria es muy pequeño aun… Aunque es un gran compañero de tonterías, lo bueno de vivir solo es que Izuku puede quedarse las veces que quiera, además que no debo pedirle permiso a mis padres de: "Mamí ¿Midoriya puede dormir aquí?"

Sumado al problema de la renta, está el de la soledad, no es como si yo pasara mucho tiempo con mis padres, ambos son doctores y eso ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo, pero aun así extraño tener ciertos días donde estábamos los tres juntos en la sala viendo películas, hablando de banalidades y comentando cosas de mi semana, es un vacío que Izuku se ha dado el trabajo de llenar, el pecoso siempre pasa después de la escuela y los viernes viene a dormir aquí, hablamos de tonterías, de cosas que ha hecho en la escuela, de pruebas, su vida en su segundo año, mi problemas en la universidad o cosas por el estilo, me agrada Izuku es un gran amigo

Veo la olla hervir y vierto el chocolate en polvo en la leche, revuelvo mientras hecho un poco de azúcar, a Izuku le gusta el chocolate caliente espero que se una gran sorpresa. Listo el chocolate me limito a revisar mi teléfono, ya es tarde, Izuku se ha tardado más de lo esperado

¿Abra pasado algo en el camino? ¿Y si tuvo problemas con algún brabucón?

No, Izuku sabe defenderse… Aunque es tan pequeño, si alguien quisiese botarlo basta con solo soplar

Comienzo a impacientarme, la lluvia parece empeorar y no hay rastros de Izuku, tal vez deba llamar a mi tío Shota verificando que Izuku si se marchó de la escuela, tomó mi teléfono y medito la situación, Aizawa es muy molesto… pero…

─ Izuku lo vale─ Me dije a mi mismo mientras marcaba el número del hermano de mi madre, esperé pacientemente, el tono de marcar de mantenía, y al parecer no Shota no tenía el celular cerca, no es muy bueno con la tecnología

─ _¿Qué quieres_?

─¿Así tratas a la familia? ─Pregunté irónico ante su tono tan desanimado─. Oye lo haré rápido ¿Midoriya ya se fue de la escuela?

─ _¿Ahora lo sicopateas? ¿No te basta con ser mala influencia para ese niño?_ ─ Rodeé los ojos

─Mejor influencia no podría ser, deberías estar alagado que uno de los mejores estudiantes de tu clase este con uno de los mejores de mi generación─ Dije arrogante, escuche un suspiro del otro lado y una pausa, está meditando─. Oye solo estoy preocupado, vendría a casa a dormir pero aun no llega y está lloviendo muy feo…─ Hubo otro silencio, mi preocupación es real, y mi tío debe notarlo

─ _Se fue hace una hora y media ¿Dices que aún no llega?_

─No, y es extraño, Midoriya es despistado pero jamás se perdería, tiene buena memoria─ Expliqué mi preocupación con tranquilidad mientras veía el vapor escapar del chocolate

─ _Si no llega en media hora llámame_

─Si, a ti y a la policía─ Dije divertido, el timbre me genero un pequeño susto─ Llegó, si le falta un pedazo te aviso

─ _Bien_

Colgué el celular, serví un poco de chocolate en dos tazones, por lo menos lo recibiría con una linda sorpresa ya me explicaría que había pasado bebiendo chocolate, viendo algunas películas en una cálida noche de otoño

Dejé todo listo en la sala de estar, revisé que todo estuviera en orden, por razones que no entiendo, con Izuku soy algo perfeccionista me gusta escuchar los: "Ah Shinsou-sempai es muy lindo se su parte" o "Shinsou-sempai es usted muy amable" o "Shinsou-sempai es genial"

Me gustaría que Midoriya me dijera Hitoshi, y a mí me gustaría decirle Izuku, pero debo admitir que me gusta el "Sempai" es como algo prohibido

Me encamino a la puerta y aclaró mi garganta listo para recibir a mi visita mas común, pienso en algo gracioso para decirle, me gusta escucharle reír, giró el pomo y le sonrió

─Miro a quien trajo la lluv─ Me quede en shock al verle, él solo sonrió tranquilo alegre de estar ahí, fingiendo que todo estaba bien

─¡Hola sempai! ─ Me dijo mientras entraba, pasándome, yo solo me quede pasmado siguiéndole con la mirada─. Lamento la demora, tuve algunos problemas en el camino

Cerré la puerta con rapidez y me acerque rápido a él, le giré algo brusco notando que traía solo su camisa y su chaqueta la traía enrollada entre sus brazos, casi abrazándola, su pantalón esta rasgado y embarrado, esta empapado, destilando, pero lo que me tiene horrorizado es su rostro, su labio reventado y su mejilla moreteada. Me mira tranquilo, su tranquilidad me intenta decir que no es nada grave, y eso me revienta el corazón

─Qu-Quien…─ Dije aun pasmado hasta que al fin mi ira me nublo mis pensamientos─ ¡¿Quién mierda te hizo eso?! ─ Pregunté alterado

─Nadie Sempai─ Me dijo mientras dejaba su chaqueta en la mesa con cuidado

─¡¿Cómo que nadie?! ¡Midoriya tienes la cara hecha un desastre! ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?! ─ Volví a preguntarle alterándome al ver como mi pecoso amigo estaba más atento a su chaqueta

─Olvídelo Sempai─ Me dijo alegre, su sonrisa me revolvió el estómago, me siento impotente, le habían lastimado y no estuve para detenerlo, le seguí con la mirada, Izuku parece tranquilo así que me acerque a ver lo que tenía tan tranquilo ─ ¿No es lindo? ─Dijo mientras desenvolvía su chaqueta, me sorprendí al ver un pequeño gatito de color café y ojos dorados, es muy pequeño quizás unos dos o tres meses

─Izuku ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ─ Pregunté olvidando sus heridas no pudiendo evitar acariciar la cabeza del felino

─Venia hacia acá cuando noté que unos chicos actuaban algo extraño cerca del rio─ Le mire de reojo, parecía algo triste─, me acerque y noté que tenían un saco de tela entre sus manos mientras reían y se burlaban, apostaban en cuanto tiempo se hundiría o cuando el agua tardaría en desaparecer el saco, en un principio pensé que era basura o algo hasta que escuche los maullidos, les recrimine lo que estaban haciendo y les exigí que me dieran la bolsa pero se negaron y comenzaron a golpearme, me defendí como pude hasta que logre quitarles la bolsa y huir

Me quede observándole, e intento vaciar mi mente del pensamiento que invade mi mente

─Iré por una toalla─ Le dije más tranquilo en dirección al baño

─¡S-Sempai no es necesario! ─ Me dijo alterado, de seguro preocupado de molestar

─Llegaste tarde, los que llegan tarde se callan y aceptan la ayuda ─Dije, el pecoso se quedó mirándome y asintió apenado

Tome una toalla y de paso rebusque en mi habitación algo de ropa, una playera negra, ropa interior nueva, mi pantalón de pijama y mis pantuflas, me acerque y me quede en el umbral notando como Izuku sonríe pese a sangrarle el labio, juega con sus manos con el pequeño gatito mientras movía su corbatín de lado a lado riendo al ver como el pequeño felino intenta alcanzarla son sus patitas

Izuku está más grande, me parece que ha crecido un poco, sus facciones se han hecho un poco más marcadas se está convirtiendo en una persona muy apuesta, sumado a su buen corazón tendrá a media escuela bajo sus pies, siempre ha sido tímido y algo inseguro, pero desde que lo conozco siempre la luchado por la justicia pese a salir perdiendo, es como un héroe sin capa. Mi mirada viaja de sus manos a su a su pecho, la camisa se trasluce levemente, trago grueso al viajar a su cuello, a su rostro, sus dulces pecas, sus encantadores ojos…

─¿Todo bien Sempai? ─ Siento que me han pillado infraganti, e intento disimular mis nervios antes mis lascivos pensamientos

─Si, te traje esto─ Le dije mientras entregaba las cosas, me miró agradecido─ Puedes cambiarte en el baño… o aquí─ Musité mientras miraba en otra dirección

─E-En el baño estará bien

Maldita sea

─Bien, yo veré al gato─ Dije sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara, siento que su presencia se desvanece y suspiro pesado cubriéndome el rostro avergonzado ¡Izuku es tu amigo! ¡Maldito degenerado!

Aunque nunca lo he intentado con un hombre…

¡Basta! ¡Fuera! ¡Impulso de idiotez!

Esto terminara muy mal si no logro despejarme, Izuku se me hace demasiado atractivo en estos momentos, debe ser porque esta mojado, sí, eso y su historia conmovedora de como rescato a uno de mis animales favoritos me conquisto por un momento, pero solo es eso, cuando comamos y veamos una película mis pensamientos volverán a la normalidad

Miró al pequeño gato que parece interesado en bajarse de la mesa, sonrió de lado y le ayudo, camina con tranquilidad mientras yo le sigo y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, que buen olfato pensé al ver como intentaba alcanzar uno de los bollitos de canela que había comprado para Izuku

─¿Te gusta el olor? ─Pregunté al felino que solo me maulló suplicante de querer probar uno de los panes dulces ─. Lo siento, los compré para Izuku

─Me dijiste Izuku─ Me sobresalte al escucharle y volteé avergonzado ante mi descaro, pero más grande fue mi sorpresa al verle sonreír. La sangre seca de su labio ya no estaba, el moretón de su mejilla aun permanecía, pero no era eso lo que me tenía en shock, si no su belleza y su adorable apariencia al traer mi ropa que le quedaba más grande de lo que planeé

─L-Lo siento─ Dejé escapar sin poder evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, esta descalzo a pesar de que le deje mis pantuflas, se acercó a mí y notó que es más bajito de lo que recuerdo pero por razones que desconozco, y no deseo tampoco averiguar, me siento demasiado intimidado─ No quería─

─Está bien, me alegró escuchar mi nombre─ Me dijo tranquilo─ ¡Ah! ¡Bollos de canela! ¡Mis favoritos!

─S-Si─ Dije intentado buscar algo más interesante que su clavícula al aire─ T-Te hice chocolate caliente

─¡¿De verdad? ─ Me pregunto emocionado, le miro y no puedo evitar pensar que es adorable al ver sus ojos iluminados de felicidad, asentí y me dirigí hacia la cocina siendo seguido por mi visitante y su mascota─ Estaba pensado ir a comprar algo de pollo para hacerle, me lo llevare en la mañana, prometo que no molestara esta noche

─No es molestia Midoriya, me gustan los gatos─ Dije simple mientras volvía a calentar el chocolate─ Y tengo pollo así que no es necesario salir, no quiero te sigas mojando

─Debo buscarle un hogar a mi mamá no le gustara que llegue con una mascota

El olor a chocolate invadió mi nariz, miró de reojo a Izuku que mira el bollo de canela a medio comer, su mirada parece perdida, me parece que está pensado

─¿Ocurre algo? ─ Pregunté curioso

─N-Nada─ Dejó escapar, le sonrío levemente

─Hey, puedes decirme lo que quieras, somos amigos─ Le dije intentado animarle, levantó su mirada y sentí una pequeña agitación en mi pecho al sentir aquellos ojos verdes sobre mi

─D-Dígame Izuku, por favor─ Me quedé en shock al escuchar la petición─. M-Me gusto… Me gusto como dijo mi nombre─ Me dijo mientras me miraba completamente avergonzado, siento que sus pecosas mejillas rojas combinan a la perfección con mi ardiente rostro, Izuku ha logrado lo que muchas chicas han intentado, sonrojarme y excitarme al mismo tiempo

─Izuku─ Dije obedeciendo su petición, su sonrojó aumento y no puedo evitar sentir que el ambiente se ha vuelto ardiente, pesado y lascivo ─Me gusta tu nombre…─ Confieso en un susurro mientras nos quedamos mirando, instintivamente comienzo a acercarme, no puedo evitar mirar fugazmente sus labios entre abiertos─ Puedes decirme por mi nombre…─Pedí sin despejar mi vista de sus delicados labios

Se me hacen suaves y dulces

Noto que hay una pequeña miga de los bollos entre ellos, y descaradamente muevo mi mano hacia ellos con la excusa de limpiarlos, sin poder evitar pensar que es solo mi deseo profano de querer tocarlos

─Hitoshi─ Su voz de me hizo extrañamente sensual

Muevo mi pulgar limpiando su boca acariciando en el proceso sus suaves labios me acerco lentamente hacia él, estoy a centímetros de su rostro sin poder evitar sentir el encantador olor a canela emanar de su aliento, me preguntó si sus labios sabrán igual

Siento el movimiento brusco de algo entre nosotros, Izuku se sobre salta destruyendo aquel ambiente tan lujurioso que se había generado, el gato robo el bollo que Izuku tenía en sus manos destruyendo la atmosfera que habíamos generado, retrocedí unos pasos ¡Izuku es mi amigo! ¡Casi cometo un gravísimo error!

─E-El chocolate está listo─ Digo avergonzado de mi descarado actuar mientras apago la encimera

─¡S-Si! Huele bien

─¡S-Si s-se ve ardiente- ¡Es decir! ¡Caliente!

Ambos nos miramos y reímos nerviosos

Miro de reojo como el felino juega y lame el bollo robado, sonrió de lado

─Canela─ Dije, note que Izuku me miro unos segundos─ Su nombre será Canela

─Entonces…

─Sera nuestro

 **Capítulo 6: Shinsou Hitoshi**

 **Canela**

─NO ERES MAS QUE UN REMPLAZO, MEJOR VETE A COGER CON EL IDIOTA ESE Y DEJA DE METERTE EN LOS ASUNTOS DE LOS HOMBRES DE VERDAD

Lo voy a matar, este hijo de puta

Kan siempre ha sido una molestia, desde que lo conozco me ha mirado con desprecio, siempre me insulta o me regaña pero normalmente le ignoro, solo es un homofogo más en este mundo y sus palabras o pensamientos me importan un rábano, pero hoy ha pasado la línea

Nadie se mete con mi Izuku

─Kan-Sensei, le he dicho que no insulte a sus─

─¡Nezu! Estos tipos perturbaran a los niños con sus afecciones sobrenaturales─ Declaro el imbécil de Kan

─¡Lo sobrenatural es lo vacío que está tu cabeza! ─ Grite alterado, quiero golpearlo, romperle la cara y sacarle los dientes uno por uno pidiendo clemencia por tratar así a Izuku

─¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MARICOTAS?!

─¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE NEANDERTAL!

Siento una mano sobre mi hombro, un tacto que intenta transmitir tranquilidad, miro de reojo y me siento impactado al ver una sonrisa tan dulce y tranquila por parte de Izuku, su mirada me dice que me calme, que me relaje que no es nada grave

─Por favor, no levantemos la voz─ Pidió tranquilamente el pecoso a mi lado incentivadome a volver a sentarme, por instinto obedezco pero no logro apartar mi impactada vista de su actuar tan razonable─ Somos todos adultos, adultos con pensamientos distintos y creencias distintas, dejemos nuestras diferencias por favor y hablemos como corresponde

─Te crees mucho no ¿Enano? ─ Izuku dejo de sonreír y miro serio al Kan─ Te crees demasiado solo porque Yagi te recomendó

─No me creo nada, solo un maestro que busca la imparcialidad por parte de sus colegas─ Dijo en un tono tan plano y monótono que me genero un escalofrío

Esta fingiendo

─¿Imparcialidad? ─ Preguntó divertido Kan

─Si, como maestro me imagino que conoce esa palabra─ Inquirió en un suspiro, el hombre cano respingo ante el comentario

─¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ!

─Bien, entonces sabe que un maestro debe ser imparcial, lo más objetivo posible─ Dijo con clama el pecoso a mi lado con la atención de todos los presentes en él─, como tal, debe entender que el dejarse llevar por los punto de vista propios es poco profesional

─Claro

─Entonces, le pido por favor─ Dijo con clama mientras mantenía su mirada firme─, que no me menosprecie como maestro solo por mi orientación sexual, tengo un título y estoy realizando mi especialización en estos momentos, estoy lo suficientemente calificado para realizar clases como para comprender que es lo mejor para mis alumnos, y lo mejor para mis alumnos Bakugo y Todoroki es que se les brinde una segunda oportunidad maestro Kan, usted como profesional debe ser capaz de comprender que las calificaciones de ambos son sobresalientes por lo tanto mejoran el rendimiento de la generación, me imagino que al ser profesor titular de la 3-B debe entender lo importante que es eso

─Lo comprendo─ Gruñó

─Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo─ Mustio tranquilo Midoriya

¿Qué paso? Pensé confundido, mire en shock a Kan, él estaba igual de confundido que yo, no pude evitar sonreír ¡Midoriya había dado vuelta el asunto!

─Con respeto a lo que le dijo al director Nezu, si me lo permite─ El nombrado asintió─, mi sexualidad no afectara a mis estudiantes, no hay razón para que ellos se enteren en primer lugar debido a que yo vengo a dar clases no a un programa de citas, y aun que ellos se enteren esto debe ser una lección de tolerancia para ellos─ Izuku frunció el ceño─, para todos, después de todo si conoce el significado de imparcialidad también el de tolerancia─ Kan gruño en voz baja─, y en segundo lugar para usted es algo no natural, pero debo decirle que como persona no tengo que establecer pretextos ante usted─ Izuku se coloco de pie─, si me disculpan, debo retirarme, muchas gracias por escucharme

─Muchas gracias a usted por ser tan paciente Midoriya-Sensei─ Dijo Nezu con tranquilidad y suma felicidad

Midoriya, realizo una leve reverencia tomo sus cosas y pese que intente captar su atención, se marcho a gran velocidad, mire angustiado, no logre verle el rostro cosa que me preocupa aun mas. Inseguro e inquieto, me coloco de pie generando el chiquillo de mi silla, pero antes de que logre dar un paso, siento la firme mano de mi tío rodearme la muñeca

─La reunión aun no acaba─ Me dijo sin mirarme, entre en pánico ante sus palabras─ Midoriya es un adulto

─P-Pero

─Siéntate─ Me ordenó, mi impaciencia aumento, pero obedecí como un niño me senté a su lado mirando fugazmente de vez en cuando la puerta. Nezu comenzó a hablar de las próximas actividades de la escuela, del festival deportivo de los de ultimo año, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, de vez en cuando miró mi celular en caso de Izuku desee llamarme y hablar, pero nada, acaricio demasiado mi nuca ansioso─. Estate quieto, pareces un niño─ Escuchó que me regaña mi tío mirando hacia el frente

─Estoy preocupado─ Dije mirando una vez mas la puerta

─No tienes razón

─La tengo─ Gruñí molesto en voz baja, Shota me miro de reojo─, lo creas o no, le quiero, Izuku es muy importante para mi

Aizawa me quedo mirando, me juzga eso lo sé, también sé que cree que no merezco el corazón de Izuku por lo ocurrido entre nosotros, he sido un idiota, pero eso no significa que no pueda preocuparme por una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida

─Lárgate─ Me dijo en un suspiro, sentí una enorme felicidad ante su permiso, me coloque de pie con sigilo mientras tomaba mis cosas intentado no interrumpir mas de lo debido, y al fin logro que atravesar el umbral

Comencé a correr lo mas rápido posible, llegue al estacionamiento y me subí a mi auto de inmediato, acelerando descaradamente. Avanzaba entre las calles maldiciendo cada semáforo en rojo y agradeciendo casa luz verde, hasta que al fin logre llegar a la zona de departamentos donde Izuku vive, me estacione y cruce la calle. Subía la escalera los mas deprisa posible, si no mal recuerdo es la puerta 17 en el tercer piso, mis ansiedad me juega en contra y paso a llevar a un hombre encapuchado que venia en sentido contrario, me disculpo sin mirarle y continuo mi camino hasta al fin llegar a la puerta de mi memoria

Respiro agitado y tragó intentado recuperar la humedad de mi garganta, golpeó esperando que Izuku me abra, pero tras diez minutos no hay respuesta, comienzo a desesperarme y recuerdo que Midoriya siempre ha sido muy despistado, en secundaria siempre perdía las llaves, lo que significa que… Busco de lado a lado hasta que veo un macetero colgante, busco entre la tierra ensuciándome los dedos encontrando al fin una llave, sonrió

Te conozco demasiado bien

Ingreso la llave y me aventuro dentro del departamento, cierro la puerta detrás de mi, mi me sorprendo al sentir un ronroneo contra mi pierna, sonrió alegre de ver al avejentado Canela que parece feliz de verme, me agacho y acaricio su cabeza, su cuerpo castaño ahora tiene algunas canas, el tiempo ha pasado volando y no me he dado cuenta de ello

Continuo mi búsqueda en el pequeño apartamento hasta que le veo de espaldas en su habitación doblando ropa, no sé que decir, no sé si llamarle o solo abrazarle

Me acerco lentamente, ignora mi presencia y notó como continua moviendo la ropa de lado a lado, acaricio lentamente su espalda, no se sorprende, sintió mi llegada, mi mano sube desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su hombro, Izuku suspira pesado y detiene sus movimientos, se queda estático. Con autoridad, tomo su cuerpo y le obligo a voltearse, abrazándole, posicionando su rostro en mi hombro, le abrazo lo mas fuerte posible mientras acaricio un cabeza, y su espalda, siento un leve temblor y una humedad invadir mi hombro

─Ya estoy aquí─ Dije en voz baja

Su silenciosa presencia se volvió melancólica, su tristeza se convirtió en un llanto que jure no volver a escuchar, siento como sus manos se afirman en mi pecho buscando protección

─Lo hiciste muy bien─ Felicité

Él solo asintió, continuando con su llanto, posee mi barbilla en su cabeza, esperando que se desahogara debido a la impotencia que había sentido hace unas horas atrás, le entiendo, le entiendo muy bien, Izuku jamás había sufrido tal discriminación, es una situación humillante, es por eso que intente evitar que fuera a la reunión ya que sabía que Kan estaría ahí, debí insistir aún más y esto no estaría pasando

Sigo siendo un idiota incapaz de proteger a Izuku

─¿Quieres que me vaya? ─ Le pregunté al sentir como su llanto había cesado, su cabeza se movió de forma negativa ─. Está bien, dormiré en el sofá─ Acaricié sus risos y grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que negaba, su rostro se separó de mi pecho y una gran punzada en mi corazón casi revienta mi pecho, sus ojos levemente hinchados y rojos, sus mejillas sonrojas y sus ojos verdes vidriosos me destruyen el alma

─Duerme conmigo─ Me suplicó, sonreí de lado, asentí

En estos momentos, si quisiera quemaría la escuela en busca de venganza

Le guié a la cama, me recosté e Izuku se acomodó en mi pecho hundiendo su rostro en mí, le rodee con los brazos esperando que esto sea suficiente para consolarlo, no sé qué más hacer, me siento un inútil

─Gracias…

─Para eso están los amigos─ Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello

Curioso… siento que su aroma es muy similar a la canela

.

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me intentaron ayudar!**

 **Al final me decidí por continuar por un capítulo de Shinsou, quería que fuese de Bakugo pero eso significa saltarme todo el problema generado con Kan y creo que eso no estaría bien**

 **Y como dijo** **mooniemouse27** **Izuku siempre ha sido fuerte y capaz de resolver los problemas a los cuales está sometido, tu idea me inspiro a realizar este capítulo ¡muchas gracias por eso!**

 **Planeo que este Fic este narrado desde el punto de vista de los estudiantes que estuvieron en la guardería, de Izuku y Shinsou, así que prepárense x3**

 **Uraraka también tendrá su importancia en el Fic, pero todo lo que haga ella será narrada por sus amigas o por Bakugo o por Todoroki**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **SereneideLys02**

 **Primero: completamente deacuerdo, estoy segura que Todoroki lo cuelga vivo**

 **Segundo: ¡Maldito Kan!**

 **Tercero: Midoriya no dejo que hubiera sangre, todo se puede solucionar con palabras :3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tu review espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **livi chan7**

 **Aunque no cause que ninguno de la 3-A escuchara la conversación y hubiera sangre de por medio, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :3**

 **mooniemouse27**

 **¡Muchas gracias! Tu idea me inspiro en este capítulo, tienes razón, Izuku siempre ha sido de pensar rápido y solucionar los problemas, en este caso como estamos hablando de un maestro me imaginé que tendría que ser algo más tranquilo y sumiso, no recurrir a la violencia de por medio ¡Muchas gracias! Espero no caer nunca en el fic común de los estudiantes enamorados de su maestro ¡Gracias por tu ayuda y tu review!**

 **Jackesita Frost**

 **Se expresa así porque Kan tiene aire en su cerebro :D Cierto cenizo lo explicara muy bien en los próximos capitulo**

 **Guest**

 **¡Muchas gracias por la idea! Espero que no te moleste que no haya metido a Iida en este cap, pero quizás más adelante tendremos un cap narrado desde su punto de vista ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **YumeNoDream**

 **Tienes toda la razón, fue un bloqueo :c no sabía a quién recurrir así que dije: ¿Por qué no preguntarles a ellos? Y pum les pregunté, ajskaskas espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ¡Muchas gracias por la confianza y las palabras de ánimo! A veces los bloqueos me desaniman pero cuando logro escribir algo me emociona y me alegré de continuar ¡Una vez más muchas gracias!**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Para leer los cap de Kacchan debes saber los apodos que le pone Bakugo a las personas, esta información la pondré siempre antes de cada Cap. De Bakugo**

 **-Kirishima Eijiro: Pelo de mierda, cerebro de mierda, tampón con patas**

 **-Sero Hanta: Cara plana**

 **-Kaminari Denki: Cara de idiota, pikachu, cara de imbécil**

 **-Ashido Mina: Ojos de mapache, la que le tiene ganas Kirishima, plumero rosa**

 **-Uraraka Ochako: Cara redonda**

 **-Yaoyorozu Momo: YaoMomo, cola de caballo, estirada**

 **-Asui Tsuyu: Chica rana**

 **-Iida Tenya: Iida-Boot**

 **-Ojiro Mashirao: ojos de alcancía**

 **-Shoji Mezo: Manotas**

 **-Jirou Kyoka: Chica audífonos**

 **-Todoroki Shoto: Bastardo Mitad-Mitad, niño rico, cuna de oro**

 **-Aoyama Yuga: Príncipe brillitos**

 **-Sato Rikkido: Kinnikuman**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Miraba molesto desde mi guarida, ese imbécil, debía estar fingiendo, nadie podía ser así de idiota por naturaleza

—¿Tú dices? Yo encuentro que Guns N' Rose es bastante bueno— Escuché que el idiota peliverde discutía con la chica audífonos mientras hacían un castillo de arena en el estúpido arenero de la zona de juegos, yo los observó desde el castillo

—Mi papá dice que AC/DC y Queen son los mejores— Dijo la azabache mientras que con las manos acumulaba arena para ayudar a Deku a hacer el estúpido castillo

—¿En serió? ¿Y a tu mamá que música le gusta?

— Elton John y Bon Jovi— Dijo con poca importancia —, pero creo que Wham! y The pólice son también bueno, aunque mi papá siempre pone a Queen en el auto

—Ya veo… ¿Y no tiene nada de los Guns?

—Un par

Gruñí ¿Por qué mierda fingía interés? Era imposible que le interesara esa mierda.

Hoy el día está bastante bonito, y Yagi-Sensei dijo que podíamos jugar en la zona de juegos que está en el patio. Me gusta mucho la zona de juegos ya que tiene un trampolín, el arenero, los laberintos con neumáticos pero el mejor de los juegos es el enorme castillo con un tobogán, columpios y un laberinto de colores, del cual soy Rey, ahora estamos jugando a la guerra donde yo El rey de las explosiones asesinas ha logrado conquistar el castillo del Rey Shoto, juntó a mi fiel dragón Kirishima. Ahora estamos cuidando la base para que ese idiota e Iida-Boot no entren y nos la quiten, pero estoy algo distraído, en mi grupo somos menos ya que JirouTonta no quiso jugar y está haciendo un estúpido castillo con el estúpido de Deku

Estúpido Deku

—¡Bakugo! — Miré de reojo al idiota de Kirishima, y fruncí el ceño molesto

—¡Rey de las explosiones asesinas idiota! — Le regañé al no usar mi nombre de Rey

—¡Ah claro! Rey de las explosiones asesinas— Corrijo—, el Rey Shoto está entrando por el tobogán— Me dijo mientras señalaba el juego, me sobresalte ante aquello ¡Ese bastardo! ¿Quién se cree para invadir mis tierras?

Me preparé para la batalla al igual que mi fiel compañero, estábamos listos para pelear, cuando del tobogán sube ese idiota de ojos cambiados junto a dos de sus guardias personales, la princesa cola de caballo y el caballero-Boot. El bastardo sacó una espada y yo saque la mía iniciando una guerra por el castillo que por regla me pertenece, fue una batalla sangrienta en donde Kirishima y yo éramos minoría, hasta que de la nada notó que Kirishima empuja a la princesa cola de caballo por el tobogán siendo ahora una batalla pareja, escucho un llanto pero me enfoco en el rey maldito que tengo en frente. Ambos somos reyes, pero solo puede haber un Rey de este castillo, mi espada golpea su espalda, logrando derribarlo pero el muy bastardo me patea en el estómago logrando que tambaleará. Herido, me afirmo con mi espada y veo la sangrienta batalla, Kirishima tiene rodeado al caballero-Boot con su aliento de fuego, pero yo estoy en problemas, el rey bicolor es más fuerte de lo que creí

—¡Ríndete y tendré piedad de ti Rey de las explosiones asesinas! — Me dijo el idiota bicolor mientras me apuntaba con su espada de brillante cartón

—¡Muérete! —Grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre él, nuestra batalla se limitó a golpes y patadas, hasta que logre desarmarlo, intenté tomar su espada pero el maldito volvió a golpearme lanzándome a un lado

Pero para mi sorpresa, alguien tomo la espada de sangriento cartón, sonreí de lado al ver a Kirishima armado, apuntando al Rey Shoto justo en las narices, era nuestra victoria

El muy bastardo al parecer no entendía la derrota, porque se lanzó contra Kirishima al mismo tiempo que el derrotando caballero-Boot, logrando que mi dragón perdiera su arma, me alarme ¡Iban a matar a mi dragón! Tomé la espada y empecé a tirar de las ropas al idiota de dos colores, este de la nada cedió su agarre empujándome, haciéndome perder el equilibrio

Di unos pasos torpes y toscos hacia atrás, y sentí que mi corazón se detenía al no sentir la madera del castillo bajo mi pie izquierdo

—¡BAKUGO! — Gritó mi fiel dragón intentando alcanzarme, mi mano atrapo la suya sintiendo su suave piel entre mis dedos, deslizando su mano entre mi palma no logrando agarrarme de él antes de caer de los más alto del castillo —¡NO!

Me caigo y siento que todo se mueve lentamente, logro ver los rostros de horror de mis compañeros de batalla, escucho gritos, pero no logro hacer nada

Me voy a morir

Caí sobre algo, miró de lado a lado confundido, y levantó mi mirada para ver a mis amigos verme desde lo alto del castillo, Kirishima al igual de los otros dos idiotas bajan a gran velocidad deslizándose por el tobogán, yo sigo sin entender que ocurrió

—¡Midoriya-sensei! — Miré incrédulo lo que yo creía el suelo, para notar una playera blanca, espantado entro en cuenta que me encontraba sobre la espalda de mi maestro más joven que yacía boca abajo, él se había lanzado para detener mi caída

—Oe…— Digo incrédulo, para después sentir una mezcla de emociones desde preocupación hasta enojo— ¡OE! DEKU! — Grité alterado—¡¿POR QUE MIERDA HICISTE ESO?! — Su cara se separó del césped y levanta su mirada para verme, notó horrorizado que le sangra la nariz y tiene el rostro con tierra

—¿Estas bien Kacchan? — Me preguntó tranquilamente, de inmediato me quito de su espalda y Deku se sienta en el suelo

—¡Midoriya-Sensei! ¡Está herido! — Gritó YaoMomo mientras se paraba a mi lado, yo solo me dedico a mirarle angustiado, esta lastimado y por mi culpa

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que Kacchan está bien — Dijo con una sonrisa que me genero una opresión en el pecho, es mi culpa

—¡Bakugo estas bien! —Molesto veo por sobre mi hombro para ver que Kirishima ha llegado a mi lado

—S-Si— Dije aun en Shock para mirar mis pies, en el proceso noto que las rodillas de Midoriya-sensei están lastimadas—¡Ah! ¡Tus rodillas están sangrando Deku! — Dije alterado, Deku-sensei me mira confundido y yo por instinto tomó de su mano y le obligo a ponerse de pie, para después arrastrarlo dentro del salón en busca de Yagi-sensei

—¡K-Kacchan no es necesario que—

—¡Yagi-Sensei! — Llamó ignorando las palabras de mi maestro, el rubio se encontraba ordenando y volteo al vernos entrar— ¡Deku-sensei está herido!

—¿Deku-sens?...¡Joven Midoriya tu nariz esta sangrando! — Exclamó el hombre acercándose a nosotros

Deku se dedicó a explicar la situación, le dijo que estaba jugando con Jirou cuando escucho nuestra batalla sangrienta, iba a ver qué ocurría cuando se percató que yo había perdido el equilibrio cayendo del castillo, él sin pensarlo se abalanzó arrastrando su cuerpo, y debido a la fricción de él y la tierra destruyó su pantalón dejando sus rodillas heridas y golpeándose la nariz al aterrizar de cara. Yagi-sensei me miró unos segundos y me inspecciono yo gruñí diciendo que estaba bien que el herido era Deku, que dejara de preocuparse por mí, tras ver que yo estaba entero, Yagi-sensei le dijo a Deku que le siguiera, le sentó en el escritorio y saco un botequín del armario de la limpieza

—Kacchan, puedes volver a jugar— Me dijo con una sonrisa Deku, yo me realice un puchero inconformé—, estoy bien, tus amigos deben estar preocupados por ti ve….

—¡No digas tonterías! — Gruñí molesto mientras me acercaba y me sentaba juntó a Yagi-sensei, me negaba a irme hasta verificar que había dejado de sangrar tanto, estaba herido por mi culpa después de todo —.Yagi-sensei quiero quedarme a ver—Dije decidido a no aceptar no como respuesta

—¿Quieres ver cómo le curo las heridas? — Preguntó amable, yo asentí— Bueno, tal vez esto te sirva en algún momento de tu vida

Escuchaba atento y ciertamente interesado el proceso de curación que me estaba enseñando Yagi-sensei, nunca había visto que curaran una herida, las veces que me lastimaba tendía a ocultar mis heridas ya que mi vieja me regañaba. Primero debía lavar mis manos, después debía lavar la herida con agua y jabón o con un líquido especial, Yagi-sensei le llamo suero, me dijo que debía limpiar desde dentro hacia afuera, y finalmente Yagi-sensei coloco una venda con un poco de desinfectante, mire de reojo a Deku quien me sonreía levemente, al parecer ya estaba bien

Deku-sensei me había salvado la vida, por lo menos ahora sé que si vuelve a arriesgarse estúpidamente por alguno de nosotros puedo curar su herida

¿Eso hace un Rey no? Ayuda a sus súbditos

 **Capítulo 7: Bakugo Katsuki**

 **Delincuente**

Me adentre lo más rápido que pude a la zona del baño, tropiezo entre la oscuridad sin separar mi mano de mi frente, siento la cálida sangre recorrer mi rostro con lentitud, si al muy maldito hijo de perra le vuelvo a ver la cara, les juro por el chile habanero más picante de este mundo que le cortaré la mano por malnacido

Logró, por medio de toqueteos en la pared, reconocer entre la oscuridad la puerta del baño y enciendo dificultosamente la luz, entró y me veo en el espejo

—MIERDA— Grité enfurecido, eso dejará una puta marca que no podré explicar en la escuela

Doy el agua del grifo e intentó limpiar la sangre de mi rostro que rodea gran parte del lado izquierdo de mi mejilla llegando hasta mi barbilla. El agua se lleva las pruebas de aquella riña de la cual intente evitar a toda costa pero el destino no está de mi lado el día de hoy, levantó una vez más mi rostro y notó la manchas rojas que dejó la sangre en piel, le doy poca importancia y me dedico a ver los cortes mi cabeza que tercamente insisten en sangrar manchando mi cabello en el proceso. Busco entre las cosas que Jeanist tiene aquí y al fin encuentro un botiquín cuando vuelvo a sentir la sangre recorrer mi rostro una vez mas

—Bakugo!—

—¡Ah! Maldita sea…—Dejé escapar al escuchar la voz de jefe, intentó ver mejor la herida de mi frente y de mi cabeza, pero con la tenue luz amarilla del baño es difícil

—¡Bakugo!

—¡Un minuto!—Le pido lo más amable posible, empiezo a limpiar alrededor de la herida como me enseñó Yagi

—Bakugo

—¡COMO JODES! ¡QUE UN MINUTO!— Grité esta vez enfurecido por la insistencia, siento los pasos en dirección al baño y de una patada cierro la puerta justo en la cara de mi jefe con rapidez colocó el pestillo

—Bakugo, abre—Me exigió el estirado de mi jefe

—Estoy cagando, vete—Mentí mientras continuaba curando mi herida

—Bakugo abre ahora

—Vete a joder a alguien más—Gruñí entre dientes, continuó en mi tarea de curar mi herida, por lo menos ha dejado de sangrar pero duele como la mierda, por suerte el bastardo me golpeó con el jarro en la cabeza si hubiera sido en el rostro mañana no podría ir a la escuela. Siento el movimiento de algunas llaves y suspiro pesado al ver como mi jefe abre la puerta entrando para después mirarme serio

—Te llevaré al hospital

—Estoy bien— Declaré intentando mantenerme tranquilo—. Limpiaré la sangre de la barra— Intente escapar pero su mano se aferró a mi hombro

—Déjame ver— Exigió comenzando a explorar mi rostro, le deje ser, cuando viera que estaba bien me dejaría ir—, tienes múltiples cortes en el cuero cabelludo y uno en la frente, tengo que llevarte al hospital —Con un solo movimiento quite su mano

—¿Eres sordo? Te dije que estoy bien—Gruñí entre dientes—, debo volver al trabajo

—No trabajarás así, vete a casa o al hospital, tu turno termina ahora—Fruncí el ceño, si me iba ahora no me pagarían las horas extras que necesitaba

—NO— dije molesto, pero Jeanist volvió a bloquear mi paso—MUÉVETE

—Te pagaré el turno completo, y las horas extra—Le miré incrédulo unos segundos, y al fin sentí un peso menos en mis hombros, relajándome—, solo vete, estás herido no quiero que tu estado empeore por un par de billetes, estoy seguro que Yagi no me lo perdonaría

Me quedo uno segundos analizando la propuesta, miró la hora, ya es de madrugada si me voy ahora llegaré a las 2 a casa, podría dormir 4 horas y 30 minutos antes de ir a la escuela, no es mala idea, los miércoles son los días más pesados, sonrío de lado y aceptó, si aguanto el dolor hasta mañana podría ahorrarme dinero e ir con la enfermera de la escuela

Me siento todo un tacaño, pero necesito hasta el más miserable centavo antes de la graduación

—Bien— Dije algo alegre de poder irme temprano—, pero me lo pagas la otra semana

—En efectivo si quieres— Sonreí aún más

—Excelente —Dije entre dientes con una sonrisa llena de confianza—. Entonces nos vemos la otra semana— Dije tranquilamente mientras me quitaba el delantal y lo colgaba en la percha, tome mi mochila y me marché

—Quiero buenas calificaciones— Escuché mientras salía del Bar

Le mande un mensaje al tonto de Hanta, que me iría a mi casa, que no necesitaba alojar esta noche, de seguro estaba durmiendo pero era mejor avisarle para que el muy idiota no se preocupara

Camine tranquilo a casa

Llevo dos años trabajando con Jeanist, pero desde hace dos meses inicie trabajando en horario nocturno, la paga es mayor, el problema es que suelo toparme con bastantes borrachos, y como yo soy el idiota detrás de la barra, tengo que pedirles que se marchen. Hoy me toco un ebrio violento, que al decirle que debía irse me golpeó con el jarrón, con el que estaba bebiendo, justo en la cabeza reventando el vidrio en mi piel por suerte solo cortó parte de mi cabeza y un poco mi frente, no necesito puntos, o eso creo, no soy doctor

Trabajar ha sido la única responsabilidad que he tenido en mi vida, aparte de estudiar claro está, mis padres siempre han tenido dinero desde que lo recuerdo, ambos empresarios, por lo tanto siempre se me ha facilitado casa cosa que necesitaba, pero eso no satisface mi deseo de independencia. Gracias a Yagi conseguí mi trabajo, cuando le hablé de mi sueño de vivir solo al momento de estudiar me dijo que podía ayudarme, cómo era estudiante nadie quería contratarme pero Jeanist acepto, ya que tenía la recomendación de Yagi. En un principio solo le ayudan con la contabilidad del bar, pero al ver que era responsable y bueno para las matemáticas, actualmente, me ha dejado a cargo de la barra y la caja

No es que me encante trabajar entre un montón de borrachos toda la noche, dos veces a la semana, pero me hace estar más cerca de mi sueño de tener mi propio departamento

Subo por el tubo de las cañerías hasta mi habitación, la vieja no tiene idea de que tengo un trabajo ya que tenemos dinero, pero me gusta tener mi propio dinero, me gusta pensar que lo ganó con sangre, sudor y lágrimas… Bueno, hoy más sangre que nada

Me lancé a mi cama agotado, desde que comencé a trabajar en el turno nocturno estoy más cansado que nunca, pero creo que lo vale

Me dejo caer dormido y al fin siento la paz y tranquilidad que mi agotado cuerpo de 18 años necesita

La noche se hizo más corta que nunca, pero me siento a mi 100%, dormí 5 horas, 3 más de las que normalmente duermo de martes a miércoles y eso es suficiente para mantenerme de buen humor, la cabeza me arde como la mierda y se hinchó más de lo que planeé, pero el dormir hace que este día sea menos mierda de lo que normalmente es normalmente

Odio los miércoles

Continuó mi trote de forma constante, me es sencillo, ya que diariamente antes de ir a la escuela salgo a trotar, paso a un lado del cara de idiota que está a punto de vomitar o desmayarse, miro sobre mi hombro tras pasar a su lado y noto que Kirishima, el bastardo mitad e Iida-Boot me vienen pisando los talones, sonrió de lado, estoy a la cabeza

O por lo menos así era hasta que alguien me agarró de la sudadera de la escuela deteniéndome con brusquedad generando que mis piernas intenten continuar su camino, noto que pelos de mierda y cara quemada me sobrepasan y miró enfurecido al imbécil de Kan que me ha detenido, él solo me mira con odio y me arranca los audífonos

—¡NADA DE APARATITOS EN MI CLASE!

Odio los miércoles

Los miércoles iniciamos con gimnasia con el profesor que más detesto en toda la escuela, Kansoyunimbécil-Sensei. Este bastardo me detesta con ganas, ha intentado de todo para que me expulsen pero siempre Yagi me defendía, pero ahora estoy solo, la verdad estoy sorprendido que aún siga en la escuela tras la reunión del lunes, ya no hay quien sea de mi abogado en aquellas reuniones, Aizawa me tiene cierta estima pero hasta él detesta contraargumentar con Kan

El tipo es un grano en el trasero

Me odia, eso lo tengo claro, este imbécil solo me ve como un delincuente, lo sé de ante mano, todos en esta estúpida escuela me ven así, los odio a todos

—Ya suéltame—Exigí molesto liberándome de su agarre, intercambiamos miradas, miradas repletas de odio, era una batalla que me negaba a perder

—Te salvaste esta vez, pero ese maricotas no siempre estará para defenderte— Le miré confundido y molesto

¿Maricotas? ¿Alguien me había defendido? Pese a mi confusión sonrió victorioso

—¡Ja! Soy más valioso que tu estúpida opinión— Presumí sintiéndome superior al imbécil de Kan que solo pareció enfurecerme mas

—¡ERES UN—

—¡Ah! —Siento una mano aferrarse a mis hombros y arrastrarme lejos del Odiolavida-Sensei—Ba-Bakugo continuemos ¿S-Si? — Me dijo Hanta mientras me alejaba del maestro

—¡Si! Mejor continuemos— Escuché que Kirishima llegaba a nuestro lado arrastrándome de una posible pelea de donde obviamente seria el perdedor

—¡KIRISHIMA! — Mi pelirrojo amigo miro por sobre su hombro al maestro— ¡NO TE DEJES INFLUENCIAR POR ESE DELINCUENTE— Sentí que la vena de mi frente comenzó a hincharse al momento de escuchar a ese bastardo hablar de mi como si no estuviese presente

—¡Lo tendré en cuenta Kan-Sensei! — Dijo alegre el idiota de Kirishima mientras suspiraba pesado—. Viejo debes dejar de pelear con Kan-Sensei o terminara en serio expulsándote

—Soy intocable— Dije engreído

—Eras intocable— Me recordó el idiota de Hanta mientras mantenía mi ritmo—, te recuerdo que Yagi-sensei no está — Chasqueé la lengua ante su comentario, eso lo tengo bastante claro

—MUEVE EL CULO KAMINARI— Los tres levantamos la mirada por sobre nuestro hombro y notamos como nuestro rubio amigo parecía a punto de desmayarse o vomitar, quizás las dos, una niñita tiene mejor condición física que ese tarado. Escucho las risas de Kisirhima y Sero, comentando estupideces de la poca resistencia del cara de imbécil, mientras que yo me limito a continuar mi trote, hay un pensamiento que no deja mi cabeza

¿A quién se refería Kan con eso de Maricotas?

Intente de todo para que el agua caliente no tocara mis heridas, aún permanecían hinchadas, y las gazas que me había colocado en la frente se saldría con el agua, me dedique enjabonar mi cuerpo, noto algunas cicatrices en mi pecho y al refregar mi espalda siento algunas que resaltas sobre mi piel, esa es una vida llena de errores que ya he dejado atrás

Termino de vestirme y noto como mis estúpidos compañeros lanzan chistes de mal gusto o hablan demasiada mierda para mi gusto, termino de abrochar mis zapatos cuando siento como alguien toca mi cabeza. Le agarro con rapidez la mano y le doblo la muñeca

—¡M-ME RINDO! — Gritó el pikachu mientras le soltaba la muñeca, siento algo cálido recorrer mi frente y maldigo al muy bastardo —V-Viejo, lo siento no pensé que fuera tan grave

—Hermano deberías ir a la enfermería— Chasqueé la lengua, eso ya lo sé, solo que iré en el almuerzo, tomo mi bolso con molestia mientras con la manga de mi camisa limpio estúpidamente la sangre de mi frente, me abofeteo mentalmente al ver que ahora hay una linda mancha de sangre en mi manga

Estupendo… Lo que faltaba

Ignoro los comentarios de mis compañeros y salgo siendo seguido por Kirishima, en vez de doblar a la izquierda, doblo a la derecha logrando que pelos de mierda captara su atención en mí

—Viejo, la clase de psicología es por acá— Resoplé y voltee

—No pienso ir a esa mierda— Gruñí con sinceridad

—Pero—

—Ya dije que no—Volví a decir, maldije mi suerte al sentir la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas

No puedo tener tan mala suerte ¿O sí?

—Bakugo— Con un demonio— Mi clase es hacia allá ¿O es que debo recordártelo? — Miré por sobre mi hombro encontrándome con el tarado ojeroso de Shinsou-sensei que me miraba serio, pero en el fondo sé que se burla de mi

—Si ya vamos a su clase Sensei— Contestó por mi Kirishima mientras agarraba mi bolso y me arrastraba deteniendo mis posibles insultos hacia ese maestro

El segundo maestro que más odio en esta jodida escuela, Shinsou-sensei. Sus clases son interesantes, los textos que da a leer me generan cierta curiosidad, pero el tipo es una mierda, es un engreído, presumido malnacido con más ojeras que cara, lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo lo ama y no ve la mierda que es en realidad

Su clase es lenta, hoy está hablando de un tema igual de mierda que él, la historia y no sé qué cosa de los filósofos más importantes, que alguien me dé un tiro y acabe con esta tortura. Miro de reojo y Kirishima mueve su cabeza levemente despertando de golpe, pero después cerrar los ojos una vez más y cabecear otra vez, acomodándose en la silla intentado mantenerse despierto, detrás de él esta Kaminari que descaradamente está usando a Kirishima como escudo para poder dormir en paz sin que OjeraConCara-sensei lo note, los demás, están prestando atención.

Miro mi cuaderno, he tomado bastantes apuntes, aun así siento que la hora ha pasado demasiado lento, me siento agotado pensé que por dormir más horas esta vez tendría más energía en esta clase

Odio los miércoles, en definitiva

—Muy bien chicos, eso es para introducir— Dijo con tranquilidad el ojeroso mientras terminaba de escribir en el pizarrón, movió su cuello de lado a lado, y suspiro pesado, arquee la ceja ¿Qué acaso no había dormido bien? —, les confesare que considero esta clase algo aburrida

—¡Me alegro que pensemos igual! —Exclamo ojos de mapache mientras levantaba la mano sacando varios si y algunas risas

—Siendo sincero esta materia nos les sirve de mucho en la vida diaria, es solo memoria— Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa del maestro y remangaba su camisa—, considero que ustedes conozcan la vida de cada filosofo es una pérdida de tiempo a menos que se enfoquen en pisolocogia en la universidad o en pedagogía, pero como se que no es el caso no quiero afligirlos ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un trabajo de esto? Y no se los evaluó en la prueba— Pregunto tranquilamente

—¡Si! — escuche decir a unísono, algunos festejando y otros agradeciendo su bondad

Bondad mis pelotas

—Bien, haré correr las guías con cada filósofo y en parejas me harán un informe con la vida, con su aporte, y lo que aprendieron ¿Bien? Lo presentaran ante sus compañeros la otra semana, al final de la clase me dirán que tema eligieron— Dijo mientras tomaba una hoja y se la entregaba a Hanta para hacerla pasar, Kirishima levanto la mano sonriente

—Y si continuamos con el otro contenido y fingimos que este contenido nunca existió— Propuso el pelirrojo a mi lado, yo rodee los ojos. El maestro sonrió levemente y se acercó a mi compañero

—Lo siento Kirishima, pero debo pasar la materia obligatoriamente, por lo menos para que tengan algo de conocimiento de ellos— Pelos de mierda suspiro pesado, ojeras con cara sonrió y le empujo la frente con un dedo—. Como dijo Homero Exposito, la cuestión en la vida no es saber mucho es solo olvidarse de poco— Kirishima sonrió ante su frase, y yo solo chasquee la lengua irritado— Muy bien chicos cuando tengas sus guías, iremos a la bibliotecas elegirán allí su tema y a las 12:15 al terminar la clase me entregaran el tema elegido

Tal como el bastardo dijo, tras todos recibir una guía con los nombres nos marchamos en dirección a la biblioteca, en el camino me dedique a leer nombre por nombre, ojeras con cara había profundizado poco en la mitad y los otros solo los nombro por lo tanto esos no tenían demasiada relevancia, mientras yo me enfocaba en lo mio, escuchaba como Kirishima le decía a los otros dos idiotas que planeaba almorzar el día de hoy

Que este estúpido día termine pronto

Ya en la biblioteca me dedique junto a pelos de mierda buscar cual libro nos daría una información de cualquier idiota de la lista que no habían dado, Kirishima buscaba encontrando libros para niños despistándose por completo de lo que hacíamos, no lo golpeo nada más porque es mi amigo

Me detengo en el estante de historia miró de reojo como la cara redonda estaba sobre la escalera buscando en la parte más alta del estante, mientras Ashido afirma la escalera, intento mantenerme al margen, mientras más rápido elija el libro más rápido—

—¡OCHAKO! — Me alteró al ver como la castaña pierde el equilibrio, y debido a mi distancia de ella no logro llegar a tiempo para ayudarle, pero me paralice al ver como la chica había caído en los brazos de alguien, de alguien muy estúpido

—Uff, hubiera sido una fea caída

—¡Midoriya-sensei! — Exclamo el pelmazo de Kirishima mientras se acercaba al idiota maestro de literatura que cargaba a Ochako entre sus brazos como a una princesa, el pelos de arbusto le sonrió a la cara redonda

—¿Te encuentras bien Uraraka-san? — Le preguntó tranquilamente, la chica le miro embelesada, sonrojada

Oh no me jodas

—S-Si

NoMeJodas

¿Qué mierda es esa cara de princesa borracha de amor?

—¡Midoriya-sensei fue como todo un príncipe! — Exclamo emocionada Ashido, Deku solo sonrió nervioso

—No es nada, solo estaba de paso

—¡PUES BIEN! — Exclamé irritado por la escena tan cursi—¡YA ENTENDIMOS! AHORA BÁJALA IMBÉCIL

—A-Ah S-Si—Dijo el idiota entrando encuentra de la escena tan comprometedora, la castaña con los pies en la tierra comenzó a jugar con su falda, logrando enfurecerme aún más, esto parece un mal chiste— ¿Que hacen aquí niños? — Preguntó Deku sin notar la actitud tan cursi de la cara ronda

—Tenemos que hacer unos informes de algunos filósofos— Dijo Mina quien sonrió divertida para dar unos codazos a su castaña y cursi amiga— ¿No? Ochako?

—A-Ah S-Si, Mi-Midoriya-sensei… M-Muchas gracias— Dijo completamente roja

—No hay de que, lo importante es que estas bien

Esto es estúpido, su presencia me irrita, su sonrisa me irrita, su risa me irrita ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! Pienso mientras siento como mi cara comienza arder de la molestia al ver como Ashido insiste en incentivar a la cara redonda a hablar con Deku. La cara redonda tras demasiada presión se marchó llevándose a plumero rosa en el proceso

—¿Y ustedes que buscan chicos? — Preguntó curioso el muy imbécil

—¡Nada que te importe! — Exclamé tomando cualquier libro

—Aun no elegimos tema Midoriya-sensei—Explicó el pelirrojo que era mi compañero, de seguro había notado mi repentina irritación

—¿Shinsou-sensei les hace la clase? —Preguntó curioso, el idiota asintió—¿Me dejas ver la lista? — Eijiro le entrego el papel y Deku comenzó a leer mientras asentía, de su bolsillo trasero saco una librera de la cual tenía un lápiz, con este rayo la hoja de Kirishima con total descaro—. A Shinsou le gustan los filósofos que se enfocan en la vida, les recomiendo… —Levantó la mirada en busca de un libro, Kirishima y yo le seguimos con la mirada, hasta que note que sonrió de la nada e intento alcanzar un libro que estaba más alto de lo que podía, suspire pesado, ya que, supongo que deberé ayudarlo… O eso pensé antes de que Kirishima le alcanzara el libro que yo pensé entregarle, chasquee la lengua, tampoco es que me importe—. Muchas gracias Eijiro-chan, nunca pensé que serias más alto que yo

—Eso es porque en clases estoy estado— Dijo divertido

—Muy cierto, bueno les recomiendo este libro— Eijiro le recibió con gusto y yo mire de reojo

—¿Nietzsche? —Pregunté al aire, Deku asintió —¿Y ese por qué?

— Nietzsche es un filósofo muy importante, y muy interesante a mi parecer ya que generó una crítica a la moral

—Espere…— Miré de reojo a Kirishima que parecía confundido— ¿Así cómo?

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, que lo dudo— Dije con una sonrisa llena de confianza mientras miraba al estúpido de Deku—, Nietzsche estableció que el pensamiento occidental nos impedía al hombre a vernos como los animales que somos, uno débil pero importante que gracias al instinto artístico y el lenguaje desarrollado se ha mantenido en un zona de poder

—¡Ah! ¡Kacchan! ¡Estoy impresionado! —Me alagó, sonreí del lado ante su alago— Pues sí, es correcto, Nietzsche critica que fue Platón quien estableció los valores actuales en el mundo entero e inmutables de las ideas, al igual que el cristianismo que se sitúa en al ámbito eterno e inmutable de lamente de dios…

—Exponiendo los conceptos buenos y malos—Dije con tranquilidad mientras Deku asentía

—Entonces…—Mi sonrisa se borró, y mire de reojo a Kirishima— Nietzsche se pregunta el por qué las cosas buenas son buenas y las malas son malas —Deku sonrió

—Algo así, tengo entendió que Shinsou-sensei utilizo parte del trabajo de este filosofo para su tesis así que les recomiendo que lo trabajen, le darán el gusto solo con hablar de él— Dijo con una sonrisa

Arquee la ceja ¿Y él como sabe eso?

—¡Muchas gracias Midoriya-sensei! — Exclamó emocionado Kirishima mientras veía el libro entregado

—Si necesitan ayuda…— Tomó su libreta y escribió algo y se la entregó al pelirrojo—Pregunten, mientras sea antes de las 22 hrs todo bien, ya que después de eso se me agota la batería—Dijo divertido mientras retomaba su paso— ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente clase! — Le mire irse

Deku… ¿Por qué mierda su presencia me irrita?

Miro de reojo a Kirishima y mi irritación aumenta el verle mirar el papel que Deku le había entregado con ojos lleno de emoción y alegría

—¡Viejo! — Dijo emocionado mientras me mostraba el papel, bufe— ¡Nos dio su número!

—A ti te lo dio, a mí no me metas— Gruñí molesto—. Ese imbécil

—¡Midoriya-sensei es increíble! — Dijo alegre, rodee los ojos—. No entiendo porque te irrita tanto si es una gran persona

—Es un idiota

—Ah bueno, a mí me gusta

Me quede paralizado al escuchar lo último, le mire sorprendido y este continuaba viendo el papel mientras guardaba el numero en su celular

¿Había escuchado bien?

Iba a preguntar, pero Ojeras con Cara nos llamó, y Kirishima corrió hacia el maestro mientras me decía que me diera prisa, le seguí de cerca aun intentado analizar sus palabras ¿Le gustaba Deku? ¿Cómo persona? ¿Cómo maestro? O acaso… Imposible, solo hemos tenido dos clases con él, le debe gustar su personalidad o alguna mierda así, no debe ser ese tipo de gustar, es decir, a Kirishima le gusta la ojos de mapache… ¿No?

—Ah Karl Max, muy interesante— Dijo mientras anotaba en un cuaderno lo dijo por Hanta— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? — Nos preguntó el pelimorado mientras nos miraba

— Nietzsche — Dijo con seguridad y orgullo Kirishima, rodee los ojos y note como Ojeras con Cara nos quedó mirando algunos segundos sin anotar nada

—¿Hay algún problema? — Pregunté al ver su extraña reacción

—No es nada— Me dijo, sonrió—. Muy interesante, es mi filosofo favorito, espero un buen informe—Miré de reojo a Kirishima que me dio un codazo en las costillas dándome a entender su emoción ante el las palabras de aliento de ojeras con patas

Deku le había atinado

No puedo evitar mirar de reojo a Kirishima una vez más

¿Qué es eso de gustar? Ah mierda no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, la clase termino y continuo pensándolo

—Oye Bakugo— Levanté la mirada para ver unos ojos cómplices por parte del tampón con patas, una mirada que no entiendo—, oye actuaste muy raro cuando Midoriya-sensei cargaba a Uraraka

—No sé de qué hablas— Dije sinceramente—, su presencia me irrita

—Aja…— Me dijo burlón, no entiendo que intenta decir—. Admítelo, te gusta

—¡¿AH?! — Preguntó horrorizado —. A MI NO ME GUSTA

—Ah vamos hermano, tenemos confianza— Dijo mientras me rodeaba con un brazo, yo le empuje molesto—¡Vamos! ¡Admítelo!

—¡NO ME GUSTA! — Grité

—Estoy tan feliz, yo te hacia asexual, ahora la idea de que tendré sobrinos me alegra bastante— Dijo mientras se limpiaba unas fingidas lagrimas

—¡VETE AL DIABLO!

—¡No hasta que lo admitas! — Me señaló, gruñí

No, no admitiría nada que no sentía, este imbécil salía de un momento a otro con sus temas de gustar que no entiendo, y ahora me sale con que a mí me gusta Dek—

—¡Vamos di que te gusta Uraraka!

Me quede paralizado, estaba hablando de la cara redonda… Yo pensé que…

— Te guuuusta— Me enojé

—¡¿TENGO CARA DE QUE ME GUSTE?! — Pregunté alterado y enfurecido—¡DEJA DE JODER CON ESO! ¡¿BIEN?! ¡O TE MATO!

—Ah que aburrido eres— Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Me adentre en el salón enfurecido, este imbécil ¿Qué mierda le pasa? Preguntar tal mierda. Me siento enfurecido en mi pupitre. Gustar… Jamás me ha gustado alguien, nunca he visto a nadie con esos ojos, la verdad es que la sola idea de estar emparejado me perturba, no soy alguien expresivo y mucho menos afectuoso, estar con alguien significa dar flores o demostrar afecto y en esa mierda no soy para nada bueno

—¡Buenos días chicos! — Miré de reojo como el estúpido de Deku entraba para dictar la última clase de la mañana

Decirle a alguien que me gusta no me llama para nada la atención, el sentir amor significa que solo te sientes atraído con el deseo de genera alguna procreación, nada más, es una hormona. El amor es una reacción química, solo eso, no hay magia, no se solucionan los problemas con amor, ni tampoco se sanan las heridas

Noto como Deku comienza a escribir en el pizarrón, ha dicho algo que no he escuchado, miró de reojo a Kirishima que escribe con una sonrisa en los labios

¿Gustar? Es imposible que a este imbécil le guste Deku, para que te guste alguien por lo menos debes conocerlo con tiempo ¿No? Es decir no es algo que nazca de la noche a la mañana. Miró por la ventana, me siento confundido, quiero preguntarle a Kirishima a que se refería con lo que me dijo en la biblioteca, impide que me concentre

A mi jamás me va a gustar alguien, a mis 18 años nunca he sentido nada por nadie y eso significa que puedo mantenerme así hasta quizás qué edad, la idea de vivir solo siempre ha estado presente en mi mente, nunca me he visto a mi como hombre de familia ni menor cuidando de alguna mujer o niños, eso ni siquiera se me ha cruzado por la mente. Noto que Deku continua explicando, algunos ríen, entre ellos Kirishima

Me enoja

Esto no está bien, Kirishima no debe entender lo que significa gustar y utilizó mal la palabra, solo eso

¿Y qué hay de la cara redonda? Su mirada, esa mirada jamás la había visto pero transmitía un sentimiento que hasta mi se me hizo notorio, de seguro Deku también lo noto, era una mirada llena de admiración y cariño, eso tampoco puede ser, es decir, tampoco conoce a Deku ¡Ella es la que menos lo conoce! Miro por sobre mi hombro y una punzada en mi pecho aumenta mi confusión al verle mira a Deku completamente perdida, mientras sonríe como estúpida

Maldita sea

¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Acaso todos gustan de Deku? Comienzo a mirar de lado a lado, todos le miran ¿Por qué mierda todos le miran? ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese idiota?

Me abofeteo mentalmente ¡Obvio que le miran idiota! ¡Es el maestro!

—¡Ah mierda! — Me dije a mi mismo mientras revuelvo mi cabello

Un repentino dolor me invade, idiota, idiota, idiota, olvide mi herida y debido a mi movimiento tras brusco en mi cabellera, comenzó a arder demasiado. Siento una vez más la calidez rodear mi rostro, la sangre llega a mi ojo izquierdo tiñendo casi todo de un color carmesí que me impide ver con claridad, me limpio sin importarme manchar mi camisa, y a fin liberar mi ojo noto unos ojos verdes mirarme preocupados y angustiados

Está muy cerca

—¡Kacchan estas herido! — Me dice, una vez más brota la sangre y continua su camino bloqueando mi vista, intentó limpiarme y decirle que no es nada grave, pero siento una mano atrapar mi brazo y obligarme a ponerme de pie antes de que pudiera objetar—. Eijiro-chan ¿Podrías repartir las pruebas? — Le preguntó a mi compañero mientras yo continuaba intentado detener el sangrado que parecía no querer cesar—. Llevare a Kacchan a la enfermería

—Si Midoriya-sensei

Me guío todo el camino, sentía la calidez de su mano cruzar la delgada tela de mi camisa, me siento confundido, todo fue demasiado rápido y el hecho de no poder ver me confunde a un mas, no puedo replicar nada, ya que no me siento consiente de lo que está ocurriendo, aun no logro analizar mi situación

Entramos en la enfermería y escucho que Deku dice algo que no entendí, siento las cálidas manos y un olor a anciano, alguien posa sus manos en mis hombros y me obliga sentarme

—¡Ah! ¡Tiene vidrio enterrado aquí!

Me he quedado callado los cuarenta minutos en que la enfermera ha tardado en quitar los restos de vidrio que se encontraban enterrados entre la piel de mi cuero cabelludo, de vez en cuando cierro los ojos, me ha dado algo debido a que comencé a gritar y a insultar que me dejaran ir, pero la anciana me dio algo que ahora me hace sentir muy adormilado, más bien estoy dopado… Ah drogado, miró de reojo a Midoriya-sensei que tiene una mirada monótona que no me trasmite ninguna emoción solo parece esperar a que la enfermera termine

—Va…Vate…Vete— Intenté formular adormilado, no quiero que me vea así, es humillante

—¿Necesitara punto? — Me ignora

—Solo un par, ya estoy casi terminando, ya quite el ultimo pedazo de vidrio solo debo terminar de cocerle

¿Cocer? Levanto mi mano con intenciones de tocar y siento las manos de Deku bajar las mías con amabilidad, le miro molesto, necesito saber que mierda le está haciendo esta vieja a mi cerebro, quizás me quite un trozo

—Sel…sel…suéltame— Logró al fin decir algo ido

—Kacchan, deja que Shuzenji te cure—Me pidió, amablemente, le miro y una vez más me siento confundido

¿Gustar?

—Listo

Al fin liberaron mi cabeza y fue como si hubiera perdido toda estabilidad que Deku se encargó de volver a traer son sus brazos, me siento un vil y sucio trapo de esos con los que limpias el suelo y luego tiras. Entró en conciencia cuando escucho que la anciana le responde una pregunta a Deku, algo de 1 hora, espero que sea el tiempo en que se tarde de pasar este efecto

El arbusto que tengo a mi lado me lleva hasta una de las camillas, no sé en qué momento me ha quitado los zapatos, pero le veo con molestia como me cubre con la manta como si fuera un niño, arrastró una silla mientras se sienta y me mira

Está preocupado, lo percibo incluso drogado, sus ojos me transmiten una extraña sensación en el pecho… ¿Esto ya lo he sentido antes? Se me hace familiar, Deku acaricia mi mejilla y yo muevo mi cara con molestia

—¿Qué estás haciendo Kacchan? — Pregunta angustiado

Yo solo le veo y al fin comprendo su preocupación, volteo y le doy la espalda molesto, me siento decepcionado, me siento vacío

Este idiota me ve como un delincuente, como todos en esta estúpida escuela

¿Gustar? Esa mierda no es para mí

.

 **¡Termine el cap antes! Y dije ¿Por qué no? Pobrecito Kacchan todos lo ven como vil un delincuente u.u**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado este cap! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu**

 **Todos piensan que va a meter la pata asjaksja Creo que Shinsou está predestinado a fracasar. Muchas gracias por leer espero que este cap haya sido de tu gusto**

 **mooniemouse27**

 **¡Lo tendre en cuenta! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este cap. Te haya gustado al igual que el anterior**

 **Nessieprettysweet**

 **Esa es la ideeeaaa wjajaajaj que todos lleguen con una pareja favorita pero se confundan y ya no sepan que quieran buajajajaja. Muchas gracias por leer espero que este cap haya sido de tu gusto**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Él, yo, ellos**

Jugué con mis dedos un momento, hoy Todoroki no había venido al jardín, por lo tanto significaba que no Todoroki, no borrador sonriente, lo que significaba no jugar. Suspiré pesado apoyando mi cabeza con pesadez en la mesa, están todos divirtiéndose menos yo, Jirou se encontraba peinando Yaomomo, Iida dibujaba y Bakugo jugaba con una pelota haciéndola rebotar contra el muro atrapándola, todos se divertían menos yo.

Todoroki tampoco era una gran compañía ya que no era muy bueno para hablar, pero por lo menos intercambiábamos colores, y lo más importante, el borrador. No conversaba mucho con los demás, así que no sabía qué hacer.

En cualquier momento moriré de aburrimiento, un aburrimiento que derretiría mi cerebro y acabaría con mi vida.

Ojala pase pronto, porque dios que me aburro.

─Eijiro-chan─ miré de reojo desanimado para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes que me miraban incrédulos─ ¿Todo bien?

─Estoy aburrido Midoriya-sensei─ dije trágico volviendo a golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa─, moriré a este paso… Dígale a mi primo que le dejo mi figura de acción de Crimson Riot─ declaré pensando en mi testamento de muerte por aburrimiento, escuche una leve risa y separe mi rostro de la mesa para ver que Midoriya-sensei reía ante mi dramatismo

─¿Qué tal si jugas con alguien? ¿Eh? ─ propuso, mire a mis compañeros y realice un puchero.

─No esta Todoroki─ dije mientras le daba a entender el problema

─Pero puedes jugar con alguien más, Sho-chan no es el único niño en el planeta─ habló divertido mi maestro, yo suspire pesado, en verdad no me siento de ánimos. ─¡Oh vamos! ─ Me dijo mientras me animaba─ ¿Qué tal si juegas con Ten-chan?

─¿Iida? ─ pregunte mientras miraba a mi compañero que parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, suspire pesado y me acerque algo tímido, mire de reojo y noto que Midoriya-sensei me sonríe animándome.

Me acerco con lentitud y noto que Iida está dibujando, no estoy seguro que es, solo veo cuadrados con varios colores algunos círculos, no entiendo que es eso, ni siquiera sé que está dibujando, ladeo mi cabeza de lado a lado buscando la forma al dibujo hasta finalmente me rindo y le pregunto.

─Iida ¿Qué haces?

─Dibujo─ me respondió serio sin mirarme continuando trabajando con una regla.

─Lo sé pero ¿Qué dibujas? ─ pregunté curioso, mi compañero se detuvo y me miró.

─Dibujo un plano a escala de mi habitación, pienso en cómo moverlos muebles de tal forma de aprovechar el espacio más adecuado

Un silencio invadió nuestra conversación, Iida me mira penetrante con sus ojos azules esperando que diga algo que no tengo planeado, siento que está esperando a que me retire, pero si me voy sin intentarlo quizás pierda un posible juego muy divertido que ambos podemos disfrutar y pasarla de maravilla. Sonrió haciéndome el ánimo, quizás Iida quiera jugar conmigo.

─¿Quieres jugar a la luchas?

─No.

Sin más continuo trabajando, yo me dedique a mírale trabajar, curioso, observaba como sus manos se movían de lado a lado, como la regla guiaba a los lápices, como Iida tecleaba números en la calculadora, comenzó a balancearme en mis pies aburrido pero sin despejar mi mirada, empiezo a silbar una melodía que mi primo suele cantar cuando estamos jugando.

─¿Se te ofrece algo más? ─me preguntó Iida mientras me miraba algo molesto, yo le mire confundido y solo sonreí.

─Pues no, solo te veo.

─Me desconcentras─ me dijo mientras movía sus lentes serio.

─Ah, entonces… ¿Me voy?

─Por favor.

─Am… Okey…─ musité bajito mientras retrocedía en dirección a donde estaba Midoriya-sensei el me sonrió─ Iida está muy ocupado construyendo una casa─ dije de lo que había medio escuchado decirme, Midoriya-sensei me miro incrédulo, y volvió a mirar a un posible compañero de juegos.

─¿Qué tal Kyo-chan y Momo-chan? ─ me pregunte, yo solo arrugué la nariz.

─Juegan cosas de niñas, yo soy un niño─ gruñí molesto ante la obviedad del porque no.

─Pero que seas niño no significa que no puedas jugar las mismas cosas que ellas.

No muy seguro, pero encontrándole la razón a mi sensei acepte y me encamine a al lugar donde las niñas estaban jugando, puedo ver como Yaomomo habla de algo que no entiendo de sus hijos de su perro y su marido mientras Jirou asiente diciendo que entiende a la perfección que los hombres son unos tontos y cosas así, no estoy segura que hacen solo veo que Jioru comienza a peinar el largo cabello de Yaomomo.

─¿Qué hacen? ─ Pregunté curioso, ambas voltearon a verme.

─Jugamos a la peluquería─ me dijo la Jioru.

No pude evitar sonreír animado ante ello, hace unos días había ido a cortarme el cabello y la pase muy bien, mi primo también se lo había cortado al igual que mi tío Fat, la idea me emociono ¡Yo sé perfectamente como jugar a eso!

─¿Puedo jugar? ─ Pregunte animado, ambas intercambiaron una mirada y después sonrieron

─Bien, pero tú eres el peluquero y nosotras tus clientes─ dijo Momo mientras Jirou traía una silla para ponerse aun lado de Yaomomo.

Divertido y emocionado, me pare frente a ellas y realice una reverencia

─Bienvenidas a mi humilde peluquería señoritas─ dije, ambas rieron ante mi actuación

─Por favor, necesito que nos deje presentable─ dijo seria Jirou─, tengo un concierto que dar, hoy toco con mi banda frente a millones de personas y no puedo ir con este peinado.

─Yo tengo una entrevista con el presídete de una importante empresa así que también necesito verme profesional─ silbe impresionado de lo importante que eran mis clientas, de seguro tenían una vida muy agitada.

Yo solo realicé una segunda reverencia y les dije que encantado las haría lucir bellas, ambas asintieron de acuerdo conmigo, y me dejaron trabajar. Primero solté la coleta de Yaomomo dejando ante mí su largo y oscuro cabello, después masajee la cabeza de Jirou, escuche leves risas por parte de mis clientas, creo que soy un gran peluquero, notó que ambas comienzan a hablar de sus vidas, de cómo Jirou está agotada de su gira mundial y como Yaomomo suspira preocupada por sus hijos. Miró el trabajo que estoy haciendo, lucen igual, si quiero hacerlas lucir bien debo hacer lo que hizo mi peluquero.

Me acerque a la zona de materiales y tome unas tijeras, las abrí y cerré frente a mi emocionado de poder dejar un trabajo bien realizado, me acerque a Yaomomo mientras ella continuaba conversando, tome un mecho y sonreí emocionado.

Lucirán DI-VÍ-NAS

Las tijeras fueron arrebatas de mis manos y miré confundido a Midoriya-sensei que posaba su mano en mi espalda empujándome lejos de mi salón de belleza, mis clientas me miraron confundidas y yo solo me encogí de hombros dándoles a entender que tampoco había entendido.

─T-Tal vez finjamos que eso no paso─ me dijo temeroso y nervioso, yo solo le mire confundido ¿Y por qué? Si las iba a dejarlas divinas─ ¿Q-Qué tal si pruebas jugar con Kacchan? ─ miré por sobre mi hombro para notar como el cenizo continuaba lanzando una pelota contra un muro atrapándola cuando esta rebotaba en su dirección, miré temeroso a Midoriya-sensei, Bakugo tenía mal temperamento y gritaba mucho, y más de una vez me había golpeado.

─Y-Yo.

─Ve─ Me dijo mientras me empujaba dejándome detrás del cenizo que no parecía notar mi presencia, miré de reojo a Midoriya-sensei y él solo sonrió asintiendo con ambos pulgares hacia arriba, trague en seco.

─Bakugo…─ llamé temeroso.

Katsuki atrapo la pelota una última vez, pero en vez de volver a lanzarla contra el muro me miro con aquellos ojos rojos y el ceño fruncido tan propio de él, sin saber que hacer le sonreí y salude.

─¿Qué quieres pelos de cepillo? ─ me preguntó molesto, miré de reojo a Midoriya-sensei y este solo me sonrió.

─Am… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ─ pregunté curioso, él solo me miro serio, me siento nervioso siento que juzga y al mismo tiempo me desprecia.

─¿Y por qué mierda jugaría contigo?

¡Una grosería! Entre en pánico, en mi casa no decíamos groserías, no sé qué hacer, así que hablo sin pensar.

Como siempre.

─Porque soy divertido─ dije sin saber que decir, él arqueo la ceja incrédulo yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Bakugo no dijo nada, afirmo su barbilla y comenzó a pensar mientras hacia un "mmm" mientras miraba el techo después se paseaba alrededor mío inspeccionarme, me siento nervioso, siento que estoy en un examen. Finalmente se pare frente a mí y sonríe de lado, me empuja logrando que yo pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre mi parte posterior. Él solo se ríe y me apunta

─Para jugar conmigo debes ser fuertes─ Me dijo entre risas, yo realice un puchero

¡Yo soy fuerte! ¡Soy Red Riot!

De un rápido movimiento, moví mi pie hacia la flexión de su rodilla y la atraje hacia mi logrando que él también callera, victorioso comencé a reír y a apuntarle mientras me colocaba de pie. Bakugo me miro sorprendido unos segundos y después sonrió de lado para comenzar a perseguirme, yo solo reía evitando que él me alcanzara

─¡Soy más fuerte! ¡Soy más fuerte! ─ canturree mientras él me persigue gruñendo y riendo

─¡Ven aquí pelo de alambre!

Creo que es la primera vez que Bakugo y yo jugamos los dos solos, reí gran parte de la mañana, Bakugo y yo jugamos a las luchas, dibujamos compitiendo quien dibujaba mejor, él me conto una aterradora historia de una bruja que vivía en su casa y derretía los juguetes con la mirada hacer, yo le conté de como mi primo y yo solíamos contar cuentos en las noches.

─¿En serio? Yo no tengo hermanos para hacer eso─ me dijo tranquilo.

─¡Ah! Pero si quieres puedes venir a mi casa a contar cuentos en la noche─ le dije animado, el frunció el ceño

─Que estupidez─ me gruñó y mi sonrisa se borró algo abrumado─, no me gusta ir a otras casas que sea en la mía, podemos hacer un fuerte en la sala.

─¡¿De verdad?! ─ pregunté animado sin poder creerlo.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas? Te lo acabo de decir, tonto.

─¡¿El sábado?!

─Como sea.

Celebre animado, sería la primera vez que me quedaba en casa de un amigo.

Deje de celebrar cuando me percate de como había llamado a Bakugo, sonreí. Él estaba hablando de un juego que vio en la televisión mientras me mostraba la pelota con la que jugaba hace horas atrás, solo le veo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Tal vez Bakugo algún día me vea como un amigo.

 **Capítulo 8: Amigos**

Miro horrorizado como la sangre brota sin control de la cabeza de mi mejor amigo, este intenta disimular inútilmente limpiando con su manga su rostro espaciando la sangre por su cara y ensuciando su pupitre. En mis entrenamientos he visto a más de un compañero lastimarse y sangrar debido a ello, pero me siento paralizado al ver que es mi mejor amigo quien esta lastimado.

─Ba-Bakugo….─ musitó impactado.

Noto una silueta pasar frente a mi mas no analizo quien es, solo veo que Bakugo mira algo desorientado de lado a lado.

─¡Kacchan estas herido! — notó al fin que Midoriya-sensei se encuentra inspeccionando la herida de mi amigo que estaba sumiso dejándose revisar, creo que Bakugo está en Shock ante su amabilidad, una vez más Bakugo intenta limpiarse pero es inútil no puede ocultar una herida de tal magnitud. Midoriya-sensei le toma del brazo y le obliga a ponerse de pie arrastrándolo─ Eijiro-chan ¿Podrías repartir las pruebas? ─ me altere al escuchar mi nombre, y me pare de inmediato.

─¡Si Midoriya-sensei! ─ respondí por reflejo mientras mi maestro se llevaba a mi mejor amigo de seguro a la enfermería.

Me quede de pie mirando la salida, mis pies se movieron solos al escritorio del maestro y tomé las pruebas comenzando a repartir los resultados a sus dueños. Mi mente divaga, no puedo evitar pensar que pude evitar esto.

─Viejo, la herida de Bakugo era más grave de lo que creíamos─ Escuché que alguien me había hablado y mire algo pálido a Denki que miraba igual de preocupado que yo, solo asentí angustiado.

En un principio Bakugo actuaba extraño al iniciar el año escolar, le notaba cansado, cuando le proponía juntarnos a jugar videojuegos o hacer cualquier estupidez un domingo él decía que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, cosa que me parecía extraño, creí que me evitaba hasta que él me confesó que había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo. Me sentí orgulloso de mi hermano, y más feliz de que me estuviera confiado algo así, después de todo, Bakugo es alguien muy reservado.

Después de un par de meses fue Hanta quien descubrió a Bakugo entrando en un bar cosa que horrorizo al azabache, me llamó por teléfono diciendo que Bakugo llevaba horas en un bar y que tenía la sospecha de que había vuelto al mal camino, yo no viendo otra opción tuve que aclarar el mal entendido, tras eso, le pedí a Bakugo que explicara a Denki y Hanta su situación, y él, de mala gana acepto.

Solo nosotros tres sabíamos el secreto de Bakugo, y como amigos, debimos insistir al notar la herida que presentaba en su cabeza esta mañana, en un inicio dijo que no fue nada grabe, solo un borracho violento arremetió contra él. Sabíamos que si reiterábamos mucho el tema de su herida, Bakugo terminaría enfadándose y mandándonos a la misma mierda deseándonos la muerte, es por ello que no volvimos a tocar el tema, pero como amigos, más bien, yo como su mejor amigo, debí insistir, debí suplicarle que fuera al doctor.

─Soy el peor amigo─ dije en voz baja mientras me sentaba en mi lugar tras terminar mi trabajo., mire el examen que el día lunes Midoriya-sensei nos había hecho empeorando mi ánimo al ver un 47% de las respuestas buenas─, lo que faltaba.

Siento unos brazos rodear mi cuelo y un agradable olor a fresas invadió mis sentidos, las manos se posas en mi pecho y no puedo evitar sonreí a aquel tacto tan familiar y amistoso, poso su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

─¿Estas bien? ─ me pregunto Mina mientras yo sentía su dulce aroma a frutas, el Shampoo de Mina es delicioso.

─Si, solo preocupado─ le dije mientras acariciaba la piel de su brazo.

Mi amiga termino el abrazo y se sentó con tola descaro en mi pupitre dejando ante mi sus largas y morenas piernas, mire sus ojos dorados y ella solo me sonrió, yo le sonreí de vuelta. Mira es mi mejor amiga mujer, es algo así como mi hermana de toda la vida, es mi vecina, más bien era ya que ella se volvió independiente y actualmente está viviendo sola. Ashido me alentó a dejar de ser tan inseguro y ser más alegre, admiro a Mina por su forma de ser tan energética y cómo logra ver el lado positivo de todo.

─Confiesa─ Le mire curioso─ ¿Bakugo volvió a las andadas? ─ Me preguntó molesta, me sorprendí por la pregunta

¿Por qué todos pensaban mal de mí Bro?

─No, no, no, no─ dije alterado al recordar al Bakugo de primer y segundo año que parecía el mismo Rocky Balboa al llegar todos los días a la escuela con el ojo morado o con el labio partido─ Él solo tuvo un accidente en casa nada más, y ya sabes cómo es, no quiso ir al hospital ─Ashido se me quedo mirando, se acercó lentamente sin pestañar, yo solo sonreí nervioso al ver que su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío─ A-Ashido

─Mientes─ me dijo finalmente separándose de mi devolviéndome mi espacio personal, rasqué mi nuca avergonzado, Mina me conoce muy bien, mi pelirrosa amiga suspiro molesta y me miró reprochadora─. Solo dime que no está en nada malo otra vez

─No es nada malo, te lo prometo, solo fue un accidente─ dije con total confianza y tranquilidad que saco una sonrisa en mi amiga.

No puedo decirle a Mina del trabajo de Bakugo o Katsubro me va a matar, me revivirá, y me volverá a matar.

Miro por sobre mi hombro al escuchar la vos de Denki reclamar, esta rodeando con su brazo a Jirou quien le reprocha algo que no logro entender, veo que Mina solo ríe, y yo le sonrió sin entender que pasa, utilizo mi sonrisa de: No entiendo un carajo, por favor explícame.

─Yaomomo ara una pijamada este viernes─ Iba a hablar, pero Ashido fue más rápida─, no puedes ir.

─¡oh vamos! ─ chille ofendido─¡Soy el alma de la fiesta!

─Eres un chico

Pose mi mano en mi pecho dando a entender que su comentario o más bien su argumento del por qué yo no era aceptado e su fiesta me había dolida

─Me siento discriminado─ dije con un hilo de voz, Ashido solo me sonrió─ ¿Qué paso con la equidad de género? ¿En qué época vivimos?

─Tienes que ser una chica─ me dijo Mina divertida, yo acaricie mi cabello y le sonreí coqueto

─Pero amiga, si ambas somos Bff─ dije mientras chasqueaba los dedos y movía mi cabeza de lado a lado

─Vete al diablo, eso es más ofensivo de lo que dije yo

─¡Oh vamos! ─ insistí al ver que Ashido se iba sin invitarme a la fiesta

Gruñí decepcionado, me gustan las fiestas, me gustan las reuniones de amigos ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

Siento la puerta corrediza y sonrió, al fin, ya se había tardado…

─¿Y Katsubro? ─ pregunte al aire

Midoriya-sensei entro tras tardar casi una hora desde que se había marchado con Bakugo, me siento afligido al no verle entrar junto a mi maestro ¿Tan grave era? El rostro de mi maestro muestra preocupación, no puedo evitar angustiarme. Sintió una mirada en mí, miró de reojo a Hanta y a Denki que parecen igual de preocupados.

─M-Midoriya-sensei─ Llamó Sero a mi lado, nuestro maestro levanto su cansada y apagada mirada─¿Bakugo está bien? ¿No?

─¿Ah? ─ Midoriya-sensei se nos quedó mirando, casi como si estuviese en un trance, desorientado, y de la nada sonrió mientras agitaba los brazos hacia nosotros ─¡Sisisisisi! ¡ÉL ESTA BIEN!

Todo el salón suspiro aliviado, creo que no fui el único preocupado al ver el rostro fúnebre de nuestro joven maestro.

─Lo lamento chicos, continuemos─ dijo tranquilo mientras retomaba la clase.

Me quedo algo preocupado, de vez en cuando miraba el lugar de mi hermano notando a gotas de sangre que descansaban en su lugar, solo espero que no sea nada grave.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, explico conceptos básicos, cosas rápidas que ya habíamos visto con Yagi-sensei, nos dijo que la próxima clase sería la más pesada así que nos recomendaba no faltar. No pasó desapercibido ante mí el desánimo de Midoriya-sensei, sonreía levemente y sus ojos mostraban un tenue brillo de preocupación, debe ser por mi Katsubro después de todo, Midoriya-sensei conoce a Bakugo desde pequeño es obvio que esté preocupado.

La hora de almuerzo inicio con un campanazo

─¡¿Ya termino?! ─ preguntó alarmado Midoriya-sensei─ Pues ni modo, disfruten su almuerzo chicos, si desean consúltame sobre el examen acérquense y resolveré sus dudas, para los demás, me despido y nos vemos el viernes.

Muchos, entre ellos yo, comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas con intenciones de ir a comer, y no pude evitar notar el momento en que Todoroki paso aun lado de mi caminando con su examen en su mano en dirección a la mesa del maestro. Midoriya-sensei que guardaba sus cosas chillo de la nada.

─¡No pase lista!

No pude evitar reír, Midoriya-sensei es un despistado.

─Midoriya-sensei─ Mire de reojo como Todoroki se para aun lado de él con una leve y amable sonrisa no muy común en él

─Viejo, vamos tenemos que agarrar lugares en la cafetería─ me dijo Denki mientras me animaba a seguirle, yo mire de reojo como Midoriya-sensei y Todoroki hablaban algo bajo, tanto que no podía escucharlo desde mi lugar.

No puedo evitar dudar, pero algo en mi me dice que no deje a Midoriya-sensei con ese extraño Todoroki sonriente.

─Les alcanzo, quiero preguntar algo─ dije con una sonrisa, mis amigos intercambiaron miradas pero no me insistieron.

Me acerque curioso y algo tímido, no puedo evitar notar que Todoroki mantiene aquella leve sonrisa mientras mira…¡Oh! Un segundo ¡Que nadie mueva un musculo!

─Entonces, si hubieras explicado de esta forma─ Shoto se limitaba a responder si con movimiento suaves de su cabeza, no puedo evitar sentirme fuera de lugar, de seguro mi boca está a punto de chocar contra el suelo de lo abierta que esta de lo sorprendido que me siento, es obvio ante mis ojos que Todoroki ¡No está escuchando nada de lo que mi maestro le está diciendo! Es más ¡Le está mirando descaradamente cada rasgo!

¡Se lo está devorando con la mirada!

Siento que mi estómago se revuelve, y con una enorme sonrisa me abalanzó contra Todoroki y le abrazo logrando que aquella peculiar y casi imperceptible desaparezca. Notó como los ojos heterocormaticos pasan de ser ambles y dulces a convertirse en unos fríos y serios, sonrió inocente.

─¿Qué hacen? ─ pregunté aun sabiendo

─Respondo las dudas de Sho-chan sobre su examen─ me dijo tranquilo Midoriya-sensei

─Si, no creo que tú tengas dudas, verdad Kirishima? ─Me pregunto de una forma pausada y amable que logré entender entre líneas el "Lárgate"

Sonreí amable y dejando ver todos mis dientes en respuesta de: Primero muerto.

─La verdad es que tengo muuuuuuchas dudas Midoriya-sensei, es que literatura se me da fatal─ dije mientras me encogía de hombros, no puedo evitar notar como Todoroki entre cierra los ojos molesto y Midoriya-sensei me mira sonriente─, no como Todoroki, él y su─ miro descaradamente su examen─, y él si enorme y gran 93% que no se compara con mi 47%─ me pongo frente Todoroki quitando el lugar en que estaba en un principio acercándome de la misma forma en la que estaba el albino─, necesito mucha ayuda…─ le dije triste.

─¡Oh claro! ─ internamente estoy bailando─ ¡Eijiro-chan estoy orgulloso de que aceptes tus debilidades! ¡Estaré encantado de ayudarte!

Ssonreí alegre por aquello

─Y yo encantado de recibir su ayuda─ dije sintiéndome victorioso, pero grande fue mi sorpresa que de un tirón, Todoroki volvió a recuperar su lugar

─Yo deseo mejorar Midoriya-sensei, si me conformo con este 93% no estaré dando lo mejor de mi─ dijo con una voz seria─ un joven estudiante como yo requiere aprender lo máximo posible para alcanzar las metas como un futuro aspirante a doctor justo como cuando era niño─ Midoriya-sensei sollozo y tomo las manos del albino, y con lágrimas en los asintió

─¡Juntos Sho-chan logaremos que mejores al 100%!

¡AHH! Otra vez estoy apartado, sonrió molesto, y siento un leve tic en mi ojo izquierdo al mantener mi sonrisa forzada, rodeo con mi brazo a Todoroki y con una forzada y fingida amabilidad le digo:

─Todoroki, alguien como yo necesita iniciar con más tiempo ya que tengo menos conocimientos que tú─ le dije, mis ojos, mi tono le decían: aléjate

─Lo siento, Kirishima con todo mi ser debo luchar por aprender lo máximo que se pueda─ me dijo mientras me miraba perspicaz transmitiéndome las palabras: Vete al diablo

─Todoroki mi buen amigo, creo que ni entiendes─ dije mientras posicionaba mi mano en su hombro y comenzaba apretar con fuerza, mas él no retrocedió

─Oh Kirishima, mi compañero, creo que tu no entiendes ─me dijo con ojos fríos y superiores mientras sentía como sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en mis costillas

Nos mirábamos sonrientes hay alegres sintiendo como el ambiente se volvía tenso ante la competencia silenciosa que habíamos creado

─Yo soy quien no entiende─ dijo Midoriya-sensei mientras nos miraba inocentemente

El sonido de la corrediza atrajo nuestra atención acabando con aquel ambiente tenso que se había generado. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a mi Bro entrar por la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de vernos

─¿Qué son sordos? ¿No escucharon el timbre? ─ Pregunto molesto mi amigo mientras se adentraba al salón

─Kacchan! ─ llamo mi maestro, mi amigo le ignoro─ ¡Te ves mejor! ─ dijo amable, pero una vez más Bakugo le ignoro

Un silencio invadió el salón, era un silencio tenso, es obvio para mí que Bakugo está molesto por algo, en su rostro puedo percibir su tristeza, parece melancólico, parece─

─¡¿86?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DEKU?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO 86%?!─ gritó repentinamente mi amigo volviendo a ser el Katsubro que recuerdo.

─¡Ah Kacchan! ─ dijo sonriente mi maestro mientras veíamos como el cenizo se acercaba amenazante a su persona─ En realidad tu examen fue uno de los mejores

─¡NO ME JODAS! ─ gritó una vez más, Katsubro miró enfurecido a Todoroki quien permanecía con aquel rostro inexpresivo propio de él─ ¡TÚ BASTASDO! ¿CUÁNTO SACASTE?

─93

─¡¿POR QUÉ ESTE IDIOTA TIENE MAS PUNTAJE QUE YO?! ─me golpe la frente ante el carácter de mi amigo, hay veces Bakugo actuaba como un niño.

Midoriya-sensei pese al carácter bestial de mi amigo no se intimido, todo lo contrario le sonrió y recibió su examen buscando hoja por hoja

─Aquí─ dijo Midoriya-sensei, los tres nos inclinamos a ver la hoja que estaba señalando mi maestro y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que la última hoja estaba completamente en blanco, parecía nueva

─¡Viejo no respondiste la ultima parte! ─ Chille impresionado, miré de reojo a Bakugo que estaba en blanco mirando confundido su examen

─Eres un despistado─ dijo Todoroki

─¡Tú cierra la boca! ─ exclamo en un tono más clamado, Bakugo realizo una mueca de descontento, yo solo sonreí

─Kacchan, todas tus respuestas estaban buenas, si hubieras respondido la última parte de seguro tendrías un 100%─ mi amigo en vez de reclamar o gritar asintió comprendiendo que el error había sido de él no de mi maestro, Katsubro es una persona madura.

─Despistado

─¡CIERRA LA BOCA BASTARDO DIVIDIDO!

Bueno, solo a veces

─Midoriya-sensei─ llamó Todoroki a mi lado, mi estomago se revolvió de la nada al ver como Shoto se volvía posicionar peligrosamente cerda de mi maestro que parecía no molestarlo─ ¿Podríamos retomar en donde quedamos?

─¡A-Ah yo también! ─ Chillé, empujando a Todoroki intentado que Midoriya posara toda su posición e mí, pero Todoroki me empujo de vuelta iniciando un tira y afloja que acabo cuando alguien afirmo nuestros hombros, Shoto y yo miramos a la persona detrás de nosotros

─Explíquense…─ dijo con voz de ultra tumba mi hermano que tenía una mirada espelúznate

─Sho-chan y Eijiro-chan tiene dudas sobre sus exámenes y quieren esforzarse al máximo para superarse a sí mismos─ dijo con entusiasmo mi maestro

Bakugo chasqueo la lengua y me miro, nuestras miradas se mantuvieron casi como si discutiéramos solo con mirarnos, por alguna razón siento que el yo no desvié mi mirada es como si estuviese desafiando con Bakugo. Su seño se frunció con molestia

─Entonces aquí Midoriya-sensei─ escuchamos que alguien decía, ambos volteamos para ver que Todoroki había sacado provecho de nuestra competencia de miradas volviendo al mismo lugar de hace un momento, los dos sincronizamos y le agarramos de la camisa alejándolo de nuestro maestro

Comenzamos a discutir, Midoriya-sensei intentaba calmarnos sin entender que ocurría

En realidad ni yo entiendo que ocurre, solo me molesta que Todoroki intente quedar bien con el maestro, y por razones que no entiendo, siento que Bakugo me ve como una piedra en su camino y por primera vez en mi vida me niego a moverme.

─¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ Nuestra discusión se detuvo al instante que la puerta corrediza se abrió─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están almorzando?... ¿Izuku?

─¿Izuku? ─ repetimos los tres confundidos

─¡Ah Shinsou-sensei! ─dijo mi maestro con alegría mientras tomaba sus cosas y se acercaba al maestro de psicología que sonreía levemente al ver que mi maestro se le acercaba, Shinsou-sensei parecía tranquilo y relajado, es más alto que Midoriya-sensei como por lo menos 10 centímetros, su sonrisa me transmite cierta paz, Shinsou-sensei siempre ha trasmitido un aura armoniosa y cálida, casi como si fuera algo así como Hippie bien arreglado─. Mis alumnos están muy interesados en estudiar arduamente, y quieren mejorar en literatura─ Shinsou-sensei levanto la mirada, y mi sonrisa se borró al ver aquellos ojo, esos orbes violáceos completamente diferentes a los de esta mañana, no había paz ni amor, había una sola cosa, un sentimiento que iba directamente hacia nosotros: Odio, odio puro mezclado con una infinita ira.

─Ya veo─ dijo con tranquilidad mi maestro, nos sonrió─ Si están tan interesados en aprender más, Izuku, deberías enviarles material extra para que ejerciten en casa.

─Oh que gran idea─ habló Midoriya-sensei con inocencia, nos sonrió─¡Muchachos iré almorzar, el viernes podemos continuar con las dudas! ─ cerró su puño y nos miró con entusiasmo─¡Les enviare material para que mejores y alcancen ese 100%!

Se pequeña y esbelta figura despareció delante de Shinsou-sensei que tras ver que Midoriya-sensei se había ido nos miró, su sonrisa amble se esfumo, y sentí una repentina tensión en el aire

─Izuku es una buena persona, si esto es una clase de broma─ frunció el ceño y sentí que mi existencia corría peligro─, me encargare personalmente de ustedes─ dijo serio, de la nada sonrió─, que tengan una linda tarde jóvenes.

La puerta se cerró, yo, en blanco, mire a mis compañeros que estaban en el mismo estado que yo.

¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?!

.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que no respondí los reviews, se me chispoteo, pero mejor tarde que nuca (tuve que editar, en realidad estoy desde el celular y es horrible)

RESPUESTA REVIEWS

Jackesita Frost

¡Muchas gracias! Espero que esté cap sea de tu agrado

Fancypantsmel

La ortografía, mi vieja enemiga, la verdad creó que he mejorado un poco en eso, pero bueno, lamento mucho mir errores aún sigo mejorándo mi mayor debilidad. Me alegro mucho quien este Fic te estén gustando, el cap de hoy den fue desarrollando a medida que lo escribía jakjskdjs así que el final de Shinsou asesino fue algo no planeado

Aiko-Onee-Chama

puff te entiendo! Yo me expreso exactamente igual, con un par de garabatos todo queda muy claro. Estoy muy feliz por tu comentario! Yo también soy chilena! Saludos y feliz 18!

Atzuko-san

Jajskkss solo un poquiiitin enamorada jakjskdjs saludos

mooniemouse27

Noo lo siento soy chilena, en mi país se le dice ají, pensé que podría ser más general y entendible chile, y le puse apellido, porque para mi chile es un país, por eso lo dejé como chile abanero :3 (como dice la canción: que difícil es hablar el español)

Layla MT

No si está Kirishima, Todoroki y Shinsou interrumpiendo jakjskdjs

Ichigo Mugetsu

Nada logra superar al Shōto causa diabetes. Bakugo es en el fondo sensible y le duele que la gente lo marque como delincuente sin conocerle, pero la gente tiene razones para creerlo, en este Fic ese chico ha estado metido en líos muy feos.x


	10. Chapter 10

**Él, yo, ellos**

Veo que Midoriya-sensei me tiene de la mano, avanzamos por la calle mientras él mira de reojo sobre su hombro notando que todos veníamos de la mano y al final de la fina estaba Yagi-sensei asegurándose de que ninguno se perdiera.

Hoy estamos de camino a un parque cerca de mi casa, mi papá de hecho terminado el día ira por mí ahí mismo, es un parque bastante grande y muy bonito a mi parecer.

─Muy bien niños─ dice Midoriya-sensei mientras nos señala el parque─, son libres.

Mis compañeros sueltan los agarres y notó como Bakugo pasa a mi lado siendo perseguido por Kirishima quien corre con una gorra cubriendo su cabeza. Todoroki se dirige con Momo e Iida a los columpios y yo me quedo sentada en el césped, no es que no quiera jugar, solo que no tengo ánimos.

─Kyo-chan─ miro de reojo a mi maestro que me mira confundido─ ¿No quieres jugar?

─Vengo los sábados con mi papá, no es nada nuevo─ dije con simpleza.

─Ya veo…

Me quedo en silencio viendo como Bakugo bota a Kirishima y este volvía a ponerse de pie lanzándose sobre él, Midoriya-sensei se colocó de pie y fue a separarlos ya que comenzaron a jugar algo brusco. Me quede sola bajo un árbol, debí traer algo para escuchar música, pero mi mamá no me deja traer nada ya que puedo perderlo.

─Hola─ miro de reojo a un chico que me mira curioso, sus ojos dorados son enormes, y tiene el cabello rubio oculto bajo una gorra, no trae uniforme, debe vivir por aquí─¿Qué haces sola?

─Nada que te importe─ digo mientras continuo mirando a mis compañeros jugar

─Que mala─ me dijo, se sentó a mi lado y yo le miré confundida ¿Es idiota? Cuando alguien te trata mal uno debe irse─, yo estoy aquí solito, vivo en la casa de ahí─ me señalo una casa pequeña frente a nosotros─, mira yo hice esto─ saco de una pequeña cajita que se prendía y se apagaba, yo arquee la ceja─, pude hacer que la lucecita se prenda y se apague solita.

─¿Eres tonto? ─ le pregunté directa, él solo rio.

─Eres muy mala, mi nombre es Kaminari Denki ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ me preguntó risueño

─Jirou Kyoka.

─¡Ah que bonito! ¿Te puedo decir Kyoka?

─No.

─Kyoka ¿Te gusta el césped? A mí me gusta mucho el césped, excepto cuando se me mete en el zapato ahí no me gusta mucho.

Definitivamente es estúpido.

─¡Jirou! ─ Ambos volteamos para ver como Kirishima y Bakugo corrían hacia nosotros, notó el rostro de curiosidad del azabache y el de molestia del rubio.

─¿Quién es tu amigo? ─ pregunto Kirishima curioso.

─Tiene cara de imbécil.

─¡Me llamo Kaminari Denki! ─ chilló mientras se colocaba de pie

─Bien por ti─ felicitó con sarcasmo Bakugo mientras me miraba─ oye, vamos a jugar a la escondidas ¿Juegas o qué?

─Si, juego─ dije mientras me colocaba de pie

─¡¿Puedo jugar?! ─pregunto el rubio con cara de tonto

─¡Claro! ─ Chilló Kirishima.

─No─ gruñó Bakugo─, solo la U.A─ dijo

Mire de reojo al rubio que pareció intimidarse ante las palabras de Bakugo, no puedo decir que me dio lástima, porque no me dio.

─Déjalo jugar─ dije, Katsuki me miró con molestia exigiendo una explicación

─¿Y por qué? ─ preguntó casi escupiéndomelo a la cara

─Porque yo lo digo─ dije

Bakugo es el más rudo entre nosotros y también el más intimidante, pero sé que le agrado. Nos quedamos mirando unos varios segundos, hasta que finalmente chasquea la lengua.

─Bien cara de idiota ¿Sabes contar? ─ le pregunta con hostilidad, Kaminari le mira unos segundos

─¿Contar?

─Ah a este le pagan por ser imbécil─ dijo como siempre, molesto, me miro unos segundos ─Yo cuento, Jirou después de toca a ti ¿Entendiste? ─ rodeé los ojos pero asentí, odio que Bakugo me mande, Katsuki nos miró a todos─ Para hacerlo más interesante, el primero en ser atrapado recibe un puñetazo mío─ todos tragamos en seco.

Bakugo comenzó a contar, debía ocultarme y rápido, ya que solo era del 1-10, corrí hasta una piedra gigante, no logre ver donde se fue Kirishima, pero creo que se fue lejos de mí. Miro por sobre mi escondite para ver que Bakugo ya ha salido de a buscar.

─Hola─ doy un brinco miro molesta al rubio de gorra que esta detrás mi─ Tu hermano da miedo.

─No es mi hermano─ dije molesta ante la obviedad y el hecho que me siguiera─, harás que nos atrape

─¿Es tu novio?

─¿Ah? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ─ le pregunto molesta, con tanta conversación Bakugo nos atrapara.

─¿Lo es? ─ me preguntó curioso, le miré indiferente

─No, no lo es─ dije

─Oye ─me llamo, volví a mirar sobre mi escondite, ya no veo a Bakugo─¿Te casas conmigo?

─¡¿AHHH?! ─ chillé avergonzada de la pregunta

De un salto, apareció el cenizo frente a nosotros, con una sonrisa sádica y malvada, y comenzó a correr en dirección al árbol donde estaba contando. Alterada comencé a correr y siguiéndome los pasos venia el tarado e idiota e imprudente de Denki, el muy tonto no eligió el peor momento para poder preguntar tal tontera.

─¡Por Jirou! ¡Te atrape! ─me dijo mientras me apuntaba, me apoyé sobre mis rodillas agotada, genial, perdí y ahora debía recibir un puñetazo de Bakugo─. Hagámoslo rápido─ me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, suspire pesado.

─Bien, hazlo─ dije mientras me ponía frente a él. Bakugo se tronó los nudillos

─No creas que por que eres niña seré amable─ me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

─Que extraño─ dije─ no pensé que conocieras esa palabra

─¡AH MALDITA! ─ Levantó su puño, y yo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

Golpe que no llego, abrí los ojos para ver a Bakugo en blanco y confundido, le seguí con la mirada para ver que el rubio tonto estaba en el suelo, su gorra había volado por el puñetazo que había recibido en mi nombre, dejando ver una extraña marca de color negro en su cabello rubio eléctrico. Me acerqué a él y le ofrecí ayuda, ayuda que él acepto con una sonrisa

─Sí que pagas fuerte─ dijo mientras se limpiaba la herida en su mejilla

─En serio eres estúpido─ habló Bakugo en shock─, iré por pelos de alambre, ya los atrape, no se vayan─ dijo mientras se iba. Miré al chico que tenía frente a mí.

─¿Por qué hiciste eso? ─ pregunté confundida.

Fui mala, molesta e incluso le insulte, pero él recibió un golpe por mí, no tiene sentido. Kaminari me miró unos segundos y me sonrió como el idiota que es.

─Porque eres bonita, y serás mi esposa, no puedo dejar que te lastimen ─me dijo con una sonrisa, me quede en silencio, aun así no tiene sentido porque nos concinos hace 15 minutos.

─No quiero ser tu esposa─ dije esperando ver su reacción.

─Ahora, pero cuando sea grande seré apuesto y todas las chicas querrán ser mi esposa─ arqueé mi ceja ante eso─, pero como soy un caballero les diré a todas que no porque tú serás mi esposa

Me le quede mirando, este tipo es un idiota.

 **Capítulo 9: Kyo-chan**

Mis dedos sostenían cada cuerda mientras el arco acariciaba mi violín cantando las melodías que tanto deseo mostrar ante mi maestro, mantengo mis ojos cerrados sintiendo como cada melodía, cada tono, vibra en el interior de mi pecho transmitiéndome aquel sentimiento que me dedique a componer. Mantengo mi mente vacía.

Es una melodía triste que compuse hace unos meses, siento que mi corazón estaba destrozado en aquel aniversario y suelo tocar esta pieza a mi padre cada vez que voy a visitarle, abro mis ojos levemente y veo como mi mano se ve suave y delicada al sostener el arco. Mis ojos viajan a mis dedos que firmeza sujetan cada cuerda.

Me detengo.

Un único aplauso remense contra el silencio del salón de música, sonrió levemente y levanto mi mirada para observar a Mic que me aplaude bulliciosamente y silva, se para de su asiento entre el mar de butacas, siento un leve sonrojo invade mis mejillas.

Me siento muy pequeña en este escenario.

─Has mejorado mucho mi pequeña saltamontes─ me dijo mientras me señalaba con ambos dedos índices.

El auditorio esta vacío, la clase de música termino hace 20 minutos pero le pedí a Hizashi-sensei que se quedara un momento para mostrarle la pieza que había compuesto en casa. Hizashi-sensei es uno de los maestros que más confianza tengo, incluso suelo molestarlo, aunque es todo lo contrario a mí ya que es muy ruidoso, molestoso y demasiado impaciente, por lo que sé, él y Aizawa-sensei son amigos de infancia además de hacer un programa de radio todos los viernes, más allá de eso, no se nada más.

─Por cierto Jirou─ Levanto mi mirada mientras continúo guardando mi violín, Hizashi-sensei se mantiene mirándome y sonríe burlón─, tengo dos cosas que preguntarte─ me dijo mientras me mostraba dos de sus dedos, arquee la ceja y coloque el estuche en mi espalda─ Primero: ¿Qué tal el profesor nuevo?

─¿Midoriya-sensei? ─ pregunté sorprendida, él solo asiente─¿Qué hay con él?

─Yes, what do you think abaut him? (Si ¿Qué piensas de él?) ─ medito un poco la pregunta.

─Pues….─ miro el techo intento pensar mi respuesta, solo hemos tenido una semana de clases con él y lo que pienso de él está más relacionado a su forma de enseñar cuando niña, así que me es difícil separa las cosas─, viste… ¿Bien?

─JAJAJA─ ríe estrepitosamente a mi parecer, y se arregla los lentes─ ¿Enseña bien?

¿No eran dos preguntas?

─Ah la verdad hoy seria nuestra primera clase, la última dos nos hemos dedicamos al examen, nada más─ dije tranquilamente mientras Mic me mira sonriente.

─¿Qué tal tus compañeros? ¿Bakugo le da muchos problemas?

Van más de dos preguntas…

─No, hasta ahora se ha portado bien─ dije con una sonrisa de lado─ Kirishima toma atención cuando él habla, Todoroki parece respetarlo, todo bien.

─Eso es bueno…─ Mic miró el techo y suspiro─. Siento que hubiera sido ayer el momento en que Midoriya solía venir después de clases a practicar su ingles conmigo, era un niño muy aplicado.

─¿Midoriya-sensei tuvo clases con usted? ─ pregunté sorprendida─. Mic estas muy viejo.

─¡Oye más respeto que coloco tus calificaciones! ─ chilló como la reina del drama que es ─. Mi última pregunta.

Ya van como 100…

─¿Qué clase te toca ahora?

─Literatura, con Midoriya-sensei.

─Ahh, me alegro que él sea bueno─ arquee la ceja─, porque vas 15 minutos tarde.

Me quedé en blanco unos segundos, reviso mi teléfono ¡Maldición! Tiene razón, corro gritando un adiós mientras escucho la risa malvada de mi maestro de música e inglés. Hoy Midoriya-sensei pidió que no faltáramos a clase ya que hoy sería algo pesado y lo primero que hago es llegar tarde. Corro por los pasillos lo más rápido que mis piernas permiten, veo a Aizawa-sensei caminar en mi dirección contraria y reduzco un poco mi velocidad para que no me regañe. Él separo la mirada de su celular y me miró con tranquilidad.

─Deberías correr, Midoriya ya comenzó su clase─ me altere por ello y retome mi paso acelerado.

Subo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, y al fin llego a mi salón, me adentro con un ¡Lamento la demora! Y veo como el pizarrón esta repleto de palabras, definiciones, datos históricos.

─Bienvenida Kyo-chan─ me saluda amable mi maestro mientras me mira con una sonrisa leve dibujada en sus labios, me señala mi asiento detrás de Bakugo─, por favor toma asiento, la clase ya inicio.

Obedezco acelerada, me siento y busco en mi mochila mi cuaderno y mi estuche, mi pánico aumenta cuando me percato que mi escuche no está. Siento que mi corazón se acelera aún más al ver que Midoriya-sensei parece una máquina de escribir con Red bull, y yo aún no encuentro algo con que anotar.

─Lápiz, lápiz, lápiz, lápiz─ repito intentando encontrar algo que me permita anotar lo que Midoriya-sensei está escribiendo, pero es inútil, no encuentro nada. Necesito pedir uno prestado, miro de lado a lado, Momo está sentada del otro lado del salón está muy lejos, Uraraka está delante de Todoroki, también muy lejos, Mina siempre solo trae uno, tal vez kamina─

─Oi─ doy un brinco al escuchar una voz profunda frente a mí, miró sorprendida la mano de Bakugo que se encuentra sobre su hombro con un lápiz común y corriente en ella─ ¿Lo vas a querer o no?

─¡S-Si! ─ digo sorprendida recibiendo el lápiz y comienzo a escribir lo último que Midoriya-sensei esta escribiendo, dejando algunas hojas en blanco para después pedirle los apuntes a Momo, me detengo un momento y me acerco un poco a la nuca de Bakugo─. Gracias…

─Calla─ me gruño como siempre, yo solo sonreí agradecida, escucho la risa divertida de Kirishima que me sonríe alegre de verme y me muestra el pulgar, yo solo le saco la lengua y continúo anotando.

Bakugo, Kirishima y yo nos conocemos hace años, hemos estado juntos desde la guardería y coincidentemente quedamos en el mismo salón en primaria, desde entonces somos algo así como amigos, no es que sean mis mejores amigos, pero si les tengo la confianza como para pedir favores o hablarles cuando me siento triste, son como mis hermanos mayores que nunca he tenido y ellos me tratan la misma forma. Me han apoyado en los malos momentos en que mi familia ha pasado.

Nuestro grupo creció cuando Mina la vecina de Kirishima se nos unió en secundaria y más cuando vi que mi antiguo amigo de barrio Kaminari también estaba en el mismo salón que nosotros, sumado a la boca grande de Sero, nos volvimos buenos amigos, y más unidos cuando las cosas con Bakugo se complicaron en los primeros años de la secundaria.

Pese a que aumente mi círculo de amistades con las chicas, sigo siendo cercana a ellos y eso me alegra.

─Muy bien chicos, eso es todo─ un enorme suspiro de alivio retumbo entre el silencio del salón, Midoriya-sensei rio divertido─, oh vamos no es tanto.

─Midoriya-sensei creo que ocupe la mitad de mi cuaderno con esta clase─, se quejó Hanta mientras comenzaba a contar lo ocupado.

─Muy bien, eso es bueno─ dijo con una sonrisa típica de él mi maestro─, muy bien chicos la última clase noté que algunos tenían dudas con sus exámenes pueden venir y preguntar─ como si estuvieren sincronizados Bakugo, Kirishima y Todoroki se colocaron de pie arrastrando sus sillas en el proceso, no pude evitar notar lo tenso que se volvió el ambiente, fue extraño, fue como si fueran a competir por comida─¡De a uno! ─ chilló Midoriya-sensei─ Los llamare por lista y vendrán a decirme sus dudas─ dijo divertido mientras volvía a su mesa.

Escuche como Bakugo chasqueo la lengua al sentarse, no se me hace raro que Bakugo reclame después de todo él siempre se queja con los maestros cuando se les entrega sus exámenes, pero no es algo común en Kirishima, él siempre acepta las notas y nunca busca subirlas, lo mismo es en el caso de Todoroki sumado a que le va bastante bien, su comportamiento se me hace extraño después de todo Todoroki no se lleva con ningún maestro.

─Psss─ muevo mi vista a cierto rubio que esta detrás de Kirishima que me sonríe estúpidamente como siempre ─Kyoooookaaaa.

─¿Qué quieres? ─ le pregunto desinteresada intentado contener la sonrisa que mis labios quieren formar ya que se exactamente lo que quiere preguntarme.

─¿Estas ocupada el sábado?

Siempre es lo mismo, Kaminari no se rinde.

─Tal vez─ le respondí con desinterés─ ¿Por qué?

─Pues, hay una película que quiero ir a ver y no tengo con quien ir─ me dijo con una voz lamentable, yo solo reí levemente.

─¿Ah si? ¡Hey Kirishima! ─ el pelirrojo volteo a mirarme─ Kaminari quiere ir al cine el sábado.

─¡¿En serio?! ─ chilló, Denki solo realizo un puchero─¡Viejo yo te acompaño!

─Solucionado─ dije, no pasa desapercibido como Kaminari patea la silla de Eijiro quien solo le mira confundido.

─Él n-no puede─ habló con una voz gruesa Denki mientras le miraba molesto a su amigo quien miraba cual cachorro confundido al que intentas pedir que se siente─, t-tiene cosas que hacer con su primo.

─No es verdad, Takami trabaja el sábado─ una segunda patada y yo vuelvo a sonreír divertida─¿Por qué me pateas? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Porque si sigues así no te acompaño a ningún lado

─¡Ah! ¡Eres un idiota! ─ chilla el rubio eléctrico

─¡¿Y ahora que hice?! ¡Pense que este era el comienzo de una relación!

No puedo contener mi risa mientras veo como los amigos discuten como si de un matrimonio viejo se trata. Kirishima siempre me salva de los intentos de citas de Kaminari.

─Son unos idiotas─ musita Bakugo sentado con la espalda a la pared.

─Son nuestros payasos personales─ le dije con una sonrisa cómplice

Así es siempre, me gusta que sea así.

─Kirishima Eijiro─ Notó como Eijiro deja de lado a su amigo y de largos pasos llega donde Midoriya-sensei con una enorme sonrisa, se agacha como un cachorro apoyando sus codos en la mesa de mi maestro y comienza a preguntar, para después dejar que mi maestro le explique.

Siempre he pensado que las personas son como perros, en el caso de Kirishima, es como un labrador, uno muy juguetón e inocente.

─Tsk─ mi vista deja de lado al pelirrojo y miro de reojo a Bakugo que parece no perder de vista a su mejor amigo, esta con un feo mohín mientras maldice cosas en voz baja.

¿Y a este que le pasa?

Y Bakugo, bueno, Bakugo es como un Pomeriana, de esos perros enanos que te van mordiendo los talones por cada paso que das, que te ladran hasta porque respiras.

Mis compañeros pasan de a uno, algunos no están interesados en preguntar nada, así como yo, y por cada persona que pasa, noto la vista penetrante de Bakugo vigilar uno por uno, es como un perro guardián. En un principio pensé que estaba molesto con Kirishima por ir a consultar con Midoriya-sensei y no con él, ya que es Bakugo quien enseña a Kirishima en sus tiempos libres, pero siento que es algo más.

─Todoroki Shoto─ Mi vista viaja al heterocromatico que pasa a mi lado con su examen, y para mi sorpresa se detiene frente a Bakugo, ambos se miran y no puedo evitar sentir que se están matando con la mirada. Es como un pomeriana de muy mal genio con un border collie muy sutil.

─¿Qué miras mal nacido? ─ gruñe bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para Shoto y yo lo escuchemos. Todoroki se mantiene firme y frio, como siempre.

─Tus inseguridades.

─¡¿AH?!

─Sho-chan ¿Ocurre algo? ─ Todoroki de la nada sonríe para mi sorpresa y continua su camino hacia Midoriya-sensei, miro de reojo a Bakugo que parece estar hachando humo de la ira acumulada.

Ellos no se llevan bien, cuando estábamos en la guardería siempre competían, y cuando se volvieron a encontrar, las competencias por el primer lugar empeoraron ahora en secundaria. Sé que Todoroki no está interesado, pero Bakugo lo ve como un enemigo potencial.

Aunque creo que es la primera vez que Todoroki se da el tiempo de irritar a Bakugo.

Los rechinidos de los dientes de Bakugo retumban en mi oído, es demasiado obvio que está molesto, pero no logro entender el porqué.

─Bakugo Katsuki.

Pero para mi sorpresa, mi compañero no se mueve.

─¿Kacchan? ─ llama mi maestro confundido─ ¿No tienes dudas?

─No tengo ninguna puta duda─ gruñe mientras mira por la ventana enfurecido, arqueo la ceja

En serio ¿Qué le pasa?

La campana al fin suena dando comienzo al fin de semana, Midoriya-sensei nos desea una buena tarde mientras guarda sus cosas y se detiene a revisar su celular. Tomo mi bolso y le entrego a Bakugo su lápiz con un fugaz gracias, y me encamino donde están las chicas riendo y hablando de lo que hemos esperado toda la semana.

La pijamada.

Nos vamos juntas, caminado por los pasillos, riendo, murmullando y planeando las cosas que comeremos en casa de Momo. Pero al momento de atravesar la entrada principal de la escuela me detengo seco. Yaomomo se me detiene conmigo y me mira confundida.

─¿Ocurre algo Kyoka-san? ─ me pregunta tranquila y educada mi amiga mientras me ve que dejo mi bolso en el suelo.

─¡Olvide mi violín! ─ chillé.

Si no fuera porque mi cabeza esta unida a mi toroso, creo que también la perdería, es una cosa que herede de mi padre.

─¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? ─ me preguntó Ochako mientras me miraba curiosa.

─No, no, continúen, las veo en el metro─ dije mientras corría al salón.

─¡Kyoka! ─ me detuve a ver Mina que me miraba─¡Dame tu mochila! ─ sonreí de lado y la alcance por los aire siendo atrapada por pelirrosa amiga─¡Te esperamos aquí!

Que testarudas.

─¡Bien! ─dije con una sonrisa.

Siento que hoy he estado corriendo por toda la escuela.

Subí las escaleras, los tres pisos corriendo, me tengo al llegar al piso que me corresponde por ser de tercer año, me quedo un momento intentando recuperar el aliento, tengo beca por tocar el violín no beca deportiva.

Cuando siento que mi tráquea ha dejado de arder, camino sintiendo como mis agotados músculos me reclaman por el sobre esfuerzo. Veo el letrero sobresaliente que dice 3-A, mi mano viaja a la perilla de la puerta corrediza, pero me detengo, no abro al escuchar unas voces provenientes del interior ¿Hay alguien dentro? Que extraño, las chicas y yo fuimos las ultimas en irnos.

─ _Vamos Izuku…_ ─¿Izuku?

─ _No, Hitoshi, estamos en la escuela_ ─ ¿Hitoshi? Esa es la voz de Midoriya-sensei ─ _Hi-Hitoshi…_

Mi mano se mueve con velocidad y abro la puerta de un solo movimiento, escuchando un golpe en seco al mismo tiempo que logro abrir la corrediza. Miro confundida como Midoriya-sensei me sonríe nervioso y a un lado de él esta Shinsou-sensei teniendo la mano de Midoriya sensei en su rostro manteniéndolo a una distancia lejana de él.

─K-Kyo-chan, que sorpresa─ miro de una forma tranquila e intento analizar que ocurre, pero mi mente solo vaga una cosa que no me atrevo a preguntar.

─Olvide mi violín─ dije mientras me adentraba mirando de reojo a mis maestro, Midoriya-sensei quita su palma del rostro de mi violáceo maestro que le mira con un puchero, Midoriya-sensei le hace un gesto reprobador que no pasa desapercibido para mí.

Veo el estuche de mi violín detrás de la silla de Bakugo, no lo vi al salir, es por eso que lo olvide. Lo tomo de la correa, y vuelvo a mirar a mis maestros, Midoriya-sensei me mira nervioso, casi como si le hubiese descubierto realizando algo ilegal. Me encamino a la puerta, pero me detengo en el umbral, si no pregunto moriré de curiosidad, volteo.

─¿Ustedes se conocen? ─ pregunté en un tono regular intentado no demostrar mi clara curiosidad.

Midoriya-sensei dio un brinco ante mi pregunta y miró a su compañero de trabajo que se mantenía calmado.

─N-N-Nosotros n-no─

─Estábamos juntos en esta escuela─ dijo Shinsou-sensei con su rostro monótono y calmo de siempre, me sonrió levemente─, Izuku es mi amigo.

─Ya veo─ hablé con calma.

Busco alguna pizca o algún tono de mentira que delate alguna falacia, pero Shinsou-sensei me mira firme, con unos ojos calmos que deberían transmitir su tranquilidad común pero en vez de ello me trasmiten cierta picardía que me incomoda.

─¿Se le ofrece algo más señorita Jirou? ─ me pregunta tenas Shinsou-sensei mientras mantengo mi mirada firme, miro de reojo a Midoriya-sensei que parece un manojo de nervios.

─No, que tengan una buena tarde─ dije mientras salía del salón cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me alejo un poco y me escondo en el salón siguiente.

Escucho la corrediza y me asomo un poco por el umbral. Midoriya-sensei camina golpeando con suavidad el hombro de Shinsou-sensei quien carga sus cosas, se conocen desde la escuela, pero se tratan de una forma muy familiar.

¿Izuku? ¿Hitoshi? Es extraño. Veo como en el camino, Shinsou-sensei empuja a Midoriya-sensei y comienza a correr mientras es perseguido por mi peliverde maestro.

Si no fuera porque esta prohibido por reglamento de profesores, diría con son pare─

 _Should I stay or should I go now?_

 _Should I stay or should I go now?_

Detengo mi espionaje al escuchar la canción de the Clash de mi celular, contesto la llamada de Momo que me dice que están esperándome aun. Vuelvo a mirar por el corredor, que ahora está vacío.

Hoy la gente actúa fuera de lo común.

.

Escucho la risa estrepitosa de mis amigas combinada con la mía, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto de las tonterías que Mina solía decir.

Estábamos en la enorme habitación de Momo, estando en un círculo con envases de helado por doquier, algunas patatas fritas, gaseosas entre otras cosas, cada una con un saco de dormir y en pijama.

─Okey, okey, pregunta seria─ habla mi amiga pelirrosa mientras se gana nuestras miradas─¿Quién creen que es el más guapo del salón?

─¿El más guapo? ─ pregunta Momo

─Todoroki─ habla sin pelos en la lengua Tsuyu mientras se gana nuestra vista

─Si yo también creo que es Todoroki─ apoyo Momo pensativa─, es muy caballeroso y muy apuesto.

─¡Di las cosas como son! ─ chilló Mina─¡Es un Bombon! ¿Le han visto sin polera?

─¡Mina! ─ regaña Yaomomo avergonzada

─Pero Todoroki es muy frio─ dice Ochako

─Y ¿Quién es según tú el más guapo? ¿Bakugo? ─ pregunta Mina en broma, Uraraka solo ríe divertida.

─Bakugo también es apuesto─ comenta Asui mientras lo piensa─, su carácter arruina las cosas.

─Es demasiado molesto con tanto gruñido─ dije mientras me encogía de hombros, recordando a mi pomerian amigo─. Estoy casi segura que Bakugo es asexual─ hable sin pensar─, desde que le conozco jamás lo he visto fijarse en alguien.

─Que desperdicio─ musita Mina─ ¿Quieren saber quién me gusta? ─ pregunta emocionada

─Kirishima─ dijimos todas al mismo tiempo, Ashido realizo un puchero

─Mina eso no es un secreto, el único que no lo sabe es Kirishima y es por que es un despistado─ dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

─¡Pues se equivocan! ¡Kirishima ya ha pasado a la historia! ─ arqueé la ceja ante eso, Ashido nos miró picara─. Tengo mi vista en un bombón más maduro, más apuesto y mucho más caballeroso que Kirishima─ dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, nos quedamos en silencio expectantes─¡Midoriya-sensei!

─¿Midoriya-sensei? ─ pregunté alterada ─Enloqueciste, Midoriya-sensei jamás te prestara atención.

─Midoriya-sensei es un pedagogo─ dijo Momo seria como siempre─, jamás podría fijarse en un alumno.

─¡Oh vamos! ¡Es joven! Y yo ya tengo 18 ninguna barrera legal nos separa─ dijo orgullosa Mina─ Además, es todo un príncipe ¿No? Ochako─ la nombrada dio un brinco

─P-Pues es verdad─ musita en voz baja, y una leve sonrisa se apodera de sus labios─, él es muy amable, caballeroso y dulce…

─¡Te gusta! ─ chillé mientras le señalaba y Uraraka se colocaba completamente roja y comenzaba agitar las manos

─¡NONONONOO!

─Confiesa, la sentencia será menos tortuosa si lo dices de una vez─ le digo con una sonrisa malvada─ ¿Te gusta o no?

─N-No─ chilla, baja la mirada, su cara es un tomate andante─ U-Un poco

─¡WAAAA! ─ grita Mina─ ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! ─solo rio al ver como Uraraka parece querer que la tierra se la trague─ Amiga, solo porque a ti te gusta me rendiré con Midoriya-sensei─ dijo como si se tratase de un enorme sacrificio

─Ochako-chan ¿Estas bien? ─ pregunta Asui a la castaña quien pareciera que va a explotar de la vergüenza

─¡Muy bien! ¡Está decidido! ─ todas miramos a Mina que se había puesto de pie─¡El lunes iniciamos la operación!

─operación ─repetí confundida

─¡Operación: Midoriya Ochako!

─¡¿AHHHH?! ─ gritamos todas

─El lunes comenzaremos a conquistar a Midoriya-sensei para que Ochako y él se casen, y tengan muchos hijos y yo podre ser tía─ dijo animada, yo solo reí ante la locura

─Creo que estas llevando esto muy lejos, kero─ dijo la peliverde a mi lado─, Midoriya.-sensei es un adulto.

─¡Y Ochako también! Ella tiene 18─ habló en defensa Mina mientras sujetaba los hombros de Uraraka─¡Midoriya-sensei es el pretendiente perfecto! Trabaja, tiene dinero, debe vivir solo.

─No sabemos si tiene pareja─ Habló Yaomomo con tranquilidad alertándome del como lo había dicho, casi como si hubiera aceptado el loco plan de Mina.

─Lo buscare─ dije Asui mientras tomaba su celular.

─O-Oigan─ tartamudeo algo sorprendida de que mis amigas estén aceptando el plan

─Aquí dice que está soltero, es cáncer, y le gusta Katsudon ─habló Asui mientras leía el perfil de Midoriya-sensei

─¡Listo! ¿Alguna objeción? ─ preguntó Mina

─Y-Yo creo que esto pésima idea─ dije alterada que mis amigas no entraran en conciencia

─Tranquila Kyoka, ya iniciaremos la operación Kaminari Kyoka─ me dijo Mina…¡¿AHHH?!

Siento mi rostro arder, elevar su temperatura al punto que mis mejillas arden al punto de sentir que mi rostro va a explotar en cualquier momento

─¡A-A-Ah mí no me gusta Denki! ─ chillé, las chicas intercambiaron miradas cómplices─¡QUÉ NO!

─¡Vamos se te ve que te gusta y tú le gustas a él! ¡Hay química pura entre ustedes! ─ me dice Mina mientras se encoge de hombros

─N-No

─Él siempre te invita a salir los viernes─ me dijo Asui

─Y-Yo─ siento una mano bondadosa en mi hombro

─El amor es algo maravilloso Kyoka-san─ Me dijo Yaomomo, frunzo el ceño

Si yo caigo, todas caen

─No me gusta─ dije algo avergonzada─, pero si tanto quieren iniciar una operación, comiencen con la operación Todoroki Momo ¿Eh?

─¡YAOMOMO TE GUSTA TODOROKI! ─ acusó Ashido mientras le apuntaba

─¡Kyoka-san! ─ me regaño─ Solo me gusta un poco…

─Solo desde primaria─ dije sonriente

─¡Kyoka-san!

─El amor es algo maravilloso Momo ─le dije burlona.

─Oh que hermoso es el amor─ dijo Mina─, pero si no les importa, iniciaremos con la operación de Ochako primero

Me quedo en silencio ante aquello, y miro de reojo a Ochako que parece incomoda con la situación, juega con sus manos mientras mira sus dedos, siento que Mina la esta presionando, si ella no quiere no deberíamos─

─¿F-Funcionara? ─ preguntó la castaña para mi sorpresa─¿C-Creen que funcione?

Ochako siempre ha sido una chica tímida, bondadosa y muy energética, nunca he escuchado que alguien le gusta, en realidad este sería la primera vez que ella confiese su amor por alguien, lo malo de esto es que se trata de un maestro lo que significa que la posibilidad de ser rechazada es muy, pero muy alta.

─Ochako, puede que no funcione─ dije seria, ella asintió

─l-lo sé, pero si hay una posibilidad de que funciona─ me miro decidida─, q-quiero intentarlo.

Es un silencio tenso, Uraraka parece decidida, suspiro pesado, no me queda de otra que apoyarla.

─Un segundo─ todas volteamos a ver a Mina que nos mirada divertida─¿Lo aremos de verdad?

Rio divertida ante la pregunta, al parecer Mina ha desatado a los monstruos que llevamos dentro. Miro como Ochako ríe, es una chica muy bonita, tal vez tenga oportunidad. Mi sonrisa se borra unos segundos recordando lo ocurrido esta mañana ¿Se lo debo decir?

Na, no creo que sea importante.

.

Lo crean o no esto no es relleno, Jirou y sus sentimientos son importantes también, ya que tiene una relación con Bakugo y Kirishima, además de tener una amistad con Uraraka, por lo tanto Jirou Kyoka será testigo del caos, y quizás, será parte de esa lucha por el corazón de cierto pecoso ¡WUAJAJAJAJA!

¡Bum! Alguien comenzara a mover sus piezas por Midoriya-sensei, y no está sola ¿Quién más estará empezando con sus planes?

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Sus reviews me emocionan cada vez más! Mil gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

RESPUESTA A REVIEWS

Eien Dark

¡Muchas gracias! Kajskas Shinsou siempre protegerá lo que cree que le pertenece pero, uff no diré nada wuajajaja

Ichigo Mugetsu

¡Soldados! Tenemos a una Cara redonda iniciando el combate! Akjskasj

mooniemouse27

¡En esta pijamada Uraraka se ha desatado! Ha iniciado el plan por conquistar a Midoriya, cosa que no es algo poco importante, este es solo el inicio del caos

Aiko-Onee-Chama

¡Feliz 18! (si aunque sea 23) Muchos saluditos para ti y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste

Jackesita Frost

¡Muchas gracias espero que este cap también te haya gustado!


	11. Chapter 11

**Creo que quedo un poco corte, pero wueeeeno, espero que les guste.**

 **Él, yo, ellos.**

Mi hermano es mi héroe.

Así de simple, no hay nada más genial que mi hermano, se ha vuelto un piloto muy joven pese a tener solo 18 años y tras recién haber salido de la escuela, mi hermano presenta las mismas habilidades al volante que mi padre, compitiendo este año en el Rally Hokkaido en donde quedo en los primeros lugares.

Desde que mi hermano salió de la escuela continúo con la tradición familiar de estudiar mecánica, volviéndose uno de los mejores de su clase, y no bastando con ello, en sus tiempos libres se dedicó a practicar sus destrezas al volante volviéndose uno de los mejores.

Yo pese a ser mucho menor que él ya tengo claro que deseo ser como mi hermano, y de eso no hay duda.

Y hoy, él cumple 19 años así que estoy decidido a darle un regalo hecho por mis propias manos para así demostrar que al igual que él tengo un don para la mecánica y que poseo una gran habilidad motriz que algún día me servirán para estar tras el volante.

─Ten-chan, esa no es la actividad de hoy ─Me sobresalto al escuchar una voz por sobre mi hombro y miro algo serio a mi maestro de ojos verdes que mira con curiosidad mi pequeña actividad manual─ ¿Eso es un auto?

─Es un Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution de grupo R, modelo IX MR con transmisión manual de 6 velocidades, faros de xenón HID, faros antiniebla y techo de aluminio, volante MOMO, asiento Recaro y frenos Bremo─ Me le quede mirando unos segundos acomodando mis lentes su mirada estaba en dirigida hacia mí y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios─¸ es un auto de carreras.

─Y-Ya veo ─me dice sentándose a mi lado para mirar más de cerca mi pequeña maqueta─, no sabía que supieras tanto de autos.

─Mi familia es mecánica, Midoriya-sensei─ dije con tranquilidad, sonreí levemente─ ¿Ah escuchado de Ingenium el piloto? ─ pregunté un tanto curioso.

─¡Ah! Si, lo vi en las noticias hace unas semanas, es un piloto joven de 18 años.

─¡Él es mi hermano! ─ dije orgulloso inflando el pecho.

─¡Ah! No lo sabía, para la próxima que venga a dejarte le pediré un autógrafo─ dijo emocionado mientras le brillaban los ojos, yo solo me mantuve orgulloso de que mi hermano causara tal impresión.

Mi hermano es genial.

Le explique con cuidado mi objetivo, le dije que deseaba realizar un modelo a escala del auto que utilizo mi hermano en su primera competencia ya que era su cumpleaños, Midoriya-sensei pareció encantado con la idea y tras explicarle el cómo eran las partes del auto y me dijo que me ayudaría con gusto.

─Ten-chan─ me llamo mientras pinto con sumo cuidado con azul mecánico del capo del auto, le miro de reojo, y me quedo unos segundos observando y apreciando los ojos verdes de mi maestro─. Estoy feliz por ti, amas mucho a tu hermano.

─Si─ dije con una sonrisa, para después pegar la última parte de mi modelo a escala, le mire con una enorme sonrisa sintiéndome alegre y emocionado de que al fin mi regalo estuviese listo─ ¡Él es mi héroe Midoriya-sensei!

Midoriya-sensei me sonrió de vuelta para después acariciar mis cabellos, yo solo me mantuve en mi lugar, gracias a su ayuda, mi hermano tendrá un regalo muy bonito de mi parte.

Espero que le guste.

 **Capítulo 10: Ten-chan**

Me adentro en el hospital con tranquilidad como cada sábado en la mañana, el olor a desinfectante invade cada sentido y el blanco de las paredes me revuelve el estómago incomodándome.

No me gustan los hospitales.

Me acerco hacia la recepcionista que parece taclear con gran velocidad en la computadora, marcando un ritmo que retumba en mis oídos como si tratase de algún piano. La muchacha detuvo su trabajo y dirigió una mirada agotada hacia mí.

─Vengo a ver Iida Tensei─ dije con calma, la joven asintió y comenzó a teclear una vez más, miré de lado a lado, hoy a menos gente de lo normal.

Pero eso es bueno ¿No? Es decir, significa que hay menos heridos.

─Muy bien, necesito su nombre.

─Iida Tenya, soy su hermano─ dije en un tono firme, la muchacha asintió y me indico la ubicación de mi hermano que sé de memoria.

Fingiendo agradecimiento me marche hacia el ascensor, siempre que vengo al hospital mi mente esta vacía, es como si actuara de forma automática, nada de este lugar capta mi atención.

Todo me es indiferente.

Me detengo en el ascensor y noté de mala gana que dice: "fuera de servicio, ascensor área este"

Eso está mal, se supone que por ser un hospital que sigue las normas debería tener uno ascensor para aquellos que estén incapacitados. Ir hasta el área este del hospital es recorrer casi todas las instalaciones y mi hermano esta tres piso justo sobre mí.

Las escaleras son la mejor opción.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, me encamino hacia las escaleras. Atravieso los blancos pasillos encontrándome con gente que parece estar esperando, otros simplemente miran a la nada sin ver a un punto definido, me detengo a escuchar un grito desgarrador que me paraliza el corazón. Observo pálido dentro de una las habitación a una mujer que grita sobre el pecho de un joven, los doctores intentan apartarla pero es inútil, ella se aferra con fuerza mientras grita de una forma aterradora el cómo han matado a su único hijo.

Trago en seco, mis piernas no me responden, y siento mi respiración más agitada.

Mi mente solo recuerda la sonrisa de mi hermano y su risa divertida.

No me percato el momento en que torpemente mis piernas han comenzado a moverse en un movimiento torpe y descontrolado, logré alejarme de aquellos gritos que me atormentan, logro al fin llegar a la escalera e intento subir los peldaños. Me siento mareado y aterrado, tras un par de movimientos torpes colapso sobre el primer descanso.

Siento el sudor recorrer mi frente mi respiración agitada, el miedo recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Mi hermano, no morirá, él no morirá, él no─

─¿Se encuentras bien? ─me sobresalto ante la pregunta y levanto la mirada a una persona que me ve desde el inicio de la escalera, no logro analizar su rostro me encuentro completamente fuera de mí.

─S-Si─ dije forzando mi laguna a hablar.

─¡Ten-chan! ─ al fin entre en conciencia y volví a mirar a la persona que me miraba sorprendido, era Midoriya-sensei debido a mi estado acelerado no logre identificarle por un momento─¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Mi-Midoriya-sensei─ hablé sin pensar al notar como las manos de mi maestro iban hacia uno de mis brazos ayudándome a ponerme de pie, sentándome en uno de los escalones, aun me siento agitado y la cabeza echa un lio, pero ver a mi maestro me ha sacado del trance tan perturbado que ha generado aquella escena desgarradora. Me ofreció una botella con agua cerrada, me sorprendí pero acepte bebiendo el contenido para después respirar y exhalar intentando calmarme. Le sonreí agradecido─ Ya me siento mejor.

─¿Qué ocurrió? ─ me pregunto angustiado mirándome aun de pie, mi sonrisa se borró y mire mis pies.

─Nada es solo… ─levanté mi mirada a la parte más profunda del pacillo y Midoriya-sensei me siguió la vista viendo como desde una de las habitaciones en una camilla estaba siendo sacada de una de las habitaciones con un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana en dirección a la morgue─. F-Fue algo fuerte.

─También escuche los gritos desde la cafetería─ dijo algo apagado.

Ambos nos dedicamos a ver a la mujer que yacía llorando en el pasillo, afirmándose el rostro mientras uno de los doctores intentaba hablarle y calmare sin resultado alguno.

─¿Qué haces aquí Ten-chan? ─ me pregunto sentándose a mi lado. Guarde silencio ante su pregunta, no es un tema que me gusta hablar en verdad.

─Vengo a ver a mi hermano.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, Midoriya-sensei me miró dolido y asintió para después pasar una mano hacia mi espalda en señal de apoyo. No me sorprende que él lo sepa, el accidente en la última carrera del Rally de Sapporo fue nacional.

─Lo vi en las noticias, lo lamento─ musitó con una mirada angustiada, yo solo asentí─ ¿Cómo está?

─Según los doctores parece mejorar, pero aun no despierta─ dije en voz baja─, sus piernas no…Él no volverá a─

─Entiendo─ me dijo tomando mi brazo, de seguro noto lo difícil que es para mí decirlo.

Mi hermano volcó debido a una mala maniobra de otro pilo, quien falleció tras el impacto, el accidente causo que el auto de mi hermano rodara sin control sobre la pista y posteriormente se incendiara ante los ojos de los espectadores. Fue un caos, los paramédicos y otros pilotos lograron sacarle a tiempo sufriendo profundas quemaduras en sus piernas y fractura en zona lumbar. Mi hermano lleva en coma 3 meses, los doctores dijeron que si logra despertar nunca más podrá conducir.

Ni menos caminar.

─¿Y que hace ustedes aquí Midoriya-sensei? ─ pregunte intentado desviar el tema que me incómoda de sobre manera.

─Ah pues mi padre se encuentra internado en este hospital─ me dijo con una leve sonrisa─, hoy nos darán los últimos exámenes y nos dirán si podrán darle el alta.

─Perdone la intromisión pero ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a su padre? ─ pregunte curioso, Midoriya-sensei medito un poco, debe estar pensando si decirme o no, después de todo soy un alumno no tengo porque saber de su vida privada.

Me sonrió amable.

─Tuvo un accidente cerebrovascular─ dijo con tranquilidad, me quede helado eso suena grave después de todo Yagi-sensei había sufrido lo mismo y no había vuelto a clases por meses─, estábamos en casa y de lanada sus piernas colapsaron cayendo por las escaleras, lo llevamos directamente al hospital y nos dijeron que presentaba un derrame en la zona frontal del cerebro, nos explicaron que tendría que estar internado, y todo se debía a su edad, al historial familiar y─ suspiro pesado y algo molesto─, al cigarro.

─¿Su padre fuma? ─ dije como un idiota, él me miro divertido─. Lo siento.

─Está bien, fumaba a escondidas ya que mi madre también odia el olor a cigarro además de que soy alérgico al tabaco─ dijo con tranquilidad, yo le mire sorprendido, nunca había conocido a alguien alérgico al tabaco, Midoriya-sensei se tocó la garganta─, el humo me genera problemas para respirar otras veces solo me provoca picazón.

─Eso es problemático ya que más de la mitad de la población fuma─ le dije sorprendido mientras acomodaba mis lentes, él me miro algo agobiado.

─Dímelo a mí, cada vez que huelo el olor a trabajo huyo como un venado─ dijo mientras movía sus manos a gran velocidad, sonreí levemente─, pero bueno, espero que le den el alta─ realizo un pechero─, es un viejo testarudo ya que antes de conocer a mi madre vivía solo por lo tanto no capta nuestras advertencias─ suspiró, colocándose de pie─, pero bueno, así es la familia ¿A qué piso vas?

─Al tres.

─Yo al dos ¿subimos juntos? ─ asentí de acuerdo.

El padre de Midoriya-sensei es más bien su padrastro, su madre le conoció cuando Midoriya-sensei estaba en secundaria, dijo que fue sufrió un mini infarto cuando se enteró de su relación, ya que para él, su padre era un gran amigo de la familia. Lo peor de todo es que Midoriya-sensei inocentemente creía que él y su madre solo eran muy, pero muy, buenos amigos debido a que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre en su casa.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un amigo le quito la venda de sus ojos dando a entender la obviedad del asunto con: "Viejo, él se está cogiendo a tu madre"

No pude evitar reír ante la historia, que tuvo que acabar al momento en que Midoriya-sensei se adentró en el piso dos, dejándome solo con una sensación más tranquila en el pecho.

Midoriya-sensei me ha alegrado la mañana.

Continúe mi camino hasta la habitación de mi hermano, me adentré, encontrándome con una enfermera que estaba acomodando su almohada, le saludé lo más cordial posible y atraje una silla al costado de la camilla donde él reposaba tranquilamente.

Respiro hondo, y noto lo apacible y silenciosa que es la habitación, la enfermera antes de irse abrió la ventana dejando que las corinas dancen de una forma pacífica que me recuerda de alguna forma a una tarde de verano donde estas bajo el ardiente sol disfrutando las cálidas brisas de la playa.

Pero esto no es una playa, es el hospital.

Volteo a ver a mi hermano que presenta ahora su cabello largo, su tez ha perdido color debido a que ha estado demasiado tiempo encerrado, la mascarilla de vez en cuando se empaña debido a su respiración. Esta más delgado, en mis recuerdos mi hermano siempre ha sido alguien grande de gran condición física, ahora ha perdido musculo. Sus manos se encuentran a un costado de su cuerpo y con sumo cuido casi temiendo lastimarlo, tomo sus dedos acariciando su seca piel.

─Hola─ musito en voz baja─, hermano he vuelto, como siempre─ digo algo lastimado porque él no me responde.

Mi vista viaja hacia el mesón que se encuentra frente a la camilla de mi hermano, mi madre en la semana ha traído flores, algunas fotos y entre ellas se encuentra un pequeño auto a escala de azul metálico.

Ha pasado mucho.

─Hermano, no creerás quien está haciéndome clases de literatura─ le dije mientras miraba su apacible rostro─, Midoriya-sensei ¿Lo recuerdas? Mi profesor de la guardería, y es más, me lo encontré aquí mismo, viene a ver a su padre─ le conté mientras miraba el techo─ ¿Recuerdas cuando te pidió tu autógrafo? ─ pregunté divertido, casi imaginándome un "Si" combinado con una risa de su parte─. Recuerdo cuando llegamos tarde y él te regañó.

Respiro hondo y algo pesado mirando con agotamiento a mi hermano, que al igual que cada sábado, no responde a mis palabras ni a mi tacto.

Duele, duele no poder hacer que despierte, duele no poder contarle cada cosa que he hecho en las escuela sin poder recibir un "¡Eso es genial Tenya!" tan propio de él.

Una lágrima escapa de mis ojos sin permiso, me quito los lentes y me limpio intentando evitar el llorar. Ya deberías aceptarlo Tenya, ya eres grande, tu hermano despertara, solo debes ser paciente.

Continúe acariciando su mano unos minutos más, tras eso, regué las flores que trajo mi madre y recorte el cabello de mi hermano acomodándolo como a él le gusta, ya que si despierta y se ve tan descuidado se va a enojar.

Tras una hora, decido que es hora de irme. Me despido con fuerte apretón en su mano, y tras llegar al umbral─

─ _Adiós, Tenya_ ─ me volteo con brusquedad pero nada, mi hermano continua durmiendo.

Fue mi mente jugándome una mala broma.

Salí de inmediato al pasillo, mi mente debe estar triste, debe extrañar escuchar la voz de mi hermano al punto que le imagino hablándome.

Me encamine a la escalera sin poder dejar de pensar en mi hermano, en como sonreía, en cómo me animaba a seguir adelante. Ya no quiero estudiar mecánica tras esto, los autos para mí son aquellas maquinas que acabaron con mi hermano al punto de tenerlo ingresado en un hospital, no me interesa seguir una vida de aceite y motores.

Pero tampoco sé que hacer.

Se supone que en este punto ya debería tener claro que estudiar, pero tras lo sucedido mi mente divaga en múltiples posibilidades.

Bajo lento atrapado en mis pensamientos, hasta que tras llegar al segundo piso siento la vibración en mi celular, me detengo y lo saco de mi bolsillo y veo el nombre de Uraraka en la pantalla. Es extraño que ella llame en un sábado ya que ella sabe que suelo venir en las mañanas a ver a mi hermano.

Debe ser urgente, pero estoy en un hospital y está prohibido contestar en estas instalaciones.

Le cuelgo.

Continuo bajando, hasta al fin llegar al primero piso, comienzo atravesar los pasillos donde escuche el desgarrador grito de aquella mujer, para variar, no pienso, solo tengo mi mente en blanco, quiero irme lo más pronto posible.

No me gusta estar aquí.

Me detengo al ingresar a la recepción por que frente al enorme mesón de entrada veo una cabellera de color destacable, sonrío, Midoriya-sensei se ve feliz, quizás le dieron el alta a su padre.

Quiero hablarle y preguntarle, pero antes de que dé un paso en su dirección veo como una mujer con un hombre en silla de ruedas se le acerca. Ella debe ser la madre de Midoriya-sensei, es muy parecida a él y él debe ser el padre de─

Oh… Oh… ¡OHHHHH!

Me paralizo ante mi descubrimiento, en especial cuando veo aquellos revoltosos cabellos rubios que tan conocidos son para mí, entro en pánico al escuchar la voz de Midoriya-sensei y sin saber que hacer me oculto tras un letrero que incentiva el no fumar.

─Y-Yagi-sensei─ dije pálido al ver como mi ex maestro sujeta la mano de mi actual maestro ─E-E-Es el padre de Midoriya-sensei.

Me acerco con sigilo ocultándome en cada letrero y finalmente me oculto en una posición contraria detrás de la recepción. Miro por sobre el mesón y estoy lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

─Entonces una hamburguesa─ dijo el rubio amablemente, mi actual maestro lo miro en un reproche.

─Ye te dije que no Toshinori, no puedes comer nada de esas cosas─ regañó el pecoso mientras tomaba el bolso que tenía a su costado, el hombre suspiro.

─Dile a tu hijo que quiero una hamburguesa─ dijo el rubio a la mujer que se encontraba movimiento ahora la silla, ella rio divertida.

─Toshinori, Izuku tiene razón.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y mi joven maestro suspiro pesado comenzando a caminar hacia la salida intentado convencer a su padre de que debía cuidar lo comía.

Definitivamente es Yagi-sensei.

Intento seguirle con sigilo, sin ser visto. Se dirigen a la salida, y mi mente es un lio.

¿Por qué Yagi-sensei nunca dijo que tenía un hijo? ¿Por qué Midoriya-sensei no nos dijo que era el hijo de nuestro antiguo maestro de literatura? ¿Por qué esto era un secreto?

¿Por qué me estoy ocultando?

Pese a mis múltiples dudas no dejo de seguirles oculto. Al fin ellos llegan a la entrada y avanzan en dirección a la calle conmigo avanzando entre los arbustos que adornar la entrada del hospital.

Escucho su conversación apenas, no hablan de nada importante solo de la salud del rubio en cuestión.

Se detienen en la avenida, mientras Midoriya-sensei niega en reproche al parecer el rubio insistía que comer una Hamburguesa con doble queso era su deseo más preciado.

Un auto se detiene junto a ellos, un auto negro, un Suzuki Ciaz para ser exacto. Me quedo expectante al ver como el maletero se abre, Midoriya-sensei abre la puerta trasera del vehículo ayudando a su padre a ingresar al vehículo.

─Déjeme ayudarle Inko-san─ Mi mandíbula cae de un golpe al ver a Shinsou-sensei salir del auto en ayuda de la mujer que intentaba de todas las formas posibles plegar la silla. El hombre de cabellos violáceos y de oscura barba se acerca a la madre de mi maestro y le ayuda recibiendo una dulce y cálida sonrisa por parte de la mujer.

─Nos alegra que vinieras Hitoshi─ dijo con amabilidad la mujer, el hombre de ojos tranquilos cerro el maletero con una sonrisa.

─Es un placer estar aquí─ dijo.

La mujer conforme ingreso al auto junto a su pareja, Midoriya-sensei se subió a la parte del copiloto y fue Shinsou-sensei quien comenzó a conducir marchándose de la escena del crimen.

Me quede helado.

¿Hitoshi? ¿Midoriya-sensei y Shinsou-sensei eran amigos?

La vibración de mi celular una vez más, esta vez contesto algo confundido sin leer quien era.

─¿D-Diga? ─ hablo un tanto perdido

─ _Iida-kun_ ─ reconozco la voz de inmediato de Uraraka─ _Perdona que te moleste, es solo que quería saber si vamos a juntarnos a hacer el trabajo de psicología._

─A-Ah claro─ dije mirando a la nada.

Shinsou-sensei es muy cercano a Midoriya-sensei…

─ _¿Iida-kun?_

─¿S-Si?

─ _¿Estas bien?_ ─ me sobresalte ante la pregunta.

─S-Si, Uraraka tengo que decirte algo─ dije algo sobresaltado de querer contarle lo ocurrido.

─ _¡Uh! Un chisme?_ ─preguntó emocionada

─Es sobre─

Me quede en silencio, si Midoriya-sensei no nos dijo nada sobre que era el hijo de Yagi-sensei debe tener sus razones. Miré el suelo unos segundos, esto no me corresponde, es un secreto que al parecer Midoriya-sensei quería mantener.

─ _¿Iida-kun? ¿Sigues ahí?_

─Nada, nos vemos en la biblioteca como dijimos─ corte, sin darle tiempo de que me suplicara contarle lo sucedido.

Si fuera yo, no me gustaría que la gente estuviera hablando a mis espaldas.

─Midoriya-sensei─ dije mirando el cielo─, usted es un mar de secretos.

.

 **¡DIGANME! ¡¿Quién quieren que siga?! Tal vez lo tome en cuenta en el próximo cap… o quizás no… ¿O quizás sí? WUAJAJA SOLO YO LO SABRE. Kajskajsj la verdad tengo algo planeado para próximo cap pero… aun no estoy segura si ponerlo ahora o más adelante… uff quien sabe…**

 **Si lo sé, no es Bakugo, ni Todoroki, ni Shinsou, pero wueno, es nuestro Iida presidente de la clase, tal vez sea un poco de relleno, quizás no. Ustedes júzguenlo.**

 **ATENTOS: Quizás en estos días publique de inmediato el siguiente cap. :3 para que no se lo pierdan**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo jóvenes! Saludos y muchos besos y abrazos para ustedes.**

 **Byee**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu**

 **Ajskajs me encanto tu comentario. La guerra a iniciado, pero le di una pequeña pausa para que se desaten los secretos de Midoriya-sensei, que no son tan secretos para nosotros jajajaja. ¡Saludos!**

 **mooniemouse27**

 **¡Ashido es pura maldad! Ajaskask y será un grave problema para Bakugo y Kirishima te lo doy por seguro ya que defenderá con garras a su amiga y a su amor por su maestro. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.**

 **Uff esos secretos, de a poco iran descubriéndose y cuando eso suceda el caos se desatara en la vida de los estudiantes te lo doy por seguro.**

 **¡Muchas gracias aquellos que siempre han estado comentándome y alentándome a seguir!**

 **¡les deseo lo mejor!**

 **Se despide Momoleft :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Él, yo, ellos.**

Caminamos con el atardecer frente a nosotros, es un ambiente bastante a meno sumado a la conversación que Shinsou-sempai mantiene me da mucho gusto haber aceptado su propuesta. Hoy es viernes, y Shinsou-sempai me ha propuesto quedarme en su casa para una noche de videojuegos, películas y pizza ¿Cómo negarme?

─¿Con cerdo? Las mejores pizzas con champiñones─ me dijo mientras nos adentrábamos en el enorme patio de su hogar, la familia de Shinsou-sempai parece ser adinerada, miro de lado a lado, cruzamos una cerca pequeña banca la cual limita el hermoso y verde césped que parece recién cortado.  
─¡El cerdo delicioso! ─ chillé en defensa de mi carne favorita, mi sempai negó.

─La aremos de champiñones.

─¡¿Ah?! ¡Shinsou-sempai! ─ chillé molesto

Él se limitó a reír, dijo que estaríamos solos ya que sus padres trabajan en la zona de urgencias del hospital el día de hoy, de alguna forma me acomoda bastante, ya que soy alguien tímido y no conozco a los padres de Shinsou-sempai por lo tanto una interrogación es algo que no soportaría.

Sempai saco de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves, busco una con una gomita morada que de seguro le servía para identificarla de las demás. Introdujo la llave en la ranura pero antes de que lograra girarla, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Me sobresalte al ver del otro lado del umbral una mujer de sonrisa amable y ojos violáceos y de cabello violeta pálido que estaba tomado en un tomate, tenía una apariencia alegre, su ropa era una camiseta y pantalones holgados grises sumados a unas pantuflas, se ve bastante cómoda.

─¡Hijo! ─ saludo la mujer mientras nos miraba amable─, sentí la llave.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó a la defensiva el muchacho a mi lado, miré de pies a cabeza a la madre de mi sempai, era una mujer joven o se conservaba bastante bien─. Tenias turno en el hospital.

─¿Yo? ─ preguntó en un tono que se me hizo extraño, casi cómplice─ No hijito, como crees. ─ una amable sonrisa apareció y después poso una mirada en mi─¡Ah! ¡Trajiste un amigo!

─Te dije en la mañana que vendría─ gruñó algo molesto.

Me dedique a observar en silencio, Shinou-sempai tenía una mirada molesta casi intentaba decir con los ojos: "Lárgate" mientras que su madre era un rayo de sol de alegría, de la nada me tomo de las manos y me arrastro hacia el interior del hogar con Sempai reclamando por detrás de nosotros cosas como: "¡Lo jales!" o "¡Lo vas a romper!"

Su madre me arrastro a lo que aprecia ser la cocina, la casa de la familia Shinsou es enorme, la habitación era blanca, se veía pulcra y a mi parecer el piso de cerámica me daba la sensación de querer quitarme los zapatos y sentir el frío en mis pies.

Obviamente no lo hice.

─¡Estoy muy feliz! ─ me dijo la mujer mientras me sentaba en un banco─ ¿Té? O ¿Prefieres café? ¡No! Tú tienes cara de preferir la graciosa─ me dijo energéticamente en tono amable y cortés, parpadee inquieto.

─T-Té está bien…─dije en voz baja.

─¡Que mono! Bien, menta, manzanilla, arándano, limón─ me sentí mareado ante los múltiples té que empezaba a mostrarme la señora Shinsou, quiero escapar ya que no sé reaccionar. No soy bueno iniciando conversaciones ni menos presentándome, de por si hablar con la madres de los niños de las guarderías era difícil y con la única con la que trate con completa confianza fue Mitsuki-san.

─¡Mihoko, lo estas mareando! ─ regañó sempai mientras le arrebataba la caja a su madre, ella lo miro sorprendida y sonrió para después agarrar las mejillas de su hijo ─Mihoko…

─Perdónalo─ me dice con una sonrisa─ es un gruñón, no se a quien salió con ese carácter tan negativo.

─Mihoko….─ gruñó como advertencia Sempai, pero su madre lo empujo quedando frente a mí con una sonrisa.

─Shinsou Mihoko, soy madre del gruño aquí presente─ me dijo mientras me extendía su mano, sonrió un tanto nervioso y acepte el apretón.

─Mi-Midoriya Izuku, un placer─ musite bajo, ella sonrió alegre y me apretó el rostro de la nada.

─¡Eres muy lindo! ─ me dice con completa confianza, dejo mis mejillas y yo reí nervioso─ Lamento si he sido invasiva es que estoy emocionada, eres el primer amigo que Hitoshi trae a casa

─Basta…

─Debes ser muy importante…

─Mamá…

─¡¿Acaso son novios?!

─¡MAMÁ! ─pero una vez más, fue ignorado. La señora Shinsou tomo mis manos y me miro con una brillante sonrisa, casi demostrando su emoción.

─Mi hijo ha tenido muchas novias pero nunca me ha presentado ninguna─ me dice alegre─, estoy feliz que su novio sea tan bonito y educado, de seguro van en serio.

─¡MIHOKO! ─gritó sempai mientras terminaba con el bochornoso contacto, sempai miro reprobador a su madre─. Es solo un amigo, nada más, a-mi-go, amigo.

─¿Seguro? ─los dos asentimos─ ah…─ dijo en un suspiro algo decepcionada, me miró de reojo y sonrió─, quiero que sepas que apruebo todo lo que tengan.

─¡Midoriya vamos a mi habitación! ─me ordeno mientras me agarraba de la muñeca Shinsou-sempai arrastrándome fuera de la cocina, caminando en dirección a la escalera

─¡Tú padre viene a cenar! ─ Shinsou-sempai se detuvo causando que chocara con su espalda, miro sorprendido a su madre gritando un: ¡¿Por qué?! ─ pues al igual que yo pedimos libre para conocer a tu "Amiguito"

Sentí un feo gruñido por parte de Shinsou-sempai, pero volvió a arrastrarme al segundo piso llegando al fin a su habitación la cual cerró con un fuerte portazo. Se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer para después dejar escapar un pesado suspiro yo le miré divertido.

─Tu madre es muy alegre─ dije mientras me sentaba a su lado, él me miro afligido para después sonreír y sentarse para mirarme con amabilidad.

─Eres un sol─ me dijo con tono grave que me genero una corriente eléctrica, miré mis manos mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

─¿Y? ¿So-Soy el primero en venir? ─ pregunté curioso, sentí una leve risa, volteé para encontrarme con una penetrante, amable, y encantadora mirada violácea que se mantenía a mi con una embelesante sonrisa, siento mi corazón a mil por segundo, trago en seco.

Shinsou-sempai es muy guapo.

─Se podría decir que eres mi primera vez ─me dijo burlón sonrojándome de golpe, él rió ante mi reacción generando una risa que se me hizo encantadora─, eres muy inocente.

Levante mi mirada para volver a encontrarme con sus ojos hipnotizantés, su mirada me transmite tal calma que parece hechizar mis sentidos, mis nervios desaparecen pero siento mi mejillas arder por la constante mirada de Sempai. ¿Soy el primero en venir? ¿Eso me hace especial? Su mamá me dijo que ya a tenido novias pero nunca a ha conocido a ninguna, entonces, eso me hace especial no.

─Midoriya─ musito con una sonrisa─, estas rojo.

─P-P-P-Pues─ una fuerte tonada retumbo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón acabando con aquella atmósfera tan encantadora que por un momento creí que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle lo que siento por él.

Contesto la llamada. Mi madre, queriendo saber si habíamos llegado a casa de sempai, y deseándome una buenas noches y que me divierta mucho. Corté tras una conversación bastante corta.

─Es una lástima que la señora Inko quede sola─ me dijo mirando el techo, guardé mi teléfono y le sonreí ante su preocupación.

─No está sola, Yagi-sensei cenara con ella hoy─ hablé con tranquilidad mientras al fin me quitaba mi mochila de la espalda dejándola en el suelo.

─¿Yagi ira a tu casa? ─ volteé para encontrarme con una mirada curiosa, arqueé la ceja ante la pregunta.

─Pues sí, siempre va los viernes a cenar.

─Aja… ¿Y va otro día? ─ me preguntó

─Pues, los sábados, pero esos días no lo veo ya que salgo con usted o veo a Todoroki-kun─ dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

─¿Y no te parece extraño? ─ le miré dudoso, la pregunta me parece extraña, me cruzo de brazos y miro el techo pensando.

─Son amigos, así que no─ dije.

La risa estrepitosa de Sempai me saco de mi lugar de confort, le miro sin comprender pero él se mantiene riendo mientras intenta secar las lágrimas de sea cual sea el chiste.

─Amigo…─ me dice mientras limpia las lágrimas─ Midoriya, no puedes ser tan inocente. ─ladeé mi cabeza sin entender─, eres un sol en verdad. Amigo piensa, tu madre es divorciada, está sola hace más de 10 años, y ahora llega un hombre a su vida que no solo tiene un buen trabajo y dinero si no que además es como un padre para su hijo. ─intento seguir su idea, pero no entiendo, Sempai al notar que no comprendo se coloca de pie y me afirma el hombro con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios─, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero…

─¿Pero?

─Él se está cogiendo a tu mamá

Quedo pálido ante sus palabras, pero es imposible, no es posible es decir mi mamá no podría… Pero ella… Pero él…

Siento que mis pulmones olvidan como trabajar y el aire escapaba de mi casi como si mi alma estuviese intentando huir, me agarro mi cabellos y comienzo temblar esperando.

─N-N-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser─ repetía aterrado casi sorprendido.

─Ve el lado positivo, ahora podrás decirle Papí Yagi.

 **Capítulo 11: Mi admirador.**

Hoy ha sido un día bastante pacifico.

Me siento tranquilo de poder despertar sin preocupación alguna, en mi antigua habitación amontonada de libros y dibujos de superhéroes, mis antiguas sabanas, mi antigua cama. Es como si volviera a mis tiempos en la secundaria. No me arrepiento de haber pasado la noche en casa de mis padres, me hace sentir como un niño de nuevo y más aún me hace querer nunca ir para no volver a la realidad tan compleja en la que vivo.

Fue hermoso ir a la cocina y ver a mi madre preparar el desayuno mientras Toshinori untaba su pan integral en su quesillo mientras maldecía en ingles el ser ignorado de sus deseos de huevo revuelto.

El almuerzo fue mucho mejor, nuestras risas, las anécdotas de Toshinori en el hospital, mi madre hablándole sobre las cosas que hizo en su ausencia y como le hizo falta su presencia en casa, el cómo se daban cariño mientras se tomaban la mano y se miraban con afecto, dándome una sensación de calma en el pecho al ver que mi madre es feliz.

La tarde fue mucho mejor, estar con Toshinori hablando de su quinto libro de Boku no hero me tiene expectante, dice que en el hospital avanzo bastante y como mal padre que es no me deja leer el borrador ya que dice que: "No está terminado"

Tras un par de gruñidos y un par de argumentos del porque debía enseñarme su borrador, me aplasto el pie con la rueda de su silla y me dijo eso era por no permitirle comer huevos revueltos en la mañana.

Extrañaba estar en casa, las bromas, las conversaciones, el cariño, todo en un solo hogar.

─Hijo si quieres puedes volverá a vivir con nosotros─ separe mi mirada del de la cena y mire sorprendido a mi madre que me miraba apacible─, es solo que vivas solo me preocupa.

─Mamá tengo 28, está bien─ dije mientras bebía con tranquilidad.

─Aun no entiendo porque el joven Hitoshi y tú ya no viven juntos─ me habló esta vez con voz ronca Yagi mientras me miraba angustiado.

No les he dicho lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, no puedo, les preocuparía.

─Es solo que quiero saber lo que es vivir solo, además me compré el departamento para eso─ dije mientras intentaba no mirarles, odio mentirles pero es mejor a que se preocupes por banalidades.

─¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? ─ la voz de mi madre retumbo en mis oídos ante su pregunta─. Él pudo perfectamente quedarse anoche pero no le dejaste.

─E-Eso es─ tartamudeé, odio mentirles, odio mentirles─, Hitoshi tiene mucho trabajo en casa y ya saben cómo es, siempre busca escusas para no hacerlos.

Me iré al infierno.

─Ya veo─ dijo Toshinori con un tono que es obvio que mis mentiras no le han convencidos.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, uno tenso. Saben que miento, pero mientras yo no les diga, no podrán saberlo. Toshinori sigue en reposo por lo tanto no debería enterarse por Aizawa, y mi madre hace meses que no habla con la señora Mihoko.

Intento mantenerme tranquilo, no puedo preocuparles si se enteraran del porque lo nuestro acabo, podrían odiar a Hitoshi u eso es lo último que quiero después de todo él no es mala persona.

Mi celular vibra generándome un escalofrío, recordándome la vida tan mierda que llevo actualmente. No quiero revisar el mensaje, pues, ya sé quién es.

─Debo irme─ dije mientras me colocaba de pie nervioso─, t-tengo trabajo.

─¿Tan pronto? ─ me pregunto angustiada mi madre, Toshinori poso su mano en el hombro de mi mamá y me miro.

─¿Quieres que te llame un taxi? ─ me preguntó comprensible, asentí agradecido.

Fui a mi habitación en busca de mi chaqueta, el "Tin" tan característico de mi celular me descoloca y me revuelve el estómago. Le intento ignorar y el mismo sonido se repite una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Suspiro pesado y busco el aparato en mi bolsillo encontrándome con 6 mensajes del mismo usuario llamado "Admirador". Desbloqueo el teléfono y vuelvo a bloquearlo al ver las múltiples imágenes indecorosas, desagradables y subidas de tono de un miembro erecto que está siendo manoseado mientas se graba.

Intento borrar mi mente de esas imágenes, y el timbre de mi teléfono vuelve a sonar. Miro la pantalla.

.

 **Admirador**

21:46

¿Te gusta? Siempre pienso en ti

.

Esto es horrible, le bloqueado miles de veces y vuelve a aparecer como una mala hierba.

─¡Izuku! ¡El taxi!

─¡V-Voy! ─ grito en respuesta, y una vez más le bloqueo.

Me marcho con una sonrisa alegre, les dije que me divertí que fue todo muy placentero, pero antes de subirme al taxi escucho las palabras de Toshinori que me generan un malestar estomacal, casi como si supiera todos mis secretos.

─ _Izuku, puedes contarme lo que quieras_ ─

¿Qué se supone que debía pensar de ello?

En el oscuro transcurso del viaje sentí la sensación horrible de ser seguido, siento que no puedo confiar en nadie que no sean mis padres, siento que el taxista me mira más de la cuenta, siento que cada vehículo que pasa a nuestro lado es un enfermo, un psicópata a la seco esperando aparecer.

Esperándome para acabar conmigo.

Al fin en casa, subí con pesadez la escalera, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, siento que en cualquier momento este psicópata acabara conmigo.

Mi cuerpo choca con alguien, perdiendo el equilibrio por un momento, pero antes de rodar por las escaleras hacia abajo veo a un hombre de cabellos celestes que me sujeta de la playera impidiendo que caiga. Me ayuda a volver al equilibrio y yo miro agradecido a mi vecino.

─Muchas gracias Shigaraki-san─ le dije, el chasqueo la lengua para continuar bajando, le mire desde mi posición─ ¿Va a trabajar?

─Eres una molestia─ me dijo con pesadez mientras me miraba oculto bajo su capucha, yo solo sonreí alegre de verle.

─D-Disculpa Shigaraki-san. ─volteó molesto con unas claras ojeras, Shigaraki-san es un hombre trabajador, trabaja durante las tardes en un laboratorio experimental de farmacéuticos, o espero que sea de farmacéuticos, y en las noches en un bar.

─SI vas a joderme con lo de siempre te adelanto: No, no he visto a nadie extraño. No, nadie entro a tu departamento mientras no estabas. Y No, no he visto a Dabi.

Dabi, él debe ser el compañero de Shigaraki-san, no le conozco, pero sé que trabaja en el mismo laboratorio que Shigaraki-san pero en el turno nocturno. Es la primera vez que escucho su nombre.

─Y-Ya veo.

─¿Vas a joder con algo más? O Ya me puedo ir a trabajar ─ me pregunto con voz seca y tosca.

─N-Nada mas Shigaraki-san. ─dije un tanto intimidado por su forma de verme tan enfurecida─ Q-Que tenga una buena jornada laboral.

─Muérdeme el culo─ me dijo para después desaparecer.

Veo como se marcha a lo lejos tomando un taxi, suspiro pesado, si tuviera un vecino más…. Bueno, amable, quizás podría pedir ayuda, no conozco a ese tal Dabi, pero si es amigo de Shigaraki-san quizás tenga el mismo carácter.

Introduje la llave en la rendija y me adentre siendo recibido por canela de inmediato.

Shigaraki-san es alguien peligroso según los rumores dicen los de este edificio, está en malos tratos con la mafia de la ciudad, al parecer vende narcóticos ilegales o algo parecido.

No me quiero meter, se ve que alguien que con solo desearlo te lanzaría escalera abajo.

─Hola─ musite alegre al ver a Canela mientras le tomo y este ronronea alegre de verme. ─ Estas más pesado…

Intento despejar mi mente, olvidarme de los problemas, olvidarme de los males que me atormentan. Tomo una ducha decidido a despejarme.

Me desnudo y dejo toda mi ropa en el lava manos, doy el agua y veo como el agua caliente genera un vapor que empaña el espejo y despeja mi fosas. Me adentro a la ducha sintiendo el agua caliente recorrer mis hombros, mi cuello, mi espalda, mi cabello comienza a volverse mas suave y menos rebelde de lo que es normalmente.

Desearía poder estar aquí para siempre.

Un sonido extraño suena entre el ruido del agua de la ducha. Creo que es otro mensaje.

Le ignoro, quizás sea Hitoshi.

Si, debe ser Hitoshi.

El latido de mi corazón comienza a dolerme y se vuelve desagradable. Corto la corriente del agua y salgo tomando una toalla, comenzando a secar mi cabello primero entre, tanto tomo mi teléfono y siento que el miedo comienza a invadirme.

 **.**

 **Admirador**.

22:34

Te vez bien mojado.

.

Mi respiración se vuelve agitada y miro de lado a lado buscando alguna cámara o algo que me muestre o delate su habitación, la única ventana que hay en mi baño es minúscula, tiene el vidrio difuminado y está cerrada.

No entiendo ¿Cómo es posible?

.

 **Admirador**.

22:36

Tranquilo, solo te protejo

.

Siento la ira invadir cada parte de mi cuerpo ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda hacer nada para detenerlo? Bloqueo su número una vez más.

Salgo del baño, y coloco mi pijama intentado calmarme, Canela yace en mi cama dispuesto a dormir y yo le acarició intentando calmarme. Apago la luz.

Todo está bien, todo está bien.

Me acomodo en mi cama, dispuesto a dormir, dispuesto a olvidar todo. Pero cuando coloco mi cabeza en mi almohada siento un sonido diferente a las anteriores notificaciones.

Un correo.

 **Re: Desconocido**

 **Asunto: Sin asunto.**

Arqueo la ceja, quizás sea de la escuela o de alguno de mis estudiantes, después de todo les di mi correo para que preguntaran cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Me acomodo en mi cama dispuesto a leer, me pongo de costado.

 _Para mi doncella._

 _Te amo._

 _Eres perfecto, eres perfecto desde el momento en que te vi, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, eres simplemente perfecto, como si el mismo dios te hubiera esculpido en porcelana y te hubiera dejada para mí, solo para mí._

 _Porque eres, y serás mío._

 _Cuando nos conocimos me di cuenta que eras para mí, tan amble, tan dulce y tan fuerte a la vez._

 _Me gusta cuando sales de tu apartamento cada mañana tarareando una canción pegajosa._

 _Me gusta cuando tomas el autobús y le cedes el asiento a cualquier persona que lo necesite._

 _Porque eres así, un caballero._

 _Pero yo te veo como una damisela en peligro una que está rodeada de maldad, una que requiere de mí para salvarle._

 _Esta ese hombre de cabellos violáceos que te sigue cual perro faldero para después apuñalarte por la espalda cuando no miras, te engaña, se burla de ti, te hace daño._

 _Tú lo sabes, y lo perdonas._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?_

 _Sé que no lo haces con intenciones mi dulce niño, mi pequeño niño de pecas y brillantes ojos._

 _Te perdono._

 _Amo ver tu reacción cuando mis mensajes llegan. Amo ver que volteas por si estoy a tus espaldas._

 _Amo tu cuerpo, amo verte en las noches acurrucándote en tus sabanas, como en tus agitadas sabanas te revuelves, debes estar soñando._

 _Conmigo quizás._

 _Eres hermoso, amo desabrochar la camisa que traes y lamer tu cuerpo mientras gimes entre sueños, me encanta ahogarme en tu almohada sintiendo tu esquicito aroma._

 _Me excita verte, el solo verte me calienta._

 _Me calientas maldita sea, siento como mi palpitante erección desea estar en tu interior, lo haría ahora, ya que estas solo y no sabes de mí, te haría mío ahora mismo._

 _Debe ser exquisito verte llorar de dolor por tenerme dentro de ti, por embestiste con tanta fuerza que te partiré en dos._

 _Me gustas._

 _Te amo maldita sea._

 _Amo escuchar tu respiración, sé que estas sufriendo por todo lo que pasa en tu vida, pero tranquilo…_

 _Yo estoy aquí, estoy siempre contigo, jamás te dejare solo._

 _Estoy bajo tu cama mi dulce doncella, cuidando tus sueños mientras me toco pensando en lo hermoso que sería cogerte._

 _Atte. Tu admirador._

Mi cuerpo se paraliza y siento como las lágrimas del pánico invaden mis ojos, estoy aterrado, necesito ayuda, ahora.

Siento una respiración pesada, una que retumba en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

¿Él está aquí? ¿Me matara? ¿Me violara?

Necesito salir de aquí, necesito…

No. Izuku, eres un adulto, eres fuerte, nadie puede ganarte. Sabes defenderte, puedes hacerlo.

Pero mi cuerpo no me responde.

Tranquilo, tranquilo, debo salir de aquí y si el hijo de puta se me cruza en el camino, le rompemos la cara.

Con terror invadiendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo asomo mi mano en dirección a la lámpara que se encuentra en mi mesita de noche iluminando el lugar. Respiro hondo y cuento de tres a uno, y tras al fin llegar al uno miro bajo mi cama encontrándome con el vacío espacio entre catre y el suelo.

 _Tin~_

Tomo mi teléfono enfurecido y veo impotente el último mensaje.

.

 **Admirador**.

22:50

Vuélveme a bloquear, y la próxima vez será real.

.

Las lágrimas de impotencia rodean mis mejillas, estoy aterrado, es alguien intangible que está haciendo mi vida miserable. No sé qué hacer, no quiero involucrar a mis padres en esto, no quiero que salgan lastimados, pero ya no puedo más, necesito sentirme seguro.

Busco en mis contactos y llamo a la persona en que más confió en mi vida, siento mi respiración agitada rebotar en la bocina mientras el tono de marcar se mantiene en mi oído.

─ _¿Hola?_ ─ no puedo evitar reír ante su tono tan somnoliento, respiro más tranquilo al sentir su voz tan cerca─ _¿Quién es?_

─Hitoshi…─musito avergonzado, pero más aterrado, siento que mi voz se corta del miedo.

─ _¿Izuku? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas llorando?_ ─ son muchas preguntas pero todas me hacen feliz de que se preocupé por mí.

─Tengo miedo, no quiero estar solo─ hubo una pausa, una que sentí que duro horas, noto como canela se revuelca entre mis sabanas listo para dormir

─ _¿Voy a tu casa?_ ─suspiré aliviado.

─¿Puedo ir a la tuya? No quiero estar aquí─ le digo.

─ _Bien ¿Voy por ti? O Llamas un taxi?_ ─ pregunto, es tarde y no quiero que salga de su casa, será mejor el taxi.

─Tomare un taxi ¿Puedo llevar a Canela conmigo? ─ pregunte algo angustiado.

─ _Sabes que si._ ─ sonreí.

─Bien, voy en camino.

Sin importarme estar en pijamas, tome algo de ropa que pudiera usar el día de mañana en la escuela, me pongo unos zapatos algo de comida para Canela y su arena.,

Las múltiples vibraciones me descolocan, pero le ignoro, salgo de mi casa lo más rápido posible con canela entre mis brazos y una enorme mochila. Veo gente por todos lados, gente que no conozco, personas que posiblemente sean mi acosador, levanto mi mano al ver a un taxi y este se detiene frente a mí.

─A Xotania por favor. ─le digo al taxista mientras me subo, una vez más las vibraciones de mi celular.

Saco aterrado el aparato de mi bolsillo.

.

 **Admirador**.

23:13

¡No te atrevas!

No, con ese hijo de puta no.

23:14

Si te atreves a ir con ese hijo de puta, te mato

23:14

Te mato

23:14

No te atrevas

23:15

Perra mal nacida

23:15

Iré por ti entiendes?

23:15

Lo hago porque él intenta separarnos

23:15

Te matare y a él también

23:17

Es mentira, vuelve a tu departamento, yo te cuidare

23:17

Izuku, por favor, no volveré a molestarte

23:17

Te amo

Duerme bien, mi doncella.

.

Desbloqueo mi celular y aprieto la opción de nota de voz.

─Vete al diablo.

Enviado mi mensaje, lanzo el aparato por la ventana.

Cambiare el maldito número.

.

 **Uff ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les dio cuco? Ajkasjakjs ¿Quién creen que será? Puede ser cualquiera…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! En el próximo capítulo como dice** **Ichigo Mugetsu** **iniciaran los movimientos de cierta chica… WUAJAJAA NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROOOOOOXIMO CAPITULO**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu**

 **Pues, si, huele a peligro para Izubb pues, hay alguien siempre siguiendo sus pasos. Y por cierto, en cualquier momento… inician sus movimientos nuestros estudiantes.**

 **mooniemouse27**

 **El destino de Tensei es estar herido :c pero wueno… Toshinori aprovechadno que Izuku es un despistado, ese profesor la lleva kajskajskajs ¡Y Yaomomo tendrá pronto su protagonismo!**

 **White Ribbit**

 **¡Muchas gracias! En el próximo cap. Seguimos con los problemas amorosos de nuestros queridos estudiantes**


	13. Chapter 13

**ADVERTENCIA: Este cap tiene insultos reiterados por parte de Bakugo hacia el KatsuOchako, si es fan de esta pareja se le recomienda discreción por favor y amorsh para ustedes.**

 **ADVERTENCIA DOS: Melosidad por parte del mini musulmán.**

 **Él, yo, ellos.**

Me miré una vez más en el espejo, siento que me veo jodidamente infantil pero no puedo hacer nada más, si me arreglo demasiado llamare mucho la atención y la vieja me jodera toda la puta tarde y eso es lo último que quiero.

El timbre resuena por la casa y una corriente eléctrica invade mi cuerpo, siento las mariposas invadir mi estómago y trago en seco.

─¡Katsuki!¡Llegaron las visitas!

─¡Ya oí! ─grité intentando hacer parecer normal mi voz, me miré una vez más en el espejo.

Muy bien Katsuki, es tu momento.

Respire hondo e intente calmarme y como si todo esto fuera pan de cada día, baje las escaleras en dirección a la sala de estar. Llegué al primer piso y veo a una mujer algo más baja que mi mamá de cabellos muy oscuros con un brillo verdoso casi imperceptible que habla animadamente con mi madre, me miró de reojo y sonrió amble.

─Tú debes ser Katsuki, pero si eres todo un galán─ me alago con amabilidad, me cohibí un momento y con la vista busque a aquella persona que supuestamente iba a venir─, mi Izuku habla mucho de ti.

Me sobresalte ante sus palabras y le mire con cierta ilusión.

─¿Lo hace?

─Oh si, cosas maravillosas. ─ dijo con una sonrisa, agarre mi camiseta un tanto nervioso.

¿Dónde está De─

─¡Kacchan! ─ dio un brinco al escuchar una vocecita a mis espaldas, volteo para ver a mi maestro con una toalla en las manos mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

Traía una playera negra que decir "Camiseta" junto a unos pantalones claros, su apariencia lo hace lucir más joven para mi suerte, es extraño para mi verlo sin el delantal.

─Así que viniste─ le dije fingiendo que su presencia me molesta, él sonrió.

─Viene, espero que no te incomode mi presencia Kacchan─ me dijo con amabilidad, yo realicé un mohín.

─Tu presencia no me importa─ gruñí mirando en otra dirección.

Esto es perfecto, ya no está pelos de cepillo, ni el bastardo mitad-mitad que me jodan con su presencia hora quedo demostrarle a Deku que entre todos esos ineptos estoy yo.

Mi vieja el día miércoles le dijo a Deku que si quería podía ir a cenar el sábado junto a su madre era bienvenido en nuestra casa, en donde ella prepararía lo que Deku quisiera como agradecimiento por "Aguantarme".

─ Deku─ Musité algo bajo intentado no demostrar mi verdadero interés, el pecoso volteo hacia mí con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas─, vamos a─

─¡Izuku tu madre dijo que estas intentado aprender a cocinar!

─¡Ah! Sí, pero me es algo difícil soy un desastre─ dijo mientras despeinaba su cabello algo divertido.

─¿Qué tal si me ayudas y te enseño algunos tips? ─Deku seguía a mi vieja a la cocina dejándome en el aire como si de una mosca se tratara.

¡Agh! ¡Maldita bruja! Me asomo por sobre el mesón y puedo ver a la perfección como la madre de Deku, mi vieja y Deku se encuentran en medio de una clase de cocina mientras que yo me encuentro a una distancia segura. Ya que mi vieja hace un par de meses me prohibió entrar a la cocina cuando no comprendió que poner una bolsa de papas fritas en el microondas era simplemente para calentar las papas fritas.

No es mi culpa que el microondas se incendiara.

Nadie me dijo que no se podía poner aluminio dentro del microondas.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto, no importa, cuando Deku termine de picar las zanahorias le invitare a jugar a mi habitación.

Pero noto horrorizado que Deku parece una tortuga ciega con el cuchillo, es demasiado lento, es casi como si tuviera pies en vez de manos.

─¿Así? ─ preguntó el pecoso a las mujeres, ambas asintieron.

─Tomate tú tiempo Izuku, lo importante aquí es que estas aprendiendo.

¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?!

Tiemblo impotente desde mi lugar, creo que moriré esperando como el idiota de Deku parece una abuelita con cataratas cortando esas zanahorias.

¡A la mierda!

Dominado por mi común impaciencia, me adentro en la cocina empujando a las abuelas en el proceso, escuchando los gritos de mi vieja a mis espaldas, empujo a Deku, muevo una silla, me subo en ella y finalmente le quito el cuchillo. Lo muevo con agilidad, observo como el filo brilla en mis manos y sonrió energético.

─¡Kacchan es muy peligroso! ─ escuché que Deku me gritó desde el suelo, pero antes de que me quitara el cuchillo comencé a cortar a gran velocidad tal como me había enseñado mi viejo. Muevo con agilidad el filo sobre las verduras generando cortes simétricos y precisos─ E-Eres muy bueno, eso sí es una sorpresa…

─¡TÚ ERES SORPRENDENTEMENTE MALO! ─ grité molesto continuando en mi labor sin mirar─ ¡AHORA ENTRÉGAME LAS CEBOLLAS ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA! ─ Deku obedeció de inmediato.

Pese a que tengo prohibido entrar en la cocina, me dejaron ser, y por un momento mientras continuo rebanando observo como los ojos esmeralda de mi maestro se mantienen con una enorme impresión sobre mi gran habilidad culinaria.

Soy el mejor, y ahora Deku lo entiende.

─¡Kacchan! ─Le miro confundido, Deku que esta pálido y me mira horrorizado─ T-Tranquilo, tra-traeré algunas vendas.

Me quedo analizando sus expresiones y al fin siento el ardor en mi dedo.

Respiro pesado intentando que las lágrimas no escapen de mis ojos del enorme ardor que siento. Veo como Deku se encuentra arrodillado frente a mi moviendo la venda alrededor de mi dedo, gimoteo en silencio tratando de demostrar fuerza, no puedo permitir que me vea llorar.

Mi vieja me regaño por presumir con un cuchillo en la mano, y Deku fue amable y me llevo hasta el baño para currar mi herida.

Soy un idiota, en vez de quedar como el mejor ante Deku solo termine hiriéndome.

─Ya está─ me dijo Deku, le miré desde el lavamanos en donde me tenía sentado, y sentí mis mejillas arder al notar que Deku estaba arrodillando frente a mí.

Él solo me sonrió desde abajo, desde mi posición Deku se ve muy inocente.

─Eres muy fuerte Kacchan ni siquiera lloraste─ me halagó, yo bufé ante su elogio.

─¡Ja! Solo una niña lloraría por un corte así─ me dije soberbio.

Siento sus manos debajo de mis brazos y como si fuera un niño pequeño me levantó sobre él con una enorme sonrisa.

─Eres todo un Héroe Kacchan─ me dijo alegre.

Mi rostro elevo su temperatura ante su alago, me siento a flor de piel con Deku, algo en mi cabeza me dice que debo golpearle directamente su rostro para acabar con este ambiente tan extraño. Pero mi cuerpo se paraliza al sentir como él me está abrazando con una sonrisa en los labios.

─¿Kacchan te avergoncé? Lo lamento─ me dijo entre risas causando que mis mejillas ardieran aún más, me aferre a su ropa aturdido por su cariño.

Esto es extraño.

Me hace sentir extraño.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, yo comí en silencio mientras mi madre le hablaba de cosas banales a nuestros invitados, no pude evitar meditar todas aquellas sensaciones que sentí solo porque Deku me abrazara, jamás me había sentido así.

Pero no me molesta.

Miro de reojo como Deku ríe ante los comentarios sin escrúpulos de mi vieja, historias antiguas en donde la mamá de Deku y mi madre eran amigas donde hacían toda clase de tonterías, o por lo menos eso logro escuchar ya que me encuentro perdido en mis pensamientos.

Quiero que esas sensaciones se repitan.

─Creo que es hora de irnos ─me sobre salto al escuchar la voz de la mamá de Deku mientras ella se colocaba de pie y Deku le imitaba.

─Muchas gracias por invitarnos. ─ agradece Deku para mi horror.

─¡No pueden irse! ─ chillé de la nada captando la atención de Deku y su madre, bajé la mirada apenado de haber levantado la voz en un tono tan desesperado, aclaro mi garganta intentando retomar mi actitud normal, y sin mirarle continuo hablando ─A-Aun no le muestro mi habitación a Deku.

Hubo un silencio que me incómodo, pero todo termino cuando una dulce risa invadió el silencio mire de reojo como la madre de Deku me miraba divertida y casi enternecida por mi actitud tan infantil.

─Izuku ¿Por qué no vas con Katsuki? ─ le dijo mientras posaba una mano en su hombro, su hijo la miro unos segundos incrédulo para después sonreír y asentir.

Ofrecí mi mano a Deku, con el pretexto de que podía perderse en el camino, obviamente Deku acepto alegre. Caminamos de la mano hasta el segundo piso siendo guiado por mí, me siento u tanto ansioso por el contacto y más porque le mostrare mi cuarto, donde están mis juguetes y todas las cosas importantes para mí.

Finalmente llegamos a mi cuarto donde Deku me alaga que está muy ordenado, ve mis figuras de acción y me sorprendo al notar que Deku conoce cada superhéroe que tengo más cuando tiene una figurita de la caricatura nueva.

─¿Conoces a All Might? ─ pregunté sorprendido, él me miro ilusionado─. Solo han sacado un capitulo, y es piloto.

─¡Eh leído los libros de este superhéroe desde antes de que lanzaran los comerciales de su serie!

Me quedo en silencio viéndole.

─Eres un nerd─ le digo serio él solo ríe divertido, ahora que lo pienso Kirishima me ha dicho que Deku ha leído todos los comics que existen.

─¡Izuku cariño! ─ambos miramos hacia la puerta─¡El taxi llego!

─Debo irme, tienes una habitación muy bonita Kacchan─ me alagó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta dejando la figura de acción en uno de los estantes.

Me altero, no sé qué hacer para impedir que se marche, necesito hacer algo y rápido.

Me abalanzo contra su pierna y le miro enfurecido, Deku parece no comprender mi actitud.

─¡Quédate a dormir! ─ ordené, Deku me miro divertidamente confundido─ ¡Que te quedes!

─Kacchan no puedo me están esperando abajo─ me dijo algo angustiado.

─¡Quédate o te odiare para siempre! ─ le amenace mientras me separaba de él. Deku me miró afligido y escucho una vez más la voz de su madre.

Pero mis ánimos se cayeron al notar que Deku bajaba la escalera ante mis ojos, el enojo comenzó a invadir cada fibra de mi cuerpo ¡¿Por qué el idiota se atrevió a no quedarse?! ¡¿Quiere que lo odie acaso?!

Comencé a patear la pared enfurecido, pero a pesar de todo por alguna razón no puedo enojarme con él…

─Maldito Deku─ gruñía tras cada patada.

─¿Kacchan? ─me detengo de golpe y volteo sorprendido al ver al pecoso subiendo una vez más por las escaleras─, le dije a mi madre que me quedaría ¿Qué te parece?

¡Increíble!

─Bien por ti─ dije intentando contener la sonrisa que mis labios quieren formar.

Vimos una película que yo elegí y que al aparecer Deku no había visto, Deku lloro con el final, después jugamos videojuegos, en un principio Deku era pésimo le ganaba siempre y yo se lo hacía saber, pero tras una gran cantidad de rondas Deku comenzó a ser un rival peligroso y cuando al fin me gano festejo alegre.

─Ya me aburrí─ dije mientras dejaba el control en el suelo, Deku me miro divertido.

─Creo que es hora de ir a dormir Kacchan─ me dijo mientras bostezaba─ iré por un futon, tú ponte la pijama.

─No eres mi vieja─ le regañe ante su orden, Deku se marchó de la habitación, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya había obedecido su petición y me encontraba con mi short naranja y la playera negra que estaba usando en la tarde.

Deku entró con el futon que mi madre le entregó, lo dejó en el suelo mientras yo me subía a mi cama. Miré en otra dirección cuando Deku comenzó a desvestirse sin sentir pena de estar frente a mí, colocándose un antiguo pijama de mi viejo, solo noté de reojo como Deku poseía unas cuantas pecas en los hombros.

─Muy bien Kacchan, es hora de dormir─ me dice mientras termina de colocarse una playera algo holgada, me recosté en mi cama atento y de un momento a otro todo se colocó oscuro.

Me encuentro sumergido en la oscuridad de mi habitación, miro a donde se supone que esta el techo y entre la penumbra escucho como Deku parece acostarse en el futon. No puedo dormir, algo en mi quiere a ver a Deku.

─¿Deku? ─ llamé destruyendo el silencio, pero no hay respuesta de su parte, quizás ya se durmió─¿Deku?... ¿P-Puedo dormir contigo? ─ pregunté tan bajo ante la inseguridad que mi voz sentía, quizás no es la inseguridad, debe ser la vergüenza y la humillación de querer preguntar tal tontería.

Pero una vez mas no hay respuesta, me siento aliviado de que este dormido, hubiera sido humillante recibir un no.

Algo pesado género que mi colchón se encogiera de cierto lado, mi corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad sabiendo que solo puede ser una persona la causante.

─Descansa Kacchan─ me dijo tan cerca que siento que he olvidado como respirar.

Trago en seco y muevo mi mano en la oscuridad, tanteando el colchón en busca de su cuerpo hasta que las yemas de mis dedos chocan con la calidez de su piel.

─¿D-Deku? ─ llamo en voz baja, pero no hay respuesta, escucho su respiración es lenta, tranquila y casi hechizante.

Esta dormido.

Me acerco lentamente sin despertarle, y me apego con descaro a su pecho, siento mi corazón latir a gran velocidad, levanto la mirada y veo como entre la penumbra se reflejan sus suaves rasgos, mi mano viaja hacia sus mejillas, su piel es muy suave. Mis dedos acarician cada peca hasta llegar hasta sus labios, su cálido aliento choca contra mi dedo y me elevo un poco para poder quedar justo a un costado de su rostro sintiendo como su cálido aliento acaricia mi piel. Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por su suave respiración.

─Ka…Kacchan…─musita entre sueño, trago algo seco y finalmente me apego a su pecho, Deku reacciona ante mi tacto y me abraza con fuerza.

Esto se siente bien, cierro los ojos embriagándome con su aroma.

Recuerdo que en la televisión dicen que cuando dos personas duermen juntas se pertenecen para siempre.

Ahora Deku y yo nos pertenecemos y nadie me lo va a quitar.

 **Capítulo 12: Esto es guerra**

Maldito hijo de perra.

Gruño con solo verle, el cómo se pavonea frente al salón explicando y riendo divertido de algunas mierdas que no escucho, me choca su presencia, me encabrona.

Hijo de puta.

Mi pierna comienza a moverse a gran velocidad cuando noto como se le acerca a Kaminari a explicar algo, posando su mano en su espada con tal familiaridad que me encabrona.

¿Y este hijo de puta quien se cree?

Va por la vida fingiendo ser putamente feliz, finge que le agrada todo el mundo y todo el mundo le ama, es como si en el fondo intentase conquistar el mundo con palabras amables y miradas inocentes.

En el fondo Deku es pura maldad, él y sus risos negros con toques verdosos que relucen con descaro ante cualquiera, sus ojos verdes, sus estúpidos ojos verdes cual hierba buena que pueden opacar hasta la muerte el alma de cualquiera solo con mirarla.

Maldito asesino, busca matarme este maldito bastardo.

─¿Todo bien Kacchan? ─ me preguntó con una sonrisa y brillantes ojos que me descolocaron de mi ira.

¡MIERDA! Pensé en Shock al notar aquellos ojos malignos en mí.

Miré en otra dirección, el hijo de puta no tiene nada de especial, el hijo de puta no tiene nada de especial, el hijo de puta no tiene nada de especial, el hijo de puta no tiene nada de especial, el hijo de puta no tiene nada de especial…

─¿Todo bien Bakugo? ─ Me sobresalte ante la pregunta y volteé molesto a ver a la azabache de cabellos cortos que me miraba un tanto desganada. ─Pareces inquieto.

─No es tu puto problema─ le gruñí en respuesta, Kyoka levanto las manos dando a entender que no volvería meterse.

Vuelvo a mirar a Deku que se pavonea de puesto en puesto de mis compañeros.

Hoy Deku dijo que nos diéramos la clase para meditar un tema en el cual deberíamos crear una monografía para el viernes. Podríamos elegir el tema que quisiéramos, y actualmente se estaba dando el tiempo de ver que temas estaba eligiendo cada uno.

Yo ya elegí mi tema, por lo tanto estoy listo y lo correspondiente es que debería comenzar con la dichosa monografía. Pero no logro concentrarme.

Deku se pavonea de lado a lado, riendo, conversando y sonriendo, no entiendo porque se vende ante los demás.

Definitivamente este idiota intenta conquistar el mundo.

Es malo, en el fondo es malvado.

─Veo que ya todos tienen un tema elegido─ dijo mientras se iba en dirección a su asiento. Le sigo con la mirada y pasa a mi lado. ─Si tienen dudas por favor acérquense.

Su espalda es un poco ancha pero es algo delgado, quizás esa camisa le hace ver más delgado, mis ojos viajan a como se trasluce levemente la camisa, dejando ver un poco de fu esbelta figura. Me sobresalto al percatarme que me encuentro mirando sus ajustados pantalones, los inexistentes bolsillos traseros que se ven bastante apretables.

─Viejo estas rojo

─CIERRA LA BOCA─ grité alterado sintiendo que fui pillado infraganti, Kirishima me miró confundido. Siento que mi rostro arde e intento desviar mi mirada y vaciar mi mente.

¿Qué mierda me pasa hoy?

─¡Midoriya-sensei! ─Miro de reojo como la cara redonda se pavonea algo llamativa captando mí atención por el modo en que mueve las caderas de lado a lado, sus manos se balancean de una forma poco natural mientras mantiene una sonrisa bastante amplia.

Eso es raro ¿Le picara el culo?

Se acerca de una forma sutil hacia Deku quien la recibe con una sonrisa, ella posa sus antebrazos en la mesa inclinándose hacia el frente comenzando a hablar casi en un tono amable, dulce casi adorable.

Esto no me gusta.

Veo como Deku le habla moviendo sus manos, mientras la chica que es mi compañera escucha y asiente comprendiendo y sonriendo con dulzura.

─Uraraka actúa extraño─ miré de rojo a Kirishima quien también tenía la vista posada en la chica que reía y sonreía bastante coqueta─ ¿Es mi idea o─

─Las tiene más grandes─ ambos volteamos a ver Kaminari que miraba serio, asintió─, tiene los pechos más grandes.

─¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? ─ pregunté casi asqueado por como había notado algo que ante mis ojos había pasado desapercibido, Kaminari sonrió de lado mientras se afirmaba el rostro orgulloso de su talento que me repugna.

─Solo lo sé, estás hablando con un experto.

─Necesitas ayuda hermano─ dijo Kirishima .

Mi ira aumenta al ver como Deku ríe divertido ante un comentario de la castaña esa, esa maldita…

¿Qué mierda planea?

El timbre indico la hora de almuerzo, Deku se despidió y dijo que nos veríamos después de la comida, yo chasquee la lengua y desde mi lugar observo con desagrado a la castaña que chilla y brinca como tonta con sus amigas, le dicen cosas como: lo hiciste bien, sigue así o mierdas por el estilo que no entiendo.

¿Qué tanto tramas esas tontas?

El salón se vacío, Kirishima cual cohete voló fuera del salón sabe porque sin esperarme para mi suerte, a los demás idiotas les dije que veo como del grupo la castaña es la última. Me pongo de pie lentamente al ver como el grupo de chicas se dirige hacia la salida, les sigo le paso con sigilo de seguro con una mirada intimidante que no logro controlar, y antes de que la última chica cruce el umbral, la jalo al interior del salón con brusquedad cerrando la puerta, posándome en la única salida, en realidad su única ruta de escape.

La chica ante mi brusquedad cayó, respire pesado, ella parecía aterrada desde su lugar. Comencé a avanzar hacia ella mientras la Urraka comenzó a retroceder sin ponerse de pie. Gruñí molesto, y Uraraka choco contra el escritorio del maestro apoyándose para ponerse de pie. La acorrale con mi cuerpo mientras la miraba sintiendo como su acelerada respiración choca contra mi pecho.

─¿Qué tanto tramas cara redonda? ─ pregunté con voz gruesa e intimidante, la castaña tembló en su lugar.

─N-No entiendo─ me dijo con voz temblorosamente patética.

Chasqueé lengua enfurecido y golpee con fuerza la madera de la mesa del maestro.

─¡No jodas! ¡Se te nota a leguas! ¿Qué mierda planeas con Deku? ─ pregunté molesto, ella me miro sorprendida.

─¿Cómo es que tú─

─¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡AHORA HABLA! ─ grité a todo pulmón─ ¡¿POR QUÉ TE PAVONEAS FRENTE A DEKU?!

Cara redonda me miro intimidada, pero de la nada una mirada valiente brillo en sus ojos cafés empujándome alejando mi cuerpo del de ella. Miró el suelo casi dolida, casi como si se sintiera angustiada por lo que iba a decir.

─Lo lamento Bakugo-kun─ arqueé la ceja confundido─, pero…─levantó la mirada avergonzada─. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

 _¿Ah?_

Me quedo en blanco ante su declaración, ella juntó sus manos en su pecho y como si esto se tratara de algún anime Shojo, un aura empalagosa le reo casi irradiando brillitos que acompañaban sus sentimientos, brillitos que chocaban con mi mal genio.

─Yo siento cosas por alguien más, no somos compatibles, sé que algún día encontraras a alguien que sienta lo que tú sientes por mí, pero los celos no son sanos Bakugo-kun, lo lamento pero debo acabar con esto antes de que comience─ me dice mientras me acaricia el rostro y pasa a mi lado mientras yo al fin reacciono al notar que está escapando, le agarró de la muñeca y la detengo─, Bakugo-kun esto no es correcto…

─¡TÚ NO ME GUSTAS TONTA! ─ grite enfurecido ante la declaración, y además, su rechazo─¡COMO SI TUVIERAS TANTA SUERTE!

─¿No? ─ me preguntó confundida, acabe con el agarre y me cruce de brazos.

─No, creo tener mejor gusto─ dije ciertamente asqueado.

Pareció ofenderse ante mi comentario y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, y al momento que poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, la arrincone contra la puerta impidiendo que se marchara ella me miro aterrada.

─¿Qué tramas cara redonda? ─ pregunté serio, ella me miro asustada pero la valentía una vez más volvió a sus ojos.

─¡Eso no te incumbe Bakugo-kun! ─me dijo seria, chasquee la lengua.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ambos volteamos a ver a la pelirrosa que nos mirada confundida, pero de la nada su mirada confundida se tornó picarona.

─¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos cochinos? ─ preguntó risueña mientras miraba a la castaña, pero el ambiente continuaba tenso, Uraraka se alejo de mí y corrió hacia Ashido casi pidiendo ayuda.

─Bakugo-Kun actúa extraño─ le dice casi aterrada─, creo que enloqueció.

─¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DICES?! ¡SOLO DIME QUE MIERDA PLANEAS! ─ Mina se colocó frente a la Urraka casi como si la protegiera de mí.

─No sé qué te pasa, pero no permitiré que le grites─ amenazo la morena, bufé molesto.

─¡BIEN! ¡ENTONCES SERÉ DIRECTO! ¡ALÉJATE DE DEKU! ─ grite decidió, ambas perecieron sorprenderse ante mi carácter y más por mi orden, me cruce de brazos.

─¿De Deku? ─ repitió Mina─¿Hablas de Midoriya-sensei? ─ Ashido pareció sorprenderse y se cubrió la boca─¡Bakugo! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Uraraka merece algo mejor que tú!

─¡QUE ELLA NO ME GUSTA CARAJO! ─ exploté enfurecido.

¿Por qué todos creen que me gusta la cara redonda?

─Pues entonces no entiendo─ dijo molesta la pelirrosa─, mira, eres mi amigo y por eso te digo que pareciste perder un tornillo, Uraraka solo quiere lo que toda chica quiere ─le miré atenta y un brillo estúpido se apodero de sus ojo─ Un romance de película con un maestro.

─¡¿AH?! ─ dejé escapar asqueado.

Ashido abrazo a su amiga refregando su rostro en la mejilla de la castaña que solo reía divertida por la actitud de su amiga que murmuraba cosas como ser tía, ser feliz, y cosas por el estilo mientras yo los observo asqueado por el aura tan empalagosa que despliegan.

─¡Así que! ─Ashido me apunto con decisión─ ¡Ochako esta predestinada para estar con Midoriya-sensei! ─ dijo─ ¡Así que no importa cual sean tus intenciones con mi amiga, no dejare que te involucres!

─¡QUE ELLA NO─

─¡No importa! ─ dijo ella la pelirrosa─¡Sé que eres un ogro que observe la tristeza de la gente para vivir!

─¿U-Un ogro? —pregunte sintiendo como un tic comienza a hacerse presente.

─¡Y que solo quieres ver infeliz a Ochako! ─dijo ella molesta mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su amiga─¡Así que seré su guarda espaldas y hare este amor posible!

─¡ENLOQUECISTE! ─ grité.

─¡TÚ ENLOQUECISTE! ─ me chilló, tomó de la mano a su amiga─¡Vámonos Ochako! ¡Lo ogro e infeliz se contagia!

Me dejo solo, temblando de impotencia, apreté los puños enfurecido ¡PERRA TRAIDORA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ELLA ES MI AMIGA! Salí del salón en dirección al casino, en el camino me detuve y comencé a patear un basurero con furia, descargando toda la ira que había nacido en mi al no lograr que la cara redonda desistiera de sea lo que sea que estuviese planeando.

Kirishima llama esto: _Golpeoterapia._

Ahora que recuerdo ¿Dónde está Kirishima? Salió casi corriendo del salón cuando la clase termino, cosa que no es normal, después de todo, siempre me sigue. Al llegar al comedor noto a los ineptos de mis amigos hablando de estupideces pero entre ellos no está el pelirrojo ¿Dónde carajos esta?

Comienzo a buscarle, tengo planeado decirle que distraiga a su no-novia para que me dé el tiempo suficiente para "hablar" con la cara redonda.

Busco en cada salón, en el gimnasio, incluso en el baño pero no hay rastros del idiota de Kirishima ¿Dónde carajos esta? Me falta el patio trasero de la escuela, así que decido ir en aquella dirección. Al abrir la puerta siento como el sol primaveral me ciega por un momento, tras acostumbrarme a lo claro que esta el ambiente, continuo mi búsqueda.

Me oculto al ver un chico cabellera roja sentado en una manta, con un plato de comida en sus manos, pero eso no causo que me ocultara, sino la escena que ha generado que mi ira se desate una vez más.

Kirishima, en un picnic con ¡EL IDIOTA DE DEKU! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO PASA AQUÍ?!

Como el ninja que en el fondo soy, me oculto entre las rosas para escuchar más de cerca la conversación que esos idiotas tienen.

─¡Esto esta delicioso Eijiro-chan! ─ alagó el inepto de Deku─ Aun no entiendo como Kacchan rechazó tal almuerzo.

¡¿AHHH?! Yo no rechace nada

─Bakugo dijo que tenía cosas mejores que hacer Midoriya-sensei─ dijo con amabilidad el kiri-falacias. —Le agradezco mucho que aceptara almorzar conmigo o todo esto se hubiera desperdiciado.

Hijo de puta… A mí no me invito nada.

─Todo esto lo hizo mi primo Takami─ dijo para después comer y mirar con una estúpida sonrisa a Deku.

─¡Ah! ¡Takami! ¿Cómo está?

─Bien, está trabajando en un restaurante─ dijo con la boca llena.

─Me alegro mucho por él

Hijo de perra, hijo de perra, hijo de perra ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?!

Decidido a descubrirlo saco mi celular de mi bolsillo y le marco, ese imbécil tiene que darme explicaciones si no desea morir. El estúpido tono de Kirishima resuena entre el silencioso patio, pelos de mierda rebusca en su bolsillo y saca su celular mirando la pantalla, mirándolo nada más.

¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS CRETINO?! ¡CONTESTA!

—¿No contestaras Eijiro-Chan?— preguntó el idiota de Deku.

—No, no es nada importante— fue como si alguien me hubiera apuñalado justo en la amistad.

HIIIIJOOOOO DE PUUUUUUTAAAAAA

Rechinando los dientes y no queriendo ver más aquella sucia traición, me marcho maldiciendo a todo ser vivo en este puto planeta.

¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE PASA A LOS INEPTOS QUE DICEN SER MIS AMIGOS?

Me detengo frente a un basurero y una vez más comienzo con mi terapia, con mi _Golpeoterapia._

—Maldito Kirishima, estúpida Ashido, más le vale arder en el infierno porque si los veo otra vez les juro que—

—¿Juras qué? — me detengo al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas, notando una enorme sonrisa burlona.

—¡VETE DE AQUÍ MAPACHE ANTES DE QUE TE GOLPEE! — le amenacé, ella solo rió risueña.

—¿Golpearías a una chica Bakugo? — me preguntó socarrona ojos de mapache.

—Para tu información estoy a favor de la igualdad de género— gruñí sintiendo como la vena de frente comenzaba a palpitar de irritación— ¿Qué? ¿Tú no? Maldita machista— Paseé a su lado en dirección a la escalera, las clases están por comenzar.

Y nos toca con Deku.

—Oh vamos no te enojes conmigo— me dijo mientras me seguía risueña, llegando ambos al pie de la escalera—, tú eres mi amigo.

—Entonces eso te hace una maldita traidora, apoyaste a la cara redonda hace unas horas. —dije recalcando la obviedad de mi ira.

—Se llama Uraraka Ochako y ella también es mi amiga— Refunfuño, yo solo rodeé los ojos—, Bakugo tú eres mi amigo pero Ochako es una chica y las chicas debemos apoyarnos, en especial en el amor.

Rodeo los ojos una vez más ante la estupidez del argumento, pero continuo mirando a Mina que camina a mi lado a medida que subimos las escalera a un ritmo sincronizado.

—Estoy aquí para hablar como personas civilizadas que somos— dijo mientras me miraba y se afirmaba de mi brazo con completo descaro—, mira yo estoy apoyando a Ochako al 100% con este romance, pero como dije tú eres mi amigo primero, así que te quiero preguntar algo.

—¿Si te dejo preguntar dejaras de parlotear? — pregunté ciertamente arto de su chillona voz, ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió. — Bien, haz la mierda que quieras

—¿Te gusta Ochako?

—¡¿POR QUÉ INSISTEN EN EMPAREJARME CON ESA CARA REDONDA EL DÍA DE HOY?! — pregunté fastidiado de escuchar tanta mierda referente a la Urraka y yo.

—Okey, entendí, pero te pierdes un gran partido, Ochako es bonita— dijo risueña—, ahora una última pregunta, lo estuve pensando todo el almuerzo y si no te gusta Ochako—

—Que no, con un demonio.

—Entonces, la única que persona que queda, y te juro que si lo admites dejo todo este plan alocado de emparejar a mi amiga por ti— arqueo la ceja ¿Solo debo admitir? ¿Admitir que? — A ti acaso…— sus ojos dorados se posaron en mi justo al momento en que llegamos al tercer piso—¿Te gusta Midoriya-sensei?

Fue como un balde de agua frió, detuve mi andar de inmediato mirando sorprendido a la chica que decía ser mi amiga.

¿Qué a mí me gustaba Deku?

—Uff estas rojo ¿Le atine?

—¡ESTOY ROJO DE IRA! —Grité casi empezando a echar fuego por la boca, Ashido espantada comenzó a correr en dirección al salón siendo perseguida por mí con un enorme deseo de querer matarla solo por insinuar tal estupidez—¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE VOY A MATAR!

Corrimos de lado a lado por el pasillo, algunos pasaron a un lado de nosotros, pero ni siquiera intentaron detener mi instinto asesino sobre la morena, en más de una ocasión pasamos frente a la puerta del salón, en donde aún lado del umbral estaban la cara redonda y Yaomomo conversando.

Tras varios minutos de persecución, Ashido se detuvo de golpe y me miro amenazante.

—¡Admítelo! — me dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo, a mí me cosquillearon las manos por posarlas en su lengua y cortarla por bocona e ignorante.

—No me gusta— dije atragantado por mi furia, ella suspiro pesado, volteó y le seguí con la mirada y ambos notamos que Deku acababa de llegar al tercer piso.

—Si no te gusta, deja de entrometerte entre Ochako y el maestro— me regañó.

Hoy Ashido ha tenido un récord en hacerme enojar.

—Púdrete— le dije con voz ronca.

—¡Bien! ¡Conste que te di una oportunidad! — me dijo para después correr.

Le volví a seguir, pero mi cuerpo se paralizo al ver con enorme sorpresa como Ashido golpeaba el trasero de Yaomomo quien nos daba la espalda. El grito de Momo fue tal, que de seguro los del primer piso lo escucharon, congelado desde mi lugar noto como Mina me apunta.

—¡Bakugo! ¡Eso no se hace! — me acusó la pelirrosa.

Pero no soy capaz de reaccionar.

—Bakugo-kun— habló Momo mientras se afirmaba la falda y se alejaba de mi completamente roja, a su lado llego Deku casi volando de la velocidad con la que había corrido.

—¡¿Momo-chan?! ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto angustiado para después mirarme enfurecido—¡Kacchan! ¡Eso es horrible!

—Y-Yo no—

—¡Bakugo-kun! —habló la cara redonda— ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—¿Cómo pudiste Bakugo? — preguntó fingiendo inocencia Mina, para después mirar a Deku— Midoriya-sensei creo que eso es horrible, ninguna persona civilizada debería hacer eso.

—¡Muy cierto Ashido-san! —Me congelo ver aquel brillo enfurecido en los ojos de Deku, un brillo de molestia que jamás había visto en sus ojos— Kacchan, no entraras a mi clase hasta que hablemos.

—¡Oye pero si yo n—

—¡DIJE QUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ BAKUGO! —me gritó congelándome.

¿Ba-Bakugo?

Rodeó con sus brazos a Yaomomo de un modo protector para escoltarla al interior del salón, siendo acompañada por la castaña, dejándome a mí en medio del pasillo completamente en Shock

¿Bakugo? ¿Ya no mas Kacchan?

—Lo siento Bakugo— me dijo risueña Ashido mientras se posaba en el umbral con una sonrisa risueña, le mire impotente sin poder hacer nada—, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

La puerta se cerró ante mí, dejándome solo en el tercer piso de la escuela, en un pasillo que se me hizo frió y solitario mirando la puerta.

¿Bakugo?

Siento mis manos tiemblan impotentes, y una risa nerviosa se forma en mi labios producto de la ira que me ha dominado tras una tarde complemente mierdosa.

—Bien— musité enfurecido—¿Quieres guerra?

Sonreí enfurecido, te lo ganaste.

—¡GUERRA TIENES!

.

 **¡BUUUM! ¡Los equipos Gravity y Red Riot han hechos sus movimientos! ¿Cómo reaccionara Bakugo a esto?**

 **¡Muchos saludos el salseo ha comenzado!**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: MOMO-CHAN**

 **Uff he estado productiva en este fic aksasjks**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu**

 **¡TE REPORTO QUE HA COMENZADO LA GUEEERRA! Y el musulmán quedo atrás :p kajskajskjaskjas Bakugo tenía toda la pinta de estar bajo la cama en ese momento, y si los dejare con la incógnita pero ese personaje aunque no esté presencialmente es muy importante en este Fic ¡Saludos!**

 **Jackesita Frost**

 **Es horrible ya que Izubb no puede hacer su vida sin mirar atrás pensando que lo van a atacar. Pero ¿Quién será? Quien sabe…¡Saludos!**

 **Akane Miyazaki**

 **Nuestro querido admirador se hará presente en algunos caps de Izuku, y solo en algunos no todos ya que Izuku se deshizo del celular. Pero el admirador es muy importante wuajaja ¡Saludos!**

 **SereneideLys02**

 **Shigaraki es todo un desmadre :v o quizás hablamos de Dabi o ¿Chisaki? O ¿Stain? O ¿Bakugo? Uff tantas posibilidades… ¡Saludos!**

 **strangeworld77**

 **La idea que los mensajes del admirador dirán cosita, en el sentido de que uno se sintiese en el lugar de Izuku :x espero haberlo logrado. Uff la ruptura con Shinsou tiene un trasfondo que no te diré wuajaja**

 **pankeke**

 **¡Oh que horrible! Lamento mucho que este cap te recodará eso y ¡Si! Como en este cap. Habrá Katsudeku y el Katsudeku aumentara cuando Bakugo acepte lo que siente. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y la relación con Hitoshi será igual de melosa hasta que Deku lo supere, por cierto los caps de Hitoshi están enfocados en el amor que sintió por su pequeño rollito de canela por lo tanto habrá mucho de ellos en esos caps, pero también muchas travesuras de sus estudiantes para sabotearlo jejeje e.e ¡Saludos!**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Él, Yo, Ellos**

Mi madre siempre me dijo que yo debía ser una princesa, educada, carismática y tranquila. A mis cinco años se perfectamente que tenedor usar en aquellas reuniones de mis padres, se cómo tratar a los adultos.

Mi madre me dice que soy una princesa.

Pero no me gusta del todo, no puedo jugar con los niños de mi calle, ya que mi madre dice que no es apropiado de una señorita, no puedo pintar ya que me ensuciaría, no puedo bailar algo que no sea ballet, no puedo cantar canciones que no sean apropiadas para mi madre.

No me gusta ser princesa.

Pero me mantengo firme con la idea de ser princesa ya ser princesa significa que algún día un príncipe llegara a rescatarme, un príncipe azul me dará amor y seremos felices por siempre. Mi príncipe debe ser inteligente y lindo, pero también debe gustarle dibujar y ensuciarse, tiene que tener la sonrisa más hermosa y los ojos más brillantes.

Mi madre me ingreso a una guardería producto que ha vuelto a trabajar en su editorial, y fue aquí donde conocí a mi príncipe.

─¡Todoroki-san! ─ llame al chico que estaba jugando con los legos, respire hondo nerviosa, y mis nervios aumentaron al notar como me miraba de rojo con aquel ojo de brillante zafiro.

─Yaoyorozu─ mudito bajo mientras me miraba con tranquilidad, agarre mi delantal nerviosa, pero hoy al fin había adquirido la valentía suficiente para invitarle a jugar ─¿Ocurre algo?

─S-Si y-yo quería saber si…─ jugué con mis dedos, Todoroki mantuvo su mirada en mí, es como si leyera mi alma y eso me pone aún más nerviosa─ S-Si querías jugar conmigo….

─¿Ah qué?

─¡A-Ah las princesas! ─ dije emocionada.

Él se me quedo mirando, casi como si estuviera analizando mi respuesta. Solo ruego que acepte y así podre demostrarle que podemos ser felices juntos cuando adultos.

─¿Cómo se juega a eso? ─Su pregunta me emociono y sentí que este era el mejor día de mi vida.

─¡P-Pues yo soy la princesa y tú el príncipe y-y tenemos que casarnos!

Se colocó de pie en medio de mi explicación, me miro unos segundos directo a los ojos, siento que mi cuerpo es un mar de nervios y mis mejillas están ardiendo pero no me importa. Doy un brinco cuando Todoroki-san toma mi mano y se arrodilla ante mí.

─¿Te casas conmigo?

Doy un grito interno de felicidad, esto es demasiado perfecto.

─Si Todoroki-san─ dije completamente anonadada.

Todo esto es perfecto… Este es mi final feliz

─Yaoyorozu

─¿Si? ─ dije en mi nube de perfección.

─¿Midoriya-sensei puede casarse con nosotros?

Mire confundida a Todoroki-san que estaba mirando a mi joven maestro que estaba jugando con Bakugo-san y Kirishima-san. Todoroki-san me mira.

─Seremos felices los tres.

─P-Pero ─dije atragantada─, s-solos las parejas se casan, dos personas no tres…

─¿Por qué?

─Las reglas lo dices ─dije afligida de que mi Todoroki-san no lo entendiese.

─Soy príncipe, y al casarme seré Rey, cambiare las reglas y seremos felices los tres.

─S-Si mi príncipe lo quiere así…─ dije algo apenada de no poder discutir con él, Todoroki-san sonrió al ver que había aceptado y corrió en dirección a Midoriya-sensei de seguro con intenciones de pedirle matrimonio al igual que a mí.

Miré mis manos ¿Todoroki-san será mi príncipe ideal?

─¡LARGATE BASTARDO! ─ me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Bakugo-san y suspire pesada al ver cómo una vez más Todoroki-san y Bakugo-san comenzaban a pelear con Midoriya-sensei intentando separarlos.

No importa, Todoroki-san algún día será mi príncipe.

 **Capítulo 13: Momo-chan.**

Soy la peor persona que existe.

Cuando sentí aquel golpe me paralice y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue cubrirme y voltear, el único chico que estaba detrás de mí en aquel momento era Bakugo-san que parecía igual de sorprendido que yo. Pero debido a mi impacto no dude ni un segundo ante la acusación de Mina.

Midoriya-sensei me protegió y me escoltó hasta el interior del salón, me dejó en mi asiento procurando que estuviese bien, no lograba salir del impacto producto que Bakugo-san siempre a sido un chico bastante tosco pero jamás un pervertido.

Y mi impacto empeoro cuando Mina-san me pidió disculpas y me explico que había sido ella la que me había golpeado.

Cubrí mi rostro producto de la culpa, es por mí que Bakugo-san estaba fuera del salón y recibió un regaño de parte de Midoriya-sensei.

─Me iré al infierno─ musité por la culpa.

─Yaoyorozu─ me sobresalte al escuchar una voz a mi derecha, le miré de reojo levemente sonrojada sintiéndome pequeña al sentir aquella vista heterocromatica en mi─ ¿Estas bien? Escuche lo ocurrido con Bakugo.

─¡E-Estoy bien! ─ dije alterada. Todoroki-san analizo mi respuesta.

─¿Quieres que lo golpe? ─ Me sobresalte ante su pregunta, y agité sus manos alterada.

─¡N-No! ─ chillé.

─No me molesta.

─¡A-Ah mi si! ─ dije alterada.

Todoroki-san y yo hemos sido amigos desde que nos encontramos a mediados de primeria, estábamos en la misma escuela y él no lo había notado hasta que por coincidencia nos tocó en el mismo salón. Yo siempre lo note, notaba como todas las chicas volteaban a verle, como los hombres le envidiaban, admiraban y temían por su frialdad.

Yo siempre he admirado a Todoroki-san.

─¿Estas segura? ─ me preguntó con un tono curioso, yo asentí siendo un mar de nervios─ Yaoyorozu debo protegerte─ sentí una enorme punzada en mi corazón ante aquellas palabras, él volvió a su cuaderno─, eres como mi hermana.

SISTER ZONE

Fue como una bofetada…

Suspire cansada, Todoroki-san solo me ve como una hermana pequeña a la que debe proteger, por lo menos es así desde que nos volvimos amigos… Y desde ahí no le logrado que me vea como algo más.

─Gracias Todoroki-san─ dije con educación, él me miró de reojo y continúo anotando lo que Midoriya-sensei estaba escribiendo.

Todoroki-san es una persona reservada, jamás me dice las cosas que piensa o siente, se guarda las cosas en su interior, hay veces que solo tengo que adivinar si ha tenido problemas en casa o si despertado de malas ya que no desea compartir sus cosas, a veces creo que no confía en mí.

Sus ideas, sus sentimientos, son de él, de él y de nadie más.

─Ya puedes pasar Bakugo─ Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Midoriya-sensei.

¿Bakugo?

Noto como abre la puerta, y Bakugo-san se adentra en el salón con una cara repleta de odio, la culpa ha vuelto a mi interior. Midoriya-sensei le dijo Bakugo no Kacchan, debe estar muy enojado por lo sucedido.

Bajo la mirada, tal vez deba hablar con Midoriya-sensei y explicarle que lo ocurrido no fue culpa de Bakugo-san, pero si hago eso meteré en problemas a Mina-San.

─Lárgate─ escucho que Todoroki-san habla y le miro confundida, y noto que está mirando hacia mi costado izquierdo, le sigo con la mirada aquello que mira con tanto odio y me sobresalto al notar que Bakugo-san esta frente a mi pupitre mirándome con desdén.

─¡Bakugo-san! ─ chilló sorprendida.

─¡Bakugo a tu asiento! ─ exigió Midoriya-sensei, Bakugo-san chasqueo la lengua.

─Otra vez con eso─ gruño en voz baja mientras miraba al maestro.

Siento la tensión en el aire, estoy nerviosa, debo pedirles disculpas por la mentira de Mina-san, pero los nervios impiden que pueda generar alguna palabra.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al notar que Bakugo-san está haciendo una reverencia ante mí, me sonrojo de golpe no sé qué hacer.

─Lo lamento─ dijo con voz ropa para sorpresa mía… ¡Para sorpresa de todos!

Bakugo-san se está disculpando de algo que no hizo, y él lo sabe ¿Por qué se disculpa?

─Bakugo-san no debe disculparse─ dije agobiada, él levanto la mirada y se enderezo.

Noto que una mano aparece en el hombro de Bakugo-san, y veo como Midoriya-sensei a aparecido a su lado con una enorme sonrisa complacida.

─¡Me alegro mucho que aceptes tus errores Kacchan! ─ dijo casi brillante.

Me sentí más relajada al escuchar el "Kacchan".

─No acepto nada, porque fue un accidente─ dijo Bakugo, Midoriya-sensei y yo le miramos curiosos─, tropecé y pace a llevar a Cola de─, es decir a Yaoyorozu.

─Accidente o no─ hablo Midoriya-sensei más tranquilo─, me alegro que seas tan valiente para poder acercarte y disculparte ¿No es así? ¿Momo-chan?

Asentí de acuerdo y mire a Bakugo-san que parecía más relajado mirando a Midoriya-sensei, de seguro también estaba preocupado al ver tan molesto a Midoriya-sensei, después de todo él es una persona paciente y muy alegre, que estuviera enojado no es algo común.

─Muy bien Kacchan vuelve a tu asiento, te explicare rápido lo que hemos hablado─ dijo mientras guiaba al rubio hacia su común puesto.

Me siento sumamente aliviada, aun así siento que debería decirle a Midoriya-sensei que no fue Bakugo-san quien me toco.

─No le creo─ miré de reojo a Todoroki-san que miraba serio hacia Bakugo-san.

─Pues yo si─ dije firme, la mirada de Todoroki se posó en mí, nos quedamos mirándonos varios segundos y fue él quien la desvió hacia el cuaderno, sin replicar sin decir nada más.

No me agrada, pero es lo mejor.

La clase fue rápida, no pude dejar de pensar en el hecho de que debería decirle a Midoriya-sensei sobre la inocencia de Bakugo-san, pero si decía eso metería en problemas a Mina-san y no quería hacer eso, después de todo Mina-san lo hizo por Ochako-san, o eso creo.

La campana sonó por toda la escuela, cerré mi cuaderno mientras escucho como de fondo Midoriya-sensei se despide deseándonos una buena tarde y que nos veríamos el miércoles. Guardé mis cosas en mi bolso, noto de reojo que Todoroki-san está haciendo lo mismo, desde que le dije que yo creía en Bakugo-san no ha vuelto a hablarme.

─T-Todoroki-san─ mi corazón dio un vuelvo al notar aquel ojo azulado en mi─ ¿N-Nos vamos juntos?

─Como todos los días─ me dice con una leve sonrisa, me siento más tranquila al notar que no está molesto conmigo por encararle de aquella forma.

Todoroki-san es muy paciente.

Todos se comienzan a ir, y comienzo a caminar en dirección a la puerta del salón, Todoroki-san me agarra del brazo y me jala hacia tras debido a por poco choco con Kirishima-san que salió a gran velocidad del salón.

─¡Bakugo espera! ─ se escuchó que el pelirrojo gritó al momento de salir, miré de vuelta a Todoroki-san y le sonreí agradecida.

─Momo-chan─ ambos volteamos a ver a Midoriya-sensei que guardaba sus cosas en un maletín─ ¿Tienes un momento?

Miré de reojo a Todoroki-san sin saber que decirle, puesto que quería irme con él.

─Te esperare en la salida─ me dijo mientras se marchaba del salón dejándonos a solas a Midoriya-sensei y a mí.

Midoriya-sensei me sonrió amable mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas, al finalizar se sentó en la mesa del maestro y me miró con tranquilidad, yo me mantuve en mi lugar expectante, sin saber que era exactamente lo que ocurría.

─¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó él con una sonrisa, yo parpadeó confundida.

─¿Bien?

─¡Eso es bueno! ─ me dijo alegre mientras se colocaba de pie, acercándose a mi. Midoriya-sensei es un poco más alto que yo, debe medir alrededor de 1.75. ─ Mira estaba preocupado, pero gracias a la disculpa de Kacchan me siento más tranquilo, odio a los pervertidos─ dijo con molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos─, pero lo importante es que estas bien.

─Muchas gracias Midoriya-sensei por preocuparse por mí, es muy amable de su parte ─dije con tranquilidad.

¿Todoroki-san estará solo? La idea me preocupa…

La risa de Midoriya-sensei me saco de mis pensamientos, y note una enorme sonrisa.

─¡Vete! ─ me dice alegre─ Sho-chan debe estar esperándote─ me dice para después cerrarme un ojo.

Me sonrojo de golpe pero no puedo evitar sonreír, asiento agradecida y corro marchándome. Me siento feliz, Midoriya-sensei ha notado los sentimientos que tengo hacia Todoroki-san, quizás solo quizás él también los note tarde o temprano.

La idea de me genera mariposas en el estómago y quiero gritar de alegría.

Bajo las escaleras a gran velocidad pensando en alguna disculpa adecuada para Todoroki-san, y como agradecerle el que me esperara.

¿Y si le digo lo que siento?

Llego hasta la puerta principal agitada, con mi pecho danzando al compás de mi agitada respiración, miro de lado a lado buscando aquellos ojos por los acules me siento feliz, aquellos albinos cabellos que me encantan…

─¿Todoroki-san? ─ llamo mientras avanzo mirando de lado a lado.

De a poco mi sonrisa comenzó a esfumarse.

─¿Todoroki-san? ─ vuelvo a llamar algo angustiada. ─Todoroki-san…─ musito.

Se ha ido.

Siento que la realidad me abofeteado con fuerza, Todoroki-san se ha ido porque a él en realidad no le importo de la misma forma como a mí me importa. No lo puedo creer, me siento patética, patética por tener esperando en algo que era obvio que ocurriría.

Siento un timbre entre mis ropas y busco apresurada en mi bolsillo, en la pantalla logro leer un mensaje de Todoroki-san.

"Yaoyorozu yo tub─

No desbloqueo la pantalla para leer el mensaje completo, algo en mi tiene miedo de leerlo.

Tiemblo en mi lugar y dejo caer mi bolso al momento en que mis fuerzas me han abandonado, con dolor en mi garganta dejo escapar un sollozo y cubro mi boca intentando detenerme, pero es inútil las lágrimas se han apoderado de mí.

Todoroki-san jamás sentirá lo que yo siento por él.

─¿Momo-chan? ─ volteó con velocidad dejando que las lágrimas caigan con fuerza.

Me siento pequeña al ver la mirada angustiada de Midoriya-sensei, se ve desolado y confundido.

Esto es humillante.

Siento sus manos rodear mi cuerpo y abrazarme con fuerza me hundo en su hombro llorando desconsolada, esto horrible.

¿Por qué Todoroki-san no puede verme como yo lo veo a él?

Mi corazón duele, siento como si alguien estuviese apretándolo con fuerza.

Siento la respiración de Midoriya-sensei, es lenta y tranquila, una de sus manos yace acariciando mi espalda mientras que la otra esta en mi cabeza, estoy agradecida que este aquí.

Tras unos minutos al fin me siento más tranquila, me separo de él y en pequeño gimoteos, una de las manos de Midoriya-sensei acaricia mi mejilla mientras me mira tranquilo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Limpia mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

─¿Mejor? ─ me pregunta con suavidad.

─S-Si─ musito mientras me separo de él─ Gracias…─ digo muy bajo.

Midoriya-sensei asiente, miro como él retrocede un poco recogiendo su chaqueta y su bolso, no note el momento en que los tiro al suelo.

─¿Vas a la estación? ─ asiento levemente─ Vamos juntos entonces. ─ me dice con una leve sonrisa.

─No quiero ser una molestia─ le digo en voz baja.

─Momo-chan─ levanto la mirada, y me sorprendió a ver a Midoriya-sensei con el ceño fruncido─, no eres una molestia.

Asintió levemente.

Midoriya-sensei toma mi bolso sin preguntarme y comienza a caminar lento a mi lado, en silencio. No sé qué decir, me siento demasiado triste para iniciar una conversación. Caminamos lento, casi como si ninguno tuviese prisa para llegar a la estación. El alba nos acompaña y el increíble silencio de las calles es nuestra música.

─¿Qué ocurrió? ─ le miré de reojo para ver que me miraba preocupado─ ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

No, es todo lo contrario.

─Todoroki-san se fue sin mi─ musité bajo, Midoriya-sensei suspiro cansado.

─Sho-chan… Que despistado─ dijo como si Todoroki-san no tuviera solución.

Me quedo en silencio ante su comentario, espero que no se enoje con él.

─El amor es complicado─ mustió.

─Si, lo es─ me dice Midoriya-sensei en un suspiro, de la nada se detiene y yo me detengo con él confundida ante su cambio de actitud, parece molesto. No dice nada, solo mira el suelo casi como si buscara algo que decirme ─Lo siento.

¿Lo siente? No comprendo.

─Midoriya-sensei…

─Lo siento Momo-chan, yo no soy el indicado para hablar de amor─ me dice con una sonrisa triste, le mire angustiada siento que Midoriya-sensei quiere decir algo pero no puede, me sonrió levemente─, soy un desastre en ese tema.

─Creo que todos─ le digo con una sonrisa.

Mas silencio, creo que ambos estamos incomodos, es extraño después de todo Midoriya es mi maestro.

─Pero creo que no tienes que odiar a Sho-chan─ le mire sorprendida, él rasco su nuca─, a su edad yo también era muy despistado.

─No odio a Todoroki-san─ le dije con una leve sonrisa─, él es maravilloso, es una persona muy amable y tranquila, es inteligente y muy galán ─mi sonrisa se borró─, no es su culpa que no me vea como nada más.

─Momo ─levante la mirada para ver que Midoriya-sensei me miraba con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa─, solo alguien con mucha suerte podrá tenerte.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante sus palabras.

Midoriya-sensei se acercó con lentitud acariciando mi rostro, trago en seco sin separar la vista de sus ojos color esmeralda que me están observando con tranquilidad.

─Momo te has vuelto una mujer hermosa, inteligente e increíble─ me dijo con dulzura, yo solo no puedo separar mi vista de sus ojos.

Son hermosos, nunca lo había notado.

Me sonrió.

─Tienes unos ojos hermosos Momo-chan─ me dice alegre.

Dios, creo que mi cara esta roja.

─¿Te avergoncé? ¡Perdón! ─ me dice divertido separándose de mi─ ¿Continuamos? ─ me preguntó mientras me señalaba en la dirección en que estaba la estación.

Aun con mi rostro ardiendo, asiento, y le sigo siendo un manojo de nervios. Midoriya-sensei es todo un caballero.

Le miro desde atrás, es una persona muy apuesta…

─Mi-Midoriya-sensei─ llamo avergonzada por lo que quiero preguntar, él me mira por sobre el hombro─¿U-Usted ha estado enamorado?

Se me quedo mirando unos segundos, miró el cielo unos segundos pensando en que responder casi como si estuviese analizando una respuesta adecuada.

─Supongo…

─¿Supone? ─ pregunte sorprendida, él me sonrió nervioso.

─E-Es complicado ─me dijo nervioso, creo que tal vez no debería preguntar eso─. Veras, estuvimos juntos muchos años como amigos, y yo le quería mucho, pero solo me veía como un amigo…

Baje la mirada, _déja vu._

─O eso creí─ me dijo con una sonrisa, parpadeo confundida─, iniciamos una relación cuando estuve en segundo de la universidad.

─¡Oh! ¡Como un cuento! ─ chillé alegre de que Midoriya-sensei estuviese con alguien, pero mi felicidad se disipo al ver que él negaba.

─Lo nuestro era perfecto, porque la ignorancia hace la felicidad─ me dijo logrando que yo le mirara preocupada─, creo que le ame pero ahora ya no sé, me dice que ha cambiado pero ya no confío…─ me dice mientras no mira a ningún punto fijo.

¿Un engaño?

Le miré angustiada y preocupada, esa es la realidad, no hay finales felices.

─Se dice ─ hablo logrando que él me mire─, que en la vida hay tres tipos de amores─ Midoriya-sensei me miro curioso, tartamudeo un momento al notar aquellos ojos verdes sobre mi jugué con mis dedos sin saber que decir, pero continúe con la idea que tenía en mi mente─, e-el primer amor es ese aquel que te enseña a querer, que te da tanto cariño que sientes que jamás podrás encontrar algo igual, e-el segundo es aquel te lastima, ese que hace daño pero somos incapaz de separarnos─ Midoriya-sensei bajo la mirada ante mis palabras alertándome─ ¡P-P-Pero hay un tercero! E-El tercero es ese amor que uno no planea que llegue pero que te hace inmensamente feliz─ dije con la mano en mi pecho, miré a Midoriya-sensei que me miraba con dulzura casi como si mis palabras le hubieran alegrado.

─Gracias Momo-chan─ me dijo de una forma tan apacible que me genero cierta calidez den el pecho.

Continuamos caminando en un silencio cálido y cómodo a diferencia de antes, ahora es agradable. Miro de vez en cuando a Midoriya-sensei que tiene una sonrisa tranquila y dulce, que de alguna forma me hace pensar que es gracias a lo que le dije.

O eso quiero pensar.

Llegamos a la estación no hay tanta gente debido a que la hora Pick fue hace una hora, tardamos bastante en llagar ya que nos deteníamos a conversar.

─¿Has sentido que las cosas son de colores? ─ le mire confundida ante su pregunta, él me sonrió─ Así como las matemáticas azules, literatura violeta o roja.

─Sé a lo que se refiere─ dije con calma.

─Que bueno, pensé que era el único─ me dijo algo aliviado.

─Pero yo relaciono los colores a los sentimientos─ musite levemente sonrojada, él se me quedo mirando─ Por ejemplo, la felicidad es amarilla…

─AAh Claro, claro, entiendo─ me dijo tranquilo mientras nos sentábamos en una banca a esperar que llegaran los trenes, íbamos en direcciones distintas por lo tanto me iría sola en mi tren.

─Yo antes pensaba que el amor era una mezcla de colores─ dije mirando mis manos─ me sentía sumergida en mar de un ardiente rojo y frio celeste que me generaban una temperatura ideal en la que mi corazón de sumía─ siento su mirada en mí, pero no me atrevo a verle─, ahora gracias a usted, siento que el amor y el cariño es de un color verde esmeralda…

─Curioso…─sentí su mano posarse en mi cabeza le mire de reojo─, yo pienso que el amor es delicado, hermoso y sofisticado, así como tú.

Me sentí embelesada ante sus palabras.

─¡Oh! ¡Mi tren! ─ me dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y corría, miró por sobre su hombro y agitó su mano─ ¡Nos vemos el miércoles Momo-chan!

─¡N-Nos vemos! ─ grité agitando mi mano en el aire.

Me quede sola en la estación, presioné mi mano en mi pecho sintiéndome nerviosa y mi rostro arder.

Midoriya-sensei es un caballero…

Mi teléfono vibra y me saca de mi mundo ideal, reviso el mensaje es de mi padre preguntándome si he llegado a casa, procuro responder cuando noto que aún no leo el mensaje de Todoroki-san.

Lo había olvidado.

"Yaoyorozu yo tub─

Lo borre.

Sonreí orgullosa de mí, no puedo encerrarme en la esperanza de que algún día Todoroki-san se fijara en mí, es por eso que he decidido seguir a delante…

─Midoriya-sensei es un caballero…─ musito feliz de recordar el momento tan encantador que habíamos pasados juntos esta tarde.

No Midoriya-sensei no es un caballero…

─Es un príncipe─ digo ilusionada.

.

 **¡Pues de maestro Midoriya ha pasado a Príncipe! Akajsja ¡Muy bien! Espero que les haya gustado ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Capítulo 14: Kirishima (Titulo en formación)**

 **Capítulo 15: Todoroki (Titulo en formación)**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Jackesita Frost**

 **¡Larga vida al KatsuDeku! Aksjaskja Pues si Mina no es mala eso si, le dio la oportunidad a Bakugo para decirle lo que sentía pero el muy terco se negó y esa fue su perdición. Mina solo quiere un mundo repleto de amor y niños que le digan tía ¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu**

 **Kajskas ¡La golpeoterapia! Akajsjkas Deku conquista el mundo de a capitulo a capitulo, en este a sumado a una mas a su Harem :v y el muy tontito no se da cuenta, pero bueno así es IzuBB. Bakugo no se rendirá, él atacara inconscientemente no dejara que nadie toque al pequeño conejo verde. ¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **strangeworld77**

 **¡Después de Kirishima es el turno de Shoto y su plan malvado para conquistar esas dulces pecas! Con ayuda de ciertos hermanos buajajaa. (ups dije demasiado) ¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **mooniemouse27**

 **Bakugo y Deku se perteneces durmieron juntos (? Askjassajk pensamiento infantil. ¡Todoroki tendrá sus movimientos después del cap de Kirishima! ¡Saludos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **livi chan7**

 **No odies a Mina, le dio una oportunidad a Bakugo y él la desperdicio, su hubiera dicho que si Mina hubiera estado de su lado apoyando, pero wueno el musulmán es algo lento… ¡Muchos saludos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Muchas gracias! Cuando digo que este fic es de Midoriya x todos, literal ¡Pobre Izuku! Él no está ni enterado de lo que ocurre. ¡Próximo cap Kirishima y el siguiente viene nuestro querido Shoto! ¡Saludos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Él, Yo, Ellos.**

Me quedo mirando el papel confundido, se lo que tengo que hacer pero la verdad no sé qué dibujar. Noto como mis compañeros ya han iniciado su tarea, así que temeroso a recibir un regaño comienzo a realizar mi dibujo.

Primero comienzo a dibujar a mi tío Fat que ahora está más delgado, pero yo lo dibujo con su enorme barriga en la cual me gusta dormir en invierno ya que su panza es suavecita y blandita, además hace ruiditos graciosos cuando tiene hambre, le dibuje con su sudadera amarilla favorita, su cabello rubio y su enorme sonrisa. Satisfecho ahora comienzo a dibujar a mi primo Takami, mi primo es más bajo que mi tío, está a punto de terminar la escuela, así que le dibujare con un gorro de chef porque quiere estudiar algo con comida pero no recuerdo como se llama, también le dibujo sonriente porque a pesar de que mi primo no sonría mucho sé que en el interior tiene una enorme sonrisa.

─Ahora rojo para mi cabello─ mi cabello es negro, pero algún día cuando sea grande lo tendré rojo cuando me lo lambaree con fresas y así seré pelirrojo justo como mi héroe favorito ¿Y por que no? ─, también dibujare a Crimson Riot.

─Oye pelos de alambre─ separe mi vista de mi dibujo y mire a Bakugo que me miraba molesto. ─ ¿No escuchaste? Tenemos que dibujar a nuestros padres.

─Yo no tengo─ dije con tranquilidad. Bakugo se quedó en silencio mirándome, la verdad es que yo no le veo lo malo─ ¿Pasa algo? ─ le pregunté al ver que mi ahora amigo se me había quedado mirando.

─No nada─ dijo mirando su dibujo.

Continúe trabajando en mi obra de arte, cuando llegue se lo regalare a Takami.

─¡Muy bien niños! ─ hablo Yagi-sensei captando nuestra atención─¡Es hora de que pasen y nos cuenten de sus padres!

─¿Quién va primero? ─ pregunto dulcemente Midoriya-sensei como siempre.

El primero en pasar fue Iida, nos habló de que su padre en un famoso mecánico de autos de carrera no pude evitar emocionarme ante ello, su papa conocía muchos pilotos famosos y además había arreglado sus autos, y su madre era una mujer muy amable que preparaba sus comidas favorita a él y sus hermano.

Después siguió Jirou, su madre era una maestra de música de secundaria quien le enseñó a cantar y a leer las notas musicales en la partitura, y su padre ahora era el representante de una banda de rock, su padre era increíble tocaba todos los instrumentos y fue cantante y guitarrista de una banda de rock.

Después paso Todoroki, nos habló que su madre era una mujer muy amable pero enfermo por ello ahora estaba en un hospital y su padre era una persona muy grande y no se llevaban muy bien, decía que era un doctor y dueño de algunas empresas.

La siguiente fue Yaomomo, su madre era dueña de una editorial, no sé qué es eso pero suena importante, dijo que ella leía muchos libros y por eso era una persona muy lista. Y su padre era un empresario muy importante de algo que tampoco entendí.

─Eijiro-chan─ me llamo Midoriya-sensei captando mi atención─ ¿Qué tal si pasas tú? ─ asentí y al colocarme de pie con mi dibujo sentí como alguien me agarraba de la mano impidiéndome avanzar, mire de reojo para notar que Bakugo me miraba serio.

─Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo─ me dijo serio.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─ preguntó Midoriya-sensei.

─No nada─ le respondo para después mirar a Bakugo que me soltó y continuo mirándome serio.

Dudoso, no muy seguro de las palabras de mi amigo pase al frente y voltee mi dibujo par que todos los presentes le miraran.

─Bueno, sé que la tarea era de dibujar a nuestros padres─ dije algo avergonzado de haberla cumplido─, pero mis papás murieron hace cinco años─ hable con cierta inseguridad─ no les recuerdo mucho solo se me algunas historias de ellos…

─Eijiro─ levanto la mirada para ver que Midoriya-sensei me mira afligido. ─ no tienes que continuar.

─¡Ah pero hice un dibujo! ─ dije alarmado, no quiere que Midoriya-sensei se enoje conmigo. ─Yo vivo con mi tío Fat, él es el hermano mayor de mi mamá, él es jefe de la policía, él atrapa muchos malos y tiene que correr mucho a sí que a pesar de que le gusta comer mucho sube y baja de peso, así que aquí lo dibuje como rellenito─ hablé alegre mientras señalaba a mi tío─, y este es mi primo Takami, estudia en la U.A. y es su último año, él cocina muy pero muy rico y me hace galletas cuando se las pido, él y yo leemos los comics de Crimson Riot─ me quedo en silencio y miro apenado a mis maestro─, lo siento es que no recuerdo a mis padres, pero mi Tío Fat y mi primo son mi familia.

Soy el peor, Midoriya-sensei está llorando por mi culpa, siento una mano revolver mis cabellos y abro mis ojos para notar que Yagi-sensei me está sonriendo.

─Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti─ dijo con una sonrisa.

─Deben estar tristes porque no me acuerdo de ellos─ musito bajito.

─Tus viejos están felices─ me sorprendo al ver que Bakugo me está mirando serio─, tus viejos están felices en el cielo porque saben que eres feliz y estas con gente que te quiere, así que no te pongas triste idiota por eso.

Me quedo en silencio mirando a mi amigo y asiento para después sentarme, jugué con mis manos unos segundos mientras escucho como Bakugo habla de su madre diciendo que es una bruja muy mala. Mientras Bakugo habla, tomo un crayón y dibujo dos caritas felices con alas de ángeles descansando en una nube.

Ahora está completo mi dibujo.

 **Capítulo 14: Una semana extraña.**

Esta semana ha partido de una forma tan extraña.

La verdad es que no soy una persona observadora, siempre he sido algo despistado, pero hasta yo he notado como mis compañeros actúan extraño, entre ellos mi buen hermano Bakugo que parece de un humor de perros.

Hoy lunes traje un enorme almuerzo para compartir con mis amigos, almuerzo preparado por mi primo Takami. Traje dos almuerzos contundentes uno de ellos era un sabroso gyudon y un suculento curry con extra picante, y una gran cantidad de onigiris, el almuerzo estaba pensado para compartir en el aire libre, solo debía calentar los platos y lo demás se podía comer frío.

Pero lamentablemente no todo sale como uno quiere.

Kaminari estaba enfermo del estómago junto con Hanta, ambos enfermos tras realizar una apuesta en el receso sobre las combinaciones más asquerosas que podían comer, en donde Kaminari devoro una bolsa de Cheetos con una cajita de leche y Hanta por devorar salame junto con uvas. Ambos han estado gran parte del día atrapados en el baño. Por otro lado estaba Mina que había quedado de almorzar con chicas y Baku-bro, bueno, Bakugo estaba encerrado en su burbuja de odio y gruñidos sin sentido.

Desde la clase de literatura Bakugo se había negado a ir almorzar ignorándome por completo cuando le invite el almuerzo, cosa que me desanimo bastante.

Pero no todo era negativo.

De camino al casino ya habiendo aceptado que no podría compartir aquel abundante almuerzo con mis amigos, me encontré con Midoriya-sensei que estaba contando las monedas en su bolsillo puesto que había olvidado la billetera en casa no trayendo dinero para comprar su almuerzo.

Era el destino yo tenía comida por montones y Midoriya-sensei tenía hambre para brindar ¿Qué mejor?

Almorzamos como lo planee en el patio de la escuela, con una manta roja que había traído desde casa, Midoriya-sensei con las monedas que tenía compro unos jugos dejando un almuerzo al día libre. La conversación se enfocó lamentablemente en mí, ya que cada vez que le preguntaba algo a Midoriya-sensei de su vida personal este cambiaba el tema preguntándome por mi tío o por mi primo.

Termine cediendo y le hable de que hace unas semanas atrás había sido el aniversario de mis padres y habíamos ido como familia al cementerio a dejar unas flores a ellos y a los padres de Takami. Le conté de la ceremonia que habíamos hecho en donde Katsu-bro apareció de sorpresa junto con Kaminari, Hanta, Jirou y Ashido, en donde escucharon las historias de mi tío, era la primera vez que iban los cinco así que mi tío se dio el tiempo de contarles que mis padres junto con los padres de Takami y yo iban en un auto en invierno y producto de la escarcha mi padre perdió el control del auto pasándose una luz roja siendo embestido por un camión que venía a gran velocidad. Mi padre y su hermana tía fallecieron al instante pero mi madre y mi tío agonizaron un par de días antes de fallecer, yo iba en el asiento trasero y de milagro solo quede con una cicatriz en mi ojo. No recuerdo ese sucedo ya que era muy, pero muy pequeño.

Midoriya-sensei me alago por mi amistad con Katsubro, me dijo que estaba muy alegre de que continuáramos siendo amigos. Le explique que Katsubro, Jirou y yo habíamos terminajo juntos en primaria, y no nos habíamos separado desde entonces, nos habíamos apoyado mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas, omití los detalles, ya que si Katsubro se entera que estoy hablando de los problemas que tuvimos con él y las penas de familia de Jirou de seguro me vuelva los dientes de un puñetazo por hablar de más.

El almuerzo se fue volando, me divertí mucho contándole la a Midoriya-sensei lo que había transcurrido en estos 12 años desde la guardería, pero tuvimos que darle fin a nuestra gran conversación al momento que timbre retumbo por toda la escuela.

Me sentí un tanto desalentado pero la clase seria con el mismo Midoriya-sensei así que la idea me animo.

Pero si ya almorzar con un maestro era una forma extraña de comenzar el día, fue más extraño el saber que YaoMomo había sido manoseada ni más ni menos que por mi Bro. Jamás pensé que eso fuera posible, mi Katsubro es a persona más asexual de este planeta y que toqueteara a YaoMomo era impensable.

Le habían culpado de un delito del que era inocente.

La clase transcurrió con Midoirya-sensei enfurecido, hablando cortante y escribiendo con fuerza en el pizarrón, de alguna forma era adorable era como ver a un hámster enojado, pero aun así el que estuviese molesto era muy incómodo.

Finalmente Bakugo volvió a clases y se disculpo por su actuar aclarando que había sido un accidente trayendo de vuelta al adorable y alegre Midoriya-sensei que tanto me gusta. Intente de todas la formas posibles de hablar con Bakugo, pero cada vez que le hablaba me miraba con odio y me ignoraba.

Estaba molesto conmigo y yo ni idea porque.

La clase de Midoriya-sensei son rápidas, ya que son divertidas y esta no fue la excepción. Comencé a guardas mis cosas, hoy me quedaría en casa de Bakugo para terminar el informe de Shinsou-sensei que se entregaba este miércoles, pero al momento que iba hablarle a mi Bro él ya se había ido para mi angustia.

Alterado, sin saber qué hacer, corrí pasando casi a empujar a YaoMomo, atravesé los pasillos a gran velocidad, podía alcanzarle ya que Bakugo camina muy lento, es como un viejito.

Al momento de llegar a la entrada de la escuela veo a lo lejos como Bakugo y Todoroki conversan, o eso parecía, ya que Katsubro le insulta y finalmente se marcha dejando a Todoroki parado en la entrada solo.

Corro lo más rápido posible intentado alcanzarle y al momento de que estábamos llegando al metro finalmente le alcance.

─¡KATSUBROO! ─ Grité a todo pulmón logrando que mi cenizo amigo al fin se detuviese. Volteó con una mirada repleta de asco y molestia, me encogí en mi lugar al ver aquellos ojos furiosos, unos ojos que me trajeron aquellos recuerdos donde Bakugo estaba fuera de control, recuerdos en donde él y yo tuvimos más de un enfrentamiento con intenciones de hacerlo recapacitar ─ R-Recuerda que haremos e trabajo.

Se me quedo mirando, casi como si intentase matarme con la vista, está enojado, pero muy enojado. Tal vez ha tenido un mal día, después de todo Midoriya-sensei le regañó y no es de manos porque Midoriya-sensei nunca se enoja con nadie.

─Lárgate, lo haré yo solo─ me dijo para mi sorpresa.

Me está alejando.

Es como si volviéramos a lo mismo.

La idea me aterra, volver a lo mismo significa ver llegar a Bakugo todos los días con el ojo morado, todos los días con los labios partidos, a veces cojeando o con los brazos vendados. Mi bro ha tenido muchos problemas a causa de su agresivo carácter, pero el peor de los problemas es que no sabe compartir sus conflictos, se los guarda y acumula el dolor y todos sus sentimientos en sus tripas, acumulándose y al final terminan explotando en un arranque de ira que acaba con el Bakugo Katsuki que quiero como a un hermano.

Es horrible.

─¡Sabes que puedes confiar en mí! ─ le digo alterado logrando que él se detuviese. ─Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Es un silencio tormentoso, tengo miedo que me diga que se ha estado viendo con Toga, que me confiese que va a mandar todo al carajo o peor, que intente golpearme con intenciones de hacerme callar.

─¿Qué carajos te traes? ─ su pregunta me sorprende ¿Está enojado…CONMIGO?! ─¿Eh? Pelos de mierda─ voltea y tiene una sonrisa de brillante irritación, con una vista sombreada que es aterradora.

El lado positivo de las cosas es que Bakugo está hablando.

─¿Eh? ─ dejó escapar con voz ronca mientras avanza lentamente hacia mí, sus manos se cierran y se abren con un claro deseo de querer estrangularme, retrocedo sin comprender y agito las manos en señal de que se detenga─¡¿NO VAS A RESPONDER?!

─T-Te respondería si supiera de lo que hablas ─dije.

¿Respuesta correcta?

─Te haré recordar ─El cenizo se tronó los nudillos.

Nop respondí mal.

Tras un par de golpes que pese a estar en equipo de lucha no logre esquivar al fin la _golpeoterapia_ de Bakugo ha acabado, se ve más relajado y más sumiso, o eso creo, la verdad es que no sé cuál de los dos Bakugo mirar.

─¿Me vas a decir? ─ me preguntó mientas se ponía de cuclillas a mi lado mientras yo estoy tirado en el suelo. Le miro de reojo, definitivamente está más tranquilo, Bakugo tiene que encontrar una mejor forma de descargarse o terminara matándome con esos golpes.

─Viejo ¿No has pensado meterte a boxeo? ─pregunté en un suspiro mientras me colocaba de pie con su ayuda─. Te doy por seguro que los sacos son más blandos que mi cráneo.

─No es divertido si el saco de boxeo no corre─ dije con arrogancia común en él.

Suspire pesado, mientras sobaba mi nuca cansado, pensando e intentado recordar la pregunta, pero tras tanto grito de suplicas y múltiples golpes con suerte recuerdo mi nombre.

─¿Me repites la pregunta? ─ dije divertido, Katsubro rodeo los ojos.

─¿Qué carajos te traes? ─ me preguntó con un tono molesto mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido─ ¿Eh? Te vi haciéndole ojitos al tarado de Deku esta tarde.

─¿Midoriya-sensei? ─ me encogí avergonzado─ ¿Haciéndole ojitos?

─Si, te vi pelos de mierda, con el jodido enemigo ¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?! ─ me pregunto claramente irritado─ ¡Además de andar diciendo por ahí que rechace un almuerzo de Tamaki! ¡Esa es una jodida mentira! ¡Y si no bastaba con quitarme el mejor curry del planeta también vas y me cuelgas! ¡Eres un maldito traidor!

─¡Tú me rechazaste el almuerzo! ─ grité alterado al ver que me estaba culpando de cosas que no tenían sentido─ ¡Y te colgué porque siempre me marcas con el trasero porque nunca bloqueas la maldita pantalla!

Comenzamos un mar de gritos y argumentos, no entiendo que está pasando pero no quiero perder, ya que sé que es la forma para que KatsuBro se calme. Continuamos unos minutos, y al fin le aclare que mi traición era nada más que un mal entendido.

─ ¿Así que fue Mina? ─ pregunté sorprendido mientras íbamos en el metro, Bakugo chasqueo la lengua.

─La muy perra me echo la culpa a mi─ gruñó molesto.

─Eso es extraño, aunque mina siempre ha sido tramposa─ le dije algo cansado, después de todo conozco a Mina hace años y se perfectamente como actúa, pero ese modo de actuar seria común de ella si esto fuese una competencia pero la verdad es que KatsuBro no me ha dicho las razones del porque lo hizo, será mejor preguntarle a Mina directamente.

─Oye─ me sobresalte al ver que me había quedado mirando en un punto.

Bajamos ambos del tren y le sigo el paso en silencio, siento que Katsubro quiere decirme algo pero no lo ha hecho. Odio que se guarde las cos─

─¿Te gusta Deku?

Me detengo ante la pregunta y le miro confundido, mi rostro comienza arder con fuerza ¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡¿Por qué pregunta eso tan de repente?!

─¡¿A-AH?! ─ preguntó avergonzado sin poder creer la pregunta.

Bakugo se me queda mirando, chasquea la lengua y continua su camino.

─Olvídalo.

Me quedo congelado en mi lugar, mi corazón late a mil por segundo, mi rostro arde avergonzado ¿Por qué pregunto eso? ¿A-Acaso yo… ¡¿ACASO SOY TAN OBVIO?!

─O-Oh demonios─ musito apenado siguiéndole el paso a Bakugo.

Había meditado mis sentimientos todo el fin de semana, en realidad no dormí muy bien, las imágenes de Midoriya-sensei apareciendo ante mi eran extrañas y subidas de tono, simplemente no podía quitarme de la cabeza a mi maestro y entonces me di cuenta que él me atraía. Intente convencerme de que estaba enloqueciendo ya que es un maestro y yo un alumno pero tras horas y horas de pensamiento llegue a la conclusión que tal vez mis sentimientos no son tan locos, solo son 10 años de diferencia, nada más.

10 no es tanto ¿O sí?

Al fin llegamos a casa de los Bakugo, tras saludar de un modo robótico a la señora Mitsuki sin poder dejar de pensar en cierto pecoso. Nos dirigimos de inmediato a la habitación de Katsubro.

Trabajamos en silencio varios minutos sentados a cada extremo de la cama, KatsuBro apoyado sobre las almohadas y cabezal mientras que yo estaba a los pies. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestros dedos marcando el ritmo de la escritura contra las teclas de nuestras laptops. No puedo evitar pensar en cómo Bakugo me lo había preguntado, su mirada tranquila, su semblante relajado, lo sabía, todo el tiempo lo supo.

Entonces estaba molesto por aquello ¿Tanto odiaba a Midoriya-sensei? O ¿Odiaba el hecho de que me hubiera enamorado una vez más?

─Ah carajo─ separe mí vista de mi laptop para ver a Bakugo molesto.

─¿Q-Qué ocurre? ─pregunté curioso pero aun intimidado por la idea que Bakugo supiera mi ahora más grande secreto.

─He estado revisando nuestros trabajos anteriores con el cara de ojera y aun no logro entender porque carajo no nos coloca las notas más altas─ gruñó al aire.

Es verdad, nuestros trabajos siempre eran impecables, Bakugo era muy detallista pero por razones que era desconocida para ambos él nunca nos colocaba la nota más alta y para peor no nos explicaba porque.

─Ese hijo de puta me odia.

Coincido, pero no se lo diré o solo incentivare aquel odio sin sentido.

─¡Ya sé! ─ dije pensando en una idea fugaz─ ¡Preguntémosle a Midoriya-sensei! Él parece conocer los gustos de Shinsou –sensei quizás entienda por qué no nos pone las notas más alta.

─¿Por qué él?

Me quede congelado ante la pregunta, trague nervioso si le decía quizás me juzgaría o me trataría de loco por fijarme por Midoriya-sensei, o peor, quizás me odie por fijarme en aquel que Bakugo tanto aborrece: Deku.

─¡P-Pues él es amable y-y es profesor de literatura e-es decir es experto en estas cosa! ─ dije nervioso mientras me sentía que la lengua olvidaba como funcionar ─¿Q-Qué dices?

Bakugo se me quedo mirando de una forma penetrante, colocándome aún más nervioso.

─Supongo─ dijo algo molesto más para sí que para mí.

─¡L-Le hablare por teléfono! ─ hablé emocionado mientras sacaba mi celular de mi bolsillo y buscaba el contacto de Midoriya-sensei.

─Lo tienes guardado─ un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

─S-Si e-es que sabes como soy─ dije mientras miraba nervioso e cualquier dirección menos a sus ojos─, pierdo las cosas y bueno ya sabes.

Ese no fue un argumento, fue una forma de escaparme a la explicación pero bueno, Bakugo dejo su interrogación.

KatsuBro siempre me ha apoyado en mis enamoramientos, desde que comencé a interesarme en el amor tiendo a enamorarme muy rápido y Bakugo lo sabe, él mejor que nadie lo sabe, puesto que siempre ha estado ahí para recoger cada pedazo de mi corazon tras una decepción amorosa. Pero al momento de Bakugo exploto emocionalmente me he decidido guardar mis problemas de corazón para mí, ya no quiero afligir a mi bro con esos problemas infantiles.

Y claro también para ahorrarme el discurso de KatsuBro con los "Te lo dije".

Escribí un hola y le mande un emoticón nervioso, tanto que lo elimine y volví a escribir hola pero acompañado de una explicación de quién era y por qué le estaba hablando.

Satisfecho, retome mi laptop comenzando a teclear lo que había leído el domingo del libro que Midoriya-Sensei nos había recomendado, y tras solo cinco minutos revisé mi celular.

No mensajes, peor, mi mensaje no le había llegado.

Tal vez no tiene Internet o batería.

Intente ser positivo, pues tarde o temprano le llegarán, no es como si hubiese cambiado el número ¿No?

Pasaron los minutos que sentí que eran horas y continuaba solo habiendo un check gris. Suspiro pesado, esto me está desesperando, Midoriya-Sensei no me daría un número falso ¿O si?

Siento aquellos nervios, aquellas dudas tan comunes en mí, mis inseguridades que generalmente ahogo en sonrisas están emergiendo, igual que siempre que siento cosas por alguien.

—¿Te respondió?— levantó mi mirada sin soltar mi celular y puedo apreciar como Bakugo teclea a gran velocidad sin separar su vista de la pantalla, de vez en cuando se acerca un poco a la laptops verificando lo escrito— Pelo de mierda.

—N-No me ha respondido— musitó mirando mi celular un tanto dolido, siento que los dedos de Bakugo han dejado en paz el teclado, le miró de reojo con una mirada de perrito, sus ojos están observando serios.

—¿Escribiste bien el número?

—Si

—¿Seguro?

—Si

Bakugo dejó de lado su Laptop y separó su humanidad con desgano de la almohada arrebatándome mi teléfono, miro por sobre su hombro lo que hará y notó como envía a gran velocidad una gran cantidad de emoticones sin sentido, dejando en prueba una vez más lo que yo decía.

—Envíale un correo— me pidió, más bien eso fue una orden. Me sobresalte ante la idea, no era mala y no había tiempo que perder ya que según recuerdo Midoriya-Sensei se dormía a las 10 y solo faltaban dos horas.

Abrí mi correo desde mi laptop en introduje la dirección que el maestro nos había dado en clases, tenía una idea de lo que diría así que comencé a redactar en voz alta como siempre.

—Querido… no ¿Estimado? Cual será mejor…

—¡SERAS INUTIL! DAME ESO—de un rápido movimiento Bakugo me arrebato mi laptop y comenzó a teclear a gran velocidad, entre en pánico ya que quería escribir una gran cantidad de cosas pero antes de que pudiera reclamar—Listo, enviado.

NOOOOOOOOO grité internamente dolido de no haber dicho las cosas bonitas que tanto deseaba escribir.

Bakugo me entregó mi laptop y leí el correo que había escrito. Era simple y conciso, muy frío casi sin sentimientos, no era nada parecido a lo que tenía en mente. Suspire pesado rendido, bueno tampoco era como si fuera a escribir mis sentimientos pero aún así—

— _Tienes un correo—_ me sobresalte al escuchar la voz femenina de mi computadora, Bakugo como si de un magnetismo se tratase llego a mi lado de inmediato.

 _Buenas noches Eijirou-Chan_

 _Lamento decirte que he extraviado mi celular, pero tengo un remplazo, siento mucho el mal rato que te hecho pasar, pero sigue en mi pie mi oferta por ayudarte en modo de agradecimiento por aquel delicioso curry._

+81 976123879

 _Atte tu maestro._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver el nuevo número, conque de eso se trataba, saque mi celular y borré el número viejo reemplazándolo por el nuevo. Notó de reojo que Bakugo ha repetido los números en voz baja, una y otra vez ¿Los está memorizando?

Comenzamos a preguntar nuestras dudas, Bakugo envió una gran cantidad de mensajes desde mi celular entre mezclas de insultos y maldiciones hacia nuestro maestro de psicología, Midoriya-sensei para mi suerte de seguro por el vocabulario logro identificar que se trataba de Bakugo y no de un yo rebelde. Tras un trabajo intenso por parte de Bakugo y unas largas conversaciones llenas de bromas, gif, emoticones graciosos con Midoriya-sensei, mi maestro se despidió a las diez con treinta y cuatro minutos, disculpándose conmigo por no poder continuar despierto por el sueño.

Me despedí de él y le agradecí después simplemente suspire feliz de poder haber hablado con él.

—¿Ya se fue? — pregunto Bakugo desde detrás de la pantalla mientras tecleaba.

—¡Sip! ¿Buena idea la mía o no? — Inquirí emocionado, pero para varia Bakugo me ignoro.

Continuamos trabajando, yo no podía estarme quieto dando pequeños brinquitos en la cama mientras tecleaba mi laptop, Bakugo estaba a punto de tirarme por la ventana mientras tecleaba irritado, pero no podía evitarlo estaba demasiado feliz.

Quizás Midoriya-sensei… Quizás Midoriya y yo podremos ser algo algún día. Me sonrojo al pensar en tratar a mi maestro sin aquel honorifico tan común, tal vez logre decirle así algún día sin que él se moleste. Ahora que lo recuerdo cuando se presentó ante nosotros nos dijo que no le importaba como le dijéramos, quizás desde ahora le diga Midoriya y no Midoriya-sensei.

—Termine esta parte— habló Bakugo mientras bostezaba.

—Yo también termine aquí— dije con tranquilidad y una enorme sonrisa. — Las citas también están listas ¿Qué más falta?

—Creo esa mierda de la portada— me dijo mientras movía su cuello de lado a lado— Hazla tú mañana, estoy muerto.

—Si claro— le digo sonriente mientras mi amigo se colocaba de pie y salía de la habitación de seguro en busca del futon que usaría yo para dormir. Comencé a cerrar las pestañas que tenía abierta en mi laptop comenzando a apagar el equipo, al fin terminamos y me siento más aliviado de tener que hacer un trabajo menos. Mientras Bakugo no está me coloco mi pijama comienzo a sonreír como idiota al recordar los múltiples chistes y Gif que Midoriya y yo hemos intercambiado esta noche. La idea me alegra y tomo mi teléfono cuando he terminado de vestirme comenzando a releer la gran cantidad de palabras intercambiadas.

Me siento inmensamente feliz.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota? — me sobresalte y bloquee mi celular de inmediato sonriendo al anfitrión que era mi mejor amigo.

—¡Nada! Le decía a Kaminari que ya terminamos el trabajo—Bakugo le dio poca importancia y preparado el lugar donde yo dormiría para después comenzarse a desvestir frente a mi sin vergüenza alguna. Suspiro aliviado de que no me hiciera más preguntar y fugazmente mis ojos se posan en su desnuda espalda notando aquellas múltiples marcas que poseen sus deltoides y la zona dorsal, no quiero imaginarme nada en realidad, pero mi mente trabaja recordando los gritos, los insulto y aquella mirada sedienta de sangre.

—¿Qué tanto miras?

—¡A-Ah! Nada— digo nervioso, Bakugo odia que le veamos sus cicatrices.

Me mira con clara molestia, pues es obvio lo que estaba mirando, chasqueó la lengua con desagrado. Se acercó a mí con su camiseta negra y su pantalón holgado y sin suavidad o amor me agarro del brazo sacándome de su cama, apagando la luz.

Supongo que esa es la forma de decirme que es hora de ir a dormir, me acomode en el futon y cerré los ojos sintiéndome feliz de haber tenido una buena noche.

—Descansa Bakugo.

—Si, si—musito entre la oscuridad. — ya duérmete.

Mi cuerpo cedió al cansancio, y mis parpados se cerraron dejándome ondear en las manos de Morfeo mientras siento las caricias en mi cabello de aquellas manos que le pertenecen a cierto peliverde que últimamente se ha apoderado de mis sueños.

El lunes fue extraño, el martes paso volando ya que me encerré en la biblioteca gran cantidad de los recesos intentando terminar la monografía para el viernes quería impresionar a Midoriya con mis conocimientos.

Y de la nada, ya era miércoles uno de mis días favoritos.

Pero si el lunes fue extraño, el miércoles se ha llevado el premio.

—¡TODOROKI! — gritó Kan-sensei por cuarta vez mientras continuo mi trote contante mire por sobre mi hombro para ver como mi maestro de gimnasia le gritaba e insultaba al albino que se mantenía sentado en medio de la cancha leyendo un libro ignorándole por completo continuando su lectura.

¿Qué le pasaba a Todoroki?

Note que Todoroki movió los labios diciendo algo que al parecer acabo con la paciencia de Kan.

—¡A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR MOCOSO MALCRIADO! — gritó a todo pulmón Kan.

Todoroki pareció no importarle, solo le miro monótono e indiferente, coloco el separador para no perder la página en la que iba y finalmente se colocó de pie marchándose de la clase de gimnasia.

—Eso f-fue extraño— me dijo Hanta pasando a mi lado, yo solo asentí.

Mire de reojo a Bakugo que estaba siguiéndome el paso con unas ojeras muy marcadas y una cara de odio que aterraría a niños y adultos, de seguro no había dormido mucho.

—¿A qué hora llego Bakugo a tu casa? —pregunte a Sero que se me quedo mirando.

—Alrededor de las cuatro— me dijo mientras miraba al cenizo—, le tenía listo el futon así que durmió con la ropa puesta, casi me arranca la cabeza cuando le desperté para venir.

—Parece más cansado que nunca— dije ciertamente preocupado.

—Mientras no se desmaye— asentí de acuerdo.

—¡¿QUÉ TANTO MIRAN?! ¡¿ACASO LES GUSTO?! — nos gritó enfurecido el cenizo.

—Con esa cara mi cielo, tendría que ponerte una bolsa para cogerte— dijo Hanta tentando a la muerte.

—¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA?!

Me moví a un lado para apreciar como Bakugo recuperaba sus energías y comenzaba a perseguir a Hanta terminando antes de tiempo las vueltas asignadas. Yo solo negué divertido, no sé si Sero lo hizo con esas intenciones, pero bueno…

El día transcurrió con una gran variedad de sucesos extraños, y todos eran a causa de un impertinente Todoroki.

Las presentaciones de psicología eran bastante buenas, Bakugo y yo fuimos los terceros en hablar, y producto del cansancio, mi bro estaba extremadamente irritable causando que al momento en que Shinsou-sensei le pidió que se enderezase y se quitara las perforaciones de la oreja para presentarse, Bakugo lo mando al demonio.

—Un punto menos— dijo Shinsou-sensei mientras rayaba la hoja.

Mi bro, contuvo sus energías para querer ahorcar al maestro y finalmente expuso nuestro tema explicando quien era Nietzsche, el inicio de sus trabajos y sus ideales dándome a mi el tiempo suficiente para explicar su ideología en profundidad, los objetivos y nuestro pensamiento referente al cómo nos ha hecho pensar sobre nuestra actual cultura.

—Debo decir que estoy satisfecho— nos dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras escribía en la hoja que tenia de seguro la pauta—, espero que su informe sea igual de impresionante. — me sentí aliviado al ver que nos había ido bien—. Bakugo tiene un punto menos por mandarme a al diablo—hablo con tranquilidad mientras anotaba y no le miraba.

—Carajo ya lo sé.

—Bien vuelvan a sus asientos.

Al fin me deje caer en mi silla sonriente y satisfecho de que habíamos terminado.

—Muy bien el siguien- —arqueé la ceja al escuchar que mi maestro había dejado de hablar, así que mire por sobre mi hombro notando que Shinsou-sensei estaba mirando enfurecido al albino que estaba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en una pequeña almohada.

Mi compañero de ojos distintos musito algo que no escuche algo que fue suficiente para que Shinsou-sensei se irritara y la vena de su frente resaltara.

Una vez más las mismas palabras: Todoroki, a la oficina del director.

¿Qué diablos le pasa a Todoroki hoy?

Era extraño, sé que Todoroki no se llevaba con los maestros generalmente pero pareciera que lo estuviese haciendo a propósito.

—Buenos días chicos— hablo Midoriya-sensei mientras se adentraba al salón, causando que todos nos sentáramos, me sentía ansioso hoy estaba decidido ya no le diría Midoriya-sensei, le diría Midoriya.

La clase de hoy era básicamente explicarle a Midoriya-sensei nuestros temas, nos haría preguntas, y nos diría si estábamos bien encaminados. Pero hoy Midoriya-sensei parece melancólico, ido, y no está concentrado, lo que me tiene preocupado.

—Les una pregunta— dijo captando la atención de todos, Midoriya sensei se colocó frente al salón apoyando su humanidad en el pizarrón mientras miraba el techo y tras un suspiro hablo—. No es una pregunta en realidad, hagamos una cosa, recitare algo, y si alguno de ustedes me dice que es les daré un punto base para siguiente prueba.

Me sorprendí ante ello ¿Nos daría un punto base?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —pregunto Kaminari a mis espaldas.

—Es decir que digamos si en la prueba tienen un 6, sube a un 7, si tienen un 9 lo suben a un 10, y si se sacan un 10 ese punto puede ser reservado para la siguiente prueba.

Los susurros se hicieron presentes, significaba que aquellos que no teníamos buenas calificaciones en literatura teníamos una oportunidad para subir nuestras calificaciones. Midoriya-sensei sonrió.

—¿Listos? Lo diré una sola vez— era un silencio impresionante, estábamos todos atentos, un punto de regalo estaba en juego. Midoriya-sensei miro el techo y sonrió con dulzura casi como si estuviese imaginándose algo que le embelesada, me sentí extraño e incómodo era una mirada algo triste pero al mismo tiempo siento un enorme cariño y amor reflejado en sus ojos— Muy bien:

" _Sigo pensando en ese frio, como el agua moviéndose muy rápido y esas dos personas en el agua, tratando de agarrarse la una a la otra. Aferrándose tan fuerte como pueden pero simplemente es demasiado. La corriente es demasiado fuerte y tienen que separarse._

 _Dejarse ir._

 _Así es con nosotros. Es una pena, porque nos hemos amado toda la vida. Pero al final, no podemos estar juntos para siempre."_

Me sentí afligido por un momento, el modo en que Midoriya-sensei lo habia dicho era como si él mismo sintiese cada palabra, como si le hablase a alguien en especifico, como si Midoriya-sensei tuviera el corazón roto. No sé qué decir, tampoco sé que es exactamente lo que dijo Midoriya-sensei.

—¿Qué sintieron? — preguntó con tranquilidad Midoriya-sensei mientras nos miraba de una forma apacible.

—Me siento triste— mustio Mina, mi maestro asintió—, es como si dos personas que se amaban a pesar de luchar tuvieron que acabar con aquel amor.

—Muy Ashido-san— dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Alguien sabe que es lo que acabo de recitar?

El silencio una vez más, miro de lado a lado buscando algún compañero que parezca saber, que con su conocimiento son salve y nos brinde una posibilidad de aprobar el próximo examen. Mire a Bakugo que al igual que todos había notado aquel tono triste de Midoriya-sensei.

—¿Si? — me sorprendo al ver que Midoriya-sensei le ha dado la palabra a alguien, miro por sobre mi hombro esperanzado.

—Never let me go— Midoriya-sensei sonrió y asintió levemente en señal de que deseaba que Todoroki continuará— es de Kazuo Ishiguto, premio nobel de literatura 2017.

—Correcto— dijo mi maestro—, simplemente correcto.

Aplaudí y mis amigos me apoyaron, algunos silbaron en agradecimiento a nuestro salvador alvino que solo nos miraba sin comprender porque tanta felicidad solo por una respuesta.

—Sho-chan— hablo mi maestro— ¿Me acompañas afuera un momento?

Cesamos el choque de las palmas y miramos preocupados al nuestro compañero que parecía analizar las palabras del maestro. Tras unos segundos, Todoroki se colocó de pie saliendo tal como el maestro se lo había indicado.

—Pueden continuar con sus monografías, volvemos en unos minutos— dijo con amabilidad mi maestro mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él saliendo con Todoroki del salón.

Una vez más los susurros. Las ideas, las teorías de aquella actitud melancólica acompañada del porque había llamado a Todoroki surgían entre mis amigos y compañeros, yo solo me dedico a mirar hacia la puerta preguntándome que era lo que le ocurría Midoriya-sensei.

Hoy sí que es un día extra- —

—¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! —Chillé completamente rojo al ver como Bakugo se estaba quitando la camisa botón por botón dejando ate mí y todos mis compañeros su trabajado torso desnudo. —¡E-E-E-ESPERA!

¿El lunes había sido extraño?

—¡NO LO HAGAS!

Puff, este miércoles era peor.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer ¡Lamento la demora! Escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba este cap tantas veces que partí desde 0 pero bueno, al fin está escrito ¡Espero que haya sido de su gusto!**

 **Prox Cap.: Sho-chan.**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu**

 **No puedo! Imaginate como reaccionaria nuestro pequeño Izuku si un estudainte se le lanza a devorarlo a besos D: este fic es lento por lo mismo porque aquí el gran problema es que los jóvenes (Bakugo, Kirishima, Iida etc, etc, etc) tienen idealizado a Deku al punto que lo ven como alguien ideal sin imaginarse que es una persona que también tiene problemas y puede tener relaciones exteriores, y por su parte Midoirya, no deja de ver a sus estudiantes como sus niños pequeños impidiéndole notar las dobles intenciones de sus guaguas :c ¡Bueno! Eso :c peldooon y saludos :3**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Pues si ahora a iniciando una guerra la cual Midoriya no ha notado, y ni siquiera sospecha! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Un saludo y espero que este cap te haya gustado**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ichigo Mugetsu** **, este cap es un regalo para ti, muchos abrazos y arriba el ánimo.**

 **Él, yo, ellos**

Muevo el crayón sobre la hoja de papel, dibujando lo que sería mi futuro como doctor, curare a muchas personas tal como lo había hecho con Midoriya-sensei. Quiero ayudar a las personas, quiero que se sienten bien y sanos.

Siento el enorme portazo retumbar por la casa, levanto la mirada para ver como mi hermano cruza el pasillo de mala gana, por suerte no está papá o habría problemas.

Continúo dibujando hasta que siento que alguien me mira.

Separo mi vista para ver a mi pelirrojo hermano mayor mirarme, trae un ojo morado para mi sorpresa, pues extrañamente combina bastante bien con sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué haces? — me pregunta mientras se adentra a mi habitación con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué te paso en el ojo? —pregunté preocupado.

—Nada, un villano—me dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo para ver con más claridad lo que estaba dibujando— ¿Dibujaste al viejo?

—Soy yo, aun no término— dije con tranquilidad mientras tomaba el lápiz rojo y terminaba de dibujar mi cabello— ¿Vez? Aquí estoy yo curando a las personas.

Touya tomó mi dibujo y lo inspecciono con cuidado. Touya es mi hermano más grande, ya está por cumplir 18, y él y mi padre no se llevan muy bien, pero aun así él es lindo conmigo.

—¿Por qué quieres ser doctor? — me preguntó devolviéndome mi dibujo.

—Porque podrá ayudar a las personas— dije con simpleza

Continúe con mi dibujo ignorando la presencia de mi hermano que aun continuaba mirándome, siento que suspira, y después acaricia mi cabello, le miro unos segundos confundido pues me está sonriendo.

Touya es una persona fuerte, pelea constantemente con gente que no conozco pero siempre me protege a mí y a mis hermanos, es genial, creo que es casi como un superhéroe porque no le importa salir lastimado con tal de ayudar a los demás, él me dice que siempre que vuelve herido es porque ha lastimado a una persona mala, a un villano.

—¿Quieres practicar conmigo? —me sorprendo ante su pregunta y me muestra un raspón en su ante brazo—. Estoy herido doctor.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y es mi oportunidad de demostrar a mi hermano mayor que seré un gran doctor algún día. Me coloco de pie de inmediato y corro hacia al baño. De brincos intento sacar la caja de primeros auxilios y al final es Touya quien me entrega la caja blanca con una cruz roja. Touya se sentó en el suelo y me mostró la zona herida.

—¿Perderé el brazo doctor? — me preguntó tranquilo como siempre.

—Yo diría que podemos salvarle señor— le digo revisando el botequín, sacando algodón y alcohol. — Esto puede doler ¿Lo soportara?

—Lo intentaré— me dijo con una sonrisa, asentí decidido y moje el algodón con mucho alcohol, y con cuidado comencé a limpiar el raspón, Touya cerró los ojos con fuerza, de seguro le duele mucho.

—Doctor, creo que perderé el brazo.

—¡No! ¡No lo permitiré!— Chillé decidido mientras buscaba una venda entre las cosas, comencé a envolverle el brazo cubriendo la zona herida, y como pude la amarre—¡Listo! ¡Está curado!

Touya miró se brazo y lo sacudió en el aire, y al parecer se impresiono de que no se desarmara.

—Nada mal enano— me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ahora tu ojo— dije buscando más alcohol.

—Creo que no.

—¡Sí! Lo perderás si no me dejas curarte— dije mientras me acercaba con el algodón, Touya intento alejarme pero yo soy el doctor así que tras montarme en su espalda y sujetarle el cuello logre con mucho cuidado limpiar el moretón sin lastimarle.

—Carajo pensé que me quemarías el ojo con eso.

—Soy un profesional señor— dije ofendido de que dudara de mis capacidades.

Procedí con mis curaciones y comencé a envolver su cabeza con las vendas.

Mi trabajo continuo, fue arduo, y Touya como buen paciente que era se dejó curar por mí, a veces reía y me decía: "Mírate enano, eres todo un doctor". Sus palabras me llevan el pecho de orgullo y tras varios minutos al fin quedo completamente sano.

—Shoto— miré por sobre mi hombro a mi hermana que se adentraba a la habitación— ¿Has visto mi- ¡AH! — gritó tan fuerte que mi hermano Natsu apareció detrás de ella. Los dos miraron confundidos al interior.

—¿S-Shoto quien es él? — preguntó Natsu apuntando a mi paciente.

—Mi hermano mayor— dije con simpleza.

Las risas de mis albinos hermanos resonaron por toda la casa, no estoy seguro porque, quizás tenga que ver que mi hermano mayor está completamente cubierto de vendas incluso hasta los ojos.

—Ya está sano— dije con tranquilidad, sin comprender lo gracioso.

 **Capítulo 15: Plan en acción.**

Salí a un trote constante del salón dejando Yaoyorozu con Midoriya-Sensei, tengo que alcanzar a Bakugo.

Pase aún lado de Kirishima que gritaba de lado a lado en busca de su mejor amigo que era más que obvio que debe estar ya en la entrada. Tomé un atajo, y tras un par de minutos al fin ya estaba en la salida principal, su silueta era bañada por el sol del atardecer y tras un tenue llamado el cenizo se detuvo mirándome con desagrado y clara molestia.

Me acerqué con lentitud hacia él, marcando mi paso y controlando el enorme deseo de golpearlo por lo que ha hecho. Quedamos de frente, somos de la misma altura, en un punto Bakugo me ha alcanzado y no lo he notado, desde que recuerdo siempre he sido más alto que él y ahora es como si estuviésemos en el mismo nivel.

—Habla— me ordenó con voz ronca mientras sus ojos me dejan claro que tenía un enorme deseo de arrancarme la garganta.

Bakugo ha cambiado bastante, no niego que es un alivio verle más relajado, sus ojos carmín pasaron de ser bestiales a indiferentes con deje superior, ha dejado crecer su cabello desapareciendo aquel horrible rapado que traía en la parte superior de la nuca, aún continúa con aquellas dos perforaciones sobre el lóbulo y una en el cartílago.

—Seré breve— dije con simpleza, fruncí el ceño—, vuelve a tocar a Yaoyorozu y te arrancaré esa mano.

Me miró impresionado, su vida y sus acciones siempre me han sido indiferente, siempre me ha importado bastante poco si Bakugo destruía su vida o si se volvía el hombre más famoso de Japón. Pero ahora ha pasado el límite.

—¿Me estas amenazando pequeña mierda?— me preguntó irritado.

—Es una advertencia, no una amenaza— dije con voz profunda mientras siento como la respiración errática de Bakugo se acerca a mí—, pero si tu pequeña mente no nota la diferencia, tómalo como quieras.

—Hijo de perra—me gruñó enfurecido mientras me agarraba de solapa de mi uniforme.

No desvíe mi mirada, Bakugo no me intimida, desde hace años que ya no lo hace, si quiere pelea se la daré, ya no soy un niño y eso debería entenderlo. Ahora perfectamente puedo ser un gran obstáculo para una victoria en puño limpio.

Pero para mi sorpresa, solo me empujo para después mírame con asco.

—Tienes suerte que tengo prisa— me escupió para después tomar distancia y marcharse.

Suspiré relajado, no porque le tuviese miedo, todo lo contrario, Bakugo es alguien muy molesto cuando se enoja me he ahorrado un par de gritos y agradezco haberlo hecho.

Me encamino a uno de los peldaños de la entrada y me siento cansado, noto de reojo como Kirishima pasa corriendo a una gran velocidad de seguro con intenciones de alcanzar al cenizo. Me dedico a ver el cielo, su color es relajante, son tonalidades cálidas que generan un revoltijo de colores.

¿Yaoyorozu ya vendrá?

Mi teléfono vibra para mi sorpresa y rebusco en mi bolsillo pensando que puede ser Yaoyorozu. Mi corazón da un vuelco.

Fuyumi.

Comienzo a correr acelerado, aterrado y angustiado de lo que puede pasar al leer aquel mensaje.

" _Shoto, mi hermano mayor viene a cenar"_

¿Qué hace él viniendo a casa?

La idea de que esté mi hermana sola en casa con mi hermano y mi padre me aterra, Fuyumi es de las personas que se metería entre sus peleas con tal de detenerlos y mi viejo no es exactamente sutil con sus golpes, ni hablar Touya.

Angustiado, tomo un taxi y le marco a Natsu para saber si ya ha cerrado la panadería, pero el tono suena ocupado, marcó una y otra vez, pero tengo el mismo resultado.

—Maldición— mustio con mi pulso acelerado.

Yaoyorozu.

Me sentí una basura, le había prometido esperar, pero tampoco puedo ignorar el hecho que Fuyumi está sola en casa con esos dos simios con problemas cerebrales a los que llamo familia.

—Le enviaré un mensaje— me dije a mi mismo mientras tecleaba.

" _Yaoyorozu tuve que irme, mi hermano mayor está en casa lo lamento"_

Espero que lea el mensaje y entienda, después de todo creo que Yaoyorozu conoce un poco de lo complejo que es mi hermano.

El taxi me dejó fuera de casa, pague con el dinero que traía y no recibí el cambio. Me adentre con rapidez en el interior, deje mis zapatos en la entrada y avise mi llegada. Se asomó como una sombra, cual fantasma salió del umbral de la cocina aquel azabache con múltiples tatuajes en su cuello, me sonrió divertido y con aquellos ojos azules repletos de frialdad me observó de pies a cabeza.

—Hermano— mustié con tosquedad y cierto tono de asco, él solo me sonrió de lado.

—¿No saludas?—Me preguntó con indiferencia y un leve deje de burla.

—Mi padre te—

—No soy estúpido— me dijo para después entrar a la zona de la casa que era la sala de estar, le seguí sin perder de vista su andar—, hoy trabaja turno completo en el hospital, no vuelve hasta la mañana ¿Lo olvidaste?

Claro, hoy es lunes.

Mis hombros al fin se relajaron, Touya pareció notarlo porque posó su mano en mi cabello y lo revolvió con total confianza.

—Me alcanzaste— dijo mientras yo continúo mirando mis pies.

¿Cuánto a ha pasado? ¿Tres? No, creo que cuatro años.

—Shoto llegaste temprano— la mano de mi hermano mayor abandono mi albino cabello y miré de reojo a Fuyumi que trae una bandeja con pastelillos.

Touya esta viviendo en la ciudad desde hace tres meses, no había tenido oportunidad de venir a vernos debido a que intentaba de todas las formas posibles evitar ver a mi viejo, cosa que se comprende totalmente. Mi hermano mayor y mi padre se detestan, cuando era niño solía ver como mi padre golpeaba a Touya dejándole múltiples marcas en la espalda por desobediencia, por defender a Fuyumi, por defenderme a mí. Touya no es mala persona, solo es un poco llevado a sus ideas y sumado al maltrato de mi viejo le ha llevado a ser una persona fría y un tanto sádica.

Fuyumi dice que me parezco a Touya en cierto sentido.

—¿Por trabajo? — preguntó Fuyumi impresionada mientras serbia un poco de sake a mi hermano que agradeció el gesto con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

Nos sorprende ciertamente verle, había estado muy ausente de nuestras vidas y el que apareciera de un momento a otro es extraño. Pero todo tiene una explicación.

Tras recorrer América con múltiples trabajo, al fin ha vuelto al país para establecerse en la ciudad, ha conseguido un trabajo y eso le genera el dinero suficiente para poder vivir en un departamento con un compañero.

—Si, estoy trabajando en un laboratorio farmacéutico— dijo mientras bebía.

Touya se ha vuelto un experto de la mentira, ya no logro reconocer si esta mintiendo o no, pero su semblante tranquilo me da la sensación que es une verdad a medias.

—Natsu me llamo que saldría temprano para verte—dijo Fuyumi con una sonrisa—, está muy feliz que estés de vuelta y yo también— habló alegre mi hermana mientras le sonreía.

No lo niego, también me siento feliz de verle vivo. Se ve igual es como si los años no hubieran hecho nada con su cuerpo, exceptuando aquellos múltiples tatuajes en su cuello y brazos, todos le dan un aire de delincuente que a cualquiera generaría escalofríos.

—Yo pensé que al llegar ya no estarías aquí— comentó mi hermano mientras volvía a beber, mi hermana le miro confundida al igual que yo—, te hacia casada y con hijos, si sigues esperando quedaras solterona y con muchos gatos.

—Te vas tres años y solo vuelves para molestarme—recrimino mi hermana roja de vergüenza.

—Solo digo— comentó odioso como siempre.

Touya siempre ha sido bastante molestoso con todos nosotros, pero en el fondo siempre nos ha dado el gusto de disfrutar con él. Cuando era más pequeño él y yo solíamos dormir juntos o jugar juntos, a veces me contaba cuentos y otras veces me hablaba de cómo le partía la madre a aquellos que solía llamar villanos que en el fondo eran pandilleros que buscaban peleas.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí.

Oh no.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Y yo que? — pregunté a la defensiva, se para dónde va la conversación.

—¿Alguna chica?

—No.

—Oh vamos— se quejó molesto— ¿Dónde están mis genes aquí? A tu edad ya tenía cuatro novias— me recrimino moviendo el vaso hacia mí—, y bien folladas las tenía.

—¡Touya! — chilló molesta mi hermana.

—Somos todos adultos, Shoto ya está bastante grande y peludo, sabe lo que es sexo.

Esta conversación se torna incomoda, debo huir.

—Tengo tarea que hacer—dije colocándome de pie con intenciones de irme a mi habitación.

—Te acompaño.

Mierda, pensé al sentir el brazo de mi hermano mayor alrededor de mis hombros. Mi hermano me siguió a la que alguna vez fue su habitación, se adentró paseándose de lado a lado, mi cuarto ahora tiene un color distinto, quité repisas y moví los muebles.

—Se ve más grande así— me comento mirando de lado a lado, yo solo le seguía con la mirada, se lanzó sobre mi cama con descaro, suspire pesado.

—Oye—

—Respétame, fue mi cuarto primero— me dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba el techo, se corrió hacia la pared y palmeo la cama invitándome a recostarme con él—, ven bombón no muerdo.

Tengo un pésimo presentimiento, sé que terminare incomodo o avergonzado pero lamentablemente tengo recuerdos en que solía llorar y Touya se acomodaba junto a mi hasta que dejara de sentirme mal ¿Es algo parecido?

Obedecí y me recosté a su lado, ambos mirando el techo, sin hablar sin decir nada, es extraño no ver a tu hermano tres años y de la nada aparece y quiere que compartas con él como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Ves esos agujeros— me dijo mientras apuntaba unos diminutos agujeros que formaban un rectángulo enorme y perfecto—, tenía el afiche de una chica en bikini ahí.

—Oh—dije sin decir nada en específico.

—Ya eres grande, de seguro también tienes necesidades.

Oh no.

—De seguro en esta cama tu—

—Suficiente— dije sentándome con mi rostro ardiendo, siento la sonrisa burlona de Touya no es necesario verle para saber que se burla de mí.

—O perdón ¿Acaso lo haces en la ducha? No juzgo, es cosa de gustos y comodidad, pero debo decir que el porno es más fácil de ver en la cama.

Siento mi rostro completamente rojo, tengo el ceño fruncido y me siento molesto y avergonzado, de todos los temas tenía que tocar ese. Es un tema privado y lo haga o no, no tiene por qué saber.

—Vamos recuéstate estamos hablando— me dijo mientras me agarraba el hombro y me obligaba a recostarme. Siento mi cara arder pero le obedezco y continuamos mirando el techo— ¿Te gusta alguien?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? — le pregunte continuando mirando aquellos puntos.

—No lo sé, me preocupa que termines igual de solo que Fuyumi— me dijo un tono burlón que identifique—, supongo que es porque de seguro sigues siendo virgen.

—¿Y?

—Me preocupa que mi hermano sea virgen, yo deje de ser virgen a los 16 y tú aquí con 25- —

—18.

—con 22, sigues siendo virgen.

Me quedo en silencio esperando que continúe ya que considero una estupidez contra argumentar los pensamientos sin sentido de mi hermano.

— Yo a tu edad ya había follado con cuatro chicas, maestras y compañeras— arqueé la ceja ante la primera—, así que si quieres consejos te puedo dar los mejores. —me quedo en silencio, siento curiosidad, no por como las haya follado más bien como- — ¿Quieres un consejo?

—Natsu me dio un consejo.

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces si te gusta alguien! — Mierda—. Bien, primero quiero saber si es sexy, si tiene las tetas grandes, pequeñas, como tiene el culo, sus labios si—

—Es un chico.

Silencio una vez más, no se lo he dicho ni a Natsu ni a Fuyumi, mis sentimientos siguen confusos, solo sé que Midoriya-sensei es una persona encantadora y muy linda ante mis ojos, y me gustaría poder hablar más con él, verle reír, que sus sonrisa y su atención sea solo para mí.

—Con más razón deberías escucharme— mi corazón dio un vuelco y le mire sorprendido para ver como él me sonreía levemente— ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que te golpeara o algo así? ¿En qué mundo vives Shoto?

Me siento más tranquilo, nunca pensé que Touya fuera a reaccionar así.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo es? ¿Lindo? ¿Es sensual? — siento que mi rostro comienza a sonrojarse, hablar así de Midoriya-sensei siento que es demasiado obsceno— Bien, que infantil ¿Es mar bajo o más grande que tú?

—Más bajo, como por 10 centímetros— dije recordando cuando Midoriya.-sensei se paraba a mi lado.

—¿Mayor o menor?

—Mayor…

—¿Cuan mayor? — dudo si decirle, pero supongo que sí quiero un consejo necesito ser sincero.

—D-Diez años— musité algo incómodo.

—¿Tu maestro? Carajo no te vas con rodeos hermanito— esto es vergonzoso— ¿Y cómo es?

—Es algo bajo como de 1,75 más o menos, de cabello azabache con leves risos verdosos— sonreí levemente imaginándome a Midoriya-sensei sonriendo—, tiene pecas y su piel es blanca y se ve suave, tiene los ojos verdes como esmeralda…

—Me suena familiar.

—Pero es maestro— dije volviendo a la realidad.

—Me he cogido maestras, es la misma mierda— me dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca—, mira, el secreto para conquistar un maestro es captar su atención, que no te vea como un niño, que te vea como hombre.

—¿Cómo hago eso? — pregunté curioso mientras me sentaba y le miraba serio.

—Para eso debes comenzar captando su atención viéndote vulnerable, que necesitas ayuda, de mujer a hombre es más sencillo porque dices cosas como que te cuesta entender o estoy triste porque mi novio me dejo y no sabes a quien recurrir, pero en este caso es más complejo— se quedó mirando el techo y sonrió de lado—, lo que yo hacía era pórtame mal, de esa forma captaba su atención.

—¿Mal?

—Sí ¿No has notado que los maestros se aprenden más rápido los nombres de los estudiantes que se comportan mal en clases? — me sorprendí, era cierto. —bien, compórtate mal, no seas un pelmazo tampoco, no digo vayas por la escuela golpeando a los niños, eso no va contigo sería demasiado llamativo y extraño, solo insulta algunos maestro o cosas por el estilo.

—Me meteré en problemas.

—Ese es el punto cerebrito, esa es la forma de captar su atención, cuando él se entere te doy por seguro que se preocupara e intentará aconsejarte y tú en ese momento debes decir que tienes problemas en casa o mierdas por el estilo, ocupa al viejo como excusa, es para única mierda que sirve. —me quede analizando sus palabras, meterme en problemas no es algo que suelo hacer a propósito siempre que me enviaban donde el director era por el hecho de que solía hablar antes de pensar. — Tienes que mostrarte vulnerable, se retraído y cuando estén en una zona en donde los sentimientos estén a flor de piel le besas.

—¿Tan pronto? — pregunto ciertamente intrigado.

—Sí, obviamente se horrorizara y quizás comience a evitarte, debes decirle que te sientes confundido porque él hace una diferencia en tu vida y te está cambiando con su afecto y preocupación— dijo divertido—, y es ahí cuando todo se enciende, las miradas fogosas, aquellas sonrisas bobas, solo debes besarle y estarás en su cabeza 24x7

Es un plan atrevido…

Siento su mano caer en mi hombro y noto que Touya me mira divertido.

—No pienses con esta— me dice mientras me entierra un dedo en la frente—, piensa con la de abajo y todo saldrá bien. Alágale, se leal si algún alumno o maestro duda de su profesión tu defiéndelo con tu alma, él apreciara eso.

¿Por qué siento que me demandaran por acoso sexual?

Pero no tengo nada que perder.

—Oh por cierto— me dice mientas se sienta a mi lado, le miro de reojo atento— ¿Tienes competencia?

¿Competencia? Mi mente divagaba, competencia, la idea no se me había cruzado en ningún momento.

—No lo sé…

Kirishima.

—Kirishima— dije de la nada recordando el momento en que intenté revisar mi examen intentado pasar más tiempo con Midoriya-sensei— y Uraraka.

—Oh un chico y una chica, me dan ganas de conocer a ese profesor tuyo— me dice acariciando su barbilla—, todo un harem.

—¿Qué hago?

—Mátalos— me dijo risueño, frunzo el ceño— Ok, ok, mira a la chica solo debes dejarla mal así como puta o zorra.

—No quiero hacer eso— dije molesto—, ella es una amiga.

—Puff bien— miró el techo pensando—. Haz que el maestro piense que tiene pareja. — Difícil ¿Iida quizás? O- —

—Bakugo— dije recordando los rumores que me había hecho llegar Denki hace unos días, al parecer Bakugo había hecho una escena de celos en la biblioteca.

—Bien, un pájaro menos, ahora el chico. Tienes que neutralizar sus encantos, siempre que intenta algo ocupa a sus amigos o alguien para bloquear sus movimientos. — se me quedo mirando serio unos segundos— ¿No es cliché de chico malo? ¿O Sí?

—No, Kirishima es tan bueno que deja mal al azúcar— dije con tranquilidad recordando la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

—Ah bien, no tiene oportunidad entonces.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si se trataba de un chico malo? — pregunté confundido.

—Los chicos malos son los más problemáticos— me dijo algo cansado, pero me sonrió—, yo fui uno y cogí como dios en esos años de preparatoria, los chicos malos son algo así como el fruto prohibido, pueden coger con quien quieras y no sentir culpa, pero en el caso de los maestros estos se sienten atraídos debido a que sienten la necesidad de ayudarles y eso los hace vulnerable.

Bakugo, me frustro ante la idea, pero Bakugo no está interesado en Midoriya-sensei ¿O sí?

—¡Hermano mayor! — ambos volteamos y lo único que vi fue una mancha blanca lanzarse sobre nosotros cayendo como un enorme saco de papas impidiéndome respirar.

—¡MALDITA SEA NATSU SAL DE ENCIMA! — escuche que Touya gritaba, mientras veía de reojo como Fuyumi reía y nos sacaba fotos.

Odio las reuniones familiares, son tan humillantes.

El martes llego, e intente realizar el consejo de Touya, pero la primera clase era con Mic y me agrada Mic, no quise que él me odiara o algo por el estilo, así que evite tratarle mal solo porque me gusta la clase de inglés.

La siguiente era matemáticas, con Aizawa, y ahí inicie mi plan

—Todoroki— me habló el azabache a mi lado mientras leo mi libro con tranquilidad—, Todoroki te estoy hablando.

—¿Es muy importante? Estoy en el clímax de mi libro— dije sin apartar la vista de las paginas, mi maestro me arrebato el libro mirándome molesto, pero más cansado que enojado.

—Anota las cosas del pizarrón— me ordenó marchando en dirección al frente.

No salió como esperaba, quería un grito y que me mandara a la oficina del director, lo peor es que me quito mi libro. Meterse en problemas es más difícil de lo que creí.

Tendré que pensar en algo más. Busqué en mi mochila y saqué un paquete de patatas fritas y comencé a hacer el mayor ruido posible abriendo la bolsa sacando patatas lentamente mordiendo fuerte. Noté que Iida intentaba decirme en voz baja que no se podía comer en clases y Momo estaba mirándome sorprendida de que yo hiciera tal cosa. Pero les ignore, mientras hacía esto, saque mi celular y comencé a ver los comics que Natsu me había recomendado.

—Todoroki— deje de masticar para ver que Aizawa me estaba mirando.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te interrumpo?

—No—dije tranquilo, le acerque las papitas a mi maestro— ¿Quiere?

Sentí la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas, Aizawa no hizo mayor escándalo solo me saco del salón ¿Y ahora qué?

Las siguientes clases intente hacer cosas similares, pero no logré resultados sobresalientes solo me sacaron del salón.

Tendré que usar la artillería pesada.

La primera clase del miércoles fue gimnasia, Kan era muy temperamental así que esto no será complejo, solo debo mirar a menos su clase y lograré un resultado. Y tal como lo planee, me senté en medio de la cancha a leer mientras mis compañeros trotaban, y tras unos 15 minutos apareció kan gritándome.

—Mueve el culo o de una patada te pondré de pie— me gruño molesto, le miré indiferente.

—¿Está molesto por qué no ha logrado nada en su vida? — Pregunté sin mucha importancia—, es decir de conseguir una medalla olímpica a pasar a una escuela debe ser frustrante para usted.

—¡A LA OFICIAN DEL DIRECTOR MOCOSO MALCRIADO! — le miré tranquilo, coloqué el separador entre las páginas y le obedecí. De camino no pude evitar sonreír, había salido mejor de lo que creí.

Nedzu solo me dijo que no llamaría a mi padre ni a mi hermana, y que comprendía que no me agradara Kan pero no era razón para denigrarlo, me dejo ir con una advertencia que obviamente ignore en la siguiente clase.

Fui el primero en presentarme en la exposición de psicología, Yaomomo y yo terminamos rápido y tras eso volví a mi puesto. Me senté y de mi mochila saque una almohada aprovechando la oscuridad de mi salón, cerré los ojos y comencé a relajarme esperando que mi plan diera resultado no esperaba conciliar el sueño o algo parecido solo quería que Shinsou-sensei se molestara conmigo. Grande fue mi sorpresa pues me dormí de verdad, supongo que el silencio y la calidez del salón me relajo.

Una mano amable movió mi cabeza sacándome de mi sueño, abrí los ojos con pereza para ver a Shinsou-sensei mirarme serio.

—¿Las exposiciones interrumpen tus sueños? Todoroki— preguntó en un tono irónico que identifico de inmediato.

—Un poco, me gustaría que hablaran un poco más bajo si no es mucha molestia.

Me adentre con tranquilidad y me senté en la única silla que Nedzu tiene en la oficina.

—Me estas poniendo nervioso Todoroki, estoy comenzando a pensar que vienes por los dulces que tengo en mi oficina— dijo mientras me veía sacar unos bombones que tenía en un pequeño canasto.

—No, esto es un bonus— le digo mientras desenvuelvo uno y lo devoro.

—Pues no saco nada con llamar a tu padre ya que nunca está al tanto del teléfono así que te diré que estaremos al tanto de tu comportamiento— arqueé una ceja mientras saboreaba el chocolate en mi boca— ¿Deseas hablar con alguien?

—No está bien— le digo dando poca importancia al asunto.

—Bien, pero si deseas hablar con alguien puedes decirme, podemos encontrarte ayuda psicológica.

—Estoy bien. — dije tranquilo— ¿Me puedo ir? No quiero perderme la siguiente clase.

—Si está bien.

Me retire sin tomarle importancia al asunto, ahora toca literatura, no quiero meterme en problemas con Midoriya-sensei así que debo pensar en alguna forma de como molestar a Ishiyama-sensei. Me adentro en el salón, todo parece normal, nada resalta nada fuera de lugar.

Creo que mi plan no está funcionando, no estoy llamando la atención de nadie y eso comienza a frustrarme ¿Cómo podrá hacer que Midoriya-sensei me note si nadie hace escándalo?

—Buenos días chicos— Salí de mis pensamientos y sonreí levemente al ver como Midoriya-sensei se adentraba en el salón, pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver su rostro, se ve preocupado, cansado ¿Qué ocurrió?

Midoriya-sensei desde que entro se ha mantenido en silencio, lo que me inquieta y me preocupa, espero que no tenga un problema, sé que hoy debemos terminar nuestras monografías pero aun así está muy callado.

—Les haré una pregunta— dijo captando la atención de todos, Midoriya-sensei se colocó frente al salón apoyando su humanidad en el pizarrón mientras miraba el techo y tras un suspiro hablo—. No es una pregunta en realidad, hagamos una cosa, recitare algo, y si alguno de ustedes me dice que es les daré un punto base para siguiente prueba.

¿Punto base? Creo que es la primera vez que alguien hace eso.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Kaminari.

—Es decir que digamos si en la prueba tienen un 6, sube a un 7, si tienen un 9 lo suben a un 10, y si se sacan un 10 ese punto puede ser reservado para la siguiente prueba.

Los múltiples susurros invadieron el silencio del salón, era una forma de darle una oportunidad a aquellos que literatura le era difícil.

—¿Listos? Lo diré una sola vez—Midoriya-sensei miró el techo y sonrió con dulzura casi como si estuviese imaginándose algo que le embelesada, parece preocupado— Muy bien:

" _Sigo pensando en ese frío, como el agua moviéndose muy rápido y esas dos personas en el agua, tratando de agarrarse la una a la otra. Aferrándose tan fuerte como pueden pero simplemente es demasiado. La corriente es demasiado fuerte y tienen que separarse._

 _Dejarse ir._

 _Así es con nosotros. Es una pena, porque nos hemos amado toda la vida. Pero al final, no podemos estar juntos para siempre."_

El modo en que lo recito es como si Midoriya-sensei conociera perfectamente lo que significa, como si hubiera vivido en carne propia un desamor. Me molesta, me molesta que alguien hubiera lastimado a Midoriya-sensei ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para no apreciar a una persona como él?

—¿Qué sintieron? — preguntó con tranquilidad Midoriya-sensei mientras nos miraba de una forma apacible.

—Me siento triste— mustió Mina, mi maestro asintió—, es como si dos personas que se amaban a pesar de luchar tuvieron que acabar con aquel amor.

—Muy bien Ashido-san— dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Alguien sabe que es lo que acabo de recitar?

Reconozco ese extracto, es de un libro que mi hermana me pidió que leyera. Levanto mi mano con lentitud y siento que mi corazón da un vuelco al ver que sus ojos me miran con dulzura.

—¿Si? — mis compañeros voltearon a verme.

—Never let me go—dije, Midoriya-sensei me sonrió y asintió levemente—, es de Kazuo Ishiguto, premio nobel de literatura 2017.

—Correcto— me dijo—, simplemente correcto.

Mis compañeros me aplaudieron agradecidos, algunos me silbaron, la verdad no hice anda que no hubiera hecho alguien que hubiese leído el libro.

—Sho-chan— me llamó mi maestro— ¿Me acompañas afuera un momento?

Analice sus palabras, quiere hablar conmigo ¿Dije algo malo? La idea de que este molesto conmigo me revuelve el estómago, me preocupa y al mismo tiempo me angustia, pero tras meditarlo algunos segundos me coloco de pie y salgo del salón tal como me la pedido el maestro. Escucho que le pide a mis compañeros que continúen con sus monografías y yo le miro desde mis 10 centímetros de ventaja. Su sonrisa se borra y su rostro se torna angustioso.

—¿Todo está bien Sho-chan? — preguntó de la nada, me sorprendí ante su pregunta. —Aizawa me dijo que te estas metiendo en problemas.

Maldición, funciono.

Ya me ha notado, es hora de poner la siguiente fase en acción.

—Si Midoriya-sensei— digo con la mirada baja intentado parecer angustiado y dolido—, es solo que últimamente mi viejo ha estado insoportable.

—Enji, si, tu padre es alguien difícil.

—Mi hermano mayor esta en casa y se la pasan peleando—, me iré al infierno pero que importa, me voy feliz—, los gritos, las peleas, es algo frustrante y no puedo huir de mi propio hogar.

—Sho-chan— mi corazón comienza a latir con rapidez, siento que mi pecho está a punto de explotar al sentir como su mano acariciaba mi mejilla—, puedes hablar conmigo si lo deseas.

—Usted es maravilloso Midoriya-sensei— dije con una sonrisa mientras posaba mi mano sobre la suya disfrutando su tacto, noto que él se sonroja levemente—, no sé qué haría si usted no hubiera notado mi malestar.

—Sho-chan hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti.

—Pero yo solo confío en usted, Midoriya— dije con descaro, él pareció sorprenderse y de la anda se relajó sonriéndome con dulzura.

—Sho-chan— me llamó, siento el aire dulce y empalagoso, su cuerpo está cerca del mío y noto como sus ojos solo están posados en mí, podría estar todo el día así y no me cansaría— ¿Por qué cambiaste tu cabello?

Entonces regreso a la realidad.

—¿Y tú marca? ¿Por qué la cubriste?

Me le quedo mirando sin saber que decir, la verdad no me esperaba que me preguntara aquello. Miro el suelo afligido ya que no me sentía preparado para una pregunta como tal, no sé qué decir y suelto su mano sintiéndome confundido e ido.

—Sho-chan—siento como su mano acaricia mi cabeza y le miro de reojo para ver que me mira—, tú eran único, tu cabello y tu marca te hacían un niño especial.

—Demasiado especial, era molesto, todos me veían como el hijo del endemoniado Endeavor. —gruñí sin pensar.

—¿En serio? — siento su mano pasar por mi cubierta cicatriz—. Yo veía a Sho-chan, aquel encantador niño que solía dibujar y soñaba con ser doctor. Nuestras marcas son nuestras historias, nos hacen quienes somos, no debes avergonzarte de ellas.

—Es la marca de mi padre.

—Es tuya— Mi corazón se estrujo. Una vez más sus manos, están acariciando mi rostro y mi cabello, me siento tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo frágil, esto no está saliendo como planeaba, sus palabras, su tacto todo es maravilloso, se preocupa por mí—, esto eres tú, y yo estoy orgulloso de ti, no te ocultes.

Es mejor de lo que pensé.

—Midoriya…— musito posando mi cabeza sobre la suya.

Sentí sus manos rodear mi cuerpo envolviéndome en un dulce abrazo, me siento susceptible y maleable a sus palabras, y su tacto está tocando mi corazón. Me dejo llevar y le envuelvo de un modo protector, quiero que sea mío.

—Yo siempre estaré para ti, Sho-chan— es como un sueño, siento su cálida respiración en mi cuello, su aroma es muy similar a la lavanda, su cabello acaricia mi mejilla y es suave como el terciopelo, podría estar horas así y no me hartaría.

Debo seguir con el plan.

Tengo miedo que esto le espante, pero quiero hacerlo. Sé que es muy pronto pero confío en Touya.

Le tomo de los hombros y le alejo un poco dejando nuestro ojos en contacto, Midoriya me mira confundido, y yo siento mi rostro arder de mis propias intenciones. Quiero dejarme llevar pero hay una vocecita en mi cabeza que me grita que esto no es correcto.

—Midoriya-sensei, usted es magnífico— musitó acercándome lentamente, él no parece entender, pero a medida que me acerco su mirada de sorpresa me dan a entender que comprende mi intenciones.

—Sho-chan esp— pero antes de que logre decir algo atrapo su labio inferior chupando con fuerza disfrutando aquella exquisita sensación.

Es dulce, suave y prohibido, jodidamente prohibido, siento como sus manos se posan en mi pecho intentando apartarme pero yo sujeto su rostro con deseos de más. Me estoy calentando y solo porque es él, mi corazón está latiendo a mil por secundo, siento corrientes eléctricas invadir cada centímetro, esto es excitante y por accidente le muerdo con fuerza.

Entro en conciencia de lo que estoy haciendo y me separo con brusquedad de él cubriendo con mí antebrazo mi boca.

—S-Shoto— me dice rojo, sus ojos son de sorpresa de eso no hay duda, creo que he cruzado la línea —¿S-Shoto por qué hiciste eso?

No hay Sho-chan, eso quiere decir, que ya no soy un niño para él.

—L-Lo lamento, me deje llevar— dije con sinceridad.

—E-Eso no esta—

Pero antes de que logre decirme algo, un fuerte sonido acaba con aquel cálido y lujurioso ambiente que he creado, provenía del interior del salón, sonó como vidrio.

Midoriya-sensei alterado con el labio hinchado por mi mordida abre la puerta y yo me asomo por su hombro sin problema.

¿Qué mierda?

—¡¿Qu-Qué paso aquí?! — exclamó Midoriya-sensei atareado, y no es de meno, la escena es confusa. Bakugo estaba semidesnudo, con el torso al aire y además tiene el puño envuelto por su camisa en la cual resaltan pequeños vidrios que de seguro pertenecen a la ventana rota a su lado.

—Ah, volvieron— dijo con tranquilidad el cenizo desenvolviendo su camisa de su puño.

—¡K-KACCHAN! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! — chilló alterado mi maestro acercándose a Bakugo mientras este se colocaba la camisa sin abotonarla.

—Tenía calor. — dijo con simpleza.

—¡Ahora mismo iremos a la bodega le dirás al conserje que te de una escoba y limpiaras todo este desastre! — habló mi maestro señalando la puerta.

—Que dramático— Bakugo chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Midoriya-sensei quien pasaba a mi lado sin mirarme claramente molesto por la situación generada por el cenizo, mientas que Bakugo se detuvo a mi lado.

—¿Crees que te la dejaría así de fácil? — me sorprendo ante su pregunta, mientras que él me mira con aquellos ojos carmesí afilados— tendrás que pasar sobre mi bastardo.

—¡Kacchan! — se escuchó.

—Ya voy, Deku— dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Me asome por el pasillo enfurecido, impotente para ver como Bakugo caminaba a un lado de Midoriya.

Maldita sea, tango más competencia de la que creí. Y entonces entendí: Kirishima, Uraraka, Bakugo. Maldición esto no es una competencia.

—Esto es una guerra.

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que este cap les haya gustado, lo publique antes en compensación de la tardanza del cap anterior, espero que les guste x3**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu** **este cap está dedicado para ti, arriba el ánimo, no te me desanimes, espero que el que publicara un poco antes te anime aunque sea un poquito. Besitos y muchos abrazos.**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Y el misterio fue resuelto! Shoto solo sigue los retorcidos consejos de su hermano mayor y Bakugo hace de todo para proteger a Deku de las libidinosas intenciones de los demás ¡Bum! ¡Espero que este cap les haya gustado!**

 **dayoku 13**

 **Shinsou se ha mantenido ajeno, pero los chicos pronto comenzaran a sospechar que su relación es más que una fuerte amistad. Chan chan…**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu**

 **Tranquilo soldado, todos tenemos malas semanas, solo tienes que seguir adelante y pensar que los problemas terminan tarde o temprano, sonríe, se feliz, y ¡Plus Ultra! Espero que este cap te haya gustado y te haya alegrado un poco tu día. ¡Muchos saludos y fuerte abrazo!**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Él, Yo, Ellos**

Me siento agotado, es como si un camión me hubiera atropellado esta mañana.

Caminé arrastrando mis pies por el suelo mientras sentía como Todoroki marcaba a su hermana, avisando que se iría conmigo al metro.

─Este día ha sido una mierda─ me dijo mi albino amigo mientras guardaba su celular en su bolso.

No había que decirlo dos veces para que coincidiéramos. Sentía casi como mis parpados se cerraban solos, Natsu no está mejor, se ve algo desanimado, nada comparado con el energético chico con el que generalmente converso día a día.

─Lo bueno es que ya ha acabado─ dije en un suspiro.

Habíamos realizado un trabajo horrible de psicología─ Que Shinsou-sempai nos había entregado el que él había realizado en primer año─ que de milagro pudimos acabar. Estábamos exhaustos, generar un informe y además una exposición de la noche a la mañana, simplemente porque no había tiempo, era horrible.

Sin contar con la prueba sorpresa de Aizawa que según él "Nos avisó la semana pesada". Conociendo a Aizawa-sensei lo soñó.

Por suerte nos había ido bastante decente, no bien, pero si aceptable.

─Creo que dormiré hasta el domingo─ arqueé la ceja ante su comentario─, amo los viernes.

─Hoy es jueves.

─¡Oh! ¡No jodas! ─ dijo casi derrumbándose frente a mi mientras se agarraba los cabellos albinos agotado.

Reí ante su olvidadiza forma de ser. Natsu y yo nos hicimos amigos desde el primer dia, pese a que no llevamos mucho tiempo en nuestro primer año en la U.A, hemos luchado juntos para salir adelante y aprobar cada asignatura. No conozco mucho de Todoroki la verdad, solo sé que tiene muchos hermanos y su madre creo que esta fallecida.

Avanzamos en un silencio acogedor en dirección al metro. Ni siquiera estoy pensando, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir para que pronto sea viernes y no hacer nada en un acogedor fin de semana de comics y comida chatarra, la idea se me hizo acogedora de eso no había duda.

─¿Ese no es Shinsou-sempai? ─ Separé mi vista del suelo para ver en la dirección en que Natsu miraba, y grande fue mi sorpresa, que en un parque junto a una chica estaba Shinsou-sempai sentado en una banca sonriendo mientras veía como la joven a su lado reía divertida de algo que seguramente había dicho.

Me quedo en silencio al ver lo juntos que están, Shinsou-sempai le está rodeando con un brazo mientras no le quita ni un segundo la vista de encima, por otro lado la muchacha tenía sus piernas acomodadas sobre el regazo de mi pelimorado amigo.

No sabía que Shinsou-sempai tuviese novia.

Nos quedamos mirando sin disimular, de seguro ninguno estaba de ánimos para ocultarnos tras algún arbustos solo para observar como mi amigo de más edad reía intentando flipar con una chica.

─¿Cómo lo hace? ─ gruñó Natsu a mi lado, yo le miré curioso─. Ya van tres, eso es injusto yo le hablo a una chica de mi clase y salen corriendo.

─Antes de intentar conquistar, deja de comer con la boca abierta y será un paso─ dije divertido recordando el modo en que Natsu coqueteaba con la boca con chocolate espantando a las chicas de nuestro salón─ ¿Qué es eso de tres?

─Que ya van tres chicas─ me dijo con simpleza, yo le miré sin entender─ ¿Qué no sabías? Shinsou es polígamo.

Siento que alguien ha vertido un balde de agua fría sobre mí, generando una enorme corriente eléctrica por cada parte de mi cuerpo que me llega a despertar, olvidando por completo la única hora de sueño que he tenido desde ayer.

─¡¿Q-Que él que?! ─ chille sin poder creerlo.

─Polígamo, de esos que están con muchas personas al mismo tiempo.

─¿A-Ah?

─Ya sabes, que coge─

─¡S-Sé lo que es! ─ dije avergonzado al ver que Natsu no parecía tener miedo de describirme con sus manos de forma gráfica la situación. Ambos volteamos para ver como Shinsou-sempai parece estar más cerca de la muchacha.

Me siento incomodo, no deberíamos estar viendo esto.

─C-Creo que deberíamos irnos─ dije con clara inquietud mientras observaba como Todoroki miraba con desagrado a mi sempai.

─Si supongo─ habló con pesadez mientras retomaba el camino al metro, siendo seguido por mí. Miré por sobre mi hombro aquella escena una vez más, donde Shinsou es quien esta vez quien ríe mientras la chica le sonríe─. Que suerte tienen algunos.

─¿Tú crees? ─ pregunté sin pensar volviendo a mirarle─. Creo que una relación es difícil pero muchas deben ser complicadas.

─No lo sé─ musitó mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca y miraba el atardecer─, mataría por tener muchas chicas peleando por mi ─ reí ante su comentario─ ¿Qué? ¿Tú no?

─No me gustan los conflictos─ dije con leve sonrojo─, además dudo que alguien pueda fijarse en mí y menos más de una persona.

─¡Oh vamos amigo! ─ sentí su brazo rodear mis hombros obligándome a bajar la cabeza. Sus nudillos se entierran en cabeza jugueteando con mis risos mientras me despeina sacándome más de una sonrisa─ ¡Eso es falsa modestia! ¡Maldito niño lindo!

─¡Todoroki basta! ─ dije divertido logrando que él me soltara.

─Mi hermano mayor dice que siempre los más callados son los peores─ me encojo en mi lugar sin saber que decir─, no digas tonteras que quizás algún días tengas tu propio harem.

Mi risa escapo sin permiso, y de inmediato me cubrí la boca sin poder detener mi diversión, me apoye en un muro dejándome dominar por mis risotadas mientras siento la mirada burlona de Natsu en mí.

Que buen chiste.

 **Capítulo 16: Un horrible día**

Me quede congelado; simplemente mi cuerpo no supo cómo reaccionar. Antes de que me diera cuenta, sentía como se encontraba succionando y mordiendo mi labio inferior sin poder quitarme de encima al que en algún momento fue mi pequeño Sho-chan. Ahora, ese dulce niño era un joven, más bien un hombre, con más fuerza que la mía, que me sujeto el rostro impidiendo que nuestras respiraciones se separaran.

Tras soltarme se disculpó, pero aun así quede choqueado ante su actitud tan repentina y osada, aquello no era apropiado y no correspondía, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle por esa situación tan incómoda, Kacchan me salvo gracias a su insensato actuar contra una de las ventanas.

Use aquella extraña acción como salida y hui de aquel embarazoso escenario.

 _Maldita sea._

Me cubrí la boca ante el recuerdo, el recuerdo húmedo de los labios de Shoto saboreando mi boca con vehemencia. Jadeo inconscientemente, se me hizo extraño y excitante y eso no estaba para nada bien.

 _Fue solo la sorpresa, si eso debe ser_.

No puedo evitar saborear mi boca, la idea aun me genera un escalofrío por el todo el cuerpo. Sus labios, su olor a jengibre, aquel calor que emanaba su cuerpo… No puedo evitar imaginarme que si Shoto no hubiera entrado en conciencia quizás la situación hubiera pasado a peores, pues, con una leve mordida mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato dejándome completamente a su merced.

Me cubro el rostro de inmediato, meses sin sexo me está dejando demasiado sensible.

─¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes las orejas rojas? ─ me sobresalto al escuchar aquella profunda voz a mis espaldas, miro por sobre mi hombro y me encuentro con aquella penetrante mirada escarlata, o quizás rubí, de uno de mis estudiantes más problemáticos.

Kacchan parece molesto, pero él siempre está molesto.

─N-No sé de qué hablas─ musité apenado sin poder dejar de pensar en aquel sabor y aquellos olores que me estaban alborotando las hormonas─ ¡Y-Y no tienes derecho a preguntar nada! ─ gruñí aun con mi cara ardiendo, me volteé con tal de hacerle frente─ ¡Rompiste una ventana!

─¿Y?

─¡¿Y?! ¡¿Cómo que "Y"?! ─reclamé, pero al parecer mi presencia no le intimida ni un poco, porque Kacchan pasó a mi lado con las manos en los bolsillos, la espada curvada y aun con la camisa desabotonada. Kacchan no respeta ni un poco mi presencia.

─Que dramática─ musita lo suficientemente alto para que le escuche y los colores se me suban de la rabia.

Kacchan ignora cada reclamo mío, continua avanzando impidiéndome verle el rostro, solo me concentro en su nuca y su revoltosa cabellera ceniza que es igual a cuando era pequeño, no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo orgulloso, terco y muy testarudo.

Bajamos hasta el primer piso a la zona de las bodegas de gimnasia, todo el camino Kacchan ignoró mis importantes advertencias sobre dañar propiedad de la escuela. Esto es el colmo, simplemente no estoy de humor para una discusión, así que, al igual que él, comencé a ignorarle.

No pienso hablarle hasta que se disculpe.

Llegamos hasta el primer piso, y del área de la bodega donde se guardan los implementos de limpieza, sacamos sin permiso una escoba y una bolsa. No intercambiamos palabras, ni miradas, quiero creer que es porque Kacchan sabe que estoy molesto.

O es eso, o solo me ignora, para variar.

A mitad de camino el timbre del almuerzo retumbo por toda la escuela, y al llegar al salón no había ningún estudiante. De alguna forma es un alivio y al mismo tiempo frustrante.

Frustrante porque no termine mi clase.

Alivio, porque no tuve que explicarle lo inapropiado de su actuar a Sho-chan.

El silencio nos invade. Kacchan no me ha intercambiado ninguna palabra, me siento aun molesto, pues, Kacchan no me respeta, no me ve como a un maestro y eso me genera cierta impotencia por no provocar algo de temor en él.

Mi cenizo estudiante comienza con la escoba a juntar los vidrios, desde los más grandes a los más pequeños generando un sonido áspero que retumba con mis oídos. Solo me quedo mirando, hipnotizado como Kacchan junta todos lo vidrios en un pequeño montoncito.

Una vez más Shoto vuelve a mi mente.

¿Cómo es posible que no lograra apartarle a tiempo? Sho-chan es un niño, más bien un adolecente, como adulto tengo que guiarle por el sendero del bien y aquello no fue correcto. Pero pensándolo bien quizás tiene justificativo, es decir, Shoto proviene de un hogar problemático, su padre es una persona abusadora y muy intimidante, su hermano mayor siempre ha sido alguien de temer y de su madre no se mucho, pero sé que se encuentra ausente. Quizás esta confundido, eso le hace comportarse extraño, quizás fui la primera persona en mostrarle cierto interés en sus problemas.

Me agarro el rostro frustrado, cubriendo mis ojos sin saber que hacer ¿Acaso estoy justificando a Shoto?

Suspiro pesado, esto no estaba para nada bien.

Comienzo a acercarme al lugar donde Kacchan se sienta en clases y observo la ventana que ha recibido toda la ira de mi estudiante de un solo golpe. El vidrio esta trizado con un enorme agujero en la base, posee enormes trizaduras hacia el marco, me sorprende que alguien tan joven como Kacchan sea tan fuerte y agresivo para generar un agujero de tal magnitud. Toco con mi mano el vidrio y siento como este resuena trisándose aún más. Esto es peligroso e inestable, las ventanas son enormes pueden ceder en cualquier momento y lastimar a alguien, quizás tendrán que cancelar las clases en la tarde producto que esto puede colapsar en cualquier momento.

 _Lo mejor será avisarle a Aizawa lo ocurrido_.

Otra cosa que me angustia. Fue Aizawa quien me comento lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sho-chan y yo estúpidamente me ofrecí para hablar con él, me preguntará como me fue y yo no sabré que decirle ¿Qué le digo?

¡Oh Aizawa! ¿Cómo esta Todoroki? Está excelente, al parecer su padre ha vuelto abusar de él verbal y quizás físicamente, y además esta su hermano mayor de vuelta ¡Ah! Y me besó, pero dejando de lado eso ¿Cómo está el clima?

Fue demasiado rápido, de un momento a otro, me encontraba en el suelo. Me golpeé la cabeza al momento en que un sonido agudo retumbó contra el silencio del salón, siento un enorme peso sobre mí, mi espalda duele ante la caída.

 _Huele a madera._

─Maldita sea─ abro mis ojos para encontrarme con un Katsuki sobre mi, mirando por sobre su hombro, me siento pequeño y frágil. Sus ojos afilados se posan en mí y por primera vez no noto molestia, rabia o asco, solo preocupación─ Deku─ musita en un tono que me genera escalofríos.

─E-Estoy bien─ digo en shock.

Kacchan se quita de mi sin apartar su vista de lo que en algún momento fue una ventana, le sigo algo estupefacto y observo como un trozo del vidrio ha cedido ante la gravedad y ha caído haciéndose añicos en el mismo lugar donde estaba de pie hace un momento. Eso pudo matarme.

─Gra-Gracias Kacchan─ digo nervioso. Katsuki separa su mirada del vidrio y me mira, para después sentir como su mano viaja a mi rostro moviéndolo de lado a lado, sonrió levemente y le afirmo su mano con dulzura─, estoy bien, te lo juro.

─Bien─ dice mientras se coloca de pie.

Me quedo quieto, y buscando una posición más cómoda apoyo mi mano derecha en el suelo sintiendo una fuerte punzada.

─Maldita sea, acabo de limpiar─ rio levemente al escuchar el comentario de Kacchan y él se voltea con un puchero y una mirada de clara molestia─, estas herido.

Me sobresalto ante su comentario y miro mi mano para ver que hay un corte un tanto profundo en mi palma. Debí apoyarme en un vidrio al sentarme; veo como la sangre comienza a brotar en grandes cantidades, desde la herida recorriendo parte de mi ante brazo, es un corte un tanto profundo, quizás necesite puntos.

─Déjame ver ─no logro generar alguna queja, Kacchan ha tomado mi muñeca y se ha colocado en cuclillas frente a mi revisando con mucho cuidado mi mano sin apartar su vista de mi herida─, no es profunda─ me sorprendo ante su comentario─, no parece tener vidrio.

Me quedo quieto mirando mi mano hasta que me sorprendo al ver el rostro de Kacchan, esta tan tranquilo, su ceño no está fruncido, parece una persona diferente una repleta de paz y armonía. No puedo apartar mi vista de él, es tan extraño verle de esa forma que me dejo llevar al momento que me toma de la muñeca y me obliga a seguirle a donde sea que me guie.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta los baños de hombres del tercer piso. Siento el agua fría recorrer mi piel y miro con detenimiento como Kacchan se da el tiempo le limpiar la sangre de mi brazo para después comenzar a limpiar la herida.

─Du-Duele─ musito sin pensarlo.

─Claro que duele, idiota. ─ me gruñe con una leve sonrisa sin despegar su vista de mi mano.

Es la primera vez que le veo sonreír.

Mi corazón late a mil por segundo y no puedo apartar mi vista de aquella leve e imperceptible sonrisa que se me hace maravillosa. De la nada se borra y voltea a verme.

Nos quedamos en silencio intercambiando miradas, siento que los ojos de Kacchan se han vuelvo profundos y misteriosos, es como si no le conociera, es como si fuera una persona diferente. Me siento susceptible, es como si me intimidara, como si él pudiera hacer lo que quiera conmigo y yo no pudiese detenerlo aunque quisiera.

Y eso me asusta.

─¿Ka-Kacchan? ─ hablo sin pensar, él cierra los ojos y siento como su áspero tacto se distancia de mi piel terminando con aquella cercanía. Me sorprendo al notar que ha arrancado un trozo de su camisa y comienza a vendar mi mano con sumo cuidado. ─ N-No tenías qu─

─Ya lo hice─ me dijo tajante continuando su labor.

Me siento como un niño pequeño, es como si Kacchan fuese el adulto. Sonrío levemente.

─¿Qué tanto te ríes? ─ me pregunta tosco le miro unos segundos una vez más esa misma mirada, aquella profunda y misteriosa, una mirada dominante que me revuelve el estómago.

─Solo recordaba cuando eran niño y solías curar mis heridas cuando me caía.

─Puff eras el tipo más torpe, se supone que debías cuidarnos y terminaba yo sanando tus heridas─ me reclamo sacando otra risa de mi parte.

Era verdad, pero en más de una ocasión fingí lastimarme solo para ver como Kacchan se preocupaba, después de todo, ver que Kacchan se preocupara por otra persona era algo muy bonito.

Ah pasado tantos años.

─¿Qué paso? ─ levanto mi mirada y mi corazón da un vuelco al ver que Kacchan está a centímetros de mi mirando mi boca. Yo no sé en qué hoyo enterrarme ante la vergüenza que invade por su repentina falta de respeto por mi espacio personal ─. Tienes el labio hinchado.

 _Oh no._

─¡A-AH GR-GRACIAS KACCHAN! ─ grito alejándome de él huyendo hacia la puerta ─I-Iré a decirle a Aizawa lo de la ventana y-y eso! ¡N-Nos vemos el miércoles!

─Hoy es miércoles.

─¡E-El viernes entonces!

Comencé a correr despavorido casi como si Kacchan me persiguiera, corrí de inmediato al salón tome mis cosas, decidido a escapar de la escuela y el mar de sucesos que parecen decididos a ocurrir.

─¡DEKU! ¡PERRA COBARDE VEN AQUÍ!

 _Mierda._

No quise voltear, solo escucho sus agresivos pasos resonar en el pasillo y de inmediato corro hacia la escalera, me está persiguiendo, y lo único que logro pensar es que creo que es más rápido que yo. Me siento como en las películas de terror, miro de vez en cuando hacia atrás y solo veo su enfurecida cara avanzar cual cohete dorado hacia mí, el pasillo se me hace infinito pero al fin diviso la escalera que me llevara al segundo y primer piso, pero antes de que logre colocar un pie en el primer peldaño; como un salvaje animal se estampa contra mi cuerpo derribándome contra el suelo. Nos deslizamos producto de la cerámica, y al abrir los ojos tengo el rostro de Kacchan mirándome enfurecido, no puedo quitármelo de encima, sus manos sujetan mis muñecas y pese a que me retuerzo no logro quitar a Kacchan de encima mío. Sus piernas están alrededor de mi tozo y es increíblemente pesado pese a ser tan delgado.

─¡HABLA! ─ me ordeno.

─¡Ka-Kacchan soy tu maestro! ─ grité alterado al ver que su falta de respeto había superado todo limite.

─¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡AHORA RESPONDE! ─ me gritó alterado acercándose a mi rostro, me siento inferior, inútil e incapaz de defenderme. Me está mirando, con suma ira y de la nada, siento que sus expresiones han cambiado─ Deku, ese hijo de puta te beso.

Me encojo en mi lugar, me siento asustado, no por que Kacchan pueda lastimarme, no porque le tenga miedo hacia él, me aterra el hecho de que él lo sepa. Es vergonzoso, es horriblemente vergonzoso el que uno de mis estudiante se entere que un compañero suyo tiene tal poder sobre mi que puede besarme y salir impune ante ello.

Si Kacchan no me respetaba antes, con esto solo he empeorado la situación.

─Lo mato.

Se ha colocado de pie y ha bajado las escaleras, yo, como el idiota que soy, me quedo congelado mirando el techo del pasillo.

 _Eso salió bien._

Me siento y comienzo a intentar procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

─Te estaba buscando.

 _Lo que faltaba._

─¿Todo bien? Pareces querer morirte─ me dijo divertido mientras extendía su mano hacia mí, suspiré pesado y acepté su ayuda.

─Hoy mis alumnos actúan extraño─ dije algo pesado mientras siento como los ojos de Hitoshi se mantienen levemente en mí.

─¿Ellos te hicieron eso? ─ seguí su mirada para ver que miraba mi mano.

─¡Ah! N-No, me corte con un vidrio, una de las ventanas de la 3-A colapsó y quedó un desastre─ dije entre una mentira mezclada con verdad, después de todo la ventana no colapso porque sí.

─¿Salió alguien lastimado? ¿Fue en clases?

─No, fue ahora en la hora del almuerzo ─ dije con sinceridad. Debo decirle a Aizawa.

─¿Te iras a casa después? ─ le miré unos segundos y suspiré. ─ ya no tengo más clases hoy y pensé que como ahora estamos bajo el mismo techo…

Le miro agotado, Sho-chan me beso, me ataco una ventana asesina, Kacchan me tacleo.

─Al diablo vámonos a casa─ dije agotado bajando la escalera.

─¿Juntos? ─ me preguntó mientras me rodeaba con su brazo los hombros, yo solo suspiré

─Si, que demonios.

Este día ha sido horrible, solo quiero llegar a mi habitación y dormir todo lo que queda de día.

.

 **Lamento la demora, pruebas y esas cosas de mi realidad alterna :v**

 **¡Bakugo buscara sangre mi gente! Y les doy por seguro que Shoto no se quedara como saco de boxeo**.

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu** **:**

 **Bakugo ya busca la muerte de Todoroki solo por un beso, cuando se entere todo lo que ha hecho Shinsou ¿Realmente ardera Troya? ¿O será diferente?**

 **PD: ame lo del botón de "Shine" kajskasjs me encanto!**

 **Te entiendo perfectamente, me ocurre lo mismo con este fic, como que me gustan todas las escenas y a medida que escribo este fin me vuelvo mas fan del ShinsouXDeku, simplemente me encanta.**

 **PD2: Me alegro que la dedicatoria que subiera el animo :3**

 **Jackesita Frost**

 **¡Me alegro mucho que este entre tus favoritos! Cada personaje tiene su pasado, su historia que conmoverá sus corazones con lentitud, :3 es poeso que se desarrolla lento.**

 **Eien Dark**

 **Me dicen left, Momoleft… kajskajska Todoroki siempre aceptara consejos pues es un inexperto en este tema llamado amor.**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Aun queda Sho-chan para Midoriya, pero de a poco Todoroki se encargara de volverse un hombre ante su Midoriya-sensei. Y bueno sobre Bakugo… Digamos que en próximo cap abra uno que otro moretón.**

 **bunnyBUC**

 **Todoroki y Bakugo peleando por el papel de chico malo ¿Quién lo diría? Me encanta generar confucion por que eso hace que en cada cap uno ame el shippeo que se esta generando ¡Soy feliz!**

 **strangeworld77**

 **Esa es la idea! Muchas gracias por notarlo! Me encantan los libros asi y me dije: Why not? Naciendo esta historia. "el lobo siempre es el malo si caperucita es quien cuenta la historia"**

 **PD: Bakugo será mas que un extra junto con Kirishima y Uraraka. Uff y un par mas que no rebelare.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme un review significa mucho para mi!**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Él, Yo, Ellos**

─¡Termine! ─ levanté mi mirada para ver que Todoroki y Bakugo habían gritado al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron con odio.

Hoy el mejor dibujo se ganara un premio, uno sorpresa, la verdad no sé de qué se trata, ni tampoco me interesa, solo sé que desde que Midoriya-sensei dijo que el "El mejor" ganará, el ambiente se ha vuelto algo incómodo, en especial para mí, que estoy sentada entre Bakugo y Todoroki, quienes no han parado de matarse con la mirada.

─¿Terminaron al mismo tiempo? ─preguntó risueño Midoriya-sensei ganándose las miradas de mis dos compañeros, les miro de reojo y ambos les sonríen, rodeo los ojos.

Lambiscones.

─Yo también termine─ dije mostrando mi dibujo, Midoriya-sensei me sonrió y me acarició la cabeza con cariño, yo solo me deje ser, Midoriya-sensei es un buen maestro, me agrada bastante.

─Muy bien los pondre en entre los competidores, listos para ser juzgados─ dijo con seriedad casi como si esto se tratase de una competencia verdadera, yo solo asentí de acuerdo y observo como Midoriya-sensei se marcha al escritorio de Yagi-sensei.

Mi sonrisa se borra al sentir que alguien me mira, miro de reojo para notar que Bakugo me está matando con la mirada, y no solo él, me siento ciertamente intimidada al tener los ojos heterocromaticos de Todoroki sobre mí.

¿Y a ellos que les pasa?

─Mi dibujo será el ganador─ aclaró Bakugo con simpleza─, así que no espero que no se hayan esforzado demasiado por que perdieron energías.

─¿Por qué crees que ganaras? ─pregunté con desinterés, pues, la verdad es que no me importa.

─Porque soy el mejor.

─Eso es tonto─ dije mientras rodeaba los ojos.

Bakugo es un engreído.

─Yo ganare─ miro sorprendida al ver que Todoroki, esta vez, esta serio, lo que al parecer a Bakugo no le gusto.

Se miraron con odio, un odio palpable, y una vez más, estoy en medio.

Desde que Todoroki se quitó su venda, algo cambio, ahora ya no es tan tímido como antes, ahora es alguien más frio y duro ante sus palabras; últimamente se ha dedicado a enfrentar a Bakugo, cosa que al principio del verano no hacía.

─¿Alguien mas termino? ─ preguntó Yagi-sensei mientras se paseaba entre nosotros, ante su pregunta mis compañeros faltantes levantaron sus hojas mostrando sus dibujos a nuestro maestro, quien nos sonrió complacido aceptando las hojas.

Midoriya-sensei y Yagi-sensei comenzaron a hablar, analizando cual dibujo era mejor, todo mientras Todoroki y Bakugo se deseaban el peor de los finales al morir.

Y yo sigo en medio.

La cosa se vuelve más incómoda cuando noto que Bakugo está a punto de reventar de ira, pues insulto que lanza, Todoroki se lo responde de forma tajante y bastante ingeniosa, y tras los cinco más largos de mi vida, todo empeora cuando Katsuki se coloca de pie dispuesto a pelar.

─¡Muy bien! ─ gritó Midoriya-sensei a tiempo salvándome de una posible pelea. ─Ya tenemos un ganador.

─Seré yo─ gruñó Bakugo a mi lado.

─Ese seré yo─ dijo con pesadez Todoroki.

─Ojala no sea yo─ dije algo desalentada de quedar una vez más en medio ante una posible victoria.

Midoriya-sensei se paró frente al salón, cruzó sus brazos en su espalda y tras un par de minutos de incertidumbre, sonrió.

─¡Todos ganaron! ─gritó descolocando a mis dos competitivos compañeros─ ¡Todos son unos artistas!

Suspiré aliviada.

─¿Escuchaste Mitad-Mitad? ─preguntó con superioridad Bakugo a mi lado derecho─ Soy un jodido artista.

─Dijo que todos, es decir, yo también─ gruñó Todoroki en un tono plano.

─¡Ja! De seguro soy mejor que tú.

Por favor, que alguien acabe con mi tortura…

 **Capítulo 17: ¡No a la guerra!**

Miré mi plato de comida con desgano, no tengo ni un poco de hambre, me siento cansada, las clases de hoy han sido agotadoras además de que cada vez que presentamos con Ashido los nervios me carcomen y me juegan en contra. No sirvo para exposiciones.

─Oh vamos anímate─ levanté con pesadez mi vista hacia Denki, que me sonreía como el idiota que es.

─Si Jirou─ habló Hanta mientras se acomodaba aun lado de Kaminari─, te equivocaste en la exposición ¿Y qué? Esas cosas pasan, además que Shinsou-sensei no es tan estricto y sabe que te pones nerviosa.

─¡Si eso mismo! ─ animó Kirishima a mi lado mientras me tomaba del hombro y me sacudida levemente─¡Tendrás una buena nota! ¡No hay nada que temer!

─Hablando de temer─ musitó Mina a un lado de Eijiro mientras saboreaba su jugo─ ¿Dónde esta Bakugo?

─Debe estar limpiando el desastre que dejó─ hablé molesta recordando el momento exacto en que su puño atravesaba la ventana─. Bakugo necesita ayuda.

─Cu, cu─ dijo Denki mientras movía su dedo aun lado de su oreja.

─Mi Bro solo esta estresado─ comentó el pelirrojo a mi lado no muy seguro de sus propias palabras.

Últimamente Bakugo actuaba extraño, estaba más irritable, y lo más sorprendente, es que no ha faltado a ninguna clase, es como magia, es como si de la nada quisiera ser un mejor Bakugo. De alguna forma es bueno, antes solía entrar al casino armando un enorme escándalo, golpeando a quien se topara en el camino, algunos solían huir al verlo, pues daba mucho miedo toparse con él y más que te golpeara por solo mirarlo.

Las puertas del casino se abrieron de golpe captando mi atención.

Hablando del Rey de Roma.

Dejé la cuchara de mi almuerzo al notar que Bakugo yacía en el umbral mirando de lado a lado, en un principio pensé que nos buscaba para sentarse a nuestro lado, pero un mal presentimiento me invadió al notar aquella mirada repleta de ira, sus ojos eran dos orbes deseosos de ver correr sangre, parecía querer pulverizar a alguien solo con verlo.

Y fue entonces que dejó de buscar.

Se abalanzó contra la segunda mesa de la entrada a la derecha, nos colocamos los cinco de pie alterados al ver como Katsuki había botado a Todoroki, de un solo golpe, de su siento sacando gritos y maldiciones de los presentes.

Mi grupo y yo corrimos horrorizados para detener el intento de homicidio al hijo menor de los Todoroki, quien, no se quedó como saco de boxeo, y entre los golpes que esquivaba de la bestia ceniza que estaba sobre su pecho, tomó una de las metálicas banderas del almuerzo y la azotó con fuerza contra la cabeza de Bakugo logrando que este se aturdiera un momento dándole el tiempo suficiente para mandar un fuerte puñetazo directamente contra la nariz de Bakugo quitándole de encima.

Todoroki se colocó de pie, me acerqué junto con Yaoyorozu para asegurarnos que estuviera bien, pero mi horror se desato al ver como los ojos de Shoto brillaban, eso no era por miedo o alivio, eso era: Furia.

Katsuki aturdido, comenzó a colocarse de pie con ayuda de Kaminari y Hanta, mientras Kirishima se colocaba frente a él impidiendo que volviese a atacar. Pero para sorpresa de Eijiro, el siguiente golpe no lo propino Bakugo, más bien fue Todoroki quién quitó a Eijiro del camino y mando un segundo golpe al rostro de Katsuki. Bakugo agitó la cabeza y sonrió, de seguro, por la adrenalina.

─¡Basta! ─ gritó Kirishima mientras sujetaba a Bakugo de los brazos siendo ayudado por Kaminari y Hanta.

Agarré a Todoroki de la cintura mientras Momo se aferraba a su brazo derecho e Iida aprecia mágicamente para poner orden entre todos.

─¡Fue suficiente! ¡Están en la prestigiosa escuela U.A. no en un circo! ─ exclamó nuestro presidente de la clase.

─¡VEN ACA PERRA PSICOPATA QUE TE PARTIRE LA CARA! ─ gritaba Bakugo mientras miraba enfurecido al albino que estaba siendo sujetado por mí y Momo.

Shoto se mantuvo tranquilo, pese a que es más fuerte que Momo y yo, no está luchando para liberarse, pero al parecer está enojado, quizás un par de provocaciones más y quizás termine cediendo ante las burlas de Bakugo.

─¿Perra Psicópata? ─ repitió el albino tranquilo, YaoMOmo y yo le liberamos, pues a diferencia de Bakugo que estaba siendo afirmado por mis amigos, parecía más relajado pese a estar enfurecido; lo más probable que Todoroki sea más cociente de los problemas que conlleva una pelea. ─Así que lo sabes─ le miré sorprendida ante su comentario, Shoto se le quedo mirando y de la nada una leve sonrisa se formó, Todoroki llevó una de sus manos a su boca y acarició su labio inferior para después sonreír victorioso levemente ante Bakugo, quien yacía sorprendido mirándole expectante─, entonces es la envidia la que me ataca.

─¡ENVIDIA TU ABUELA! TE MATARE HIJO DE PUTA.  
Una vez más Bakugo, cual bestia, intentó atacar pero fue detenido por Hanta, Kaminari, Kirishima, Mina y yo. Katsuki gritaba y gruñía mientras Shoto solo le veía sonriente, disfrutando de seguro de la ira que generaba sus palabras.

Jamás había visto a Todoroki actuar de esa forma, una forma superior, casi como si demostrara que él era mejor que Bakugo.

Lo bueno es que el día ya está terminando, ya mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

 _ **JUEVES EN LA MAÑANA**_

─MUEVETE─ ordenó a todo pulmón Bakugo a mi lado mientras miraba a Todoroki que estaba justo frente a él. Shoto bufó.

─¿Moverme? Tú estás en mi camino. ─ musitó en un tono grueso y firme que me genero escalofríos.

─Ba-Bakugo─ dije incomoda mientras le afirmaba el brazo con Kaminari del otro lado─, e-el pasillo es bastante amplio ¿Por qué no regodeamos a Todoroki?

Momo apareció por detrás de Todoroki y le afirmó de los hombros ganándose una mirada del albino.

─¿Q-Qué tal s-si los dos rodeamos a Bakugo-san? ─ apoyó mi azabache amiga mientras incentivaba a Todoroki a irse por el lado izquierdo mientras Bakugoy yo, junto con Kaminari, por la derecha.

Comenzaron a gruñir mientras se veían, pero obedecieron, ambos se rodearon de mala gana y tras cruzar el pasillo ambos continuaron sus caminos.

 _ **JUEVES, ALMUERZO**_

Tome un plato de curry, se veía delicioso, miro de reojo a Bakugo que al igual que mi quiere tomar un plato de curry y le sigo con la mirada y me paralizo al notar que alguien más posa su mano en el plato único de curry que queda.

─Busca otro plato, Bakugo─ sugirió de forma amenazante el albino mientras miraba a un lado de Kirishima, Eijiro me miro angustiado, pues, quedo entre ellos dos.

─¿AH? Estas ciego maldito bastardo? ─ preguntó molesto el cenizo a mi lado mientras jalaba el plato hacia él ─Yo lo tome primero.

─Te equivocas, yo lo tome primero.

El ambiente se tornó tenso ─una vez más─ alterada de que se pudiese armar una pelea en medio de la fila del almuerzo, realice lo único que se me ocurrió.

Dejé mi plazo en el mismo lado donde estaba de un principio.

─¡Oh! ¡Miren otro plato de curry! ─ dije fingiendo demencia.

─¡O-Oh! ¡Es verdad! ─ salto Kirishima apoyándome─ ¡Ten Katsubro! ¡E-Este está más caliente y se ve que esta picante!

─¡T-Todoroki por qué no tomas ese! ─ dije apuntando por el plato que estaban peleando.

Ambos nos miraron para después mirarse con odio, y tras unos segundos bufaron.

─Ya no quiero─ dijeron al mismo tiempo sacando suspiros por nuestra parte.

 _ **JUEVES EN LA TARDE**_

─¡ESTOY CANSADA! ─ chillé agobiada en medio de la calle mientras avanzábamos en dirección a casa─ ¡Bakugo y Todoroki estuvieron todo el vendito día peleando!

─Estoy sorprendido de que Todoroki busque pelea con Bakugo─ dijo Hanta a mi lado mientras me seguía el ritmo─, no sabía que quería morir tan joven.

─¿Saben por qué están peleando? ─ preguntó Denki a mis espaldas.

─No estoy segura─ musitó Mina del lado contrario de Hanta─, pero creo que esto pinta a peor.

─Siempre se han odiado, pero jamás así─ dije recordando los múltiples encuentros en la guardería─, es como si algo hubiese desatado el odio que se tienen…

─Hay que hacer algo─ comentó Mina ganándose nuestra miradas─, estoy preocupada por el cabeza hueca de Bakugo.

─Es verdad─ apoyó Hanta─, Bakugo está en la mira de Kan-sensei, con esto solo encuentra argumentos para que él busque su expulsión .

─¿Y si nos dedicamos a separarlos hasta que todo se calme? ─ rodeé los ojos ante la idea de Kaminari.

─Eso nos llevaría quizás semanas, Bakugo es muy rencoroso ─dije, claramente que era mala.

─Pero no veo otra solución─ me detuve encontrando razón a las palabras de Ashido, era verdad, no había otra solución.

─Bien…

 _ **VIERNES**_

─¡MIRA POR DONDE CAMINAS BASTARDO! ─ gritó en la entrada mi amigo de cabellos cenizos mientras miraba al muchacho a su lado.

─Es verdad─ dijo el hetecrocromatico mientras limpiaba el hombro con un gesto de asco─, he ensuciado mi uniforme con tu asquerosa esencia.

─¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE HIJO DE PUTA?! ─ Aceleré mi paso intentando evitar lo inevitable y con fuerza agarro el brazo de Katsuki comenzando a arrastrarlo al interior de la escuela.

─¡Bakugo vamos! ¡Es tarde! ─ le grité como mala escusa, por lo menos atrasaré la pelea de aquella mañana.

Le arrastre al interior con la poca y casi imperceptible fuerza que poseo, pues Bakugo es muy pesado, y al momento de llegar a la escalera Bakugo se liberó de mi agarre, maldijo mi existencia, pateó un basurero y se marchó maldiciendo a todos los que se encontraba en el camino. Por lo menos no paso a mayores, y la única clase que tenemos juntos hoy es literatura. Todoroki tiene esgrima en las dos horas de talleres que poseemos, yo tengo música y Bakugo… Bakugo….

─¿Cómo que no está inscrito en nada? ─ pregunté alterada al ver a Kirishima de camino a la clase de judo.

─Bakugo no se inscribió en nada a principio de año. ─ me repitió cansado al igual que yo de todo el alboroto que esos dos se han dedicado a generar en lo que queda de semana.

─¿Se puede hacer eso? ─ preguntó Kaminari a mi lado igual de impresionado.

─Al parecer Aizawa le autorizó, creo que en ese horario estudia matemáticas, o algo, no tengo ni idea─ dijo con cansancio mi pelirrojo amigo mientras se detenía en la puerta del aula de judo─, como sea, nos ahorramos los problemas hasta literatura. Nos vemos más tarde.

─Nos vemos─ dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras Kirishima se adentraba a su clase, suspiré y miré a Kaminari que al igual que yo parecía preocupado y cansado.

─¿Cuándo crees que esto acabe? ─me preguntó mientras caminaba a mi lado en dirección a robótica.

─No lo sé─ musité cansada─ ¿Sabes siquiera por qué están peleando?

─Ni idea, ni tampoco quiero preguntarles siento que Bakugo me golpeara y Todoroki me denigrara psicológicamente.

Nos separamos en la escalera, Robótica era en segundo piso y música era en el auditorio que estaba en el primer piso. La clase de ese día se me hizo lenta y tediosa, fue solo dedicarnos a escuchar hablar a Mic del porque no había que soplar la flauta con la nariz.

Vaya mierda, ni siquiera pude tocar mi violín solo lo traje a pasear y eso me molesta.

Este día ha partido pésimo.

Con mis amigos hemos establecido un plan que consiste en mantener a Bakugo y a Todoroki lo mas distanciados posibles, hacer de todo para impedir que se encuentren, de esta forma evitaremos que Bakugo se meta en problemas.

Suspiro.

Sé que Bakugo y Todoroki jamás han logrado congeniar, cuando eran niños tampoco se llevaban muy bien y siempre competían por estupideces, pero ahora esto está peor.

No puedo dejar de pensar en aquello, me paso toda la clase de música pensando en Bakugo y en cómo salvarlo de que el director tenga una razón para quitarle la beca. Es molesto, ya que Bakugo debería ser el preocupado, pero el idiota es tan impulsivo que no se da cuenta lo peligroso que es que ande por la vida golpeando a cada chico que se da el trabajo de provocarlo.

Por otro lado esta Todoroki, él no es así, el hecho que responda es realmente impresionante, después de todo es de las personas que en vez de recurrir a los puños prefiere dejarte como ignorante.

Esto no tiene sentido, se habían estado soportando toda la preparatoria ¿Qué había desato aquel olvidado odio?

─Saltamontes─ mi mente termino de divagar al momento que alguien me golpeo directamente en la cabeza, con lo que parecía ser un montón de papeles, miro de reojo mientras me sobo la cabeza.

─Mic─ digo ciertamente molesta de que golpeara.

─La clase termino─ sus palabras me toman por sorpresa y miro el salón que claramente esa vacío─¿Todo bien? Estas distraída.

─No es nada─ musito molesta conmigo misma de no haber notado que el auditorio se había vaciado, comienzo a tomar mis cosas sintiendo la mirada ansiosa de Mic─, de verdad, no es nada.

─Me entere de lo sucedido entre Bakugo y Todoroki ¿Sabes que le pasan?

─Ni idea, y eso me molesta─ dije con pesadez─, conociendo a Bakugo debe tener un grano en el trasero, pero Todoroki no sé.

─Procura que no se maten. Bakugo está en la cuerda floja, y si sigue así, logrará que Kan encuentre razones suficientes para que Nezu le quite la beca.

─Ya lo sé─ dije agotada─, pero no escuchar razones, ni siquiera sabemos porque se están intentado matar cada vez que se ven.

─Pues, solo intenten mantenerlos distanciados.

Me limite a asentir, y acomodé mi violín en mi espalda mientras cargaba mi mochila en mi mano. Me siento agotada lo bueno es que solo falta literatura, y este día acabará pronto, me podre ir a casa a tocar la guitarra.

Me adentro al pasillo principal y noto que algunos de mis compañeros ya han salido de sus talleres y otros no. Entre ellos veo a Todoroki trayendo un bolso a su costado, debe venir de esgrima, lo mejor será seguirle y no perderle de vista.

Tal como lo pensé, le sigo entre el mar de estudiantes que está en el receso y se dirigen a sus salones, intento no perderle pero pese a que camina lento, sus piernas son más largas que las mías, dando pasos, que para mí, son enormes brincos. Subimos al siguiente piso, mi cuerpo me suplica por favor que deje de intentar seguirle ritmo, pues, es obvio que Todoroki tiene mejor condición física que la mía ya que sube las escaleras a una velocidad, algo en mi me dice que sabe que le estoy siguiendo.

Pero mi concentración se va al diablo cuando diviso una cabellera rubia entre mis compañeros de segunda año, estoy a punto de llamarle y explicarle que he visto a Todoroki y que necesito su apoyo, hasta que le veo con más detalle. Está parado aun lado de una chica que desconozco, ambos se miran divertidos mientras Denki lanza una broma, que la chica encuentra divertidas, pues se está riendo. La joven es bonita, tiene el cabello negro muy largo y una sonrisa dulce con ojos grises.

Me les quedo mirando, y algo en mi despierta.

Molesta, olvido a Todoroki y subo al tercer piso mandando al diablo todo lo que en algún momento pensé esta mañana. Me siento enfurecida y muy cabreada, con un enorme deseo de golpear a alguien.

¿Así se sentirá Bakugo? Si es así, lo entiendo completamente.

Llego al salón y ni siquiera noto que Bakugo ya está en su lugar mirando su celular apoyando su espalda en la pared. No saludo a nadie, solo me siento de mala gana dejando caer mi humanidad en la silla.

─¿Estas en tus días o que mierda? ─ la pregunta me saca de mis casillas y miro con odio a Bakugo que me mira de la misma forma.

─¿Es acaso tu problema? ─ mi pregunta le saco de lugar pues me miro sorprendido para después sonreír.

─Mírate, me empiezas hasta agradar. ─se burla, así que le ignoro.

─¡Buenos días chicos! ─ miro de reojo al idiota rubio que se adentra junto con Kirishima, quien vine con un enorme bolso que no note esta mañana─. Hoy hace un lindo día ¿No?

─Cierra la boca─ dijimos Bakugo y yo al mismo tiempo, el rubio se sorprendió y me miro algo afligido, yo solo me limite a colocarme los audífonos e ignorar cualquiera estúpida palabra que saliera de su despreciable boca.

Maldición, estoy muy enojada.

Me dedico a escuchar una mezcla de canciones desde Queen, Nirvana e incluso Coldplay, intento calmarme, pero de vez en cuando, noto que Kaminari intenta capar mi atención. Le ignoro.

Comienzo a mirar por la ventana nueva, observando los árboles que yacen en el patio.

Quiero irme a casa.

Un fuerte movimiento de mi pupitre capta mi atención y levanto la mirada para después arrancarme los audífonos.

Bakugo y Todoroki.

Me levanto alterada al ver como Kirishima está sujetando a Bakugo y Hanta a Todoroki, mientras que Kaminari está en medio empujando a los dos intentado mantenerlos separados.

─¡Ky-Kyoka! ─ me dijo el rubio a punto de que sus brazos cedieran entre los insultos constantes de Bakugo y las provocaciones de Todoroki─ ¡A-Ayúdame!

Me le quedo mirando, y una vez más aquella sensación.

Me acerco a Bakugo y muy cerca de su oído le hablo.

─Kaminari dijo que Todoroki tenía la razón.

─¡¿ÉL DIJO QUE?! ─ de un solo movimiento el brazo derecho de Bakugo se libreo y su puño se estrelló directamente contra la cara de Kaminari.

Casi sentí lastima… Dije casi.

.

 **Uff La cosa esta encendida entre Bakugo y Todoroki… Y ellos comos buenos pelmasos que son :v dejaran un desastre pronto arrastrando a Midoriya con ellos ¿Qué será?**

 **¡No les dire! Castigo por los pocos comentarios :v de hecho matare a un personaje… Na mentira :c kjaskjasja**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡nos leemos pronto!**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Uff! Midoriya no presencio la pelea! ¡Pero pronto quedara involucrado en el caos que generaran Bakugo y Todoroki, se viene el caos y todo porque estos dos no son capaces de llevarse bien!**

 **¡SAAALUUUDOS! (Gracias por comentar, amor para ti 3)**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme un review significa mucho para mi!**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Él, Yo, Ellos.**

Grité a todo pulmón mientras seguía con la mirada Natsu que esquivaba a los otros jugadores con una agilidad simplemente sorprendente, Natsu es muy rápido es como un cohete albino que se mueve con suavidad como la de un fantasma ninja.

Natsu da un brinco y de un solo movimiento logra encestar el balón en al aro anotando otro punto.

─¡Eso es Todoroki-kun! ─ grité a todo pulmón mientras que mi albino amigo vuelve a ser acorralado por sus rivales.

Me muevo de lado a lado cual león enjaulado, nervioso por Natsu que se busca una salida para que no le arrebaten el balón. Le grito y le señalo, le doy indicaciones creyendo que me iba a escuchar, pero tras un par de segundos, Natsu logra salir de milagro y aventar el balón a uno de sus compañeros.

─¡ESOO ES! ─ grité eufórico.

Me gustan los juegos, no me importa que sean, solo me gusta gritar y alentar de mil maneras, es divertido.

─¡Corre Natsu! ─ miré de reojo a Fuyumi-san que, al parecer, esta mil veces más nerviosa que yo─, esos chicos son más grandes que Natsu.

─Todoroki-kun estará bien─ dije agitando los brazos emocionado─ Él es el más rápido.

El partido continúa, grito en más de una ocasión emocionado y tras una media hora más, el partido al fin acaba. Mi pecho esta acelerado y mi garganta seca, al punto que al acercarme a felicitar a mi amigo, mi voz suena rasposa, casi ronca. Natsu me dijo que me escucho todo el partido y que mis gritos le alentaron a seguir, cosa que me emociono como su amigo.

Que buen amigo es Natsu.

Todoroki-kun y yo, nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, hoy conocí a su hermana, un año mayor que él, su nombre es Fuyumi, está en segundo en esta misma escuela. Y al igual que yo, le agradan los niños y quiere ser maestra, una cosa que al parecer tenemos en común lo que se me hace agradable.

Terminado el partido me dirigí a casa, tarareando una canción que Yagi-sensei me mostro que sería el primer opening de la serie. Alguien compro los derechos del libro y lo volverán una serie, coas que ha hecho muy feliz a Yagi-sensei y a mí, pues, soy un gran fan.

En el camino me imagino mi vida como maestro, lo que haré y lo que no haré, algún día prometo no ser tan ogro como maestro, quiero que mis estudiantes confíen en mí, que sientan que pueden contarme lo que sea. Quiero que me vean como alguien de fiar con quien puedan descargarse.

Algún día seré maestro y me preocupare por mis estudiantes, les ayudare y apoyare, y con eso me bastara.

Algún día, seré maestro y haré lo siempre he soñado que me pace en un día de clases.

─Cancelare una clase y no haremos nada.

Mi sueño es tener el poder de cancelar una clase, de poder regalar puntos por montones.

 _Algún día…_

 **Capítulo 18: Confusión**

Sentía los ojos abiertos, podía observar la oscuridad de mi habitación sumado, a esto, aquel silencio sepulcral que rebotaba de pared en pared, aprecio cada detalle, la silla, el escritorio, la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, la aterciopelada alfombra que compre la primera vez que vine a vivir aquí hace años.

 _No me puedo mover._

Siento el pánico invadirme, quiero gritar y llorar, quiero poder brincar de mi cama para así escapar de este miedo que me atormenta. Pero no puedo.

Alguien me está mirando, alguien me observa, alguien está a los pies de mi cama y me observa con sus ojos oscuros como los de un demonio, como aquella sonrisa asquerosa disfrutando de mi miedo. Comencé a llorar en silencio, ahogándome con mis lamentos y mis gritos, intenté mover mis extremidades, pero era inútil, nada me respondía.

Mi desesperación empeoro al momento que sentí una caricia en mi pierna, subiendo de apoco a poco hacia mi intimidad.

Me va violar, y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

¿Esto se pudo evitar? ¿Quizás pude hacer algo?

Siento su despreciable mirada sobre mí, su cuerpo esta sobre mi pecho ahogando mi respiración, su oscura silueta cual sombra sonríe como si su boca tuviese luz propia. Lloro ahogado al sentir su lengua acariciar mi mejilla mientras refriega su intimidad sobre la mía.

─¡DÉJAME! ─ grité a todo pulmón sentándome en la cama.

Mi cuerpo tiembla aterrorizado, siento el sudor frío recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo, mi respiración agitada me quema y mi pecho me duele ante el fuerte pulso. Me cubrí el rostro horrorizado.

¿Por qué esto no se detiene? ¿Cuándo podre ser libre?

Sentí unos ojos una vez más en mí.

─¡Izuku! ─ observo pálido a Hitoshi que ha entrado en mi habitación mirándome preocupado, temblé en mi lugar asustado─ ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Paso algo?

─¡H-Hay alguien en la casa! ─ grité aterrado colocándome de pie de inmediato.

─¿S-Seguro?

─¡L-Lo vi Hitoshi! ─ grité alterado mientras apuntó a los pies de mi cama─ ¡Estaba ahí! ¡EL MALDITO ESTABA AHÍ!

─Tranquilo─ me dijo mientras sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros─, Izuku, mírame.

─¡Hitoshi! ─ dije angustiado mientras le afirmaba de los brazos─ Estaba ahí…─ mi voz suena suplicante mientras veo como Hitoshi me mira angustiado, me acarició el rostro y asintió.

─Bien, tranquilo─ me dijo mientras miraba de lado a lado en mi habitación.

Miró por sobre su hombro y asintió, y me señalo hacia el pasillo, me hizo unas señas con las manos, de modo militar que logro calmarme un momento. Seguí a Hitoshi que se movía de pared en pared observando de lado a lado, y tras inspeccionar cada rincón de nuestro hogar, abrió la última puerta, la de la cocina.

─¡AJA! ─ gritó Hitoshi logrando que diera un brinco.

─¡¿Q-Qué?! ─ chillé alterado adentrándome en la cocina.

Hitoshi me daba la espalda y después voltea para mostrarme a Canela con mi pan que había dejado listo para el desayuno.

─Encontramos al ladrón─ me dijo, suspiré aliviado─ Shinsou-Midoriya Canela, tienes derecho a un aboga-felino, todos lo que maúlles será usado en tu contra.

 _Ah… Solo era canela… ¡Un segundo!_

─¿Y por qué mi apellido va después?

─Legalmente es Shinsou Canela, lo hice por respeto a ti.

─¡Es Midoriya Canela! ─ reclamé ofendido mientras le sonreía, Hitoshi sonrió burlesco.

─Na, na─ me dijo mientras le quitaba a Canela mi desayuno y lo aventaba a la basura─, ven vamos a dormir, has tenido una noche pesada.

─Gracias…─musité enternecido.

─Le decía a Canela─ me dijo burlesco mientras pasaba a mi lado─, y claro tú también puedes venir.

Reí enternecido, para después seguirle. Cuando Hitoshi y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos años atrás, solía tener pesadillas contantes, desconozco las razones pero solía llorar entre sueños al punto que Hitoshi tenía que convencerme que todo había sido un sueño con argumentos, ese fue un año horrible, pero gracias a él, logre sobre llevarlo.

Nos detuvimos en el pasillo que separaba nuestras habitaciones, Hitoshi me miró serio mientras tenia a Canela entre sus brazos. Nos quedamos así varios segundos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

─Buenas noches compañero de hogar.

─Buenas noches compañero de hogar…─ respondí amable mientras veía como Hitoshi se adentraba a su habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Me quede solo en el pasillo, pensando, mordí mi pulgar ansioso, aún tenía miedo, aun no sé qué pensar de aquel sueño.

No le he dicho a Hitoshi sobre aquel desconocido que me acosaba por teléfono ─acoso que se ha detenido gracias a que avente el teléfono por la ventana del taxi─ no puedo, es demasiado vergonzoso que me esté pasando esto, soy un adulto, esto debo superarlo como el adulto que soy.

Pero el miedo puede más…

Abrí la puerta con suavidad encontrándome a Hitoshi tal como en mis recuerdos, durmiendo sin playera a la orilla de la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, me miró con los ojos entre abiertos con un aire somnoliento muy característico de él. Dudé si pasar, pero fue cuando Hitoshi me hizo un lado en su cama, que me adentre, aun avergonzado de actuar como un niño pequeño.

Me acomodé a su lado, mirándole, y él a mí. Se volteó para verme directo a los ojos y apegó su cuerpo al mío.

─Jamás dejaría que te pasara algo Izuku─ me dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza apegándome a su desnudo pecho.

Me sonrojé.

Esto es como cuando estábamos juntos, cuando solía tener pesadillas y Hitoshi me solía reconfortarme a pesar de haberle despertado a mitad de la noche, justo como ahora.

─Gracias…─ musité mientras siento su embriagador aroma, sonrió de lado levemente, me siento perdido en un mar de recuerdos hermosos que me comienzan a excitar.

Levanto la mirada encontrándome con aquellos ojos hermosos de tonalidad violeta. Siento como su mano acaricia mi rostro, acariciando mis pecas con amor, y tras unos segundos, le beso. Su exquisito sabor me recuerda lo adictivo que Hitoshi es, siento sus labios moverse a un ritmo lento y suave, mis manos se aferran a su pecho sintiendo su calor en mis palmas, nuestro beso se profundidad comenzando a acariciar nuestras lenguas. Nos besamos por largo tiempo, Hitoshi se endereza, colocándose de rodillas en el colchón, obligándome a seguirle con tal de no cortar el beso; siento sus manos acariciar mi abdomen debajo de mi pijama, y una viaja a mi pantalón acariciando mi trasero, mientras mi pierna izquierda. se acomoda en su entrepierna acariciándola sobre la ropa.

─Izuku…─ musitó en mis labios sacándome un jadeo excitado.

Continúa besándome, esta vez, con más brusquedad. Su mano acaricia mi trasero, ya por debajo de la tela, una y otra vez, atrayéndome hacia él, disminuyendo la distancia entre nosotros, comenzando un roce de nuestras intimidades.

─Izuku…─ vuelve a decir en mis labios sacando un gemido de mi parte. ─ _Deku…_ ─ frunzo el ceño, debí escuchar mal─ _Midoriya…_

Hitoshi muerde mi labio desatando miles de sensaciones que son mi detonante, y al abrir mis ojos, veo aquellos ojos heterocromaticos lujuriosos que están sobre mí.

Mis manos se movieron por instinto, empujé de una forma tan fuerte a Hitoshi que le bote de la cama. Me cubrí la boca horrorizado ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Shoto? Pero también había escuchado la voz de Katsuki ¿O había sido Eijiro?

Veo que Hitoshi me mira desde el suelo divertido.

─Si querías jugar rudo solo tenías que pedirlo─ me dijo burlesco, claramente burlándose de mi reacción tan anticipada.

─¡L-Lo siento Hitoshi! ¡Y-Yo… N-No sé! Y-Yo-─

─Calma, calma─ habló mientras se colocaba de pie acercándose a mi─, entiendo, muy rápido, podemos ir más lento, tomate el tiempo que necesites─ me dice mientras me acaricia el rostro y me vuelve a besar esta vez con amor y no con lujuria.

─G-Gracias…─ musito confundido para después sonreír.

Nos acomodamos una vez más juntos, sintiendo como los brazos de Hitoshi se acomodan alrededor de mi cuerpo abrazándome con cariño. Respiro su perfume natural, mientras acaricio su pecho, cierro los ojos con lentitud, agradecido de que Hitoshi esté aquí para mí.

Finalmente sucumbo al sueño teniendo una de las mejores noches desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desperté y me encontraba solo, Hitoshi se había ido a la escuela y tras estar varios minutos acomodándome entre sus sabanas, comencé a embragarme con el aroma tan propio de Hitoshi, sin poder evitar sonreír como idiota, recordando cómo sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo y sus labios se apoderaban de mi boca.

Sonreí como bobo.

Tras una ducha, y un delicioso desayuno, partí a mi única clase. Me siento feliz y pleno.

Me adentre en la escuela y me dirigí hacia la sala de maestro avanzando casi como si cada paso era pisar una nube, no puedo creer que me sienta tan bien.

─¡Buenos días a todos! ─ grité a todo pulmón ganándome una gran cantidad de miradas por parte de mis compañeros.

─Estas en una escuela, no en un carnaval─ me encogí un poco ante el regaño de Aizawa, y me disculpe con una leve reverencia para después acercarme hacia mi puesto.

Dejé mi bolso y mi abrigo, rebusco en mi maletín el plan de la clase de hoy. Se supone que hoy deben entregar sus monografías, espero que hayan recordado el temario que pase en clases.

─¿Cómo está el compañero más ardiente de esta escuela?─ me sonrojé de golpe al sentir aquel susurro en mi oído y una mano en mi cadera. Volteé de reojo para ver aquellos ojos violáceos que parecían ser pertenecientes a los de un lobo voraz.

─H-Hola Hitoshi─ musité en voz baja sintiendo su aliento en mi cabeza, Hitoshi posó su labios entre mis hebras, abrazando mi cintura─ Hi-Hitoshi aquí no…

─Olvídalos…─ me dijo en voz baja haciendo referencia a los maestros que se encontraban en la misma habitación ─ ¿Cómo dormiste? Tus ronquidos me dicen que muy bien─ Me separé para mirarle fingidamente molesto.

─Yo no ronco.

─Oh si, y como oso.

─Eso no es verdad.

─Si─ me dijo mientras volvía a posar sus manos en mis caderas acercándome a su cuerpo sacando una risa por mi parte mientras siento la boca de Hitoshi acercarse a mi rostro─, eres un osito dulce y encantador…─ musitó cerca de mi boca─, mi osito dulce y encantador…

Sentí una enorme mano posarse en mi rostro empujándome con brusquedad dejándome caer en una silla. Abrí los ojos para ver aquellos ojos rojos perteneciente a un hombre de brillante cabello plateado, que poseía el ceño fruncido con clara molestia.

 _Kan_ …

─¡¿Y A TI QUÉ TE PASA?! ─ la voz de mi antigua pareja me saco de mi trance.

─Si quieren expresar sus homosexualidades, que sea en un motel─ gruñó el hombre mientras se hacía paso a la salida.

─¡Maldito enfermo! ─ gritó Hitoshi desde el suelo mientras se colocaba de pie.

─Esta vez─ ambos volteamos para ver a Aizawa que nos miraba reprobador─, estoy de acuerdo con Kan, están en una escuela, no en motel, así que compórtense como profesionales.

Bajé la mirada avergonzado, era verdad, estamos actuando como adolecentes y en nuestra área de trabajo, si algún estudiante nos hubiera visto hubiéramos estado en problemas.

─Lo lamento Aizawa─ musité en voz baja, golpeé con mi codo a Hitoshi que se había ubicado a mi lado, rodó los ojos.

─Lo mismo.

─Bien, a trabajar se ha dicho, el receso termino─ gruñó el profesor de matemáticas saliendo de la sala de maestros.

Nos quedamos mirando la puerta, y la risa de Kayami-sensei quien nos miraba con picardía desde un rincón, sacó un sonrojo por mi parte y una sonrisa divertida por parte de Hitoshi.

─¿Entonces es oficial? ¿Puedo continuar Shippeandolos? ─ preguntó curiosa a Hitoshi quien sonrió de lado.

─No lo sé─ musitó para después verme─ ¿Puede?

Sonrío como idiota ante los ojos sensuales de Hitoshi, sonrisa que al parecer fue respuesta suficiente para Nerumi, pues chilla y nos abraza alegre.

─Ustedes siempre han hecho una bonita pareja─ nos dice mientras nos abraza para después mirar seria a Hitoshi─. No lo arruines.

Y tras esto, Kayami-sensei se marcha moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado de un modo sensual. Suspiro aliviado para mirar a Hitoshi, tengo que irme a clases, pero nos quedamos mirando una vez más, me siento feliz, beso fugazmente la mejilla de Hitoshi para después huir despavorido por mi acción.

Soy como un niño.

Avanzaba tarareando la canción nueva del opening de Boku no hero, Toshinori, por contrato tenía derecho a supervisar la serie paso a paso, incluso tenia los capítulos antes que cualquiera, ventaja de ser el hijo del creador de la saga de libros. Miré con una leve sonrisa mis pies mientras avanzaba, hoy todo va de bien a mejor, me siento demasiado feliz.

 _Quizás lo nuestro pueda funcionar._

Es obvio que Hitoshi lo está intentando.

¿Qué puede salir mal hoy?

─¡Buenos días a todos! ─ grito al momento que corro la puerta de la 1-A.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme al notar un aura horriblemente tensa en la clase, siento que la tensión es táctil, veo miradas repletas de odio y una gran cantidad de miedo en algunas ¿Qué paso aquí?

Me adentro ciertamente intimidado, como si hubiera adentrado al peor barrio de la ciudad.

Nadie me ha saludado.

 _Que miedo._

Miro el lugar de Kacchan, está vacío, Eijiro-chan parece desanimado, Kyo-chan parece molesta y ¿Acaso Kaminari tiene la mejilla inflamada?

No sé qué decir para captar la atención, pero creo que necesito hacer algo.

─¡SE QUEMA LA ESCUELA! ─ los jóvenes se alteraron ante comentario desapareciendo la tensión volviéndose un aire más relajado─ ¡ES BROMA! ¡BROMA!

─Midoriya-sensei─ sonreí al ver a Ten-cha levantarse de la silla─¡No puede jugar con algo así!

─Lo lamento, es que salude y nadie me respondió─ dije divertido al ver que algunos reían ante mi argumento─ ¿Qué tal si hacemos la clase fuera?

─¿Lo dice enserio? ─ preguntó Eijiro-chan mientras me miraba sorprendido, yo solo asentí sacando una sonrisa de emoción por parte de este.

Mis estudiantes comenzaron a colocarse de pie emocionados, y aprovechando el bullicio, me acerque a Eijiro-chan a consultar que ocurría. Me preocupe al escuchar que Kacchan y Sho-chan tienen un conflicto entre ellos, al parecer algo ha ocurrido entre ellos desatando un problema que ha generado cierta tensión entre la clas-─

─ _Deku, ese bastardo te beso_ ─

 _Oh no_.

Me cubro la boca encontrando de inmediato la razón del porque dos de mis estudiantes se han agarro a golpes.

Es mi culpa.

─Shoto─ llamo al momento de que veo que mi único estudiante heterocromatico caminar junto a Momo-chan─, necesito un momento contigo. Los demás, por favor, reúnanse en el patio trasero junto a cerezo.

El salón se vació con rapidez, noto que Sho-chan me mira con cierta indiferencia, al parecer, debe seguir molesto por el encuentro con Kacchan. Le miro firme, necesito mantenerme firme, Shoto es un adulto ahora, uno confundido y debo establecer mi poder como maestro.

─Debo hablar contigo─ le señalo el lugar de Eijro-chan, Shoto duda, pero acepta sentándose en el lugar perteneciente a mi estudiante pelirrojo. Por lo menos eh dejado una diferencia de estatura que me da cierta autoridad─. Shoto yo─

─Lo lamento Midoriya-sensei─ me encojo incomodo al verme interrumpido encontrándome con una mirada repleta de arrepentimiento que me atrapa… Otra vez.

─Es mi culpa ─ me dice mientras se afirma el rostro desatando mi lado más débil, mi lado empático─, todo esto es mi culpa─ musita en un tono cortado que acaba conmigo terminando abrazando de una forma paternal a mi pequeño Sho-chan─ Midoriya-sensei, no merezco su perdón.

─No, no, no, no─ repito ciertamente culpable por causar que Sho-chan este triste─, no digas eso, tú eres un buen chico, solo estas confundido.

─Midoriya-sensei─ siento como Shoto comienza a colocarse de pie dejando en evidencia su altura superior a la mía─, usted me confunde.

Siento su mano acariciar mi mejilla, los papeles una vez más han cambiado, Sho-chan ya no está, y ahora solo veo a un hombre de ojos heterocromaticos de brillante mirada, que parece ambiento de mi ser.

 _¡¿Cómo le hace para cambiar el ambiente tan rápido?!_

─Es usted tan bueno, no comprendo cómo alguien como usted puede actuar de esta forma ante mí.

─S-Shoto─ musito nervioso.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al sentir sus brazos rodearme con un fuerte abrazo, que termina son Shoto posando su cabeza en mi hombro, busca consuelo, consuelo que nunca me negaría a dar. Le correspondo y sonrió de lado al notar que esta curvado, he crecido mucho.

Siento un aroma a jengibre muy tenue y encantador, es un aroma propio para alguien tan sofisticado como Sho-chan, es un chico muy listo y cálido que es obvio que no sabe tratar con las personas. Pero yo estoy aquí para él, siempre lo estaré, si el necesita apoyo, se lo daré.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza al momento que recuerdo lo ocurrido en la noche con Hitoshi, el momento en que sentí aquellos ojos sobre mí. Trago grueso ciertamente nervioso.

—Shoto— llamó logrando que él se distanciara de mí, le observó algo intimidado por aquella mirada tan voraz propia de un hombre. Intento mantenerme firme, soy el maestro—, tenemos que hablar de lo que está pasando entre tú y Kacchan.

Aquella mirada fría y cortante ha vuelto, al parecer el tema no es de su agrado, quizás aquella rivalidad infantil de hace años ha vuelto a emerger. Me sorprendo al notar un brillo diferente en los ojos de Shoto, un brillo repleto de ingenio y un picardía que picó mi curiosidad.

—Bakugo al parecer no entiende que no siento atracción por Uraraka— miró hacia arriba pensando—, creo que los celos no le dejan pensar.

Me quedó analizando sus palabras un momento y tras un par de segundos me cubro la boca sorprendido.

—¡A Kacchan le gusta Uraraka-san!— chillé impresionado, Shoto sonrió levemente y me asintió—¡Ah qué despistado soy! No me di cuenta— me regañé mentalmente.

—No diga nada— me dijo Shoto en un susurro casi cómplice—, creo que Bakugo y Uraraka lo guardan como secreto.

Asiento de acuerdo y no puedo evitar emocionarme ¡Kacchan es todo un galán! ¡Quién lo diría!

—Supongo que en el fondo es algo inseguro— el comentario de Todoroki me saca de mis pensamientos—, no es como Kirishima y Mina que al parecer están probando.

—¡Eijiro-Chan tiene novia!—exclamé—¡Qué emoción!

Mis estudiantes están tan grandes, me alegro mucho por ellos.

 _¡Oh mi clase!_

—Hay que ir al patio Sho-Chan.

Shoto no puso objeciones, y ambos decidimos salir. En el camino comenzamos hablar de los problemas que Shoto tenía en casa, me sorprendí al escuchar que Touya había vuelto de su viaje por América, más de que intentase establecer el lazo familiar que se había roto hace años atrás.

De hablar de Shoto, pasamos a los libros, me dio gusto saber que Shoto era un lector empedernido, mi corazón bombeo de felicidad al darme cuenta que teníamos gustos muy similares.

—¡Yo también soy fan de Boku no hero!—grité animado.

—Me he leído todos los libros y tengo la colección ilustrada— me dijo sacando una pizca de envidia de mi parte.

—Yo no tengo la ilustrada— declare desanimado—, no tengo dinero para esas cosas. Pero tengo todos los cómics.

Todoroki iba a decir algo pero antes de que pudiera hablar llegamos al patio.

—Deku— aquella voz sonó exactamente igual que anoche, igual de ronca y potente, miro algo cohibido al cenizo que se encontraba aun lado de Kirishima ambos sentados en el césped junto a mis demás estudiantes. Me alegra que haya vuelto, significa que su enojo quizás se haya disipado—. Dos caras.

O quizás no…

—Bakugo—Saludó Sho-Chan a mis espaldas.

—¡Muy bien chicos!— hablé interrumpido aquel aire tan tenso—Los he notado ciertamente estresados así que cancelaré la clase de hoy y—

—¡VIVA MIDORIYA-SENSEI!— gritó Sero a todo pulmón siendo apoyado por sus compañeros con aplausos y silbidos, me sonroje ante los halagos pero intenté continuar.

—Haremos un ejercicio de relajación— dije algo apenado. Miró de reojo a Sho-Chan y recuerdo nuestra conversación de hace un momento, sonrió cómplice ante una idea malvada—. Será en parejas— veo que Kacchan y Eijiro-Chan comienzan a acercarse— P-Pero yo elegiré las parejas—se escucharon algunas quejas pero las ignoré—. Muy bien, Eijiro-Chan y Mina-san— no pude evitar sonreír al ver como la pelirrosa se aferraba al brazo de mi antiguo estudiante─, Ten-Chan y Momo-Chan, Kyo-Chan y Sero-san, Kaminari-san y Oijiro-san, Asui-san y Aoyama-san…— a medida que los nombraba se formaban las parejas que yo indicaba— y Kacchan y Uraraka-san.

—¡¿AH?!—gritaron los dos.

Soy todo un cupido, después me darán las gracias por dar un pequeño empujóncito, no tienen por qué avergonzarse de lo que sienten.

—Somos un número impar—digo en voz alta, volteo a ver a Shoto que ha permanecido a mi lado—, Sho-Chan ¿Te molesta hacer el ejercicio conmigo?

—Es un honor— musitó elegantemente, sacando una risa boba de mi parte.

Shoto es un caballero.

—Primero quiero que se pongan frente a frente, y respiren y boten— comienzo a realizar mis propias palabras y frente a mi yace Sho-chan que me imita inflando su pecho para después suspirar con lentitud—, continúen, ahora cierren los ojos— cumplo mi propia orden al notar que todos mis estudiante san obedecido incluyendo a Shoto—, ahora quiero que piensen en alguien que les hace feliz, que llena aquella sensaciones en sus corazones, que le genera una sensación de calidez en el estómago. Ahora, volteense y queden de espalda con su pareja, y acérquense lentamente hasta que sus espaldas entren en contracto— sigo mis propios pasos indicados y tras voltearme retrocedo chocando con la espalda de Sho-chan y río con torpeza al notar que es mucho más alto que yo— ¿Listo?

—Si—escucho en general.

—Muy bien, ahora, respiren y boten, quiero que sientan todo, quiero que sientan la respiración de su compañero, sus latidos, su calidez y ahora por un minutos en silencio, iniciaremos una conexión con nuestro compañero, quiero que imagen que la persona que está a su lado es aquella persona que les hace felices— respiro y boto, respiro y boto, y en mi omoplato siento el acelerado pulso de Sho-chan, esta emocionado, alterado o excitado, quien sabe, su temperatura ha aumentado, y rio levemente—Sho-chan— mustio muy bajo para que solo mi compañero me escuche—, cálmate.

—E-Es difícil— me dice muy bajo.

¿Qué estará imaginando?

—Déjense llevar— digo lo suficientemente alto para que mis estudiantes me escuchen— relájense, aquí no existen los problemas, solo ustedes y aquella persona que llena su corazón.

Respiro hondo, profundo cuando y me sobresalto al sentir que alguien me toma de la mano.

—S-Sho-chan— digo nervioso al sentir su cálido tacto en mi mano.

—Me dejo llevar, como dijo— Trago nervioso y acabo con el contacto algo brusco abriendo los ojos, miro por sobre mi hombro y noto que Sho-chan continua apegado a mi espalda mirándome desde su altura por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, me siento pequeño y a la deriva al ver aquel ojo zafiro sobre mí, como si supiera lo que estoy pensando o sintiendo.

Como si supiera que su tacto me coloca nervioso.

—A-Ahora, abran los ojos, y que uno le de la espalda al otro— mis manos se posan en los hombros de Shoto y le obligo a mantenerse de espaldas a mí, él me mira por sobre su hombro divertido, ha notado mi nerviosismo producto de su tacto y al parecer le divierte. Poso mis manos en su cuello—, ahora comiencen a masajear la zona del cuello y de a poco comiencen a descender hacia los hombros y después a la espaldas—comienzo a majear el cuello de Sho-chan sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, la calidez que emana, escucho un leve jadeo que me crispa los nervios y luego, una vez más noto aquella mirada jugosa.

—¡Eres pésima! —me sobresalto ante el grito y sonrió nervioso al ver a Kacchan regañando a Uraraka-san quien no guarda silencio y reclama que él está demasiado tenso.

—Más abajiiito— ronroneo Kirishima mientras Mina continuaba bajando desde los hombros a los omoplatos—, podría estar todo el día así.

—¡Ja! Te cobraría— dijo divertida la pelirrosa.

Vuelvo a mirar sin separar mis manos de la piel de Sho-chan, y noto que Kyo-chan se cubre la boca mientras Sero-san yace en su espalda masajeando.

—¡M-Me haces cosquillas! — dice la azabache mientras el chico de amplia sonrisa solo continua su trabajo divertido—¡S-Sero!

—¡La risa es la mejor medicina!

—¡Sero basta! — chilla divertida.

—¡Jamás!

No puedo evitar sonreír y pensar que ellos dos tienen química.

—¡AY! ¡Kaminari! ¡Me duele! — volteo a ver que el rubio eléctrico tiene un aura pesada y oscura mientras masajea a Ojiro, su dorada vista esta posada en la pareja de azabaches, más bien, en el chico alto de amplia sonrisa a quien parece querer matarlo con la mirada—¡V-Viejo! ¡T-Te estoy hablando!

Oh… Creo que quizás me equivoque.

—¡Cambio! — chillo al notar que algunos estudiantes corrían peligro. Me volteo angustiado observando como las parejas me imitan.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Ba-Bakugo eres muy brusco! — gritó Ochako claramente adolorida mientras el cenizo continuaba moliendo sus hombros.

—¡Tú eres muy débil!

—Sero eres muy alto— se quejó Kyo-chan, el azabache rió y le miró por sobre el hombro para después sentarse— ¡Ah gracias!

—¡De nada pequeña hobbit!

—oh viejo— habló Ojiro— estas muy tenso— dijo mientras noto angustiado que el aura de Kaminari ha empeorado a una asesina.

Quizás esta idea no fue la mejor.

Siento una grandes manos acariciar mi cuello sacando un brinco por mi parte. Los dedos de Shoto comienzan a hacer movimientos circulares precisos que acarician mis tensos músculos.

—Está muy tenso, Midoriya-sensei— me dijo en mi oído, suspiro pesado.

—Me preocupa que algunos salgan lastimado.

—Relájese— me dice aumentando la presión en un punto preciso que desata laxación de mis brazos, con un suspiro repleto de alivio—, eso es…

—Se siente bien— digo completamente ido mientras siento como sus manos pasan de mi cuello a la parte superior de mi clavícula—, a-ah duele…

—Es por que estas muy tenso Midoriya— me dice en un susurro muy cálido—, vamos, relájate conmigo…

Sus manos acarician mis tesos músculos pasando a mis hombros, y posteriormente a mis omóplatos, observo de reojo a mis estudiantes que parecen concentrados en sus trabajos, y tras un par de segundos cedo a las manos de Shoto y finalmente me relajo.

Shoto sabe muy bien lo que hace, es impresionante.

—¿D-Donde tú—

—Mi hermana sufre de lumbago y mi hermano me enseñó cuando se fue de casa— me dijo con simpleza.

Así que Natsu era el experto en masajes, quien lo diría…

Siento como las manos de Shoto pasan de mis omoplatos a la parte media de mi espalda, haciendo movimientos circulares con sus pulgares. Se siente bien, debo detenerlo, pero no quiero, me sentía demasiado tenso.

—¿Y ahí? — musitó en un tono aterciopelado que me genero una corriente eléctrica.

—B-Bien— le digo ahogado por una sensación atrapada en mi garganta.

—¿Si? — me pregunta apegando su cuerpo al mío, sintiendo su aliento en oreja— ¿Se siente bien?

—M-Mucho.

—Eso está bien… Izuku— sus dientes atrapan mi oreja desatando miles de sensaciones y estalla un leve y fuerte jadeo que escapa de mi garganta sin permiso

El golpe fue tan fuerte que causo que perdiera el equilibrio, caí sobre mi parte posterior y sentí un pequeño peso sobre mi abdomen, me masajee mi cabeza para abrir los encontrándome con Uraraka sobre mi completamente desorientada.

—¡A-Ah Uraraka-san! ¡¿T-Te encuentras bien?! — pregunté alterado notando que la chica parecía perdida, me miro confundida y tras unos segundos se sonrojo.

—¡L-L-L-Lo siento mucho Midoriya-sensei! — gritó a todo pulmón.

—Está bien— dije mientras sujetaba sus hombros intentado calmarla, noto que Shoto extiende su mano ofreciendo ayuda a la chica, y ella acepta avergonzada.

—¿Qué paso? — preguntó Shoto curioso.

—Perdió el equilibrio— los tres volteamos a ver a Kacchan que yacía con las manos en los bolsillos—ups…

—¡A-Ah! ¡S-Si! —dijo ella nerviosa—M-Me caí…

Me coloco de pie y acaricio mi cabeza en el lugar donde me golpe, me dolió.

—¿Midoriya-sensei está bien? — observo que la clase me están rodeando preocupados.

—¡Bakugo ten mas cuidado! — Grito Eijiro-chan como regaño— Pudiste dañar a Uraraka o Midoriya.

—¡Sí! — apoyó Kaminari— Imagínate si lastimabas a Midoriya-sensei, nos dejas sin profesor ¡Idiota!

—¡CIERREN LA BOCA! ¡LA QUE TROPEZÓ FUE LA CARA REDONDA!

El aire se torna tenso una vez más, y tras varios minutos intentando recuperar aquel ambiente pacifico, sin buenos resultados, doy por finalizada la actividad de relajación.

Ordené que volviéramos al salón y que debieran dejar las monografías en mi escritorio. Suspiro desalentado al notar que solo ha empeorado la situación.

—Midoriya-sensei— miro de reojo a la pelirrosa que yace a mi lado—. Muchas gracias— me dijo animada sacando una enorme sonrisa de mi parte.

Por lo menos le sirvió a una, y con eso me basta.

—De nada Mina-san.

—Hoy Ochako y yo tenemos partido de voleibol ¿Se quedara a apoyarnos? —su pregunta me sorprende, no estaba enterado. Cuando era joven solía ir a ver los partidos donde Natsu jugaba y solía apoyarlo siempre, que buenos tiempos.

—Claro, me gustaría mucho.

El partido era a las tres, y mi clase acaba a la una. Tendría que hacer tiempo en ese rato.

Al volver al salón me encontré con la pila de papeles y carpetas, todas las monografías correspondientes a mis estudiantes, el salón comienza a vaciarse y decido marcharme.

─¿Viejo te vas a quedar a apoyar a las chicas? ─ acomodo los trabajos bajo mi brazo mientras escucho con descaro la conversación que tiene Eijiro-chan y Kacchan.

─No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

─Ah que pena…─ estoy listo para irme, pero antes de salir me paro frente al salón.

─¡Chicos! ¡Hoy nuestras compañeras tienen un partido de vóleibol, estaría muy feliz si todos juntos vamos a apoyarlas! ¡El apoyo es importante! ─ digo emocionado esperando que el que toda la clase este le dé animo a mis estudiantes.

─¿Se quedara Midoriya? ─ me preguntó Eijiro-chan emocionado.

─¡por supuesto! ─ respondí claramente alegre─ ¡Así que espero vernos en la tarde! Me incluso un poco fingiendo decir algo secreto hacia Eijiro-chan─, si llegas primero resérvame un puesto.

─¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí!

Me marcho animado, hoy me siento muy energético, creo que podría revisar las monografías en mi tiempo libre.

Me dirigí al salón de maestros, en donde para mi sorpresa, estaba completamente vacío.

 _Las reuniones._

A claro, las reuniones para los maestros son los viernes, Hitoshi y Aizawa deben estar ahí. Supongo que no gano nada con ir, no quiero volver a tener problemas con Kan, mucho menos tras el incidente de esta mañana.

Me siento en mi escritorio asignado, escritorio que solía pertenecerle a Toshinori, observo curioso las múltiples calcomanías que están pegadas, muchas de Boku no hero, me da mucha gracias que a su edad tenga calcomanías tan infantiles.

Comienzo a revisar los trabajos, uno por uno, en un principio me siento energético, pero tras tres trabajos mi energía comienza a ser absorbida casi como un dementor estuviese a mi lado. De vez en cuando suspiro aburrido, los temas van desde grupos musicales a "Porque soy hermoso".

Tras una hora, solo he revisado cuatro trabajos, y eso me desalienta, me estiro con pesadez, pues, al intentar leer el quinto trabajo ya no me siento concentrado para continuar. Comienzo a balancearme en la silla aburrido, mientras miro el techo con un lápiz en mi labio superior, podría irme a casa.

 _No, prometí que me quedaría al partido._

Miré el celular viejo que Hitoshi me había prestado para estar comunicado desde que por "accidente" mi celular se había roto. Aún falta una hora.

Lloriqueo aburrido, no que hacer.

Decido que es hora de un paseo turístico por la escuela, a esta hora todos los estudiantes deben estar en casa, podría recorrer la escuela para ver que tanto han decorado, ampliado y esas cosas. Animado con la idea, comienzo mi paseo, recorro el primer piso entre brincos, a veces corro y me detengo comenzando a deslizarme por el suelo por lo pulido que esta, otras simplemente me detengo y me dejo caer en la cerámica sintiendo la frialdad de esta atravesar mi camisa.

Tras 20 minutos perdidos, al fin llego a un área nueva en la escuela, el auditorio, lo construyeron hace cinco años, poco después de que saliera de la escuela. Abro la puerta curioso, más cuando noto que las luces están encendida.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar una voz melodiosa acompañada de una guitarra, me adentro en silencio, y una gran felicidad me invade al reconocer a la chica que yace cantando sentada en medio del escenario con una guitarra.

Kyo-chan canta hermoso, sus dedos se deslizan cual pluma sobre una hoja, es una canción lenta y muy bonita, pero mi pecho se aprieta al comprender la letra. Habla de un amor extraño, un amor confuso, uno que jamás se podría corresponder por el miedo al dolor, a la inseguridad, el miedo a la traición.

¿Kyo-chan estará enamorada?

La idea me alegra y me preocupa ¿Quién será aquella persona en que Kyo-chan no confía lo suficiente para decirles sus sentimientos?

Mi mente recuerda aquel chico azabache de amplia sonrisa.

¿Sero-san quizás? O ¿Kaminari-san? O ¿Ejiro-chan? Hay muchas opciones…

Escucho que se detiene, y veo como anota algo en un cuaderno, sonrío ampliamente y azoto mis palmas generando un fuerte aplauso, que al parecer, le toma por sorpresa.

─¡Hermoso! ─ chillo alegre y orgulloso.

─¡Mi-Midoriya-sensei! ─ grita colocándose de pie dejando caer la guitarra─ ¡¿Q-Qué hace aquí? ¿D-Desde cuando está escuchando?

─No sé, solo sé que cantas muy bonito Kyo-chan─ dije animado mientras me acercaba al escenario, mi azabache estudiante se sonroja y cubre su rostro avergonzada.

─N-No se supone que me escuchen.

─¿Y por qué no? Cantas muy bonito─ hablé emocionado apoyando mis manos en el borde del escenario tomando impulso para sentarme a la orilla de este─. No sabía que cantaras…

─No lo hago ─me dice avergonzada─, s-solo toco el violín.

Sin vergüenza alguna, y claramente pidiendo permiso, tomo la guitarra de Kyo-chan, es vieja, esta gastada pero tiene un hermoso color caramelo. Tiene detalles muy hermosos y un grabado que capta mi atención.

─¿Mitoku?

─Es el nombre de mi abuela─ me dice con tranquilidad─, esta guitarra pertenecía a mi abuelo, que se la pasó a mi padre y ahora me pertenece a mí.

─Oh… Es un tesoro familiar─ digo impresionado al notar los años de cuidado que presenta─ ¿Tu padre te enseño a tocar? ─ ella precio sorprenderse ante mi pregunta─ ¿Por cierto como está tu padre?

Hubo un silencio que borro mi sonrisa, Kyo-chan me observo varios segundos antes de responderme, casi como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

─Mi padre falleció Midoriya-sensei.

 _Oh mierda…_

─Y-Yo l-lo lamento─ digo apenado ante mi pregunta tan irrespetuosa.

─No se preocupe, no lo sabía. ─bajo la mirada apenado y siento una mano amigable, observo con dolor a Kyoka que me sonríe levemente con tranquilidad─. Está bien, no se sienta mal.

El padre de Kyo-chan falleció tres años antes de entrar en la U.A., un derrame cerebral que acabo con su vida, fue algo inesperado, él solo se fue a dormir y al día siguiente simplemente no despertó. Por lo que Kyoka me fue contando en nuestro tiempo juntos en el escenario, fue un golpe devastador para su madre, y ella intentado consolarla, comenzó a tocar el violín en honor a ella, esperando que aquello aumentara el lazo entre madre e hija dejando de lado el sueño de Kyoka de ser una estrella de rock. Mi sorpresa fue grande al enterarme que aquellos años de dificultad, Kacchan y Eijiro-chan estuvieron con ella apoyándola, ayudándola en cada situación.

Eso me hace sentir mejor.

─Ya son las tres─ me dice Kyo-chan mientras me mira divertida, tengo su guitarra─, así no es Midoriya.

─¿No? ─pregunto sorprendido al ver que una vez más e posicionado mal los dedos en las cuerdas─ ¿Y así?

─Claro que no, está inventando notas.

─Ah, definitivamente no sirvo para esto.

─Si, mejor conserve su empleo.

No puedo evitar reír ante su comentario, pues es verdad, soy asco de artista, moriré de hambre si me dedico a esto.

Tras media hora o quizás más de una conversación muy sentimental, Kyo-chan tomo más confianza conmigo, en el camino comencé a interrogar sobre la canción, pero no logre conseguir más que uno que otro sonrojo y un: "Es un idiota"

Llegamos al gimnasio, veo entre la gran cantidad de público a Eijiro-chan y las chicas de mi clase que nos levantan las manos haciendo señas para que nos dirijamos hacia su lugar.

Al llegar a las gradas me sorprendo una vez más al ver a Kacchan, esta de brazos cruzados entre el espacio vacío que Eijiro-chan ha dejado para mí. Sonrío ampliamente y le saludo a lo que él me ignora con pesadez, no le doy mucha importancia, pues, el partido ha iniciado.

De inmediato busco a Mina-san y Uraraka-san, las encuentro de inmediato, están con otras chicas que no reconozco, y por lo que me explica Eijiro-chan, son de la 3-B.

El partido es muy parejo, el equipo invitado es feroz, pero mis estudiantes lo son aún más, Mina-san es rápida y muy ágil, atrapa siempre la pelota antes que toque el suelo lanzándose con velocidad sin impórtale salir lastimada.

─¡TU PUEDES URARAKA-SAN! ─ grito a todo pulmón al ver que la pelota de dirige hacia ella. Mi castaña estudiantes da un salto, uno muy pero muy alto, que logra superar la altura de la maya, era como si flotara, y de un fuerte golpe lanza la pelota del otro lado de la cancha anotando un punto. ─¡ESO!

─¡Uraraka es muy fuerte! ─ me dice animado Eijiro-chan, yo asiento emocionado, desde que inicio el partido he estado de pie gritando como loco.

─¡Es muy rápida! ¡Y viste! ¡Que salto!

Escucho que Kacchan chasquea la lengua, le miro de reojo notando que está mirando el juego con mala cara. Tal vez estoy alentando demasiado a Uraraka-san, Sho-chan dijo que Kacchan y ella están en algo, tal vez estoy haciendo que Kacchan se ponga celoso, no quiero más problemas entre mis estudiantes.

Pero me es imposible guardar silencio.

─¡ATRAPALA-ATRAPALA-ATRAPALA! ─grito tan acelerado que la palabra pierde sentido, y una vez más Uraraka-san logra salvar al equipo y generar otro punto. ─¡ERES MI HÉROE URARAKA-SAN! ─ chillé emocionado mientras bailoteo en las gradas.

El silbato arremete entre el ruido del gimnasio, observo al árbitro que levanta ambas manos y finalmente señala al equipo de Yuei como el ganador. Mis estudiantes ─Menos Kacchan─ corremos hacia el equipo que comenzamos a felicitar a las chicas.

─Uraraka-san eres impresionante─ dije emocionado mientras la castaña me miraba alegre─, eres muy rápida y fuerte ¡Me dejaste impresionado!

─E-Es muy amable Midoriya-sensei─ me dice mientras juega con sus dedos─¿L-Le gusto el partido?

─¡Me fascino! ─ dije en respuesta muy animado. Mina-san apareció de la nada abrazando a la castaña que tenía frente a mí y mirándome alegre.

─¡Si le gustó tanto debería venir a nuestros entrenamientos y a todos nuestros partidos! ─ dice ella animado─ ¡Ochako es una fiera en la cancha!

─¡M-Mina! ─ se quejó la castaña, yo solo reí divertido.

─Pues me encantaría. ─ hable alegre de ser incluido.

─Oh, así que le encantaría…─ no logré identificar su tono, pero estoy seguro que aquel comentario de Ashido-san era más para Uraraka-san que para mi─ ¡Bueno me iré a dar una ducha! ¡Nos vemos después Ochako!

─S-Si─ musitó en respuesta mientras ambos veíamos como la pelirrosa se marchaba a los camarines con sus otras compañeras─. M-Midoriya-sensei─ le miré curioso al escuchar la voz de Ochako llamándome. ─. M-Me hizo muy feliz escuchar su apoyo, me gustaría que viniese más seguido a los partidos.

Aquella revelación me hizo muy feliz, asentí alegre, y le prometí que estaría en todos los partidos en que ella estuviese, alentándola con toda mi voz, no importara si quedaba mudo o no.

El viernes acabo, fue un día largo pero divertido, me siento agotado, decidí ir al salón de maestros a buscar mis cosas y me sorprendo al encontrarme en el camino con Kacchan que yacía apoyado en una pared, casi como si estuviese esperando algo.

O quizás a alguien, debe estar esperando a Uraraka-san.

─Muy buen partido ¿No Kacchan? ─ pregunté mientras pasaba frente a él, me sorprendo al notar que comienza a caminar a mi lado.

─He visto mejores─ me dice con pesadez.

─¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Te iras a casa? ─pregunté curioso, Kacchan me miró de reojo.

─Supongo.

Caminamos en silencio, Kacchan iba al salón por sus cosas, me sorprende que no las hubiese llevado al gimnasio, quizás es un poco despistado y las olvido, los adolescentes lo son despistados por naturaleza. Me detengo en el salón de maestros y le miro alegre.

─Bueno Kacchan es hora de separarnos, espero que disfrutes tu fin de semana─ le digo animado, él solo se mantiene mirándome.

Mi sonrisa se borra al ver que Kacchan se mantiene serio, solo me mira, guarda silencio, le miro curioso, Kacchan ha crecido mucho en estos años, tiene rasgos adultos con cierto aire rebelde que volvería loca a cualquier adolecente. Sus ojos son fuertes y feroces casi como si te devorará con solo observarte un instante, aquel color carmesí es de una tonalidad que compite con el fuego, un fuego repleto de pasión.

─Deku…─ estoy perdido y confundido en sus ojos, Kacchan tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, no lo había notado.

Y es muy tarde para notar que está muy cerca de mí.

─¿Ka…Kacchan? ─ pregunto con voz temblorosa al notar que está invadiendo mi espacio.

Esta casi sobre mí, siento su aliento sobre mi rostro, me mira con unos ojos repletos de superioridad, su vista refleja cierta frialdad, que de un momento a otro, derrumba mi miedo al notar confusión. Esta afligido, los rasgos de su rostro lo delatan, jamás había visto a Kacchan así.

Confundido, perdido y… frágil.

La puerta del salón de maestros se abre de golpe y un brazo me atrapa causando que diera unos pasos hacia atrás y chocara contra alguien. Un brazo rodea mi pecho con posesión, estoy confundido, fue demasiado rápido.

─Ah, Bakugo, que sorpresa─ mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar una voz tan conocida para mi tan cerca de mí, de hecho, esta aun costado de mi rostro.

Kacchan parece asqueado, cosa que angustia, miro preocupado a Hitoshi que en vez de estar burlón o divertido como siempre que molesta a un estudiante, esta serio, serio como si intentase espantar con la mirada a Kacchan.

─¿Se te ofrece algo Bakugo? ─ preguntó en un tono ronco mientras aumentaba su agarre.

Esto está mal, a este paso Kacchan notara nuestra cercanía.

─Tsk─ la lengua afilada de Kacchan resuena en el pasillo, y aquella postura a la defensiva tan común en él, vuelve, desvaneciendo aquella mirada repleta de confusión de hace un momento─, no sabía que andabas toqueteando a tus compañeros de trabajo, Ojera con cara.

─Solo a los lindos─ ronronea con superioridad Hitoshi a mi lado.

Una vez más un duelo de miradas, uno que me descoloca y causando que vuelva a retomar mi postura.

─Ka-Kacchan, te llevo a la escalera─ le digo nervioso tomando del brazo mi cenizo estudiante obligándole a continuar por el pasillo, este se deja llevar por mi tacto, miro por sobre mi hombro a Hitoshi, y le regaño con la mirada, para continuar por mi camino.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la escalera, Kacchan da pasos muy marcados, pasos que retumban en el silencio del pasillo. Me quedo apenado sin saber que decirle, ha visto algo muy comprometedor para mí como maestro.

 _Hitoshi tonto, tendré que hablar con él por tu culpa._

No sé cómo abordar el tema, es demasiado difícil explicarle a un estudiante, a quien tengo tanta estima, que en verdad mi orientación sexual está ligada hacia ambos sexos.

Respiro pesado, no puedo dejar que Kacchan le diga esto a alguien, aunque Kacchan no es de las personas que haría algo así.

─Ka-─

─¿Qué carajos tienes tú y el ojeroso ese? ─ me sorprendo ante la pregunta tan agresiva al llegar a los pies de la escalera. Kacchan está con dos pies sobre los peldaños mientras me mira con clara molestia─ ¿Están cogiendo?

Mierda, Kacchan es muy directo.

─¡N-No! ─ chillé avergonzado ante su forma de hablar.

─¿Entonces que carajos pasa? ¿Por qué ese bastado anda por ahí tomándote como tu dueño? ─ me sorprendo ante aquella observación.

¿Eso hizo? ¿Me estaba marcando como de su propiedad?

─Yo no soy un objeto Kacchan, nadie puede hacer eso─ dije serio ante aquel comportamiento no aprobado por mí, por parte de Hitoshi.

─Pues es bastardo al parecer no lo sabe─ me gruñó con molestia, Kacchan dio unos pasos subiendo un par de peldaños, me daba la espalda al momento en que se detuvo, no me miraba pero permanecía inmóvil─ ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

Su voz suena triste, casi melancólica, es como si su felicidad dependiese de mi respuesta.

 _¿Por qué me siento así?_

Siento una horrible opresión en el pecho, siento culpa, siento que esto es mi culpa, pero no hay razones para aquello. No comprendo.

─No─ dije con una falsa seriedad, Kacchan al fin me mira, solo logro ver el iris de brillante carmesí por el rabillo del ojo, una mirada repleta de angustia y tristeza.

Una vez más aquella fragilidad, siento que estoy viendo aquel lado humano que Kacchan normalmente oculta, aquel lado que siente y sufre.

─Te lo prometo, Kacchan, entre Shinsou-sensei y yo no pasa nada ─ dije con una leve sonrisa.

Kacchan guarda silencio ante mi respuesta y tras un par de segundos, retoma su camino hacia el tercer piso en busca de sus cosas.

¿Por qué me siento como una basura?

.

 **BUM MIDORIYA MENTIROSO MENTIROSOOOOO xD**

 **¿Notaron aquella alianza momentánea en este cap? ¡Una dedicatoria en el próximo capitulo a quien lo diga!**

 **Lamento la demora, estamos cerrando el año y bueno, a comenzado la opresión salva el semestre o muere en el intento. Espero que este cap les haya gustado.**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Kyoka es clave, sin duda es clave, ella sera una de las que... Puff casi digo algo que puede arruinar el suspendo ¡jojo! ¡Saludos :3!**

 **Eien Dark**

 **¡Una mas que intenta salvar el semestre! Pero intento hacerme el tiempo para actualizar, ya que escribir es mi forma de desestresarme. Pero wueeeno, muchas gracias por leer y me alegro que te guste el como describo a los personajes y el modo de cambio de perspectiva. ¡Saludos!**

 **Ichigo Mugetsu**

 **un Ichigo confundido akasjksa Espero que el cap te haya gustado tras solucionar tu conflicto ¡Saludos!**

 **Jackesita Frost**

 **Lamento la demora, el semestre no se detiene :c pero esta casi terminando :3**

 **Dayoku 13**

 **¡KatsuuuDeku!**

 **Fangirl309**

 **aksjajsk era broma, no hay castigo ... ¿O si? ¿O no? o puede que si... ¡BUAJAJAJA! Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, todo bien, no es necesario que dejes si no quieres pero me da gustito que hayas dejado uno ¡saludos!**

 **Eso es todo por hoy amigos**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! ¡Su opinión es importante para mi!**

 **Se despide: Momoleft.**


	20. Chapter 20

**En dedicatoria a** **Horakhty** **y** **Majo Qpfh** **¡Muchas gracias por participar! Porque es** **¡COOOORECTO!**

 **Respuesta: Uraraka y Bakugo crearon una mini alianza para poder separar a Todoroki de Deku.**

 **Muchas gracias por participar a todos, y como regalo, una escena extra del capítulo anterior.**

 **Escena Extra.**

Gruñí con pesadez una vez más, tiene que ser una maldita broma, el bastardo Mitad-Mitad está toqueteando a Deku ante mis narices y nadie hace nada ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO LE PASA A LA GENTE?! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NADIE SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO UNA VIOLACION AQUÍ?!

─¡A-Ah! ¡Bakugo eres muy brusco! ─ miro con desagrado a la chica que me ha tocado de pareja, pues, no ha dejado de quejarse ¡Debería estar agradecida que soy yo el que le está haciendo masajes decentes! ¡Lo que ella hizo ni cosquillas me provocaron!

─¡Tú eres muy débil! ─ regañe con molestia aumentando la presión en sus hombros, miro una vez más de reojo Deku y horrorizado noto como el bastado Mitad-Mitad a pasado de los omóplatos a la parte baja de la espalda.

Escucho un leve gruñido, uno casi imperceptible, como un chiguagua, miro de reojo a la castaña que esta frente a mí y grande es mi sorpresa al ver una mirada de enfado inconfundible.

La cara redonda también esta asqueada por la escena tan obscena.

─¿Vez a Deku? ─ se sorprende ante mi pregunta, pues me mira por sobre su hombro─ ¿Es asqueroso no?

─N-No asqueroso─ me dice mientras vuelve a mirar─, pero si molesto...

Sonrío de lado, se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea.

─¿Qué harías si te digo que tengo una forma de separarlos? ─ los ojos achocolatados brillaron, me miraron sorprendidos, es obvio que aquella idea le ha gustado─ ¿Harás la mierda que yo ordene?

─¿Puedes separarlos?

─Cara redonda─ digo mientras sujeto con más fuerza sus hombros y la pego a mi cuerpo, me acerco a mi oído lentamente, ambos mirando al Bastardo Mitad-Mitad y a Deku─, destruir a la gente es lo que mejor hago.

Empujé a la Cara de Ángel con todas mis fuerzas, casi la lancé por los aires, y con una puntería envidiable, le di a Deku ¡Diez puntos por matar a Deku! Hubieran sido veinte si hubiera votado al Bastardo Mitad-Mitad también.

Uraraka se pone de pie con ayuda del bicolor, mientras noto con desagrado como Deku parece preocupado por la seguridad de la cara redonda.

─¿Qué paso? ─ preguntó como el idiota que es el bastardo Mitad-Mitad ¿Qué acaso es menso? ¿No vio que la tonta cayó?

Sera imbécil.

─Perdió el equilibrio─ dije mientras me acercaba, Uraraka me miro confundida, frunzo el ceño ante la obviedad del asunto, y tras unos segundos ella me sigue la corriente.

─¡A-Ah s-si! ─ dice ella con torpeza─ Me caí...

Que pésima actriz, o por lo menos pensé mientras rodeaba los ojos, pero por lo menos Deku se lo creyó y con eso me basta.

Los pelmazos de mis compañeros no tardaron mucho en aparecer, haciendo preguntas estúpidas como ¿Qué había pasado? Y cosas por el estilo, le di poca importancia hasta que escucho como empezaron a culparme por la situación. Obviamente defendí mi inocencia, pues no es mi culpa que la Cara Redonda sea tan buen proyectil contra Nerds.

¡AHORA SI MI GENTE! ¡El CAPITULO DE HOY!

.

.

Me retorcí con cansancio, siento mi cuerpo pesado y las caricias de las sabanas solo me incitan a mantenerme en la cama. Me encojo con torpeza, enrollando mi cuerpo entre las sabanas de mi cama, moví mi pie con brusquedad y un fuerte quejido me saco de mi trance mañanero.

─Lo lamento Canela─ dije con pesadez al ver a mi gato mirarme desde el suelo con desaprobación por haberle tirado de la cama sin piedad. El minino de ya dos años, me miró ofendido, e insultado, salió de mi habitación quien sabe a dónde. Bostecé sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos ante la pereza que me invade.

Mi mayor debilidad son las mañanas.

Me dejo caer una vez más sobre la cama, es sábado, y los sábados me gusta dormir hasta tarde y no hacer nada durante el día.

─ _¡CA-CANELA DUELE!_

Ah, pero desde hace un par de semanas los sábados han cambiado.

Sonrío de lado, y sin importarme estar en pijamas, me levanto con mi playera negra de ayer y mi pantalón largo de tonalidad gris, dispuesto a desearle una buena mañana a mi nuevo compañero de hogar. Me adentro al pasillo principal y siento una enorme sensación de paz al ver aquella claridad del sol acariciar el color mármol de las paredes. Camino ciertamente emocionado, y una opresión en mi pecho me invade al verle en la cocina, esta con un largo pantalón de pijama color verde oscuro, casi tocando el tocando el negro, y una playera manga larga de tonalidad verde musgo, sus ojos demuestran cansancio, su cabello está más despeinado de lo normal, y en su hombro, cual pokemon, esta Canela observando con atención cada movimiento de él sobre lo que parece unos huevos revueltos.

─Huele bien─ dije intentado contener mi felicidad que quiere expresarse en una sonrisa boba.

Izuku me miró de reojo, ya que Canela se encarga de limitar el movimiento de su cuello, me sonrió ampliamente como siempre.

─¡Buenos días compañero de hogar! ─me dijo alegre, me acerque aun somnoliento y con sumo cuidado quite a Canela de su hombro para cargarlo como el bebe que en el fondo es─ ¡Aun no me acostumbro!

Arqueé la ceja ante su comentario, Midoriya continúa mirándome divertido, casi como si estuviese viendo algo en mí que me hace ver gracioso ¿Tendré baba seca en el rostro?

─Si usas el cabello seguido así, no te reconocería.

Ah eso, al momento de levantarme siempre traigo el cabello lacio.

─Agradéceme, tienes dos compañeros en uno─ comenté burlesco a lo que él rio.

Izuku continuo en lo suyo, y yo, como el descarado que en el fondo soy, comienzo a verle con detalle tras dejar a mi gato en el suelo.

Es el primer año de universidad de Izuku, y tras conseguir un trabajo, al fin se marchó de casa, y nada más y nada menos a mi lindo hogar; mi departamento está bastante cerca del centro y más del barrio universitario, muy conveniente . Me gusta saber que Izuku ahora es un chico independiente, ha crecido bastante, en un principio rechazó mi oferta de arrendarle la habitación disponible, pero tras notar que mi oferta era la más económica tuvo que aceptar, hasta que lograra conseguir el dinero para tener su propio hogar.

─¿Iras algún lado? ─ Su pregunta me saca de mi trance, pues me quede mirando y contando cada peca que yace en sus mejillas, Izuku me mira de reojo mientras apaga la encimera sacando los huevos, que de seguro, serán su desayuno.

─Pues...─ deje escapar sin poder dejar de verle, mi idea era pasar el día con él, quería pasar más tiempo con este Izuku universitario que lamentablemente, me calienta de sobre manera.

Lo sé, soy un asco.

Pero desde hace un tiempo Izuku me atrae de todas las formas posibles, cada vez que nos reuníamos aprovecho todas las oportunidades para hablar de un "Amigo" que me trae loco, pero lamentablemente...

─¿Saldrás con tu amiga misteriosa? ─ me preguntó burlesco mientras untaba un trozo de pan sobre los huevos.

Lamentablemente Izuku cree que mi amigo es mujer, y ni siquiera sospecha que hablo de él cuando le menciono de mis problemas.

Suspiro pesado y no puedo evitar sonreír ciertamente frustrado.

Izuku es un despistado.

─No, creo que hoy me quedare en casa─ dije robando un pedazo de pan con huevo─ ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?

─No tengo televisión en mi habitación─ me dijo inocente.

Sonreí de lado apoyándome en el mueble de la cocina.

─Oh, yo tengo una en mi habitación...

Eh intentado tantos movimientos con Izuku, que es increíble que ninguno a este punto funcione. Soy un ser paciente, pero me estoy desesperando. Siento que entre nosotros hay cierta chispa suculenta y única, cierta tensión sexual al momento que estamos muy cerca uno del otro, cada vez que sentimos nuestras respiraciones, cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran más de un segundo, despierta un horrible y voraz deseo de tomarlo y poseerlo.

Pero no puedo...

─Ah quizás en la noche, o no sé─ me dijo con simpleza terminando de comer el huevo, realice un puchero─, perdona le prometí a Togeike que iríamos a comer.

Y claro, también esta Togeike Chikuchi, mi rival.

─La loca─ musité en voz baja.

─¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo? ─ siento la voz curiosa de Izuku al momento de que gruño por lo bajo.

─No, nada─ dije con una enorme y forzada sonrisa.

Esa chica se me adelanto, Izuku y yo estamos en año diferentes, pese a que estamos en la misma facultad, no tenemos clases juntos, pero esa chica si, y me tomó la delantera en el tiempo en que Izuku se adentró en el mundo universitario, al momento que nos comenzamos a distanciar debido a que nuestros horarios no calzaban, y esta chica, estudia literatura con Izuku.

No soy una persona celosa, en realidad jamás me han dado celos.

─Izuku─ sus ojos verdes dejaron de ver el sartén, para después verme.

Sus ojos de hermoso jade se posan en mí, me les quedo mirando atento, esperando que Izuku demuestre algún rasgo de que mi presencia le es indiferente. Pero es todo lo contrario, se cohíbe, y desvía la mirada de vez en cuando.

─No vayas...─ suplico mientras me acerco lentamente hacia él.

Izuku no se mueve, solo me observa directamente a los ojos mientras yo me acerco lentamente hacia él, lo suficiente para poder notar que se ha sonrojado. No deja de mirarme atento, parece confundido.

No soy bueno explicando emociones, puesto que generalmente nunca las involucro en las relaciones en las que me meto, pero Izuku me genera sensaciones en mí que nunca he vivido antes. Me enciende solo con verme, me alegra solo con sonreírme, mi día mejora solo con estar un momento a su lado, he llegado a la conclusión de que esto se debe a que somos compatibles.

Debe ser eso...

Mi mano viaja a su mejilla, y comienzo acariciar con mi pulgar sus pecas, una por una, siento la calidez que irradia su piel, mientras que con mi mano libre acaricio su brazo izquierdo, subiendo y bajando, metiendo mis dedos bajo la manga de su pijama. Izuku solo me observa confundido, está bajo mí poder, esta hipnotizado por mí.

Y me encanta.

Sujeto su rostro con completo descaro y me acerco lentamente a su rostro, sintiendo como su aliento choca contra mi boca, mi corazón late a mil por segundo y con una timidez poco común en mí, acaricio con mi nariz la suya, sin perder de vista sus ojos esperando que él de el siguiente paso para desvanecer aquella imperceptible distancia entre nuestras bocas. Sus ojos estan entre cerrados, aun no me cede la dominancia, necesito que ceda e Izuku será mío.

─Quédate...─ musito muy bajo mientras acerco mis labios a los suyos.

Izuku me mira embelesado, siento que ya es mío, siento que este día será perfecto.

Al fin será mío.

Sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y me empujo con una fuerza que jamás pensé que Izuku poseyera. Mi cuerpo se estrelló contra la encimera y observo sorprendido a Midoriya quien se está cubriendo la boca con el ante brazo, sus ojos indican asombro y al mismo tiempo horror.

─¡N-N-No hagas eso! ─ me gritó completamente rojo.

Iba a reclamar, quería echarle en cara que ambos deseábamos que esto sucediera, quería explicarle que quería que su inocencia me perteneciese, quería explicarle miles de cosa con tal de terminar saboreando sus labios, quería demostrarle que junto a mi conocería las estrellas y las maravillas del placer. Pero antes de que lograra generar una palabra, el sonido del timbre interrumpió aquel ambiente tan pesado y ardiente.

─¡V-Voy! ─ exclamó Izuku mirando hacia la salida, para después mirarme con recelo y pasar a mi lado a cierta distancia.

Maldije mi mala suerte, estuve demasiado cerca, un poco más e Izuku es mío.

No me gusta ser negativo, estuve cerca, si pude una vez, quizás en la próxima logre algo más. Salí de la cocina relajado con intenciones de ver al inoportuno que había interrumpido aquel momento tan intenso.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver aquella chica con los brazos rodeando el cuello de Izuku, mientras le besa alegre de verle, mientras que mi pecoso le toma de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo. Algo en mí se descoloca al ver aquella escena tan melosa, algo mi comienza a doler y una enorme molestia comienza a invadirme.

La azabache de cortos cabellos se separar de mi pecoso y le mira alegre, para después posar besos al azar en sus mejillas mientras Izuku ríe dulcemente; tras unos momentos jodidamente empalagosos, aclaro mi garganta intentado captar su atención. Los ojos grises repletos de soberbia y superioridad se posan en mí, la chica aumenta el agarre al cuello de Izuku apegando sus cuerpos aún más.

─Ah, Shinsou, no te vi─ me dice burlona mientras restriega su rostro contra el de Izuku, quien solo cierra los ojos dejándose querer.

─Hola Togaki─ saludé intentado mantenerme relajado fingiendo que aquella escena no me molesta.

─ Togeike─ me corrió mientras se separaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

─Ah claro, mi error─ musité sonriente fingiendo desinterés.

─Pensé que vendrías en una hora─ dijo Izuku mientras miraba a la azabache de ojos grises, quien paso de mirarme con asco y odio, a mirar con amor y ternura a mi pecoso.

─Pensé que si llegaba antes, tendríamos más tiempo para divertirnos juntos ─dijo ella.

Es una pésima actriz, el papel de niña inocente no le queda. Es una loca, psicópata, obsesiva y celopata; eso lo tengo claro, el problema es que -─

─¡Ah bien! ─ habló Izuku con inocencia─ Iré a vestirme rápido y saldremos.

El problema es que Izuku se niega a verlo.

Mi pecoso corrió de inmediato a su habitación mientras que yo me quede mirando con desagrado la invitada que no se dejaba cohibir por mi diferencia de estatura ni la edad. Sus ojos grises me miran con molestia, pues, Izuku no lo sabe, pero la hermana de Togeike fue mi pareja un tiempo, eso significa que conozco a esta loca desde un tiempo antes, loca que claramente me odia solo porque su hermana no comprendía lo que significaba una relación abierta y al momento que le dije que lo nuestro no era algo tan especial, la muchacha enloqueció y entro en depresión.

No es mi culpa, yo explico mi pensamiento antes de comenzar algo, si ellas no entienden mi rechazo ante la monogamia no es mi culpa.

─¿Y cómo está tu hermana? ─ preguntó con burla a lo que ella me mira con desagrado.

─Se ha superado a sí misma, ha dejado de salir con idiotas─ me dijo mientras me miraba irónica.

Continuamos mirándonos, no puedo dejar de pensar con desagrado que Izuku salga con una chica así, hasta donde entiendo ellos no están en una relación formal, pero la muchacha insiste en ser como un chicle estar detrás de Izuku, vigilando cada movimiento.

La idea de que Izuku salga con alguien debería de hacérseme indiferente, pues, la monogamia nació como parte de una estructura social regulada por los señores feudales, el cristianismo y los aristócratas, es una forma horrible de establecer que una persona te pertenece como si este se tratara de un objeto y no de un ser biológico con necesidades reproductivas de naturaleza polígama que a causa de la sociedad se ha empeñado a ser monógamo.

El ser monógamo significa estar ligado a una persona por el resto de tu vida, el no poder volver a alguien fuera del matrimonio, lo encuentro absurdo, pues es una idea horrible de posesión.

Pero en este momento...

─¡Estoy listo! ─ exclamó Izuku mientras salía del dormitorio.

Le miro de reojo notando que arreglado su cabello, trae una camisa cuadrille abierta con una playera debajo y unos jean grises. Me siento confundido, en especial cuando veo como la intrusa se apega al brazo de mi pecoso sin separar la vista de Izuku.

No quiero que esto, no me gusta que Izuku salga con alguien más.

─Nos vemos en la noche─ me dice con una sonrisa mientas sale del departamento, dejándome solo en mi hogar.

Me quedo mirando ciertamente desalentado la puerta, no sé cómo reaccionar, no soy una persona posesiva, pero simplemente me cabrea.

Tras un chasquido de lengua me encamino a uno de los sillones y me dejo caer con pereza mirando el techo.

Mi teléfono vibra desde mi habitación, y con molestia se colocó de pie para ver quien jode a esta hora. Al observar la pantalla me dejo caer en la cama meditado sin responder, y tras notar que he dejado demasiado el tono de marcar decido contestar.

─Shinsou Hitoshi ─ dije con pesadez─, ah hola─ musité sin dejar de ver el techo escuchando como Canela se adentra en mi habitación y se sube en la cama para posarse en mi pecho.

─ _¿Y qué dices? ¿Vamos al cine? Podríamos pasar a mi departamento en la noche y jugamos un rato_ ─ me quedo meditando la propuesta de Reiko, desde que Izuku ha comenzado a vivir conmigo me he dedicado a estar más en casa en busca de que me tome atención. Tras un par de segundos, suspiro.

─No, no estoy de ánimos.

 _Maldición._

 **Capítulo 18: Monógamo**

Fue como si alguien me quitara el aire, jadeo pesado con mi rostro contra la almohada, estoy seguro que se me ha salido una vértebra de lugar, intento mirar al causante de mi dolor matutino un sábado por la mañana, por el peso, quizás es Izuku que está pisándome ¿Pero por qué mierda Izuku haría eso?

Siento un ronroneo en mi columna.

─Canela, estas hecho una mole─ dije adolorido meciendo mi cuerpo de lado a lado para que mi gato se bajara de mi espalda, pero solo consigo más ronroneos a cambios, finalmente, me giro para que Canela caiga en el colchón. Me quede de espaldas a la cama mirando con pereza el techo, Canela un vez más intenta mantener contacto conmigo intentado subirse a mi panza, pero no lo permito o moriré asfixiado.

Tengo que hablar seriamente con Izuku sobre la alimentación de Canela.

Un segundo, Canela le gusta dormir con Izuku, si Canela está aquí significa que Izuku ya no está en la cama.

Busco mi teléfono en mi velador, y me sorprendo al ver que son las 11, Izuku no es nada madrugador los sábados, costumbre que le pegué yo, generalmente se levanta a las 12 y a veces a las 13 hrs, y el que este de pie a estas horas es muy peculiar.

Me coloco de pie con pereza y me encamino hacia la cocina con Canela maullando de seguro porque tiene hambre, Canela siempre tiene hambre.

Reviso la alcoba de Izuku, esta vacía y la cama esta tendida.

─¿Dónde está mi bollito de Canela? ─ pregunto al aire al no ver a mi compañero de departamento.

Doy unos pasos hacia la sala de estar y al fin noto como algo de vapor estaca por la rendijas de la puerta del baño, suspiro aliviado, así que estaba tomando una ducha, por un momento pensé que se había ido.

Me preocupe.

─¡Izuku! ─ llamo al momento de caminar al baño.

─ _¡Estoy saliendo!_

El agua se corta, arqueo la ceja con pesadez y me encamino a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, observo que el plato de Canela esta vacío y noto como mi gato se para a un costado mirándome suplicante.

─¡¿Le diste de comer a Canela?! ─ pregunté alto mientras veo como mi gato me mira inocentemente.

─ _¡Si! ¡Antes de bañarme! ¿Por qué?_

─¡Por nada! A mí no engañas gloton─ dije divertido mientras mi gato comenzaba a fregarse en mi pierna─, no, no con eso a mí no me compras.

Me prepare un café, y saque algunas galletas esperando que Izuku salga de la ducha, tengo planeado una maratón de películas para sorpresa de Izuku, maratón de un día completo con pizza, gaseosas y todo lo que se pueda comer.

La puerta del baño se abre y observo con indiferencia al pecoso Terminator que sale del ba-─Escupí todo el café al momento que observo detenidamente al chico de pecas que sale con una toalla en la cintura y otra que ocupa para secarse el cabello mientras la refriega en su cabeza ¡CARAJO! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI TIERNO IZUKU?! Mi pequeño bollito de canela ha sido remplazado por un jodido Terminator, o por lo menos pienso al ver aquel abdomen tan marcado de Izuku, aquellos brazos torneados, y los pectorales resaltando.

Siento mi cara arder, cuando estábamos juntos, yo era el que tenía esa figura, ahora somos los dos, pero tengo la sensación que Izuku está en mil veces mejor condición física que yo.

¡CA-CARAJO! ¡E-ES COMO VER PORNO!

─¿Ocurre algo? ─ me pregunto con inocencia mientras camina hacia la cocina solo con aquella toalla.

¡¿DESDE CUANDO TIENE TANTA CONFIANZA?! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI PEQUEÑO NIÑO TIMIDO?!

El Izuku de hace años se hubiera muerto si hubiera caminado por la casa solo con una toalla en la cintura.

─¿Hitoshi? Estas muy rojo

Doy un brinco hacia tras al ver que Izuku está muy cerca, choco contra la encimera y por accidente piso la cola de Canela. No puedo dejar de verlo de arriba abajo, está demasiado bien trabajado, me cubro los ojos, es demasiado incitante, y me prometí ir lento con él.

─¿Hitoshi? ¿Qué te ocurre? ─ siento su vos suave cerca de mí, aquel perfume tan embriagador sumado a la sensación de calidez que emana tras salir de la ducha.

¡ESTOY PERDIENDO LA BATALLA COMO UN JODIDO PUBERTO!

─¡Ex-Excelente! ─ exclamo sin atreverme a verle─ A-Am.. Izuku ¿Nos has pe-pensado en ponerte algo de ropa? ─ pregunté con un tono nervioso que no paso desapercibido─. So-Solo es una sugerencia.

─¡O-OH LO LAMENTO!

Siento sus pasos a gran velocidad, y tras unos segundos un fuerte portazo, colapso agotado, mirando el techo. Fue demasiado intenso.

Me dirijo a la zona de las habitaciones, y curioso golpeo la puerta de mi compañero.

─ _¿S-Si?_

─¿Ya estas vestido señor "me importa un bledo calentar a mi ex-pareja"? ─ pregunté divertido.

─ _¡N-No fue con esas intenciones!_

─¿Ah no? ─ mi voz suena irónica, aquello fue intencional, a mí no me engaña.

─ _¡N-No!_

─A tu, aja.

─ _¡Y-Yo no haría algo como eso! ¡Y-Yo sería más directo!_

─A no me digas... ¿Por qué no te creo nada?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y observo curioso como Izuku solo trae unos pantalones aun dejando ante mi aquella hermosa y bien tornada vista, una jodidamente jugosa a mi parecer. Observo su rostro completamente rojo, avergonzado de que estemos discutiendo algo tan obsceno, Izuku se acerca hacia mi decidido, conozco esa mirada.

Amo cuando se pone así, generalmente se torna impulsivo cuando se pone así.

Me gusta el Izuku impulsivo, es ¿Cómo decirlo? Excitante.

─¿Si? ─ pregunte al verle tan decidido frente a mí, no puedo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo.

─Y-Yo no haría eso─ me dijo, al parecer, aun molesto por mi comentario anterior.

─¿Y que harías tú si buscaras calentarme? A parte de pasearte en toalla por la casa, claro está.

Doy un brinco al sentir una mano en mi entre pierna, ser masajeada con lentitud para después ser soltada. Le miro sorprendido y él me observa victorioso.

─Eso─ me dice directo y divertido.

Me quedo en Shock unos segundos, y después sonrío para acercarme a él de una forma intimidante y posesiva, Izuku retrocede cada paso que yo doy, y agita las manos en señal que me detenga.

─¡E-Era broma! ─ se queja.

Pero ignoro su comentario, y me lanzo sobre él, cayendo ambos sobre la cama, le comienzo a besar el cuello mientras escucho sus risas a causa de mis besos, y tras un par de jugueteos me detengo para verle directamente a los ojos.

─Eres una caja de sorpresas─ le digo mientras poso mi frente sobre la de él, Izuku solo disfruta mi cariño, y me mira embelesado, me gusta cuando esta así─ ¿Vas a salir?

─Si, pensaba ir a pasear al centro comercial─ me dijo con sinceridad.

─¿Te molesta si voy contigo?

─Ofendería si no lo hicieras.

Sonreí divertido y me coloqué de pie dispuesto a bañarme para salir con mi dulce pecoso, pero tras dar un par de pasos me arrepiento y me volteo para atraer al Izuku hacia mí y besarle en los labios con amor, con cariño, con todos los sentimientos que él genera en mí.

─Te amo─ musito en su boca, Izuku suspira y roza mi nariz con la suya, no espero una respuesta, solo quiero que lo sepa.

Solo quiero que lo sepa y nunca lo olvide.

Ya dejado claro mis sentimientos, tomo una ducha, me visto y me baño. Y en el proceso la pereza se apodera de mi, no quiero ir a ningún lado, solo quiero quedarme en casa durmiendo con Izuku, ambos acostados juntos hechos una bolita de amor.

─¿Realmente quieres salir? ─ pregunté con pereza mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá. Izuku me miro de reojo mientras sacaba un chaleco ─Hace un lindo día para estar encerrado, así como unos lindos gatitos.

Izuku rio ante mi comentario y se me acercó, y como el lindo y dulce koala que es, se dejó caer sobre mí, siento su cabello cosquillar mi nariz, sonrió dulcemente y le abrazo.

─No es necesario.

Qué alivio...

─Puedes quedarte en casa.

Que hermoso...

─Yo iré al centro comercial y conoceré a mi nuevo novio. ─ me dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba a la puerta.

─Ah que bueno, diviértete─ dije con tranquili-Un segundo...─¡Oye! ─ chillé molesto al ver que ya me está remplazando, Izuku poso una mano en la perilla para después mirarme inocente.

─O quizás novia...

─¡No en mi guardia! ─ grite mientras me colocaba de pie y de a brincos llegaba a su lado abrazándole por los hombros.

─¿Y qué paso con el señor "La monogamia es solo presión social" ─ chasqueé la lengua ciertamente irritado, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros continuando nuestro camino al ascensor abrazados.

─La Poligamia dejó de ser divertida cuando terminamos─ dije con pesadez, miro de reojo para ver que Izuku me mira confundido─, me di cuenta que ser polígamo conllevaba a pensar que todos deberíamos serlo, eso te incluye a ti...─ sentí como mis mejillas ardían─, y verte con otra persona no es de mi agrado.

Siento un silencio, no me atrevo a verle, nunca he sido celoso ni mucho menos posesivo, jamás le hecho una escena de celos a Izuku, pero cuando terminamos y me di cuenta que Izuku ahora era libre para estar con quisiera. Esa mierda me revolvió el estómago.

Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, le observó curioso para encontrarme con que Izuku me está sonriendo con dulzura y con una enorme felicidad que me satisface.

─Señor Mío.

─No empieces─ dije avergonzado.

─Tan monógamo.

─Izuku.

─Te daré una camiseta que diga, soy monógamo y no me avergüenzo de ello.

─Eres un odioso...

─Aprendí del mejor.

Salimos ambos abrazados, cambiando por las calles captando más de una mirada, me siento feliz que ahora Izuku ya no se avergüence tanto de su orientación, antes el solo darme de la mano en la calle para él era demasiado, y ahora es cosa de mirarnos, estamos juntos y abrazados.

Nos adentramos al centro comercial e Izuku me suelta, me siento ciertamente desalentado, pero no es porque mi tacto le moleste, es por el hecho que nos han comenzado a ver muy feo, y aquello comenzó a incomodar a mi pecoso. Sé que es un tema aun delicado, en especial para Izuku que tiende a impórtale demasiado lo que piensan los demás, así que no insisto.

Caminamos casi por todo el centro comercial, paseando de tienda en tienda, tardamos mucho en una tienda de Comics, donde Izuku lucho con su autocontrol por gastar la mensualidad en historietas, le premié con un besito en la frente mientras el gimoteaba a medida que nos alejábamos de la tienda.

─Atrás impulso de idiotez─ dije en voz alta.

─Ese número no lo tenía─ lloriqueó lamentándose.

─Si lo tienes.

─Pero no en colores.

Reí divertido, estoy enamorado de un Nerd.

Tras horas y horas, decidimos almorzar en el patio de comida, Izuku quería sushi y yo una Pizza así que nos separamos. Comencé a hacer la fila, miraba de lado a lado, no puedo evitar pensar que estoy demasiado bien encaminado con Izuku, aun así, no ha mencionado nada de nuestro rompimiento, y eso me preocupa, es algo que debemos a hablar tarde o temprano, tengo que explicarle que no tuve opción aquella vez.

Miro de reojo, y no veo a Izuku en la fila de sushi, comienzo a alterarme al no verlo por ningún lado, su cabello es demasiado llamativo ¿Cómo es que no le veo? Me salgo de mi fila y comienzo a caminar mirando de lado a lado.

No le veo.

No le veo.

─¡Izuku! ─ grite intentado encontrarlo, quedando como un loco entre la gente, pero no hay respuesta─¡IZUKU! ─ volví a gritar esta vez a todo pulmón.

Mi desesperación comienza a ganarme, Izuku no se iría sin avisarme, veo un guardia, y estoy dispuesto a generar un escándalo si es necesario para encontrar a mi pecoso.

Izuku no se iría sin avisarme, aquella idea ronda por mi cabeza casi como plegaria.

─¡Di-Disculpe! ─ llamé al guardia logrando que este volteara─ ¡Pe-Perdí mi novio! ¡N-No le encuentro por ningún lado!

─Amigo, él pudo irse─ me dice con simpleza.

─¡U-Usted no entiende! ¡Él no es así!

─Amigo, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Su tranquilidad me altera, le agarro de la ropa y le levanto con fuerza mientras le acerco a mi rostro, mientras él me mira pálido y claramente sorprendido ante mi cambio de actitud.

─Escuche idiota, Izuku es la persona más importante de mi vida, si él se fue me hubiera avisado, así que mueva su culo, y-─

─¿Shinsou-sensei? ─ Me congelo al escuchar una voz femenina, miro por sobre mi hombro para encontrarme con Uraraka, una de las estudiantes de la 3-A, y a su lado, esta Izuku mirándome sorprendido, ambos con un helado.

─¿Hi-Hitoshi? ¿Q-Qué le hacer al guardia? ─ me preguntó confundido.

Le solté de inmediato y comencé a sacudirle el traje en señal de disculpas, realicé una reverencia por mi forma tan agresiva de reaccionar. Y tras una gran cantidad de regaños, logre al fin sentarme con Izuku y mi estudiante de la 3-A.

─Esto si es una sorpresa, dos profesores en un mismo día, vaya día─ nos dice Uraraka mientras nos sonríe terminando de comer lo que queda de su cono, yo sonrío ciertamente incomodo ¿Y ella que hace aquí?

─Es un gusto encontrarte aquí Uraraka-san─ dice con dulzura y educación mi pecoso mientras sonríe a mi estudiante.

─El gusto es mío Midoriya.

Doy un brinco al escuchar que trata de "Midoriya" a Izuku ¿Qué carajos paso con el sensei? Aclaro mi garganta con pesadez, logrando que los dos volteen a verme.

─Uraraka, está bien que estemos en una situación informal, pero Izuku sigue siendo tu profesor─ dije ciertamente molesto que le tratara con tanta igualdad─, no le faltes el respeto.

─¡A-Ah no Hitoshi! ¡Yo les permití que me trataran de tú a tú! Está bien para mí.

Aquello me revolvió el estómago, en especial al ver como Uraraka me sonreía, sentí que se burlaba de mi ignorancia. Esto lo apruebo, un maestro debe establecer una línea entre él y sus estudiantes, e Izuku la ha borrado.

¿Qué sigue? ¿Bakugo tratándole de Izuku?

─Midoriya ¿Vio la nueva tienda de comics? ─ doy un brinco ¿Uraraka sabe de comics?

─¡Sí! ¿También te gustan? ─ Izuku responde emocionado, yo no soy muy aficionado a los comics.

¿Por qué siento que estoy en desventaja? Peor...

─No mucho pero amo a Numero 13, es uno de mis comics favoritos─ dice con tranquilidad.

─¡Amo ese Comic!

¡PEOR! ¡ESTOY ANTE UN RIVAL Y NO LO HABIA NOTADO!

─I-Izuku ¿No quieres comer algo? ─ pregunté algo alterado al notar que Uraraka presenta cierto interés en mi pecoso.

─¿Comer? ─ me pregunta, sonríe─ Uraraka ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

─¿No les molesta?

Iba a responder que sí.

─Claro que no, nunca serás una molestia.

Carajo...

─Les molesta si compro sushi─ dice ciertamente tímida─, es que deseo comer sushi desde hace tiempo.

─¡Yo también iba a comer lo mismo! ─ salta Izuku mientras se coloca de pie, intento tomar su mano para que no se marche, pero es muy tarde, a partido con Uraraka a su lado caminado mientras ríen de las coincidencias de la vida.

¿Estoy acaso sobrando?

La tarde fue un asco, o por lo menos para mí, Uraraka estuvo como un molesto y rosado chicle junto a Izuku toda la vendita tarde, conversando del comic ese 14 o 13, que se yo, de ropa para deportes ─Tema que tampoco entiendo─, de perros, de las nubes, de más perros, y del mil cosas en las que no me involucraron, éramos un mal tercio y yo era el que sobraba.

En todo el recorrido noté como la castaña le hacía ojitos a Izuku, tomando cada oportunidad para tocarlo, tomándole del brazo, tropezando accidentalmente de vez en cuando, agarrándole la mano para arrastrarlo a alguna tienda.

Esto es horrible, y yo como el idiota que soy, me quedo callado siguiéndoles cual perro faldero.

Lo peor de todo es que si reclamo o intento establecer mi interés en Izuku. Izuku se va a enojar al exponerlo ante una estudiante.

En otras palabras, estoy jodido.

─Ya se hace tarde─ aquello fue música para mis oídios, observo como la castaña mira su celular─, creo que es hora de irnos.

Suspiro aliviado, al fin, esta chica se ha esforzado al máximo por joderme mi día con Izuku, pero lo bueno es que ya se va a su casa.

Salimos del centro comercial, me siento más relajado, pues, Uraraka se va a su casa.

─Oh, no ya está oscuro─ dice Izuku captando mi atención. ─Uraraka no quiero que te vayas sola ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar?

¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

─No quiero molestar─ dice avergonzada fingiendo vergüenza.

─No es molest-─

─¡Esta bien! ─Chilla mientras se aferra al brazo de Izuku.

¡BIEN! ¡ESTO ACABA AAQUI!

─Izuku─ dije colchándome entre ambos, logrando al fin terminar aquel tacto tan desagradable, mi pecoso me miró curioso─ ¿No tienes que revisar las monografías?

Fue como un balde de agua fría para mi pecoso, pues, dio un brinco al recordarlo.

─¡Es verdad! ¡Dije que las tendría listas para el lunes! ─ me dice angustiado mientras se golpeaba la frente─ Y ni siquiera voy a la mitad...

─Oh... Una lástima─ musité mientras miraba a la castaña, que por primera vez en su vida, me mira con desagrado.

─Pero es muy peligroso a esta hora─ escucho que Izuku dice a mis espaldas─, Hitoshi ¿Podrías llevar a Uraraka a casa?

─A claro─ musito sin escuchar─¿E-Espera qué?

─¿É-Él? ─pregunta Uraraka mientras me apunta.

─¿Yo?

─Si tú─ me dice confundido─¿Algún problema?

Analizo mi respuesta, tengo miles de problemas, desde mentales a físicos, pero el más grande es este, el que estoy viviendo en este preciso momento ¡NO QUIERO IR A DEJARLA!

─P-Pues-─

─¡Que amable eres! ─ me dice Izuku mientras posa su mano en mi hombro para comenzar a trotar camino a casa─¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡Procurara que llegue a salvo!  
Y así fue como quedamos solo los dos. Maldije en voz baja, y Uraraka comenzó a caminar a casa seguida por mí.

El viaje fue demasiado incomodo, ninguno hablaba, solo se escuchaba el andar de los autos, y nuestros pasos, uno que otro pájaro o alguna conversación ajena.

Maldita sea.

Tras caminar mucho llegamos a una zona de departamentos, a mi parecer, pequeños, chasqueé la lengua con desinterés.

─Aquí vivo─ me dice mientras se detiene frente a una entrada, aliviado asentí, por lo menor a acabado con aquella tortura─ ¿Usted vive junto a Midoriya?

Su pregunta me saca de onda por un segundo, le miro un tanto molesto al ver que se está metiendo donde no debe, pero algo en mi habla sin pensar.

─Si, somos compañeros de departamento─ dije con sinceridad.

La muchacha me miró seria, mientras sus ojos achocolatados parecen juzgarme, casi como si me estuviesen criticando.

─¿Qué? ─pregunté con tosquedad.

─¿Ustedes son pareja? ─frunzo el ceño, y por primera vez en mi vida, me cabreo.

─Lo lamento, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

─Lo es.

─¿Ah sí? Mira tú no tenía ni idea─ dije un gruñido mientras le miro con superioridad, Uraraka pareció intimidarse por un momento, nunca he tratado a un estudiante de esta forma, generalmente soy paciente, pero esta chica se ha dedicado a joder mi día con Izuku, y esta ha sido la gota que derramo el vaso, pero para mi sorpresa continuó firme─, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia Uraraka.

─No es su vida privada la que me interesa─ me dice seria─. Es la de Izuku.

─¿Disculpa? ─pregunté en un tono alterado─ Es Midoriya-sensei.

─Él nos permitió llamarlo como se nos sea más cómodo, y yo quiero llamarlo así.

─Te estás pasando niñita.

─No soy una niña, yo soy una adul-─

─El tener 18 no te hace adulta─ dije con superioridad─, lo lamento pero te faltan un par de acostones y años para intentar alcanzarme y pero hasta donde sé, la pedofilia es un delito─ Uraraka baja la mirada, nerviosa a mi parecer, suspiro algo pesado, pese ante todo, sigue siendo una estudiante, debo ser más amable─. Escucha Uraraka, lo que estas sintiendo no son más que las hormonas de la adolescencia, uno que otro calentón, no digo que te andes revolcando por ahí con alguien, pero sí que es mejor que te fijes en alguien de tu clase o de tu edad por lo menos, como Bakugo o quizás Kirishima que se yo, pero un maestro es algo que un simple acoston no saciaras tu deseo de cariño, menos con Izuku, él nunca te dará ese gusto, es una persona correcta, jamás sedería a la tentación de una noche de sexo.

─No es eso lo que quiero ─me dice logrando que le mirase confundido, levanta la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos repletos de decisión y seguridad─, yo amo a Izuku.

Me le quedo mirando unos segundos, y tras unos segundos mi risa sale de golpe. No puedo evitar reírme, esto es hilarantemente ridículo ¿Amor? Tiene que estar jodiendo.

─O-Okey ─dije con el aire entre cortado─, haré que no escuche eso ¿Bien? ─dije divertido mientras palmeaba su cabeza─. Vete a tu casa.

─Shinsou-sensei─ le miré divertido, y una vez más esta aquella mirada─, usted no merece alguien como Izuku, usted es alguien sin corazón─ frunzo el ceño ante ello─, Izuku se dará cuenta de ello y lo va a dejar. Y cuando eso pase, estará arrepentido de no darse cuenta que hay gente luchando por su corazón.

Se volteó con gran velocidad y se introdujo en el edificio, dejándome un mal sabor de boca.

─Maldita loca─ dije con pesadez─ ¿Por qué Izuku atrae a tanto lunático?

Comienzo a caminar a casa pateando algunas piedras que me encuentro en el camino, y tras caminar unas cuadras entro en cuenta de lo que me ha dicho.

─¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUISO DECIR CON "GENTE"?!

.

 **¡BOOM! ¡Uraraka ha dejado a Shinsou en su lugar! Pero ahora nuestro profe sabe de qué Izuku está en la mira de más de una persona ¿Qué ocurrirá?**

 **Quien sabe ¡Ni yo lo sé! Owo ¡TODO ES POSIBLE SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Uff si, cuando Kacchan se entere quedara la grande, pero ¿Cómo? Eso solo yo lo sé porque lo tengo planeado desde hace mucho BUAJAJAJA. Shoto es todo un calenton :v las hormonas mi niño, las hormonas. Uff ¿El acosador estuvo? Quien sabe… Solo esa persona lo sabe.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Lamentablemente aquella escena recreada por ti ─lo disfrute mucho y me hizo muy feliz el detalle─ No la podre involucrar :c por el simple hecho de que: SHINSOU ODIA A LA 3-A Y LA 3-A ODIA A SHINSOU, es algo así como mutuo :3 ¿Bonito no?**

 **Jackesita Frost**

 **Kacchan está quedando atrás :c pero es porque el tarado no se ha aceptado sus sentimientos :v es que nos salió lento el niño ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Majo Qpfh**

 **¡Exacto! Entre Bakugo y Uraraka muy observador (a) ¡Gracias por participar!**

 **Pastel**

 **Pues este idiota está empezando a notar que no es el único interesado en el trasero de Deku. Lamentablemente con esta revelación Shinsou (Regalito de Uraraka) comenzara a perder la cabeza (Ups Spoiler aksjasjaks) ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Horakhty**

 **¡Miiil gracias! ¡Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y más que te la hayas leído en un día! Significa que la trama te atrapo y eso es lo mejor. Y muchas gracias por comentar y más por participar, amo cuando dejan reviews, me hace muy feliz :3 y sobre Dabi, no revelare nadita, lo siento :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Él, Yo, Ellos**

Midoriya-sensei ha mandado una tarea a casa, es una guía con cuatro dibujos diferentes. Eran cuatro dibujos de un pollito en el cual salía: desayunando, almorzando, cenando y durmiendo. Cada cuadro tenía su propio reloj sin las flechitas que señalaban los números y la tarea era dibujar las manecillas del reloj a la hora que yo desayuno, almuerzo, ceno y duermo.

El sábado decidí hacer mi tarea, desperté cuando Natsu me movió para ir a desayunar. Cuando me levante, fui en busca de mi guía y un lápiz en mi bolso, y corrí de inmediato a la cocina donde estaban mis hermanos comiendo cereal. Touya me miró curioso al verme llegar con mi tarea, pero me ignora y me sirve el desayuno como siempre.

Mientras disfrutaba de mi cereal, hice mi tarea en la parte del desayuno y dibujé las manecillas del reloj.

Repetí la situación en el almuerzo, la cena y a la hora de dormir.

Dibujé con colores, e incluso hice trabajo extra, espero que Midoriya-sensei este orgulloso de mi el lunes cuando le muestre mi dibujo.

Y el lunes, llegó con rapidez.

Al iniciar la clase Midoriya-sensei fue uno, por uno, revisando la tarea indicada, yo, orgulloso la entregue emocionado porque Midoriya-sensei la viese.

—S-Shochan ¿Q-Que hiciste? — me preguntó, le miro confundido.

—Dibujé manecillas a los relojes— dije con tranquilidad.

—A-Ah sí veo…— me dice alegre—. M-Muy bonitas.

—¿Ocurre algo joven Midoriya?

—Shochan le dibujo Manecillas a los relojes, literalmente— Observo como Yagi-sensei ha llegado a un lado de mi maestro pecoso, y él le muestra mi tarea, mi rubio maestro la observa y luego ríe estruendosamente para después envolver mis cabellos.

—Muy lindos dedos le dibujaste a los relojes— me dice felicitándome, yo sonrió alegre y emocionado.

—¡También le hice piecitos!

Midoriya-sensei me puso dos caritas felices en la tarea por el trabajo extra, me alegro mucho porque dibujar piecitos es difícil.

 **Capítulo 20: Formas de entender**

Una vez más suspiro con pesadez, creo que es la tercera vez que leo este párrafo y aún no logro comprender de que me está hablando el autor. Dejo descansar el libro sobre mi pecho mientras continuó mirando el techo, el silencio de mi hogar es propio de la hora, después de todo, mañana es lunes. Últimamente tengo mi mente está muy dispersa, no logro concentrarme, sin darme cuenta termino mirando a la nada pensando en las infinidades del vacío.

Esta semana ha sido algo pesada, meterme en problemas hizo que Fuyumi me esté vigilando como sabueso en busca de una respuesta por mi comportamiento, sumado a que Bakugo es una molestia, lo único bueno de esta semana, es que al parecer estoy logrando avances con Midoriya. Logré abrazarle y además acariciar su espalda, pegarme a su cuerpo sin tener una respuesta negativa.

Hice lo que Natsu me dijo que hiciera.

Aun así siento que estoy pasando los límites, puesto que Midoriya sigue siendo un maestro, pero Touya me aconsejó que debía intentar superar cada límite con tal de atraer su atención.

Pero aún así, algo en mi me grita que esto no está bien.

—Midoriya y yo tenemos cosas en común— aquella breve conversación desde el salón al patio, ambos notamos que teníamos el mismo amor hacia los libros, y mi corazón dio un vuelco en aquel momento cuando dijo que su saga favorita era la misma que la mía, y mi felicidad emergió al verle hablar de sus capítulos favoritos. Era como si su rostro se iluminase, y pese a que Midoriya es joven, parecía un niño por el modo en que me hablaba, en aquel momento cualquier desconocido podría decir que incluso, yo era el mayor entre nosotros.

Sonrío levemente ante la imagen de Midoriya caminando a mi lado sonriendo ampliamente mientras me relata lo que cree que va pasar en el siguiente tomo. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus hoyuelos, sus pecas y su cabello, me dan una imagen de un Midoriya joven e infaltil, como si ambos estuviésemos en la misma clase, como si estudiáramos juntos.

Como si tuviésemos la misma edad.

—Shoto— dirijo mi mirada hacia la puerta—¿Puedo pasar?— me siento en mi cama mientras asiento, Fuyumi de seguro a venido a reclamar el hecho que aún esté con la luz encendida.

—Leeré este capítulo y me iré a dormir— dije con simpleza, pero ella negó mientras se sentaba a la orilla de mi cama.

Sino es por eso, entonces no tengo ni la menor idea de porque está aquí.

—Shoto— Me llamó, cerré el libro ubicando el seprarador en la página en que quede, y puse toda mi atención en ella— ¿Alguien te molesta en la escuela?—arqueo la ceja ante ello— ¿Alguien te quita el almuerzo o algo?

¿Es acaso una broma?

—Hermana— habló con suavidad sin intenciones de hacerla enojar ni mucho menos irritarla—, soy uno de los más altos de mi clase.

—E-Eso lo sé, es solo que—

—Me ejército semanalmente.

—S-Si, pero—

—Puedo noquear a Natsu si quiero— dije con simpleza.

—N-No se trata de—

—Tal vez pueda noquearlo de un puñetazo—dije mientras lanzaba puños al aire.

—¡No es eso Shoto! — chilló logrando que bajara los puños, le miro indiferente, pues no veo cual es la razón por la cual esta tan alterada, ni mucho menos la importancia.

Fuyumi continua a la orilla de la cama presionando sus puños contra su regazo, le miro intentando averiguar que piensa, parece molesta, pero no entiendo porque.

—Hermana.

—Puedes confiar en mi— me quedo tranquilo ante ello, pues, eso ya lo sé, pero por los rasgos de Fuyumi, ella parece no estar al tanto de que lo sé—, Shoto, siento que siempre has sido distante, eres alguien duro que nunca comparte sus cosas.

—No le veo la necesidad.

—Ese es el punto— arqueo la ceja ante ello—, hay veces que es bueno desahogarse.

Me le quedo mirando, pensando en algo que pueda hacer feliz a mi hermana mayor.

—Tengo sueño.

—¡No de esa forma! — me reclamó, suspiré pesado.

No sé qué decirle para complacerla.

—¿Qué te esta pasando? — Vuelvo a mirarla, esperando a que se explique—. Me entere que últimamente estas muy agresivo con tus profesores y compañeros.

—Agresivo— repito, ella asiente.

—Mic me llamo algo angustiado por tu comportamiento.

Es curioso que haya sido Hizashi-sensei y no Aizawa.

—Dice que has discutido con muchos profesores, que te han llevado a la oficina del director en tiempo record y solo por milagro no han llamado a mi padre— me quedo en silencio, creo que el plan me Touya ha causado más problemas de los que ya tengo—, y también me dijo que has estado peleando con un chico, un tal Batugo.

 _Batugo_ …

Sonrío levemente, mi hermana está preocupada, de eso no hay duda, pero no puedo evitar encontrar gracioso que no recordara el nombre de Bakugo.

—Esto es serio Shoto— me dice, asiento intentado borrar aquella tenue sonrisa en mis labios. —Soy tu hermana, he visto que has comenzado a hablar mas con Natsu y Con mi hermano mayor Touya, pero yo también estoy aquí, ellos pueden escucharte y aconsejarte de la misma forma en que yo también puedo hacerlo— Fuyumi toma mi mano angustiada—, por favor Shoto, comparte conmigo.

No me había percatado que tan importante era para Fuyumi el hecho de que yo hablara con ella, nunca me he visto e la necesidad de compartir mis problemas, ya que siento que no logro nada angustiando a las personas con mis angustias o con mis males, nada en esta vida es imposible, todo tiene solución y cada problema que me invade no es excepción a la regla.

Pero Fuyumi quiere hablar.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le pregunto directamente, pues, si digo cosas a la azar como hace un momento quizás solo logre que se moleste más. Noto como los ojos de Fuyumi brillan de emoción.

—¿Por qué estás hablando más con Natsu y mi hermano mayor?

¿Eso quería saber? ¿Solo eso?

—Les he estado pidiendo consejos— dije con tranquilidad.

—¿De qué?

Muy bien, esta conversación a tomado cierta dificultad y rumbo que dañara mi integridad mental y emocional, de eso no hay duda. Analizo si responder, si respondo, significa que tengo que hablarle de que me gusta alguien mayor que yo, y además que es un maestro.

Y un hombre.

—¿Shoto? —pregunta ella, obviamente, angustiada y de seguro nerviosa por el suspendo.

No tengo salida.

—Me gusta alguien— digo miro mis manos, esto es incómodo—, y no es una chica.

Siento el silencio de mi hogar, no hay ruidos, no hay movimientos, mi padre está en el hospital y mi hermano Natsu ya no vive con nosotros pese a que viene seguido. Solo somos Fuyumi y yo.

Levanto la mirada al escuchar los sollozos silenciosos provenientes de mi hermana, y me quedo en blanco al ver que esta con ojos lloroso, desbandando en lágrimas, normalmente diría que es decepción pero, su mirada repleta de brillo y emoción me dicen lo contrario.

—¡SHOOOTOOO! —Me congelo al sentir los brazos de mi hermana mi sobre mientras me abraza y refriega su rostro contra el mío, lloriqueando cosas inentendibles, cosas que son un chillido agudo para mis oídos—¡ESTOY FELIZ POR TI!

Suspiro algo cansado y palmeo su espalda intentando consolarla.

—Fuyumi— hablo mientras ella se separa de mí y atrapa mi rostro juntando mis mejillas— Fuyumi.

—¿Si?

—Detente.

Al fin deja mi rostro, mientras solo ríe divertida limpiando sus lágrimas, acaricio mis mejillas adolorido.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Le conozco? — me pregunta curiosa.

Técnicamente si, si no mal recuerdo, Midoriya era compañero de clases de Natsu en preparatoria.

—Creo.

—¡oh que bien! —me dice animada— ¿Y quién es?

—Midoriya Izuku

—¡A-Ah Que bien!

— Es un maestro.

—Aja…— su sonrisa es constante y tras un segundo noto como su rostro pierde color—¿M-Me das un segundo?

—Claro.

Se coloca de pie con lentitud, y se marcha de mi habitación activando un mal presentimiento en mis tripas. Me coloco de pie en pijama en busca de mi hermana, me encamino al living y me encuentro con Fuyumi marcando el teléfono con una vieja libreta en mano.

Le miro confundido y tras un segundo mi pánico se desata.

—¿Hola? ¿Hablo a la residencia Midoriya? — me lanzo con velocidad contra mi hermana quitándole el teléfono y colgando de inmediato— ¡Shoto!

—¡¿Qué haces?! — pregunté alterado.

—¡Llamo para hablar con el loco de tu novio para reclamarle que está saliendo con un menor de edad! — chilló mi hermana alterada, su puño choco contra su palma desatando un lado repleto de furia que desconocía que ella tenía—. Si hubiera sabido que Midoriya era un desquiciado, le hubiera golpeado cuando era pequeño.

—Fuyumi— musito cansado.

—Llamare a Natsu— gruñó mientras marcaba el teléfono, presioné el botón principal acabando con la llamada—¡Shoto!

—Fuyumi estas exagerando— gruñí ante la reacción tan dramática de mi hermana.

—¡No estoy exagerando! ¡Te supera por 10 años y es tu maestro! — me gritó alterada— ¡No puedes andar de novio con alguien así es un loc—

—No es mi novio—gruñí molesto, logrando que Fuyumi me mirara confundida—, si te hace sentir mejor no me ve más que como un niño.

No sé de qué modo lo dije, pero fue suficiente para que Fuyumi me mirara angustiada, acariciando mi rostro intentado consolarme. Cierro los ojos en un suspiro, he dicho lo que tanto me acompleja. Midoriya me ve solo como un estudiante más, soy igual que Bakugo y Kirishima, no tengo nada especial que me haga resaltar entre mis compañeros.

—Shoto…—le miro unos segundos para ver que mi hermana me está mirando enternecida—. No estoy de acuerdo con aquella tan pronunciada diferencia, puedes encontrar a alguien de tu edad—su tono es tranquilo y comprensivo, pero al no ver alguna reacción de mi parte suspira—, pero supongo que el corazón no elije…

—Fuyumi.

—¿En qué te puedo apoyar?

Me sorprendo ante su pregunta y tras unos segundos le sonrío y le abrazo, mis hermanos son un gran apoyo.

La risa de Fuyumi me cohíbe, me dedico a mirar a cualquier punto evitando la mirada divertida de mi hermana, quien, tras contarle cada detalle que he realizado según los consejos de mis hermanos —llevándome a más de un problema— no ha dejado de reír al imaginarme en aquellas situaciones.

—S-Shoto— me dice entre risas—, con eso solo conseguirás sexo, pero nada más.

—¿Ah? — musito confundido ante su tono tan sincero.

—Piénsalo ¿Has visto a Natsu o a Touya con alguna pareja estable? —me quedo en silencio ante su comentario, es verdad—. Con esa forma de actuar, si es que logras algo claro está, no lograras nada más que uno que otro encuentro subido de tono, pero nada más ¿Te gusta no? — asiento—. Bien, entonces, escucha a tu sabia hermana que cuando se trata de amor es una experta.

Supongo que tengo que creerle, siempre lee novelas románticas y esas revistas cursis.

Crucé las puertas de la escuela con tranquilidad, los consejos de Fuyumi me han hecho pensar bastante, toda la noche más bien. Mi hermana tiene razón, ya he captado la atención de Midoriya, él ya me tiene como un estudiante destacado, ya sea porque me conoce desde que era pequeño, o por mi calificaciones, o también por mis contantes problemas de estos últimos días. El tema es, si siente cierto interés en mí, y mi hermana por medio de una revista me dio a entender en las señales que debo fijarme para saber si estoy bien encaminado.

Y según la revista "Para ti" la forma de saber si a alguien le gustas es:

1.- Te observa cuando no le miras.

2.- Se coloca nervioso a causa de tu presencia.

Y eran más, pero son las que recuerdo en estos momentos.

Me adentro al salón y me dejo caer en mi asiento con sutileza, suspiro con pesadez ante el comienzo de una nueva semana, una nueva semana de agotadores estudios, de tener que levantarme temprano, de ir a casa…

Que pereza.

El día es lento, demasiado lento para mi gusto, quiero irme a casa y dormir después de clases, o tirarme en mi cama. Quiero descansar, últimamente me siento algo cansado, no estoy seguro del porqué, pero quizás se deba a que—

—Muévete idiota—miro por sobre mi hombro a al cenizo que yace justo detrás de mi queriendo entrar al salón para la última clase de la mañana, la clase más esperada por mí.

Claro, estoy seguro que estoy agotado por Bakugo.

Bakugo me agota física y psicológicamente.

—Se dice permiso— digo con pesadez, él chasquea la lengua y me empuja para poder adentrarse, respiro con pesadez, y hoy, no estoy exactamente del humor para sus tonterías—. Actúas como un niño.

Katsuki se detiene, para votarse a mirarme, sus ojos reflejan molestia una tan natural que no me genera nada.

—¿Me estás hablando a mi pequeño Bastardo? —me preguntó irritado mientras sonreía arrogante.

—Eres el único que presenta falta de modales en este salón, así que sí.

—¿Te crees la gran cosa? ¿Eh? Mitad-Mitad— se acerca lentamente a mí, yo no me muevo, me mantengo firme, nuestros rostros quedan a frente a frente, busca intimidarme, pero no lo logra—. No eres más que un niñito de papá, mejor lárgate a tu casa antes de que te pate el culo— lanzo una leve carcajada ante ello, me encojo de hombros con una sonrisa, ha pasado la línea.

Le miro con superioridad, manteniendo una sonrisa de lado.

—Pues tal vez yo sea eso— dije mientras me acerco borrando mi sonrisa—, delincuente.

La ira descoloca el rostro de mi compañero que al parecer está dispuesto a atacarme.

Quiere pelea, la tendrá.

Bakugo me agarra de la ropa en un modo amenazante, pero no lograra nada. Yo no le temo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — ambos reaccionamos a la voz—¡Kacchan! ¡Shochan! ¡Deténganse!

Midoriya nos empujó a cada lado posando una de sus manos en mi pecho mientras que la otra está en el torso de Bakugo manteniendo cierta distancia entre nosotros.

—La violencia es la peor forma de solucionar los problemas— nos dijo mientras nos miraba con cierta molestia, me encogí al ver aquella mirada de enojo de Izuku en mí.

No quiero que se moleste conmigo.

—A sus lugares.

Miré a Bakugo una vez más, él también está mirando a Izuku, y tras aquellas palabras posó su mirada en mí, una mirada seria que me culpaba por la situación y por el enojo de Midoriya ¿Qué acaso no ve que es su culpa? No desvió la mirada, en realidad la mantengo, notó que Bakugo da un paso hacia mi amenazante y yo le imito.

—¡A sus lugares dije! — Nos ordenó en un tono alto, ambos chasqueamos la lengua y obedecimos de mala gana. Llegue a mi lugar y me deje caer con pesadez, miro de reojo a Bakugo que me mira con furia— Muchachos, yo no sé qué les está pasando— dijo Midoriya mientras se para frente al salón—, pero la violencia nunca es la solución.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, siento más de una mirada en mí.

Esto no es mi culpa, es de Bakugo.

Midoriya suspiro con pesadez y nos miró unos segundos.

—Chicos, ya tengo las calificaciones de las Monografías— los susurros se apoderaron del silencio—, debo decir que hay calificaciones muy buenas— nos dijo con una leve sonrisa que se borró de inmediato—, pero como hay buenas hay un par malas que me preocupan, pues son de estudiantes que esperaba mejor rendimiento.

—Lo siento Midoriya-sensei— la mayoría de mis compañeros rieron al escuchar a Kaminari disculparse.

Midoriya sonrió algo divertido para después mirarnos.

—Comenzare las entregas.

Midoriya comenzó a repartir uno por uno, el primero en recibir su trabajo fue Kirishima, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la calificación y comenzó a brincar y mostrar a sus amigos su nota: 8.9

Los festejos continuaron luego de eso, en el tiempo en que Midoriya se dedicaba a repartir me dedique a mirarle. A cada estudiante le mostraba una sonrisa sutil y educada, sus ojos demostraban amabilidad y cierta paz, y al llegar a Jirou su mirada cambia, un gran brillo aparece con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa, entonces comprendo que Midoriya presenta cierto afecto hacia aquellos que le conocemos desde hace más de 10 años, o por lo menos eso creí, pues, la misma mirada y cariño se presentó en Uraraka.

Comienzo a analizar mis posibilidades ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que más de un compañero presentaste un interés hacia mi maestro favorito?

—Shochan— separo mi mirada de la nada, para ver con una sonrisa leve a mi maestro, pero mi sonrisa se borra al ver cierta decepción en su mirada, me entrega mi trabajo y se marcha algo dolido, no comprando.

—¿E-Eh? — musito al ver mi calificación, me coloco de pie de inmediato—D-Debe haber un error.

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS DEKU?! — miro afligido a Bakugo, que al igual que yo, sea colocado de pie.

Midoriya nos mira desde el frente, parece intimidado por nuestras miradas, levanta ambas manos haciendo señas de que nos calmemos y que nos sentemos una vez más. Pero es imposible, estoy inquieto.

—¡EXPLICATE! — volvió a gritar Bakugo.

—Midoriya hay un error— digo mientras salgo de mi lugar caminando hacia el frente.

—¡Muchachos las quejas después de clases! — dijo algo agobiado— P-Planeo un juego en esta clase.

—¡Si un juego! — chillo emocionada Mina—, la mejor calificación de mi vida y ahora un juego, Midoriya usted se ha vuelto oficialmente mi maestro favorito.

Mi pecoso maestro ríe divertido para después mirarme afligido.

—Shochan… ¿Podrías? — Me señalo mi asiento, me quedo agobiado, pero tras un par de segundos asiento y me encamino a mi lugar.

Escucho que Midoriya explica la actividad, pero yo solo me concentro en mi 6.3 que yace sobre mi trabajo. Izuku es una persona objetiva y muy seria, centrada, si estaba molesto conmigo no se dejaría llevar y me colocaría una mala calificación por ello.

Pero no es solo yo. Miro a Bakugo que yace enfurecido en su lugar gruñendo en voz baja mientras tiembla, al parecer, de impotencia.

¿Error mío?

—¿Se entendió? — doy un brinco ante la pregunta, no he escuchado nada—. Entonces, daré un problema y ustedes escribirán la respuesta en una hoja ¿Bien? ¿Todos listos?

Miro de lado a lado notando que todos están sacando una hoja de sus libretas, así que decido imitarles. Tras un par de minutos, al parecer todos mis compañeros están con una hoja de papel en la mesa.

—Guarden sus teléfonos, no necesitan calculadora ni nada, solos sus cerebros. — Se pasea de lado a lado con una dulce sonrisa, una vez más siento su mirada sobre mí, para después posarla en Bakugo—. Esta actividad es para demostrar que todo problema tiene solución, pero no todos tienen una respuesta sistemática, y que además, que todos pensamos diferentes. Si no pueden resolverlo, está bien, esto solo demuestra que todos pensamos diferentes ¿Listos? — Hubo una respuesta positiva, siendo un anime — ¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí va! Escuchen atentamente: Conduces un autobús, en el que se montan 18 personas. En la siguiente parada, se bajan 5 pero suben otras 13— He anotado cada dato, veo a todos escribiendo al igual que yo—Al llegar a la siguiente estación, se bajan 21 y se suben otras 4. Y aquí va la pregunta— Miro atento a Midoriya tras terminar de escribir— ¿Cómo se llama el conductor?

—¿Eh? — musito confundido.

—E-Espere— noto que Kaminari también parece confundido—. N-No entiendo ¿Cómo obtengo el nombre de esos números? — Midoriya rió divertido.

—Okey, no daré respuestas, pero repetiré el problema.

—Por favor—suplicó Mina

—Conduces un autobús, en el que se montan 18 personas— A medida de que Midoriya habla voy confirmando mis datos—. En la siguiente parada, se bajan 5 pero suben otras 13. Al llegar a la siguiente estación, se bajan 21 y se suben otras 4 ¿Cómo se llama el conductor?

Estoy confundido, no entiendo, miro a Yaoyorozu que yace igual de perdida que yo, observo a Iida que parece estar pensando.

—No tiene sentido— asiento de acuerdo con Yaoyorozu— ¿Los números son un distractor?

—Eso parece— dije intentado recordar bien el problema.

—Silencio por favor— dijo Midoriya mientras se paseaba entre los asientos—, les queda un minuto ¿Alguien?

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que de la nada.

—¡Ah Kaminari-kun!

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO JODAS! — gritó Bakugo, el rubio eléctrico que estaba sentado más adelante, miró a su amigo mientras entregaba su respuesta con una sonrisa a Midoriya— ¡¿QUÉ TRAMPA HICISTE?!

—Ninguna— dijo divertido, mientras Midoriya lee su respuesta.

—¡Excelente Kaminari-kun!

—¿Esta bien? — preguntó curioso el rubio a lo que mi maestro asintió alegre, Kaminari dio un brinco victorioso— ¿Eso significa que soy más listo que Bakugo?

—¡JÓDETE!

—Kacchan no grites— habló divertido mi maestro. —Kaminari-kun, toma asiento ¡El siguiente problema!

—E-Espere ¿Y-Y la respuesta? — preguntó Yaoyorozu a mi lado afligida.

—Ah, no puedo, seria trampa— dijo divertido mientras se paseaba alegre— ¡Siguiente! ¡Atentos! Un granjero tiene 10 conejos, 20 caballos y 40 cerdos. Si llamamos "caballos" a los "cerdos", ¿cuántos caballos tendrá?

—¡Mi cerebrito duele! — chilló Ashido mientras se agarraba sus cabellos.

—¡Yo! — gritó Kirishima mientras se colocaba de pie.

—¡Yo igual! — chilló Uraraka imitándole, yo también me coloque de pie.

20+40=60

Llegue junto a mi maestro, está el pelirrojo, luego yo, Uraraka y finalmente Bakugo.

—¡Muy bien Eijirochan! — felicitó mi maestro mientras el pelirrojo daba pasos pronunciados a su lugar, entregue mi papel con mi suma, y Midoriya me mira incomodo—. No, lo siento Shochan.

—¿No? —pregunté confundido, era una suma simple, no podía estar mal.

—Nop

Tomé mi papel de vuelta hacia mi asiento; 2+4 es 6 ¿No?

—¡Muy bien Uraraka-san! — felicitó mi maestro a mis espaldas—. N-No Kacchan, eso no es.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! — me detengo a medio camino, Midoriya esta intentando contener la risa mientras Bakugo yace a su lado mirando ofendido el papel— Deku, no sabes sumar.

—¡N-No Kacchan eso no es! — dice una vez más divertido, frunzo el ceño al notar como Bakugo se acerca para asomarse por el hombro de Izuku, cruzando los brazos y curvándose levemente para poder quedar a la altura del pecoso.

—Que sí.

—¡Que no Kacchan! — chilla divertido mi maestro mientras le sonríe, Bakugo rodea los ojos y susurra algo en su oído— ¡Tampoco! — el cenizo chasquea la lengua y vuelve a decir algo en un susurro sacando una risa divertida por parte de mi pecoso maestro— ¡No digas tonteras y vete a sentar!

—Aguafiestas— musitó en gruñido pero, para mi atención, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Otro! — chilla mi maestro animado mientras me siento.

No he tenido ninguna respuesta correcta, esto ya es personal.

—Siempre estoy entre la tierra y el cielo. Suelo estar a distancia. Si intentas acercarte, me alejaré.

 _Está en la tierra y el cielo… a la distancia y si me acerco se aleja…_

 _Un segundo, eso yo lo sé._

Me colocó de pie, al fin comprendo la lógica de los juegos de Midoriya, son ejercicios mentales para despertar el cerebro.

 _Midoriya tramposo…_

Me acerco a él más relajado, él me mira sorprendido, no tengo mi respuesta anotada así que me acerco sutilmente a su rostro, rosando mi mejilla con su pecosa piel llegando con mis labios a su oído.

—El horizonte— musito muy bajo para después separarme.

Midoriya me mira varios segundos serio, y luego ríe para después asentir.

—Excelente— me dice como felicitación— muy bien Shoto.

Su alago es suficiente para mí, técnicamente, ahora puedo morir en paz.

Me devuelvo a mi lugar y miro de reojo a Bakugo quien solo chasquea la lengua con molestia.

El primer ejercicio no era la importancia de los pasajeros, sino que al principio hablaba de que **tú** estabas conduciendo un autobús, es por ello que al preguntar el nombre, había que responder con mi nombre. El que los caballos comiencen a llamarse cerdos, no cambia el hecho de que siguen siendo caballos.

Ahora entiendo.

—Aumentaré la dificultad— nos dijo divertido— ¿Dónde pondrás una redoma, que no le dé el sol ni la sombra?

Me iba a colocar de pie, esa también la sé, pero me sorprendo al ver que Bakugo a llegado a un lado de Midoriya con rapidez.

—¡Correcto Kacchan!

 _Era la luna…_

Chasqueo la lengua, y vuelvo a sentarme.

—Tengo raíz y no soy planta. Tengo velas pero no alumbro.

Noto que Bakugo se ha colocado de pie, no es justo, él está más cerca del frente, pero antes de que logre llegar interrumpo.

—El ancla y un Barco— digo sin impórtame que era secreto, Bakugo voltea y bufe, Midoriya sonríe.

—Correcto, admiro tu entusiasmo Shochan— me dice—. Otro, Cuatro hermanas gemelas dan mil vueltas paralelas. Giran, giran, siempre danzan, más nunca jamás se alcanzan.

—Las aspas de un molino— apretó los puños al escuchar que Bakugo ha respondido, me miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió de lado.

—¡Ah pero esto se ha vuelto una competencia! — dijo animado Midoriya— Okey… Mmm ¡Otro! ¿Cuántos animales caben en una ballena?

Eso no lo sé, me quedo en silencio y miro a Bakugo que al parecer está pensando.

—¡Ninguno! — chilló Kirishima captando mi atención— ¡Porque va llena!

—¡Eso Eijirochan! — anima mi maestro.

 _¿E-En serio?_ Pensé algo desalentado.

—Muy bien— dijo animado—, chicos eso es todo, la clase esta por terminar, así que pueden ir a almorzar, lamentablemente en la clase de la tarde no podré asistir, dejé algunas guías con un maestro que vendrá a cuidarles, les servirá para ejercitar para el examen, el cual fijaremos la otra clase.

Estoy guardando mis cosas, pero me detengo al sentir una mirada sobre mí, busco de lado a lado, y noto que Midoriya me observa desde el frente y me hace algunas señas para que me acerque a su lugar. No dudo, y obedezco, Iida me dijo que me vería en la cafetería, y se marchó con Yaoyorozu, el salón comenzó a vaciarse.

—Ahora explícate Deku— gruñó Bakugo, acompañado de Kirishima, ambos a mi lado, mi maestro suspiró y refregó su mano en su cuello, doy un brinco al sentir un roce en mi brazo para notar que Uraraka también está aquí, arqueo la ceja… Somos muchos.

—Bien, chicos…— habló mi maestro—. Sé que entre ustedes está ocurriendo algo, no estoy muy seguro que pero sea lo que sea los está distrayendo de clases— nos está hablando a Bakugo y a mí, sigo sin entender que hacen Uraraka y Kirishima aquí, pues ellos no tienen nada que ver con el tema de las calificaciones—, el asunto es que explique en una clase el modo en que deberían hacer la monografía, establecí una pauta.

—¿Una pauta? — repetimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y volvimos a mirar a mi maestro.

—Sí, una que expliqué en clases, ustedes dos eligieron temas interesantes, plantearon los argumentos, todo muy bien redactado y explicado, pero el tema es que todo el trabajo estaba bajo la pauta de Yagi-sensei— nos dijo desalentado—, es por eso que tienen una nota tan baja.

 _Era por eso…_

—¿No escucharon cuando Midoriya lo explico en clases? — preguntó la castaña a nuestro lado, aqueo la ceja ante ello ¿Y ella que hace aquí?

—Sí, yo escribí todo con lujos de detalles— habló Kirishima casi refregándonos el hecho de que él había tenido una buena calificación.

—Si ustedes dos tuvieron trabajos excelentes— animó Midoriya.

Siento que Kirishima y Uraraka están aquí solo para meter sus dedos en mis heridas, recalcando el hecho de que ellos si prestaron atención a sus clases. Esto comienza a molestarme.

—¡¿Y ustedes que carajos hacen aquí?! — preguntó alterado Bakugo para mi suerte.

—Hermano, yo te estoy esperando para almorzar.

—Yo pensé que hablarían del examen, así que me quede— habló la castaña fingiendo inocencia.

—¡LARGO! — Los ahuyentó gracias a su fuerte voz, ambos salieron a gran velocidad del salón.

Lo bueno que Bakugo es de todo, menos sutil.

—Midoriya— hablé captando su atención—, disculpa.

—Está bien, Shochan, a veces uno esta distraído— me dice con amabilidad—, pero no puedo cambiar tu calificación —asiento comprendiendo—, tampoco a ti Kacchan.

—Esa mierda ya lo sé— gruñe Bakugo acercándose a su bolso buscando algo en el interior—¿Algo mas o ya me puedo largar?

—Si una cosa más— arqueo la ceja ante ello, Midoriya nos mira serio, borrando su dulce sonrisa—. No más peleas, chicos, esto es serio, no los quiero involucrados en más peleas, habló en serio.

Me quedo mirando a mi maestro, y asiento. Bakugo chasquea la lengua y se marcha, y yo le sigo el paso separándonos en el pasillo.

A Midoriya no le hacen gracias nuestras peleas, si eso le molesta, entonces intentare de todas las formas de evitar conflictos con Bakugo, por Midoriya.

—Olvidé mi dinero— dije deteniéndome en medio del pasillo al recordar que no había sacado mi dinero de bolsillo de mi bolso.

De inmediato volví, hoy planeo comer Soba, así que es crucial mi dinero. En el camino me detengo al ver a la última persona que me esperaba ver, sus ojos parecen ver al horizonte mientras su indiferente mirada me causa confusión.

¿Qué hace Shinsou-sensei ahí?

—Todoroki— musita dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí—. Deberías estar almorzando ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Olvide mi dinero— dije con tranquilidad.

Hoy no tenemos clases con Shinsou-sensei, no tiene razones para estar aquí.

—¿Por qué ust—

—¡Estoy listo Hitoshi! — me sorprendo al ver como del salón sale mi maestro con su bolso en mano, mi maestro de cabello violáceo sonríe ante su llegada —¿Shochan? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—¿Shochan? — pregunto mi maestro frunciendo el ceño.

—Olvide mi dinero— dije con simpleza.

Algo aquí no me gusta. Observo serio a mi maestro de violáceos cabellos que al igual que yo, mantiene su mirada, me está mirando, casi como si buscase una respuesta.

El ambiente se ha tornado tenso, más aun cuando Shinsou-sensei rodea con su brazo a Midoriya y lo atrae hacia él; frunzo el ceño ¿Quién se cree? ¿Qué cree que hace?

—Izuku y yo tenemos que irnos— dijo con tranquilidad —¿No? ¿Izuku? — preguntó casi buscando una afirmación. Midoriya parece confundido y algo aturdido, miró a mi maestro para después mirarme a mí.

—Y-Yo—

—Midoriya—dije intentado ocultar mi desagrado con la situación— ¿Está todo bien?

—S-Si— me habló al parecer nervioso.

—Si nos disculpas, joven Todoroki, tenemos cosas que hacer—noto con desagrado como Shinsou-sensei comienza a llevar a Midoriya, guiándolo y técnicamente arrestándolo con su brazo para que le siga.

—A-Adiós Shochan— me dice mientras me mira por sobre su hombro.

Me quedo observando como Midoriya y Shinsou-sensei caminan por el pasillo, juntos, muy juntos, el brazo de mi maestro violáceo viaja de sus hombros a su cintura, acariciando la tela de la camisa de mi pecoso maestro, y mi molestia aumenta al ver como con descaro metía su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Midoriya.

Miro con desagrado a Shinsou-sensei y noto que me está mirando por sobre su hombro al momento de bajar por la escalera.

Lo hace a propósito, apretó mis puños con pesadez ¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?!

 **.**

 **¡Hola mi gente! Creo que termino siendo un cap. algo lento, pero les informo que el próximo cap. se llama: EFECTO DOMINO.**

 **Pueden ser muchas cosas, aun no sé en cuantas partes estará dividido, pero les informo que serán entre capítulos de desastre tras desastre, así que muchos besos y abrazos, nos leemos el próximo capítulo que nos lo narrara nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido Bakugo Katsuki. ¡CREO QUE TERMINE EL SEMESTRE GENTE! Así que después del próximo cap les espera una MARATON DE ÉL, YO, ELLOS, con cuatro o tres caps consecutivos en una sola semana, por que como dije, será un desastre y no quiero dejarlos con la incógnita e intriga :3 ¡Saludos!**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Izuku y su escultural cuerpo de dios griego matara a mas de una persona aksjsakjajs Y uff al fin Todoroki nota cierto interés de Shinsou por su maestro objetivo … Chan Chaaan. ¡Me alegro mucho que el cap te atrapara! ¡Espero que este te saque más de una sonrisa!**

 **Guest**

 **Bakugo es bueno bajo presión en este fic akjsaksj Y ahora se vendrá un mar de problemas, tras problemas… Chan chan…**

 **¡Un saludo! ¡Besitos y abrazos!**

 **¡No olviden su review su opinión es importante para mí!**

 **Se despide, Momoleft.**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Bum! ¡Al fin llegamos a "Efecto Domino"! Estos capítulos estarán divididos en varias partes, estará enfocado en el punto de vista de Katsuki, Midoriya y Todoroki.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este Cap tiene insinuaciones sexuales, de vocabulario implícito, se suplica discreción. Gracias por su comprensión.**

 **PD: Próximo cap 28-12**

 **PD2: Lo siento, no sé qué pasó pero FanFiction me borró los guiones en la primera parte perdón a todos lo que leyeron ese revoltijo de palabras ;-;**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

—¡QUÉ NO IDIOTA! — grité mientras le empujaba, el idiota a medio quemar me miró enfurecido devolviendo el empujón.

—¡Tú estas equivocando!

—¡TÚ ERES EL EQUIVOCADO!

—¡TÚ!

Me lance contra él ya harto, si con palabras no entendía, con unos buenos puñetazos lo entenderá, comencé con suaves y dulces golpes contra su cara, pero el idiota me mordió el brazo enterrando sus dientes en mi carne. Grité ante el dolor y de asco, pues ha dejado baba en mi brazo, limpio horrorizado sus babas, quizás me de sida o algo así.

Pero antes de que logre desinfectarme, TodoIdiota se lanza contra haciéndome perder el equilibrio quedando sobre mí, sujetando mis muñecas.

—¡QUÍTATE IDIOTA!

—Solo cuando admitas que tengo razón— me dijo serio, chasqueé la lengua—, te voy a escupir.

—No te atreverías.

Error.

Una enorme gota de baba comenzó a colgar de sus labios comenzando a acercarse a mí, muevo mi rostro intentando alejarme.

—¡Eres repugnante! — grité asqueado, pero lo único que paso fue que el hilo de saliva comenzó a crecer aún más, acercándose a mí— ¡QUITATE BASTADO ASQUEROSO!

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

La voz de Deku desconcentra al bastardo mitad que ante la sorpresa de ser atrapado deja caer aquella asquerosa baba sobre mi mejilla. El idiota se quita sobre mi mientras yo me colocado de pie.

—¡QUE ASCO! —grité a todo pulmón levantando mi playera limpiando la saliva del fenómeno ese. No siendo suficiente, me lance al suelo refregando mi rostro contra el suelo sintiendo una enorme repugnancia.

—¡ShoChan! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — preguntó molesto Deku ante, de seguro, el contagio de sida a mi persona.

—Bakugo es el culpable— dijo mientras escondida sus manos en su espalda.

—¡MIENTE! — grité sintiendo el ardor en mi mejilla a causa de la contante limpieza por mi parte, o quizás del sida haciendo efecto.

TodoIdiota y yo somos los únicos que quedamos, mi vieja aun no llega a buscarme, y la hermana del idiota tampoco, somos los únicos.

—Niños por favor— dice con pesadez Deku—, niños la violencia no soluciona nada— nos dice mientras me agarra mi muñeca y me obliga a ponerme frente al bastardo—, ahora ¿Por qué estaban peleando.

Nos miramos con molestia uno al otro, y tras unos segundos decido que soy yo quien debe explicar.

—Es por que este idiota no entiende que esta es la izquierda— dije levantando mi mano indicada—, y esta es la derecha.

—¡No! — chilló el idiota— ¡Esta es la izquierda y esta es la derecha!

—¡No seas ignorante!

—¡Tú eres el ignorante!

La risa de Deku nos saca de la nada de nuestra discusión, ambos volteamos a ver que Deku nos mira divertido, y tras unos segundos se limpia las lágrimas para mirarnos.

—Niños, están frente a frente— dijo divertido—, ambos levanten la mano derecha— con obviedad obedecimos, y quedamos ambos con un brazo estirado sobre nuestra cabeza—, muy bien, no lo bajen.

Deku me arrastró detrás del TodoIdiota, y grande es mi sorpresa —que por arte de magia—, ambos quedamos con el mismo brazo arriba.

¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡ESTÁBAMOS FRENTE A FRENTE! ¡ERAMOS UN ESPEJO UNO DEL OTRO! ¡MALDICIÓN!

 **Capítulo 21: Efecto Domino.**

 **Parte 1: Katsuki, un soñador.**

Jadeé con pesadez mientras frunzo el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, siento sus caricias, su cálido aliento golpear mi virilidad, aquel embriagador aroma a lavanda inundar mi oscura habitación, aquel obsceno sonido de su mano masturbándome con lentitud, mi respiración se torna errática y tras una gran impaciencia, su boca comienza a satisfacerme.

De mi rasposa voz escapa en un aterciopelado y fuerte gemido, disfruto la oscuridad, mis ojos continúan cerrados, por razones que no entiendo, no puedo abrirlos, creo que estoy soñando, me parece que estoy soñando pero ¿A quién carajos le importa? Esto se siente increíble.

Lo último recuerdo es repasar la clase Ishiyama antes de irme a la cama, y ahora-

—U-Usa tu lengua— ordeno con voz ronca y lasciva.

Una risa estúpida y boba se forma en mis labios al darme cuenta que me ha obedecido, estoy en el paraíso, me siento drogado, casi flotando entre las sabanas, cada caricia se siente increíble y su boca

—Oh mierda… Más rápido…— musito en un gemido.

Pero mi paraíso acaba al momento que mi palpitante erección es abandonada, entierro mis manos en el colchón impaciente, tenso mis piernas y cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Mi impaciencia se convierte en sorpresa cuando siento unas piernas acomodarse en mi pelvis, mientras acomoda mi endurecido miembro entre sus nalgas, moviéndose, masturbándome. Me enderezo impaciente acercando mi cuerpo a mi desconocido amante, hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello, sintiendo su olor aún más intenso. Mis manos viajan a sus glúteos, firmes y suaves, comienzo a masajear impaciente deseoso de probar su carne, aumentando la fricción, deseoso de hacerme paso en su interior, saboreo su piel, con mi lengua, un sabor un tanto dulce.

—Kacchan…— y es entonces cuando al fin puedo abrir mis ojos, le miro confundido, esto no puede ser un sueño, ya no sé si es real o un sueño.

 _No quiero que sea un sueño._

No hay un bastardo pervertido a medio pintar, no está Kirishima y su chillona voz, no está la cara redonda y sus caderas tambaleantes, solo él y yo. Sus hermosos ojos brillantes entre el mar de oscuridad, brillan cual esmeraldas, unas esmeraldas hermosas que me tienen perdidos, sus labios esbozan una sonrisa, mientras mueve levemente su cabeza observándome, generando un leve movimiento de aquellos hermosos risos verdosos que se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche, su torso firme y blanco como un lienzo con encantadoras pecas bañando sus hombros irradian un calor que choca contra mi abdomen apegándose a mi sintiendo como su intimidad encendida palpita en contra mi cuerpo, no puedo dejar de verle.

 _Es demasiado real._

Le deseo. Ahora. Estoy a mil. Me tiene a mil.

—¿No te molesta que sea yo?— me pregunta mientras posa su frente sobre la mía con dulzura mientras le observo embelesado, casi como un idiota, me siento maravillado. Niego lentamente en tanto veo su labio hipnotizado, sus hermosos y brillantes labios, que parecer pintados con un brillante y deseoso caramelo.

—Continuemos —musito en sus labios impaciente de terminar, pero él se distancia observándome.

—¿Qué sientes Kacchan?

—Estoy caliente, carajo, no más preguntas— gruño molesto mientras intento besarle, pero una vez más me evita, observándome curioso.

—¿Qué sientes Kacchan?

—Te la quiero meter y partirte el culo, sensei— musito entre diente con una sonrisa juguetona esperando que él continué mi juego y se deje llevar por mi sucia forma de actuar.

—¿Qué sientes… Kacchan? —volvió a preguntar, mi sonrisa se borra al ver que Deku sonríe, una sonrisa vacía y hueca, una que me da un mal presentimiento, es una sonrisa que ya he visto antes, pero no en Deku, su mano se posa en mi pectoral izquierdo, le miro confundido —Aquí ¿Qué sientes?

—Y-Yo—

—¿Qué sientes?... ¿Por mí?

—D-Deku, n-no hay que seguir-

—¿Qué sientes?

Mi mirada se quiebra al ver como sus dedos se introducen en mi carne comenzando hacerse paso entre mi musculo, grito horrorizado escuchando aquella pregunta rebotar una y otra vez, observo como Deku ríe y me pregunta una y otra vez lo mismo. Su mano libre atrapa mi garganta comenzando a ahogarme, lanzándome con brusquedad contra la cama.

—La omisión es en parte una mentira Katsuki-san.

—Katsuki… ¿San? —su cuerpo, sus firmes pechos, sus ojos repletos de locura envueltos en una larga melena rubia mientras ríe. Se acercó con lentitud a mi rostro comenzando a lamer mi mejilla revolviéndome el estómago ante los recuerdos desatados.

—Nos vamos a divertir esta noche… Mi peleador

Me levantó con brusquedad tirando las sabanas, las gotas de sudor recorren mi fría piel, toco en reiteradas ocasiones mi pectoral asegurándome de que mi corazón lata. Asqueado recuerdo aquellos pechos y esos enloquecidos ojos dorados, lanzo las sabanas y almohadas por el aire, me coloco de pie acelerado y de inmediato enciendo la luz. Mi habitación está vacía, solo está el desastre ocasionado por mí, y tras revisar bajo la cama y mi ropero me dejo caer en el suelo calmado.

Un maldito sueño.

De todas las perras tenía que ser ella dije entre dientes enfurecido.

Saboreo mi boca, y recuerdo vagamente el sabor azúcar, el brillo color caramelo de sus labios, su hipnotizante olor a lavanda… Su boca satisfaciéndome, su lengua, su boca, mis gemidos, su encantadora voz, sus manos…

—A-Ah carajo —musito en un jadeo al sentir mi sangre hervir.

Bajo la escalera agotado, siento las bolsas acumuladas bajo mis parpados, gruño molesto, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

 _Maldito Deku._

—Buenos días bella durmiente —unto la mantequilla en mi pan tostado ignorando a mi vieja que bebe un café en una de las esquinas de la cocina, mastico enfurecido, este día ha empezado de la mierda—, mi lindo retoño —arqueo la ceja mientras saboreo, mirándole con molestia ante su claro tono de burla— ¿Por qué mi único y tierno hijo estaba despierto a las 3 am?

—Meteté en tus asuntos vieja —bruja gruñí acomodando el tirante de mi bolso en mi hombro, le miro por el rabillo de mi ojo como ella mueve su cuchara en el tazón, revolviendo su café con crema.

—Es que tengo curiosidad pequeño engendro —dijo con un deje de burla—, estuviste toda la noche despierto… Dime… ¿Por qué te la jalaste toda la noche?

Escupí todo el pan que tenía en mi boca para poder verla horrorizado.

—¡¿QU-QUÉ TE PASA ENFERMA DEGENERADA?!

—Mm… ¿Porno quizás?

—Estás loca…

—O… ¿Una chica?...

—Esa mierda no te importa.

—¿Un chico?

—¡YA DEJA!

—Ding, Ding, Ding —dijo mientras chocaba su cuchara contra la cerámica de su taza mientras me mira —¡Quién lo diría! ¡El diablo tiene corazón! ¡Tendré un Yerno no una Yerna! ¡Eso es emocionante!

—¡MU-MUERTE!

—Oh mi bebe esta rojo, está enamorado…

—¡VETE AL DIABLO!

—¿Y dime?— me dice mientras deja su café de lado mirándome interesada— ¿Kirishima ya sabe que estas tras su trasero? —le miro asqueado— Ah… No es Kirishima, una lástima, es un buen chico, pero bien por él se salva de aguantar tus gritos… ¿Le conozco?

Intento mantener mi rostro relajado, la vieja me conoce demasiado, cada rasgo que hago lo toma como una respuesta, es una bruja loca.

—Ah… no hagas eso habla conmigo —me dice divertida mientras agarra mi rostro palmeando mis mejillas con fuerza, le miro desde mi altura, tiemblo ante la impotencia de no poder quejarme—, bien, tarde o temprano lo sabré.

—Me voy— declaro mientras salgo de la cocina.

—Que te vaya bien cariño— me dice a mis espaldas—, usa condón por favor, y trae a mi yerno pronto por favor, quiero advertirle del sociópata que tiene de novio.

Entre refunfuños me marcho, la vieja enloqueció.

 _Enamorado._

—¡ENAMORADO MIS BOLAS! — grité a todo pulmón.

—¿M-Me habla a mí? — volteo recordando que me encuentro en el metro, observo a la vieja que me mira confundida, siento mis mejillas arder ante la humillación, y sin importarme que no es mi estación me bajo con rapidez.

 _Estúpido Deku, estúpida vieja._

Al fin llego a clases, mi mente es un lío, y solo quiero mantenerme ocupado.

Escuchaba como Aizawa hablaba, veía como movía sus labios modulando palabras mientras escribía números, más no logro concentrarme. Me siento en una jodida nube, una esponjosa y cálida en donde la sola idea de volver a casa rebota en mi mente. Pero hoy no vuelvo a casa, hoy me toca trabajo, por lo tanto, no podré descansar como corresponde.

Supongo que es un sacrificio necesario.

La clase para mi suerte se hizo rápida, escuché vagamente lo que Aizawa habló, así que el viernes generaré un repaso para poder comprender mejor.

—Bakugo— separo mi natural mirada de descontento de la salida en un intento vago se huir de la siguiente clase, miré con pesadez a mi maestro de matemáticas—, sígueme.

Pasa a mi lado con pereza, casi como si el solo mover los pies le agotara, generando un arrastre de aquellas gastados zapatos de opaco color negro. No me quejo, tengo una idea de lo que se trata, así que me limito a seguirle.

Últimamente siento que el destino se ha empeñado en hacerme enfurecer, todo me parece desagradable, y mis compañeros más estúpidos de lo normal, los maestros parecen empeñarse en buscar alguna excusa para regañarme.

Tal como Kayama esta mañana, quien me tope en el pasillo de camino al salón, me regañó una vez más por las perforaciones diciéndome que con aquella apariencia nunca lograría tener una novia.

Como si me importara.

Es mi última preocupación en estos momentos, una novia, pura mierda.

 _Enamorado._

Al fin llegamos al salón de maestros, y por rapidez mía busco con la mirada aquellas pecas que —por alguna razón que aún no logro entender—, deseo verificar que estén solas, sin ser vistas o tocadas.

Me encabrona la idea de que alguien las toque.

Creo que es por el hecho de que Deku me encabrona tanto, al punto, de que verlo sonreír es un martirio.

 _Tiene que ser eso, no estoy enamorado._

Pero me detengo al escuchar una voz en mi interior que grita: Idiota, hoy es martes, él no viene.

—Ten— arqueo la ceja al ver una sobre frene a mí.

 _Son demasiado insistentes estos hijos de perra._

Pero esta vez, me sorprendo al ver el logro del MIT en ellas. Sin importarme estar en medio de la oficina, abro mi correo y comienzo a leer curioso.

—Tus esfuerzos han dado frutos—dijo con tranquilidad mi maestro mientras se deja caer en una de las sillas—, pero también tienes que agradecer a Yagi por sus contactos, tus calificaciones y tus ensayos han llegado a otro continente.

Sonrío de lado satisfecho, eso es mejor de lo que creí.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—pregunté mientras guardaba la carta en mi bolsillo trasero, Aizawa se encogió de hombros.

—Terminar la escuela.

—¿Y qué hay de los problemas?— debo tantear terreno, para saber qué tanto esmero debo poner en mi carácter.

—Por ellos puedes incendiar la escuela y aún así te van a aceptar, felicidades.

Esto es grandioso, todo el esmero, las noches en desvela para crear aquel estúpido ensayo, las investigaciones cada maldito viernes han dado sus frutos.

Estiro mi mano hacia Aizawa que al parecer duda mi contacto, pues, tarda un par de segundos es estrechar mi mano.

—No lo negaré— dijo con los ojos cerrados, para después sonreír levemente al verme—, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Es obvio.

—Y lo acabas de arruinar—soltó mi mano y la estampó con fuerza contra mi cabeza, le miré con desagrado, pero mi ira se disipa al notar que sonríe levemente—, vuelve a clases señor MIT.

Las clases siguientes se tornan aburridas, solo pienso en los muchos caminos que he logrado construir este último mes. Pronto terminaré de reunir el dinero para un departamento, uno propio, nada de alquilar, tendré mi propio hogar con mis reglas a mi nombre. Podré hacer lo que quiera, podré andar en bolas si se me place y nadie se quejara de nada.

 _Un lugar solo mío._

Aquella idea es tentadora, la idea de las gran cantidad de estupideces que puedo hacer sin superación es como el fruto prohibido.

Un fruto que deseo probar.

Tras un largo día, las clases terminan, me sumergí tanto en la vida que tendré el año que viene que no me percaté que en medio de clases Kirishima fue sacado en Inglés por Kan. En el camino al metro, pelos de mierda me habla de que SoyCabernicola-Sensei, ha logrado obtener la información de que si logra que el siguiente torneo de judo, el diploma del primer lugar tenga su nombre, podrá optar por una beca completa en la universidad Nanzan, en Nagoya, una oportunidad bastante buena a mi parecer, ya que por notas, este idiota jamás lograría una beca.

Me limito a escuchar como Kirishima tiene planeada su vida en Nagoya, fantaseando en voz alta, y una alerta en mí se enciende al escuchar sus planes en detalle, planes en los que me incluye; planes que incluyen un departamento para él y para mí, donde compartiremos la renta entre otras cosas. De un golpe debería bajarlo de su nube y decirle de todas las invitaciones que me han llegado este último mes, pero Kirishima parece atrapado en su fantasía color carmín, y como el blando pelmazo que soy en el fondo, lo dejo ser.

El turno del trabajo estuve muy distraído, tanto, que en cierto punto me distraje lo suficiente para que un maldito ebrio huyera sin pagar su cuenta, y yo, distraído comencé a perseguirlo a las 2:30 am por las calles hasta que logré atraparlo para golpearle. Al volver, me di cuenta que había dejado la caja sola; para mi suerte no robaron dinero, pero si licores, los cuales tuve que pagar de las propinas.

Otra mala noche.

—Repítelo— ordené con recelo ante sus palabras, Jeanst me miró cansado.

—Te cambiaré a los sábados y al centro.

—Te tardaste.

—Una chica renunció y necesitó que la suplas en caja

Es perfecto, los sábados son el mejor día para trabajos así, y mejor, me está trasladando al centro, no a una asquerosa cantina maloliente con un aire suicida, no, a uno de los mejores Night Clubs de la ciudad, con eso podré reunir el dinero faltante.

La noche acabó, y me fui camino a casa de Hanta, que desde que se enteró de mi trabajo me recibe en su hogar a estas horas ya que está a unas cuadras de la cantina. Pero esta será mi última noche, ya que desde la otra semana, iniciaré mi nuevo horario.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto, si no es porque el idiota de Sero olvidó quitar el seguro a su ventana dejándome fuera. A esas horas mi paciencia es mínima, así que producto del sueño y el cansancio, forcé la entrada destruyendo el seguro.

El día miércoles ha comenzado de lo peor.

Estoy cansado, son dos noches sin dormir decentemente, y el estar cansado para mi significa estar enojado, más bien encabronado.

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento!— escucho a mis espaldas mientras continuó mi trote contante alrededor de la cancha.

—¿Cómo olvidaste abrir la ventana?— pregunta Kirishima a mis espaldas de seguro al idiota de Sero que en un pesado suspiro responde.

—Anoche me fui a dormir muy cansado, y lo olvidé.

Rodeo los ojos con pesadez, les ignoró, no tengo la paciencia suficiente. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, casi como si me hubieran atropellado el día anterior.

Doy un paso en falso por accidente, y pierdo el equilibrio pasando a llevar a alguien en el camino. Por instinto me afirmo con rapidez de su hombro impidiendo mi caída.

—Cuidado.

 _Lo que faltaba._

Levanto mi mirada para ver con asco aquellos ojos diferentes, aquellos horribles ojos repletos de superioridad y egocentrismo que me revuelve el estómago. Como odio a este imbécil.

El bastardo Mitad-Mitad es un asqueroso egocéntrico, y desde la semana pasada, pasó de ser egocéntrico a pervertido por andar constantemente con las manos calientes sobre Deku.

 _Maldito necesitado._

Quité mi mano con rapidez, limpiándolas con repugnancia en mi ropa, detalle que obviamente no pasó desapercibido para el idiota ese, quien solo bufó con molestia.

—Bakugo—arqueo la ceja al ver que el bastardo se ha dado el descaro de hablar—, debo decir que soy consciente que tenemos una rivalidad poco sana entre nosotros— me cruzo de brazos esperando que termine con su estúpido discurso de niño rico—, pero a pedido de Midoriya estoy dispuesto a soportar tus niñerías.

 _¿Di-Disculpa?_

Le agarro de su playera de forma amenazante, este bastardo me tiene arto y está a punto de acabar con mi paciencia casi inexistente el día de hoy.

—Escucha pequeña mierda—gruñí enfurecido, mi calma esta es un hilo, uno que está a punto de cortarse—, no sé quien mierda te crees para decirme eso, me importa un carajo todo lo que tú digas. Yo sé que tras esa fachada de niño bueno, no eres más que un asqueroso pervertido teñido, que busca quedar bien con el idiota de Deku, así que deja de intentar fingir algo que no eres porque esa mierda no te queda.

—¿Tendría que importarme lo que tú pienses?— me preguntó mientras afirmaba mi muñeca con fuerza—, no eres más que un prospecto a tunante así que procura mantener tus despreciables manos lejos de mí— arrancó mi agarre de su ropa mientras me observa con desprecio—, te estoy haciendo el favor de ahorrarte la humillación.

—¿Disculpa?— pregunté enfurecido— ¿Humillación? ¿La tintura te llego hasta el cerebro? ¿Humillación de qué? Solo eres una vil y asquerosa rata rastrera.

—Estoy siendo amable— me dijo tosco—, supéralo Bakugo, con ese carácter solo lograrás humillarte ante Midoriya.

—¡¿AH?! ¡¿Y quién carajos está hablando de Deku?!— pregunté a la defensiva, Deku no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Midoriya es una gran persona, no sé lo que buscas de él pero- —

—YO NO QUIERO NADA CON ESE NERD DE MIERDA.

—Perfecto— me dice con tranquilidad—, entonces estamos bien, mantente lejos de "Deku" y yo podré continuar con mi labor.

 _Su labor…_

Sonrió de lado, es un asqueroso pervertido.

—Solo buscas cogértelo— dije con sinceridad—, adivino ¿Te la jalas pensando en él? ¿Eh? Virgencito.

Se volteó, comenzando a caminar lejos de mí, sonreí victorioso.

—Sí, no es tu problema — Lo dijo más para sí que para mí, pero fue suficiente…

Fue como un click, aquel hijo delgado que representaba mi paciencia ha cedido.

No sé qué tan rápido corrí o si salté, pero antes de que me diera cuenta había envestido con toda mi fuerza el cuerpo del bastardo Mitad-Mitad, comenzando a golpear una y otra vez mis nudillos contra su asquerosa cara. Estoy fuera de mí, ni siquiera me importo el hecho de que Todoroki azoto su cabeza contra la mía quitándome de encima suyo, para después patearme las costillas, no siento el dolor, solo la energía que se utiliza en mí para golpearme, lance un puñetazo contra su mejilla, pero Todoroki no retrocedió.

 _Sí, no es tu problema_

 _No, no es mi problema…_

Esquivo el puñetazo de Todoroki golpeando su estómago de inmediato.

 _No es mi problema… ¡PERO COMO ME ENFURECE!_

Siento una enorme mano agarrar mi ropa, levantándome del suelo y lanzándome por el aire estampándome con brusquedad contra el suelo. Miro confundido y enfurecido a quien me ha separado del bastado.

 _Mierda…_

—¡USTEDES DOS VIENEN CONMIGO! —gritó Kan a todo pulmón, su enorme mano agarro mi brazo comenzando arrastrarme.

Escucho las quejas de mis compañeros, no había notado que se habían ubicado alrededor de nosotros de seguro intentando separa la pelea o evitar que Kan notara lo que sucedía.

Arrugo mi nariz al sentir el alcohol tocar mi mejilla, la anciana es muy dulce para curar heridas, pero prefiero mil veces mi propia mano. Tras un par de minutos me da un dulce, cosa que repite con Todoroki.

—Ambos adultos— dice la anciana mientras saboreo la menta en mi boca— y pelean como niños.

—El idiota este empezó— gruñí.

—Tú me golpeaste.

—Bien merecido lo tenían.

—Idiota.

—¡REPITELO!

—¡SUFICIENTE! — ambos nos congelamos al escuchar la voz de Kan frente a nosotros— ¡SU REINADO ACABA AQUÍ! ¡AL FIN LOS TENGO MOCOSOS IMPERTINENTE—di un brinco al ver como la anciana golpeaba con su bastón la pierna del maestro de gimnasia.

—No se grita en la enfermería.

Cual toro, Kan refunfuño, y rodeo los ojos, y continuo con su estúpido discurso de: Soy Kan el magnificó.

—Estarán en graves problemas cuando Aizawa llegue.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, captando mi atención y la de los presentes, grande es mi sorpresa al ver aquellos risos verdosos rebotar a causa de la agitación de su cuerpo. Hiperventilado, Deku nos miró alterado.

—¡ShoChan! ¡Kacchan! — dijo al entrar— ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! — gritó Kan a todo pulmón, Deku frunzo el ceño y paso a su lado golpeando su hombro contra el de su colega llegando directamente a nosotros.

—Aizawa está en una reunión— dijo casi ignorando su presencia—¿Te duele ShoChan? — pregunto el idiota de Deku al bastardo Mitad-Mitad mientras tomaba su rostro y le movía de lado a lado, chasqueé la lengua.

—Estoy bien Midoriya— dijo como un lambiscón.

Deku se volteo, y sus ojos verdes se posaron en mi generando un escalofrío en mi cuerpo al recordar el sueño de hace una noche, aquel sueño tan sugerente. Una corriente eléctrica me invade y mis latidos se pronuncian al sentir la mano de Deku acariciar mi frente revisando mis heridas, levanto la mirada notando para mi horror que está muy cerca de mí, inspeccionando.

—Estas muy lastimado…

No soy capaz de alejarlo ni de gritarle, solo me dejo querer.

 _Maldición…_

Deku tras una inspección suspira y nos mira agotado.

—¿Qué fue lo que hablamos el lunes? Dijeron que dejarían de pelear.

—Es obvio que tu autoridad no genera ni una pizca de respeto— Deku se volteó con desagrado hacia el enorme albino que yacía detrás de él, observando la escena en silencio—, de seguro tu asquerosas costumbre han profanado sus mentes.

—Escucha Kan yo—

—Suficiente ustedes dos—dijo la anciana mientras se colocaba entre ambos maestros—, ambos son maestros, maduren y actúen como tal, le están dando un pésimo ejemplo a estos niños— Me encojo de hombros, sus palabras no tienen ningún efecto en mí, pero al parecer si en Deku quien nos mira con vergüenza y un tanto dolido. —Kan, si vas a hacer un reclamo, ve de una vez.

—Eso haré— nos dijo casi como amenaza saliendo de la enfermería aligerando al fin el ambiente.

La anciana y Deku suspiraron.

—Pequeño Midoriya, sigues actuando como un niño— regaño la anciana, Deku sonrió forzado mientras rascaba su nuca para después mirarnos.

—Muchachos, iré a hablar junto con Kan — nos informó ansioso—, les daré con la señora Shuzenji, compórtense— nos dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta—, intentaré que esto quede en un castigo.

Y con eso, se marchó.

Mis hombros se relajan, lamentablemente, Deku es de fiar.

—Bakugo.

—¿Qué carajos quieres? — gruñí claramente asqueado por la idea de que Todoroki volviera hablarme.

—¿Por qué atacar? Tu dijiste que no te importaba.

 _Mi bebe está enamorado._

—Y-Yo—

—Te enfureciste porque dejé en claro mis intenciones— me dijo con una tranquilidad que me pone los pelos de punta—, di la verdad.

 _Sí, no es tu problema_

—¿Verdad? ¿De qué estupidez hablas? — pregunté a la defensiva.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco.

 _¿Qué sientes Kacchan?_

—A ti te-

 _No._

—Gust—

 _Enamorado._

 _ **NO**_

—¡BAKUGO! — casi como si se tratase de un regalo caído del cielo, ambos volteamos a mi salvador, aquel que me salvado de una situación demasiado bochornosa y estúpida, Hanta está en la puerta mirándome casi horrorizado, le observo con mi mejor gesto de: ¿Qué carajos quieres?—¡MIDORIYA-SENSEI Y KAN-SENSEI ESTÁN PELEANDO EN EL PASILLO!

 **¡PERO MIDORIYA! ¡¿QUÉ PASO CON LA VIOLENCIA NO ES LA** **SOLUCIÓN** **?! Jajaja :v Midoriya-sensei es un loquillo ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá? Uff yo si sé, pero ustedes no buajajaa Beshitos :3**

 **Próximo capitulo (Publicación 28-12-2018) : Todoroki**

 **:3 otra vez, beshos.**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Efecto Domino! No solo iniciara un grave problema, sino que será el desencadenamiento de muchos de problemas que azotarán a los estudiantes y a los maestros de la U.A. ¡Me alegro mucho que hayas acertado todos los acertijos! A mí me cuestan demasiado tuve que pedir ayuda XD! ¡muchos saludos! ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**

 **Fangirl309**

 **Amor para ShoChan, me divierto mucho escribiendo sus capítulos con escenas bizarras como las de un Touya sin escrúpulos, o de sus problemas para pedir ayuda para conquistar a su amado Izuku. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**

 **¡Un saludo! ¡Besitos y abrazos!**

 **¡No olviden su review su opinión es importante para mí!**

 **Se despide, Momoleft.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Próximo cap: 29-12-2018**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

—No hay perdón— dijo con molestia Midoriya-sensei mientras respiro con dificultad a causa de mi llanto, mi maestro se cruzó de brazos y apuntó al rincón—, los dos, se sentaran ahí y volverán a hace amigos.

—¡No somos amigos! — gritamos al mismo tiempo Bakugo y yo.

—¡Pues ahora lo serán! ¡Al rincón! ¡No pueden dibujar!

Su mano se posó en mi espalda y nos empujó con suavidad hasta la zona de nuestro castigo

Bakugo y yo peleamos en el receso, acabando ambos de colores a causa de las pinturas que nos lanzamos, dejamos un desastre y es por ello que Midoriya-sensei está muy molesto con nosotros.

Tal vez jamás nos perdone.

Siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos ¿Qué haré si Midoriya-sensei nunca me perdona?

—Ya deja de llorar, eres patético— fruncí el ceño molesto, y miré a Bakugo que yace mirando la pared con molestia—, si dejas que toda las cosas que te digan te afecten serás una niñita por siempre.

—Cállate, a ti nadie te preguntó— dije con pesadez mientras me cruzaba de brazos—, esto es tu culpa.

—¡¿Mía?!

—¡Sí! ¡Tú me lanzaste la pintura roja en primer lugar!

—¡Deberías agradecerme fenómeno! — me dijo con molesta superioridad—¡Te empareje tu fea cabeza!

—¡¿Por qué eres tan molesto?!

—¡Niño! — ambos dimos un brinco al escuchar la voz de Yagi-sensei—¡Están castigados! ¡No pueden hablar!

Afirme mis piernas ante ello, no es justo, esto no es justo. Todo es culpa de Bakugo.

Tras los treinta minutos más largos de mi vida, Midoriya-sensei envió a todos mis compañeros al patio a jugar. Claro, a todos menos a nosotros.

Miro de reojo el salón, esta vacío, a excepción de Midoriya-sensei que yace limpiando nuestro desastre. Le veo triste, esta triste por nuestra culpa.

Midoriya-sensei siempre nos dice que la violencia no es la solución, ha intentado de muchas formas que Bakugo y yo nos llevemos bien.

Pero es imposible.

Noto que Bakugo yace mirando al igual que yo, parece arrepentido.

Ambos estamos arrepentidos.

Sin importarme estar castigado, me coloco de pie, y camino hacia un pequeño balde de agua que se encuentra aún lado de la escena del crimen, tomo un pequeño paño y comienzo a ayudar a Midoriya-sensei a limpiar. Muevo mi mano en movimientos circulares mientras siento la atenta mirada jade de mi maestro sobre mí, y tras unos minutos, otro paño aparece a mi lado, limpiando al mismo ritmo que yo.

Bakugo se ha sumado a ayudar.

Terminamos con rapidez, dejamos la mesa reluciente, incluso podía ver mi reflejo en ella.

—¡Eso es! — dice Midoriya-sensei mientras se agacha y queda a nuestra altura, despeinando nuestras cabezas— ¿Ven? Pueden llevarse bien.

—Solo por ahora— gruñó Bakugo con molestia, pero a Midoriya-sensei no le importo.

—Algún día— habló Midoriya-sensei mientras nos mira— ustedes se unirán por un bien común, y ese día, estere muy orgulloso de ustedes.

 **Capítulo 21: Efecto Domino.**

 **Parte 2: Todoroki, por un bien común**

Bakugo es un idiota, o por lo menos eso he concluido esta mañana.

Desde que conozco a Bakugo ha sido muy listo, no lo niego, tiene una mente rápida, fácil para los números y posee una gran habilidad para solucionar problemas. Su mente trabaja rápido, pese a que no está conectada con su lengua, puede generan una mar de soluciones, lo admiro por eso.

Pero también lo odio. Es un idiota.

Habla antes de pensar, eso es obvio, su mente funciona de modo sistemático que no empata con aquellos problemas emocionales, y por lo que observado, tiende a reaccionar de forma violenta al no comprenderlos, es como un cavernícola muy listo.

Es por eso que entiendo su reacción de hace un momento, no entiende lo que pasas en su cabeza, ya sea odio o amor hacia Midoriya, su cabeza es un lío.

 _Es muy notorio._

O lo es para mí, en especial ahora que veo como Midoriya revisa sus heridas a mi lado, observando con preocupación cada moretón y corte, mientras que Bakugo está al parecer en un enorme conflicto interno.

─ Muchachos iré habar junto con Kan─ dijo mientras nos miraba, al parecer, angustiado─, intentaré que esto quede en un castigo─ nos miró con dulzura, una dulzura propia de Izuku, para después marcharse dejándonos a solas con la enfermera.

El marcharse, al parecer ha dejado más relajado a Bakugo, sus hombros se aflojaron y su rostro se destenso.

Es ahora, ya estoy harto de juegos, es blanco o negro, es así de simple.

─ Bakugo─ hablé en un tono seco y firme mientras le observo, mi voz le perturbo pues me miró con desagrado.

─¿Qué carajos quieres? ─ me preguntó con un hastío evidente.

─¿Por qué atacar? Tú dijiste que no te importaba.

Mi pregunta al parecer le confundió, sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida y nerviosa, demostrando una ira y cierto asco, tal vez por el tema que he tocado, de seguro es como derretir su orgullo.

—Y-Yo-—

—Te enfureciste porque dejé en claro mis intenciones— dije antes de que estableciera un argumento estúpido—, di la verdad.

—¿Verdad? ¿De qué estupidez hablas? — su pregunta suena vaga, creo que está al tanto de lo que siente pero…

 _No lo acepta._

—Corrígeme si me equivoco— continué intentando no destruir su mundo, pues, al parecer a Bakugo le gusta un hombre y no lo acepta.

¿Vergüenza quizás de su orientación?

 _No, es más que eso._

Él siente miedo, un miedo horrible por sentir algo por alguien.

—A ti te gust—

—¡BAKUGO! — miré algo molesto de ser interrumpido, es Sero que ha llegado alterado y claramente agitado —¡MIDORIYA-SENSEI Y KAN-SENSEI ESTAN PELEANDO EN EL PASILLO!

Mi mente se bloqueó, me quedé como idiota mirando a la nada sin comprender muy bien sus palabras, y antes de percatarme, ya me encontraba corriendo junto con Bakugo por el segundo piso, llegando al sector de la escalera donde un enorme gentío gritaba, apoyaba y animaba. Con dificultad nos adentramos entre los espectadores empujando a mis compañeros, llegando a un lado de nuestros compañeros de clases que miraban horrorizados el espectáculo.

Ahí estaba.

Midoriya lanzaba un mar de golpes directamente el rostro de Kan, quien los recibía con la nariz rota, con una leve sonrisa, casi mostrando su resistencia. Demostrando su clara superioridad física, Kan lanzaba puñetazos que el desaliñado Izuku esquivaba con dificultad, desviando sus golpes de un modo suave casi como acariciara gotas de rocío.

—¡QUÉDATE QUIETO MONO CILINDRERO! — gritó a todo pulmón Kan no logrando dar a su objetivo.

Mi concentración esta al máximo, y mi corazón se detiene y un grito aterrado escapa de mi garganta al ver como el enorme puñetazo se azota contra su abdomen lanzándolo con una fuerza brutal contra la pared, causando un potente golpe de la cabeza de mi maestro contra el muro.

—¡MIDORIYA! — grité junto con mis compañeros que miraban impotente la pelea.

Cual demonio, Kan rió divertido, avanzando prepotente a un aturdido Izuku que agita su cabeza con confusión, mientras se colocaba de pie apoyando su mano en la pared.

—No eres más que un insecto repugnante— dijo Kan mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Levantó su enorme mano dispuesto a acabar la batalla, di un paso con intenciones de ayudar, pero Yaoyorozu me grita que no debo meterme, mientras sujeta mi brazo junto con Jirou e Iida. Miro impotente como Kan lanza su golpe directamente al rostro de Izuku, pero para mi sorpresa, con una agilidad sorprendente, Midoriya da un enorme salto, afirmándose de los hombros de Kan, pasando por encima del cuerpo de su oponente, logrando que —producto del impulso— Kan pierda el equilibro y se estrelle contra el muro.

—¡Mierda! — gritó Kaminari en un tono entre sorprendido y asustado— ¡Midoriya-sensei es como un ninja! ¡Aterrador!

—Midoriya está herido— musito angustiado, una mano se posa en mi hombro mientras no quito mi mirada de mi maestro.

—Midoriya-sensei es fuerte, puede con él— dijo animado Hanta.

—Se equivocan— ambos reaccionamos ante el comentario, Kirishima miraba la situación asustado e impotente—, Midoriya es rápido, de eso no hay duda, entrenamiento previo quizás, pero Kan presenta una fuerte defensa, sumado a que es más grande y posee mayor masa muscular— dijo angustiándome más—, antes de que llegaran Midoriya había recibido más de un golpe de Kan, uno más y no creo que pueda volver a ponerse de pie…

—Y él lo sabe— miro confundido a Bakugo que al parecer está furioso—, ese idiota no puede ganar y lo sabe y aun así-—

—¡TE VOY A MATAR! — gritó a todo pulmón Kan volviendo a la pelea.

Izuku le miró agotado, pero terco como una mula a mi parecer, dio un preciso golpe en la garganta del albino dificultando su respiración, lanzando una rápida patada voladora contra su enemigo, aturdiendo a Kan por primera vez desde mi llegada. El enorme maestro agita su cabeza de lado a lado confundido.

Esto ha terminado…

—¡Midoriya! — grito lanzándome contra él, sujetándole del pecho al ver que estaba dispuesto a continuar, pese a que por obviedad, Kan no está del todo consciente. Se retuerce en mis brazos mientras me exige que le libere, no me escucha, no quiere escuchar mis suplicas y las de mis compañeros.

Está muy enojado.

Kan parece haber vuelto en sí, sus ojos irradian una ira aterradora que solo refleja el enorme deseo de hacer pedazos a mi actual maestro de literatura. Infla su pecho y grita cual loco abalanzándose contra nosotros, Midoriya me golpea con su brazo logrando liberarse de mi agarre, está dispuesto a recibir el potente golpe de Kan, uno que de seguro lo mata.

Golpe que no llega.

Es una gran sorpresa, para mí, y para todos como Bakugo se encuentra realizando una llave de estrangulamiento a Kan, rodeaba su brazo alrededor del enorme cuello de nuestro maestro realizando presión con el bícep y el ante brazo, Kan lanza golpes directamente a la cabeza de Bakugo, quien esquiva con dificultad, producto de la posición, recibiendo uno que otro golpe.

No lo dudo, y sin importarme el hecho de estar siendo observado, lanzo un fuerte puñetazo directamente al rostro de Kan, sintiendo como su tabique parece destruirse entre mis nudillos, reventando en un bomba de sangre que mancha mi puño.

Y al fin todo acaba.

Kan cae inconsciente a causa de la falta de aire y mi puñetazo. Es un enorme escándalo, muchos de nuestros compañeros nos apoyan, otros simplemente se limitan a vernos horrorizados por lo que hemos hecho. Miro de reojo a Midoriya que se dejó caer al suelo agitado, intentado recuperar el aire a causa de la agitación y tras un par de segundos nos mira.

—Ya lo tenía— dijo apenas, ofrecí mi mano en ayuda al igual que Bakugo, Midoriya ni siquiera dudo y acepto nuestra ayuda—. No me imiten.

—Estas herido— digo mientras intento mantenerme tranquilo.

Su labio inferior es un desastre, tiene una gran cantidad de moretones en la frente, su mejilla derecha esta hinchada, su camisa se ha vuelto inservible producto de la gran cantidad de sangre que posee, dejando de lado el hecho que su ropa está destruida. Midoriya luce bien.

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ACABA DE PASAR?!

Algunos compañeros comienzan a huir, mientras que Bakugo y yo nos quedamos junto con Midoriya, observando congelados a nuestro maestro de matemáticas que yace enfurecido en medio del pasillo.

 _Mierda…_

Se movía como león enjaulado, Aizawa gritaba, agitaba las manos y nos apuntaba señalando la gran cantidad de faltas que Bakugo y yo hemos tenido durante estas últimas semanas. Nezu guarda silencio detrás de su escritorio, escuchando al igual que nosotros dos. Pese a que sé que estamos en problemas, solo pienso en Midoriya, al parecer por los que nos explicó Nezu no está en problemas producto que se le atribuido toda la culpa a Kan, pues su largo historial de quejas producto de su mente cerrada, al fin le caído encima.

Aun así, Midoriya estaba herido.

—¡Y AHORA ESTO! — gritó a todo pulmón Aizawa mientras estampaba su mano contra el escritorio del director generando que todos los presentes diéramos un brinco—¡Atacar a un maestro es gravísimo! ¡Les hemos perdonado cada tontera que han hecho! ¡Pero esto es imperdonable!

—Pero Kan—

—¡NO! AHORA TÚ TE CALLAS Y ESCUCHAS— miré de reojo a Bakugo que se mordía la lengua producto de la molestia de no poder hablar.

Aizawa suspiró con pesadez, mientras se afirmaba el tabique de la nariz, está muy enojado, jamás había visto a Aizawa levantar la voz. Tras un largo silencio, Aizawa nos miró.

—¿Algo que agregar Nezu? — preguntó a nuestro peculiar director, este le miró unos segundos serio y suspiró.

—Muchachos, ambos son buenos estudiantes— dijo con tranquilidad—, pero lamentablemente esto no podemos pasarlo por alto, debe haber un castigo.

—¡No jodas! — gruñó Bakugo sin pelos en la lengua, activando la alerta de Aizawa.

—¡Bakugo!

—¡NO! — gritó alterado colocándose de pie— ¡El idiota de Kan estaba a punto de matar a Deku! ¡Y ustedes querían que nos quedamos como idiota viendo como lo hacía puré! ¡Eso es una estupidez!

—Coincido con Bakugo— musité mientras me cruzaba de brazos molesto—, si no hubiéramos intervenido, Kan hubiera podido lastimar a Midoriya-sensei de gravedad.

—Estamos al tanto— nos informó Nezu—, Kan sera castigado por ello, será relevado de sus clases temporalmente hasta que maneje su temperamento, mientras que Midoriya tendrá que cumplir trabajo comunitario en la escuela como reprimenda— Nezu cruzó sus patas frente a él—, el problema son ustedes.

—¿Nosotros? — pregunté al aire confundido.

—Verán chicos, si dejamos pasar esto, muchos de sus compañeros creerán que perdonamos tal falta de respeto hacia los docentes, y aquello no es cierto, los actos de violencia deben ser castigados— Nezu miró sus patas varios segundos, y tras una mirada repleta de dolor, nos miró—, lo lamento.

—Bakugo— Aizawa posó su mirada furiosa en el cenizo compañero—, tu beca será revocada.

Fue como un balde de agua, mi corazón se detuvo ante aquello. Miré angustiado a mi compañero que yacía apretando los puños y la mirada baja.

 _Esto es injusto._

—Te he perdonado una gran cantidad de faltas— dijo Aizawa—, te escapas de clases, insultas a los maestros y tengo entendido que incluso fumas en la azotea— el maestro suspiró y le miró con lastima—, pero esto ha sido el colmo, no puedo dejarlo pasar. En verdad lo siento.

—Si lo siente entonces no lo haga— dije tajante logrando que el director y mi maestro me observan impresionado, siento la mirada de Bakugo, pero me mantengo firme hacia los profesores—, Bakugo es un buen alumno, un asco de persona, pero la beca es por destacar en el área matemática, no por su carácter—

—Todoroki—

—No, esto está mal— dije con molestia—, solo están haciendo esto por el hecho de que Kan ha exigido la expulsión de Bakugo desde hace años, y el actuar del propio kan ha generado que Bakugo salga en defensa de quien lo necesitaba, esto está mal, Kan ha provocado esto.

—Todoroki— gruñó Aizawa—, esto es un asunto entre Bakugo y yo, no debes meterte.

—Todoroki—me llamó el director mientras miro con molestia a Aizawa—, tu padre viene en camino.

—¿A-Ah? — musito por la sorpresa.

—Hemos llamado a su oficina directamente, le informamos de la situación y viene por ti—Nezu suspiró—, estas suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

 _¿Su-Suspendido?_

—¡UN SEGUNDO! — gritó Bakugo colocándose de pie una vez más—¡El bastardo mitad-mitad tiene razón! ¡Solo están dándole el gusto a Kan para que no les joda con una asquerosa demanda!

—Siéntate Bakugo— gruñó Aizawa enfurecido.

—¡No! ¡Esta mierda esta arreglada! ¡Solo buscan sacarnos de la escuela tal como Kan quería!

— _¡N-No puede pasar!_ — La discusión cesó ante el grito de la secretaria de Nezu, todos volteamos al escuchar un gran estruendo del otro lado de la puerta, y tras un minuto, la puerta se abrió con fuerza dejando en evidencia a nuestro maestro de Literatura en un estado deplorable, con la frente vendada y una gran cantidad de banditas en la mejilla y nariz.

—¡NEZU! — gritó Midoriya mientras se adentraba con la secretaria siguiéndole.

—¡S-Señor lo lamento mucho es que él insist—

—Está bien, que pase— habló con tranquilidad el director.

La mujer miró con reprobación a nuestro pecoso maestro, y finalmente se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Midoriya nos miró nos segundos, y posteriormente respiro profundo, inflando el pecho con seguridad y una gran valentía a mi parecer.

—¡No puede castigar a estos muchachos! — declaró con seriedad Midoriya sin perder ni una pizca de nuestra atención— ¡Esto es mi culpa!

—Midoriya…— habló Nezu—. Sabemos que Kan te ha estado hostigando desde que llegaste, con constantes abusos verbales, esto ha sido en defensa propia, comprendemos qu—

—¡Yo lancé le primer golpe! — declaró con seguridad dejándonos a todos en blanco—¡Fui yo quien empezó la pelea! ¡Kan es una persona horrible! No es una persona tolerante y juzga a sus alumnos de una forma despreciable, es por eso que actué, merecía una lección, sé que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, es por eso que estoy aquí para aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Le miro confundido, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Midoriya guarda silencio varios segundos, mirando el suelo, apretó los puños y tensó su rostro para después simplemente decir lo que tanto pensaba.

—Quiero que levantes cualquier castigo a estos chicos a causa de la pela— dijo con seriedad—, a cambio de mi renuncia.

.

 **¡OHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Lo sé soy mala :D**

 **Próximo cap (29-12-2018): Midoriya.**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡Seguiditos! ¡Seguiditos! ¡Midoriya esta revolucionado pol jebus que alguien lo detenga :v ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Espero que este cap también te haya gustado!**

 **Guest**

 **¡Midoriya y su cuerpazo han dado una buena pelea! Pronto Bakugo comprenderá lo que ocurre en su cabecita, es lento el niño no lo juzguen :v ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Espero que este cap también te haya gustado!**

 **Panqueque**

 **Aksjasjk Mas adelante también abra mas KatsuDeku, la paciencia es una vitud ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Espero que este cap también te haya gustado!**

 **Eien Dark**

 **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me complica caracterizas a Todoroki es muy frio! :c ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Espero que este cap también te haya gustado!**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Ufff las consecuencias acaban de aparecer en este cap pero ¿Tendrán solución? Chan Chan… ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Espero que este cap también te haya gustado!**

 **¡Gracias todos por leer! ¡Espero que les este gustando la maratón!**

 **¡No olviden su review! ¡Su opinión es importante para mí!**

 **¡Beshoooos! Se despide Momoleft.**


	24. Chapter 24

**WAAA Lamento la demora, voy a salir de viaje y fue toda una lucha poder hacer que todas mi cosas entraran en mis malestar, jue horrible, pero wueno.**

 **Estaré sin internet, así que apenas pueda, apenas tenga un rastro de internet subiré los capítulos de golpe, incluso puede que suba muchos de un solo golpe ¿Quién sabe? Solo sé que no dejare de escribir en mis vacaciones.**

 **Besos y espero que este cap les guste.**

 **Con este cap. Doy fin a la maratón de Efecto domino, espero que disfruten sus vacaciones y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos.**

Me empujó con una fuerza brutal, mi cuerpo se estampó con agresividad contra el muro dejándome caer en el sucio y frio asfalto confundido, algo desorientado. Agito la cabeza de lado a lado, y me coloco de pie comenzando a caminar como si esto fuese de lo más normal.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas estúpido nerd?! — siento como tiran de mi camisa lanzándome una vez más al suelo, su pie se posa en mi pecho comenzando a aplastar mi tórax sin compasión. Le agarro de tobillo mientras le miro con molestia.

El sabor metálico, producto de la paliza, se ha apoderado de mi boca, opacando el sabor del jugo de naranja que venía tomando camino a casa. Camino en el que me topé con un grupo de brabucones que osaban en golpear a un niño pequeño, no dude en meterme, dando el tiempo suficiente al pequeño de huir.

Lamentablemente, ellos me volvieron su nuevo objetivo.

Pero no importa, lo importante es que el niño está bien.

—¡RESPONDE! ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS TE CREES PARA METERTE DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!

—N-Nadie— dije con dificultad ante enorme dolor que estoy sintiendo—, solo pensé que era lo correcto.

—¿Lo correc- ¿No me digas que te crees un héroe? Eres patético, ni siquiera eres capaz de devolverme un golpe.

 _Es que no quiero…_

—L-La violencia— dije con dificultad mientras que el trio de brabucones me miran—, solo atrae más violencia, es innecesario.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Pu-Puede ser— dije con una sonrisa—, pero ese niño está bien, y eso es lo que importa.

Quitó su pie de mi tórax y me escupió directamente en mi rostro, chasqueó los dedos, desatando que sus amigos comenzaran a patéarme con fuerza. Me coloque en posición fetal cubriendo mi cabeza y mi rostro. Escucho sus insultos, sus golpes rebotan contra mi carne, siento sus zapatos deseosos de aplastar mis huesos.

Pero no importa, he logrado ayudar a alguien.

Las palizas seden, para mi suerte, levanto la mirada confundido. Mi ojo izquierdo esta muy hinchado al punto que no puedo abrirlo, así que observo todo en silencio con mi único ojo sano, apreciando a mi salvador.

Salvadores mas bien.

—¡ESO ES! ¡CORRAN COBARDES! — gritó Natsu a todo pulmón mientras lanzaba piedras.

—Maldición, Midoriya— siento como alguien me toma del brazo ayudándome a colocarme de pie, miro confundido pero al fin reconozco a Shinsou-sempai— ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes caminar?

—C-Claro que puedo, no me dolió— dije con una enorme sonrisa, que solo saco un suspiro por parte de mi sempai.

—¡Viejo! ¡¿Qué crees que hacías?! ¡¿Por qué no te defendiste?! — preguntó alterado Natsu mientras rodeaba mi brazo libre sobre sus hombros.

—La violencia solo llev—

—Más violencia— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sabemos— habló Shinsou-sempai— ¿Pero de qué sirve que ganes el torneo de judo si ni siquiera ocupas alguna técnica para defenderte?

—A-Ah bueno, es que no quería lastimar a nadie.

—Okey, eres muy terco— gruñó Natsu mientras suspiraba—, no puedes acumular todo ese enojo o algún día reventaras a alguien, peor, quizás te vuelvas un sociópata que busca venganza.

—Todoroki— regañó divertido Shinsou-sempai.

Sonreí.

—Eso jamás pasara.

—Lo que digas, señor pacifista.

 **Capítulo 21: Efecto Domino.**

 **Parte 3: Midoriya, un hombre correcto**

Soy un idiota.

Di un brinco al sentir el alcohol acariciar mis heridas generando un horrible ardor que se desata un horrible espasmo sobre mi epidermis. Siento el silencio incómodo y pesado de la enfermería caer sobre mis hombros.

Miro de reojo a kan, que yace inconsciente en una de las camillas ya con sus heridas tratadas.

Esto está mal.

Kan y yo nos marchamos de la enfermería hace una hora atrás, con él, como siempre insultando mi deficiencia como maestro, mi preferencia sexual y mil estupideces que intente ignorar. Soy una persona paciente.

Pero tengo mi limite.

─ _Aunque debo agradecerte, gracias a ti ese sociópata y el delincuente al fin saldrán de mi vida_ ─ recuerdo que dijo logrando que me detuviera choqueado ante tu horrible forma de expresarse de mis alumnos─, _ese chico Todoroki de seguro terminara en alguna escuela privada, después de todo su papi siempre solucionara todo en su vida, el chico es un asocial inútil. Y Bakugo, puff de seguro se ira directo al reformatorio._

Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

─ _Kan_.

Al llamarle, logrando que voltease, me dio el tiempo suficiente para estamparle el golpe directamente en el rostro, desatando una pelea que tenía todas las probabilidades de perder.

No recuerdo bien los detalles, ni siquiera sé cómo logre sobrevivir tanto tiempo en una pelea contra Kan, pero lo único que sé es que al final Kan se encontraba inconsciente con Kacchan y Shochan apoyándome.

Pero a causa de que me apoyaron, ahora están en problemas, y muy graves.

─Tengo que solucionar esto─ dije colocándome de pie ganándome u fuerte golpe de en la cabeza por un bastón, mire avergonzado a la enfermera.

─Ya fueron suficientes problemas, vuelve a sentarte.

─Pero esto es mi culpa, no puedo permitir que Kacchan y Shochan paguen por mis errores ─dije serio mientras miro a la señora Shuzenji quien parece preocupada por mis palabras─, debo hacerme responsable, tengo que hablar con Nezu.

─ Nezu esta con Aizawa y los niños, tengo entendido que en estos momentos Bakugo y Todoroki están siendo castigados─ yo asentí ─No hagas una locura.

Sonrío divertido ante sus palabras.

─Nunca hago eso─ dije con una sonrisa mientras salgo con seguridad de la enfermería. La puerta se cierra a mis espaldas y mi sonrisa se borra.

He cometido un terrible error, uno muy grande.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la oficina del director, necesito hablar con Nezu de inmediato, y explicarle que todo esto es mi culpa. Tengo que hacerme responsable.

Lamentablemente comprendo la situación, no estoy seguro el castigo para ambos, pero Kacchan peligra con su beca y Shochan tal vez le expulsen. No quiero eso para ninguno.

Al fin llego a la oficina de Nezu, necesito hablar con él ahora que los chicos están presentes.

─No puede pasar─ me dijo la lunes castaña mientras me miraba desde detrás de un escritorio, me congele al verla, no sé quién es─, el director Nezu está en una reunión.

Cuando era niño Nezu no tenía secretaria, supongo que la U.A. debe estar ganando más dinero.

─L-Lo lamento, pero debo hablar con el director de inmediato─ dije pasando a la fuerza, la joven se alteró ante mi acción y se colocó de inmediato de pie comenzado a seguirme, me agarro de la camisa y comenzó a tirar de mí, y yo agitado comencé a forcejear.

 _N-Necesito hablar con Nezu._

Y tras un largo forcejeo, logro liberarme sin lastimarla.

—¡NEZU! — grité mientras me adentraba con brusquedad, noto que todos están observándome, el director está sentado en su escritorio a su lado Aizawa, y frente a ellos, sentados en sillas, Kacchan y Shochan.

—¡S-Señor lo lamento mucho es que él insist—

—Está bien, que pase— habló con tranquilidad el director.

La mujer me miró con reprobación, y finalmente tras los segundos más incomodos de mi vida se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Mié unos nos segundos a todos los presentes, uno mas confundido que el ottro, y posteriormente respiré profundo, llenándome de valentía para hablar.

—¡No puede castigar a estos muchachos! — dije con seriedad sin— ¡Esto es mi culpa!

—Midoriya…—me habló Nezu—. Sabemos que Kan te ha estado hostigando desde que llegaste, con constantes abusos verbales, esto ha sido en defensa propia, comprendemos qu—

—¡Yo lancé le primer golpe! — dije—¡Fui yo quien empezó la pelea! ¡Kan es una persona horrible! No es una persona tolerante y juzga a sus alumnos de una forma despreciable, es por eso que actué, merecía una lección, sé que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, es por eso que estoy aquí para aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

 _Esto está bien, es lo mejor._

Tengo miedo, estoy a punto de lanzar todo a la borda por error estúpido, guardo silencio varios segundos, mirando el suelo, apreto los puños y tenso mi mandíbula para después simplemente decir la solución para este grave problema

—Quiero que levantes cualquier castigo a estos chicos a causa de la pela— dije con seriedad y seguridad—, a cambio de mi renuncia.

—Mi-Midoriya—

—No Shoto, déjame hablar a mí— dije mientras sujetaba el hombro de mi albino estudiante, mire con comprensión a el director, esta afligido—. Es la mejor decisión, Shoto y katsuki atacaron a Kan porque yo estaba en problemas, ellos me ayudaron y es mi turno de ayudarlos. Si no yo no hubiese atacado a Kan, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Izuku— habló Aizawa— ¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo?

—Lo entiendo. Yo soy la mala hierba aquí, Kan tiene razón.

—¡DEKU!

—¡No! — gruñí frustrado—Me deje llevar por sus palabras, y solo logré que tuviera razón, mi mal comportamiento ha generado que ustedes actúen indebidamente, y eso no tiene perdón, como maestro debo guiarlos por el buen camino, no por el camino de la violencia e insensatez—miré con decisión a Nezu que parece más relajado y comprensivo—. Si me voy, nada de esto se volverá a repetir, se lo aseguro.

—Aizawa…— dijo en un suspiro el director, mirando de reojo a Aizawa.

—Midoriya siempre fue un buen alumno—habló mi colega—, siempre justo, y siempre con la mala costumbre de meterte donde no le llaman, y si considera que esto es justicia para él… Tal vez-—

—¡NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO AIZAWA! — gritó Bakugo alterado—¡¿EN SERIO VAN A ACEPTAR ESA ESTUPIDES?!

—Midoriya Izuku— habló Nezu, ignorando —, acepto tu renuncia, por favor, toma tus cosas y retírate de esta escuela, enviaré los papeles y los documentos adecuados para hacerlo oficial mañana por la mañana—sonreí forzadamente y realicé una reverencia ante el director—. Bakugo, Todoroki, que les quede como lección, en esta vida todo tiene consecuencias, y hacer que otras personas paguen por nuestros actos.

—S-Si me disculpan, tengo que limpiar mi escritorio— dije con dificultad.

—Adelante, hablare del castigo con estos chicos— asentí levemente retirándome, sin atreverme a ver a ninguno.

Y tras al fin salir de la oficina del director, mi sonrisa se borra, mis hombros caen con pesadez.

 _Es lo mejor._

Comienzo a caminar hacia la sala de maestros, mis pies pesa y mi cuerpo si siente como un enorme moretón. He perdido mi trabajo de mis sueños, me he peleado con un compañero de trabajo a muerte, pero logre salvar a Kacchan y Shochan, ambos tienen un futuro aun que construir, no dejaría que lo arruinaran por una estupidez causada por mí.

—Izuku— continué mirando la cerámica, sonreí levemente, necesito un abrazo, y Hitoshi ha caído del cielo.

—Hi-Hitoshi— musité mientras levantaba la mirada sintiendo una enorme punzada en el pecho—, To-Toshinori.

—Hola hijo— Miro confundido a Hitoshi que yace aun lado de mi padre mientras ambos me observan, Shinsou se acercó a mi tomando mi rostro observando mis heridas.

—Ese Kan es un enfermo—dijo con pesadez— ¿Está todo bien?

—Renuncie— dije con dolor sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Su sorpresa fue evidente su sorpresa, iba a halar pero su lengua se trabó ahogándose con sus propias palabras, y tras unos segundos acaricio mi cabello intentado consolarme.

—E-Esta bien, de seguro pensaste era lo correcto.

—Lo era— dije con seguridad.

—Joven Shinsou— ambos volteamos a ver a Yagi que nos mira con una sonrisa— ¿Podrías ir por las cosas de Izuku a la sala de maestros?

—Cl-Claro— dijo con cierta sorpresa para después mirarme—, volveré y los llevaré a casa. Yo solo me limite asentirle, y tras aquellas palabras, Hitoshi se marchó tratando lo más rápido posible.

Miré el suelo avergonzado, no tengo la fuerza para mirar a Toshinori, le he decepcionado, he perdido mi primer trabajo como maestro, he arruinado todas las oportunidades que he construido.

Esto es horrible.

—¿Co-Como es que tu—

—El joven Shinsou me trajo, Aizawa me llamo para informarme lo ocurrido— mi cuerpo se tensó aún más—, tu madre no sabe.

—Se enojara…— musité irónico.

El silencio del pasillo es horrible, es como si todo el ambiente estuviese señalando mi falla, como si todo el mundo supiera que he equivocado.

—Hijo—

—¡Lo lamento! — chillé por anticipación sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar, mirando sus pies temiendo ver su rostro repleto de desilusión— ¡Lamento haberte decepcionado! Pero creo que era lo mejor, n-no podía continuar en este trabajo sabiendo que por mi culpa dos de mis estudiantes sufrieron una injusticia.

—Izuku—

—¡Yo sé que cometí un gravísimo error p-pero no volveré a decepcionarte.

—Izuku—

—¡Y-Yo realmente lo lamento!

—Hijo— mi corazón dio una punzada y con la mirada nublada observo a mi padrastro mirarme con compasión y cierto aire que no logro reconocer—, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Fue mi detonante, mis lágrimas escaparon sin permiso, sus brazos me rodearon con Nariño mientras lloro desconsolado ante no saber cómo sentirme.

Estoy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo destrozado, siento un alivio amargo que jamás había sentido en la vida.

Mi rostro yace oculto en su camisa, mientras siento sus manos en mi espalda y otra en mi cabeza consolándome mientras continúo gimoteando como niño pequeño.

Con Toshinori siempre me siento un niño.

—Lo lamento— musito escondido, arrepentido, casi como un perro regañado.

—¿Por qué? Hiciste algo maravilloso— me separo un poco de él para verle confundido, noto su sonrisa repleta de cariño y mucho amor—, lograste que los dos estudiante que son agua y aceite trabajaran en conjunto por un bien común, es más, lograste lo que ningún maestro ha logrado, que ambos te apoyaran siendo que ambos odian a los docentes en general, no importan lo que digan— su mano revuelve mi cabello con cierto aire juguetón que me hace recordar mi época en preparatoria—, en un mes, has logrado lo que yo no he podido en tres años, estoy muy orgulloso.

No puedo evitar sonreír, Toshinori mueve sus enormes dedos pos mis mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que han escapado una vez más de mis ojos.

—¿Qué te he dicho de llorar en público? — reí ante su pregunta, siempre me ha juzgado por ser un llorón, pero no lo puedo evitar, mi madre es igual.

—Gracias…

—¡DEKU! — ambos volteamos para ver que desde lo más profundo del pasillo, dos jóvenes de gran estatura corren agitados hacia mí, uno de brillante melena albina y un rubio cenizo de despeinado y rebelde aire.

—Muchachos…— musito sorprendido de verlos.

Como si se trataran de cohetes, los dos llegaron frente a mí a gran velocidad agitados y alterados, pero para variar, el primero en tomar la palabra fue Kacchan.

—¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! — me sorprendo al ver que me ha tomado de la camisa y me acercado a su rostro de un modo amenazante, con aire furioso que intimidaría a cualquiera—¡NADIE TE PIDIO QUE HICIERAS ESO! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?!

—¡Midoriya, Bakugo tiene razón! — gritó en un tono plano Todoroki mientras separaba a Kacchan de mi—¡Lo que hizo fue muy amable pero tonto!

La risa de mi padre alerta a mis dos estudiantes que disipan su ira al ver a su antiguo maestro.

—Veo que no importa cuánto tiempo pasen, ustedes aún no saben decir gracias.

—Yagi— dijo Bakugo sorprendido para después alterarse una vez más—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! DEVERIAS ESTAR EN EL HOPITAL.

—Solo viene a ver a Izuku, me entere de lo sucedido. — dijo con tranquilidad mientras rascaba su nuca ante el regaño de su estudiante, sonrío divertido, Kacchan no tiene escrúpulos.

—Midoriya— miro de reojo a Todoroki que parece molesto, sonrío levemente y poso mi mano en su hombro.

—Estará todo bien, hay más empleos, lo que importan son ustedes— dije con tranquilidad.

—Eso no será necesario— miro de reojo a Kacchan que ha metido las manos en sus bolsillos—, hicimos un trato— dijo sin verme pateando el suelo.

—¿Un trato?

—Trabajaremos en la escuela hasta finales de semestre— dijo Shochan a mi lado ganándose mi atención—, a cambio de que tú vuelvas, limpiaremos todos los salones, el salón de maestros y ordenaremos la biblioteca, contigo vigilándonos si lo aceptas…

—Y gratis…— refunfuño Kacchan.

—Es un castigo, en los castigos no se paga— gruñó Shochan.

—Cierra la boca, a ti nadie te pregunto.

—¿E-Es en serio? — pregunté confundido, ambos se voltearon a verme.

—Midoriya… Lo lamento— me sorprendí ante las palabras de Shoto que yace mirándome con pena, rascó su nuca para después mirarme suplicante—No volverá a suceder, solo… no renuncies…

—Shoto— digo cautivado ante aquella suplica, miro de reojo a Kacchan que yace de brazos cruzados mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a mí— ¿Kacchan?

—¡Lo mismo! ¡Ya deja las cursilerías! ¡Y acepta el trato!

—Midoriya— volteé para ver llegar a Aizawa y al director a su lado— ¿Aceptas?

Ni siquiera lo dudo y asiento con rapidez.

—Bien— dijo con tranquilidad Aizawa mientras suspiraba y levantaba la mirada—, fue suficiente por un día. Midoriya, acompáñanos, necesitamos hablar sobre el problema de Kan— asiento levemente para después mirara a mi padrastro.

—Ve, estaré bien.

Me quedo inquieto, pero acepto y comienzo a caminar junto al director y Aizawa.

Creo que esto puede terminar bien, por primera vez creo que todo saldrá bien.

Caminamos con tranquilidad, con lentitud, hablando de los trabajos que Shochan y Kacchan deberán hacer toda la semana, lo bueno es que ambos han aceptado trabajar en equipo, y yo tendré que hacer horas extras para supervisarlos.

Kan, por lo que me ha explicado Nezu, tendrá que tomar un curso de manejo de la ira y tolerancia, los talleres en los que estaba a cargo serán cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. Me siento culpable por ello, los estudiantes que dependían de Kan tendrán problemas.

Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo, ni siquiera había notado que lo traía, quizás es Hitoshi, de seguro se enteró de lo sucedido. Pero mi sonrisa se borra al ver que el número es desconocido, curioso, abro el mensaje, un mensaje que no entiendo.

 **Desconocido**

 **15:37**

Debiste renunciar.

Frunzo el ceño molesto y no tengo miedo de responder.

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 **15:38**

¿Quién eres? Creo que te equivocaste de número.

 **Desconocido**

 **15:38**

Jamás me equivoco, Izuku.

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna, no puede estar pasando de nuevo, cambié mi número, debe ser alguien más.

 **Desconocido**

 **15:39**

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Bloqueé el número, debo ignorarlo.

—Midoriya— doy un brinco al escuchar la voz de Aizawa—¿Todo bien?

—S-Si, todo está excelente.

.

 **¿Excelente? Uff no sabes nada niño… BUAJAJAJAJA**

 **¡Chicos! Les informo que de aquí en adelante se desatara un mar de problemas, problemas que no afectaran solo a nuestro pecoso maestro, si no que a sus estudiantes también.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Kan es un idiota! E Izuku es el mejor maestro por poner a sus estudiantes ante todo, lo mejor, es que aquel lado tan puro de Izuku ha sacado lo mejor de sus dos estudiantes mas problemáticos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Te deseo un feliz año nuevo!**

 **Fangirl309**

**Las peleas verbales son las mejores, aksjasj me encanta escribirlas en especial los insultos de Bakugo y las respuestas ingeniosas de Todoroki ¡Me alegro mucho que te encantara! ¡Espero que este también te haya gustado! ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Panqueque**

 **Aksjasjkasj " un asco de persona, pero…" kajsasjkasj ese pero incentivaba a decir algo bonito por Kacchan. Y la cagada ha quedado solucionada… por ahora. ¡Saludos! ¡Un abrazo por este año que viene!**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado conmigo desde que inició este fic, los que me han apoyado y animado a seguirlo, debo decir que es uno de los que más me gusta escribir gracias a que ustedes siempre me animan con sus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa, no sabes cómo me gusta escribir y ustedes me animan a mejorar.**

 **¡Mil gracias! Sé que falta un poco para año nuevo, y no sé si logre escribir otro capítulo antes de que termine el año, pero les deseo un feliz año nuevo, que lo pasen muy bien y disfruten mucho con sus familias y amigos**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, no olviden sus reviews, porque me hacen muy pero muy feliz.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Momoleft.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Él, Yo, Ellos**

Aún es temprano, hoy es el último día de la guardería. Yagi-sensei ha citado a los padres para que observen nuestros trabajos durante el año, las cosas que hemos aprendido.

Para mi suerte, mi padre no está.

La verdad es un alivio, no me entristece ni un poco.

—Shoto ¿Este es tu dibujo? — preguntó con una sonrisa Fuyumi mientras señalaba el muro donde se encuentras los retratos de nuestra familia que están pegados con cinta adhesiva.

—Dibujó muy bien al viejo— comentó Touya recibiendo un codazo por parte de Fuyumi—, como sea, me quiero ir.

—Dijimos que estaríamos hasta el final—se quejó mi hermana mientras yo le miro.

—Esta mierda es muy aburrida, ni siquiera el maestro encargado ha llegado— gruñó con claro agotamiento mi hermano mayor.

Miro mis pies cansado, la verdad yo también me quiero ir. No puedo evitar mirar la venda que mi hermano trae en la mejilla, acompañado de las vendas que presenta en su antebrazo a causa de los golpeas que mi padre le ha dado el día anterior.

Siento una extraña sensación en el estómago a causa de ellos.

Creo que son nervios.

—Deberíamos irnos— dije muy bajito sintiendo la mirada de mis hermanos.

—Shoto…— musitó mi hermana.

—No somos como las otras familias— dije con tranquilidad, las otras familias traerán a sus padres, y yo—

—Si te quieres quedar nos quedamos— me dijo Touya con desinterés—, pero si quieres ir a casa podem—

—Me quiero ir.

Siento un enorme silencio.

Hemos llegado muy temprano, solo han llegado algunos padres, ni siquiera Midoriya-sensei ha llegado, solo esta Yagi que se encuentra hablando con el tío de Kirishima y los padres de Bakugo, mis hermanos no son adultos, esto es para adultos, les aburrirá.

—¿Seguro? — me preguntó Fuyumi mientras desciende a mi altura mirándome con preocupación acariciando mi brazo con dulzura—. Si nos vamos, no podrás despedirte de Midoriya-sensei.

Me quedé en silencio ante ello, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos por la misma razón. Quiero verle y decirle que le quiero mucho, darle las gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, darle las gracias por enseñarme a ser valiente y enfrentar mis miedos, por enseñarme a ser fuerte y valiente como Bakugo.

 _Fuerte y valiente como mí hermano._

Pero no quiero que Midoriya vea lo que mi padre le hizo a mi hermano.

Es horrible, ningún padre le hace eso a sus hijos ¿Por qué el mío si?

—Me quiero ir— dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza dejando que mis lágrimas escapasen con rapidez.

Escucho el suspiro de mi hermana. Siento las manos de mi hermano levantarme y posarme en sus hombros, deje descansar mi cabeza en su pelirrojo cabello con olor a cigarro y vainilla, respiré hondo cansado y algo más aliviado.

—¿Se van? — preguntó una mujer logrando que yo levante le mirada encontrándome con unos ojos rubí y una brillante cabellera rubia.

—Sí, mi hermanito no se siente bien— dijo mi hermana mientras se disculpaba con los presentes.

—Ya veo— la mujer mantuvo su mirada en mí y se acercó para después sonreírme con amabilidad— Muy bien pequeño, descansa y se un buen niño.

—Si señora, seré un buen niño— dije con tranquilidad, ella se sorprendió unos segundos y luego suspiró con pesadez para mirar a un hombre de cabello castaño que le miraba divertido.

—¿Por qué el nuestro no es así?

Mis hermanos y yo salimos de la guardería, todo el camino me arrepentí de mi decisión, pues, no volvería a ver a Midoriya-sensei, y eso me pone muy triste. Al llegar a casa, escuchamos los gritos, gritos graves con múltiples reprimendas y un vocabulario agresivo.

Mi hermano de inmediato me bajó de sus hombros y corrió hacia la sala de estar.

—Shoto ocúltate en tu habitación— me dijo mi hermana mientras me arrastraba al cuarto que comparto con Natsu, cerrando la puerta.

Me siento en el suelo y cubro mis oídos, pero pese a que lo intento aun escucho los gritos de mi hermano y las maldiciones de mi hermano mayor que ha salido en defensa de Natsu. Mi hermana grita y salpica que se detengan, pero aun escucho múltiples azotes y cosas romperse.

Mi casa tiembla, como si un monstruo estuviese invadiéndola.

 _Ya no quiero más ¿Por qué mi familia no es feliz?_

Me levanto con rapidez y abro la puerta de mi habitación, corro hacia la única salida de mi hogar y para mi mala suerte, en el pasillo, me topo con mi padre que sale de la sala de estar con el labio roto.

Es enorme, es demasiado grande, me caigo sobre mi parte trasera ante la sorpresa. Sus ojos azules se posan y mi cual demonio repleto de ira, levanta su mano hacia mí, yo solo me dedico a temblar sin saber que hacer siendo paralizado por los gritos de mi madre retumbar en mi mente. Con una gran agresividad, me agarra de mi ropa y me arroja contra la pared.

—¡APARTATE! — me gritó a todo pulmón.

Mi rostro se estampó con salvajismo contra la pared y caigo con fuerza contra el suelo. Con dificultad me coloco de pie, siento la sangre brotar de mi nariz, rodeando mi boca. Las lágrimas invaden mis ojos mientras observo con ira la espalda de mi padre que avanza por el pasillo de mi hogar

 _Es un monstruo._

Sin más, corro hacia la salida colocándome los zapatos lo más rápido posible, huyendo de mi casa sin impórtame a donde termine.

 _Midoriya-sensei._

Las lágrimas escapan mientras escucho los gritos de mi hermana a mis espaldas, yo solo avanzo sin saber a dónde ir, quiero a ver a Midoriya-sensei, él me podrá ayudar.

Pero tras correr por mucho tiempo, mis pasos se volvieron una suave caminata, y sin saber cómo, llegué a una pequeña plaza, con unos juegos.

Perdido, sin saber que más hacer, me acerqué al columpio y me senté mirando mis pies.

Estoy solito mientras me mezo levemente en el columpio, mientras me pregunto el por qué mi padre no es como los otros padres. El por qué mi madre no está con nosotros. El por qué no somos una familia feliz.

Escucho unos pasos cerca de mí, pero estoy demasiado cansado para levantar la mirada. La persona que ha llegado, se sienta a mi lado, le ignoro un tiempo, no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie pero tras unos diez minutos miro de reojo y reconozco las desgastadas zapatillas de mi hermano mayor.

Levanto la mirada aun repleta de lágrimas, y Touya me mira dejando escapar un suspiro.

Sin importarle estar en la plaza, se quita la playera dejando en evidencia las múltiples vendas a causa de los golpes que mi padre le ha proporcionado en más de una ocasión. Mi hermano mayor humedece su playera blanca con su boca y comienza a limpiar mi rostro con cuidado.

Me quedo en silencio sintiendo la humedad cálida de la tela acariciar mi piel, escuchando la dulce melodía del silencio de los suburbios, sin gritos, sin llantos sin escuchar nada romperse.

—¿Te duele? — me preguntó con suavidad, yo solo negué—No vuelvas a escapar o a Fuyumi le dará un infarto ¿Bien?

Bajo la mirada.

—Shoto te hice una pregunta ¿Volverás a escapar?

—No hermano.

—Bien.

Siento las lágrimas escapar de mi ojos, es muy injusto.

—Shoto— me llama mi hermano mientras levanto la mirada—, necesito que entiendas algo ahora.

Me quedo confundido ante su petición. Mi hermano se coloca de pie y busca entre uno de los arbustos cercanos sacando una botella de vidrio vacía, Touya se acerca a mí y se coloca de pie justo frente de mí.

—Presta mucha atención— asentí—, esta botella representa nuestra familia— asentí, y me sorprendo al ver que mi hermano deja caer la botella causando que se reviente ante el impacto quedando múltiples fragmentos en el suelo que brillan ante el relejo de rol. Puedo ver mi rostro en múltiples trozos mientras algunas nubes se pasean detrás de mi nuca.

—Está rota… Nuestra familia esta-—

—Rota, si— dijo mientras se colocaba de cuclillas para verme—, es muy importante que entiendas que nuestra familia no es como las otras, el viejo se ha dado el trabajo de destruirnos— bajé la mirada—, es por eso que este será el último día que te quiero ver llorar — le miro sin entender—. El viejo no es nadie para hacerte llorar, así que, de aquí en adelante tú debes ser fuerte, un niño fuerte y valiente, tienes que cuidar a tus hermanos, tienes que entender que tu única familia somos nosotros, tus hermanos, no hay mamá ni papá ¿Entiendes? Tienes que ser fuerte y valiente.

 _Fuerte y valiente._

—Entiendo.

—¿Entiendes?

—Si— dije en voz baja—, entiendo.

Midoriya-sensei me enseñó a ser fuerte y valiente.

Miro el azul cielo de aquel soleado día, ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué mi madre no está con nosotros, por qué mi familia no es feliz.

 _Todo es culpa de mi padre._

 **Capítulo 22: Carácter**

Tras el horrible incidente con nuestro maestro de gimnasia, nuestra complicidad con el crimen de atacar a un maestro, y para peor, el intento de renuncia de Midoriya. Bakugo y yo lamentablemente tuvimos que suplicar al director otras formas de solucionar el problema, buscamos ciento de opciones, pero todas fueron rechazadas.

A excepción de una.

Bakugo y yo nos ofrecimos voluntariamente a realizar trabajos en la escuela, sin paga, trabajos simples pero tediosos, desde fregar los trastes de la cocina hasta ordenar los libros de la bibliotecas, todo esto, siendo supervisado por Midoriya, pero mi pecoso maestro debía aceptar para poder generar el trato.

─Es un hecho, si Midoriya acepta, el castigo será ese─ habló con una sonrisa el director mientras veía a Aizawa que yacía posado en el muro más relajado que antes─, estoy feliz que ustedes hayan decidido dejar sus diferencias par-─

─¡Y UN DEMNIO! ¡HAY QUE IR POR DEKU! ─ gritó Bakugo saliendo un animal de la oficina, miré en dirección a mi compañero, para después voltear a mirar a mi maestro y el director, realizando una reverencia.

─Gracias por la oportunidad─ musité lo mas educado posible para después seguir a Bakugo.

Midoriya se ha vuelto un vértice en este triángulo elemental de mi clase, no es solo importante para mí, sino que es importante para todos incluso a para alguien como Bakugo, Midoriya se ha vuelto crucial en nuestras vidas; y perderlo en este punto del año, no es para anda beneficioso para nosotros como personas y como alumnos.

Midoriya es un gran maestro y persona, no podemos arriesgarnos a que posteriormente alguien en fallido intento de ser maestro, llegue a nuestras vidas en busca de un empleo beneficioso para su Curriculum. Para Midoriya es más que eso.

Para él, este trabajo es más que una simple paga.

Yo lo sé.

Bakugo lo sabe.

No podemos permitir que alguien como Midoriya quede sin empleo y a causa de nosotros.

Cruzamos el pasillo principal de la escuela a gran velocidad, en este horario la escuela se encuentra en clases, por lo tanto no hay obstáculos en nuestro camino. Y tras un par de minutos, logramos divisar a lo lejos una cabellera verdosa siendo abrazada por una persona de gran altura. Ignoré la figura de aquella persona, y solo me enfoque en mi maestro.

—¡DEKU! — gritó Bakugo a todo pulmón. Mi maestro de pecas volteó, dejando ante nosotros sus mejillas coloradas y su rostro pálido a causa del posible llanto.

—Muchachos…— musitó sorprendido de vernos.

Bakugo, al haberme tomado ventaja al salir de la oficina de Nezu, fue el primero en llegar, y también el primero en quejarse.

—¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! — Pero lamentablemente, sus quejas nunca solo son verbales, para mi horror, tomó a Midoriya de la camisa atrayéndolo a su rostro de modo amenazante—¡NADIE TE PIDIO QUE HICIERAS ESO! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?!

—¡Midoriya, Bakugo tiene razón! — reclamé haciéndome paso entre ellos logrando que Bakugo soltara a mi maestro—¡Lo que hizo fue muy amable pero tonto!

Una risa nos alertó, miré de reojo y no puedo evitar sorprenderme de ver a mi antiguo maestro de literatura observándonos con una sonrisa burlona, casi complacida de vernos.

—Veo que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ustedes aún no saben decir gracias.

—Yagi— dijo Bakugo sorprendido para después alterarse una vez más—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! DEVERIAS ESTAR EN EL HOPITAL.

—Solo viene a ver a Izuku, me entere de lo sucedido. — dijo con tranquilidad mientras rascaba su nuca ante el regaño de mi compañero, sonrió divertido, de seguro de la actitud irrespetuosa de Bakugo.

—Midoriya— dije aun molesto, mi pecoso maestro volteó a verme y sonrío levemente para después posar su mano en mi hombro.

—Estará todo bien, hay más empleos, lo que importan son ustedes— dijo con un tranquilidad que me abruma.

—Eso no será necesario— miró de reojo a Bakugo que ha metido las manos en sus bolsillos—, hicimos un trato— dijo sin verle pateando el suelo.

—¿Un trato? — inquirió Midoriya mirándome.

—Trabajaremos en la escuela hasta finales de semestre— expliqué—, a cambio de que tú vuelvas, limpiaremos todos los salones, el salón de maestros y ordenaremos la biblioteca, contigo vigilándonos si lo aceptas…

—Y gratis…— se quejó Bakugo.

—Es un castigo, en los castigos no se paga— gruñí ante la infantil queja.

—Cierra la boca, a ti nadie te pregunto.

—¿E-Es en serio? — preguntó Midoriya mirándome con sorpresa y confusión, ambos nos volteamos a verle.

—Midoriya… Lo lamento— dije apenado, esto también en parte es mi culpa; mía y de Bakugo, si él y yo supiéramos llevarnos con madurez, la pela su hubiese evitado y Midoriya no hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a Kan—. No volverá a suceder, solo… no renuncies…

—Shoto.

Midoriya aceptó para mi alivio, al parecer el trato fue lo suficientemente justo para todos, eso sí es una tranquilidad enorme para mi pecho. La idea de que Midoriya se vaya me aterra.

─Ustedes dos han crecido─ dejé de ver la espalda de Midoriya alejarse junto con Aizawa y el director, para voltearme a ver a mi antiguo maestro de literatura, que está más demacrado de lo que recordaba.

─Pensé que estaba hospitalizado─ dije con tranquilidad mientras le miro, Yagi-sensei trae un abrigo algo grande para su contextura, pero le queda bien de largo.

─Me escapé para ver al joven Midoriya─ habló con una sonrisa típica de él.

─¡DEBERIAS ESTAR EN CAMA! ─ gritó Bakugo sin escrúpulos, como siempre─ ¡¿BUSCAS MORIR?!

Yagi-sensei solo rió divertido ante la clara preocupación de Bakugo, aunque estoy de acuerdo, su estado es delicado, el andar paseando de aquí para allá sin un cuidado especial puede ser contraproducente para su salud. Buscó en su abrigo tras un par de regaños por parte de mi cenizo compañero, y sacó una mascarilla que cubrió su sonrisa.

─¿Mejor joven Bakugo?

─Decente, pero aun te sigo viendo, lárgate para tu casa─ ordenó como amo y señor del mundo, me limite a rodear los ojos.

—Yagi, me encontré con Kayama en el salón, hay un rumor de que Izuk-—los tres volteamos a ver al hombre de cabellos violáceos que ha llegado con un bolso en mano, su mirada se torna sorprendía al vernos, y tras un par de segundos de analizarnos, frunce el ceño con un claro desagrado.

Nos odia, de eso no hay duda.

—Ah joven Shinsou— dijo Yagi mientras se volteaba por completo—, buenas noticias, el joven Bakugo y el joven Todoroki han logrado un trato que beneficia a Izuku, puede conservar su empleo.

—Ya veo…— musita sin separar la vista de nosotros—. Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer.

Este tipo me da mal sabor de boca, pero lamentablemente sigue siendo un maestro. El chasquido de lengua de Bakugo me alerta, le miro de reojo.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó en un tono desafiante. Shinsou-sensei se mantuvo serio un par de segundos y luego sonrió levemente demostrándonos su superioridad, una desagradable y molesta superioridad— Hijo de puta…— susurró Bakugo lo suficientemente alto para que solo yo lo escuchara, asentí de acuerdo, es un tipo muy desagradable.

El ambiente es tenso, casi táctil, creo que es la única cosa común que tenemos Bakugo y yo, un enorme desagrado por nuestro maestro de psicología, y al parecer, es mutuo. No estoy seguro si Bakugo está enterado, pero este maestro presenta un interés en Midoriya que me revuelve el estómago.

El carraspeo de garganta de Yagi acaba con nuestro duelo de miradas, el rubio toce algo complicado, casi como si tuviese la garganta seca. Busca con su mano derecha donde afirmase, y Shinsou-sensei le socorre de inmediato.

—Yagi, te dije que no era buena idea venir— habló algo preocupado nuestro violáceo maestro.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de agua— dijo con tranquilidad el rubio—. Joven Shinsou ¿Qué tal si me llevas a la sala de maestro? Así podre saludar a mis antiguos camaradas mientras.

Shinsou-sensei nos miró unos segundos para después asentir conforme con la petición de Yagi.

—Si eso quieres— habló con tranquilidad—, ustedes dos, a su clase, no los quiero vagando por aquí.

Bakugo y yo solo miramos con desagrado como Yagi se iba acompañado del insoportable de Shinsou, guardamos silencio. Es mejor así, supongo.

Tras un par de maldiciones e insultos por parte de Bakugo, él y yo comenzamos a caminar —Lamentablemente obedientes— hacia nuestro salón. De mala gana y con sabor amargo en la boca, llegamos al tercer piso.

Por razones que no entiendo, siento que hemos perdido de alguna forma.

Bakugo —con la agresividad que tanto lo caracteriza— movió la puerta por la corrediza, gruñendo de mala gana, de seguro, por el encuentro contra Shinsou-sensei. Nos adentramos encontrándonos que todos nuestros compañeros nos miraban, todos, estaban rodeando a Mic, a quien, al parecer, le habían asignado nuestra clase para cuidarlos a causa que este horario corresponde a Midoriya.

—¡KasuBro! — chilló Kirishima, separándose del grupo, yendo de inmediato con mi cenizo compañero.

—¡Todoroki-san! — me llamó Yaoyorozu al verme corriendo de inmediato junto con Iida a mi lado— ¡¿Esta bien?!

—Me encuentro bien— dije con una leve sonrisa mientras poso mis manos en sus hombros intentado calmarle.

—¿Te castigaron? — me preguntó Iida mientras acomodaba sus lentes, asentí levemente—. Qué alivio, solo fue un castigo, lo correspondiente hubiese sido una suspensión.

—Lo bueno que el director Nezu es muy amable— dijo aliviada Yaoyorozu.

—En realidad me suspendieron a Bakugo y mí — dije con tranquilidad desatando la sorpresa de mis amigos—, y Bakugo le habían rebatado la beca.

—¡¿TE QUITARON LA BECA?! — gritaron al unísono los amigos de Bakugo. Kirishima se azotó la palma en la frente.

—Viejo… — dijo pesado Kirishima— ¿No pudiste simplemente no meterte?

—U-Un segundo Todoroki-san— miré Yaoyorozu que yacía aun lado de Iida y Jirou—, dijiste "Habían" ¿No? — Asentí—. Es decir que la suspensión se transformó en castigo, y Bakugo-san aún conserva su beca—Asentí una vez más.

—¿C-Cómo? —preguntó Kaminari mirándonos— Maldición Bakugo, tienes demasiada suerte.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —gritó Bakugo alterado.

—Pues coincido con Kaminari— dijo Iida mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, tuvieron mucha suerte.

—La suerte no tiene nada que ver cuatro ojos— gruñó Bakugo para sorpresa de todos, yo asentí de acuerdo.

—Es gracias a Midoriya— dije con tranquilidad.

—¿Midoriya? — preguntó Uraraka acercándose al grupo— ¿Q-Qué paso con Midoriya?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos y levanté la mirada para ver a Bakugo, que se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer contra la pared.

—Deku ofreció su trabajo a cambio de nuestra suspensión.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron todos por alguna razón.

—¡BAKUGO! ¡MALDICION NOS DEJASTE SIN PROFESOR! — gritaron Hanta y Kaminari como reclamo.

—Ahí va mi posibilidad de aprobar literatura— se lamentó Kaminari en voz baja recibiendo un golpe por parte de Jirou.

—Eso no es lo importante tonto— regañó la azabache—, lo importante aquí es que Midoriya-sensei se ha quedado sin trabajo, a casusa de sus infantiles peleas.

—Pobre Midoriya…— musitó Uraraka mientras posaba su mano en su pecho—… Él debe estar muy triste…

—Midoriya-sensei es un gran maestro, muy dedicado Kero— comentó Tsuyu mientras posaba su mano en la espalda de su amiga.

—Sacrificar un empleo por un par de estudiantes— musitó Kirishima—… Midoriya…

—¡MIDORIYA, MIDORIYA! — gritó Bakugo de la nada, explotando, ganándose la atención de todos, incluso la mía —¡YA DEJEN DE LLORAR! ¡DEKU NO PERDIO SU TRABAJO! ¡MALDITOS LLORONES!

—¿No perdió su tra- Pero Todoroki dijo— Bakugo chasqueó la lengua y Kirishima le miró curioso— ¿Nos puedes explicar que sucedió?

—¿Y yo por qué carajos tendría que explicarte a ti lo que paso? ¿Eh? Pelo de mierda entrometido— Kirishima le miró un par de segundos y tras meditarlo, volteó a verme.

—Todoroki.

—Debido a que Midoriya no aceptaría volver sabiendo que habíamos sido suspendidos, y Bakugo no tendría su beca, le pedimos al director realizar trabajos sin pago en la escuela, hasta que termine el semestre siendo supervisados por Midoriya.

—En-Entonces…— habló Kirishima mientras miraba a Kaminari, de la nada sonrió— ¿Suplicaron?

—¡MUERETE! — Saltó Bakugo haciéndome a un lado, agarrando a Kirishima de la ropa, acercándolo a su rostro de modo amenazante —¡PREGUNTAR SEMEJANTE ESTUPUDEZ! ¡¿DE QUIEN CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! ¡¿AH?! ¡¿SUPLICAR?! ¡¿TENGO CARA DE PERRA RASTRERA?!

Kirishima me miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

—¿Todoroki?

—Básicamente.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! — gritó el cenizo agarrándome de la ropa comenzando a sacudirme.

Escucho risas mezcladas con las maldiciones de Bakugo, la verdad no sé quién se ríe pues Bakugo me sacude demasiado rápido y no logro divisar bien.

—Todoroki, Bakugo— dejo de ser sacudido ante la voz grabe de alguien, siento que mi cerebro sigue tambaleándose pero tras unos segundos logro divisar a Aizawa en la puerta—, sus padres han llegado.

Bakugo al fin deja mi ropa, y ambos miramos a Aizawa con seriedad.

 _El viejo esta aquí._

Bakugo chasqueó la lengua, y salió del salón.

—Todoroki-san— miré de reojo a Yaoyorozu que parece preocupada, sonreí levemente.

—Está bien.

Seguí a Bakugo pasando a un lado de Aizawa, siendo este último quien cierra el salón. Los tres caminamos por el pasillo del tercer piso, a un paso lento que resuena en el silencio de la escuela; miro de reojo a Bakugo y grande es mi sorpresa al notar cierta ansiedad en él, tiene la mandíbula tensa y su paso es más pesado que antes.

—¿Todo bien? — le pregunto curioso, él pareció saltar ante mi pregunta y me miró con desagrado.

—¡EXELENTE! ¡DE MARAVILLA! — me gritó irónico—. Fenómeno…

Arqueo la ceja, al parecer la presencia de sus padres a Bakugo le altera.

 _Eso sí es nuevo._

Llegamos al primer piso, y no diviso al viejo a lo lejos.

La verdad su presencia me es indiferente, jamás ha venido por mí a la escuela, nunca se ha presentado cuando tengo problemas, siempre son mis hermanos. Esta es la primera vez que mi padre hace presencia en la escuela desde que entre a la U.A. pues tengo entendido que todos los maestros le evitan debido a que es muy conflictivo.

 _Si yo pudiera evitar su existencia, también lo haría._

Logro ver a lo lejos a una mujer que yace en medio del pasillo mirando al horizonte, con el rostro sereno. La diviso de pies a cabeza, trae unos pantalones de vestir claros, casi tocando el color crema, junto con una blusa de brillante rojo escarlata, y su cabellera rubia es de la misma tonalidad ceniza que mi compañero. Sin duda ella debe ser la madre de Bakugo.

La mujer voltea con un deje de sorpresa al vernos, dejando ante mí la evidente tonalidad carmesí de sus ojos.

 _Son iguales, me pregunto si—_

—¡AHÍ ESTAS MOCOSO MALCRIATO! — gritó de la nada desatando una ira en su voz que no pasa desapercibida para mí.

 _Lo supuse… el mismo carácter._

La mujer agarró a Bakugo de la oreja, como a un niño, casi ignorando que mi compañero le gana por una evidente diferencia de estatura, provocando que el cenizo se curve hacia un lado a causa del tirón.

—¡BASTARDO! ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE SI VOLVIAN A LLAMARME DE LA OFCINA DEL DIRECTOR?! ¡¿EH?!

Y para mi sorpresa, Bakugo se libera del agarre con un manotazo.

—¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA GRITARME ANCIANA MALOLIENTE! — un fuerte golpe se estampo contra la cabeza del cenizo, logrando que este retrocediera un paso y se cubriera el rostro con cierto temor pero aun con aquel rostro agresivo dominando sus facciones.

 _Impresionante, es como una domadora de bestias._

—¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ANCIANA?! ¡MOCOSO IMPERTIENTE! —gritó enfurecida.

No pude evitar imaginarme a la señora Bakugo con un traje de domadora y a Bakugo con una melena de león, mientras ella da latigazos al suelo logrando que mi compañero haga piruetas.

Si no fuera porque estamos en problemas, le aplaudiría.

—Señora Bakugo—la mujer dejó de maldecir la existencia de su hijo, para después agarrar del cuello de la ropa al cenizo y tirar de él, obligándole a hacer una reverencia junto con ella.

—Maestro Aizawa, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas de las tonteras que Katsuki haya hecho, en verdad como lo siento— dijo mientras se enderezaba aun obligando al cenizo a realizar la reverencia, mientras este intentaba liberarse— ¿Dónde está el nuevo maestro de literatura? Necesito que Katsuki se disculpe de inmediato con él.

—Fue a la enfermería en busca de algunas medicinas— habló con tranquilidad Aizawa mientras se encogía de hombros—, siendo sincero, no sé cuánto tarde.

—Ya veo, entonces nos marchamos— dijo en suspiro la mujer liberando a su hijo, me miró de reojo y su rostro pasó a ser curioso, yo ladeé mi cabeza igual de interesado— ¿Eres compañero de mi hijo?

—Si señora— dije con tranquilidad, ella me miró varios segundos.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—lo dudo señora, creo que lo recordaría— respondí con educación, ella sonrió y después jaló de la oreja de Bakugo.

—¡¿VEZ ESO?! ES EDUCACION PEQUEÑO ENGENDRO— gritó mientras comenzaba a hablar de él y sus múltiples fallas como ser humano al mismo tiempo que le obligaba a caminar a la salida de la escuela.

 _Eso explica algunas cosas de Bakugo._

Aizawa suspiró con pesadez, refregándose el cuello con cansancio, de seguro este día ha sido estresante para una persona tan relajada como es él.

—Tu padre se encuentra hablando con Nezu en estos momentos— me dijo mientras me miraba de reojo, yo me mantuve serio—, desconozco de qué.

—Comprendo.

Me poyé en la pared y comencé a mirar el techo.

Me hubiera gustado evitar esta situación, lo último que quería era tener que encontrarme con mi padre. Pese a vivir bajo el mismo techo, tiendo a evitar verlo, odio ver su rostro repleto de odio y desagrado hacia mi persona, pues, mi presencia es el símbolo de su deshonra como ser humano, y claro, como padre.

O eso me gusta pensar.

Me he dedicado a llevar la contraria a mi viejo desde los 9 años, todo lo que mi padre exige, hago lo contrario. Si él me pide que estudie música, estudio arte, si quiere que llegue tempano, llego en la madrugada, hago en verdad de todo para molestarle.

Le odio.

A casusa suya mi madre está internada en un hospital mental, a causa suya Touya se fue de casa apenas pudo, a causa suya Natsu dejó la universidad producto de la ruptura de su brazo.

Es un monstruo que lamentablemente intocable.

—Shoto— miré con odio al maldito engendro que se asomó por la puerta de director con aquel suéter tortuga de tonalidad negra. Cuando era pequeño, mi padre era enorme, gigante ante mis ojos, ahora estoy a punto de lograr su estatura, no es más que un desagradable insecto de gran tamaño.

No pude evitar observar que su ojo izquierdo tiene una venda.

 _¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuándo lo tiene?_

—Enji— habló mi maestro ganándose la atención de mi padre— ¿Cómo se encuentra? Escuchamos de su secretaria de lo ocurrido.

 _¿Qué ocurrió?_

—Bien, gracias por la preocupación— arqueé la ceja ante aquel tono tan educado y poco despreciable.

 _¿Y este viejo que se trae?_

—¿Algo que deba saber de mi hijo? — preguntó mirándome con ¿Simpatía? Chasqueé la lengua mirando en otra dirección, no sé qué quiere lograr con aquel falso interés de padre preocupado.

—Pues, Shoto tendrá que realizar castigos los lunes, miércoles y viernes, horas extras, quizás llegue más tarde a casa a causa de eso, pero solo sería eso— dijo con tranquilidad Aizawa.

—Ya veo— cerró su único ojo libre y suspiró—, lamento la molestia— dijo mientras pasaba a un lado de Aizawa, le seguí con la mirada—Shoto.

Sin emitir algún sonido, le seguí en silencio, caminando a un paso calmo y con la mirada baja.

Tengo curiosidad.

—¿Qué te paso en la cara? — pregunté sin escrúpulos, él continuo caminando, sin voltear.

—Un paciente traído del psiquiátrico me atacó— dijo con lentitud—, hace tres días.

—Ya veo.

—No perderé el ojo si te preocupaba.

—No me preocupaba.

Se detuvo ante mi respuesta, volteando con el ceño fruncido, me mantengo tranquilo.

—Si buscas intimidarme— digo con tranquilidad—, te informo que lo último que siento es miedo.

—No busco asustarte.

Me le quedo mirando varios segundos, atento, muy alerta de lo que intente. Su tono ha cambiado, pero sigue siendo el despreciable monstruo que conozco.

—Hijo— habló, arqueé la ceja con desagrado—, cuando recibí la llamada esta mañana, debo ser sincero— dijo con tranquilidad mientras miraba su mano—, pensé lo peor, no sabía que pensar, debo decir, que no he sido un buen padre y últimamente he estado ausente… — me miró y comenzó a acercar su repugnante mano hacia mí, desatando en mi miles de recuerdos repletos de gritos, llantos y un horrible terror que invadía mis tripas en mi infancia—. Shoto.

Con rapidez, de un fuerte manotazo quité su mano de mi, golpeando su palma, me miró con sorpresa, pero no me importo. Continué observándolo con un enorme desprecio y repugnancia.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! — grité enfurecido— VUELVEME A TOCAR, Y PROMETO EMPEREJARTE LA CARA.

Pero mi advertencia no fue suficiente, pues volvió a intentar a cercar su mano hacia mí, directo a mi cabeza mientras pronunciaba la palabra: Hijo.

 _Es repugnante._

Pero su mano no llega a nada, ambos observamos sorprendido aquella persona que sujeta su muñeca con amabilidad pero con firmeza.

—Buenas tardes señor Enji— dijo con tranquilidad Midoriya soltando la muñeca de mi viejo quien retrocedió un paso al ver a mi maestro.

—¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

—Me disculpo— dijo Izuku colocándose frente a mí para mirar con seriedad a mi viejo—, no me he presentado como corresponde. Soy el maestro de literatura de su hijo, Midoriya Izuku.

Mi viejo arqueó la ceja ante ello, y repitió el nombre en voz baja.

Midoriya se volteó sobre su hombro y me sonrió levemente.

 _Midoriya._

—Te conozco— dijo mi viejo logrando que Midoriya y yo le veamos—, eres el enano que era amigo de Natsu.

—Veo que me recuerda— habló con amabilidad mi pecoso maestro.

—Creciste, pero sigues igual de enano.

—Los genes supongo—dijo con calma.

—El enano entrometido— habló con desagrado y cierta—, ahora te recuerdo bien— mi viejo sonrió de lado—. Eres el hijo de él.

La sonrisa de Midoriya se borró.

—Me recuerda mejor de lo que creí— musitó Midoriya mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa—, es correcto.

—Sí, te vi en el hospital— habló mi viejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, ese malnacido sigue vivo, es duro de matar.

—Mala hierba nunca muere, supongo— dijo sin gesto alguno Midoriya, mi padre lanzó una risotada.

—No crees eso, solo dices para darme gusto— Izuku sonrió—, bien, eso está bien, hay que lamer traseros para salir adelante.

—Eso me han dicho.

Una sonrisa extraña se formó en el rostro de mi viejo, miré de reojo a Midoriya, que al igual que yo, parece sorprendido, pero de la nada Midoriya sonrió.

—Ha cambiado— dijo muy bajo Izuku llamando mi atención.

—¿Disculpa? — habló mi viejo.

—Nada— musitó mi maestro—, lamento haber interrumpido la conversación con su hijo, si me disculpan me debo retirar. Es un placer verlo señor Enji.

—El placer es mío mocoso— habló con tranquilidad mi viejo mientras veía como Midoriya se volteaba, pasado a mi lado, guiñándome el ojo.

Le vi marchase con calma, mi viejo suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

 _Se conocen, es más, mi viejo conoce al padre de Izuku._

Mi padre se adelantó una gran cantidad de pasos debido a que me quede mirando a Midoriya, aceleré mi andar en un trote leve, hasta que logré alcanzarle.

—Oye— llamé, mi viejo me miró por sobre su hombro— ¿De dónde conoces al padre de mi maestro?

Mi viejo se detuvo para después mirarme, parece algo confundido ante mi pregunta.

—All Might.

Aquellas palabras me descolocan, miró a mi viejo confundido y él parece arquear la única ceja que tiene libre.

—¿No lo sabias?

¿Izuku era hijo de mi autor favorito? ¿Cómo es que él no había mencionado nada?

Volví a mirar a mi viejo que parece estar esperando que yo procese la información.

—¿De dónde conoces a All Might? — pregunté molesto al no haber tenido aquella información.

—De la convención de libros de años atrás, en la editorial _Smash_ — me dijo con calma— ¿Recuerdas? Tu padre escribió un libro de medicina.

 _Es verdad, pero jamás pensé que—_

—Tú también le conoces— dijo para después caminar hacia la salida.

Me quede en blanco ante su comentario.

 _¿Y-Yo conozco a All Might?_

.

 **¡HOLAAA A TODOS! ¡Saludos desde el campuuuuu! Estoy en una zona alejada de la civilización y digamos que no hay señal ni nada así que estoy algo aislada, pero wueeeno ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Son sacrificios que uno tiene que hacer para tener paz y tranquilidad.**

 **Creo que subiré dos cap, este y otro más, tengo otro listo, pero no seee mucho cap en un solo día, los malcriare si hago eso.**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **LauraOropezax3**

 **Te di un susto? Así como: Mierda termino el fic sin final? Aksjkajska lo siento si fue así. Natsu tendrá su momento de divercion x3 ¡Saludos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y lamento la espera! Espero que este cap y el siguiente también te gusten.**

 **strangeworld77**

 **Naaa tranqui, todo bien lo importante es que se de ti. Kan imbécil aksjakjssakj La 3-A ya tiene su opinión, e Izuku es el mejor maestro de la vida! Ksajka ¡Saludos! ¡muchas gracias por leer y lamento la espera! Espero que este cap y el siguiente también te gusten.**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡El acosaaador ha llegado! ¡Nunca se olviden! ¡Jamas superficial! ¡nunca puedo lograr cosas cortas :c es como un mal! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado,me hacen feliz comentarios asi :3 ¡Saludos! ¡muchas gracias por leer y lamento la espera! Espero que este cap y el siguiente también te gusten.**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Ayyy muchas gracias, la idea des que cada capitulo deje una marca y te deje con la duda.** **¡Saludos! ¡muchas gracias por leer y lamento la espera! Espero que este cap y el siguiente también te gusten.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espérame!**

 **¡Los adoro!**

 **¡No olviden sus reviews, su opinión es importante para mi!**

 **Se despide una campestre Momoleft**


	26. Chapter 26

**ADEVTENCIA: Escenas subidas de tono entre hombres.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 2: Shinsou x Deku, así que si no eres fan de esta pareja, te recomiendo discreción.**

 **PD: los diálogos de los celulares estan entre guiones, ejemplo.**

 **Midoriya**

 **00:00**

Probando, probando.

 **Bakugo**

 **00:00**

Probando esta mierda 1,2,3

 **Ya explicado esto ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Veo la televisión muy concentrado, he estado acostado como un jodido vago todo el vendito día, si no fuera porque estoy en el gimnasio estoy seguro que estaría más rellenito. Pero tengo una figura que mantener.

O por lo menos eso pienso mientras lleno mi boca con crema batida mientras veo como Iron Man se lanza al agujero negro con la bomba.

Ya estudie, ya hice mis trabajos, Izuku no está.

Solo soy yo y Canela, Canela y yo, yo y Canela contra el mundo.

—¡ME ABURRO! — grité a todo pulmón cansado logrando que mi gato diera un brinco huyendo de mí.

Esto que Izuku tenga novia no me hace ni la más mínima gracia, ya ni le veo los fin de semanas donde hacíamos maratones de películas o jugábamos videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche. Ahora paso los fines de semana: Comiendo y durmiendo, o cogiendo y durmiendo, o comiendo y cogiendo.

La verdad mi rutina no ha cambiado mucho…

Pero ahora que conozco a Izuku ha perdido un poco de gracia.

—Ya no es divertido…— musitó con pesadez.

Una vez más mi teléfono vibra, ni siquiera es el tono del superhéroe de la caricatura que Izuku ve diciendo: "Watashi na Kita". Todo lo contrario, es un tono meloso que tengo seleccionado para las chicas. Ya ha sonado veinte veces.

¿No se dan cuenta que no quiero responder? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que joder al prójimo?

Una vez el mismo sonido.

Canela ha vuelto, y al momento que llega a mi lado tomo mi celular y se lo muestro.

—Comételo— ordeno, pero mi gato solo se refriega contra él—, debiste ser perro— gruñí con desgano mientras veo el aparato— ¿Los perros se comen los teléfonos? — le pregunté a mi gato, pero Canela solo me miro— ¿No? Yo digo que si— miro una vez más a Canela— ¿Tirarlo a la basura? ¿Y si Izuku llama? — Canela ronroneó— Tienes razón, si hubiera querido hablarme ya me hubiera hablado ¿Por qué eres tan sabio? — le pregunté mientras le tomaba en brazos y lo levantaba en el aire —¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡No! ¡Es Canela! ¡El gato volador!

Pero tras molestarlo demasiado mi gato huyo de mí dejándome solo en mi cama, inmerso en mi aburrimiento.

Creo que moriré de aburrimiento.

O me matare, lo que pase primero.

El fuerte portazo me saca de mi trancé y me coloco de pie de inmediato, pero antes de salir de mi habitación sacudo mi ropa liberando mis prendas de todo rastro de migas de pan o galletas. Aclaro mi garganta, y me preparo mentalmente para fingir interés sobre la cita que Izuku acaba de tener.

Pero al salir de mi habitación me topo que la sala esta vacía, arqueo la ceja confundido, pues, estaba seguro que Izuku había llegado.

— _¡Shinsou!_ — escucho el grito de Midoriya provenir de la cocina, entonces entiendo que algo no anda bien, su voz suena gastada— _¡¿Dónde está el helado?! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Lo encontré!_

Me encamino a la cocina curioso, pero antes de que logre verle, Midoriya pasa a mi lado como un cohete verde que aterriza en su habitación a gran velocidad.

Algo anda mal.

—Midoriya— llamo inquieto y curioso, llegando a su puerta, golpeando un par de veces.

— _¿S-Si?_ — se escuchó del otro lado de la madera.

—¿Todo bien? — pregunté posándome en la puerta—. Te vi algo pálido, y moquiento.

— _¡E-Excelente!_

—¿Seguro?

— _¡S-Si!_

Me quedo varios segundos mirando la madera y tras un par de minutos me cruzo de brazos.

— _No me creíste ¿Verdad?_

—Para nada.

— _Diablos…_

Sonrío divertido.

—Mira, me iré a mi habitación son las…— miré mi celular notando las 102 notificaciones, maldición esas chicas…—Son las siete con veinte minutos, cenaré, y después de eso veré unas dos películas antes de irme a dormir, eso te da hasta las… una o dos de la mañana para venir a hablarme.

— _Bien…_

Dicho y hecho, me marche a la cocina y me prepare una deliciosa cena, incluso fui a pasearme con mi plato fuera de la puerta de Izuku incentivando su salida, pero no lo logre. Tras cenar, dormí una siesta, luego, vi una película atento si Izuku me llamaba, pero nada, procedí con la segunda, y tras el final, no supe nada de Izuku.

Miré mi teléfono, eran las 2:34 am, supuse que quizás Izuku se había dormido triste o algo, así que tras un suspiro, apagué mi computadora y la televisión. Me coloque mi pijama, para después limpiar el desastre que era mi cama, y finalmente, moviendo a Canela, me acomode para dormir mirando el techo.

Izuku es muy terco, si necesita hablar debería decírmelo y ya.

¿No es tan complicado o sí? ¿Por qué están orgulloso?

Cierro los ojos lentamente, respirando suavemente la calidez de mi habitación, escucho el ronroneo de mi gato en mi pecho. Es hora de dormir.

O por lo menos eso creía al momento que sentí una vibración muy característica en mi celular con la voz de un hombre gritando un lema en japonés.

Observo la pantalla, y desbloqueo mi teléfono para ver que le chat de Izuku tiene un mensaje.

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 **3:02 am**

¿Estas despierto?

 **Shinsou H.**

 **3:03 am**

Tal vez.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 **3:02 am**

Un poco.

¿Puedo ir contigo?

Me quedé meditando la pregunta, pues, tengo sueño, pero tras un suspiro acepto.

Escucho la puerta del otro lado del pasillo y mi puerta abrirse lentamente, casi como si se tratase de un niño pequeño al cual acaban de regañar. Por una pequeña abertura que ha creado, veo una hermosa esmeralda asomarse con curiosidad, sonrío de lado y hago un movimiento con mi cabeza para que entre.

Como si del tío cosa se tratase, Izuku entró envuelto en una manta, cubriendo su cabeza y su cuerpo solo dejando sus ojos a ña vista. Y cual saco de papas, de dejo caer a mi lado.

Me quedo en silencio ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

—¿Y qué tal tu cita? — pregunté irónico, escuche un sonido a lo que asimile una queja—. Te dije que está loca, las mujeres así son un problema, son locas y celopatas, un día aparecen por detrás de ti con un cuchillo con la canción de psicosis lista para matarte y—

—Termine con ella— dejé de hablar estupideces cuando escucho aquello.

 _Mierda, Izuku le quería._

Mi boca sabe amargo, la verdad no pensé que el asunto iba tan mal, Izuku nunca me hablo de que tenían problemas, solo le veía llegar amargado y algunas veces lamentándose, pero jamás creí que estaban tan mal al punto que su relación terminara.

—Te falto el "te lo dije"— habló oculto desde su manta, eso me hizo sentir aun peor—, tenías razón, ella no confiaba en mí.

—Mm…

—¿Y el "te lo dije"? — me preguntó, negué en un suspiro y comencé a desenvolverle, entroncándome con que Izuku está en posición fetal con un rostro apagado, sumamente triste.

—No quiero decirlo— musite con pesadez—, quizás mañana.

Comienzo a observarle con lentitud, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas a causa del llanto, sus parpados un poco hinchados, su piel pálida, casi sin color. Es como si alguien hubiese transformado a Izuku en un fantasma.

No sé qué hacer, no soy bueno en estas situaciones, así que hago lo que mi madre hacia cuando estaba triste cuando yo era pequeño.

Me coloco en su espalda y le rodeo de forma protectora, posando mi babilla sobre su cabeza.

Tras unos segundos, escucho una leve risa.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunta al parecer divertido, siento mis mejillas arder.

—No lo sé— dije ciertamente confundido por mi propio actuar— ¿Consolarte?

—No homo— dijimos al mismo tiempo sacando risas por parte de los dos.

Su risa es suficiente para alegrarme, me gusta escucharle reír, odio verle triste es como si mi día se tornara gris a causa de ello.

Siento que mi pecoso compañero de hogar se retuerce en mis brazos, volteándose quedando frente a mí, a una distancia muy pequeña de mi rostro acelerando mi corazón. Él me mira directo a los ojos con una leve sonrisa dibujada en los labios que de alguna forma me hace sentir pequeño e inseguro.

—Fue graciosos— me dice logando que yo arqueé la ceja—, la discusión empezó por una tontería.

—¿Cuál? — pregunté esperando que esto le sirva para desahogarse.

—Es muy tonto— me dice divertido mientras se ríe.

—He escuchado tonteras.

—Bien, no te rías ¿Okey? — asiento listo para reírme— Es que ella insistía en que tú sentías cosas por— mi sonrisa se borra—, y además ella me decía que yo también estaba sintiendo cosas por ti.

Me quedo en silencio viéndole, sin saber que decir. Es la maldita verdad, por lo menos de mi parte.

—¿Gracioso? ¿No? —me preguntó mientras me sonreía, pero su sonrisa se borra a verme curioso— ¿No te ríes?

—Izuku…

—O no…

—Lo lamento.

Izuku me mira sorprendido, y yo no sé qué hacer. Pues parece más pálido que cuando llegó.

Mi corazón late más fuerte al notar que sus mejillas comienzan a tomar un fuerte color carmesí, como su piel se torna suave cálida, mientras que sus ojos brillan cual dos hermosas esmeraldas en una oscura noche.

—Hi-Hitoshi— me dice claramente nerviosos—, y-yo no sé si—

—Eres demasiado hermoso— le digo en voz baja dejando que su rostro se sorprendas, muevo una de mis mano hacia su mejilla comenzando acariciar con lentitud sus pecas—, me encantas, me tienes loco, tú y tus encantadoras pecas, tus ojos, todo en ti Izuku me encanta… Jamás me había sentido así, eres tan especial, tan único…

Comienzo acercarme con lentitud, hipnotizado por la agitada reparación de mi encantador pecoso que yace perdido entre mis manos escuchando cada alago que se me ocurre. Y mi cuerpo reacciona al notar que está mirando mis labios, sin hacerle esperar más, le beso.

Le beso por primera vez, sintiendo que es el mejor sabor que he probado en mi vida, un sabor suave y adictivo, debe ser el sabor de la inocencia. Es demasiado perfecto, comienzo a moverme con suavidad sobre sus labios, apoderándome de su boca, aventurándome con mi lengua, emocionándome al momento en que Izuku su lengua juguetea con la mía.

Es como un sueño hecho realidad, he querido tantas veces que esto pase que no parece real.

Me separo tras unos segundos, moviendo mis manos hacia su cadera, pegando su cuerpo contra el mío, demostrando lo encendido que me ha colocado solo con un beso. Izuku se sonroja y le miro atento, esperando algún tipo de rechazo por su parte.

Pero es todo lo contrario, Izuku me vuelve a besar, permitiéndome seguir, aumentando la temperatura en mi habitación, volviéndose un ambiente sucio y libidinoso.

Probé su lengua, su pecho, su piel, cada parte de Izuku sabía de una forma única y encantadora, y tras el jugueteo de una noche, bajo la luz del amanecer, me introduje en su interior escuchando sus fuertes y sonoros gemidos azotar cada rincón de nuestro hogar. Memoricé aquel hermoso el mecer de mi cama que se tornó nuestra sinfonía, el cómo nuestros aromas se combinaban volviéndose nuestro perfume, el cómo sus dedos se enterraban en mi carne en un desatado y encantador orgasmo que pude repetir más de una vez, escuchando de una forma sublime como gemía mi nombre y pedía por más. Repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta la mañana, quería hacerlo tantas veces hasta que nuestras pieles se fundieran en una, para que se volviese mío y de nadie más.

 _Solo mío._

 **Capítulo 23: Miedo**

Pedí el jueves libre.

Hoy, en mi día de descanso, me dedicaré a tratar a mi herido compañero de departamento que me pidió por favor que le llevara a casa de su madre, obviamente no me negué. Izuku había amanecido casi atropellado por un camión, escuchaba como se quejaba al darse una ducha esta mañana, como prepararse el desayuno había sido uno de los mayores desafíos del día, mi pequeño Izuku estaba molido.

─Ya te dije que puedo solo─ me repitió esta vez más molesto que la anterior, Izuku no le gusta recibir constante ayuda, pues, para él significa que desde mi punto de vista es un inútil. Pero no es eso, es todo lo contrario, no quiero que se lastime más de lo que esta─, Hitoshi.

─No seas terco, puedo ayudarte a llegar al auto─ le dije mientras le obligaba a rodear su brazo sobre mis hombros.

─No tengo problemas a las piernas, estoy bien.

─Pero si tienes la espalda molida, así que no te pongas terco─ regañé con molestia al no lograr ayudarle, pero una vez más se escabullo, estirando ambos brazos sobre sus hombros comenzando a longar al puro estilo Dragon Ball.

─¿Vez? ¡Estoy en excelente esta-─ su demostración quedó pospuesta producto del fuerte crujido de su brazo, comenzando abrazarlo intentando soportar las lágrimas.

Suspiré rendido, con Izuku no se puede.

─Bien, señor sano, vamos─ dije mientras abría la puerta principal, parándome en el marco esperando que el antiguo contrincante de Kan, se dignara a salir─, tu madre nos espera para almorzar.

─S-Si ─me dijo mientras se enderezaba y pasaba a mi lado y me sonreirá─, e-estoy muy bien.

Rodeé los ojos, es tan terco, creo que las mulas escuchas más razones que él.

Nos dirigimos al auto, y tras esperar cinco minutos para Izuku lograra entrar al auto, nos marchamos.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, pues, la noche anterior fueron solo discusiones.

El día de ayer Midoriya y Kan generaron el conflicto de la historia, dos maestros peleando a muerte por la inocencia de dos estudiantes. Fue un escándalo, Bakugo y Todoroki casi son expulsados si no es porque Midoriya ofreció su empleo a cambio, pero gracias a un acuerdo de los dos jóvenes adultos, lograron todos salir ganando.

Todos menos Kan, claro.

El señor homofobia, fue enviado a una terapia contra la ira, y al parecer, para manejar su mentalidad homofóbica, de otro modo, debería buscar otro trabajo.

─Do-Dobla aquí a la izquierda.

─Sé el camino ─le dije mientras doblaba en la dirección indicada.

En la noche, al llegar a casa, comencé a exigir explicaciones referente a su actuar, al modo tan salvaje en que había actuado con Kan, el cómo había sacrificado la más grande oportunidad de su vida por dos adolescentes hormonarles con claros problemas de conducta y una ausencia de futuro evidente, sumado a su terquedad por no querer ir a hospital, Izuku y yo pasamos horas y horas discutiendo su falta de conciencia.

Izuku es un niño, uno muy impulsivo.

─¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás enojado? ─ pregunté al aire mientras miraba de reojo como Izuku iba mirando por la ventana.

─Hasta que te disculpes.

─¿Por qué? ¿Por ser realista? ─pregunté serio deteniéndome en un semáforo.

─No continuaré esta conversación, Hitoshi.

─Bakugo y Todoroki son problemáticos, uno peor que el otro─ dije mientras le miraba, sus ojos verdes me observaron desde el rabillo─, lo sabes, Bakugo es un delincuen-─

─¡Vuelve a decirlo y tomaré un taxi! ─ me amenazó, gruñí en voz baja acelerando tras cambiar la luz.

─Bakugo es un chico problema─ dije intentando evitar usar la palabra "Delincuente" pues a Midoriya le molesta que me refiera a su estudiante como tal─, y Todoroki presenta a Endeavor a sus espaldas, y peor, de seguro a media mafia China con su hermano vagando por ahí.

─¿Mafia china? ─ me preguntó con el ceño fruncido─ ¿De qué hablas?

─De Touya─ dije mirándole de forma fugas para volverme a concentrarme en el camino─ ¿No lo sabias? Touya termino en malos pasos.

─La última vez que hable con Natsu me dijo que estaba en América─ Me encogí de hombros.

─Escuché rumores que estaba trabajando en un laboratorio tránsfugo, al parecer generan drogas para la guerra.

─¿Q-Qué guerra? ─ le miré de reojo.

─Ese es el problema, no sé sabe. Escuché por ahí que esta algo loco.

─Los rumores son eso, Hitoshi, rumores, cosas que la gente inventa.

─Los rumores poseen una verdad como base.

Una vez más silencio, comencé a mover mis dedos sobre el volante algo incómodo. Odio que Izuku esté molesto conmigo.

Pero también odio que defienda a Bakugo y a Todoroki, esos chicos no lo merecen.

Llegamos al fin a los aposentos Yagi-Midoriya, apagué el motor y al momento en que noté que Izuku posaba su mano en la manilla, coloqué el seguro. El pecoso a mi lado me miró confundido, pero aun molesto.

No soporto esto.

─Te amo─ dije tenso mirando el volante aun enojado por la situación─, te amo y te amare sin importar que pase…

─Hitoshi, yo-─

─Pero me cabrea que esos chicos tengan más importancia que yo─ dije con seriedad mientras le miraba. El rostro de sorpresa de Izuku me coloca nervioso, no quería decirlo, pero en verdad ya no podía continuar guardándome aquello.

─Hi-Hitoshi… ¿E-Estas celoso? ─ su pregunta me resuena casi como burla y emoción.

 _¿Celoso? ¿Yo?_

─O-Oh mierda─ dejé escapar al darme cuenta que Izuku tenía razón.

Dejé caer mi cabeza con derrota contra la bocina de mi auto, escucho la risa de Izuku de fondo mientras yo maldigo mi existencia. Yo Shinsou Hitoshi, acabo de hacer la escena de celos más patética la faz de la tierra.

─N-No lo puedo creer─ dijo divertido mientras le miro de reojo con mi rostro ardiendo a mas no poder, esto es demasiado humillante─, mi polígamo favorito, el señor: La posición es una forma primitiva de actuar, esta celoso.

─No es gracioso─ gruñí, aun rojo— ¿Polígamo favorito?

─Si es gracioso─ me dice risueño. Aun le estoy mirando, siento mis mejillas arder con fuerza mientras que Izuku parece mirarme victorioso y divertido.

Bien, si ya empecé con los celos, hay que darle un fin digno.

Desabroché mi cinturón, presioné el botón del copiloto causante que el respaldo cediera hacia atrás, haciendo que mi pecoso perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera con el asiento. Con rapidez me abalance sobre él, tomando sus piernas, acomodándolas de cada laso de mis caderas, escuche una pequeña queja, de seguro por los moretones.

Izuku sorprendido por mi actuar, me empuja de los hombros intentado quitarme de encima, pero claramente no lo logra, acerco aún más su intimidad a la mía y comienzo a dejarme caer sobre su tozo con lentitud, sintiendo su latidos en mi pecho. Llego al fin a su rostro, su ardiente rostro que de seguro combina con el mío a la perfección.

─De-Detente ¡M-Mis padres pueden vernos! ─ me dijo alterado, me encogí de hombros, y le di mi mejor rostro de: no me importa.

─Tus padres, no los míos.

─¡Hi-Hitoshi!

─Lo siento, soy celoso al parecer─ dije coqueto acercándome a su boca─ y voy a reclamar lo que es mío.

Antes de que logre decir algo, atrapo su labio inferior y comienzo a lamerlo lentamente, logrando que Izuku jadeé de una forma aterciopelada que me calienta. Continúo, aumentado la proximidad de nuestros encendidos cuerpos, y tras saborear de mil formas cada rincón de su boca, desciendo a su cuello, comenzando a lamer, chupar y morder, sintiendo como Izuku se deja llevar por mí, aferrándose a mi chaqueta con fuerza.

Estoy caliente, enojado y celoso, creo que es una combinación peligrosa. Jamás me había dado el enorme deseo de reclamar por algo, jamás había tenido miedo de que otros estuviesen observando a una pareja mía, ya que no me importaba si esa pareja se acostaba o no con otros. Pero ahora es diferente, estamos hablando de Izuku y la maldita 3-A, donde estaban el maldito chico de ojos ostentosos, de cabello perfecto y de rostro de supermodelo, el típico chico malo salido de comedia romántica que erizaba la piel de cualquiera con una mirada, y la chica inocente de ojos achocolatados demasiado ardiente para solo tener 18. Tengo rivales, rivales jóvenes y prohibidos, tentadores ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Mierda, y tengo una sensación que no me deja en paz, una vocecita en mi cabeza que me grita día y noche que estoy perdiendo terreno con esos púberos, y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos.

Pero hoy dejaré mi marca, por lo menos eso dejara en claro que Izuku no está solo.

Comienzo a morder con más fuerza, mis succiones son más bruscas, tengo que darme prisa antes de que Izuku note lo que estoy haciendo.

─Hi-Hitoshi, m-me duele─ musita entre cortado, pero no me detengo.

Sus manos se posan en mi pecho intentando separarme, pero lo impido sujetándole de los hombros, mientras comienzo a embestir con fuerza contra su ya despierta intimidad, generando un roce que provoco un suave gemido en mi oído.

Al fin abandone su cuello, mirando de reojo aquella marca violácea que combina perfectamente conmigo.

 _Eres mío._

Comienzo aumentar la fricción entre nuestras intimidades, mi cuerpo le desea con locura, **ahora** , me importa muy poco estar en un auto, en medio de una avenida, a plena luz de día.

Mis bruscos movimientos generan el mecer del auto, nuestros alientos y la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos han empañado los vidrios, es un ambiente tan sucio, pero tan encantador que-─

Los golpes en el vidrio acaban con el ambiente, mi corazón ya acelerado da un brinco y miro a Izuku que parece sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar. Miro el vidrio del copiloto, y paso mi mano con lentitud dejando ante mí a una mujer y un hombre ─muy conocidos para mi─ que nos observan claramente sorprendidos.

Presiono el botón del vidrio descendiendo la ventana.

─Hola ─ dije con simpleza, la señora Inko con curiosidad y una sonrisa nerviosa me mira.

─¿Q-Qué están haciendo niños? ─ miro a mi suegra varios segundos, luego a Yagi que parece perplejo con la situación.

─Estoy a punto de tener sexo de reconciliación con su hijo ¿Nos dan 20 o 15 minutos?

La bofetada que recibí, fue tan fuerte que resonó por el auto, la casa antigua de Izuku, y de seguro se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

Izuku tiene mucha fuerza.

Almorzamos en silencio, Izuku sentado a mi lado completamente enfurecido y rojo, mientras que yo estoy saboreando mi sopa, aun sin recuperar la sensibilidad en mi mejilla derecha.

─M-Me alegro de volver a tenerte aquí Hitoshi─ me dice la señora Inko mientras me mira, de seguro, incomoda desde el otro lado de la mesa─, me da gusto volver a tenerte bajo mi techo.

─El gusto es mío─ dije con una sonrisa leve─, la sopa esta deliciosa por cierto.

─Gracias eres muy amable.

─¿Cómo están las clases joven Shinsou?

─Bien, muy normal─ dije continuando mi sopa.

Es un ambiente muy tenso, Izuku está furioso, ni siquiera las caricaturas de All Might le harían reír en estos momentos.

─Izuku, cariño─ dije con una sonrisa─ ¿Me pasas la sal?

Pero me ignora, sonreí divertido, me gusta cuando se enoja por cosas así.

Pues cuando esta enojado por cosas así, es muy divertido molestarlo.

Nos encontramos frente a frente, yo estoy frente a Inko, e Izuku frente a su padre. Yagi me entrega la sal que había pedido.

─Gracias, es muy cortes de su parte─ dije con un tono claramente irónico, Izuku movió su rodilla izquierda golpeando mi pierna, sonrío.

─Izuku ¿Cómo te sientes? ─preguntó Inko─ ¿Tus heridas duelen?

─¿A-Ah? ─ preguntó algo ido mi pecoso.

─Habla de tu pelea con Kan ─ dije recodando lo sucedido ayer.

─¡Ah! No, estoy bien, no me duele nada─ dijo con enorme sonrisa.

─Le insistí en ir al hospital, pero se negó─ le delaté logrando que Izuku volviera a golpearme por debajo de la mesa─, hoy casi lloraba en la ducha por el dolor.

─¡Oh mi bebe! ─ chilló Inko angustiada─ ¿Y no lograste que fuera al hospital?

─Ya sabe cómo es Inko, tan terco, le he dicho miles de veces que coma brócoli y no lo hace.

─¡Yo le decía lo mismo! ─ me dijo Inko sorprendida ante la supuesta coincidencia.

─¿Verdad? Nunca se come las verduras, dios, es como un niño.

Una vez más Izuku me golpea por debajo de la mesa, pero esta vez, atrapo su pierna con la mía, obligando a que las separe. Desciendo mi mano con lentitud, sin deseos de generar sospechas, llegando a su intimidad, comenzando acariciarla sobre la ropa, Izuku da un brinco.

─¿Todo bien Izuku? ─ preguntó Yagi mientras terminaba su sopa.

─S-Si─ dice como robot mi pecoso.

Mi mano acaricia con lentitud de intimidad, miro de reojo a Izuku que tiembla mientras su rostro esta sonrojado, con los ojos casi adormilados, y su encantadora boca levemente abierta. Demasiado lindo para este mundo.

Siento su intimidad despierta en mi mano, aumento la presión agarrando con más fuerza, e Izuku se retuerce colocándose de pie de inmediato, apartando mi mano.

─¡Hi-Hitoshi! ─ me llama, le miro de reojo, casi fingiendo locura─ ¡Necesito hablar contigo un momento!

Izuku, casi como un robot, sale caminado hacia la escalera, yo aún sentado, le miro desde mi lugar, observo a sus padres y me encojo de hombros, fingiendo no entender muy bien lo que ocurre. Finalmente me coloco de pie, y comienzo a subir la escalera.

Llego hasta el segundo piso, miro de lado a lado, hasta que noto que la antigua habitación de Izuku esta con la puerta entre abierta.

Me adentro y ahí está, sentado en su antiguo escritorio, mirándome completamente rojo, con el ceño fruncido.

─Hola─ dije con tranquilidad.

─¿T-Te puedes calmar? ─ me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, le miré confundido.

─¿Disculpa?

─Sa-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no sé por qué actúas así pero-—

─No sé de qué hablas─ dije con tranquilidad.

─¡L-Lo que hiciste en la mesa! ¡Lo del auto!

─Lo que hice en la mesa─ repetí mirando el techo fingiendo amnesia─, ah te refieres a esto─ le agarré con rapidez una vez más su intimidad, Izuku dio un brinco─¿Esto? ─ pregunté acariciando sobre su ropa, le agarré de la sudadera verde y lo atraje hacia mí, Izuku me miró rojo y confundido─¿Qué?

─¿P-Por qué-─

─¿Por qué lo hago? ─ él asintió─ A bueno, es que estoy muy caliente, enojado y celoso, y al parecer, y creo que acabo de explotar─ dije con una tranquilidad que le genero una corriente eléctrica─ ¿Te calienta que este así?

─N-No.

─¿No? ─ inquirí curioso, acercando su cuerpo al mío, acariciando su rostro, levantándolo un poco para que me mirara─ ¿No te calienta que solo tú me coloques así? ─ Izuku dejó escapar un "Mmh" que logro formar una sonrisa en mis labios─. Que seas el primero y el único que logre calentarme al punto de ponerme celoso.

─L-Los celos no son buenos.

─Lo sé─ dije con una sonrisa, acercando su cuerpo al mí, agarrando su trasero, soltando su intimidad, afirmándolo con fuerza, acariciándolo con lentitud y agresividad.

─Hi-─

─Te amo─ digo agarrando sus piernas ubicándolas alrededor de mi cadera, levantándolo sin previo aviso, Izuku ante la sorpresa se aferró a mi cuello, comencé a caminar hacia el muro más cercano apoyando a mi encantador pecoso─, te amo Izuku, te extraño, por favor… vuelve conmigo.

─Hitoshi…

─¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta que te extraño? ─ pregunté desesperado─. Te deseo cada noche sin poder tocarte sabiendo que estar al otro lado del pasillo, te veo cada mañana en toalla con ese escultural cuerpo que tienes, extraño tu aroma, extraño su sabor, te extraño, quiero volver─ Izuku bajó la mirada─, por favor, cambié por ti, deje de fumar por ti, terminé con todas las chicas por ti, no quiero ver a nadie más que no seas tú pero por favor… Izuku…

─Bájame…─ musitó bajo.

─P-Pero-─

─Bájame por favor─ me pidió amable, aunque mi pecho se apretó ante aquella petición, obedecí, y le deje en el suelo─. Hitoshi yo aún no me siento seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar, yo-─

─¿Hay alguien más? ─ pregunté recordando a cada chico de la 3-A.

─¡¿A-AH?! ─ dejó escapar Izuku.

─No tienes que mentirme, solo dímelo, sientes algo por alguien más.

─¡N-No!

─Izuku, por favor, se sinceró conmigo.

─¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ─ me chilló, pero algo en mi me dice que es mentira e Izuku lo nota─ N-No me crees…

─Izuku-─

─Largo─ me dice sorprendido, pero no logro comprender su orden─, q-quiero que te vayas.

─¿Me estas echando? ─ pregunté alterado.

─H-Hoy me quedare aquí, necesito pensar.

Me quedo en blanco ante su petición, Izuku se dedica a mirar el suelo, y tras unos segundos, me marcho, sin despedirme de nadie, con un sonoro portazo, me dirijo a mi auto. Me subo y manejo en silencio aun estupefacto por lo ocurrido.

Me detuve en un semáforo al tener el rojo, siento como mis ojos arden. Le he dicho a Izuku todo lo que siento, y me ha rechazado.

Las lágrimas escapan sin previo aviso de mis ojos, escucho las bocinas a mis espaldas, pero las ignoro.

Estoy perdiendo a Izuku, y es solo mi culpa.

.


	27. Chapter 27

**¡ANTES QUE NADA! ¿Leyeron el capítulo 22? El capítulo que Shoto cuenta su experiencia del castigo? (Pregunto porque hubo un solo review ahí entonces me preocupe que no lo leyeran :v) BUENO SI NOOOO te recomiendo volver al capítulo 22 (Chapter 25)**

 **PD: sigo en el campuu así que apenas tenga internet subiré el próximo.**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Miro mis pies desalentado, no puedo creer que el verano haya terminado es como si todas las vacaciones las hubieras metido en uno semana.

Escucho las risas de los adultos que conversan animadamente con mis maestros, Midoriya-sensei y Yagi-sensei les muestras nuestros dibujos, nuestras actividades, las fotos que mi maestro nos ha sacado realizando las actividades, jugando en el patio. Veo a mi tío y a Takami ver animados cada cosa que Midoriya-sensei muestra y cuenta.

Pero a mí esto no me hace gracia.

Este es el último día de la guardería, y el lunes, comenzaré las clases.

Se acabaron los juegos y no volveré a ver a Midoriya-sensei y a Yagi-sensei, ni a-─

─¿Qué tienes pelos de cepillos? ─ levanté la mirada para ver a mi único amigo.

Bakugo me observa con desagrado, con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos, y para variar, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Le observo con desgano, la verdad no estoy de humor.

─Nada.

─Mierda eres un terrible mentiroso.

─¡KATSUKI VOCABULARIO! ─ gritó la señora Bakugo de la nada asustándome.

─¡Ya escuche! Ah… Vieja bruja…

─¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE?! ─ Casi como si se teletransportara, la madre de mi amigo apareció por detrás de Katsuki agarrando sus mejillas, jalándolas con fuerzas levantando a mi amigo que pataleaba intentando liberarse.

─¡YA SUELTAME VIEJA LOCA!

Yo solo reía levemente nervioso mientras veía como el señor Bakugo llegaba en ayuda de su hijo, recordando a su esposa que estaban en público y no en casa. Esta escena ya le he visto un par de veces cuando me he ido a quedar a casa de Bakugo, normalmente me hace gracia pero ahora, no me anima.

Tras lograr liberarse de su madre con una advertencia, Bakugo se sentó a mi lado con las mejillas hinchadas a causa del castigo de su ruda madre.

─¿Qué te pasa? ─ preguntó casi mordiéndose la lengua para no decir una grosería.

─Mm…

─Habla o te saco la verdad a golpes─ me amenazó levantando un puño intimidándome por un momento.

─Pues… No nos volveremos a ver ─ dije, jugué con mis manos─, y eres mi único amigo.

─Mala hierba nunca muere─ me dice para mi confusión, chasqueó la lengua y me miró con una sonrisa ladina─, con mi suerte de seguro tendré que aguantarte otra vez.

Le quedo mirando unos segundos y luego sonrío levemente ante la idea de que mi amigo tenga una idea tan alentadora.

Solo espero poder tener la oportunidad de que Bakugo y yo continuemos siendo amigos.

 **Capítulo 24: Buen amigo**

Fue un escándalo, el rumor de como el gran Midoriya Izuku, el maestro de literatura, había salvado a dos estudiantes de la suspensión ofreciendo su empleo a cambio; el rumor recorría cada piso, cada salón, y quizás con el tiempo, se vuelva una leyenda. Obviamente, mis amigos y yo pedimos más detalles a Bakugo sobre el asunto, detalles que no conseguimos por parte de mi mejor amigo, pues se limitó a insultarnos y decirnos que no era nuestro problema, detalles que Todoroki nos brindó para nuestra suerte.

Al parecer, Bakugo y Todoroki rogaron al director que Midoriya se quedara, sinceramente, me hubiera gustado ver aquello.

Un fuerte golpe me sacó de mi nube de imaginación, me sobé mi cabeza, me había dolido. Miré de reojo a mi amigo─ a quien me encontré de camino a la escuela esta mañana─ pues, me está mirando con un enorme desagrado.

─¿De qué tanto te ríes pelos de mierda? ─ Una sonrisa burlona se formó en mis labios, la idea de ver a Bakugo rogando se me hace demasiado graciosa─¡HIJO DE PUTA SIGUES PENSANDO EN ESO! ¡TE MATARE!

─¡L-Lo siento! ─grité mientras corría por mi vida sin poder evitar reír, siendo perseguido por la muerte ceniza que me insulta a medida que intenta atraparme.

Hoy es viernes, y al parecer, ha comenzado de maravilla.

Nos adentramos al salón asignado, dejando nuestros bolsos para después partir a nuestros talleres, bueno, yo por lo menos, Bakugo de seguro ira algún lado a vagar por ahí. Me encamino con la ropa preparada, dispuesto a entrenar y dar el máximo el día de hoy.

Hace unos días, Kan me sacó de clases para hablar sobre el torneo de Judo que se efectuara en unas semanas, torneo al que planeo participas, y no solo eso, también quiero ganar. Kan me ha dicho que si logro que el diploma tenga mi nombre, podré postular a la beca deportiva de la universidad Nanzan, en Nagoya. Es mi oportunidad para estudiar, y no la puedo desperdiciar, es por eso que hoy debo practicar mi defensa, al parecer tengo reacciones muy lentas.

Mi atención se concentra en la puerta del salón de Judo, donde algunos compañeros yacen conversando en vez de entrar. Arqueo la ceja, y curioso, me acerco a ver qué está pasando, ignoro que parecen molestos, y tras intentar averiguar todo a simple vista, noto que en la puerta se encuentra una nota.

─¿E-Esto es de verdad? ─ pregunté alterado al leer con rapidez el contenido de la nota.

─Kirishima─ volteé angustiado, para encontrarme con TetsuTetsu que al parecer al igual que mis otros compañeros parecen molestos─. Al parecer no tendremos clases en un tiempo.

─N-No puede ser ¡N-Necesito practicar! ─ reclamé alterado.

─Tal vez si hablamos con el director logremos conseguir que por lo menos abran el salón.

Asentí de acuerdo, no tenemos nada que perder, además Nezu es una rata muy varonil, así que de seguro nos permitirá entrenar.

─No muchachos lo siento.

─¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no?! ─Gritamos al unísono TetsuTetsu y yo, Nezu nos miró con una leve sonrisa.

─Muchachos, entiendo que entrenar y ser fuertes para ustedes es muy importante─ su sonrisa se borró─, pero lamentablemente Kan está suspendido, y sin maestro que los supervise no puedo permitir que estén en un salón tan adaptado como lo es ese.

─¡P-Pero!

─No, lo lamento, a menos que encuentren un maestro que posea ese horario libre y esté dispuesto a cuidarlos, no puedo dejarlos entrenar─ levantó sus patitas, intentando animarnos─, ya estamos buscando a alguien que les ayude, pero mientras tanto tendrán que ser pacientes.

Sus palabras me caen como piedras al estómago, la paciencia no me ayudara a mejorar, perderé tiempo si no logramos conseguir un maestro. Lo peor, es que no nos sirve cualquier maestro, tiene que ser alguien que sepa, y así, me pueda brindar ayuda en mi mayor debilidad.

Me dejo con pesadez en una de las bancas de la escuela, la verdad me siento desalentado, no veo solución a este problema. Me he mantenido vagando por la escuela la última hora buscando a Bakugo.

Necesito un consejo.

 _Más bien, alguien que me escuche._

─¿Eijiro-chan? ─ doy un brinco al escuchar aquella voz, y volteo con una leve sonrisa al ver a Midoriya adentrarse en el pasillo principal del primer piso, con su común camisa blanca y sus pantalones de vestir. No puedo evitar mirar aquellos moretones en su frente y una gruesa venda que yace en su cuello se seguro tiene alguna cortada o algo─ ¿Por qué no estás en clases?

─A bueno… es que…

 _No le digas_.

A casusa de la pelea entre Kan y Midoriya no tengo clases, lo último que quiero es que se sienta culpable a causa de ello. Sé que Kan es algo odioso, pese a que es bueno conmigo, conozco su carácter gracias a que él y mi KatsuBro no se llevaban para nada, lo más probable es que él haya sido el culpable con algún tipo de provocación.

─Na-Nada la clase de hoy ha sido suspendida, así que me he dedicado a vagar, sin saber qué hacer.

─Ya veo...

Nos miramos varios segundos, y tras un largo silencio repleto de incomodidad, desvío la mirada a mis zapatos.

─Bueno Eijiro-chan, iré al salón de maestros, nos vemos en clases─ me dice mientras pasa a mi lado.

─Claro… Nos vemos…─ musito con una leve sonrisa, que tras perderle de vista, se borra.

No puedo odiar a Midoriya por lo sucedido pero aun así-─

─¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ─ levanto mi mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos molestos de brillante rubí.

.

Siento el olor a tabaco invadir mis fosas, la brisa acaricia mi rostro y mi cabello, sacando una sonrisa de mi parte. Me siento más tranquilo, relajado, siento que las tensiones de la vida han abandonado mis hombros, podría estar toda la mañana aquí mirando la ciudad sin aburrirme.

Pero aun así no olvido que en estos momentos deberíamos estar en clases.

─Entonces Judo esta cancelado por culpa de Kan y Deku ─me dice tras mi explicación mientras vuelve a aspirar su cigarro inhalando el humo con tranquilidad, le miro de reojo. Bakugo se encuentra mirando la ciudad al igual que yo, ambos apreciando la hermosa vista que nuestra escuela posee─ ¿Qué carajos vas a hacer?

─Ni idea.

─Reclama.

─Ya lo hice.

Una vez más silencio.

Bakugo una vez más aspira la boquilla de su cigarro inundando sus pulmones de aquel toxico humo que, de seguro, acabara con su vida si continua así.

─¿Qué diría Midoriya si te viera fumar?

Mi pregunta pareció desencajarlo, pues comenzó a toser sacando una risa de mi parte. Carraspeó su garganta para después verme.

─¿Y por qué carajos me importa lo que ese Deku diga?

─No lo sé… ¿Te importa?

Se me queda mirando varios segundos, casi como si intentase liquidarme con la vista, más le sonrío, él solo chasquea la lengua.

─¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme pelos de mierda? ─ me preguntó tosco mientras volvía a posar la boquilla del cigarro en sus labios.

─¿Referente a qué?

─No sé idiota, por esa misma mierda pregunto.

 _Midoriya._

─No, nada─ dije mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia la ciudad.

─Eres un horrible mentiroso─ me gruñe desatando un sonrojo en mis majillas─ Larguémonos de aquí.

─¿Larguem- ¿De qué hablas? ─ inquirí confundido, KatsuBro apagó la colilla de su cigarro en la suela de su zapato, comenzado a caminar hacia la salida. Le seguí con la vista unos segundos, pero al ver que se iba, la curiosidad me invadió, así que decidí seguirle.

Avanzamos por la escalera de incendios, lugar que está prohibido, pero a medida que se lo recordaba, Bakugo más maldecía mi existencia, así que opte por callar. Pero tras caminar varios minutos, KatsuBro se detuvo en el primer piso, asomándose de lado a lado por la puerta de emergencia.

─Escucha pelos de mierda─ me dice mientras me miraba afilado como siempre─, creo que Deku es una rata sucia repleta de secretos.

─¿Secretos? ¿De qué hablas?

─Ayer cuando PokerFace y yo fuimos en su búsqueda, nos encontramos con Deku y Yagi de los más abrazados en medio del pasillo─ di un brinco ante aquel comentario─, no sé qué carajos pasa, pero creo que esos dos tienen una relación más estrecha de la que presumen.

─N-No creo, tengo entendido que Yagi-sensei está casado─ le digo ciertamente apenado─, además Midoriya a principio dijo que no tenía una relación.

─¿Qué carajos te estas imaginando pervertido asqueroso? ─ me sonrojé al ver que me miraba molesto─. No ese tipo de relación maldito enfermo degenerado.

─¡P-Pero tú dijiste que-─

Me chicheó, posando su dedo en su labio mientras miraba de lado a lado en el pasillo, y al no haber moros en la costa, ambos salimos. Estamos en un horario, donde supuestamente, ambos deberíamos estar en clases, en clases de literatura.

Es la primera vez que me pierdo una clase de Midoriya.

─Pienso averiguar que carajos trae Deku bajo la manga, y tú me ayudaras.

─¡¿Y-Yo?!

─No, otro imbécil con pelo de mierda llamado Eijiro ¡Si, tú imbécil! ─ me gruñe en un tono bajo─. Necesito que distraigas al maestro que este en el salo mientras yo reviso su bolso.

─¡¿AHHH?!

─Solo hazlo maldita sea— me dice con voz gruesa.

Entro en pánico al notar que Bakugo se adentra sin disimulo alguno en el salón, sin saber qué hacer, me adentro detrás de él mirando de lado a lado cual delincuente que acaba de robar un millón de dólares, y grande es mi sorpresa al ver que solo esta Mic y Kayama-sensei.

Trago grueso al ver que Bakugo me hace un movimiento con la cabeza indicándome que los distraiga. Tieso como momia, camino hacia mis maestros.

—¡Ho-Hola! — saludé más nervioso que nunca ambos me miran con desinterés, escucho a mis espaldas como Bakugo abre un bolso— ¡Pr-Profesores! — digo tomándolos a ambos de los brazos obligándolos a mirar en una dirección completamente contraria a la que se encontraba Bakugo.

—Are you okay my red boy? — me pregunta en ingles Mic mientras me mira detrás del vidrio azulino de sus lentes— Estas algo pálido.

—Si como papel— apoyó mi maestra de arte.

—¡Ex-Excelente! — exclamé— Q-Quería preguntar si saben algo referente del remplazo del maestro de Judo.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

—Pues la verdad no— dice mi maestra azabache—, veras es algo complejo, no hay ningún maestro que presente este tipo de cualidades y que posea aquel horario disponible— escucho que mi maestra habla y me limito a responder un "Aja" mientras miro sobre los hombros de ambos como Bakugo revisa con descaro el bolso que pertenece a Midoriya, y tras los minutos más largos de mi vida que al parecer solo fueron dos, veo como Bakugo levanta una billetera en el aire con una enorme sonrisa victoriosa, comenzando a revisarla, sacando la mayor cantidad de fotos con su celular a cada rincón de la billetera, sacando un par de monedas que guardo con descaro en su bolsillo, para después volver la billetera a su lugar, levantándome el pulgar—, y veras también tienes que ver los factores referente al clima y-—

—¡O-Oh! ¡Eso es muy interesante! — interrumpí encogiéndome de hombros, pasando entre ellos— ¡S-Si me disculpan tengo clases! ¡Gracias!

Y con rapidez, salí despavorido como un criminal, corriendo por mi vida hasta el segundo piso, dejándome caer agotado. Escucho la una carcajada burlesca y miró con desagrado a mi mejor amigo que venía siguiéndome con las manos en los bolsillos, disfrutando de mi pánico.

—¡¿T-Te volviste loco?!

—Na— me dice mostrándome su celular. Frunzo el ceño, pero mi molestia se desvanece al ver una foto de Midoriya más joven con Yagi a su lado, Midoriya al parecer trae un traje de gala al igual que mi antiguo maestro de literatura y aun lado de mi maestro esta una mujer de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa cansada pero alegre—, vez, esa es la madre de Deku.

—¿Su mamá? — pregunté confundido.

Entonces, Bakugo si tenía razón, su relación era más estrecha de lo que creíamos.

─Los encontré.

Sentí un sudor frio recorrer mi frente al momento de que una enorme mano se posó en mis hombros, miré de reojo para encontrarme con una mirada violácea que resplandecía de soberbia y astucia. Sin preguntarnos nada, o esperar alguna queja, nos arrastró ambos al tercer piso.

─Entrega especial─ dijo mientras abría la puerta trayéndonos a Bakugo y a mí de los cuellos de la camisa. Midoriya detuvo su lectura para después voltear a vernos y cruzarse de brazos con un libro entre manos.

─¡Ahí están! ─ nos regañó mientras avanzaba─ ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡A sus lugares!

─S-Si─ dije en voz baja mientras caminaba a mi puesto y Bakugo chasqueaba la lengua con desagrado.

─Gracias ─ dijo con voz cortante ganándose mi mirada, mi maestro de psicología se encogió de hombros para después cruzarse de brazos─, puedes retirarte Shinsou.

─Bien.

Me sorprendo ante la frialdad con la que se han tratado, es impresionante es como si de la nada se odiaran

La puerta se cerró dejando un aire tenso, y confuso. Midoriya aclaró su garganta y continuó leyendo, intentado fingir que aquello no había pasado, pero es obvio lo que ocurrió.

Miro de reojo a Bakugo que posee una sonrisa divertida y desbordando burla, al parecer, la situación le hace gracia.

 _Es porque odia a Shinsou, si eso debe ser, le complace que otra persona le odie._

Aun así aquella idea no me complace, en el fondo siento que es más complejo, pero no lo quiero aceptar. Bakugo jamás seria mi enemigo, ni mucho menos mi rival.

 _Es mi mejor amigo._

El timbre resuena por la escuela acabando con las clases el día de hoy.

─Muy bien chicos, que tengan un buen fin de semana, disfrútenlo y nos vemos el lunes─ nos dice mientras cierra el libro entre sus manos─. Kacchan, Shochan recuerden su castigo.

Es verdad.

Bakugo chasquea la lengua tomando su bolso y pasa a mi lado en dirección a Midoriya, Todoroki tras un minuto hace lo mismo, ambos dispuestos a seguirlos.

Me quedo inquieto, ninguno parece molesto con la idea del castigo y aquello me incomoda, es como si ambos gustaran de la idea.

─¡E-Eh! Bakugo─ llamo captando la atención del rubio que se encuentra escuchando a mi maestro hablar─ ¡T-Te espero!

─No, lárgate─ me ordenó, obviamente le ignore y me acerqué sonriente.

─¡¿Pero qué dices hermano?! Como tu mejor amigo que tengo que acompañar en las buenas y en las malas.

─Que no, lárgate para tu casa idiota─ me gruñó casi como advertencia.

 _No me quiere aquí._

─Si insistentes tanto me quedaré─ dije risueño a lo que él estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Midoriya se agregó a la conversación con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas más comunes.

─¿Eijiro-chan te quedaras a esperar a Kacchan? Que buen amigo eres, muy ejemplar.

─Gracias Midoriya─ dije con una enorme sonrisa, orgulloso de su alago.

─Estaremos en la biblioteca, tenemos que ordenar algunos libros, así que si deseas acompañarnos nos vemos allá─ me dice mientras se dirige a la salida junto con los dos castigados, yo solo asentí.

Comencé a ordenar mis cosas, el salón está casi vacío, a excepción de mí y mis amigos que yacen en el lugar de Mina hablando de cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar, sea lo que sea, parecen muy animados.

─¡Kirishima! ─ volteo para ver a Hanta caminar hacia mi junto con Kaminari, Mina y Jirou─ Iremos al Palace Jeans del centro.

─¡Beberemos hasta reventar! ─ apoya Kaminari mientras rodaba con un brazo a mi azabache amigo.

─Hay que celebrar la no expulsión de Bakugo ─ dice Ashido mientras mece las caderas simulando bailar.

─¿Vienes? ─ me pregunta Jirou mientras me sonríe levemente.

─L-Le dije a Bakugo que lo esperaría, tiene castigo─ dije algo incómodo por no poder acompañarlos.

─Ah, es verdad─ dice Kaminari mientras se cruza de brazos.

─¡Ah entonces esperemos juntos! ─ anima Mina mientras nos mira─ ¡Si ayudamos a Bakugo a terminar, más rápido nos iremos!

─Esa me parece una buena idea─ dije ciertamente animado.

─¿Castigo voluntario? ─ preguntó algo afligido Kaminari─ La verdad creo que acabo de recordar que tengo que pasear a mi tortuga.

─¡O-Oh! Si─ dijo Hanta claramente nervioso─ Acabo de recordar que no regué mi Cactus.

Me limite a sonreír al ver como Jirou y Mina regañan a mis amigos por la falta de compañerismo y su clara holgazanería. Y tras un par de regaños, terminamos todos caminando bastante animados hacia la biblioteca en donde estaba Bakugo, Todoroki y Midoriya ordenando, cada uno un carrito repleto de libros.

─¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACEN AQUÍ USTEDES?!

─¡Sorpresa! ─ gritamos todos animados.

─Shhhhhhhh─ dimos un brinco al recordar que estábamos en la biblioteca.

─Hermano vinimos a ayudarte para después ir a celebrar tu no expulsión─ dije animado mientras me acercaba a Bakugo que yacía en una escalera acomodando los libros del anaquel más alto.

─No busquen escusas estúpidas para embriagarse, si quieren embriagarse solo háganlo─ nos regañó, nosotros solo sonreímos─, bien, solo guarden silencio y cooperen.

Dicho y hecho, cada uno tomo por lo menos diez libros del carro correspondiente a Bakugo y comenzamos a ordenar con rapidez, mientras más rápido terminemos, mar rápido nos marcharemos.

Comencé a ordenar, y a medida que ordenaba mantenía mi concentración en Bakugo que parece perdido en su mente mientras refunfuñe en voz baja los títulos de cada libro que tiene entre manos. No parece ni siquiera interesado en acercarse a Midoriya, lo mismo ocurre con Todoroki que ha bostezado por lo menos cuatro veces desde que llegué.

Ninguno interesado en Midoriya, tal vez estoy paranoico, tal vez ninguno gusta de Midoriya y son unos celos prematuros actuando.

 _¿Soy celoso?_

─¿Entonces te gustaría venir? ─ buscaba la sección de los libros con H que estuviesen en la enumeración del 44-60, escuchando sin mucha atención la voz un tanto fuerte de Mina; Ashido siempre ha sido de timbre alto.

─No lo creo Ashido-san─ mi corazón dio un vuelto dejando caer los libros que cargaba. Tieso, casi como si mis músculos se hubieran tensado, comencé a moverme entre los estantes, como si de laberintos se tratasen, logrando llegar a un lado del pasillo donde Ashido estaba platicando animadamente con mi maestro favorito.

─¡Oh vamos Midoriya! Serán un par de cervezas, te divertirás.

─Ashido-san no creo qu-─

─Mina por favor, estamos en confianza ¿No? Izuku.

 _¡MINA!_

─A-Ah─ Me asomo por la esquina del estante, mirando cual ninja como Midoriya está completamente rojo de vergüenza, mientras Ashido le mira dulce y amable como siempre─ Y-Yo no sé si se buena idea qu-─

─¡Estamos en confianza! ¡Usted dijo que le dijéramos como nos acomoda! Y a mí me acomoda más que me digan Mina que Ashido─ dijo con inocencia.

Claramente tiene algo entre manos, Ashido Mina es de todo menos inocente, es una tramposa de primera, la conozco desde niña.

─Vamos diga conmigo─ dice juguetona─ Mi- Na, repita conmigo Mi.

─M-Mi.

─Na

─N-Na.

─¡Vez! ¡Nada difícil!

─M-Mina-san─ tartamudea levemente sonrojado mientras le mira. Ashido le queda mirando varios segundos, y tras observarle, apreciando al parecer su rostro, chasquea los dedos maldiciendo─ ¿O-Ocurre algo?

─Nada, solo odio ser buena amiga.

─¿A-Ah?

 _¿A que vino eso?_

─Izuku, perdona pero ¿Tienes novia?

─A-Ashido-san-─

─Mina.

─M-Mina-san ¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso?

─Curiosidad, eres alguien muy apuesto, de seguro traes loca a más de una chica ─le dice con total confianza, aumentando el sonrojo de Midoriya, que parece querer que le trague la tierra.

─Y-Yo…

─Vamos, tengo curiosidad.

 _Yo también, responde._

─E-Es algo complicado.

─¡Oh! ¡Algo no oficial!

─A-Algo así… No lo sé ─dice con pesadez mientras mira el suelo para después pasar a mirar un libro─, es-estamos intentándolo, o por lo menos eso creía…

─Oh… Pero no parece seguro Izuku─ dice Mina algo afligida mientras le toma el brazo consolándolo.

─El amor es complicado─ musita con una sonrisa melancólica.

─¡El amor no debe ser complicado! ─ chilló Ashido en defensa de su sentimiento favorito, ganándose la atención de mi maestro que le sonríe─ ¡El amor es algo hermoso! ¡Tiene que ser algo reciproco que les haga sentir mariposas en el estómago! ¡Casi como si flotara por nubes!

Midoriya rio ante su comentario y luego miró el techo.

─Al principio es así, pero no siempre puede ser así─ dijo con pesadez, Ashido le miró con las mejillas infladas─, creo que después que se acaba la magia, la realidad es una dura bofetada.

─¡Lo contrario! ¡La realidad debería ser aun mejor! ─ Ashido se coloca frente a él, animada─¡Izuku! ¡Debes dejar a sea quien sea que sea tu actual pareja! ¡No te hace bien! ¡Debes encontrar a alguien que te haga la vida plena y feliz!

 _Exacto._

─¡Alguien que te sonría cada mañana!

 _Y le traiga el desayuno a la cama, como yo._

─¡Que te alegre los días y las noches!

 _Oh si…_

─Es muy lindo de tu parte Ashido-san, pero debo seguir trabajando─ dice mientras pasa a su lado─, tomaré en cuenta tu consejo pero no puedo asistir esta noche con ustedes, quizás en otra ocasión.

─¡¿Lo promete?! ─ chilla Mina mientras ve como Midoriya se logra escabullir.

─Lo prometo, para otra ocasión.

Midoriya es tragado por el laberinto que es la biblioteca, miro de reojo, aun oculto a Mina que chasquea le lengua.

─Estuvo cerca, casi lo tenía…— aun oculto noto como Ashido toma su celular presionando algo en la pantalla acercando el área del micrófono a su boca—. Uravity, malas noticias, aborta la misión, pecas lindas no ira.

 _¿Pecas lindas?_

Suspiré algo aliviado sea lo que sea que Mina tiene entre manos no funcionó, no sé qué trae Mina, pero esta noche pienso sacárselo a tragos.

Comienzo a caminar entre los pasillos, aun buscando la H tras recoger los libros que he tirado. Mi mente divaga, me hubiera gustado que Midoriya nos acompañara esta noche, quizás hubiera sido una buena ocasión para conocerle mejor, y llegar más allá que en aquella relación de Maestro-Estudiante.

Voy mirando de lado a lado las placas de los estantes, estaba tan concentrado que no noté el momento en que alguien retrocedía en mi camino, tropezando conmigo, llevándome al suelo y cayendo sobre mí.

Maldije mi suerte, me dolió, caí sobre mi trasero, por suerte.

─A-Ah lo lamento─ abro los ojos y mi corazón da un vuelto, al ver a Midoriya sentado sobre mi regazo, algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido─ ¡Eijiro-chan! ¡Lo lamento mucho!

─¡E-E-E-E-Esta bien! ─ digo casi en un grito.

Cierro los ojos esperando que se coloque de pie, pues, siento su aroma, y una gran calidez en mi regazo llegando a mi pelvis, causando que un golpe de imágenes creadas por mi activa imaginación comenzara a trabajar.

─Izuku, déjame ayudarte─ abro los ojos al escuchar una voz conocida, me sorprendo al ver a Shinsou-sensei en el mismo pasillo que Midoriya, ofreciéndole ayuda que al parecer, Midoriya rechaza ignorando su ofrecimiento─, lo lamento fue mi culpa.

─N-No debiste decir eso─ musita al parecer molesto para después mirarme─ ¿Seguro que estas bien?

─S-Si─ digo algo incómodo mientras volteo a ver a Shinsou-sensei─ ¿Todo bien Midoriya?

─Si, Shinsou ya se iba─ me dice tajante.

─Izuku.

─Hablaremos después.

Y casi como si de una discusión se tratase, Midoriya paso a mi lado, dejando Shinsou-sensei solo en el pasillo de las L ¿Una disputa? ¿Se abran insultado? La curiosidad no me deja, pero lamentablemente, no sabré.

Tras una hora, hemos terminado, gracias a que Hanta se dedicó a ayudar a Todoroki, Shoto también acabo a gran velocidad, y alrededor de las cuatro casi cinco de la tarde, nos marchamos de la escuela festejando el poder beber en paz.

Caminamos desde la escuela hacia el centro, lanzando bromas de las cosas que haríamos en la noche, de todo lo que beberíamos, que tan ebrios terminaríamos, todos riendo y disfrutando, todos menos Bakugo que se limitaba a recordarnos que él no cargaría a ningún ebrio a casa. Cosa que es mentira, pues, KatsuBro es un gran amigo.

A causa de nuestra gran concentración en la conversación. Llegamos con rapidez a uno de los semáforos del centro, de una calle poco concurrida, estaba el paso en verde para nosotros, pero a punto de cambiar a rojo. KatsuBro iba delante de nosotros, guiando el grupo mientras nos miraba por sobre su hombro regañándonos o dedicándose a insultarnos. Yo solo me limitaba a reír, pero por suerte, noté el momento preciso en que el semáforo cambio a rojo, y mi reacción fue de inmediata al ver como KatsuBro daba un paso a la avenida justo al momento en que un auto venia toda velocidad.

Agarré de inmediato a mi hermano de su camisa jalándolo hacia mí, dejando que el automóvil en exceso de velocidad siguiera su camino. Bakugo cayó al suelo producto de mi tirón, y yo ante el peso de KatsuBro, también termine en el suelo. Todos —pálidos— miramos al vehículo que había seguido su camino sin disminuir ni un poco su velocidad.

Cualquiera diría que lo había echo a propósito, pero es ridículo, nadie va por la vida intentado atropellar personas.

Ignorando lo sucedido —sin un gracias de mi hermano— seguimos nuestro camino comentando lo ocurrido, insultando de vez en cuando al conductor asesino. Bromas, nada más, fue un incidente que ya ha pasado y que gracias a que ocurrió, KatsuBro va mirando al frente y no hacia atrás.

Entre bromas y bromas, nos metimos a una avenida algo oscura producto de los edificios que la rodaban, nada raro, era el camino normal para el Night Club, pero en el transcurso, presentí unos pasos que nos seguían, en un principio intenté ignóralos, convenciéndome que eran mi imaginación. Pero tras media hora, miré de reojo encontrándome con la última persona que esperaba.

Mi corazón se detuvo y mi rostro se desfiguro por el pánico y el horror, no sabía qué hacer, empecé a hiperventilarme, ninguno de mis amigos lo ha notado. Y sin saber más qué hacer, jalo levemente la ropa de Mina logrando que ella disminuya la velocidad, quizás por verme tan desalentado.

─M-Mina─ musito muy bajo con el fin de que solo ella me escuche─, debemos ir a tu casa.

─¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? Quiero bailar esta noche─ se queja, me coloco aún más nervioso. Me acerco muy lentamente a su oído en un movimiento de lo más sutil, mientras Kaminari cuenta una anécdota a mis amigos.

─Toga nos esta siguiendo.

Fue suficiente para Ashido comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

─Está siguiendo a Bakugo─ me dice pálida─ ¿Q-Qué quiere?

─N-No lo sé, pero viniendo de ella, nada bueno.

─H-Hay que salir de aquí, y rápido─ me dice asustada─. U-Un taxi.

─Bien.

─¡Ch-Chicos! ─ chilla Mina alcanzando al grupo─ ¡¿Q-Qué tal si vamos a mi casa?! ¿E-Eh? E-Es más cómodo.

─¿A tu casa? ─ preguntó Hanta confundido.

─¡No! ¡Yo quiero ver chicas! ─ chilló Kaminari.

─Pensé que podríamos bailar─ habló Jirou confundida.

─Y una mierda─ gruñó Bakugo pasando a un lado de Ashido, desatando el pánico, mi amiga de infancia me miró alterada y yo solo le hice señas de que volviese a intentarlo mientras miro de reojo como Toga nos observa desde la oscuridad de un callejón, sonriendo cual psicópata.

─¡P-Por favor! ¡Sera más divertido! ─ chilló Mina alcanzado una vez más al grupo.

─Mina, fue tu idea─ habló Hanta algo confundido─¿Pasa algo?

─Y-Yo….─ una vez más me miró, y tras no haber salida, bajo la mirada apenada y enojada─ ¡M-Me ha llegado la menstruación!

El grupo se detuvo de inmediato, Ashido esta tensa y algo avergonzada, completamente roja.

─¿L-La qué? ─pregunta incomodo Kaminari.

─E-Eso─ gruñó Mina mientras se cruza de brazos─, hace un segundo me acaba de bajar, así que quiero ir a mi casa a celebrar ¡Vamos a mi casa!

Mis amigos intercambian una mirada, yo solo ruego que aquella mala excusa sea suficiente para que mis amigos acepten.

─¡No! ¡Yo quiero embriagarme! ─ chilló Kaminari.

─Si, vamos, una casa no es lo mismo que-─

─Bien, a tu casa ojos de mapache─ declaró Bakugo para mi alivio.

─¡¿AH?! ─ Chillaron Kaminari y Hanta.

─A su casa─ gruñó Bakugo como orden─, no quiero que la mapache me deje en vergüenza con sus cambios hormonales, así que a su casa.

─P-Pero.

─¿Eh? ─ Bakugo volteo enfurecido al escuchar un "pero" ante su orden─, dije, que iremos a su casa.

─¡S-Si! ─ chillaron ambos siguiendo el paso al cenizo que levantaba una mano llamando un taxi.

Suspiré aliviado mientras veía como Ashido levantaba su pulgar. Lo bueno es que Bakugo es buen amigo, y aunque no lo admita, se preocupa por Mina.

─¿Pasa algo? ─ preguntó Jirou en voz baja acercándose a mi─ Eso fue extraño.

Miro una vez más sobre mi hombro, pero aquella mujer se ha ido.

─Toga─ dije en voz baja, Kyoka me miró sorprendida─, no le digas a Bakugo.

─Jamás.

Himiko Toga es la locura echa persona.

Nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos el enorme daño físico y psicológico que ella causo en Bakugo. Es cruel y manipuladora, hizo creer a KatsuBro que solo ella lo necesitaba, que nadie se preocupaba por él, que todos le veían como un adefesio ruin y deplorable. Transformó a mi mejor amigo en una bestia sin mente y sin corazón, lo apartó de nosotros, controlando su mente, convenciéndolo que nadie realmente se preocupaba por él.

Casi perdemos a Katsuki.

Esa mujer es de temer, y me aterra que si Katsuki vuelve a caer en su red, ya no podamos recuperarle.

.

 **¡Holaaa mi gente! Estoy ahora con una dulce internet (Es hermoso) Y bueno les traigo un capítulo más de nuestro pelirrojo favorito!**

 **Me han alegrado muchos los comentarios, los adoro, hacen mis vueltas a la civilización muy provechosas.**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS Capitulo 22**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Siempre fiel te adoro! Los maltratos de Endeavor son horribles, pero su padre a comenzado a cambiar aunque Shoto no lo crea. ¡Saludos! :3 tengo otra respuesta en el capitulo 23 xD**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS Capitulo 23**

 **Fangirl309**

 **Todos odian a Shinsou al principio por lo que leído en los fics, pero wueno, no es imposible simpatizar con alguien que tiene el corazón roto y esta triste por alguien que ama :c Shinsou ama a Deku, pero Deku está confundido u.u ¡Ahora sí! ¡Saludos! ¡Abrazos! ¡Y muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Midoriya está confundido y Shinsou aterrado por estar a punto de perder a su pecoso :c lástima que le hizo enojar con su desconfianza o sino quizás la cosa podría hacer estado mejor :3** **¡Muchas gracias leer! ¡Y por tu review! ¡Saludos!**

 **strangeworld77**

 **Shoto :c su papi es muy malo, todos debemos abrazarlo. Kasjkasj El no homo fue inevitable no ponerlo, en especial con una situación tan melosa como esa akskjas ¿Izuku era confundido? Quién sabe? Pues yo se wuajajajaja ¡Muchas gracias leer! ¡Y por tu review! ¡Saludos!**

 **Azareth**

 **¡Waa! Hola :3 esoty feliz con tu comentario me alegra mucho que este fic te haya gustado al punto de dejar un comentario. Muchas gracias por tu comentario en serio me hizo muy pero muy feliz ¡Espero saber de ti pronto!** **¡Muchas gracias leer! ¡Y por tu review! ¡Saludos!**

 **Eien Dark**

 **Uff ¿Cómo Shinsou perdió a su bebe? Eso pasara más adelante ¡El acosador siempre esta! Tenlo presente… e.e soy perversa… ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Saludos!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y por esperar ;-;!**

 **¡Saluudos y abrazos!**

 **Se despide Momoleft**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOY subiré dos capítulos ¡REPITO! ¡SON DOS CAPITULOS! Este es el primero :3**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Es maravilloso, Midoriya-sensei es maravilloso, es una persona muy buena y sofisticada. Veo como mi madre asiente complacida mientras Midoriya-sensei le habla; mi madre es algo estricta, y al parecer Midoriya-sensei le ha agradado.

No puedo evitar preguntarme que será de Midoriya-sensei posteriormente a la guardería, él solo tiene 15 años, de seguro iniciara las clases igual que yo.

─Momo, cariño, es hora de irnos─ me dice mientras se acerca a mi, posando su mano sobre mi cabeza acariciando mi suelto cabello. Miró de lado a lado, como Bakugo-san y Kirishima-san conversan animadamente, como Jirou-san muestra a su padre sus dibujos, como Iida-san le explica a su hermano mayor sus trabajos manuales.

─Todoroki-san no vendrá ¿Verdad? ─ pregunté en voz baja algo decepcionada de no poder despedirme de él como corresponde.

─Shochan estaba algo enfermo y se tuvo que ir antes Momo-chan─ volteé para ver a Midoriya-sensei que se hincaba a mi altura mirándome con una sonrisa tranquila y animada.

─Ya veo…

Siento la mano de mi madre buscar la mía cerrándose con cariño y dulzura comenzando a guiarme al auto de mi familia.

─Muchas gracias por todo─ habló mi madre mientras yo miro el suelo decepcionada.

 _¿Todoroki-san estará bien?_

─Momo, sube al auto─ me dijo mientras abría la puerta del asiento trasero.

 _Todoroki-san…_

Pero ignorando los gritos de mi madre, volví a la guardería, entrando una vez más, lanzándome contra las piernas de Midoriya-sensei quien pareció algo sorprendido de mi actuar.

─Momo-chan─ dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi cabeza─, Momo-chan ¿Qué ocurre?

─Todoroki-san─ dije levantando la mirada con los ojos repletos de lágrimas mientras Midoriya-sensei me mira confundido y preocupado ─¿Le volveré a ver Midoriya-sensei?

Mi pregunta pareció sacarle un momento de lugar, y tras unos segundos se agachó a mi altura acariciando mi cabeza y mi mejilla, limpiando mis lágrimas mientras me sonríe dulcemente.

─Solo el destino lo sabe.

 **Capítulo 25: Sospechoso**

No pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada al notar que mis amigas son muy graciosas, Ashido-san ha generado una llamada por computadora, y todas nos encontramos en línea conversando de todos los problemas que hemos tenido como clase en la escuela.

Ha sido un problema tras otro problema, pero el que complico todo fue el encuentro entre Bakugo-san y Todoroki-san, casi fueron expulsados y eso hubiese sido muy grabe a esta altura del año.

Todoroki-san parece de mejor humor desde el encuentro, como si los problemas se hubiesen dejado sus hombros, últimamente sonríe más, pero aun así…

─ _¿Ocurre algo YaoMomo? Parecer pensativa_ ─ levanté la mirada al recordar que me encuentro conversando con mis amigas, y al parecer Ashido-san se ha percatado que me despistado por un momento.

─Ustedes… ¿Han notado que Todoroki-san ha actuado extraño este último tiempo? ─ pregunto cansada mientras posaba mi mano en mi mejilla, las muchachas me miraron confundida─ Es como si, estuviese pensando demasiado, como si tuviese algo en mente.

─ _¡Debe estar enamorado!_ ─ dijo Ashido-san para mi sorpresa─ _¡Quizás de ti!_

Sonreí amble ante la idea, que por supuesto, es imposible.

─ _YaoMomo tiene razón, Kero_ ─ habló Asui-san─ _Todoroki ha estado distraído, parece estar pensando en algo recurrentemente._

─ _Quizás está preocupado por su castigo_ ─ opinó Uraraka-san.

No, no es eso.

Es como si viese algo a lo lejos e intentase recordar, pero la verdad no sé de qué se trata, y aunque pregunte jamás me diría.

─ _¡Es verdad! Tengo algo que decirles_ ─ habló Ashido-san recordando─ _¡El viernes no pudimos hacer la fase: Conquista a pecas dulces con Ochako!_

─ _Midoriya no quiso ir con Mina y los demás_ ─ dijo desalentada la castaña de la pantalla─ _, así que me quede en casa comiendo helado._

─ _Midoriya es muy profesional_ ─ habló Jirou con tranquilidad─ _, ir con estudiantes a beber no es algo que él aceptaría._

─Midoriya-sensei conoce su lugar como maestro ─dije con seriedad─, él no aceptaría tal propuesta.

─ _¡Pero dijo que la próxima vez iría con nosotros!_ ─ chilló Ashido-san para mi sorpresa. ─ _¡Así que no debemos renunciar al plan A! Solo tenemos que pasar al B y dejar en pausa el A._

─¿El B? ─pregunté confundida, ladeando mi cabeza de lado─ ¿Y cuál es el plan B Ashido-san?

─ _¡Conquistar a Midoriya con tus encantos Ochako!_ ─ chilló logrando que me sonroje por la incomodidad que se ha formado.

 _No me gusta ese plan._

─C-Creo que tengo que ir a dormir ─dije logrando que todas me miraran─, mañana es lunes y debemos levantarnos temprano.

─ _YaoMomo tiene razón_ ─ habló Asui-san─. _Mañana iniciara otra semana._

─Bu-Buenas noches─ dije con una sonrisa cerrando la pantalla.

Y mi sonrisa se borró.

La verdad es que ya no estoy a favor del plan de Ashido-san, obligar a Midoriya-sensei a enamorarse es algo muy feo, o por lo menos eso pienso yo. Midoriya-sensei debe encontrar a la persona indicada, él mismo tiene que enamorarse, es por eso… Es por eso que yo…

─¡Yo ayudare a Midoriya-sensei a que encuentre a la persona indicada! ─ dije decidida en mi cama.

─ _¡Momo! ¡A dormir!_

─¡S-Si Madre! ─ dije avergonzada de haber levantado la voz.

Me acomodé en mi almohada e intente dormir, mientras más rápido me duerma, el lunes comenzará mas pronto y de esa forma podré ayudar a Midoriya-sensei.

Y así el lunes comenzó para mi suerte.

Me marché con rapidez a la escuela, me fui directo al salón esperando ansiosa que la clase de literatura comenzara. No he dejado de pensar que si Uraraka-san siente algo por Midoriya-sensei, puede que otra compañera este en la misma situación, pero somos solo nosotras, mis amigas y yo, y hasta ahora es solo Uraraka-san.

─Buenos días Yaoyorozu─ separé mi vista de la libreta donde tenía anotado el nombre de Uraraka-san con el fin de hacer una cierta cantidad de pretendientes para Midoriya-sensei─ ¿Todo bien?

─B-Buenos días Todoroki-san─ dije con una sonrisa cerrando mi libreta con rapidez mientras mi compañero de asiento dejaba sus cosas en su silla─ ha-hace un lindo día ¿No?

Todoroki-san miró hacia la ventana mientras se sentaba, pareciendo meditar mi comentario, y tras unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

─Supongo─ me dijo mientras sacaba un libro bastante grueso para mi atención.

Miré atentamente el libro, la portada parece algo gastada, el dobles presenta cierto maltrato, de seguro a causa de las muchas veces que Todoroki-san ha leído ese libro. Me inclino un poco, curiosa, quiero leer la potada.

─Es My Hero Academia, el tomo 2─ doy un brinco al ver que Todoroki-san me ha atrapado.

─A-Ah claro, claro, de All Might ¿No? ─ dije nerviosa, Todoroki-san asintió conforme para después continuar leyendo.

Comienzo a observar a Todoroki-san, es un chico muy apuesto, todo en él es perfecto, su cabello, sus ojos, sus-─

─Todoroki-san─ dije buscando en mi bolso notando que él ha dejado de leer, tomé una brocha de mis herramientas de maquillaje y me acerqué un poco, moviendo delicadamente los cabellos de mi brocha sobre aquella área de su mejilla con exceso de maquillaje─, no esparciste bien aquí.

Me tomo algo de tiempo, producto de que estaba algo seco, pero tras muchos esfuerzos logré que la piel de Todoroki-san quedara pareja.

Por alguna razón, Todoroki-san se empeña en cubrir su cicatriz.

Mi albino compañero posó su mano en el área donde me había dedicado a trabajar y tras mirar sus dedos evitando que un hubieran manchas me sonrió levemente.

─Gracias Yaoyorozu.

─Para eso son los amigos─ dije con una sonrisa.

Aun no olvido por completo a Todoroki-san, para mi sigue siendo alguien ideal, alguien que cualquiera seria afortunado de tenerle a su lado el resto de sus vidas, recibiendo un constante apoyo y su cariño incondicional. Pero Midoriya-sensei me ha abierto los ojos.

No puedo estar siempre esperando a tener una oportunidad con Todoroki-san, por que en algún momento puede aparecer alguien ideal para mí y nunca lo vería producto que estaría embelesada con la sombra de Todoroki-san.

Podría aparecer alguien maravilloso como Midoriya-sensei…

Las clases iniciaron, el día transcurrido rápido con química y historia, me sentía algo distraída, pues aun no puedo dejar de pensar que Midoriya-sensei debe tener más pretendientes que solo Uraraka-san.

En el receso previo a la clase de literatura, Midoriya-sensei mando a llamar a Bakugo-san y a Todoroki-san, al parecer, deseaba hablar algo de su castigo. Mi mente no dejaba de gritar que debía seguirles, y de alguna forma, sin percatarme, me encontré por coincidencia en el área de la sala de maestros, a Midoriya-sensei explicando a ambos lo que tenían que hacer en esta ocasión.

A simple vista, puesto que me encuentro desde la ventana de la puerta de los maestros, era solo sacar la basura de cada puesto, nada de otro mundo. Comienzo a vigilar atentamente cada movimiento, no es nada fuera de lo común, Midoriya-sensei solo actúa como un verdadero maestro que intenta guiar a sus alumnos.

─¡Ah! ¡Kacchan déjame ayudarte! ─ me inclino un poco al escuchar que Midoriya-sensei ha llamado a uno de mis compañeros.

Bakugo-san actúa de forma algo tosca pues solo mira a Midoriya-sensei de una forma fría y calculadora que es algo aterradora.

La verdad ni siquiera sé que hago aquí.

Todoroki-san no ha presentado ninguna actuar extraño hacia Midoriya-sensei, se ve algo distante y frio, como un estudiante común. Mientras que Bakugo… bueno… Bakugo-san…

─¡¿ME VAS A PASAR LA JODIDA BOLSA O NO?! ─ gritó mientras le arrebataba el rollo de bolsas mientras mi maestro rascaba su nuca mientras mi cenizo compañero las estiraba y las colocaba en el basurero correspondiente.

Bakugo-san es algo diferente a Midoriya-sensei, no es para nada el indicado, son polos opuestos, una relación entre ellos seria compleja y para que eso ocurriese por lo menos debería aparecer algo entre ellos que obviamente no hay. Es más, a simple vista, Bakugo-san le odia.

Me sorprendí un poco al momento que Midoriya-sensei se separó del lado de Bakugo-san para asistir a Todoroki-san, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como Bakugo-san terminaba su trabajo para después mirar de reojo por varios minutos a mi maestro. Era una mirada distinta a la que yo había visto en los años que hemos compartido salón, era extraño, como si Bakugo-san estuviese… ¿Confundido?

Pero todo volvió a la normalidad al momento que Bakugo-san tomo las bolsas nuevas y las lanzo contra Todoroki-san, dándole justo en la frente.

Bakugo-san ¿Siente cosas por Midoriya-sensei?

 _Debo anotar eso._

Miré de reojo a Todoroki-san que parece muy distante, y eso me extraña, porque tenía entendido que Todoroki-san y Midoriya-sensei se llevaban bastante bien.

─¡Buenos días a todos! ─ saludó Midoriya-sensei mientras se adentraba al salón con una enorme sonrisa, propia de él, una sonrisa carismática y energética.

Nos saludó a todos muy alegre, parecía de buen humor, como si hubiese tenido un buen fin de semana. Me alegro mucho por él.

Nos explicó que quedaba muy poco del semestre, por lo tanto, pronto será nuestro penúltimo examen y posteriormente seria el examen final. Explicó los contenidos, y que también teníamos que ejercitar con una gran cantidad de lectura para según él: "Entrenar la mente y los ojos"

No puedo dejar de meditar lo ocurrido, Bakugo parece ajeno a la clase, nunca observa a Midoriya-sensei, solo escribe y a veces mira por la ventana algo distraído. Bakugo-san es algo agresivo, tosco y a hay veces que suele ser muy grosero, incluso vulgar, es todo lo contrario a Midoriya-sensei.

 _Pero los opuestos se atraen ¿No? De ahí el la expresión "Media naranja"._

Pero no puedo quedarme pensando en aquello, Bakugo-san es un alumno, por lo tanto seria mal visto. Es por eso que debo pensar en un maestro.

Pero ahora que lo pienso… Midoriya-sensei es el maestro más joven, todos mis maestro son mayores que él por 10 o 20 años.

 _Excepto Shinsou-sensei._

Shinsou-sensei debe ser mayor por lo menos unos dos años quizás, es el más cercano a su edad… Pero Shinsou-sensei tiene una reputación algo turbia, hay rumores de que es mujeriego y que suele ser algo frio con sus parejas. No es alguien en quien le confiara alguien tan bueno como Midoriya-sensei, podría lastimarle.

─¿No vienes? ─ doy un brinco al ver que me han hablado, me volteo para ver que Todoroki-san está buscando en su bolso, lo más probable que sea su dinero. Me sorprendo al ver que todos están saliendo.

─¿Y-Ya es el almuerzo?

─¿No escuchaste la campana? ─ preguntó al parecer confundido pero con aquel tono plano propio de Todoroki-san.

 _Estaba demasiado distraída._

Me coloco de pie mientras veo que Todoroki-san revisa su bolso sorprendiéndose de un momento a otro. Confundido, saca lo que parece ser una bolsita hermética con una nota y un sándwich en su interior.

─¿Trajiste almuerzo? ─ pregunté alegre por él, nunca trae algo para comer, siempre compra en la escuela.

─No recuerdo esto en la mañana─ dijo algo confundido─, trae una nota─ abrió la bolsa y sacó la pequeña nota que estaba escrita en manuscrita y con una letra curva muy bonita─ Es de… ¿Fuyumi? Que extraño, su letra luce diferente.

─A pero ¿Qué dice?

─Dice que lo hizo con cariño, y que espera que lo disfrute mucho.

Todoroki-san mira con desconfianza la nota, y tras unos segundos olfatea la bolsa.

─No huele mal─ dijo con tranquilidad.

─¿Y que ocurre? ─ realizó una mueca para después verme.

─Puede ser una broma de Natsu o de Touya, tal vez es veneno o algo… Un laxante quizás.

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario, Todoroki-san tiene sus momentos bromistas. Tengo entendido que su hermano mayor Natsu tiene un humor algo bizarro, pero de Touya no sé mucho. Aun así, que Todoroki-san sea tan paranoico es algo gracioso.

Nos dirigimos al casino mientras habló con Todoroki-san de su hermana, de seguro le ha hecho aquel sándwich con mucho amor, que quizás lo hizo para mejorar su día. Todoroki-san aún tiene dudas, pero al llegar al comedor me alegré mucho al ver que estaba dispuesto a comer aquel almuerzo hecho con mucho amor por su hermana.

─Esto sabe horrible─ dijo mientras tras dos mordiscos me miraba con repugnancia─, Fuyumi es mala cocinera, pero con esto se ha superado.

─Pobre Fuyumi-san, tal vez se esforzó mucho─ comenté algo apenada por su hermana. Todoroki-san bebió un poco de agua y tras unos segundos suspiró.

─Bien, solo comeré la mitad, la otra la tirare por ahí.

Sonreí divertida, Todoroki-san se preocupa por los sentimientos de su hermana, es muy considerado.

El almuerzo acaba con rapidez, hablé gran parte de nuestro descanso con Jirou-san sobre cosas banales del día a día y en el regreso a clases. Todoroki-san jamás ha sido una persona conversadora, pero esta vez, lucia algo pálido mientras nos seguía el paso con cierta dificultad, preocupándonos a Jirou-san y a mí.

─¿Estas bien? Podemos llevarte a la enfermería─ dijo Jirou-san a mi lado.

Pero Todoroki-san no respondió, le miré angustiada posando mi mano en su hombro y él me miro algo desorientado, casi como si no hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho.

─¿Todoroki-san?

Jadeó con pesadez, casi como si estuviese a punto de vomitar, para después sujetarse la cabeza y tras unos segundos… Se desplomó ante nosotras.

─¡TODORKI-SAN! ─ grité acercándome a él, tocando su rostro y notando a horrores que su piel esta hibierno, sin reaccionar─ ¡TODORKI-SAN! ¡TODOROKI-SAN! ¡SHOTO! ¡DESPIESTA POR FAVOR! ¡SHOTO!

─¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA! ─ escuché que Jirou-san grito a mis espaldas, acercándose a Todoroki a un lado de mí.

Escucho los murmullos, pero nadie hace nada, Jirou-san y yo intentamos de todo para despertarle, pero es inútil, está completamente fuera de sí. Y tras unos minutos, Midoriya-sensei y Shinsou-sensei llegan en ayuda y le toman con dificultad, cargándolo hacia una camilla junto a unos parameados que eran guiados por Aizawa-sensei y Mic-sensei, llevándolo directamente al hospital.

Kayama-sensei junto con otros maestros, dispersaron a la gran muchedumbre de estudiantes enviándonos a nuestros respectivos salones, y tras unos minutos, toda la 3-A se reunió en el salón.

─¡YaoMomo! ¡Tú estabas ahí! ─ me dijo Kirishima mientras me miraba alterado, yo solo pegué mis manos a mi pecho mirando confundida a mis compañeros que me rodeaban─ ¡Tienes que saber que paso!

─Y-Yo no sé─ dije alterada, bajando la mirada─, solo se desplomo de la nada, y-yo no sé.

─¡Yaoyorozu! ─ me llamó Sero-san tomándome del hombro─. No puedes no haber visto nada.

─Y-Yo-─

─¡HABLA COLA DE CABALLO! ─ gritó Bakugo-san haciéndose paso entre todos mirándome de una forma aterradora─ ¡LA GENTE NO SE CAE DE LA NADA ASI COMO ASI! ¡TUVISTE QUE VER ALGO!

─Y-Yo-─

─Fue suficiente.

 _La voz de Aizawa-sensei._

Levanté la mirada algo más tranquila de ver como el maestro asignado a nuestra clase se adentraba al salón, pero grande es mi sorpresa al ver que no venía solo, Midoriya-sensei y Shinsou-sensei le acompañaban. El ambiente se tensó por un momento, todos veíamos afligidos como los maestros se paraban frente al salón. Aizawa-sensei y Shinsou-sensei están serios, pero Midoriya-sensei, parece incómodo y nervioso, casi si su rostro presentara cierta culpa o vergüenza.

Como si tuviera miedo, o estuviese preocupado.

 _Todoroki-san._

─Mi-Midoriya-sensei─ dije afligida pasando entre mis compañeros llegando al frente─ ¿Q-Qué saben de Todoroki-san?

─¿Él esta bien? ─ preguntó Iida-san a mi lado.

─É-Él─ habló Midoriya-sensei deteniéndose al momento de que una mano se levantaba en señal de que debía guardar silencio, bajando la mirada.

Aizawa-sensei nos miró con seriedad.

─Él está de camino al hospital─ dijo serio logrando que todos nos preocupáramos─, tendrán que hacerle un lavado de estómago.

─¿Un lavado de…─ escucho que Kaminari-san repite.

─¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ─ gritó a todo pulmón Bakugo-san ─¡¿Qué acaso no nos piensan decir?!

Aizawa-sensei guardó silencio unos segundos, y tras mirarnos con una clara molestia habló.

─Todoroki, fue envenenado.

Sus palabras fueron horribles, el cómo las dijo sin tacto, el cómo nos miraba, el cómo parecía vernos como si fuéramos los culpables.

Y todo empeoro cuando Shinsou-sensei se hizo paso entre los maestros pasando a un lado de Midoriya-sensei que apretaba los puños como si la impotencia le dominara.

─Y el culpable, esta entre ustedes.

.

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Me encanta que sigan conmigo con esta trama tan lenta pol dios, pero siempre intento dar un poco de emoción a cada capítulo.**

 **Responderé los reviews en el siguiente cap, porque como dije, hoy subiré dos capítulos.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**HOY subiré dos capítulos ¡REPITO! ¡SON DOS** **CAPÍTULOS** **! Este es el SEGUNDO :3 No vayan a saltarse el anterior.**

 **¡REPITO! ¡ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO QUE SUBO EL** **DÍA** **DE HOY! ¡NO SE VAYAN A SALTAR EL ANTERIOR!**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

─¿Yo? ─ pregunté sin entender mientras me apuntaba a mí mismo.

Shinsou-sempai me miró de reojo mientras pasaba su tarjeta del metro por el lector, pasando del otro lado del molinete. Le imité, siguiéndole confundido.

─C-Creo que se confunde─ dije nervioso mientras veía como Shinsou-sempai me miraba con cierta superioridad─, a-a mí no me gusta nadie.

─¿A no? ─ me preguntó divertido mientras me abrazaba, logrando que diera un brinco, pues, su abrazo es meramente familiar, nada de otro mundo─. Tu cara me dice otra cosa.

─¿Y-Y-Y a usted? ─ pregunté intentado desviar el tema. Shinsou-sempai, ha borrado su sonrisa y mira el cielo buscando la respuesta.

─Muchas personas─ me dice divertido, yo solo suspiré.

Shinsou-sempai es polígamo, Natsu me lo dijo hace un tiempo, y hoy he decidido preguntarle directamente. Pero lamentablemente el tema se ha desviado un poco y estamos hablando de las personas que nos gustan.

Tema que me incomoda bastante.

─Y dime Midoriya Izuku─ dice mientras mete sus manos en sus bolsillos─ ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

La pregunta me saca algo de onda, le miro algo apenado, pues la verdad es que no tiendo a ver el físico de las personas. Suelo conocerlas primero, jamás veo a alguien de esa forma al principio y tras un tiempo, suele gustarme su forma de ser o personalidad.

 _O eso creo, la verdad nunca me ha gustado nadie._

Shinsou-sempai me sonríe levemente, mirándome de reojo, esperando mi respuesta.

 _C-Creo._

─¿Q-Qué tipo de chicas me gustan? ─pregunté al aire.

─Te gustan las chicas ¿No? ─ inquiere, al parecer, curioso.

Doy un brinco ante su pregunta, pues, a mis 15 años sigo algo acomplejado por ello, pues no es del todo exacto.

─M-Me gustan las personas en general─ digo con sinceridad.

─¡Ah! ¡Bisexual! ─ mi rostro se torna completamente rojo, Shinsou-sempai es muy abierto a este tema, a mi se me hace muy difícil hablarlo─ No te apenes, es normal.

─S-Si─ dije algo robótico.

 _Esto es muy vergonzoso._

─Bisexual─ repite logrando que me avergüence a un mas─, te gustan las chicas y los chicos─ se volteó animado con una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos pastosos, casi como si estuviesen cansados─ ¿Y qué piensas de mí?

─¡¿A-AH?! ─ dejé escapar completamente rojo mientras nos quedamos de pie en la estación.

─Te gustan los chicos también ¿No? ─ me preguntó animado─ Dime, que piensas de mi ¿Soy guapo?

Me quedo mirándole nervioso, Shinsou-sempai parece esperar mi respuesta.

Pues sí, es bien parecido, tiene un aire misterioso que le hace ver interesante, su rostro es muy suave y sus ojos son hipnotizantes. Shinsou Hitoshi, es un chico guapo, apuesto y sexy ante los ojos de cualquiera que le vea.

Lamentablemente de los míos también, pero jamás podría decirle eso, es demasiado penoso.

─Y-Yo─ dejo escapar sin saber que decir─, s-supongo.

─¿Supones? ─ inquiere mientras arquea la ceja─ ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

─Una respuesta insegura─ dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, él se limita a reír y despeinar mis cabellos.

─Te has vuelto muy divertido─ me dice mientras me mira quitando su mano de mi cabeza.

Le observo desde mi baja estatura, es más alto que yo.

Shinsou-sempai, se va a casa, y va en una dirección contraria a la mía, pero estoy en el lado de su andén porque me gusta conversar con él. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, no importa si es mucho o poco, mientras pueda estar con él mi día mejora.

Shinsou-sempai es divertido y muy inteligente, me gustaría ser más como él.

─ Aun no me respondes─ me dice logrando que yo le mire sin entender─ ¿Te parezco bien parecido o no?

─Y-Yo no lo sé─ dice nervioso─, creo que sí.

─¿Si?

─S-Sí.

Shinsou-sempai parece sonreír complacido, busca de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y enciende uno con completo descaro. Inhalando hasta que sus pulmones se llenan, exhalando hacia mi dirección. Retrocedo un poco incómodo, el cigarro me da alergia, me genera una fea picazón en la garganta.

─¿Qué? ─ me pregunta mientras arquea la ceja.

─N-Nada.

─¿Te molesta?

─Un poco─ dije mientras le miraba incomodo, el volvió a inhalar un poco de su cigarro─, s-soy alérgico─ arqueó la ceja ante mi comentario, estuvo un momento mirándome exhalando con lentitud.

Y tras unos segundos, lo lanzó a las vías.

─¿P-Por qué hizo eso? ─ pregunté mirando hacia las vías para después mirarle, encontrándome que fruncía el ceño algo molesto.

Le miro sin comprender por qué parece enojado.

─¿Shinsou-sempai?

─Si te hago daño─ le miró sorprendido, pues él parece angustiado mientras me mira─, tienes que decirlo.

 **Capítulo 26: Caos**

Dormí el fin de semana en casa de mis padres, evité a Hitoshi de todas las formas posibles, no quiero discutir, ni tampoco quiero verle.

Sigo molesto con él.

Me siento demasiado enojado con la idea de que no confié en mí, pese a que desde que nos conocemos jamás le he mentido, jamás le he engañado y siempre le he contado todo lo que me ha sucedido.

─ _No tienes que mentirme, solo dímelo, sientes algo por alguien más._

Decía la verdad, no siento nada por nadie más.

Porque soy el más grande idiota que existe y aún sigo enamorado de él, pero…

─ Odio que desconfíen de midije mientras me congelaba en la entrada de la escuela.

Lo más probable es que Hitoshi intente conversar conmigo en la escuela, le evité todo el fin de semana apagando mi celular. Lo bueno es que respeta mi privacidad, y no fue a insistir a casa de mis padres.

Aun así…

─ _Izuku, ¿Esta todo bien? ─_ me preguntó mi madre al momento que llegue a la planta baja _─Hitoshi-san ha salido muy molesto._

─ _Izuku, mi chico─_ levanté la mirada para encontrarme con mis padres mirándome preocupados _─, tú y el joven Shinsou ya no están juntos ¿Verdad?_

Discutir en casa de mis padres solo logro que ambos se preocuparan, y el estado de Toshinori no es el adecuado para que malgaste sus energías en mí. Lamentablemente tuve que ser sincero, no le dije la razón, pero si intente que Hitoshi no quedara como el malo del cuento.

Disfruté el fin de semana, mis padres me recibieron alegres de tenerme bajo su techo una vez más, fue divertido ver películas y hablar de todas las cosas que solíamos hacer cuando éramos los tres, cuando ellos salían y Toshinori era el señor Yagi.

Me adentro al salón de maestros y grande es mi alivio al notar que el salón está vacío, a excepción de Mic que está escuchando música en un rincón. Hitoshi no está para mi suerte, respiro hondo y lentamente vacío mis pulmones intentando calmarme.

No puedo evitar, lo inevitable.

Tarde o tempano me encontrare con Hitoshi, tenemos que hablarlo, somos adultos, no puedo evitar esta situación para siempre.

─Llegas temprano Midoriya─ sonrío de lado al ver Aizawa-sensei adentrarse con una taza de café─, aún falta para tu clase.

─Pensé en venir antes para darles una tarea a Todoroki y a Bakugo─ dije con sinceridad─, quiero que hagan algo acá en el salón de maestros, pero no sé qué.

─Que recojan la basura─ me dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su silla─, no es algo pesado pero si tedioso ya que cada maestro tiene su propio basurero.

─Bien─ dije mientras me sentaba en mi lugar mirando el techo─, en el receso iré a buscarlos.

Me quedo en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para venir a la escuela. Pero ver a mis estudiantes y hacer clases, me anima.

Siento una mirada sobre mí, con curiosidad volteo y la desvío de inmediato al ver llegar a Hitoshi. El aire se ha vuelto algo tenso a mi parecer, Hitoshi dejó sus cosas aun lado de Aizawa y comienza a hablar con él de algunas cosas que evito escuchar, claramente intenta demostrar que mi presencia no le afecta.

A mí me afecta su presencia, su esencia, todo su ser, me tensa la idea de estar molesto con él pues no sé cómo tratarle de forma profesional.

─Disculpa Midoriya─ doy un brinco al escuchar mi apellido salir de sus labios, le miro algo nervioso e incómodo, encontrándome con una mirada muy fría de su parte─, lamento molestarle.

 _¿M-Me está tratando de usted? ¿M-Me dijo Midoriya?_

─Necesito que me acompañe un segundo ─me dice intentando captar mi atención de forma formal.

 _Aún estoy enojado._

Voy a rechazar su oferta de hablar, pero al momento que abro mi boca, el timbre resuena por toda la escuela dando comienzo al último receso antes del almuerzo.

─Perdone Shinsou-sensei─ dije lo más educado posible─, tengo que ir en busca de mis dos estudiantes, no sé si lo sabe, pero estoy a cargo de sus castigos.

─De algo me he enterado─ me dice indiferente.

 _Idiota._

─Bien─ dije con pesadez.

─Bien.

─Que tenga buena tarde─ musité con molesta.

─Aún no son más de las doce─ me dice burlón para después sonreír de lado.

─C-Como sea─ dije antes de salir del salón casi sacando humo por las orejas.

Odio que me gane.

La verdad es que sigo molesto, pero lo peor de todo es que parte de mí ya le ha perdonado. Hitoshi está celoso, pero no tiene razones para estarlo, o por lo menos eso pienso al llamar a Kacchan y Shochan que de inmediato me siguen desde el salón 3-A al salón de maestros, ambos son algo indiferentes hacia las personas, y hacia mí no actúan igual.

 _Pero Shochan me besó._

Ahora que recuerdo ese asunto, pienso mientras veo como ambos comienzan a sacar cada bolsa sucia de los basureros, enfocándome en Shoto. Hace un tiempo Shoto actuaba extraño, casi como si hubiese comenzado a dejarse llevar por sus hormonas, pero ahora.

─¿Midoriya-sensei este también? ─ me pregunta logrando que me sorprenda.

 _Sensei._

─T-Todos Shoto─ dije nervioso e incómodo.

Parece algo indiferente, como si estuviese pensativo o quizás molesto.

¿Molesto conmigo?

 _Shoto me besó._

No puedo dejar de ver a Shochan moverse por el salón con tranquilidad, una propia de él, una pacífica y tranquilizadora, el verle me recuerda su rostro repleto de confusión, casi como si no supiese lo que él estuviese haciendo. Pero también pienso en Hitoshi, él no sabía del beso… Eso creo.

 _¿Se enteró?_

Mi concentración se dispersa al ver a Kacchan algo complicado, pues una de las bolsas al parecer esta atorada y no puede quitarla a causa de que tiene las otras bolsas, repletas de basura, en su otra mano.

─¡Ah! ¡Kacchan déjame ayudarte! ─ dije mientras me acerco, ayudándole a quitar la bolsa que le faltaba para después sonreírle.

Pero mi sonrisa se borra al notar que Kacchan me mira con recelo, con cierta desconfianza o desagrado que me saca un poco de lugar.

Y entonces me enfoco en sus ojos, aquellos ojos fríos repletos de superioridad de un brillante carmesí.

─ _¿Por qué ese bastardo anda por ahí tomándote como tu dueño?_ ─ _Me sorprendo ante aquella observación tan afilada de mi estudiante cenizo, pues no lo había notado_

─ _Yo no soy un objeto Kacchan, nadie puede hacer eso._ ─ dije serio.

─ _Pues ese bastardo al parecer no lo sabe._

Lo había olvidado…

Ese día, Hitoshi intentó marcar su territorio ante Kacchan, como si yo fuera de su propiedad. Ese día Kacchan me reveló un lado de él, que jamás pensé que tendría, parecía preocupado y confundido… Como si él estuviese… ¿Inseguro?

─¡¿ME VAS A PASAR LA JODIDA BOLSA O NO?! ─ doy un brinco al ver que Kacchan ha levantado la voz y de un momento a otro me arrebata las bolsas nuevas de basura─ Maldito inútil.

Rio nervioso al notar que me he quedado mirando a la nada varios segundos, de seguro Kacchan me ha hablado y yo estaba como tonto mirando a un punto fijo.

─Kacchan─ dije logrando que él me mirara─ ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?

Él arquea la ceja ante mi pregunta, mirándome varios segundos sin comprender.

─B-Bueno, quiero decir─ rasco mi nuca nervioso al ver sentir su intensa mirada sobre mí, me enmudezco unos segundos, la mirada de Kacchan es demasiado intensa es como si me juzgara por cada segundo que me quedo en silencio─, b-bueno es solo que… S-Si tienes algún problema puedes hablarlo conmigo.

Kacchan se me queda mirando varios segundos, casi como si analizara lo que acabo de decir para después continuar con su trabajo como si ignorara mi presencia. Suspiré derrotado, por lo menos logré decirle que contaba conmigo, decidí ir en ayuda de Shoto, que al parecer ha olvidado el trabajo y se ha quedado mirando una ventana.

─Ya lo sé, idiota─ me detengo en seco al escuchar la voz de Kacchan, volteando sorprendido al ver como continua trabajando, dándome la espalda.

 _Kacchan…_

Sonrío levemente enternecido, Kacchan tiene su lado bueno, solo que tiene una forma extraña de demostrarlo.

Es momento de ayudar a Shoto.

─Shochan─ digo divertido al ver que se ha quedado mirando por una ventana, y tras unos segundos voltea─, estas en las nubes.

─Lo lamento, pensaba─ me dice con cierto aire seco que me coloca incómodo.

 _¿Qué le pasa a Shoto? ¿Estará molesto conmigo?_

─A-Am─ digo cerca de él tomando algunas bolsas y ayudándole a amarrarlas─ ¿Q-Qué tal el fin de semana?

─Normal─ me dice con tranquilidad mientras continua con su trabajo sin dirigirme la mirada.

Definitivamente algo no está bien, hace unos días, casi tenía que escapar de Shoto para poder tener algo de espacio y ahora esta como un tempano hacia mí.

─S-Shoto─ digo logrando que se detenga y me mire─ ¿Está todo bien?

Él cesa su trabajo, se queda unos segundos mirando sus manos, es como si quisiese decir algo, como si tuviese algo en mente, algo que quiere preguntar o quizás decir.

─Midoriya─ dijo logrando alegrarme al escuchar que no ha usado el "sensei" desapareciendo esa frialdad en su voz. Pero mi alegría se desvanece al ver que me mira serio, casi como si estuviese molesto─. Necesito hablar contigo.

─¿C-Conmigo? ─ pregunté confundido─ ¿D-De qué quieres hablar?

─De muchas cosas─ me dice mientras termina de amarrar la última bolsa para después mirar de reojo a Kacchan, le sigo con la mirada y noto que Kacchan está mirando hacia acá para después continuar con su trabajo─, pero no aquí, después de clases.

─¿So-Sobre qué quieres hablar? ─ pregunté algo preocupado.

─De muchas cosas…─me dice en voz baja─. Pero creo que lo principal seria-─

─¡PIENSA RÁPIDO!

No logro reaccionar, solo veo horrorizado como las bolsas de basura enrolladas y nuevas, se estampan con la cara de Shochan con una fuerza brutal que le dejan una marca roja en la frente. Miré de reojo a Kacchan con una sonrisa burlona festeja en silencio al parecer por su buena puntería, tras festejar su sonrisa se borra y nos mira serio.

─¡Estamos trabajando! ¡Dejen de parlotear y trabajen! ─ nos ordena con voz autoritaria.

─¡S-Si! ─ digo nervioso de haber sido atrapado parloteando, continuando con el trabajo para después entrar en cuenta que─ Un segundo... ¡Kacchan yo soy el maestro!

El receso termina con rapidez, aun no puedo dejar de preguntarme que es lo que Shochan quería decirme. Pese a todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, hoy me siento energético y comienzo la clase de la mejor forma posible, animado a mis estudiantes a estudiar y leer, estableciendo los contenido que preguntare en el próximo examen, incentivando sus moldeables mentes a aprender más y más sobre la literatura, dictando una gama de libros que podrían serle útiles en el futuro.

Mi clase de hoy se basó en el examen, en el cómo debían reforzar, fue algo rápido a mi parecer porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la clase acabo dando inicio al almuerzo.

Comencé a arreglar las cosas para marcharme y partir al almuerzo mientras veo como mis estudiantes comienzan a retirarse, pero antes de irme, mi atención se enfoca en la única estudiante que yace moviéndose de lado a lado arrastras, me acerco para ver qué ocurre cuando me sonrojo al notar que se a agachado de tal forma que su falda se hace corta antes mis ojos, dejando ver sus largas piernas de tonalidad caramelo.

─U-U-Uraraka-san─ digo avergonzado con la voz aguda, mirando en otra dirección.

─¡Ah! ¡Midoriya! ─ miro de reojo al notar que ya se ha enderezado para después mirarme ciertamente afligida─ ¡M-Midoriya! ¿Usted tiene su celular a mano?

─¿Mi celular? ─ pregunté confundido, busqué en mi de mi pantalón, sacando el teléfono que Hitoshi me había conseguido mientras compraba otro─ Si, aquí.

─¿P-Podría llamarme? Es que no encuentro el mío─ me dijo mientras revisaba una vez más en su bolso.

─Claro, no es problema─ le entregue mi celular para que marcara su número y luego me lo entrego para después presionar el botón de llamar.

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando alguna vibración o alguna tonada que indicara la ubicación del celular de Uraraka, pero tras unos minutos el silencio invade el salón. Me aseguro que mi celular este llamando, y tras un minuto, la llamada se corta lanzándonos a buzón de voz.

─Se cortó─ dije con tranquilidad─ ¿No se te quedo en casa Uraraka-san?

─N-No revise la hora esta mañana de camino a la escuela─ me dijo mientras dejaba caer las cosas de su bolso en su pupitre─ ¿Me lo abran robado de camino a la escuela? ─ se preguntó a si misma─ Tal vez en el metro.

─¿Y llamar a casa? Tal vez tu madre lo puede encontrar─ sugerí con una sonrisa intentando animarle, pero ella negó.

─Vivo sola, mis padres viven fuera de la ciudad, ellos me pagan un departamento para poder estudiar acá en la U.A. ─ dijo mientras revisaba una vez más los bolsillos de su bolso.

─Ya veo.

Bajé la mirada desalentando, no sé cómo ayudarle.

─Muchas gracias de todas formas Midoriya─ me agradeció con una sonrisa─, y-ya estaba algo gastado, tendré que comprar otro…

─L-Lo lamento.

─No es nada─ me dice con una sonrisa─, lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, disfrute su almuerzo.

Sonrío agradecido y me marcho.

Aún queda un bloque antes de irme a casa, así que me fui a buscar algo de dinero para comprar algo que comer. Caminaba tranquilamente, con mi mente vagando en el pensamiento de: ¿Cómo la vacas se rascan la panza cuando tienen comezón? Y de un momento a otro, alguien me toma por detrás, atrapando mi boca, impidiéndome gritar, arrastrándome a un salón vacío, arrinconándome con su cuerpo.

─Pero miren que tenemos aquí─ me dice burlón mientras me quita su mano de mi boca─, si es Midoriya-sensei.

─Hi-Hitoshi─ digo algo nervioso al ver que me tiene arrinconado.

─Ah ahora soy Hitoshi─ me dice tosco─ ¿Qué paso con Shinsou-sensei?

Fruncí el ceño.

─Tu iniciaste─ gruñí molesto.

─Y me seguiste el juego.

─Porque eso querías.

─Ah ¿Entonces ahora hacer todo lo que quiero? ─ preguntó molesto quitando sus manos de alrededor de mi cabeza tomando un poco de distancia y cruzándose de brazos─ Bien, entonces tengamos sexo de reconciliación y mandemos todo al caño ¿Te parece?

─Estas siendo un idiota─ dije molesto mientras me separo de la pared.

─¿Yo un idiota? ─ me preguntó molesto─ No soy un idiota, solo estoy molesto.

─¡Yo estoy molesto!

─¡No tienes derecho a estar molesto! ¡Porque yo estoy molesto!

─¡Eso debería decirlo yo!

─¡Eres un testarudo! ─ me gritó enfurecido como nunca antes─ ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¡¿No te das cuenta en la posición en que estas?!

─¡Yo-─

─¡Era una pregunta retórica!

─¡No me grites!

─¡LOS DOS ESTAMOS GRITANDO!

Guardamos silencio mirándonos molestos, es obvio que a este ritmo solo lograremos empeorar las cosas, ninguno de los dos está tranquilo, ambos solo buscamos pelear.

Hitoshi suspira con pesadez y se apoya en la pared que da al pizarrón, dejándose caer con lentitud al suelo para después mirarme con una sonrisa de lado, que es el resultado del agotamiento.

─Míranos ─me dice logrando que mi rostro se relaje junto con mis tensos hombros─, gritándonos como si nos odiáramos.

Bajo la mirada desalentado, sentándome a su lado.

─Yo no te odio.

─Ni yo a ti─ dijo mientras me mira, y yo le miro de vuelta─, supongo que es un paso.

Nos quedamos en silencio varios segundos, actuamos como niños.

─Hitoshi─ dije abrazando mis piernas mirando mis pies─, yo no creo que lo nuestro pueda volver a ser como antes.

─Izuku…

─Te amo─ le digo mirándole directo a los ojos mientras él me ve─, y te extraño, no te mentiré… Pero también tengo miedo de ti, antes eras liberal y cada cosa que yo hiciera no importaba, pero a mí me importaba lo que tu hacías─ él guarda silencio escuchándome─, me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que me querías, pero me engañaste-─

─Izuku, no teni-─

─En nuestra cama─ dije mientras abrazaba con más fuerza mis piernas─, tú estabas con ella y y-yo-─

─Izuku…─ siento como su brazo me rodea y yo reacciono de inmediato.

─¡N-No! ─ dije mirándole serio─ ¡E-Eso no puedo olvidarlo! P-Pero también es mi culpa…

─No éramos novios─ me dijo bajando la mirada─, no estábamos en una relación.

─L-Lo sé─ dije mientras miraba mis pies─, es por eso que no puedo enojarme, sabia tu modo de pensar y me arriesgue a ser parte de aquel juego, pensé que podría cambiarte y-─

─Lo hiciste─ me dijo serio─, Izuku cambié, te puedo jurar que cambié, lo que paso fue producto de mi miedo a que supieras la verdad sobre mí.

─N-No entiendo─ Hitoshi se acerca a mí, serio, mirándome suplicante, casi como si me rogara que le creyera.

─E-Es difícil de explicar─ me dijo mientras miraba el suelo─, y si te explico con detalle creo que solo te preocuparías─ me miró─, pero ya no hay problemas, todo se ha solucionado, y lo que pasó jamás se repetirá porque yo te amo Izuku─ me dice mientras me mira acariciando mi rostro─, te amo, te amo, te amo más que a cualquier cosa.

─Hitoshi…─ musito posando mi frente sobre la suya respirando hondo, llenando mis pulmones de su aroma.

─Izuku, yo cambié por ti, solo por ti─ me dice mientras me mira.

Tomo su mano y la quito de mi rostro lo más dulce posible, tomando un poco de distancia de él.

Aun así aquellas imágenes aún siguen en mi mente.

─Y-Yo no sé─ digo ciertamente perdido en mi cabeza─, en verdad no sé qué decirte Shoto─ dije con tranquilidad mientras poso mi mano en mi nuca.

─¿Cómo me llamaste? ─ escucho su tono con cierta mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, volteo a verle mientras me mira impresionado.

 _¿Dije algo malo?_

─¿Me dijiste… Shoto? ─ me preguntó sorprendido mientras toma un poco de distancia, yo solo le miro sin entender.

─¿Shoto? ─ sonreí de lado─ ¿Y por qué te llamaría Shoto?

─M-Me dijiste Shoto, Izuku, tú acabas de llamarme Shoto.

 _¿Lo hice?_

Ambos fruncimos el ceño al mismo tiempo, colocándonos de pie al instante guardando silencio, escuchando con atención.

─¿E-Esa es una ambulancia? ─ pregunté horrorizado.

Sin haber una respuesta, ambos corrimos del salón en que nos encontrábamos ocultos, corriendo a gran velocidad por el primer piso. Divisamos una muchedumbre a las afueras del comedor, muchos balbuceando mientras algunos gritaban, otros tenían teléfonos gravando.

─¡Abran paso! ─ dijo Hitoshi mientras empujaba algunos alumnos haciendo camino.

─¡Muchachos por favor! ¡Necesitamos pasar! ─ dije siguiendo a Hitoshi de cerca.

Al fin logramos pasar la gran cantidad de estudiantes y no pude comprender lo que veía, sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba y sin pensarlo más, me arrodille aun lado de él tomando su inerte rostro que no parecía responder.

─¡Shoto! ─ chillé, acerque mi oído a su boca, sintiendo un leve y muy débil aliento golpear mi oreja, mira a Hitoshi que yacía estupefacto detrás de mi─ ¡E-Esta respirando! ¡P-Pero está muy débil!

─¡Shoto despierta! ─ lloraba Momo frente a mí mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de mi pálido estudiante.

─¡Hitoshi! ─ llamé logrando que mi antigua pareja me mirase─ Lo que escuchamos fue una ambulancia, quizás ya han llegado a la entrada, debemos cargar a Shoto hacia allá.

Hitoshi me mira varios segundos, parece aún molesto, y esta… ¿Dudando?

─¡HITOSHI! ─ frunció el ceño ante mi grito, apretando los parpados y tras unos segundos al fin reacciono.

─¡Bien! Yo tomare su brazo izquierdo, tú el derecho─ me dice serio, sin dudarlo obedezco de inmediato─¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES PATEARÉ EL CULO! ─ gritó sorprendentemente enfurecido Hitoshi a los estudiantes, logrando que se movieran, parece irritado y enfurecido, pero de seguro también preocupado.

 _La verdad me recordó Kacchan._

Avanzamos por el pasillo principal, y tras unos metros, nos encontramos con los paramédico que venían arrastrando una camilla siendo guiados por Aizawa y Mic. De inmediato con Hitoshi acomodamos a Shoto, y sin dudarlo, seguí a mi paciente mientras era revisado por uno de los paramédicos que yacía de cuclillas sobre la camilla de tal forma que no lograba aplastar a Shoto.

─Todoroki─ repetía el hombre mientras abría los ojos de mi estudiante mientras todos corríamos a un costado de la camilla─ Todoroki ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sabes que paso?

─Shoto─ digo agitado ante el acelerado paso que llevamos─ ¡Shoto por favor responde!

─Mi… Mi…doriya─ sonrío aliviado al ver que abierto los ojos.

─Todoroki ¿Me escuchas? ─ pregunta el paramédico, y Shoto posa su mirada en él─ Shoto necesito saber que ha ocurrido ¿Te sentías mal? ¿Bebiste o comiste algo?

Shoto tarda unos segundos en responder, pues mira todo con confusión y duda, tras unos segundos habla.

─M-Mi bolsillo─ dice en voz baja casi imperceptible.

Llegamos a la ambulancia, y desde abajo noto como el paramédico saca lo que parece ser un sándwich y tras unos segundos, todo empeora.

─¡NO ESTA RESPIRANDO! ─ grita uno logrando que me paralice, uno de los paramédicos cierra las puertas de la ambulancia y esta parte de camino al hospital.

Tiemblo pálido, sin poder creer todo lo que acabo de ocurrir, y tras unos segundos las lágrimas me invaden ante la angustia que mi cuerpo siente.

Shoto puede morir, está a punto de morir.

─Izuku─ miro horrorizado a Hitoshi que yace a mi lado, me mira con dolor e impotencia─, ya no queda nada más que hacer, solo esperar.

Bajo la mirada impotente, sin poder creer lo que me acaban de decir, y tras unos minutos de ver al horizonte en la dirección en que la ambulancia se ha ido, Hitoshi me convence de volver al interior de la escuela.

El salón de maestros es tenso, no hemos sabido nada de Shoto en la última media hora, y es simplemente horrible. Mi pecho se siente vacío, casi hueco, la ansiedad me come por dentro ante lo que le depara a mi estudiante y simplemente ya no sé qué hacer.

 _Quiero ir a verle, quiero estar con él._

─Izuku─ levanto la mirada al ver a Hitoshi mirarme─, tenemos que esperar.

─L-Lo sé, es solo que─ bajo la mirada dolido de no poder hacer nada─ es Shoto…

Hitoshi está a punto de decirme algo, pero Aizawa-sensei se adentra en el salón de maestros captando la atención de todos.

─Aizawa─ dijo Mic inquieto─ ¿Te comunicaste con el hospital? ─ pregunta ansioso, todos lo estamos.

Y para mi inquietud, él asiente.

─¡Dinos! ─Dijo Kayama seria─ ¿Qué tenía Todoroki?

Aizawa guarda silencio varios segundos, como si ni el mismo creyese lo que estaba pasando, y tras unos segundos nos mira.

─Todoroki fue envenenado, con resina, y gracias a que Shoto no se comió el sándwich completo se pudo identificar los rastros en el pan.

─Oh por dios─ escucho que alguien dice.

Me dejo caer pálido en mi silla mirando a la nada, Shoto fue envenenado, alguien intentó matarlo, alguien quería muerto a Shoto.

 _L-Le querían muerto…_

Mis piernas tiemblan asustadas, la verdad no puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo.

─Se cree que fue un estudiante─ dijo Aizawa serio logrando que vuelva en mí.

─¿Un estudiante? ─ dijo impresionado Mic.

─Pero eso es imposible─ gruñó Hitoshi casi asqueado por la idea─, la 3-A es complicada pero-─

─¡Ninguno de la 3-A haría eso! ─ grité colocándome de pie─ ¡E-Eso es horrible! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso?!

─Midoriya─ habló Aizawa─, Todoroki fue envenenado con semillas de risina, tenía un sándwich en su bolsillo que decía que era por parte de su hermana, al informa el asunto a su hogar, pregunté directamente si ella había enviado algún almuerzo a Todoroki esta mañana, y ella respondió: Shoto compra en la escuela. La única forma de que ese Sándwich apareciera en la mochila de Todoroki es la escuela, y ninguno de los maestros pudo a causa de que ni siquiera se acercaron a Todoroki y su bolso, en toda la mañana.

─¿Y es por eso que fue un estudiante? ─preguntó Kayama─ Es algo injusto.

─Es lo único que tenemos─ habló Aizawa─, la policía vendrá pronto.

─¿La policía? ─ pregunté alterado para después fruncir el ceño─ ¡Ellos no son delincuentes!

─Izuku─ habló Aizawa serio hacia mi─, han intentado matar a alguien, es mejor que te comportes como un maestro─ me paralicé ante ello bajando la mirada─. Quiero que tú y Shinsou vengan conmigo, los necesito─ dicho esto, salió del salón, no muy seguro, le seguí.

En el camino Aizawa me explicó lo que pretendía hacer, y mi cuerpo simplemente rechazó la idea de inmediato, pero lamentablemente, a Aizawa no le importo si estaba a favor o en contra.

Al entrar al salón nos encontramos con la 3-A revolucionada, alterada y preocupada, no es de menos, deben estar angustiados por su querido compañero.

─Mi-Midoriya-sensei─ miró angustiado a Momo-chan que ha llegado al frente de todos su compañeros─ ¿Q-Qué saben de Todoroki-san?

─¿Él está bien? ─ preguntó Tenchan a su lado.

─É-Él─ intenté explicar pero Aizawa me calló con un movimiento de su mano para después mirar a la clase completa con seriedad.

─Él está en el hospital─ dijo serio logrando que todos se alteraran aún más─, tendrán que hacerle un lavado de estómago.

─¿Un lavado de…─ dice Kaminari-san, repitiendo.

─¡¿Qué está pasando?! ─ gritó a todo pulmón Kacchan ─¡¿Qué acaso no nos piensan decir?!

Aizawa guardó silencio unos segundos, habló.

─Todoroki, fue envenenado.

Fue horrible, el cómo sus rostros palidecían al instante sin poder creer lo que acaban de escuchar, cerré los ojos dolido por lo que estaba por venir, si ya que Shoto estuviese agonizante era malo, lo que ahora les dirían seria aun peor.

─Y el culpable, esta entre ustedes─ dijo Hitoshi sin una pizca de tacto.

El silencio invadió unos segundos.

─N-No puede ser─ dijo Kirishima mientras miraba a sus compañeros─ ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

─¡ESO ES UN ERROR! ─ gritó alterada Ashido-san.

─¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LES PASA? ─ gritó Kacchan asqueado.

Solo puedo verles como gritan y reclaman las palabras dichas por mi compañero, Aizawa intenta calmarlos y tras un tiempo, lo logra, explicando el cómo había sucedido.

─N-No entiendo─ dice Uraraka-san─ Todoroki-san no tiene enemigos.

─¡Mucho menos aquí! ─ gritó Hanta alterado.

─¡Están perdiendo el tiempo persiguiendo a un culpable donde no lo hay! ─ gritó Kaminari.

─Escuchen─ habló Hitoshi logrando que todos guardaran silencio─, lo que aremos será lo siguiente, para que sea algo igualitario y que no crean que hay un conflicto de intereses, revisaremos cada mochila en busca del veneno─ dijo para horror de todos─, será Midoriya-sensei quien lo haga, ya que no conoce sus bolsos.

Bajé la mirada, no estoy para nada de acuerdo con el asunto, ninguno de ellos fue, y es simplemente horrible que crean que pudo ser alguno de ellos.

─Deku─ levantó la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada de Kacchan y Kirishima.

─Midoriya ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ─ me preguntó angustiado Eijiro-chan.

 _No, pero…_

─E-Escuchen─ dije intentando llamar la atención de todos, cosa que no fue difícil─, no estamos buscando culpables, es solo para liberarlos oficialmente de toda culpa─ hablé nervioso mirando de reojo a Aizawa y a Hitoshi que precian serios, di un brinco al ver que la policía se asomaba por la ventana de la puerta.

─La policía está aquí─ habló Hitoshi muy cerca de mí, fruncí el ceño al ver como la policía entraba colocándose detrás de nosotros, les ignore, y continué.

─Y-Yo sé que ninguno de ustedes fue, con la policía aquí queremos demostrarles que ustedes no fueron, es solo para ayudarlos chicos.

─¡El Cara de ojera dijo que fue uno de nosotros! ─ gruñó Kacchan con ira.

─¡S-Si! ─ habló Uraraka-san aun lado de Kacchan─ ¡R-Retire lo que dijo! ¡Fue muy feo!

Miré suplicante a Hitoshi que yace aun lado de Aizawa, quien al parecer también espera la disculpa, pero Hitoshi está molesto, reconozco esa cara, esta enfurecido y no parece querer cooperar.

─No─ dijo mi violáceo compañero de departamento─, no diré nada, hasta encontrar al culpable.

─Bastardo─ gruñó Kacchan a mis espaldas.

Volteé para notar que toda la 3-A está mirando con un enorme desprecio a Hitoshi, un odio que es táctil que ha tensado el ambiente más de lo que está, pero Hitoshi no parece afectado por la situación, es más, parece dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera en este momento.

─Suficiente─ habló Aizawa logrando que Hitoshi le mirara al igual que los estudiantes, uno de la policía se acercó hacia Aizawa─, sé que es molesto, pero tienen que cooperar, esto ayudara a atrapar al culpable ¿No quieren eso? ¿Ver quién lastimo a Todoroki?

─Necesitamos interrogar a los estudiantes─ habló el jefe con una larga gabardina acercándose a Aizawa.

─P-Por favor─ dije acercándome con ansiedad─, ninguno de ellos fue, d-déjenos demostrarlo.

─Aun así debemos interrogarlos─ habló el policía, pero el policía suspira para luego mirarme─, pero te hare este favor, Midoriya.

 _¿M-Me conoce?_

Le miré con cuidado, de pies a cabeza, aquella gabardina y el cabello negro junto con sus ojos grises, y entonces le reconocí, era el amigo de Toshinori.

No le reconocí, tiene algunas canas, ha envejecido un poco con los años.

─Muchas gracias Naomasa-kun, te lo debo─ dije en voz baja solo para que él me escuchara.

─Esperaremos afuera─ me dijo, pero se detuvo a un lado de mi para después mirarme─, pero Midoriya, quiero que entiendas, que no dudaremos en llevarnos al culpable.

Sus palabras agitaron mi pecho, me siento impotente, no puedo proteger a mis estudiantes, todos están siendo vistos como asesinos y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos. Escucho la puerta detrás de mí, y volteo a ver a mis estudiantes que aún permanecen a la defensiva.

─Muchachos─ dije mientras les veía suplicante─, no les hablo como maestro, sino como un amigo que está preocupado por su seguridad. No están en su obligación de hacerlo─ bajé la mirada mientras apretaba los puños para después levantar mi vista repleta de decisión─, pero al igual que ustedes quiero demostrar su inocencia.

Hubo un silencio, uno incomodo, y tras unos segundos, Asui-san fue la primera en acercarse a su lugar, comenzando incentivar a sus compañeros de imitarla. Suspiré aliviado al ver que mis palabras han logrado que los jóvenes actúen.

Aizawa me pidió que esperara fuera del salón.

─Así que eso planean hacer, la verdad es buena idea, reducen la lista de los sospechosos─ me dijo Tsukauchi mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando, me miró con una leve sonrisa─ ¿Estas bien? Te vez preocupado.

─L-Lo estoy─ dije afligido, para después mirar a los compañeros de Tsukauchi─. Dime una cosa─ el azabache me miro curioso─, actualmente estas a cargo de una gran cantidad de gente, el que estés aquí significa que-─

─Si, Todoroki Enji me pidió personalmente que tratara el caso─ me sentí un poco mareado con la información, Enji ha movido sus influencias para poder encontrar al culpable que ha lastimado a su hijo, lo que significa que no habrá piedad. La idea de que alguno de la 3-A fuera, me revuelve el estómago y me preocupa, pese a que sé que ninguno sería capaz de hacer tal atrocidad, el que uno sea culpado me esta preocupando.

─Midoriya─ volteo para ver que Aizawa que ha abierto la puerta─, ya es hora.

─Midoriya─ miró de reojo a Tsukauchi quien ha sacado su celular─, es una foto de las semillas que se utilizaron para envenenar al hijo de Todoroki, se encontraban en la mitad de sándwich de su bolsillo─ Miro la foto algo incómodo, es una semilla violeta, con pequeñas marcas negras casi imperceptibles. Asiento, ya tengo una idea de lo que busco.

Observo a nervioso la entrada, asiento y me adentro al salón dejando a Naomasa-kun en el pasillo junto con sus dos compañeros.

Mi pecho retumba ante la ansiedad, al primero que veo al entrar a Hitoshi que yace junto con Aizawa en el escritorio del maestro, miró de reojo que hay una gran cantidad de bolsos en el suelo, suspiro angustiado, no quiero que haya culpables, pero si alguien quiso lastimar a Shoto, también puede querer lastimar a otro estudiante y eso me preocupa. Observo a mis estudiantes que yace cada uno en su lugar mirando atento mis acciones.

 _No queda de otra._

Tomo el primer bolso que encuentro y comienzo con este horrible trabajo.

Me he tardado alrededor de 20 minutos, uno por uno, cada bolsillo, cada rincón de cada bolso. Bolsos negros, blancos y de colores, con chapas, con parches u otros simplemente lisos, hay una gran variedad, y tras unos 30 minutos llego a un bolso negro, simple, sin ningún adorno en particular, a excepción de la correa roja y las costuras de la misma tonalidad de esta.

Comienzo por los bolsillos de afuera, y posteriormente los de adentro, no veo nada de otro mundo, solo cuadernos, algunos lápices, un poco de dinero.

─Oh no─ dejé escapar sin poder creer lo que acabo de encontrar.

Del interior del bolso saco un frasco muy pequeño, que contiene unas semillas peculiares, las mismas semillas que contenía el sándwich de Shoto, y junto al frasco, un celular que al tomarlo presiono el botón inicial, notando por la foto que posee en fondo de pantalla, que le pertenece a Uraraka-san.

─Y-Yo─ dije sin poder creerlo, mi confianza y la esperanza de que fueran inocentes se han derrumbado en mis manos─ ¿D-De quien es este bolso? ─ pregunté al aire.

─E-ese bolso─ dijo Kaminari pálido.

─N-No ─habló Hanta sin creerlo.

Mi corazón late a un ritmo acelerado, estoy ansioso, siento que mis arterias reventarán en cualquier momento. Mis ojos observan la mirada pálida de Kirishima, que con lentitud se posa en Kacchan que me mira horrorizado mientras niega lentamente.

─E-Ese bolso… ─habla Kyo-chan mientras baja la mirada─ es de Bakugo.

 _N-No…_

─¡ES UNA MIERDA! ─ gritó Kacchan colocándose de pie de inmediato─ ¡ME ESTÁN INCULPANDO!

─¡BAKUGO NO FUE! ─ defendió Kirishima.

─¡ES UN ERROR!

─¡ALGUIEN LO ESTA CULPANDO!

El salón completo ha salido en defensa de Kacchan, gritando que todo aquello era una equivocación, que alguien estaba inculpando a mi cenizo estudiante. Normalmente haría lo mismo, pero me encuentro paralizado, simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Estoy mareado, abrazo horrorizado el bolso negro con adornos rojos a mi pecho, sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. Veo como Hitoshi le indica a Naomasa-kun, quien asiente y les ordena a sus compañeros lo que deben hacer, se acercándose a Kacchan, agarrándole del brazo obligándole a moverse, arrastrándolo con ayuda de Aizawa, mientras Kacchan grita que es inocente.

─¡DEKU! ─ grita a todo pulmón ganándose mi mirada repleta de dolor y confusión, al borde de las lágrimas─ ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡QUE NO FUI YO! ¡MALDICIÓN!

─¡BAKUGO CAMINA! ─ ordena Hitoshi al ver que Kacchan opone resistencia.

─¡YO NO FUI! ─ repetía Kacchan una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos se encuentras con los míos─ Y-Yo no fui─ me dice suplicante mientras sus ojos me pide ayuda, arrastrándolo fuera del salón entre los dos policías y Naomasa-kun que empuja de la espalda de mi cenizo estudiante.

Dejo caer el bolso.

 _Le creo._

Salgo a gran velocidad del salón, viendo como en el pasillo, Kacchan forcejea de todas las formas posibles para liberarse de los policías. Naomasa intenta razonar con él, pero es inútil Kacchan parece no querer escucharlo.

─¡Ka-Kacchan! ─ gritó logrando que el cenizo enfoque su mirada en mí.

Comienzo a correr, él es inocente, no merece un trato así. Pero alguien me agarra del brazo izquierdo abrazándome por la espalda atrapando uno de mis brazos en el proceso, miro sorprendido a mi captor que parece molesto por mi actuar.

─¡Izuku cálmate! ─ me ordenó Hitoshi, pero comencé a forcejear intentado liberarme, siendo el agarre de Hitoshi aún más fuerte.

─¡Suéltame Hitoshi! ─grité─ ¡Kacchan!

─¡Deku! ─ veo como Kacchan comienza a forcejear con más brutalidad con los policías, y tras un par de insultos, lanza un golpe directo a Naomasa-kun, logrando liberarse y correr hacia mí, pero tras un par de pasos, fue una vez más atrapado por los compañeros de Naomasa-kun agarrándole del torso y el brazo izquierdo. Sus ojos carmesí se posan en mi─ ¡SUÉLTALO BASTARDO!

 _Kacchan… É-Él no intenta huir, está intentado ayudarme._

Extiendo mi brazo libre hacia él, intentado alcanzarle, y Kacchan me imita estirando su mano hacia la mía. Mi corazón late, y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al sentir la yemas de sus dedos acariciar las mías.

─D-Deku─ mustia con una sonrisa nerviosa─, y-yo no-─

─¡Lo sé! ─ dije con seguridad─ ¡Prometo encontrar la forma de liberarte! P-Por ahora… D-Debes ir con ellos y dejar que te interroguen, s-solo─ sus ojos me muestras confusión e ira, y sin saber más que decir le sonrío de la mejor forma, intentado reconfortarlo y apoyarlo─, solo no te rindas.

Kacchan me mira tenso, y tras mis palabras, se deja arrastrar por la policía mientras me mira por sobre su hombro con recelo, y logro identificar, un poco de temor.

─¡Naomasa-kun! ─ grité a todo pulmón, pero el hombre de la gabardina continuó caminado─ ¡P-Por favor! ¡No te lo lleves de la escuela! ¡Dame algo de tiempo! ¡Naomasa-kun! ¡Por favor!

Pero todo el tiempo me ignora, no sé si tomara en cuenta mi suplica o si se llevara a Kacchan a la comisaria, solo me queda rogar que Naomasa-kun sea amable y deje que Kacchan se quede en la escuela.

Siento como de a poco el agarre de Hitoshi me libera, continuo mirando en la dirección en que se han llevado a Kacchan, me siento derrotado, en verdad soy un inútil.

─ Izuku─ miré de reojo a Hitoshi que me mira serio─, Bakugo será interrogado, al igual que los otros estudiantes, tienes que permitirlo, no puedes simplemente protegerlos solo porque te molesta que-─

─Los protegeré─ gruñí decidido─, aunque me lleve la policía, yo cuidaré de mis estudiantes─ dije pasando a su lado golpeando su hombro con molestia.

 _Nada ni nadie lastimará a mis estudiantes si yo puedo evitarlo, ni tu Hitoshi._

Para mi suerte, Naomasa-kun me cumplió mi capricho. Se llevó a Kacchan a la sala del director, que fue la zona donde se encerró con Kacchan para interrogarlo. Mientras que los otros dos policías, se dedicaron a interrogar estudiante por estudiante de la 3-A, buscando información necesaria para poder crear una hora exacta en la que el veneno fue plantado en el bolso de Shochan.

Los demás, solo nos dedicamos a esperar.

Tras mi rudeza con Hitoshi, no volví a hablarle, solo me dediqué a buscar formas de comprobar la inocencia de Kacchan. Pero tras una hora y media, no logré encontrar nada que fuera de ayuda.

La puerta del salón de maestros se abrió de un solo golpe, todos observamos a Naomasa-kun que se adentra con una gran cantidad de notas que relee a medida que se adentra.

─Naomasa-kun─ llamé al verle logrando que el levantara la mirada hacia mi─ ¿Ya tienes algo?

Los maestros rodearon a Nomasa-kun quien rascó su cabeza, algo confundido a mi parecer.

─Bueno─ habló logrando que me impacientara─, de Bakugo-san no logré mucho─ dijo algo divertido─, se limitó a gruñirme, insultarme y mandarme al demonio.

 _K-Kacchan_ … _la verdad, no sé por qué me sorprendo._

─Pero con los otros estudiantes tuvimos un progreso─ dijo con una sonrisa─, todos los estudiantes dijeron lo mismo; Todoroki estuvo en el primer receso y luego salió en el segundo, su bolso quedó a la deriva en el segundo receso, y muchos estudiantes al parecer salieron en ese horario, el salón quedo vacío, por lo tanto la persona que haya dejado el veneno en el bolso de Todoroki estuvo en ese horario en el salón.

Mi corazón bombeo alegría.

─¡Kacchan estaba conmigo y con Shochan en ese receso! ─ dije animadamente─ ¡Él no fue! ─ miré Aizawa─ ¡Es inocente!

Aizawa suspiró aliviado, al parecer, estaba igual de tenso que yo. Miré animado a Hitoshi, pero él permanece serio mirando al policía.

─Los otros estudiantes tienen cuartadas similares─ dijo mientras veía los apuntes─, estaban en grupo la mayoría, y ninguno estuvo cerca del salón en aquel horario─ levanto la mirada─, la persona que enveneno a Todoroki, es alguien externo del salón.

La mejor noticia que he recibido en años, dejé escapar todo el aire que contenía en mis pulmones con una enorme sonrisa de alivio, mientras me dejaba caer en el asiento. Kacchan es inocente al igual que todos en la 3-A, eso es increíble.

─Pero aún no tenemos al culpable─ habló Hitoshi, tensando mi cuerpo con su voz─, el bastado que hizo eso, está libre aun.

─Tengo la sensación─ dijo Nomasa-kun mientras me miraba─, que es alguien ajeno a la escuela.

─¿A-Ajeno? ─ dije sin creerlo─ P-Pero eso significa.

─Que alguien burlo la seguridad de la U.A. ─ habló Mic serio─, esto es grave, tendremos que revisar las cámaras.

─Si, ya pedí las grabaciones al director─ hablo Tsukauchi mientras me miraba con una sonrisa─, será un gran alivio para ustedes saber que he enviado a todos los alumnos de la 3-A a casa hace un momento, bueno, todos menos Bakugo-san─ dijo divertido─, pues aún está encerrado en el salón del director por ser tan grosero.

Reí divertido, pero aliviado, todo ha acabado al fin.

─También he devuelto el teléfono a ─ revisó el nombre para cerciorarse no equivocarse─, Uraraka-san, ella me dijo que alguien esta mañana había tomado su teléfono de su bolso. ─ nos miró─ La persona que tomo el celular de Uraraka-san fue la misma que enveneno al hijo de Todoroki, la verdad no comprendo que ganaba con robar el celular pero, lo bueno es que está de vuelta.

─Muchas gracias Nomasa─ habló Aizawa─, lamentamos las molestias.

Comienzo a tomar mis cosas, planeo ir a ver a Shoto al hospital antes de ir a casa, pero al comenzar a marcharme, noto que he olvidado mi chaqueta en el salón. No me percaté, las múltiples emociones me distrajeron.

Corrí de inmediato al salón, con una sonrisa en mis labios, todo ha sido solucionado, ahora solo queda que Shochan se recupere y podremos estar en paz.

Me adentro en el salón de la 3-A, está completamente vacío, todos se han ido. Las cosas de Kacchan continúan en su lugar, de seguro aun no es liberado por Nomasa-kun, no puedo evitar reír al imaginarme a Kacchan refunfuñando ante cada pregunta que la policía le hacía, Kacchan tiene su temperamento pero es un gran chico.

Miro por la ventana del salón aliviado, en verdad no pensé que esto tuviese solución, pero de una forma magia todo a salido bien. Me acerco al asiento del maestro y tomo mi chaqueta que yace reposando en la mesa.

 _Todo al fin ha acabado._

─ Izuku─ separé mi vista de mi chaqueta para voltear y ver a Hitoshi adentrarse en el salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

─Hitoshi─ dije sorprendido─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─No sabes cómo me alegra que hayas reflexionado─ me dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mí con una cierta calma─, no encuentro que tengas la culpa, es culpa de ambos, pero quiero que sepas que nunca dejare de apoyarte.

 _¿De qué habla?_

─Hi-Hitoshi─ digo confundido al ver que ha llegado junto a mí, comenzando a acariciar mi mejilla.

─Yo te amo─ me dice logrando que mi corazón de un vuelvo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose con dulzura y cariño.

Estoy conmovido, de eso no hay duda pero no entiendo.

Siento como sus labios se mueven con ternura sobre los míos, guiándome en aquella danza tan apasionada. Y al momento de sentir como su lengua se adentra en mi boca, escucho el movimiento de la corrediza, logrando que vuelva a la realidad.

Separo a Hitoshi de mí, y miro alterado a quien nos ha visto.

Pero no hay nadie, solo está la puerta entre abierta.

 _¿Mi imaginación?_

─¿Qué ocurre? ─ me pregunta Hitoshi─ Pensé que ya no estabas molesto conmigo.

─¿Escuchaste? ─pregunté logrando que el me mirara confundido─ Abrieron la puerta─ Hitoshi miró hacia la misma dirección que yo.

─Y-Yo la cerré.

─Alguien nos… Vio─ dije sorprendido─ Pero, no escuché a nadie. ─ corrí hacia el umbral asomándome confundido, pero el pasillo está completamente vacío.

Sea quien sea, se ha ido.

─¿P-Por qué hiciste eso? ─ le pregunté volteando alterado─ ¡S-Seguimos en la escuela!

─Perdón ─me dijo divertido─, pensé que era la forma de saludar a mi novio.

─¿A-Ah? ─ musité confundido─ ¿N-Novio?

─Si─ dijo mientras yo me acerco a él confundido, sin comprender lo que habla─, tu mensaje decía que me perdonabas todos mis errores, que era tu culpa y que querías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

─¿M-Mensaje? ─pregunté confundido, logrando que Hitoshi me mirara preocupad─ ¿D-De que mensaje hablas?

─Me enviaste un mensaje de texto Izuku ─me dijo desatando el mayor enredo que mi mente ha sufrido─, me dijiste que estabas esperándome en la 3-A.

─¿Midoriya? ─ volteo confundido al ver a Kirishima en la puerta junto con Mina, Kaminari, Hanta y Jirou─ ¿Qué ocurrió?

─¿D-De que hablas? ─ pregunté confundido.

─Nos envió un texto─ dijo Hanta mientras mostraba la pantalla de su celular.

─Si, nos pidió que volviéramos, que era urgente.

─¿Y-Yo? ─ musité pálido, escucho un tintineo, y miro en dirección al lugar de Kacchan.

Sin importarme estar invadiendo la privacidad de Kacchan, busco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su celular, y veo horrorizado que en la pantalla las palabras "Estúpido Deku" con un mensaje.

 **Estúpido Deku**

 **17:23**

Kacchan, necesito tu ayuda, ven rápido al salón, te espero.

─¿Q-Qué esta pasando? ─ dije al aire.

 _Mi celular._

Comencé a revisar mis bolsillos, pero tras revisar cada bolsillo de mi pantalón, mi bolso y mi camisa, me doy cuenta que es inútil.

─N-No esta─ digo al aire logrando que todos me miren sin comprender─ ¡A-Alguien ha robado mi teléfono!

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué robarme? ¿Qué ganan con-_ ─

Entonces comprendo.

─ _Me enviaste un mensaje de texto Izuku, me dijiste que estabas esperándome en la 3-A._

 _A-Ahora entiendo._

─ _¿Qué ocurre? ─ me pregunta Hitoshi mientras me sigue con la mirada_

─ _Abrieron la puerta─ dije sorprendido_

─ _Y-Yo la cerré._

─ _Alguien nos… Vio_

Aprieto mis puños con molestia al comprender lo que ocurre.

─ _¿Midoriya? ─ volteo confundido al ver a Kirishima en la puerta junto con Mina, Kaminari, Hanta y Jirou─ ¿Qué ocurrió?_

─ _¿D-De que hablas? ─ pregunté confundido._

─ _Nos envió un texto─ dijo Hanta mientras mostraba la pantalla de su celular._

─ _Si, nos pidió que volviéramos, que era urgente_

Alguien quería que mis estudiantes me vieran con Hitoshi.

Alguien quería que todos supieran que Hitoshi y yo tenemos algo.

─M-Maldición _._

Y alguien nos vio.

.

 **¡¿ALGUIEN LOS VIO?! ¡¿QUIÉN?! ¡¿Crees saber quién es?! Ah pues dime en tu reviews quién crees que fue el personaje que los ha visto.**

 **¡UN CAP REPLETO DE EMOCIONES!**

 **Todo en lio, Todoroki envenenado, Bakugo casi va a la cárcel, Midoriya ha sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.**

 **¿Qué más puede pasar? Conmigo escribiendo esto, les informo que ¡TODO! BUAJAJAJAJAJA.**

 **PD: Sigo en el campo, por eso subo los caps tan desordenados, pues aprovecho el momento que tengo internet.**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS Chapter 25**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Uff! Menos mal que lo recordé, es importante saber del pasado de Shoto, los problemas familiares y aun mas de que Shoto quedo con la pizca de la curiosidad gritando en su mente sobre el asunto de "All Might". ¡Me gusta cuando entienden mis referencias! ¿Enji abra cambiado? ¿Midoriya abra echo algo que fue inolvidable para Enji? Quien sabe… (Yo si c;) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Espero que los capítulos del día de hoy te gusten!**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS Chapter 26**

 **bunnyBUC**

 **Shinsou esta pasando por malos momentos, incluso lo ha llevado a cometer estupideces, como la de sus padres :v será tonto. (Me despediré en el siguiente comentario tuyo :3)**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS Chapter 27**

 **bunnyBUC**

 **¡Tambien es mi Kiri-bebe me encanta! ¡Es tan adorable! La historia entre Toga y Bakugo es turbia, sacando lo peor de Bakugo, y lamentablemente, Toga volverá pronto… ¡Gracias por leer! ¡y muchas gracias por tu review!**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **La relación entre Toga y Katsuki es algo turbia, y será desde el punto de vista de Kacchan y será muy pronto, no falta tanto. ¡Mina ve a Midoriya como un buen partido! ¡pero prometió que se apartaría! ¡Rayos! Akjsakjassjka** **¡Gracias por leer! ¡y muchas gracias por tu review!**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡Exacto! Todos tienen sus pasados, y esos pasados lo han llevado a ser quienes son. Katsuki a causa de Toga se reveló lo peor de sí, eso dejo una marca en su vida, al igual que Shinsou, también ha tenido un mar de parejas que tras conocer a Deku comenzaron a ser más una molestia que un gusto convirtiéndolo en el joven monógamo que es en el fic de hoy.**

 **Mm… puede que lo haya malentendido (Lo releeré) quiero que Shinosu sea odiado y amado, que se empatice con él al punto que sientan su dolor por comenzar a perder a quien amaba, a causa de sus errores.**

 **Amo los reviews largos, me gusta leerlos, me alegran mucho que se den el tiempo de escribir en mi fic, y el tuyo me alegro mucho.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Por escribir en cada ocasión que te lo permites! ¡Significa mucho para mi! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **strangeworld77**

 **La madre de Katsuki es la onda, ella y su modo de criar al demonio que tiene de hijo. El Bakusquad más fuerte que nunca, y si, Toga en este fic es igual que la serie y el manga, igual de loca y sádica dispuesta a hacer de todo para conseguir lo que desea. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Actualización rápida! ¡Ámenme!**

 **¡Hoy estoy todo el día en la civilización así que aprovechare el tiempo!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Se despide Momoleft.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Me dije, no voy a subir cap aun porque subí hace poco, pero no sé cuándo vuelva a tener señal así que mejor aproveché para no dejarlo en lo peor.**

 **Aunque... mejor no** **diré** **nada XD ¡** **disfrútenlo** **!**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Me quedo en un rincón del salón, cruzado de brazos, esperando pacientemente.

─Tr-Tranquilo Bakugo-san─ me dice la maestra mientras me mira incomoda─, de seguro tu madre está por llegar.

No va a llegar.

Mis viejos trabajan demasiado en su empresa, y esa mierda me importa un carajo, sé que no llegaran, ni uno de los dos. Están demasiado ocupados y no me importa, puedo irme solo, puedo volver a casa solo, sé el camino a casa, pero la muy estúpida no me deja irme.

─Te dije que me puedo ir solo─ gruñí por quinta vez─, tengo ocho, puedo cuidarme solo.

─Ba-Bakugo-san─ me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa─, n-no puedo dejarte ir sin un adulto.

─¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTA OSCURECIENDO?! ¡ME QUIERO IR!

─P-Pero─ me dice mientras mira por la ventana─, t-tu madre debe esta por-─

─¡NO VENDRÁ! ─ grité agotado de tener que repetírselo al ver que mis palabras al parecer no entran en su hueca cabeza─ ¡ENTIÉNDELO! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡TENGO OCHO Y LO ENTIENDO! ¡¿ERES ESTÚPIDA?!

─¡Ka-Kacchan!

Me congelo al escuchar aquella voz, y cual robot, volteo con lentitud hacia el joven pecoso que yace en la puerta de mi clase, mirándome impresionado. Le observo atento, sin poder creer lo que estoy viendo, está más bajo, pero igual de flacucho y pecoso, con el cabello igual de feo.

─D-Deku─ dije sin creerlo─ ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

─¡P-Perdone la demora! ─ se disculpó ignorándome, mirando a la mujer─ Mis clases acaban de terminar, la señora Bakugo me pidió que viniera por Katsuki.

─A ya veo─ dice la tonta de mi maestra─, b-bien, supongo que está bien, n-nos vemos el lunes Katsuki-san…

Gruño como perro, tomo mis cosas con agresividad y cruzo el umbral empujando a Deku quien solo se dedica a mirarme. Escucho que Deku se disculpa una vez más y se despide siguiéndome el paso.

Al fin me voy a casa, a un paso lento, pero molesto.

Una vez más la vieja me ha dejado abandonado en la escuela, la verdad no me importa, me importa muy poco que la muy tonta se olvide de mí. Puedo solo, ya sé preparar algunas comidas, y también puedo vestirme solo y también bañarme, ir a casa es sencillo, pero la estúpida maestra parece no entenderlo.

Continúo caminando, y llegamos a una calle, más bien una avenida, y me detengo al ver que tenemos el rojo. Me cruzo de brazos esperando que cambie a verde y así continuar, y para mi sorpresa, noto horrorizado que Deku da un paso a la calle, de inmediato le tiro del uniforme.

─¡IMBÉCIL! ¡ESTA EN ROJO! ─ grité alterado. Deku de un brinco, se lanza hacia atrás y me mira para despues reír nervios─ ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SIGUES SIENDO UN DESPISTADO!

─ L-Lo siento Kacchan─ me dice sonriente.

 _Maldición_.

─¡Se supone que eres el adulto a cargo! ─ grité enfurecido, Deku se encogió un poco en su lugar─ ¡ACTÚA COMO TAL, NERD!

─Cl-Claro Kacchan─ me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El semáforo cambia, y cruzo molesto.

─¡Ka-Kacchan debes darme la mano! ─ dice agarrando mi mano de la nada, le miro sorprendido y él sonríe─ Vez, así los dos cruzamos juntos, así me puedes cuidar, porqué soy un despistado.

Me quedo en silencio ante su argumento, y siento como mis mejillas arden ante su forma de explicarme tan simple. Pese a que muy en el fondo me desagrada su tacto, no le suelto y comienzo a caminar a su lado asegurándome que cruce como corresponde. Y al llegar del otro lado le suelto.

─A-Así se cruza─ dije mirando en otra dirección─, idiota.

─¡Gracias Kacchan! ¡Eres muy maduro! ─ chasqueó la lengua y continúo mi camino a casa.

Deku me sigue el paso desde atrás, y no se ha dedicado a regañarme como la vieja exigiendo que camine a su lado. Es mas cómodo así, Deku es más callado y más alegre que mi vieja, además no comienza a gritar como loca en medio de la calle.

─Estoy sorprendido Kacchan─ le miro por sobre mi hombro─, te sabes el camino muy bien, me has guiado tu solito.

─¡Por supuesto! ─ dije con una sonrisa, orgulloso de mi gran memoria─ ¡Tomo este camino todos los días!

─Ah pero que gran memoria─ me alaga con una sonrisa.

─Oi─ digo logrando que él me mire curioso─, te encogiste en este tiempo─ le digo como observación para tome en cuenta el hecho que está más bajo, pero en vez de preocuparse, él me sonríe.

─Yo no me encogí Kacchan ─me dice al parecer divertido─, tu estas enorme, me sorprendiste, has crecido mucho.

¿Crecí? Miro mis manos ante su comentario, la verdad es que me siento igual.

Al fin llegamos a un sector cercano a casa donde yace un parque de juegos pequeño, donde algunos niños están jugando entre ellos, y algunas madres parecen vigilarlos divertidas. Me quedo mirando el lugar varios segundos como las señoras se dedican a regañar a sus hijos y otras a incentivar su diversión.

─Kacchan─ volteo para ver que Deku me está mirando, con cierta ¿Lastima? Que asco ─, la señora Mitsuki tenía una reunión, por eso me pidió que fuera por ti.

─Así que fue por eso─ dije sin dejar de ver el lugar─, no es que me importe, pero…─ bajé la mirada algo molesto y volteé a mirar a Deku─ Te lo pidió por que estaba preocupada ¿Verdad?

Deku pareció sorprenderse ante mi pregunta, y yo espero impaciente su respuesta, y tras unos segundos, sonríe agachándose a mi altura quedando más bajo que yo.

─Demasiado─ me dijo con dulzura─, tanto, que dijo que abandonaría todo por ir por ti, si yo no podía.

─¿La vieja dijo eso? ─pregunté sorprendido.

Deku asintió en una enorme sonrisa y después se colocó de pie, y miró el parque.

─¿Quieres quedarte a jugar un momento? ─ me preguntó animado, yo dudé, no soy un niño.

Tengo ocho.

─Bien─ dije algo interesado en el columpio─ ¡Pero quédate lejos! ¡Me avergonzaras!

─¡Bien! ¡Bien! Me quedare en esos asientos ¿Te parece? ─ me pregunta, miro el lugar indicado, es una banca algo ajena al parque, donde algunas mujeres viejas están hablando, chasqueé la lengua y asentí. Le lance mi mochila y corrí emocionado al columpio.

De inmediato me subí al asiento, y comencé a columpiarme animado, sintiendo que iba a una rapidez que nadie podría alcanzarme, tomando una altura que ningún niño podría superar. Quizás logre una vuelta de 360 grados, seria increíble, Deku lo vería y yo quedaría como el rey del mundo.

Pero me detengo con agresividad, enterrando el talón de mis zapatos al ver que un niño estúpido se ha quedado parado como idiota frente a mí, en un intento suicida para que le golpe.

─¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! ─ grité alterado, el niño frunció el ceño─ ¡Muévete imbécil! ¡Estás en la pista del columpio.

─¡Me toca columpiarme! ─ me gritó empujándome, yo le miré molesto ¿Y a este pendejo que le pasa? Respiré hondo intentado controlar la voz en mi cabeza que me dice que le dé una patada en la cara.

─Yo llegue primero ─ dije irritado sintiendo que la vena de mi cien comienza a palpitar─ Vete a llorar a otra parte si no quieres que te golpe.

─¡Es mi turno! ─ me gritó una vez más, empujándome otra vez, apreté los puños con molestia, y al tercer empujón, me harté y estampé mi puño contra su nariz, causando que el mocoso estúpido se tambaleara hacia atrás y cayera sobre su estúpido trasero.

─¡Bien merecido lo tenías! ¡Idiota! ─ me burlé al ver que ha caído, noto que sus ojos están repleto de lágrimas y me cruzo de brazos burlón─ Oh, el bebe va a llorar… pero ve a ensuciar a otro lado con tus lagrimas que ensuciaras la pista del columpio.

─¡¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI HIJO?! ─ doy un brinco al ver llegar a una enorme mujer aun lado del tarado que había osado enfrentarme hace un momento─ ¡LO GOLPEASTE!

─¡SE LO MERECÍA! ─ exclamé en mi defensa, ella me miró horroriza─ Su hijo es un imbécil, tal vez con eso le acomode el cerebro.

─¡¿DISCULPA?!

─¡Lo que escuchó señora! ¡Él empezó! ¡Yo solo me defendí! ─ dije orgulloso de no haber empezado esta vez la pelea.

Normalmente soy yo el que lanza el primer golpe, pero esta vez él empezó.

─¡ERES UN MOCOSO HORRIBLE! ─ me grita para mi sorpresa, siendo que he dicho la verdad ─¡Eres un niño mal educado e irrespetuoso! ¡Solo eres un pequeño delincuente!

 _¿De-Delincuente?_

─N-No─ dije alterado para después volver a enojarme intentado mantener la compostura y no demuestras que sus palabras me había afectado─ ¡YO NO EMPECÉ!

Pero dejo de gritar al sentir horrorizado que todos me están observando, me miran con asco y odio, como si fuese alguna clase de plaga. Las madres rodean con sus brazos a sus hijos mientras la mujer me grita que soy un engendro, asegurando que mi futuro será oscuro y que terminaré enterrado en algún hoyo donde nadie me extrañara.

Estoy… Asustado, todos me están observando con un enorme desagrado, casi como si me odiaran, pero yo solo me defendí ¿Por qué me miran así?

─ Mi niño─ dice la mujer mientras acaricia la cabeza del idiota ese─, niños como él terminan en el infierno, y en la cárcel, no lo imites.

Me encojo sorprendido ante eso ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Niños como yo? Pero la gente mala es la que se va al infierno y la cárcel, Acaso yo… ¿Soy malo? Miré mis manos confundido, nunca pensé que era malo, jamás pensé estar mal, nunca creí que yo fuese una persona mala. Sé que soy complicado pero… ¿Malo?

─¿Soy… malo? ─ pregunté muy bajo sin poder creerlo.

Siento todas las miradas sobre mí, me siento pequeño y confundido, mi corazón comienza a doler mientras siento que mis ojos arden ante el sentimiento que ha inundado mi pecho. Soy malo, soy una persona mala.

─¿Kacchan? ─volteé sintiendo como las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, Deku me mira sorprendido y preocupado ─¿Q-Qué pas-─ pero antes de que me logre preguntar, corro hacia él y le arrebato mi mochila y comienzo a correr a toda velocidad lejos del parque─ ¡Kacchan! ¡Vuelve!

─¡Eso es mocoso! ¡Huye pequeño Delincuente!

Muevo mis piernas tan rápido como es posible, estoy corriendo, huyendo de aquellos ojos que me miraban con odio y repugnancia sin siquiera conocerme. Huyo de aquellas miradas que me juzgan y ríen de mí. Y tras correr por mucho tiempo, me detengo en medio de calle que da a mi hogar, miro a lo lejos mi casa, siento que las lágrimas una vez más quieres salir.

─Soy malo─ digo mientras las lágrimas escapan─ ¡N-No! ¡Y-Yo no-─

─¡Ka-Kacchan! ─ me congelo a escuchar su voz, y veo para ver que Deku me ha seguido todo el tiempo.

Bajo la mirada avergonzado de mi actuar, yo no soy así, me he dejado influenciar por las palabras de aquella mujer, siendo que su palabras no deberían importar, ya que no me conoce. Pero aun así…

─Kacchan no debiste corres así─ me dijo mientras me miraba angustiado─, algo te pudo pasar en el camino yo-─

─¡Llegue! ─ grité logrando que él me mirara sorprendido─ ¡Estoy en casa! ¡¿Vez?! ─ dije apuntando mi hogar─ ¡AHORA LÁRGATE!

─P-Pero Kacchan, no puedo dejarte solo─ me dijo mientras acercaba, pero yo le empujé posando mi mano en su estómago logrando que diera un paso atrás─, Kacchan…

─¡LÁRGATE! ¡ESTOY BIEN SOLO! ─ grité mientras le miraba sintiendo que mis lágrimas una vez más quieren traicionarme─ ¡QUE TE VAYAS!

─N-No me iré Kacchan ─me dijo mientras me sonreía levemente─, Kacchan…

─¡Lárgate! ─ dije algo más bajo mientras las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas─ soy malo… te lastimaré.

Bajo la mirada sintiendo que mi cuerpo me traiciona y comienza a temblar por impotencia de no poder ser bueno. Yo quiero ser bueno, no quiero ser malo, la gente mala lastima a los demás y yo no quiero hacer eso. Quiero ser bueno, no quiero lastimar a Deku.

Siento los brazos de Deku rodear mi cuerpo en un abrazo, mientras el posa su rostro en mi hombro apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo, me quedo paralizado ante su cercanía, sintiendo un olor suave similar a lavanda.

─Está bien Kacchan, tú no eres malo─ dijo con un tono suave y cálido que lleno mi pecho─, todo estará bien mientras seas tú mismo.

Cierro los ojos hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, sintiendo como mis lágrimas son absorbidas por su uniforme mientras sus manos acarician mi cabeza y mi espalda, su barbilla se posa entre mis cabellos. Mis parpados que están juntos con fuerza comiencen a relajarse y tras unos segundos respiro más calmado, sonriendo levemente ante el cariño que estoy recibiendo.

 _Deku es la única persona en que confío._

 **Capítulo 27: Camino al infierno**

─Esto es una mierda─ gruñí mientras golpeo con mi dedo índice la mesa, generando un constante golpeteo que retumba en la vacía oficina de Nezu.

Maldición. Me hacen perder mi valioso tiempo.

─¡A LA MIERDA! ─ grité colocándome de pie dejando caer la silla donde me encontraba sentado─ ¡VOY A EXPLOTAR TODO AQUÍ! ─ dije enfurecido apuntando a todo en la oficina─ ¡REVENTARÉ LOS JODIDOS VIDRIOS!

Me encuentro solo desde hace cuarenta minutos, el tipo de la gabardina que se cree el inspector Gadget, se ha dedicado a hacerme un mar de preguntar que obviamente me negué en responder, mandándolo de forma sutil al demonio. Y tras una hora y media de preguntas, finalmente se agotó, y me dijo que saldría un momento.

─¡Y ESO FUE HACE 40 MINUTOS! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTA HACIENDO?!

─Bakugo-san─ me percato que al fin alguien ha entrado a la oficina de Nezu, observo sorprendido al inspector Gadget entrar con una sonrisa estúpida a mi parecer─, lamento la demora.

─Si, si─ dije acelerado y ya frustrado de haberme quedado cuarenta minutos eternos.

─Te alegrará saber que hemos confirmado tu cuartada con Midoriya-sensei─ dijo captando mi atención─, él confirmo que estuvo contigo en el segundo receso.

 _Deku._

─Puedes irte─ habló mientras se hacia un lado en la puerta─, eres libre de ir a casa.

─Ya te habías tardado─ gruñí pasando a su lado.

─Midoriya-san te tiene cariño─ me detuve a su lado mirándole─, él nunca dejo de creer en tu inocencia─ el azabache me sonrió ampliamente─, debes tener un lado bueno.

Le observé varios segundos, y tras no responder nada, continué mi camino a paso calmo hacia el salón en busca de mis cosas. Mi mente divaga pensando en sus palabras, pensando en Deku y en lo que ha ocurrido.

─ _Solo… Solo no te rindas_ ─ _me suplica con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus ojos verdes me piden a gritos sus palabras._

Chasqueé la lengua, Deku de mierda.

─ _Midoriya-san te tiene cariño… debes tener un lado bueno._

Se equivoca.

Yo no tengo nada bueno, yo soy de la peor mierda que existe. Ni yo mismo puedo ver cualidades positivas en mí, y nunca nadie las ha visto.

─ _b-bueno es solo que… S-Si tienes algún problema puedes hablarlo conmigo._ _─ me dijo el estúpido arbusto mientras se refregaba su nuca._

Es ese bastardo, ese pequeño Nerd ve lo mejor de las personas en donde no hay nada bueno. Ese maldito idiota, es tan estúpido que no se percata que hay gente mala y cruel en este mundo, él cree, que, con una sonrisa y par de palabras buenas, puede hacer que todo se solucione de forma pacífica.

— _Ya lo tenía— dijo apenas, mientras me acerco a ver su deplorable estado tras la paliza de Kan, me miró de reojo y sonrió ampliamente—. No me imiten._

No pude evitar sonreír de lado al ver aquella sonrisa repleta de adrenalina, era un lado de Deku que nunca había visto, uno eufórico y violento.

Uno muy interesante.

.

— _Solo recordaba cuando eras niño y solías curar mis heridas cuando me caía._ _—dijo mientras veía su venda creada con mi manga, levantó la mirada y me sonrió dulcemente._

.

— _Waa ¡¿Ya terminaste?! ¡¿Leíste todo?! ¡Eres increíble Kacchan! ¡Lees muy rápido!_

 _._

─ _Gra-Gracias Kacchan─ Me dijo nervioso. Me acerco a él y tomo su rostro asegurándome que este bien, que realmente este bien y no haya recibido algún golpe directo de esa ventana asesina ─, estoy bien, te lo juro. ─ me confirmó tomando una de mis manos con dulzura, sintiendo que mi corazón reventó al sentir su encantador calor acariciando mi palma._

¿En qué estoy pensando? Miro el suelo, buscando una respuesta mientras siento como una enorme tensión invade mi cuello, a medida que mi mandíbula se tensa. Me detengo en el pasillo y golpeo con fuerza el muro que está a mi lado, mientras me sujeto la cabeza. No puedo creerlo, es simplemente inaceptable.

Es repugnante.

 _Soy repugnante._

─S-Sal de mi cabeza─ gruñí sintiendo que mi pecho bombea con fuerza, y un gran entusiasmo de recordarle, de poder verle.

Es esa estúpida emoción que nace en mi pecho al verle, ese asqueroso cosquilleo en mis tripas al ver como ríe, esa confusión en mi cabeza que pide a gritos que lo secuestre. Aquel deseo frenético de hacerlo mío sin importar que sea ilegal o mal visto, mi cuerpo lo desea, pero mi mente lo rechaza, y mi pecho…

¡¿Qué carajos me pasa?!

No soy estúpido, sé que no es odio ni tampoco admiración, es algo más complejo que me niego aceptar, ni tampoco pienso decirlo a nadie, el aceptarlo significaría que tendría que ver a Deku con aquellos ojos, y la idea simplemente me repugna.

No sirvo para ese mundo meloso de los regalos y las flores, no sirvo para querer a las personas, es por eso que estoy solo, es por eso que alejo a la gente.

Yo simplemente no confío en alguien al punto de cerras los ojos dejándome caer hacia atrás esperando ser atrapado, jamás, sin importar cuantos años pasen siempre tendré un deje de desconfianza hacia las personas. Las personas me odian, siempre lo han hecho, y siempre lo harán, soy un lastre para esta sociedad, para imbécil que tiende a mirarme con superioridad no soy más un que repugnante patán con problemas de actitud.

Los odio.

─ _D-Deku, y-yo no-─_

─ _¡Lo sé! ─_

Pero Deku confía en mí.

Sin importar cuantos problemas me meta, sin importar cuantas veces le grite, cuantas veces lo insulte, él siempre está conmigo alentándome y apoyándome a dar lo mejor de mí, a ser quien soy sin importar lo que los demás digas… Pero él siempre fue así. Sin importar cuanta gente me apuntara, sin importar cuantas personas me criticaran, Deku siempre me sonreía y decía.

─ _Está bien Kacchan, tú no eres malo─ dijo con un tono suave y cálido que lleno mi pecho─, todo estará bien mientras seas tú mismo._

Yo… Confío en él.

Al fin llego al tercer piso sintiendo que mi estómago esta revuelto, con horrible nudo ante mi pensamiento, ante aquella horrible revelación que pecho a vomitado.

Confío en él. Y esas palabras me saben a mierda.

Poso mi mano en el pomo de la puerta sintiendo que quiero vomitar ante mis propios pensamientos. Niego molesto.

Bien, lo acepto, confío en él, pero es solo eso.

─S-Si─ musité muy bajo─, solo es eso.

Muevo con suavidad ─agotado─ la puerta, mirando mis pies ante el agotamiento mental que he sufrido el día de hoy.

 _Confío en D-─_

Mi mente queda en blanco al verle, como sus labios se unen con suavidad, mientras Deku se deja poseer por aquel maestro que tanto detesto. Veo, horrorizado como sus labios se unen en un encantador, tierno beso, uno repleto de cariño y… Amor.

─ _Te lo prometo Kacchan, entre Shinsou-sensei y yo no pasa nada─_

 _N-No puede ser._

Retrocedo sin poder creer lo que acabo de ver.

Y siento que en mi algo se quiebra.

Fue una horrible sensación, como si mi cuerpo se remeciera ante una asquerosa verdad destruyendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo en una horrible frisadura que se expandió desde mi pecho hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Sintiendo que mis piernas y mis brazos se desprendían a medida que mi rostro se hacía pedazos. Mi cuerpo no me respondió, solo actuó en un instinto primitivo de huir de aquello que me podía lastimar, corriendo a una velocidad que ni yo mismo recordaba tener, mis ojos no ven en realidad, estoy respirando sin notarlo, solo camino de forma instintiva.

Doy pasos confundido y desorientado, repitiendo aquella imagen una y otra vez, recordando cada palabra que Deku me ha dicho, desde el momento que nos conocimos.

Mi pecho duele como la mierda, pero simplemente ya no importa.

 _Carajo, esto no puede estar pasando._

─Oi─ me detengo mirando mis pies, levanto la mirada confundido─, dame tu billetera y el celular.

Observo mis alrededores, he salido de los territorios de la escuela sin darme cuenta. Caminé hacia el centro de la ciudad y terminé en un lugar que es repugnante ante mis ojos, sucio y oscuro, creo que he terminado en el peor lugar de la ciudad.

─Deku─ musité apretando los puños sin poder aceptar aquello.

─ _Te lo prometo Kacchan, entre Shinsou-sensei y yo no pasa nada─_

Ese era un beso repleto de amor, uno con sentimientos antiguos y cálidos, casi como un reencuentro entre dos amantes.

─¡Oye! ¡Mocoso estúpido! ─ miré enfurecido sobre mi hombro─ ¡¿No escuchaste?! ¡Dame la maldita billetera y tu jodido celular!

─Lárgate─ gruñí entre dientes─, no estoy de humor bastardo.

─¿Eh? ─ continúo mi rumbo, sin un camino establecido, solo camino.

Es como si intentase alejarme de una realidad que no puedo evitar.

─¡¿Y TU CREES QUE ME IMPORTA?! ¡DAME LA JODIDA BILLETERA! ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUE ESTÉS EN TUS DÍAS O SI TE ROMPIERON EL CORAZÓN─ me detengo─ ¡DAME TODO LO QUE TIENES!

─ _Te lo prometo Kacchan, entre Shinsou-sensei y yo no pasa nada─_

─Bastardo─ musito con una sonrisa ladina, volteándome lentamente.

─¡DAME LA JODIDA BILLE-─ mi puño se estrelló con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo posee, sintiendo el crujido de su mandíbula retumbar contra mi puño, percibiendo como la exquisita y excitante vibración viaja hasta mis huesos desatando un golpe de adrenalina en mi cuerpo que me hacen volver a unos gratificantes buenos tiempos, un tiempo donde nada me importaba, un tiempo donde la gente me temía y respetaba, un tiempo donde mi pecho yacía tan hueco y frio que dudaba que una bala en corazón pudiese matarme, por ahí, no había nada. Mi golpe fue tan potente que le lancé unos metros causando que se estrellara contra el muro, golpeándose la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

─¡TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR! ─ grité tomándole de la ropa acercando su rostro al mío, notando como su mandíbula estaba fuera de lugar, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de su nariz. Pero me importa un carajo su estado, y continúo azotando mi puño una y otra vez contra su rostro, gritando que todo es culpa de él por no escuchar mi advertencia.

─ _Te lo prometo Kacchan, entre Shinsou-sensei y yo no pasa nada─_

─¡HIJO DE PUTA! ─ gritó a todo pulmón mientras mis destrozados y sangrientos nudillos suplican en un insoportable dolor que me detenga, pero les ignoro, repitiendo una y otra vez el hermoso sonido de mis puños azotándose contra la inconsciente bolsa carne que yace frente a mí.

Agitado, eufórico por la adrenalina que ha desatado un extraño deseo que casi había olvidado con los años, aquel deseo repleto de euforia y emoción a casusa de una pelea, aquel deseo de querer escuchar que alguien me suplicara por piedad; al fin, le suelto, dejando caer su cuerpo contra el suelo, no es gracioso si no correo o si no suplica, noto con asco que quizás me sobre pase, su rostro técnicamente esta desecho. Pero aun así mi pecho brinca ante cada respiración mía, y tras unos segundos simplemente comienzo a gritar dejando escapar parte de la frustración que me está ahogando.

Pero no es suficiente.

Siento como la frustración comienza llenar mis pulmones, una vez más, apretando mi pecho con fuerza generando una enorme opresión que me impide respirar con libertad.

─ _No sabía que andabas toqueteando a tus compañeros de trabajo, Ojera con cara─ dije mientras le miraba con desagrado, mas este solo sonrió de lado, rodeando su brazo en el pecho del idiota de Deku._

─ _Solo a los lindos._

Necesito más, necesito más…

 _Me estoy ahogando._

─Si lo mato…─ dije acelerado por adrenalina y la ira que me domina percibiendo como mis manos se contraen en un hormigueo repleto de deseo de ver aquel bastardo entre mis manso, con el cuello roto y sus ojos sin vida─. Si lo mato… yo…Me sentiré mejor.

 _No, no seas estúpido, tranquilízate._

Mi cuerpo comienza a enfriarse y comienzo a notar que he atacado a alguien que no lo merecía. Me desquite con alguien al punto de casi matarlo.

 _No lo mate… ¿O sí?_

Poso mis dedos en su cuello. Está vivo, es un alivio.

Me descontrole a un punto que mientras golpeaba a ese tipo, solo podía recordar aquel bastardo que me jodido la vida.

 _Tengo miedo._

Es aterrador, lo admito, miro mis manos que tiemblan ante lo que he notado.

Deku me mintió, y debería estar enfurecido con él al punto de querer matarlo y ahorcarlo hacerlo trizas mientras me suplica por piedad, pero no, es todo lo contrario… Incluso yo…

─¡Mira lo que has hecho Katsuki-san! ─ volteo sorprendido al reconocer la voz de inmediato, y ahí está, desde la parte más iluminada del callejón, diviso a una mujer de estura promedio, de cuerpo curvilíneo que se pomponea de lado a lado divertida mientras me mira risueña con sus ojos dorados y aquella sonrisa enorme, su rubio cabello que brilla igual que los rayos del sol le dan una apariencia normal que combina perfectamente con aquellos shorts de mezclilla junto aquella playera común, su delicada silueta se mueve con tranquilidad mientras se acerca, una chica normal ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero yo sé que se trata del diablo─ Ese era mi peleador, y lo has noqueado.

─Toga─ musité al no verle tras casi dos años, desde que había visto esa asquerosa y vacía sonrisa de aquella malnacida rubia del infierno─ ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

─Pues seguía mi peleador, pero…─ sonrió de lado─. El destino nos quiere juntos Katsuki-san.

─Muerte─ gruñí retomando el paso─, y no vuelvas a joderme, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

─Oh claro que lo sé─ me canturreó burlona a mis espaldas─, pero ahora eres más fuerte y más grande.

Me detengo ante su insinuación.

─De seguro te volviste invencible─ me dice con una enorme sonrisa dejando ver sus enormes colmillos─, el mejor.

Me quedo en silencio observándole, me está alagando como antes, está intentando convencerme de que vuelva con ella.

─¿Qué dices? ¿Eh? ¿Katsuki-san? ─me dice mientras agita sus coletas de un lado─ ¿Pelearas para mí? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

─Púdrete─ gruñí retomando mi paso.

─¡Oh! ¡Qué carácter! ¡Vamos Katsuki-san! ─ me dice, siento como acelera sus pasos hacia mí, volteo con agresividad notando que está a unos metros de mí, mirándome repleta de entusiasmo, con unos ojos repletos de excitación─ Sera divertido, puedes matar a quien quieras, a golpes dejar la arena con sangre para mí.

Me guardo silencio ante ello, estoy enfurecido, de eso no hay duda, pero volver con Toga es pésima idea.

─No me jodas Toga, no estoy de humor.

─Oh lo sé─ escucho, siento unas manos acariciar mi pecho y el calor corporal de la rubia loca en mi espalda─, y me encanta. Eres increíble, estas hecho todo un hombre, extraño tu forma de ser, tu manera tan bestial de tomarme después de cada pelea.

Mi brazo se movió con rapidez, golpeándola directamente en la cara lanzándola lejos de mí, la miro con ira y repugnancia.

─Lo recuerdo─ dije divertido─, también recuerdo que estás loca.

Su risa retumba en el callejón y solo chaqueo la lengua, es una estupidez intentar mantener una conversación con ella, nunca logro encontrar sentido a lo que habla. Rasqué mi nuca, estoy agotado, ya no quiero más problemas por un día.

Me quedo quieto al sentir aquella caricia en mi mejilla, y la calidez de la sangre brotar en aquel afilado corte que yace en mi carne. Miro sorprendido el cuchillo que yace clavado en una de las paredes, y volteo con furia hacia la rubia que sonríe con una navaja en su mano.

─Te has vuelto lento.

─Perra asquerosa─ gruñí enfurecido volteándome a enfrentarla por lo que se ha atrevido a hacerme.

─Oh Katsuki-san, eres tan predecible─ me dice mientras mira la hoja de su navaja─, ni siquiera has escuchado mi propuesta.

─Me importa un co-─

─¿Comino? ─ me dice divertida─ Yo creo que te interesara.

Gruño por lo bajo, la muy perra es persistente, pero lamentablemente tiene razón, soy más lento que antes y también más pesado, mis golpes son más duros, pero he perdido practica en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo al punto que el bastardo Mitad-Mitad se ha mantenido de pie contra mí. Antes era más agresivo, pero también más impulsivo, ahora, creo que tal vez a la madurez, pienso dos veces antes de actuar.

No me dejara en paz a menos que la escuche, Toga es una perra difícil de matar.

─Tu silencio me encanta ─me dice mientras guarda su navaja en su bolsillo─, necesito un peleador, uno que sea agresivo y no tenga piedad contra sus contrincantes, te pagaré.

─Suena a la misma mierda─ dije volteándome, comenzado a retomar el paso─, lo rechazo.

No voy a caer en su trampa, que Toga se consiga a otro mono para que baile y coja con ella las veces que quiera.

─Te pagaré el cuádruple que la última vez─ me detengo, y le miro por sobre el hombro sin poder creer lo que estoy escuchando─ Oh ahora me escuchas. Las apuestas son de alto calibre ¡Katsuki-san! ─ me dice dando brincos hacia mi extendiendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, siento su repugnante aliento golpear contra mi cara mientras su cuerpo se acerca sin vergüenza alguna al mío, comenzando a restregarse sobre mi─ ¡Ganaras tanto dinero conmigo! ¡Podrías hacer lo que quieras! ¡Comprar una casa! ¡Un departamento! ¡Un edificio! ¡O irte al diablo si eso deseas!

 _Irme…_

Le miro con recelo, debe haber alguna trampa, pero mi mente no logra encontrarla, no presiento nada entre lineras, solo veo los ojos dorados repletos de locura y su amplia sonrisa hueca que me saca de quicio.

Irme.

Irme sería la solución a todo, irme al infierno y comenzar de nuevo. Mandar a todo y a todos al demonio.

— _Waa ¡¿Ya terminaste?! ¡¿Leíste todo?! ¡Eres increíble Kacchan! ¡Lees muy rápido!_

A todos…

Chasqueo la lengua, no puedo creer que realmente lo esté reconsiderando.

─Vamos Katsuki-san─ me dice muy cerca de mi rostro, con los ojos entre cerrados, mientras veo como su mirada se posa en mi boca. Me paralizo al sentir su mano comenzar a explorar dentro de mi pantalón─, nos divertiremos, justo como antes.

Le agarre del cuello, estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana, comenzando a estrangularla. Escucho como ríe divertida y excitada por lo que estoy haciendo, mientras su mano en vez de buscar mi muñeca para liberarse, busca mi entrepierna, comenzando a acariciarme sobre la ropa.

 _Esta perra asquerosa está loca._

─ _Te lo prometo Kacchan, entre Shinsou-sensei y yo no pasa nada─_

 _Carajo…_

Noto como sus ojos comienzas a lagrimear, mientras escucho su vos quebrarse ante repugnantes gemidos de excitación, y tras un par de minutos de un turbio manoseo sobre mi ropa, finalmente cedo.

Cedo en un asqueroso y afilado beso, buscando poseerme de su boca, cerrando aquel trato del que de seguro me arrepentiré.

 _Me iré al infierno, pero él no estará ahí._

 _._

 **¡KACCHAN VIO TODO! Y lamentablemente, el miedo de Kirishima se hace realidad.**

 **Lloren por el pobre de Kacchan, que se trasformara en un ser sin corazón.**

 **PD: llegamos al chapter 30 (Baila) La verdad no** **pensé** **que este fic fuera tan largo pero wueno, que se le puede hacer :D tengo una** **maldición** **, no puedo hacer un fic corto los One-shot que tengo en el pc son** **larguísimos** **por lo mismo (llora desconsolada) ¡Besitos!**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS Chapter 28**

 **Fangirl309**

 **Ajksaskjas el otro capitulo no termino mejor jkasjkas lo siento xD**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **El culpable es Mineta, BOOM nadie se lo esperaba porque ni siquiera estaba en la historia XD**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS Chapter 29**

 **Fangirl309**

 **Lo de recordar la cantidad de capítulos era muy importante XD Me alegro haber causado tanto caos en tu cabeza y en tu corazon, significa que logre llegar a ustedes con cada emoción que quería transmitir Uff ¿Sera el acosador? O será alguien de la escuela… No lo sé, bueno si lo sé pero no lo quiero decir :D ¡Saludos!**

 **Jackesita Frost**

 **¡Capitulo a la orden! ¡espero que te haya gustado! ¡me alegro mucho que estés al tanto de mis actualizaciones! ¡Espero que esta te guste también! ¡Saludos!**

 **Majo Qpfh**

 **¡Wooo! Kan tal vez… ¿Quein tiene el celular de Izuku? Puede ser cualquiera, todos pueden robarle es tan despistado, el pequeño Kacchan lo comprobó u.u ¡saludos!**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡El capítulo anterior era una montaña rusa de emociones! Primero: A Todoroki lo envenenan Segundo: Culpan a Kacchan Tercero: Le roban el celular a Izuku Cuarto: Ahora el secreto de Midoriya y Hitoshi ha sido descubierto por alguien ¿Qué más puede pasar? ¡Saludos!**

 **Dayoku**

 **¡Estamos en las mismas! ¡Estoy haciendo lo mismo con la** **aplicación** **de Fanfiction! La** **maldición** **de la falta de** **Internet** **nos atacan... ¡Es importante para mi! ¡Claro que importa! ¡Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo! ¡Saludos!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y por esperarme siempre!**

 **¡Espero que les guste una de las partes más intensas de este fic! Porque… Es solo el comienzo.**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	31. Chapter 31

**ADVERTENCIA: Creo que no muchos leyeron la publicación anterior, ¡LA PUBLICACIÓN ANTERIOR ES DE KACCHAN! SI quedaste en Midoriya-sensei te recomiendo volver o no comprenderás que está pasando. Eso, saludos :3**

 **¡HOY SUBIRÉ DOS CAPITULOS! ¡SON DOS!**

 **¡ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE!**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Tras salir de la escuela, mi padre me llevó por un helado, felicitándome por mis calificaciones, he logrado un gran lugar este semestre quedando en el número uno entre mis compañeros. Mi padre me dicho que tras el helado iremos a buscar a mi hermano al aeropuerto y así podremos cenar todos juntos festejando mis calificaciones y además la llegada de mi hermano.

Me siento orgulloso, mi pecho se infla por como mi padre me elogia y además mi padre le explica a cada persona que se encuentra en el camino, el motivo de la celebración tan importante que conlleva un helado.

─Muy bien Tenya, tu quédate aquí alimentando a los peces y yo haré la fila ¿Te parece? ─ me preguntó con una sonrisa leve, yo asentí serio, y me quede sentado mirando a los peces, esos se movían con lentitud, ignorando mi presencia y la comida que les lanzo.

Respiro hondo, me siento feliz, hoy a mis 8 años al fin logre el primer lugar, justo como mi hermano, ahora debo esforzarme aún más y así todos los años seré el primer lugar, tal como mi hermano.

Mi vista se posa en el reflejo del agua, el reflejo de una persona, un chico. Levanto la mirada al saber exactamente de quien se trata, y siento mi corazón latir con fuerza a saber exactamente de quien se tratan aquellas hebras pelirrojas y albinas, se encuentra sentado en la pileta, dando su espalda hacia mí.

Hacía años que no veo a Todoroki Shoto, lo recuerdo muy bien de la guardería, era un chico tímido pero alegre, muy serio pero decidido. Necesito saludarle.

Me siento emocionado, veo a mi padre que continua en la fila, así que, fui en dirección a mi padre a decirle que acabo de ver un amigo y que iría a saludar para despues volver al lugar indicado. Mi padre no tuvo problema.

Avance serio, planeo abórdalo con palabras claves tales como: Es un placer volver a verte, amigo mío. O quizás, cuanto tiempo, mi viejo amigo.

Y al momento de acercarme, mi sonrisa se borra.

Su mirada se posa en mí, unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo, una mirada aterradora, pero no me mira, solo observa todo en general, como si nada tuviera la suficiente importancia para concentrarse en ello ¿Él era Todoroki? Era un chico frio, de ojos aterradores, casi repletos de odio y dolor, como su alma transmitiese una tristeza paralizante.

Sin darme cuenta, él se marchó, desapareciendo entre la gente.

Eso fue… perturbador.

 **Capítulo 28: Visitante**

Me detengo ante la vibración de mi teléfono en mi pantalón, Uraraka-kun me mira confundida mientras que Asui-san me observa curiosa, ambas dan un brinco al sentir sus tonos característicos de sus celulares. Los tres revisamos nuestros respectivos aparatos y nos miramos confundidos al ver el remitente.

─Dice que es de parte de Midoriya-kun ─ dije algo confundido de que el remitente sea mi maestro de literatura.

─S-Si el mío también, dice que debemos volver urgente─ me miró afligida.─ ¿Habrá pasado algo?

─Quizás tienen noticias de Todoroki-kun, Kero.

─Si, será mejor volver─ dije serio.

Retomamos el paso hacia a la escuela, a un trote contante mientras Uraraka-kun me sigue de cerca y Asui corre a su lado.

El día de hoy ha ocurrido una tragedia monumental para la mejor institución de educación de Japón, Yuei, nuestro querido compañero y amigo Todoroki Shoto ha sufrido un ultraje de los peores, fue envenenado, pero por suerte, todos mis compañeros han sido liberados de culpa, incluso Bakugo-kun. Quien, al parecer, fue culpado por el verdadero villano.

Lamentablemente, el culpable aún sigue libre.

Ingresamos a la escuela y en el camino son topamos con algunos compañeros, Yaoyorozu y Sato que han vuelto al igual que nosotros, por las mismas razones. Nos adentramos en el tercer piso y grande es mi sorpresa al notar que en la entrada de nuestro salón se encuentran Kirishima y los demás.

─¿Robado? ─ pregunta Kirishima mirando a sus amigos─ Midoriya ¿Estás seguro?

─¡Chicos! ─ llamé logrando que todos voltearan algo preocupados─ ¿También recibieron el mensaje de Midoriya-kun?

…

─¡¿ROBADO?! ─ gritamos al unísono mis amigos y yo, al momento que Midoriya camina de lado a lado angustiado, mientras Shinsou-sensei nos explica la situación.

─Si, al parecer alguien tomo el teléfono de Izuku, y a enviado mensajes a sus contactos─ dijo con tranquilidad.

─No puede ser─ dijo Uraraka-san mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho─ ¿le robaron algo más?

─No solo eso al parecer─ dijo ciertamente muy tranquilo, completamente contrario al estado de Midoriya.

─Pero no entiendo─ hablé captando la atención de todos─ ¿Qué ganan con robar el teléfono de Midoriya-kun?

─No estamos seguros… Pero nos hacemos una idea─ dijo Shinsou-sensei mirando a Midoriya-kun de reojo, sin decirnos la razones del porque el robo, cosa que me molesto.

Pero es un maestro, debe tener una razón.

─Pero─ habló Asui a mis espaldas, me hice a un lado para que pudiera verse con mi maestro─, yo nunca le he dado mi número a Midoriya-sensei.

Sus palabras tenían tanta verdad que nos dejó en blanco a todos los presentes, es cierto, yo jamás he hablado con Midoriya por celular ¿Cómo es posible que tuviera mi número? Es más, como es posible que pudiese enviarme un mensaje, pero ahora que lo menciona, el mensaje especificaba en su contexto que pertenecía a Midoriya a causa de que este se identificaba, por lo tanto, la persona que envió el texto sabía que el celular de Midoriya-sensei no había tenido contacto con el mío.

─E-Es cierto─ dijo Midoriya a Shinsou-sensei─, n-no tengo el número de nadie, registrado solo el teléfono de Eijiro-chan.

Miré de reojo a mi compañero pelirrojo que tenía las miradas de todos sobre si, él rio nervioso unos segundos mientras rascaba su nuca, intentado desviar la mirada de lado a lado con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido por mí. Noté de reojo que Kirishima-kun recibió un leve codazo por parte de Ashido-san.

─Otra vez, eso indica a un estudiante─ dijo Shinsou-sensei para mi desagrado, le miré con desaprobación, hoy Shinsou-sensei parece estar buscando razones para culpar a nuestro salón, es como si nos odiara.

─¿Un estudiante? ─ pregunta Midoriya frunciendo el ceño, y de la nada su rostro repleto de molestia se convierte en sorpresa─ ¡Uraraka-san! ─ gritó para impresión de todos, acercándose a la castaña mirándole con cierta emoción que simplemente no comprendo─ ¡Dijiste que esta mañana habían robado tu teléfono! ¿No?

─P-Pues si─ respondió mi amiga mirándole con intriga.

─Izuku─ llamó nuestro violáceo maestro─ ¿Pensaste en algo? ¿Verdad?

Mi maestro de literatura volteo emocionado mirando a su compañero de trabajo con euforia propia de un niño pequeño.

─¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ─ chilló muy emocionado─ ¡La persona que robó el teléfono de Uraraka-san es la misma que robo el mío!

─Izuku-─

─Y no solo eso─ dijo mirando sus manos frunciendo el ceño para despues mirar a todos los presentes con molestia─, estoy seguro que el que robó nuestros teléfonos y el que envió estos mensajes, es quien inculpó a Kacchan y envenenó a Shochan.

─Suficiente─ todos miramos a Shinsou-sensei que parece molesto.

Grande es mi sorpresa al ver como Midoriya le hace frente pareciendo firme ante su pensamiento mientras que Shinsou-sensei le mira con seriedad, con una frialdad que da miedo a simple vista. Pero de la nada Shinsou-sensei sonríe con una forma dulce que se nos hace extraña, una forma dulce y pacífica.

─Hagamos una cosa, Izuku─ mi maestro se relajó al escuchar su nombre mirándole con atención─, te llamaré.

─¡Ah! ¡No lo había pensado! ¡Eres increíble Hitoshi! ─ alagó el pecoso, dándonos la espalda comenzando a alagar al hombre violáceo mientras este ríe levemente, dejándonos agenos a la conversación.

─¿Hitoshi? ¿Izuku? ─ miro a Asui-san que habla en tono bajo, lo suficiente para que solo nuestros compañeros y yo le escuchemos, nos mira con curiosidad─ Se tratan con demasiada confianza.

─Si─ musitó muy bajo Kirishima-kun─, es como si se conocieran desde antes, no había querido decir nada pero…─ Kirishima-kun miró serio a nuestros dos maestros que conversan entre ellos señalando el teléfono del mayor─. Creo que son más que amigos.

─¿Ehhh? ─ chilló Mina casi desalentada.

─Tiene lógica─ aseguró Jirou─, yo también noté una actitud algo extraña entre ellos.

─¿Qué dices? ─ preguntó Kaminari-kun─ ¿N-No te estarás precipitando? Kirishima.

─N-No, Kirishima-kun tiene razón─ habló Uraraka-san mirándome─, ellos son algo ¿Tú también lo notaste? ¿No? Iida-kun

─No lo sé─ dije algo desalentado de estar hablando de la vida privada de Midoriya─, no creo que nos corresponda.

─¿Aún siguen aquí? ─ todos volteamos al umbral de la puerta principal de nuestro salón, todos nos observamos sorprendidos al ver al policía que ha guiado la investigación del envenenamiento de Todoroki-san.

─¡Naomasa-kun! ─ habló animado Midoriya-sensei mientras dejaba a Shinsou-sensei con el teléfono en la oreja, de seguro intentado comunicarse con el celular de Midoriya─ ¿También Kacchan?

─¿Kacchan? ─ preguntó el policía─ ¡Ah! Hablas de Bakugo-san, pero… Yo lo dejé irse, por lo menos hace 20 minutos.

─Mi hermano… ¿Ya se fue? ─ preguntó Kirishima mirando al grupo que yacía a sus espaldas─ Pero sus cosas siguen ahí.

Era un mar de confusión, ninguno comprendía que ocurría.

Midoriya le explicó lo sucedido al jefe encargado de la investigación, el cómo su robo de su celular estaba relacionado con cada suceso del día de hoy. Tras la explicación, buscamos a Bakugo-kun en la escuela, pero no había rastros de él, Midoriya-sensei quedó preocupado al igual que Kirishima-kun, pero lamentablemente, no pudimos hacer nada.

Para mi alivio Kirishima-kun me llamo en la noche y dijo que logro contactarse con la madre de Bakugo y ella le informo que Bakugo había llegado a casa sano y salvo, pero que no había podido comunicarse con él a causa que se había dormido de inmediato.

Obligadamente, tuvimos que dar final al lunes e iniciar con desgano el martes.

El día fue amargo, no hubo rastros de Bakugo-kun en todo el día, tampoco pudimos comunicarnos al número de Midoriya, por lo tanto se dio por perdido el celular. Mientras que Todoroki-kun, gracias a un llamado al hospital realizado por Aizawa-sensei, nos enteramos que se encontraba en cuidado intensivos y aun no salía de peligro.

─No puede ser─ dije mientras miraba a Aizawa-sensei frente al salón.

─Puede recibir visitas pero─ habló Aizawa mientras nos miraba─, no es recomendable, al parecer es algo… Difícil verle, en ese estado.

Sus palabras suenan desalentadoras, nos ha explicado que el veneno utilizado en Todoroki no tiene un antídoto, y todo dependerá de la fuerza de Todoroki-kun, los síntomas son variados y Todoroki tiene que luchas con cada uno de ellos hasta poder curarse, y el tiempo que tomaría, es dependiente de Todoroki-kun.

Todoroki-kun aún está en peligro.

─Quiero ir a verle─ levanto la mirada al escuchar hablar a Uraraka-san que se encuentra sentada frente a mi─, Todoroki-kun necesita de apoyo, tal vez si vamos le alentaremos a seguir adelante.

─Uraraka-san─ hablé logrando que ella volteara nerviosa.

─¿Q-Qué crees?

Decir la verdad no serviría de nada, decir que no funcionara no mejorara en nada la situación.

─Claro, te acompañare, Uraraka-san─ dije con una sonrisa apagada.

─ ¿Les molesta si yo también les acompaño? ─ miré de reojo a la azabache que observaba el lugar a su lado, aquel pupitre vacío que nos separaba─. Quiero ver si Todoroki-san…

─Iremos los tres─ dijo animada la castaña, una mano se posó en su hombro.

Terminó le martes con rapidez, los rumores de un asesino han alertado a la policía y nuestros compañeros. Han aumentado la seguridad con el fin de atrapar a la persona causante de ello. No se nos ha informado sobre lo que la policía ha obtenido, pero se llevaron las grabaciones con el fin de atrapar al asesino.

Nos encaminamos al hospital, y al momento de adentrarnos al establecimiento nos encontramos con Kirishima, que al igual que nosotros venía a ver a Todoroki-kun. Dijo que no podía quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, así que prefirió ver el estado de su herido compañero. Nos contó que no ha podido contactarse con Bakugo-kun, por ninguna red social, ni siquiera sus memes habia respondido, nuestro pelirrojo amigo dijo que estaba preocupado pero que se sentía positivo, que quizás solo aún estaba molesto por culparlo del envenenamiento.

Aun así, sus rasgos de preocupación no pasaban desapercibidos.

─ Lo lamento─ dijo la enfermera en recepción mientras nos miraba─, el joven Todoroki está en cuidados intensivos solo familiares directos pueden visitarlo.

 _Oh, es cierto_.

Lo había olvidado, cuando mi hermano había tenido el accidente solo mis padres y yo pudimos visitarle, sus amigos no pudieron verle.

─ Bueno…─dije algo apagado y desalentado ante la noticia─… vendrem-─

─¡Mi nombre es Todoroki Eijiro! ─ chilló para mi sorpresa el pelirrojo a mi lado─ ¡Somos hermanos de Todo- es decir de Shoto!

─¿En serio? ─ preguntó sorprendida la enfermera.

─¡S-Si! ─ apoyó Uraraka─ ¡Todoroki Ochako!

─Chicos…─ musitó Yaoyorozu igual de preocupada.

─Muchachos ─ llamé alertado por aquella mentira tan horrible─, fue sufí-─

─¡Él es mi hermano, Todoroki Tenya y ella Todoroki Momo! ─ dijo Kirishima haciéndonos aún lado apoyándose en el mesón.

─No sabía que el señor Todoroki tuviese tantos hijos─ dijo mientras nos miraba con recelo. Kirishima suspiróo.

─Ah bueno, somos la decepción del la familia─ habló con dolor mientras posaba su mano en su pecho─, nuestro padre de avergüenza de nosotros, somos adoptados, ya sabe, él tiene un gran corazón y se apiado de nosotros cuando nuestras familiar murieron en un incendio.

─Oh por dios─ se lamentó la enfermera.

─Oh por dios─ musitó Yaoyorozu a mi lado cubriéndose el rostro avergonzada.

─Estamos muy preocupados por nuestro hermano─ habló Kirishima mientras le miraba con dolor─, por favor, permítanos verlo.

─Claro… Entiendo─ dijo la mujer mientras nos asentía─. Piso cinco, habitación 533.

─¡Oh gracias! ─ agradeció con una enorme sonrisa mi pelirrojo compañero.

─Podría no decirle a nuestro padre─ pidió Uraraka-san mientras le miraba─, ya sabe, se enojara si se entera que nos vio aquí.

─Claro, no se preocupen─ dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras nos despedía.

Me arrastraron mientras Kirishima me cubría la boca, impidiendo que revelara la verdad que han ocultado mis amigos, no es bueno mentir, las reglas del hospital están por algo y echo que las violen es algo muy malo.

─Eso funciono excelente─ animó Kirishima guiando el grupo.

─Bakugo ha influenciado en ti, Kirishima-kun─ comentó Uraraka mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

─¿Tú crees? Na, solo soy un buen actor.

Suspiré agobiado, la verdad esto no me agrada ni un poco, pero lamentablemente también quiero ver a Todoroki, así que Yaoyorozu y yo acordamos guardar silencio hasta que apareciera un guardia que nos corriera. Subimos hasta el piso correspondiente a cuidados intensivos, y nos dirigimos a la habitación 533 como nos indicó la recepcionista.

Kirishima golpeó antes de ingresar, pero al no haber respuesta nos adentramos esperando no interrumpir. La habitación era amplia, con grandes ventanas, muchas flores y globos, miré de reojo el mueble que yace aún costado de la cama, un mueble grande con muchos maceteros, y globos amarrados a los cajones. Y a su lado, en aquella cama, esta Todoroki-kun, con un semblante pálido su rostro sudoroso y respiración agitada, y su cabello, normalmente albino, posee algunas hebras crecidas de la raíz con un llamativo color rojo.

─Permiso─ mustió Uraraka-san mientras pasaba a un lado de mí.

Mi vista se posó en una silla que yace aun lado de la cama de Todoroki, en donde reposa una joven que duerme apoyando su rostro en la orilla del colchón.

─Todoroki no parece bien─ comentó Uraraka mientras miraba el rostro de nuestro amigo.

─¿Quién es ella? ─ preguntó Kirishima mientras veía a la chica de cabellos albinos y hebras rojizas dormir.

─Creo que es la hermana de Todoroki-san─ habló nuestra azabache amiga─, s-señorita Fuyumi─ llamó para mi sorpresa.

─¿L-La despertaras? ─ preguntó asustada mi castaña amiga.

─Si, ella es amable─ aseguró YaoMomo mientras posaba su mano en la espalda de la mujer acariciando con suavidad entre los omoplatos─. Señorita Fuyumi.

Sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, mientras comenzaba a levantar el rostro regresándose los ojos con lentitud. Mirando de lado a lado, confundida, y de la nada, pareció recordar.

─¿Shoto? ─ preguntó media dormida mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano con cierto aire de esperanza, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver que nuestro amigo continuaba sufriendo entre sueños─ Shoto…

─Lamentamos molestarla─ habló Uraraka mientras la albina volteaba a vernos.

─En verdad nos disculparnos por el importuno─ dije mientras le miraba apenado─, solo queríamos ver como estaba Todoroki-kun.

─¿Son sus amigos? ─ nos preguntó confundida, para despues sonreír─. No sabía que… Tenía amigos.

Aquello fue una sorpresa, volteé a ver a Yaoyorozu que me miró angustiada mientras todos observábamos al ahora bicolor que yace luchando entre sueños.

─No lo tomen a mal─ dijo ella mientras le miraba tomando su mano acariciando los dedos de su hermano menor─, él es reservado.

─¿Cuándo despertara? ─Preguntó Kirishima-kun, mientras yo continúo mirando los regalos, casi todos de gente que no conozco, me parece que son regalos de gente del hospital, de seguro que son amigos del padre de Todoroki, pues todos los remitentes tienen la palabra Doctor escrita. Frunzo el ceño al ver que la hermana de Todoroki ha tardado demasiado en responder, volteo para ver que Kirishima le mira angustiado─ D-Despertara ¿Verdad?

Observo a mis amigas que intercambian una mirada mientras Uraraka posa su mano en el hombre de Yaoyorozu que tiene la mirada baja. La señorita Fuyumi continua mirando a su hermano en silencio, mientras este continúa luchando entre sueños, pareciendo tener una pesadilla de lo peor.

─ Nos dijeron que debíamos hacer la idea de que Shoto no despierte─ musitó muy bajo mientras acariciaba la mano de su hermano─, tal vez no lo logre.

Guardamos silencio ante ello, perder a un amigo no es algo que este en nuestros planes, jamás pensamos que esto podría pasar. Es decir ¿Quién se puede imaginar tal cosa?

─Disculpen─ todos volteamos al ver que la puerta se ha abierto, dejando ver a un hombre de altura, de cabello negro y mascarilla, con una bata blanca y suéter negro de cuello de tortuga adentrarse. Le observo curioso, presenta una mirada adormilada, con lentes y brillantes ojos azules, pero lo que más llama la atención es el cuello de tortuga, pues, no hace frio─, lo lamento, pero tengo que administrar la medicina del joven Todoroki.

─¿Ya? ─ inquirió confundida la señorita Fuyumi─ Pensé que era más tarde.

─No, es ahora, así que por favor, permítanme─ nos dijo señalando la puerta, nos miramos inseguros, pero Uraraka-san fue la primera en salir, los demás la seguimos siendo la última en atravesar la puerta la señorita Fuyumi.

La señorita Fuyumi miró con desconfianza al doctor, que guardo silencio ante su mirada cerrando la puerta lentamente, mientras este le miraba por la abertura, y finalmente, le cerró un ojo. La señorita Todoroki retrocedió confundida, mientras volvía hacia nosotros mirando aun por sobre su hombro la puerta.

─¿Esta todo bien? ─ pregunté curioso.

─Tengo… Un presentimiento ─dijo ella mientras continuaba mirando la puerta.

Esperamos unos minutos, esperando pacientemente como corresponde que el doctor acabe su trabajo con Todoroki, y tras mucho tiempo, la señorita Fuyumi pareció impacientarse, acercándose a una enfermera.

─Disculpa─ llamó con nosotros como publico─ ¿Ah ocurrido algo con el doctor Hawks? ─ preguntó logrando captar mi atención.

─No ¿Por qué pregunta?

─Es que él es el doctor de mi hermano, pero ha llegado otro doctor y bueno…─ la chica sonrió nerviosa─. No entiendo que ocurre.

La enfermera se acercó a la puerta de Todoroki, tomando un expediente que yacía reposando aun costado, tomando este y comenzando a leer.

─Ah si el hijo del señor Todoroki─ dijo con una sonrisa─, él es paciente exclusivo del señor Hawks a pedido del señor Todoroki, me parece que él vendrá dentro de una hora para administrar los medicamentos y revisar el estado del joven Todoroki.

─No, no, usted no entiende─ habló algo afligida la señorita Todoroki─, hay un doctor ahora, con mi hermano, y no entiendo ya que ha tardado mucho y dijo que iba a administrar su medicina.

─Lo lamento─ se disculpó─, pero ningún doctor fue autorizado para atender al señor Todoroki que no sea el doctor Hawks.

─Entonces…─ musito Fuyumi─ ¿Q-Quién esta con mi hermano?

Fue nuestro detonante, intercambiamos una mirada con Kirishima, recordando que aquella persona que intento matar a Todoroki seguía libre, y quizás, aquella persona que entro no era nada más que otro intento de acabar con su vida.

De inmediato abrí la puerta de un solo golpe, con Kirishima de mi lado mirando molesto, listo para dar unos buenos golpes. Pero grande es nuestra sorpresa que la habitación esta vacía, solo con Todoroki aun durmiendo, pero ahora, parece estar teniendo un gran sueño, su rostro se ha vuelto relajado. Kirishima fue el primero entrar a un paso acelerado, llegando de inmediato a una de las ventanas que yacía abierta, le seguí el paso, pero él se volteó negando.

─¿Cómo es posible? ─ preguntó Uraraka a mi espalda─ Se supone que estamos en el quinto piso.

─La ventana de la habitación de aún lado está abierta─ dijo Kirishima mirándonos, miré de lado a lado, y mi vista se posa en un cajita de soba instantáneo que tiene una pequeña cinta de regalo sobre la tapa, eso no estaba antes de salir─ Sea, quien sea, se ha ido.

─Todoroki parece bien─ dijo Uraraka.

El gritó agudo de Fuyumi nos alertó, y todos volteamos alterados, para quedar en blanco al ver como Todoroki se encontraba sentado en la cama, con la mirada desorientada mientras nos miraba de lado a lado.

─¡I-Iré por una enfermera! ─ gritó Uraraka saliendo a gran velocidad.

─Touya…─ musitó nuestro heterocromatico logrando borrar mi sonrisa ─To…uya…

─¿Quién es Touya? ─le preguntó Kirishima.

Kirishima se acercó para ver a Todoroki, haciéndole señas alegre de verle, pero Todoroki no parece reaccionar, parece estar sonámbulo, quizás es un efecto secundario de la medicina. Aun así, verle con los ojos abiertos ha sido un alivio.

De la nada Todoroki extendió su mano hacia Kirishima, agarrándolo de la rompa atrayéndolo hacia él, diciendo algo a su oído que no logró escuchar ninguno de nosotros, solo Kirishima, no pasando desapercibido como mi pelirrojo amigo abría los ojos de la impresión ante sus palabras y de la nada… Todoroki se desmayó, cayendo una vez más en su camilla.

─¿Q-Qué fue eso? ─ me preguntó Uraraka mientras me movía el brazo.

─N-No estoy seguro─ dije mientras miraba atónito lo ocurrido.

Luego de eso, Todoroki no volvió a despertar, ni hablar, solo continuó durmiendo. La enfermera que Uraraka trajo, nos dijo que pudo ser la fiebre que hizo que Todoroki despertara sumergido en una alucinación. Esperamos un momento, y tras unos minutos, decidimos irnos al ver que nuestro amigo no parecía querer despertar una vez más. En el tiempo que estuvimos en la habitación Kirishima permaneció callado, sumergido en un silencio tenso que me dejo preocupado.

Al irnos, de camino al primer piso, decidí preguntar, y Kirishima me observo algo preocupado y confundido, y tras muchos segundos de duda me repitió las palabras que Todoroki le había dicho.

─Bakugo… está en problemas.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **¡RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS EN EL OTRO CAPITULO!**


	32. Chapter 32

**¡HOY SUBIRÉ DOS CAPITULOS! ¡SON DOS!**

 **¡ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE!**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Me dolió.

El dolor que invadía mi estómago y mi rostro, era incomparable, nunca me habían golpeado tanto en mi vida. Levanté la mirada con la vista borrosa sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, pero pese a que le he rogado, él no parece tener piedad de mí.

─Di que lo sientes, idiota─ me dijo el chico de 12 años mientras golpea su puño contra su palma, seguido por dos niños más de su clase.

─Y-Ya dije que lo lamento…─musito intentando ponerme de pie, pero una vez más me empujo.

Fue un accidente, corría a gran velocidad persiguiendo un gatito pequeño, y no me percate de la presencia de unos niños mayores que por accidente golpee al correr. Me golpearon sin importarles ser menor por cuatro años, me exigieron disculpar, cosa que hice porque fue mi culpa.

Pero ellos continúan golpeándome.

─¡Suplica! ─ me ordenó mientras veo mi uniforme siendo un desastre.

─Mi tío se va a enojar…─ musité muy bajo mientras veo mis prendas, levanté la mirada con molestia─. Ya dije que lo siento ¿Por qué haces esto?

Solo sonrió de lado y levantó su puño hacia mi rostro, ya no tengo energías para intentar detenerlo, no soy fuerte, no podría granarle. Me limité a cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe.

Escuché como el golpe se azotaba contra un rostro, no el mío claro está, además de unos quejidos.

Abrí los ojos confundido encontrándome con alguien frente a mí, protegiéndome, miro confundido como uno de los niños que me estaba golpeando está en el suelo llorando.

─¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Eres menor! ¡Tienes que respetarnos! ─ gritó uno mientras ayudaba al líder a colocarse de pie. Mi salvador levanto su puño en señal de amenazan y estos se marcharon aterrados.

Me sentí más aliviado al ver que ellos se han ido, le sonreí agradecido a mi salvador, pero me doy cuenta que se está marchando. Me coloco de pie como puedo, no puedo permitir que se marche sin agradecerle, le tomo del hombro y este se voltea.

Mi pecho se llenó de alegría al reconocerme, él solo arqueo la ceja mirándome, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de que sea él.

─¡Bakugo! ─ dije animado y alegre, sintiendo que estoy a punto de llorar de ver a mi antiguo mejor amigo─ ¡Eres tú!

─¿Te conozco? ─ preguntó logrando que yo ría ante su graciosa forma de fingir que no me conoce.

─¡Soy Kirishima!

─¿Kirishima? ─ inquirió, para despues tomar mi rostro y moverlo de lado a lado─ A sí.. Eres tu pelo de mierda, tienes la cara echa un desastre, no te reconocí con el ojo tan inflamado.

Doy brincos alegre, mi amigo me recuerda, y además es mi salvador tengo que darle las gracias, quiero saber que ha sido de él desde que nos separamos en la guardería, quiero saber todo de él.

─Como sea─ me dice volteándose─, lárgate─ me dijo logrando que mi sonrisa se borre─, te hare un favor, no me hables o te molestaran como a mí.

Me quedo algo confundido ante su forma de hablar, pero sin dudarlo le sigo a una pequeña distancia sin poder evitar sonreír.

─¡Oye traer mí mismo uniforme! ─ le digo animado, pero me ignora, de seguro quiere que continúe hablando─ ¿Vas en mi misma escuela? ¿En que salón estas? Yo en el C ¿Y tú?

─¿Por qué carajos me sigues? ─ me preguntó volteando mirándome por sobre su hombro─ ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?

Me quedo en silencio confundido y luego vuelvo a sonreír.

─Oye ¿Te parece que mañana almorcemos juntos? ─ pregunté animado, él rodea los ojos.

─Sigues siendo un idiota.

─¡Oye lo que me dijiste hace tiempo era verdad! ─ dije animado mientras rodeaba mi brazo por sobre su hombro─ ¡Nunca nos separáremos! ¡Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos por siempre!

─Que suerte la mía─ me dice en un tono sarcástico, le miro de reojo al ver que tiene una sonrisa ladina, para despues empujarme─, mantén tu distancia, pelo de mierda.

─¡Oh Vamos! ¡Somos amigos! ─ dije animado volviéndole abrazar, pero una vez más, él me empuja. Continuamos así hasta que nos detuvimos en un parque cercano a la escuela, jugando, esperando que su madre y mi primo vengan por nosotros.

Y este es el inicio de una de las mejores amistades que he tenido.

 **Capítulo 29: Mi gran amigo Bakugo**

Fue una sensación extraña, cuando sus labios mustiaron aquellas palabras en mis oídos, sentí que una horrible opresión invadió mi pecho de inmediato. Pese a que Iida intento convencerme que Todoroki estaba aluciando, y técnicamente él no tendría forma de enterarse de la situación de Bakugo, hay una parte de mi cerebro que me grita que: Bakugo está en problemas.

─B-Buenas noches─ dije nervioso mientras la puerta se abre─, h-ha pasado tiempo señora Mitsuki.

─¿Eijiro? ─ preguntó la mujer rubia mientras me miraba, siento que la casa se encuentra iluminada en exceso a comparada a las oscuras calles que me he dedicado a recorrer para poder llegar hasta aquí ─¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Me rasqué la nuca, nervioso, pues la verdad es que iba de camino a mi casa pero no puedo dormir esta noche pensando en que Bakugo está en problemas. La idea de que mi Bro esté en peligro me carcome las tripas, mi hermano ha luchado mucho para salir a delante, estudia demasiado, se esfuerza en exceso para poder trabajar, no puede mandar todo a la basura.

─L-Lo lamento─ dijo mientras bajo la mirada angustiado─, Ba-Bakugo ¿Esta?

─¿Katsuki? ─ inquirió mientras arqueaba la ceja, reviso su reloj y me sonrió amable─ Pues cariño son las 22 de la noche, ya sebes que Katsuki duerme temprano.

─L-Lo sé─ chillé esperanzado de haber dicho aquello─ ¿E-Está durmiendo?

─Pues sí, cenó y se fue como el bastardo mal agradecido que es a dormir─ dijo mientras se encogía de hombros─ ¿Quieres pasar? Esta algo helado a estas horas.

─Am─ medite la pregunta, la verdad me tiene curioso─ ¿Pu-Puedo pasar a ver a Bakugo?

─¿Seguro? Te morderá─ me aseguró mientras me hago paso hacia la escalera, me detuve en el primer peldaño y le miré con una sonrisa.

─ S-Si─ musité algo apenado─, lamento mucho la molestia pero necesito hablar con él urgente.

Mitsuki solo se dedicó a mirarme curiosa. Subí de inmediato, casi a un paso acelerado; He corrido en los últimos peldaños, y tras casi trota, me adentré en la habitación empujando la puerta, encontrándome con gran bulto bajo la colcha, suspiré aliviado.

Yo y mi paranoia.

Di un paso fuera de la habitación, pero me detuve, y miré de reojo por sobre mi hombro. Trago algo en seco ante la idea que me invade, y tras dar un paso dentro de la penumbra del cuerdo, mis dedos se aferran a la colcha.

─Ba-Bakugo─ llamé, pero mi temor pareció hacerse realidad al no haber respuesta.

 _Oh no._

Mi brazo se movió con lentitud, delatando a tres almohadas que yacían en lugar de mi mejor amigo. Me aferro a mis cabellos, sin poder creerlo, Bakugo no está.

Doy unos pasos en la oscura habitación, de lado a lado, miles de ideas me invaden ante un miedo que se me hace muy familiar, casi como si hubiéramos retrocedido dos años. Bakugo no está, y hace unos días Toga nos seguía.

 _Esto está muy mal._

Me marche dejando todo como lo había encontrado, le mentí a la señora Mitsuki excusándome que Bakugo me había sacado a patadas de su habitación. De camino a casa, no pude dejar de pensar en aquellos problemas que terminaron con mi amigo, aquel violento ser que invadió su cuerpo sediento de sangre y deseos de venganza.

Llamé a Sero, y le explique mi presentimiento, y que por favor, si Bakugo iba a su hogar a dormir como todos los martes tras el trabajo, me mandara un texto confirmando la presencia de mi mejor amigo.

Al llegar a casa me fui directo a la cama, estaba agotado y tras dormir solo suplique, que por favor al despertar, hubiera un mensaje de Hanta en mi pantalla.

Pero al amanecer, la decepción fue lo primero que me invadió al no haber ningún tipo de notificación.

Al llegar a la escuela, Sero me dijo que no durmió en toda la noche preocupado, y el pánico empeoro al momento que amaneció y Bakugo no había allegado a su hogar. Mis amigos y yo comprendimos que en definitiva, algo no estaba bien.

Bakugo no apareció en clases.

La mañana fue una tortura, fui directo al sector de recepción de la escuela explicando que mi mejor amigo el día lunes había dejado su bolso y su celular, consultando si sus pertenencias continuaban en la escuela, y tal como temía, Bakugo no había venido a retirar nada.

Mi mente está bloqueada.

No tengo ideas.

Muerdo mi dedo sin poder dejar de pensar que hacer. Si recurro a los señores Bakugo, explicando lo ocurrido ellos se preocuparan, ellos están al tanto de los problemas con Toga, situación que los llevo al señor Masaru a delegar su empresa al igual que la señora Mitsuki, con el fin de estar más presentes en la vida de su único hijo.

Si voy con mi tío, mi hermano se enojara.

Y no sé a quién más recurrir.

─¡Buenos días chicos! ─ escucho logrando que levante la mirada, encontrándome con un agotado Midoriya que se adentra al salón.

 _Midoriya…_

Fue como un click.

No tengo más opciones, no puedo recurrir a Aizawa ya que si esta enterado de que Bakugo está metido con alguien como Toga podría arrebatarle la beca, y es lo último que quiero. Midoriya es la persona más de fiar que conozco hasta ahora, es mi única opción.

 _Tengo que pedirle ayuda a Midoriya._

Mi mente divagó la clase completa, solo pude meditar en que debo suplicar ayuda a mi maestro favorito. Y tras pasar los extensos minutos, al fin el momento llego.

Les expliqué con rapidez mi idea, a Mina no le agrado mi plan ya que significaría que el más grande secreto de Bakugo estaría en manos de nuestro maestro, cosa que a Bakugo no le agradaría, pero no hay de otra.

─Midoriya─ mi maestro se detuvo al momento que mencione su nombre, se volteó a mírame de inmediato con una sonrisa típica suya, que solo me puso más nervioso─ ¿Po-Podemos hablar?

Midoriya solo me miró atento, casi como si meditara mi pregunta, de seguro buscando alguna explicación del por qué necesitamos hablar con él. Pero tras notar de seguro nuestro nerviosismo, él aceptó.

─Mi-Midoriya─ dije mientras él nos veía esperando la explicación, miré a mis amigos, y Jirou asintió, dando a entender que simplemente no tenemos de otra opción, suspiré agobiado y volví a mirar a mi maestro.

─Eijiro-chan ¿Pasa algo? Me estas preocupando─ me dijo mientras me miraba angustiado.

─Es… Es Bakugo─ dije al fin casi como si mi lengua me traicionara.

─¿Kacchan? ─ inquirió─ ¿Le paso algo? ¿Está bien?

─No lo sabemos─ respondió Kaminari mientras le miraba─, está desaparecido.

─No logramos comunicarnos con él─ aseguro Jirou mientras se cruzaba de brazos─, es obvio que está en problemas.

─Midoriya─ musitó Mina mientras se abrazaba a si misma─, no sabemos qué hacer.

─¡¿Desaparecido?! ¡Tengo amigos en la policía!─ dijo logrando que una corriente eléctrica me invadiera─. Puedo llamar a alguien que le busque, llamaré de inmediato─ habló con seguridad y una enorme determinación.

─¡S-Sin policías! ─ dije alterado logrando que él me mirara angustiado, bajé la mirada y luego volví a mirarle notando que Midoriya parece aterrado.

─Por favor… No me digas que Kacchan es el problema─ me dijo casi con su voz quebrada.

Suspiro.

 _Lo lamento Katsuki._

─Veras… ─ dije dando un comienzo aquel pasado que mis amigos y yo intentamos enterrar.

Bakugo siempre fue el imán de burlas, muchos de mis compañeros contantemente se mofaban de mi mejor amigo ante su forma tan agresiva de responder a todo, por su actuar tan violento ante cada persona que le rodeaba, siendo ─Según Bakugo─ odiado y repudiado por todos. Lamentablemente esto pareció perseguirle dejando un sentimiento de recelo ante cada humano que le rodea, y tras entrar a la U.A. Aizawa le exigió un exámenes a causa de la misma razón, mi Bro en un principio se negó, pero al parecer era un requisito para la beca.

 **Trastorno explosivo eminente**.

Fue como si alguien destruyera su orgullo, al parecer era una enfermedad poco común que generaba que el portador explotara en ira ante cualquier situación de estrés, su explosivo carácter tenía una explicación.

Solo, ante no tener el apoyo de sus padres a causa del contante trabajo de los señores Masaru y Mitsuki, mi hermano se hundió en profundo pozo, en donde ante cada problema comenzaba acumularse, con él en el fondo, comenzándose a ahogar en un mar de frustraciones que a causa de su orgullo no podía ser socorrido por nadie.

Cuando Bakugo me explico la situación, cuando decía que sufría un ataque de aquel extraño trastorno, lo asimilaba a estar en una enorme piscina, una donde una enormes piedras te mantienen en el fondo, sintiendo que no puedes respirar, sintiendo que su pecho comenzaba a presionar.

 _Sintiendo que se ahoga._

Katsuki había colapsado ante la revelación de su enfermedad─ enfermedad que a mis 15 años no tenía ni idea que padecía─ ninguno de nosotros se enteró, mi Bro lo mantuvo oculto. Sin darnos cuenta mi hermano comenzó a retraerse, en un silencio que le carcomía desde su interior.

Y de la nada, Bakugo se quebró.

Comenzó ausentarse, le atribuimos que era a causa de una enfermedad, un resfriado o algo similar, pero tras volver despues de una semana de ausencia, notamos horrorizado como su apariencia había cambiado, con un corte propio de un delincuente, aretes y lo peor, su rostro echo un desastre ante la gran cantidad de moretones.

"─ Tengo trabajo─"

Fue lo que dijo aquel día con una sonrisa tranquila y relajada que me genero una horrible corriente eléctrica. Le felicite pese a estar preocupado, intentado apoyarlo, sin saber muy bien de que se trataba, y él tampoco que explicó, solo se limitó a invitarnos el almuerzo, a decirnos que podríamos comprar el licor que quisiéramos y que él auspiciaría todo.

Tenía ropa nueva, celular de último modelo, Bakugo estaba en la cima, era como si una lluvia de dinero se le hubiese dado.

Pero comenzó a cambiar, aquella alegría engreída desapareció, se tornó callado y violento, casi mato a dos estudiantes en la escuela ante una horrible paliza que les había dado, casi siendo expulsado y siendo llevado por la policía ante un comportamiento tan agresivo que Aizawa defendiendo a causa de su enfermedad.

Bakugo desapareció, por un mes.

─Su nombre es Toga, y fue la causante de todo─ dije mientras miraba el suelo, negándome a ver el rostro de horror de Midoriya─, es una mujer horrible, es controladora, transformo a Bakugo hasta la medula.

─Kacchan…─ levanté la mirada, encontrándome con un rostro repleto de impotencia y dolor, como si casa palabra relatada por mi hubiese sido un golpe de realidad que Midoriya jamás pensó que existiese─¿Cómo… Como Kacchan dejo ese mundo? ─ me preguntó.

─No lo sé─ dije mientras miraba mis pies sin saber que decir─, solo volvió.

─Nosotros por varias semanas estuvimos intentado localizarlo─ dijo Jirou mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

─Como sus padres nunca estaban, jamás reportaron a la policía su desaparición─ hablé con tranquilidad.

─Bakugo se hundió solo─ dijo Ashido mientras sonreirá melancolía─, pero también salió solo.

─Pero tenemos miedo que esta vez no haya vuelta─ habló Hanta angustiado.

─Bakugo es fuerte─ musitó Kaminari─, pero todos tenemos un límite, y de seguro él una vez más a sobre pasado el suyo.

─Midoriya─ llamé logrando que él me mirara ─, por favor, que esto nadie lo sepa.

Mi maestro asintió, jurando que esto quedaría entre nosotros, como un secreto que llegaría directo a su tumba.

Ya teniendo algo de apoyo por parte de Midoriya, al fin nos marchamos, íbamos agotados, discutiendo casi auto convenciéndonos que lo que hicimos fue lo mejor. Aun así, mi pecho me seguía gritando que había traicionado a mi amigo rebelando aquella enfermedad que había mantenido oculta, enfermedad que solos sus padres, Aizawa, y yo sabíamos.

─ Que tenga una buena tarde señor Bakugo─ nos congelamos al verle, saliendo directamente de secretaria de la U.A. con su mochila y celular en mano, caminando a un paso lento, saliendo de la perta principal hacia la calle con intenciones de seguro de ir a casa.

─¡Ba-Bakugo! ─ grité casi por inercia.

Comencé a correr sin darme cuenta, mis amigos me siguieron sin dudarlo, atravesamos la puerta principal notando que él ya iba llegando hasta la avenida principal y sin dudarlo, comencé avanzar a gran velocidad.

 _No puedo permitirle irse sin hablar._

─¡Vi-Viejo! ─ volví a llamarle, adelantándome a mis amigos, tomándole del hombro obligándole a voltear.

Me paralice al verle.

─¿Qué carajos quieres? ─ me preguntó con el labio partido, y su mejilla moreteada mientras su frente está en un estado deplorable ante un horrible corte.

─Ba-Bakugo…─ musité sin poder creerle─ ¿Qué te paso?

─Esa mierda es mi problema no el tuyo─ me gruñó empujándome del hombro obligándome a retroceder─, lárgate y no me molestes, déjame en paz.

─P-Pero-─

─¡Bakugo! ─ escucho a mis espaldas─ Oh por dios…─ musita Ashido horrorizada.

Bakugo solo nos mira, casi con desconfianza, con una mirada que refleja un odio palpable, como si fuéramos sus enemigos, no amigos.

No dijo nada. Solo nos miraba.

Se volteó para irse, y entre en pánico, por instinto le tome del hombro con intenciones de voltearle una vez más.

Pero su puño tenía otros planes.

Me golpeo tan fuerte que me dejo en el suelo, sujetando mi mejilla sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. Escucho el grito horrorizado de Mina mientras me pregunta si me encuentro bien, mientras Kaminari y Hanta se posan delante de mí en un intento de detener a mi hermano en caso de que desee continuar, mientras Jirou le increpa inquiriendo que ha enloquecido.

─Te dije─ un horror comenzó a emerger de cada poro─, que me dejes en paz─, el terror me paralizo, sus ojos, aquellos ojos escarlata brillaban como los de un animal, casi de una bestia sin alma dispuesta a matar si volvía a desobedecer.

 _Él no es mi hermano._

─¿Quién eres? ─ dije sin poder creer que él sea mi mejor amigo.

Solo me mira, y tras unos segundos diviso algo de humanidad, como si mis palabras hubiesen tenido efecto en él.

─¡Eijiro-chan! ─ unos sonoros pasos retumban por la calle, pero yo solo miro horrorizado a mi hermano que a levantado la mirada hacia la persona que viene hacia nosotros. Una vez más, mi hermano desaparece y se torna aquella bestia de mis pesadillas, chasqueando la lengua y marchándose a gran velocidad.

Huyendo.

─¡Eijiro-chan! ─ miré de reojo a mi maestro que se acerca a mí, para procurar mi estado, mas solo siento que mi mundo se ha derrumbado.

He perdido a mi mejor amigo.

.

 **PD: la idea del trastorno de Bakugo fue gracias a un fic que leí hace u tiempo llamado "Rocking my heart" está en whatppad, recomendado. Reí, llore y sufrí como nunca, así que 100% recomendado.**

 **¡Se ha revelado el pasado oculto de Bakugo! ¿Qué hará Midoriya con esa información? ¿Podrá ayudar al Bakusquad? ¡Todo esto y más algún día!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado! ¡Lamento la demora y espero que les guste!**

 **Les informo que el próximo capítulo es TodoDeku, como siempre, no tengo una fecha establecida pero cuando pueda la subiré. ¡Así es damas y caballeros! Un TodoDeku del intenso ¡Boom!**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Fangirl309**

 **Lo lamento mucho ;-; la historia de Bakugo y Todoroki son las peores en este fic, ambos pasaron por una infancia dura y ambos tienen que sufrir para poder complacer mi ancias de drama (Como ambos son los Shipps principales) pero wueno, lamentablement easi es la vida, no todo sale tan bien como uno quiere. Pobre Kacchan, tiene el corazón roto y se ha transformado en una bestia a causa de eso, mientras que Todoroki aun esta dormido sin saber muy bien lo que ocurre ¿O no? Aksjaajksj WUAJAJAJAJA Gracias por leer, abracitos :3**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Lamento haber destrozado tu corazoncito! El rescate será próximamente, y el castigo al acosador será muy adelante, el mandito seguirá haciendo de las suyas en las sombras, destruyendo todo y a todos. ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho que mi trabajo te guste y te transmita todas aquellas emociones! ¡Me alegró mucho tu review! ¡Sin más me despido! Gracias por tu review! ¡Saludos!**

 **Strangeworld77**

 **Ha sido todo un caos, primero Shoto envenenado y ahora Kacchan se va al lado oscuro ¿Quién escribe esto con tato drama por dios? … ¡Ah! Wueno… jeje ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap te haya gustado y los que serán próximamente ¡Saludos!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Saludos! No olviden sus reviews, su opinión es importante para mi**

 **Se despide: momoleft**


	33. Chapter 33

**HOY SON DOS** **CAPÍTULOS** **¡ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE SUBO HOY! ¡REPITO! ¡EL PRIMERO! ¡EEEEL PRIIIMERO!**

 **1/2**

 **Eso... Besitos.**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Me miro una vez más al espejo.

No puedo.

Mis dedos se aferran al lavamanos con impotencia, mi lado izquierdo…

─ _Ese lado izquierdo tuyo es horrible, déjame arreglarlo_ ─

¿Por qué nací así? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como mis hermanos?

Esto me molesta tanto, odio este lado de mí, lo aborrezco, es horrible.

─ _Shoto_ ─ miro de reojo a la puerta del baño, y me cerco abriéndola un poco dejando que uno de mis ojos observen por la abertura, veo que Fuyumi está arreglada y detrás de ella esta Natsu, también con su ropa nueva─ Iremos a ver a mamá ¿Quieres venir?

¿Yo?

─ _Ese lado izquierdo tuyo es horrible, déjame arreglarlo_ ─

─No─ dije con tranquilidad, ella me miró preocupada─, vayan ustedes.

─¿Seguro? ─ me preguntó algo incomoda.

─Compraremos helado a la vuelta─ me dice animado mi hermano.

─No… Me quedaré en casa─ dije con tranquilidad, sin emocionarme ni un poco, ambos intercambian una mirada.

─Bien, pero no te bañes sin nosotros en casa ¿Ok? ─ me dijo mi hermana mientras Natsu me mira afligido, yo solo asentí y cerré la puerta del baño, encerrándome una vez más.

─ _¿Por qué no quiere ir?_ ─ escucho del otro lado de la puerta la voz de mi hermano.

─ _Dale tiempo._

─ _Pero ya tiene 7 debería querer ver a mamá._

─ _No hay que presionarlo, no sabemos tampoco como pueda reaccionar mamá._

Mi mamá… Me odia.

Es mi culpa, no puedo ir a visitarla porque mi presencia podría lastimarla, no quiero que me vea luciendo como un monstruo. No quiero que me vea así.

Me miro en el espejo.

Si tan solo hubiera nacido como mi hermano Natsu, tal vez podría ir a ver a mamá, y mostrarle que todo está bien.

Poso mi mano en mi ojo izquierdo, cubriendo mi cicatriz.

¿Podré hacerla desaparecer? Recuerdo que Fuyumi ocupa algo de maquillaje para cubrir algunas marcas rojas de su rostro, tal vez eso me ayude.

Sin saber nada, ni muy claro lo que busco, comienzo a investigar en la repisa del baño, en la sección que pertenece a Fuyumi, tomando un pequeño estuche. Al abrirlo, me encuentro con machas brollas, algunos lápices con pinceles extraños y un polvo de color piel. Sin tener práctica, comienzo a esparcir aquel polvo con mis dedos en mi cicatriz, y grande es mi sorpresa al ver que parte de ella se ha desvanecido.

Continúo hasta que llego a un punto que mi piel es pareja, no hay cicatriz, mi tono de piel es algo más claro que el de Fuyumi pero no importa, mi cicatriz no está.

Pero mi cabello…

Busco una vez más y entre las cosas, veo que en el sector que pertenece a mi padre hay unas tijeras que mi viejo ocupa para cortar su barba. Las tomo y observo el brillante filo, me observo al espejo una vez más, y luego a las tijeras.

Tomo uno de mis mechones, y dejo que el filo se cierre con lentitud alrededor de él.

─ _¡Shoto! ¡Llegamos!_ ─ escucho desde el baño.

─ _Hermanito ¿Sigues en el baño?_

─ _¡Shoto! ¡Abre!_

─ _¡Hermanito! ¡Quita el seguro!_

Les ignoro, yo continuo viendo mi obra maestra _._

─ _¡Natsu tira la puerta!_

Los golpes contantes, contra la madera al fin ceden con la ruptura de la puerta. Escucho como mis hermanos al fin entran y gritan mi nombre una y otra vez, yo solo les miro de reojo.

Mi hermana se cubre su boca mientras las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, y mi hermano solo me mira horrorizado.

Más, yo sonrío.

 _Al fin puedo ver a mamá._

Siento la sangre recorrer sobre mi parpado izquierdo.

─Shoto…─ musita mi hermano─ ¿Qué hiciste?

 **Capítulo 31: Madre**

Mi cabeza se siente revuelta y pesada, siento una constante presión en mis corneas, casi como si mi cuerpo se hubiese vuelto más pesado. Mi garganta esta seca y me arde, mi estómago quema de una forma intensa que desearía que simplemente me lo arrancaran.

Esto es una tortura.

No comprendo que ha ocurrido, solo me siento hundido en una oscuridad infinita, con mi cuerpo sufriendo quemaduras contantes por el frio, casi como su mi piel se congelara lentamente haciéndose pesados, trizas. Como si alma estuviese siendo arrancada directamente de mi pecho, sin importar el dolor que mi persona está sufriendo.

Estoy muriendo.

Mi cuerpo ya no puede sostenerse, yo no tengo fuerzas para continuar, creo que simplemente lo mejor es dejar de luchas.

─ _ **No… Shoto… Debes ser fuerte.**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría ser yo fuerte? Seria más sencillo ceder, dejar que mi alma continúe con su camino, que mi alma ceda a las manos de aquel ángel que acaricia mi pecho en busca de latidos.

¿Por qué no puedo irme?

─ _ **Eres muy joven…**_

¿Y? mi vida puede terminar, puedo acabar con todo, es cosa… solo debo…

 _ **Dejar de respirar.**_

─ _ **No… No hagas eso… debemos ser fuertes.**_

¿Debemos?

─ _ **Si…Debemos… Yo, soy tú.**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz, la claridad de la habitación es molesta, mis ojos lagrimean y mi cabeza retumba. No sé dónde estoy, mi cerebro esta revuelto y creo que voy a vomitar, mi garganta y mi estómago arden.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

─Lo dejare aquí.

Mi vista es borrosa, toda las imágenes que llegan a mi pupila parecen levemente distorsionadas, casi como si toda figura tuviese una sombra transparente, muy parecido a un eco.

 _Un doctor._

Logro identificar la bata blanca, de un hombre alto de cabellos negros como el carbón, está viendo algo en la mesa aún costado de mi cama. Escucho que suspira, y se quita sus lentes paseándose por mi habitación mirando de lado a lado.

─Primero ese idiota de Bakugo vuelve a joderme las pelotas y ahora Shoto…─ dice en voz baja, casi en un tono de odio evidente. Gruñe, casi maldiciendo─. Cuando atrape al hijo de puta que te hizo esto, juro que le quemaré vivo.

 _Touya._

Es mi hermano mayor, reconozco su voz ronca y rasposa repleta de ira, su voz, se asimila a la de mi padre, pero la de Touya es más suave, como si tuviese un tono de burla. Está molesto, muy molesto.

 _Dijo: Bakugo._

─Ese hijo de puta me encabrona, ojala lo maten pronto─ gruñó cerca de mí, una mano se posa en mi frente─ ¿Estas despierto?

Abro mis ojos lentamente, casi no divisando muy bien, pero logro ver aquellos ojos azules que brillan con cierta curiosidad.

─Tienes que vivir─ me dice como orden mientras acaricia mi frente, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

─Ba…Ba…

Pero mis ojos son más fuertes, y se cierran. Mi mente divaga en una oscuridad contante.

Touya hablaba de alguien de apellido Bakugo… y que pronto seria su muerte.

 _¿Cómo conoce a Bakugo?_

Bakugo está en problemas, es lo único que rodea en mi mente, y frente a mi, aparece mi compañero cenizo mirándome de reojo, con aquellos ojos rubí repletos de molestia contante. De la nada sonríe de lado, casi de forma engreída y petulante.

─ _ **Tenemos que hacer algo.**_

Yo no puedo hacer nada.

─¿No puedes? ─ observo con atención su burla, y de la nada lanza una risotada─ Es obvio, que no puedes, estas cediendo, te quieres morir.

Y-Yo…

─Eres jodidamente débil─ me dice mientras se encoge de hombros y mete sus manos en sus bolsillos─, tan débil que no puedes hacer nada por mi, ni por nadie, eres una mierda.

No.

─Una jodida mierda, Bastardo Mitad-Mitad─ me dice en burla, acercándose a mi─, tan mierda, que no puedes hacer nada para evitar que yo me mate a golpes.

Eso no es verdad.

─¿No? ¿De verdad? ─ me pregunta con ironía llegando frente a mi, siento su aliento, su aroma robusto, y un tenue olor a sangre. Observo sus manos, están sangrando, sus nudillos están destruidos, y horrorizado, observo un profundo corte en su garganta notando como la carne resalta entre unas arterias que están carentes de sangre─ Eres un cobarde, te pintaste ese feo pelo tuyo temiendo a tu propios genes─ dijo mientras me empuja─ ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!

¡No lo soy!

─¡LO ERES! ERES UNA MIERDA

No.

─¡SI! ¡ERES UNA JODIDA MIERDA!

NO.

─¡¿NO?! ─ me agarró de mi ropa, acercándome a su rostro y observo un brillo repleto de euforia, me veo a mi mismo─¡PUES MUEVE EL CULO! ¡Y DESPIERTA COMO EL JODIDO HOMBRE QUE DICES SER!

Abro los ojos de golpe, y me siento en mi cama, miro un tanto desorientado la habitación. No esta Touya, casi no reconozco a nadie, y tras varios segundos cuando al fin las personas se voltean a verme recuerdo sus rostros. Mi mente reconoce a Kirishima, que se acerca animado a saludarme, y antes de que logre decir algo, le agarro de la ropa y lo atraigo hacia mí.

Mírame y llora Bakugo.

─Bakugo… está en problemas─ musito con cierta complejidad.

Y sin poder evitarlo, colapso en mi cama.

Mi cuerpo se quiebra una y otra vez, mi cuerpo quiere ceder pero la voz burlona de Bakugo retumba en mi cabeza, echándome en cara mi debilidad, y eso simplemente no lo puedo permitir. No soy débil, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder estar constantemente de pie sin importar cuantas veces mi padre me intente golpear.

Soy fuerte.

─ _**Somos fuertes.**_

─ _Shoto_ ─

Una vez más abro mis ojos, esta vez, lentamente, siento un sube ventilador acariciar mi rostro, una suave y delicada briza que revuelve mis cabellos. Mis ojos se enfocan en la televisión y el ambiente japonés de fondo.

Reconozco el gato cósmico en el televisor.

Mis cabellos danzan ante el soplido del ventilador, y tras varios segundos, hipnotizado por la vos de aquel peculiar gato azul, noto como uno de mis cabellos se mece ante mí con una tonalidad rojiza tan pintoresca.

─Shoto ¿Ya despertaste? ─ hundí una vez más mi rostro en lo que pensé que era una almohada, pero no, es un regazo─. Cariño, creo que ya dormiste demasiado.

 _Esa voz._

─Mamá…─ musito levantando mi mirada, encontrándome con un rostro contra luz, entre cerré los ojos cegado, y al fin, su rostro toma forma, su ojos suaves de iris gris con una linda sonrisa mientras me mira con amor─ Mamá… Eres… Tú…

─Claro que soy yo, Shoto ¿Soñaste? ─ me preguntó casi divertida y enternecida─ ¿Qué soñaste Shoto?

Me senté, y noto que estamos en mi viejo sillón, miro mis manos y son pequeñas, yo soy pequeño. Acaricio mi rostro, y me sorprendo al no sentir mi cicatriz, sus manos se posan en mis mejillas, y con cariño, me incentiva a levantar su rostro hacia ella.

─ ¿Todo bien?

─Estoy… Soñando…─dije sorprendido.

Creo que es la primera vez que sueño con mi madre, me dejo llevar por su cariño en mi mejilla derecha, no puedo dejar de verla, es como en mis recuerdos. Su cabello tan blanco como la nieve, sus ojos repletos de paz, su sonrisa leve y suave como el de un ángel.

Es mi mamá.

Sin poder evitarlo, le abracé con fuerza, hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello mientras mis manos le rodean. Me siento inmensamente feliz de verle, está frente a mí, es muy real.

─¿Shoto? ¿Todo bien? ─ me pregunta acariciando mi espalda.

─Te extraño─ dije muy bajito─, perdóname mamá.

─Shoto…

─Perdona, por estar lejos─ dije mientras siento mis ojos arder con fuerza, mientras percibo como mi pecho se inunda de todas las emociones que he escondido durante mi adolescencia, desbordando en un mar de lágrimas reprimidas en años─, perdóname, no te he ido a ver, mamá.

─Shoto…─ mustia mientras acaricia mi cabeza.

Si, recuerdo su aroma, su calor… Su amor.

Es tan real, creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todos los años que llevo separado de ella, poder verle sin sentir aquel miedo de que ella me odie por abandonarla, abrazarle sin temer de que no seré correspondido, decirle cuanto la amo sin recibir palabras de odio a cambio. No estuve ahí para ella, no la apoyé cuando lo necesitó, no estuve para protegerla y ayudarla a seguir adelante.

Solo me hundí en mi dolor, en mis miedos.

Siempre he pensado que mi presencia solo empeoraría su estado, es por eso, que renuncie a una posibilidad de poder verla volver a sonreír.

Pero ahora…

No puedo evitar sonreír. Sintiendo como mis lágrimas acarician mi rostro.

Este es el mejor regalo que el destino me ha dado.

 _Una segunda oportunidad._

─Shoto─ me dice separándome un poco de ella─, tienes que despertar.

─¿Ya? ─ pregunté mientras su pulgar limpia una de mis lágrimas─ ¿No puedo quedarme contigo aquí?

─No soy real cariño─ me dice con tranquilidad, yo desciendo mi vista, pero ella me levanta el rostro─, estoy aun ahí, solo tienes que perdónate bebe, yo necesito tu perdón…

─¿Mi perdón? ─pregunté confundido, ella poso su mano en mi ojo derecho.

─Si… Te necesito Shoto─ me dice mientras me sonríe y las lágrimas caen─ Y para eso, necesitamos que despiertes cariño.

Bakugo tiene razón, soy un cobarde, jamás lo acepte, cambie mi apariencia buscando que mi madre me aceptara, buscando su perdón. Buscaba que ella me amara pese a no verme, pensé que ocultando mi cicatriz quizás ella al verme podría sentirse mejor al no ver una marca, pensé que al ver mi cabello, como el de mis hermanos, tal vez ella me viera como un hijo a quien podría amar.

Pero no… Yo estaba excusándome en mi cobardía, ya que nunca me atreví a visitarle, viéndome así.

Tenía miedo de no ser aceptado.

─Te amo─ dije mientras me aferraba a ella─ Te amo mucho mamá.

─Y yo a ti, mi pequeño Shoto…

Una vez más… Oscuridad.

Siento un frío horrible que congela mi piel, observo de lado a lado, hay nieve en mis pies, y una fuerte tormenta se azota con vehemencia, no hay estrellas, y no hay nada a las lejanías, solo nieve y oscuridad. Respiro hondo, y sintió como el hielo comienza a carcomer mis pulmones.

Si me quedo aquí, moriré.

Comencé a caminar, sin saber bien a donde iba, avanzaba sin rumbo percibiendo como mi piel comenzaba a congelarse lentamente, como mis pulmones queman ante las bajas temperaturas.

─Mamá─ llamó mirando de lado a lado, y una fuerte ventisca azota mi espalda logrando que tambaleara y caiga de rodillas en la nieve. Mis dedos se pierden en el manto blanco, observo la manga de mi ropa y reconozco el uniforme de gimnasia de la escuela. Miro de lado a lado, mis piernas están hundiéndose en la nieve, los fieros copos comienzan adherirse a mi espalda con una fuerza tal, que las bajas temperaturas atraviesan mi ropa penetrando hasta mi piel, comenzando a quemarla de una forma lenta y tormentosa. ─ Tengo… Frío…─ musito mirando de lado a lado, buscando algún lugar donde guarecerme.

Pero no hay nada.

Estoy solo.

─ _Sho-chan…─_

Levanto la mirada confundido, buscando a la persona que me ha llamado, pero continúo solo. Me abrazo a mí mismo, intentando generar algo de calor, algo que me mantenga con vida.

 _Voy a morir._

─F-Frío─ musito una vez más casi como una plegaria─ Frío…Mamá

─ _Soy yo… Midoriya…_ ─

¿Midoriya? ¿Quién es Midoriya?

Intento recordar pero mi mente está bloqueada, solo pienso en el frio y el enorme dolor que el hielo está generando como miles de cuchillos que se adentran con lentitud en mi carne, quemando y haciéndose paso entre mis nervios y tendones, cortando, moviéndose mientras levantan mi piel arrancándola. No sé quién es la persona que me habla, no logro reconocer su voz, ningún rostro se me viene a la mente.

¿Quién era Midoriya? ¿Era importante? ¿Por qué no la recuerdo?

─ _ **Es importante**_ ─ levanto mi mirada al reconocer mi propia voz, viendo que frente a mi hay un niño de ojos diferentes, uno azul y otro gris, de cabellos bicolores, de un rojo tan ardiente como el mismo fuego, y un blanco tan puro como la nieve a mi alrededor ─ _ **Él es importante, para nosotros.**_

─¿L-Lo es? ─ pregunté tartamudeando─ ¿P-Por qué no lo recuerdo?

─ _ **Lo recordaremos juntos**_ ─ dijo mientras me mira con una sonrisa leve─ _ **, solo debes sentir su calor, y recordaras.**_

─¿S-Su calor? ─ pregunté confundido─ E-Estamos a más de 2 grados bajo cero.

─ _ **Siente su calor**_ ─ me repitió acercándose a mí, separé mis brazos al ver que intenta llegar a mi pecho, y su pequeña mano se posa en mi pectoral izquierdo─ _**Aquí, siente su calor.**_

─N-No entiendo─ dije sin comprender.

─ _Sho-chan… ¿Estas despierto?_

─Esto es un sueño─ me dije viendo mis manos ─¿N-No? ─ levanto mi mirada pero mi yo infantil ya no está.

Necesito aumentar mi temperatura, necesito que mi cuerpo retome su calor, o voy a morir.

─Tengo que recordar… Tengo que recordar…

─ _Shoto…_

─Midoriya…─ repito, y sonrió levemente, aquella palabra resuena en mi boca como si mi lengua extrañara pronunciarla─ Midoriya─ repito, mi cuerpo, mi pecho comienza aumentar su temperatura.

Y entonces recuerdo.

─M-Midoriya─ dije sintiendo un suave olor a lavanda, uno muy suave y tenue. Sonreí levemente, abro mis ojos notando perfectamente como todo a mí alrededor se ha transformado en un inmenso bosque, uno cálido donde el sol acaricia mi piel.

Lo recuerdo.

Midoriya es un bosque, uno en el que con gusto me perdería.

─Midoriya─ repito, mis manos se aferran a algo, algo que emite un calor tenue que ha logrado desaparecer la escarcha de mi piel, abro los ojos y me encuentro con una piel blanca, y unos risos verdosos que están apoyados en una almohada ─¿Midoriya?

Creo que sigo soñando, han sido sueño tras sueño.

─¿Si?

─¿Eres… real? ─ pregunté con duda, su cuerpo se siente bien, su compañía acelera mi corazón.

─Quizás…

Es un sueño, esto jamás pasaría en la realidad.

Mis manos se aventuran a palpar su espalda, esperando que, si es una alucinación, desparezca. Pero mi madre y Bakugo también eran palpables, así que ya no sé qué creer.

─Te sientes real─ dije sin evitar una vez más respirar profundo su aroma─, y hueles bien.

Este es un sueño loco, uno cada vez más extraño que el anterior. En el fondo, siento que es mi mente dándome oportunidades para poder hacer lo que mi corazón quiere, complaciéndome en cuerpo y alma.

Tiene sentido.

Primero escuchar el perdón de mi madre y ahora Midoriya…

Acerco mi boca lentamente a su cuello, con cierta duda, dejo que mi respiración golpeé lentamente su blanca piel y sin perder más tiempo, lamo lentamente su dulce y blanca epidermis, saboreando su prohibido sabor.

─S-Shoto─ musita de una forma aterciopelada que me enciende.

─Ya no sé qué es real y que no─ le digo, mientras muevo mis manos hacia sus caderas acercándolas a mi cuerpo deseando que la distancia en nuestros cuerpos desaparezca─, pero tú… creo que eres lo mejor que he soñado.

Es un gran sueño, uno que espero nunca acabe, tengo a Midoriya solo para mí.

Y pienso hacerlo mío.

Sus manos se posan en mi pecho, pero le ignoro, y continuo succionando su cuello, esperando escuchar algún gemido de su parte, entrelazando sus piernas con las mías.

─¡S-Shoto! ¡Soy real!

 _Si… sabes muy real._

Con los segundos, mi cuerpo se enciende, su cuerpo es solo mío ahora. Siento como nuestros cuerpos están compartiendo la misma temperatura, y además, noto como Midoriya comienza a calentarse con evidentes sonrojos, mientras me mira un tanto sorprendido.

Estoy sobre él, estoy deseoso de continuar, pero aun así, observo atento cada rasgo de él, sus pecas, sus hermosas pecas adornadas por un suave carmesí, sus brillantes ojos repletos de confusión, sus labios que me llaman a gritos.

─¡Sh-Shoto! ─ me chilla.

Es perfecto.

─ ¡Soy rea-─

─Me gustas.

Real o no, no me importa, quiero que lo sepa, quiero que sepa que pienso en él cada momento. Quiero que sepa que mi corazón palpita solo por él. Quiero que sienta cada grito de mi cuerpo por él.

Al fin noto como sus labios se abren lentamente, él solo me observa sorprendido, y comienzo acercarme buscando su prohibida boca.

─Me gustas─ repito en sus labios, sintiendo como nuestros alientos colisionan ─, me gustas mucho…

─Shoto…─ deja escapar en un jadeo que es música para mis oídos.

Le beso.

Sus labios, su lengua, todo es maravilloso. Como boca me corresponde en un deseo furtivo de una noche repleta de pasión. Le deseo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, y su boca es solo el comienzo.

No es suficiente.

Quiero más.

Comienzo acariciar su suave y rizado cabello, mis manos recorren las pecas de sus mejillas, Izuku es perfecto.

Nos separamos en busca de aire. Jadeo excitado, más caliente que nunca, mi cuerpo me suplica al punto que duele, quiero sentirle de todas las forma posibles.

Un beso no es suficiente.

─¡Sh-Shoto! ─ me llama de una forma tan encantadora, volviendo a succionar su piel, lamiendo su cuello y comenzando a descender a su clavícula─ ¡Soy real!

─Demasiado real…─ musito muy bajo.

─¡Lo soy! ¡Lo soy!

 _Lo eres…_

Mis manos comienzan adentrarse en su camisa, sintiendo su ardiente piel en las yemas de mis dedos, acariciando su abdomen, entrando de a poco a su pantalón. Sus manos se aferran a mi pijama, tal vez ansioso, tal vez deseoso de que esto comience.

 _Lo haré mío._

─¡S-Shoto! ─ exclamó─ ¡Shot-─ sonrío con lujuria al ver que su voz se ha cortado en un aterciopelado y lento jadeo, uno que es hermoso y me ha vuelto loco, y quiero volver a oír─ Y-Yo…─ dejó escapar─ n-no está bien…

─Está muy bien…─ dije en su oído comenzando a lamer su lóbulo─. Te deseo Midoriya…

─E-Estas enfermo…─ me dice en un jadeo tan pastoso que me esta enloqueciendo─. N-No sabes lo que haces… s-soy real.

─Real para mi─ aseguré.

Tengo el control, Midoriya está perdido en un mar de deseo que estoy deseoso de concebir. Mis labios una vez más atrapan su boca, él me corresponde, de un modo suave y torpe que me hace pensar que Izuku es un joven inocente que pide a gritos que le satisfaga.

Mis rápidas manos han desabrochado su pantalón, y poso mi mano en su despierta, húmeda y endurecida intimidad que está suplicando que le atienda.

─¿Podemos hacerlo? ─ pregunto con lo poco de cordura que queda en mi mente.

─N-No─ me dice─ ¿S-Si? No, no.

─¿Si o no? ─inquiero serio, estoy en mi limite.

─Y-Yo─ apego mi intimidad contra la suya, comenzando a refregar mi hombría, esperando que él entienda mi posición, pero mi cuerpo libera una corriente eléctrica al escuchar un gemido ronco escapa de su garganta.

─Por favor…─ suplico a punto de ceder a un instinto animal que jamás pensé que llegara a dominarme.

─N-No… No lo sé─ dijo, pero ya no importa, él también lo desea, es notorio como su entrepierna palpita en mi mano, comienzo a acariciarle lentamente─. D-Detente. ─y mis dedos se posan en el elástico de su ropa interior, adentrándome lentamente.

─No quiero─ gruño en su boca─, te deseo, a ti, ahora, Izuku….

Abro mis ojos, y veo a Fuyumi frente a mi mirándome alegre, y a su lado, Natsu que parecen felices de verme.

 _Mierda, estuve tan cerca._

─¿Puedo volver a dormir? ─ pregunté esperanzado de poder retomar aquel hermoso sueño.

Fuyumi ríe al igual que mi hermano.

No era broma, pero bueno.

─¡Bienvenido a los vivos hermanito! ─ me saludó mi enorme hermano albino mientras me mira alegre, mientras mi hermana limpia unas lágrimas de sus ojos─ ¡Nos diste un susto de muerte!

─¿Cómo te sientes Shoto? ─ me preguntó Fuyumi mientras me mira.

─Caliente─ dije con sinceridad.

─¿Tienes calor? ─ me preguntó mi hermana sin entenderme.

─Abriré una ventana para refrescar un poco─ me dijo mi hermano mientras se volteaba.

─Estábamos preocupados─ mis oídos reconocen la voz, y miro con tranquilidad a mi padre que yace en un rincón mirándome, tiene un poco de barba, y ya no trae su venda, tiene una enorme herida que aún no cicatriza─. Lo bueno es que hice que uno de los mejores doctores te atendiera.

Mi padre también estuvo aquí. Aun así, su presencia no me afecta.

Mi mirada se posa en un abrigo que yace en mi regazo, un abrigo algo pequeño para Natsu o mi viejo, y es de hombre, por lo tanto no es de Fuyumi. Tomo una de las mangas y olfateo aquel aroma que emite.

 _Lavanda._

─Eso es de Izuku─ levanto la mirada para ver a mi albino hermano─, vino a verte ayer en la tarde.

─¿Izuku? ─ dije confundido.

Claro, Midoriya y mi hermano eran amigos en la escuela. Lo había olvidado.

Dejó su abrigo para ¿Mi? Sonrío levemente.

 _Midoriya…_

La puerta se abre de golpe y todos volteamos a ver al doctor que yace en el umbral con lentes de sol de vidrio azul, de cabello rubio y peinado hacia atrás.

─¡¿Cómo está mi violador apático favorito?!

 _¿Violador?_

Ignorando el hecho de que me ha llamado violador, escucho atentamente lo que me a ocurrido. Me envenenaron, y aun no atrapan al culpable.

Llevo cuatro días durmiendo en constantes alucinaciones, una fiebre muy alta y siempre a un pie de la muerte. El doctor me dijo que vinieron muchas personas a verme, entre ellos un joven de ojos verdes y cabello revoltoso, de apariencia común.

No pude evitar sonreír levemente, quizás su presencia generó que soñara aquello, una lástima que solo haya sido un sueño.

Aun así, me siento mucho mejor que antes, sea quien sea la persona que me haya envenenado, solo ha logrado que me sienta más fuerte que nunca, y con un enorme deseo de vivir.

Quiero solucionar todo, y quiero hacer que mi vida sea mil veces mejor.

Veré a mi madre cuando tenga el alta, y cuando vea a Midoriya…

 _Le diré que me gusta._

 _._

 **¡UN NUEVO SHOTO HA RENACIDO! ¿Qué le espera a nuestro encantador albino? ¿Algo cambiara en Shoto?**

 **¡Llegamos al capítulo 30! Ni yo lo creo, nunca pensé que este fic llegaría a este nivel, debo decir que es uno de los fics que más me gusta escribir, me hace feliz :3**

 **RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS EN EL OTRO CAPITULO.**


	34. Chapter 34

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEL** **DÍA** **DE HOY. 2/2**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Continúo almorzando con rapidez, hoy, mi apetito es voraz, casi no he saboreado el espagueti que compré en la cafetería, normalmente me regañaría por mi velocidad y mi falta de modales, pero tengo tanta hambre que no me importa. Además estoy con Natsu, no es como si a él le molestaran la falta de modales a la mesa, pues, él es mil veces más hambriento que yo, come por cuatro personas, y aun así, su estómago tiene espacio para más.

O normalmente es así.

Miré frente a mí para apreciar como mi amigo juega con su comida, algo desanimado, hoy Natsu no es el sol que irradia alegría, ahora es una sombra, una que despide tristeza y preocupación.

Últimamente parece desanimado, y eso me preocupa.

─E-El almuerzo de hoy está muy bueno ¿No? ¿Todoroki? ─ pregunté animado, él se limitó a responder con un leve sonido─. Y-Yo creo que no podre comer todo esto ¿Quieres mi almuerzo?

─No gracias─ me dijo algo desanimado─. No tengo hambre.

Grité internamente, algo estaba muy mal.

─To-Todoroki─ llamé logrando que el albino levantase la mirada con una ceja arqueada─, y-yo…─ dejé mis cubiertos de cada lado de mi plato y miré mi comida ciertamente angustiado─, e-eres mi amigo… Y yo… Bueno, si quieres hablar, y-yo puedo escucharte─ dije ciertamente apenado de no poder tener la personalidad para poder decir las cosas del mismo modo que Natsu.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con Natsu sonriendo levemente, para después sonreír.

─Lo lamento─ me dice con una sonrisa suave, descendió la mirada y suspiro.

Natsu tiene un hermano menor, uno pequeño, uno que su padre constantemente presiona para ser un gran estudiante. Pese a que solo tiene 6 años, el niño parece haber perdido su alegría e inocencia y eso a Natsu le tiene muy preocupado.

Era como si el mundo de su hermanito hubiese acabado antes de empezar.

─Hay tanta ira en sus ojo─ me dice mientras acaricia su cuello, para después mirarme angustiado─, Fuyumi y yo ya no sabemos qué hacer.

─Ya veo…─ musito algo entristecido por el hecho de que un niño tan pequeño este comenzando a demostrar una frialdad poco común en un infante.

Natsu rascó su nuca y suspiró, al parecer, algo más aliviado, sonreí levemente, pues no sé cómo aconsejarle, pero pese a que no haya dicho nada, Todoroki parece mejor, tal vez, no era un problema que podía tratar con sus hermanos, ni con su madre.

No sé nada de Todoroki en realidad, no conozco a su madre, no sé mucho de su padre mas que es cirujano o algo parecido, sé que tiene tres hermanos, pero hasta donde sabia Natsu era el menor, jamás pensé que habría un hermano más pequeño.

Ciertamente estoy intrigado y preocupado.

─Natsu─ se sorprendió, pues, no soy bueno llamando a la gente por su nombre, me miró perplejo y yo solo me limite a sonreír─. Gracias por confiarme tu problema.

Todoroki medito mis palabras en silencio y luego sonrió, creo que, enternecido.

─Gracias por escucharme.

 **Capítulo 31: Hermanito**

Enterarme que Kacchan había sufrido tanto durante su infancia y adolescencia, me ha dejado con un amargo sabor de boca, sumado a su trastorno, solo puedo imaginarme todo el sufrimiento que mi estudiante tubo que contener. Es horrible que un joven tan bueno como Kacchan no haya recibido la ayuda que necesita, pero al mismo tiempo me siento feliz de notar que en estos años ha logrado una gran amistad entre Eijiro-chan y los demás, y eso me llena como profesor y persona.

Fui en busca de mis cosas al salón de maestros, encontrándome con Hitoshi que al igual que el resto de la semana me ha sonreído para despues irse sin decir nada. Ya no sé qué pasa entre nosotros, no sé si estamos juntos, si somos amantes, si somos amigos o solo compañeros de trabajo.

Estoy confundido.

─ Midoriya─ me coloqué mi bolso y mi chaqueta para voltear a ver a Aizawa que me mira con el común desgano─ ¿Ya te marchas?

─Si, mis clases del día de hoy han acabado, la 3-A de seguro ha ido almorzar─ dije con tranquilidad para despues sonreír─, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

─Ya veo─ me dice con tranquilidad─, a causa de que no tienes celular será mejor decirte ahora. Recibí una llamada de la hermana de Todoroki hace un rato.

 _Fuyumi-san._

─Me dijo que Todoroki está fuera de peligro─ sentí un enorme alivio ante aquellas palabras tan simples─, fue trasladado de cuidados intensivos, ya puede recibir visitas.

─¡¿De verdad?! ─ pregunté animado ante aquello, Aizawa asintió─ ¡Que gran noticia! ¡Iré a verle!

─Lo imaginé─ me dice con tranquilidad, corrí como un niño hacia la salida.

─¡Gracias Aizawa-sensei!

─Aizawa─ me corrigió antes de salir.

Doy brincos a medida que corro por el primer piso, estoy demasiado feliz ante aquella tan buena noticia, Shoto ya no está en riesgo vital y eso es realmente increíble. No he podido dormir bien pensando en Shoto y su mal estado. He intentado visitarle, pero siempre no lograba llegar más allá del vestíbulo a causa de que estaba en cuidados intensivos y solo su núcleo familiar podía visitarle, pero ahora significa que pronto mejorara y todo volverá a la normalidad.

─ _Bakugo…─ me dice Eijiro-chan manteniendo un cierto aire de angustia─. Padece de Trastorno explosivo eminente._

 _Kacchan…_

Es verdad, Kacchan necesita ayuda…

Mi ánimo decayó por un momento, aún no sabemos nada de Kacchan, y a pedido de Eijiro-chan, no puedo comunicarme con la policía, tampoco sería adecuado preocupar a Mitsuki-san, entonces solo dependo de encontrar a Kacchan por mí mismo.

─ _Su nombre es Toga, y fue la causante de todo─ dijo mientras miraba el suelo, no queriendo verme directo a los ojos ─, es una mujer horrible, es controladora, transformo a Bakugo hasta la médula._

Pese a que Eijiro y los demás me dijeron que haríamos esto juntos, no sería responsable de mi parte involucrar a los chicos en algo tan problemático, esa mujer me suena peligrosa, y lo más probable es que sea alguien manipuladora que tiene a Kacchan bajo sus redes, tal vez, hablar no sea algo que funcione con Kacchan, pero no me queda de otra.

Salí directamente de la escuela, por la entrada principal, aun perdidos en mis pensamientos.

─ ¡Kirishima! ─ mi concentración de quebró, y levanté la mirada para ver, que en la entrada que da hacia la avenida, estaba el grupo de Eijiro-chan peleando con alguien de capucha, y mi preocupación se desata al notar que Eijiro está en el suelo.

─¡Eijiro-chan! ─ grito alterado comenzando a correr hacia el lugar donde se está generando la trifulca ─¡Eijiro-chan! ─ vuelvo a llamar angustiado.

Mi corazón se detiene al verle, su rostro echo un desastre su cabello descuidado y despeinado, pero lo que me genero un horrible escalofrío fueron sus ojos, sus ojos escarlata ausentes de brillo y una horrible mirada agresiva que jamás pensé ver en él.

 _¿Ka-Kacchan?_

Mientras corro, noto como su mirada se posa en mí, sus ojos se transforman de agresivos a unos bestiales, casi como si me odiase con solo verme, y sin escuchar las suplicas de sus amigos, huye, está corriendo casi como un león que ha sido acorralado.

─Eijiro-chan─ musito al ver a mi estudiante con el rostro moreteado, le miro preocupado al ver su mirada repleta de decepción, con los ojos llorosos a causa de una traición─ Eijiro…

─Él no es mi hermano─ me dijo con dolor mientras se colocaba de pie y se marchaba a la escuela.

─¡Kirishima! ─ exclamó Ashido-san mientras le seguía.

─Eijiro…─ musité angustiado, siento una mano en mi brazo y volteo para ver que Jirou se mantiene seria.

─Está molesto, pero se le pasara─ dijo mientras veía la espalda de Eijiro-chan adentrarse a la escuela─, pero Bakugo…

─¡Iré por él! ─ dije entrando en cuenta de lo que habíamos hablado de encontrarle, dando un paso para correr detrás de él, pero me detuve al sentir como tiraban de mi brazo impidiéndome avanzar. Me volteé confundido para ver a Sero y Kaminari que me afirman con fuerza.

─No es buena idea─ me dijo Hanta serio mientras me mira firme.

─Pero…

─Bakugo ha golpeado a Kirishima, jamás se han peleado─ me dijo Kaminari mientras me soltaba al igual que el azabache─, significa que Bakugo no está exactamente estable en este momento.

─Kaminari tiene razón─ apoyó Jirou─, Bakugo de seguro esta sufriendo una crisis, es violento y puede lastimarle, lo mejor es no molestarlo en este momento, y darle un tiempo para que se relaje.

─Pero-─

─Midoriya─ me habló seria Jirou─, si Bakugo lo lastima en este estado, lo único que hará es aumentar su culpa, porque significa que le atacó, no haga esto más complejo para él.

Me quede en silencio agobiado, lamentablemente los tres tienen razón, seguirle y que me ataque aumentara su culpa, y es lo último que quiero.

 _Kacchan…_

Sintiendo una enorme impotencia, me despedí de mis estudiantes, marchándome en dirección al hospital, aun teniendo en pie la idea de visitar a Sho-chan. El camino se me hizo corto a causa de que mi mente estuvo divagando de como localizar a esa chica llamada Toga, no tengo un plan en específico.

La verdad no sé qué hacer para ayudar a Kacchan y sacarlo de los problemas en que este involucrado.

Me adentro al hospital y el aroma a antiséptico me invade, no pude evitar recordar el momento en que traje al hospital a Toshinori, sin poder evitar escuchar en mi cabeza el llanto desconsolado de mi madre mientras veíamos como era ingresado.

Saludé a la enfermera y di mi nombre, y explicando mí visita.

─¿Todoroki Shoto? ─ preguntó mientras ingresaba el nombre─ Perdona él está en cuidados intensivos, no puede recibir vistas de personas ajenas a la familia.

─No puede ser─ musité desalentado─. Debe ser un error, me dijeron hace una hora que él ya había sido trasladado de cuidados intensivos.

─En la base de datos no dice eso─ me dice con una sonrisa incomoda.

─Pero…─ no sé qué decir para contra argumentar, más que quedarme hundido en la decepción.

No podré ver a Shoto.

─¿Izuku? ─ levanto la mirada, separando mis ojos de la enfermera de le recepción, buscando a la persona que me ha llamado─ ¡Maldito reprimido sexual!

Mi vista se posa al fin en un enorme albino que camina animadamente hacia mí, dudo unos segundos, pero cuando abre sus ojos dejando ver un iris gris, confirmo mi inseguridad.

─¿Natsu? ─ pregunté sin creerlo, pero él ya me estaba abrazando con fuerza, levantándome del suelo mientras me agitaba en el aire.

─¡Maldito loco! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

─¡Si mucho tiempo! ─ digo con mis brazos atrapados por su abrazo─ ¡No respiro!

─¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas débil! ─ me dice aumentando su apretón, yo hago fuerza con mis brazos, tensando mis músculos generando una sonrisa retadora, que hace que Natsu reviente en una risa─ ¡Ese es mi viejo amigo!

Al fin me deja en el suelo mientras me golpea el hombro.

─Ha pasado tiempo Natsu─ dije mientras movía mi hombro en un intento de acomodarlo, él solo sonríe animado.

─Si, si demasiado─ me dice mientras me despeina─ ¡Sigues igual de chiquitito!

─Y tú creciste demasiado─ dije mientras le veo que es de la estatura de su padre.

Sho-chan de seguro también será del mismo tamaño.

─¿Y qué haces aquí? ─ me preguntó animado, yo rasqué mi nuca.

─Pues…

La información de Aizawa no estaba mal, Shoto si había sido trasladado de cuidados intensivos, y gracias a Natsu, logré pasar la seguridad del hospital en dirección al quinto piso. Natsu, al igual que yo, venía a ver a su hermano como todas las tardes después del trabajo, al parecer no ha dejado de visitarle, pero desde hoy todo se ha relajado al momento que el doctor les explico a él y a su hermana que todo ya estaba normalizado en el sistema de Sho-chan.

─Así que estás dando clases en Yuei─ me dijo mientras miraba al frente, yo asentí─ ¿Y eres estricto?

─No, intento ser relajado─ dije con una sonrisa.

─Ah que bien. Así que Shoto es tu estudiante─ me dijo con una sonrisa─, maldito sea, no me dijo nada.

─Sho-chan es así─ le aseguré con diversión─, oye por cierto ¿Terminaste tu carrera? ¿Qué tal la beca deportiva?

Su sonrisa se borró, y transformo en un mohín que tras un suspiro, me miró con incomodidad, creo que toqué un tema algo delicado.

─Me lesioné jugando y me quitaron la beca, mi rodilla no volvió a mejorar así que deje mi sueño de ser basquetbolista─ me dijo con cierto tono lamentable, cosa que me hace sentir mal─ ¡A-Ah pero terminé repostería! ¡A-Abrí mi propia tienda!

─¡¿Tienes una tienda?! ─pregunté sorprendido, él me miro divertido y energético como en mis recuerdos─ ¡Wa! ¡Que genial eres!

─¡Los pasteles los hago yo! ─ dijo animado.

Continuamos poniéndonos al día, y tras una larga conversación quedamos en reunirnos en mi hogar a comer pasteles con su hermana y Shoto, cuando este se recupere.

─¡Heermanaaaaa! ─ cantó en un grito Natsu mientras abría la puerta ganándose un fuerte chiteo por parte de la albina que yacía aun lado de la cama de mi estudiante.

─Natsu no grites, Shoto acaba de dormirse─ regaña mientras le mira desde su asiento.

─Ah lo siento─ dice mientras se cubre la boca─, pero mira a quien me encontré.

─Hola Fuyumi-san─ dije asomándome por la puerta al fin viendo unos sorprendidos ojos grises de cabellos albinos y reflejos rojos─ Ha pasado tiempo…

─Midoriya─ musitó sorprendida colocándose de pie.

Natsu se adentró y yo le seguí avergonzado de sentir la mirada de Fuyumi en mi, no despega sus ojos de mi, al parecer, por una enorme sorpresa que no parece desvanecerse.

─Y dime─ habló Natsu mirando a su hermano que yace descansando─ ¿Cómo está mi hermanito menor?

Fuyumi continúa mirándome y tras un empujón de su hermano, ella retoma la compostura despegando parar mi suerte su mirada de mí.

─Ah bueno…─ dijo mientras miraba a su hermano menor─. Hace un momento estaba despierto, no estaba del todo bien ya que parecía alucinar, me hablaba de mamá.

Me sorprendí ante ello, y miré a Shoto que yace descansando con un paño en su frente.

─Aún tiene fiebre, y esta alucinando─ dice con cansancio─, pero según Hawks debería mejorar de aquí a la noche, quizás mañana la fiebre desaparezca.

─Eso es bueno ¿No? ─ preguntó Natsu mientras mira a su hermana, ella asiente.

Dejo de ver a los hermanos mayores de la familia Todoroki, y poso mi mirada en . Su respiración es tranquila, su piel es algo pálida, notoriamente enferma, presenta el ceño un tanto fruncido casi como si estuviese incómodo. Me acerco lentamente a su cama, noto unas notorias raíces en su cabello, de un potente rojo tan brillante como un rubí, sonrió levemente.

─A-Am Natsu─ escucho que Fuyumi llama mientras continuo mirando a Shoto─ ¿M-Me acompañas por un café?

─¿Un café? ¿Ahora? Pero si acabo de llegar ─levanto la mirada, al ver como Fuyumi comienza tirar del brazo de su hermano albino─ ¡O-Oye pero quiero continuar hablando con Izuku!

─Ya podrás hablar con él─ gruñó mientras empujaba a su enorme hermano de la espalda logrando al fin que salieran de la habitación.

No estoy seguro a que se debió aquella extraña reacción, pero dejé pasarla, quizás querían hablar algo y no querían que yo escuchara.

Me senté en la silla en que estaba Fuyumi, y posé mi mano sobre la mano de Shoto, comencé a acariciar su piel y sonreí al notar que su dedos son más largos que los míos, su palma es más amplia que la mía. Sho-chan se ha convertido en un hombre, y de seguro seguirá creciendo hasta llegar a la altura de su padre, me ha dejado muy bajito a comparación.

─Sho-chan─ musito muy bajo, pero él no reacciona─, soy yo, Midoriya…

Suspiro al no haber reacción.

Sus dedos se cierran con fuerza alrededor de mi mano, y me sorprendo ante aquella reacción.

─Mamá…─ escucho muy bajo volteé sorprendido a ver como Shoto abre los ojos lentamente─… Frío…

─¿Frío? ─ repito─ ¿Tienes frío? ─ pregunté preocupado.

─Fr… frío…

─¡I-Iré por ayuda! ─ dije mientras me colocaba de pie y corría hacia el pasillo.

Me asome por el umbral llamando a alguna enfermera, pero todos me ignoraban y corrían hacia la entrada al parecer a una emergencia.

─¡P-Por favor! ─ digo atrapando el brazo de un hombre─ Él tiene frío─ dije apuntando a Shoto en su cama.

─Lo siento, ahora no puedo─ me dijo corriendo hacia la zona de emergencia.

Suspiré sin saber qué hacer, y volví a la habitación de Shoto, comenzando a buscar en cada despensa, o repisa, alguna manta que pueda ayudar a Sho-chan, pero no encuentro nada.

─F-Frío─ musita presionando los parpados, le miro afligido sin saber que hacer─, frío…─ repite.

Acaricio mi cuello, y me quito mi chaqueta colocándola sobre su pecho, pero él continua musitando la misma palabra, acaricio su rostro notando que aún tiene fiebre y su cuerpo no irradia calor, de seguro está aluciando.

─Frío…─ musita en voz baja─ frío…Mamá─ dice con el cuerpo temblando.

Está sufriendo.

─Shoto…─ digo sin saber qué hacer.

Me avergüenzo ante mi pensamiento, recordando que mi madre cuando era pequeño solía abrazarme cuando estaba enfermo y tenía frio. Pero lamentablemente, no tengo de otra.

Me quito los zapatos y me subo a la cama, trago algo en seco ante la idea de que Fuyumi y Natsu me vean, pero no me queda de otra. Me acomodo dentro de la cama.

─Lamento la intromisión─ musito avergonzado, acomodándome, sintiendo la calidez de la cama. Miré de reojo a Shoto, y rodeo mi brazo por su cabeza acercándolo a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su afiebrada frente sobre mi cuello.

Respiro agitado, nervioso por lo que sus hermanos puedan pensar, pero mi mente colapsa al sentir sus manos rodear mi cuerpo atrayéndome aún más a su ser. Mi corazón se acelera al sentir la suave respiración de Shoto chocar contra mi clavícula.

─Mido…riya…─ escucho.

─¿Sho-chan? ─ inquiero─ ¿Estas despierto?

Pero no hay respuesta, debe continuar durmiendo.

Mi mano comienza acariciar sus albinos cabellos, sonrió levemente al ver como sus raíces pelirrojas nacen, acerco mi nariz a su cabeza y olfateo levemente, con un olor a vainilla de seguro propio de un Shampo. Sonrío levemente, Shoto siempre será, sin importar cuanto lo intente ocultar, un Todoroki.

─¿Midoriya…?─ musitó, sonreí levemente.

─¿Si?

─¿Eres… real?

─Quizás─ dije en broma, moviendo mi mano en dirección a su frente─, aun tienes fiebre.

Siento como sus manos comienzan a acariciar mi espalda, siendo un dulce tacto a mi parecer.

─Te sientes real─ me dice aun oculto en mi cuello─, y hueles bien.

Doy un brinco al sentir su cálida respiración en mi cuello, sonrió nervioso, y todo mi ser me grita que aquella broma ha llegado demasiado lejos, al momento en que me percato de la caricia de su lengua en mi piel.

─S-Shoto.

─Ya no sé qué es real y que no─ musita, mientras mueve sus manos hacia mis caderas acercándolas a su cuerpo─, pero tú… creo que eres lo mejor que he soñado.

Mis manos se posan en su pecho, al momento que siento como su boca comienza a lamer y succionar con fuerza, mientras entrelaza sus piernas con las mías.

─¡S-Shoto! ¡Soy real!

Pero me ignora.

Pese a que forcejeo y le empujo, no logro separarle, me tiene atrapado y de un momento a otro, Shoto está sobre mí, atrapándome entre sus brazos y una de sus piernas entre las mías. Estoy paralizado, veo aterrado como Shoto me mira, su rostro encendido a causa de la fiebre y sus ojos levemente somnolientos.

─¡Sh-Shoto! ─ chillo asustado de lo que pueda hacerme─ ¡Soy rea-─

─Me gustas.

Le miro sorprendido, abriendo levemente mis labios ante su declaración, él solo me observa embelesado acercándose lentamente hacia mí, buscando mi boca de forma lenta e hipnotizante.

─Me gustas─ repite en mis labios, acariciando con los suyos mi boca, casi como si pidiese permiso─, me gustan mucho…

─Shoto…─ dejo escapar.

Estoy confundido.

Mi mente se ha vuelto un lio al momento que sus labios comienzan a besarme, de una forma suave y encantadora que no comprendo. Le miro, sin saber qué hacer, debo detenerle.

 _¿Debo?_

Mis manos se posan en su pecho, e intento empujarle, pero mi cuerpo lamentablemente le desea. Mi mente me grita que esto debe acabar, pero a medida que Shoto comienza acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro, simplemente colapso.

Ya no sé qué está bien y que está mal.

Entonces Hitoshi viene a mi mente, y siento una enorme culpa invadir mis tripas.

Separo mi boca, buscando hacerle entender con palabras que esto es un error.

─¡Sh-Shoto! ─ llamo al momento que su boca desciende a mi cuello, volviendo a succionar mi piel─ Soy real ¡Shoto! ¡No es un sueño! ¡Soy real!

─Demasiado real…─ musita muy bajo.

─¡Lo soy! ¡Lo soy!

Mi cuerpo se paraliza al sentir sus manos adentrarse bajo mi camisa, comenzando a tocar mi piel, acariciando mi abdomen, entrando de a poco a mi pantalón. Mis dedos se aferran a su pijama, estoy asustado, Shoto no me escucha y esto parece empeora a cada minuto.

 _Me va a violar._

─¡S-Shoto! ─ exclamo─ ¡Shot-─ siento una corriente eléctrica retumbar por todo mi cuerpo, al momento que percibo una caricia sobre mi ropa interior, jadeo excitado, sintiendo como su mano se mueve suavemente sobre mi miembro oculto─ Y-Yo…─ dejo escapar─ n-no está bien…

─Está muy bien…─ me dice en mi oído comenzando a lamer mi lóbulo─. Te deseo Midoriya…

─E-Estas enfermo…─ dejo escapar en un jadeo pesado─. N-no sabes lo que haces… s-soy real.

─Real para mi─ musita muy bajo.

Mi mente esta echa un lio, Shoto tiene el control, y yo estoy atrapado en un mar de deseo, mi cuerpo lo necesita. Sus labios una vez más atrapan mi boca, y como el idiota que soy, le correspondo excitado y deseoso de más.

Sus agiles manos han desabrochado mi pantalón, comenzado a acariciar mi intimidad por sobre mi ropa interior, sintiendo como la tela se humedece. Estoy perdido, me tiene.

─¿Podemos hacerlo? ─ me pregunta dejando mi boca mirándome atento.

─N-no─ digo muy bajo y confundido─ ¿S-Si? No, no.

─¿Si o no? ─inquiere serio cerca de mi boca.

─Y-Yo─ un gemido ronco escapa de mi garganta, Shoto ha apegado su intimidad contra la mía comenzando a refregar su encendía y endurecido miembro.

─Por favor…

─N-No… No lo sé─ dije confundido mientras siento como de a poco su mano comienza aventurarse dentro de mi ropa interior─. D-Detente.

─No quiero─ me gruñe en mi boca─, te deseo, a ti, ahora, Izuku….

Chillo al sentir su cuerpo caer sobre mí, todo su peso aplastando mi cuerpo, me quejo intentado respirar, y le empujo con mis manos ubicadas en su pecho, pero él es peso muerto.

─¿S-Shoto? ─ llamo inseguro─ ¿S-Shoto?

Un ronquido.

 _¡SE DURMIÓ!_

¿Debería sentirme aliviado u ofendido?

Un flash me saca de trance y con dificultad, con Shoto aun lado de mi rostro, volteo a ver hacia la puerta donde esta Fuyumi, un rubio doctor y Natsu, y este último, fotografiando nuestra sugerente escena.

 _¡Mátenme!_

.

─Mi nombre es Hawks─ dijo el doctor mientras extendía su mano hacia mí. Tembloroso, con mi rostro completamente encendido, con la mirada oculta y apenada de encontrarme con sus ojos, extiendo mi mano aceptando el apretón.

─Mi-Mi-Midoriya Izuku─ me presenté apenado de haber sido atrapado en una situación tan sugerente.

─Tengo que decir que es la mejor escena que he visto en mi vida─ habló con burla, bajé la mirada aún más─, que un paciente, a causa de una alucinación, intente violar a una persona es simplemente intere-─

─¡Hawks! ─ regañó para mi suerte Fuyumi empujando el hombro del rubio quien se rio divertido─ Estas hablando de mi hermano, por favor.

─Ah si, si, es que es gracioso─ dijo mientras se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa relajada─, bueno, le inyecté su última dosis contra la fiebre, con eso debería terminar las alucinaciones y tal vez mañana por la mañana vuelva a ser el Shoto apático y asocial que todos quieren.

Sonrío levemente, que doctor más extraño.

El doctor comenzó a coquetear con Fuyumi quien ─a mi parecer─ no noto el hecho que este le alagaba con tal de atraer su atención, Natsu solo se limitaba a reír recordándome lo sucedido y diciéndome que jamás pensó que me gustaran "Modelos más nuevos".

─¡Eh cuñado! ─ me llamó mi albino amigo logrando que me sonrojara aún más─ ¿Vamos por un café? Tengo hambre, tal vez vendan algo de comer aquí.

─Ya deja eso Natsu─ dije con el rostro encendido, sintiéndome aun apenado.

─¡Oh vamos! ¡Para mi esto es genial! ─ me dijo mientras salíamos de la habitación del dormido Shoto, caminando hacia la zona de la cafetería del hospital─ ¡Seremos hermanos por ley!

─Natsu…─gruñí apenado.

─¡Pasaremos las navidades juntos!

─Natsu…

─¡Les iré a visitar diario en su hogar! ¡Podría ir a cenar! ¡Llevaría pasteles!

─Natsu.

─¡Oye! Si adoptan ¿Puedo ser el tío que los cuide cuando salgan?

─¡Natsu! ─ grité logrando que él me mirara curioso─ ¡Entre Shoto y yo no hay nada!

─¡Ja! ¡Si lo noté! ─ me dice como burla─ ¡Ni siquiera espacio había!

Me cubro el rostro avergonzado y muy apenado, esto no tiene solución, Natsu se burlara de mi hasta que muera. Siento una mano en mi hombro, y descubro un poco mis ojos para ver el rostro sonriente de mi amigo.

─Relájate, solo bromeo. ─ me dice con tranquilidad, suspiro cansado y él solo levanta los pulgares─, además, esa es decisión de Shoto y tuya, pero debo decir que nunca pensé que fueras tú.

─¿Yo? ─ inquirí confundido─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ pregunté mientras tomábamos el elevador.

─Pues si, Shoto no me dio muchos detalles─ dijo mientras rascaba su nuca─, pero me dijo que estaba sintiendo cosas por alguien y que necesitaba consejos.

─ _Me gustas_ ─

─Debo decir que es una gran sorpresa que tenga ese tipo de orientaciones─ me dijo relajado─, pero bueno, a mi no me molesta… Así que si se casan quiero ser el padrino.

Sonrío levemente, Natsu apoya a Shoto sin importar cuál sea la decisión que tome, Natsu es buen hermano.

─ _Midoriya─ dijo logrando alegrarme al escuchar que no ha usado el "sensei" desapareciendo esa frialdad en su voz. Pero mi alegría se desvanece al ver que me mira serio, casi como si estuviese molesto─. Necesito hablar contigo._

¿Él quería decirme lo que sentía?

No sabría qué hacer si hubiera sido así, no quiero lastimar a Sho-chan, es lo último que quiero hacer en estos momentos pero…

─ _Me gustas_ ─

Yo…

─ _No tienes que mentirme, solo dímelo ¿Sientes algo por alguien más?_

 _Hitoshi… ¿Acaso él noto los sentimientos de Sho-chan?_

¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

─Oye Izuku─ miré de reojo a Natsu─¿Todo bien? Pareces preocupado.

─Si, solo pensaba en…─ bajé la mirada algo apenado─. E-Es algo complicado.

─Me enteré que tú y Shinsou estuvieron en algo─ me dijo, a mi parecer serio ─¿Es verdad?

Me quedé en silencio, hacía años que Natsu y yo no nos veíamos, en la universidad perdimos contacto, y lo ocurrido entre Hitoshi y yo era algo parecido a un amorío, no es como si todo el mundo lo supiese, solo nuestras familias.

Asentí levemente, y él se limitó a suspirar.

─Shinsou era buena persona pero su modo de pensar…

─Lo sé─ musité algo cansado de aquel tema.

─Suenas como si aquello ya te lo hubieran dicho. ─ guardé silencio ante ese comentario, pues yo mismo me lo he dicho un millón de veces. Miré de reojo una vez más a Natsu y él se limitó a sonreírme en forma de apoyo─. El corazón es complicado.

─Y que lo digas.

─Mira…─ me dijo sosteniendo mi hombro─. Sé que esto no es correcto─ me dijo mientras me miraba algo acomplejado─, pero Shinsou es un pésimo partido, siempre dudaras de lo que te diga es verdad o no…─aquello me desanimo─ ¡Ah! Pero mi hermanito…─ arqué la ceja─ debo decir que Shoto es una buena persona ¡Él no miente!─ me sorprendo ante su comentario─, es algo complicado de tratar, pero como hermano mayor, creo que es un buen partido y es muy educado, le gusta leer como a ti y-─

─¿Me estás diciendo que salga con tu hermano? ─le pregunté ciertamente divertido.

─¡Hey! Yo solo hago lo que un buen hermano haría─ dijo de si mismo apuntándose─, le abro el camino a mi hermanito con la persona que le gusta, así que ¿Qué dices? ¿He? ¿Cuñado?

Reí divertido ante su propuesta.

─Le supero por 10 años.

─¿Y? Todo es legal, Shoto ya tiene 18.

─Tonto─ dije pasando a su lado.

Fueron los diez minutos más divertidos en este día, como Natsu intentaba convencerme de todas las formas posibles que, su hermano menor, era mi mejor opción para un futuro repleto de felicidad, un gato, un perro, una casa y mil cosas más que Natsu se dedicaba a nombrar con todas las cualidades de su hermano menor.

─ No sabría decirte del sexo pero─

─¡Ok! Pasaste la línea─ dije algo divertido posando mi mano en su hombro, y dirigiéndome a la caja registradora─ Un capuchino Vainilla por favor.

─Lo mismo, pero con crema y ¿Tiene sándwich? ─ la mujer asintió, sacando una enorme sonrisa para el hambriento Natsu─ ¡Deme dos! Y ─ arqueé la ceja al ver que está buscando en su bolsillo, tomo su celular y busco algo que no vi─ Y dígame una cosa─ le dijo mostrando su celular a la joven de la registradora─ ¿Este chico es guapo? ¿Qué piensa? ¿Es buen partido?

Me asomé y comencé a reír al ver una foto de Sho-chan sonriendo levemente, mirando hacia el cielo, sin notar que lo han fotografiado.

─¡Muy lindo!

─¿Verdad que si? ─ me golpeo en las costillas mientras yo continuo riendo─ ¿Vez?

Después de pagar y que Natsu devorará su comida, volvimos al ascensor hablando de banalidades que por suerte, deje que al fin abandonara el tema de: "101 razones de porque Shoto y tú serían muy felices"

─Y ahora no sé en que anda Touya─ me dijo mientras bebía un poco de lo restante de su café─, ya no le vemos mucho, volvió de América, pero ahora esta tatuado, da algo de miedo─ La verdad, Touya siempre me ha dado miedo, o eso pensé con una sonrisa ladina─. Si estuviese en casa sería más sencillo, seria cosa de meterme a su habitación y revisar todo lo que tiene para así saber en qué está metido.

Me congelo ante ello.

 _Su habitación._

─¿Izuku? ─ me preguntó volteando al ver que he dejado de caminar─ ¿Todo bien?

 _Eso es._

─¡Eso es! ─ dije animado, él miro de lado a lado sin saber a qué me refiero─ ¡Ya sé cómo saber en qué está metido Kacchan!

─¿Quién?

─¡Gracias Natsu! ¡Eres el mejor!

─¡Oye! ¡¿Ese Kacchan es algún rival para mi hermanito?! ─me gritó a mis espaldas─ ¡Recuerda! ¡Mi hermanito es el mejor!

Salí del hospital eufórico, ya sé cómo encontrar a Kacchan.

.

 **¡BOOM! A Midoriya Izuku se le ha encendido la ampolleta.**

 **¡Hemos llegado al capítulo 31! Con un TodoDeku de dos** **capítulos** **muy intenso, espero que los fans de esta pareja les haya gustado y hayan gozado.**

 **¡Ah! Pero no todo en esta vida es Todoroki intentando cogerse a nuestro lindo maestro ¡No, no, no! ¡Porque señoras y señores! ¡En los próximos capítulos ocurrirá lo que tanto esperaban y rogaban! ¡Ohhhh sí! ¡Nuestro rubio explosivo volverá a escena! ¡MÁS EXPLOSIVO QUE NUNCA! En los** **próximos** **capítulos**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL** **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO!**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS Chapter 31**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡Dabi todo un infiltrado! ¡ahora me estoy acostumbrando a subir doble! Ya que comienzo escribiendo uno y digo ¿Por qué no escribo de inmediato el otro? Y BOOM escribo el otro, es inevitable. Dabi solo fue a ver a su hermanito menor agonizante, el pobre estaba enfurecido ante el envenenamiento de su hermanito ¡Alguien toco a un hermano de Dabi! Y eso no quedara impune... ¡Es un don generar mas preguntar que responder! XD**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS Chapter 32**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Kacchan es un ser incomprendido, mi buen amigo, el pobre sufre, pero bueno... Pronto veremos su punto de vista. ¡Y Kirishima! Eijiro es un gran amigo y sin importar que tan molesto este, jamas le dejara. Touya solo quería ver a su hermanito menor, como el hospital es territorio de su padre, se disfrazó para que Endeavor no apareciera a echarlos a patadas (Nosotros estamos en el 2019 y Dabi esta en 2547). Respondiendo tu pregunta, exacto, Midoriya en el Chapter 12: Capitulo 11, Mi admirador, dice que ha escuchado que su vecino Shigaraki trabajaba de farmacéutico, en un laboratorio, o eso creía, había rumores que decía que vendía drogas y no era alguien a quien a una persona le gustaría hacer enojar ;) (PD: ¡Me gusta tu lógica, amo las teorías!) Exacto, no te diré si estas bien o no XD ¡muchas gracias por tu reviews! ¡espero próximas teorías del detective Masasin!**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡jamas! ¡Kacchan es mi juguete favorito! ¡Soy peor que Toga! ¡BUAJAJAJAJA! ¿Creíste que seria una lectura ligera donde todos son felices y terminan comiendo patatas fritas? ¡No! ¡Es una guerra! Y solo ganara el mejor. Pondré una advertencia:**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es una guerra para tus emociones multishippter, no apto para cardíacos y embarazadas.**

 **aksjasjk Lo siento, se ha** **liberado** **mi lado repleto de perverso, es inevitable, hay que ser algo** **malvado** **para hacer sufrir tanto a tus personajes favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviews! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Naomi**

 **¡Midoriya fue al hospital! ¡y Shoto** **despertó** **! el problema es que Shoto cree que todo ha sido un sueño y nuestro pequeño Midoriya esta concentrado en rescatar a su estudiante mas complejo. ¡Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme! ¡Saludos! Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo.**

 **Una vez mas: ¡Gracias a todos por leer" En especial a aquellos que siempre me escriben, en cada capitulo sin falta,** **MasasinMaze y** **Fangirl309 , y tambien a strangeworld77 que tambien siempre esta con sus palabras de aliento** **sus reviews siempre logran hacerme** **reír** **y** **sonreír** **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Nos leemos en el** **próximo** **capitulo!**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Lamento la demora, no he tenido tiempo para agarrar mi pc, de hecho este cap lo escribí con el celu por la misma razón, así que si ven alguna palabra que no encaje, maldigan al auto corrector.**

 **Este cap se lo dedico a M.B. y K.C. sin ustedes… ¡Hubiera terminado antes! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Saludos! xD**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Kirishima es un idiota.

Desde que lo salvé hace un mes de un grupo de brabucones parece no comprender que no le quiero cerca. Vamos en la misma escuela, en clases distintas, pero aun así el muy pendejo insiste en buscarme en los recesos y en el almuerzo.

Una maldita lacra de 8 años, no me imagino lo molesto que será cuando sea más grande.

Pero por razones que no entiendo, su presencia no me desagrada del todo.

Me molesta, pero no demasiado.

Su voz es jodidamente chillona, habla siempre de superhéroes y de la importancia de ser varonil, de cómo seremos mejores amigos por siempre, de que algún día iremos juntos a la universidad y de que yo seré el padrino en su boda. Miles de estupideces que ignoro y que dejo que vomite en un mar de idioteces.

Kirishima habla las 24 horas del día, los 7 días a la semana.

La clase al fin ha terminado, ha iniciado el almuerzo, y para mi sorpresa, Kirishima no ha venido a joderme para que almorcemos juntos.

Lo que se me hace raro.

Me voy directo a la zona de la cafetería, y le busco con la vista, pero sus feos cabellos negros opacos no se ven por ningún lado.

 _¿Se fue?_

Lo vi en los recesos, por lo tanto no es posible, él casi no falta a clases. Algo no anda bien.

Chasqueo la legua y salgo a la zona del patio de la escuela. Para mi suerte están todos almorzando, por lo tanto no tengo que buscarle entre la multitud.

Comienzo mi búsqueda, por cada rincón de esta estúpida escuela, y tras veinte minutos perdidos pateo un basurero molesto al no encontrarle.

 _No es como si me importara._

─ _¡R-Retíralo!_ ─aqueo la ceja al escuchar su voz, esta algo lejos, por el sector del gimnasio, en la zona de los lavaderos.

No estoy preocupado, pero aun así corro.

─ _¡Habla pedazo de animal! ¡¿Di por qué carajos te juntas con esa bestia?!_

─ _¡Es mi amigo! ¡N-No te permitiré que le digas bestia!_

Escucho quejas, y múltiples insultos, mi pecho bombea a gran velocidad y me mente se va al blanco al ver a Kirishima en el suelo, con el rostro sangrando y el uniforme destrozado. Levanto la mirada para ver unos chicos, unos extras que jamás en mi vida había visto.

Estoy sobre ellos.

Ira. Furia. Miedo. Tristeza. Asco.

No sé cómo describir como me siento, la verdad ni siquiera sé cómo logre noquear a uno de los dos brabucones, creo que al primero le golpeé en la garganta, y luego cayó contra uno de los lavaderos quedando inconsciente. Pero el segundo, me he ensañado contra su cara, lanzo mis golpes directamente a su nariz, reventándola, desviando su tabique mientras este llora y suplica.

─¡TE VOY A MATAR! ─ grité comenzando a azotar su cabeza contra el pavimento.

Esta noqueado, pero no me importa.

Es una sensación extraña que me invade, casi como si mi cuerpo actuara por sí mismo, como si la ira dominara cada fibra de mí ser.

 _Se siente bien._

Siento como alguien me atrapa de los hombros y me aleja de mi rival, me retuerzo enfurecido, no satisfecho. Quiero que ellos se arrodillen ante mí y suplen nuestras disculpas.

─¡BRO DETENTE!

 _Kirishima._

Miro por sobre mi hombro y me encuentro con unos ojos repletos de lágrimas.

─Eijiro─ musito confundido.

Mi amigo me libera, y retrocede asustado, mientras me observa casi como si yo fuera algún animal.

─¿E-Estas bien? ¿Q-Qué fue eso? ─ le miro confundido y más tranquilo.

 _No sé de qué está hablando._

Observo a los niños que yacen en el piso, son niños muy mayores a mí, me doblan la altura y musculatura, y aun así les gané. Pero sus estados… sus estados son deplorables.

 _¿Yo hice eso?_

─Hermano─ vuelvo a mirar a Kirishima, que me mira angustiado─ ¿Estas bien?

─¿Me preguntas esa mierda a mí? ─ inquirí molesto viendo que su rostro es un desastre─ ¿Te has visto en un espejo?

De la nada sonríe y me abraza, yo de inmediato le alejo asqueado.

─¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES?! ¡VETE CON TUS HOMOSEXUALIDADES A OTRO LADO!

─¡Qué bueno que volviste ser tú! ─ me dice alegre mientras yo le miro confundido─ ¡Por un momento creí que te habías transformado! ¡Así como Hulk!

Estoy jodidamente perdido, definitivamente no sé de qué habla.

─ _¿Qué está pasando ahí?_

Un maestro.

Kirishima y yo huimos de inmediato, dejando la escena del crimen a juicio de los profesores, por suerte no nos atraparon.

Kirishima no me dijo porque estaba peleando con esos chicos, solo me dijo que está sorprendido de que yo actuara de esa forma, que incluso se asustó. Yo la verdad no sé a qué se refiere, pero si recuerdo lo que sentí al ver a Kirishima en suelo cubierto de sangre. Mi pecho reventó a causa de una horrible presión y un enorme nudo inundo mi garganta impidiéndome respirar, fue como si…

 _Me ahogara…_

 **Capítulo 32: nudillos**

Veo como su puño se dirige directamente a mi rostro, en desesperado intento de darme —aunque sea—, un mísero golpe. Una vez más, soy más rápido, y ladeo mi cabeza logrando que su patético intento de golpe roce mi mejilla.

Sonrío de lado.

Con la mano izquierda sujeto su muñeca y con la derecha golpeó su desnudó abdomen sintiendo como este se moldea con suavidad alrededor de mi puño. El idiota —que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre de peleador— vomita una gran cantidad de apestosos líquidos gástricos directamente al suelo.

Le dejo caer al suelo, de rodillas, dándole un tiempo para que recupere algo de aire que le he arrebatado.

Levanto mi puño, la gente grita enloquecida por mi gran destreza y fuerza.

Soy invencible.

Me paseo engreído, dando leves brincos mientras posiciono mis puños vendados frente a mi rostro, con mi típica sonrisa energética, repleta de adrenalina, que tanto me caracteriza.

Soy Ground Zero, el peleador más temido esta semana, que de un momento a otro, a subido de una pelea como un patético desconocido, hacia la cima.

La gente me admira, las mujeres gritan mi nombre y me suplican que me acueste con ellas. Los hombres me apoyan, apuestan por mí y desean ser como yo.

Soy un dios.

Extrañaba esto ¿Por qué carajos lo dejé?

Veo que mi rival se pone con dificultad de pie, el tipo este quiere morir. De a poco, de una forma lenta, me mira por sobre su hombro y todo se torna silencioso. Observo perplejo sus ojos, sus ojos violetas, unos ojos repletos de burla.

—Me rind—mi puño se estrella contra su cara logrando que se azote contra una de las paredes de nuestro ring. Él me mira aturdido, y levanta sus manos en señal de súplica—. Por favor… Y-Ya no puedo más.

—Vamos ojeroso— dije con voz ronca viendo aquellos ojos violeta mírame burlones, demostrando su superioridad ante mí—, ponte de pie.

Se burla. Se empeña en recordarme una y otra vez que Deku está entre sus brazos.

Le agarro de su asqueroso cabello violeta, y golpeó una y otra vez su rostro, una y otra vez estampó mis nudillos, pero él se ríe, mis golpes no le hacen efecto.

Y eso me enfurece.

Agarro su cráneo y lo azoto contra mi rodilla, mi oponente cae boca abajo, inconsciente, al suelo. Comienzo a patear sus costillas, una y otra vez, y al ver que no se mueve, poso mi pie en su cráneo comenzando aplastar lentamente su cabeza.

—Quiero escucharte crujir— dije sonriendo entusiasmado de ver la sangre correr por la arena, queriendo que su asqueroso rostro de desvanezca para siempre.

Pero alguien me atrapa por detrás, tres o cuatro personas me alejan de mi rival. Grito enfurecido, quiero matar a ese hijo de puta.

—¡El ganador!— habló el referí recordándome en la situación en la que estoy— ¡Ground Zero!— gritó apuntándome, la gente grita entusiasmada en respuesta, algunos solo porque me admiran, otros porque les he hecho ganar mucho dinero.

Poso mi mirada en el hombre con quien peleaba hace un momento, le están atendiendo. Tiene el cabello negro, no violeta, y el doctor abre sus ojos revisando con una linterna dejando en evidencia su tonalidad café.

Eh tenido un ataque.

 _Carajo_.

Sin problema, escalo las paredes de la arena, la gente me rodea, las putas se me pegan a la espalda y a los brazos musitando un mar de suciedades, los hombres me intentan comprar para que sea su peleador.

Y al ver que no me dejan pasar, colman mi paciencia.

—HÁGANSE A UN LADO O LOS MATO A TODOS— Como si mi palabra fuera ley, me obedecieron, quedando a un metro de distancia, saben que no bromeo.

Chasqueo la lengua encabronado, y me dirijo directamente a la zona de los vestidores. Al verme, muchos pareces esconderse, pero no me importa, llego directamente al casillero donde deje mis cosas.

Es hora de irme.

—Lindo espectáculo— me quito las vendas de las manos, ignorándole—, debo decir que mi parte favorita fue el final.

Me detuve.

—Ya sabes—levanté la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos de un azul tan brillante como un zafiro, frío como el mismo hielo, de sonrisa burlona, y ropa negra—, esa parte donde pierdes el control y quieres matarlo.

—Vete a joder a otra parte Dabi—gruñí continuando pacientemente de deshacerme de las vendas repletas de sangre ajena. Observo mis maltratados nudillos, pese a que las vendas son para reducir el daño, mi piel presenta múltiples cortes y un ardor desagradable.

Un precio que acepto.

—No estás bien niño— frunzo el ceño y me coloco de pie—, eres una bomba de tiempo— sonrió—, pero no es como si me importara, solo quiero ver cuando explotes y mates a alguien.

Avancé hacia él. Dabi es un hombre de quizás unos 30 años, de cabello tan negro como el carbón. Su cuello está repleto de tatuajes al igual que sus brazos, y su ropa es negra con desgastes harapientos que me repugnan.

—Tal vez comience contigo— dije como amenaza, él lanzó una leve risotada.

—No debiste volver— me habló con calma—, solo clavaste tu propia tumba.

Jamás he comprendido a Dabi, es un tipo extraño, no apuesta en las peleas, solo observa, nunca se involucra en los problemas de Toga, no trabaja para nadie, solo está ahí, como un idiota.

 _Es un asqueroso mirón_.

—Y dime— dije con tono irónico y desafiante—, si yo estoy aquí cavando mi tumba ¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí?

Se quedó en silencio varios segundos, y de la nada sonrío, una sonrisa vacía, con unos ojos bizarros y brillantes.

—Es divertido ver como las personas como tú se quiebran— gruñí hacia mis adentros y con velocidad agarré su cuello, este solo sonrió y continuó hablando sin importarle mi prepotencia—, amo ver como la soledad y el odio destruyen sus mentes, como sus almas son corrompidas por sus miedos.

Este tipo está enfermo.

—¿Qué carajos eres tú?— pregunté con molestia, Dabi atrapó mi muñeca y noté con sorpresa que su temperatura era caliente al tacto.

—Yo, mi buen Bakugo—me dijo para después sonreír de lado dejando que su cabello se meza aún lado—, soy un fiel admirador de los incorruptibles… y tú...No eres más que una asquerosa marioneta.

—Hijo de puta—musité en un tono ronco y rasposo mientras aumentaba la presión de mi agarre.

Me enferma.

Sonríe de un modo torcido repleto de burla, mientras sus ojos absurdamente abiertos me miran con diversión. Me alerto al sentir un enorme ardor directamente en mi abdomen; con brusquedad le lanzo lejos de mí, miro de reojo mi costado izquierdo y noto alarmado el corte que ha aparecido de la nada.

—Una lástima— le miré enfurecido, observando como una navaja volvía a introducirse en su manga para después mirarme de reojo—, no eres divertido.

—No eres más que un maldito psicópata— aseguré con molestia mientras poso mi mano en mi nueva herida.

—No—dijo mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos para después mirarme con una sonrisa ladina—, no soy más que un simple admirador.

Arqueé la ceja mientras veo como se gira sobre sus pies y comienza a marcharse, silbando una canción algo pegajosa a mi perecer. Dabi está loco, es una persona que desea ver el mundo arder mientras observa todo desde primera fila.

Ama el caos, por lo tanto, no es extraño que se dedique a generarlo.

—Katsuki-san—miré de reojo a la rubia que se hacía paso en el camarín, lanzando a mis pies una gran cantidad de billetes atados por un elástico, los recogí con mi playera en mi mano libre—, lo hiciste muy bien.

Inspeccioné la cantidad, era más de lo prometido, pero yo no me quejaré por aquello. Me coloqué mi playera y pantalones, dejando los shorts negros con adorno anaranjados en mi casillero, siento la mirada de Toga en mí, pero la ignoro.

Finalmente, con mi chaqueta negra de plumas, guardo mi dinero en mi bolso y comienzo a dirigirme a la salida, pasando aún lado de Himiko que me sostiene el brazo al llegar a su lado.

—Mañana tienes una pelea a las 22, no llegues tarde— le miré de reojo—, y el sábado será tu última pelea sin contrato.

—¿Ah?— musité sin saber que decir.

—Eres mío, pero no me gusta tener a mis perros sin collar.

Arranqué su mano con desprecio, ella solo rió divertida, le miré enfurecido.

Un contrato, para Toga un contrato significaba más sexo y un tatuaje con la sigla de mi dueña, una verdadera mierda, es algo permanente. Técnicamente me volvería un perro, tendría que obedecer todo lo que ella diga, y mis deseos de independencia e individualismo se van al carajo.

—No lo haré— gruñí ronco.

—¿Eh? Pero Katsuki-san— me ronroneo—, tú y yo podríamos hacer de ti—

—No existe tú y yo—dije en un gruñido atrapando su muñeca.

—¿No? Pero si tú y yo tenemos tanta química en la cama mi vida— me dice divertida mientras pega su pecho a mi espalda, rodeando mi cintura, comenzando aventurar su mano en mi cinturón—, amo cuando te vuelves un animal como la otra noche, amo cuan—

Sin importarme su género, golpeé con mi codo directamente su rostro logrando que retrocediera unos pasos. Se sujetó el rostro para después mirarme divertida.

Pero esto a mí no me hace gracia.

Toga es mi pasado, y ahora se está volviendo mi presente, y es lo último que quiero. La muy perra cree que puede hipnotizarme una vez más, pero ahora ya no soy un niño perdido he ignorante, sé qué hay gente que espera que termine la escuela, sé que mis padres confían en mí.

Pueda que la gente tenga razón y yo realmente sea un asqueroso delincuente, pero eso no significa que me tiraré a un pozo sin dar una pelea que demuestre lo con contrario.

—Me largo— dije con molestia atravesándome el bolso en mi pecho.

—No vemos mañana mi lindo peleador.

Maldita perra manipuladora.

Di unos pasos de aquellas bodegas abandonadas, saliendo de aquellos laberintos repletos de puertas y pasadizos secretos para huir de la policía. Las estrellas eran opacadas por la enorme luna que brillaba en el hermoso cielo, respiré hondo y sentí el frío recorrer mis fosas acariciando mi tráquea, llegando finalmente a mis pulmones.

Al fin el invierno inició.

Hace meses supuestamente el invierno había iniciado, pero las temperaturas no lo reflejaban, pero al fin el frío a llegado a la ciudad.

Recorro las calles en busca de un taxi que me lleve a casa, el dinero no es problema. Sonrío levemente al ver las estrellas, son tantas, brillantes, encantadoras...

Las pecas del cielo.

Enciendo un cigarro, observando el cielo.

— _¿Quién eres tú?—_

¿Kirishima estará enojado?

No, a mi esa mierda no me importa. No tiene razones para meterse en mi camino.

No puedo dejar de mirar el cielo, y sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, casi como mi cuerpo se relajará al ver aquellos hermosos luceros en el cielo siendo acompañados por la luna, siendo opacadas.

— _Kacchan_ —

Chasqueé la lengua y dejé caer el cigarro frente a mí al ver un taxi.

Indiqué mi dirección y me mantuve mi mente ocupada con mi celular. Comencé a ver los múltiples mensajes de mis compañeros, muchos preguntándome mi estado, les ignoro y me detengo en el chat de Kirishima para notar sus últimos mensajes.

.

 **Pelo de mierda**

 **9:35**

Viejo, sé que volverás porque tú eres genial, así que te informo que el jueves tenemos el examen de matemáticas

 **10:45**

Mic dice que nuestro examen de inglés será oral.

Anal para el que no estudio

Ajajajajajsjs

Se que te hice reír, no lo puedes negar

 **19:34**

Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero pensé que mereces saber que Todoroki ha despertado.

Eso, no tienes responder.

.

Me quedo en silencio, hoy le golpeé, jamás he golpeado a Kirishima, siempre hemos peleado codo a codo, y ahora, mi ira se salió de control.

Se lo merece, se metió en mi camino.

Intento autoconvecerme de aquello, pero algo en mi grita que no es verdad.

Finalmente el taxi se detiene en mi calle, le pago y le digo que conserve el cambio. Camino con tranquilidad, y tras llegar a mi casa, escalo el tubo del desagüe qué pasa por mi ventana, adentrándome en la habitación.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

Me quito todo, y solo quedo en ropa interior, basta con una playera cualquiera que tomo de mi cajón y me lanzó a dormir, por suerte mi habitación es cálida al igual que las mantas que mi cama pose.

Ya es jueves.

Me acomodo entre mis mantas, y dejo descansar mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza. El viernes enviaré un correo a la escuela exigiendo exámenes libres, así ya no tendré que asistir a clases, con eso bastará para quitarme de encima a los maestros y los ineptos de mis compañeros.

No tendré que estar en ninguna clase más.

El sábado será mi última pelea, no firmaré nada con Toga no soy estúpido pero si necesito el dinero. Buscaré otro tipo que me represente, será sencillo.

Con mis ideas claras, mi mente comienza a ceder lentamente, y finalmente, me duermo.

No sueño nada, mi mente solo se apaga.

—¡DIJE DESPIERTA!— es lo último que escucho al momento que caigo de cara al suelo, golpeándome el rostro contra la gris alfombra, percibiendo como las mantas y el colchón caen sobre mi cuerpo—¡TIENES QUE IR ALA ESCUELA PEQUEÑO HOLGAZÁN!

—¡ERES UNA MALDITA LOCA!— grité a todo pulmón mientras salgo de mi tumba que en algún momento fue mi cama, viendo como mi vieja me ve sumamente arreglada—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?!

—¡MALDITA SEA!— me grita enfurecida como la loca que es—¡YA ESTUVISTE PELEANDO DE NUEVO! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO TENDRÉ QUE CASTRARTE PARA QUE TE MANTENGAS QUIETO?!

Olvidé mis moretones.

Rodé los ojos en respuesta, ya que no es nada grave, pero aun así mi vieja toma mi rostro y lo inspecciona con cuidado. Le miro desde mi altura, es extraño ser más alto que ella.

—Tu cara sigue igual de fea— rechiné mis dientes molesto—, pero creo que estas algo decente.

—No iré a la escuela— ella arquea la ceja—, me duele la cabeza.

—obvio, si te agitaron el cerebro con estos golpes.

Se queda meditando mi excusa, como si su palabra fuera hacerla cambiar de parecer. Y tras observarme varios segundos, cede.

Mi vieja me dice que tiene que salir, al parecer a cerrar un trato fuera de la ciudad, volverá en la madrugada. Mi viejo no ira, esta resfriado y la bruja no quiso despertarlo para que descansara en casa.

Mis viejos ya no trabajan tanto como cuando era niño, ahora pasan más tiempo en casa.

Mi vieja se va, y yo observo todo detenidamente.

—Maldita loca, deja un desastre y luego se larga, así no puedo dormir.

Gruñí mi suerte, y finalmente dominados por mi pereza, me dirijo hacia la habitación de mis padres.

Esta amaneciendo, pero aun así la habitación es muy oscura, no se ve ni mierda. Con dificultad me adentro sin derribar algo o caer en el proceso, introduzco mi cuerpo dentro de la cama mientras escucho la respiración de mi padre de fondo, mi vista al fin se acostumbra a la oscuridad y observo cómo los cabellos de mi viejo resaltan entre las mantas reposando en su almohada.

Respiro lento, inundando mis pulmones del aroma nostálgico de mis viejos. Dejo que las sábanas acaricien mi piel, que la almohada se moldee a mi cabeza.

¿Hace cuánto que no hacía esto?

Y con esa pregunta en mente, me dormí.

Abrí mis ojos, y estoy en la entrada de mi casa, adentrándome después de un largo día fuera de casa. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que he hecho antes, estuve con Toga y su gente, me pagó bien, me dio de comer y me ofreció vivir con ella.

Y lo estoy pensando.

Mi primer año en la U.A. ha sido una mierda, la gente me odia, mis viejos no están y sumado al diagnóstico del psicólogo, todo ha ido de mal en peor.

Toga me ha prometido ayuda, me ha dicho que soy el mejor, es la única que me ve como realmente soy. Me deja desquitarme con cualquier oponente, me incentiva a seguir.

Y me ha abierto los ojos. Nadie me necesita, si no estoy presente no generaría ningún cambio.

Soy innecesario para todos, menos para ella.

Me adentré en el living y me sorprendo al ver a mi viejo. Está mirando por una ventana, sentado en su sofá, dejándome ver solo su oreja y parte de sus pómulos, solo presenta una gran cantidad de cabellos castaños claros, pese a su edad, mi viejo no presenta canas. Su presencia me transmite cierta paz.

Cuando era niño mi padre en su día libre solía leer el periódico ahí.

— _Katsuki_ —arqueo la ceja al ver que ha sentido mi presencia, quizás, el golpe de la puerta. Se voltea de reojo y me mira con una sonrisa algo cansada, su bigote igual de castaño, se curva con su sonrisa leve— _¿Qué tal estas hijo?_

— _Se supone que estabas fuera del país viejo ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?_ — pregunté ciertamente intrigado. Mis viejos viajan bastante, y el que mi padre esté aquí es extraño, hacía meses que no le veía la cara.

Mi padre se colocó de pie y camino hacia mí, noto sus ojeras y su rostro evidentemente agotado, está hecho un desastre. Quizás la empresa va mal o algo.

Sus manos se posan en mis hombros, mi padre es más alto que yo, intento mantenerme tranquilo, no me gusta gritarle a mi viejo, a diferencia de la vieja, él es alguien muy pacifico.

Doy un brinco al sentir su pulgar acariciar mi mejilla, me mira casi enternecido, la verdad no entiendo qué ocurre.

No sé cómo reaccionar, esto es confuso.

— _Mi hijo_ —musita con una leve sonrisa _—, estas tan grande._

— _¿Estas ebrio?—_ pregunté ciertamente incómodo. Con lentitud, posó su rostro en mi hombro, sus brazos rodean los míos, y yo no sé a dónde mirar ante la incomodidad que estoy sintiendo _—oye…_

— _Lo lamento Katsuki._

Me sorprendo ante su disculpa, y mi corazón se encoge al notar cómo aumenta su agarre y mi hombro comienza a humedecerse.

Mi padre está llorando.

Es desgarrador, jamás he visto a mi padre llorar, jamás pensé que fuese posible que mi padre llorara.

— _Todo lo que estás pasando—_ me dice casi ahogado _—, es por mi culpa…_

— _Viejo, oye ya—_

— _He sido un horrible padre._

— _N-No, ya fue sufic—_

— _Lo lamento tanto._

Se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos, percibo el dolor en mi pecho al ver los ojos repletos de lágrimas de mi padre mientras acaricia mi rostro. Su sonrisa amable y pacífica.

Esto es mi culpa.

— _D-Deja de llorar_ — dije en una orden repleta de duda, él solo río levemente.

— _Se lo que estás haciendo_ — no sé qué decir, más bien, no quiero interrumpir _—, pero no es tu culpa, es nuestra, no hemos estado para ti._

— _Viejo, ya cállate_ — gruñí bajando la mirada, sintiendo como sus brazos vuelven a rodearme y una mano se posa en mi cabeza, acercándome a su pecho. Mis ojos titubean, tiemblan en una impotencia de poder querer ahogar mis lágrimas.

Mi viejo está llorando y es mi culpa.

 _ **No dejaré que mi padre vuelva a llorar**_.

Abrí los ojos.

Estoy hundido en el lado de mi madre, rodeado por un mar de mantas gruesas, sintiendo la calidez de mi cuerpo, percibo la suavidad de la almohada en mi mejilla.

Un sueño.

Me cubrí el rostro con mí ante brazo. Aquel sueño… No fue un sueño, eso fue un recuerdo. Ocurrió en mi primer año de U.A. después de haberme ausentado alrededor de un mes en la escuela. Mi padre se enteró de mis faltas y mis juntas, y aquello le destrozo el corazón.

Hice a mi padre llorar.

Con eso toqué fondo, y tras llorar junto a mi padre, volví a la escuela al día siguiente.

Miré de reojo, observando entre las mantas la ausencia de la silueta de mi viejo. Extiendo mi mano y percibo la calidez de la sabana, significa que no lleva demasiado tiempo de pie.

Sin importarme estar en ropa interior y solo con una playera, bajé al primer piso rascando mi panza mientras bostezo con pereza. Siento mi cuerpo molido y con un letargo que pide a gritos volver a la cama, pero la curiosidad de saber de mi padre es más fuerte.

Al descender a la plata baja, busco en la sala de estar y en el comedor, pero no hay rastros de mi viejo. Mi nariz percibe un pesado aroma a huevo frito.

 _Viejo glotón._

Me dirijo a la cocina, y ahí está, a contra luz de la ventana, se encuentra mi padre que a diferencia de mí, él está con un pijama gris que llega hasta su talón cubriendo parte de sus pies, y una playera negra ligera de mangas alargadas.

Le miré de arriba abajo, y noto fugazmente un envoltorio de mantequilla y queso junto a las cáscaras de huevo vacías.

Me poso en el marco del umbral la cocina y sonrío de lado.

—Oye, oye ¿Qué carajos paso con el colesterol alto?— pregunté burlón logrando que él dejara de revolver los huevos, se volteó y el reflejo de la luz me impidió ver sus ojos ocultos detrás de sus lentes.

—No lo sé— me dice volviendo a su huevos—, supongo que lo mismo que le paso a tu cara.

— _Tu ché._

Me acerqué curioso, puesto que huele bien, y aprecie lo que sería el desayuno de hoy.

Unos huevos revueltos muy amarillos, con mucho queso y con un sublime olor a mantequilla, noto de reojo unas especias, lo más probable es que tengan algo de picante.

Sonrío de lado y miro a mi viejo, tiene una leve sonrisa en sus labios ocultos por su mostacho. Sus ojos reflejan una paz que me llena, sus cabellos, su cabello castaño está perdiendo la lucha contra los años, ha perdido brillo y tiene demasiadas canas.

Mi viejo está envejeciendo.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?— me preguntó, yo intenté ignorar su pregunta tomando un poco de pan y descaradamente untarlo en los huevos, llevándome a la boca mi exitoso robo—Katsuki.

—Me duele la cabeza— finalicé.

—¿Aún?

—Depende—dije tomando el mango del sartén con una mano, y con la otra la bolsa de pan—, dame tu desayuno y puede que se me pase.

Mi viejo sonrió.

—Hijo, es para los dos— me dijo con diversión.

—Mío.

Y con eso dicho, hui a la habitación de mis padres, corriendo a gran velocidad mientras mi viejo me seguía a un paso lento.

Me lancé en la cama y dejé el sartén en la mesita de noche de mi vieja, quien de seguro se molestara al ver que este se ha quemado ante la alta temperatura del sartén.

Comimos juntos, desayunamos a las 13:45 pm, luego vimos una película acostados, mientras mi viejo sonreía ante mis comentarios intelectuales de cómo el director de la película era un imbécil y un ignorante.

El almuerzo fue a las 17:38, no cocinamos, pedimos algo rápido. Y posteriormente dormimos.

Fue una tarde entre mi viejo y yo.

Y al llegar la noche, se hicieron las 20:30, y fue el momento en que recordé que tenía una pelea a las 22.

—¿Todo bien?— me preguntó al notar que he tomado mi teléfono.

Mi viejo había ido al baño, y me había dejado la importante tarea pos-siesta de buscar una película adecuada para la cena. Separé de mala gana la vista de la pantalla, y miré a mi viejo que me mira preocupado.

—Tengo un compromiso— dije con molestia.

—¿Ahora? ¿Tan tarde?

No sé qué decir para que no sospeche, pero la verdad tengo la sensación de que mi viejo lo sabe. No quiero que se preocupe, ni menos que se moleste.

—Kirishima y los demás, esos idiotas se recargan con el sol— gruñí abriendo el chat de Toga.

—¿Kirishima te hizo esos moretones?

Arqueé la ceja, confundido, y mi viejo se señaló a sí mismo el pómulo.

 _Ah claro, mis heridas_.

—Es complicado— dije empezando a teclear con un solo dedo mientras que mi mano libre aún tiene el control remoto.

—¿Se pelearon?—realicé una mueca al notar la extraña dificulta de sostener con una mano mi celular mientras escribo con mi pulgar. Percibo como mi viejo se sienta en la cama, haciéndome que me incline un poco hacia él por el peso—. Katsuki…

—Nada grave, no empieces, solo fue una pelea— dije con cierta molestia de su preocupación sin fundamentos.

Es una mentira a medias.

Es un silencio incómodo, mi viejo me mira mientras yo estoy concentrado tecleando. Y tras unos minutos, finalmente apago el celular y lo dejo debajo de la almohada.

Vuelvo a mi importante, y claramente, crucial trabajo de buscar unas películas.

Solo hay mierda en televisión, nada interesante. Mi dedo presiona a gran velocidad en busca de algo bueno, pero hasta ahora solo encuentro comedias románticas, películas de perros, o de esas mierdas para niños.

—¿Katsuki?

—¿Qué?— inquirí concentrado mientras no aparto la mirada de la pantalla.

 _¿Otra vez "El día después de mañana"? ¿Qué mierda les pasa? No se dan cuenta que ya han salido más películas ¿Por qué mierda continúan pasando las mismas películas?_

—Hijo.

—¿Qué viejo?

—¿No tenías un compromiso?

—Lo cancelé— dije con tranquilidad.

Percibo la sonrisa de mi viejo, pero le ignoro.

Esta no la ha visto.

—¿La viste?— pregunté dejando de presionar el botón.

—Nop

—Bien, yo tampoco.

Y eso fue todo.

No necesito decirle a mi viejo que lo amo, ni menos que en verdad quiero estar con él, jamás le diría que momentos como estos son mis favoritos, ni menos que extrañaba estar a solas con él en un día de holgazanería ¿Para qué? Estoy seguro que él lo sabe.

Sin darme cuenta, me dormí en medio de la película.

Desperté en medio de la noche. Mis ojos percibieron la inmensa oscuridad que nos rodea, al igual que una delicada mano en mi pecho que con insistencia, y fuerza, me empuja lejos de la orilla dejándome en medio de la cama de mis viejos. Finjo estar dormido, y que piense que estoy moviéndome entre sueños, me giro y le doy la espalda al recién llegado.

Abrí mis ojos, y veo la silueta de mi viejo moverse suavemente ante cada respiro que da. Siento un peso en la cama, y tras varios segundos de un silencio eterno, las mismas delicadas manos comienzan a acariciar mi cabello, tarareando una canción que no escuchaba hace años.

 _Mamá_.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el cariño en el que estoy sometiendo. Mi pecho se siente lleno ante el calor de mi padre y madre, no puedo evitar sentirme pequeño pese a que ya no soy un niño.

—Te amo, mi pequeño Katsuki— musita mi madre muy bajo.

Me dormí con mi pecho repleto de dicha, y mis ojos desbordando lágrimas.

La mañana siguiente mi excusa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza no fue efectiva, mi vieja me sacó a rastras de la cama y me llevo a la ducha, obligándome a gritos que me diera un baño para asistir a la escuela. Lamentablemente tuve que obedecer o mis bolas correrían peligro.

Me fui de casa entre gruñidos pero en vez de tomar el metro a la escuela, me fui en dirección contraria, al centro. Fui directo a un motel, donde pague una habitación con el fin de dormir, la recepcionista me miró extrañada de que viniera solo… A un motel.

─ Si te digo que me la voy a jalar ¿Dejaras de mirarme así? ─ pregunté ciertamente irritado de su mirada recelosa. Ella me miró con asco y me dejó en mi habitación.

Para mi suerte, en estos horarios están todos trabajando o en la escuela, por lo tanto no tendría que tener problemas con ruidos sucios o eróticos. Me lancé en la cama y decidí dormir, dispuesto a no pensar en los problemas o lo que pensaría los demás al verme en un motel completamente solo.

 _Kirishima se reiría._

Inevitablemente sonreí de lado.

Me dormí.

Al despertar sentí mi cuerpo pesado y aletargado, quería continuar durmiendo, así que no me quejé y me acomodé en la cama de gran tamaño, quedando en medio. Solo quiero dormir.

Últimamente no tengo mucha hambre, ni mucha energía, solo me siento muy cansado y además muy irritable.

Estoy confundido, me siento débil. Antes solía actuar y pensar a gran velocidad, solía resolver los problemas en un santiamén, pero ahora, soy más lento, pienso las cosas dos veces, y para empeorar, me pregunto que pensaran mis amigos y mi familia al verme.

 _¿Qué pensara Deku?_

Me enfurezco a mí mismo con mis inseguridades.

Pasé gran parte de la mañana ahí, durmiendo o dormitando, sin pensar en nada. Mi mente estaba en blanco gran parte del tiempo, solo me dedicaba a sentir la suavidad de las sabanas, a saborear mi propia saliva y a cerrar los ojos con insistencia.

Cuando se hicieron las cinco de la tarde me marché.

Hoy tango otra pelea, Toga me dijo que si me ausentaba hoy, podía irme al diablo, por lo tanto tengo que asistir. La pelea es a la misma hora que la de ayer, al parecer, con alguien de alto calibre, un peleador muy agresivo que ha matado a casi todos sus oponentes.

Veremos cómo le va conmigo.

Iré a casa primero, a cambiarme, quiero que mi vieja me vea entrar y mantendré la misma excusa vaga de ayer. Diré que estoy enfermo y que me dormiré temprano, es sencillo, luego saldré por la ventana.

Me dirigí de inmediato a casa, en el camino la fatiga a causa de mi falta de apetito se volvió un grano en el trasero, así que planeé prepara algo rápido al llegar a casa.

─¡Llegue! ─ grité al momento que cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

─Te tardaste─ miro de reojo a mi vieja mientras me quito mis zapatos, está secando un vaso mientras me observa curiosa.

─Fui al centro─ dije con simpleza.

Es verdad, fui al centro.

─Bien, tú y yo tenemos cosas muy serias de que hablar.

Chasqueé la lengua, y dejo mis zapatos juntos, cuando al fin noto unos mocasines de tonalidad negra, muy lustrados que se me hacen desconocidos.

 _¿Visitas?_

Mi vista no puede separase de ellos, escucho como mi vieja se queja de algo, algo de la escuela y de un maestro, pero no le prestó atención, intento recordar donde he visto esos zapatos, pero mi mente está bloqueada.

Ignoré a mi vieja, le dije que iría a mi habitación a dejar mi bolso y luego a dormir ya que me sentía cansado de la escuela. En el camino tomé algo de la cocina, un paquete de galletas nuevo, devoré la mayoría hacia mi habitación. Masticaba lentamente saboreando el limón, pero mi concentración se va al carajo cuando veo que mi cuarto tiene la puerta abierta.

Con recelo, poso mi mano en la madera y lentamente empujo la puerta observando el interior.

Me paralizo al verle, sus ojos verdes concentrados en mis cartas de las múltiples universidades que me han contactado, leyendo al parecer el remitente. No sé si sentirme enojado o feliz.

No, definitivamente estoy enojado.

─¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE HACES MALDITO METICHE?! ─ grité a todo pulmón logrando que mi maestro volteara asustado al momento que le empujé, arrebatando mi correspondencia.

Oculté mis cartas entre mis libros y volteé prepotente, dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas de mi habitación.

─¡L-Lo lamento! ─ me dice como disculpa, para despues sonreír─ M-Me da gusto verte Kacchan.

 _S-Sácalo de aquí._

─Estaba preocupado por ti.

 _¡AHORA!_

─¡PUES YA ME VISTE! ─ grité alterado─ ¡AHORA LÁRGATE!

Mis ojos le devoran inconscientemente. Mi iris viaja desde sus pies comenzando a ascender lentamente, apreciando sus pantalones negros de vestir, que al llegar a los bolsillos, son atrapados por un sweater de tonalidad verde que esta sobre una camisa blanca. Sus cabellos están revueltos, y su nariz y sus pecosas majillas rojas quizás por el frio del día de hoy.

─N-No me iré Kacchan.

Sus palabras son un revoltijo en mi mente. No entiendo qué hace este idiota aquí, no tiene razones para estar en mi casa, en mi habitación, con mis cartas.

Intento no verle a la cara.

─Lamento haber entrado en tu cuarto así, Kacchan─ me dice en un tono firme, chasqueo la lengua molesto, lanzando mi mochila a mi cama, dándole la espalda, intentado ignorarle─, veo que traes el uniforme.

─Si ¿Y qué? ─ pregunté enfurecido.

─Es que no fuiste a la escuela hoy…

Rodeo los ojos.

─Pero tu madre no sabe eso─ le miro por sobre mi hombro, eso me sonó a amenaza. Deku me observa atento, serio, no logro saber que intenta hacer, si amenazarme o hacerme sentir mal─, es curioso, me dijo que hoy habías tardado más de lo normal en llegar de la escuela.

─¿Me estas amenazando? Pequeña mierda─ pregunté ciertamente irritado ante tal falta de respeto a mi persona.

─No ─me respondió mentiras me miraba con aquellos malditos ojos repletos de inocencia tan fingida─, solo vengo a decirte que quiero que vuelvas a la escuela Kacchan.

Lancé una risotada.

─No me digas─ dije divertido cruzándome de brazos.

─Volverás a la escuela Kacchan.

─¿Ah? ¿Y cómo? ─pregunté comenzándome acercar lentamente hacia él─ ¿Tú me obligaras? ¿Ah? ¿Deku?

Me acerqué lo suficiente, marcando nuestra clara diferencia de estatura, sintiendo su respiración, notando como Deku me mira desde abajo, su musculatura no se compara con la mía, es como una chica, tiene rasgos algo afeminados, es como una muñeca de porcelana. Es pequeño, frágil, tan quebrantable.

 _Podría quebrarle._

Pero Deku no se intimido, más bien, me hizo frente el muy hijo de puta.

─Si, yo─ me dijo mientras me miraba, acercando su inflado pecho al mío.

El ambiente es tensó, noto como Deku no parece querer retroceder, y para peor, percibo su calor y la casi inexistente distancia entre nosotros. Siento su aliento, su olor.

 _Huele a lavanda._

Desvío mi mirada al darme cuenta que me he quedado como idiota mirando sus ojos, se supone que estoy molesto, el muy bastardo estaba revisando mi correspondencia y ahora me hace frente. Esto está mal, su presencia me hace mal.

─Kacchan.

─ _Te lo prometo Kacchan, entre Shinsou-sensei y yo no pasa nada─_

─Lárgate─ gruñí enfurecido. Es verdad, lo había olvidado.

─Kacchan, por favor, puedo ayudarte─ me dice en un tono angustioso que revuelve mi estómago.

─ _Te lo prometo Kacchan, entre Shinsou-sensei y yo no pasa nada─_

Estoy confundido. Debería estar enojado… pero…

─¡QUÉ TE LARGUES! ─ grité golpeando el muro a un costado de su rostro.

Estoy muy confundido, mi mente es un lio.

No le miro, no me atrevo a mirarle, solo siento su leve temblor frente a mí, y tras unos segundos percibo como se aleja lentamente de mí. Desprendo mis nudillos de la pared, y respiro agitado mirando mi adormecida mano.

─Yo… No te abandonare Kacchan─ apreté con fuerza mi entre cejo y volteé.

Pero Deku se ha ido.

 _Maldito imbécil._

Siento como mi pecho se contrae con fuerza, y un horrible nudo se apodera de mi garganta, se me hace difícil respirar y comienzo a hiperventilarme. Siento un fuerte golpe de adrenalina directo a mi pecho, y con una enorme ira, mando todo al carajo.

Firmaré con Toga, y me largaré de este lugar.

 _Así Deku no podrá encontrarme._

Me cambio con rapidez, y me largo por mi ventana, el frio inunda mis pulmones y observo el espeso manto gris que inunda el cielo. Nubes oscuras.

Nevara quizás.

Pero eso no me importa ahora, solo me dedico a correr en busca de un taxi o algo que me lleve a mi pelea. La ira, el miedo y el odio que inundan, quiero descargarme con el primer desgraciado que se cruce en mi camino, pero me contengo.

De milagro logro llegar a las bodegas sin matar o golpear alguien en el camino, llegué antes de tiempo y exigí que la pelea se adelantara. Y a las 20:30 yo ya estaba listo para salir.

Mis puños están envueltos, mi nudillos hormiguean por destrozar la mandíbula de alguien, estoy ansioso y frenético. Me importa un carajo todo y todos.

Ni siquiera noté la gran cantidad de gente que está alrededor de la plataforma, me lanzo directamente al agujero que es mi zona de combate y mis pies se entierran entre la fría tierra seca. Doy un grito bestial que sobresalta a la multitud, algunos me apoyan, otros solo me miran con horror.

No escucho nada ni a nadie, solo veo como el réferi que está mirando desde las gradas con un micrófono.

 _Estoy listo._

Escucho como alguien cae detrás de mí, volteo y sonrío de lado, eufórico, al ver a mi oponente. Es un tipo rubio de torso desnudo con unos shorts negros, tiene labio viperino dejado ante mi sus dientes frontales, le hace falta un ojo, y es jodidamente grande y musculoso.

Un maldito anormal.

─¿Tú eres Ground Zero? ─me preguntó en un tono burlesco que solo empeoro mi estado─ Te hare mierda.

Sonreí.

La campana dio comienzo a nuestra pelea.

Para mi sorpresa, Muscular, como se hacía llamar mi oponente, no solo era grande y fuerte, sino que también rápido. El fenómeno recibió mis mejores golpes, y para sorpresa parece absorber el daño, ya que tras una gran cantidad de tiempo no logro lastimarle. Mi ira se ha disipado y estoy alerta, ahora soy consciente de que estoy en problemas, he recibido un par de golpes, sus puños son demasiado fuertes es como si un elefante me estuviese atacando.

Si recibo otro golpe directo y no podré soportarlo.

Me dedico a esquivar sus ataques, y golpear como puedo, si continúo así perderé. Pero por la rapidez sus golpes ─que de milagro logro esquivar─ no puedo pensar, no me da ni un segundo para analizar mi situación, ni menos para idear un plan.

Su enorme puño roza mi mejilla.

No veo aberturas, su técnica es perfecta.

 _Carajo._

Y entonces, una idea se me viene a la mente.

Me escabullo con agilidad entre sus piernas, y con rapidez, brinco sobre una de las paredes impulsándome con esta hacia su espalda, dando un fuerte golpe con mi rodilla directamente en su columna, logrando al fin escuchar un grito de dolor que encendió mi sistema. Seguí mi ataque con una fuerte patada en la flexión de su rodilla, generando un desequilibrio en su enorme cuerpo. Le agarré de sus feos cabellos e hice que al fin callera ante mí.

No perdí tiempo, y me monte sobre su pecho lanzando contantes golpes directos a su rostro, reventando su nariz y labios, no le doy tiempo para reaccionar, y antes de que haga algo, comienzo a ahorcarle.

Mis manos rodean su enorme cuello, cerrándose con fuerza, impidiendo que el aire ingrese por su tráquea y llegue a sus pulmones.

La euforia me domina, mi pulso esta mil, siento la adrenalina recorrer por mis venas. Soy fuerte, soy invencible, nadie puede ganarme, despues de esto, seré un rey.

Las manos de muscular buscan desesperadamente quitarme de encima, lanzando golpes débiles hacia mi tórax, pero nada es suficiente para quitarme de encima.

 _Solo unos segundos más._

Es cosa de tiempo, pronto morirá.

Sonrío eufórico ante la idea de matarle, el hijo de puta me causó demasiados problemas, creo que llevo una hora completa, o más, peleando con este desgraciado.

Muscular, ya no es amenaza, sus manos se posan en mi rostro en un intento patético de quitarme de encima, su palma empuja mi mejilla, pero solo logra que desvíe la mirada de su azulado rostro. Despego mi vista de sus ojos rojos ante la falta de oxígeno, ya no puedo ver la sangre brotar de sus nariz mientras sus destruidos labios se mueven como los de un pescado agonizante.

Mis ojos se enfocan en el público, la gente grita animándome, otros parecen desesperados de ver a Muscular perder.

Voy a ganar.

La adrenalina me abandona, mi corazón se detiene y mis ojos repletos de molestia pasan a la sorpresa al verle entre el público, resaltando ante su quietud. Sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos están repletos de lágrimas mientras niega lentamente, dejando que estas escapen rodeando sus pecas. Está paralizado, observándome con un horror que jamás pensé ver en él,

 _Deku ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Me siguió?_

Las preguntas inundan mi mente, mi corazón pide a gritos que me detenga y le explique con mil mentiras más falsas que las anteriores. Estoy bloqueado, solo le observo horrorizado como musita mi hombre sin poder creer lo que estoy haciendo.

A mi mente llegan los rostros de mis padres, los de mis amigos, de mis maestros, todos, mirándome con dolor y una horrible decepción.

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

Su frente se azota directamente contra mi cabeza, aturdiéndome, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y retrocediera unos pasos. Estoy desorientado, miro mis manos y veo una gran cantidad de sangre brotar de mi frente, levanto la mirada confundido y veo como Muscular se coloca de pie.

 _Deku ¿Dónde esta Deku?_

─Me las vas a pagar maldito imbécil─ me dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

Pero no me coloco de pie. Me lo merezco.

He cometido un horrible error. La decepción, el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de Deku es la mejor prueba de ello.

Muscular levanta su puño y lo azota directamente contra mi rostro, sus golpes son algo débil, comparado con el principio de la pelea, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme más aturdido de lo que estaba. Me lanza contra una de las paredes, y yo, caigo como muñeca de trapo, sin deseo de continuar.

Levanto la mirada, y veo como Muscular camina hacia mí.

 _Que me mate de una maldita vez._

─¡KACCHAN! ─mi corazón da un vuelco al ver como Deku está sobre la espalda de Muscular, lanzando muchos golpes con su puño, una y otra vez que el rubio no logra comprender de donde provienen.

─D-Deku─ musito en una súplica.

Un último puñetazo logra que Muscular se tambalee, y caiga algo aturdido contra una de las paredes. Deku me mira angustiado y corre hacia mí, pero no logra dar muchas pasos cuando una gran multitud enardecida se abalanza contra él comenzando a golpearle.

Estoy a punto de quedar inconsciente, mi pecho esta desbordando impotencia de no poder hacer nada mientras extiendo mi mano hacia mi maestro.

─D-Deku─ digo al momento que mi rostro se entierra en la tierra.

Mis parpados luchan por mantenerse abiertos, solo puedo ver como Deku está recibiendo una paliza de diez contra uno, y tras varios segundos, me voy a negro.

─ _Duerme bien, Katsuki-san._

.

 **¡WAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE! ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! ¡KATSUKI Y DEKU ESTA EN PROBLEMAS! ¡OHH! ¡¿Y AHORA QUIEN NOS SALVARA?!**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS Chapter 33**

 **Obito El Unico Kamuy**

 **¡Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz que mi actualización haya alegrado tu dia ¡Saludos! ¡y espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Exacto! ¡Todoroki 2.0 hará su aparición! Pero ahora estamos en una etapa de Kacchan, así que tardara un poco en aparecer. Respecto a tu pregunta de: ¿Cómo Shoto sabía que Kacchan se iba a matar a golpes? Bueno, como el Bakusquad ha dicho, el primer año de Bakugo en la U.A. fue todo un problema, ya que casi mata a un estudiante a golpes en la escuela, sumado a la gran cantidad de heridas con las que nuestro Balsty asistía a clases, es cosa de concluir que Bakugo andaba en malos pasos ¡Me despediré en el siguiente review! :3**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡Fue una forma de que Shoto renaciera! Ahora nuestro Shoto está claro y enciende su corazón, ya no hay confusión ¡Es Shoto 2.0! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me despediré en el siguiente review!**

 **Eien Dark**

 **El pollo lo vio todo! Ese pollo todo un pillin Jajajajaja ¡Me despido en el otro comentario!**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS Chapter 34**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Natsu! ¡Best Amigo y Best Hermano! Ame escribir ese capítulo ya que Natsu me recuerda a un amigo, asi que no fue difícil redactar aquel momento ¡Y sip! ¡Toda la razón! ¡Izuku tiene que hablar son Shinsou! Lamentablemente, el pecoso lo sabe y está evitando aquella conversación ¿Por qué será? Midoriya está en relaciones muy complejas, y la menos estable ─románticamente hablando─ es Shinsou, ahí la confianza está técnicamente desvanecida. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Me alegro que el cap te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste! ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Saludos!**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡Natsu es todo un bromista! EL mejor hermano, que busca que su hermanito menor se case y asi ser el padrino ¡Midoriya fue atrapado! ¡Que vergüenza! Imagínate estar en su lugar con todos tus cuñados mirándote, que horrible, pero wueno, así es la vida ¡Otro cap de Kacchan! Y más sufrimiento, es extraño como me nace hacer sufrir a Bakugo… ¿Por qué será? (inserte emoticón pensante) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado! ¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Dayoku13**

 **¡Larga vida al KatsuDeku! Y ahora por Kacchan, Deku está en problemas, este Kacchan nos salió algo lento el niño… ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que el internet te acompañe en este cap y te deje disfrutarlo ¡Saludos!**

 **Azareth**

 **¡Guerra multishippter! Los principales son el KatsuDeku y el TodoDeku, me alegro que los caps con los TodoDeku bien intensos te gusten, espero que este capítulo aunque sea de Kacchan te haya gustado ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!**

 **Eien Dark**

 **¡Muchas dudas! ¿Sera Shigaraki? ¿Quién será el acosador? ¿Qué abra en el sótano de Eren? ¿Leerás esto con voz de narrador? ¡Muchas preguntas que no me dejan dormir! ¡Todo esto y más algún día! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! xD ¡Saludos y mis disculpas por no responder ninguna pregunta!**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y también por siempre animarme a seguir y mejorar**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto y espero que este cap les haya gustado!**

 **Se despide: Momoleft**


	36. Chapter 36

**¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Uff lamento tanto la demora! Pero bueno, ha sido una locura, lo bueno es que he vuelto. Es algo largo ya que son tres días.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene un lenguaje algo subido de tono, con escenas sexuales. Se suplica precaución.**

 **Lamento la demora, espero que la extensión del cap sea suficiente para compensar.**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Mis besos descienden lentamente por su cuello, lamiendo su clavícula, una que otra cicatriz generada por algunas locas peleas a causa de que Izuku es un entrometido. Sonrío levemente, al escuchar un jadeo aterciopelado, mis manos se posan en sus caderas y lo apego más a mi pecho.

─S-Shinsou─ me llama, pero le ignoro. Continúo descendiendo por su cuello, moviendo mis manos por su desnudo abdomen hacia su intimidad, deseoso de repetir lo que acabamos hacer. ─E-Espera.

─¿Por? ─pregunté algo perdido por su dulce y adicto sabor.

─L-Lo hicimos hace poco…

─¿Y? ¿No quieres una tercera ronda? ─ pregunté divertido apoyando mi rostro sobre su hombro.

Izuku se enoja apenado.

Ya llevamos dos semanas como amantes. Solo es sexo, y muy intenso. Izuku era virgen así que es fácil hacerle llegar y que gima mi nombre, es inexperto en el mundo del sexo y me encanta poder hacerle gozar sabiendo que cuando esto termine jamás lograra encontrar a alguien que le haga disfrutar como yo. Y eso le hará volver.

─Estaba pensando─ escuché que él me habló mientras continuo besando su cuello─ ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?

Sonrío encantado.

─Que sucio Midoriya─ le digo coqueto, fascinado por la intensidad de sus palabras.

Pero Izuku se sobresalta, separándose un poco de mi mirándome sonrojado.

─¡N-N-No! Y-Yo decía a ver una película, n-no a eso…

Arqueo la ceja divertido.

─¿Quién va al cine a ver la película? Eres más divertido que la película─ dije coqueto comenzando acariciar su pierna.

─B-Bueno a mí me gustaría ir contigo.

Me detengo.

─Midoriya─ digo serio─. Sabes que esto es solo sexo ¿Verdad?

Nos quedamos mirándonos, varios segundos. No quiero que se confunda, Izuku es mi amigo, y es bueno en la cama.

Pero solo eso.

─S-Si─ me dice sin mirarme─, p-pero somos amigos, así que pensé que podríamos ir como amigos…

─¿Solo iríamos como amigos? ─ inquirí ciertamente decepcionado─ ¿No puede pasar nada más en el cine?

Se sonroja ante mi propuesta, vuelvo atraerle contra mi cuerpo, dispuesto a continuar disfrutando de su compañía.

─S-Shinsou─ me llama, pero le ignoro, continuo besando su cuello, descendiendo por su pecho─ ¿T-Tú no piensas hacer un vínculo con nadie?

No medito su pregunta, volteo su cuerpo dejando su entrada frente a mí. Comenzando a mover mis dedos en busca que Izuku disfrute conmigo, técnicamente no estoy prestando atención, solo estoy embelesado por su calor y su cuerpo.

─Ahora haremos un vínculo─ dije sucio posicionándome para penetrarle.

─¿N-Nunca estarás de novio?

Me detengo unos segundos. Guardando silencio, pero continúo.

Midoriya chilla bajo mi cuerpo, sus dedos se entierran en la almohada mientras le embisto en silencio.

Izuku me gusta. Es lindo, sexy y muy encantador, pero solo me gusta, seria difícil que logara pasara algo más que solo físico. Jamás he estado interesado en pasar a algo más serio, y con Izuku dudo que sea la diferencia.

Es fascinante, no lo niego, disfruto demasiado con Izuku. Es un gran amigo y un buen amante, no me gustaría perderle por un absurdo deseo de una relación, es una pérdida de tiempo y realmente sería un lastima, somos muy compatibles.

Es la primera vez que disfruto tanto, y además, me agrada mucho su compañía al punto que prefiero estar más con él que con cualquiera.

─Es más divertido así─ musito con voz gruesa en su oído.

Izuku y yo somos muy compatibles, eso es todo. Es solo eso.

 **Capítulo 33: Iniciativa**

El ronroneo del auto me mantiene ciertamente concentrado. Hoy he estado algo disperso, al punto que por accidente derramé el café sobre mis cosas en medio de una clase por la 3-A, me parece que ha sido un accidente de mi parte. Aunque tengo ciertas dudas al respecto.

Esos chicos se veían muy sospechosos.

La clase de hoy ha estado algo tensa, no pasó desapercibido ante mis ojos el odio que la clase completa emana hacia mi persona.

Me detestan.

Pero no me importa. Yo vengo hacer clases, no ha simpatizar con ellos. Soy un maestro, no su amigo.

Todoroki, según me ha informado Aizawa, ya ha esta fuera de peligro e Izuku fue en su visita. Bakugo no ha ido a clases como toda la semana. Ciertamente es curioso que el cenizo tras ser envenenado su compañero huya de la escuela.

Miedo, quizás, o puede que se sienta culpable por alguna razón. Se demostró que no ha sido él así que no veo razones para desaparecer. Bakugo es extraño.

De todas formas, no me involucro más de lo necesario.

─ _Y-Yo no sé─ Dijo bajando la mirada, observando sus manos─, en verdad no sé qué decirte Shoto─ Sus palabras fueron un puñal, no por su inseguridad, más bien, por aquel nombre que han pronunciado sus labios._

─ _¿Cómo me llamaste?_

No lo negaré. El momento en que vi a Todoroki tirado en el suelo, agonizante, fui egoísta. Una parte de mi gritaba que hiciera el tiempo suficiente para que el chico no sobreviviera, de esa forma, me desharía de aquel problema. El verle ahí, sin lograr respirar libremente, completamente noqueado. Me hacía retumbar una y otra vez la voz de Izuku repitiendo su nombre en vez del mío. Fue tan tentador.

Pero mi lado humano fue más fuerte.

Aun así, me preocupa mi reacción morosa ante aquella situación. Estuve a punto dejar a un chico morir por mis celos. Tengo que controlarme.

Confío en Izuku, pero solo en Izuku, no en ese chico albino ni menos en su amigo el rubio con ojos de delincuente. Siento que la lista de pretendientes de Izuku aumenta cada vez más.

Primero solo era Uraraka, que me confesó sus sentimientos abiertamente y sin ninguna pena, técnicamente declarándome la guerra. También noté aquella actitud extraña por parte de Bakugo, una actitud acechadora y posesiva sobre Izuku. Mientras que Todoroki, ese chico no me ha dado nada para sospechar pero…

─ _, en verdad no sé qué decirte Shoto─_

Eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Significa que Todoroki está más interiorizado en Izuku de lo que creí, tal vez más que Bakugo y Uraraka.

─ Y quién sabe cuánto más hay─ me dije a mi mismo adentrándome al estacionamiento de mi departamento.

Tengo que solucionar esto de alguna forma, necesito que Izuku me vea como alguien de confiar, que confíe en mí a ojos cerrados, además de demostrar que estoy dispuesto a tener algo serio. Pero ¿cómo? Sé que Izuku nunca me engañaría estando en una relación. Es por eso que tengo que asegurarme de estar en una antes de que esos niñatos se me adelanten.

Izuku y yo jamás hemos estado en una relación oficial, tal vez, si hubiera propuesto eso desde el principio esto no estaría pasando.

 _Pero le dije que lo amaba en casa de sus padres y me rechazó._

Me rechazó porque dejé en claro que no confiaba en él, por eso me echó a la calle. Tengo que ser más cuidadoso con mis palabras, o perderé a Izuku.

Coloqué el seguro a mi auto, y me dirigí al ascensor que me llevaría a mi departamento. Vivo en el segundo piso, a diferencia del departamento de Izuku que está en el cuarto, el mío tiene mejor ventilación y más luz. Mi mente divaga a medida que avanzo en muchas formas de poder solucionar nuestra relación, y al adentrarme al pasillo del segundo piso, me dirijo a mi hogar. Introduzco la llave con pereza.

Me quedo en blanco. No doy crédito a esto. La puerta no tiene seguro.

Poso mis dedos en la suave madera blanca, empujando levemente hacia el interior. Mis ojos viajan de lado a lado. Las cortinas están cerradas, yo nunca cierro las cortinas e Izuku menos.

 _Alguien estuvo en mi casa._

Siento un fuerte portazo en la habitación de Izuku, volteo la mirada en dirección al pasillo. Frunzo el ceño serio, esta situación es la última que me imaginaba en mi hogar.

 _Alguien aún está en mi casa._

No puede ser Izuku, él está en el hospital. Aizawa me lo dijo.

Acomodo mis llaves entre mis dedos, dejando que las punta sobresalten, estoy dispuesto a atacar al bastado que ha ingresado a mi hogar. Mis pasos son lentos y silenciosos. Mi respiración morosa ante la adrenalina que comienza a invadir mi sistema.

¿Por qué alguien se metería a mi hogar? No tengo nada de valor. Mi dinero está en el banco, mi laptop está en mi bolso, lo único de valor seria el televisor, pero ni siquiera es ostentoso.

Mi mano se posa en la puerta de Izuku, la abro lentamente y asomo mi cabeza un poco. Al igual que todo en casa, esta oscura, con las cortinas cerradas ¿Por qué las cortinas cerradas?

Unos apresurados pasos retumban en el pasillo principal de mi hogar, volteo de inmediato. Corro siguiéndole el paso a una gran silueta oscura y antes de que logre dar un paso fuera de mi hogar, atrapo su ropa y lanzo un fuerte puñetazo que el intruso logra esquivar. Mis nudillos y mis llaves se entierran en el muro, dejando un agujero bastante comprometedor. Mi mano se atora.

Y el intruso huye.

─¡VUELVE BASTARDO! ─ grité a todo pulmón.

Mis dedos se deslizaron al fin entre las llaves y corrí por el pasillo principal. La luz del día que entran por los ventanales deja en evidencia su atuendo oscuro, compuesto por unos jeans grises y una capucha tan negra como la noche. Sus manos, traen guantes. Su altura es similar a la mía. Su espalda es ancha pero no es una persona corpulenta.

Es más rápido que yo.

Llegó al ascensor y presionó un botón. El maldito se ve agitado, su pecho sube y baja, para después lanzar una risotada gastada. No logro ver su rostro. Solo vi una sonrisa victoriosa y burlona que se formó en sus labios.

─Nos vemos pronto, Shinsou-kun─ me dice con voz rasposa y gruesa.

Las puertas se cierran. Y él huye.

Mi cuerpo se estrella contra el ascensor ante la velocidad que iba, no dándome tiempo de frenar. Golpeo con fuerza las puertas de metal ante la impotencia que invade mi pecho. Pero no puedo dejar esto así. Corrí hacia las escaleras de emergencia, bajando lo más rápido posible. Llegué al vestíbulo de mi edificio y me acerqué de inmediato a recepción.

Pero nadie le vio. El guardia me dijo que nadie se había ido del edificio ni mucho menos había entrado a recepción desde que yo había llegado.

El bastado huyo.

 _Carajo._

─Señor Shinsou ¿Todo bien? ¿Quiere que llame a la policía? ─ miré mis pies sin poder creer lo sucedido. Fue demasiado rápido.

─N-No, está bien─ dije con una sonrisa incomoda─, solo… si ves a alguien extraño infórmame.

Volví a mi hogar derrotado.

Repetí la situación cientos de veces de camino a mi departamento. Piel blanca, muy pálida, su sonrisa burlona. No vi sus ojos. Su voz, rasposa y gastada, ciertamente familiar.

 _La he escuchado antes._

Me adentré a mi hogar. Di unos pasos incomodo, mirando de lado a lado la sala-comedor. Mis ojos se dedicaron a apreciar la monocromía de la habitación, las cortinas cerradas ¿Qué intentaba el bastardo? Simplemente no entiendo.

Está todo en su lugar.

Me dirijo a la cocina. Grande es mi sorpresa de ver que está cerrada, con llave. Abro la puerta quitando el seguro y me encuentro con Canela, sentado, esperando que se abriera la puerta, con mucha pero mucha comida servida y su caja de arena, que normalmente está en el baño.

Encerró a Canela en la cocina ¿Por qué?

Esto es perturbador. El idiota tuvo el tiempo suficiente para atrapar a Canela. Buscar su plato. Servirle comida. Cambiar el arenero e incluso cambiarle la arena.

 _¿Qué mierda este hijo de puta?_

Simplemente no entiendo ¿Qué buscaba?

Me encamino a las habitaciones. Primero, reviso la habitación de Izuku, parece todo en su lugar. Su laptop está en su escritorio. Reviso sus libros. Su cama. Esta todo lo material a mi parecer.

 _Falta una almohada._

Mi estómago se revuelve. Mi pulso se acelera. Sus camisas están planchadas, Izuku no tenía camisas planchadas, estaban todas en la secadora. Su cama esta tendida, y las sabanas cambiadas. Comienzo a buscar en sus cajones con ropa. Y un enorme nudo me invade mi garganta al ver su ropa interior revuelta. Peor. Esta sucia, manchada con una sustancia que es reconocible a mis ojos.

Me dejo caer en el suelo alterado, me sujeto el rostro agitado y asustado al comprender lo que aquel bastardo buscaba.

 _Izuku llega antes que yo normalmente._

Ese hijo de puta no me esperaba a mí, esperaba a Izuku.

Mi cuerpo tiembla asustado, siento que mis ojos comienzan a nublarse ante una enorme impotencia que me invade, superando la ira y terror. Si Izuku hubiera llegaron antes, si Todoroki no hubiera despertado, Izuku habría llegado antes que yo y quizás qué cosas le hubiera hecho ese hijo de puta.

La idea me forma un horrible nudo en la garganta y una fuerte corriente eléctrica que invade mi columna.

La ira comienza a dominarme, y un potente grito de odio retumbar en mi hogar. Tomo las sabanas de Izuku y las arranco de la cama llevándolas a la lavadora. Las camisas. Su ropa interior. Toda su ropa. Limpio sus muebles. Arranco las cortinas. Todas las cortinas de la casa.

Limpio mi hogar de pies a cabeza. Si fue capaz de masturbarse con la ropa interior de Izuku, no me imagino las atrocidades que pudo hacer con sus cosas.

 _No he revisado mi habitación._

Mientras la lavadora trabaja arduamente con la ropa de Izuku, y las corinas están girando en la secadora. Me paro frente a mi alcoba. Mi mano se posa en el frio pomo, girándolo lentamente intrigado. Lo primero que noto por la abertura que genero al abrir un poco la puerta es la claridad de mi cuarto.

 _Las cortinas están abiertas._

Mi habitación parece intacta. No sé si sentirme aliviado o aún más preocupado. Definitivamente no tenía ningún interés en mí, solo en Izuku. Eso lo hace aún más perturbante.

Reviso mis cajones. Mi ropa. Mi cama. Todo en su lugar. Busco en un baúl que tengo bajo mi cama, cerciorándome que las fotos de Izuku y yo estén intactas. Por suerte, es así.

Respiro hondo aliviado.

Me quedo en el suelo, mirando a la nada.

 _Izuku._

Trago algo en seco ¿Él estará al tanto de esto? Tal vez será mejor no decirle, le asustaría.

Aun así esto me preocupa. El desgraciado sabía que Izuku no estaba en su casa, se vino a mi hogar. Sabía cuál era la habitación de Izuku. Su horario, él sabía que Izuku llegaba antes que yo.

¿Qué mierda está pasando?

El pitido de la lavadora me saco de mis pensamientos. Mantuve mi mente ocupada, me dediqué a hacer los quehaceres de mi hogar, cambiando las sabanas de Izuku. Secando sus camisas y planchándolas. Su ropa interior la dejé doblada como pude.

Solo espero que Izuku no lo note.

La noche cayó en la ciudad. Dejé mi hogar tal como lo había dejado en la mañana, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido.

Le pedí al portero si tenía algún pomo diferente con su llave respectiva. Para mi suerte si tenía, y me lo obsequió por lo sucedido. El hombre fue de mucha ayuda, además es de fiar, le conozco desde hace años. Se dio el trabajo de cambiar el pomo, entregarme una llave nueva y además colocar una traba a la puerta principal con su llave respectiva.

Me siento más tranquilo con el aumento de seguridad.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, aun inquieto. Canela parece sano, esta todo en su lugar.

─ _Nos vemos pronto, Shinsou-kun─ me dice con voz rasposa y gruesa._

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Veo la hora en mi teléfono. Ya es tarde he Izuku no ha llegado.

Me comienzo a impacientar. Miles de ideas locas comienzan a invadir mi mente, preocupándome de lo que le haya podido pasar de camino del hospital a casa.

Lo peor es que Izuku no tiene celular.

 _Tranquilo, debe haberse encontrado con Natsu._

Sí, eso debe ser. No se ven hace años, deben estar poniéndose al día.

La idea me calma un poco, pero no tanto como me gustaría. Mi estómago esta revuelto y siento un enorme nudo en la garganta, mi pecho duele ante la impaciencia que me invade.

Izuku está bien. Izuku está bien. Izuku está bien. Izuku está bien.

El sonoro movimiento del pomo me alerta. Tomo el bate que he dejado a mano en caso de que el bastardo intente volver. Siento como la llave lucha contra la cerradura. Mis manos se cierran con fuerza en la madera, levantándolo pobre mi hombro derecho dispuesto a reventarle el cráneo al hijo de puta que intente volver a entrar.

─ _¿Hi-Hitoshi?_

Suspiro aliviado, mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar su voz resonar entre el silencio de mi hogar.

─ _¿Hitoshi estás ahí? Creo que rompí mi llave, no funciona_.

Me cubro los ojos riéndome. Dejo el bate de lado y abro la puerta dejando que el hombre que yace en el pasillo principal me mire confundido.

─Izuku. ─ dije con una sonrisa leve mientras él me mira sin comprender.

─Ha… Lo lamento─ me dice mientras se adentra lentamente al departamento─, la verdad no sé qué le ocurre a mi llave, pero no entra en la rendija y y-─

Le abracé de inmediato. Jamás pensé que me sentiría tan feliz de verle, es como si lleváramos años sin encontrarnos.

Le bese. Sujeté su rostro, sus mejillas, mientras mis labios se mueven lentamente sobre los suyos, saboreando su calidez, su tersa sensación tan añorada por mí. Sus manos se aferran en mi pecho, sus dedos se enredan en mi chaleco mientras mis pulgares acarician con calma cada peca que yace en sus tenues mejillas.

Al fin en un suave jadeo separamos nuestros labios, dejando que nuestros alientos colisionen en gemidos mudos y aterciopelados. Acaricio con mi nariz la suya, disfrutando su aroma, su suave aroma a lavanda producto de su perfume invade mis fosas. Es un aroma tenue, casi imperceptible que de seguro de ha desvanecido a causa del transcurrir del día.

─ ¿Q-Qué ha si-sido eso? ─ me preguntó jadeante mientras me mira hipnotizado, atento a mis ojos.

─Nada, solo te extrañé mucho─ dije con una sonrisa leve mientras volvía a besarle con rapidez. Una y otra vez─, demasiado, te extrañe demasiado.

Izuku sonrió levemente, mientras yo le lleno de besos, desde la frente a las mejillas, su cuello, sus labios. Mi pequeño pecoso se limita a reír.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto afecto? ─ me pregunta divertido.

─Porque tú, Midoriya Izuku mereces todo el afecto del mundo─ dije coqueto distanciándome un poco de él.

Le miro de pies a cabeza, esta entero, sano, completo. Vivo para mi alivio.

─ ¿Quieres pizza? ─ pregunté animado tomando mi celular buscando en mi agenda─ Yo invito, serán dos, una con mucho cerdo y otra con doble salami.

─Hi-Hitoshi ¿Qué le paso al muro? ─ inquirió apuntando al agujero que yace cerca de la entrada.

─ ¿Hola? ¿Sí? ─ dije animado al escuchar como alguien respondía en la pizzería, ignorándole.

Entre el tiempo de llegada de Izuku y la pizza. Mi pequeño pecoso me alagó por mi gran trabajo en el orden de nuestro hogar, agradeciendo mi tiempo por planchar su ropa y lavar sus sabanas. Pero me regañó por la gran cantidad de comida que Canela tenía en su plato.

La cena transcurrió en paz. Izuku reía ante mis comentarios, nos olvidamos de la escuela, de Todoroki, Bakugo y no mencione lo ocurrido. Solo éramos Izuku y yo.

Y Canela.

El ambiente se tornó amistoso a uno muy, pero muy alegre e incluso me arriesgo a decir que bizarro.

Reíamos sin parar, las anécdotas de Izuku y yo en Yuei y en la universidad. Su modo de recordarme mis fallidas citas con algunas chicas a las que Izuku tuvo que salvarme en más de una ocasión. Mis historias donde era yo quien le salvaba a causa de su instinto suicida por ayudar al prójimo.

Cientos de historias donde solo éramos Izuku y yo.

Desearía volver aquella época. Desearía que Izuku continuara trabajando en las investigaciones de la universidad, como ayudante de los maestros y nunca hubiese aceptado ese trabajo en Yuei.

Tal vez de esa forma, Izuku jamás hubiera conocido a los de la 3-A.

─Ya es tarde─ me dice mientras mira su celular─. Tienes que trabajar mañana.

─Oh vamos mamá…─ le suplico divertido disfrutando de la conversación ─. Un poco más…

─No…─ me dice divertido obviamente también disfrutando el ambiente─ Hitoshi, a dormir.

─Vamos… Un poco más…─ musito coqueto acercándome lentamente a su rostro.

─A dormir ─ dijo con voz seria colocándose de pie.

Sonreí divertido, disfrutando su forma tan dominante, casi como si fuera mi madre. Se está haciendo del rogar. Me coloqué de pie, disfrutando aquel tono tan mandón. Me pavoneé frente a él, mirándole con burla.

─ ¿Y si no me voy a dormir? ¿Qué? ─ inquirí curioso parándome frente a él a una distancia peligrosa y coqueta─ ¿Qué harás? ¿Me castigaras?

─S-Solo digo que mañana tienes clases y-─

─ ¿Y?

─Y-Y sería bueno que duermas y-─

─ ¿Y?

Me acerco lo suficiente para sentir su aliento, sus labios se encuentran entre abiertos, esperando que mi boca acabe con aquella distancia que nos separa. Pero quiero que él de el paso faltante, deseo saborear sus labios, acariciar su lengua, sentir su aliento en mi boca.

Pero me contengo.

─V-Ve a dormir.

─Izuku…─ musité muy bajo mirándole directo a los ojos.

─Y-Y-Yo… _Hitoshi._

 _Mierda._

Contra todo plan. Le beso. Ya no lo resisto más. Sujeto su rostro, avanzando lentamente, dejándolo acorralado contra una pared, descendiendo una de mis manos hacia sus glúteos, acariciando sus piernas, hambriento de su cuerpo.

Siento como Izuku comienza a ceder ante mis caricias. Sus labios juguetean con los míos, y tras unos minutos de caricias, nuestras lenguas comienzan a luchar por la dominancia. Es suave, sucio y tentador.

Quiero más.

Mis labios descienden a su cuello, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo su piel, escuchado un suave y terso gemido.

─Es-Espera─ me dice en un jadeo─ Hitoshi…

─No quiero… Sigamos…─ musito perdido en mis deseos carnales.

─De-Debo… Yo… Hitoshi…─ le ignoro.

También lo desea.

Me empuja. Le miro sin comprender.

Izuku está rojo, jadeante mirando al suelo, abochornado.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─ inquirí sin saber.

Él parece angustiado, se acaricia el cabello ansioso, y tras unos segundos, explota.

─¡Lo lamento! ─ gritó a todo pulmón, yo arqueo la ceja confundido─ ¡N-N-No fue mi culpa! ¡Todo fue muy rápido! ¡Y-Y-Yo solo fui a verle! ¡Y tenía frío! ¡Jamás pensé que él! ¡Me dio miedo! ¡Tenía más fuerza de lo que creí! ¡C-C-Creí que me arrancaría los pantalones!

─Izuku. Izuku─ dije sujetándole de los hombros pero él parece angustiado e hiperventilado─ No entiendo, calmante.

─¡Shoto me besó! ─ chilló de la nada─ ¡Y casi tenemos sexo! ¡F-F-F-Fui débil! ¡Él era más fuerte! ¡L-L-Lo lamento!

Me quedo en blanco unos segundos, intentado procesar sus palabras. Izuku me mira agitado, algo pálido, casi como si hubiera sido dominado por el vómito verbal. Observo sus ojos, verdes, brillantes, desbordando arrepentimiento y vergüenza que no le concierne.

 _Supongo que es el Karma._

Le sonrío comprensivo. Le rodeo con mis brazos buscando protegerle de aquella ansiedad que le domina. Mis dedos acarician sus suaves y tersos rizos, haciendo un lento masaje en su cabeza, Izuku está oculto en mi pecho, dejándose querer.

No puedo enojarme con él. No tengo razones para hacerlo.

Beso sus rizos. Una. Dos. Tres veces para después mecerme levemente en busca de calmarlo.

—¿No estás molesto?— me pregunta desde su escondite.

Su aroma. Su calidez. Su persona. Izuku es simplemente Perfecto. Incluso sus errores para mí son inocentes y encantadores.

—Jamás— musité en voz baja—, dijiste "Me besó".

—P-Pero me dejé llevar y casi él y yo—

—Izuku, aunque te hagas ver como el villano en tu historia no podré enojarme contigo— hablé divertido. Izuku se distanció de mí y me miró rogante, casi esperando que le gritara o le odiara por lo sucedido. Le sonreí levemente mirándole embelesado por su belleza natural que se acentúa con su notoria vergüenza y confusión — ¿Qué?

—Lo lamento— me dice bajando la mirada.

Levanto su rostro con mi índice, haciendo que me miré directo a los ojos.

—No estamos juntos Izuku, no tienes por qué disculparte.—digo con simpleza.

Bajó la mirada, una vez más, desanimado como si mis palabras en vez de calmarle le hubiera entristecido.

—Izuku no estoy molesto, me da gusto que seas tan sincero conmigo— le dije con tranquilidad besando su frente—, te amo.

—N-No me digas eso cuando te acabo de decir que besé a otra persona.

—Entonces... ¿Te odio?— escucho su suave risa— ¿Así está mejor?

—Tonto...

Nos quedamos abrazados, disfrutando el calor y compañía uno del otro. Su suave respiración me tranquilizó más de lo que ya estaba. Su aroma embelesador invadió mis pulmones.

Izuku es mi todo.

Tras disfrutar uno del otro unos largos minutos. Unos morosos y encantadores minutos. Besé a Izuku con cariño, guiándolo lentamente a mi habitación.

Nos adentramos a mi cuarto. Lo guíe hasta mi cama, arrinconándolo contra mi colchón besándonos con aquel sentimiento compartido repleto de confusión. Nuestros labios se abrazaron en un tierno y tímido beso, nostálgico y cariñoso. Movimientos lentos y suaves de nuestras manos, comenzando aventurarnos como dos adolescentes inexpertos por nuestras ropas, fingiendo desconocimiento o inocencia. Mis labios y mi lengua abandonaron la boca de mi pecoso, comenzando a descender lentamente por su cuello, llegando a su pecho, deshaciéndome de sus prendas que se dedicaban a ocultar aquel trozo prohibido y sensual que tanto me gusta ver.

Su impaciente iris me observa entre la oscuridad, atentos a mis manos que comienzan aventurarse bajo su pantalón.

Sonrío encantado por aquellos ojos repletos de lujuria, deseos de continuar.

He vuelto a Izuku un pervertido. Me encanta.

Nuestros cuerpos rozaron melódicamente toda la noche. Nuestros gimoteos, sus balbuceos, los gemidos, una dulce sinfonía que ninguna orquesta podría superar. Su rasposa garganta ahogada por el placer generado por mi cuerpo y mi cálido tacto.

Sus finos, rosados, húmedos e hinchados labios musitar mi nombre a medida que sus piernas rodeaban mi cadera desapareciendo la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo perfectamente su endurecida excitación entre nosotros.

En un punto de nuestro reencuentro físico. Observé a Izuku bajo mi cuerpo, apreciando como la luz de la luna acariciaba cada curva de su figura, como sus ojos me miraban embelesados y brillantes como la primera vez que lo hicimos. Sus pecas suaves bañando su piel como un hermoso lienzo de leche. Sus firmes piernas aventurar su cuerpo ante aquellas curvas peligrosas que se formaban en su endurecido abdomen. Es hermoso.

Perdoné a Izuku al saber que había besado a otro y casi tienen sexos.

 _Estoy jodidamente loco._

Mis embestidas, mis gemidos, cada palabra mencionada por mí fue producto de aquella locura que se ha apoderado de cada neurona de mi cerebro, nublando incluso a mi pecho. Soy de izuku. Y en este punto no me importa si tengo que soportar el hecho de que Izuku se sienta atraído por otra persona, mientras esté para mí, para hacerle reír y verle feliz, para sentir su cuerpo y su sucia voz por las noches... para mí estará bien.

Nuestro encuentro acabó tras más de una ronda, saciando el enorme deseo de ambos. Izuku yace a mi lado, durmiendo cual obra de arte. Sus largas pestañas cerradas y quietas ocultando aquellos ojos que enloquecen a cualquiera. Su terso y ardiente cuerpo oculto por mi sabana resaltando su cadera entre aquellas pocas curvas que se forman. Su pecho, que sube y baja al ritmo de una respiración imperceptible, con una leve y dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Le amo, demasiado.

No negaré que cuando vi por primera vez a Izuku vi aún joven atractivo y simple. Un chico tímido y bastante básico, muy de mi interés ante sus características pecas y sus hermosos ojos. Mi cuerpo le deseó desde el primer momento, decidiendo inconscientemente que quería que Izuku fuese mi primera vez con un hombre.

Pensé que sería sencillo, no lo niego. Izuku era un chico muy impresionable, fácil de manipular.

Pero me equivoqué, y aquello que se había transformado en un reto personal a causa de un sucio deseo carnal, se transformó en una amistad.

Izuku fue mi primer amigo real, que sin importar mis creencias me apoyaba y sonreirá en los buenos y malos momentos.

Izuku es único. Es como aquella pieza de marfil que desea que nadie toque y dañe a causa de su importancia y enorme valor.

Miré toda la noche a Izuku dormir, embelesado por su belleza.

Entonces me decidí.

—Izuku— llamé cuando la mañana comenzó hacerse presente con sus anaranjados colores que rebotan en la nubes y en mi habitación—, Izuku— mi pecoso se retorció en mis brazos, volteándose, quedando su rostro oculto en mi desnudo pecho. Sonreí encantado al escuchar una inaudible respuesta, más un quejido que respuesta en sí.

Y mi inocencia brotó por primera vez en una pregunta que sacó una mirada verdosa repleta de sorpresa de mi amante.

La mañana inició excelente. Hoy fui a trabajar rebosante de alegría. Me sentía como nuevo, mi pecho bombeando felicidad a causa de un amor correspondido.

Hoy Izuku no trabaja. Le pedí como broma que no le abriera a desconocidos, ciertamente era una advertencia por lo de ayer. Me da algo de miedo dejarle solo, pero le encargué unas cámaras de seguridad al guardia de la puerta para poner en los pasillos así podre vigilar que ese bastardo no se acerque a Izuku.

Me dirigí al centro tras el trabajo, directamente a una joyería. Me paseé ignorante, ya que no sé de joyas. Pero estaba decidido.

Mi vista se posó en un anillo grueso, de brillante plata que atrapó mi atención con su simpleza. Sonreí de lado emocionado.

—¿Le ayudo?— me preguntó el hombre del mostrador que me observa con interés.

—Si— dije mirando sin despistar mi vista de la joya—, quiero dos de esos anillos por favor.

Estoy harto de no tener un orden establecido en mi vida. Mañana daré un paso en mi vida, uno que cambiará cada forma de pensar de aquellos que ven como un vil Playboy. Los dejaré boquiabiertos con mi forma de actuar y pensar.

No más juegos para mí. El Shinsou Hitoshi que solía dar poca importancia al amor y las relaciones, ha muerto, y ha renacido como un hombre que desea comprometerse.

—Izuku, llegué— dije adentrándome en mi hogar.

Mi mano abandonó el pomo, ocultándose en el cálido bolsillo de mi abrigo, sintiendo el crujir del recibo de la joyería. Con nerviosismo hice una bolita con el papel, esperando que Izuku no encuentre la prueba de mi compra.

Sonrío encantado con mis ideas.

Al parecer Izuku no está en casa. Respiro algo aliviado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo, quería verle. Después de lo de anoche no puedo dejar de pensar en un futuro con Izuku.

Le daré una sorpresa.

Me dediqué generar un ambiente cálido y romántico. El día de hoy, la ciudad ha estado muy fría delatando la temporada de invierno en la que nos encontramos. Ya que Izuku no está en casa es obvio que viene del exterior y vendrá con mucho, pero mucho, frío, así que como el gran compañero de departamento que soy le prepararé un delicioso Katsudon con un _Merlot_ que acompañe el cerdo.

Mañana están listos los anillos. Tengo que ir a recogerlos después de clases.

Mi pecho bombea una enorme felicidad. Estoy actuando como un maldito niño, pero no me importa.

Escucho la puerta a mi espalda justo en el preciso momento en que me dedico a encender las velas que yacen en la mesa.

─¿Hi-Hitoshi?

Volteo por sobre mi hombro para ver a Izuku con su abrigo negro y una bufanda en que cubre sus labios. Sus mejillas resplandecen en una tonalidad carmesí que está sumergida su nariz y sus ojeras producto de seguro del frio. Sus ojos brillan emocionados.

─Sorpresa…─ musito parándome a un lado, dejando que Izuku aprecie aquel mantel lila con platos blancos, utensilios de plata y un per de copas vacías junto a el vino que he comprado solo para esta ocasión.

─¿Y que celebramos? ─ me pregunta mientras se quita el abrigo con una dulce sonrisa mientras me acerco a él para abrazarle y recibirle con el amor que inunda mi pecho.

─Que te amo.

Le besé en forma de saludo, he Izuku me correspondió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus manos se ocultan en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y yo le imito continuando nuestro beso, siento una suave risa por parte de Izuku.

─Me gustan estos recibimientos.

─Y es solo el comienzo…─ le digo separándome un poco, abriendo la silla para que Izuku se siente─. Te sorprenderás.

Sirvo el Katsudon, Izuku encantado lo saborea casi bailoteando en la silla con una dulce sonrisa que es la imagen perfecta de un Izuku feliz. Sirvo el vino e Izuku lo prueba saboreando sus labios.

─Combina muy bien─ me dice en un suspiro─, el vino y cerdo…

─I Now.

Dejo mi rostro descansar en mi palma, dedicándome a ver embelesado a mi amante disfrutar la cena. Mis ojos observan que Izuku ha terminado su vino, y muy servicial, le sirvo más. También terminó su plato, le ofrecí el mío y él encantado aceptó.

Izuku a veces es como un niño.

─¿Postre? ─ pregunté al ver como su dedo se dedica a pasar por el plato.

─Me sentiría muy cerdo si lo aceptara─ me confesó con una sonrisa divertida.

─Es _Tiramisú_.

─Bueno ya.

Eso fue sencillo. La sobre mesa fue muy acogedora, Izuku reía a medida que le explicaba mi aventura y mi enorme lucha en la cocina, y le advertí que no entrara o vería un enorme desastre. Acabamos el vino, al parecer a Izuku le fascinó y él no es bueno bebiendo, pero al parecer el _Merlot_ es su debilidad.

─Fui a casa de los Bakugo.

Mi rostro de deslizó en mi palma ante la sorpresa mirándole confundido ante aquella confesión. Izuku solo se dedicaba a hacer bailar el vino en la copa mientras le miraba con cierto descontento.

─Llamé a la puerta y nadie salió, creo que no había nadie.

─Y fuiste ¿Para qué? ─ pregunté intrigado.

─Quería informar a los padres que Kacchan no ha asistido a clases esta semana. Estoy preocupado.

Mi estómago comienza a revolverse ante el último comentario. Izuku parece molesto.

─¿Cómo…─ la verdad no quiero saber. Miles de imagines se vienen a mi mente, pero la curiosidad me invade─ ¿Cómo sabias donde vivía Bakugo?

Izuku separa la mirada del vino. Me mira con cierta confusión, casi como si no entendiese mi pregunta. No puede estar ebrio, no hemos bebido tanto.

 _Aunque Izuku no tiene tolerancia al alcohol._

─He dormido con Kacchan antes.

Mi cuerpo se congelo ante aquel comentario.

─También he ido a cenar, y jugar videojuegos cuando era adolescente. ─ una dulce sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras me mira─. Kacchan era muy lindo cuando era niño.

─Estoy perdido─ dije con sinceridad. Izuku parece no entender. Me acomodo en mi silla incomodo, apoyando mis brazos en la mesa con intenciones de acercarme más a él, casi como si aquello me ayudara a entender mejor ─ ¿Cómo conoces la casa de los Bakugo? ¿Y-Y cuando dormiste con Bakugo?

─¡Ah! ─ chilla emocionado por el tema que he tocado. Izuku me imita y posa sus manos sobre las mías de una forma muy dulce mientras también se inclina sobre la mesa─ ¡Kacchan iba en la guardería en la que trabajaba cuando tenía 15! ¿Recuerdas? Tú y yo nos conocimos cuando iba de camino al trabajo.

 _Lo recuerdo._

─Bakugo…─ musito algo perplejo─ entonces tú y él se conocen desde hace años.

─¡Ah claro! ¡Desde que él era un niño! Además su mamá y la mía son amigas, así que cuando Kacchan era pequeño, como a los 6 años solía ir a jugar video juego o a cenar.

Izuku tiene la lengua suelta. Definitivamente está muy ebrio.

 _Bien._

─Lo que dormiste… ¿Tú y él tuvieron sex-─

─¡Hitoshi fue hace años! ¡Kacchan era pequeño! Creo que tenía miedo y me pidió que durmiera con él─ me dice muy divertido.

─¿Qué tanto?

─6 o 5… Tal vez 8─ me dice algo confundido. Mirando el techo como si intentase recordar.

Un peso menos en mi pecho, aquello me tranquiliza, Izuku continua sonriendo y tomando mis manos sobre la mesa.

─¿Estas ebrio?

─Bastante─ me dice casi como broma mientras lanza una risotadas. Sonrío de lado y acaricio con mi pulgar su mano.

─¿Me quieres?

─¡Mucho!

─¿Qué tanto? ─ pregunté ciertamente interesado, inclinándome un poco.

─De aquí a la luna─ me dice mientras ladea su cabeza y abre sus ojos dejándome ver sus dilatadas pupilas que brilla ante la luz de las velas─ ¿Y tú me quieres?

─Yo te amo más que nada en este mundo.

─¿Más que a Canela?

─Mhe─ hago una mueca─, compites con Canela, pero le ganas por un poco.

Ríe alegre, y de la nada, Izuku se inclina mucho más y me besa apasionadamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior, acariciando mi lengua con la suya, sacando un gemido de mi parte ante la sorpresa de que tome la iniciativa. Normalmente es muy tímido, pero ahora, es como si irradiara lujuria por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sus labios me abandonan, dejándome con deseos de más.

─¿Y ahora?

─Midoriya Izuku… ¿Me estas provocando? ─ pregunté curioso a lo que él ríe, sin poder dejar de ver sus labios, su blanco cuello, sus ojos que desbordan deseo.

─No lo sé…─ me dice con una sonrisa dulce, mientras se sienta en su lugar, ladeando su rostro coqueto─ ¿Funciona?

─Carajo.

Me coloco de pie y lo agarro de la muñeca, arrastrándolo a mi habitación mientras escucho como Izuku ríe a mis espaldas. Sus manos se aventuran alrededor de mi abdomen, comenzando a quitar mi camisa de mi pantalón, desabrochando mi cinturón, haciéndose difícil caminar cuando Izuku comienza a acariciar mi piel con descaro.

─¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi Izuku? ─ pregunté jadeando al sentir sus manos en mi hombría, deteniéndome en mi closet apoyando mis manos sobre la madera, con deseos de disfrutar sus toqueteos.

─Murió con el vino.

 _Anotaré. Merlot._

Izuku me acaricia sobre la ropa, mientras rosa su intimidad con mi trasero. Sonrió excitado, estoy demasiado caliente.

Me está masturbando. No puedo evitar sonreír, estoy en el paraíso. Izuku enloqueció y yo con él. Entierro mis uñas en la medra al sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que me hace retorcerme de la excitación, gimiendo ante la mano de Izuku. Percibo como también se está auto satisfaciendo con su mano libre.

─Eres un sucio─ musito dejando caer mi frente contra la madera.

Izuku no me responde. No se detiene.

Escucho un grueso jadeo de su parte que me obliga a voltear para ver a un indefenso Izuku que yace un agitado con su hombría al aire. Me muerdo el labio y le beso embriagado por aquella sucia imagen que mi pequeño pecoso me proporciona.

─S-Sí.

Me detengo. Le miro sin poder creer lo que me ha dicho.

Izuku me observa algo encogido en su lugar, mirando hacia otra dirección mientras yo guardo silencio. Mi corazón comienza a desbordar dicha, mis manos le toman y lentamente lo acorralan contra una pared.

─Perdona amor, no te entendí repítelo.

Es una sucia mentira, pero quiero escucharlo de nuevo. Mis dedos acomodan sus risos tras sus orejas, esperando impaciente que vuelva a decirlo.

No puedo creer que me esté respondiendo.

─D-Dije que si… A lo que me preguntaste ayer en la mañana.

─Oh… ¿Y qué era lo que te pregunté?

─¡Hitoshi! ─ me regañó golpeándome el pecho.

Le besé antes de que escapara enfurecido, continuando con el sucio juego que él ha iniciado, separándome un poco de él, lo suficiente para hablar.

─Claro que sé de qué hablas─ le digo encantado, él parece tranquilizarse ante mis palabras─, me has hecho el hombre más feliz en este mundo…

Nos besamos, una y otra vez. Y una vez más, nos dejamos llevar por el deseo prohibido de nuestros cuerpos. Esta vez, fue más intenso que otras veces, mi cuerpo simplemente dejó escapar un apasionado orgasmo que me dejo deseoso de más, deseoso de volver a querer repetir aquellas profundas emociones.

Veía a Izuku dormir a mi lado, no puedo evitarlo. Le acaricio buscando despertarlo y deseoso de volver a hacerlo un par de veces más, por suerte, lo consigo. Pero luego de eso, ambos nos dormimos embriagados por el aroma uno del otro.

Este es un comienzo. Y que mejor comienzo.

La mañana llega como una ruin aguafiestas. Despierto en gruñidos, y me dedico a hundir mi nariz en el cuello de Izuku, apegando mi cuerpo a su espalda mientras le abrazo con fuerza. Es otro día.

El viernes ha iniciado.

─Tenemos que ir a trabajar. ─ escucho mientras me aferro con más fuerza.

─No─ le digo entre dormido─, quedémonos.

─Hitoshi… Me tengo que bañar.

Rio en su cuello, y me asomo un poco por su cabellera mirando sus ojos, notando como él me mira con un puchero.

─Oye… Creo que tengo una idea.

Nos bañamos juntos. Tardamos más de lo normal por jugueteos sucios, entre risas, besos y múltiples te amos y te quiero, Izuku y yo perdimos una hora en la ducha. Obviamente, en el camino a la escuela Izuku se fue quejando de que llegaríamos tarde por mi culpa, solo me limité a reír recordando cada cosa que Izuku me había hecho en la ducha haciendo que se sonrojara más de lo debido.

Lo amo.

Solo pienso en Izuku. Estoy muy enamorado, quiero que el día termine pronto para poder llevarlo a casa y volver a nuestros encuentros intensos. Definitivamente todo es mejor cuando nos concentramos en nosotros y no el mundo que nos rodea.

─¿Shinsou-Sensei? ─ arqueo la ceja al ver que uno de mis estudiantes me mira─ ¿Está bien?

─¿Ha? ─ musito sin entender desde mi lugar de maestros.

─Pues… dijo que iba a dictar materia pero se ha quedado 10 minutos mirando a la pared.

─¡L-Lo siento! ─ chillo apenado por mi dispersión.

Definitivamente tengo que dejar mi romance con Izuku en nuestro hogar. Estoy tan enamorado que no logro hacer mi trabajo bien.

Me paseo por la escuela tras terminar el día, hoy tengo la reunión de la escuela sobre los problemas de los estudiantes, así que Izuku se va antes a casa. Así que me dirijo a buscar a Izuku al salón para almorzar algo y luego separarnos.

─¿Otra vez? ─ pregunté ciertamente confundido mientras entierro mi tenedor en la ensalada.

─Sí ─ me dice algo temeroso─ ¿No te molesta?

─¿Por qué me molestaría? ─pregunté curioso.

Sí. Me molesta. Me encabrona. Pero-

─No estoy celoso─ mentí descaradamente devorando la lechuga─, vas a hablar con sus padres no ha coger con él.

─¡N-N-No lo digas así! ─ chilló Izuku apenado. Para después bajar la mirada a su plato vacío─. Solo quiero que sus padres le reprehendan por sus faltas. Kacchan es un chico listo, y que falte tanto le va afectar en sus estudios.

─Bueno. Pero no tardes─ dije terminado de comer para después sonreírle coqueto, tomando su mano bajo la mesa. Izuku se sonroja─. Hoy te tengo una sorpresa en casa.

Mi pecoso forma una sonrisa torcida y nerviosa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

─E-E-E-Estamos en la escuela.

─¿Y? ─ pregunté descaradamente acercándome a su boca.

─A-Aquí no─ me dice alejándose.

Estamos en el comedero de la escuela. Muchos estudiantes ya se han ido a casa ─Ya que es viernes─, pero algunos se han quedado quién sabe por qué.

Rodeo los ojos, y sin importarme lo que los demás piensen. Le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro fuera del comedor de la escuela. Izuku ríe como un niño travieso mientras yo lo guio con una sonrisa en mis labios. Llegamos al tercer piso. En estas horas están todos almorzando así que tenemos un piso completo para nosotros.

Comienzo a besarle apasionadamente, disfrutando sus labios, su lengua. Mis manos acarician su cintura mientras le beso el cuello, Izuku continua acariciando mi espalda mientras musita mi nombre.

 _Espero que funcione._

─¿Q-Q-Q-Qué es- ¿M-Midoriya-sensei?

Me congelo al escuchar la voz de alguien a nuestras espaldas. Ambos volteamos a ver a un chico rubio y una chica azabache que nos miran perplejos. Miro de reojo a Izuku que está en blanco, aun enmarañado en mi cuerpo.

 _Ups._ No negaré que lo hice a propósito. De esta forma los de la 3-A tienen claro que Izuku está disfrutando con alguien.

─Hola─ dije separándome un poco de Izuku. Midoriya tiene el rostro completamente rojo con la mirada en el suelo─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en casa. ─dije mientras introduzco mi mano en el bolsillo trasero de Izuku, apegándolo a mi cuerpo.

Izuku está tenso.

─Mina y Ochako tienen entrenamiento─ habló Jirou ladeando la cabeza, al parecer, buscando mi mano oculta─. Saldremos, las estamos esperando.

─S-S-S-Se estaban besando─ dijo en un tartamudeo el rubio eléctrico mientras nos apunta titubeante.

Es un aire tenso. Mantengo una sonrisa leve, algo había sabido que las chicas de la 3-A suelen tener entrenamientos los viernes, y dejan sus cosas en el salón. Mi plan era que fuese Uraraka, pero supongo que Jirou está bien. Me parece que son amigas.

Ya llegara con el chisme.

─¿Son novios?

 _Uff Alguien está molesta._ Me siento ciertamente victorioso. Con esto sacaré a Uraraka del camino.

─A bueno─ dije ciertamente emocionado de que la azabache se entere y le diga a su amiga─. Izuku y yo-─

─E-Eso es privado─ me interrumpió Izuku, le miré algo descontento, pero él mantiene su mirada de regaño con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Desvía su mirada de mí, a sus estudiantes─. M-Muchachos, e-esto, miren, y-yo no quería que esto se supiera porque no a todo les parece que los alumnos estén frente a intercambios de afecto entre personas del mismo sexo.

─E-Entonces si se besaban─ concluyo pálido el rubio─. D-Dios…

Mi sonrisa se borra ante la reacción del rubio, parece algo asqueado ante la situación. Mis ojos viajan a Izuku que parece angustiado con la situación, lamentablemente, su más grande secreto ha salido a la luz ante los ojos de sus estudiantes. La verdad no consideré como Izuku se sentiría, fui algo descuidado.

─Pues sí, y con lengua─ recalco bastante molesto. El rubio se encoje en su lugar.

─¡H-Hitoshi!

─Oye ¿En serio está pasando? ─ preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a su amiga, quien le ignora manteniendo su mirada sobre mi─ O ¿es por qué estoy volando?

 _¿Volando?_

La chica le golpea en las costillas. Entonces comprendo.

─Kyo-chan─ llama mi pecoso ganándose la mirada de la azabache─, e-este trabajo es muy importante para mí y si los maestros se enteran que ustedes nos vieron…

─Hagamos algo─ interrumpí rodeando los hombros de Izuku─. Ustedes no nos delatan con el director o con otro maestro, y nosotros no le diremos a Aizawa que ese chico esta obviamente drogado.

Izuku da un brinco ante mi propuesta. Sus ojos irradian sorpresa, y se posan en el rubio que parece algo confundido.

─¿Kaminari-san? ─ preguntó preocupado el pecoso a mi lado─. A-Acaso tú…

─Solo fue un poco─ dijo algo desorientado mientras su amiga suspira y se golpea la frente─. No le diga a Sero, se enojara si se entera que saqué de su mochila.

 _Perfecto. Ahora todos son drogadictos ante los ojos de Izuku_.

─Ahora─ dije con una sonrisa ladina─, retírense. Nosotros no vimos nada, y ustedes no vieron nada.

La chica me mira con molestia, mientras que Kaminari parece algo incómodo con la situación. Pero tras unos segundos, la muchacha posa su mirada en Izuku.

─¿Midoriya-sensei? ¿Usted esta bien? ─ pregunta la chica con amabilidad.

Frunzo el ceño ante su insinuación, casi como si yo estuviese violando a Izuku. Es una maldita grosera.

─S-Si Kyo-chan─ dijo Izuku algo más tranquilo─, lamento pedirte esto.

─Si es por usted no es problema─ habló la chica recalcando su molestia ante mi presencia─. Vámonos Kaminari─ dice agarrando al chico de la manga arrastrándolo por el pasillo.

Observamos como la silueta de la muchacha y el rubio desaparece en la escalera. Suspiro algo más tranquilo, lo último me dejó algo tenso por la molestia de sus palabras. Observo que Izuku parece preocupado. Sonrío levemente y le abrazo por la espalda, besando su mejilla.

─¿Te he dicho que te ves hermoso hoy?

─Hitoshi…─ mustia con una sonrisa cansada mirándome de reojo.

─¿Estas bien?

─Si…

Nos fuimos abrazados. En silencio.

Tras la reunión e que Izuku se fuera. Me dirigí a la joyería en busca de mi compra. Me siento sumamente feliz.

 _Al fin todo será oficial._

Al llegar a casa, Izuku aún no llega. Concluyo que Izuku debió encontrar a los padres de Bakugo y debe estar buscando alguna solución con ellos.

Pero tras horas y horas, Izuku no llega.

Mi teléfono vibra.

─Shinsou Hitoshi─ dije al no conocer el numero en la pantalla.

─ _Hitoshi_ ─ Es Izuku─. _Perdona, no llegaré a casa… Am… M-Me quedaré en casa de Natsu, m-me encontré con él de camino a casa así que me insistió que me quede en su casa._

─¿Tiene que ser hoy? ─ inquirí algo desilusionado.

─ _Perdón, sé que tenías plantes para nosotros esta noche, pero…_

─Está bien. Sera mañana─ dije en un suspiro─. Pero prométeme que llegaras para almorzar.

─ _¡S-Si! ¡Lo lamento!_

─Está bien─ dije con una sonrisa.

─ _¡Te quiero! ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

─Nos vemos.

Colgué algo desilusionado. Maldito Natsu, es un inoportuno.

Sin saber qué más hacer, me lancé en el sillón, comenzando a ver el anillo que había comprado para Izuku. Sonrío levemente, encantado por el brillo del anillo de plata con mi nombre grabado en el interior.

Respiro hondo volviendo a recordar lo que me ha llevado a mi nuevo actuar. Mi decisión de querer establecerme en una relación.

Recuerdo alegre mi pregunta hace unas noches. Recuerdo su aroma y su silueta oculta por mis sabanas mientras el sol del amanecer resplandece en mi habitación, sus ojos verdes sorprendidos y embelesados por mi pregunta.

─ _¿Quieres ser mi novio? ─_

─Dijo que si─ musité con una sonrisa leve, besando el anillo que planeo darle formalizando todo.

Izuku, es mi novio.

 **.**

 **¡Midoriya! ¡¿Mintió?! ¡Shinsou ni idea de que Izuku está en problemas! Y tenemos un par de novios por aquí… ¿Cómo lo tomaran nuestros estudiantes? ¿Jirou guardará silencio? ¡¿Y QUÉ PASO CON KACCHAN?! ¡TODO ESTO Y MÁS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**

 **Lamento la demora por cierto :v**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Wow! Le atinaste en el clavo! Debo decir que diste justo en el clavo sobre Toga, pero por suerte… ¡No diré nada! ¡Buajajaja! Lamento que el cap no hable de Midoriya y su instinto suicida para salvar a Kacchan, pero bueno, este fic no solo trata de Kacchan. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Me alegro que el cap anterior te haya gustado! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado también. (PD: Lamento la demora)**

 **Azareth**

 **¿Dabi? Uf que tendrá Dabi en este fic ¿Sera importante? Y Kacchan toma conciencia tarde a causa de que es algo lentito, lo juzgues, cada uno a su ritmo XD** **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! (PD: Lamento la demora)**

 **HimitsuNoSeb**

 **Todos nos dejamos dar por Shinsou ¡Cof cof! ¡¿Quién escribió eso?! … ¡Papasote de Shoto! ¡Me mataste con eso! ¡Y bien recargado que esta el niño! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! (PD: Lamento la demora)**

 **KuramaBlack**

 **¡Wow! Me alegro que mi fic haya causado eso en ti. Espero que me perdones la demora y que el fic continue gustándote. Nadie se enoja con el trio XD de eso estoy muy pero muy segura. ¡jasjasj! ¡Saludos! (Y el presentado de isla del Drama XD, morí)** **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! (PD: Lamento la demora)**

 **Fangirl309**

 **Yo estuve igual en este cap. Escribía, y tenía que dejarlo para terminarlo después. Perdóname a mí por la demora, espero que la extensión del cap lo compense.** **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! (PD: Lamento la demora)**

 **Eso es todo por hoy amigos.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus quejas por mi demora (;-;)**

 **¡Saludos! ¡Amor y paz para ustedes!**

 **Se despide Momoleft.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Él, Yo, Ellos**

No sé si era el sabor metálico, o el hecho de que ya no podía mover mis piernas sin sentirme un trapo sucio, pero al fin he concluido que… Tal vez fue mala idea meterme esta vez.

Mis parpados se separan lentamente moviendo mis corneas hacia aquellos hombres que se ensañan con Natsu una y otra vez con constantes patadas en sus costillas. Esto es mi culpa.

Mis dedos se entierran lentamente en la tierra, el polvo pegado en mi rostro a causa de la ardiente sangre que brota del corte superior en mi ojo derecho. Trago una vez más y solo puedo saborear la sangre que ha manchado mi lengua y garganta, siento mi corazón latir aceleradamente, mis brazos hormiguean, y mi pecho esta entumido.

No me duele, debe ser la adrenalina.

 _Mañana va a doler._

Los dedos se enmarañan entre mis hebras, separa mi rostro del suelo con brusquedad obligándome a chillar ante el enorme dolor que mi cuerpo esta emanando.

—Tal vez con esto aprendas a no meterte dónde no te llaman.

—Ya… ¿Ya te rindes?— musité con una sonrisa ladina sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Dejó caer mi rostro con fuerza contra el suelo, escucho como ordena que dejen a Natsu para venir a golpearme a mí, no me opongo, prefiero que me lastimen a mi antes que Natsu, aun así, ya no puedo oponerme.

 _Lo importante es que ella está bien._

—¿Quién carajos eres?

—Basuras.

La voz se me hace conocida, y la sonora vibración metálica retumba en mis oídos seguidos de una caída. Separo mi rostro de la tierra notando como los matones parecen dispuestos a luchar, pero algo los asusta, sus rostros lo reflejan. Los pasos huecos rimbomban a lo lejos.

Huyeron.

—Ah, eres tú, Pepe.

Nuestro salvador me toma del cuello de la camisa de la escuela, mi cuerpo se separa lentamente de la tierra, mis piernas son débiles y no logran mantenerse firmes para generar una estabilidad suficiente para mantenerme de pie.

—Ay Pepe… Eres una verdadera mierda.

Me obliga a rodear mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, y al fin le identifico.

—¡T-Todoroki-sempai! — chillé sin poder creer que era el hermano mayor de Natsu quien me cargaba. Sus ojos azules me miran con indiferencia, casi como si fuese un estorbo para su presencia. Me arrastra sin dificultad, casi como mis kilos de humanidad no fuesen nada.

—Levántate reina del drama— gruñó con voz profunda sempai.

Natsu separa con dificultad su torso del suelo y luego sonríe ampliamente mientras sacude sus pantalones intentado mantenerse limpio.

—Qué bueno verte hermano mayor— dice con una sonrisa alegre—, pudiste llegar 10 minutos antes.

—Jodete.

Reí divertido, no es la primera vez que Touya nos salva de un aprieto, ciertamente él me ve como un problema, ya que gracias a mí, Natsu termina herido y siempre metido en problemas.

No lo culpo, yo también me odiaría.

Íbamos de camino al McDonald con Natsu, cenaríamos y luego iríamos a mi casa a ver películas toda la noche, pero de camino al restaurante nos topamos con los gritos de una mujer que suplicaba por ayuda. Obviamente no lo pensé ni un segundo antes de acudir, siendo Natsu mi apoyo.

Nos dieron una paliza, eran muchos tipos, y muy fuertes… Bueno, Natsu y yo solo tenemos 15, no era como si fuésemos Superman o algo así.

—Fuyumi te matara— dijo mientras me entregaba como saco de papas a Natsu para que me cargara, mi amigo solo me sonríe, yo le sonríe de vuelta.

Natsu tiene el ojo morado e hinchado, su labio partido y las mejillas raspadas. Por otro lado, creo tener el tobillo esquinzado o quizá roto, ya que no puedo mover con facilidad mi pie izquierdo.

—Sera la última— gruñó mientras avanzaba guiándonos fuera del callejón—, para la otra dejaré que los maten a ti y a Pepe.

Natsu solo ríe y yo medito sus palabras.

 _¿Por qué me dice Pepe?_

—Oye Natsu…— musito muy bajo, mi amigo me mira de reojo dando a entender que me escucha— ¿Todoroki-sempai no sabe mi nombre?

—¿Ha? Claro que lo sabe— me dice con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué me dice Pepe?

Mi albino amigo comienza a reír estrepitosamente, mientras yo le miro sin comprender el chiste.

—Él no dice Pepe, él dice P.P.

—¿P.P? — Pregunté sin comprender— ¿Y eso que es?

—Ah pues es "Pecas Problemas"

 **Capítulo 33: Pepe**

El sabor metálico invade mi boca, mi lengua esta empalagada del reconocible sabor a sangre que de seguro proviene de mis encías. Mis parpados pesan, los siento algo hinchados y torpes como si estuviese despertado de un letargo eterno al cual no estaba consiente de estar. Mis mejillas están tensas, y adoloridas, mi piel parece estar algo manchada, quizás barro o algo que me impide mover mi epidermis con libertad.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es el cemento que yace bajo mis pies. Estoy sentado.

Agito mi cabeza levemente, mi cerebro retumba dentro de mi cráneo. Frunzo el seño con pesadez ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo? Muevo mis manos, pero ellas están amarradas a mis espaldas, más bien al respaldo de una silla.

Esto no está bien.

Pese al enorme dolor corporal que domina cada musculo de mi cuerpo, comienzo a forcejear, intentado tirar de las gruesas cuerdas que ante la constante fricción comienzan a que marcar mi blanca piel en una tonalidad rojiza, notoriamente irritada. Gruño molesto. Esta es una pésima broma.

A mi mente solo viene una explicación: El Admirador. Es lo único que asimilo a la situación, no recuerdo como terminé aquí, debe haberme drogado y golpeado por resistirme, es por eso que no recuerdo.

Me congelo al escuchar un chasquido de lengua. Mi pulso parece haberse detenido ante la sorpresa, y con lentitud elevo mi rostro hacia el frente. Al comienzo a notar el cuarto pequeño en el que me encuentro, de tonalidad grises, de suelo a cementado y pareced oscuras de seguro por la suciedad.

Pero eso no es lo que me tiene bloqueado mentalmente.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Hay un hombre mirándome, de 1.90 o quizás un poco más, es muy alto. Su cabello es negro, de una tonalidad opaca, de ojos tan azules como hielo que parecen atravesar mi cuerpo con una sola mirada, de piel blanca a causa de una evidente falta de sol. Lleva pantalones oscuros que llegan por encima de los tobillos y un abrigo oscuro sobre una camisa simple, junto con zapatos oscuros. Me mira atento, jugando con un chispero que se abre y se cierra dejando ver una llama azulada ante mí.

—Al fin despiertas.

Sus ojos me abandonan, y pasan a ver la llama del encendedor, casi ignorando mi presencia.

—¿Q-Quién eres? — pregunté con la garganta seca, desconociendo mi voz ante lo quebrada que ha sonado.

Sus ojos al fin se posan mí, guardando su encendedor en su bolsillo para despues esconder sus manos en ellos, mirándome con cierta molestia, casi como si se enfureciera por solo verme.

—Eres muy molesto.

—¿Q-Qué hago aquí? — inquirí nervioso.

No me responde, solo se limita a mirarme. La ansiedad comienza a sacarme de quicio.

—Midoriya Izuku.

Doy un brinco. Sabe mi nombre.

—¿C-Como sabes mi-

—Soy psíquico. — me dice con frialdad, en un tono serio que devora mi ingenuidad.

—¡¿D-De verdad?! —pregunté sorprendido.

Mi captor rodea los ojos y ante mi lanza una billetera que reconozco de inmediato. Me encojo avergonzado al ver mi identificación, con mi nombre, mi edad, mi fecha de nacimiento.

—Tienes 28— me dijo con frialdad separando su cuerpo de la pared. Me encojo, y en una reacción intuitiva por auto protección, apego mi espalda al respaldo, sintiendo como el sudor recorre mi frente—, 28 y aun así, no aprendes a no meterte donde no te llaman.

No estoy escuchando lo que dice. Mis ojos solo están concentrados en la navaja que se ha asomado de su bolsillo dejando ver un afilado brillo que me deja aún más nervioso que nunca. Se acerca a mí, posando su mano en el respaldo de la silla, quedando a centímetros de mi rostro como si intentase ver más de cerca mis facciones. Cierro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Siento un fuerte olor a tabaco y a ceniza que me coloca aún más nervioso, quizás queme mi cuerpo al matarme.

La hoja de la navaja acaricia mi rostro, lentamente. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, solo percibo su mirada en mí, una mirada atenta.

Las sogas ceden y mis manos retoman el movimiento.

Abro mis ojos y veo sorprendido como mi captor está cortando las cuerdas que atan mi torso al respaldo.

—Eres un grano en el trasero…— dice más para sí que a mí terminado de desatarme, guardando su navaja y dándome la espalda, dirigiéndose a la única puerta, que hasta hace un momento no había notado por el miedo—. A la izquierda, camina alrededor de 20 minutos, la puerta verde, saldrás a la calle principal y de ahí te puedes irte bien a la mierda — sus ojos se asoman por sobre su hombro—. No te quiero volver a ver, Pepe.

 _¿Pepe?_

Mi corazón da un brinco al reconocerle. Ha cambiado mucho, los tatuajes y el cabello son nuevos ¡Definitivamente es irreconocible!

—¡Touya-sempai! — chillé sin poder creerlo. El azabache chasquea la lengua volteándose— ¡Natsu dijo que estabas de vuelta pero nunca dijo que lucias tan diferente! ¡N-No te reconocí!

—Como sea…— musita con desgano—. Lárgate.

Mi sonrisa se borra al ver que está atravesando el umbral manchándose, dejándome solo en aquella habitación tan oscura. Acelerado, sin comprender muy bien que ocurre, me coloco de pie de un brinco, sintiendo un enorme dolor en mis costillas, cayendo al suelo ante la sorpresa.

—¿Q-Que me paso? — pregunté colocándome de pie trotando suavemente al umbral viendo como la espalda de Touya se aleja lentamente—¡T-Touya! ¿D-Dónde estoy?

—Lárgate. No volveré a salvarte el trasero.

No comprendo…

— _¡KACCHAN!_

Oh no.

—¡T-Touya! — volví a gritar corriendo para alcanzarle atrapándole del hombro obligándole a voltearse— ¡K-Kacchan! ¡¿D-Donde esta Kacchan?!

Arquea la ceja ante mi pregunta, casi como si no comprendiese el idioma que estoy hablando. Mi mente esta acelerada, todo lo que ha ocurrido ha llegado de golpe a mi mente como una explosión de información que mi cerebro tiene problemas para procesar y comprender.

Pero ya recuerdo.

Fui a casa de Kacchan y le enfrenté esperando que mis palabras pudieran hacer alguna diferencia, pero al parecer solo logré que se molestara más de lo que estaba. Tras eso, me marché algo decepcionado, disculpándome con Mitsuki el no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero en el camino al departamento de Hitoshi divisé como Kacchan parecía estar huyendo de casa. Le seguí segado por mi idea de ayudarle, y terminé en un lugar horrible, un viejo y sucio bar. Le perdí de vista al verle entrar en una zona algo exclusiva, y tras interrogar reiteradas veces al hombre encargado de la barra, él terminó explicándome que aquel chico, mi pequeño y terco Kacchan, era uno de los peleadores más agresivos de "Toga", y esta noche, tendría una pelea.

Me aterré, no era de menos, Kacchan pelearía de modo ilegal con quién sabe. Pagué la entrada, e ingrese pese a que todos me miran por mis vestimentas formales, me hice paso hasta quedar en mi primera fila y ahí estaba… Kacchan. No. Nitro Ace. Pelando con un enorme hombre que parecía ser el mismo demonio ante su forma tan agresiva de golpear y moverse.

Los nudillos del mastodonte se estampaban en el fuerte abdomen de Kacchan, haciendo que su carne vibrara como saco de boxeo repleto de agua.

Era horrible.

Entre en pánico.

Quería sacar a Kacchan de ahí, pero tras transcurrir los minutos comprendí que aquel cenizo no era Kacchan… No sabía a quién estaba viendo exactamente, pero el rostro del niño soberbio había sido sustituido por un rostro repleto de ira, dominado cual bestia por la adrenalina mientras gritaba de un modo salvaje en busca de sangre. Las lágrimas me abandonaron al ver como el niño pequeño que solía jugar reyes estaba a punto de matar a un hombre sin piedad. El niño pequeño que solía decir que el frio era su debilidad. El niño pequeño que pese a su edad, siempre había sido muy suspicaz. Aquel niño… Ya no estaba. Mi mundo se derrumbó en ese instante, y mi corazón se partió al ver sus ojos posados en mí, sin comprender mi presencia, casi aterrado por el ser descubierto.

Pero aun así, pese a sentir mi corazón roto por la enorme decepción que me invadía… Salté a ayudarle.

Despues de todo. Sigue siendo Kacchan.

 _Lo voy a regañar._

—Hablas de Bakugo— me dijo al fin con una tranquilidad que me generó escalofríos—, él está perdido. Vete.

—¡N-No puedo irme sin Kacchan! — frunció el ceño— ¡É-Él es mi alumno! ¡N-No puedo abandonarlo!

—Lárgate.

—¡N-NO!

De un solo movimiento tan veloz que no logre reaccionar, Touya me levantó del suelo, acorralándome contra la pared, levantándome con fuerza mientras posaba su antebrazo bajo mi cuello mientras me mira directo a los ojos. Jadeo ahogado ante la falta de aire, me está ahogando pero aun puedo respirar un poco.

—Escucha P.P. — me dice ronco mientras le miro intentado quitarme al hermano de Natsu de encima—, arriesgué mi cuello por ti esta noche. Perfectamente pude dejarte ser cogido por la perra loca de Toga— mis ojos se enfocaron en él—, perfectamente pude dejar que fueras la nueva zorra de Toga, que te violara mientras todos nosotros te veíamos disfrutando de como llorabas como todo un marica… Pero no, te saqué de entre los idiotas que buscaban matarte, te arrastré fingiendo que te torturaría por hacernos perder tanto dinero. Ahora, deja de fingir que eres un héroe y lárgate a tu casa, finge que nada de esto paso ¿Entendiste? Maldito mal agradecido.

—N-No—respondí molesto mirándome con seriedad.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Touya está furioso, comprendo que este molesto, siempre he entendido el porque me odia, pero no puedo abandonar a Kacchan.

—N-No me iré sin Katsuki…— dije empezando a marearme por el poco aire que ingresa a mi cerebro.

Touya guarda silencio. Y tras unos segundos y un chasqueo de lengua, me deja caer al suelo.

Respiro agitado, y acelerado, levanto la mirada buscando algún aire de piedad ante mí. Pero solo encuentro molestia.

Touya retoma el paso, dándome la espalda. Y sin deseos de rendirme, le sigo.

—¿M-Me ayudaras? — pregunté esperanzado.

—No.

Bajé la mirada angustiado, necesito sacar a Kacchan de aquí o de otra manera le harán daño. No sé dónde estoy, ni que tan largo es el lugar. Sin Touya no podré hacer esto.

—Te llevare hasta el idiota ese— levanto la mirada esperanzado, pero Touya continua negándose a mirarme—, luego te largas.

—¿D-De verdad me ayudaras? — inquirí emocionado.

—Si alguien te ve, sabrán que te liberé — gira su rostro, mirándome con molestia y desagrado—. Solo te guiaré, si quieres sacar a Bakugo lo harás solo. Solo eres un maldito problema.

—L-Lo siento…— musito bajo—. Pero te lo agradezco…

Caminamos por minutos que se me hicieron horas. Touya pese a que lo intenté, no logré generar algún tema de conversación, al parecer está muy molesto.

No lo culpo. Técnicamente ha arriesgado mucho por mí. Aun así tengo muchas preguntas ¿Cómo es posible que el mejor de una generación haya terminado en lugar como este? Hitoshi y Touya estaban en el mismo año, pero en clases distintas, nunca se llevaron, pero Hitoshi me decía que el hijo mayor de los Todoroki era muy listo, tenía las mejores calificaciones pese a que se ausentaba a todas las clases.

—Dijiste que Bakugo es tu estudiante— di un brinco al escuchar su voz— ¿Maestro de qué eres?

—De literatura— respondí tímidamente, parece más tranquilo, casi curioso—. Estoy enseñando en la U.A.

—¿Shoto es tu estudiante?

Sonreí. Por lo que recuerdo, Touya es muy apegado a sus hermanos, no me sorprendería que tuviese el mismo apego con su hermano menor.

—¡Sí! ¡Es mi estudiante! ¡E-Esta muy grande y es muy inteligente!

Nos detenemos ante una puerta de metal, una puerta muy malgastada, que gracias a una llave que Touya trae, podemos ingresar en un extenso pasillo, muy oscuro. Miro hipnotizado como la penumbra parece ser eterna, infinita, un escalofrío recorre mi columna.

 _¿Debemos entrar ahí?_

—Así que eras tú…

Doy un brinco al ver que está sonriendo de lado, me sonrojo incomodo al ver que me está mirando de pies a cabeza. Desvío mi mirada incomodo, pues Touya me mira lentamente de pies a cabeza casi como si estuviese meditando mis complexiones, tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, una repleta de perversión que me comienza hacerme dudar si pedirle ayuda era buena idea.

—¡Ja! Nada mal P.P. — me dice introduciéndose en el pasillo.

Suspiro aliviado.

 _¿Y eso qué fue?_

Le sigo inseguro, de a poco la luz que brindaba el pasillo principal se desvanece y nos sumergimos en una oscuridad que parece táctil. No diviso nada, y pese a que los minutos transcurren no logro que mi mirada se acostumbre la gran oscuridad.

Escucho un contante crujido bajo de mis pies.

 _¿Hojas? ¿Aquí?_

—¿Y qué tal mi hermanito? — escucho delante de mí a medida que avanzamos.

—Él es muy inteligente, lee mucho a mi parecer… Le va bien supongo, es la única clase que tiene conmigo.

—¿Tienes novia?

Me congelo ante la pregunta, si no fuese por la oscuridad estoy seguro que Touya notaria que mi rostro está demasiado encendido ante el tema que ha tocado.

Pienso miles de razones de su pregunta, pero ninguna tiene lógica.

—¿P-P-Por qué preguntas eso?

—Solo hago conversación— me dice en un tono pícaro que hace evidente la mentira— ¿Y? ¿Alguna novia?

Continúo caminado, y rozo el cuerpo de Touya al pasar, generando un escalofrío en mi carne ante lo pequeño que me siento comprado con Touya. Agito mi cabeza, Touya no es malo, me salvo y ahora me está ayudando.

Aun así, me incomoda.

—N-Novio— dije nervioso caminado algo acelerado escuchando el crujido bajo mis pies.

—¿Y qué tal las cosas en la cama?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! — chillé avergonzado.

—Así que novio…— dice en voz baja mientras camino acelerado— No me digas que estas cogiendo con el pervertido de la C.

 _Oh no._

—¿Cómo se llamaba? — pregunta al aire casi burlándose— ¿Shinto? ¿Birto?... ¡Shinsou!

—N-No es verdad.

—¡No jodas! ¡Ese imbécil te está cogiendo!

Mi rostro arde a mas no poder mientras Touya continua burlándose a mis espaldas, con constantes palabras subidas de tono que intento ignorar. Esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

—De todas formas era obvio— pese a no verle, le miro por sobre mi hombro—, siempre estabas lamiendo el suelo por el que ese idiota caminaba, te arrastrabas tanto que dabas lastima. Casi suplicando que te reventaran el culo.

Me detengo. Touya choca conmigo.

—¡E-ESO NO ES VERDAD! — grité alterado empujándole.

—¡Oh! Se molestó la princesa… — me dice burlesco—. Es jodidamente cierto, siempre movía el culo como una zorra para ese idiota, tarde o tempano el imbécil te iba a coger y luego te iba a tirar como un pañuelo sucio.

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! — grité volviendo a empujar su cuerpo.

—¡Eras patético! ¡Dabas tanta lástima!

—¡¿Por qué eres tan malo?! —pregunté irritado ante su modo tan desagradable de burlarse de mi— ¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Yo soy el idiota? — pregunta al aire—. Yo no soy quien esta cogiendo con el playboy más grande de una generación, yo no soy quien está buscando fidelidad donde no la hay. Yo no soy un idiota desesperado por amor como tú.

Su hombro golpea el mío, dejándome atrás.

Mi pecho se encoge dolido por las palabras de Touya, intento no pensar que tiene razón, intento bloquear cualquier pensamiento que le dé la razón a Touya.

 _¿Pero y si la tiene?_

Le sigo en silencio.

Caminamos varios minutos más. Solo pienso en Hitoshi.

Mi pecho se hunde en la melancolía. A mi vienen los aromas de incienso y la música lenta que invadía nuestro departamento aquella tarde, el cómo me introduje ciertamente temeroso en el hogar que decidimos compartir juntos… Como mi pecho se partió al ver como Hitoshi besaba y embestía aquella mujer en nuestra cama.

—Es aquí.

Una lagrima recorre mi mejilla.

Levanto la mirada y al fin algo de luz aparece.

Siento un extraño cosquilleo en mi tobillo, rasco con mi pie libre la zona, pero el hormiguee continua. Aprovechando la casi imperceptible luz, desciendo la mirada y mi corazón se estruja ante la sorpresa dando un brinco. El asco comienza a dominarme.

Mis pantalones estaban repletos de cucharas.

 _E-Entonces… Los crujidos no eran hojas._

Voy a vomitar.

—Oye, deja de jugar.

Agito mi cabeza e intento calmarme, y me acerco a Touya.

Es algo así como una delgada ranura que permite ver a la habitación contigua. Veo el rostro de Touya que me observa de reojo.

—¿Qué es eso? — dije algo dudoso de asomarme.

—Antes este era un burdel, traían a mujeres menores de edad, prostitutas, del todo tipo de zorras— me dijo de un modo tan normal que me aterró—, y este es el pasillo de los mirones. Conecta todas las habitaciones, y permite que observen todas las acciones en cada cuarto.

—Es asqueroso…— musito angustiado.

—Lo es, pero agradecerás que ese sistema existiese— me dice mientras se hace a un lado invitándome a mirar. Dudo, tras esa explicación siento que veré algo subido de tono, pero aun así obedezco.

Mis ojos se asoman por la pequeña y casi imperceptible ranura, y ahí está.

—Kacchan…—mustio dominado por la ansiedad al ver como Katsuki está siendo golpeado una y otra vez por un enorme látigo mientras la rubia ríe disfrutando como mi estudiante no puede hacer nada para detenerse al estar amarrado en una silla, con una mordaza mientras grita y gruñe un mar de insultos que obviamente son incomprensibles—. T-Tengo que hacer algo.

—Si lo haces, Toga te matara.

Es una chica algo pequeña, de complexión delgada, no se ve la gran cosa.

—Creo que puedo ganarle— dije con cierta seguridad.

—Ella no está sola, Twice debe estar rondando, Toga siempre tiene a Twice con ella.

 _Entonces son dos._

—T-Tengo que salvar a Kacchan, a este paso le matara…

Touya no dice nada para convencerme.

—¿Cómo ingreso a la habitación?

No escucho alguna respuesta. La desesperación aumenta al ver como la joven comienza a manosear a Kacchan con completo descaro, descendiendo con sus manos por su rostro lentamente, por su cuello, por pecho llegando hasta sus pantalones.

 _Lo violara._

—Touya ¿Cómo ingreso a la habitación? — pregunté aterrado de estar a punto de ver como a mi estudiante lo van a violar— ¡T-Touya!

—Mierda. Bien.

Miró hacia arriba, le seguí con la mirada. Una ventilación.

Usando la misma mira como apoyo, escalé encaramándome cual felino, sin mucha dificultad quité la rejilla que me separaba del pasillo de los Mirones y la habitación de mis estudiantes, y sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé en el interior.

No pensé. Solo actué.

Mi brazo rodeó con rapidez el cuello de la rubia, obligándole a soltar a Kacchan. La muchacha sin comprender, comenzó a forcejear, pero yo no liberé mi agarre. Comencé a asfixiarla ante la ira que me dominaba, solo podía ver como la ropa de Kacchan estaba rasgada, su piel con más de un corte formado por el látigo, sus pantalones abiertos y su ropa interior a la vista.

— _Deku…_ — _Sonrío dulce al escuchar su infantil voz retumbar entre la oscuridad_ — _¿Puedo dormir contigo?_ —

Esto me enfurece.

Mi brazo se tensa aún más. Estoy fuera de mí, en este punto, me importa muy carajo si la asfixio.

Pero cometí un error. Olvide quitarle el látigo.

La fusta se aventuró por sobre mi cuerpo azotándose en mi espalda. Tenso aún más mi agarre impidiendo liberarla, pero solo escucho los latigazos quemando mi carne mientras la risa de la rubia retumba en la habitación.

—Esto no es un trío—escucho antes del último latigazo que me obliga a librarle, retrocediendo, abrazándome a mí mismo intentado contener el dolor— ¿Eh? Pero si eres tú…— levanto la mirada, encontrándome con unos ojos brillantes de tonalidad dorada, repletos de diversión y lujuria— ¡Mírate nada más! ¡Eres muy lindo! ¿No es así Katsuki-san?

Intento volver a detenerla, pero un potente latigazo me hace retroceder.

—Quieto encanto, aun no es tú turno.

—Déjalo— dije con voz gruesa mientras le miro.

Ella sonríe, y una vez más, agita su látigo contra mí, esta vez rozando mi mejilla, generando un corte que comienza a sangrar enseguida. Doy otro paso atrás, acorralándome a mí mismo contra una pared.

Escucho un chillido, la rubia da un brinco para después mirarme embelesada casi como si disfrutara con verme sangrar.

—¡Eres muy mono! — me dice, trago incomodo, esta chica está loca— Katsuki-san, lo lamento— dijo mientras le miraba por sobre el hombro—, creo que seré buena anfitriona y atenderé a nuestro invitado.

Retrocedo intimidado al ver como la rubia se tambalea con su látigo, acariciando este mientras lo azota contra el suelo. Mi pulso se dispara, escucho como Kacchan se torna más errático, le miro de reojo y veo como Kacchan lucha para liberarse, gruñendo aun amordazado, intentado desamarrarse a tirones.

—No seas impaciente Katsuki-san, solo nos divertiremos…— musita al aire—. Lo veras todo cariño…

Una vez más el látigo, pero esta vez soy más rápido, le atrapo en el aire, sujetando el cuero entre mis manos, manteniendo firme mi agarre. La chica ríe encantada por la acción y genera un jalón intentando atraerme, pero me resisto. Lo hace una vez más, y esta vez, a causa de la fricción, mis manos se cortan comenzando a sangrar por el ardiente cuerpo que está adentrándose lentamente en mi carne.

—Suéltalo— me dice, niego. Ella suspira rendida, divertida, y deja el látigo dándome la victoria.

Lanzo el látigo lejos, algo más tranquilo de que ya no haya un arma que le dé ventaja. Miro mis manos sin saber que pensar al ver mi ardiente carne al aire.

—Desnúdate— levanto la mirada y veo un arma apuntándome.

 _Maldición._

—No. — dije como respuesta dispuesto a enfrentarla.

—¿No? — me pregunta con cierto encanto infantil que me incomoda aún más— Bien— la punta del arma se desvía en 180 grados, apuntado directamente a la cabeza de Kacchan— ¿Seguro?

Observo aterrado a Katsuki, quien solo respira con pesadez mientras me mira. No sé qué hacer. Kacchan niega con fiereza, una y otra vez sin despejar la mirada de mí. Esta exigiendo que me niegue.

—Hazlo, o lo mataré.

Me quedo mirando a Kacchan desesperado. Nuestros ojos, un brillo suplicante, o eso creo, es una mezcla de emociones donde diviso el miedo, el imploro y la ira que están bañadas en una tonalidad granate.

El característico sonido del seguro del arma me saca de mi trance.

—¡E-Esta bien! — chillé alterado. Ella sonríe—. L-Lo haré…

Muevo mis manos bajo mi chaleco, quitándolo con rapidez, tirándolo en suelo sin saber a dónde mirar.

—Lento.

Respiro con pesadez, molesto, y mis ojos se desvían a Kacchan que me mira atento, negando lentamente mientras me mira suplicante que me detenga, que por favor no continúe.

—No lo lastimes— pedí notando el dolor en el rostro de mi estudiante.

—Eso depende de él cariño, no de ti. Continua.

Mis dedos se posan en los botones de mi camisa, acariciando con las yemas cada uno, deslizándolo lentamente por el ojal. De a poco, uno por uno, desabotoné cada botón de mi camisa, dejando mi torso al aire ente la rubia que me mira con goce.

Mis manos pasan al botón de mi pantalón, lo desbotono sintiendo que mi puso hará reventar alguna arteria.

—Alto.

Levanto mi mirada esperanzado, pero mi miedo y nervios se desvanecen al ver como se acerca a Kacchan, colocándose en el respaldo de la silla, descendiendo lentamente sus manos por los hombros hasta el pecho de Kacchan.

—Estas tranquilo, Katsuki-san— musita mientras me mira, dice algo en su oído que no alzando a ver.

Kacchan desvía la mirada, pero ella le obliga a mirarme.

—Así que era eso…— canturrea divertida—. Eres una caja de sorpresas Katsuki-san.

Sus manos comienzan acariciar el pecho de Kacchan.

—D-Dijiste que no le harías nada. — me quejé con preocupación.

—No dije eso… — me canturreó posando su rostro en la cabeza de Kacchan, refregando su mejilla con las hebras cenizas de mi estudiante que solo mira el suelo en silencio—. Pero si quieres podemos pasar al siguiente nivel.

Kacchan reaccionó.

—A Katsuki-san le gustara verte de seguro…

Sus manos abandonan a Kacchan, y una vez más, mi estudiante comienza a retorcerse en la silla, intentando llamar la atención de la rubia, gritando ahogado por la mordaza, suplicando que deje de avanzar.

Una de sus manos se desliza desde mi abdomen, acariciando cada musculo que presento, llegando a mis pectorales y finalmente a mi cuello. El arma se posa bajo mi garganta, trago en seco.

—Muévete y te vuelo la cabeza ¿claro?

—Como el agua— dije con seguridad a lo que ella sonrió.

Cierro con fuerza mis ojos cuando su lengua comienza a lamer lentamente mi piel, succionando y mordiendo salvajemente. Mi cuerpo esta tenso, no puedo dejar de pensar que es lo más horrible que he estado pasando, no puedo hacer nada para quitármela de encima.

Su mano comienza acariciar mi entre pierna.

Lo peor es que Kacchan está mirando.

Uno de mis parpados se abre lentamente, enfocándome en Kacchan.

Esta abrumado, solo genera gritos ahogados por la mordaza mientras me mira suplicante para que haga algo. No entiendo lo que dice, sé que quiere decir algo, pero lamentablemente no le entiendo. Le sonrío levemente y sin pronunciar alguna palabra, modulo con mis labios mi mensaje.

"Todo está bien, Kacchan"

Que haga lo que quiera conmigo, pero que no lastime a Kacchan.

Un fuerte azote retumba en la habitación. La chica de ojos dorados, mira de reojo distanciándose un poco de mí.

—Shigaraki te llama— dice con voz tranquila y seca mientras desciende su pie ante la evidente patada que ha dado casi volando la puerta.

 _Touya…_

Entró de una patada a la habitación dejando ante mí aquellos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo pasearse con desinterés por la habitación. La chica le mira con curiosidad, y en vez de molestarse sonríe.

—¿Llego? Pensé que no vendría el día de hoy.

—¿Tengo cara de interesarme lo que piensas? — preguntó sin un tono en particular mientras se adentraba a la habitación comenzando a mirar a Kacchan quien gruñe como un animal como si de un animal se tratase—. Ya deja de jugar y ve.

—Mo… No eres divertido—canturrea en un puchero mientras sale de la habitación.

Hay un silencio que domina la habitación, Kacchan grita intentado captar la atención de Touya, quien solo le mira con desagrado.

—Tienes los pantalones abajo— dijo con asco mientras Bakugo fruncía más el seño de lo normal, sus ojos azules se posan en mi—. Tú también.

—M-Me salvaste…— dije con una sonrisa aliviada mientras arreglaba mi ropa—. Pensé que no me ayudarías Touya-sempai.

—Si te pasa algo, Shoto se quedaría sin una oportunidad— dice con tranquilidad mientras saca una navaja de su bolsillo y me la entrega.

—C-Claro— respondo sin entender, recibiendo el arma blanca, dirigiéndome hacia mi estudiante que nos mira sin comprender. Corto las cuerdas que atan sus pies, la de sus manos y torso, y sin mi ayuda Kacchan se quita la mordaza que le mantenía callado.

Sus manos atrapan mi rostro y lo mueven con suavidad de lado a lado. Sonrío enternecido al reconocer su preocupación desbordar en sus ojos, ladea un poco mi cuello, y al parecer, suspira aliviado. Poso mi mano sobre la suya, acariciando su piel con mi pulgar, ganándome su completa atención, le miro embelesado por su forma tan dulce de demostrar interés en mí.

Ya no hay Nitro Ace. Solo Kacchan.

—Estoy bien— digo con suavidad.

Kacchan asiente casi auto convenciéndose de mi respuesta, y tras unos segundos, suspira y vuelve a asentir. Parece en shock.

—Si quieren irse, es ahora, Toga volverá al no encontrar a Shigaraki.

—¿Por qué carajos nos ayudas? — preguntó sin pelos en la lengua Kacchan al ponerse de pie, parándose frente a mí, casi de un modo protector.

Tal vez Kacchan y Touya no se llevan bien.

—¿A ti quien mierda quiere salvarte? — inquirió con burla para despues mirarme a mí— ¿Nos vamos? ¿O quieres terminar en la cama de Toga?

—No por favor— dije con una sonrisa pasando a un lado de Kacchan dirigiéndome a un lado de Touya que me mira complacido ante mi forma tan tranquila de reaccionar.

—¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? — preguntó Kacchan a mis espaldas.

Caminábamos en silencio, ignoré cada comentario de Kacchan maldiciendo por no saber que ocurría, me limité a seguir a Touya y no responder nada. El cuerpo y el orgullo me duele, estuve a punto de permitir que una mujer jugara con mi cuerpo con tal de ayudar a mi estudiante.

Tal vez Hitoshi tenga razón, y estoy superando los límites de los maestros normales.

 _Pero eso me hace cool ¿No?_

La puerta se abre, y una cegadora luz se asoma por la abertura. Mis ojos luchan por acostumbrarse al exceso de luz del amanecer. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver una hermosa tonalidad anaranjada que se hace paso sobre el oscuro cielo, que a estas alturas, casi se ha desvanecido.

—Llego hasta aquí— dice Touya a mis espaldas.

—Gracias Touya-sempai.

— Tengo 30, deja el sempai, es extraño.

—A-Ah si— dije con una sonrisa mientras rasco mi nuca.

Sus ojos me abandonan y se posan en Kacchan, que permanece a mis espaldas, aun receloso de la situación.

—Yo no te daré las gracias— dijo en un chasquido de lengua.

Touya observa a Kacchan, casi como si meditase. En silencio. Se voltea y se introduce en el pasillo y antes de cerrar la puerta me mira.

—Cometiste un error al salvarlo.

Mi estómago se hace un nudo.

—Te equivocas— digo con seriedad.

Touya sonríe, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y sin más, la única puerta que une la ciudad con aquel corrompido mundo subterráneo, se cierra frente a nosotros.

Me volteo y comienzo a caminar.

—Es hora de irnos Kacchan.

Pero esto no ha acabado.

.

 **¡Lamento la demora! ¡Ha sido un marzo de locos! ¡No me han dado un respiro y aun no logro acostumbrarme al ritmo de las clases! Estoy sufrieeeendo por teclear… No saben cuánto… Pero wueno! Aprender es primero… (Lamentablemente)**

 **¡Midoriya Izuku ha salido entero y con su estudiante más complejo! ¡Todos vivitos y coleando! Ah pero esto no termina aquí, porque Izuku, nuestro querido Izuku… ESTA EMPUTECIDO ¡SI CHICAS Y CHICOS! ¡NUESTRO NIÑO BUENO SE HA ENOJADO HASTA LA MEDULA!**

 **Bueno, no es de menos ¿No? :v Yo también estaría enojada si casi me violan porque el pendejo andaba haciéndoselas de Rocky.**

 **¡Bueno! ¡Eso es todo por esta semana! Intentare no tardar tanto… ¡Saludos!**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **Izuku El Rey Villano**

 **Lamento tanto la demora ;-; pero espero que el cap anterior y este te haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo para comentar!**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡Suele pasar! xD a mi igual me ha pasado que estoy apurada y me siento a leer tranquilamente llegando tarde a clases. Es un mal… ¡Pero wueeeno! ¡Muchas gracias! Lamento la demora una vez más…**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Pues mi detective! Te daré una corrección! Shigaraki Tomura es vecino de Midoriya, es decir, en el edificio donde Midoriya tiene su departamento, actualmente, Midoriya y Shinsou viven en el departamento de Shinsou, lugar donde Midoriya vivió en su época universitaria, pero tras el rompimiento Izuku se fue a vivir a su propio departamento, es decir, en un edificio diferente :3 WUAJAJAJAJA (Amor para ti) Shinsou está dando de todo para poder mantener a su pequeño pecoso a su lado, pero ahora… Tal vez Touya ha generado cierto clic en nuestro pecoso, uno que no favorezca demasiado al profesor de Psicología… o quizás no? Quien sabe… ¡La idea es esa! ¡Que el KatsuDeku y el TodoDeku se peleen a muerte! Y el que va recibir la putiza de su vida es cierto cenizo… ¡Del regaño del maestro no te salvas! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Eien Dark**

 **¡Estoy entera! Sin tiempo… Pero entera! ¿Realmente está enamorado de Shinsou nuestro pecoso? Esa es la MEJOR PREGUNTA QUE ME HAN HECHO! Ding ding ding ¿Eso es amor? ¿O miedo al cambio? ¿Miedo a la soledad? Uffffff Y está vivo :D Y encabronado con cierto rubio cenizo.**

 **DragneelInc**

 **¡Muchas gracias! ¡me alegro que la intriga te deje sin uñas! ¡espero que este cap también te haya gustado!**

 **Eso es todo por hoy amigos.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus quejas por la segunda demora (;-;)**

 **¡Saludos! ¡Amor y paz para ustedes!**

 **Se despide Momoleft.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'M BACK BITCH (Info sobre actualizaciones al final del capítulo)**

 **Perdón la demora… ¡Pero ya retome mi computadora! ¡Y he vuelto recargada! ¡CAPITULO EXTENDIDO EN MODO DE DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA! Oh si… ¡Extendido!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene cierto aire morboso y deslenguado por parte de nuestro chico bomba.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Como dije, es un cap extendido, superando su extensión a comparación con cualquier otro capítulo, espero que les guste... Así que, siéntense, porque esto tardara.**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Mi respiración agitada, aquella sensación una vez más me invade. Y a mis10 años, ya la siento parte de mí. Desconozco si más niños sienten lo mismo que yo, aquel impulso salvaje siendo dominados por un instinto de supervivencia que no es más que ira pura.  
Mi mente en blanco, mis puños azotándose una y otra vez contra mi víctima. No sé qué sea esta extraña sensación que invade mi pecho y mente, pero en este punto, esta adrenalina envolvente, tan potente como una explosión que recorre mis venas con intensidad, ya es parte de mi forma de ser.

La he aceptado con los años, y cada vez es más recurrente.

Las frustraciones la desatan, la tristeza la detona, y el dolor es su alimento.

—¡C-Corre! — escuché mientras los niños huían de mi mientras siento como mi pecho sube y baja agitado, quemando ante la sequedad. Mis nudillos sangran mientras mi cabeza palpita ante los múltiples golpes que he recibido.

 _Gané_.

Esto ya es costumbre, no hay semana en que no termine peleando con algún idiota, y si no logro que alguien me insista a darle un puñetazo, soy yo quien busca algún contrincante adecuado para recibir mi ira.

Torneo el rostro, y mis ojos se divisan en él… Su cuerpo desecho, sus patas rotas y su deseo de aferrarse a la vida en un gimoteo que me regresa a la realidad.

 _Perdí el tiempo golpeándolos. ¿Qué carajos me pasa?_

No lo pensé más, solo corrí hacia él. Mi mano se posó en su pecho sintiendo su tosco e inflexible pelaje. Su tonalidad negra no pose brillo, y sus ojos tan verdes como la menta recién nacida me vigilan con recelo.

Mis manos comienzan a ingresar lentamente debajo de su cuerpo, intentado cargarlo. Pero antes de que pueda moverle, genera un gruñido ronco que me hace brincar.

—Oye, intento ayudarte tonto— dije con molestia, pero el can me mira atento—. Te quiero ayudar, les pateé el culo por ti, déjame llevarte con algún doctor.

No sé si me entendió, pero en el segundo intento, él me dejo cargarle comenzando a mover la cola dejando que aquellos profundos ojos verdes se posaran en mí, trayendo una extraña sensación de melancolía en mi pecho.

Sentía sus rotos huesos molerse aún más entre mis brazos, sus ojos me seguían a medida que gritaba por ayuda, suplicando a las personas que caminaban a mi lado.

Es solo un cachorro, tal vez tien meses, y al salir de la escuela busqué una pelea provocando a unos niños mayores, y como siempre, la conseguí con el fin de sentir aquella deliciosa sensación recorrer mi cuerpo que a medida que se repite, se vuelve cada vez más adictiva. Los chicos me golpearon, una y otra vez, logré noquear a uno, pero eran tres contra uno aun, y al comenzar a perder, alguien salió a mi rescate. Un pequeño cachorro de ojos verdes que se había abalanzado con fiereza contra los niños mayores, que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a golpearle con palos sin sentir un poco de piedad por el animal que lloriqueaba suplicando clemencia.

Tal vez pueda salvarlo, tal vez, pueda llevarlo a casa y que crezca junto a mí. Jugar juntos, y que sea un amigo de verdad, un amigo que protegeré sin importar qué.

Al fin veo una Veterinaria a lo lejos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corro en su dirección, ingresando pese a que tiene un letrero de "Cerrado" en ella.

—¡Ayuda! — grité entrando haciendo que la única persona que estaba presente voltease. Una guardia de cuerpo muy voluptuoso.

—¡Niño, esta cerrado! — me regañó una mujer regordeta mientras apuntaba a la puerta— ¡¿Qué no sabes leer?!

Le ignoré, y dejé a mi azabache amigo en el frío suelo, para poder argumentar mejor con mis manos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Se está muriendo! — grité más como orden que súplica—. ¡¿Qué no son doctores de perritos?!

—Niño— recalcó la gorda agarrándome del brazo comenzando a arrástrame afuera—¡Esta cerrado!

—¡¿Qué haces vaca tonta?! — dije enfurecido mientras veía sobre mi hombro como mi pequeño amigo está luchando por respirar— ¡SE MUERE! ¡AYÚDALO!

—Niño ya te dije que…

—¡AYÚDALO SE VA A MORIR! — Bramé con voz aguda mientras las lágrimas repletas de impotencia me invade.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La mujer se detiene, volteando el rostro con una clara molestia. Mis ojos se posan en una mujer de curvas muy definidas, vieja, como de 30.

—Señorita Sosaki— dijo la mujer—, este niño no entiende que está cerrado.

—¿El niño? — pregunta confundida la mujer con su abrigo en mano, sus ojos pasan de estar en nosotros a mi pequeño amigo y su rostro se torna al horror lanzando sus cosas al suelo yendo de inmediato a ver al can— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tiger, Pixie! — llama con mucha familiaridad mientras la mujer comienza a tantear a mi amigo. Observo a la guardia que me mira con molestia, y de un solo manotazo me libero, acercándome de inmediato a ver a la veterinaria de cabello castaño.

—Lo tienes que salvar— dije más como orden que como petición. La mujer levantó su mirada hacia mí.

—Estas herido niño ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡¿Estas ciega?! ¡Él se está muriendo! ¡Sálvalo! — gruñí molesto al ver que ha tomado interés en mí.

—Mandalay— mis ojos se posaron en un hombre enorme, junto a una mujer rubia que salían junto con chaquetas y bolsos, al parecer dispuestos a irse— ¿Y ese niño?

—Dos costillas rotas, pulmón izquierdo perforado— decía a medida que tanteaba el cuerpo de mi amigo mirando a quienes parecen ser sus compañeros—, se está ahogando con su sangre. Prepara la mesa, lo operaremos.

—Sí, Mandalay— dijo el enorme hombre mientras se acercaba a nosotros tomando al pequeño animal entre sus brazos.

—Pixie, quédate con el niño mientras tanto— ordenó la castaña mientras se iba con el enorme hombre—. Llama a sus padres, e informales que su perro fue atropellado.

Me quedo en silencio observando como mi nuevo amigo es llevado a cirugía. Ruego que salga bien mentalmente mientras la mujer apodada Pixie intenta convencerme que llame a mis padres, pues, ya está oscuro y de seguro están preocupados por mí.

—No lo están— dije con seguridad mirando aun la puerta por donde la señora Mandalay se ha llevado a mi amigo—. Ellos de seguro no notaran que no he llegado ¿Cuándo se podrá ir mi amigo? — pregunté con seriedad mientras le miro.

Pasaron horas, y sumergidos en mi silencio, Mandalay salió llamándome.

Me explicó la situación, lo que mi pequeño amigo sufrió, cada herida, todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo. Que pesé a las graves heridas, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por respirar pese a que aquello, era un dolor agudo y agonizante, que le hacía sufrir más y más a medida que las horas pasaban.

—¿Quieres que los dejemos a solas? — me preguntó en un tono amable Mandalay, mientras yo, miro con seriedad al pequeño Can en la mesa de operaciones.

No le respondo, solo me limito a asentir.

La puerta se cierra a mis espaldas, avanzo en silencio, acercándome al que pensé que sería mi nuevo mejor amigo. Al que pensé que podría confiarle mis más grandes secretos, y seriamos él y yo contra el mundo, aquel pequeño cachorro de ojos verdes que cautivó mi corazón solo con verme.

—Lo siento, Deku— dije en silencio mientras acariciaba su inerte pequeña cabeza sintiendo como mis lágrimas escapaban ante la ira y el dolor que me invaden a causa de su muerte.

Si no hubiera perdido el tiempo dejándome llevar por mi ira, tal vez si no me hubiese dejado llevar, el can que había decidido llamar Deku, estaría con vida.

 _Soy un monstruo._ Pensé mientas me dejaba caer en el frío suelo sujetando mi rostro a medida que las lágrimas rodeaban mi rostro sin deseos de detenerse.

Duele, duele demasiado ser el culpable de herir a los que quieres.

 **Capítulo 35: A flor de piel**

Todo fue mi culpa.

Desde el momento que desperté comprendí que todo lo que ocurría era mi culpa, cada latigazo que Toga me daba, lo aceptaba humillado ante mi estupidez. Era el castigo merecido.

Cuando los ojos verdes me observaron con un enorme dolor desde el público, lo entendí. Mi pecho se ahogó en la ansiedad e impotencia, quería borrar cada estupidez realizada por mí, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, con Deku siendo golpeado solo por mi culpa.

He tocado fondo.

Y todo empeoró cuando noté horrorizado que Deku, una vez más, huyendo de una forma que desconozco, volvió a escabullirse para volver a salvarme de la locura de Toga. Y una vez más, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

No puedo hacer nada para ayudar, estoy siendo un jodido inútil. Estoy siendo salvado como una damisela, y eso me asquea… Soy un jodido lastre.

Toga era peligrosa, armada hasta los dientes. Loca, ambiciosa, jodidamente desequilibrada. Pero Deku no sabía eso, no podía protegerlo mientras le veía. No podía hacer nada por él. Solo podía ver en silencio como Toga estaba lastimándolo una y otra vez.

Observando, horrorizado, como Deku intentaba resistir cada golpe del látigo.

—Desnúdate— ordenó divertida la rubia mientras me apuntaba con el arma de brillante tonalidad plateada.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, el miedo era perceptible en aquellos ojos tonalidad jade, que brillaban ante la opaca luz de la habitación. Sus ojos, tan profundos, desbordaban inquietud, y es notorio que en su mente ninguna idea parecía emerger ante la situación.

Sus manos se quitaron aquel fino chaleco de hilos verdes, comenzando a desvestirse lentamente bajo órdenes de la rubia.

—No lo lastimes…— suplicó Deku en un tono tan patético que me revolvió el estómago.

Sus dedos deslizaban con suavidad los botones por los ojales, dejando al descubierto lentamente su torso de tonalidad suave. Mi mente se pierde en su pecho, mi respiración se torna tranquila mientras mis ojos se deslizan desde su marcado abdomen, subiendo por sus pectorales hacia su cuello llegando hasta su suave y tímido rostro.

Solo una vez vi a Deku de aquella forma, y había sido un sueño.

La imagen dulce y erótica de Deku bloquea mi mente. Olvidando momentáneamente la situación.

—Estas tranquilo, Katsuki-san— me dijo en aquel momento cual víbora en mi oído, mientras miro a Deku que nos observa tímidamente. Los labios de la sucia loca se acercan a mi oído, mientras mis ojos aun observan a Deku, casi memorizando su cuerpo.

Si mi vista fuera mejor, podría verificar cada peca.

—¿Deseas que sea tuyo? ¿Katsuki-san?

Su pregunta fue una potente bofetada a mi orgullo. Mi mirada se desvía apenada al suelo.

—Puede ser tuyo…

Mis ojos una vez más se posan en Deku, sus ojos verdes repletos de confusión y nervios, sus labios suaves y finos que brillan levemente. Sus pecas…

Pude haber aceptado y vendido mi alma, y tener a Deku. Solo mío. Eso era lo que el diablo a mi lado me estaba ofreciendo con tal de ser su peleador hasta la eternidad.

 _Solo Deku y yo._

Negué suavemente, lo suficiente para que Deku no lo notara. No podría hacerle aquello.

¿Y despues? Todo ocurrió tan rápido, mi ira volvió de un solo golpe al ver como la zorra de Toga comenzaba a lamer la piel de Deku. Quería matarla. Mi mente se va al blanco comenzando a sacudir mi cuerpo buscando liberarme.

La iba a matar por tal atrocidad.

Pero sin comprender cómo o por qué. Dabi apareció, sacando a Toga con un engaño simple, ayudando a Deku y a mí a escapar.

¿Pero qué carajos?

—Es hora de irnos Kacchan.

La única puerta de aquel antro se cierra de un golpe, desapareciendo aquel fenómeno azabache que tanto detesto. Deku pasa a mi lado, no puedo dejar de pensar que me he perdido una gran parte del capítulo anterior.

¿Por qué Dabi nos ayudó? ¿Cómo es que Deku conoce a un fenómeno como Dabi?

Midoriya camina a cierta distancia de mí, por lo menos dos metros de distancia. El frío de la mañana acaricia mi desnudo torso mientras mis bermudas se mecen con lentitud, mis pies están desnudos. Todas mis cosas estaban en el casillero.

—Oe— llamo esperando que el bastardo de Deku se detenga, pero solo me ignora—. ¿Cómo carajos conoces a ese bastardo?

Mis pasos son abruptos, ignorando el dolor que mis pies están sufriendo ante el frío que parece estar quemando mi carne, junto con las piedras que parecen cuchillos. Pero estoy bien.

—Oe— volví a llamar. Pero no parece querer responder—. Quien diría que eres un tipo del bajo mundo ¿Eh? Deku— dije con burla mientras veo como su cuerpo parece tenso a medida que camina, rodeo los ojos al no ver una mínima reacción—. Solo finges inocencia, no eres más que un tipo perturbado fingiendo ¿Eh?

—Iremos al hospital.

Chasqueo la lengua al ver que el fastidiarlo no ha logrado la reacción que esperaba.

—No lo necesito— gruñí con molestia.

—¡Dije que iremos al hospital!

Me gritó. Me detengo sorprendido al ver que Deku ha levantado la voz, cosa que es demasiado extraña. Frunzo el ceño con molestia ¿Quién se cree él para levantarme la voz?

—¡Mas respeto maldita mierda! ¡Recuerda tu lugar! — dije en un tono grueso obviamente ofendido ante aquel tono tan autoritario. Deku se detiene— ¡No sé quién carajos te creas! ¡Pero tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes! ¡¿Oíste?!

Deku comienza a caminar hacia mí.

—¿Qué harás? Pequeña mierda ¿Rogarme?

La verdad, fue lo último que me imaginé. Su puño fue tan fuerte, que me hizo perder el equilibrio obligándome a caer sobre mi retaguardia. Me quede pasmado, sujetando mi mejilla, confundido, mirándole impresionado mientras le observaba desde el suelo.

—¡DIJE AL HOSPITAL!

Me enojé.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —fue lo último que grité antes de abalanzarme contra Deku, con intenciones de atraparlo de su feo chaleco y levantarlo. Pero antes de que lograra atacar, Deku atrapa mis muñecas comenzando a generar una batalla de estira y afloja.

Nos quedamos allí, varios segundos, entre gruñidos e insultos de mi parte. Pero tras unos minutos, Deku me hace perder el equilibrio haciéndome tambalear contra una pared. Golpeo mi cabeza y la sacudo intentando volver a retomar la compostura, algo ido, estoy dispuesto a retomar mi ataque.

—¡SUFICIENTE! — grita el pecoso apretando los puños.

Me congelo ante su grito divisando como su cuerpo tiembla ante la enorme tensión contenida. Le miro con recelo, buscando alguna reacción que me indique que esta dispuesto a atacarme una vez más. Pero al escuchar un gimoteo mis defensas se desvanece apretando mi pecho.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?! — grita a todo pulmón. Deku levanta la mirada, y como lo imagine, está llorando.

Desvío la mirada incómodo, no me gusta ver a las personas llorar, no sé cómo reaccionar en situaciones así.

—¡KACCHAN!

No puedo mirarlo, es devastador ver alguien como Deku romper en llanto. Me molesta, me hace enojar, y lamentablemente, estoy seguro que soy el causante de esas lágrimas _…_ Mucho menos puedo verle.

—¡MÍRAME KACCHAN!

 _Carajo…_

Levanto la mirada incomodo, topándome con unos ojos verdes que desbordan molestia. Me siento como un animal regañado, no puedo desvanecer el mohín que yace en mi rostro. Odio que me regañen. No soy un niño.

—¡¿SABES LO GRAVE QUE ES ESTO?!

Chasqueo la lengua, y desvío la mirada buscando algo más interesante que las mejillas sonrojadas de Deku.

—¡MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!

Me habla como un niño.

Levanto la mirada molesto, esto comienza hartarme. Está regañándome, no soy un mocoso al que debes regañar. Soy un hombre.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! — grita alterado mientas mueve sus manos con demasiada intensidad—. ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! ¡TE PUDIERON HABER MATADO!

—Estaba ganando.

—¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!

 _No soy un niño. Maldición._

—¡¿SABES LO QUE SACRIFIQUÉ POR TI ESTA NOCHE?! ¡¿EH?! —Me grita acercándose a mí, mirándome enfurecido, con las lágrimas casi desbordando sus ojos. Desvío mi mirada— ¡Mírame Kacchan!

—¡Te estoy mirando! ¡Maldición! — respondí molesto ante su insistencia.

—¡No me levantes la voz!

Sigue tratándome como un niño. No soy un niño.

—¡Estarás en problemas Kacchan! ¡En muchos problemas!

Mi cuerpo se comienza a tensar. Kacchan esto, Kacchan lo otro, me trata como un maldito mocoso ignorante que escapó de casa por mero gusto, yo no soy un niño. Fueron por lo menos 5 minutos que Deku se dedicó a recalcar el hecho de que él es mayor que yo.

Una y otra vez, Deku dejó en claro que yo era un mocoso ignorante que debía obedecer.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

—¡YA CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! — grité a todo pulmón agarrándole de la muñeca acorralándolo contra la pared más cercana.

Con brusquedad, Deku estrelló su cuerpo contra los ladrillos, y posé mis manos a cada costado de su cabeza, dejando en evidencia mi tamaño, mi complexión superior. Dejando en claro que soy más grande que él.

Que soy un hombre, no un niño.

—¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! ¡CARAJO! —grité enfurecido, Deku se encogió en su lugar—¡ DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UN NIÑO! ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! ¡MALDITA SEA! —gritaba una y otra vez casi en un berrinche infantil, dejándome llevar por la enorme impotencia que ha causado el pecoso al no dejarme argumentar.

Me mantuve varios minutos en aquella postura, con mi mandíbula tensa y mis ojos ardiendo ante la impotencia de no poder generar algún argumento digno que contra valide la postura anterior de Deku. El pecoso permanece entre la pared y yo, en silencio. No le miro, me limito a mirar el suelo sintiendo como las lágrimas quieren escapar.

—Kacchan…

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! — grité distanciándome al fin de él, dispuesto a irme y mandar todo al carajo— ¡ESCUCHAR AHORA TÚ! — ordené volteándome y mirándole, encontrándome con sus ojos repletos de molestia— ¡NO SÉ QUIEN CARAJOS TE CREAS! ¡PERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE NO TE NECESITO! — mis palabras parecieron dolerle, sus ojos se tornan tristes pero intenta mantener su mirada seria— ¡NI A TI, NI A NADIE! ¡ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE BIEN SOLO! ¡ESTOY DE MARAVILLA!

—Sí, lo noté esta noche— me dijo en un tono sarcástico que me encabrona.

—¡VETE AL DIABLO! ¡TODO IBA BIEN HASTA QUE TU ENTROMETIDO CULO SE METIÓ EN LA PELEA!

—Ibas a perder.

—¡NO! ¡IBA A GANAR! — dije acercándome una vez más— ¡ESTABA GANANDO! ¡IBA A GANAR HASTA QUE…. Hasta que…

 _Hasta que te vi._

Los ojos repletos de molestia de Deku se desvanecen, mirándome. Me quedo en silencio, observando sus ojos, recordando la mirada de hace horas atrás, aquella mirada que resplandecía entre la oscuridad del público, desbordando lágrimas de dolor y decepción. Finalmente chasqueo la lengua.

—No te necesito— dije más para mí que para él—. No necesito a nadie, ya deja de joderme.

—Kacchan, entiende…

—¡NO! ¡TÚ ENTIENDE! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO TE ENTRA EN EL ARBUSTO QUE TIENES DE CABEZA?! — grité algo más enfurecido ante su insistencia— ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?! — Exclamé desesperado— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO TE NECESITO!

—¡YO TE NECESITO!

Me quedo en blanco, y retrocedo confundido al no lograr comprender sus palabras.

Deku se acerca lentamente atrapando mi rostro, manteniéndose tranquilo mientras me obliga a mirarle.

—Yo te necesito Kacchan…— me dice en un tono amable y complaciente que me revuelve el estómago—. Kacchan, yo, Eijiro-chan, tus padres, todos necesitamos de ti…—Agito mi cabeza liberándome.

—Cállate.

—No. Por favor escúchame— me dice mientras me volteo dispuesto a irme— ¡Por favor! ¡Sé que tienes miedo!

—¿Miedo? — pregunté irónico, volteándome—. Yo no le temo a nada.

 _Mentira._

—Kacchan— me dice con cautela—. Sé que algo te asusta, por eso recurriste a Toga y los demás, estas escapando de algo y yo puedo ayudarte.

—¡Yo no escapo de nada!

 _Bastardo mentiroso._

—Déjame ayudarte— me dice pausado entre las palabras, volviendo acercase a mí.

—Aléjate— ordené molesto… Temeroso…

—Estas asustado, pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarte— me dice con una sonrisa—. Yo, voy ayudarte, porque te necesito en mi vida Kacchan, sin ti, ya no podría estar tranquilo.

No sé cómo reaccionar, la molestia comienza a ahogarme. Mis puños hormiguean deseosos de callarle a golpes. Tengo que irme, no quiero que se acerque a mí.

—Kacchan… Yo te quiero.

 _No de esa forma, no lo escuches._

—Kacchan, por favor.

 _Hay que irse._

—Kacchan…

 _Tengo que huir._

—Prometo estar contigo siempre.

 _Mi mente queda en blanco al verle, como sus labios se unen con suavidad, mientras Deku se deja poseer por aquel maestro que tanto detesto. Veo, horrorizado como sus labios se unen en un encantador y tierno beso, uno repleto de cariño y… Amor._

Mi grito escapa de mi garganta casi como un enorme rugido, estampando con furia mi puño a un costado de su rostro, estrellando mis nudillos en los ladrillos. Mi mente esta en blanco, un blanco tan pálido que ningún tipo de idea viene.

Estoy agitado ante la angustia que me invade. Y tras unos segundos, mi puño desciende laxo a un costado de mí, dejando caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Deku.

 _Perdí._

—Eres… muy molesto— musito con voz cortada, sintiendo su aroma.

Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, generando una corriente eléctrica que domina cada sensación de mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé…

—un maldito entrometido.

—Claro…

—Te odio…

—Ya lo sé…

Me quedo en silencio, y tras unos segundos de las suaves caricias de Deku en mi cabello, mis manos se deslizan con suavidad hacia su cintura, abrazándole, buscando cierto confort que hacía tiempo no sentía. Mi suave abrazo se torna más posesivo, entrelazando mis brazos con más fuerza, desvaneciendo la inexistente distancia que hay entre nosotros.

—Eres un…

—¿Idiota? — me pregunta. Suspiro.

—Si…

Medito un poco la situación. Y contra toda creencia propia de mi…

—Izuku— llamo sintiendo como Deku da un brinco en mis brazos—, lo… Lo lamento.

Mis manos comienzan a moverse desde sus costillas, a la parte baja de su espalda. Acariciando, sintiendo como su cintura es pequeña, como su cuerpo es firme, pero pequeño a comparación de mí.

—Kacchan… Tengo que llevarte al hospital.

—Como jodes…

No puedo evitar pensar que ha arruinado el momento.

Me separo en un quejido, distanciándome de él.

—No iré al hospital.

—¡P-Pero!

—¡Dije que no! — rugí haciendo que Deku suspirara—. Si voy al hospital, sabrán que estuve metido en una pelea, muchos doctores eran parte de los que apostaban, más de alguno me reconocerá, y tal vez, me delaten a la policía por hacerles perder el dinero. — dije dando a entender las razones obvias del porque no debíamos ir al hospital.

—Entonces…— me dice mirando de lado a lado—. Vamos a mi casa.

—¿A tu qué? — pregunté sin poder creer lo que me acaba de decir.

—Mi departamento está cerca, curaré tus heridas— me dijo con cierto aire tranquilo que me incomoda.

Medito un poco. Si vuelvo a casa la vieja me jodera toda la tarde… Pero si voy a la casa de Deku de seguro estará ese imbécil de Shinsou.

—No quiero— dije con molestia recordando el beso de hace unos días.

—Es eso— me dijo mientras me miraba serio—, o te llevo a tu casa.

Siento un desagradable tic en mi ojo izquierdo.

 _Carajo._

.

Observo horrorizado como Deku extiende su mano en una maceta que yace alzada del suelo, extrayendo una sucia llave repleta de tierra. Mi horror es peor al ver que es la llave de su departamento.

—Oye eso es muy peligroso— dije con asco ante la obviedad de la situación ¿Qué acaso no nota que cualquiera puede entrar a su casa? ¿Qué tan estúpido es?

—Ven, pasa— me dice ignorando lo que le acabo de decir.

Miré a mis espaldas, notando una puerta blanca que yace justo frente al departamento de Deku ¿Ellos sabrán que tienen a un idiota de vecino?

—¿Kacchan?

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Me adentro con lentitud en el pequeño hogar. Es obviamente para una persona o una pareja sin hijos, tiene una pequeña sala de estar con una mesa plegable como mesita de comedor. Las cortinas son de un azul oscuro que impide que la luz entre en el lugar, la cocina es pequeña acorde a la zona principal del hogar.

Deku se adentra en un pequeño pasillo, le sigo con la mirada curioso, observando la tonalidad blanca de las paredes. El techo es algo bajo para mí, el solo estirar mi mano ya estoy tocando el cielo, claro, para Deku no es problema. Mis ojos miran con atención un estante de libros que yace acomodado en el living, me acerco con cautela para notar algunos libros viejos, otros nuevos, pero todos tienen algo en común. Polvo.

 _Deku no viene muy seguido…_

—Oye— llamé no muy alto— ¿Dónde está Ojera con Cara? — pregunté pasando mi dedo por la madera dejando en evidencia la suciedad.

—¿Quién? — escucho a mi espalda.

Volteo para ver a Deku con algunas vendas en mano, alcohol y otras cosas que no reconozco a simple vista.

—Ese idiota— dije con molestia, Deku no parece entender así que rodeo los ojos acercándome al ver cuando el pecoso saca un banco de su lugar indicándome que me siente—. Shinsou ¿Dónde está Shinsou? — Deku comienza a preparar las cosas, noto cierta incomodidad en su rostro— ¿No viven juntos?

—S-Siéntate— me dice en un tartamudeo señalando el banco sin mirarme.

Le miro unos segundos antes de obedecerle, así que me dejo caer con molestia.

Doy un brinco al sentir los dedos de Deku recorrer mi espalda, tanteando. Trago algo incómodo. Es la primera vez que alguien me toca con tanta delicadeza, me siento fuera de lugar.

—Kacchan tienes cicatrices muy viejas…

No digo nada. No me enorgullecen, tampoco me gusta que las miren. Me apuñalaron en un par de peleas, por suerte nada grave, Toga trajo un médico que me curó pero las cicatrices quedaron.

—¿Te duele? — me pregunta a medida que siento el enorme ardor del alcohol en mis heridas. No sé qué tan profundas son, pero no duelen—¿Kacchan?

—No, pero el algodón esta frío.

Deku recorre mi espalda en silencio, por varios minutos. Solo me dedico a mirar el suelo, sin saber que decir para generar algún tema de conversación.

—Tú nos viste ¿Verdad?

Mi corazón se encoge ante la pregunta. No necesito ser un genio para saber de qué habla. Me quedo mirando mis manos que reposan en mis rodillas. Deku continúa trabajando, y tras unos segundos se detiene.

—No tenías que vernos…

—Eso es obvio— le digo con pesadez.

—Kacchan…—musita en un tono que no logro reconocer—. Entre Shinsou y yo…

—No quiero escucharlo, ese es tu problema— dije con pesadez frunciendo el ceño—. No mío.

Siento sus manos atrapando mi rostro, obligándome a elevarlo topándome con sus ojos verdes repletos de angustia y una enorme vergüenza que le aflige. Le observo con dureza, y una de sus manos comienza a limpiar uno de los cortes que presento en mi mejilla.

—Hitoshi y yo…

—Ah, ahora es Hitoshi— dije con voz gruesa a lo que él se encoge con cierto aire intimidado.

—Sí, Hitoshi y yo nos conocemos desde la escuela… Y bueno.

—Ya no eres virgen ¿Verdad?

Deku se paraliza ante mi pregunta. Me mira en shock, y su rostro lentamente toma un color ardiente que tras unos segundos al fin reacciona, y posa el algodón con alcohol en mi pecho, en una de mis heridas abiertas, haciéndome chillar como un cerdo en el corral.

—¡V-Voy por vendas! — dice mientras huye al pasillo.

Me sobo e intento absorber con algodón el exceso de alcohol que yace recorriendo mi cuerpo generando uno que otro dolor a causa del desinfectante.

—Bastardo, maldito cobarde…— dije colocándome de pie.

Mis ojos recorren mis pectorales, observando el latigazo que corta mi pecho en dos de forma diagonal, sumado a pequeños rasguños en mi abdomen que no parecen graves a comparación del más grande. Chasqueo la lengua, Toga esta vez se ensañó conmigo.

—No es un corte profundo por suerte— le miro de reojo notando como ha vuelto con más vendas, siendo que cuando comenzó a curarme ya traía algunas. Fue una excusa muy mala para escapar de mí—. Ven, déjame vendarte.

No me negué. Me quedé de pie, mientras Deku rodea mi torso con cuidado, alrededor de mi cuerpo, observo desde mi altura como Deku está de rodillas al suelo vendándome. Intento mantenerme ajeno a la imagen mental que llega a mi mente, miro al techo contando del uno al diez.

—Kacchan.

—¿Qué? — pregunté concentrado en cosas básicas, desde sillas a colores. No dice nada, así que desciendo la mirada a verle.

Jadeo al ser absorbido por la imagen. Deku está de rodillas ante mí, cerca de mi cuerpo, a una altura favorable de mi cadera, con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios entre abiertos esperando que diga algo.

 _Carajo._

—¿Todo bien? — me pregunta al momento que desciendo mi mano acariciando su mejilla— ¿Te duele?

Se me vienen miles de imágenes a la mente, una más sucia que la otra.

Despego mi mano con rapidez y doy un paso atrás al sentir mi sangre hervir.

—S-Si— dije algo grueso mientras miro en otra dirección—. N-No preguntes estupideces.

Deku comienza a colocarse de pie, y genera un quejido que capta mi atención. Noto que se está sujetando su costado derecho mientras se coloca de pie con apoyo de sus rodillas. Deku sonríe agobiado por el dolor mientras me mira con una dulce sonrisa.

Recuerdo de inmediato la imagen de Deku siendo pateado por el público.

—Quítate eso.

Deku sonríe nervioso, y abre los ojos con diversión mientras retrocede ante mí. Cada paso que doy, Deku lo retrocede. Avanzo intimidante al no ver cooperación de su parte, Deku retrocede musitando miles de escusas estúpidas, y tras unos minutos de varios argumentos inservibles, le atrapo.

—¡Ka-Ka-Kacchan no es necesario!

—¡Cierra la boca! — ordené mientras le agarraba de las muñecas y lo arrastraba a la que supuse era la habitación.

Con una delicadeza propia de mí, lo aventé a la cama y le arranqué el chaleco. Deku intenta detenerme, ciertamente esto parece una violación.

 _No me niego a la idea._

Y tras insultarlo de mil formas, logro al fin arrancarle la camisa destruyendo un par de botones en el camino. Gruño para mis adentros al ver unos horribles moretones en sus costillas derechas. Comienzo tantear, lentamente, verificando que ningún hueso este roto.

—M-Me duele.

—No seas nena. — regañé con molestia.

Mis dedos tantean desde la altura de la axila generando una que otra risa juguetona por parte de Deku, descendiendo lentamente mientras mis yemas tantean, llegando a la cadera. Nada roto. Mi pulgar hace movimientos circulares, suaves… No está herido.

—Te vendaré eso— dije quitando mis manos de su cuerpo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de soledad al sentir mis manos vacías.

.

—Deberías dormir— me dijo mientras termino de vendar su desnudo torso.

Le ignoro.

Deku tiene pecas en los hombros, y algunas en su espaldas con algunas viejas heridas, no tan marcadas como las mías, pero son cortes leves y pequeños. Sus pecas combinan con sus dulces y viejas heridas mientras que su piel blanca resalta en exceso ante mi bronceada piel.

Deku emite un olor muy parecido a la lavanda, pero creo que no es su olor natural, concluyo que es su perfume.

—¿Kacchan?

—¿Por qué tienes tantas heridas? — pregunté cortando la venda con los dientes mientras hago un pequeño nudo.

—C-Cuando tenía tu edad solía meterme en muchas peleas…— me dice con un tono ciertamente divertido que me saca una sonrisa ladina.

—Quien lo diría…—digo mientras termino. Mis palmas se posan en sus omóplatos, enternecido por sus cicatrices que se me hacen adorables—. Deku, todo un rebelde sin causa…

—¡No te burles! — me dice asomando su rostro por sobre su hombro con una dulce sonrisa.

Rio levemente y Deku me acompaña con una estrepitosa risa.

Esta es la primera vez en años que estoy asolas con Deku.

—Deberías dormir algo— me dice colocándose de pie, señalándome el colchón—, tengo algo de ropa que te quedara.

—Adivino— dije dejándome caer aun solo con mis bermudas— ¿Son del cara de ojera?

—Hitoshi ocultaba la ropa que su madre le compraba en mi casa— me dice con una sonrisa divertida—. Quedó aquí… Despues de que me mude…

Noto un aire melancólico, que no pasa desapercibido ante cualquiera. Deku termina de colocarse su camisa y luego me mira con una sonrisa triste.

—Estoy bien así— dije mientras me dejaba caer en el colchón, cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza—. Solo una nena se deja llevar por el frío.

—Aun así te puedes resfriar.

—¡Sencillo! — chillo arrogante, metiéndome descaradamente bajo la colcha— ¿Vez? No es la cura del cáncer idiota, es solo cubrirme con una manta.

—Eres muy perspicaz, Kacchan— me halaga con una sonrisa suave haciéndome inflar mi pecho ante los elogios que aumentan mi ego. Me volteo, dándole la espalda al sentir mis mejillas arder. Frunzo el ceño mirando la pared, cubriendo mis hombros con la cálida manta.

—¿Y tú? — inquirí sin mirarle.

—Dormiré en el sofá, tú duerme aquí, yo…

—¡NO VENGAS CON TUS PENDEJADAS! — grité a todo pulmón, dando un brinco de la cama saltando de inmediato contra él, atrapando su muñeca dejándolo entre la pared y yo—. Deja tus estupideces y duerme.

—S-Si… Kacchan…

Y como si mi palabra fuera ley, Deku se quedó a mi lado, ambos, dándonos la espalda de aquella pequeña cama para una persona. Lo único que puedo pensar en todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que ha ocurrido esta semana.

Deku tiene razón, he estado huyendo como un jodido cobarde. He estado escapando de mi realidad intentado empezar desde cero en un mundo lejos de la verdad.

Siento una suave respiración a mi lado, y tras unos segundos, una caricia en mi espalda me genera un escalofrío que me hace voltear curioso. Notando como Deku parece haber caído dormido, acomodándose entre sueños, con una sonrisa boba en los labios mientas su rostro está en dirección al techo.

Me volteo, y le observo como parece estar soñando con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

—Deku— musito suavemente, llamándole, él no emite sonido alguno que indique que me escuche— Oi…

Pero está dormido como un tronco.

Mis ojos comienzan a trabajar, observando como sus largas pestañas ocultan sus hermosos ojos verdes, como sus risos brillan ante la leve luz que hay en la habitación. Como su pecho se mueve lentamente de arriba abajo.

 _Sí… Tengo miedo._

Me aterré al momento que vi a Deku besándose con ese idiota. Me dolió al entrar en cuenta que me había mentido mirándome directamente a los ojos, me enfureció sabiendo que ese bastardo estaba jugando con él como con cualquier chica que toca sus labios… Pero pese a que Deku me mintió, pese a que la sangre me hervía por un enorme deseo de reventarle la cara por mentiroso… Me aterré… Me aterré porque al momento que comprendí que él me había mentido, y yo, como un idiota… Le perdoné en seguida…

Y eso me asusto.

Es aterrador notar que una persona tenga tanto poder en uno. Que sus palabras tengan tanto efecto que tu frágil corazón se haga trizas con todas las fantasías que, sin percatarse, uno se crea inocentemente antes de dormir.

Pero aquí estoy, durmiendo aun lado de un maldito mentiroso, mirando como su sonrisa se torna más grande generando leves risas entre sueños. Y no puedo evitar pensar… Que es demasiado pacifico verle.

Y sin darme cuenta… Me duermo hipnotizado por las pecas de Deku.

Desperté sumergido en un aroma sutil, demasiado suave pero envolvente que me embriaga. Frunzo el ceño al sentir algo que me hace cosquillas en la nariz, pero apego aún más mi nariz sintiendo como el aroma se intensifica. Me acerco buscando que aquel aroma se impregne en mi cuerpo, es un aroma encantador que me esta enloqueciendo.

Siento unos roces en mi cuerpo que comienzan a encender mi sangre. Abro uno de mis ojos y solo veo unos risos verdosos que inician en una tonalidad oscura, casi en negro.

Deku está durmiendo apegado a mi pecho, en posición fetal mientras sus piernas se entrelazan con las mías. Inconscientemente le abracé durmiendo, y de seguro él se dejó llevar ante la costumbre de dormir junto a ese idiota.

Jadeo pesado una vez más al sentir su muslo generando cierta presión en mi entrepierna. No es apropósito, la baba en la cama lo delata mientras su sonrisa boba se forma a causa de su profundo sueño. Está muy dormido.

Deku musita entre dormido, tensando sus músculos, moviendo aún más su rodilla generando una corriente eléctrica que se desata abrumadoramente por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Jadeo pesado al verle, está dormido, indefenso…

 _Podría ser mío._

¡No! Sal de ahí Katsuki. Mala idea.

Pero mi cerebro no funciona. Por instinto apego aún más mi ingle a su muslo generando mis propios roces suaves intentado despertarlo, le abrazo inconscientemente, apegando su humanidad a mi pecho. Dejo escapar un jadeo caliente entrando en conciencia de lo que de lo que estoy haciendo, estoy actuando como un asqueroso perro en celo. Me distancio un poco, pero Deku me busca entre sueños, me encojo un poco intentado quedar a la altura de su rostro encontrándome con su sonriente y estúpido rostro.

¿Qué carajos tiene este tipo? Es de lo más corriente, no tiene nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero aquí estoy, tan caliente que desearía que esto pasara a otro nivel.

Mis ojos se posan en sus labios, sus labios entre abiertos que parecen dispuestos a recibir cualquier cosa…

¡SAL DE AHÍ KATSUKI! ¡MALA IDEA!

Me regaño mentalmente una y otra vez ante cada idea indecorosa que comienza a envolver mis pensamientos, y tras varios minutos, me dejo llevar. Poso mi nariz en su cuello, preguntándome si aún olerá a lavanda de aquel perfume tan cautivante que normalmente usa.

El aroma a lavanda ha sido opacado por la esencia natural de Deku, puede que me guste aquel perfume tenue de lavanda que me recuerda a las flores y ropa limpia, pero ahora, el aroma de Deku es mil veces mejor.

Mi boca se abre un poco, y mi lengua se aventura a probar su piel ante la duda si sabrá como huele. Pero pese a confirmar mi duda, no me detengo, y comienzo a succionar su piel entre lamidos y mordiscos, posicionando mis manos en su cintura, apegando su más su cuerpo al mío, esperando que mi calentura se traspase de mi carne a la suya.

Deku se estremece entre mis brazos y su rostro tranquilo pasa a uno confundido, pero no despierta. No me detengo, continuo mordiendo su piel y lamiendo lentamente, generando movimientos circulares con mi lengua.

Mi cuerpo suplica que continúe, que acaricie cada rincón de Deku, que mis dedos se aventuren bajo su ropa, que lo haga mío y nunca más lo deje ir.

Mis alertas se encienden al sentir que Deku gime entre sueños, comenzando a retorcerse incómodo.

 _Va a despertar. Terminó el juego_

Me acomodo con rapidez, de tal forma que mis brazos se posicionan detrás de mi cabeza, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza rogando que Deku no note el bulto en mis bermudas, y si lo hace, que lo asocie a algo normal de cada mañana.

De otra forma, estaré en problemas.

—¿Ka-Kacchan?

Me hago el idiota, fingiendo estar dormido, sintiendo como el sudor recorre mi frente ante los nervios.

Escucho en suave chillido, y como cohete, da un brinco fuera de la cama "Despertándome". Pasando a golpear mis piernas en el camino, solo alcanzo a ver a Deku corriendo a una gran velocidad fuera de la habitación.

—¿Deku? — musité colocándome de pie ciertamente curioso. — ¡Oi! ¡Me despertaste mierda desconsiderada!

 _Soy un jodido mentiroso._

— _¡L-Lo siento Kacchan!_ — escucho a lo lejos en lo más profundo del pasillo, a lo que concluyo que es el baño, guiándome con su voz el camino, parándome frente a la madera— _¡M-Me voy bañar!_

—¿Bien? — dije sin comprender muy bien la situación.

¿Cuál es el apuro de bañarse? Me estiro con de forma perezosa rascando mi abdomen, dando un brinco al percátame que he arañado mis cortes por sobre la venda. Me insulté a mí mismo y volví a la cama, lanzándome en el lado donde Deku dormía. Hundí mi nariz en la almohada, embriagándome con el aroma natural de Deku.

 _¿Qué mierdas haces? ¿Qué? ¿Eres una nena?_

—No— me dije mientras me separaba de la almohada.

¿Qué carajos hago? Este no soy yo.

Me coloco de pie intentado calmarme. Por razones que no entiendo me siento ansioso, quiero hacer cosas pero a la vez nada, quiero quedarme en la cama intentando que la esencia de Deku se vuelva parte de mí. Otra me grita que me vaya al carajo, que deje de actuar como una colegiala.

Mis ojos comienzan a pasearse por la habitación, y mi curiosidad se posa en unos trofeos que me piden agritos que me acerque. Leo la inscripción sin dar mucha importancia al trofeo, es un premio de primer lugar de Judo, de tonalidad dorada que resplandece pese al polvo que presenta el peleador en él.

—Kirishima está en judo— dije recordando que mi amigo de cabellos teñidos planea postular al torneo de Judo para la beca de la universidad.

Mis ojos comienzan a mirar los contenidos de la repisa, algunas figuras de acción que parecen ser de niños, tres trofeos, contando el de Judo, uno por literatura y el otro es de Karate. Mis ojos comienzan a moverse lentamente apreciando las fotografías que yacen en marcos de tonalidad plateada.

Es Deku, más joven, tal vez de mi edad, con su diploma con su madre y aun lado de ellos, abrazándolos a ambos, esta Yagi. Los tres sonriendo como una familia feliz.

—Yagi es más que un simple tutor— dije ciertamente atento al ver como el hombre abraza con descaro a Inko y a Deku, con una confianza tal que no es propia de un maestro.

—¿Kacchan?

Miro de reojo notando como Deku ha rejuvenecido. Parpadeo algo confundido. El disfraz de maestro se ha desvanecido, convirtiéndose en un chico que parece estar saliendo a la universidad. Su rostro es más infantil de lo que asocio con su chaleco verde, mas con su camiseta del anime "Boku no Hero" en su pecho, con el superhéroe principal en su pecho con una burbuja de diálogo gritando: "¡Estoy aquí como una camiseta!". Trae bermudas, que hacen que sus piernas se vean más cortas de lo que en realidad son.

—¿Te encogiste? — pregunté algo nublado, Deku da un brinco y se ríe mientras refriega la toalla por su cabello sonriéndome.

—Muy gracioso.

Se ve… Muy bajito ¿Qué mierda paso?

—Tú eres muy grande, Kacchan— me dice como elogio mientras se dirige a los cajones buscando a lo que parecen ser calcetines —¿Quieres bañarte?

—No. Paso— dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—¿No tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te preste una playera de Hitoshi?

—Paso. La sarna se pega.

Ríe incomodo por mi comentario, pero al parecer me ignora, pues busca en uno de sus cajones, sacando una playera negra, mostrándola, casi intentado venderla ante mis ojos.

—Como jodes— dije arrancándola de sus manos, verificando que la talla es acorde a la mía. Chasqueé la lengua y me la puse, sacudiendo uno que otro pelo de gato que yace en ella.

—¡Ha! Te queda muy bien— me dice con una sonrisa—. Qué alivio, pensé que estaría viendo todo el día tus abdo…

Calla de la nada, yo solo le miro curioso, esperando que termine de hablar. Mientras que él permanece con una sonrisa muy fingida y sus ojos congelados.

—¿T-Tienes hambre? — me pregunta desviando el tema saliendo de la habitación.

Siento que cada vez entiendo menos a Deku.

—Oi ¿Qué hora es? — pregunté mientras caminaba siguiéndole.

Mi teléfono esta en casa, y Deku no parece tener ningún reloj por su departamento. Deku saca un poco de cereal, observando la fecha de vencimiento para despues servirlo en un plato mientras le miro atento.

—Si quieres puedes encender el televisor— me dice buscando en su refrigerador con el ceño fruncido.

No le doy mucha importancia al tema de que, obviamente, Deku no parece tener nada en su despensa. Concluyo que es a causa de que Deku vive con ese bastardo, por la cantidad de polvo significa que son meses sin que Deku esté en su hogar.

Enciendo el televisor esperando que la pantalla se ilumine, y busco con los botones al no encontrar el control remoto algún canal que me diga la hora. No es que tenga apuro o algo, es solo que tengo curiosidad. Salimos desde el antro cuando estaba amaneciendo, como alrededor de la causa del horario de invierno, y siento que dormimos bastante.

—Ah…Las cuatro— dije al ver que hemos dormido demasiado.

Escucho algo romperse, miro por sobre mi hombro notando que Deku ha perdido algo de color, al parecer recordando algo.

—¡WAAA HITOSHI! — chilla de modo agudo que casi revienta mis tímpanos— ¡LO OLVIDÉ!

Solo le veo correr de lado a lado, casi como si del fin del mundo se tratase, murmurando miles de cosas que no logro entender. Me quedo en el sillón apreciando como Deku parece haber perdido la cordura al notar que ha olvidado algo

—¡T-T-T-Tengo que salir! — me dice con las llaves en mano apuntándome desde la puerta, yo le miro con desinterés levantando mis pies sobre el sofá— ¡V-Vuelvo en un rato! — me dice saliendo a gran velocidad.

Me pregunto qué habrá olvidado.

La puerta se abre, Deku entrando con el rostro rojo corriendo una vez más dentro del departamento, saliendo una vez más, esta vez, con un abrigo.

—¡M-Me voy!

No digo nada al escuchar el portazo. No tengo mi celular, creo que me aburriré.

La puerta vuelve abrirse, arqueo la ceja al ver a Deku en el umbral, apuntándome.

—¡No te vayas! — me ordena, arqueo la ceja, y la puerta se cierra una vez más.

Medito sus palabras.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse.

—¡Lo digo enserio Kacchan! ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar aún!

—Ya lárgate— dije con molestia—. No me iré a ningún lado, como jodes.

Deku asiente conforme y al fin, se marcha. Me quedo mirando la puerta, casi esperando que una vez más se abra. Pero no pasa nada.

Tras meditar mucho el "No te vayas" decido en un chasquido de lengua comenzar a investigar a Deku. Hay demasiadas preguntas respecto a su persona, algunas las he resuelto, pero otras aún se mantienen en mi mente.

¿Qué relación tiene Yagi con Deku? Obviamente no es su pareja, ya que el pervertido de Shinsou ocupa ese puesto. Tienen una relación algo intima, pero no reconozco de qué tipo. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con alguien al punto de tener una foto de él y tu madre en tu habitación?

—No es su padre, eso es obvio— dije mirando una vez más la foto tras volver a la habitación de Deku. Yagi es rubio, Deku es azabache o algo así, tiene el pelo verde, Yagi es muy alto, Deku es de tamaño promedio, uno tiene los ojos azules y el otro verde.

Ni siquiera parecidos.

Por otro lado está esta la relación con Shinsou, tienen algo, eso fue muy obvio por cómo la lengua de ese hijo de puta se apoderaba de su boca, el solo recordarlo me revuelve el estómago. Pero tengo la sensación que no es algo estable, algo complicado por las expresiones de Deku al hablar del ojeroso ese.

También esta el tema de Dabi.

Cada vez que conozco más a Deku, mas misterios comienzan a surgir, uno más oscuro que el otro. Siento que si le pregunto directamente, Deku solo desviara el tema. Por lo tanto, debo descubrirlo por mí mismo.

Comienzo a revisar bajo la cama, en busca de algún baúl o algo así como una caja fuerte, pero solo encuentro una vieja caja de cartón. Con descaro, como si se tratase de mi habitación, saco de un tirón la caja oscura, dejándola en la cama para mayor comodidad.

Es un conjunto de cosas, muy, pero muy desordenadas.

 _Odio el desorden._

Fotos, libros, juguetes, videojuegos, comics, etc… Hay tantas cosas que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, así que lanzo todo en la cama y comienzo a revisar objeto por objeto. Pero en realidad es pura mierda, incluso hay figuras de Acción que venían con la cajita feliz del Mcdonald.

—Estas mierdas no son secretos, son basura— dije casi molesto al ver la gran cantidad de tonteras. Si fuera Deku mi compañero de departamento, toda esta basura ya hubiera desaparecido.

Dejo todo en su lugar, pero al estar guardando, encuentro un sobre con algo grueso en su interior. En un principio pensé en una carta, pero al abrirlo solo veo fotos, fotos que revuelven mi estómago.

Son de Deku y Shinsou, ambos abrazados como amigos, Shinsou aparece en casi todas, me parece que son de la época de la escuela, Deku se ve más pequeño y Shinsou tiene el rostro algo infantil. También en muchas aparece un tipo albino, de ojos grises que en muchas fotos aparece haciendo gestos estúpidos. Una por una voy revisando, molestándome al ver las de Shinsou y Deku, algunas de la universidad, otras algo melosas, y finalmente llego a una que me hace detenerme.

Me quedo en silencio observando la foto. Es más vieja que las otras, algo gastada.

Somos Deku, el bastardo mitad-mitad y yo. Los tres sentados juntos en el jardín sonriendo a la cámara unos días antes de terminar la guardería.

No puedo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, y como si de un ladrón se tratase, doblo la foto y la guardo en mi bolsillo. Deku no lo notara.

Ya que la caja repleta de mierda no me ha dado nada, comienzo a revisar sus estantes, solo tiene libros. Demasiados, y entre ellos hay comics, suficientes comics para tapizar la habitación completa. Pero al igual que antes, no encuentro nada.

El sonido de la perilla me saca de trance. ¿Deku ya volvió?

—¡Oi! ¡¿Qué carajos fuiste hacer?! — grité desde la habitación intentando dejar todo en su lugar en un intento vago de no ser atrapado.

Pero la puerta se cerró con fuerza, captando mi atención. Salgo curioso, buscando a Deku, pero la sala está vacía, no hay nadie.

Estoy seguro que alguien entro.

 _Deku deja la llave en el macetero._

Claro, cualquiera puede entrar.

No lo pienso demasiado, y me asomo por el umbral principal, buscando a la persona que ha osado ingresar al departamento de Deku con la llave que está en el macetero. Pero tras mirar de lado a lado unos minutos, no veo a nadie.

Bufo molesto, y saco la llave del macetero guardándola en mi bolsillo. Decidido a ingresar al hogar de Deku una vez más, pero me detengo en el umbral.

Alguien me está mirando.

Volteo de reojo, pero no hay nadie. Siento su mirada, una mirada afilada una repleta de odio táctil, que de seguro tiene como fin intimidarme.

Pero no lo hace.

—No sé dónde carajos estás— dije mientras inflaba mi pecho en busca de ser más grande e intimidante—. Pero si vuelves a meterte en casa de Deku… Volveré y te patearé el culo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí en un potente portazo, ciertamente molesto. Dando unos pasos hacia la sala de estar.

— _Te mataré…—_ escucho con voz gastada provenir desde la puerta, casi en un susurro de ultratumba.

Me congelo estupefacto, buscando de lado a lado a la persona que ha dicho eso. Se escuchó muy cerca, casi en mi oído, pero estoy solo. Eso provino… Del pasillo del edificio.

¿Qué carajos el departamento de Deku?

Intento darle poca importancia, así que enciendo el televisor para mantener mi mente ocupada y no sentirme ciertamente incómodo por el comentario fantasmagórico.

 _La voz se escuchaba familiar._

— _¡A-Ah! ¡¿D-Dónde está la llave?!_

Rodeo los ojos. Deku ha vuelto.

Le abro con lentitud, apoyándome en el umbral observando al pecoso que me mira sorprendido para después sonreírme, casi jactando de que trae regalos entre sus manos

Trae una pizza, y una bolsa.

—¡Gracias Kacchan!

—¿Por qué mierda no traes llaves? — pregunté molesto ante el modo tan irresponsable de tratar su casa.

Deku pasa a mi lado, explicándome de forma infantil que: Siempre las pierde.

 _Será idiota._

—Mira, mira lo que te traje— canturrea feliz mientras deja la enorme caja de pizza familiar en la mesa. Observo con desinterés la caja blanca, con un chef en ella, mientras Deku va a la cocina en busca en un plato— ¡Espero que te guste!

 _Dudo que le haya atinado._

Abro la caja con desgano, imaginándome alguna mierda con piña o algo así. Pero mi apetito se despierta a ver salami con doble queso.

—¿Cómo supiste que…

Deku me mira sin entender. Son los ingredientes que siempre pido en las pizzas, bueno no todos.

Saco un trozo casi babeando por probar aquella maravilla. Y mi corazón da un brinco al sentir cierto picor en mi paladar, uno no asfixiante pero que si genera ciertas sensaciones que me hacen sentir que mi pecho va a explotar ante la sorpresa.

—¡Ah! la pedí con picante…— le miro en blanco—. Algo en mi me dijo que te gusta el picante ¿Qué tal?

 _Demasiado perfecto._

—Aceptable. — dije fingiendo desinterés, devorando el primer trozo, intentado que Deku no note el goce que mi pecho genera ante cada mordisco.

Izuku se limita a sonreír, mientras se sienta en la mesa junto a mí, mirándome con una dulce sonrisa mientras me mira comer. Sin decir nada, solo me mira, y al parecer se ve feliz de solo el hecho de verme comer.

No sé qué hacer. Así que muevo un poco la caja para que él saque un trozo.

—Soy un cerdo— me dice divertido mientras saca un pedazo de pizza—. Acabo de almorzar…— me dice mientras come con una enorme sonrisa.

—Siempre hay espacio para pizza, Deku— dije con simpleza.

—¡Muy cierto!

Guardamos silencio mientras comemos, un silencio uno muy acogedor. Deku devora uno que otro trozo, mientras que yo engullo los pedazos de pizza como si no fuera nada de otro mundo. Tenía demasiada hambre y no lo habia notado.

—¿Traías ese anillo? — pregunté algo desorientado mientras veo como en el dedo anular de su mano derecha yace un anillo de plata, que brilla como si estuviese nuevo. No recuerdo haber visto ese anillo hoy en la mañana.

Deku se mira la mano varios segundos y luego me mira a mí, para después volver al anillo y sonreír nervioso y ansioso, ocultando su mano en su bolsillo.

—T-Te traje zapatillas— me dice colocándose de pie, buscando en una bolsa que ha dejado en la cocina.

Ese anillo debe estar relacionado con el Cara de Ojera. ¿Un regalo quizás?

 _¿A-Acaso?_

—¿Matrimonio? — me pregunté al aire.

—¿Dijiste algo Kacchan?

 _¿Qué hago?_

Significa que en verdad está emparejado con ese idiota ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Enfrentarlo? ¿Echarle en cara que sé cada mierda de él, pese a que no es así?

 _¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo? Ese no es asunto mío._

Pero aun así me encabrona, me encabrona saber que Deku coge con ese bastardo. Me enfurece que coja con él y no con…

 _Oh no._

—Tengo que irme— dije colocándome de pie ante el pensamiento tan posesivo que he adquirido.

Deku me mira sin comprender, mientras deja en la mesa unas zapatillas negras, nuevas, sin uso. Se las arrebató notando la talla, son de mi tamaño preciso, me quedaran algo apretadas pero es mejor que estar descalzo.

—¡N-No puedes irte! ¡T-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

—Tú, yo no.

Y con esas palabras, me dirigí a la puerta.

—¡Por favor Kacchan! —chilla a mis espaldas, mientras poso mi mano en el pomo— ¡Kacchan!

—Deku deja de joderme— dije volteándome con seriedad—. Mira, eres mi maestro, nada más.

Me miró algo preocupado, como si mis palabras hubiesen sido devastadoras. No dije nada que no fuese verdad, pero aun así me siento culpable al verle descender la mirada con cierta tristeza. No dije una mentira, solo dije la verdad, no tengo porque sentirme mal.

—Mira— dije intentando explicar la situación, para sentirme menos miserable por hacer que Deku se tornara triste—, la cosa es sencilla. Eres un maestro, yo un estudiante, nada más. Tu rango de preocupación se limita a la escuela, pero más allá somos ajenos uno del otro, así que deja de ser una piedra en mi zapato porque estás empezando a encabronarme.

Es cierto. El exceso de interés de Deku por mi persona es incómodo, no sé cómo reaccionar y peor, estoy imaginando posibilidades que ni yo mismo acepto.

Deku me está transformando, y eso no me gusta.

—¡Kacchan por favor! Necesitas ayuda…

—Yo no necesito nada— dije abriendo la puerta—, y mucho menos ayuda.

—Pero juntos podemos trabajar en tus crisis, no me apartes, solo quiero ayudarte.

—Escucha Deku— gruñí molesto—, yo…

 _Un segundo._

—¿Qué dijiste? — inquirí algo perplejo antes la selección de palabras, Deku me mira sin entender— ¿Por qué mencionaste "Crisis"?

Deku se cubre la boca.

Cierro la puerta mientras le miro con seriedad, dando pasos amenazantes, que Deku, por instinto, tiende a retroceder ante mi aura atemorizante.

—Kacchan, yo…

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? — pregunté cada vez más alterado— ¿Qué crees saber? ¿Eh?

—N-Nada…

—¡MIENTES! —grité alterado golpeando con mi puño la mesa, haciendo que la pizza diera un brinco ante mi agresividad. Deku se encogió en su lugar mirando el suelo—¡YA HABLA!

—¡L-Lo lamento! — dice dejándome aun peor. Izuku medita sus palabas, casi como si buscase alguna que no fuese a empeorar mi estado, y tras un eterno silencio, Deku me mira con cierta lástima que me descompensa—. Lo sé todo… Kacchan…

Le observo absorto de sus palabras, mis ojos solo se mantienen idos y tras varios minutos me dejo caer al suelo rendido, ocultando mi cabeza entre mis piernas ante la falta de aire.

Mi secreto… Mi más grande secreto, ha sido revelado.

—K-Kacchan no es algo grave— me dice mientras yo continúo mirando el suelo.

Esto es tan humillante.

—Investigué bastante y se puede solucionar con ayuda y…

—¡AL CARAJO! — grité colocándome de pie de un solo golpe— ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE DIJO?!

Deku se encoge incomodo, casi como si su boca se negase a hablar.

—¡¿QUIÉN FUE?! — pregunté con mi voz ahogada por el agotamiento. Mi mano atrapó de su ropa, atrayéndolo a mi rostro, acercándole lo suficiente para que mi aliento le golpeara—¡¿QUIÉN?!

—¡N-Nadie!

—¡MIENTES! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME MIENTES?! — pregunté ante la ira y el dolor que ahoga mi pecho, tomando por sorpresa a Deku— ¡LOS ÚNICOS QUE SABÍAN ERAN MIS VIEJOS, AIZAWA Y…

 _Kirishima._

Le suelto, y retrocedo sin poder creerlo.

Ese hijo de puta, pensé que era mi amigo.

Tiemblo impotente. Confié en él, y él va, y me traiciona de esa forma, contando mi secreto como si fuese la receta de un pastel. Y no con cualquiera, sino con Deku. De todos los idiotas en este mundo, tenía que ser Deku.

¿Por qué? Pensé que era mi amigo, y va y me humilla de esta forma tan denigrante.

—Kacchan…— musita mientras yo estoy perdido mirando el suelo, sintiendo como mi sangre comienza a hervir de la ira que me esta dominando.

Me estoy ahogando…

 _No, ahora no, con Deku aquí no._

Pero voy a explotar en cualquier momento, y Deku se está acercando sin comprender que estoy a un pie de tener una de mis tantas crisis.

—Kacchan… Por favor…— me dice en voz baja, mientras se acerca lentamente a mí—. Si me escucharas, verías que todo es más sencillo…

 _¿Por qué? Por qué carajos insiste en hablarme como a un niño._

—Conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar— me habla con aquel tono de mis recuerdos, un tono infantil que me hierve— ¿Qué dices? ¿Iras?

Y ese fue mi detonante.

—¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! — grité atrapándolo del cuello, estrellándolo con toda mi fuerza contra la pared más cercana.

El sonido hueco retumbo en la habitación, los quejidos de Deku se tornaron música para mis oídos, desatando la adrenalina que parece llegar hasta la medula de cada hueso de mi cuerpo. Su cuello, frágil, de piel suave, yace entre mis manos que lentamente comienzan a cerrarse en busca de ahorcarlo, para que cierre la boca de una maldita vez.

—¿Qué buscas de mí? ¿Qué quieres? — pregunté acercando mi boca a su rostro que lucha por respirar. Lentamente le separó del suelo, amentando por gravedad, la fuerza de mi agarre, que con los segundos, hacen que Deku comience a retorcerse en busca de aire—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de meterte? ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?!

Quiero que se calle. Quiero que deje de investigar cada asquerosa mancha en mi vida. Quiero que me deje en paz de una jodida vez. Si rompo su cuello, dejara de confundirme, dejara de lastimarme como solo él sabe.

La adrenalina recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada fibra está siendo dominada y mi cerebro no está procesando lo que está ocurriendo. Solo actúo por instinto, y mi instinto me pide a gritos que debo hacerlo callar… Para siempre.

Sus manos atrapan mis muñecas, pero no en un agarre fuerte y agresivo que desea luchar por su vida… No… Es un agarre comprensivo, casi como si buscase convencerme solo con su tacto. Sus ojos se abren lentamente dejando escapar unas lágrimas generadas ante la falta de aire a medida que sus labios esbozan una suave y dulce sonrisa.

—Por…que te quiero…

Sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como la menta recién brotada que brilla ante el rocío de una mañana. Que brilla como un pequeño cachorro que lucha por mantenerse con vida sin presentar arrepentimiento de haberme salvado.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Mis manos le sueltan de inmediato, dejando que Deku caiga al suelo de golpe, afirmándose la tráquea mientras lucha para poder recuperar el aire que le he impedido succionar. Retrocedo confundido y desorientado, mirando mis manos sin poder creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

Colisiono por accidente contra la mesa del comedor, mirando como Izuku lentamente retoma su color natural.

 _Soy un monstruo._

A pasos torpes, logro llegar a la puerta, lo mejor es irme… Lo mejor… Es Huir.

—N-No— me dice al momento que atrapa mi mano, le miro espantado por sobre mi hombro—. N-No te vayas—apenas habla, su cuello está marcado por mis dedos, su piel roja en una tonalidad ardiente por el exceso de fuerza—. No es… tu culpa…

No digo nada, solo intento alejarme al comprender que no soy exactamente bueno para él. Puedo lastimarle, estuve a punto de hacerle daño hace unos segundos, pero él insiste que me quede.

—Déjame ir.

—No... Si hago eso…— me dice levantado la mirada hacia mí—. No volveré a verte ¿Verdad?

—Déjame ir— vuelvo a decir, intentado quitar su agarre de mi brazo, con intenciones de liberarme y escapar— ¡Izuku! ¡Suéltame!

—No— me dice con firmeza mientras se alza quedando frente a mí—. Esto es prueba de que necesitas ayuda.

Frunzo el ceño, tensando mis puños. No quiero ayuda, no la necesito. Es tan frustrante que él no comprenda mi posición, que él no entienda lo humillante que es para mí tener que suplicar por alguien que te escuche.

—Kacchan— musita mientras toma mis manos, me niego a mirarle—. Yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para poder ayudarte— mis ojos se elevan un poco, con el ceño fruncido—. Pero para eso, necesito que me ayudes a ayudarte… No puedo hacerlo si tú no quieres.

—Buscas cambiarme…

 _Como todos._

—¡No! — chilla aumentando su agarre—. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

Nos quedamos mirando varios segundos. Mi pecho brinca confundido, no comprendiendo que es lo que quiero hacer exactamente. Parte de mi quiere romper a llorar ante su fascinante forma de comprenderme, otra quiere abrazarle por toda su persistencia… Pero hay otra que quiere golpearle ¿Qué no se da cuenta que soy peligroso? ¿Qué tan estúpido es?

Mis ojos se vuelven a su cuello, sin poder dejar de ver aquellas claras marcas de mis ardientes dátiles en su pecosa piel. Retrocedo unos pasos, liberándome de su agarre.

—Bien. — dije algo pesado.

Le lastimé. Tengo que alejarme o puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

 _Soy un monstruo._

Pero pese a que me siento degradado al punto de dejarme con mi orgullo en el suelo. Deku sonríe, a mi parecer, feliz de que al fin ceda ante su petición de ayudarme.

—¡P-Prometo que todo se solucionara! — me dice brillando emoción mientras se acerca a mi alegre— ¡Lo haremos juntos! ¡Te lo prometo!

Izuku intenta acercarse, para abrazarme o quizás para darme apoyo, pero yo retrocedí manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—¿Kacchan? — me llama al verme retroceder, como si de la nada, una timidez nada propia de mi me dominase.

Mis ojos vuelven a posarse en sus marcas, aquellas rojizas marcas con son el dibujo perfecto de mis dedos. A mi mente vienen sus ojos brillantes, agonizantes pero satisfechos… Casi como si supiese que me iba a detener.

Pero ¿Y si no? ¿Qué hubiese pasado?

—No…— no puedo creer qué estoy diciendo esto. Simplemente no doy crédito a lo que estoy a punto de musitar, siendo que horas a tras estaba deseoso de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío—. No me toques.

Sus ojos desbordan confusión, lo intenta nuevamente, pero al verle acercarse, la imagen de mi ahorcándole… Matándole, me bloquea, haciéndome moverme por instinto lejos de él.

—Ka-

—¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? — pregunté buscando cambiar el tema de su insistente deseo de tener contacto conmigo.

Deku parece afligido con mi repentina frialdad, pero ante mi pregunta, parece haberlo olvidado.

—¡Ah! ¡Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte! —me dice irradiando emoción.

—Si es ese bastardo de Shinsou, te juro que-

—¡N-No! ¡No es Hitoshi! — me dijo mientras me mira algo avergonzado, chasqueo la lengua—. Te prometo que Hitoshi no sabe ni tampoco sabrá... Esto es entre tú y yo— Deku sonríe—. Es nuestro secreto.

 _Nuestro…_

—Como sea…— dije con pesadez mientras suspiro agotado.

Ha sido un día largo, demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

 _¿Día?_

—Oye— hablé recordando algo levemente importante. Deku me mira— ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Sábado— me responde confundido ante mi repentino interés— ¿Por qué?

—¡AH CARAJO!

Fue como un balde de realidad fría, con cubos de hielo que me golpearon mi afligida mente. Lo olvidé por completo. Soy un idiota.

Sin explicar nada, corrí de inmediato al baño a medida que en el camino me quitaba la playera negra y se la lanzaba a Deku, dándole justo en la cara.

—¡Me voy a bañar! — dije ingresando en el baño, dando el agua buscando que esta se temperara.

La puerta del baño se abre mientras me quito las zapatillas.

—¿Paso algo? — me preguntó con la playera entre sus manos.

Comienzo a desanudar el cordón que mantiene mis bermudas en su lugar.

—Hace un momento estabas más tranquilo y ahora… ¡WA KACCHAN!

Arqueo la ceja al dejar caer mis bermudas, Deku se ha cubierto los ojos, yo le miro sin entender. Pero sin poder evitarlo, sin poder ir contra mi naturaleza burlona, tengo que jactarme de aquel sonrojo que se ha apoderado de su cubierto rostro.

—¿P-P-Por qué no traes ropa interior?

Coloco mis manos en mi cadera, dejando ante los ojos de Deku mi miembro.

—No jodas, tienes lo mismo— dije divertido acercándome a él, Deku no nota mi cercanía, y con un enorme deseo de burlarme de él, extiendo mi mano hacia su pantalón para señalar lo obvio.

— _Por…que te quiero…_

Me detengo, entrando en cuenta lo ocurrido hace minutos.

No puedo tocarlo… No quiero lastimarlo.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto con aquella inseguridad que ha surgido desde mis tripas.

 _¿Qué mierda te pasa?_

—Dijiste que Cara de Ojera dejó ropa aquí— dije mientras ingresaba la mano en la ducha, verificando la temperatura. Escucho un sí suave— ¿Algo formal?

—A-Am… T-Tendría que revisar.

—Pues hazlo y deja de devorar con los ojos mi culo— gruñí con una cierta diversión algo fingida.

—¡Y-Y-Yo no-

—¡Solo tráela!

La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, me volteé de reojo, y suspiro pesado.

Si antes tenía miedo… Ahora mi miedo ha empeorado.

El agua caliente recorre mi cuerpo, doy un quejido leve al sentir como el agua hirviente ingresa en mis heridas deshaciendo mis nuevos vendajes. Me lavo el cabello, sin poder evitar pensar que está más largo de lo que debería, tendré que córtalo o lo hará Jeanst cuando me vea con el pelo tan largo.

Hoy es mi primer día en el Night Club de Jeanst, no puedo faltar, me esforcé demasiado por ese puesto. Deben ser alrededor de las siete de la tarde, por lo tanto tengo que darme prisa si quiero llegar a las nueve para ayudar con los licores y las mesas.

Corto el agua y suspiro, mientras más rápido me vaya de casa de Deku, será mejor. Desde ahora, sería bueno tomar algo de distancia de Deku… Estoy demasiado confundido.

—Kacchan te traje una toalla.

Levanto la mirada al correr la cortina, encontrándome a Deku con algo de ropa y una toalla en sus manos, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Nos quedamos mirando directamente a los ojos, y de la nada, de un movimiento fugaz, los ojos de Deku descienden a una parte obvia.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Deku da un brinco al escuchar mi tono burlón, y de la nada, lanza la toalla contra mi cara, huyendo.

— _¡L-Lo siento!_ — grita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Observo la toalla, divertido, secándome el rostro sin poder evitar tener una sonrisa en los labios.

 _Ese idiota._

Deku me ha traído ropa como se lo he pedido. Una camisa gris oscura, y pantalones negros, todo nuevo, ese idiota de Shinsou desperdicia ropa de calidad. Me coloco mis nuevas prendas, y frente al espejo en un intento acomodar mi cabello, generando una partidura del lado izquierdo, moviendo mi cabello causando que mis hebras intenten luchar con su naturaleza recta para generar un aire más soberbio.

Mi frente sobre mi ojo izquierdo queda al descubierto, dejando en evidencia la raíz de mi cabello al iniciar mi cabellera. Me veo un par de veces más, para despues ponerme las zapatillas negras, abrocharme los pantalones y salir del baño acomodando los gemelos.

—Ya saliste Ka… ¿cchan?

Levanto la mirada, mientas termino de cruzar los botones del gemelo derecho por el ojal. Deku me está mirando desde la sala de estar, no reconozco su reacción, solo me mira con la boca levemente abierta para despues cerrarla con sus ojos brillantes.

Desvío la mirada.

 _Debo mantenerme lejos de Deku._

—Me largo— dije mientras pasaba a su lado, técnicamente ignorando su presencia.

—¿Y-Ya? — me dice a mis espaldas— ¿S-Solo iras así? — preguntó mientras poso mi mano en el poco— E-Esta algo helado.

—Así está bien— aseguré sin mirarle.

—¡T-Tengo una chaqueta! ¡Y-Ya la traigo!

—Dije que así…— pero Deku ya ha partido al interior del pasillo, suspiro rendido. Quiero irme.

Deku vuelve con un abrigo gris, arqueo la ceja, parece de una persona muy alta. Deku me ofrece ayuda para colocarlo, extendiéndolo desde las hombreras por mi brazo izquierdo, dejándolo reposar sobre mis hombros. Intento mantenerme tranquilo al sentir como Deku comienza inspeccionar que todo esté en su lugar.

Miro el suelo.

—Sí, te queda bien— me dice mientras golpea las hombreras.

—Sí, está bien— dije sin mirarle.

—¿A d-dónde vas?

Levanto la mirada para ver que Deku mira el techo con cierto aire curioso, pero como si no se atreviese a mirarme a los ojos.

Abrí mi boca para responder con la verdad, pero mis labios se cerraron cual imán.

 _Ya ha sido demasiada humillación por un día._

—Tengo una cita— mentí mientras mentía las manos en los bolsillos. Deku me mira sorprendido.

—¿U-Una cita? — me pregunta— ¿Con quién?

—¿Te importa? — inquiero molesto, dando a entender que no es su problema.

—¿Q-Quieres que vaya contigo?

Le miro confundido, ciertamente divertido ante aquella pregunta.

—¿Por qué carajos llevaría a mi maestro de literatura a una cita con una chica? — pregunté sin comprender muy bien su lógica.

Deku me mira unos segundos y sus mejillas se tiñen mientras sus labios forman una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡T-Tienes razón! ¡Q-Que torpe! ¡N-No pensé al hablar!

—Así veo…— le miro sin poder notar como mis ojos comienzan a devorarle—. Como sea, me voy.

—¡V-Voy contigo! — chilla tomando su chaqueta, saliendo junto a mí.

Caminamos hasta la calle, no me quejé al pensar que solo era un buen anfitrión y buscaba dejarme en la entrada de su edificio.

Pero me equivoqué al llevar cuatro cuadras completas caminando con Deku pisándome los talones.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ CARAJOS ME SIGUES?! — pregunté ya irritado al ver que Izuku no parece perder mi acelerado ritmo.

—¡S-Solo quiero ver que llegues bien a tu cita! — me dice con las mejillas rojas por el frio.

Está helado, el cielo es gris, y tiene un aire que parece delatar una amenazante nevazón que desea aparecer tras el atardecer. Pero eso no me importa ahora, solo quiero deshacerme del bastado que parece no comprender que quiero estar lejos de él.

—¡Si vas a mentir hazlo mejor! — regañé con molestia al ver que obviamente no es esa razón.

Deku se encoge en su abrigo, cubriendo sus labios, acercándose a mí mientras yo le miro irritado. Está a menos de un metro de mí, rechino los dientes pensando de que obviamente voy tarde ante la gran cantidad vueltas que he dado para perder a Deku en el camino.

—¿Por qué no me dices a donde vas? — me preguntó por novena vez esta noche.

Gruño irritado.

—¿Qué parte de: No te importa, no entiendes? — pregunté enrabiado por su insistencia.

—¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco?

—¡Que dejes de joderme! — exigí. Sabía que Deku era molesto, pero hoy se ha superado a si mismo.

—S-solo me preocupas— me dice con insistencia.

—Y una mierda— refunfuño.

Nos miramos varios segundos, ambos con el ceño fruncido al no ver cooperación por parte del otro.

Y entonces una idea viene a mi mente.

—No jodas…— dije, Deku relaja su ceño y me mira atento, esperando que explique. Ahora tiene sentido, el por qué me ha estado jodiendo por más de una hora siguiéndome el paso— ¡Estas celoso maldito Deku!

Izuku me mira, casi analizando mis palabras, y tras un par de segundos su rostro se transforma en un tomate.

—¡Ka-Kacchan! ¡S-Soy tu maestro! — grita alterado, golpeándome reiteradas veces en el hombro por lo que he dicho.

—¡Mierda! ¡Te gusto! ¡No jodas! ¡Que gay!

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Cierra la boca! — repite una y otra vez mientras me golpea y yo rio disfrutando su molestia— ¡No me gustas! ¡Tengo novio!

—¡Ah! ¡No me digas! — dije atrapándole de la muñeca acercándole a mi rostro, posando mi mano en su parte baja de su espalda, mirándolo directo a los ojos, sintiendo como Deku se deja llevar por mis movimientos.

Nos quedamos mirando varios segundos, en una posición bastante favorecedora. Sus ojos me miran atentos, con sus mejillas encendidas pero no sé si es por el frío o la vergüenza.

Nuestros cuerpos están a una distancia casi inexistentes, mis ojos están atrapados por los suaves labios entre abiertos de Deku.

—Tu novio…— musité mientras me acerco lentamente hacia su boca, rozando nuestras narices con lentitud— ¿Sabe que dormiste conmigo?

—Kacchan… No me gustas— me dice en un tono aterciopelado que me indica lo contrario.

Nuestros alientos colisionan. Mi mente me grita una y otra vez que me aleje, que soy un monstruo peligroso que le ha lastimado físicamente en más de una ocasión… Pero sus ojos hipnotizantes, de un verde tan hermoso y profundo, me tienen atrapado.

—Es una pena…— digo mientras mi nariz acaricia la suya.

Deku me mira con los ojos entre cerrados, y yo, lentamente rozo mis labios con los suyos, y sin más poder resistirlo, abro mi boca buscando devorarlo.

Un copo…

Me detengo al ver un pequeño y lindo copo en su nariz, nos distanciamos perplejos y ambos levantamos la mirada al cielo comenzando a ver como la nieve cae lentamente alrededor de nosotros.

—Está nevando— dice Deku mientras mira el cielo.

—Ya era hora.

Descendemos la mirada, encontrándonos.

—Me tengo que ir— dije volteándome con velocidad.

—¡S-Si! ¡Y-Yo también!

—Coge toda la noche con tu novio, Deku— dije con un tono agrio mientras me volteaba por el hombro, burlándome claramente de su sexualidad.

—D-Disfruta tu cita. — me dice sin voltear.

—¡Eso haré! — gruñí mientras le veía irse.

Me detengo en medio de la cera, mirando como Deku se aleja sin voltear, como su silueta es tragada por el espesor del aire. La nieve acaricia mis pómulos mientras sigo mirando en la dirección en que Deku se ha ido, pese a no verle.

—Carajo…— gruñí al fin aceptando la verdad, retomando mi camino al trabajo.

 _Este hijo de puta… me gusta demasiado._

 _._

 **¡¿Pensaste que Todoroki iba ganando?!¿Qué el pobre Katsuki estaba quedando atrás? Pues te informo que este cap fue KATSUDEKU Y DEL INTENSO. OOH SI, Bakugo ha vuelto a la competencia, y ha vuelto de una forma intensa a al fin aceptar sus sentimientos.**

 **¡Ah pero este no es el fin mis buenos amigos! Todavía queda mucho de Él, Yo, Ellos…**

 **¿Quién es el admirador? ¿Qué hará Todoroki cuando vuelva? ¿Cuánto tardara en volver? ¿Kirishima y Bakugo volverán a ser amigos? ¿Shinsou sabrá de este casi beso? ¿Deku realmente ama a Shinsou? ¡TANTAS PREGUNTAS! ¡Y YO NO DARÉ NINGUNA RESPUESTA!**

 **¡SAAAAAALUDOS!**

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN DE CAPÍTULOS:** **A causa de que he tenido poco tiempo, he decidido actualizar cada dos semanas, los días sábados, por lo tanto el próximo capítulo estaría el día Sábado 27 de Abril, lo sé, es mucho tiempo, pero piensen positivo… ¡Hoy les di KatsuDeku para dos semanas! Jakskajsa**

 **Respuesta reviews**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Estás muy bien encaminado! Nuestro pequeño Deku está confundido, solo eso diré, no responderé nada más. El regaño de Deku a Katsuki se volteó completamente a causa de que Deku sea tan comprensivo ante el trastorno que Kacchan sufre por su ira y confusión desenfrenada, dejando una situación intensa que casi termina en dulce beso. Pero ahora Katsuki está al tanto que aquellos puños que pueden salvar y ganar, también pueden matar… Y a la gente que quiere ¿Qué pasará con ello? Chan chan ¡Muchas gracias por leer una vez más! ¡Espero que este capítulo haya superado toda las expectativas!**

 **DragneelInc**

**La familia Todoroki es muy unida (Por lo menos los hermanos) ¡Apoyo mutuo! Lo único que quieren los hermanos mayores es ver a su hermanito feliz. Por otro lado, el regaño se transformó en una situación Only KatsuDeku ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Jackesita Frost**

**¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho y que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Angela akemi**

 **¡Toda la noche! Waa que emoción que ya haya gustado tanto, espero que este cap te guste también! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Azareth**

 **¡Waa por el TodoDeku vas! Espero que no te moleste que este cap se transformó en KatsuDeku, pues, todos tienen que tener su momento repleto de intensidad con nuestro Deku… Si no ¿Cuál es el chiste? Ajajajaja ¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Arekusa.**

 **¡Amo los reviews largos! ¡Me hacen tan feliz! ¡Y el tuyo me sacó más de una sonrisa! ¡katsuki al fin tomo ventaja! Ya está avanzando por esta competencia lentamente… ¡EL casi atropello de Katsuki! ¡No lo olvides! Porque pronto eso también tomara importancia… BUAJAJAJAJA Me alegro mucho que el fic te haya atrapado, y gustado, al punto que te le has dado una oportunidad ¡Muchas gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de dejar un review! ¡Muchos saludos!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Lamento la demora! Ups, se me paso un dia: Peerdon.**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

—Si vas a hablar cochinadas, me largo a mi casa.

No pude evitar reír ante su advertencia.

Las vacaciones de invierno al fin iniciaron, Bakugo lleva tres días durmiendo en mi casa a causa de que sus padres tuvieron que viajar y mi tío se ofreció a cuidarlo en estos días.

La nieve se ha acumulado en mi ventana, y tras horas y horas de video juegos. Mi Bro y yo hemos comenzado a hablar de la vida, de lo que seremos en el futuro y lo que queremos para navidad.

—Oh vamos hermano— dije animado desde el suelo mientras sujeto mis pies a medida que veo como mi amigo me mira con desagrado desde mi cama mientras se apoya en la pared y de brazos cruzados. Mientras sus pies descalzos descansan en sus muslos—. No me digas que no planeas casarte y tener hijos.

Bakugo chasquea la lengua con desagrado, casi como si mi idea de un futuro ideal para él fuese la estupidez más grande.

—No. Esa es pura mierda. —dice con desagrado mientras me mira—. Es cosa de pensarlo. Te amarras a alguien y tan tu vida acaba.

—Yo no lo pienso así— aseguré mientras dejo descansar mi cabeza en la orilla de la cama a medida que miro a mi mejor amigo—. Llegar a casa y que te llenen de abrazos y besos, mientras te miran y te dicen que te quieren, debe ser lindo.

Sí. Mi idea de un futuro ideal es ver a la persona que amo junto a mí, con una familia, hijos y una hermosa casa en donde podré decir orgullosamente que soy feliz.

Ah pero el rostro de disgusto de mi Bro me da a entender que obviamente no piensa igual.

—Paso. — me dice mientras se deja caer en mi cama, acomodando sus brazos en su nuca—. Esa mierda no es para mí.

—Oh vamos, de seguro algún día te enamoraras y te volverás loco de amor.

—¿Eh? — dejó escapar mientras se acomoda para mirarme—. No empieces con tus estupideces Eijiro.

—¡Yo quiero ser tío!

—No me jodas, odio a los niños— empecé a reír al entrar encuentra que mi hermano se considera mayor, siendo que ambos tenemos 11—. Son horribles, lloran y se cagan encima.

—Viejo, tu lenguaje— dije con una sonrisa—, recuerda que mi tío no le gustan las groserías.

Bakugo chasqueó la lengua.

—Y las parejas son peor, te chupan la vida y te roban el dinero— dijo mientras me miraba de reojo—, Paso.

—Ah bueno… ¡Pues tú si serás tío!

— _Disgusting_

—No hables en inglés, que no te entiendo—me quejé.

— _¡Eijiro! ¡Katsuki-san! ¡A cenar!_ — se escucha retumbar en la casa.

Ambos intercambiamos una mirada, y con pereza nos colocamos de pie.

—Oye hermano— Bakugo se detiene en el umbral mientras me mira de reojo—, si algún día nos gusta la misma persona…

—Esa mierda no va a pasar.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —pregunté alcanzándole.

—Por que tus gustos son horribles— dijo con tranquilidad—. Estoy seguro que tengo mejor gusto.

Sonreí divertido para despues rodear sus hombros con mi brazo izquierdo.

—¡Eres muy malo!

—Y tú un idiota.

 **Capítulo 36: Sacudida mental**

Mi cama esta tan cálida aquella mañana, sumado a que es domingo, es un día perfecto para no moverme y hacer absolutamente nada. Desde mi lugar, entre mis colchas, divisaba como la nieve se acumulaba en la ventana, dando inicio a la primera nevazón del año.

Me hundí una vez más en mi cama. Sin deseos de levantarme o hacer algo.

 _Sin tan solo pudiera…_

— _¡Eijiro!_ — refunfuñé con los ojos cerrados, intentado fingir que estoy sordo o algo parecido— _¡Eijiro! ¡Recuerda que vienen tus amigos en una hora! ¡Ya levántate!_

Rezongué acomodándome una vez más. Estoy completamente arrepentido de ofrecer mi casa para hacer la sesión de estudio.

El lunes dará comienzo a la semana de exámenes intensos, todos los exámenes serán esta semana. Y como soy algo malo en lo que es estudios, ofrecí a mis amigos que vinieran a casa para poder estudiar todos juntos como los grandes hermanos que somos.

Hanta es bueno en historia. Ashido en química y Kaminari en Física. Jirou es bastante buena en literatura, yo comprendo biología… Y Bakugo matemáticas, pero esta vez no contamos con él. La idea me desanima. Dejé explícito en el grupo de "Bakusquad" que nos íbamos a juntar en mi casa, es cosas de que mi Bro lea el mensaje y se anime a venir. Pero para eso debe tomar el teléfono y no mandarnos al demonio apenas lea la notificación.

Cosa que es bastante compleja.

— _¡EIJIRO!_

—¡Ya voy! —grité con molestia ante la insistencia de mi tío.

Con pereza, moví la colcha sintiendo el penetrante frío de la habitación, y por reflejo, volví a acomodarme en la cama.

 _No quiero…_

La vibración de mi teléfono me sacó de trance. Abrí uno de mis ojos y busqué con pereza mi teléfono, divisándolo en la mesita de noche aun costado de mi cama. Mi mano salió temblando ante el congelado ambiente, mis dedos tantearon la pantalla encrespando cada vello de mi piel.

Tecleé verificando los mensajes.

 **K. Denki.**

 **12:45 pm.**

¡Estoy saliendo de mi casa!

.

—Ay… Bro— musité con pesadez ante la decepción.

Tengo que levantarme y bañarme antes de que mis amigos lleguen a la casa.

Me retorcí una y otra vez con pereza, maldiciendo mi suerte. Vaya forma de pasar un domingo.

Encendí la calefacción en mi cuarto. Corrí desde mi habitación al baño, duchándome con lentitud sin dejar de bostezar a medida que el agua recorre mi cuerpo y mi cabello. De reojo, noto como el agua tiene a teñirse de rojo ante los productos de cabello que tengo incrustados en mis hebras de tonalidad azabache. Respiro hondo algo atontado por la sofocante calidez del ambiente.

Aun no hablo con KatsuBro.

 _¿Toga ya lo habrá hecho zombi?_

La idea me entristece.

Pero no hay nada que hacer, mi Bro ya es una persona adulta y es consciente de lo que quiere, no puedo estar detrás de él exigiendo que deje aquella vida si no quiere.

Aunque me gustaría poder hacerlo por su bien.

Salgo con cierto letargo de la ducha, pisando la salida de ducha que absorbe cada gota que recorre con entusiasmo mi cuerpo. Tomo una toalla y me dedico a secar cada rincón y para finalizar comienzo a restregar mi cabello con la toalla.

 _Midoriya_ …

Salgo del baño recordando por alguna razón a Midoriya, la idea me hace sonrojar.

Me paseo desnudo, no me avergüenza, mi tío suele deambular solo por el primer piso. Desde que mi primo se fue, técnicamente el segundo piso es mío ya que Fat tiene su habitación en el primer piso.

¿Midoriya estará durmiendo? ¿Habrá desayunado? ¿Qué habrá hecho en su fin de semana?

Me paseo secando mi cabello sintiendo la frialdad de mi hogar acariciar mi desnudo cuerpo. Abro la puerta de mi habitación quitando la toalla de mi cabeza, notando con molestia que, una vez más, por accidente, he teñido la toalla.

—Ah… ¿De nuevo? —pregunté con desanimo mientras me adentro en la habitación.

—¿Ki-Kirishima?

Levanto la mirada con curiosidad sin poder evitar pensar que mi tío me regañara por dar por muerta una tercera toalla este mes. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, y sonreírle alegre de ver a Ashido en mi habitación, parada en medio del cuarto mirándome.

—¡Hola Mina! — saludé con entusiasmo dejando la toalla reposar en mi cuello.

Ashido, lentamente, pasa de su tonalidad morena a un rojo melocotón que no puedo evitar pensar que es ciertamente adorable. De la nada, cubre sus ojos y yo le miro sin comprender.

—¡Kirishima! — chilla.

—Em… ¡¿Ashido?! — grité siguiéndole el juego desde el umbral sin comprender.

—¡Y-Yo no vine con esas intenciones! ¡Sucio! — gritó con los ojos cerrados, agarrando la lámpara de mi mesita de noche, arrojándola con sorprendente puntería a mi cabeza. Por suerte, reaccioné a tiempo y me agaché con rapidez.

—¡¿Q-Qué haces?! — Inquirí alterado de que Ashido estuviese reaccionando de esa forma. Mina abrió los ojos, y de mirarme a los ojos, paso hacia abajo, volviendo a gritar como si hubiese visto algún ratón o algo— ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué gritas?!

—¡Pervertido! — gritó tomando una de mis tantas mancuernas y lanzándolas una vez más a mi cabeza.

Era como una lluvia de meteoritos. Ashido, con una sorprendente fuerza, y puntería, lanzaba cada objeto que encontraba, y yo como podía, las esquivaba. Pero lamentablemente no vi mi despertador. Me dio justo en la frente, logrando que callera desorientado de espaldas, quedando como estrella de mar desparramado en el suelo.

Ashido volvió a gritar una vez más.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS DENUDO?! — gritó enfurecida exigiendo una explicación.

—¡EIJIRO! — escucho mientras logro recomponerme sentándome en mi trasero, sobando mi rostro. Miré de reojo a mi tío que ha subido al segundo piso mirándome enfurecido— ¡TE DIJE QUE COCHINADAS EN MI CASA NO!

Le miro sin comprender por varios segundos. Luego entro en cuenta de que… Estoy desnudo. Ashido grita asustada y roja, y mi tío está enojado. Mi rostro se enciende al comprender el malentendido.

—¡N-NO ES LO QUE PARECE! — Aseguré colándome de pie mirando a mi tío.

Pero un último objeto logró darme directamente en la cabeza. La ultima mancuerna de 8 kilos.

.

—Lo lamento mucho Ashido-san— dijo mi tío mientras servía el té mientras me mantengo en un rincón de la cocina.

Mina esta junto a mi tío en la mesita que tiene vista al patio trasero, ambos con las mejillas rojas técnicamente ignorando mi presencia, pese a que me he disculpado reiteradas veces.

—Es un chico sin educación, lo lamento— dice mi tío mientras se mantiene con el ceño fruncido mientras mueve el azucarero— ¿Azúcar?

—¡Ya dije que lo lamento! —chillé desde el rincón.

—Gracias, señor Toyomitsu— responde Mina, la igual que mi tío, ignorándome—, no es su culpa, los neandertales no se les puede cambiar.

—¡Ya me disculpe! — volví a decir angustiado— ¡No me ignoren!

El timbre resuena en la casa, miro a mi tío que me observa con molestia.

—¡Bien! Yo iré— dije con desanimo al ver que no parecer dispuestos a dirigirme la palabra.

Cruzo el umbral con molestia, este día no ha comenzado como esperaba. Ciertamente, lo último que quería que ocurriese, era que Mina me viera la salchicha. Además la casa estaba helada, así que digamos que la impresión que se ha quedado de Red-junior no es la mejor.

Abro la puerta, encontrándome con Kaminari, Jirou y Hanta juntos, saludándome con alegría de verme. Cada uno con abrigos gruesos, guantes y gorros a causa que la nieve no se ha detenido. Les permití el paso, sintiendo como el frio se adentra por el cuello de mi sudadera congelando momentáneamente mi clavícula. Mi cabello aun continúa húmedo, así que cierro con rapidez la puerta.

—Suban, ya dejé una mesa en mi habitación para que estudiemos— dije mientras tomo sus abrigos y los dejo en el perchero—, además encendí la calefacción hace una hora así que esta todo más cálido en el segundo piso.

—¿Ashido ya llego? —preguntó Hanta dejando en evidencia su camisa de lino anaranjada y un alargado collar de madera, sumado a sus pantalones holgados oscuros.

Me sonrojé levemente, y miré al suelo desviando la mirada al recordar una vez más que Ashido me ha visto desnudo.

—S-Si…—dije con incomodidad—. E-Esta en la cocina tomando un té.

—¡Bien! Nos adelantaremos— habló con ánimo Sero mientras subía junto a Jirou que acababa de terminar de acomodar las mangas de su camisa cuadrille lila y sacar los rastros de nieve de sus pantalones de mezclillas. Kaminari miró desde mi lado como nuestros amigos subían la escalera para despues mirarme con cierta confusión. Le miré con desanimo, pero luego sonreí forzadamente.

—¿Todo bien? — me preguntó con una sonrisa ladina mientras oculta sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra—¿Quieres hablar?

—Larga historia… Cuando terminemos te explico— dije posando mi mano en su hombro para despues suspirar.

Kaminari me mira una vez más y sonríe posando palmeando mi espalda, dándome ánimos, para despues subir la escalera con rapidez.

Me dirijo a la cocina en busca de Ashido.

—Es algo lento, dale tiempo— me detengo al escuchar la voz de mi tío. Me poso a un costado del umbral, ocultándome de mi tío y Mina. No estoy seguro, pero creo que hablan de mi—. Pero eres una chica muy linda y aun joven Ashido-san, no tienes que perder el tiempo con él…

—Es muy amable al decirlo, pero es difícil.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, y quién sabe lo que el futuro traiga.

 _¿De qué hablan?_

—M-Mina— dije asonándome por el umbral mirando a cualquier lado de la cocina, sin atreverme de mirar a mi mejor amiga a los ojos recordando lo sucedido hace unos minutos—. V-Vamos a empezar.

Escucho un suspiro pesado, a lo que asimilo a un gastado agotamiento, siento como la silla se arrastra en el suelo para despues percibir como Mina pasa a mi lado, sin mirarme o dirigirme palabra alguna. Volteo por sobre mi hombro viendo como sus jeans se mecen junto con su chaleco peludo de tonalidad lila que acintura su cuerpo desapareciendo de apoco la escalera.

—Hijo— doy un brinco, para despues ver a mi tío que me mira divertido—, eres un despistado.

—¿Ah? — inquirí sin comprender.

—Ya vete a estudiar.

—Si tío— dije volteándome dispuesto a seguir a Mina.

—Hijo— me detengo para ver por sobre mi hombro.

—Quiero buenas notas.

Sonrío de lado ante sus palabras de ánimo, para despues correr directamente a mi habitación. Al adentrarme, veo a todos sentados con sus piernas ocultas en el Kotatsu, cada uno con sus cuadernos apilados mientras conversan y ríen de quién sabe qué. Todos menos Denki.

—¿Y Kaminari? —pregunté cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Jirou me miró y me respondió con tranquilidad.

—Volvió a salir, dijo que iría a compra algo para comer.

—Ya veo…—musito mientras me siento aun lado de Ashido. Le sonrío alegre y ella se mueve un poco lejos de mí, sin devolverme la sonrisa.

Suspiro desalentado.

—¿Y con qué empezamos? — preguntó Sero mientras intentaba alivianar el aire, de seguro ante la obvia tensión que Mina ha generado.

—¡Yo creo que con química! — dije animado mirando a mi mejor amiga que me miró con perspicacia— ¿Qué dices Mina?

—No.

Como un balde de agua fría.

—Me gustaría partir con Literatura— dijo Ashido, técnicamente ignorándome con frialdad mientras miraba animada a Jiro—. ¿Te molesta?

—No, para nada.

—¡No sé ustedes! —dijo Hanta captando nuestra atención—. Pero siento que sé la materia de Literatura al revés y al derecho, y ni siquiera he estudiado ¡Midoriya-sensei es un mago!

—¡Yo pienso lo mismo! — chillé animado.— Comprendo toda la materia, es fantástico.

—Midoriya es un encanto como profesor y persona— habló mi mejor amiga— ¿Y tú que crees Kyoka?

—Sí, como sea ¿Empezamos?

Los tres miramos incomodo a Jirou, el ambiente se tornó repentinamente tenso de la nada. Jirou comenzó a buscar en su cuaderno, mientras que nosotros intercambiamos una mirada. No sabía que Jirou estuviese tan molesta con Midoriya ¿Pasó algo que no sepamos?

El timbre resonó en la casa.

—Kaminari— dije mientras me colocaba de pie.

—De seguro se cansó de vagar con el trasero congelado—aseguró divertido el azabache a mi lado mientras yo salía de mi habitación.

Bajé con rapidez la escalera. Si algo le pasa a Jirou, de seguro Kaminari sabe. Desde que tengo memoria, o más bien desde que Kaminari y Jirou son amigos, se cuentan todo así que técnicamente no tendría porque no saber. Abrí la puerta con rapidez ante el enorme deseo de curiosidad que me dominaba.

—¡Oye viejo! — chillé mientras movía la puerta— ¿Sabes que le pasa a Jirou…

Me congelé al verle. Mirando al horizonte con cierto desinterés pasando a posar sus ojos granate sobre mí.

 _KatsuBro._

Trae un abrigo grueso con una bufanda roja y pantalones grises, pero solo eso, no hay gorros ni guantes. Su rostro tiene cierta tonalidad roja a causa del frio. Nos quedamos mirando varios segundos, yo escéptico de verle y él con cierto aire de indiferencia y tranquilidad que me perturba.

 _Su cabello está más corto._ No a ras de cráneo, pero si coroto. Eso acentúa sus facciones y lo hace ver mucho mayor. Más serio… Y atemorizante.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué? — preguntó con su tono típico, repleto de molestia y desagrado.

Doy un brinco y me hago aun lado, dándole espacio para que pase a mi casa. Bakugo se adentra con molestia, quitándose los zapatos avanzando con cierta curiosidad mientras mira de lado a lado a medida que se quita su abrigo dejando ver una playera de mangas largar y corte en v.

—Eijiro ¿Quién llego? — se escucha cuando mi tío se asoma por el umbral de la cocina.

—Hey. — dijo como saludo desinteresado Bakugo mientras miraba a mi tío.

Fat medita un poco el rostro de Bakugo casi como si no lo reconociese, y tras varios segundos, da un brinco.

—¿K-Katsuki-san? —pregunta con sorpresa— ¡Ese corte te hace ver mayor! ¡Te vez más maduro!

—Es la idea— dijo con tranquilidad mientras mi tío se acerca a saludarlo, abrazándolo con mucha simpatía mientras mi amigo se retuerce incomodo— ¡S-Suéltame!

—¡Pero si estas tan grande! — decía mie tío mientras dejaba en el suelo a mi amigo—. La última vez que te vi estabas más bajo.

—Y tú más gordo— regañó sin pelos en la lengua mi amigo—. Subir y bajar de peso no es sano ¿Sabes?

—Pelearse en la calle tampoco ¿Sabes?

— _Touché._

Se quedaron mirando varios segundos, casi como se retaran con la mirada, y de la nada mi tío cambia su parada golpeando la espalda de Bakugo con cierta alegría mientras desbordando felicidad. Katsuki se sacude ante el golpe

—¡Me alegra mucho verte Katsuki-san!

Bakugo movió su hombro casi como si intentase acomodarlo ante el golpe. Me quedo como idiota mirando, cerrando la puerta mientras veo como mi tío pregunta a mi Bro por sus padres, mientras Bakugo responde con tranquilidad sobre las actividades de la empresa de sus viejos.

 _Hay algo diferente._

Es más que un corte de cabello. Su mirada, sus ojos reflejan una clara tranquilidad, casi como si tuviese una enorme paz en su pecho.

Un golpe en la puerta capta mi atención, y abro sabiendo perfectamente quién es.

—¡Compré papas! ¡Y suflés de queso! Sé que son los favoritos de Ashido tal vez si come se le pase el enojo contigo— dijo mientras se adentraba quitándose los zapatos.

Sus ojos dorados pasaron de mí al nuevo invitado que aun conversa con mi tío con tranquilidad y una madures sorprendente. Mi rubio amigo con curiosidad se acerca a mí, casi como si dijese algún secreto.

—¿Y él quién es?

Le miro sorprendido ante tal pregunta. Y como si hubiese sido convocado, los ojos granate de mi mejor amigo se posan en nosotros. Kaminari medita un poco, y tras unos segundos, su tez se torna pálida y deja caer las compras recién hechas.

—Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba.

—Golpéalo— me ordena con tranquilidad mi Bro. Le obedezco por costumbre, azotando lentamente mi mano contra la nuca de Denki.

—¡Bakugo! — dice al fin retrocediendo sin poder creerlo— ¿Q-Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Pues me imagino que este chico viene a estudiar ¿No es así? ¿Katsuki-san? — pregunta animado mi tío mientras abraza con alegría a mi Bro por los hombros. KatsuBro le mira de reojo, para despues miraron a nosotros.

—Sí— dijo con suavidad— ¿Quieren que me largue?

—¡No! —chillamos los dos alterados ante tales palabras.

—S-Solo estamos sorprendidos que vinieras—habló notoriamente incomodo Kaminari mientras recogía la bolsa de papas en el suelo—. N-No respondiste el mensaje de Kirishima.

Bakugo se inclinó y tomó la bolsa de suflés de queso mirando el paquete, cargándolos, adentrándose a mi casa en dirección al segundo piso.

—Vi el mensaje esta mañana— explicó mientras daba a entender por su comportamiento que esperaba que Kaminari le siguiera. Mi rubio amigo no se negó, y a paso apresurado le alcanzó en la escalera.

Me quedo en silencio sin saber que pensar. Es extraño, es como si mi Bro estuviese con algún sedante o algo, está demasiado tranquilo. Relajado. Lo último que pensé, es ver a mi amigo el día de hoy.

—Me alegro— miro de reojo a mi tío que sonríe—. Pensé que tú y Katsuki-san ya no eran amigos, últimamente algo me decía que estaban enojados— dijo mientras se iba a la cocina una vez más.

Sin saber que decir, y muy confundido, me dirijo a mi habitación ingresando lentamente, notando como mis amigos están ciertamente tensos ante la presencia de Bakugo, que yace sentado con suma calma entre Ashido y Jirou, revisando sus apuntes de qué sabe qué.

—Am…— dejé escapar mientras cierro la puerta y me siento entre Hanta y Denki— ¿C-Comenzamos?

—¿Qué están estudiando? —preguntó con suavidad Bakugo mientras pasaba las hojas— ¿Llegaron a los ítems de Midoriya?

 _Dijo Midoriya._ Esto está cada vez más loco.

—N-No, solo hemos elegido la clase— informó Hanta con una sonrisa ladina.

—Bien…— musitó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y nos miraba—. Comiencen.

El ambiente fue tenso gran parte del día. Bakugo se limitaba a escuchar como hablábamos y comentábamos la información, discutiendo los conceptos o procesos, dependiendo de la clase de la que habláramos. No decía nada. Solo nos miraba, asentía de acuerdo o negaba en silencio.

—Ahora…— dijo Kaminari agotado mientras dejaba el cuaderno de química en el suelo, tomando los últimos apuntes que quedaban por estudiar—. Queda solo matemática…

—T-Tal vez deberíamos tomar un descanso previo— habló incomodo Hanta mientras, al igual que los demás, dejábamos química de lado.

Bakugo al igual que toda la tarde, se mantenía en silencio, de un modo tranquilo ciertamente perturbante. Jamás había visto a mi Bro así, es como si estuviese incomodo e intentase demostrar algo que no es claramente propio de él.

—No es necesario— habló mi cenizo amigo mientras se colocaba de pie sentándose en mi cama para quedar en altura—. Saquen sus cuadernos… les voy a explica…

—Suficiente.

Los ojos granate de Bakugo se posaron en Mina, que había dejado caer su cuaderno en la madera, para despues, mirar a mi Bro con molestia, colocándose de pie. Mi mejor amiga miraba con sumo enfado a Katsuki, de brazos cruzados mientras le observaba con enojo.

—Has estado actuando todo el día extraño— dijo al fin mi amiga, dejando en evidencia lo que todos pensábamos—. ¡La semana pasada te dedicaste a golpear a Todoroki como saco de papas! ¡Luego vas y desaparecer! ¡Y cuando apareces de la nada y vas y golpeas a Kirishima!

—Mina— dije intentando calmarle.

—¡No! —chilla mi amiga— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Necesitas orden en tu vida Bakugo y…

—Lo lamento.

—¡Además!... ¿Qué?

Hubo en silencio sepulcral. Miré sin poder creer a Bakugo que yacía de brazos cruzados en la cama, mirando con molestia el suelo, casi como si el solo la mención de lo sucedido hubiese sido sal en su herida.

Era como si él mismo estuviese pisando su orgullo.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? — preguntó Jirou igual de impactada.

—E-Estoy soñando— aseguró Kaminari pellizcando a Sero que dio un brinco ante el dolor—. A bueno, parece que es real…

—Se supone que debes tú pellizcarte…—gruñó Hanta mientras se sobaba la zona herida.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Me dolería.

—Bakugo— habló Jirou ignorado a mis dos amigos— ¿Qué paso con Toga?

—Se acabó— aseguró con tranquilidad mientras aun miraba le suelo—. Renuncie… O algo así… El punto es que ya no volveré a verla, ni a ella, ni a su grupo de inadaptados.

—Eso es…— dije sin saber muy bien como expresar la emoción que desborda mi pecho.

—¡Increíble! — finalizó mi frase Kaminari mientras se colocaba de pie— ¡Viejo eso es muy bueno!

Bakugo rascó su nuca con pesadez, y tras unos segundos, suspiró con molestia para despues mirarnos con fastidio. Abrió su boca intentado musitar algo, pero su voz se cortó casi como si su amor propio bloqueara sus palabras.

—Como sea…— habló intentado bajar un poco el perfil de la situación—. Y-Yo… Es decir… Vine porque…

Parecía frustrado, cada vez que intentaba modular su lengua tendía a trabarse con dificultad, casi como si desconociese de su propio vocabulario. Y tras varios intentos, finalmente el Bakugo que queremos y amamos brotó.

—¡A la mierda! ¡Solo vine para decirles que…

—Lo sabemos…— dije con una sonrisa ladina mientras al fin los hombros de Bakugo se destensaron mirándome con cierta incertidumbre.

—Y te perdonamos— se me sumó Jirou a mi habla.

—Mírenlo, deberíamos fotografiarlo— dijo Kaminari mientras daba codazos a Hanta—. Si es tan adorable, esta tan grande…

—¡QUE TE JODAN POR EL CULO! — gritó a todo pulmón el cenizo completamente rojo. Tal vez de ira o vergüenza, con Bakugo no se sabe— ¡YO NO VINE A DISCULPARME! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! HIJO DE PUTA.

—¡Claro, claro! ¡Lo que pare tu llanto querida! — se burló Hanta mientras se reía complice junto con Denki.

—TE VOY A MATAR.

—Pues… Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad—me dijo Ashido en voz baja, en un tono confidente y feliz que no fue necesario mirarla para identificarlo.

Sonreía levemente mientras veía como Bakugo enterraba sus nudillos en la cabellera rubia de Kaminari, mientras Hanta reía y Jirou fotografiaba el momento.

Bakugo estaba sumergido en un culpa que la había echo actuar extraño todo el día. Ahora lo entiendo.

.

—¡Más lento! ¡No entiendo! — se quejó el rubio mientras Bakugo le golpeaba con un rollo de hojas tras haberle explicado cuatro veces lo mismo.

—¡Deja de pensar en mierda y entenderás!

—¡Mo! ¡Estoy agotada! — se quejó con una sonrisa la pelirrosa a mi lado mientras se estiraba y me sonreía— ¡Mi cerebro está a punto de reventar!

—Lo bueno es que ya terminamos…—dije con tranquilidad dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa.

—¡AH! ¡Ya entendí! — dijo con una sonrisa Kaminari para volver a recibir un último golpe con los apuntes justo en la cabeza.

—¡Eres jodidamente lento! ¡Idiota!

Lo bueno es que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

—¡Oh lo olvide! — dijo Ashido de la nada, volteándome a mirarle, y despues, abofetearme con una fuerza sorprendente haciéndome retroceder buscando ayuda en Kaminari, que al igual que yo, le mira sin comprender, protegiéndome con un lápiz casi como si fuese alguna espada. Mina se coloca de pie con la mirada de todos en ella— ¡Estoy molesta contigo Kirishima Eijiro!

—¡¿A-Aún?! —Pregunté alterado, notando como Mina toma sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta.

—Se necesita más que una bolsa de suflés para olvidar…— me mira por sobre su hombro con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, y por reacción, las mías se encienden al entender a que se refiere—. Eso.

Siento las miradas de mis amigos en mí, todas pidiendo una explicación detallada de lo ocurrido. Yo solo siento como mis majillas cada vez comienzan a combinar más con mi cabello, y solo pido al dios existente, que me mate ahora.

La risa estrepitosa de KatsuBro y Kaminari retumban en mi habitación. Yo, me limito a encogerme cada vez más en mi lugar, sintiendo la mirada acusadora de Jirou y como Hanta me consola a medida que palmea suavemente mi espalda.

—Bueno, las cosas pasan por algo— me dice Sero mientras me intenta animar.

—¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que Mina ya estaba en tu casa? — preguntó con molestia Kyoka mientras me miraba regañante.

—¡N-No lo sé! Solo salí del baño y ya estaba en mi habitación— me cubrí el rostro—, me odiara eternamente.

—Jodido despistado— gruñó KatsuBro mientras tomaba los restos de la bolsa de suflé—. La muy maldita devoró todo, bien merecido tenía que viera tu amiguito.

—¡Viejo no es gracioso! — me quejé— ¡Ten compasión de mi alma!

—Es jodidamente gracioso— dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa ladina.

La mano de Bakugo estaba en lo más profundo de ña bolsa de suflés, y con suma inocencia, Kaminari intenta ingresar su mano en uno de los costados de la bolsa, pero KatsuBro mueve los suflés de lugar ganándose la mirada dorada de mi amigo.

—Dame.

—Cómprate la tuya— le dijo mi cenizo amigo al rubio que intentaba robar el resto de suflés.

—¡Oh! ¡Hermano los compré yo! ¡Tú llegaste a solo comer!

—¡Y a enseñarte matemáticas! ¡Perra malagradecida!

—¡Bakugo! ¡D-Dame suflés! — ordenó en un berrinche infantil de rubio amigo. Pero Bakugo lo intenta alejar con su mano bloqueando su rostro

—¡J-Jodete! — le dijo con dificultad mientras Kaminari posaba su rodilla en las costillas de mi Bro— ¡Imbécil! ¡Eres una vaca! ¡Quítate de encima!

—¡Soy peso pluma! ¡No me ofendas!

Dado por obviedad que el estudio ha pasado a segundo plano, dimos por terminada la sesión. La segunda en irse fue Jirou y Kaminari, y al verles alejarse de casa entre la nieve, recordé que hace unas horas atrás, Jirou parecía ciertamente molesta con Midoriya.

 _Olvidé preguntarlo._

El siguiente fue Hanta, y tras su ida, Bakugo bajó en busca de su abrigo.

—Viejo— sus ojos granate se posaron en mi a medida que acomodaba su abrigo en sus hombros. Estoy… Feliz de verte.

Bakugo meditó un poco mis palabras y de la nada, chasqueó la lengua.

—Obvio que si— dijo con pesadez— ¿Y tu mejilla?

Ladeo la cabeza sin comprender, a medida que veo como mi bro abrocha sus zapatos.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Eso! N-No me dolió—dije alegre recordando el golpe que mi Bro me había dado—. Me han golpeado más fuerte, de eso no hay duda.

—¿EH? — me preguntó con claro fastidio— SI hubiera querido, te hubiera volado los sesos de un golpe.

—Tendrías que ser tan rápido como yo, para poder hacerlo. — dije presumido mientras mi hermano se colocaba de pie.

—Eso me huele a un puto reto.

—¡Ah pues el viernes! Me servirá para entrenar— le digo posando mis puños a cada costado de mi rostro.

—¿Aun no tienen un entrenador de Judo? — me pregunta mientras me mira—. ¿Por qué carajos tardan tanto?

—No lo sé. — respondí con sinceridad—. Pero solo sé que llevo semanas sin entrenar y necesito rápido un entrenador.

Bakugo me mira varios segundos, casi como si mis palabras hubiesen hecho eco en su cerebro.

—¿Ocurre algo? — pregunté curioso.

—No, nada. — me dice mirando en otra dirección—. Solo recordé algo. Me largo.

—¡Bien! — dije animado mientras le veía abrir la puerta—. Que no se te congele el cráneo— advertí divertido, haciendo referencia su corte de cabello.

Bakugo se detiene en el umbral. Sin mirarme, observando hacia el horizonte o quizás el cielo, quizás observando las grises y heterogéneas nubes que cubrían la ciudad. Le miro sin comprender su carácter.

—Kirishima— doy un brinco al escuchar mi apellido, su tono era suave y muy tranquilo. Le observo curioso, es como si en cierto modo pareciere feliz—. Gracias.

Su rostro voltea levemente por sobre su hombro y no puedo evitar estar confundido al verle con una sonrisa suave y muy sutil. Una sonrisa repleta de agradecimiento.

—Si no fueras un bocón… Tal vez yo no estaría aquí. Medité esa mierda muchas veces, en un principio te odie hasta la medula y te iba a matar, pero luego comprendí que…— me dice con una tranquilidad sorprendente, para despues continuar caminando—. Eres… Un buen amigo.

—Gracias…— dije algo perdido.

 _¿Bocón?_

.

El lunes inició.

Hoy solo tenemos el examen de Ingles, mañana será el de matemáticas, el miércoles de psicología y química, el jueves biología y física, y finalmente el viernes acabamos con broche de oro con literatura. Y con eso, acaban los exámenes.

Esta semana será muy pesada, pero no es imposible. Puedo lograrlo.

—Oye, oye— escucho a mis espaldas mientras asomo mi rostro por sobre mi hombro, notando como Kaminari se acerca a Hanta, quien una vez más suspira— ¿Esta bien esta palabra?

—No. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Árabe?

—¡Hermano no te burles! ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! — chilla lamentándose mientras llora al azabache por su ayuda—. Por favor hermano, déjame copiarte.

—Lo pensaré— dice engreído Sero, regocijándose de las suplicas del rubio.

—Solo es ingles hoy ¿No? — miro a KatsuBro que yace con los pies sobre el pupitre mientras me ve con desinterés.

—Así es, te envié las fechas ayer ¿Las viste?

—Na.

 _De seguro solo abrió el mensaje para que yo dejara de joderle._

—Lo bueno es que ahora nos toca con Midoriya, la clase será tranquila— digo animado— ¿No?

—Supongo…— me dice mirando al frente—. Estoy jodidamente cansado, ya cállate.

—¿Por qué tan cansado? — pregunté curioso notando las notorias ojeras en sus ojos. Me miró con desagrado con un: No es tu problema, idiota. —¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

—Jeanst me empezó a joder el sábado por que tenía el cabello muy largo— se excusó mientras acariciaba sus hebras acomodándose en su pupitre, casi ocultando su rostro—. Ahora cállate, intentare dormir.

—A Midoriya no le gustara que duermas en su clase.

—Si Deku intenta despertarme— asomo uno de sus ojos por sobre la flexión de su brazo—, dile que le meteré un palo en el culo.

—C-Claro, hermano.

Me quedé en mi lugar repasando las clases de Mic, buscando algo que no sepa. Los nervios me comen por dentro, no quiero responder estupideces y que Mic me regañe. Además, si quiero optar a una beca, necesito un promedio mínimo.

Y estoy en la cuerda floja.

—¡Hola a todos!

Sonrío ampliamente levantando la mirada para ver como Midoriya se adentra al salón. Con su típica sonrisa amplia, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello desordenado. Midoriya parece de buenas. Trae su típico chaleco verde y una camisa blanca debajo, su sonrisa es tan suave como de seguro debe ser su suéter.

Me pregunto qué habrá hecho este fin de semana. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Midoriya tendrá pareja?

—¡Todos a sus lugares! — dice sacando una gran cantidad de hojas de su bolso, borrando mi sonrisa— ¡Es hora del examen!

 _¿E-Eh?_

—E-Es hoy…— dije pálido notando como Midoriya se pasea casi en brincos, como si estuviese feliz, como si estuviese entregando regalos de lado a lado.

—Eres un idiota— miro pálido a KatsuBro que se ha acomodado en su lugar, casi estirándose como un felino.

Midoriya va de lugar en lugar, entregando las hojas a cada uno. Deseando suerte a cada uno a medida que avanza pavoneándose casi como si fuera el mejor día de su vida, dedicando su mejor sonrisa a casa uno como el ángel que Midoriya es.

—G-Gracias— dije al ver como Midoriya dejaba las hojas volteadas frente a mí.

—Mucha suerte Eijiro-chan, usa bolígrafo y no olvides marcar tus respuestas en la hoja de respuestas.

—S-Sí.

Midoriya se voltea revisando sus hojas, y sacando una de en medio de la gran cantidad de hojas, posándola en el pupitre de KatsuBro.

—Mucha suerte Kac…chan…— le miro de reojo notando que Midoriya está observando sorprendido a Bakugo. Mi KatsuBro le mira varios segundos, y noto cierto aire que no me agrada.

Katsuki no dice nada, solo mira directo a los ojos a Midoriya mientras le observa con tranquilidad, casi como si sus miradas estuviesen hundidas.

—Deja de babear— dice con una sonrisa ladina mientras le mira burlón.

Doy un brinco sorprendido ante la impertinencia de Bakugo, eso fue… ¡¿Una insinuación?!. Midoriya queda petrificado ante sus palabras, esperé algún regaño o algo por estilo, pero todo lo contrario, Midoriya se sonroja hasta las orejas tensando sus labios en una línea recta mientras aun mira a Bakugo que ya ha empezado a buscar en su bolso algún lápiz.

—S-Suerte— dice pasando con rapidez al siguiente pupitre.

Me quedo meditando muchos segundos lo sucedido. Algo ha pasado entre ellos y no estoy enterado. Un nudo me invade, y torneo el rostro hacia Midoriya que continua repartiendo los exámenes, solo diviso sus orejas que resaltan ante su potente color.

 _N-No es justo._

Bakugo… Tuvo contacto con Midoriya fuera de la escuela. Pero ¿Cómo?

— _¡Ese corte te hace ver mayor! ¡Te vez más maduro!_

— _Es la idea_

 _¿F-Fue por Midoriya?_

— _Si no fueras un bocón… Tal vez yo no estaría aquí._

 _¿Bocón? ¿Cuándo he sido bocón?_

─ _Bakugo…─ dije con la mirada baja─. Padece de Trastorno explosivo eminente._

Yo le dije a Midoriya.

Mi cerebro acaba de quebrarse al percatarme de que gran parte de las piezas han calzado. Bakugo está aquí gracias a Midoriya, y es gracias a Midoriya a casusa de que yo le expliqué todo lo ocurrido con su padecimiento y Toga.

Midoriya y Bakugo están mas unidos por mi culpa.

Grito mentalmente.

¿Qué se supone que debo sentir? ¿Felicidad? ¿Miedo? ¿Celos?

Mi amigo esta devuelta, pero… significa que… Para Bakugo, Midoriya es lo suficientemente importante para escucharle y volver a su vida. O… ¡Para Midoriya mi mejor amigo es de tal propiedad para arriesgarse a ir por él!

 _¡¿A Midoriya le gusta Bakugo?!..._

Pero si ese es el caso. ¿Mi Bro siente lo mismo? No. Él odia a Midoriya… ¿No?

Mi mente es un lio.

Necesito respuestas. Ahora.

—Pss— Bakugo mira hacia el frente con desinterés, y sus ojos me observan por el rabillo , mientras deja descansar su rostro en su palma— ¿Viste a Midoriya el fin de semana?

Bakugo arquea la ceja, y me mira con seriedad.

—¿Y por qué mierda respondería tal estupidez? — preguntó en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo lo escuche.

—Sí o No.

—No es tu problema.

—¿Por eso te cortaste el cabello? ¿Por Midoriya?

—Kirishima, no me jodas ahora.

—Viejo— dije algo desesperado—. ¿A ti te gust…

—¡Muy bien! ¡Comiencen!

Ambos nos miramos tensos. Bakugo parece molesto por mi insistencia, ciertamente esto comienza a dominarme, necesito hablar con él ahora. Quiero saber qué paso exactamente para que llegaran al punto de que Bakugo bromee de tal modo.

—Viejo, por favor.

Bakugo me mira una vez más, casi como si meditase mi pregunta. Y al momento que Bakugo separo los labios para pronunciar algo, Midoriya nos regañó por hablar siendo que el examen ha comenzado.

—Sea lo que sea— habló Midoriya con tranquilidad—, puede esperar hasta finalizar el examen.

Observo como Midoriya se marcha al frente del salón, con una sola hoja en mano, de seguro corresponde a el examen sobrante ante la ausencia de Todoroki. Miro de reojo Bakugo que ya ha iniciado su prueba, sin mirarme. Suspiro desalentado, así que volteo las hojas y comienzo a leer.

Me sorprendo al ver mi nombre impreso en la prueba. Midoriya es muy detallista.

—Es anti copia chicos—dice Midoriya desde el frente—, así que no intenten nada.

Mi mente divaga, ni siquiera he leído la primera pregunta, y solo puedo ver de vez en cuando a Bakugo, casi como si con mirarle obtuviese la respuesta que tanto deseo. Pero tras varios minutos me auto regaño por mi mente dispersa e intento leer el primer texto.

Mi corazón brinca al leer una noticia de 1950 sobre Anton Geesink en la final de Judo contra Akio Kaminaga. Sonreí levemente, comenzando a leer entusiasmado el tema.

Escucho una risa por sobre mi hombro, miro de reojo y veo como Kaminari intenta contener la risa a medida que lee.

—Kaminari-kun— llamo mi maestro haciendo que el rubio, con una sonrisa, le mirara—¿Todo bien?

—¡L-Lo siento! —dice con una sonrisa ladina— E-Es que es muy graciosos.

 _¿Gracioso?_ . Me pregunté confundido ¿Qué tiene de gracioso que Japón perdiera en 1950 contra un Holandés en los juegos olímpicos?

Continúo leyendo, y tras un par de minutos, tras responder las primeras preguntas, mi concentración se desvía al escuchar la corrediza de la puerta delantera del salón. Mis ojos se desvían hacia la persona que ha interrumpido el examen.

Ladeo la cabeza al verle, es un chico alto, con el cabello rapado de ambos costados de la cabeza, la melena de tonalidad albina cae sobre su lado izquierdo, cubriendo hebras pelirrojas que se ocultan en la caída. Me quedo meditando su rostro, su piel es clara, y a causa de que esta de perfil, solo veo que posee los ojos azules y una marca en su ojo izquier…

—N-No jodas— dije al fin identificando al recién llegado.

—Oye ¿Lo conoces? — escucho a mi espalda al rubio.

Midoriya le mira en blanco, y con tranquilidad el estudiante se adentra con su bolso de costado, con la ropa de gimnasia de la escuela. El joven bicolor se acerca a nuestro maestro y sonríe levemente.

—S-Sho-chan— dice al fin Izuku.

—Vengo a hacer el examen.

.

 **¡Bom! ¡Sho-chan ha vuelto! ¡Y con un estilo totalmente nuevo! ¡Kirishima está perdiendo la cabeza! ¡Bakugo es un hombre de paz! ¡Y Midoriya está atrapado en su mundo perfecto!**

 **¡Eso es todo por hoy! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo mi gente: ¡El 10 de Mayo! ¡Saludos!**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **Arekusa**

 **¡Boom! De KatsuDeku pasamos a la hermosa amistad de Bakugo y Kirshima, y nuestro pelirrojo al fin nota que las cosas con Midoriya están algo turbias entre Bakugo y el pecoso, y lamentablemente, el pelirrojo es un amor pero los celos pueden transformar a las personas… ¿Qué hará Kirishima? ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Wa amo esa lógica! ¡Pero no responderé nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Pero me gustó mucho el tema de las influencias en los principales! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ahora dejamos el amor de lado y pasamos a la relación entre Bakugo y el Bakusquad! No podía dejar las cosas tensas entre ellos, Bakugo tenía que bajar la cabeza y aceptar sus errores como un buen peleador que es. ¡Y todo termino bien! Ahora Shoto ha vuelto, y con un nuevo estilo y con planes… ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que ye haya gustado!**

 **Dayoku 13**

 **¡Mucahs gracias por tu consejo! Lamentablemente se hace extenso a causa de que se narran todos los puntos de vista, por lo tanto el mismo día se repite por lo menos tres veces en un capitulo. Aun no decido el máximo de caps, pero siento informarte que será extenso. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **BIT9**

 **¡Hola! He visto muchos comentarios tuyos en mis One-shots. Me alegro mucho que te gusten y que te animen a leer más de mis historias. Él, Yo, Ellos es mi fic más largo y con más historia, así que me alegro mucho que te haya gustado al punto de leerlo de una vez. Espero que este cap también te guste. ¡Muchos saludos! ¡Y bienvenida a mi mundo! xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡No olviden sus reviews!**

 **Se despide: Momoleft**


	40. Chapter 40

**Creo que cambiare las fechas de actualización a los domingos, soy un asco escribiendo para los sábados. Perdón de nuevo.**

 **PD: si faltan H es porque tengo mala esa tecla del computador :c**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Mi hermana últimamente insiste que pronto conoceré alguien, que a su parecer, me he convertido en alguien de apariencia envidiable y que mi modo de actuar puede atraer a un variado número de pretendientes.

Tonterías.

Es ridículo. En mis 12 años, jamás me he sentido atraído por alguien. El amor es solo el nombre que se le ha dado a aquella reacción química que domina la mente, bloqueando la sensatez y desbordando un deseo incontrolable por aparearse. Solo es eso, al fin y al cabo todo parece ser sexo.

No tengo untes en ello, ni tampoco lo tendré próximamente. Solo quiero terminar la escuela e irme de casa.

Miro un punto cualquiera en su uniforme. Su corbatín esta algo chueco, el nudo está mal hecho y creo que esta está algo desteñido, quizás por el uso o exceso de sol. No lo sé.

Mis ojos se desvían a los chicos que juegan con un balón mientras se gritan entre ellos.

Los pájaros cantan, y hay hormigas entre mis pies que se pasean en busca de comida.

 _Esto es una tontería._

— ¡¿Y?! — me dice captando mi atención.

Mis ojos al fin vuelven a ella, a la chica castaña de cabello muy corto mientras extiende una carta con forma de corazón hacia mí. Le miro de pies a cabeza.

 _Patético._

No he escuchado nada de lo que me ha dicho, pero el último mes, muchas chicas y chicos se me han confesado, diciendo que soy el prospecto de su chico perfecto.

Tonterías.

Debería explicarle el porqué ha perdido el tiempo de un modo tan patético, decirle que el amor en realidad no existe, explicarle qué lo que siente ahora son solo las hormonas desarrollándose en su cuerpo. Pero solo eso, eso no es amor.

Solo exceso de progesterona y estrógeno.

—No— respondo con sequedad, internado mantener al margen el enorme deseo de explicar con detalle su desarrollo de sus glándulas. Mi hermana me ha enseñado a ser educado con las mujeres.

La chica parece destrozada ante mi palabra, le miro con indiferencia, y casi como si las lágrimas de cocodrilo fuesen a convencerme, se pone a llorar ante mí, diciendo cuanto me ama, que será una buena pareja para hacerme feliz por años.

 _Estupideces_.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace que la gente se humilla a tal punto? ¿Cómo no entienden un rechazo? Es un simple no. Deben seguir viviendo, la vida continúa y encontrarás a alguien más ¿Por qué arrastrase de esa forma?

—¡Por favor!

—te ahorrare la humillación— dije mientras me volteaba—, lo lamento, pero no estoy interesado ni en ti, ni en nadie.

Avanzo varios pasos sintiendo que he perdido el tiempo de una forma terrible.

—¡E-Eres horrible! — me grita a mis espaldas haciéndome voltear— ¡Algún día el karma hará de las suyas! ¡y te enamoraras y no te corresponderán!

Le sonrío con cierta burla lo que empeora el llanto.

Eso no me pasara a mí, jamás me pasara a mi… Porque jamás me enamorare.

 **Capítulo 37: Desde cero**

—Shoto por favor…

Al fin termino de amarrar mis zapatillas. Sonrío aliviado a medida que me miro en el reflejo del espejo que yace en la habitación de hospital. Acomodo mi camiseta de algodón sobre mis pantalones, ocultando mi cinturón a causa de que he perdido algo de peso en estas semanas, peso que según Hawks recuperare pronto si no vuelve a comer veneno. Hawks es peculiar y su humor es peor.

—Shoto…

—¿Mi camisa? — pregunté mientas le miraba de reojo.

Fuyumi me acaricia sus manos producto del nervio, pero tras observarme varios segundos suspira y toma la única prenda de mi cama, ayudándome a colocar las mangas dejando caer la tela en mis hombros. Mi hermana mayor se pasea frente a mi acomodando el cuello de mi camisa.

No estoy seguro, siento que Fuyumi está triste y al mismo preocupada. Soy muy malo en este tipo de situaciones, y no sé cómo convencerla que es lo mejor.

Han sido demasiadas decisiones en 24 horas, y mi hermana, siempre ha estado ahí para mí, cuidando de mi persona desde que tengo memoria, comprendo que este preocupada. Jamás he sido bueno para demostrar que pese a que no tiendo a decirlo, le quiero. Sin Fuyumi tal vez hubiera enloquecido.

Atrapo su mano y la dejo descansar en mi mejilla mientras cierro los ojos y disfruto de su cariño. Sonrío levemente, siempre he pensado que el tacto de Fuyumi es similar al de mi madre.

—Shoto…

—No pienses que es por ti— dije abriendo los ojos lentamente para después sepárame un poco de ella mientras mi hermana me mira angustiada—. Es mi forma de seguir adelante, Touya tiene razón, debes vivir tu vida hermana, y nunca podrás hacerlo si estas constantemente protegiéndome en esa casa.

—Lo hago con gusto— me dice triste levantado la mirada—. No eres molestia Shoto, yo…

—Soy una molestia— le digo con una leve sonrisa mientras mi hermana desciende la mirada triste—. Es lo mejor, además, iré a visitarte todos los viernes, lo prometo.

Mi hermana guarda silencio, y entro en pánico al ver una lágrima rodeando su mejilla. Un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Está llorando en silencio.

—¿D-Dije algo malo? — Pregunté incómodo y confundió—. Lo lamento.

—N-No, está bien— me dice en un suspiro a medida que limpia sus lágrimas—. Es solo que será difícil no tenerte en casa…

—Estaré bien…

Fuyumi se abalanza contra mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Sonrío levemente a medida que le correspondo dejando descansar mi rostro en su cabeza.

Es un comienzo para mi familia.

Mis ojos viajan al espejo que yace apoyado con pereza en el único mesón de la sala. Me observo mientras Fuyumi yace perdida entre mis brazos, mis ojos se posan en mi cabello y noto como la raíz roja ha nacido descaradamente del lado izquierdo de mis hebras.

—Fuyumi…— le llamo a medida que mi hermana se separa para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Su iris gris me observan curiosidad mientras sus dedos limpian una que otra lágrima que persisten en escapar—. Necesito un favor…

.

—¡Hey! — escuchó desde el umbral.

Mis ojos observan el reflejo, desviándose de mi cabello, posándose en la puerta donde mi hermano al fin ha llegado con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Tus cosas ya están en mi casa! — Natsu se adentra lentamente mientras mira a mi hermana que yace cubriéndome de él— ¿Qué tanto hacen?

Mi hermana se quita de su lugar, y yo, volteo por sobre mi hombro dejando que Natsu me observe con atención. Su rostro se transformó en uno repleto de sorpresa y de la nada, sonríe emocionado.

Fuyumi me ha cortado el cabello.

—¡Mírate! ¡Eres como esos chicos de la bandas de rock o pop! — me dice mientras se acerca y me despeina.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! —regaña mi hermana mientras golpea a Natsu en las manos— ¡Me tardé demasiado en peinarlo!

Fuyumi ha cortado mi cabello de cada costado de mi cabeza, dejando unos centímetros de mis rices naturales al aire. Una gran melena nace de mi cabeza, cayendo de costado sobre mi cabeza sobre mi lado izquierdo, combinándose mis cabellos albinos naturales sobre mis cabellos decolorados pelirrojos que yacían con tonalidades rojas que a causa del tiempo desde que han nacido.

—¿Listo?

Asiento a medida que me coloco de pie.

—¡Ha! ¡pero cuanto estilo!

Casi como si irradiara luz propia, Hawks ha entrado con una enorme sonrisa, pavoneándose con su bata mientras deja descansar unos papeles sobre mi cama, saludando a mis hermanos para después voltear a verme.

Sonríe de lado, mientras me señala los papeles que ha dejado descansar en mi cama. Con curiosidad leo con rapidez.

—Necesito que firmes diciendo que eres consciente que estás yéndote contra la orden de tu doctor— dijo con tranquilidad mientras me ofrece una pluma—, es solo protocolo por si te mueres de camino a casa.

—¡Hawks!—gritó mi hermana como regaño.

—Bromeo, bromeo...

—¿No deberíamos firmar nosotros?— preguntó Natsu mientas yo escribo mi nombre en la línea punteada.

—El pequeño Shoto ya es un adulto, está consciente de sus acciones así que el consentimiento debe sé de él.

Termino de firmar cada papel, y al finalizar, le hago entrega de los documentos y su lápiz. Hawks revisa una última vez y sonríe satisfecho.

—Fue un placer salvarte la vida.

Me quedo meditando un poco la respuesta y luego sonrío.

—Fue un placer no morir.

Hawks lanza una risotada complacido. Se despide de mi con un fuerte apretón, al igual que de Natsu, y finalmente le besa la mano a mi hermana de un modo galante y poco sutil.

—Es muy extraño— dice Natsu tras irse Hawks, para después tomar mi bolso—. Como sea, te espero en el auto hermanito. Hermana ¿Te llevo a casa?

—No, esperaré a papá para decirle la decisión de Shoto— dice con seriedad mientras yo le observo en silencio.

Natsu comprende, y se retira.

Fuyumi suspira, descendiendo la mirada una vez más.

—No sé qué haré sin ti— me dice mientras se abraza a si misma—, me sentiré muy sola en casa cuando vuelva del trabajo...Yo, solo sé ser tu hermana.

—Eres más que eso— digo mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida—. Lo lamento, a causa que has dedicado tu tiempo libre a mí, no tienes una vida fuera de casa.

—No eres muy sutil— me dice en un suspiro.

—Hermana—hablo ganándome su desganada mirada—. Busca a alguien y se feliz.

—¿Alguien? — pregunta divertida— Shoto, tengo 28, trabajo todo el día, soy profesora, soy la persona más aburrida que existe, nadie se fijaría en mí.

—¿Tú crees? —inquiero algo confundido—. Pero si le gustas a Hawks— digo con tranquilidad haciendo que mi hermana se detenga. Ceso mi andar para voltear a ver a mi hermana que yace unos metros mirándome algo perpleja— ¿No lo notaste?

Su rostro lentamente se torna rojo, y de un solo grito se cubre las mejillas completamente avergonzada a medida que todos le miran ante su actuar.

 _Que despistada._

Me voy a vivir al departamento de Natsu. Tomé la decisión tras despertar. Desde que ocurrió el incidente con mi madre, me he encerrado en un mundo repleto de odio y desprecio hacia la realidad, sin ver más allá del horizonte, sin poder avanzar a causa de un enorme peso que yace en mis hombros.

Quiero que ese peso se desvanezca, quiero ser alguien nuevo y quiero que mi vida sea tranquila. Para eso, debo vivir el presente, no el pasado.

Me he dedicado a odiar a mi padre a causa de lo ocurrido, me he dedicado a odiarle y culparlo a causa del colapso de mi madre y eso me ha impedido a ver mi futuro. Pero no puedo encerrarme.

No voy a perder tiempo ni energías odiándolo. No lo vale.

Por mi odio y necesidad, mis hermanos no han podido despegarse de aquella horrible casa, aquella casa repleta de recuerdos abrumadores. Me hundí por años, y contigo, Natsu y Fuyumi, pero planeo que eso cambie. Ahora que me marcho, Fuyumi es libre de tener su propio hogar, y Natsu, de evitar visitar a mi padre.

Somos libres ahora.

—¡Nos vamos a casa! — dice Natsu mientras me entrar— ¡Oh hermano esto será emocionante!

Le sonrío levemente mientras Natsu me dice las miles de cosas que haremos ahora que iré a vivir con él. Me explica las regalas de su edificio, lo que hará cuando lleguemos y todo lo que puede enseñarme en cocina.

Natsu es un gran cocinero.

—¡Y te prometo que te haré de comer todos los días! ¡Y…

—Natsu— interrumpo divertido de que él no callara desde que salimos del hospital—. Quiero ir a un lado antes de ir a casa.

Mi hermano me mira curioso mientras maneja, y tras llegar a un semáforo, le explico.

Su felicidad se desvanece y sus manos se tensan ante mis palabras, acomodándose en su asiento mientras traga sonoramente algo de saliva.

—¿Estas seguro? — me pregunta mientras vuelve a mover el auto al tener el pase.

—Muy seguro, quiero verle.

Natsu mantiene la mirada firme al frente, manejando lento mientras no responde a mi petición. Sus dedos se mueven nervioso alrededor del volante mientras no pierdo de visa ningún tipo de reacción de su parte.

—Hermanito, acabas de salir del hospital—me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa—, no quiero que te sobre exijas y puede que la tensión te haga mal y…

—Natsu— llamo ganándome una mirada de reojo de mi hermano—. Quiero ir, ya es hora.

No parece seguro, es más, parece más que nervioso. Pero tras manejar varios minutos acepta en un suave "Si" que es casi inaudible.

.

Avanzo lentamente a medida que observo número por número de cada habitación. Busco la correspondiente sin poder evitar sentir como mi corazón martilla en mi pecho.

Me detengo a causa de los nervios al reconocer el número que yace grabado en una placa metálica a un costado de la madera. Trago nervioso mientras mis manos sudan en exceso.

─ _Te necesito Shoto─_

Mi mano se posa lentamente sobre el pomo de la puerta. Dejo escapar un poco de aire intentado calmar mis nervios, preguntándome si es la decisión correcta.

─ _¡PUES MUEVE EL CULO! ¡Y DESPIERTA COMO EL JODIDO HOMBRE QUE DICES SER!_

Las palabras de Bakugo retumban en mi cabeza, y fingiendo no tener miedo, abrí la puerta adentrándome con decisión al interior de la habitación.

Siento un suave aroma que no logro reconocer, es un cuarto pequeño de tonalidad blanca neutral, y en el fondo, junto a la ventana, esta ella. Su cabello blanco brilla ante el sol, su piel es tan blanca como el algodón a medida que es tragada por la ropa estándar del hospital.

—Mamá.

Trago nervioso al ver lentamente como su rostro se voltea lentamente hacia mí, sintiendo como sus ojos grises se posan en mi persona mientras medita un poco mi rostro.

No dice nada.

—Lamento la intromisión— digo a medida que doy un paso más en el interior, cerrando lentamente la puerta a mis espaldas.

Lentamente su rostro se relaja, tornándose más tranquilo y pacífico.

Es como en mis recuerdos, no ha cambiado mucho, sus facciones parecen haber cedido al agotamiento, como si los años hubieran succionado su juventud sin piedad.

Han sido tantos años, tantos años que la he abandonado por lo ocurrido, tantos años repletos de cobardía en donde me he encerrado en excusas esperando que mi madre no me odie por no visitarla.

Pero si quiero seguir adelante… Este es mi punto de partida.

Mi campo de visión siempre estuvo bloqueado por el odio, y ahora, que tengo a mi madre frente a mí, todo es más claro.

Comencé a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que ella y yo nos distanciamos. Todo. Expliqué que tras años gobernado por un enorme deseo de auto rechazo, al fin, he lo grado comprender que no debo hundirme, solo debo vivir el día a día y disfrutar cada detalle.

Mi madre lloro, y me apoyo. Me disculpó por no haberla visitado en estos años, y me dijo que ella siempre pensó en mi como un niño fuerte al que rogaba a dios que le disculpara.

Solo nos miramos y sonreímos ambos dominados por las lágrimas del perdón.

—Mamá traje panecillos…

Ambos volteamos a ver a Natsu adentrarse animadamente a la habitación. Mi madre solo se cubre sus labios a medida que ríe sutilmente mientras yo le observo fascinado, en mi infancia, jamás había escuchado su risa.

Escucho un suspiro a mis espaldas, volteo con tranquilidad notando como mi hermano nos mira embelesado, casi como si estuviese en paz. Natsu se acerca lentamente hacia mí, posando su mano en mi hombro para después mirar a mi madre.

—Esto chico se ira a vivir conmigo— dice mi hermano rodeando mis hombros con su brazo—. Y también trabajara conmigo en la panadería.

—Oh eso muy bueno— me felicita mi madre, pero luego me observa preocupada— ¿No interferirá en tus estudios?

—No— dije con tranquilidad—. Puedo hacerlo.

—Mamá estas ante el mejor de la clase— me alaga mi hermano con mucho entusiasmo—, no hay nada que este chico no pueda hacer, no puedo evitar abochornarme ante su alago. Miro a mi madre y mi hermano y yo damos un brinco al ver como mi mamá limpia una lagrima de su ojos derecho mientras sonríe levemente.

—Estoy… muy feliz…

Sonrío sintiendo como mi pecho se contrae ante la dulce sonrisa de mi madre. No puedo evitar pensar que esto es lo mejor que he hecho, y me arrepiento tanto de no haber venido antes. De alguna forma siento culpa al abandonar a mi madre todos estos años y que ella creyera que yo le odiaba.

Pero estoy avanzando.

—Disculpen.

Los tres volteamos a ver al umbral, notando como una enfermera se asoma con sutileza por la puerta.

—La hora de visitas termina a las 10 de la noche, por favor, le debo pedir que se retiren— nos dice con cierta lastima mientras yo me sorprendo ante la hora.

Son las diez, estuve toda la tarde con mi madre.

—Pues parece que no hay de otra— nos dice en un suspiro mi madre mientras observa.

Mi hermano y yo nos colocamos de pie. Natsu se despide en un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente, y yo imito su primera acción sintiendo el roce del cabello de mi madre acariciar mi piel.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte Shoto— me dice mientras me abraza para después distanciarse lentamente.

—Vendré en mis tiempos libres— digo emocionado de que esto saliera tan bien—, lo prometo.

—No tienes que hacerlo—me dice preocupada—, tienes una vida fuera de aquí, no pierdas el tiempo aquí.

—No es pérdida de tiempo— dije con seguridad—, estoy recuperando el tiempo.

Mi madre sonríe levemente mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

Me volteo dispuesto a seguir a Natsu, no puedo evitar tener una sonrisa en mis labios, pero al voltear, me detengo al ver unas flores de tonalidad azulada, con leves toques amarillentos, que se mantienen firmes en el agua.

No las había visto.

 _Fuyumi es alérgica a las flores._

—Hermanito— despego mi mirada hacia Natsu, que me mira curioso—, tenemos que irnos.

Obedezco, despidiéndome sutilmente de mi madre con una sonrisa muy leve que mi madre imita a media que mueve su mano con delicadeza.

—¡Ha eso estuvo muy bien! — dijo mientras caminábamos en el pasillo— ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Tenías horas ahí metido y no salías! Por un momento pensé que había pasado algo malo así que fui a comprar panecillos como excusa…

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene que estar aquí? — pregunté mientras le miro.

—Ah bueno, los doctores dijeron que es esta técnicamente bien— me dice, pero el tema parece haberle incomodado—, pero a causa de lo ocurrido no quieren darle el alta.

—Ya veo…— digo sintiéndome ciertamente culpable. Por mí, mi madre no puede salir con libertad.

—Oye— le hablo desviando el tema— ¿Traes flores?

—¿Flores? — me preguntó confundido—. Claro que no, son un desperdicio, tarde o temprano se mueren.

Medito sus palabras. Los padres de mi madre murieron cuando yo tenía 11, mi madre no tiene hermanos, ni otro familiar que no seamos nosotros.

—¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó curioso.

—No, nada— dije intentado no darle vueltas al asunto.

No. Tengo que estar equivocado.

.

— _Me gustas—_

Abrí los ojos agitando topándome con el oscuro techo de mi nueva habitación a medida que siento un sudor frío recorrer mi espalda. Mi corazón brinca en mi pecho, martillando mi pectoral mientras mi sangre hierve a causa del exceso de expiración en cada fibra de mi ser.

Ya son las 4 de la mañana. Técnicamente ya es lunes, y no debo ir a clases a causa de que tengo permiso médico. Pero esta semana comienzan los exámenes, y si no voy, me retrasare. Pero a quién engaño, eso no es lo que me ha despertado.

No he dejado de tener estos sucios sueños desde que desperté. Más bien desde que me enteré de la verdad.

— _¿N-No fue un alucinación? — volví a preguntar al doctor tras las dos horas desde que he despertado._

 _Hawks se dedica a reír, mientras me vuelve a relatar lo ocurrido al momento que se adentraron a la habitación, atrapándome en una situación bastante favorecedora con Midoriya._

Me cubro la boca recodando cada suceso, cada dulce aroma y sabor revivido esta noche. Su sensual voz pronunciando mi nombre y pidiendo más...

 _Mierda_.

Lo peor de todo es que dije lo que sentía.

No. Eso no fue lo peor. Casi tengo sexo con él.

Me siento en mi cama, respirando profundo, y después exhalando en un intento de mantener mi mente fría ante el recuerdo de cada suceso

—Tengo calor— digo para mí mismo sumergido en la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

Me coloco de pie sintiendo como mi sangre hierve a medida que mi cuerpo esta ciertamente tenso. Doy unos pasos lentamente fuera de la habitación, completamente agitado ante la idea que aun invade mi mente,...

No. No, es una idea. Es aquella imagen.

Doy el agua de la ducha y me desnudo ingresando aún encendido por mi imaginación. Cierro los ojos esperado que el agua caliente relaje mis músculos.

No puedo evitar sentir como mi intimidad aún se mantiene firme, el agua no ayuda.

No. Es mi miente la que no desea coopera.

Recuerdo todo tan bien. Cada detalle. Mis manos recorriendo su rostro, acariciando sus pómulos mientras siento como su cuerpo emite un calor tan abrumador, al punto, que siento que nuestras pieles se fundirán en una sola. Mis dedos hormiguean deseosos de recorrer cada rincón mientras escucho como jadea mi nombre en voz baja, a medida que me suplica que me detenga, pese a que es obvio que desea que continúe. Es obvio que lo desea. Su cuerpo suplica que lo haga disfrutar. Su cuerpo me pide que lo desnude.

Mis dedos se deslizan bajo de su ropa a medida que mis labios descienden de su boca a su cuello, lamiendo y succionando. Mis manos toman sus prendas y las arrancan dejándolo bajo mi cuerpo su dulce e inocente ser. No puedo evitar sentir que mi cordura me abandona al verlo. Tan perfecto, sus ojos verdes brillando cuales hermosos luceros entre la oscuridad, sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta las orejas. Sus labios, hinchados ante mis mordidas…

— _Shoto… Soy real…_

—jodidamente real…— digo con una sonrisa mientras me concentro en su imagen mientras me satisfago a medida que me acaricio de forma lenta y suave pensando en aquellos hermosos ojos que me mirar deseos de continuar.

Soy un maldito pervertido.

— _¡Shoto!_ — doy un brinco, deteniendo mi actividad de autocomplacencia, agitado, al darme cuenta de que he estaba al punto de clímax cuando la voz de mi hermano retumbó en el baño desde el otro lado de la puerta _— ¡Shoto!_

—¡¿S-Si?! —pregunté acelerando mirando mi intimidad, notando como cada célula me suplica que le ignoré y continúe.

— _¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes bien?_ — me pregunta desde el otro lado de la puerta _— ¿Quieres ir al hospital?_

—¡N-No! — digo algo pesado y jadeante— S-Solo no podía dormir, y tomé un baño para relajarme…

— _¿Seguro?_

—S-Si…— dije agitado dejando descansar mi cabeza en la pared— Lamento haberte despertado— dije algo alto mientras, decidido, doy el agua fría con el fin de acabar esto.

Las gotas recorren mi cuerpo lentamente, mi cuerpo parece ceder ante el frío y con ello, la excitación se desvanece.

No puedo seguir así. Estoy cediendo a un instinto salvaje y primitivo que se desató inconscientemente cuando Izuku estaba bajo mi cuerpo casi cediendo ante mi deseo.

Mi más grave problema, es que al verle, tendré un enorme deseo de devorarlo.

¿Cómo veré a Midoriya a la cara ahora?

Deseaba decirle lo que sentía por él al verle, pero ni siquiera es necesario, pues ya lo hice, le dije lo que sentía… ¡He hice más que eso!

—Tal Vez si me mato ahora, sería más sencillo— dije mientras salía de la ducha tomando la toalla, comenzando a secar mi cabello y mi cuerpo en el proceso.

— _Shoto… Soy real…— mustia en un hermoso y ardiente gemido a medida que estoy a punto de desnudarle. Y hacerlo mío para siempre._

Desciendo lentamente la toalla de mi rostro, acariciando cada poro de mi piel con las gruesas hebras de la tela, mis ojos se asoman sin poder creer lo que está dominándome. Noto mis mejillas ardientes completamente avergonzadas de lo que estoy sintiendo una vez más.

Tiene que ser una broma…

─ _N-No sabes lo que haces… s-soy real._

─ _Real para mi─ aseguré._

Jadeo pesado al sentir como una vez más mi sangre se enciende y contra todo pronóstico, vuelvo a descender mi mano dispuesto a gozar con la imagen de Izuku en mi mente.

.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar el sonoro sonido de la puerta principal.

La luz se adentra por las pequeñas aberturas de las cortinas, dejando adentrase con precocidad por el vidrio. Mis ojos viajan desde la ventana a mi habitación, observando cada detalle del lugar, apreciando la tonalidad blanca del cuarto, mis nuevos muebles, mis libros resaltar desde el estante.

Me retuerzo entre las sabanas, tuve sueños locos sueños donde Midoriya me sonreía entre la oscuridad. La sola idea de recordarlo me hace pensar en que me estoy obsesionando.

Me levanto desganado, atravesando el umbral de mi habitación.

—¿Hermano? — llamo en voz baja, tal vez, demasiado baja— Natsu.

Pero no hay respuesta.

Observo el reloj de la sala, y noto que son las 9:20 de la mañana, Natsu debe estar trabajando.

Me preparo el desayuno, con mi mente en blanco, pensando una y otra vez la noche que he tenido, sin poder evitar que estoy enloqueciendo.

Me masturbe pensado en Midoriya.

— _Solo buscas cogértelo— dijo con aquel tono agresivo e iracundo propio de mi compañero cenizo—, adivino ¿Te la jalas pensando en él? ¿Eh? Virgencito._

— _Sí, no es tu problema._

Hasta ese momento no había sido cierto, solo lo dije para hacer enojar a Bakugo. Pero ahora…

 _Pero es algo natural, todos los de mi edad lo hacen._

Me cubro el rostro apenado. No. No es normal.

Mi teléfono vibra sacándome de lugar por un momento. Me adentro a la habitación que Natsu me ha designado, y tomo mi celular notando un mensaje de mi hermano.

"Tuve que ir a trabajar, no olvide tu medicina"

 _Ah claro_.

Me dedico a pasear por mi nuevo hogar bebiendo la pastilla que debía tomar a las 9 de la mañana. No había venido a la casa de Natsu antes, por lo tanto, todo es nuevo para mí.

No puedo evitar recordar: Hoy empiezan los exámenes, se supone que no debo ir.

— _Shoto… Soy real…_

Me quedo en medio del pasillo del departamento. Mirando a la nada sin saber qué hacer.

 _Quiero verle._

— _Shoto… Soy real…_

—Al diablo.

Enloqueceré si no le veo.

Me adentro a mi habitación y comienzo a rebuscar entre mis ropas, quitándome el pijama y colocándome el uniforme de gimnasia. Me dirijo al baño en busca del desodorante, y me detengo a verme directamente en el espejo.

Es verdad, Fuyumi cortó mi cabello y también…

 _Mi cicatriz está a la vista._

Intento acomodar mis hebras sobre mi ojo izquierdo, no para ocultar mi vieja herida, más bien para ocultar la decoloración de las puntas pelirrojas. Fuyumi dijo que mi cabello crece rápido, así que pronto volverá a la normalidad.

Mis dedos golpetean impaciente la cerámica del lavamanos, mientras me miro en el espejo preguntándome si realmente fue buena decisión cortarme el cabello.

¿Qué dirá Midoriya? ¿Le gustaran este tipo de cortes? No puedo evitar pensar que parezco un delincuente.

Suspiro al ver que estoy preocupándome por algo físico siendo que jamás me ha importado como mis compañeros me veían.

Pero ahora me importa lo que piense Midoriya.

— _Shochan—_

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna.

Si, definitivamente iré a la escuela.

Esta vez, me preparé algo para almorzar, y entre mis cosas, puse un candado uniendo los cierres con este, impidiendo que cualquiera pueda abrir mi mochila.

Hawks dijo que si alguien me envenenó una, puede intentar una segunda.

No soy estúpido.

Me marché avanzando lentamente por las avenidas, dirigiéndome al metro mientras pienso en todo lo que ha pasado en estos días.

El viernes desperté y me enteré de que me declaré inconscientemente a Midoriya, ayer me reconcilié con mi madre volviéndola a ver tras muchos años, y además, me marché de casa yendo a vivir con mi hermano.

¿Fue la mejor decisión?

Irme de casa fue para liberar a Fuyumi. Mi hermana se ha mantenido en esa casa solo para no dejarme a solas con mi padre, luchado casi diariamente para que cree un lazo con él, pese a que no tengo ni un interés en formarlo.

Irme de casa es el modo correcto de comenzar a tomar mis propias decisiones, es el modo correcto en que mi vida puede dar un giro. Es la mejor forma de demostrar que ya no soy un niño ante Midoriya.

Me adentro a la escuela algo perdido, siento que fue hace años la última vez que estuve aquí, casi como si la escuela completa hubiese cambiado pero al mismo tiempo no. Me adentro directamente a los escalones, sin pedir permiso de nadie en absoluto, espero no generar problemas.

Hoy es el examen de literatura e inglés… Pero primero el de literatura, entonces, veré a Midoriya primero.

 _Izuku…_

Subo hasta el tercer piso, caminado lentamente mientras miro los salones con desinterés, me adentro hasta lo más profundo del último piso, llegando al fin hasta mi salón.

— _Me gustas_

No importa lo que pase. Hoy hablaré con Midoriya, y sin importar lo que pase, le diré todo lo que me ocurre, todo lo que me hace sentir, desde lo bueno a lo malo.

Muevo la corrediza, adentrándome lentamente en el salón.

Mis compañeros, que parecían concentrados en sus exámenes, dirigen su mirada hacia mí. Algunos parecen no reconocerme, otros parecen sorprendidos, les ignoro y poso mis ojos en la única persona que me interesa.

—Shochan.

Música para mis oídos.

—Vengo a hacer el examen— digo con tranquilidad mientras me adentro en un paso moroso.

Siento que han sido siglos. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos mirándome con sorpresa, su cabello rizado y rebelde como siempre, sus pecas y su ropa.

— _Shoto… Soy real…_

Tan real que podría besarlo ahora mismo. Parece un ángel a contra luz, casi como si su piel absorbiera la luz y la emitiera por sí mismo.

 _Concéntrate_.

—¿Izuku? — pregunto al notar que parece aun en shock ante mi aparición.

Su pequeño cuerpo da un brinco, causando que sus rizos bailoteen ante su pequeño salto. Sus mejillas se sonrojan en un hermoso carmesí, mientras asiente permitiéndome pasar a medida que extiende un conjunto de hojas hacia mi.

Sonrío levemente. Es una reacción peculiar.

Me siento con tranquilidad volteado mi examen.

—C-Chicos, concéntrense en sus exámenes— pide mi encantador maestro desde el frente.

Noto sorprendido que mi nombre está impreso en el examen. Midoriya es muy detallista.

 _Único_.

Mi examen es complejo, tiene poesía y fragmentos de textos con un lenguaje antiguo, casi medieval, que hace que la narración se compleja de entender ante el modo tan metafórico de describir las cosas.

—Shochan— separo mi vista de mi examen, desviándola hacia mi maestro que yace de cuclillas junto a mi pupitre, mientras me mira casi como un encantador cachorro regañado.

 _Adorable_.

—¿Estas en estado para hacer el examen? — me preguntó con inquietud mientras me mira.

Sonrío levemente.

—Eres muy considerado— digo con sinceridad—. Estoy bien, no quiero retrasarme.

—Bien…— me dice en un suspiro—. Pero si no te sientes en estado para hacer el examen, por favor dime de inmediato y te llevare al hospital.

 _Izuku es…_

—Mi héroe…— dije en un tono aterciopelado que ha escapado desde mis tripas—. Uno muy real…

Midoriya me mira sorprendido y lentamente su rostro se torna rojo, en un rojo similar al tomate. Reí divertido y enternecido, lo que parece empeorar su estado.

—Lo lamento—digo embobado por su encantador rostro mientras ladeo mi rostro generando un suave movimiento de mi cabello—, te avergoncé, Izuku.

—Y-Yo, y-yo…— me dice mientras me mira perdido, casi como si hubiese sido demasiada información en un solo instante.

—Izuku— vuelvo a decir con completo descaro—, necesito terminar mi examen…

—¡CLARO! — grita colocándose de pie de un brinco—N-No interrumpo más.

Se marcha a una velocidad impresionante. Me quedo unos segundos divertido mirándole, técnicamente, devorándolo con la mirada, intentado memorizar su encantador rostro apenado.

Mi sonrisa se borra al sentir una mirada en mí. Mis ojos se desvían por instinto, y mi mente se torna al blanco al ver unos ojos gránate en mí, observándome atentos, casi como si me juzgaran solo con verme.

 _Bakugo_.

—Ka-Kacchan— habla Izuku captando la atención del cenizo que me mira por sobre su hombro—. Por favor, vista al frente.

Continúo mi examen fingiendo que no vi nada.

─ _¡PUES MUEVE EL CULO! ¡Y DESPIERTA COMO EL JODIDO HOMBRE QUE DICES SER!_

No era Bakugo, ese no era el Bakugo real, solo era mi mente.

 _Pero aun así estoy en deuda._

Eso no borra el hecho de que sea un idiota.

Continué trabajando en mi examen, respondiendo todo lo que podía, tardando bastante en algunas, en otras simplemente dejé el resultado al azar al no estar completamente seguro. Y tras cumplir una hora y 30 minutos, el examen terminó en su límite de tiempo, siendo el timbre el que nos indicara el final.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora pasen los exámenes a su compañero de adelante por favor!

Obedecimos, uno a uno los exámenes iban avanzando hacia el frente, a medida que mis compañeros de colocaban de pie.

Me separé de mi asiento dispuesto a hablar con Midoriya y exigirle que necesitaba hablar con él, pero antes de que lograra dar un paso, la mayoría de mis compañeros me rodearon felicitándome por mi pronta recuperación, otros sorprendidos por mi apariencia, y antes de darme cuenta, Izuku había desaparecido del salón.

 _Maldición_.

.

—¿Estás seguro que estas en estado? — me volvió a preguntar Nezu mientras me miraba de brazos cruzados.

—Seguro— dije con tranquilidad—, quiero volver a la escuela, me volveré loco en casa—dije con sinceridad—. No me ausentaré a las clases.

—Bien, si eso quieres— me dice con suavidad— debo decir que te vez bien, tu cabello brilla. He oído que es a causa de la queratina en el cabello y eso es a causa de tu buen ánimo, no como los niños que se estresan hasta reventar por la vida. O tú debes estar feliz en estos momentos, por eso tu cabello luce tan brillante, si usas un acondicionador adecuado de seguro también será suave y…

 _¿En serio?_ Pienso ciertamente agotado al escuchar una vez más el mismo discurso.

Mic me delató, me dejó dar su examen, pero tras terminar su prueba me envió a la oficina del director, para pedir la aprobación de la escuela.

—Y bueno, el huevo al final dejo mi cabello más sedoso. Pero ese no es el punto, ahora, si lo deseas puedes volver a tu ultima clase.

—Gracias.

Ha sido un día ciertamente agotador.

No he visto a Midoriya de nuevo. Le busqué en el almuerzo, y también en la sala de maestros, pero no logre encontrarlo.

Fui directo al salón tras el almuerzo, una vez más nos toca con Midoriya, así que es mi oportunidad. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Izuku llegó a la clase solo dándonos el pase libre de irnos a casa.

De a uno mis compañeros se marcharon, algunos querían preguntarle a Midoriya sobre el examen, pues al parecer, lo habían comentado con fin de comparar respuestas, pero estas no coincidían en ningún sentido. Pero Midoriya se reía, y solo se dedicaba a decir que él era una tumba.

—¿Vienes Todoroki-san? — me preguntó a mi lado Yaoyorozu mientras me mira con una sonrisa—. Podemos tomar un helado celebrando tu recuperación.

—Eso suena bien—dije con una sonrisa, desviando mi mirada a mi maestro que se encuentra hablando con Kirishima, y aun lado, Bakugo que solo escucha y no aporta a la conversación—. Pero tengo algo que hacer.

—Oh bueno— me dice con una sonrisa ladina y tranquila—. Sera mañana.

—Mañana entonces.

Intento ganar tiempo haciendo cualquier estupidez a mano, con tal de esperar que Midoriya y yo quedemos solos en el salón. Pero es difícil, Bakugo me observa de reojo mientras Kirishima le habla a mi maestro.

Parece dispuesto a quedarse hasta que yo me marche.

—Midoriya eres un tramposo— dijo Kirishima mientras se colocaba su bolso sobre su abrigo—, pero no importa, ya me vengaré por lo del examen.

—¡Claro! — dice animado mi maestro— ¿Y a ti Kacchan como te fue?

—No preguntes lo que es obvio— dijo con petulancia mi cenizo compañero.

—Bueno, se hace tarde— agrega el pelirrojo—. Viejo debemos irnos, mañana habrá otro examen y aún tengo que estudiar.

Bakugo me mira de reojo, casi como si analizase su comentario, y de la nada, chasquea la lengua y sigue a Kirishima que se dirige a la salida.

 _Al fin._

Midoriya termina de arreglar su bolso, y parece dispuesto a irse, no me ha dirigido la mirada en ningún momento, casi como si luchase por ignorarme.

—Midoriya— llamo, pero él camina hacia la salida con cierta velocidad—. Izuku.

Y con eso se detiene.

Le alcance en un trote constante, colocándome frente a él con rapidez y cerrando la puerta impidiendo que la atravesase la corrediza.

—Shochan—me dice mientras me mira en un tono bajo y serio, desciende la mirada—. Es tarde, es hora de irnos.

—Soñé contigo— dije directamente sin rodeos, comenzando a avanzar hacia él mientras Izuku comienza a retroceder—. O eso creí… Pensé que no era real… Pero.

—Por favor…— me dice sin dirigirme ningún segundo la mirada.

—Por un momento, pensé que aquello que había visto y sentido era mentira— dije mientras caminaba e Izuku retrocedía acorralándose a sí mismo contra la mesa del maestro—. Pero cuando desperté, me di cuenta que aquello había pasado.

—No sigas— insiste a medida que intenta rodearme para salir.

—Midoriya— digo con decisión bloqueándole el paso, acercándome lentamente a él, quedando justo frente a su rostro—. Me gustas, y creo que ya lo sabes.

Izuku cierra los ojos con fuerza, negándose a verme.

—No voy a desaparecer, Izuku.

—¡N-No me digas así! — me regaña.

—Pero si ese es tu nombre— digo tranquilo—. Izuku… Me gusta decir tu nombre.

Sus ojos lentamente se abren, dejando ante mí sus brillantes ojos verdes que desbordan confusión y miedo.

Es tan pequeño, su piel blanca como la crema, sus ojos verdes como la menta y cada peca es una hermosa estrella. Sonrío levemente mientras dirijo una de mis manos a su rostro mientras le miro, sin poder evitar mirarle embobado recordando mis fantasías nocturnas.

—Quiero ser sincero— digo mientras acaricio con mi pulgar mientras Izuku se mantiene tenso frente a mí. No dice nada, y eso me da pie para continuar—. Sueño contigo siempre Izuku, siempre estás en mis sueños… Y son los sueños más hermosos que he tenido… y también los más sórdidos…

—Por favor…— me dice mientras intenta retroceder más sin poder generar un centímetro de distancia entre nosotros—. D-Detente.

—No quiero— dije con sinceridad—. Me prometí que te diría todo lo que pienso al momento de verte…

Midoriya se mantiene tranquilo mientras me mira.

—Shoto— me dice generando una corriente eléctrica repleta de goce al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios—. No me gustas.

 _Auch_.

Sonrío levemente distanciándome, mirando el sus pies.

—Gracias, me alagas… Pero…

Plata.

—Lindo anillo— interrumpo al ver aquella joyería que desconocía que él tenía— ¿Es nuevo?

Izuku me mira confundido, y sus ojos se desvían a su mano para despues ocultarla detrás de su espalda.

—¿Quién te lo dio? — pregunté algo curioso, pero Midoriya desvía la mirada— ¿Te gusta alguien más? — inquirí mientras él se niega a mirarme—. Respeto eso…

—Shoto… — dice mientras se sujeta la frente algo ansioso o quizás desesperado por la tensión—. Soy tu maestro, esto no debe pasar, simplemente no se puede…

Medito sus palabras varios segundos, y luego sonrío levemente al comprender algo.

—No se debe— repito—, no se puede…— digo logrando que él me mire serio casi de acuerdo con mis palabras—. Pero no significa que no quieras.

Se alarma por mis palabras, y su rostro vuelve al rojo vivo. Tartamudeó cientos de palabras mientras retuerce sus manos intentando cubrir su rostro apenado, casi como si buscase ocultarse de mí.

—Izuku—digo logrando que él me mire—. Me gustas demasiado— digo con sinceridad—, y si es posible, tener una oportunidad contigo, no me negaré a algo más libre… o algo más momentáneo.

—N-No entiendo… — me dice algo pálido. — ¿Q-Qué intentas decir?

Apoyo mis manos en la mesa del maestro quedando a la misma altura que Izuku, a una distancia casi mínima de nuestros rostros. Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa.

—Yo viviré el presente…

—N-No entiendo.

No me entiende… Soy demasiado sutil.

—Hace tiempo— dije mientras mis ojos se desvían a sus labios—. Bakugo dijo algo que ha rondado por mi cabeza estos últimos días… Y siento que quiero comprobar que tan real son sus palabras.

—Shoto, me estas asustando.

—Izuku— dije mientras le miraba atento y serio—. Quiero tener sexo contigo.

Midoriya pierde el color mientras niega a una gran velocidad, no logra pronunciar ninguna palabra solo me mira aterrado.

Tal vez fui muy directo.

—Me gustas.

—¡S-S-S-SHOTO! ¡S-S-SOY TU MAESTRO! — grita a todo pulmón.

—Uno muy lindo.

—¡SHOTO!

—Quiero que seas mi primera vez.

Izuku deja de mirarme con miedo, y cierta confusión, más bien parece sorprendido.

—Eres…— me dice desvaneciendo su vergüenza— ¿Virgen?

—Jamás me he sentido atraído por alguien— digo con sinceridad—, pero desde que te vi atravesar esa puerta— los ojos de Izuku brillan ante mi confusión—, mi mundo cambio por completo… Es por eso que quiero que seas el primero— mis manos se posan en su caderas, acercándome lentamente él—. Eres muy inteligente, fascinante, jamás pensé que serias tan encantador… Y jamás pensé que podrías ser tan cautivante…

—Shoto…— Izuku se sonroja levemente—. N-No, yo no…

—Si… lo eres— insisto acercándome lo más que puedo mientras Izuku parece estar procesando mis palabras—. Tus ojos son únicos, y tus pecas… son perfectas…

Izuku sonríe levemente, a mi parecer, satisfecho con mis cumplidos, casi como le hubiese atrapado con cada palabra pronunciada por mí.

Una mano de Izuku se dirige a mi rostro, sacándome de trance por un momento. Su pulgar acaricia mi cicatriz con cuidado, y luego se desvían a mi lado izquierdo de mi cabello, casi como si buscase memorizar en detalle.

—Estas confundido…— me dice con seguridad.

—No— dije mientras me acerco más—. Jamás había tenido las cosas más claras.

—Shocha…

—¿Eso es un sí? — pregunto divertido y coqueto mientras desvío mis ojos a sus labios.

—N-No dije eso…

—Tampoco no…

Sus manos se posan en mis hombros empujándome sin lograr generar algún tipo de distancia.

—No. No. No. No. No. —repite una y otra vez sacando una leve sonrisa por mi parte— Soy tu maestro, soy tu maestro, soy tu maestro.

—¿Es un mantra? — inquiero curioso mientras Izuku me mira para después sonreír casi como si hubiese olvidado por un momento la situación—. No pasara si no quieres…

Izuku parece aliviado con lo último.

—Pero quieres…— se sobresalta al sentir como mi pierna se ubica ente las suyas, acariciando su despierta intimidad que hace varios minutos se ha presionado contra mí.

—¡N-No!

—Izuku— su rostro se torna más rojo de lo normal—, te siento…

—E-Eso no es lo que crees…y-yo… ¡N-No!

Me quedo mirándole varios segundos impaciente, mientras escucho sus excusas a medio pronunciar. De vez en cuando mis ojos se desvían a su boca, a su dulce boca que se mueve a una velocidad impresionante.

Comienzo a frotar mi intimidad junto a la suya, logrando que Izuku deje de hablar y se cohíbas más, enmudeciéndolo momentáneamente. Mis labios se debían a su cuello, comenzando a succionar y morder. Siento como los dedos de Midoriya se aferran a mi uniforme, de reojo noto como tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

No sé qué es lo que quiere, no sé si solo busca sexo o una aventura de una sola noche, o algo más íntimo… No lo sé, no me importa, solo quiero que mi mente este en paz, y para eso necesito que Izuku coopere conmigo.

—S-Shoto— me dice en un jadeo—, no tan fuerte

 _Eso sonó bien._

Continúo, mis manos se posan en sus caderas, comenzando el roce entre nuestras indemnidades. Muevo mi boca hacia su mejilla, atrapando su labio inferior, comenzando a succionar para después besarle con lentitud, jugando un momento mientras nuestros cuerpos se encienden más de lo que ya estaba.

El ambiente es cálido, muy dulce… casi romántico.

Pero en este punto, tras una noche de sueños sucios y masturbaciones insatisfactorias. Ya no resisto más.

Mis manos viajan a su pantalón, comenzando a desabotonar aquel botón que impide que esto ocurra, que esto ocurra rápido y de forma ruidosa. Solo quiero que esto pase, quiero que aquellas imágenes se vuelvan reales.

Pero cuando estoy a punto de introducir mi mano dentro de su ropa interior, las manos de Izuku se posan en mi pecho.

—T-Tengo…. Novio…

Me quedo mirando sus ojos. En el fondo lo presentía.

 _Pero… quiero seguir…_

Vuelvo a besarle. Izuku forcejea un poco contra mí, volviendo a decir las mismas palabras…

—Ten…go…

—No me importa— digo muy cerca de su boca sin distanciarme de él ni un centímetro. Izuku parece sorprendido—. Si lo quisieras… esto no estaría pasando.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par. Mis palabras lo han descolocado por completo.

Su palma se estrella contra mi mejilla, pero yo no me muevo, solo es mi rostro que se ha girado ante la fuerza. Le miro sorprendido.

—Tienes… Tienes razón— me dice con los ojos desbordando lágrimas con el ceño completamente fruncido a medida que su voz se corta, y una sonrisa temblorosa se forma mientras las lágrimas rodean sus mejillas cayendo en mis manos en mi intento de detener su llanto—. Soy… horrible…

 _Izuku…_

—N-No… —dije con un enorme sentimiento de culpa que me ha invadido—. Eso no es…

Fue como una explosión directamente en mi oído derecho que hizo perder el equilibro de tal forma que caí contra los primeros pupitres. El golpe fue tal que me aturdió, agito la cabeza de lado a lado, completamente desorientado sin saber que paso exactamente.

Bakugo volvió.

Me levanto algo ido mientras observo al maldito que me ha golpeado por la espalda, tal vez fue lo mejor, su rechazo me hizo perder un poco la cordura.

Mi mente se paraliza al verle, trago algo en seco, confundido, pero luego observo a Izuku y las piezas al fin calzan al ver los anillos compartidos.

—H-Hitoshi— escucho desde el pecoso.

Frente a mí, separándome de Midoriya, esta mi maestro de psicología, mirándome son seriedad mientras trae las mangas arremangadas.

—Te arrancaré la lengua— me dice en un tono amenazante que me aterra.

De todos los bastardos ¿Él es el novio de Izuku?

.

 **PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: 26/05**

 **Me fue muy difícil escribir el capítulo. No sabía exactamente que quería lograr, es decir, sabia el final, pero el cómo se llegaba a él me tenía confundida.**

 **Pero bueno. Aquí estamos.**

 **PD: No** **quince** **profundizar en la** **disculpa** **de la madre de Todoroki a causa de que todos sabemos que** **ocurrió** **en el anime,** **así** **que no quise** **agaragar** **tanto drama (Ademas no se me** **ocurrió** **anda). Me disculpo si alguien esperaba algo mas emotivo en ese sentido.**

 **¡SE SUPO LA VERDAD! ¡AL FIN TODOROKI UNIÓ LAS PIEZAS!** **¡Tantas dudas! ¿Qué quiere realmente Izuku? Y ¡¿AHORA, QUIÉN SALVARA A TODOROKI?!**

 **¡Todo luce pésimo! Midoriya acorralado por Todoroki mientras llora, Shinsou ha quedado con la peor imagen de nuestro bicolor.**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Arekusa**

 **¡Todos necesitamos un Kirishima! Y todos un Midoriya como profesor. Todoroki ha aparecido con su nueva apariencia reventando ovarios pero lamentablemente más caliente y decidido que nunca, perdiendo el control de sus palabras hiriendo al pecoso. Pero eso no es todo ¡SHINSOU A APARECIDO! Pero todo luce mal! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! Puff Muchas gracias por el reviews, espero que este cap te haya gustado.**

 **Dayoku 13**

 **¡BOOM! Todoroki y su apariencia, sumado a su nueva actitud, ha movido un par de piezas en este juego. Izuku está confundido ¡Y lloro! ¡¿Qué está pasando en la mente del pecoso?! Muchas preguntas… Ninguna respuesta… ¡pero que mala escritora! Jajajaja Muchas gracias por el reviews, espero que este cap te haya gustado.**

 **Nekoboy mty**

 **¡Esas preferencias! Significa que amaras el triángulo que se armó al final de este capítulo ¡Puedo oler esos ceeelos! (Risa malvada) ¡Mucas gracias por el reviews!**

 **Kumi**

 **¡Oh si! Solo que nuestro chico bomba es lento… ¡Jaja! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Guest**

 **¡Wo! Mucho tiempo entonces, espero que este cap te haya gustado y hay movido el suelo. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!**

 **4Sakura**

 **Lamentablemente Shinsou a aparecido a venir a defender el amor de su vida. Y pronto pronto tendremos algo de KiriDeku, con un Bakugo vigilante de que las cosas no pasen a mayores ;). Todoroki ha enloquecido por su imaginación, pero su enorme deceso dejo a nuestro pecoso destrozado. ¿Cómo se solucionara esto?** **¡Muchas gracias por el review!**

 **¡Saludos a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Lamento la demora! Y espero que este cap. les haya gustado**

 **Se despide: Momoleft**


	41. Chapter 41

**¡Esta es la parte 1! ¡Mañana o pasado subiré el siguiente capítulo! Ambos serán de Midoriya podrán notar que este trató de Kacchan y Shinsou, adivinen de quien será el siguiente…**

 **PD: Este cap está situado en el momento en que Deku y Kacchan van al departamento de Midoriya para curar sus heridas luego del encuentro de Toga.**

 **Y ADVERTENCIA, contenido sexual de alto calibre ¡MenxMen! Así que tengan precaución.**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Desperté sudando frío, mi cuerpo tembló aterrado a medida que mi corazón daba brincos. Miré de lado a lado y solo veo oscuridad.

Intento calmarme. Pero es imposible necesito luz, luz, necesito ahora luz.

Golpeo y tanteo con mis manso todo lo de mi alrededor, golpeando por accidente a Natsu que duerme a mi lado.

—¿Izuku? — escucho entre la oscuridad a medida que golpeaba—. Oye viejo ¿Todo bien?

Golpeo una y otra vez con mis manos, pero la luz llega a mi costado derecho. Observo pálido a Natsu que me mira desde su bolsa de dormir. Posa su mano en mi espalda, y observo de lado a lado la tela anaranjada de nuestra tienda de acampar.

—Tranquilo viejo, fue un sueño.

Me tomé el rostro algo agitado para después ver a mi amigo que me mira comprensible.

—Lo siento— dije avergonzado—, me asusté al no reconocer el lugar.

—Está bien ¿Quieres agua o algo? — me preguntó mientras buscaba su costado de su bolsa.

—V-Voy a salir a respirar— le dije levantándome.

—¿Seguro? Está frío— aseguró mientras yo me arrodillaba para salir a gatas.

—S-Si… solo necesito algo de aire.

—Bien… si necesitas algo despiértame ¿Bien? — me dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Salí de la tienda de acampar, observando los hermosos bosques de las montañas. Levanté la mirada topándome con las hermosas estrellas de la noche. Respiré hondo y sentí el frio recorrer mis pulmones, luego exhalé con calma, buscando tranquilizarme de una vez.

—¿Midoriya?

Di un brinco para ver que entre la oscuridad, una luz muy, pero muy pequeña, casi del tamaño de una luciérnaga, brilla entre todo el bosque.

—¿Shinsou-sempai? — pregunté inquieto— ¿Qué hace despierto? — inquirí mientras avanzaba hacia él.

—No, quédate ahí— dijo desde la oscuridad—, estoy fumando, no quiero que te de un shock anafiláctico en medio de Hokkaido, el pueblo más cercano está a media hora.

—S-Si— dije algo nervioso de su repentina preocupación.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sé qué decir exactamente, es una sorpresa que este despierto… y solo.

—¿S-Su acompañante? — pregunté algo curioso sobre la chica que Shinsou-sempai ha traído.

Fuimos una excusa. Eso lo sé perfectamente.

Shinsou-sempai se había conseguido el auto de sus padres, y nos invitó a acampar a mí y Natsu, obviamente, fuimos una excusa para sus padres que le entregaron las llaves del auto al decir: "Es para llevar a los chicos a la naturaleza", dijo frente a mí y Natsu mientras buscaba convencer a los señores Shinsou, y el día viernes, al llegar por nosotros, Shinsou-sempai venía con una acompañante.

—Ella duerme. — dice mientras al fin la luciérnaga roja desaparece en el suelo—. Y como ronca.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Si hubiera sabido no la hubiera invitado, carajo.

Siento sus pasos entre la oscuridad, y al fin le veo con claridad, trae su abrigo, y por lo que veo de sus piernas, un pijama negro y zapatos.

—¿Por qué estas despierto? — me preguntó mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

—Tuve una pesadilla— dije mientras le imitaba, notando el hermoso manto de estrellas que nos cubren.

—¿De?

Medito un poco su pregunta, y tras varios segundos recuerdo sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Son muchas cosas— digo mirando las estrellas—. Escucho gritos, estoy llorando y siento unas manos frías, más gritos llamándome. Todo está húmedo y frio, no puedo respirar…y siguen llamándome, pero no puedo responder…

—Suena horrible— me dice mientras siento su mirada.

—Si…— digo como si fuera algo normal— ¡También está el disparo!

—¿Disparo? — pregunta.

—Sí, escucho un disparo al iniciar la pesadilla…— digo mientras medito un poco el sueño.

—¿Y qué más? — me pregunta curioso.

—No lo sé…— respondo algo perdido—. Solo recuerdo eso…son solo fragmentos.

—Bueno— me dice con una sonrisa mientras me mira—. Solo es un sueño.

—Si— apoyo algo tranquilo mientras veo las estrellas.

Es una hermosa noche.

 **Capítulo 38: Confundido**

 **Parte I**

Quizás fue la intensidad del momento, o puede que la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo me dominó por completo en aquel instante. No estoy seguro de qué fue exactamente, pero algo en mi nació cuando mi puño se estampo contra el rostro de Kacchan, lanzándolo al suelo sin piedad alguna, olvidando por un instante su condición a causa del ataque de aquella mujer rubia.

No pensaba que decía, solo gritaba lo que mi corazón sentía ante la enorme impotencia que me dominaba. Comprendí de una forma horrible que no sé nada del pequeño niño de ojos granate que solía sonreír de un modo ladino y arrogante ante una superioridad natural.

Porque desde que volví a ver a Kacchan, comprendí que todo lo que yo desee hacer por su bien es sumamente mas difícil a comparación con cualquiera.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

Todo con Kacchan es más difícil.

Pero no pude simplemente abandonarlo. Sin importar lo que fuese el problema en que Kacchan estuviese… Kacchan es Kacchan. No me importa lo que Kacchan necesite, yo estaré para él.

Miré de reojo mientras veo como el pecho de Kacchan sube y baja, sus ojos están cerrados con suavidad y no puedo evitar sentir una enorme nostalgia ante el encantador recuerdo de Kacchan durmiendo a mi lado cuando era menor, cuando su altura no era mayor a mi ombligo, cuando me miraba con cierta picardía y burla completamente propia de él. Pero ahora, Kacchan ya es mayor, es más alto que yo, tiene los hombros anchos y ciertamente parece un enorme hombre que podría intimidar a cualquiera, su mirada es intensa y ha abandonado aquellos ojos traviesos tornándose intrépidos y fulminantes.

Kacchan siempre será Kacchan. Y pese que debería ser completamente contrario, no puedo evitar sentirme muy cómodo ante su presencia, su respiración suave y su olor robusto natural me hace sentir más tranquilo de lo normal. Su calor es reconfortante, y tras varios minutos simplemente cedí ante la enorme tranquilidad que siento en mi pecho.

No puedo evitar dormirme con el pensamiento de: Kacchan siempre será Kacchan.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció, abrí mis ojos ante la potente y vibrante sensación que recorrió desde mi epidermis erizando cada bello de mi cuerpo hasta mis huesos. Me siento desorientado ante aquellas embelesadoras sensaciones que me invaden, mis ojos buscan en mi habitación la razón de estas devastadoras emociones que parecen dominar cada pensamiento.

Y mi mente se nubla al verle, jadeante y sus ojos ardientes casi como si pudiesen derretir a cualquiera con su mirada. Su boca abandona mi intimidad levantándose, dejando caer sus rodillas a cada costado de mis caderas a medida que respira agitado subiendo y bajando su desnudo pecho. Una de sus manos viaja a su boca mienta se relame el labio inferior con una sonrisa burlona repleta de superioridad, y un claro sentimiento de satisfacción que es reflejo en su rostro.

—Mira quién despertó…— desvía sus manos al nudo de sus bermudas.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué haces?! —chillé apenado mientras intento subir mis pantalones, pero con Kacchan sobre mi es imposible— ¡Q-Quítate!

—He… No jodas Deku— me dice con diversión afirmándome las muñecas obligándome a elevarlas sobre mi cabeza, trago en seco al notar el bronceado rostro de Kacchan a centímetros de mí, golpeando su agitada respiración contra mi boca. Sus ojos se mueven con rapidez, desde mis ojos a mis labios, su sonrisa se ha desvanecido solo se mantiene serio mientras me observa— Te hice gozar pequeña mierda mal agradecida, ahora es mi turno.

—¡D-D-Detente! — chillé apenado comenzando a retorcerme— ¡K-Kacchan!

—Kacchan, kacchan, kacchan — repite mientras rodea los ojos—, pareces un jodido disco rayado, nerd.

—¡L-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal! — dije con el rostro rojo.

—¿Mal? —repitió abandonado mi muñecas elevándose un poco mientras cruzaba sus brazos—. Eres un mal agradecido, gemías como una perra, además te viniste en mí...

—¡N-N-No lo digas! — chillé cubriendo mi rostro.

Escucho una carcajada socarrona, empeorando mi vergüenza un más.

Unos gruesos dedos rodean mis palmas con suavidad, lentamente, y con mucha delicadeza, quitan mis manos de mi rostro, y ante mí, veo su semblante suave y dulce con una leve sonrisa mientras afirma mis muñecas una vez más posicionándolas a cada costado de mi rostro.

—No hagas eso— me dice con tranquilidad extraña que hace que mi pecho brinque.

Su mirada tranquila se me hace única, casi como una obra de arte que debe ser apreciada por su extrañeza. Su nariz rosa la mía y su frente descansa presionando mis risos en mi piel. No puedo evitar confundirme ante la situación.

—Eres muy molesto…— musita con suavidad a medida que sus labios se acercan lentamente a mi boca.

—Kach…

Nuestros labios se concretan en un abrupto beso repleto de deseo y lujuria. Una se manos abandonan mi muñeca y se debían a mi cuello rodeando su palma alrededor de mi garganta mientras genera círculos con su pulgar, subiendo lentamente hacia mi mejilla.

Su boca me abandona y me mira aun a centímetros de mi mientras mete con brusquedad su pulgar en mi boca, masajeando mi lengua con poca delicadeza. Cierro los ojos ante la intensidad de su mirada, que pareciese buscar memorizar mis expresiones.

—Eres… jodidamente erótico, nerd— me habla en un tono sensual y sucio que me tiene en trance—. Tan lindo y tan sucio a la vez…

Desvío mi rostro logrando quitar su dedo de mi boca, él solo sonríe satisfecho, y me sorprendo a ver como lame mi saliva de su dedo.

Trago en seco, y su boca desciende a mi cuello lamiendo y succionando con fuerza, libera mi única muñeca retenida. Desvío mis manos a su pecho acariciando su ardiente piel. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, hundiendo mi nariz entre sus hebras a medida que desciende lentamente arrancando mi ropa.

Sus manos se posan en mis caderas y con fuerza me voltea dejándome a su merced, le miro por sobre mi hombro aterrado mientras él deja descansar su torso sobre mi espalda, metiendo dos de sus dedos en mi boca.

—Mójalos, o dolerá— me dice en un tono ronco que me eriza.

Como idiota obedezco mientras siento como su oculto miembro se frota contra mi entrada dejándome sentir la intensa dureza de su intimidad. Al fin deja mi boca distanciándose de mí, introduciendo dedos en mi interior haciéndome vibrar, dejándome tenso sobre mi cama mientras abrazo la almohada.

—Más te vale gritar— dice en mi oído—, y nada de Kacchan.

—¿H-he? — musito desorientado mientras siento como sus dátiles me abandonan.

—Si me dices Kacchan, te reventare el culo.

—N-No entien…

Su embestida es salvaje, haciéndome chillar ante el exceso de fuerza. Su mano se posa sobre mi hombro obligándome a descender los hombros mientras su otra mano levanta mi cadera aún más. Afirma mi nuca, obligándome a mantenerme en mi lugar para mayor precisión de sus embestidas, logrando dar en mi puto erógeno con exactitud.

Pero todo es demasiado intenso.

—¡M-Más lento K-Kacchan! — supliqué mientras siento como las sensaciones de mi cuerpo se intensifican volviéndose cada más estimulante de lo que puedo soportar— ¡K-Kacchan!

Pero fue el efecto contrario, su embestida fue aún más precisa, mientras lentamente dejaba caer su desnudo pecho sobre mi espalda, dejándome sentir su ardiente piel que parece derretir todo lo que toca.

—Ese no… no es mi nombre, Deku.

Ya no puedo. Mi cuerpo está a punto de colapsar ante un delicioso clímax que superara a cualquiera que haya tenido, siento las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas ante el enorme placer que me domina. Esto es un sueño.

—K-Kacchan…L-Lento

Pero su velocidad y su fuerza aumenta, midiendo mi oreja en el proceso.

—Di mi nombre, Deku— me ordena para después morder mi hombro.

—Y-Yo… n-no sé…

Mi mente no parece reaccionar ni procesar su petición.

Su mano libre viaja hacia mi cintura, descendiendo por mi vientre hacia mi olvidada intimidas, comenzando a masturbarme, sin detener sus potentes embestidas en mi interior.

El gemido escapa de mi garganta sin previo aviso combinándose con un gruñido ahogado por mi carne provenir de mi acompañante.

—Y-Ya no… V-Voy a…

—Vente para mi Deku— musita ronco mientras frota su rostro con él mío, besando mi mejilla, lamiendo con lentitud, para después morder con suavidad—, di mi nombre Deku, solo dilo…— me suplica a medida que frota sus labios con lentitud por mi rostro en un gesto dulce que no combina con la brusquedad de sus embestidas—. Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre…

Mi cuerpo tiembla, estoy en mi puto, y por el modo en que Kacchan aumenta sus embestidas, tengo la impresión de que él también. Mis dedos se entierran en el colchón, Kacchan rodea mi pecho tensando sus músculos con fuerza mientras muerde mi hombro gruñendo al momento que siento, como en mi interior, algo me invade de un modo ardiente haciéndome venir al instante.

—Katsuki— gemí ante la intensidad de mi orgasmo.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo se tensa por varios segundos, las corrientes recorren mis músculos hasta mis huesos, mientras mi espalda se curva hundiendo mi nuca en el hombro de Kacchan mientras él aprovecha la oportunidad de enterrar sus dientes en mi cuello, generando una sensación aún más intensa.

Caigo como trapo en mi cama, a medida que Kacchan rodea mi cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza sin quitarse de mi espalda, ni de mi interior. Sus labios recorren mis mejillas, luego mi cuello y mi hombro, sacándome una sonrisa encantada por su detalle.

—No despiertes.

Abro mis ojos, deslizándolo lentamente por sobre mi hombro encontrándome una mirada granate que parece suplicante.

No entiendo.

Hunde su nariz en mi cabeza abrazándome con fuerza, besándome mis hebras con cariño mientras yo analizo la situación.

—Quédate Deku— me dice sin mirarme, casi como las palabras fuesen demasiado penosas para pronunciarlas viéndome a los ojos—. Te… Te necesito.

—Kacchan…

—Quédate… y no despiertes— me dice aumentando su agarre—. No me dejes, Izuku…

Sus ojos se asoman con lentitud encogiendo mi pecho ante aquel sentimiento tan puro que logro detectar en sus ojos, confundiéndome.

—Elígeme… Izuku…— me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi hundiendo sus labios con los míos.

Abrí mis ojos topándome con el color hueso del techo de mi habitación. Siento mi cuerpo agotado, y músculos algo molidos por la noche que he tenido. Saboreo mi boca y vuelve a mi mente los labios de Katsuki apoderándose de los míos.

 _Paso…_

Ni siquiera insistí en oponerme ¿Por qué no lo hice?

Siento la presencia de Kacchan a mi lado, no me atrevo a mirarle al rostro, pero debo hablarle de lo sucedido y aclarar las cosas.

 _No fue correcto._

Pero al moverme, siento la tensión de mi ropa luchando contra las sabanas dejándome algo confundido ante la situación.

 _Kacchan me quitó la ropa._

Acaricio mi cuello buscando algún dolor punzante al recordar la agresiva mordida de Kacchan, pero no encuentro nada.

 _No… ¿No paso?_

Muevo mis piernas y siento una extraña humedad que me hace entrar en pánico ante comprender lo que ocurre. Me coloco de pie de un solo brinco, pasando a llevar a Kacchan en el proceso, a tropezones, logro llegar al baño encerrándome de inmediato.

— _¿Deku?_

Retrocedo espantado mientras me cubro la boca sorprendido de lo que al fin comprendo.

 _Soñé con Kacchan._

— _¡Oi! ¡Me despertaste mierda desconsiderada!_

Su voz genera una extraña sensación en mí.

— _Vente para mi Deku…_

—¡L-Lo siento Kacchan! — grité retrocediendo dejándome caer en la tapa del WC. Una idea fugaz se me viene a la mente y dejo correr el agua de la ducha— ¡M-Me voy bañar! — me excusé esperando que aquello sea suficiente.

—¿ _Bien?_

Suspiré aliviado al no escuchar que él insista, me acaricio la frente, nervioso, mientras mis manos tiemblan a medida que recorren mi sudorosa piel. Tuve un sueño húmedo con Kacchan.

 _Uno muy intenso._

Pensé por un momento que en realidad había pasado.

Decido dejarlo pasar, solo fue un sueño. Y siguiendo mi mentira, me baño con agua sumamente fría, esperando que mi cuerpo descienda su temperatura de una vez por todas.

.

—¿Qué hora es?

Una corriente eléctrica invade cada fibra de mi cuerpo ante la voz grave de Kacchan. Su voz aun perturba mi tranquilidad y me hace recordar una y otra vez mi sueño.

Es demasiado tortuoso.

—Si quieres puedes encender el televisor.

Intento concentrarme en el cereal que tengo frente a mí, mirando una y otra vez la fecha, pero pese a que llevo alrededor de 5 minutos mirándola, aun no logro comprender la información.

— _Di mi nombre, Deku._

 _Concéntrate Izuku, fue un sueño, no real._

Tomo un plato para servir el cereal.

— _Más te vale gritar_

Su voz sucia, ronca y gruesa, casi ahogada por el placer…

 _Concéntrate._

—Ah…Las cuatro…

Miro de reojo a Kacchan que yace mirando el televisor.

 _¿Las cuatro?_

─ _Está bien. Sera mañana_ ─ _escucho desde el otro lado de la línea acompañado de un suspiro─. Pero prométeme que llegaras para almorzar_.

─ _¡S-Si! ¡Lo lamento!_ ─ _dije en voz baja mientras sonreía nervioso a medida que miraba el teléfono público._

 _Oh no._

—¡WAAA HITOSHI! — grité a todo pulmón dejando caer el plato que tenía entre manos— ¡LO OLVIDÉ!

¡Soy un idiota!

Corrí de inmediato a la habitación por mis zapatos, colocándomelos lo más rápido posible. Esto es de lo peor. Hitoshi debe estar molesto o preocupado, y si está preocupado, de seguro comenzó a hacer llamadas, y si logra comunicarse con Natsu estaré en problemas.

—¡T-T-T-Tengo que salir! —dije cruzando la sala a gran velocidad, mandando un fuerte golpe al salir.

Llegué hasta la escalera y me detuve al sentir una corriente muy fría acariciar mi desnuda piel de mi brazo. Temblé en mi lugar y me devolví comprendiendo que no era posible salir solo con una sudadera y un par de jeans.

Me adentré con rapidez corriendo por mi abrigo, y tras colocármelo, volví a dirigirme a la salida.

—¡M-Me voy! — vuelvo a decir sin ver a Kacchan.

Atravieso el umbral llegando hasta la escalera, pisando los primeros escalones recordando por un momento que tengo a Kacchan en el departamento.

 _Se irá._

No puedo permitirlo, aún tengo que hablar sobre lo ocurrido anoche. Abro la puerta de mi departamento, asomándome por el umbral mirando a Kacchan que me observa desde la sala.

—¡No te vayas! —ordeno apuntándole, Kacchan arquea una ceja, y vuelvo a cerrar la puerta antes de que diga algo.

Pero luego recuerdo que se trata de Kacchan. Vuelvo.

—¡Lo digo enserio Kacchan! —dije al abrir la puerta— ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar aún!

—Ya lárgate— dijo con molestia y cierto tono divertido que logré identificar—. No me iré a ningún lado, como jodes.

Asentí conforme, y me marché.

.

Corría lo más rápido posible, siento que mi pecho quema ante mi mala forma de respirar, mis piernas piden a gritos que me detenga, pero llevo demasiadas cuadras corriendo como para rendirme ahora. Estoy cerca.

 _Hitoshi._

Veo a lo lejos la entrada del edificio de Hitoshi, no puedo evitar celebrar mentalmente, al fin he llegado.

Agitado, me detengo frente a la puerta y poso mi mano en el vidrio, pero antes de que cruce el umbral, mi mirada se posa en una cabellera violácea que yace alejándose del edificio, a un paso lento y pausado.

 _Ese es…_

—¡H-Hitoshi! — grité abandonado mis intenciones de ingresar en el edificio, corriendo hacia el hombre que detiene su andar para voltear con velocidad.

—¿Izuku?

—¡H-Hitoshi! — chillé una vez más al fin llegando frente a él, deteniéndome a centímetros ante su persona— ¡Y-Yo lo lamento tanto! —pero Hitoshi solo me mira sorprendido— ¡S-Se me fue el tiempo y n-no vi la hora y y-yo lamento mucho no llegar y…

—¡Izuku! — no puedo continuar excusándome al sentir sus brazos rodearme con fuerza. Me quedo en silencio sin saber que decir— ¡Estaba muy preocupado! — me dice separándose de mi mientras sujeta mi rostro mirándome con enorme angustia— ¡Ya no sabía que hacer! ¡Decidí salir a buscarte!

—Lo lamento…— musito apenado de que mi descuido le hubiese afectado tanto.

Hitoshi solo suspira y me vuelve a abrazar, besando mi frente en el proceso a medida que musita algunas cosas que no logro escuchar.

Soy de lo peor.

.

Observo desalentado como el hogar se ve demasiado bien. Flores, velas, música de fondo, un merlot que yace en medio de la mesa con un solo plato servido mientras que el lugar frente a él parece recientemente utilizado.

Me quito mi abrigo mientras veo como Hitoshi pasa a mi lado, sin decir nada, no es sorpresa que este tan callado, debe estar molesto, yo lo estaría.

—¿Almorzaste? — preguntó adentrándose a la cocina.

—N-No— dije mientras dejo descansar mi abrigo sobre el perchero.

Canela llega a mí, recibiéndome de forma amorosa a medida que frota su pelaje contra mis pantalones. Sonrío levemente agachándome a su altura, acariciando su mandíbula y cargándole, volteándolo para acariciar su pansa mientras él me mira con satisfacción.

¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?

—¿Comes?

Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de Hitoshi, trae un plato de comida, mientras lo deja descansar en la mesa.

Dejo a Canela descansar en el suelo, y me siento en la silla frente al plato mientras miro como mi plato yace ante mí, un llamativo Tenkatsu. Mi pecho se encoge al escuchar como Hitoshi se sienta frente a mí.

Pruebo los primeros bocados y esta delicioso. No sé qué decir.

—¿Esta caliente? — pregunta sin mirarme, solo mirando la mesa—. Lo siento, lo calenté en el microondas.

—E-Está bien.

Silencio una vez más.

Me siento horrible. Soy un asco como novio y como persona, olvidar algo así siendo que me pidió explícitamente que llegara almorzar porque tenía algo especial para nosotros. Y yo voy y lo olvido.

Necesito disculparme.

—Hitoshi…— dije dejando mi tenedor en el plato.

—Llamé a Natsu.

Levanto la mirada aterrado. Hitoshi tiene su rostro descansando sobre su palma mientras mira mi plato de comida, casi como si estuviese ido a medida que me habla.

—Y-Yo…

—No pasaste la noche en su casa— me dice mientras suspiraba, bajé la mirada—. Izuku, yo confío en ti…

Esas palabras me hicieron sentir peor.

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? — preguntó sin un tono especifico.

— _Prometo estar contigo siempre, Kacchan._

No puedo.

Miro hacia el suelo negándome a responder. Hitoshi se molestara si le digo que estuve toda la noche con Kacchan, sumado a los problemas en los que hemos estado, solo empeorara la situación. Es más, Hitoshi es capaz de ir a la policía y entregar a Kacchan.

—Izuku.

—N-No puedo— dije mientras temblaba mi voz.

Siento el silencio inundar nuestro hogar.

—Ya veo…

La silla de Hitoshi resuena ante el arrastre, mientras yo me quedo en mi lugar sin saber que decir.

Shinsou se marcha de la habitación, y se dirige a quien sabe dónde, dejándome solo a medida que mis lágrimas rodean mis mejillas avergonzado e impotente de mi estupidez.

Desde el momento en que terminé con Hitoshi, no he dejado de soñar el momento en que lo nuestro pueda volver a emerger, que podamos volver a estar juntos. Pero una parte de mí siempre dudo que ello fuese posible, más que nada, por el hecho de que algo en mí ya no confiaba en él.

Aun así, cuando Hitoshi me suplico volver a intentarlo, no pude negarme.

Él lo está intentado, como lo intenta... Pero ahora soy yo quien parece fuera de conexión, quiero que esto funcione, pero mis acciones muestran lo contrario. No puedo evitar pensar que esto simplemente es una ilusión y que debería vivir la realidad.

Gimoteo enterrando mis dedos en mis pantalones. Me siento impotente de no poder actuar contra mí mismo. Quiero estar con Hitoshi, quiero estar con él para siempre, pero no estoy actuando a acorde mis emociones.

¿Por qué?

—Izuku.

Detengo mi silencioso llanto, y limpio mis lágrimas con velocidad para que Hitoshi no me vea llorar. Ya listo, me volteo por sobre mi hombro, y mi corazón brinca haciéndome voltear por completo.

—¿Qué te parece?

Trae una hermosa chaqueta de tonalidad azul oscura, una playera de cuello cerrado de color violeta oscuro, unos jeans negros y zapatos de vestir. Posó su mano en su cuello y bajó la mirada algo triste.

—Compré esta ropa para salir en la noche— me dijo con calma mientras miraba el suelo—, hoy en la noche hay una obra de teatro de sobre el spin off de tu serie y comic favorito, pensé que sería una linda sorpresa.

Sonreí enternecido dejando escapar una risa nerviosa que se combinó con mis lágrimas y un gimoteo. Él sonrió levemente al escucharme, y levantó un poco la mirada a medida que buscaba en su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña caja de tercio pelo que me captó mi atención.

—H-Hitoshi.

—Pensaba decírtelo después de la obra— me dijo con una sonrisa torcida a medida que miraba la pequeña caja.

Mi corazón dio un brinco al verse arrodillar ante mí mientras le observo nervioso y balbuceante. Hitoshi me observa fugaz, desviando de vez en cuando su mirada.

—Hitoshi, y-yo no…

—Lo sé— me dice extendiendo su mano casi como si intentase detenerme—, no digas nada hasta que me escuches por completo.

Asentí desde mi asiento, sin desviar la mirada de aquella cajita.

—Escucha— me dice titubeante—. He cometido error tras error, porque desde el momento en que te vi, no pensé en ti como algo más que un momento de diversión. — aquello no me gusto, solo me revolvió el estómago—. Pero Izuku, tú cambiaste cada pensamiento sucio de mi mente, de un momento a otro, todos mis planes futuros fueron cambiando sin darme cuenta. En cada idea de mi plan de vida comenzaste a aparecer tú, y eso, en vez de asustarme o molestarme, solo me hacía sentir como… Feliz— me dijo mientras sonreía—. Fui un idiota. He sido un idiota toda mi vida y lo seguiré siendo, pero no soy tan idiota como para no saber que si no estás en mi vida, nada es de colores…— me sonríe y sus ojos pasan de miedo y vergüenza, a unos repletos de cariño y amor—. Eres mi color pistacho, que hace que los bosques florezcan y las manzanas brillen…

—Hitoshi…

—Te amo—dijo mientras abría la cajita aterciopelada dejando ver ante mí un hermoso y brillante anillo de gruesa plata—, y sé que es muy pronto porque por primera vez somos novios y eres mi primera pareja oficial en mi vida, no sé cómo hacer estas cosas bien, porque eres la primera persona que me importa tanto, y como dije soy un idiota y ahora estoy muy nervioso porque me da miedo que digas que no— parpadeé impresionado de que Hitoshi estuviese teniendo un ataque de vomito verbal, no pude evitarlo y me acerque a él tomando una de sus manos sonriendo, mientras las lágrimas brotan sin sentido—, no estoy… No estoy pidiendo que sea ahora, no tiene que ser este año ni el próximo, solo quiero que pase… Quiero que sea un promesa a largo plazo…

—Hitoshi…

—Te amo—me dice tomando mi rostro dejando la cajita en el suelo, quedando ambos arrodillados uno frente al otro—, y sé que tú no confías en mí y que ya no me amas tanto como antes— mis lágrimas brotaron y sentí que el aire se escapaba ante sus palabras—, pero todos es mi culpa, pero puedo arreglarlo Izuku, déjame arreglarlo.

Sus manos toman mi rostro mientras limpia mis lágrimas, mis ojos se topan con los suyos y solo veo la enorme desesperación de un rotundo sí. Traga ansioso mientras atrapo su playera con mis manos aparentando la tela ante los nervios y la enorme confusión que nace de mis tripas.

—Y-Yo no puedo prometerte nada…— dije asustado—. Hitoshi tengo miedo, me aterra porque no sé lo que quiero… quiero estar contigo y al mismo tiempo… — le digo logrando que él me sonría—. También no quiero.

Él medita mis palabras y asiente, pareciendo comprender algo que ni yo mismo entiendo.

—Seré paciente… Izuku— me dice con insistencia— y seré fuerte, seré tu apoyo, y si necesitas cualquier cosa para aceptarme, yo daré de todo lo de mí para que tengas lo que necesites.

No pude evitar sonreír y posar mi frente sobre la suya. Pero mi sonrisa se borró.

—¿Lo aceptaras? — preguntó logrando inquietarme—. Es solo para simbolizar nuestro futuro— me dice mientras se distancia un poco—. Solo para demostrar que al final terminaremos juntos.

Siento que es una vil mentira. Pero, tantos años que luché contra el sentimiento que había nacido por él, tanto tiempo disfrutando su sonrisa, tantos años luchando para que él no viese en otra dirección… No puedo simplemente tirar todo por la borda, seria… Estúpido… ¿No?

Lo amo. Sí. Lo amo. Solo tengo que recordarlo… para siempre.

—Lo acepto…— respondí, notando como el anillo brilla desde su cajita.

Casi como si se burlase de mí.

.

—¿Tienes que salir? — me preguntó mientras me colocaba los zapatos.

Mi cuerpo sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica al generar un movimiento abrupto al intentar anudar mi zapato. Me dejo caer en el colchón de la cama de Hitoshi, y siento una de sus manos en mi hombro, le miro de reojo y veo su rostro preocupado a medida que se levanta de su lugar de la cama dejando su denudes en evidencia.

—¿Me dirás como te hiciste esos moretones? — me preguntó mientras me levantaba la playera, di un brinco y retrocedí sonriente.

—Nop— le digo.

—¿No escuchaste mi discurso de hace un hora? — me preguntó divertido mientras se colocaba de pie dejando en evidencia su hombría, desvié la mirada colocándome de pie dispuesto a alejarme antes de que lo ocurrido hace una hora vuelva a ocurrir—. Izuku…

Empezó como besos y… terminamos en su dormitorio.

—Izuku…— canturrea colocándose de pie, acorralándome contra la puerta—. Vamos ¿A dónde huyes?

—T-Tengo que hacer— dije nervioso de ver como sonríe con picardía.

—Oh vamos… Quédate…— me dice con insistencia, siento sus labios juguetear con mi cuello sonrío como idiota, completamente embobecido— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como abandonar a tu novio?

— _Quédate Deku— me dice sin mirarme, casi como las palabras fuesen demasiado penosas para pronunciarlas sin verme a los ojos—. Te… Te necesito._

 _Kacchan…_

Noto como sus labios se acercan para besarme, de un movimiento fugaz, me libro, escapando por debajo de sus brazos.

—¡Wow! ¡Mira la hora! — dije divertido— ¡Si queremos ir a esa obra, me tengo que ir a ahora mismo, para estar antes de las 10!

Él hace un puchero mientras me ve salir con rapidez.

Llego hasta la puerta y me coloco mi abrigo.

—Izuku— volteo, y por reacción, atrapo algo en el aire que viene hacia mí, abro mi palma y veo el hermoso anillo de plata—. Úsalo, te quedará bonito.

—Tiene… — sonrío levemente al ver el interior— Tiene tu nombre.

—Sip— me dice mientras me muestra su mano, uno muy parecido al mío—. Y este tiene tu nombre.

Sonrío levemente, y luego lanzo una carcajada.

—Sería más romántico si no estuvieras desnudo— dije mientras me colocaba el anillo.

—Te gusta verme desnudo— dijo con burla mientras posa sus manos en su cadera.

Contengo mi risa, y abro la puerta saliendo.

—Nos vemos a las 10— me despedí mientras cruzaba al umbral.

—Nos vemos a las 10— me dice mientras me guiña el ojo izquierdo.

.

Giro el anillo una y otra vez alrededor de mi dedo, de izquierda a derecha, casi como si aquello me calmase o si fuese una costumbre que siempre tuve.

Kacchan ha aceptado mi ayuda.

De camino a mi departamento, me detuve en una pizzería y compré una con picante. Recuerdo que Kacchan siempre había sido bueno para los dulces picantes, así que supuse que le gustaba la comida picante. También fui a una zapatería, y compré unos zapatos para Kacchan, calculé que, como Kacchan es de una estatura similar a Hitoshi, pensé que tendrían una talla de zapatos similar.

Me cubro el rostro.

 _Vi a Kacchan desnudo._

Fue un accidente, no quería verlo desnudo, solo paso. Entré al baño sin tocar, eso no estuvo bien.

Sigo moviendo mi anillo una y otra vez.

Siento el chillido del óxido de la puerta de mi baño.

—Ya saliste Ka… — mi boca deja de funcionar—¿cchan?

— _Elígeme…_

Sonrío suavemente, casi como si me sintiese feliz de verle. Kacchan sale del baño casi como una persona nueva, la ropa de Hitoshi le queda excelente, se ajusta a su cuerpo haciéndole ver más maduro. La camisa gris que le he entregado le hace ver de hombros anchos y de cintura pequeña, su pecho se marca al igual que sus brazos, su pantalón se ajusta a su cuerpo.

 _Kacchan es muy grande._

—Tengo una cita.

Me paralizo ante sus palabras. Parpadeé un par de veces casi como si aquello me ayudase a comprender mejor lo que me acaba de decir. Kacchan me mira junto al umbral de la puerta. Se ve alto, maceteado a causa del abrigo, su mirada tranquila me inquieta y por casi como si estuviese meditando mis reacciones.

 _Tiene una cita. Bien por él._

—¿U-Una cita? — pregunto casi por relejo.

 _Bien por él, eso está muy bien._

— ¿Con quién? — inquiero sin mirarle.

—¿Te importa?

 _Está muy bien…_

—¿Q-Quieres que vaya contigo? — pregunté sin pensar.

 _Es bueno. Estará bien._

Kacchan necesita apoyo, y si esa chica será su apoyo, está bien.

 _Sí. Está bien._

— _Te… Te necesito._

—Como sea, me voy—dijo lográndome alertar.

 _Él estará bien, no me necesita de verdad._

—¡V-Voy contigo! — dije tomando mi abrigo con intenciones de dejarlo en la puerta de mi edificio.

 _Si, Kacchan estará bien sin mí._

 _._

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ CARAJOS ME SIGUES?!

 _No lo sé._

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy siguiendo a Kacchan? solo planeaba dejarle en la entrada, y luego irme a casa de Hitoshi, pero ahora estoy siguiéndole por las calles y ni siquiera se por qué.

 _Si sabes._

— _Tengo una cita._

Debería sentirme feliz por él. Debería estar alegre por la idea de que Kacchan tenga a alguien que le haga feliz. Pero algo en mí no quiere.

— _Te… Te necesito._

Me oculto en mi bufanda, mirando sus pies a medida que le sigo.

 _Kacchan tiene una cita._

—¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco? — pregunté con insistencia.

— _Te… Te necesito._

 _Kacchan le dirá eso a alguien más. Eso está bien._

O ¿No?

—¡Que dejes de joderme! — me exigió deteniéndose frente a mí, casi enfrentándome.

—S-solo me preocupas— le digo como excusa

—Y una mierda— refunfuñó.

Puede ser alguien loca, tal vez es la chica loca de la otra noche, esa rubia. O puede ser alguien peor. Necesito asegurarme que sea alguien que ayude a Kacchan a avanzar y no a retroceder.

 _Como yo lo haría._

—No jodas…— dijo captando mi atención, su molestia se desvanece, pero aun con el ceño fruncido, sonríe de modo ladino casi como si se burlara— ¡Estas celoso maldito Deku!

¿Celoso? ¿Quién?

 _Yo._

—¡Ka-Kacchan! ¡S-Soy tu maestro! — grité alterado al ver que ha malentendido mi actuar.

—¡Mierda! ¡Te gusto! ¡No jodas! ¡Que gay!

Mi rostro se sonroja a causa de la vergüenza que me está haciendo pasar, me está humillando, se burla de mí. Así que sin poder evitarlo, me dejo llevar por sus tonteras y me rebajo a su nivel.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Cierra la boca! — Digo una y otra mientras golpeo su pecho en un berrinche— ¡No me gustas! ¡Tengo novio! — dejo escapar sin pensarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡No me digas! — se burla.

Pero entre mis golpes, Kacchan atrapa mi muñeca, obligándome a acercarme a él, reduciendo la distancia de nuestros rostros, más bien, de nuestros cuerpos.

Kacchan tiene el control.

Nos quedamos mirando varios segundos, siento su pecho contra el mío, su respiración choca contra mi nariz, sus ojos viajan por mi rostro una y otra vez. Y de la nada, se detienen.

—Tu novio…— su voz ronca y suave me genera un escalofrío.

— _Quédate Deku._

Tragué en seco, al sentir una extraña corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo. Mi corazón papita a una gran velocidad, mientras mis ojos no pueden dejar de ver a Kacchan.

A Katsuki.

— ¿Sabe que dormiste conmigo?

— _Elígeme… Izuku…_

—Kacchan… No me gustas— le digo en un tono suave y bajo, casi aterciopelado, pero aquella respuesta fue más para aquel dulce Kacchan de mis sueños, que para el chico que tengo frente a mí.

Nuestros alientos colisionan, siento su potente aroma natura, robusto y embriagador. Mi mente es un lio, ni siquiera sé que debería hacer, recuerdo una y otra vez mi sueño y esto es tan real como aquello, que ya no sé si estoy despierto o no.

Espero no estarlo.

—Es una pena…— me dice mientras rosa su nariz en mi piel. Su labio superior rosa el mío, siento su aliento entrar en mi boca, quiero saber a qué saben sus labios. Quiero sentir su lengua, su aliento, su cariño, su tacto.

Y me dejo llevar cerrando los ojos, esperando que nuestros labios se unan.

 _Katsuki…_

Pero nuestros labios nunca se unen. Mi pulso se dispara al notar que he quedado como un idiota al no haber un beso, siento como el agua se derrite alrededor de mi nariz recorriendo mi piel.

Nieve.

Kacchan mira el cielo y yo le imito, sin poder evitar mirar su gruesa mandíbula.

—Está nevando— dije con obviedad.

—Ya era hora—se suma.

Ambos descendimos la mirada topando nuestros ojos.

 _No paso, igual que en el sueño, ninguno pasó en realidad._

Me sonrojo ante mi pensamiento y retrocedo un paso atrás.

—Me tengo que ir— dijo al voltearse.

—¡S-Si! ¡Y-Yo también! —exclamé alarmado por mi pensamiento.

 _No me besó._

—Coge toda la noche con tu novio, Deku— dijo sin mirarme, mientras se alejaba.

 _No le besé…_

—D-Disfruta tu cita. — dije algo molesto por la situación, comenzando a caminar a paso marcado, siendo mi mente un lio.

—¡Eso haré! — gritó a mi espalda, negándome a voltear.

.

—¿Todo bien? — escucho en un susurro a mi lado entre la oscuridad.

Doy un brinco en mi lugar, y vuelvo a ver como en el escenario los actores continúan en su papel, demostrando las batallas de "Vigilantes". Me he perdido la mitad de la obra pensando en lo ocurrido.

Sigo molesto, mis tripas se revuelven.

No debería estar molesto.

¿Por qué estoy molesto?

 _Katsuki no me beso._

Eso es bueno. Porque tú tienes novio.

—S-Si—dije mirando mi mano notando el brillo de la plata, mire de reojo a Hitoshi que me mira curioso—. E-Estoy bien.

 _Excelente…_

 _._

 **¡MIDOOORIYA! Esta algo confundido, pero qué pasa por la cabeza de nuestro pecoso ¿Qué ocurre? Pol dios…**

 **¡Kacchan avanzando! Nuestro Chico Bomba no presiona, y esa técnica le sirve, de a poco se he metido bajo la piel de Midoriya. Pero no olvidemos a Shinsou… Quién, no se rinde…**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Hemos pausado a Todoroki un momento! Pero no lo hemos cambiado por algo menos importante o no, ahora era el turno de explicar a Midoriya, nuestro profesor confundido ¿Qué es lo quiere su corazón? ¡Tan tan! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero tu comentario en el siguiente cap! ¡Pero estate atento, viene otro cap pronto!**

 **Nekoboy mty**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Me alegro que estés atento! Espero tu review en este capítulo y tu opinión del actuar de nuestro maestro.**

 **Arekusa**

 **¿Y ahora? ¿Qué team eres? Hoy fue una revelación por parte de Shinsou, pero Kacchan está ganando terreno con Midoriya sin presionar demasiado, lentamente gana un espacio en el corazón de Izuku ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eien Dark**

 **¡Izuku se está cuestionando! Se cuestiona el desear a alguien más estando a un lado su novio. Con esa declaración ¿Shinsou echara en cara a Izuku su engaño? Tantas dudas… ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Azareth**

 **¿Se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos Midoriya? ¿Está enamorado de Shinsou? Tal vez le cueste darse cuenta, todos en este fic son lentos… ¡Ja! ¡Se toman su tiempo para todo! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sora**

 **Yo si tuviera permiso médico faltaría hasta días de sobra, pero bueno Shoto es especial, jajajaja ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡No olviden su review!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Momoleft.**


	42. Chapter 42

**LES QUIERO RECORDAR QUE ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE, este mensaje es para alertar para aquellos que no han ledo la primera parte. Muchas gracias por su comprensión**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

El fuego resuena frente a nosotros mientras estamos sentados en un enorme tronco de un gigante árbol que fue cortado años atrás. Estamos uno al lado del otro, conversando de variados temas que tras horas y horas, hemos llegado a las múltiples experiencias de Hitoshi en la vida, que a causa de las reiteradas cervezas, se han tornado algo subidas de tono. Él continua bebiendo mientras habla tonterías a causa del alcohol, mientras que yo le miro divertido a mediad que él continua hablando de los problemas existenciales de la poligamia.

—Y voy y le digo como idiota— me dice sentado alrededores de la fogata mientras yo le miro con una sonrisa— ¿A ti donde te conocí? Y BAM, la cachetada me voló hasta los colores.

—Bien merecido Shinsou-sempai— dije divertido—, debería por lo menos recordar esas cosas.

—Tonterías— dice mientras vuelve a beber—, esos detalles no se necesitan para coger, y ellas van y le dan importancia. Semejante tontera.

—Creo que está siendo cruel— aseguré mientras miraba el cielo—, creo que ellas esperan algo más y…

—No— le miro al ver que me ha interrumpido. Shinosu-sempai mira la cerveza con cierta molestia—. Yo no quiero nada más, se los digo siempre, no hay momento que no se los recalque.

—Bueno pero…

—Nada de peros— me dice con molestia—. El amor es una mierda.

Me quedo en silencio mientras le miro de reojo. Levanto la mirada para ver las estrellas. No puedo evitar sentir una enorme impotencia, no es como si pudiese convencerle, es un pensamiento que Shinosu-sempai tiene.

Me duele. Porque a mí me gusta, pero él no parece notarlo.

—Izuku— le miro de reojo con cierto desinterés.

Mi corazón brinca al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, besando con vehemencia, atrapando mi cuerpo con sus manos, comenzando a acariciar mis piernas mientras subían lentamente hacia mi rostro atrapándolo. Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior, haciéndome gemir ante la sorpresa.

Me distancio sorprendido, y él me mira con molestia al ver que he terminado con el beso de forma forzada.

—¿Qué? —me pregunta mientras me mira con desagrado.

—Me besaste— dije alarmado.

—Si ¿Y? — preguntó con desinterés a medida que se acerca lentamente hacia mí, buscando cortar la distancia—. Vamos Izuku, hagámoslo, ahora.

—E-E-E-Estas ebrio— chillé colocándome de pie.

—Y caliente—me dijo mientras tomaba mi muñeca—, vamos a mi tienda.

—Detente— suplico mientras me mira, mis lágrimas se desbordan cuando veo que una vez más se acerca a besarme—. Hitoshi…

Pero no sucede. Shinsou se separa mientras me mira alarmado, sus mejillas a causa del alcohol aumentan su color, desvía la mirada mientras rasca su nuca.

—Lo lamento, no sé qué me paso— me dice mientras se coloca de pie y me mira—. Izuku— me llama mientras yo le miro confundido. Me observa en silencio varios segundos y luego suspira—. Eres importante para mí, si hago estupideces, es solo porque eres la primera persona que realmente me importa… Y no sé qué hacer con eso.

Me quedo algo perdido, creo que Shinsou está siendo dominado por el alcohol. Pues palmea mi cabeza con desinterés y se dirige a su carpa mientras yo le miro perplejo. Se adentra con torpeza y se deja caer como saco de papas.

— _¡Shinsou! ¡Me despertaste!_ — se escucha en el interior.

— _¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué estás en mi casa?_

No puedo evitar suspirar al escuchar un potente BAM. Una historia más a la lista de los romances fallidos de Shinsou.

 **Capítulo 38: Confundido**

 **Parte II**

El mouse resuena entre la oscuridad, el café a mi lado danza ante su calor, la luz de mi pantalla es lo único que me mantiene iluminado mientras mis lentes de descanso reflejan mi notebook. Reviso cada detalle, no puedo dejar que ninguno se me escape. No puede ser un examen sencillo, pero quiero demostrar aun cuando la dificultad es alta, solo la concentración y el interés puede hacer la diferencia.

—¿Izuku?

Desvío mi mirada de la pantalla hacia la puerta de mi habitación, veo que Hitoshi se asoma con pereza mientras rasca su panza a medida que bosteza y me mira con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Perdona ¿Te desperté? — pregunté con cierta culpa.

—No, pero no te sentí en la cama—me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí— ¿Qué tanto haces?

—Mañana la 3-A tiene examen conmigo y estoy revisando los últimos detalles.

—Es un examen, no una fiesta— dijo con pereza mientras se volteaba—, ven a la cama.

—Ya voy…—respondí con una sonrisa.

—Pregunta cualquier cosa y ven a dormir…

No puedo evitar sentirme divertido y algo enternecido por la preocupación de Hitoshi.

—Bien, solo quedan los avanzados—me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba el archivo de Kyo-chan.

Cree una prueba especial para cada estudiante, pero hay un grupo que siempre ha resaltado en mi clase y presiento que su nivel de análisis puede llegar a ser más avanzado que el de sus compañeros. Es por ello, que decidí crear una prueba algo más compleja para comprender el nivel especifico de su aplicación.

Uno por uno voy leyendo, por un momento decidí revisar el examen de Sho-chan, pero el sueño me comenzó a ganar así que no revisé su examen por segunda vez, después de todo, él está en el hospital. Por último, queda Kacchan.

Comienzo a examinar, párrafo por párrafo, verificando la redacción, cualquier detalle que pueda ser motivo de burla por un descuido.

— _Eres muy molesto…_

Me quito los lentes y refriego mis ojos cansados.

 _Lo mejor es ir a dormir._

El día de hoy ha sido extenso. Primero el asunto de Kacchan, luego Hitoshi, luego Kacchan una vez más y para finalizar Hitoshi. Es como si tuviera que rotar mis tiempos para meterme en problemas.

Hitoshi no sabe nada de Kacchan, no quiero que el tema de su trastorno sea una excusa para que Kacchan pueda meterse en problemas cada vez que quiera. Mientras menos gente lo sepa, es mejor. Y también está el asunto de los celos de Hitoshi, no quiero que se imagine cosas que no dan a lugar.

— _Eres… jodidamente erótico, nerd_ _—_

Sí. No dan a lugar.

Cierro mi laptop y me coloco de pie. Ya ha sido demasiado por un fin de semana, necesito una buena siesta… No, necesito una semana completa de descanso, solo para dormir, lejos de todo y de todos.

Últimamente, Kacchan, Sho-chan y Hitoshi me agotan mentalmente.

Ingresé en la cama lentamente rosando la desnuda piel de Hitoshi quien reacciona a mi presencia y me abraza por la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo. Siento su nariz acariciar mi nuca, y mi espalda apegarse a su desnudo pecho.

—Me hacías falta— me dice mientras aumenta su agarre en mi cintura.

Sonrío encantado. Mis ojos pesan demasiado, y mis músculos aun duelen a causa del encuentro con los matones de la Rubia amiga de Kacchan. Quiero dormir eternamente.

Los labios de Hitoshi recorren mi cuello, y sus manos acarician mi piel activando mis sentidos.

 _No… Estoy cansado._

Genero un quejido al momento en que sus labios atrapan mi lóbulo de modo juguetón.

—No, tengo sueño— me quejo aun con los ojos cerrados.

—No seas aburrido— me dice en un tono burlón—, vamos, los 28 son los nuevos 15, y los de 15 cogen como dioses.

Hitoshi apega su endurecida intimidad a mi cuerpo generando un escalofrío en mi espina.

Pero no estoy de humor.

Me volteo quedando de frente a Hitoshi bloqueando su oportunidad de apoderarse de mi trasero sin permiso. Me acerco a su pecho y le abrazo apegando nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo como el latido de Hitoshi golpea mi clavícula.

—Duérmete…— le digo escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, casi buscando ocultarme de él mismo.

—¿Me dejaras así?

—Sí— dije cortante—. Duerme.

Pero Hitoshi insiste, acabando con mi agotada paciencia. Me levanté de golpe, marchándome con Hitoshi suplicando a mis espaldas, me dirigí de vuelta a mi habitación, ingresando a mi fría cama.

Me di un par de vueltas buscando que las sabanas tomen temperatura, y tras unos minutos, al fin mi cama se torna cálida y encuentro la posición adecuada para dormir. Mi cuerpo se relaja por completo, y lentamente me duermo.

Sentí entre sueños cuando Hitoshi ingresó a mi habitación y se acomodó a mi lado, besando mi cuello diciendo algo que no logro recordar.

Desperté ante un ruidoso disparo, uno tan fuerte que reventó mis tímpanos, haciéndome saltar ante el enorme susto. Me senté en mi cama sudoroso, mi corazón palpita como si martillaran mi pecho, mi cuerpo duele y tiembla.

—¿Izuku? — musita mi acompañante mientras me mira desde el colchón, siento su mano recorrer mi espalda, generando movimientos circulares en mi espina—. Fue una pesadilla, tranquilo.

—S-Si— dije algo pesado mientras me dejaba caer en la cama.

Me apegué al cuerpo de Hitoshi, aun temblando, sintiendo como el frio me domina. No puedo dejar de temblar, y Hitoshi que está a torso desnudo se mantiene muy cálido.

—Izuku — me llama mientras yo me acurruco en posición fetal en sus brazos— Creo que tienes fiebre.

—N-No— dije mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él para ver su clara preocupación—. Solo tengo frio.

—El cuarto esta frio, ha nevado toda la noche— me dice mientras miraba hacia la ventana—. Podrías descansar y dormir hoy— siento como me cubre aun mas con las mantas para después acariciar mi cabello.

Medito un poco, esta helado, y es domingo, es un día ideal para no hacer nada.

 _Un segundo…_

—¿No dormirás conmigo? — pregunté curioso.

Hitoshi me mira varios segundos y luego sonríe con cierta picardía. Posando su frente sobre la mía generando un roce dulce de nuestras narices, casi como si buscase disfrutar de mi compañía.

—Tengo que salir.

—Voy contigo— le dije dispuesto a estar tiempo con él. Después de todo, he sido terrible como novio.

—No.

Su tono fue algo dominante y abrumador, casi como la idea le molestase. Me encogí en mi lugar algo confundido por su tono tan seco. No mencionó nada más del tema, solo se dedicó a abrazarme y de un momento a otro se durmió.

Y yo también.

Desperté solo en mi cama, con una gran cantidad de mantas sobre mí, sumado a Canela que yacía durmiendo también tapado en el lugar donde solía estar Hitoshi. Me acurruqué y decidí dormir hasta que los deseos de orinar o comer fueran más fuertes.

No quiero moverme.

Y en eso se basó mi domingo, soo dormir y comer. Hitoshi no llego hasta la noche, no menciono nada de su tarde lo que me parecio extraño, pero no le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto, e intente imaginar que algo mas personal.

 _Si, es eso._

Pero pese a que confio en Hitoshi, mis inseguridades me dicen que esta detrás de algo. Algo tal vez no muy bueno para nosotros.

—Izuku— doyun brinco al ver que me mira aun costado mio, acomodanse apra dormir mientras me da la espalda—.Buenas noches.

—A-Ah si—dije algo desorientado por mis pensamientos—. B-Buenas noches.

Hitoshi por primera vez desde que volvi a su hogar, no me abrazó para dormir. Solo se acomodo a mi lado y se durmió.

 _Algo no anda bien._

La mañana siguiente desperté con demasiada energía, tomar un dmingo solo para dormir me fue renovador. Preparé el desayuno y antes de Hitoshi despertase para ir a trabajr, le lleve el desayuno a la cama, ganándome muchos agradecimientos y alagos de su parte.

El olor a pan tosatado revolotea en el aire mientras Hitoshi prueba el café, me siento a mirarle mientras él solo saborea el desayuno y yo robo una que otra tostada.

—¿Todo bien? — pregunto con suavidad. Hitoshi me mira de reojo, arqueando la ceja mientras me observa casi como si no comprendiese mi pregunta.

—Si— me dice tras beber—. Exelente ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—No lo sé— digo algo insistente—. Anoche tú…

Pero el sonoro tono de llamada de Hitoshi interrumpió la conversación, ambos volteamos a ver el celular en la mesita de noche, que vibraba con esmero en espera de que le presten atención. Hitoshi contesto con la boca llena a medida que continuaba bebiendo su café.

—Si, en seguida— dice mientras quita el celular de su oído y me lo extiende. Frunzo el ceño confundido—. No sabía que yo era tu número de emergencia— me dice con un tono burlón que no comprendo.

—¿Diga? — pregunto esperando escuchar una voz conocida que me de una pisa de lo que ocurre.

— _Buenos días señor Midoriya, soy Fausto el conserje de su edificio._

—¡A-Ah! ¡Buenos días! — chillo reconociendo de inmediato al hombre que me vendió el departamento.

—Lamento molestarlo en esta mañana tan fría señor— se disculpa en un tono suave y amable—, pero debo decir que, al parecer, alguien se ha metido a su departamento.

Me quedo en silencio meditando sus palabras, miro a Hitoshi que guarda silencio devorando el desayuno mientras me mira atento, esperando que mis reacciones le den algún indicio de qué pensar.

—¿A-Ah sí? — inquirí sin muchos deseos de comprender sus palabras.

— _Si señor_ —me dice con algo de angustia— _, lo lamento mucho, fue mi negligencia señor._

—N-No, está bien, esas cosas pasan…

— _Señor, quería pedirle si pudiera venir a verificar si algo falta._

Me quedo en silencio sin mirar a un punto definido, meditando su petición.

Me aterra. Esa es la verdad. Ir solo, es algo que me supera, la idea de que voltearme y que alguien me esté observando desde la oscuridad, simplemente me aterra.

— _¿Señor Midoriya?_ — pregunta del otro lado de la línea— _¿Sigue ahí?_

—¡S-Si! —dije algo acelerado al percatarme que me quedado pensando—. V-Voy en seguida, no se preocupe.

— _Muchas gracias y lamento la molestia._

Regreso el celular a Hitoshi, y me dejo caer en la orilla de la cama con pesadez pensando una y otra vez la última ocasión en que estuve solo en ese departamento. El miedo que me invadió debajo de la piel cuando sentía su presencia bajo mi cama, cuando me sentí impotente por primera vez de no poder defenderme a mí mismo de un ser intangible.

—¿Izuku?

Miro de reojo a Hitoshi que me observa preocupado mientras toma mi mano. Sonrío levemente, y dejo posar mi otra mano sobre la suya apretando sus nudillos de los nervios, pero mantengo mi sonrisa fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

—Tengo que salir— dije algo apagado mientras miraba mis pies—. P-Podrías imprimir los exámenes de la 3-A por mí… N-No creo que logre hacer si…

—Está bien— me dice mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los míos sin despegar su mirada de mi—. Puedo hacerlo, pero más importante ¿Tú estás bien? Estas algo pálido…

—S-Si— dije mirando mis pies—. Estoy bien…

 _Dile…_

Miro de reojo a Hitoshi que me mira preocupado, acercándose a mi mientras posa su mano libre sobre mis hombros, acariciando mis hombro derecho apegándome a su pecho. Posando su rostro sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Me pregunta mientras me consuela.

Estoy aterrado, eso es lo que ocurre.

—M-Me ire a bañar…— Dije colocándome de pie, dejando a Hitoshi en mi habitación sumergido en la ignorancia.

.

—Izuku.

Abrí la puerta dejando que el frio ingrese lentamente por la pequeña abertura mientras mi mano cubierta por mi guante se posa sobre el pomo. Volteo por sobre mi hombro sintiendo el roce de mi abrigo acariciando mi mejilla mientras la bufanda parece ahogarme.

Hitoshi mí me mira con la toalla sobre su nuca mientras su cabello se pega sobre su frente a causa de la humedad mientras las gotas recorrían su blanca piel, descendiendo por su mejilla sobre su pecho deteniéndose en la rasposa tela que cubre su intimidad.

—Me voy— dije mientras le miro—. Por favor, no olvides las pruebas.

—Si— me dijo mientras me mira—. Izuku, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé— musite mientras abro un poco más la puerta con la intención de salir—. No confío en él.

—Izuku.

Salí directamente sin decir nada más.

Si se trata de ese hijo de puta otra vez. Significa que volveré tal como él quiere, y eso es peligroso, no quiero que Hitoshi quede sumergido en el mismo terror que yo.

No lo permitiré.

—Señor Midoriya—levanto la mirada al momento que observo como el dueño del edificio me mira con una mirada repleta de preocupación—. En verdad lamento mucho que esto pasara.

—No—dije con tranquilidad mientras subíamos la escalera principal—. Fue un descuido mío, tranquilo.

Llegamos a mi piso, y veo la puerta levemente abierta, con el pomo destrozado, técnicamente reventado, destruyendo la madera. Medité algo preocupado la situación.

 _Si tanto quería entrar ¿Por qué no tomó la llave del macetero?_

Antes de ingresar, inspeccioné con los dedos de aquella oscura tierra en busca de la dichosa llave. Pero al igual que la última vez que estuve con Kacchan, esta no estaba. No recuerdo haberla quitado.

 _No tiene lógica de que hubiese sido Kacchan._

Sin pensar demasiado, ingreso empujando la madera, apreciando la desagradable oscuridad. Están todas las ventanas bloqueadas por las cortinas, miro de lado a lado el lugar. Siento un repugnante odio en mis tripas.

—¿Le falta algo? — me pregunta a mis espaldas.

—¿Me dejaría solo? — inquirí sin mírale—Por favor.

—Por supuesto…— me dice mientras escucho sus pasos a mis espaldas.

Me adentro con lentitud, esta todo más ordenado de lo que estaba cuando Kacchan vino, el plato que rompí por descuido tampoco está en el suelo. Parece todo en su lugar, no hace falta nada. Me dedico a pasear lentamente, inspeccionado todo y cada cosa de mi hogar.

No falta nada.

Simplemente no entiendo.

Salgo de mi departamento aun sin comprender, buscando alguna explicación que pueda ayudarme a comprender las razones del "Admirador" para destrozar la puerta de mi departamento e ingresar.

Algo lo hizo enojar.

—¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí? — separo la mirada del destruido pomo, volteándome hacia la escalera donde yace un hombre de chaqueta oscura y piel blanca.

.

—No sabía que eras el idiota que Shigaraki odia— dice mientras deja una cerveza frente a mí.

—¿No crees que es temprano para beber? Touya-san— pregunté algo incómodo.

—Mi día es tu noche, para mí, esto es de madrugada — me dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su puff.

Observo el departamento de Touya y Shigaraki-san, es menos aterrador de lo que pensé. Es muy simple, la cocina, un par de puffs y un televisor, solo eso tienen en la parte principal. No deben pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

—Olvidé que te dicen Dabi— dije con tranquilidad mientras me sentaba en el puff sobrante, quedando frente a él—, fue una sorpresa verte en realidad.

—Sí, soy un mar de sorpresas— me dice mientras bebe de su cerveza— ¿Qué tal ese idiota e Bakugo? ¿Volvió a la escuela el muy desgraciado?

—D-Dijo que volvería a clases— dije algo nervioso por la situación—, lo prometió.

—Y tú vas y le crees — se burla.

Fruncí el ceño.

Dabi comenzó a mover la cerveza de lado a lado, generando movimientos circulares a medida que él me miraba con sus ojos azulados repletos de burla y picardía. No separo mi vista, solo le observó esperando la explicación del Por qué Kacchan me mentiría.

—Bakugo— me dice mientras ladea la cabeza—, es un caso perdido, su mundo se volteó al momento que decidió volver con Toga. Sus oportunidades en tu mundo acabaron e iniciaron en el mío. Ya no tiene vuelta.

—Eso no es verdad— afirme con molestia.

—Probó lo que es el dinero fácil y pronto volverá.

—No— dije con seguridad—. Tú no conoces a Kacchan como yo— Touya-san me miro con curiosidad—, Kacchan es el chico más terco que conozco, y ahora se a planteado seguir a adelante, y nadie ni nada lo detendrá hasta que logre superarse a si mismo. Así que no digas que Kacchan es de tu mundo, porque él no perteneció, ni pertenece ni mucho menos pertenecerá ese mundo.

—¿En serio? — me dice mientras se inclina hacia el frente, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas mientras me mira— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque yo me aseguraré de ello— dije mientras le miraba sin desviar mi vista.

Touya me mira con seriedad, sin desviar la mirada de mí, casi como si estuviese buscando alguna pizca de mentira en mis palabras. Pero yo no me inmuto, estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí para apoyar a Kacchan a terminar la escuela, y si debo seguirlo a la universidad lo haré.

Pero sé que eso no será necesario, porque Kacchan podrá hacerlo solo. Confío en él.

La risotada de Touya-san me saca un poco de onda. Le miro varios segundos sin comprender porque vuelve a reír para dejarse caer en su puff con tranquilidad, bebiendo de su cerveza.

—Eres un maldito arrogante— me dice mientras me mira—. Soy tu admirador.

No medito lo que dice, solo rio al ver que se burla de mí.

—Aun así— habla mientras le miro aun con mi cerveza cerrada entre manos—. Eres un jodido cobarde— le miro sin comprender.

—Hago lo mejor para Kacchan, no puedo hacer nada más que…

—No me refiero a eso— dijo mientras bebía y me miraba.

— _¿Yo soy el idiota? — pregunta al aire—. Yo no soy quien está cogiendo con el playboy más grande de una generación, yo no soy quien está buscando fidelidad donde no la hay. Yo no soy un idiota desesperado por amor como tú_ _._

—Sigues atrapado en la misma mierda ¿No? — me quedo algo pálido mientras miro el suelo. Mi estómago se revuelve—. Lo supuse, el anillo te delato.

—E-Ese no es tu problema…— mis ojos se desviaron a la plata que rodea mi dedo, brillando con fuerza.

—Si es cierto. — me dice mientras se coloca de pie y me quita la cerveza que obviamente no beberé—. No es mi problema, es solamente tuyo.

—Debo irme— dije mientras me coloco de pie dispuesto a no seguir escuchando insultos reiterados a mi persona.

—¿Te digo cuál es tu problema? — me detengo volteando, notando como Touya avanza descalzo hacia mi persona, tambaleándose engreído mientras se para frente a mí—. Que no eres capaz de dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente.

—Eso no es verdad— digo con seguridad mientras le veo—. Yo sé vivir mi vida.

—Pura mierda— asegura—. Te aferras a un momento bueno de tu vida, e insistes en repetirlo una y otra vez negándote a dejarlo ir. Tuviste algo bueno con ese idiota, bien por ti, ahora vive el presente y deja ir el pasado.

—Me tengo que ir— dije atrapando con mi mano el pomo de la puerta, pero al abrirla se cierra de inmediato por causa de Dabi, que presiona la puerta con su mano, acorralándome contra la madera— ¡Déjame ir!

—Eres un maldito cobarde, estas aterrado que el presente sea una mierda y te sumerges en una idea infantil y estúpida de tu pasado.

—¡E-Eso no es cierto!

—Es jodidamente cierto— me ronroneo engreído—, no sabes vivir pequeño Pepe. Te asusta ver que perdiste el tiempo con ese idiota de Shinsou que no puedes ver lo bueno que es el presente, eres una mierda cobarde.

—¡Me tengo que ir! — chillé una vez más intentado abrir la puerta.

—Bien— la puerta se liberó, y yo crucé de inmediato intimidado por Dabi—. Pero recuerda esto Pepe. — me detengo en la escalera a mirarle incómodo. Touya se posa en el umbral, mirándome con petulancia mientras sonríe de lado. —El presente se vuelve el pasado tarde o temprano— me dice mientras me mira—, y diferencia de ti, yo sí sé disfrutar mi vida.

.

—Yo si disfruto mi vida— me quejé mientras me adentraba por los pasillos de la escuela refunfuñando una y otra vez lo que Touya-san me ha dicho.

No h podido dejar de pensar las cosas.

No me aferro a nada. Lo dijo como si el supiera todo de mi pero no es cierto, solo le he visto un par de veces, no tiene sentido que sepa cosas de mí.

Yo si vivo mi vida.

— _Te aferras a un momento bueno de tu vida, e insistes en repetirlo una y otra vez negándote a dejarlo ir—_

—Izuku— levanto la mirada al momento que ingreso al salón de maestros, mis ojos se topan con los de Hitoshi que me miran con preocupación— ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

—S-Si— dije mientras me quitaba mi abrigo, dejándolo descansar en una de las sillas—, me fue bien, no robaron nada.

—Me alegro mucho— me dice con una sonrisa tranquila—. Imprimí tus pruebas como me lo pediste.

Agradecí el detalle mientras observo la gran cantidad de hojas que yacen en el antiguo escritorio de Yagi.

Me siento… Cansado…

— _¿Te digo cuál es tu problema? Que no eres capaz de dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente._

—¿Seguro que estas bien? —me pregunta mientras posa una de sus manos en mis brazos.

Le miro con tranquilidad, sin verle en realidad, siento como si tuviera unos enormes sacos bajo mis ojos, como si mis parpados pesaran y mi piel estuviese degastada.

—Si…— respondí algo apagado.

—Izuku— volteé para ver a Aizawa que me mira con tranquilidad—, el siguiente bloque tienes examen con la 3-A ¿No es así?

Asentí.

—Ten cuidado, Kaminari es experto en la copia— sonreí algo más relajado al ver que el tema se ha desviado de mi estado—. Procura vigilarlo.

—No se preocupe Aizawa, cree pruebas anti copias así que todo estará bien.

El timbre resuena en la escuela, dando inicio al segundo bloque. Llego el momento de ir a mi clase.

—Izuku— me detengo en umbral con los exámenes en mis manos, mirando de reojo a Hitoshi que me mira algo preocupado— ¿Estas bien? ¿Realmente?

— _No eres capaz de dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente—_

—Si… —dije algo apagado mientras le miro—. Solo estoy… confundido.

—Ya veo…— me dice mientras se acerca—. Podemos hablar después si eso quieres.

—Gracias Hitoshi, creo que eso me ayudaría a aclarar mi mente— musité sin pesar mucho la situación, doy unos pasos y luego volteo—. Te amo…— digo casi como si me negase a aceptar lo contrario.

Hitoshi me mira unos segundos y luego sonríe levemente complacido.

—Yo también te amo, nos veremos después.

Asiento algo más tranquilo. Y continúo mi camino hacia el salón correspondiente.

Touya sigue en mi cabeza, una y otra vez repitiendo lo mismo. Algo en mi parece comprender pero otra se niega a querer ver o confirmar sus palabras.

Yo amo a Hitoshi… ¿No? Sí. Lo amo… Él no es pasado, es presente, Touya solo habla tonterías.

Respiro hondo, intentado calmarme, sonríe algo más tranquilo de mi pensamiento. Y sin más, me adentro al salón de la 3-A.

—¡Hola a todos! — digo al entrar pavoneándome en mi alegría de poder mostrarles a mis estudiantes los exámenes que he hecho con mucho esmero. —¡Todos a sus lugares! ¡Es hora del examen!

Voy de lugar en lugar entregando las hojas, me siento alegre de que esto será el primer examen que creo y no puedo evitar emocionarme al notar que pronto mis estudiantes lo leerán. La idea me es hilarante.

—Mucha suerte Eijiro-chan, usa bolígrafo y no olvides marcar tus respuestas en la hoja de respuestas— recordé mientras le entregaba las hojas correspondientes.

—S-Si— me dice al parecer nervioso.

Pero sé que le ira bien.

Me volteo para entregar el examen de Kacchan.

—Mucha suerte Kac…chan…

Tiene el cabello corto.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al verle, su rostro sereno y serio, sumado a su cabello, le hace ver mayor ya que sus facciones resaltan. Se ve más masculino y algo intimidante para cualquiera a causa de su mirada penetrante y dura. Sus ojos granate se posan en mí, observándome con atención, casi como si meditase mi bloqueado estado.

De la nada, Kacchan sonríe de lado, haciéndome temblar. Su mirada pasa de tranquila a una repleta de petulancia y superioridad.

— _Eres… jodidamente erótico, nerd_ _—_

—Deja de babear.

Mi cuerpo tiembla ante el recuerdo de su voz ronca y rasposa en mi oído, sus gemidos bestiales, su olor, sus manos ardientes y su mirada que devoraba todo a su paso.

 _Tengo que regañarlo._

Pero estoy paralizado. Abro la boca dispuesto a decirle que aquello no corresponde. Pero…

— _Di mi nombre, Deku—_

—S-Suerte— es lo único que logro musitar ante la vergüenza, en un tono agudo y patético, decidiendo huir del lugar hacía el siguiente pupitre.

Eso fue horrible ¿Acaso no podré volver a ver a Kacchan a los ojos?

Continúo repartiendo los exámenes uno por uno, y al terminar, me percato que me quedo con unas hojas en las manos. Noto que dice el nombre Sho-chan, y comprendo que Hitoshi no notó el hecho que de Sho-chan aun esta con permiso médico.

Bueno. Ya está hecho.

Me dirijo al frente, y doy comienzo al examen.

Sonrío al ver que todos están concentrados en sus hojas. Me balanceo en mis talones, pero mi sonrisa se borra al ver que Kacchan y Eijiro-chan están mirándose y conversando muy bajo. Parpadeo sin comprender, y me acerco a ellos.

—Sea lo que sea— dije captando la mirada de ambos—, puede esperar hasta finalizar el examen.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Kacchan mirara su prueba.

—Es anti copia chicos—recordé volviendo al frente—, así que no intenten nada.

Me quedo mirando como todos están en silencio, leyendo. Me siento en paz.

Debí traer un libro o algo para leer.

Escucho una risa que lucha para ser contenida. Sonrío divertido al ver que es Kaminari-kun que se cubre la boca con el ante brazo. El examen de Kaminari-kun es especial, son muchos datos freak, algunos de mecánica y cosas extrañas, también un texto de un hombre que demando a su mujer por fea.

—Kaminari-kun ¿Todo bien? — pregunté sabiendo perfectamente que ocurre. Sus ojos dorados se posan en mí.

—¡L-Lo siento! — me dice con una sonrisa ladina— E-Es que es muy graciosos.

La corrediza captó mi atención, veo como un joven se adentra al salón. En un principio no analicé sus facciones, pero suelo su cabello que se pavoneaba de lado a lado ante su nuevo estilo, me hace entrar en cuenta de quien trata.

—S-Sho-chan…—dije algo sorprendido de verle.

Pero todo es sorpresa. El que este aquí es una sorpresa. El que su cicatriz no este cubierta es una sorpresa. Que su cabello tenga un nuevo corte y la tonalidad albina despareciera es una sorpresa.

—Vengo a hacer el examen.

Su piel tiene una tonalidad cálida, suave y cuidada. Sus ojos brillan como si su alma hubiese renacido, parece seguro de si mismo y ya no tiene aquella esencia retraída que presentaba las semanas anteriores.

No puedo evitar verle a los ojos, se ve mucho mejor, y siento una enorme necesidad de abrazarle al verle completamente recuperado. Pero al mismo tiempo me preocupa, debería estar descansando.

—¿Izuku? — preguntó sacándome de mi trance.

— _Me gustas—_

El hospital. Shoto se me confesó.

 _L-Lo olvide._

Mis mejillas se encienden ante el recuerdo de Shoto sobre mí, tocándome a medida que suplica que tengamos relaciones.

Y yo apunto de ceder.

Sho-chan pasa a mi lado, extiendo las hojas hacia él mientras me mira y las toma con delicadeza, mirándome con unos ojos brillantes y amables que me genera un escalofrío. Continúa su camino hacia su lugar designado.

Me quedo paralizado, y agito mi cabeza perturbado por la situación.

Kacchan, Hitoshi y Sho-chan me perturban. Esta idea últimamente ronda mi cabeza.

Camino hacia Sho-chan, él debería estar en reposo, en el camino no puedo evitar toparme con la mirada penetrante de Kacchan, sus ojos granate parecen alertarme, casi como si me digieran: No lo hagas.

Pero yo continúo y llego al lugar de Sho-chan.

—Shochan— le llamo colocándome de cuclillas aun costado de su pupitre.

 _Sus ojos se desvían hacia mí, sus ojos inalterables, serios y penetrantes._

—¿Estas en estado para hacer el examen? — me pregunto con inquietud mientras le miro.

Se sorprendió ante la pregunta, su rostro de inclina un poco, casi como si estuviese complacido.

—Eres muy considerado— dice—. Estoy bien, no quiero retrasarme.

—Bien…— dije en un suspiro rendido—. Pero si no te sientes en estado para hacer el examen, por favor dime de inmediato y te llevare al hospital.

 _Su mirada se mantiene en mí, una mirada pacífica e inmutable aparece y con ella, una suave y encantadora sonrisa, una dulce que me sorprende y me atrapa ante lo bien que se ve sonriendo._

—Mi héroe…— dijo en un tono aterciopelado y ronco, como si se tratase de un ronroneo—. Uno muy real…

— _¡Shoto! ¡Soy real!_

— _Real para mí._

Mi rostro se torna rojo ante el recuerdo de aquella tarde. Aquel momento repleto de desesperación y lujuria que por un momento de dominó.

Su risa me hace sonreír de una forma nerviosa y embobada, Shoto ladea su rostro haciendo que su cabello se mueva suavemente.

—Lo lamento—me dice disparando mis latidos—, te avergoncé, Izuku.

—Y-Yo, y-yo…— mi nombre, mi nombre al salir de sus labios me saca de lugar.

—Izuku— vuelve a decir haciéndome temblar—, necesito terminar mi examen…

—¡CLARO! — grito colocándose de pie de un brinco, alejándome de inmediato—N-No interrumpo más.

Como un robot, me dirijo hacia el frente. Parándome ante el salón sintiéndome como un idiota al no poder controlar mis reacciones ante unas palabras tan simples. Mi rostro continúa rojo.

Esto es muy vergonzoso.

Mis ojos se posan en Kacchan que por razones que no entiendo, está mirando por sobre su hombro hacia atrás.

—K-Kacchan— llamé haciendo sus ojos se posen en mi— Por favor, vista al frente.

Sus ojos granate me miran con molestia, una molestia que me retuerce el estómago.

Me siento culpable. Algo anda mal en mí y todo esto es mi culpa.

.

A penas terminó el examen me marche al salón de maestros, dejando las hojas en mi bolso. No puedo evitar sentirme agotado psicológicamente.

—Izuku— doy un brinco al ver a Hitoshi que me sonríe levemente, con una pizza entre manos.

Suspiro como idiota, y agradezco que sea tan detallista.

Almorzamos en silencio escondidos en el auditorio que se encontraba vacío, no quise explicarle lo que me sucedía, no quiero hablar del tema, aquello me agota y simplemente acaba conmigo.

Todo esto me cansa en exceso y ni siquiera comprendo porque.

No entiendo que quiero.

— _¿Te digo cuál es tu problema? Que no eres capaz de dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente._

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Touya-san tenga razón.

Tal vez quero vivir el presente, pero me aterra. Pero ¿Cuál es mi presente? Que se supone que me estoy perdiendo por ver el pasado.

—Te traje un batido de frutas.

Sonrío al ver que Hitoshi se ha dedicado con los detalles.

¿Y realmente estoy perdiéndome el presente? Es decir, Hitoshi me hace feliz, me alegra los días y las noches. No puedo evitar pensar que si dejara todo esto, me perdería aquellas cosas que disfruto con él.

Porque no hay nada más allá fuera aparte de Hitoshi. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Te amo — me dice mientras devoro la pizza, no puedo evitar reírme al ver que no puedo responder a causa que tengo mis mejillas repletas de queso y cerdo.

Soy feliz así…

—Ven aquí— me dice mientras se coloca de pie y me abraza besándome las mejillas mientras yo aún mastico—. Dame un beso con queso.

—¡D-Deja terminar de comer! — chillo entre risas.

Soy feliz así. No quiero nada más.

—Sabes que— dije mientras terminaba de comer—. Sacudiendo mis manos, vámonos antes.

—¿De verdad? — pregunta mientras al igual que yo termina de comer.

—Sí, digamos algo como una mentira y larguémonos antes, y podemos dormir juntos y…

—Y coger hasta no sentir las piernas— me pregunta coqueto mientras yo rio, y siento como se acerca a mí para besarme el cuello.

—Puede ser— musito divertido—, solo vámonos, seamos tu y yo— dije mientras le besaba en los labios, deteniéndome un segundo para distanciarme unos centímetros—, vivamos nuestro presente.

—Eso me gusta… Un Izuku rebelde.

Nos besamos un par de ocasiones más, y con el plan en acciones, fuimos a dar una excusa a Nezu sobre un problema en mi departamento, y cosas por el estilo. Ambos, como unos delincuentes, nos separamos dominados por la adrenalina de la mentira prometiéndonos que nos veríamos en su auto luego de dar aviso a nuestras clases correspondientes.

La noticia pareció alegrar a mis estudiantes, agradeciendo que fuese comprensivo por el hecho de que tenían más exámenes.

Me despedí uno a uno, algunos me preguntaron porque los exámenes eran diferentes, otros bromeaban por mi trabajo. Eijiro es el que más bromea con el tema, mientras Kacchan escuchaba a su amigo. Yo solo me dedicaba a asentir mientras esperaba que se marcharan para poder ir con mi novio.

De reojo veo a Sho-chan que está en su lugar guardando sus cosas. Finjo no verlo, me quiero ir para estar con mi novio y ser feliz.

Sí, yo vivo mi presente. Hitoshi es mi presente.

—Bueno, se hace tarde— me dice el pelirrojo, mientras se voltea hacia la salida hablándole a su amigo—. Viejo debemos irnos, mañana habrá otro examen y aún tengo que estudiar.

Kacchan mira a su mejor amigo y luego voltea a verme. Desvio la mirada, no queriendo ver sus ojos.

Soy feliz con Hitoshi.

Escucho un chasqueo de lengua, y finalmente, solo me queda irme.

—Midoriya— escucho que resuena en el salón, pero acelero el paso buscando ignóralo—. Izuku.

Me detengo ante el escalofrío que recorre mi espina al preciso momento en que mi mano toca el pomo de la puerta. Siento una mano sobre la mía, que cierra la corrediza.

—Shochan—le hablo sin mirarle—. Es tarde, es hora de irnos.

—Soñé contigo— dijo avanzando hacia mí, alejándome de la puerta—. O eso creí… Pensé que no era real… Pero.

─ _¿Podemos hacerlo? ─_

—Por favor…— le suplico, cerrando los ojos.

Tengo que irme, Hitoshi me espera.

—Por un momento, pensé que aquello que había visto y sentido era mentira— me dijo acorralándome contra la mesa del maestro—. Pero cuando desperté, me di cuenta que aquello había pasado.

—No sigas— pedí intentado huir, pero él me bloquea el paso.

—Midoriya— acercándose aún más hacia mil, quedando justo frente a su rostro—. Me gustas, y creo que ya lo sabes.

— _Me gustas—_

Si, lo recuerdo, pero quiero olvidarlo, y fingir que nada ocurrió y disfrutar la oportunidad que tanto espere con Hitoshi.

Me cubro el rostro esperando que termine, que de alguna forma esto acabe de una forma mágica.

—No voy a desaparecer, Izuku.

—¡N-No me digas así! — grito desesperado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

—Pero si ese es tu nombre— dice tranquilo—. Izuku… Me gusta decir tu nombre.

MIs ojos lentamente se abren, permitiéndome ver sus brillante mirada repleta de seguridad y decisión, mientras que yo, estoy hundido en un mar de confusión y miedo.

Me encojo al sentir su mano acariciar mi mejilla. Tengo miedo, no sé que puede pasar, pero esto no terminara bien. Y eso me aterra

— _¿Te digo cuál es tu problema? Que no eres capaz de dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente._

—Quiero ser sincero— dice mientras acaricia con su pulgar mi mejilla mientras me mantengo tenso—. Sueño contigo siempre Izuku, siempre estás en mis sueños… Y son los sueños más hermosos que he tenido… y también los más sórdidos…

—Por favor…— suplico, intentado retroceder sin éxito—. D-Detente.

—No quiero— dice—. Me prometí que te diría todo lo que pienso al momento de verte…

Me mantengo inquieto, pero no muevo ningún musculo.

—Shoto— digo con seguridad, recordando mi posición como maestro y adulto—. No me gustas.

Tengo novio.

Al fin parece estar reaccionado, distanciándose de mi con la mirada baja.

—Gracias, me alagas…— hablo buscando que el rechazo no sea tan cruel— Pero…

—Lindo anillo— me interrumpe— ¿Es nuevo?

Le miro confundido, y mis ojos se desvían a mi mano para después ocultarlo detrás de su espalda.

—¿Quién te lo dio? — preguntó curioso, pero yo desvío la mirada— ¿Te gusta alguien más? — no puedo responderle, no quiero lastimarle—. Respeto eso…

—Shoto… — hablo mientras comienzo a tocar mi cabello ante la ansiedad y los nervios que me dominan, esto me supera, ya no puedo con la contante insistencia—. Soy tu maestro, esto no debe pasar, simplemente no se puede…

Shoto guarda silencio, como si pensase.

—No se debe— repitió—, no se puede…— volvió a decir—. Pero no significa que no quieras.

Mi rostro se enciende. Tartamudeo cientos de palabras mientras retuerzo mis manos intentando cubrir mi rostro. Esto va de mal en peor.

—Izuku—me llamo y yo le respondo dirigiendo mi mirada sobre él—. Me gustas demasiado, y si es posible, tener una oportunidad contigo, no me negaré a algo más libre… o algo más momentáneo.

—N-No entiendo… — dije confundido — ¿Q-Qué intentas decir?

Shochan apoya sus manos en la mesa del maestro, quedando a una distancia casi inexistente de nuestros cuerpos, generando roces comprometedores que me aceleran.

Me sonríe disparando mis latidos.

—Yo viviré el presente…

— _No eres capaz de dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente—_

Hitoshi es mi presente. Hitoshi es mi presente.

—Hace tiempo— continuó hablando mientras sus ojos pasan de verme directamente a ver mis labios—. Bakugo dijo algo que ha rondado por mi cabeza estos últimos días… Y siento que quiero comprobar que tan real son sus palabras.

—Shoto, me estas asustando.

—Izuku— dijo mientras me miraba atento y serio—. Quiero tener sexo contigo.

Mi mundo se derrumba ante aquellas palabras. Todas las posibilidades de huir de Shoto acaban de esfumarse y en mi mente solo comienzo a recordar una y otra vez lo sucedido en el hospital.

No logro decir nada, estoy bloqueado, asustado, excitado, pero más asustado.

—Me gustas.

—¡S-S-S-SHOTO! ¡S-S-SOY TU MAESTRO! — grité buscando escapar de aquella parte de mi que me exige que escuche el consejo de Touya.

—Uno muy lindo— me alaga no ayudándome con la situación.

—¡SHOTO!

—Quiero que seas mi primera vez.

Le miro sorprendido y el miedo se disipa.

—Eres…—dije con más tranquilidad, sintiendo cierta comodidad— ¿Virgen?

—Jamás me he sentido atraído por alguien, pero desde que te vi atravesar esa puerta— mi pecho se encoje ante sus palabras—, mi mundo cambio por completo… Es por eso que quiero que seas el primero— sus manos se posan en mis caderas, acercándome lentamente él, estoy como idiota mirándole, sintiéndome enternecido por su petición—. Eres muy inteligente, fascinante, jamás pensé que serias tan encantador… Y jamás pensé que podrías ser tan cautivante…

 _Ser yo… El primero…_

Hitoshi fue mi primera vez, pero yo no la suya…

—Shoto…N-No, yo no…

—Si… lo eres— insiste acercándome—. Tus ojos son únicos, y tus pecas… son perfectas…

Estoy perdiendo la batalla ante los encantadores halagos de Shoto, sus cumplidos llenan mi pecho. Sus palabras son hermosas, soy como su musa, casi como si mi presencia fuse la definición de perfección y encanto.

Pero pese a que la situación me excite, pese a que Shoto me haga sentir único y especial. Tan único que soy la única persona a la que se siente atraído… Solo yo, y nadie más… Pese a todo ello, sigue siendo menor que yo, y esto es solo un capricho de nuestros cuerpos.

—Estas confundido…— aseguro mientras acaricio su rostro.

—No— dice mientras se acerca más—. Jamás había tenido las cosas más claras.

—Shochan…

—¿Eso es un sí? — preguntó coqueto.

—N-No dije eso…— respondí ciertamente divertido por la picardía.

—Tampoco no…

Veo que se acerca a mis labios, y de inmediato poso mis manos en sus hombros, intentado fallidamente distanciarlo

—No. No. No. No. No. —repito una y otra vez sacando una leve sonrisa por su parte— Soy tu maestro, soy tu maestro, soy tu maestro.

—¿Es un mantra? — inquiere curioso mientras le miro para después sonreír, casi olvidando le momento—. No pasara si no quieres…

Aquello es un peso menos en mis hombros.

—Pero quieres…

Un escalofrío me hace saltar al sentir la pierna de Shoto acariciando mi encendía intimidad.

—¡N-No!

—Izuku— mi rostro traiciona ante lo rojo que esta—, te siento…

—E-Eso no es lo que crees…y-yo… ¡N-No! — pero no lo puedo negar. Estoy excitado, quiero que pase.

Shoto me ha atrapado con sus halagos, con su forma de hacerme ver como algo importante para él. Por hacerme ver único y especial para él.

Por hacerme sentir que soy el único que le atrae.

Nos quedamos mirándonos varios segundos, pero aun así no puede dejar de musitar cientos y cientos de excusas del porque esto no puede pasar. Más para mí que para él.

Enmudezco al momento que siento el endurecido miembro de Shoto golpear el mío, haciéndome temblar. Sus labios atrapan mi cuello y comienza a succionar y morder, obligándome a perderme en el deseo que despertado en mí. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, regañándome ante mi debilidad.

 _Pero se siente tan bien._

—S-Shoto— jadeo perdido—, no tan fuerte

Sus manos se posan en mis caderas, comenzado a rozar nuestras intimidades sin pudor alguno. Sus labios atrapan mi mejilla y luego mi labio inferior, succionando mi carne para alfin besarme con vehemencia.

Y al fin, pierdo la cordura.

Kacchan. Shochan. Hitoshi. Kacchan. Shochan. Hitoshi. Kacchan. Shochan. Hitoshi. Kacchan. Shochan. Hitoshi. Kacchan. Shochan. Hitoshi. Kacchan. Shochan. Hitoshi. Kacchan. Shochan. Hitoshi. Kacchan. Shochan. Hitoshi. Kacchan. Shochan. Hitoshi.

Es como una maldición, primero uno, luego otro, primero uno luego otro. Uno es sexo y amor, me hace sentir como si mi piel se derretiría ante las encantadores sensaciones que me hace sentir recordando nuestras pecaminosas aventuras en nuestro departamento. Otro, otro es un encanto, su forma de ser me conquista, su modo tan dulce de hablarme casi como si cada palabra fuese poesía, su tacto dulce y suave, su voz y calor sumado a su lujuria, lo hace único y tan especial. Y el otro, el otro es vigor hecho persona, su forma dominante, su forma tan dura y salvaje, hace que cada vez que lo vea algo en mí se enciende ante la tensión que se forma.

¿Qué quiero? ¿Realmente quiero esto?

— _¿Te digo cuál es tu problema? Que no eres capaz de dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente_

Tal vez, solo tal vez, por un momento en mi vida… Deba dejarme llevar, y luego pensar en las consecuencias.

 _Solo una vez… solo esta vez._

Hitoshi también lo hizo.

Las manos de Shoto viajan a mi pantalón, desabotonado mi único botón que impide que al fin pueda sentir a Shoto. Solo quiero que esto pase, quiero que aquel enorme deseo se desvanezca y pueda continuar con mi vida.

— _puedo arreglarlo Izuku, déjame arreglarlo. —_

 _Hitoshi… No._

Detente.

—T-Tengo…. Novio…— me dije a mi mismo.

Nuestro ojos se encuentran. Le suplico que me ayude a que esto termine, que esto no pase a más.

 _Hitoshi… por favor._

Pero vuelve a besarme.

No. Ya no quiero.

— _Te amo—_

Hitoshi me está esperando.

Forcejeo, pero Shoto no me escucha.

— _Ven aquí. Dame un beso con queso. —_

 _Por favor…_

—Ten…go…— vuelvo a decir.

—No me importa— dijo muy cerca de mi boca sin distanciarse de mi ni un centímetro. Le miro sorprendido ¿No le importa?—. Si lo quisieras… esto no estaría pasando.

— _Te amo, Izuku—_

Mi corazón se quiebra.

Mi palma se mueve por sí sola, y golpeo con fuerza su rostro haciendo que Shoto al fin se distancie unos centímetros de mí.

—Tienes… Tienes razón— dije mientras mis lágrimas brotan alrededor de mis mejillas, Shoto me mira preocupado y extiende sus manos hacia mí—. Soy… horrible…

 _Lo siento Hitoshi._

—N-No… —me dijo a mi parecer preocupado— Eso no es…

Shoto vuela de la nada contra los pupitres. Me quedo estático mientras mis lágrimas brotan sin control. Siento unas manos acariciar mi rostro y luego abrazarme para después distanciarse.

No proceso nada.

— _Si lo quisieras… esto no estaría pasando._

Me cubro la boca intentado contener el gemido repleto de dolor ante aquella revelación.

Soy un asco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hice eso?

 _Me estoy vengando…_

¿Es eso? ¿Quiero que sufre como yo sufrí?

Mis ojos se posan en mi salvador, aquella espalda ancha y su melena violeta que esta entre yo y Shochan

—H-Hitoshi— digo aún más desconsolado por que sea él quien me haya ayudado.

—Te arrancaré la lengua.

 _Oh no._

Por primera vez en mi vida, veo a Hitoshi enfurecido.

 _Se va desquitar con Shoto._

—Espera— habla Shoto levantándose—, es un error.

—Cierra la boca— habló ronco Hitoshi mientras avanza hacia él—. Te diré lo que fue un error— me alerté al ver como Hitoshi tomaba de la ropa a Shoto obligándole a acercarse hacia él, levantado su puño derecho hacia el rostro de Shoto—. Tocarlo.

—¡ESPERA NO! ¡HITOSHI! —grité alterado intentando llegar antes de que se dé el golpe.

Pero no llegué a tiempo.

Me sorprendo ver a Hitoshi en el suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza casi como si intentase acomodar sus pensamientos. Miro a mi novio y doy unos pasos hacia él.

—Mírate ojeroso— me congelo al escuchar la voz, miro de reojo y al fin le reconozco—, quien lo diría, eres mejor saco de boxeo que maestro.

Entre Shoto y Hitoshi, está la última persona que pensé ver llegar.

—K-Kacchan…— digo perplejo.

—Vamos Ojeroso— habló mi cenizo estudiante mientras tronaba los nudillos—, bailemos.

.

 **Ese momento incomodo cuando se te junta el ganado :v**

 **BOM Kacchan salvando a Shoto, a que esa no se la esperaban ¿He? Pero nuestro cenizo no perdería la oportunidad para golpear al maestro que mas odia.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Domingo 9 de Junio, Shinsou Hitoshi.**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Y ahora más conflictos! ¡Kacchan se ha sumado a la ecuación! Y ahora qué ¿El desastre se desatara? Son muchas las posibilidades owo juju… ¿Y ahora a quien se tiene que salvar? Al equipo del maestro o al equipo de los estudiantes. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!**

 **Arekusa**

 **Este capítulo fue agotador para el pecoso, acabó con su mente. Todo el ganado en una sola habitación empeorando la situación. Pobrecito Midoriya… no piedad para el profesor u.u** **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!**

 **Izuku El Rey Villano**

 **¡Muchas gracias! Y gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar. ¡Saludos!** **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Patata**

 **Wuu exacto, mucha precion acabara con el pecoso, en este cap hemos visto un colapso mental del pecoso. Pobre wuawua :c** **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!**

 **¡No olviden su review!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Momoleft.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Él, Yo, Ellos**

— Me acosté con Izuku— dije mientras dejaba escapar el humo al exhalar. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en mis labios al sentir la mirada de mi mejor amiga en mí.

—Mírate— me dijo mientras miro de reojo a la chica que yace a mi lado mirando como la lluvia golpea el cemento mientras nos cubrimos en uno de los tejados de la universidad—. Atrapaste a tu Moby-Dick, felicidades.

Mi pecho se infló ante sus halagos.

Sí. Llevo años mirando a Izuku, años viendo como su sonrisa era tan cautivante, como aquellos dulces hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas mientras sus pecas se sonrojaban de un modo tan dulce y delicado que me enloquecía.

Tan inocente. Tan frágil.

 _Tan dulce._

— ¿Y ahora? — me preguntó mientras yo vuelvo a generar una bocanada de mi cigarrillo, inundando mis pulmones de aquella adictiva nicotina.

—¿Y ahora qué? — inquirí aun mirando el horizonte sin saber a qué se refiera.

 _Izuku debe estar mirando la lluvia._

No puedo dejar de pensar en Izuku. Sus ojos tan verdes que me miran entre la oscuridad. Su voz seductora. Su risa y su hermosa sonrisa.

—Estoy enloqueciendo— digo sin mirar a un punto fijo, casi con una sonrisa complacida.

—¿Eh? — deja escapar captando mi atención, dejándome ver sus oscuros ojos—. No te estarás enamorando. Eh ¿Shinsou?

Lanzo una carcajada, rodeando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras ella apega su cuerpo al mío, rodeando mi cintura a medida que me mira directo a los ojos. Llamándome, seduciéndome en silencio mientras veo como se acerca en busca de mis labios.

—El amor es para idiotas— me dice mientras yo sonrío de lado— ¿No? Eso no existe.

—Claro…— le digo sin escuchar mucho lo que dice.

—¿Soy tu favorita? ¿Verdad? —me dice mientras se balancea coqueta, a centímetros de mis labios. Sonrío de modo ladino—. Tú eres mi favorito.

—Por supuesto— digo para después besarla—. Eres mi favorita sobre todos.

Le beso complacido, sintiendo un extraño sabor a tabaco. Mentolados. Los odio.

 _Izuku sabe más dulce._

 **Capítulo 39: Pasado ascendente.**

Desperté por la constante vibración de mi celular, todo por el golpeteo constante del aparato contra la madrera de la mesita de noche de Izuku. Gruñí como animal. Casi como si el solo hecho de dejar escapar ese intento de respuesta para sea quien sea que me mensaje constantemente, me dejara en paz. Mi mano abandono la cálida y suave cintura de Izuku, sintiendo el penetrante frío acariciar mi piel a medida que buscaba con pereza sobre el mueble, tanteando de un modo torpe y con los dedos, dejando caer mis yemas una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados.

Al fin lo encontré.

En un principio, al no reconocer el número, pensé seriamente en ignorar a sea quien sea que estuviese perturbando mi sueño en aquella tranquila mañana de domingo. Pero luego al ver el contenido de un mensaje de texto, mi sueño se disipó. Me incorporé de inmediato a medida que mi corazón se disparaba y con una mirada repleta de preocupación.

Volteé a ver a Izuku que yacía a mi lado durmiendo, al parecer, afligido por su sueño.

Volví a posar mis ojos en mi celular. Medité si responder. Pero al ver un segundo mensaje decidí que era lo mejor.

 _Solo para mandarla al diablo. Sí. Solo eso._

Con un mal sabor de boca, accedí a su petición de reunirnos. Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir una enorme tentación de verla cara a cara después del peor año de mi vida. Mirarla a los ojos y decirle: Ojala te pudras en el infierno.

Pero aun así Izuku me preocupa.

Al momento que confirmé la hora y el lugar, Izuku dio un brinco en la cama, saltando de mi lado, incorporándose, afirmando con fuerza las mantas a su pecho.

Posé mi mano en su espalda, entre los omoplatos, acariciando su piel por sobre su pijama a medida que recorría su columna, descendiendo lentamente hasta la parte baja, para después volver a subir.

 _Es como si supiera que algo no anda bien._

—¿Izuku? — llamé al ver que mi tacto no ha logrado captar su atención. Sus ojos se asomaron por sobre su hombro, manteniéndose en el rabillo, observándome con sorpresa, casi como si hubiese olvidado mí presencia, casi confirmando que se trata de mí y no de alguien más—. Fue una pesadilla, tranquilo.

—S-Si— dijo algo pesado mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, a mi parecer aliviado y divertido de su propia persona.

Se apegó a mi cuerpo, aun temblando. Izuku está muy frío, tal vez tenga fiebre. Siento como su frente se posa en mi pecho, ardiendo en exceso.

—Izuku — le llamo mientras se acurruca entre mis brazos—. Creo que tienes fiebre.

—N-No— me dijo saliendo de su escondite con las mejillas rojas—. Solo tengo frío.

—El cuarto esta frío, ha nevado toda la noche— le explico mientras recubro sus hombros con las mantas—, podrías descansar y dormir hoy.

Dije con una sonrisa buscando que mi novio sienta la tranquilidad y la protección de su hogar. Pero de la nada, Izuku da un brinco, separándose de mí, mirándome directo a los ojos.

—¿No dormirás conmigo? — preguntó curioso.

Le miro varios segundos. Pensando en una excusa o una explicación más creíble, no puedo decirle que saldré a reunirme con una chica, o se molestara. Peor, podría preocuparse y desconfiar de mí.

Dejo caer mi frente sobre la suya, generando un dulce roce de nuestras narices.

—Tengo que salir— dije con simpleza, esperando que sea suficiente para que él comprenda mi ausencia.

—Voy contigo— me respondió con animo y contra todo pronóstico desatando la preocupación en mi.

—No. — dije apresuradamente, Izuku se sorprendió ante mi respuesta, me mira preocupado y algo asustado, mi tono no fue exactamente el correcto.

Le abracé, esperando que aquello sea suficiente para que Izuku no vuelva a tocar más el tema. Por mi suerte lo fue, pues no volvió a preguntar y se durmió en mis brazos.

No pude volver a dormir. La idea de aquella reunión me pone los pelos de punta. Al ver la hora cerca, decidí escabullirme de los brazos de Izuku, saliendo de un modo sigiloso. Me bañé y me arreglé, tomando un taxi al percatarme que estaba algo retrasado.

El punto de reunión era un café al que solía ir cuando estaba en la universidad. Noté que las paredes están pintadas, hay libros ahora en los estantes, los viejos cuadros han desaparecido.

Una mano que se agita en el airea capta mi atención.

Frunzo el ceño automáticamente al verle. Su sonrisa llena de picardía que acompaña aquellos cabellos oscuros y ondulados, casi como las telarañas de una maldita araña a la que con gusto pisaría. Su presencia, sus ojos, su sonrisa, me hace recordar una y otra vez mis razones para odiarla.

Me hacen recordar las lágrimas de Izuku.

—¡Pero mírate! Te vez muy bien—me dice como alago mientras se coloca de pie para recibirme, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarme.

Recuerdo cada momento a su lado. Nos conocemos desde la U.A., ambos de acuerdo con el mismo retorcido pensamiento de libertar y poligamia. Fue mi primera vez. La primera mujer con la que tuve sexo. La primera a quien confié el hecho que había conocido a Izuku. La primera a la que vi tras decirle que Izuku me había correspondido.

La primera en traicionarme.

—Al punto Setsuna— gruñí asqueado por su persona—. Lo último que quería hacer en mi domingo era ver tu repugnante cara, ahora habla o me largo.

—Que carácter— dice con burla mientras arquea la ceja—. Ven siéntate, te pedí un café.

Chasqueé la lengua mientras mi acompañante se sienta frente a mí. Miré de lado a lado, buscando a alguien que pueda reconocerme y delatarme con Izuku, pero al no ver a nadie, me senté frente a la maldita bruja.

Le miro con pesadez. Su sonrisa pícara, se posa en la taza de porcelana, dejando que su labio sorbete con obvia descortesía.

 _Increíble que me acostara con ella._

—Está delicioso para un café ¿No crees? — me pregunta mientras mira por la ventana, impacientándome. Sus ojos desbordan nostalgia, su sonrisa tranquilidad—. Amo la nieve, hace que todo sepa mejor, pero yo prefiero el chocol…

—¡Al diablo! — dije colocándome de pie, golpeando la mesa. Setsuna me mira por el rabillo de sus ojos, casi con fastidio— No sé qué carajos quieras, pero te recuerdo que por tú culpa, Izuku terminó conmigo— Ella solo me mira de reojo—. Eres una jodida arpía, te enteraste que volví con Izuku y planeas chantajearme de nuevo, pero esta vez no seré tan estúpido como antes. Ya no tengo ninguna mancha en mi historial para que puedas delatarme con Izuku, estoy limpio, ya no hay mujeres, solo Izuku y nadie más.

—Eso oí — musita mientras deja descansar su rostro en su hombro, sonriéndome.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, yo aún de pie y ella en su silla. La camarera deja el pedido frente a mí, alejándose sutilmente y algo intimidada por mi presencia. Setsuna prueba un poco de su chocolate mientras tiemblo de impotencia.

—¿Te sentaras? O te quedaras toda la mañana como idiota frente a mí— Maldije su lengua, su palabrería y a mí mismo por haberla conocido.

—Carajo— dije mientras me sentaba con pesadez mirando con asco el café que había comprado para mí.

—Estoy aquí para disculparme— me dice mientras deja reposar la taza en el platillo, generando un eco reconocible—. Lo que hice fue horrible.

—No me digas— hablé con pesadez e ironía.

—No dije que no te lo merecías— se burló con lengua afilada haciéndome fruncir el ceño—. Pero el chico no lo merecía, lo lastimé y él solo era una pieza en tu rompecabezas, no lo merecía.

—¿Terminaste? — pregunté con molestia dispuesto a irme—. Esa pieza de ese rompecabezas está esperándome en casa y con fiebre— dije mientras le señalaba el anillo de mi dedo. Ella solo rodeo los ojos.

—No— habló mientras me miraba con seriedad, buscando en su bolsillo, sacando su celular mientras comienza a buscar en él—. Me llegó este email ayer, creo que estarás interesado.

Arqueo la ceja al ver que me extiende su teléfono. Medito si recibirlo o no, pero ella insiste y yo acepto de mala gana.

Me sobresalto a verme a mí mismo en varias fotografías, y no estoy solo, estoy con Izuku, en todas. En la escuela, en casa, en el auto, en el teatro, riendo, compartiendo, disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro.

—¿Q-Quién carajos es "Admirador"? — pregunté perplejo al leer el remitente.

—No lo sé— me dice mientras bebía de su café—. Pero quería pagarme mucho dinero para hacer que lo de hace un año se repita.

Le miro sorprendido, casi como intentase comprender lo que acababa de decir.

—Shinsou— me dice mientras respira hondo, y suspira, tragando saliva para después mirarme — A mí me pagaron mucho dinero por acostarme contigo y que Izuku nos viera.

—¡Perra maldita!— grité colocándome de pie de un solo golpe— ¡Me estas jodiendo!

—No— me dice mientras baja la mirada—. Terminaste conmigo y eso me dolió, estaba despechada, y luego, un hombre apareció diciendo que te odiaba y quería verte sufrir— sus manos se posaron en su nuca, descendiendo la mirada al suelo—. Y y-yo acepté…

Mi mente esta en blanco, intento procesar sus palabras mientras miro la mesa perdido.

—Eras mi amiga— dije con voz seca mientras le miraba, y ella, aun mantenía sus ojos en el suelo.

—Y por esa amistad estoy aquí— me habló extendiendo su mano por sobre la mesa, atrapando mis nudillos en sus largos dedos—. Aun te quiero, eres mi amigo…

De un solo manotazo aparté sus garras mirándole con increíble ira. Satsuna me mira aterrada.

—Metete tu amistad por el culo—dije colocándome de pie—. Y hazme un favor— dije encabronado mientras ella me mira con los ojos repletos de lágrimas—, no vuelvas a llamarme, no vuelvas a hablarme, es más… ¡MUÉRETE SI ES POSIBLE! — posé mis manos en la mesa mientras le apuntaba con el dedo— ¡Y SI TE VEO CERCA DE IZUKU TE VOY A MATAR YO MISMO!

—¡Shinsou! — chilla a mis espaldas mientras salgo de inmediato de la cafetería.

Carajo. Estoy muy enojado.

Todo lo que he pasado con Izuku, todo lo que sufrí durante un año completo, alguien lo planeó. Sea quien sea. Lo voy a matar. Lo mataré.

—¡¿No te das cuenta que intento ayudarte?! — escuché desde el otro lado de la calle— ¡Shinsou!

—¡Déjame en paz! — grité sin mirarle.

Tomé un taxi, notando como Satsuna me hacía gestos vulgares. Solo me dediqué a maldecir en voz baja mientras el taxista se reía y me decía: Es mejor la soltería, las mujeres de hoy están locas.

Mi mente es un lio. Alguien quería que Izuku y yo termináramos. Le pagaron a Satsuna para que se acostara conmigo e Izuku rompiera conmigo. Ambos nos distanciamos. Y ahora que volvimos, la misma persona vuelve a Satsuna para que lo de hace un año se repita.

Nos vigilan.

¿A quién quieren soltero e infeliz? ¿Esto es una venganza para mí? ¿Es una venganza para Izuku? ¿Me quiere a mi o Izuku?

─ _Nos vemos pronto, Shinsou-kun─_

—Hijo de perra— dije al recordar lo sucedido hace unos días.

Izuku. Todo es por Izuku.

Mordí mi pulgar.

 _Carajo. Carajo. Carajo._

Alguien está acosando a Izuku. Alguien esta obsesionado con Izuku.

—¿Y qué tal las cosas en casa? ¿he?

Mis ojos se posan en el taxista que me mira con diversión por el espejo retrovisor.

Un desagradable escalofrío recorre mi columna.

—L-Lo lamento— digo en voz baja mirando por la ventana—. No estoy de humor.

Puede ser cualquiera.

Me bajo del taxi. Y lo primero que noto es la gran cantidad de gente que transita fuera de mi edificio. Luego, en el elevador, me siento observado. Al cruzar el pasillo a mi hogar, siento que cada mirilla de cada departamento se posa en mí.

Puede ser cualquiera.

 _Tengo que proteger a Izuku._

—Llegue— dije algo angustiado.

Pero no hay respuesta.

Recuerdo las fotos, cada foto que Setsuna me mostró, y lo único que puedo pensar es que mi departamento no es seguro. El bastardo pudo poner cámaras, o algo, quizás es mi vecino. Son tantas las opciones.

—¿Izuku? — llamo mientras me adentro lentamente a mi hogar.

Ya es tarde. Alrededor de las siete de la tarde.

Abro la puerta de mi cuarto, y mi cama esta igual de desecha que el sábado.

—¿Izuku? ¿Estás?

Me adentro en la habitación de Izuku, y suspiro aliviado al verle hecho un Bollito de canela recién horneado en la cama, con Canela en mi lugar. Sonrío levemente, y me siento en la orilla de la cama. Acaricio sus pecas, y dejo descansar mi mano en su frente.

Ya no tiene fiebre.

 _Tal vez solo fue el estrés._

—Izuku—llamo con una sonrisa ladina. Él solo musita un ruido entre sueños como respuesta—. Llegue a casa— dije enternecido mientras veo como solo sus ojos y sus pómulos están a la vista.

Me quito el abrigo. Los zapatos. Solo me quedo en ropa interior y la playera que traía puesta. Me acomodo a su lado, atrapando su cuerpo contra el mío. Izuku jadea entre sueños, acaricio sus mejillas, sus suaves risos. Veo como sus largas pestañas ocultan aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que me encantan. Sus labios están entre abiertos mientras respira pausado y suave.

Muevo las mantas, cubriéndolo hasta la cabeza.

 _Mío._

—No dejare que nadie te lastime— dije mientras acariciaba sus risos—, nadie te alejara de mi lado. Lo prometo.

Me volteo, liberando a Izuku, apegándolo a la pared. Completamente cubierto por las mantas. Apego mi espalda, y siento las manos de Izuku posándose en mi piel. Miro la habitación con molestia, no puedo dejar de pensar que ese bastado puede observándonos. No dejaré que Izuku caiga en manos de un maldito loco.

 _Izuku es mío._

Me duermo haciendo guardia.

.

Desperté por el encantador aroma a pan tostado en el aire. Abrí mis ojos y veo como Izuku se adentra con una bandeja, con un delicioso desayuno en él. Sonrío medio somnoliento, y al mismo tiempo encantado.

 _Mierda. Como lo amo._

Pruebo el café, humedeciendo mi labio superior. Los sabores revolotean en mi paladar, es como la navidad. Izuku tiene un don para hacer el café, es como si su amor se fundiera en el café.

Muerdo el pan tostado, y siento crujir en mi boca.

—¿Todo bien? — su pregunta me obliga a mirarle. Izuku tiene una sonrisa suave, una repleta de curiosidad.

—Si— le digo saboreando una vez más el café—. Excelente ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—No lo sé— me dice algo inquieto—. Anoche tú…

El sonoro tono de llamada de mi celular nos saca de trancé. Con molestia tomo mi teléfono, esperando que no sea Setsuna, y para mi inquietud es un número desconocido.

 _Ese bastado quizás._

Pero me equivoqué. Era el conserje del edificio de Izuku, buscando comunicarse con Izuku a causa de que el número que tenía no conectaba. No dudé y le entregue el teléfono a mi novio mientras continúo disfrutando el desayuno.

.

—Izuku— le llamo tras salir de la ducha, pese al frío, fui en su búsqueda. No quiero que vaya solo, después de mi descubrimiento, siento que debo estar cada segundo con él.

Sus ojos se asoman por su hombro. Noto la preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

 _Me oculta algo. Algo pasa._

—Me voy— dijo mientras me mira—. Por favor, no olvides las pruebas.

—Si— respondí inquieto—. Izuku, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé— dice muy bajo. Musita algo que no escucho al momento de cruzar el umbral.

—Izuku.

Pero la puerta se cierra, dejándome solo.

Me dejo caer contra el muro, miro el suelo desalentado.

 _Debería seguirle. Solo para asegurarme que este bien._

—Va a su departamento… Estará bien.

Intento calmarme y no actuar como un maldito paranoico. Pero una y otra vez, a medida que me visto, pienso en Izuku y el bastardo que lo está acosando.

Izuku sabe cuidarse. Podría darle una paliza si quisiera.

 _Sí, él estará bien._

Freno con brusquedad al ver que el semáforo está el rojo.

—¡IDIOTA! — grita el auto que pasa frente a mí, al que por accidente, casi embisto.

 _Carajo, estoy muy disperso._

Llegué de milagro a la escuela sin matar a nadie. Lo primero que hice fue imprimir los exámenes de Izuku en la sala de maestros. Miraba siempre el reloj. Izuku tiene clases a las 10:45. Si a las 10: 40 no llega, iré en su búsqueda.

Cada vez estaba más impaciente, por accidente imprimí dos veces los exámenes de Izuku y los oculté en mi bolso para que nadie notara mi torpeza. Estoy muy distraído y preocupado.

Escucho la puerta, y levanto la mirada impaciente. Sus ojos verdes parecen perdidos en el suelo, pero producto de mi ansiedad intenté darle poca importancia solo para estar cerca de él.

—Izuku— sus ojos se separan del suelo, buscándome de lado a lado en el salón hasta que se encuentran con los míos— ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

—S-Si— respondió pasando a mi lado mientras le sigo. Se quita el abrió y me sonríe agotado—, me fue bien, no robaron nada.

—Me alegro mucho— musito inquieto por su notorio agotamiento—. Imprimí tus pruebas como me lo pediste.

—Muchas gracias Hitoshi— me dice con dulzura—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Se ve exhausto. Casi como si el estrés hubiese consumido su alegría de un momento a otro. No sé qué hacer. No quiero verle así.

—¿Seguro que estas bien? —insistí atrapando su antebrazo mientras él me mira con fatiga.

—Si…— responde algo apagado.

Aizawa nos interrumpe, hablando de la 3-A. No despego mi vista del rostro de Izuku, que torna una sonrisa forzada y educada ante los comentarios de mi tío sobre el copión de Kaminari.

 _Izuku…_

El timbre resuena en la escuela, dando inicio al segundo bloque. Llego el momento de sepárame de Izuku. Otra vez.

Carajo. Iría con él a esa clase solo para no perderle de vista.

Mi pecoso novio toma los exámenes que he impreso para él, y lee las primeras hojas para después voltear hacia la puerta.

—Izuku— le llamo logrando que se detenga antes de llegar al umbral— ¿Estas bien? ¿Realmente?

—Si… —Me dice algo, a mi parecer, triste—. Solo estoy… confundido.

—Ya veo…— respondo inquieto, acercándome, acariciando el reverso de su palma—. Podemos hablar después, si eso quieres.

—Gracias Hitoshi, creo que eso me ayudaría a aclarar mi mente—asegura algo aliviado. Sonríe y se voltea dejándome con un amargo sabor en la boca.

Me oculta algo.

Pero antes de irse, Izuku se voltea y me mira con dulzura.

—Te amo…

Sonrío levemente enternecido por el detalle.

—Yo también te amo, nos veremos después.

Y con eso pierdo a Izuku de vista.

 _Tal vez, el bastardo está en la 3-A._

Eso me hace sentir aún peor.

Hoy tengo un examen en la 3-B. Eso me ha dado mucho tiempo para pensar, mi mente ha divagado por una hora completa y eso me ha permitido analizar la situación

El "Admirador" tiene una alta probabilidad de ser la misma persona que aquel acosador de Izuku. Si ese es el caso, significa que el mismo bastardo ha estado detrás de Izuku desde hace más de un año, quizás desde la universidad. Lo cual es preocupante.

Me conocía lo suficiente para saber mis costumbres, conocer a la gente que me rodeaba, des seguro no era un obstáculo para él hasta que Izuku y yo comenzamos a intimar, tal vez eso dio vuelta su mundo. Izuku y yo nunca tuvimos problemas, nadie atentó contra nosotros, o por lo menos ninguno noto algo extraño en nuestras vidas.

El Acosador es un sociópata, de seguro una persona que se mezcle entre la multitud al punto de parecer una persona normal. Los sociópatas son personas peligrosas, manipuladoras y calculadoras, tienen rasgos obsesivos y egocéntricos, algo debió generar un rompimiento una vez más para que volviera a hacer evidente su presencia.

¿Pero qué tan presente esta? Desde mi punto de vista, el Acosador no es más que una sombra, una terrorífica que sigue los pasos de Izuku sin perder de vista cada detalle de su vida.

 _Izuku últimamente parece ocultar algo._

Lo más probable es que Izuku ya sepa de la existencia de su Acosador, de seguro han tenido contacto e Izuku no ha tenido el valor para decirme, quizás, cree que es un tema solucionado.

El problema más grave es que el maldito tiene la valentía suficiente para hacerse presente en mi hogar y esperar a Izuku sabiendo perfectamente que yo puedo llegar en cualquier momento.

Esto debe ser solo el comienzo. Si no se detiene al Acosador, este puede adquirir la seguridad suficiente para comenzar a hacer cosas peligrosas.

 _¿Qué hago?_

—Emi— dije muy bajo mientras miraba mis pies en medio del examen de la 3-A.

 _Ella debe saber cómo ayudarme._

Oh. Me dirá que estoy enloqueciendo. Que es altamente probable.

—Pero puede ayudarme a hacer un perfil.

—Shinsou-sensei— me llaman logrando que desvié la mirada de mis zapatos. Doy un brinco al ver el salón vacío, Kendo sonríe incomoda y Monoma está a su lado—. Los exámenes…

—¡G-Gracias! — chillé algo incómodo ante mi descuido, recibiendo la gran cantidad de hojas.

Necesito solucionar esto. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Rasqué mi nuca algo incómodo al ver que mis estudiantes tuvieron la oportunidad perfecta para copiar. Mi mente está en las nubes desde que descubrí que todo lo que ha pasado entre Izuku y yo es a causa del Acosador. La lista de los posibles candidatos es muy larga, puede ser cualquier persona a la que Izuku haya tenido contacto en la escuela media, en la universidad, o quizás en la misma calle.

 _También puede ser un estudiante._

Bakugo. Todoroki. Uraraka. Kirishima. Kaminari… Son tantas opciones, pero por lo que logre ver a simple vista ese día, se trata de un hombre, así que por lo menos eso se reduce un poco.

Bakugo es el más probable, ya que Todoroki aún está en el Hospital, a menos que pueda sacar fotografías en coma, dudo que sea él.

Definitivamente tiene que ser Bakugo. Encaja perfectamente con el perfil. Es un chico inestable y violento, de un orgullo tan alto que las nubes quedan bajas, lo más probable es que sea posesivo, no sería extraño.

Kirishima no. Es demasiado bueno. Además, el hombre que me topé en mi departamento era delgado y Kirishima es muy macizo, y mucho más pesado, con el empujón que el Acosador me dio en mi departamento solo me movió un par de centímetros, si hubiera sido Kirishima me hubiera mandado a volar. En compleción física y altura, tiene que ser Bakugo o Todoroki.

Mis ojos divisan una mancha negra moviéndose. Volteo de inmediato al ver la desaliñada cabellera de mi tío avanzar por los pasillos en dirección al salón de maestros.

—Aizawa— llamé saliendo del salón al ver como mi tío caminaba a paso casi hipnótico. Sus ojos oscuros me observaron con desinterés, me observó de pies a cabeza, y luego continuó su andar, casi ignorándome— ¿Emi tiene horas libres esta semana?

Shota no me mira.

—¿Tengo cara de secretaria?— preguntó en un tono plano —. Llámala

—¡Viven en el mismo techo! — me quejé acelerando el paso con intenciones de alcanzarle— Deberías saber.

—Pues no— gruñó.

—No quiero llamar— dije mientras suspiraba—. No quiero molestarla— mentí.

—Ha, entonces me jodes a mí— se queja adentrándose en el salón de maestros sin verme—. Llámala, o llama a su oficina, te dirán que horarios están libres.

—Eres de lo peor— dije con molestia al ver que no me he ahorrado la molestia de hacer la llamada.

—Y tú un holgazán.

Me quejé en silencio mientras veía como el hermano mayor de mi madre se adentraba al salón de maestros. Bufé desanimado, la idea de llamar no me entusiasma, Emi es demasiado buena para hablar y ahora no estoy con tiempo ni menos de humor para sus malos chistes. Así que, como única solución, envié un texto diciendo que necesitaba hablar con ella. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

Pedí una pizza. La idea de animar a Izuku aún me bloquea. Así que pedí la pizza con sus ingredientes favoritos y fui rápidamente a buscarla a la pizzería en mi auto, comprando un batido en el camino para Izuku.

 _La comida siempre es una buena forma de animar a Izuku._

Al volver le busqué en el salón de maestros, y como imaginé, mi novio estaba mirando a la nada con aquel rostro apagado que tanto odio. Izuku es un sol, uno que reluce en mi vida, que ilumina cada habitación con su sonrisa, la confusión que le invade debe ser a mi causa. Después de todo, la infelicidad de Izuku siempre ha sido por mi culpa.

Nos escabullimos de Aizawa y Mic que nos regañaron por traer Pizza a la escuela, es decir, por traer tal fruto prohibido al nido de víboras hambrientas que es esta escuela. Izuku quería ir a la cafetería, pero yo decidí que necesitábamos privacidad, un lugar tranquilo donde Izuku pueda relajarse y ser él mismo.

El auditorio hoy esta vacío.

Izuku come. Su rostro ha tomado color.

 _Increíble lo que puede hacer una pizza._

No quiero tocar el tema que le tiene triste o decaerá de nuevo. Sea lo que sea que lo confunda, solo empeorare el tema e Izuku tiene aún una clase en la tarde, es un tema que podemos tocar en casa.

—Te traje un batido de frutas— dije al ver que estaba algo atorado.

Izuku, con las mejillas repletas de Pizza, sonríe y acepta el batido.

 _Es como un niño._

Se ve adorable. Sus mejillas infladas, sus labios con salsa de tomate, sus ojos brillan mientras prueba el batido de frutas.

Es como si el tiempo se detuviese. Como si los problemas no existieran. Solo Izuku y yo.

—Te amo— dije sin pensar. Izuku se sorprende atragantándose, y me mira con diversión al no poder responder por estar con la boca llena de pizza.

 _Me hace feliz._

—¡Ven aquí! — dije entusiasmado acercándome y tirándole de su chaleco verde atrayéndolo hacia mí, besando con velocidad aquellos labios repletos de salsa de tomate. Izuku se retuerce en mis brazos, riendo y quejándose que aún no termina de comer, mientras yo aún continúo repartiendo besos por sus regordetas mejillas.

 _No dejaré que nadie lo separé de mi lado. Yo lo voy a proteger._

—Sabes qué— habló mientras limpio la comisura de mi boca con la servilleta, levanto la mirada a medida que hago una bola de papel con el papel, notando como Izuku palmea sus manos deshaciéndose de los restos de comida—, vámonos antes.

—¿De verdad? — pregunto curioso y ciertamente interesado.

—Sí— me dice mientras me mira directamente a los ojos, casi como si algo en él hubiese nacido—, digamos algo como una mentira y larguémonos antes, y podemos dormir juntos y…

—Y coger hasta no sentir las piernas— propongo a medida que me acerco arrestando mi humanidad, llegando a su cuello mientras escucho como Izuku ríe risueño.

—Puede ser— me dice—, solo vámonos, seamos tú y yo— dijo mientras se volteaba besándome para después distanciar un poco nuestros labios—, vivamos nuestro presente.

—Eso me gusta… Un Izuku rebelde— ronroneé para volver a besarle.

 _Vivir el presente. Nuestro presente. Me encanta._

Nos separamos después de unos besos subidos de tono. Fui directo a hablar con Nezu mientras Izuku le daba el permiso a la 3-A de irse.

Me excusé por ambos. Le dije que alguien había entrado al departamento de Izuku y necesitábamos ir para ver las perdidas. Una mentira a medias, pues, pasó en realidad, solo que en la mañana.

Y claro, nos iremos a mi casa. Pero son solo detalles.

Nos encontraríamos en el estacionamiento, y luego nos iremos. Pero pese a que esperé pacientemente, Izuku no llegaba.

Vi salir a la 3-A desde el estacionamiento, casi todos juntos, riendo y festejando que eran los únicos que se iban antes. Tras unos minutos, les siguió el paso Bakugo y Kirishima. Ambos hablando animadamente. Corrijo, Kirishima alegre mientras Bakugo gruñía.

Pero Izuku no salía.

— _Quería pagarme mucho dinero para hacer que lo de hace un año se repita—_

 _Algo no va bien._

Un mal presentimiento domina cada fibra de mi ser. Tiemblo ante el frío que hace, o quizás, por la idea que me domina. Mi pie comienza a golpear se arriba abajo a causa de la ansiedad.

 _El acosador puede estar en la 3-A._

No puedo quedarme tranquilo. Y al ver que comienza a nevar, mando todo al demonio y corro al interior de la escuela. Subo a gran velocidad, directamente a la 3-A.

Cruzo el tercer piso y desciendo la velocidad al ver el salón a lo lejos. La puerta está cerrada. Mi pecho sube y baja, mi garganta quema, está seca.

Abro mi boca para gritar el nombre de mi novio. Pero mi voz se bloquea. Escucho un sonoro golpe, acompañado de un gimoteo.

 _Izuku._

Entro con rapidez, moviendo la corrediza con violencia, encantándome con mi pesadilla. A Izuku, siento tocado por un bastardo de cabello extraño.

Ni siquiera analizo de quién se trata. No me interesa. Solo escucho como llora Izuku, y eso me transforma.

 _Lo voy matar._

Lo agarro con todas mi fuerzas de la ropa, que no notando que se trata del uniforme de gimnasia de la escuela. Lo tiré con toda mi fuerza contra los pupitres, escuchando la caída del bastado junto con una queja repleta de dolor.

No le tomo atención, y solo me enfoco en Izuku, que gimotea con la mirada nublada. Sin mirar a un lugar exacto. Tomo su rostro, y mis manos se humedecen por sus lágrimas que acarician mi piel descendiendo por mis nudillos. Mis ojos le inspeccionan, buscando alguna herida o hematoma que delate que el bastardo a abusado de él de algún modo, y lo primero que veo, es un sucio chupetón en su cuello.

Eso fue prueba suficiente.

Dejo a Izuku. Y me volteo fuera de mí. Mis ojos al fin divisan al hijo de perra. A este bastardo jamás lo había visto. Se coloca de pie lentamente, tiene el rostro pálido, con una marca muy particular en su ojo izquierdo. Su cabello es bicolor con el corte de un jodido gánster.

Un maldito anormal.

Su mirada bicolor al fin se posan en mí, casi como si reflejaran sorpresa.

—Te arrancaré la lengua—dije con voz ronca y decidida mientras me acerco dispuesto a acabar con el infierno que este maldito ha osado hacer pasar a mi novio.

 _ **MI NOVIO.**_

—Espera— habla el muy bastardo levantándose—, es un error.

—Cierra la boca— gruñí ronco mientras avanzaba hacia él—. Te diré lo que fue un error…— le atrapé de sus ropas, elevando mi puño por sobre mi cabeza, acercándome a su asquerosa persona—. Tocarlo…

Escucho el gritó de Izuku a mis espaldas, pero no le presto atención, solo muevo mi puño en dirección al rostro del hijo de puta.

Pero antes de que logre mi venganza, un enorme peso me empuja contra mi hombro izquierdo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Mis pies de enredaron con torpeza, y caigo sobre los ya desordenados pupitres. Me sujeto la cabeza al golpear mi cien contra una de las orillas del pupitre.

—Mírate ojeroso— maldije al reconocer la voz, le miro de reojo, topándome con unos ojos granate que están dominados por la adrenalina— ¡Quién lo diría! Eres mejor saco de boxeo que maestro.

De todos los idiotas de la 3-A. Tenía que ser el delincuente.

—K-Kacchan…— escucho a mis espaldas.

—Vamos Ojeroso— habló el cenizo estudiante mientras tronaba los nudillos, a medida que el bastardo bicolor se colocaba de pie a su espalda—, bailemos.

Siento las manos de Izuku en mi hombro, pero yo me coloco de pie, protegiéndole, interponiéndome entre los mocosos y mi novio.

 _No lo tocaran._

—Izuku— hablé aun dominado por mi ira—, ve al auto.

Noto que Bakugo da un paso al frente, y por instinto arrastro a Izuku detrás de mí. Bakugo chasquea la lengua con molestia a medida que el bicolor se ubica a su lado.

—¿Por qué volviste? — preguntó con mucha familiaridad el bicolor a Bakugo.

 _Se conocen._

Y con eso mi mente comienza a trabajar.

—Olía tus hormonas desde el centro—gruñó de reojo el cenizo sin perderme de vista.

 _No. Está mirando a mi Izuku._

Tal vez no era Bakugo. Este chico bicolor es igual de pálido que el idiota del ascensor, su altura es similar y es igual de delgado. Quizás Bakugo es solo una marioneta o de seguro siempre han estado coludidos. Tal vez su plan siempre ha sido alejar a Izuku de mí. O quizás soy un obstáculo repentino para una violación grupal.

 _Tal vez el bicolor le pagó a Setsuna._

—Hi-Hitoshi escúchame…

—Izuku, ve al auto— volví a insistir.

Estoy comenzando a entrar en pánico. Tal vez son más, o quizás son solo estos dos. Quizás son el cerebro de todo. O quizás solo son dos peones.

Mi mente esta acelerada. Todo es posible en estos momentos, siento que la única solución es arrojar a los dos idiotas por la ventana mientras Izuku huye.

—Hitoshi, por favor— siento como Izuku jala de mi brazo una y otra vez.

No obedece ¿Por qué no obedece? ¿Por qué no entiende que busco protegerlo?

─ _Nos vemos pronto, Shinsou-kun─_

Izuku, tengo que proteger a Izuku.

—Izuku yo lo lamento— habla el bicolor con descaro, dando un paso hacia nosotros. Mi mano se posa en el pecho de Izuku, obligándole a mantenerse detrás de mi—, yo no quería lastimarte, yo…

—Cierra la boca— ordené—. Lo último que queremos son tus disculpas— gruñí. Un bufido resuena en la habitación, mis ojos se posan en ele cenizo que me mira irritado, casi como si la situación fuese desagradable o quizás molesta. Su ojos son afilados y su frente está adornada con una fea vena que palpita notoriamente.

¿Tiene el cabello más corto?

—¿Queremos? — preguntó Bakugo en burla haciéndome volver a recordar la situación en que estábamos—. ¿Qué carajos Deku? ¿Este loco habla por ti? ¿He?

—Kacchan eso no es…

—Izuku, ve al auto— volví a ordenar, generando que la sonrisa ladina y engreída de Bakugo se desvanezca al no permitir que genere sus juegos mentales en Izuku.

Bakugo vuelve a dar un paso hacia nosotros, esta vez, lo imita el bicolor.

Siento que todo sucede muy rápido. Son dos contra uno, e Izuku no parece comprender que esos bastardos son peligrosos.

No sé qué hacer. Estoy desesperado.

—Hitoshi— me habla Izuku—, ellos no me van a lasti…

—¡CARAJO IZUKU! — grité a todo pulmón, volteando por sobre mi hombro— ¡SOLO VE AL MALDITO AUTO!

El rostro de mi pecoso se deforma ante mi grito. Me mira asustado, casi como si no comprendiese la situación. Es qué él en realidad no comprende, y eso es porque no me he dado el trabajo de decirle todo lo que he tenido que ocultar por su bien.

Pero esto está pasando ahora, no hay tiempo de explicar.

Miro de reojo a Bakugo, notando como parece haber enfurecido, y a su lado, el bicolor me mira con ojos afilados.

—S-Si…Hitoshi…

Izuku pasa a mi lado, caminando lentamente con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Bakugo le mira todo el tiempo de reojo, e intenta tomarle del brazo.

—Ni lo pienses— gruñí.

Sus ojos granate se desvían hacia mí. Su mirada es intensa, parece estar vigilándome, casi como si tantease el terreno.

Izuku se va. Quedamos solos.

—Muy bien— hablé con voz ronca—. ¿Cúal es su plan?— pregunté molesto.

Ambos intercambian una mirada fugaz.

—¡El email! ¡Setsuna! ¡¿Quién de ustedes fue?! — pregunté enfurecido.

—Mira Ojeras— habló el cenizo cruzándose de brazos, a mi parecer, irritado—, No sé qué mierda fumaste, pero no sabemos de qué estas hablando.

—Claramente nos vez como un enemigo, Shinsou-sensei— musita con respeto el bicolor—. Pero no somos enemigos, es solo un malentendido.

—¿Malentendido? — pregunté con sarcasmo— ¿Estas jodiendome? Estabas tocando a mi novio, él lloraba mientras tú lo tocabas ¿Y me dices que es un malentendido? Maldito descarado.

Los ojos de Bakugo pasan de mi persona, al bicolor. Con una mirada repleta de asco y molestia, claramente con una mirada acusadora.

—Como dije— volvió a hablar el bicolor con tenue sonrojo en las mejillas y la mirada desviada, casi como si se negase a mirar al cenizo—, es un malentendido.

—Te partiré el culo después— gruñó el cenizo mientras le miraba para después voltear hacia mí—. Mira Mr. Paranoia, no sé cuál sea tu problema, pero el único que le patea el culo a este bastardo soy yo, así que vete a joder a otro lado.

—Ustedes quieren lastimar a Izuku—dije con seguridad— ¡Ya hablen!

—¡Serás sordo! — gritó el cenizo— ¡Las ojeras cubren tus oídos! ¡No sabemos de qué carajos hablas!

Estoy dispuesto a atacarlos. Ya no más juegos, ni oportunidades. Comienzo a moverme lentamente hacia ellos, tanteando terreno, posando mis puños frente a mi rostro con intenciones de detener cualquier golpe que provenga de Bakugo. Entre los dos, estoy seguro que el delincuente es el más problemático.

Pero no imposible de vencer.

El bicolor posa su mano en el hombro del cenizo, y luego me mira.

—Shinsou, sea razonable—habla con voz suave y severa el bicolor. No puedo evitar pensar que le he escuchado en algún lado—, una pelea nos es conveniente para ninguno.

—¡Hablar por ti! — se burló el cenizo moviendo du hombro con brusquedad, quitándose la mano de encima para después mirarme—. Tú presencia siempre me ha sido indiferente, por mi podrías coger a cualquiera y morirte por SIDA o algo así. Pero desde que Deku apareció, no hay día en que no sueñe con reventarte el cráneo.

—No eres más que un maldito delincuente— gruñí—. Siempre un lastre y asqueroso bocon, ahora, podre al fin cerrarte la boca.

—Curioso— musitó mientras se posicionaba para pelear—, pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti.

Mi puño se estrelló de inmediato contra el rostro de Bakugo, dándole justo en la mejilla derecha. Katsuki no pierde el tiempo, sonríe de lado aun con mis nudillos enterrados en su carne, y con un rápido movimiento, atrapa mi cabeza y estrella su cráneo contra el mío, obligándome a retroceder.

—Nada mal, Ojeras— dijo con una sonrisa fiera mientras verificaba algún corte o rastros de sangre—. Pero Deku golpea más fuerte que tú ¿Lo sabias? — poso mi mano en el lugar donde Katsuki me ha golpeado, mirándole de reojo—. Tal vez es el karate, o el Judo… Quién sabe, pero ese hijo de puta golpea como un jodido profesional.

Le miro enfurecido. ¿Cómo carajo sabe todo eso?

—Te digo algo Ojeras…

Lanzo un golpe, pero Bakugo lo esquiva, azotando sus macizos nudillos contra mi estómago obligándome a perder el aire.

—Deku tiene unas lindas pecas en su cadera— ronronea en mi oído lo suficientemente bajo—, y ese olor a lavanda en su cama, carajo, es delicioso.

Muevo mi brazo con velocidad, estampando mi codo directamente en la cien de Bakugo, haciéndole retroceder algo aturdido. Me lanzo con todo mi peso contra su persona, acorralándolo contra el muro, lanzando golpe tras golpe contra su rostro.

—¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡HIJO DE PERRA! — repito una y otra vez sin poder creer sus palabras.

Alguien me atrapa de las axilas y me obliga a sepárame de él. Muevo mi cabeza de golpe al percatarme que se trata del amigo de Bakugo, golpeándolo en la nariz, liberándome. Me volteo y estampo mis nudillos en su feo rostro volviéndolo a tirar al suelo.

No tiene experiencia en combate, es notorio.

Otra vez alguien me atrapa, pero esta vez, la persona que me rodea sus manos, pasando por bajo mis axilas dejándola posar en mi nuca, reduciéndome pese a que intento liberarme y forcejeo energéticamente.

—¡Detente! ¡Hitoshi! ¡Suficiente!

 _Aizawa._

Al fin me calmo. Miro de reojo como Bakugo está siendo sujetado por Mic con mucha dificultad mientras esta se queja e insulta en todos los idiomas posibles contra mi persona. El bicolor se coloca de pie, con la nariz sangrando. Y al fin, Aizawa me libera.

—¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?! — preguntó en un gritó mi tío mientras me mira enfurecido, empujando mi pecho contra el pizarrón— ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡¿Quieren que te despidan?!

—¡Ese imbécil intentó violar a Izuku! — grité a todo pulmón mientras apuntaba al bicolor que me mira cubriendo su nariz en un intento de detener el sangrado.

—¡Todoroki! — llama logrando que de un brinco ante el nombre— ¡Explícate! ¡AHORA!

—Es un malentendido— dijo con tono plano. Es como si solo esa palabra conociese—. Pero es mi culpa, di que la situación se malinterpretara.

—¡¿Y tú?! — inquirió mi tío mirando al cenizo que yace con una llave del rubio, que con esfuerzos a logrado doblar ambos brazos del cenizo por la espalda— ¡Bakugo! ¡te hice una pregunta!

—¡SOLO VINE A PATEARLE EL CULO AL BASTARDO MITAD-MITAD! ¡¿BIEN?! ¡ME ESTAS ROMPIENDO EL BRAZO MIC! ¡CARAJO! ¡SUÉLTAME!

—¡Mic suéltalo! — ordenó el azabache permitiendo libertad al cenizo que se dejó caer de rodillas, moviendo su brazo a medida que hacia movimientos circulares con su hombro— ¡Escuchen ustedes dos! — le habló a los estudiantes— ¡Se irán a casa! No dirán nada de esto a nadie, ya están en problemas por golpear a un maestro, si Nezu se entera, los expulsaran a ambos— Bakugo chasquea la lengua y el presunto Todoroki asiente levemente—. Y tú— le miro con molestia—, lárgate a tu casa antes que yo mismo te golpee por atacar a dos de mis estudiantes.

—Tus estudiantes están acosando a Izuku, son unos dementes— gruñí en voz baja solo para que Aizawa me escuchara—, son peligrosos para Izuku, los mataré…

—Curioso—me dice mientras se acerca a mi quedando a centímetros de mi rostro— "Izuku" no ha dicho nada. No esta siquiera presente. — Aizawa mira a los idiotas y luego a mí—. Vuelve a tocarlos, y las veras conmigo… Sobrino.

Frunzo el ceño más de lo normal a medida que aprieto los puños a causa de la impotencia.

—Shota…— digo casi como advertencia.

—Lárgate— me dice un gruñido mientras me empuja hacia la puerta—, o ye mismo te sacare a patadas.

Dominado por la ira, me largo empujando a Aizawa en el proceso. Siento mi frente palpitar a medida que camino al estacionamiento. No puedo creer que Aizawa salvara a esos dos pervertidos.

Al llegar noto sorprendido que una gran cantidad de nieve se ha acumulado en el suelo. El cielo es tan gris que parece un manto grueso decidido a no dejar pasar la luz de sol. La nieve es intensa, no puedo ver más allá de dos metros a causa de la feroz tormenta que nos azota.

Avanzo hacia mi auto, y ahí está, sentado entre la nieve, abrazándose a si mismo mientras sus risos y hombros tienen algunos copos en ellos.

Sus ojos verdes pasan de la nieve a mí, colocándose de pie ante mi presencia. Sus parpados están hinchados, y su nariz roja a causa del frío.

Me acerco a él y le abrazo con fuerza, reconfortándolo ante lo ocurrido.

Debió ser muy aterrador.

.

Izuku mueve el algodón sobre mi mejilla. Lentamente, casi como si tuviese miedo de quebrarme.

Solo miro mis manos mientras siento la calidez del agua caliente que lentamente se dedica a acariciar mi nueva herida. Izuku no ha dicho nada desde que llegamos a casa, solo se ha dedicado a cuidar la herida de mi mejilla.

Canela llega y se deja caer sobre mis piernas, exigiendo atención. Mi mano se posa en su panza mientras este ronronea satisfecho.

—Es mi culpa.

Abro mi ojo izquierdo y levanto la mirada hacia Izuku que permanece frente a mí a medida que unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

No sé qué decirle.

—Hitoshi— me dice mientras deja caer el algodón en el recipiente de agua caliente, cubriéndose el rostro a causa del llanto que atenta con liberarse—. Yo en serio lo lamento.

—No. No. No te culpes— musité tomando sus manos quitándolas de su rostro—. Esto no es tú culpa, nada es tú culpa…

—Lo que paso— continúa hablando mientras me mira con dolor—, no era lo que tú creías.

Medito un poco sus palabras, y no puedo evitar recordar el "Es un malentendido".

—Estabas llorando— dije con seriedad—, llegué y estabas llorando.

—L-Lo sé pero…

—¡Si hubieras querido no hubieras estado llorando! — hablé exaltado colocándome de pie, Izuku me mira angustiado—¡Ese tipo casi te viola!

—¡T-Te equivocas! ¡S-Shochan nunca…

—¡SU NOMBRE ES SHOTO! — grité a todo pulmón enfurecido— ¡Deja eso de Shochan y Kacchan! ¡No son niños Izuku! ¡Todoroki casi te viola! ¡Yo te salvé! ¡Deja de defenderlo!

—¡Por favor! — me dice suplicante mientras las lágrimas brotan— ¡Entiende! ¡No era lo que creías! ¡Ninguno me haría daño! ¡Solo fue…

—¡¿Un malentendido?! — pregunté a todo pulmón— ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Adivino! ¡Ibas a tener sexo y te arrepentiste! ¡¿Ha?!

Izuku se bloquea ante mis palabras. Le miro atónito al ver que le he atinado sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Tú ibas a … — pero mi voz se corta antes de que pueda decirlo— ¿Me ibas a engañar con Todoroki?

Izuku solo me mira horrorizado mientras baja la mirada, dolido.

Mi pecho se encoje al ver que ha respondido por su modo de actuar.

No me duele. No me duele.

 _Carajo. Si me duele._

—Hi-Hitoshi… yo…

Me marcho a mi habitación, al momento que las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos sin permiso. Me adentro a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, avanzo un par de pasos y mis piernas me traicionan, haciéndome caer a la orilla de mi cama.

Poso mi espalda en el colchón mientras miro el techo en un inútil intento de detener las lágrimas que están escapando sin permiso. Intento calmarme, pero me es difícil.

Me duele el pecho, y mis pulmones parecen olvidar como trabajar.

Flexiono las piernas y poso mis brazos sobre mis rodillas intentado calmarme y no verme más patético de lo que ya me veo.

Creí que podría resistir el pensamiento de que Izuku se sienta atraído por alguien más. Pero es demasiado difícil, la idea de que sea el acosador e Izuku caiga en sus redes me aterra. No. Me duele, esto es más doloroso que aterrador, ya que significa que Izuku me puede abandonar por un maldito desquiciado.

 _Y yo lo amo demasiado…_

No quiero. No quiero que me lo quite.

 _ **No lo permitiré.**_

Un suave golpeteo en la madera me hace brincar. No respondo, solo escucho como la puerta rechina al abrirse haciéndome ver a Izuku asomándose. Mis ojos le analizan notando el desastre que es su rostro, su cabello y sus ojos.

Bajo la mirada al sentir su persona sentarse a mi lado.

—Creo que inconscientemente… quería hacerte daño— me dice mientras yo miro un punto fijo.

Sonrío tristemente mientras las lágrimas brotan junto a las de Izuku que parece destrozado ante sus propias palabras. Dejo escapar una risa falsa y luego dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Hiciste más que eso —dije mientras me oculto en su cuello mientras Izuku me abraza. Busco refugio en su pecho mientras sus manos rodean mi espalda y sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello—. Me destrozaste el corazón, Izuku.

Izuku rompe en llanto ante mis palabras, yo le acompaño en un silencioso lamento.

Me duele darme cuenta que: Yo le destroce de la misma forma el corazón a Izuku.

Me deshago en lágrimas al recordar sus ojos verdes al verme. Mi pecho se aprieta en arrepentimiento una y otra vez al recordar el momento preciso en que la puerta se abrió y escuché mi nombre escapar de sus dulces labios. Recuerdo sus facciones, su palidez, su dolor dibujado en cada fibra de su ser.

Me duele darme cuenta que en esta habitación, en este mismo departamento, ambos nos rompimos el corazón sin piedad.

 _Setsuna tiene razón. Todo este dolor, Izuku no lo tenía merecido. Yo sí._

No importa. Sin importar cuanto dolor tengamos que pasar, Izuku y yo terminaremos juntos al final. No importa cuántos trucos tenga que usar, daré lo mejor de mí.

—Izuku— llamé mientras aun permanezco oculto en clavícula. Mi pecoso musita un suave sonido que me da a entender que me escucha—. Todoroki y Bakugo… Ellos…

Haré lo que sea por mantenerlos lejos.

—Lo lamento, no quería decírtelo— dije algo dolido— ellos… te están acosando…

.

 **No sé qué decir. Hasta me dio penita escribir la última parte u.u … Bueno, este cap iba a tener una aparición de la tal Emi, una persona en que Shinsou confía demasiado al punto de pedirle ayuda sobre el Acosador. Pero me di cuenta que el cap termina muy bien en ese preciso momento en que ambos lloran en la habitación, no iba a forzar más las emociones ni menos la extensión, así que la aparición de Emi se postergara.**

 **¡Shinsou está haciendo trampa señores y señoras! Eso es jugar sucio…**

 **¡Muchos saludos! ¡Y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Bueno. Nos leemos el 22 de junio, bye bye.**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **DragneelInc**

 **¡Y llego lo bueno! ¡Izuku y Shinsou rompiéndose el corazón mutuamente después de que Bakugo y Shinsou se partieran la madre! ¡Muchas emociones en un solo capitulo! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Arekusa**

 **¡Kacchan no volvería solo por una buena acción! ¡claro que no! Él siempre hace lo que le es más conveniente, y en este caso, solo fue para volver a golpear a Todoroki, ganándose el premio sorpresa que termino golpeando a su más grande enemigo ¡Muchas gracias por leer! (una vez más, lamento la extensión del fin, es solo que no me gusta que las cosas sucedan porque sí, quiero que todo tenga un desarrollo. Prefiero hacer las cosas lentas, pero bien)**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Izuku obedientemente se mantuvo al margen. Ya las cosas estaban lo suficientemente mal como para meterse y empeorarlo. ¡Aizawa al rescate! De otro modo, una vez más Todoroki y Bakugo hubiesen caído en la maldición de golpear profesores, y bom, expulsados. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que te haya gustado!**

 **Panqueque**

 **Solución simple: Todos con todos y final feliz. Jajaja ¡Espero que esta vez recuerdes el nombre que usaste para comentar! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Azareth**

 **¿Y ahora te dio penita el pobre de Hitoshi? U.u pobrecito… ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡No olviden su review!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Momoleft.**


	44. Chapter 44

**¡Este capítulo está dedicado a** **Nekoboy mty** **! ¡MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que este capítulo te guste, espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien en tu día.**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Me sentía mareado y molesto. Muevo mis piernas de arriba abajo, dejando golpear el talón de mi zapato en el suelo, generando un leve rebote en el suelo. Una y otra vez, estoy cansado de toda esta mierda. Si me van a a expulsar que lo hagan de una maldita vez.

Me hacen perder mi valioso tiempo. Podría estar viendo televisión, o leyendo, o jugado videojuegos.

—Una vez más, disculpe— dijo mi madre al momento que la puerta del director se abre.

Les ignoro, y continúo repitiendo el movimiento de mi pie, casi fingiendo que era lo más divertido del universo.

—Katsuki— me detengo mirando de reojo a mi madre—. Nos vamos.

Chasqueo la lengua colocándome de pie con molestia. Escucho el suspiro del director a mis espaldas mientras mi madre me dirige a la salida.

Estoy cansado. No sirvo para el sistema escolar.

—¿Por qué no puedo estudiar en casa? — pregunté con molestia mientras avanzo mirando los tacones de mi madre—. Vieja.

Mi madre se detiene y me mira por sobre su hombro con una leve sonrisa mientras presento un mohín en mi boca.

—Te está cambiando la voz — me dijo divertida—, por un momento me hizo recordar a mi padre.

Me quedo en silencio mientras mantengo las manos en mis bolsillos. Chasqueo la lengua, mirando en otra dirección.

—Katsuki— levanto la mirada mientras ella me mira comprensiva— ¿Qué paso? Tú nunca lastimarías a una mujer, te educamos para eso.

Rodeo los ojos pasando a su lado. Sol le pegué una goma de mascar en el cabello, nada de otro mundo. La muy perra lo tenía merecido.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡¿HA?! ¡NO QUE ASCO! — chille molesto por su comentario.

—Si te gusta, es normal hijo, ya tienes 13, es muy normal que tengas sentimientos hacia alguien y…

—¡No me gusta! ¡Carajo vieja!

Ella suspira y luego me golpea en la nuca.

—¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! ¡PEQUEÑO ENGENDRO!

—¡SE LO MERECÍA! — grité a todo pulmón.

Mi madre me miro con molestia mientras me observaba con decisión, sus ojos repletos de poder me hacen vacilar y volteo la mirada.

—Habla ahora, o dormirás en el patio.

 _Sera bruja._

—¡Bien! — gruñí— la muy perra se burló de Jirou por no tener pechos, lo merecía la muy zorra.

Me crucé de brazos. Había sido una discusión en el pasillo, nunca había notado que Jirou estaba en la misma escuela que Kirishima y yo, pero la noté la semana pasada sola en los patios mientras cantaba con los audífonos puestos. Le dije que era una antisocial y ella me dijo que con los años lo amargado y engreído creía conmigo. Nos sentamos y almorzamos juntos poniéndonos al día. La perra que ahora es calva, le dijo a Jirou que era una tabla, que todas en la escuela tenían pechos y ella era de seguro un niño ante lo plana que era. Jirou no lloró y fingió no escucharla.

Oh. Pero yo la escuche.

Ahora la muy tonta tiene que andar con lindo gorro si no quiere que le vean la pelada.

—Katsuki— miro a mi vieja que sonríe— ¿Te gusta alguien?

—¡¿ACASO ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡POR QUÉ CARAJOS ME GUSTARÍA ALGUIEN?!

Mi madre me suspiró, y tras no conseguir una respuesta de su gusto, miró al horizonte y dijo: Paciencia Mitsuki, ya le gustará alguien.

 **Capítulo 40: ¿Sexo con pan?**

 _Carajo._

Di un brinco al sentir el antiséptico introducirse en mi mejilla, quemando mi epidermis generando leves y casi imperceptibles espasmos en mi carne. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y por instinto retrocedo casi por auto protección.

—¡Quédate quieto! — me ordenó la anciana por segunda vez.

—¡Lo haría si no fueras tan brusca! — me quejé en auto defensa.

—¡Merecido! — me dijo volviendo a posar el algodón con alcohol en mi herida, volviéndome a hacerme doler— ¡¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no peleen?! ¡¿He?!

Me quedo en silencio, con la mirada baja. Chasqueo la lengua mientras volteo el rostro hacia la pared. Percibo, sin la necesidad de voltear, que la anciana está atendiendo al bastardo Mitad-Mitad mientras nos hundimos en los incansables regaños de la anciana a hacia nosotros.

Aizawa nos ordenó ir con la enfermera, inventamos que nos habíamos peleado entre nosotros, de ese modo el asunto de Ojeroso vs Estudiantes-rebeldes quedaría oculto. El Ojeroso no perdería su trabajo, y nosotros no seriamos expulsados, técnicamente, todos ganamos.

 _Aun así…_

— _él lloraba mientras tú lo tocabas ¿Y me dices que es un malentendido?_ _—_

Miro de reojo al bastardo Mitad-Mitad, que yace en la otra camilla con la mirada baja. Volví a causa de un extraño presentimiento en mi columna, casi como si cada hueso de mi impertinente cuerpo gritara que este idiota intentaría algo, algo que no saldría del todo bien. Volví, porque quería dejar claro ante Deku que este bastardo buscaba solo sexo, y nada más, sus ojos repletos de determinación antes de salir del salón lo delataron. Buscaba una oportunidad donde ambos estuviesen solos, y a causa de la insistencia de Kirishima por llegar temprano a casa, cedí, cometiendo un error que de seguro me arrepentiré. Pero ahora, aquella mirada repleta de decisión se ha desvanecido. A mí parecer, la decisión que había nacido en el bastardo Mitad-Mitad parece haberse quebrado en miles de pedazos, siendo barridas por las lágrimas de Deku.

Es la primera vez que veo emociones en su apática cara. ¿Y a mí qué? Ese bastardo se lo merecía.

— _él lloraba…_

Deku lloraba.

El sonoro e inarmónico ruido de un Ringtone predeterminado retumbó en la enfermería. El bastardo a medio quemar rebusca en su bolsillo, golpeando y tanteando por sobre la ropa con desgano.

—¡No se permiten los celulares!— regañó la anciana mientras agitaba su bastón al bicolor.

—Lo lamento, es mi hermano— dice mientras posa el aparato en su oído—, debo contestar.

Se coloca de pie presionado el botón a medida que sale de la sala. Le sigo con la mirada.

— _¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!_ —Se escuchó por toda la sala captando mi atención. El bastardo llegó hasta el umbral, cruzándolo con lentitud mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No grites hermano. Estoy bien— me mantengo atento, pese a que se encuentra en el pasillo aun escucho su vos levemente— _. No, en la escuela. No. No. Solo vine por el examen. Sí. Lo lamento. Tienes razón. No llames a mi hermana, no es necesario. Si puedes, te lo agradecería. Sí, nos vemos. Gracias hermano._

Miro en otra dirección al escuchar la puerta, fingiendo demencia.

—¿Y? — preguntó la anciana— ¿Qué es tan importante para desobedecerme?

—Mi hermano viene por mí— respondió con notorio desgano mientras volvía a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

—¡Ja! — dejé escapar volteando mi mirada hacia él, encontrándome con sus ojos diferentes—. Obviamente, eres el blanco de todo, o te golpean o te envenenan, obviamente necesitas niñera, con tu suerte te mueres por combustión espontánea en medio de una nevazón.

Él solo me miró con tranquilidad, para después desviar su mirada con enorme falta de interés.

La anciana nos sacó a palos de su oficina. Nos advirtió que sería la última vez que nos curaría, o la próxima, nos delataría con Nezu. Ambos nos encaminamos hacia la salida principal, a un paso lento mientras damos pasos suaves, hacia la entrada. Voy delante, estoy guiando, como debe ser. No me incumbe. No debo meterme. Pero pese a que quiero largarme, y fingir demencia, me detengo.

Percibo que Todoroki me imita.

—Estaba llorando— dije mientras cerraba los ojos autoregañándome mentalmente por lo que voy hacer.

—¿Disculpa? — deja escapar a mis espaldas. Me volteo por completo, mirándole a los ojos.

 _Debo haber enloquecido_

—El Ojeras dijo que Deku estaba llorando, porque tú lo estabas tocando— Todoroki mantiene la mirada, casi esperando mi pregunta—. Eres un jodido pervertido y un fenómeno— suspiro—, pero no soy estúpido, no eres un violador. Ahora habla.

Medita mi exigencia, casi como si buscase comprender mis razones, pero desvía la mirada.

—Escucha jodido pervertido— hablé con molestia al ver que se niega a cooperar—, es obvio que ibas a tener sexo, me importa un carajo, solo quiero saber qué hizo llorar a Deku.

Pero no me mira.

Aprieto los puños al no ver colaboración, es un maldito idiota. Yo aquí intentado ayudarlo —O algo así— y el muy hijo de perra me ignora ¿Quién carajos se cree? Le partiré el culo. Doy un paso para zamarrearlo, y así tal vez conseguir unas respuestas, pero antes de que logre atrapar su fea ropa, él habla.

—Yo. — dijo logrando captar su atención. Sus ojos se posan en mí, con una notoria falta de vitalidad—. Yo le hice llorar— habla con desaliento.

—¿Por qué carajos harías eso?

—No pensé lo que dije— habló mientras miraba el techo. Su semblante es tranquilo, pese a que su mirada refleja tristeza, su rostro permanece sereno—, solo dije: "No importa, Si realmente lo quisieras… esto no estaría pasando"

 _Hablaban del ojeroso._

—Izuku me golpeó después de eso, y lloró— me quedo en silencio, meditando un poco su historia—. Comprendo si no me crees.

—Te creo. — digo sin pensar intentado pensar en la reacción de Deku ante las palabras de bicolor.

Su rostro pasa de aquel feo semblante monótono a uno repleto de sorpresa, casi como si no pudiese creer lo que acabo de decir.

—Bakugo…

—Cierra la boca— gruñí de antemano ante un posible drama barato—. Te creo, pero no te daré un estúpido abrazo, así que no confundas— dije mientras me volteaba retomando el paso—. Sigues siendo el maldito bastardo que me jode la existencia.

Doy unos marcados pasos, dejando en claro que el tema me desagrada por completo. No importa cuántos años pasen, Todoroki siempre será mi rival, desde pequeños ha sido asi, y debe permanecer así hasta mi muerte.

—Gracias— escucho decir a mi espalda.

—Como sea…

Seguimos el transcurso del viaje en silencio, caminado lentamente hacia la salida. Llegar el primer piso, fue por mi suerte, rápido. Busqué mi bufanda en mi mochila, y maldije mi estupidez de no traer un abrigo al ver como parece una tormenta de nieve. Miro de reojo a Todoroki y se coloca un ostentoso abrigo casi evidenciando aún más mi estupidez.

Sera engreído.

—¿No traes nada? — me dice. Chasqueo la lengua.

—Soy resistente al frío — mentí—, déjame en paz.

—Puedo pedirle a mi hermano llevarte a tu casa.

—¡No acepto limosnas! — gruñí con desagrado ante su lastima.

—No es limosna— me dice mientras le miro—. Es mi forma de agradecer que me hayas ayudado.

Le miro con pesadez, está esperando una respuesta, una que no pienso dar. Chasqueo la lengua con desagrado, técnicamente, aceptando su oferta pero en silencio digno.

—Bakugo— volvió a hablar mientras esperábamos a su estúpido hermano. Miro el vidrio de la ventana que yace a un costado de la entrada principal, notando como apenas puede divisarse el horizonte a causa de la gran intensidad del insaciable nevazón—. Bakugo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? — gruñí irritado ante su desagradable insistencia.

—Le dijiste a Shinsou-sensei— arqueo la ceja mirándole por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo—, desde que apareció Izuku en la escuela, deseabas golpearlo.

Todo lo que dije. Cada provocación, cada palabra, fue la ira que me dominó. En aquel momento solo podía recordar una y otra vez como ese bastardo le había gritado. El momento en que les vi besarse. El recordar una y otra que Deku, que Izuku y ese hijo de perra tenían sexo…Todo lo que dije… Fueron a causa de mis celos.

—A ti te gusta a Izuku ¿No es así?

Le miro varios segundos. Buscando algún rastro de hostilidad o burla. Pero no encuentro nada, de todas formas, de jodidamente difícil con esa cara de _Poker Face_ que tiene el muy pendejo.

Vuelvo a ver por la ventana, notando la nieve.

—Si es obvio, entonces no preguntes— respondí con seriedad.

Hay un gran silencio.

Sí. Me gusta. Pero solo eso.

—Intentaras alg…

—No— respondí antes de que terminara de preguntar—, a diferencia de ti, tengo orgullo—dije con burla mientras le miraba notando su inexpresivo rostro—.Tengo suficientes problemas propios como para cargar con los problemas de alguien más.

Escucho un bocinazo que capta mi atención, esta algo lejos, pero fue perceptible. El teléfono del heterocromatico resuena y esa es la señal para salir. Avanzamos entre la horrible tormenta que me congela hasta las bolas. Mis ojos divisan un auto oscuro a lo lejos y el bastardo Mitad-Mitad se me adelanta, mientras le sigo.

Al llegar, la puerta del copiloto se abre, escucho como Todoroki pregunta lo obvio. Y mis ojos comienzan a vagar impacientes a medida que la nieve quema mis mejillas y congela cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos viajan de lado a lado, hasta que me detengo al divisar a alguien a lo lejos. Mi mente se centraliza en una silueta, una silueta oscura que con dificultad noto ante la nieve que cae obstinada.

Solo se queda ahí. Mirando hacia nosotros. Le miro de frente, intentado comprender qué diablos hace.

—Mi hermano dice que no es problema— escucho a mi espalda mientras mantengo mi visita—. Bakugo…

—Oye idiota— le llame con cautela—, dime que también lo vez— dije hipnotizado en la oscura silueta.

—¿Sabes quién es? — me pregunta a mi espalda.

—No — respondí con pesadez.

La bocina nos saca de trance. Ambos volteamos hacia el auto que yace a nuestro lado con la puerta de copiloto abierta, notando como un chico albino se asoma con curiosidad.

—Muchachos, me estoy congelando ¿Qué ocurre?

Parpadeo algo sorprendido que sea albino y no pelirrojo.

Volteo recordando lo que miraba hace unos segundos, notando que la silueta ya no está.

Sea quién sea, se ha ido _._

Mis hombros se relajan, y sin más, me subo a la parte trasera del vehículo.

Suspiro aliviado de sentir la calidez del interior del auto, mis orejas y mi nariz duelen ante la lenta desaparición del entumecimiento de mi epidermis. Dejo mi bolso y me dejo caer con pesadez en el asiento. Mis ojos se topan con una mirada grisácea que me observa desde el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Hola! — me saludo en un tono tan energético y alegre que me causa diabetes.

 _Mierda._

—Hola— respondí con pesadez.

—¡Mucho gusto! — chilla mientras noto como el Bastardo Mitad-Mitad se quita su abrigo— ¡Debes ser un amigo de mi hermanito! ¡Mi nombre es Natsu, puedes decirme así si eso quieres!

—Bien— mustié con tranquilidad intentando no evidenciar mi incomodidad.

Es mucho más grueso de espalda que Cara-Quemada, y no solo eso, sus brazos evidencian su naturaleza robusta, completamente diferente a la de mi compañero. Sos ojos son tan grises como el grifito, y su cabello tan blanco como la nieve que caer a nuestro alrededor.

No se parecen en nada.

Miro por la ventana esperando que la conversación termine, esperando que comprenda que no estoy interesado en establecer un dialogo con él. El auto se enciende y nos marchamos.

—¿Y dime cómo te llamas? ¿He?

 _Carajo, debí irme a pie._

—Bakugo…— respondí intentado ignorarlo, manteniendo un tono cortante y seco.

—¿Y el señor Bakugo tiene primer nombre? — pregunta en un tono burlón e infantil que me saca de quicio.

—Katsuki…

—¡Ah Katsuki-kun! ¡Mucho gusto! — me saluda como un niño gigante con exceso de hormonas. Diviso por el espejo una enorme sonrisa desbordante de entusiasmo.

 _El bastardo a Medio-teñir debe ser adoptado._

—Hermanito no me dijiste que tenías un amigo, estoy muy feliz por ti— felicita mientras me hundo en la puerta y el asiento, mirando de reojo como el albino golpea el hombro de su hermano menor.

—No es mi amigo— dice el heterocromatico con la mirada hacia el frente.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué su nombre me suena tanto?

—De seguro porque Fuyumi te dijo que me he enfrentado constantemente con otro estudiante de nombre Bakugo Katsuki.

—¿E-Es el chico que te golpea?

—Yo no lo golpeo— dije en defensa casi escupiendo las palabras—, solo intento enseñarle modales a tu hermanito, lamentablemente es muy estúpido para entender.

Hubo un silencio extraño en el ambiente.

—¿D-Dónde vives Katsuki-kun? — pregunta notoriamente incómodo.

—En Tamashi.

Para mi suerte, la conversación pareció haber muerto.

—Tener un rival a veces es bueno— dijo con entusiasmo el albino sacándome un suspiro ante su insistencia de mantener un dialogo—, yo tenía un rival cuando tenía su edad, el maldito de Iwao. Ese tonto, me quitó a cada chica que me gustaba. Siempre que ibamos a comer, el muy maldito tomaba el postre que yo quería, siempre un paso antes de mí. Izuku decía que era mi imaginación, pero estoy seguro que el planeaba todo cada mañana.

 _¿Izuku?_

—Izuku no veía la maldad que había en sus ojos…— habló con voz ronca y resentida—. El maldito siempre tomaba los flanes de chocolate, en todos mis años en la U.A. nunca pude probar un postre de chocolate… Desgraciado…

—¿Es por eso que el refrigerador esta abarrotado en flan? — preguntó con curiosidad plana el bicolor. El albino apretó el puño suspirando, dejando escapar una lagrima dramática.

—Lamento que te enteraras de esta forma que tu hermano mayor no es perfecto.

Ambos le miramos con agotamiento. Yo lo conocí hace diez minutos y eso era evidente.

—Oye hermano mayor de sin quemar— le llamé apoyándome en los respaldos de los asientos, quedando en medio del asiento trasero—, dijiste que conocías a un tal Izuku ¿Estás hablando de Deku?

—¿Deku? — repitió mientras me mira por el espejo.

—Si— interrumpió Todoroki de mi lado derecho sin despejar la mirada del frente—. Midoriya era compañero de escuela de mi hermano.

—¡Ha hablas de Izuku! ¡Sí, él y yo éramos mejores amigos en la U.A.!

Medito un poco el semblante del hermano sin mayor sin quemar. No parece de las personas que tengas las neuronas suficientes para inventar cosas, por lo tanto, debe ser como Kirishima: Lengua suelta.

—¿Conocías a Oje… — me muerdo la lengua al notar que debo dejar de hablar por alias— Shinsou, a un tal Shinsou.

—Ah, sí…— me dice mientras mira al frente, meditando un poco lo que pretende decir—, es mayor por dos años, cuando ingresamos a la U.A. él estaba en último año, era un gran amigo de Izuku. Digamos que era como el velador de Izuku, si Izuku estornudaba Shinsou estaba ahí para decir "Salud".

—¿Y desde cuando ellos dos cogen?

Mi pregunta pareció sacarlo un poco de onda, ya que el vehículo se desvió con brusquedad un momento a causa del hielo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio cayéndome en el asiento. Todoroki se golpeó la cabeza contra el vidrio.

—L-Lo siento— dice mientras retoma el control—. A-Am… N-No lo sé…— habla notoriamente incomodo—, S-Shinsou era de estar con muchas mujeres a la vez y pese a que Izuku nunca me lo dijo, él sentía cosas por Shinsou… N-No creo que deba decirles esto…

—Entonces no sabes cuándo empezaron a salir— continúe con el interrogatorio—, y ¿un rango?

—¿P-Por qué tanto interés? —preguntó mirándome con rapidez para después mantener la vista en el frente.

—Porque a Bakugo le gusta Midoriya— interrumpió Todoroki. Golpeé con mi rodilla el asiento, haciendo que Todoroki me mire por sobre su hombro con molestia.

—¡¿Quieres pelear?! — pregunté enfurecido.

— ¿Es lo único que sabes decir? ¿No sabes argumentar? —inquirió con molestia— De seguro tu cerebro no logra formular más de 5 frases.

—¡ESTAS MUERTO! — grité adentrándome hacia la cabina de adelante, atrapando la ropa del bicolor.

—¡P-Peleas en el auto NO! — chilló el albino perdiendo el control del auto por un momento.

.

—¡Muchas gracias por traerlo! — dice mi vieja mientras agita la mano desde el umbral. Chasqueo la lengua mientras escucho como el hermano de Todoroki grita por la ventana que fue un gusto.

Suspiro con pesadez adentrándome a mi hogar, escucho como mi vieja me regaña por no llevar un abrigo a medida que subo a mi dormitorio. Me dejo caer en mi cama tras decirle a mi vieja que se joda. Hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada, respirando profundamente para después suspirar agotado. Vaya día de mierda. Solo han sido drama tras drama.

— _¿Intentaras alg…_

— _No_

Cierro los ojos ante el recuerdo. Deku debe estar confundido, no debe saber que querer en su estúpida vida. El bastardo Mitad-Mitad y Ojeras solo deben empeorar su confusión compitiendo por su atención, no ayudan, solo compiten y lo presionan. Deku debe estar caminado en la cuerda floja de la cordura entre una relación estable y buen polvo.

Siento lastima por él.

De alguna forma el bastardo Mitad-Mitad ha logrado llegar al punto de poder acorralar a Deku e incitarlo sabiendo que tendría una respuesta. Significa que han tenido el suficiente tiempo juntos para volverse un posibles amantes.

— _A ti te gusta a Izuku ¿No es así?_

Sí. Deku me gusta. Carajo me gusta demasiado. Pero no soy estúpido, comprendo cuando estoy en desventaja, y ahora, lo estoy. Todoroki tiene más ventaja que yo, la suficiente para sacarme antes de ingresar a la competencia, y por otro lado esta Shinsou, ese bastardo esta en Deku hasta la medula, y tienen una relación bizarra y retorcida que le impide a Deku dejarle.

No estoy incluido.

Mejor así, un problema menos. Tengo suficiente conmigo mismo.

Necesito aprender a dominar aquellos impulsos que me contralan cuando la situaciones se altera, no quiero ser la criatura que Toga planeaba convertirme. Quiero ser yo. Para eso debo matar al monstruo que hay en mí, solo así estaré tranquilo. Solo así podré ver más allá de mí, ver un futuro estable.

La idea me reconforta, priorizar es lo mejor. Deku es un maldito problema, no es exactamente una persona repleta de seguridad que me garantice que tomara una decisión tajantemente. Deku es como el flan, o la gelatina, cuando lo tocas con un problema, este se tambalea gelatinosamente en posibles soluciones, deseando hacer feliz a todos al abarcar cada posible solución. El problema de Deku-Flan, es que, para poder solucionar los problemas se debe elegir una solución, no todas.

Deku no sabe solucionar problemas, eso es seguro. Es un maldito idiota.

 _Es mejor mantenerme alejado._

.

Doy un brinco al sentir la vibración de mi teléfono. Saboreo mi boca al sentir la saliva en mi mejilla, relamo mis labios secos y finalmente bostezo con pesadez volviéndolos a acomodarme. Abro un ojo con pesadez, tomando mi teléfono que yace en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, notando que se trata de un correo. Maldigo a quién sea. Veo la hora y ya es de noche.

Mis ojos rebuscan en la habitación, notado un sándwich en mi mesita de noche. De seguro me perdí la cena y mi viejo me trajo algo de comer sin querer despertarme.

Me senté en mi cama, comenzado a quitarme el uniforme de la escuela, arrancándome la corbata con morosidad a medido que siento como mi cabello retoma su naturaleza. Quedo desnudo y siento el incómodo frío de la habitación. Busco en mi ropero un pijama y finalmente me siento en mi cama con las mantas sobre mis piernas, mordiendo el sándwich, revisando el correo que me ha llegado.

Me atraganto por un momento.

 _Deku._

"— _Kacchan, según hemos hablado, prometiste aceptar mi ayuda. Necesito que estés el miércoles en la universidad principal, a las 9 de la mañana, sin llegar tarde por favor. Sé que no tienes clases, así que no puedes escapar :v_

 _Atte. Deku"_

—Jodido engreído _—_ dije con una sonrisa ladina ante tal mensaje.

Lo había olvidado. Bloqué la pantalla y volví acomodarme para dormir, dejando descansar mis brazos detrás de mí nuca.

No puedo evitar sentirme ansioso.

— _¿Intentaras alg…_

— _No_

Cierro los ojos, y una extraña sensación de vacío invade mi pecho.

El martes fue rápido. Matemáticas fue sencillo, pero en más de una ocasión tuve que hacer callar a Kaminari que suplicaba que le dieran las respuestas, ya que parecía haber colapsado en medio del examen. Ojera con Cara llegó a clases con sus exámenes, con una mirada seca y fría, más distante que nunca, no respondió ninguna pregunta y su examen fue una violación para muchos.

Obviamente para mí no. A mí no me cogen, yo cojo, perra.

No pude evitar sentirme algo realizado al ver el feo moretón en su mejilla izquierda, con una tonalidad morada tan oscura que combinaba perfectamente con su feo cabello, sumado a que su engreída mirada había sido remplazada por unos ojos agotados y dominados por la notoria molestia.

El martes terminó deprisa tras entregar el examen de química, que fue un regalo. Terminé antes, pero esperé a Kirishima que me suplicó que espere por él a la salida. Como el idiota que soy por naturaleza, lo hice.

Camino a casa, Kirishima fue lamentándose no haber podido responder las ultimas preguntas, casi diciendo una y otra vez que no ganaría la beca si no lograba llegar a un decente 6. Beca que aún requiere, principalmente, el diploma del primer lugar del torneo de Judo, que es dentro de una semana y media, cosa que le tiene con los nervios de punta al no tener aun clases de Judo.

No pude evitar pensar en Deku en aquel momento.

Tras llegar a casa la ansiedad comenzó a dominarme, recordando una y otra vez que mañana en la mañana vería a Deku. Solo él y yo, y si aquello no fuese suficiente, trataríamos mi "Problema".

No sabía como sentirme.

La noche se hizo eterna. Mi imaginación solo me recordaba aquel momento en que tenía a Deku entre mis manos, sintiendo su fino cuello entre dedos, tan frágil como un mondadientes. Pude haberlo matado.

No pude dormir. Fue la peor noche de mi vida, me giré en mi cama toda la maldita noche intentado dejar de pensar en el posible resultado de, sea lo que sea que Deku intente. Sumado a eso, me preguntaba una y otra vez como carajos un pecoso inútil y cobarde podría ayudarme.

La mañana siguiente me levante con unas malditas bolsas en mis ojos. Paté cada cosa que se topaba conmigo, devoré el desayuno con un asqueroso nudo en mi estómago, casi revolviendo cada maldita y estúpida tripa en mi interior.

 _No estoy nervioso. Yo no estoy nervioso._

— ¿Y esa cara tan fea? — mordí mi tostada con molestia mientras veía como mi vieja ingresaba en pijamas a la cocina.

—Heredada por ti—dije escupiendo por accidente uno que otro trozo al masticar—. Como sea, me largo— tomé la mochila a mi lado, colocándola en mi hombro, colocándome una chaqueta para la nieve, nada acorde al uniforme de la escuela a causa de sus tonos grises y anaranjados.

—¿Por qué no traes el abrigo de la escuela? — me pregunta con curiosidad.

—No es tu problema.

Noto como la anciana sirve el agua caliente en una taza, moviendo una cuchara en el contorno interior de este, generando un tintineo que invade el silencio de la cocina.

—¿A dónde vas hijo mío? — musitó mientras me mira con superioridad—. Tu madre es una mujer muy observadora querido. Notoriamente veo que traes el uniforme de la escuela, lo que significa que planeas ir, pero no directamente, de seguro traes ese abrigo para que las personas no te vean como un niño. Así que dime, pequeño bastardo ¿A dónde planeas ir? ¿He? ¿Me dirás? ¿O tendré que sacártelo a puñetazos?

Me quedo en silencio, a medida que me coloco mis guantes, cruzando el bolso sobre mi pecho. Mi madre se acerca con cautela, acomodando las solapas de mi chaqueta para después darme un golpe en la frente.

—Te hice una pregunta pequeño monstruo.

—Como me jodes vieja— gruñí entre dientes con una sonrisa ladina, ella se encoge de hombros—. Voy a la universidad, me encontrare con un Deku.

—¿El hijo de Inko? — me pregunta con sorpresa casi sacando un brillo en sus ojos— ¿Qué hace un ángel como él juntándose con basura verde como tú?

Iba a responder. Pero mi orgullo lo impidió, bloqueando cualquier palabra que deseaba salir de mi garganta. Mi vieja me miró con cautela, casi analizando mis reacciones, colocándome algo nervioso por razones que no entiendo. Tenso mi rostro y desvío la mirada, por instinto.

—No jodas…

—M-Me tengo que ir— dije moviéndome con velocidad, saliendo a un paso rápido de la cocina antes de que mi vieja diga algo que deshaga mi amor propio.

—Cariño—me detengo en el umbral, mirando de reojo por mi hombro. Mi madre tiene una sonrisa complacida, mientras bebe de su café—. Izuku es un lindo chico.

—No confundas, solo es…— no sé como explicar la situación sin generar un malentendido—. No es eso.

Mi madre humedece sus labio superior con su café, cubriendo parte de su rostro con el tazón. Me mira con suspicacia, sin desviar la mirada de mí.

—Ah mierda, contigo no se puede.

—Saluda a Izu-chan de mi parte.

Camino entre la nieve, generando los sonoros crujidos bajo de mis pies. Mientras más pasos doy, las malditas avispas empeoran su revoloteo en mi estómago, arranando pedazos de mi estómago o acariciando mi carne con sus alas.

Estúpida vieja.

Ingreso a la universidad sin problemas, la idea de la chaqueta era no parecer un maldito púbero y que no me dejaran ingresar. Para mi suerte funciono bastante bien. Le esperé impaciente, sin poder dejar de pensar una y otra vez en todas las posibles ideas que este tuviera para ayudarme.

—¡Kacchan!

Las ganas de vomitar aparecieron, y un enorme deseo de mandar todo al carajo comenzaron a dominarme. Volteé el rostro para ver como Deku viene casi como una albóndiga, con un abrigo de plumas que lo hace ver como una enorme bola de pelos negra. Sus ojos verdes resaltan ante el negro de su abrigo, y sus pecas son enfatizadas ente la palidez de su piel a causa del frío.

—Lo lamento— me dice mientras llega a mi lado—, tardé demasiado.

—¿Para qué carajos me pides puntualidad si serás tú quién llegue tarde? ¿He? — pregunté dejando en clase mi molestia por su falta de conciencia.

—Deja eso Kacchan— me dice mientras me atrapa el brazo jalándome al interior del edificio más cercano — ¡vamos tarde!

—¡¿Y por culpa de quién?! — pregunté con notorio sarcasmo.

Deku me suelta al ingresar al edificio, explicando de su excusa del porque ha llegado tarde a nuestro encuentro. Es como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si lo ocurrido entre Shinsou, Todoroki y él no hubiese pasado. Desde que llegó, no me ha mirado en ningún oportunidad a los ojos ¿Vergüenza? ¿Miedo?

Solo veo su nuca a medida que avanzamos, sus cabellos revolotear con cada paso que da. Parte de sus cabellos están húmedos, brillantes a causa del agua impregnada en sus hebras, su tonalidad verdosa parece algo perdida ante el negro de las raíces, casi como si su cabello hubiese perdido algo de color en estos días.

 _No es mi problema._

Ingresamos en una oficina bastante ostentosa, de tonalidades caoba con muchos asientos de espera vacíos. Miro de lado a lado, notando una gran variedad de fotos de paisajes, jóvenes que sonríen animadamente, y en el escritorio de la secretaria, yace una animada figura cabezona del Guasón de Batman, y el fondo, una puerta de un verde musgo con una carita de Halloween en medio, completamente fuera de lugar con el ambiente de la habitación.

—¿Les puedo ayudar? — nos preguntó la azabache que se asomaba por el escritorio, mirándome a mí y luego a Deku.

—¡Sí! — chilla mi pecoso maestro a mi lado—, tenemos una cita a las 9:00.

—¿Nombre? —inquirió ella mientras abría una libreta.

—Bakugo Katsuki— dijo. Le miré con molestia exigiendo una explicación silenciosa, Deku no me mira, pero sonríe con cierta diversión, casi como un niño que hubiera hecho alguna maldad que hubiese gozado.

—Perdone…— musita la chica mirándonos algo preocupada—. No tengo nada anota…

La puerta de tonalidad verde se abre de golpe, dejando ver a una mujer de ropas andrajosas y llamativas, con un aire Hippie que me genera escalofríos. Las tonalidades anaranjadas y verdosas viajan desde su cintura hacia sus tobillos en un pantalón de franjas muy holgado, de una tela fina que baila con sus movimientos. Trae sandalias. Una camisa azul marino hasta los codos. Una pañoleta que amarra su cabello de color verdoso. Su enorme sonrisa es lo más distinguible en su rostro, de ojos oscuros, y penetrantes.

—¡Mírate! — chilla ella con un tono alegre— ¡Izuku! ¡Cuánto tiempo mi dulce niño de jengibre!

Deku ríe algo divertido por su alago, la mujer es de su tamaño y al llegar revuelve con total confianza sus cabellos mientras sonríe risueña.

Observo todo en silencio.

—Hitoshi me llamó— musitó mientras ladeaba su rostro, su cabello cayó de lado izquierdo, y Deku me miró de reojo para después sonreír.

—Eso… Creo que podemos…

—¡Oh! ¡claro, claro! — dice ella mientras sonríe—. Después, después— se voltea hacia mí—. Si lo hablamos frente a ti tendremos que matarte— estalla en risa luego de aquel comentario sin sentido, golpeando el hombro del pecoso mientras ella intenta recuperar el aire sin resultados.

—¿Eso fue un chiste? — pregunté con tono amargo.

Izuku finge reír mientras le mira con cierta incomodidad. La mujer al fin logra recuperar el aire, limpiando algunas lágrimas para después mirarnos.

—¿Entendieron? ¿Matarte? Porque si lo escucharas significa que sabrías el secreto y…

—Sí, entendí— dije cortante y algo molesto.

 _¿Quién carajos es esta loca?_

—Kacchan— habló Deku captando mi atención—. Ella es Fukukado Emi, profesora de psicología, siquiatra reconocida de la universidad— Deku sonríe—, también es la novia de Aizawa-sensei.

Di un brinco.

 _¡MIERDA! ¡NO JODAS! ¡SIGNIFICA QUE TAMBIÉN ES TÍA DEL CARA DE OJERA!_

Extendió su mano hacia mí.

— Tú debes ser Bakugo Katsuki— dice mientras yo medito un poco la acción, mis ojos van a su mirada encontrando cierto aire serio, profundo, que no logro comprender—, he escuchado… Mucho, de ti.

Frunzo el ceño con seriedad al percibir un aura repleta de diversión y burla. Comprendo. Ella está dejando en claro que sabe todo de mí, que puede leerme sin necesidad de hablar.

 _Maldita bruja._

Chasqueo la lengua, y acepto su apretón.

Di un brinco al sentir la corriente eléctrica en mi palma, retrocedí un paso al ver como esta explotaba en risa mostrándome un juguete para niños.

—Emi-san…— musitó Deku en un suspiro agotado.

—Lo siento. Lo siento—repite mientras intenta recuperar el aire—. Es que… Es-Estaba tan serio... que no pude evitarlo ¡Ja!

—Maldita perra loca— gruñí colocándome incorporándome. Deku se posa con velocidad ante mí, posando su mano derecha en mi pecho—. Muévete que le parto el culo, a ver si se ríe con eso.

—Uff que miedo…— se burla captando mi atención—. Eso no solo fue una broma chiquillo. — me dice con seriedad y una afilada sonrisa—. Tu reacción evidencia que eres un chico muy agresivo y temperamental, de orgullo alto, demasiado orgulloso para recibir ayuda, lo que hace curioso que estés aquí. Pero eres inseguro— arqueo la ceja—, la chaqueta lo indica. Tenías miedo de resaltar y que pensaras que eras un niño pequeño, demasiado poco para esta universidad. Tienes ojeras, lo que indica que anoche no dormiste por los nervios de esta cita o quizás el miedo de que no resultara el tratamiento…— sonríe con burla—. O por pensar en alguien.

—Perra…— dejé escapar en un gruñido sintiendo como la vena de mi cien palpita.

—¡Kacchan! — me regaña Deku mientras me mira, frunzo los labios mirándole con pesadez, él mantiene la mirada contra mí— ¡No seas grosero! ¡Emi-san está dando de su tiempo para ayudarte!

—¡PUES DILE QUE NO SE META EN MI CABEZA! — grité en queja— ¡Ese lugar es privado!

Deku iba a regañarme una vez más, pero la risa estrepitosa de la mujer nos atrapa, ambos volteamos a ver a la peli verde que ríe sonoramente, casi disfrutando de lo que he dicho.

—¡Privado! ¡pero que chico! — mis hombros se relajan, y Deku separa su mano de mi pecho—. Privado…— repite limpiando una lágrima—. Me agrada. Ven. Adelante, iniciaremos de inmediato.

Mi mirada sigue la figura femenina de la psiquiatra que se adentra, a la que debe ser su consulta, atravesando la puerta verde. Analizo un poco la situación y luego vuelvo a mirar a Deku que mira en dirección a donde ha ingresado la novia de Aizawa. Sus ojos verdes se desvían hacia mí.

Nos miramos unos segundos.

—Lo prometiste— me dice con angustia y notoria preocupación.

Mantengo mi mirada y luego suspiro con molestia.

—Bien. Como jodes.

Doy unos pasos desanimados, lentos y tranquilos evidenciando mi desgano de estar aquí. Siento como Deku me sigue, ambos cruzamos el umbral y la peliverde camina hacia Deku, atrapándole de los hombros, obligándole a retroceder.

—Consulta privada, querido— dice ella mientras atrapa el pomo de la puerta—. Nos vemos en una hora y treinta minutos.

—¡P-P-Pero!

La puerta se cierra en su cara, y "Emi", se voltea juntando sus manos en una sonora palmada, observándome con entusiasmo.

—¡Muy bien Bakugo-kun! ¡Bienvenido! — dice mientras se acerca a un enorme sillón de tela oscura que desborda comodidad a simple vista.

Mis ojos viajan de lado a lado. Hay un estante introducido en la pared, de tonalidad caoba que se combina con el color borgoña de la pared que lo devora, con múltiples juguetes y libros. Las otras paredes, son blancas, y presentan múltiples cuadraos, muchos de jóvenes que parecen hacer gestos hacia la cámara. La oficina presenta dos sillones, uno donde la tal Emi se dejado caer con total confianza, y otro que se encuentra frente a él con una mesita pequeña de centro. Junto a una pared, yace un buró, del mismo color que los sillones.

—Puedes sentarte donde quieras— me dice con una sonrisa tranquila.

Elijo el sillón.

Me quito la chaqueta y el bolso.

—Carajo— dije quitándome el traje de la escuela— ¿Por qué mierda hace tanto calor aquí? — pregunté desabotonando el segundo botón de mi camisa y arremangando los puños. La psiquiatra me sonríe.

—Podrás notar que prefiero el calor, es por eso que la calefacción esta al máximo.

—Bien…— musité quitándome los zapatos con total confianza, y con ellos los calcetines, posando mis descalzos pies en el suelo—. Mejor…

— Lo bueno es que estas cómodo— bromea mientras me mira.

—Si tú oficina no fuera el infierno sería mejor— comenté con molestia.

La mujer toma un porta hojas y con este un lápiz. Me imita y se quita las sandalias, pero a diferencia de mí, no deja que sus pies toquen el suelo, los oculta bajo las flexiones posteriores de sus rodillas.

—Muy bien Bakugo-kun, comencemos— Sonrió—. Aizawa me facilitó tu expediente, lo leí y es interesante…

—¿Qué mierda tiene de interesante? — pregunté irritado.

—Trastorno explosivo eminente— me dice haciéndome desviar la mirada—, te alteras ante cualquier situación frustrante, y explotas de un modo violento o muy agresivo.

—¿Y? — inquirí irritado.

—Así mismo.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto.

—Hagamos algo Bakugo-kun— habla mientras me observa con sutileza—, te hare algunas preguntas y tú debes responderme rápido y lo más sincero posible. Esto me ayudara a identificar cuando mientas, cuando te sientas incomodo, molesto, irritado…

—Bien. Bien. Entendí— dije acelerado. Ella me miro, y luego anotó. Arqueo la ceja y me inclino un poco hacia el frente, casi como si eso me ayudara a leer lo que había escrito.

—Iniciaremos con preguntas básicas— me dice— ¿Te llamas Bakugo Katsuki?

—Sí.

—¿Estudias en Yuei?

—Si— respondí cansado, dejando posar mi rostro en mi palma, sin poder dejar de pensar que esto es una estupidez.

—¿Has tenido sexo antes?

Me quedo en blanco ante su pregunta tan directa. Mi mirada viaja hacia la puerta.

—Izuku no puede escucharte— me dice con una sonrisa mientras anota sin mirarme, para desviar su mirada hacia mí— ¿Has tenido se…

—Sí. — dije con seriedad, reincorporándome, volviendo a mirar por intuición a la puerta, descendiendo la mirada—. Sí he tenido sexo.

—¿Hombre o mujer?

—Mujer.

—¿Fue por amor?

Me quedo en silencio ante su pregunta, mirando el suelo. Mi mente esta en blanco. Es como si el solo hecho de mencionar el amor y el sexo en el mismo contexto para mí no fuese comprensible.

—¿Bakugo-kun?

—No. — dije algo asqueado por mi actuar—. Solo era…— frunzo el ceño casi como si aquello me ayudase a comprender más mi persona—. Ira.

Levanto la mirada. Emi me observa, no detecto ningún tipo de emoción en su mirada, no hay rechazo ni compasión, solo me está mirando.

—Bakugo-kun— musita haciéndome erizar mi nuca—, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. No importa lo que hayas hecho, yo no te juzgaré— asiento tenso. Esto es incómodo, y a la vez doloroso—. ¿Desde cuando tienes atracción por hombres?

—¡¿He?! — dejé escapar con molestia— ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! ¡No me gustan los hombres!

—Pero tampoco las mujeres— dice con diversión—. Pero no eres asexual.

Me dejo caer en el sillón algo más cómodo con el tema, todo sobre Toga me saca de quicio.

—Eso es obvio, técnicamente devoras a Izuku con la mirada— dice mientras anota—. Dime ¿desde cuándo…

—¡YO NO DEVORO A NADIE CON LOS OJOS! — grité a todo pulmón colocándome de pie de golpe. La mujer me mira con diversión— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?! ¡¿DEKU?! ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?! — ella sonríe divertida— ¡¿ACASO LO VISTE?! ¡ES UN PELMAZO! ¡TIENE UNA CARA ESTÚPIDA! ¡ÉL… ¡ÉL…— ella niega lentamente con una sonrisa burlona, casi gozando de mí reacción.

Mi rostro lentamente se torna rojo, un rojo tan potente que me hace doler la piel. Me dejo caer en el asiento con las orejas ardiente y la mandíbula tensa. Esto es humillante.

—Carajo…

—Buen intento— me dice mientras escribe—. Pero lo noté desde el momento que te vi— me hundo en el sillón avergonzado, queriéndome largar de ahí—. Creo que eres Pansexual.

—¿Cómo carajos se tiene sexo con un pan? — pregunté con molestia.

La mujer estalla en risa mientras golpea sus piernas con sus palmas, casi como mi pregunta hubiese sido un chiste. Pero yo me limito a esperar que deje de reírse.

—¡Me agradas! — dice ella mientras sonríe—. Pero ahora en serio, creo que eres pansexual, significa que te puedes sentir atraído sexualmente por cualquier género, ya sea hombre, mujer, transgenero, travesti, blablabala… Siempre y cuando estés enamorado previamente.

Iba a quejarme. Pero no tenía palabras para generar la queja.

—¿Es la primera vez que te enamoras?

Desvío la mirada.

—Lo tomaré como un sí— escucho el movimiento del lápiz en la hoja—. Tendría lógica, todos en nuestra vida por lo menos nos hemos sentido atraído por más de tres personas, de niños nos sentimos emocionados por la idea del amor, en la adolescencia soñamos con alguien del salón, en la secundaria comprendemos los sentimientos y deseamos experimentar el sexo, son tres etapas y tres amores distintos, pero tú, solo uno— me quedo en silencio—. Eso es a causa de que no te sientes atraído a menos que estés enamorado previamente, es algo romántico si lo piensas…

—Jodete— gruñí sin saber cómo defenderme.

—Bien… — dice— creo que aún lo estás asimilando, te entiendo, es difícil de procesar. — vuelvo a mirarle—. No sabias que estabas enamorado… No. Si lo sabias. Pero ¿No quieres aceptarlo? ¿Qué pasa? — le miro con seriedad—. No me intimidaras con esa mirada de perro asesino Bakugo-kun, si te portas mal llamare a Izuku y sé que te sentaras como todo un cachorro obediente.

Me coloqué de pie de golpe.

—¡SUFICIENTE! — grité enfurecido— ¡Nadie tiene ese poder sobre mí! ¡NADIE! ¿Entendiste? — apunté hacia la puerta—. Ese hijo de perra no es más que una molestia. Ni siquiera sabe lo que quieres en su estúpida vida, no sabe si coger con tu estúpido sobrino o con el pelmazo que es mi compañero de escuela. —la ira a dominado mi voz—. Ese idiota, es un maldito reprimido sexual… ese idiota…

—Es la única persona que has amado— dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras me mira con cierta paciencia que me incomoda—, Bakugo-kun, escucha.

—No— gruñí dominado por cierta impotencia que domina en mi pecho—. No.

—Bakugo, escucha.

—No. — volví a decir—. No puedo estar enamorado de maldito imbécil que no es más que un tiro al aire, de todos los bastardos, no puede ser él.

—Pues…— la chica me mira con cierta lastima y como si se tratara del clima, se encoge de hombros y sonríe—. Lo es…

Sus palabras me devastan. Mi pecho comienza a presionar y me siento algo mareado, me tambaleo un momento musitando una y otra vez "No". Siento que no puedo respirar mientras me paseo de lado a lado.

No lo acepto. Solo me gusta. Solo quiero tener sexo. Quiero coger con él. Nada más. Nada más. Nada más. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Pansexual? Pura mierda, nada más que mierda mezclada con mierda.

—Estas teniendo un ataque de pánico— me dice mientras me paseo de lado a lado— ¿Te pasa muy seguido?

—¡VÁYASE AL DIABLO! — rugí desde lo más profundo de mi garganta casi no reconociendo mi propia voz.

—Anotaré posiblemente— me dice mientras escribe en sus hojas.

—¡VINE POR MIS ATAQUES! ¡ SOLO HAS TOCADO TEMAS DE MI ORIENTACIÓN Y MIERDAS POR EL ESTILO! ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS ME AYUDA ESO?! ¡¿HE?! — preguntó enfurecido mientras le miro alterado— ¡¿HE?! ¡EXPLÍCATE AIZAWA VERDE! — ella sonríe de lado.

—Bakugo-kun— apunta hacia su derecha, y yo sigo su dedo con la mirada, me señala la ventana— ¿Vez los copos Bakugo? ¿Vez como caen? — mi pecho se azota contra mi pecho, uno a uno, golpe tras golpe mi pulso duele y me es difícil respirar—. Copos, cada uno sobre el otro, acumulándose lentamente. ¿Lindos no? No existe un como igual a otro— La nieve se acumula en el marco de la ventana, algunos se pegan en el vidrio, otros descienden lentamente hacia la acumulación en el exterior—, lentos, parecen dulces plumas de un ave. Caen lentamente, casi hipnotizantes ¿Los vez? Uno a uno.

—Uno a uno— repito.

—Eso es… Uno a uno…

Mi pulso está tranquilo, mi respiración es lenta. Mi cabeza no duele, mi pecho se siente liviano, mis músculos no están tensos. En algún momento volví al sillón, estoy sentado. Parpadeo tranquilo, lento, sin despegar mi mirada del vidrio.

—Bakugo— me llama, pero yo continuo mirando la nieve—. Mírame Bakugo. —le obedezco, mis ojos le observan con calma—. Lo haces muy bien…

—¿Qué me hiciste? — pregunté relajado, casi drogado—. Es como marihuana.

—Que manera de delatarte— me dice con diversión, pero yo siento mis parpados pesados—. Lo siento, te hipnotice, solo hice que te calmaras, no eres alguien bueno para hipnosis, eres demasiado intuitivo, pero en un estado de colapso eres más susceptible.

Dejo caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, siento como me hundo en el cojín. Tengo sueño, me siento un poco cansado. Casi como si lo ocurrido me hubiese quitado la energía.

—Si te hace sentir mejor— desvío la mirada hacia ella, sin separar mi cabeza del asiento, ella termina de anotar, para después mirarme—. Izuku terminó con Hitoshi.

Y al fin reacciono.

—¿Qué Deku qué? — pregunté algo sorprendido.

—Se tomaron un tiempo— dice mientras suspira—. No sé muy bien que ocurrió, y tampoco estoy en posición para decir más. Pero si te preocupaba que Izuku estuviese eternamente con Hitoshi, te informo que ese miedo es infundado.

Miro mis manos sin poder creer sus palabras. Deku ya no está con Shinsou, significa que es un camino menos para Deku, y solo queda un sendero.

 _Supongo que Todoroki ganó._

—Estas confundido— levanto la mirada notando cierta compasión en ella—, tienes miedo, puedo verlo. Tienes miedo al rechazo, toda tu vida has estado sumergido en el rechazo de tus iguales, y temes que Izuku haga lo mismo.

— ¿Es eso? — pregunto sin pensarlo, lanzo una risa nerviosa y cansada, dejándome caer en el respaldo del asiento—. Deku me molesta tanto. El verlo ahí, parado, sin hacer nada, me enfurece. Sus palabras de apoyo me irritan. Siempre ahí, atento ante todo, intentado abarcar mucho cuando es obvio que no puede solucionar ni sus propios problemas.

—Izuku es buena persona— me dice, lanzo una segunda risa irónica.

—Sí… Ese imbécil es buena persona— dije mientras sonreía levemente mirando el techo— quiero atraparlo y apretarlo hasta que… hasta que...

—Estas… Muy enamorado— vuelve a decir mientras yo continúo mirando el techo, casi esperando que este caiga y me mate de una vez— ¿Bakugo?

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tenemos que continuar…— me dice sacándome un suspiro agotado—. Solo es el comienzo, aunque se mucho de ti ahora, esta será nuestra primera sesión— percibo que se coloca de pie, colocándose sin dificultad sus sandalias, tomando de su estante un recetario, comenzando a escribir sin necesidad de apoyarse en algo—. Esto te ayudara con tus ataques— deja un papel frente a mi, y yo lo tomo leyendo con dificultad su horrible letra.

—¿Vitamina E?

—B— me corrige captando mi atención.

—¿Ha? — dejo escapar al no haber comprendido ni mierda.

—Bakugo— me dice con mucha paciencia, como si le explicara a un niño—, tu trastorno es causado por la deficiencia de serotonina a causa de tu falta de injerencia de triptófano, una sustancia que esta algunos alimentos, como el huevo, el pollo, pavo, en fin, la vitamina B, un poco de ejercicio y una dieta balanceada mejorara tus ataques y…

—¿Estas jodiendome? —pregunté con una sonrisa ladina ganándome su mirada dejando de anotar—. Me estás diciendo… ¿Qué esta mierda tiene solución?

—Si… — me dice con inocencia—¿No lo pensabas?

Respiro aliviado, sintiendo un peso menos en mis hombros. No lo puedo creer. Tantos años sufriendo tal mierda, y solo debía comer más pollo y pavo. Carajo debí investigarlo, pero mi orgullo lo impidió.

—Te vez feliz— levanto la mirada para ver que esta sonriendo—. Te vez bien sonriendo, da algo de miedo pues parece la sonrisa de un asesino, pero te vez bien. Bakugo ¿Deseas continuar? — me pregunta logrando que yo arqueo la ceja—. Aún quedan 50 minutos, podemos detenernos o continuar, podemos trabajar en tus ataques, lo que debes hacer cuando sientas que estas a punto de perder el control.

—Como con los copos— dije mirándole, ella sonríe satisfecha.

—Como con los copos.

Deja las cosas de lado, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras me mira atenta casi como una niña a la que se le esta contando un cuento.

—¿Qué tal si me hablas de Deku? — frunzo mis labios—. Dijiste que Izuku se siente atraído por alguien más de tu salón ¿Qué tal si hablamos de eso? ¿No?

—¿Y por qué mierda debería hablar contigo sobre eso? — pregunté a la defensiva mientras le miro con molestia.

—Podría ayudarte— me dice con una sonrisa traviesa—, te gusta, pero no sabes qué hacer. Además, priorizaste este tratamiento sobre tus sentimientos ¿No?

 _¿Cómo carajos sabe todo eso?_

Una vez más vuelvo a sentirme incómodo.

—Eres muy responsable, y consiente que tus ataques sin control podrían afectar a Izuku, así que priorizaste tu salud sobre tus sentimientos, muy valiente— suspiro con molestia—. No te enojes, te estoy elogiando.

—Hablaré— dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos, sonriendo de lado—. Solo si me dices que mierda pasa con Deku.

Ella arquea la ceja divertida, casi como si el hecho de que yo estuviese negociando no fuese algo normal. Posa sus manos en sus muslos, deslizándolos lentamente hacia sus rodillas inclinándose hacia mi casi como si fuese a decir un secreto.

—Me agradas.

Sonrío de lado fascinado. Al fin tendré respuestas.

Deku es dependiente emocionalmente de sus parejas. O por lo menos así se volvió tras el inicio de la relación con el cara de Ojera. Emi me explicó que ella conoció a Izuku desde los primeros días en la universidad, y era un chico estable con seguridades decretadas. Independiente. Algo inseguro, puesto que el pensamiento de las personas parecía impórtale bastante al punto de lastimarlo emocionalmente, pero nada más allá de lo normal. Deku era alguien normal. Pero tras iniciar una relación con su sobrino, Deku se tornó dependiente e inseguro, casi como si casa cosa que hiciera no fuese suficiente para complacer a una persona, poco a poco sus empeoraron, cuando el hijo de perra de Shinsou le engañó.

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

El hijo de puta de Shinsou le engañó con una mujer, Izuku los atrapó, y sus inseguridades crecieron aún más. Actualmente, Deku esta aferrado a las emociones que logró sentir en algún momento, tiene terror a experimentar con una persona nueva y que lo ocurrido se repita, es por eso que aceptó volver con Shinsou, algo conocido y más predecible hace menos doloroso los engaños, pues, es algo que es presumible, afectándolo de un modo más insignificante. Pero ahora, según lo que yo le explicado a Emi, ella concluyo que la ecuación se ha sumado el Bastardo Mitad-Mitad. Este ha generado en remezón en su mundo, pues, es alguien nuevo y no experimentado. Todoroki es el fruto prohibido que el parecer hace más emocionante la situación, Deku tiene en mente que aquello no correcto y aquello lo hace emocionante, busca experimentar aquello que Shinsou hizo, intentado comprender lo que se siente ser quien sea el que engaña y no al que engaña. Según me explicó Emi, Deku está en un estado de colapso. Quiere terminar todo con Shinsou pero tiene miedo de quedar solo. Quiere que algo ocurra entre él y Todoroki, pero tiene miedo de ser juzgado por querer gozar el momento.

—No hay amor— me dice mientras yo le miro con seriedad—. Es solo sexo.

Analizo sus palabras. Mientras miro mis manos, entrelazando mis dedos, meditando.

—Quieres ayudarlo…

—No es mi problema— dije con seriedad mientras le miro—, es problema de Deku y su trastorno extraño por desamor, o algo así, no sé qué carajos sea su problema pero no es asunto mío.

—Te gusta— me dice haciéndome rodear los ojos—, es más, estás enamorado de él.

—No es… —dije marcando las letras—. Mi problema…

—Izuku no los ama, pese a que intente auto convencerse— me dice mientras me mira divertida—, pero tú podría lograr algo Bakugo, no estás en la ecuación, pero podría agregarte como otra variable.

—¡Ja! Eso haría explotar su inútil cerebro.

—Tal vez, pero — me mira con una sonrisa—, puede que, si realmente quieres ayudarle, deberías ser más que un posible pretendiente…

—Deja los rodeos y escúpelo— ordené impaciente.

—Podrías ser un amigo— arqueo la ceja—, Izuku, como dije, está en un estado de colapso, alguien que lo apoye me haría sentir mejor de que Izuku está ahí solo, pero con apoyo. Él, evidentemente siente que no puede contar con nadie, la persona en que confía es un chico algo manipulador que busca convencerlo para una vida eterna a su lado, las otras personas son sus padres, y de seguro no quiere preocuparlos, la lista se reduce y reduce, quedando solo. Me preocupa, pero sí sé que estarás ahí, en un intento altruista de ayudarlo, me sentiría mejor, y sé que Aizawa también.

—¿Aizawa? — pregunté perdido.

—Él ha estado muy tenso por la relación de su sobrino e Izuku, está preocupado por ambos— dice con sinceridad—. Sabe que Hitoshi es manipulador y que esta algo obsesionado, e Izuku está en un estado inestable y dependiente, cualquiera estaría preocupado.

Medito sus palabras. Rasco mi nuca, agotado, sin muchos deseos de meterme en una situación así. Deku y su confusión solo me harán estresar y es lo último que quiero.

—Ayúdalo a distraerse, ayúdalo a sentirse útil.

 _Carajo._

—Tu rostro me dice que pensaste en algo— me dice con una sonrisa.

—Sí, algo— digo algo incómodo con la idea—, pero no me hará feliz.

—¡Porque es el comienzo de Bakugo, Mr. Altruista! — aplaude divertida— ¡Bienvenido a la vida!.

Chasqueé la lengua.

.

La puerta se abre, tengo puestos mis zapatos y el abrigo de la escuela. La chaqueta y mi bolso entre manos. Nos asomamos por el umbral y veo a Deku paseándose de lado a lado inquieto, muy parecido a un león enjaulado. Muerde la punta de su pulgar mientras murmura muchas cosas en voz baja.

Siento un molesto tic en mi ojo izquierdo.

—El amor es ciego Bakugo-kun— me dice muy bajo Emi a lado mientras yo solo veo como Deku no parece notar nuestra presencia.

—Carajo…—musité apenado de mi estúpido corazón— ¡DEKU! ¡YA VUELVE MALDITO NERD! — grité a todo pulmón haciendo que Izuku diera un brinco y volteara sorprendido.

—¡K-Kacchan! —chilló acercándose a nosotros— ¡¿C-C-Como te fue?!

—Pues no se tiró por la ventana así que todo excelente— dijo Emi mientras me rodeaba con su brazo extendiendo el otro con el pulgar en alto—. Hemos establecido una dieta balanceada, ejercicios y algunos ejercicios de respiración.

—Eso es… ¿Todo? — preguntó sorprendido.

—Además, hemos sacado toda la presión que este chico ha acumulado por 18 años de vida, así técnicamente hemos reseteado a este muchachón— me atrapa de los hombros y me sacude, rodeo los ojos mientras ella me atrapa de las muñecas y me obliga a elevarla haciéndome fingir festejar— ¡Yei!

—Qué alivio…— dice Deku mientras suspira—. Escuche algunos gritos y me preocupé— su mirada se torna a mí, casi como si me inspeccionase— ¿Cómo te sientes Kacchan? ¿Mejor?

Le miro varios segundos, recordando una y otra vez que Deku se ha dedica ha ayudar, pero nunca ha recibir ayuda. Me irrita. ¿Por qué es tan tonto?

—Cansado— dije con sinceridad—. Pero bien.

Deku sonríe emocionado.

—Estas muy tranquilo— me dice fascinado—, que bien Kacchan, me alegro mucho ¡muchas gracias Emi!

—No hay de qué— dice haciendo reverencias, para después mirarme—. Bakugo, recuerda lo que hablamos sobre ser "Altruista" y nos vemos en dos semanas para saber cómo te sientes ¿Te parecer?

—Mierda— dije con molestia— ¿Tengo que volver a verte? Me sorprende que Aizawa te aguante.

La risa estrepitosa de Emi resuena en la habitación, golpeándome el hombro diciéndome lo gracioso que soy, recalcando que mis "remates crueles" eran hilarantes.

Deku y yo nos marchamos, avanzamos bajo la nieve suave que caía casi con timidez sobre la ciudad. Deku me ofreció tomar un taxi a la escuela e irnos juntos, pero le dije que prefería caminar.

Íbamos en silencio mientras caminábamos, Deku caminaba a mi lado mientras miraba hacia el horizonte en un dulce silencio que solo era opacado por el crujir de la nieve bajo nuestro pies.

—Estaba— le miré de reojo—, preocupado. —me confianza, él separa la vista del horizonte y me mira con una sonrisa—. No sabía que ocurría, pero lo bueno es que todo terminó bien.

Le miro atento. Mientras él solo me sonríe. Recuerdo una vez más que Deku busca ayuda sin pedirla, mas bien, la necesita pese a que no lo note, y lo único que pienso es que quiero que este bien.

Quiero que me vea como un amigo. Alguien en que puede confiar, así como Kirishima.

Me detengo, sin poder creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Deku me mira atento, mientras me observa preocupado de que no diga nada.

—Tengo trabajo— dije sin mirarle—. Trabajo los sábados en la noche en un Night club, es mi primer trabajo y el único que he tenido, lo de hace unos días, no fue una cita, solo iba al trabajo.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con los ojos apacibles de Deku, observándome con cierta ternura que me llena. Deku sonríe, por primera vez en el día, sonríe solo de felicidad.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kacchan,

Me siento satisfecho. Su sonrisa se me hace hermosa, sus ojos brillan y su cabello ha tornado color. Su semblante es más relajado y parece un niño feliz. Los copos adornan sus hermosos risos y su aliento es visible ante su energética y dulce risa de felicidad.

Estoy enamorado.

—Deku— le llamé mientras le miro.

—¿Si? ¿Kacchan? — me pregunta acercándose hacia mí.

— _¿Intentaras alg…_

— _No_

No. No lo intentare. Pese a que hora desearía besarlo, pese a que ahora desearía acariciar esas hermosas pecas. No hare nada. Él no necesita alguien que diga lo hermoso que se ve, o lo ardiente que es… Él necesita un amigo.

Frunzo el ceño y cierro los ojos enojándome conmigo mismo al notar que me es difícil decirlo a causa de mi orgullo. Pero respiro hondo y suspiro intentado calmar aquella parte de mí que me grita que me corte la lengua.

— Si algún día…— hablé sintiendo como mis mejillas arden en exceso y como mi cien palpita ante el sobre esfuerzo—. Quieres lanzarte de un puente solo para sentir lo que es la muerte…— él me mira inquieto—. Prometo dejarte caer, y que disfrutes de la caída— dije mientras mira en otra dirección—, porque pese a que saber que te vas hacer mierda al tocar el suelo, destruyéndote los huesos y reventándote el cráneo— volteo la mirada mirando sus pies—, yo estaré ahí impidiendo que caigas, si necesito lanzarme para evitarlo, lo haré, pero jamás dejaré que toques fondo, yo te sacaré de ahí.

Esto es lo más cursi y estúpido que he dicho en mi maldita vida, debería lanzarme a la calle para que un auto me mate de una jodida vez.

—Kacchan— vuelvo a ver a Deku y me incomodo al notar que tiene unas lágrimas en sus ojos, esta gimoteando mientras me mira emocionado—. Eso es lo más lindo que me has dicho— me dice mientras extiende sus manos hacia mí, abrazándome, generando una situación de pánico en mi persona— ¡Gracias! — poso mi mano en su frente intentado quitarlo de mi, pero Deku se niega a soltarme.

—¡Ha! ¡Carajo! — dije rendido mientras me dejaba abrazar y querer en medio de la calle, quito mis manos de mi bolsillo, y poso con desgano e incomodidad a la altura delos omóplatos mientras le palmeo intentado que deje de llorar como un idiota.

—Gracias Kacchan— me dice con un tono que capta mi atención, un tono repleto de alivio que me hace sentir más tranquilo. Al parecer, captó mi mensaje.

Suspiro aliviado. Y miro el cielo gris que nos cubre, vuelvo a recordar a Emi.

—Oe— hablé recordando algo. Deku sale de su escondite mirándome con curiosidad—. Necesito un favor.

.

 **¡Emi ha hecho al fin su fantástica entrada! ¡Debo decir que este personaje me encanta! Es muy bizarro y alegre, me fascina sus remates. Y ¿Cómo no hacerla la pareja de Aizawa? Y eso no es todo, la historia de esa pareja tiene un trasfondo que se tocara más adelante. ¡¿Bakugo tiró la toalla?! ¡¿Midoriya terminó con Shinsou?! ¡¿TODOROKI GANÓ?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!**

 **:D besitos: Nos vemos el 29 de Junio. Muack.**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **strangeworld77**

 **Mucho dolor en un capitulo, pobre bebe. Pero hoy traemos un capitulo más alegre, con un poco de emoción y solo de Kacchan intentado comprenderse a si mismo ¡Espero que el tiempo que estuviste lejos este fic no te haya decepcionado! ¡Muchas gracias por volver! ¡nos leemos pronto!  
** **Eien Dark**

 **¡Muchas gracias! Esa escena también me dolió en mi corazón. Espero que este cap también te guste ¡Saludos!**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Detective Masasin ha vuelto! ¡pues que gran forma de quitar posibles sospechosos! Claramente Todoroki y Bakugo le hubieran ganado a Shinsou si no hubiese llegado Aizawa. ¡Midoriya y Shinosu se han dado un tiempo! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Y ahora, Bakugo se ha dado por vencido antes de iniciar ¿Eso afectara al pecoso? Muchas preguntas… ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Zule**

 **¡Me encanta que mi fic te haya gustado tanto! Y más aún que haya hecho ese impacto, espero que este cap te haya gustado y me alegro mucho por tu comentario, espero saber más de ti adelante y que este fic nunca te decepcione ¡Saludos!**

 **Panqueque**

 **¡Jajaja! ¡Que cruel! Hubiera sido terrible ya que significa que Shinsou hubiera enloquecido más de lo que ya está enloqueciendo lentamente. ¿Te imaginas? Lo tendría encerrado con un cinturón de castidad al pobre ajajaja ¡Saludos!**

 **Nekoboy mty**

 **¡te entiendo totalmente! ¡la universidad me quita también mucho tiempo! Absorbe el alma, solo ruego por las vacaciones para más libertad. ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Sé que no es TodoDeku, pero espero que aun así te haya gustado. ¡Muchas felicidades y espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu día!**

 **Azareth**

 **¡¿Izuku no le creyó?! ¡¿Qué paso ahí?! Tantas dudas sobre esa conversación. Pol Dios. Este cap no es tan Sad como el otro pero espero que te saque una que otra rida. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡No olviden su review!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Momoleft.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Me disculpo.**

 **Pasaron muchas cosas y perdí el ritmo. Pero hace unos días me dije: No, yo quiero retomar. Me encanta escribir, me encanta que ustedes lo lean y me comenten animándome a seguir, así que puede que muchos hayan olvidado mi fic, pero no me importa, continuaré escribiendo y publicando. Espero que les guste.**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

Otra vez. Me han quitado el almuerzo.

Suspiro. Tengo hambre, demasiada hambre. Lo peor de todo es que hoy había traído mi almuerzo favorito, jamás pensé que me pudiesen quitar la comida. Siempre me golpean y soy demasiado cobarde para defenderme, normalmente Katsubro me ayuda, pero hoy no ha asistido a la escuela y los mayores se aprovecharon al verme solo.

Veo como todos mis compañeros comen, disfrutando de su comida. Y yo, estoy sentado en la cafetería sin saber a dónde mirar. Tampoco he encontrado a Kyoka. Que horrible viernes, lo bueno es que con este día la semana termina y al volver a casa comeré todo lo que tengo en refrigerador compensado el no haber almorzado.

No quiero ir a la última clase. Me duele la pansa a causa de la fatiga, así que voy directo a la enfermería a suplicarle a la enfermera retirarme. Por suerte para mí, se apiada de mi alma y llama a mi tío.

Mi primo vendrá por mí, ha salido antes de la universidad y tiene tiempo.

—¿Te quitaron el almuerzo? — preguntó en un tono alto, casi gritando el mejor amigo de mi primo. Desvío la mirada evitando encontrarme con los ojos de Tamaki que me observa con preocupación. —. Eso no está bien ¿Le dijiste a tus maestros?

—No. Me golpearían. —dije bajito mirando a los autos pasar a medida que avanzamos.

No soy valiente. No soy fuerte ni menos tengo la seguridad como para gritarles y argumentales sobre sus acciones. No soy bueno en nada. No soy nada, ni nadie, como para echar en cara a alguien y exigir una disculpa.

—Eijiro— escucho el tono bajo de mi primo, pero me limito a mirar a la calle—, el tío Taishiro debe saberlo.

Me sobre salté.

—¡¿N-No le dirás a Fat o sí?! — pregunté alterado—. Si lo haces armara un escándalo, y me meterá en problemas.

Me acerco a mi primo y le atrapo el brazo, tironeando, suplicando que guarde el secreto. Pero el parece incomodo pues ya ha tomado la decisión. Entro en desesperación. No quiero. Me golpearan más.

—¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta que eso empeorara mi vida?! — grité enfurecido. Levanto la voz. Mi primo se sobresalta y se sonroja al ver que algunas personas nos miran, mueve sus manos intentando calmarme, pero no lo consigue, yo continúo gritando. Tamaki entra en pánico. De la nada mi primo se coloca la capucha de su sudadera y la cierra con los cordones quedando en posición fetal en la acera. Me muerdo labio arrepentido, le he causado un ataque de pánico.

Mirio me posa una mano en el hombro, me sonríe y se colca aun lado de mi primo acariciando su espalda. Diciendo una y otra vez que recuerde respirar, que todo esa bien. Solo se calme y se mantenga tranquilo.

Tamaki padece de _TAS,_ Trastorno de ansiedad social. Desde que era niño ha sido algo tímido, y eso fue empeorando con los años. Actualmente ha logrado desarrollar su personalidad pudiendo mantener conversaciones y asistir a clases, pero siempre que se enfrenta a las situaciones complejas terminan en ataques de pánico.

Le he causado uno. Me siento horrible.

Me siento en la cera junto a Mirio, y le imito acariciando la espalda de mi primo mientras escucho como está hiperventilando dentro de su capucha.

—Entiendo que estés estresado— desprendo mi mirada de mi primo para ver como Mirio mantiene una sonrisa positiva—. Cuando tenía tu edad también me molestaban.

—Pero tú eres grande. Puedes defenderte— dije desanimado preocupado por mi primo, más que en mi situación escolar.

—No siempre lo fui— le miré con atención—. Cuando tenía tu edad, solía ser algo bajo y flacucho, pero al entrar en secundaria comencé a entrenar por un tema de salud. Soy propenso a la diabetes por parte de mi madre, así que debía comer sano y hacer ejercicio, eso me ayudó a mantenerme saludable, y además, el deporte que elegí me ayudó a defenderme.

—¿Cómo? — inquirí curioso.

— _Judo_ — escucho desde dentro de la capucha a mi lado, mi primo aparece separando la tela, con el rostro rojo y los ojos brillantes ante las lágrimas que han brotado, está agitado pero me mira algo tranquilo de saber la respuesta de mi pregunta respecto a su amigo—. Mirio hacia Judo.

 **Capítulo 41: Viernes**

—¡Taran! — canturreé dejando un pequeño regalo sobre su pupitre.

Sus ojos dorados dejan de ver sus pulidas uñas, observa con desinterés la bolsa atigrada que he comprado de camino a la escuela. Ashido sopla su lima y continúa en lo suyo, técnicamente ignorándome, tal como lo ha hecho desde el día domingo en mi casa.

Caí suplicante al suelo, posando mi rostro en su pupitre mientras ella continua limando sus uñas desinteresada.

—¡Vamos Mina! — chillé suplicante mientras le miro—. Ya van tres días y no me has hablado, yo te amo…— musité con ojos de borrego. Ashido detiene su labor y me mira de reojo.

—¿Me amas? — inquiere sorprendida.

—Claro— dije con una enorme sonrisa, entusiasmado de lograr un avance—, eres mi amiga.

Su sonrisa se borra de golpe, y continúa en su labor.

 _Creo que empeore la situación, tal vez debí decir mejor amiga._

—¡Buenos días! — se escuchó desde el umbral, miro de reojo notando como Kaminari llega alegre—. ¿Qué haces tú en el suelo?

—Hola…— dejé escapar en saludo mientras vuelvo a mirar a Mina—. Le ruego a Mina que me perdone.

—¿Aun no lo perdonas? — preguntó divertido mi amigo mientras se sentaba en su lugar, Ashido asintió sin decir nada, continuando con su trabajo en sus uñas.

—La tienes difícil— se burló el rubio.

Hoy es miércoles, la semana ha sido pesada, los exámenes nos han agotado, pero gracias a que estudiamos el día domingo hemos logrado salvar nuestras almas. Algunos nada más, ya que el examen de Shinsou-sensei fue horrible, estamos seguros que muchos reprobamos deshonrosamente.

Aun así estamos positivos, este viernes festejaremos el final de los exámenes, iremos a beber y cantar a un karaoque, y Ashido asegura que Midoriya nos acompañara esta vez. La idea me emociona, es una oportunidad de estar cerca de Izuku, compartir con él más allá de la escuela y que note que soy más que un chico normal de secundaria.

—Oye ¿Y Bakugo? — la pregunta me saca un poco de onda. Miro de reojo como el asiento de mi Bro está vacío.

—Tal vez… Se durmió— le dije a Kaminari mientras él mira con curiosidad el lugar vacío—, ahora que lo dices Jirou tampoco ha llegado.

—Sero tampoco— notó mi rubio amigo.

—Tal vez están en una cita triple— se burló la pelirrosa. Lancé una risotada.

—¿Mi Bro? ¿En una cita? — inquirí en burla colocándome de pie, Ashido rio sutilmente.

—Tienes razón…— musitó con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

 _La hice sonreír, es un avance._

La risa suave de Kyoka resonó en el salón. Los tres volteamos a la entrada y la felicidad de mi amigo se borró al ver como Jirou llegaba completamente risueña junto Sero que lanzaba unos chistes en voz baja a medida que la azabache reía ante cada broma.

No podía negarlo. Jirou y Sero se ven como una linda pareja. Ambos azabaches y siempre Sero logra que Kyoka sonría pese a estar enojada. Kaminari por el otro lado solo logra enfadarla más.

Sonrío levemente al ver como Kyoka empuja levemente a Sero que estalla en risa, si pudiera tener voto en esto, me gustaría que esos dos terminen juntos… Pero; Volteo los ojos hacia mi izquierda, viendo como la mirada desalentada de Kaminari está enfocada en los azabaches.

—¡B-Bienvenidos! — saludé interrumpiendo el ambiente, colocándome de pie, ambos me correspondieron, al parecer, se encontraron de camino a la escuela. Sero se cayó a causa de la escarcha y Jirou le ayudo.

—¿Seguro que estas bien? — preguntó aun risueña la azabache mientras veía como el chico se quitaba la mochila del hombro.

—¡Excelente! ¡Estoy…¡Ahg! — su gritó nos alertó, los cuatro le divisamos para ver como Hanta se afirmara la muñeca—…de maravilla.

—Tal vez te dislocaste la muñeca— dije con seguridad—, hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

—Bien…—musitó intentando moverla.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Tonto! — regañó la azabache dejando caer sus cosas en su pupitre, acercándose al azache ayudarle—. No hagas eso— ordenó, la azabache tomo su mano, tanteando.

Miro a Mina y ella intenta no reír.

Es como si el destino intentase leer mi mente. Tal vez Jebus está a favor de que ambos terminen juntos, pero estoy seguro que alguien no estará muy contento con su decisión.

—Ven vamos…— musitó mientras le ayudaba a caminar con mucha delicadeza.

—¡L-Los acompaño! — gritó Kaminari mientras los alcanzaba. Y ahí estaba, ya decía que Kaminari llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer mal trio.

Se fueron.

—¡¿Viste eso?! — chilló Mina agarrando mi brazo agitándolo emocionada—. ¡Que linda pareja hacen! ¡¿Te imaginas los niños?!

Sonreí nervioso.

Ochako llegó de golpe junto a Mina, atrapándola de los hombros agitándola emocionada.

—¡Kyoka! ¡Kyoka! ¡Se ve muy linda con Sero-kun! —gritó la castaña mientras la pelirosa asentía emocionada—. ¡Se gustan!

Entré en pánico. Si Kaminari vuelve y escucha eso, se le ropera el corazón.

—O-Oigan…

—¡Vivirán juntos y serán felices! — aseguró Ashido mientras tomaba las manos de Uraraka.

Las dos comenzaron a hablar de la nueva pareja que se estaba formando en el salón. Mi estómago se revuelve al recordar la mirada de Kaminari al llegar Kyoka.

¿Qué ocurriría con Kaminari si Jirou se fijase en alguien más?

 _Se pondría triste._

Es lo último que quiero. Kaminari es una gran persona, solo es algo despreocupado y muy ingenuo, y algo atolondrado, pero tiene corazón, y sé mejor que nadie que desde que eran niños él ha estado enamorado de Kyoka… Solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo sin que sea tomado como un mal chiste.

—Ojalá Kyoka se dé cuenta y se casen junto con Sero-kun— musitó Yaomomo mientras posaba su mejilla embelesada con la imagen a lo lejos.

Parpadeé agotado, las chicas se habían reunido por el chisme y no han dejado de hablar una y otra vez sobre el futuro de su amiga.

—Sero-kun y Kyoka-san serán muy felices.

—¿Qué tanta mierda hablan?

Volteé ante la voz rasposa, KatsuBro al fin ha llegado, con el rostro rojo de seguro por el frío. Nos miró casi como exigiendo una explicación.

—La tonta de Jirou no es tan estúpida para fijarse en un bastado como Sero— aseguró dejando su bolso en su pupitre—. Así que no hablen más mierda, y lárguense a sus lugares. — Su voz gruesa fue casi como un enorme rugido, las chicas temblaron y se dispersaron obedientes mientras yo le observo como mi Bro chasquea la lengua con asco.

Suspiro aliviado mientras veo como mi amigo revuelve sus cortos cabellos agotado.

—Eso estuvo bien— dije sentándome en mi lugar. Bakugo se mantiene en silencio mirando al frente al sentarse en el puesto contiguo al mío. Parece meditar un poco, su boca esta torcida, y tras unos minutos rompe el silencio en una pregunta repleta de curiosidad.

—¿Qué es esa mierda de Jirou y Sero? — preguntó en un tono bajo, casi confidente.

Sonreí divertido. Toda una vieja chismosa.

Le expliqué lo sucedido en la mañana. Katsubro me insultó por dar importancia a cosas de adolecentes patéticas, según él, Hanta es un idiota pero nunca sería tan Judas como para traicionar a Kaminari.

Es verdad, Sero es un buen amigo, pero tengo un cierto presentimiento que me hace mirar por sobre el hombro al escuchar a Sero silbar a medida que mira al techo.

Shinsou-sempai no llegó a la clase. A nadie le importó. Nos dedicamos a hablar a todo volumen mientras jugábamos en el salón. Tras el receso, Midoriya-sensei apareció felicitándonos por nuestros exámenes, los cuales aún no termina de revisar, pero en su mayoría estaban excelentes.

Su clase fue rápida, él parecía muy feliz, alegre. Nos explicó que las clases estaban por finalizar, solo quedaba el examen final, el cual sería más sencillo que el anterior, no sería un examen, más bien un trabajo escrito del tema a elegir.

Fue la mejor noticia que he recibido.

El miércoles acabó y con ello se fue un jueves insignificante. Llegando el maravilloso viernes.

Como cada final de semana, traigo mis implementos para poder practicar. Como todos los viernes en la mañana me dirijo hacia la oficina del director para suplicarle que me permita entrenar sin supervisión. Siempre me niega estableciendo que el equipo en la sala de jugo sea usada por un estudiante en una edad bastante comprometedora donde las neuronas priorizan estupideces en vez de circunstancias urgentes. Me dice que en mi edad, las ideas más tontas parecen las mejores, por ello no permitirá que utilice los sacos de suelo ni menos la multi estación Palchagui.

—Kirisima-san— me habló en un suspiro al verme una vez más un viernes—. Hagamos algo, sé que tienes el torneo la semana que sigue, así que permitiré que utilices el gimnasio junto con los colchones de goma. Pero nada más

Me coloqué de pie sorprendido.

—¡¿D-De verdad?! — grité emocionado.

—Si pero ningún implemento, si rompes algo te haré responsable solo a ti— dijo con seriedad.

Pero no le tome peso aquella advertencia ¡Que importa! ¡Puedo entrenar!

No perdí tiempo, y me dirigí al gimnasio. Me cambie más rápido que nunca, acomodé en soledad los tatamis creando una zona lo suficientemente amplia para dar tres piruetas y aun así car suave. Llamé a Testsu-Testsu para que entrenase conmigo, pero el teléfono me envió a buzón.

Intenté pensar en alguien más, alguien que sea un buen oponente.

¡Claro! ¡Katsubro! Él me prometió que me ayudaría si lograba conseguir un lugar adecuado. No lo pensé más y llamé al número de mi Bro, me parece que en este horario está en el tejado o en la biblioteca estudiando, espero que responda impaciente recostado en la enorme zona de entrenamiento que he formado con los tatamis. Pero el teléfono me lanza a buzón.

Volví a marcar. No pienso rendirme.

— _Qué carajos quieres._

—¡Bro! — hablé emocionado—. ¿Ocupado para tu mejor amigo?

— _¿Mejor amigo? ¿Desde cuándo tengo uno?_

Me reí.

—Oh vamos, necesito un favor. Estoy en el gimnasio y...

— _¿Y? ¿Quieres que te felicite acaso?_ — parpadeé, se escucha cerca.

—A bueno, tú me dijiste que si me ayudarías a entrenar… y pensé que…

— _¡¿AH?!_ —alejé el teléfono de mi oreja— _¡¿CUÁNDO CARAJOS DIJE ESO YO?!_

—E-En mi casa…—dije algo incómodo al ver que lo ha olvidado—. Antes de irte ¿Recuerdas?

No hubo respuesta. Y luego el tono de marcar volvió.

—¿KatsuBro? — llamé, pero sin respuesta— ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

Una piedrita golpeo mi cabeza, volteé por sobre mi hombro aun con mi celular en mi oído, y sonrío ampliamente al ver a mi bro con las manos cruzadas mirándome con molestia. Esta vestido con el uniforme, para variar, sin corbata.

—¡Lo recordaste! — chillé emocionado.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Ven, te explicaré rápido.

—¿Para qué? — preguntó con molestia caminado hacia las gradas, dejándose caer con pesadez sobre los asientos posicionando con descaro los pies sobre el asiento frente a él— ¿Para qué te patee el culo? Paso, demasiado sencillo.

—¡Viejo! ¡Vamos! — insistí emocionado de practicar con mi Bro—. Sera divertido, además puedo ganarte.

—¡Ja! Imposible— gruñó mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo—. Soy mejor que tú Pelo de Mierda. Además —continuó antes de que pudiera refutar—, si te pateo el culo ¿Qué hago con el entrenador que te conseguí?

No entiendo su pregunta, pero sigo su mirada al verle voltear los ojos hacia la entrada del gimnasio. Mi estómago se anuda y unas horribles ganas de vomitar se apoderan de mi al verle, sus ojos resplandecen de felicidad combinando perfectamente con su sonrisa, me saluda a medida que deja un bolso en las gradas y se acerca quitándose los zapatos para no ensuciar el tatami.

—¿M-Midoriya? — mustié en blanco.

—Kacchan me dijo que tienes un torneo— me dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Bakugo que jugaba con su celular—, lo lamento Eijiro-chan, has tenido problemas a causa de que pelee con Kan-sensei. — desciende la mirada apenado a mediad que se remanga las mangas de su playera—. Es por eso que he venido a ayudarte y compensarte.

—N-No quiero…— dije sin saber que decir. Siento la mirada de Bakugo en mí y Midoriya me observa con tristeza pese a que se ha puesto en posición de pelea—. No quiero lastimarlo.

—Ah bueno.

No sé qué paso. Pero me encuentro en el suelo, mirando el techo. Algo tronó, creo que fue mi espalda. Volteo la mirada para ver los calcetines blancos de Midoriya ocultos bajo un holgado pants negro.

—Tienes que poder golpearme primero.

Resulta que Midoriya ganó dos veces el torneo de Judo en secundaria. Solía entrenar en busca de paz interior por algunos problemas que solía tener con algunos temas de su adolescencia, y ejercitar le ayudaba a mantener su mente en calma.

No estoy seguro cómo, pero Midoriya terminó debiéndole un favor a Bakugo y de esa forma él le explicó que yo necesitaba ayuda en mi entrenamiento. Katsubro es el mejor, jamás pensé que estuviese preocupado por mí, ni menos que recordara mi torneo. Pero me hace muy feliz que mi mejor amigo me vea como algo de su prioridad.

Otra vez caí.

—Kirishima, eres una mierda— se borló Bakugo desde las gradas mientras veo como me graba con sumo descaro.

—Kacchan— regañó Midoriya mientras me extendía la mano para levantarme.

Suspiro derrotado. Quedándome en el suelo.

—No, tiene razón— dije tras ser botado cuatro veces seguidas por mi maestro de literatura—. Mi defensa es muy mala.

—Pero tus golpes son muy buenos— alaga intentando animarme—, tienes una gran técnica solo debes aprender a bloquear los golpes.

Sí. Lo sé.

Bajo la mirada. Es vergonzoso no poder ser lo suficientemente bueno como para impresionar a Midoriya, me gustaría que dijera: "Eres increíble" o "Eijiro-chan eres muy fuerte". Pero eso no pasara porque Midoriya es mucho mejor que yo.

Un zapato me golpeó la cabeza. Me cubrí el cráneo al ver un segundo proyectil hacia mi rostro.

—¡Carajo! ¡Ya deja de compadecerte! — elevo la mirada para ver a mi Bro descalzo desde las gradas mirándome con furia— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Solo mueve el culo y deja de ser tan pesimista!

 _Katsubro…_

—¡Kacchan! Eso no fue amable…

—Tiene razón. —volví a decir colocándome de pie.

Necesito esa beca, tengo que dar lo mejor de mi o me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

—Midoriya— hablé con confianza—, otra vez.

Me coloco en posición. Midoriya me mira y asiente.

El combate inicia. Midoriya es el primero en atacar, las veces anteriores mi pecoso maestro atacó lanzando patadas directamente a mi rostro, las cuales me tome el tiempo de esquivar retrocediendo al punto que perdí el equilibrio y mi maestro aprovechó aquello para derribarme. Ahora no. No retrocedo y bloqueo su patada con mi ante brazo, la segunda patada va a mis costillas, la detengo con mi pierna. Midoriya es rápido, no me da respiro con ataques, pero he notado que solo lanza patadas y no golpes. Concluyo que es a causa de que: Conoce más técnicas de este estilo, o no tiene fuerza en los brazos.

Al fin atrapo su pierna izquierda, le atrapo del hombro derecho y le empujo haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Lo inmovilizo con rapidez, manteniendo su pierna en mi cadera y mi mano en su cuello. Quedo sobre él.

Jadeo sorprendido. Al fin lo derribe. Normalmente no diría esto, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Midoriya es un grano en el trasero cuando se trata del combate, agradezco que alguien así no sea mi oponente en el torneo, de otro modo, tiene una amplia posibilidad de ganarme.

—¡Bien hecho Eijiro-chan! — me felicita con una sonrisa.

Sonrío. Le gané. Después de 30 minutos de ser derrotado, pude al fin ganarle. Me siento increíble… Me siento fuerte… Me siento…

 _O-Oh. E-Estamos muy cerca._

Trago algo nervioso al notar que mantengo su pierna en mi cadera, obligando a mantener nuestros cuerpos en una posición favorecedora. Mi rostro se sonroja al verle sudoroso y sonriente, con las mejillas levemente teñidas a causa del ejercicio.

No puedo evitar mal pensar la imagen.

Un fuerte golpe me empuja de mi lugar, lanzándome un metro lejos de mi posición. Katsubro me acaba de taclear con una fuerza bestial.

—Ataque sorpresa— me dice mientras se coloca de pie con agilidad. Le miro sin comprender el por qué me ha atacado de aquella forma—, es obvio que ya comprendiste el ritmo de Deku, asique me ofrezco como saco de boxeo.

—Kacchan tú no sabes nada de Judo— habló Midoriya alcanzándonos, atrapando el hombro de Bakugo que le mira de reojo. Pero mi Bro lo aparto con molestia—, pero te puedes lastimar.

—¡Cierra la boca Deku! — gruñó a todo pulmón—. ¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que soy un gran peleador!

—Boxeador es diferente a Judocas.

—¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA! — gritó enfurecido volviendo a mirarme—. Veamos si puedes conmigo.

Esta extrañamente enojado. Es raro. Hace un momento era todo risas en las gradas burlándose de mí por ser derrotado por Midoriya, y ahora está enojado. Me pregunto qué lo habrá provocado al punto de atacarme, no hice nada malo después de todo, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera le estaba tomando atención.

Me alisto en mi posición aceptando el reto, y mi viejo al ser impaciente, ataca con un potente derechazo. Mi mano atrapó su muñeca sin problemas, obligándole a seguir su camino a causa de la velocidad, mi pierna golpeó la flexión de su rodilla y de un solo movimiento estampo mi palma en la zona de las narinas. Pierde el equilibrio y cae.

—Ganó Eijiro-chan— habló Midoriya. Le miro con una sonrisa y levanto el pulgar, Izuku solo me sonríe, asiente felicitándome.

Katsubro al no tener entrenamiento previo en combates de Judo, no sabe que estos tienden a ser rápidos y son decididos a base de técnicas, no fuerza bruta. Pensar rápido es lo que decide todo en un combate.

—Hijo de perra—. Mi mirada es atrapada por el aura asesina de que nace dese el suelo. Sus ojos rojos exigen sangre, y sin aviso, vuelve atacarme dándome un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndome caer.

—¡K-Kacchan!

—¡MERECIDO LO TENIAS, JUDAS!

No perdí el tiempo, e ignoré la orden de Midoriya de no continuar. Me lancé contra Bakugo, tacleándolo. Bakugo comenzó a golpearme la cabeza con puñetazos, y yo volví a derribarlo con mi pierna derecha, pero él se aferró a mi ropa llevándome al suelo. El combate no se detuvo, continuó en el suelo. Mordidas, puñetazos, patadas, todo era un desastre de entrenamiento mientras Izuku se unía a la pelea en busca de detenernos. En el fondo, era divertido.

Fue un gran viernes. Katsubro y yo terminamos con el rostro con sangre al reventarnos la nariz mutuamente, pero finalmente seguimos con el entrenamiento como corresponde. Midoriya me enseñó una gran variedad de técnicas, Katsubro me atacaba a medida que Izuku observaba mi modo de reaccionar. Mejoré bastante, mi guardia era demasiado baja y abierta. Los ataques de Bakugo eran muy agresivos dando más realismo a la situación, haciéndome mejorar.

Fue un gran día, inició de la mejor forma. Estuve con mis dos personas favoritas practicando mi deporte favorito. Me reí como nunca. Estuve con Midoriya. Golpee a Katsubro. Sumado a esto, tras clases iremos de fiesta con mis amigos y Midoriya. Un día excelente.

¿Qué es lo que puede salir mal?

.

 **Y con eso se sabe que TODO puede salir mal. Espero que les haya gustado, pronto publicaré el siguiente.**

 **Saludos!**

 **REVIEWS: No responderé los reviews, siento que no tiene sentido ya que de seguro ya olvidaron lo que comentaron a causa mía. Perdonen. En serio me disculpo.**

 **Se despide: Una avergonzada y arrepentida Momoleft.**


	46. Chapter 46

**No puedo creer cuanta gente comentó en capitulo, estoy demasiado feliz, jamás pensé que estuvieran esperando ¡Por Kami! Los adoro!**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

—¿Ya te vas?

La tarde ya había llegado con una oscuro atardecer en el horizonte. El invierno azotaba contra la escuela dando comienzo a un frio fin de semana. Pero no importa, mi madre vendrá por mi para ver a mi padre al hospital, por lo tanto no pasare frio como otros estudiantes.

—Si— dije mirando de reojo a Kirishima que observa con algo de tristeza—. Podemos llevarlos a su casa, si quieren.

—¿Qué intentas decir?— gruñó Bakugo casi con molestia mientras se colocaba su abrigo—. ¿Qué no soy capaz de caminar en la nieve? ¿He?

—Viejo, no dijo eso. — suspiró mi azabache amigo mientras volteaba a verme—. ¿Vas a ver a tu padre? ¿No es así?

No respondí. Me concentré en el cambio de mis zapatos.

—Podemos ir contigo si quieres…¿No es así? ¿Bakugo? — preguntó con una leve sonrisa mi amigo. Escucho el común chasquido de lengua, y solo levanto mi mirada dirigiendo un aura indiferente.

—Como sea…— dice el cenizo.

—¡Vamos viejo! — insiste con cierta molestia el azabache—. Jirou necesita apoyo, no seas insensible.

—¡¿A QUIÉN CARAJOS LE DICES INSENSIBLE?! ¡TÚ ERES DEMASIADO SENSIBLE! ¡PERRA ASQUEROSA!.

—¡No me insultes Bakugo! ¡no he dicho nada malo!

—¡TÚ EXISTENCIA ES ALGO MALO! ¡IMBÉCIL!.

Últimamente, Kirishima y Bakugo han peleado bastante. No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que se trata a causa de una chica, el contexto no lo tengo claro, pero me parece que una muchacha se declaró a Bakugo y esa chica le gustaba a Kirishima. Para variar, Bakugo la hizo llorar, y Kirishima no se lo ha perdonado.

Las cosas han estado tensas, no es extraño. Mi madre dice que a los 13 las hormonas están a flor de piel, lo más probable es que ambos tengan exceso de testosterona y quieren dejar claro quién dominan en nuestro circulo, para eso, uno debe ceder. El problema es que ninguno lo hace.

Pero la verdad no me importa. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

—Pueden hacer lo que quieran— dije sin voltear de camino a la salida—. Por mi arránquense los ojos, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre.

Me marché ignorando los llamados de Kirishima.

Vi el auto de mi madre a lo lejos, no fue difícil llegar hacia el lugar donde estaba estacionado el auto familiar. Me subí en la parte trasera, no deseo hablar de mi día, no quiero mencionar nada de los muchachos, no quiero hablar. Quiero ver a mi padre.

Pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta, esta se abre de un tirón, miro con molestia al cenizo que se ha subido al auto, sentándose a mi lado, y al azabache que cierra la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes señora Jirou— dijo con educación Kirishima mientras le dirige una sonrisa a mi madre.

—Buenas tardes muchachos ¿Nos acompañaran al hospital? — preguntó con una sonrisa mi madre mientras nos mira por el retrovisor, Kirishima asintió—. Me alegro, podrán hacerle compañía a Kyoka, y a mi esposo le alegrara ver cuánto han crecido ¿No es así Kyoka?

—Como sea…— dije con molestia colocándome mis audífonos.

Pero mis auriculares fueron arrancados con fuerza, Bakugo los enrolla y los guarda en su bolsillo. Nos miramos, con suma molestia, generando un aire tenso en el auto.

—Es de mala educación—. Gruñó con voz ronca generándome un escalofrío.

A Bakugo le está cambiando la voz.

El cenizo y yo nos fuimos en silencio, mientras que Kirishima intentaba inútilmente alivianar la tensión junto a mi madre, ambos hablaban de temas vánales. El clima. Comida. Animales. Inútilmente intentaban involucrarnos a Bakugo y a mí, pero ninguno parecía salir de los monosílabos.

Llegamos al hospital. La nieve superaba el metro de altura, pero el estacionamiento estaba cuidadosamente limpio por los contantes movimientos de vehículos. Ingresamos, y perdimos de inmediato a Bakugo que buscaba máquinas dispensadoras de comida, Kirishima fue en su búsqueda, perdiéndose también.

Su ausencia me tranquilizó, pese a que mi madre agradecía la compañía, a mí su presencia me es molesta.

—Llegamos— dijo al unísono ingresando a la habitación.

Mi corazón se estrujó al verle. Sus pómulos se han marcado, su cabello ha perdido algo de color y sus ojos mantienen un brillo opaco que parece deteriorarse con los días.

—Ha pero si son _Alisa Weilerstein,_ y la impetuosa _Joan Jett_. — nos dice con suavidad, sonriendo.

—Otra vez con tus locuras— habló con encanto mi madre, acercándose y besando su frente con amor. Me quedo en el umbral mirando como mi mamá acomoda la manta sobre las ya cubiertas piernas de mi padre, acomoda su almohada y luego acaricia su delgado rostro.

Me adentro con molestia y cierta incomodidad. Siempre planeo decir algo al llegar, pero al momento de verlo no sé cómo actuar. No tengo la valentía para decir algo, las palabras quedan atrapadas en mi garganta. Mi madre actúa con tanta normalidad, casi como si padre no estuviese muriendo ante nuestros ojos. Casi como si fuese a sobrevivir sabiendo que no es verdad.

El doctor dijo que disfrutáramos su compañía, que el tiempo se estaba agotando. ¿Qué se supone que debo pesar de ello?

—Kyoka— habla captando mi atención. Me siento en el sillón de la habitación y miro por la ventana—. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Bien— dije mirando la nieve acumulada en la calle—. Bakugo y Kirishima vinieron.

—A ¿Sí? —volteo para verle con una sonrisa—. Son buenos chicos, me alegro que hayan venido a hacerte compañía.

—Vinieron solo a pasear— gruñí—, son un par de idiotas.

—¡Kyoka! — regañó mi madre—. No hables así de tus amigos.

—¡Lo son! — gruñí.

Pero mi padre ríe.

—Claro que lo son— dijo inflando su pecho—, son adolescentes. Yo a su edad intenté saltar un auto en un carrito de supermercado.

¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Iré a comprar un café querido, Kyoka no alteres a tu padre.

— _Ja! Mein führer_ — respondí imitando a los nazis. Mi madre me miró en reproche, pero se guardó el regaño al ver a mi padre sonreír. Suspiré con pesadez.

—¿Todo bien?

Elevó la mirada mientras buscó por la habitación. Respondo con un tajante "Sí", hasta que debajo de la cama encuentro lo que tanto buscaba. Sacó la guitarra de mi padre, y se la entrego con una sonrisa.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que toque? —no respondo, solo le miro—. Bien, señorita tímida.

Mi padre desliza sus dedos en las cuerdas, cierro los ojos llenando mi pecho con aquellas melodías de mi infancia. Y en mi mente, los recuerdos de mi niñez invaden ante cada nota que escapa de la guitarra. Mi padre está en todos, siempre sonriendo, siempre gritando, siempre haciendo el ridículo o avergonzándome. Ahora, lo que queda de mi ruidoso y ridículo padre, es un hombre delgado y apagando, sin una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, ominado siempre por la melancolía.

—No llores— me dice deteniéndose. Limpio mis lágrimas y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana.

—No seas ridículo, no estoy llorando.

—Oh claro, porque tú eres fuerte.

Me acerco a él y derrumbo en lágrimas en sus piernas. No quiero que muera. No puede dejarnos así nada más, se supone que debe verme crecer y continuar ayudándome, protegiéndome y enseñándome. No es justo. Es mi padre. ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Por qué no puede ser el padre de alguien más?

— _My Rockin Girl_ …— musita acariciando mi cabeza—. _My sweet rockin girl..._

No quiero. No puede irse. Quedare sola.

— _¡CARAJO CORRE MAS RÁPIDO!_

— _¡NOS ALCANZA!_

Ambos miramos hacia la puerta que da al pasillo principal del hospital, se escuchan gritos, muchos alaridos y un silbato. Y tras unos segundos la puerta se abre entrando dos idiotas cargados de dulces y comida, cerraron la puerta sin pensar. Agitados nos miraron. Bakugo posó su dedo índice en sus labios haciéndonos guardar silencio.

— _¿Dónde se fueron?_

— _Creo que siguieron ¡Vamos!_

Los pasos retumbaron y tras unos minutos, desaparecieron.

—Eso estuvo cerca— dice el azabache mientras suspira aliviado—. ¡Buenas tardes señor Jirou!

—Hola anciano— habla Bakugo acercándose a mi padre, se paró a un lado y dejó caer el botín que traía entre manos. Chocolates, galletas, papitas fritas, y más comida que no logro procesar—. Para ti.

—¡Ha! Pero que buenas visitas— habló emocionado mi padre tomando un chocolate. Kirishima imitó a Bakugo, dejando a mi padre casi enterrado en comida.

—¿De dónde sacaron dinero para todo eso? — pregunté confundida.

—Digamos que las maquinas no volverán a funcionar en un tiempo— dice con diversión Kirishima tomando un chocolate y lanzándolo hacia mí—. Ten, tu favorito.

—G-Gracias.

Todos comemos en silencio. Miro de reojo a mi padre que devora las papas fritas sin pensar en su salud, pero no pienso regañarlo, ese es el trabajo de mi madre. Bakugo comienza a relatar como soy una tonta en la escuela y tiene que defenderme pese a que no lo pido. Kirishima refuta explicando que yo soy pacifista, mientras que mi padre solo dice que: Es una niña, tiene que ser defendida.

—Eso es lo más machista que he escuchado— gruñí. Mi padre me mira sorprendido.

—No soy machista, solo me preocupo por mi princesa— dice con tranquilidad para después mirar a mis amigos—. Bakugo, Kirishima. Tienen mi permiso para golpear a cualquiera que moleste a mi Kyoka.

—¡Papá! — gritó alterada.

—Llegas tarde anciano— dijo Bakugo mientras devora unos _Cheetos_ —. Esa orden ya fue ejecutada.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! Bakugo hizo llorar a una niña que molestaba a Jirou hace unos días— habló animado Kirishima—. Debió verlo, fue alucinante.

—Kirishima, no lo alientes— regañé.

—Bien hecho. Mi niña no puede ser tocada— dice seriamente mi viejo—. Muchachos, debo decir que ya no estoy en condiciones— habla con cierta tristeza, para después ver a mis amigos que han guardado silencio ante sus palabras—, es por ello que les pido que cuiden a mi Kyoka. Si un chico la lastima… Patéenle el culo y córtenle las bolas.

—Bien— respondió con rapidez Bakugo.

—Cuente con nosotros— apoyó Kirishima—, nosotros cuidaremos hasta el fin a Jirou.

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego suspiro. Son un trío de idiotas.

 **Capítulo 42: Rockin Girl**

 **Lunes.**

—Al fin.

Suspiré aliviada mientras caminaba aun lado de Sero, mientras Kaminari y Ashido iba festejando delante de nosotros recalcando una y otra vez que habíamos salido más temprano que nunca esta semana, todos gracias a que Midoriya es buena persona.

Aun así el recuerdo de Midoriya besando a Shinsou-sensei me hace enojar.

 _Shinsou es manipulador._

Y Midoriya no es tan inocente como se cree.

Ya han pasado cuatro días dese que Kaminari y yo atrapamos a Midoriya y Shinsou-sensei en medio de un húmedo beso en el tercer piso, donde con descaro, nuestro profesor de cabellos violáceos nos amenazó guardar el secreto, de otro modo, delataría que Kaminari estaba sumamente drogado a causa del exceso de marihuana que había fumado, razón por la cual paseábamos. Yo tampoco estaba en 100% de conciencia en aquel momento, pero Kaminari estaba en peor estado que yo, estaba demasiado ido y necesitaba que el efecto se pasara. Lamentablemente eso terminó perjudicándonos.

Hasta ahora, al hablar del asunto con Denki, este solo mencionó recordar algunos fragmentos, pero nada en particular. El beso lo había olvidado, por ende, soy la única que es consciente de que entre mis maestros algo esta pasando.

Lo cual me está carcomiendo las tripas. Quiero hacer algo, impedir que una relación así exista. Midoriya puede que no sea tan inocente, pero sigue siendo buena persona, por ello no meceré que alguien como Shinsou este con él en una relación. Me preocupa y me enfurece ¿Cómo no es capaz de notar lo toxico que puede ser Shinsou?

—¿Todo bien?

Doy un brinco al sentir la mirada de Sero en mí, parece atento. He estado pensando una y otra vez en los exámenes, pero desde que vi a Midoriya no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo ocurrido hace unos días.

—S-Sí— dije mirando la nieve que hunde mis pies—, solo estoy cansada.

—¿Segura? — preguntó insistente Hanta mientras aún me mira de reojo, sonrió de lado—, estas muy distraída, ni siquiera esquivaste la popo de perro.

Me alarmé ante su comentario, deteniéndome de golpe, mirando la planta de mis zapatos enojada por mi torpeza, dando brinco en busca de equilibrios mientras Hanta solo ríe en burla. Reviso una y otra, pero no hay rastros de alguna suciedad, solo nieve y algunas piedras.

Entre mis pequeños saltos, resbalo a causa de la escarcha, tropezando por accidente con el único espectador, Hanta se va al suelo conmigo. Dejo escapar una queja de dolor ante el golpe que recibí en mis rodillas. Escucho la risa de Hanta mientras una de sus manos descansa en mi cabeza, le miro de reojo notando que esta con algo de nieve en el cabello y aún continua riendo levemente mientras me sonríe.

—Era una broma— me dice. Parpadeo una par de veces y luego golpeo su hombro— ¡Me dolió!

—¡Idiota! — me coloqué de pie quitando la nieve de mis ropas, noto de reojo que Hanta se llevó la peor parte, amortiguó mi caída, así que un suspiro le extiendo la mano en ayuda—¿Qué buscabas con hacerme saltar?

—Es que estabas algo distraída—habla mientras se colocaba de pie, dejado en evidencia nuestras distintas alturas—, y quería verte sonreír. — dice con su enorme sonrisa típica tomándome por sorpresa.

Le miro varios segundos sorprendida, y luego le sonrío levemente.

 _Idiota…_

La sonrisa de Hanta se borra, y de la nada, esconde su boca detrás de su bufanda desviando la mirada. Le observo curiosa ante la extraña reacción.

—¿Tienes frío? — pregunto atenta de notar como su nariz se ha tornado roja, y con ella sus mejillas y orejas— Estas algo ro…

—¡Oigan! — ambos volteamos al escuchar como Ashido y Kaminari nos miran a lo lejos, casi una cuadra adelante, agitando los brazos en el aire buscando nuestra atención— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Vamos! ¡Está helando!

—¡Ya vamos! — grité en respuesta.

Sero comienza a caminar y me vuelve a sonreír. Mantengo mi mirada en él, y comprendo que tal vez hice algo para incomodarlo. Nos conocemos desde el primer año en Yuei, él y Kaminari se volvieron amigos de inmediato, sumado a que en primero se sentaba junto a Kirishima, las personalidades del trio de idiotas calzó como un rompecabezas para niños de 5 años.

—¿Qué textos tenia tu examen? — pregunté logrando que sus ojos se desviaran del frente, quebrando aquel silencio incomodo que se había formado.

Hanta es un chico muy sonriente, y muy carismático, tiene un humor bizarro pero es mucho más maduro que Kirishima y Kaminari.

Y ahí a una vez más, su sonrisa se asoma por sobre la bufanda.

—Uno hablaba de las propiedades de la Naranja para la salud— dijo con su permanente sonrisa, volteó y me miró emocionado— ¿Sabías que puede aliviar la fiebre?

—Midoriya es bueno— le digo divertida—, supo cómo dar en el clavo en los temas adecuados.

—Sí— me apoya—. Es muy perceptivo, y además amable— me dice con tranquilidad—, es obvio del por qué le gusta a Todoroki ¿No?

Me detengo de golpe. Mi mente queda en blanco mientras le miro. Sero se voltea por sobre su hombro algo confundido, mirándome para después sonreír divertido comprendiendo mi reacción.

—¿No lo notaste? Era muy obvio— me dice con un claro aire de superioridad.

—¡D-Desde cuándo?!

—Ah pues…

Pero antes de que lograra explicarme, Kaminari llegó rodeando su brazo derecho por sobre de los hombros de Sero, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? — pregunta con curiosidad, a mi parecer, fingida.

—De nada que te incumba— gruñí para después mirar a Sero—. Continuamos en la noche.

Kaminari me mira con cierta molestia que finjo no ver. Siento una mano rodeando mi brazo y veo como Mina me mira con cierta picardía.

—¿Continuaran en tú casa o en la de él?

No entiendo de qué habla por varios segundos. Miro como Sero se torna rojo casi llegando al color rojo tomate, y tras ver como Kaminari le pisa el pie al azabache comprendo.

—¡M-M-Mina! — chillé en regaño mientras mi amiga se rompe en risa.

Continuamos el camino a la estación, esta vez, caminé aun lado de Ashido y Hanta junto a Kaminari, no pude verle a los ojos en todo el viaje sin poder evitar recordar las palabras de Ashido una y otra vez.

El viaje fue silencioso, todo a causa de una cierta tensión en el aire. La única que hablaba era mi amiga pelirrosa que constantemente mencionaba que amaba la nieve, pero odiaba el frío pues sentía que la nariz se le caía a pedazos. Kaminari no decía nada, solo escuchaba al igual que yo, y Sero… Sero ni siquiera sonreía, solo miraba el suelo con parte del rostro tragado por su abrigo y bufanda.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! — chilló Ashido mientras caminaba del otro lado del andén con Hanta de su lado, agito mi mano levemente sin poder dejar de ver como Sero mantiene la mirada baja. Ambos se voltean, y Mina atrapa el brazo del azabache y le dice algo que obviamente a causa de la distancia no logro escuchar, pero sea lo que sea, hizo que Hanta se sobresaltara y diera un grito.

—Llegó el tren.

Le miro de reojo, y Kaminari está viendo como los vagones reducen la velocidad para permitir que la gente se suba. No dice nada más en todo el viaje, esta distante y su rostro no expresa nada.

No insisto. Me dedico a ver mi celular en todo el camino.

Llegamos en la estación en común, y tras bajar, al fin Kaminari rompe el hielo a medida que avanzamos bajo la nevazón.

—¿Harás algo este fin de semana? — me preguntó con cierta indiferencia, casi como si no tuviese interés en realidad, como si intentase ser educado y lo hiciera para desvanecer la tensión.

Comienza a nevar. Miro el cielo y disfruto la briza a medida que caminamos, tomándome mi tiempo para responder.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi padre.

Tal vez no fue la mejor forma de desaparecer la tensión, pero al fin Kaminari volvió a la normalidad, mirándome con cierta preocupación, casi como si hubiese notado que había cometido un error al preguntar.

—Esta vez iré con mi guitarra— dije con una sonrisa levemente—, compuse una canción nueva y espero que le guste.

—Le gustara— me dice con seguridad mientras le miro de reojo con un sonrisa leve repleta de decisión. Kaminari me observa y luego me mira con una dulce sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillan levemente—, si la compusiste tú, de seguro será una melodía compuesta por notas tan hermosas y delicadas como un cristal que solo una persona afortunada podría escuchar.

Le observo sorprendida ante aquella hermosa forma de alago. Él sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Te gustó? Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando tener la oportunidad para decirlo.

Lanzo una carcajada y le empujo con un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Tonto!

Después de eso, todo fue normal.

Llegar a casa y no encontrarme con mi madre no fue extraño. Lo más probable es que aún debía estar en el trabajo, así que me dediqué a preparar la cena para que ella no llegase desgastarse más de lo necesario.

Este sábado mi padre esta de cumpleaños. Mi madre no gusta hablar del tema, desde que mi padre murió las cosas respecto a sus deseos y ambiciones han desaparecido. Es como si mi padre fuese un tema tabú, mucho menos hablar respecto a su cumpleaños este sábado, mi madre no ha ido al cementerio desde que fue el funeral.

La comprendo. Para mi aún es difícil.

—Linda, te esmeraste, gracias— me dice mientras prueba el té a medida que me observa del otro lado de la mesa—, lo lamento, de seguro tienes mucho que hacer aún.

—Está bien— le aseguro probando el pescado marinado—, ya no queda mucho.

—¿Algo novedoso? — me pregunta curiosa mientras veo como sus lentes se empañan a causa del vapor de la comida a medida que lo acerca a su boca.

—Esta semana terminan los exámenes— dije tras beber algo de agua—, la otra semana es el torneo de Kirishima, así que iremos a darle apoyo. Después de eso vienen los finales y el viaje.

—¿Ya está decidido el lugar? — me pregunta algo desinformada. Niego.

—No lo sé— respondí—, supuestamente siempre es sorpresa, eso debe organizarlo Aizawa-sensei.

—Ah pero a donde sea que vayan será divertido— me dice con una leve sonrisa—, debes estar emocionada.

—La verdad no había pensado en eso— dije mientras movía los palillos sobre el pescado—, lo había olvidado.

La U.A. siempre organiza un viaje como premio para los estudiantes de último año, y tras eso, la graduación, queda muy poco del semestre, técnicamente estoy a un pie fuera de la escuela y aun no decido muy bien qué es lo que quiero hacer.

Tras cenar, lavé los trastes y mi madre secó los platos. Me fui a mi habitación para leer mis apuntes para la clase de Shisou-sensei y también ejercitar algunos problemas de matemáticas.

Estuve algunas horas, leyendo mis apuntes de la clase de mi maestro de violáceos cabellos, y tras agotarme mentalmente, comencé con matemáticas, lo que se me da fatal. Fueron solo 20 minutos necesarios para querer mandar todo al demonio, los ejercicios no calzaban, me sentía ignorante, tonta e inútil.

Estaba segura que antes lo comprendía.

Le hablé a Yaomomo, pero como siempre, al ser más de las 10 de la noche, ella ya no respondía. Intenté hablarle a Bakugo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Kirishima no es bueno en matemáticas, Ashido tampoco es opción y mucho menos Kaminari.

 _Solo queda…_

Observo mi celular, notando la hora. Las 23:43.

 _Tal vez este durmiendo._

Pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Llamé a Sero, no esperando algún resultado. Hanta siempre tiene el celular en silencio, es por eso que enviar un texto era la peor opción, rogar por qué sienta la vibración del celular es mi única opción para comprender los ejercicios.

 _No va a responder._

— _¿En la comarca no respetan las horas de sueño?_

Di un brinco al sentir la voz de Hanta tan cerca, pero no pude evitar sonreír aliviada de no escuchar su voz algo somnolienta.

—¿Estabas estudiando? — pregunté sin saludar.

— _Estaba. Tomé una pausa para llorar, luego pienso continuar._

Reí levemente.

—¿Ya estudiaste matemáticas?

— _Sí, deje lo peor para al final_ — me dice con cierto agotamiento— _. ¿Comprendes eso de: Alegoría de la caverna? No recuerdo nada de eso._

—Sí, fue el día en que tú y Kaminari apostaron quién comía algo más asqueroso— recordé con burla.

— _Ah. Bueno, eso explica porque no está en mi base de datos de memoria_ — me dice en un suspiro— _. Jirou, tú que eres mi persona favorita ¿Me lo explicarías?_

—Solo a cambio de una explicación de la tendencia central y quedamos a mano.

— _Tienes un trato, Hobbit_ — me dice con cierta tranquilidad— _¿Por aquí? O ¿Por vídeo llamada?_

—Vídeo llamada.

La conversación se terminó al instante.

Encendí mi computadora, y tras unos minutos, Sero ya estaba como profesor online, explicando detalladamente cada paso y el contexto de la información que no comprendo. Respondió cada pregunta, me dibujó las cosas de un modo simple que incluso me hizo reír, y casi alrededor de la 1:30 de la madrugada al fin comprendí todo aquello de matemáticas que me estaba acomplejando la existencia.

—Mira…— dije con una sonrisa mientras veo como Hanta parece más satisfecho—, quién lo diría, podrías arrebatarle el trabajo a Bakugo.

— _Ni hablar_ — me dice desde el otro lado de su computadora encogiéndose de hombros— _, soy paciente, pero Kaminari me agotaría, es mejor que Bakugo sufra_ — suspiré de acuerdo—. _Ahora mi información, ilumíname, Jirou-sensei._

Arqueé la ceja divertida, pero cumplí su petición y comencé a explicar en detalle.

.

— _Entonces… Déjame ver si entendí_ — sonrío posando mi rostro en mi mano mientras veo como Hanta yace con un lápiz en la mano algo frustrado—. _Entonces, en resumen, es un grupo de personas que están atadas a una realidad falsa y que sin importar qué, para ellos esa será su realidad._

—Algo así. Sí, creo que ya entendiste.

Se queda mirando a un punto fijo, casi como si intentase buscar una explicación más simple para sí mismo.

— _Mierda_ — dice en un suspiro—. _No jodas, es lo mismo que Matrix._

Reí divertida al ver que al fin lo ha comprendido.

—Si exacto, es Matrix— le dije con tranquilidad—, las pastillas que ofrece Morfeo…

— _Son el mundo_ _sensible y el inteligible_ — me dice mientras atrapa su tabique y suspira—. _No sé para qué me sirve esto, dudo que esto me sirva para arqueología._

—Puede que sí— aseguré sintiendo como mis parpados pesan—. Nunca se sabe.

— _Tu rostro refleja sueño en tu pequeña persona_ — me dice con burla—. _Mírate, eres adorable con sueño, como un gatito gruñón._

—Cierra la boca— ordené con diversión—. No sabía que eras nocturno.

— _Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pequeña Hobbit_ — asegura con una sonrisa tranquila.

Sí, es verdad, jamás me he tomado el trabajo de conocer en profundidad a Sero. Después de todo, es mucho más amigo de los muchachos que mío, es una persona agradable, pero más allá de conocer sus gustos comunes, no sé nada de él.

—Creo que me iré a dormir— dije tras bostezar—. Roguemos para que Shinsou no sea un malnacido y no haga un examen muy difícil.

— _Últimamente anda algo extraño_ — me dice mientras veo como se coloca de pie llevándose la laptop, al parecer, a su cama. Le imité, y me dirigí a mi cama con mi computadora en mano apagando las luces de la habitación y encendiendo la lucecita de mi mesa de noche—. _Es como si nos odiara._

Volví a bostezar.

—Nos odia— respondí recordando lo ocurrido en el pasillo—. Te lo aseguro.

— _Bien, es demasiado para mi cerebro el día de hoy_. —me dice mientras le veo acomodar sus almohadas.

—Me iré a dormir.

— _Sí, yo también._ — musita— _, descansa pequeño Hobbit, mañana será nuestro fin._

—Entonces, nos vemos en el infierno.

El examen de Shinsou fue tal como dijo Sero, una verdadera violación. Realmente hizo su prueba demasiado difícil. Respondí solo lo que tenía seguridad ya que sentía que cada respuesta era muy dependiente del punto de vista del maestro. No pude evitar mirar a Hanta en la pregunta que pedía una explicación breve de la Alegoría de la caverna, además de un ejemplo.

Hanta dejó muy bien explicado —según nos comentó pos-examen—, como Matrix era un ejemplo de la alegoría. Aquello me alegró el día.

Matemáticas fue mi perdición, intenté responder lo mejor que pude, pero aun así estaba confundida en algunas cosas, solo pude responder lo que Hanta me explicó el día anterior. Y ruego que sea suficiente para aprobar.

Al fin inició el miércoles, la mañana era fría tal como lo ha sido en estos últimos días. La nieve ha disminuido un poco, no lo suficiente, pero si se ha mantenido el tiempo necesario para que se forme una capa inferior de hielo causando cierta dificultad al andar. Escuchaba música de camino a la escuela, como todos los días. Veía como algunos compañeros me rebasaban, a otros los adelantaba, todos de camino a la Yuei. Entre canciones escucho un grito, no presto atención, así que me limito a caminar.

Pero de la nada, un Hanta salvaje cae a mi lado, de cara al suelo. En un principio no lo reconocí hasta que me quité los audífonos y escuché un: "Espera" ahogado por la nieve.

Después de ayudarle, no pude evitar reírme al ver que traer el cabello repleto de nieve y su rostro se ha quemado un poco ante el frío. Al parecer, llevaba una cuadra intentando alcanzarme pero al escuchar música no escuchaba sus gritos.

Caminamos a la escuela juntos. Sero fue bromeando gran parte del viaje como mi falta de atención había causado su caída, yo solo me dediqué a refutar con la notoria torpeza que había tenido.

—¿Quién necesita tanta concentración para caminar? — pregunté al ingresar a la escuela. Él solo me mira con diversión.

—No se requiere concentración para caminar— dice con seguridad para luego mirarme mientras se quita los zapatos y los cambia para poder ingresar al edificio. Yo le miro lista, tras terminar, se levanta y me mira desde su altura—, ocurre que si se tiene un buen distractor, hasta caminar se vuelve difícil.

Le seguí hacia el pasillo principal, mirando su espalda aun divertida por su argumento poco sensato.

—¿Y qué te distrajo hasta ese punto? ¿He? ¿La nieve?

Guardó silencio. No se volteó, no me miró y por un momento creí que no respondería. Pero lo hizo, y su respuesta me atrapó dejándome bloqueada por unos segundos: "Tu voz".

Le alcancé tras retomar la compostura, y le empujé corriendo, iniciando una competencia que él no se negó a seguir.

Hanta se dislocó la muñeca en la caída. Kaminari y yo lo llevamos a la enfermería. Los dos solo se dedicaron a bromear sobre los exámenes y como se embriagarían cuando la semana acabase para festejar que todo había terminado. Decidimos entre los tres organizar una salía hacia el _Penguin Party_ , tenía karaoke, pista bailable y un bar, sería la mejor forma de despejar la mente.

El miércoles acabó, y el jueves se fue volando llegando la noche del día previo al inicio del fin de semana. Algo en mi mente me pidió a gritos que hablara con Hanta, y fue básicamente el recordar sus palabras sobre Todoroki y Midoriya.

—¿Desde cuando sabes? — pregunté mirando como él yace a oscuras en su pantalla mientras bebe un jugo entre la penumbra de su habitación. Escucho el tecleo y noto como la pantalla se refleja en sus oscuros ojos con perfección. Sonríe y luego mira a la cámara.

— _¿Cómo es que tú no lo notaste?_ — inquiere con diversión para después volver a beber su jugo—. _Es demasiado notorio._

—¿Sabes de alguien más? — interrogué recordando el interés amoroso que mantiene Midoriya con Shinsou.

— _Pues…_ — dice pensando unos segundos—. _Creo que Uraraka también, me parece que Ashido también le mira con ojitos de amor, pero está demasiado loca por Kirishima que se le pasa al instante cuando Eijiro entra en el salón. Y tengo otras personas en mente, pero no quiero mencionarlos, eso causaría que su sexualidad sea puesta en duda por ti._

Sero es más observador de lo que pensé.

— _¡Ha! ¡Bakugo!_ — dijo de la nada—. _También ha estado actuando extraño desde que Midoriya-sensei llegó._

—Bakugo no cuenta, estoy casi segura que es asexual— dije sin mucho interés.

— _¿Tú dices?_ — asiento— _Ah bueno… ¡Oh! Shinsou-sensei. Pero no estoy seguro, él actúa demasiado protector con Midoriya-sensei pero no estoy seguro si el interés es amoroso o solo fraternal._

Me muerdo el labio. Necesito hablarlo con alguien. Hanta me mira curioso y tras nos segundos me levanto cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, apagando las luces.

—Necesito decirte algo. — dije en voz muy baja. Hanta se colca audífonos—. Pero debe quedar entre nosotros.

— _Bien_.

Me muerdo el labio. Pero finalmente lo digo, después de todo, técnicamente Hanta lo sabe, así que solo estoy confirmando sus observaciones.

—Kaminari y yo vimos a Shinsou-sensei y Midoriya besándose en el tercer piso.

— _No jodas._ — me dice con una enorme sonrisa—. _¡Lo sabía! Demonios Midoriya es un jodido galán._

—Shinsou nos amenazó, estoy pensando que nos odia a causa de Todoroki.

— _Duras afirmaciones_ — me dice con burla.

—No. Lo digo en serio— aseguré, y su sonrisa se borra—, dices que a Todoroki le gusta Midoriya, y creo que Midoriya y Shinsou tienen una relación, entonces puede ser que…

— _Shinsou esta celoso de Todoroki y se desquita con nosotros…_ — me dice agarrando su barbilla.

—Exacto.

— _Wow_ — musita mirando un momento al horizonte y luego mira la cámara—. _Eso es muy poco profesional de su parte._

—Ya sabes por qué nos odia.

— _¿Por qué Kaminari no dijo nada? Es muy malo guardando secretos_ — me pregunta curioso. Sonrío levemente y suspiro.

—Estaba muy drogado como para recordar, fumó mucho y…

— _¿Fumó?_ — me mordí la lengua.

He metido la pata profundamente. El viernes pasado, Kaminari tomó algunos gramos de la mochila de Hanta mientras esperábamos a Mina, Sero había ido a comprar a la cafetería algo para pasar el rato, y nos repartimos un poco de hierba entre los dos y Kirishima. Kaminari fumó su parte escondido en los patios, y yo la mitad de la mía para hacerle compañía. Hanta no lo notó. Hasta ahora.

— _Malditos, me robaron_ — me encogí nerviosa, Hanta esbozó una sonrisa de sorpresa—. _O no me digas… ¡Tú también! ¡Ladrona!_

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡Se va la señal! ¡O mira la hora! ¡Descansa Sero! ¡Adiós!

— _Me vengaré…_ — escuché que dijo entre risas antes de cerrar mi laptop.

Me dormí con una sonrisa en mis labios sin poder evitar pensar que mañana será un día muy divertido.

Y tal como lo sospechaba, el viernes inició con Hanta persiguiéndome por la escuela. Él solo reía y se burlaba que le hubiéramos robado con descaro, Ashido se quejó que no hubiéramos compartido el botín con ella ganándose otra queja por parte de Hanta. Los regaños hacia Denki no faltaron, y tras un par de bromas sobre el ocurrido, el tema de nuestro festejo tras una de nuestras peores semanas de nuestras vidas surgió.

Hanta y Denki hablaban lo mucho que beberían, cantarían y festejarían a lo grande. Ashido invitó a Ochako y Tsuyu, en un principio no entendí la razón, pero luego tras empezar a calcular el dinero que requeriríamos para el licor, la comida y la entrada de esta noche, Ashido se delató.

—Somos ocho— dijo Hanta con seguridad, Denki lo confirmó con los dedos.

—Nueve —aseguró la pelirrosa, cerrando un ojo—. Olvidan a Midoriya.

—¿Midoriya? — dijeron al unísono los dos idiotas para después mirarse confundidos.

—¿Cómo sabes que Midoriya ira? — pregunté curiosa y escéptica. Ashido sonrió.

—La última vez nos rechazó, pero me dijo: "La próxima vez iré, lo prometo".

No podía creer que Mina realmente creyera semejante tontería, Midoriya podría retractarse si lo deseaba, no es como si el hecho de que lo prometiese fuese una ley de oro que lo obligase a acompañarnos. Pero no dije nada, no quería ser negativa, solo me encogí de hombros y le deseé suerte.

—Pero ¡¿Qué les pasó?! —chilló Ashido.

Llamaron la atención de todos, no era nada raro, por aquella apariencia que ambos traían en un día de escuela normal. Ambos tenían la nariz con rastrojos de sangre y la ropa sucia con varias manchas rojas. Pero al verlos atravesar el umbral, comprendí de inmediato que sea lo que fuese lo ocurrido, no era malo, para nada, ambos venían burlándose entre ellos. Hablando algo de velocidad y fuerza. Kirishima y Bakugo entrenaron juntos, con el fin de ayudar al pelirrojo para la próxima semana en su torneo. Bakugo no hizo comentarios cuando el par de idiotas le molestaron de inmediato con: "Te estas ablandando". Aquello terminó con Denki oculto tras Sero al recibir una amenaza del cenizo.

—¡¿He?! ¡¿Midoriya ira?! — preguntó al aire a todo pulmón el pelirrojo mientras dejaba su bolso.

—Deku no ira, imbécil. Creerle a la Mapache es como creer en el gobierno.

—¡Digo la verdad! — se defendió Mina—. Lo juro.

—¿Lo juras? ¿Ha? — Preguntó con interés Bakugo mientras me mira con diversión—. Escuchaste, ella lo jura.

—Eres un idiota— le insulté, pero me ignoró.

—Bien, Mapache, ya que estas taaan segura— dijo colocándose se pie enfrentando a mi amiga. Suspiré al ver la arrogancia esculpida en el rostro de Bakugo—. Apostemos.

—Mina no lo…

—¡Bien! — me interrumpió.

—Si te equivocas, tienes que…— Bakugo parece pensar a medida que mira el techo, y luego Hanta y Denki susurran algo a su oído. Él les mira con asco, pero los chicos le insisten. — Bien, como joden. Si te equivocas, tienes que besar a la Cara Redonda.

—Ustedes me dan asco— gruñó la pelirrosa a los dos idiotas que solo se reían con burla. —. Bien, pero si yo gano, tú besaras a Kirishima.

 _Oh. Esto se pone interesante._

—¡¿AH?! — dejó escapar el rubio—¡QUE ASCO!

—¿Y yo por qué? — le preguntó con confusión el pelirrojo a la chica, pero luego comprendió—. Te estas vengando.

—Que asco, no apostare tal mierda— gruñó casi escupiendo. Pero los dos idiotas le rogaron. Hablaron de las infinitas posibilidades, de todo lo que podrían hacer con aquella sugerente escena. Pero Bakugo parecía asqueado, es obvio, su asexualidad no le genera ese tipo de imágenes en su mente.

—¡Viejo vamos! — insistía Kaminari tironeando de su brazo—. ¡Hazlo por mí!

—¡Piensa en las fotos! — apoyaba el azabache—. Las bromas y todo lo que podemos hacer con ese material.

Pero Bakugo no parecía convencido.

Así que, debió a que me gusta ver el mundo arder, y sumado que Ashido parecía muy segura. Me entrometí.

—Si te niegas…— dije captando la atención de mis amigos mientras miro mi celular—. Técnicamente estas aceptando que Ashido tiene razón. Y tú, te equivocas.

Su ego se rompió en un fuerte CRASH. Y por obviedad, Bakugo aceptó.

La clase de Midoriya fue bastante corta. Habló de las cosas que deberíamos hacer desde ahora en adelante, la importancia de estudiar y que nuestros exámenes estaban bastante bien y daba por comprendido todas la información que había deseado transmitir. Así que, nuestro examen final será un trabajo. Él comprendía lo que significaba el exceso de carga académica, así que —Según él— la disminuiría de su parte.

Y las clases del vienes terminaron.

—A festejar— dijo Denki casi saltando.

—Hoy no hay entrenamiento ¿Verdad? —pregunté tomando mi mochila y mi violín. Ashido solo sonrió.

—¡Oh! Claro que hay, pero Ochako y yo faltaremos— posó su mano en su frente e hizo una pose dramática—. Veras, repentinamente me siento algo mal…

Rodeé los ojos con una sonrisa. Ashido es una tramposa.

—¿Te sientes mal? — preguntó alarmado Kirishima posando su mano en la frente de mi amiga—. ¡OH! Estas roja, no puede ser ¡Tal vez tengas fiebre!

—¡N-No! ¡Tonto! — chilla empujando al pelirrojo que solo insiste en su salud.

—Kirishima es un ciego— me susurra Hanta por sobre mi hombro mirando con agotamiento la escena de los dos jóvenes teñidos. La pelirrosa quitándose las manos de Kirishima de su rostro, y el pelirrojo que suplicaba a su mejor amiga que buscara un médico, y que le dejara llevarle a la enfermería—. ¿Nos vamos de inmediato a _Penguin?_ — preguntó emocionado Hanta rodeándonos a Denki y a mí con sus largos brazos. Fruncí el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no, es demasiado temprano. — señalé—. Quiero cambiarme, no quiero ir con uniforme, además quiero dejar mi mochila y mi violín.

—Yo también— apoyó Mina dejando caer a Kirishima al suelo— ¡Ochako! — gritó a todo pulmón hacia la castaña que cruzaba el umbral junto a Tsuyu— ¡Hoy las nueve! ¡No llegues tarde!

Uraraka solo asintió y se marchó.

—¡Ha! ¡Chicos! —nos detuvimos en la puerta al ver como Midoriya termina de recoger sus cosas en el pupitre del maestro mirándonos con una sonrisa. — Que tengan un buen fin, descansen, lo tienen merecido.

—Nos vemos Midoriya. — se despidió Sero con la mano mientras salíamos atravesando el umbral.

Caminamos unos pasos y Bakugo lanzó una carcajada mirando con arrogancia a la pelirrosa que le observaba con curiosidad en espera de una explicación, que obviamente, no se hizo de esperar.

—Al parecer, gané— dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

Nos detuvimos. Es verdad. Midoriya se despidió hasta la siguiente semana, dejando en obviedad que no lo volveríamos a ver en este día.

—Que sea un beso húmedo— ordenó con petulancia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por los muchachos que festejaban. Excepto Kirishima, que miró con preocupación a su amiga.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—¡Claro que no lo haré! — gruñó mi amiga—. ¡Porque ustedes se besaran! ¡Y será un beso húmedo y excitante! — gritó a todo pulmón volviendo al salón.

—¿Húmedo? — repetí.

—¿E-Excitante? — dijo Kirishima sonrojado para después verme—. L-Las mujeres no se excitan con ese tipo de cosas ¿O sí?

Me encogí de hombros. Caminando hacia la puerta.

—B-Bueno…— me dice alcanzándome—. A los hombres nos gusta ver a dos mujeres en…

—No hablaré de eso contigo— aclaré con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No nos tenemos confianza? — preguntó curioso— ¿He? ¿ _Rockin Girl?_

Una dulce sensación surgió en mi pecho.

—Si… — dije sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Mi teléfono vibra y sonrío al ver unos emoticones al azar en la pantalla. Es Sero, preguntando por qué nos tardamos tanto. Doy un brinco al ver una foto, una donde Bakugo está siendo alabado por Kaminari, y otra donde Hanta tiene mi violín. No me había percatado que me lo había quitado.

—Esa es… una linda sonrisa— Volteo a ver a Kirishima que se mantiene atento—. ¿Quién es?

—Solo Sero.

Kirishima se mantiene en silencio, varios segundos, y luego continúa caminado, le sigo.

—¿Nos tenemos confianza? ¿Verdad? —por alguna razón, siento que su pregunta es seria. Se voltea, me mira con una sonrisa leve, tranquila y paciente.

—¿Ocurre algo? — pregunte confundida, pero él se limita a sonreír—. Kirishima.

—¿Te gusta alguien?

Me paralicé. Mi corazón da un brinco ante su pregunta y mi mente se confunde entre un mar de imágenes, nombres y rostros. Pero uno se mantiene.

—Lo lamento— me dice con una sonrisa—, si no quieres decirme esta…

—No lo sé— respondo bajando la mirada. Mis mejillas arden.

—Jirou…

—Creo que…

—¡Adivinen!

Ashido llegó de un fuerte golpe, lanzándose sobre los hombros de Kirishima, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de mi amigo pelirrojo. Eijiro le mira con reproche, pero la radiante sonrisa de Mina nos atrapa.

—Prepara esos labios guapo— dice coqueta. Kirishima intenta seguirle, a diferencia de él, yo comprendí.

—¿Midoriya ira? — inquirí sorprendida. Ella asiente.

—¡¿HE?! ¡¿DE VERDAD?! — preguntó emocionado nuestro amigo pelirrojo. Ashido asiente— ¡ERES INCREÍBLE! —grita tomándola por la cintura comenzando a gritar una y otra vez con su pelirrosa amiga entre los brazos.

Solo observo la escena, y tengo mis dudas. Recuerdo las palabras de Sero.

"— _tengo otras personas en mente, pero no quiero mencionarlos, eso causaría que su sexualidad sea puesta en duda por ti._ —"

 _Kirishima… es… ¿Gay?_

—¿Nos vamos? — preguntó la pelirrosa captando mi atención.

Mis ojos se enfocan en mi feliz amigo que mantiene una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Asiento. Y les sigo mientras ellos hablan de la noche que pasaremos. ¿Soy tan mala amiga que no noté eso? Tal vez Kirishima estaba introduciendo la conversación para tocar aquel tema. Gustar. Kirishima está feliz por…

 _Besar… ¿A Bakugo?_

—Se tardaron— gruñó el cenizo al vernos llegar.

—Oye Bro, tú casa queda más cerca que la mía ¿Puedo? — preguntó emocionado con una enorme sonrisa el pelirrojo a Bakugo.

—¿Otra vez usaras mi ropa? Como jodes— gruñó el cenizo comenzando a caminar hacia la estación.

—¡Mira eso! — me dijo Eijiro con una sonrisa—. Alguien está de buen humor ¿no?

 _¿Sera mutuo?_

Kirishima y Bakugo se conocen desde niños, tal vez en algún momento Eijiro se sintió atraído por su mejor amigo. En algún punto, su corazón fue atrapado por… por…

—Te cogeré por las orejas si no cierras la boca— gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta Bakugo empujando a Kaminari a medida que caminábamos—. Te he dicho mil veces que yo voy adelante, imbécil.

 _Kirishima debe ser masoquista._

—¡He! ¡Todoroki! — elevó la mirada hacia mi pelirrojo amigo que agita el brazo, los ojos bicolor de unos de compañero se asoma por sobre el hombro en la entrada de la escuela, deteniendo el paso—. ¿Vas al metro? ¿Estás solo?

—Sí, Yaoyorozu fue recogida por su madre— dijo sin tono especifico. Todos nos detuvimos a hablar con el hijo del cirujano, excepto Bakugo que pateaba la nieve cabreado.

—Puedes venir con nosotros, si gustas— invita Kaminari con una sonrisa. Todoroki medita unos segundos, y asiente.

El camino fueron solo bromas de los chicos, Ashido iba hablando con Todoroki que se limitaba a escuchar. Nuestra amiga se dio el trabajo de invitar al bicolor esta noche, pero solo respondió con un "Tal vez, lo pensaré".

Miro de reojo a mi pelirrojo amigo. Me preocupa. Bakugo está claramente loco, su mente esta siempre enfocada en problemas o en la escuela, nunca en temas amorosos como es el caso de Kirishima. Desde que lo conozco, Eijiro siempre ha sido muy enamoradizo, siempre se deja llevar por sus emociones, y eso me preocupa. Bakugo puede romperle el corazón. Mis ojos se enfocan en Kirishima, que ríe junto con Ashido mientras Bakugo insulta una y otra vez a Kaminari.

—¿Todo bien? — miro de reojo a Sero que me observa con curiosidad—. Has estado callada ¿Te molesta Todoroki? — preguntó burlesco.

—Pensaba…—musito mientras analizo la sonrisa de Kirishima, ignorando lo dicho del bicolor. —. Es curioso como las cosas cambian ¿No? —Pero no hay respuesta—. ¿No? ¿Sero…

Me está mirando, su rostro esta serio y sus ojos enfocados en mí. Trago saliva.

—¿Cambió algo? ¿Qué... cambió?

Mi pecho salta al ver como sus ojos se mueven. Casi analizando.

—No… No noté que algo cambio— me dice mirándome.

Mi mente se bloquea.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. El sonido de los neumáticos. Los gritos. La sangre. Me paralicé, mi estómago se revolvió en aquel momento. Lo último que recuerdo fue a Ashido gritando y Hanta corriendo hacia la calle completamente pálido.

No pude evitar recordar la muerte de mi padre.

.

 **¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! OH MI GOSH!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por continuar leyendo este fic, no saben como me alegró recibir tantas respuestas, yo pensé que nadie respondería. Mil gracias, y muchos saludos! I love you!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar! Me alegro mucho que hayas esperado y que no te molestes por mi demora. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **lapiz azul**

 **¡Gracias a ti por esepera! Me alegro que te guste mi modo de narrar y que este cap te hay gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Nekoboy mty**

 **¡Para nada! Solo fue un cumulo de cosas que me pasaron la cuenta, espero que no te hayas preocupado. Estoy escribiendo un caos, eso estoy escribiendo ajajajaj ¡Saludos!**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡Me alegro que no hayas olvidado mi fic! Espero no decepcionarte con la trama, que pese a que es lenta, intento que sea interesante. ¡Bakugo mejora! ¡Todoroki está confundido! Y ahora el desastre se ha desatado ¿Qué ocurrió? Chan chan ¡Saludos!**

 **Arekusa**

 **¡Ay! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te encante y que sea suficiente razón para no olvidarla. Pobre Kirishima, lamentablemente tienes razón, por ahí no va la cosa, para peor, Kirishima tiene a Mina frente a él y no lo nota. Dolor en el corazón. Lamentablemente, parece que la fiesta no va a ocurrir. CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN ¡saludos!**

 **Azareth**

 **¡Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!**

¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí

¡Se despide Momoleft!


	47. Chapter 47

**NOTA:** **(PARA COMPRENDER EL CAPITULO DE HOY)**

 **Como saben, estuve mucho tiempo en pausa xD Así que me imagino que algunos han olvidado lo que ha ocurrido.**

 **Bueno. EN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE ÉL, YO, ELLOS**

 **Vimos a nuestro lindo Todoroki aventurarse con nuestro pecoso ¿Resultado? Shinsou llega e intenta partirle la madre, pero es salvado por Bakugo que solo buscaba a Todoroki para vigilarlo por sus actitudes hacia Midoriya ¿Y cómo terminó todo? Midoriya lloró a causa de Todoroki, Shinsou e Izuku terminaron, Bakugo y Todoroki establecieron una rivalidad sana.**

 **Ya sabemos que pasó con Bakugo.**

 **Ahora es el turno de Todoroki.**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

—Quédate ahí, Shoto. — me ordenó mi padre.

Chasqueé la lengua pero obedecí. Me senté en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, me dejo caer sobre el respaldo con pesadez pensando en alguna posibilidad de escapar. Si me hubiera ido a pie cuando tuve la oportunidad no estaría aquí, al ver al endemoniado auto frente a mi debí correr tan lejos como pude. Pero no, me quede como idiota frente al vidrio, esperando que este descendiera topándome con el hombre más despreciable de esta tierra.

—Tú debes ser el hijo del doctor Todoroki, bienvenido. Tu padre dice que quieres ser médico como él, me alegro mucho por…— le dirijo una mirada. La mujer guarda silencio de inmediato y se retira.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Busco el libro que Fuyumi me compró para mi cumpleaños, llevo la mitad. Me ha gustado bastante, es la primera vez que leo un libro de este autor. _My Hero Academia._

—Otra vez con ese estúpido libro— gruñó a mis espaldas. Fruncí el ceño mirándole de reojo, notando como mi viejo me mira con enorme decepción. — ¿Por qué no lees los que te compre yo? Fuyumi te llena la cabeza con esas estupideces de superhéroes. Si quieres ver un superhéroe y ver ayudar a la gente es cosa de que me mires a mí—. Rodeé los ojos—. Y tú serás un héroe como tu padre si dejas esas estupideces. Sígueme.

Suspiro con enorme molestia, y con mi libro bajo mi brazo, le sigo.

Lo de siempre. Me hace apreciar los lujos de la vida de un cirujano. Como su estúpida existencia es capaz de comprar computadoras de último modelo, muebles de la mejor madera, una oficina con la mejor vista a la ciudad.

Mi padre ha sido reconocido de muchos modos, en el mundo médico, como un gran cirujano cardiotorácico. Las enfermeras lo admiran, los estudiantes estudian para ser como él. Es técnicamente un estúpido símbolo de superioridad médica. Pero yo sé la verdad. Es un asco de persona, un ser repugnante que se cree con el derecho de dominar las vidas mías y de mis hermanos solo por ser nuestro padre.

—Cuando seas doctor, al fin comprenderás la importancia de…

—¿De qué? ¿De ser como tú? — pregunté con enorme molestia.

—Cuidado mocoso.

 _Muérete._ Pensé con asco.

—Serás, quieras o no, igual a mí. Es tu destino y tu obligación como mi hijo.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, una joven enfermera entró informando una situación de urgencias. Requerían un especialista en urgencias, así que era su obligación atender aquella emergencia.

—Sígueme, veras un héroe de verdad.

Mi padre corrió hacia el ascensor arrastrándome haciéndome perder mi libro en su oficina. Bajamos al área de urgencias y solo veo caos, no es como la zona de segundo piso, me imagino que es acusa que solo las personas con dinero llegan directamente al área de trabajo. El tiempo de mi estúpido padre debía ser costoso. No entiendo la razón del por qué ser doctor, si no planea ayudar sin cobrar.

Mi padre me dejó fuera del quirófano, dejándome en la puerta, mirando desde la ventana, a simple vista, era un niño. Mi estómago se revuelve al ver la sangre caer al suelo, las enfermeras usan y usan paños para intentar retener la hemorragia.

Accidente de auto, escuché que le explicaban a mi viejo. Me paseo desde mi lugar intentado ver mejor. Aneurisma abdominal aórtico roto, habló mi padre. Se debe realizar una cirugía abierta. Solo veía manos y mucha sangre, mi viejo daba órdenes a medida que trabaja en el abdomen interior.

Tras horas, mi padre salió rascándose la nuca. Agotado, a mi parecer.

—¿Cómo está? — pregunté preocupado dejando mi libro que busqué tres horas atrás.

—Sobrevivirá. Ahora estará mejor, gracias a tu padre.

—¿Qué es aórtico?

—Lo sabrías si lo leyeras los libros que te di— dijo mientras caminaba, le imité sacando la lengua, él se volteó arqueando la ceja manteniéndome serio—. La aorta, es una arteria, Shoto, va desde el corazón y cruza el abdomen, dividiéndose posteriormente en tres.

—¿Es importante? — pregunté confundido a medida que le seguía. Mi padre se detuvo con una sonrisa engreída.

—Averígualo.

 **Capítulo 43: Destino.**

 **Miércoles**

Fue un cumulo de cosas.

Desde hace años he perdido las esperanzas en muchas cosas. Durante mucho tiempo no pensaba realmente las cosas, solo las hacía. Día a día solía verme a mí mismo yendo cada mañana a la escuela, me veía levantarme y desayunar mientras mi hermana me hablaba del clima o de sus clases. Solía verme caminar a la escuela. Estudiar. Comer. No soñaba. Gran parte de mi vida, era una película en donde el único espectador era yo. ¿Realmente ese era yo?

El protagonista era tan… Extraño. Se ocultaba. No hablaba. Solo observaba a la vida desarrollarse a su alrededor, despreciando cada cosa y persona. No le importaba su familia, ni menos a sus amigos.

Le encontraba lógica a su actuar. Era una pérdida de tiempo, había factores más importantes, tales como estudiar, leer o dormir. El fin justificaba los medios. Irse de casa y tener un propio mundo lejos de aquellos horribles recuerdos que atormentaban su mente. Lo comprendía completamente. Es por ello, que pese a ver que la frialdad e indiferencia que dominaba aquella vida que veía ante sus ojos pasar, jamás intervino, solo fue un espectador, parecía innecesario formar parte de aquella vida opaca y banal.

Pero entonces, ocurrió. Quizás fue el verle que me hizo recordar una parte de mi vida donde todo era a colores, sentí aquella enorme necesidad de atención y aprobación emergiendo de mi interior una vez más. El espectador y la película desaparecieron, volví a sentir algo en mi corazón.

Lamentablemente. Creo que quería aferrarme a ello. Y siento que lo he perdido todo, volviendo a donde estaba.

Sus lágrimas paralizaron mi mundo. Me di cuenta que era más un daño que un bien, y eso me destruyó.

 _Izuku. Como me miraba…_

Desde el incidente, no me he atrevido a verle a los ojos. Para Izuku, es como si nada hubiese pasado. Continúa las clases, llega sonriendo y animándonos. Finge, o realmente no le importó mi declaración.

—T-Todoroki-kun— me detengo al guardar mis cosas, mirando de reojo a Yaoyorozu que me mira con notoria angustia—. ¿Estás bien?

Solo le miro, medito sus expresiones buscando comprender la pregunta. Ella se torna nerviosa y juega con sus dedos.

—Con mejor salud, gracias por preguntar— respondí dejando mi bolso en mi hombro listo para irme. Al igual que los otros días, Natsu vendrá a buscarme.

—Eso es importante— se unió Iida mientras acomodaba sus lentes—, pollo hervido sirve mucho para mantener firme el estómago. Creo que has adelgazado producto de tu condición, lo correcto es que ingenieras más proteínas en tu dieta.

Asentí en silencio. Volteándome caminado hacia la salida.

—¡T-Todoroki-kun! — me detuve y miré por sobre mi hombro. Yaoyorozu me mira agobiada—.Seguro… ¿Qué estás bien?

No respondo, solo le dirijo una mirada y continúo mi camino.

Ignoro a las personas que me rodean. Siento mi cuerpo algo lento, últimamente mi cabeza padece de letargo, mis parpados pesan y mi pecho padece de una cierta presión. Esta semana he dormido bastante, por suerte, no sueño. Me ayuda a no pensar.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? — escucho junto el retumbo de la puerta. Dejo mi bolso entre mis pies y me coloco mi cinturón—. ¿Hermanito?

—Normal.

—Eso es bueno ¿No? — insistió.

Asiento.

—A-Ah bien, me alegro… Yo hoy he tenido un día algo pesado, no sabes todo lo que me pasó hoy…— hablaba mientras encendía el auto. Busco en mi bolso mi libro de tercer tomo de _My hero academia_ , y me concentro en la lectura. Escucho que Natsu continua hablando y a mitad de una frase se detiene y suspira.

Llegamos a casa.

—O-Oye hermanito, pensaba que podíamos pedir algo para comer y…

—No tengo hambre— adentrándome a mi habitación.

—Pero comer te hará bien, ya puedes comer más cosas y…

—Natsu. —llamo tras atrapar el pomo de mi puerta, volteo y miro a mi hermano que juega con las llaves del auto—. Quizás mañana.

Solo me acomodo en mi cama, me quito la ropa tras dejar mi bolso en el suelo. Me doy el trabajo de doblarla, y en ropa interior con una playera me introduzco en la cama cómodamente. Cierro los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de las sabanas. Mi cabeza se amolda perfectamente a mi almohada.

Es mejor dormir. Dormir ayuda a que la vida transcurra más rápido, de este modo los problemas desaparecen.

Abrí los ojos. Ya es de noche y al igual que antes, me siento cansado. Mi estómago duele y lo asocio a la fatiga. No he desayunado, ni almorzado, pero puedo encontrar un bocadillo en la cocina que sacie aquella molestia.

Me levanto con pesimismo en dirección a la cocina, la casa está a oscuras. Imagino que Natsu debe estar durmiendo, pero me sorprendo al ver una cegadora luz proveniente de mi meta.

— _Natsu, detente. Deberías descansar._

Me paralizo en mi lugar al escuchar la voz de Fuyumi. No entiendo qué hace aquí, debería estar en casa durmiendo o trabajando en algo para la escuela donde trabaja. Pero no, está en casa de Natsu… Es decir, mi casa.

— _No puedo, necesito tener esto listo._ — habló con voz entusiasmada—. _Shoto se sorprenderá mañana cuando vea todo lo que hice para él._

— _Natsu…_ — llamó en un suspiro— _. Tal vez deberíamos consultar ayuda para Shoto._

— _¡Él no necesita ayuda! ¡Podemos darle nuestro apoyo y…!_

— _¡Natsu! ¡Shoto no está comiendo!_ — chilló.

Apoyo mi espalda en la pared y me cruzo de brazos esperando entrar a la cocina sin ánimos de interrumpir. Ni menos de verlos.

— _¡Duerme todo el día! ¡No nos habla! ¡N-No puedo con esto! ¡Me preocupa!_

— _¡¿Y crees que a mí no!? ¡Es mi hermanito!_

— _¡Pues no lo parece! ¡Estas cocinando!_

— _¡Soba! ¡Para Shoto! ¡Eso lo animará!_

— _¡Con la comida no arreglarás nada!_

— _¡Eso no lo sabes!_ — gritó con la voz algo cortada, casi como si pendiese de un hilo— _¡T-Tal vez despierte de mejor ánimo! ¡T-Tal vez esto le ayude a ser el Shoto de estos días! T-Ta vez… Pueda hacer que me hable…_

— _Es suficiente. Llamare a mi padre._

Me adentré a la cocina antes de que la situación se tornara más empalagosa de que ya era. Los pares de ojos grises se posaron en mi con sorpresa. Natsu tenía los ojos vidriosos, y Fuyumi yacía en un rincón de la cocina con una taza de té. Observo con indiferencia como mi hermano parece estar preparando Soba.

Pero no tengo ganas de comer.

Voy directo al refrigerador y tomo una manzana verde para saciar el malestar.

—N-No puedes comer cosas muy ácidas— dijo mi hermana al verme abrir la boca. Solo le miro, y dejo la manzana en su lugar. Busco algo que no sea del carácter ácido, y terminó tomando uno de los postres de Natsu.

—P-Puedo terminar de prepárate Soba, es mejor que eso hermanito.

—No. Esto está bien. — dije caminado hacia las cucharas—. Solo quiero que la fatiga desaparezca.

Me encamino a mi habitación. Pero mi hermana se cruza en mi camino con cierto nerviosismo.

—Fuyumi— hablé sin un tono especifico—. Me estorbas.

—T-Tenemos que hablar.

—No quiero.

—Mi hermana tiene razón— escuché a mis espaldas—, hermanito debemos hablar.

Le dirijo una mirada a Natsu. Una mirada repleta de odio y cansancio que al parecer le genera un escalofrío. Miro a mi hermana de la misma forma, y ella traga saliva.

—Aun lado.

—N-No.

Recuerdo que Fuyumi me dijo una vez, que Touya y yo nos parecemos bastante. Creo que acabo de comprender por qué.

Me acerco a ella, intentando intimidarla. Dejo en evidencia nuestras alturas, y con un brazo la hago a un lado con mi ante brazo, para después caminar a hacia mi habitación. No estoy de humor.

—Dije que no— gruñí con mi voz profunda.

—S-Shoto…

Choco contra algo pesado, retrocedo un par de pasos con aun mi pudin en la mano, y una cuchara en la otra. Mis afilados ojos se posan en la silueta que lentamente se asoma a la luz, sus iris azulado de brillante zafiro se hacen presentes ante mí.

—Lamento la demora, estaba cagando.

Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado.

—Que actitud más descortés. — me dijo acercándose a mí. Está a centímetros de mi rostro, siento su aliento a tabaco. Frunzo la nariz y el entrecejo. No me dejo intimidar. Él no me asusta—. Ahora, mi buen Shoto, voltearas y le dirás a tu hermana favorita como eres un idiota y lo lamentas.

—No.

—¿No? — preguntó con un tono burlesco—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no? ¿A mí?

Me quedo en silencio.

Nos miramos mutuamente, mi hermano busca intimidarme con una sonrisa arrogante. Somos de la misma altura, ya no me asusta. Puedo ganarle.

Oh eso pensé. El golpe que recibí en el estómago llegó como un cohete. Me hizo caer al suelo causando que perdiera mi pudin y la cuchara. Intenté contener el bilis que pedía pedir sin permiso manchar el suelo, y sin poder contenerlo, logró su objetivo.

Noto de reojo como mi hermano mayor toma mi pudin, y con la mano libre me agarra de cuello de mi playera arrastrándome por el suelo a la cocina. Golpea igual de fuerte que Bakugo.

Creo que podría darle algo de pelea, pero ahora me siento débil. No he comido, ni he dormido como es debido. Mi cuerpo no está en condiciones. O eso quiero creer.

—¡¿Tenías que golpearlo?! — chilló mi hermana al ver como Touya me ha lanzado al suelo. Natsu me ayuda a colocarme de pie.

Touya le ignora tras sacarle la lengua sentándose en una de las sillas. Abre el pudin y con la misma tapa comienza a comer tranquilamente.

—Doy por iniciada la reunión familiar. — dijo con una sonrisa ladina para después mirarme con soberbia—. Ahora mi pequeño y dulce hermano, explícanos cuál es la razón de tu apatía familiar.

Me quedo en silencio. Me quedo de pie en la cocina con la mirada baja en espera de que esto termine pronto con tal de irme a la cama una vez más.

—Shoto… Estamos preocupados— habló mi hermana mirando Natsu—. Desde tu pelea con tu compañero has actuado extraño. Queremos ayudarte.

—¿Qué te ocurre Shoto? — preguntó a mi lado Natsu—. Necesitamos que nos digas ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? Hace unos días estabas muy feliz, entusiasmado, alegre.

—Eso es difícil de imaginar— dijo con sarcasmo Touya ganándose un golpe por Fuyumi.

Solo me dedico a mirar la mesa.

Escucho palabras de aliento, como me insisten en que ellos no me juzgaran por lo que me ocurra. Estamos alrededores de una hora metidos en la cocina. Mientras mis hermanos insisten en que hable, siento que me he calmado. La irritación se ha desvanecido un poco. No puedo evitar mirar de reojo a Fuyumi y pienso que he sido un idiota

Me arrepiento.

—Lo lamento— digo muy bajo llamando la atención de Natsu y Fuyumi que continuaban hablando. Callaron de inmediato. —. Lo lamento— volví a decir.

Se generó el silencio. Mantengo la mirada baja en espera de algún tipo de reacción, siento unos suspiros de alivio y en cierto punto percibo algo de movimiento por parte de Touya. Le miro de reojo notando como lanza el frasco del pudin y se coloca de pie.

—¿A D-Donde vas? — preguntó Natsu mientras veíamos como mi hermano salía de la cocina.

—Me pidieron que viniera porque Shoto no quería hablar, ya lo hizo. Ahora deja de joder— dijo saliendo a un paso hipnótico. Su mirada se posó en mí, asintió y se marchó.

— Hay veces en las que no lo entiendo.

—Es más fácil quererlo así. —habló en un suspiro mi hermana volviendo a mirarnos—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

—Sí, hermanito, dinos que te ha tenido tan triste.

Jamás he sido bueno pidiendo ayuda. Explicarles no hará que las cosas cambien ni tampoco me harán sentir mejor. Jamás le he visto el sentido estar dramatizando mi vida ni menos en constantes alaridos agónicos cuando lo que en realidad ocurre es completamente contenible.

Pero veo insistencia en la mirada de ambos. Así que cedo.

—Midoriya esta con alguien— expliqué apoyando mi espalda en uno de los muebles. No sé dónde colocar las manos, así que decido apoyarme en la madera—. Me rechazo. Le hice llorar.

No hubo ninguna palabra en particular que captara mi atención. Solo se quedaron mirándome, percibía sus miradas en mi persona. Lástima, puede que solo sea su forma de intentar comprender la situación. Estoy seguro que ambos sabían mis intenciones a Izuku, así que no hice ademanes de explicar con detalle previamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Solo esperaba que aquello fuese suficiente para hacer entender que en realidad… No estoy bien.

Fuyumi se acerca a mí, lentamente, y tras tomarse su tiempo, sus brazos me atrapan abrazándome. Acaricia mi cabeza, y luego mi rostro, mirándome con preocupación. Solo le miro.

—Shoto… Lo lamento tanto— me dice generando movimiento circulares con su pulgar en mis pómulos.

No veo sus ojos, solo me enfoco un punto específico de su ropa.

—Ay hermanito…— escucho a medida que una mano se posa en mi cabeza palmeándola lentamente buscando consolarme—. Sé que un corazón roto puede doler, pero no es razón para no continuar con tu vida.

—Un corazón roto— dije levantando la mirada.

Miro a Fuyumi y atrapo una de sus manos llevándola a mi pecho. Cierro los ojos.

—No está roto—digo manteniendo sus dedos en mi pectoral izquierdo—. Esta latiendo. Funciona.

—Es una forma de decir— dijo mi hermana con una leve sonrisa—. Cuando algo duele se siente una presión en el pecho. Shoto. ¿Eso estas sintiendo?

Medito. ¿Eso estoy sintiendo?

—Sí. También quiero vomitar. Me siento…—suspiro soltando su mano—. Cansado.

Mis hermanos intercambian una mirada y con ello una sonrisa comprensiva. Ambos me abrazan. Comienzan a explicarme que es solo temporal. El tiempo sanará mi corazón, las cosas mejoraran y nada se detendrá por esto. Solo debía darle tiempo, comprender que nada puede ser instantáneo.

Me equivoqué. Por alguna razón. La compañía de mis hermanos, me ha hecho sentir un poco mejor. Pasamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando, mis hermanos me contaban experiencias en su escuela, ambos riendo y relatando como las rupturas solían ser devastadoras pero a la larga, era lo mejor. No dije nada, sus palabras de aliento me aliviaron, sentí un peso menos en mis hombros, y tras escuchar las historias de mis hermanos, decidí explicar lo ocurrido.

No me juzgaron. Pero mi hermano dijo que, conociendo a Izuku, algo no estaba bien. Mi hermana me dijo que el error fue mío, y que, pese a que me guste demasiado Midoriya, no puedo conformarme con un simple romance, aquello no estaba bien ni era correcto. Decía que, por lo muy excitante que fuese tener un amante, a la larga, la necesidad de algo más íntimo, terminaría conmigo.

No tengo claro que es lo que debería hacer. Quiero poder tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Lo único claro que tengo, es que debo hablar con Izuku y disculparme como corresponde.

Y no solo con él.

—¿Y-Ya te vas Todoroki-kun? — escucho a medida que termino de guardar mis cosas.

—Sí.

—¿Tu hermano viene por ti? ¿Todoroki? — niego a medida que le dirijo la mirada a Iida, que al igual que Yaoyorozu, está listo para irse.

Me coloco mi bolso y elevo la mirada hacia los dos. Doy unos pasos, y volteo hacia ellos.

—¿Vamos por un helado? — pregunté tranquilo esperando que ambos aceptaran. Yaoyorozu sonrió aliviada y feliz, aceptando de inmediato. Iida se negó, pero dijo que aceptaría un café ya que las condiciones climáticas no eran adecuadas para un helado

Nos fuimos juntos a la estación.

Intento mantener mi mente ocupada. Pensando en una forma de acercarme a Midoriya el día de mañana y disculparme como es correspondiente. No puedo esperar que las cosas pasen.

Llegué a casa a preparar la cena antes de que Natsu llegase. Terminé el soba que él dejó a medias, quedando comida para casi dos días completos. Mi hermano se emocionó al punto que a medida que comíamos las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas haciendo mas incomoda la cena de lo que ya era.

La noche fue algo larga, me quedé mirando la ventana como la nieve caía como plumas sobre el marco el marco exterior acumulándose poco a poco.

— _No— respondió interrumpiendo mi pregunta—, a diferencia de ti, tengo orgullo—_

Creo que esta vez, Bakugo ha sido más listo que yo.

Desde el momento que comprendió sus sentimientos entendió que Midoriya esta fuera de nuestro alcance. Nos ve como niños los cuales debes proteger y cuidar, guiar en un sendero que construimos a medida que los años nos alcanzan. Lamentablemente, intenté que me viese como su igual, como una persona que es capaz de continuar solo, construyendo su camino sin la necesidad de ayuda. Me equivoqué. Fui demasiado apresurado. Quería decirle lo que sentía sin considerar lo que él podía estar sintiendo.

Eso fue egoísta. Necesito disculparme.

Sonrío levemente. Me siento… Mejor.

Izquierda. Derecha. Retrocedo. Esquivo. Me muevo con agilidad al ver a mi compañero dirigirse con el espadín. Me hago aun lado. Él continúa su camino perdiendo el equilibrio. Punto para mí.

El tiempo se acaba, nos saludamos y me quito la careta, con ello la rejilla protectora. Siento el sudor recorrer mi frente y no puedo evitar mirar la hora. Mi combate de entrenamiento a terminado antes que de mis otros compañeros. Mi siguiente clase es con Midoriya.

Pido permiso al maestro de esgrima retirarme antes excusándome que debo hablar con Midoriya sobre unos ficticios problemas que he tenido en su examen. No hubo problema.

Me cambie. Bañé. Vestí. Me fui al salón de maestros de inmediato cargado por mi bolso. Me adentré por los vacíos pasillos pensando el modo de abordar la conversación. Mi estómago esta revuelto. Siento mis tripas gruñir y un enorme deseo de vomitar. Estoy a punto de abortar la misión.

Me detengo en la puerta. Miro. Suspiro. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Abortar misión.

—Todoroki.

Mi corazón da un brinco ante el susto. Volteé manteniendo la tranquilidad al ver llegar a Aizawa-sensei a paso lento hacia el salón de maestros.

—Buenos días— saludo tranquilamente.

—Es bueno. No te quedo.

Medito su comentario. Al verme no comprender, Aizawa se apunta la nariz. Es verdad. Shinsou me golpeó en el rostro causándome sangrado nasal, por suerte no fue nada grave y no dejo rastro alguno.

—Sí. Suerte. — dije sin darle demasiada importancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió abriendo la puerta. Le sigo. El salón esta vacío.

Busco con una simple mirada las cosas de Midoriya, y para mi suerte veo su enorme mochila amarilla en una silla junto a un grueso abrigo. Ha llegado, pero ¿Dónde está?

—Viena a hablar con Midoriya— dije sin rodeos. Los ojos fríos de mi maestro se posan en mí. Me torno serio al ver que esta ciertamente molesto por mis intenciones.

Nos quedamos mirando. Recuerdo perfectamente que Aizawa nos amenazó el primer día de trabajo de Midoriya, ahora entiendo porque. Midoriya y Shinsou están en una relación. Hace un tiempo, Natsu me dijo que Shinsou y Aizawa eran parientes, no estaba segura la relación pero sabía que eran familiares cercanos; para Aizawa, de seguro Midoriya también era parte de su familia. No es extraño que se moleste tras lo ocurrido.

—Todoroki, no quiero verte cerca de Midoriya fuera de clases.

Lo supuse.

—Lo ocurrido ha quedado entre nosotros. — habló con seriedad—. No fui testigo, pero las acusaciones de Shinsou son graves, y si son ciertas…

—Fue un malentendido.

—Eso ya lo has dicho. — habló con tranquilidad a medida que encendía su laptop y suspiraba—. Escucha, no sé qué te ocurre, últimamente estas metido en líos y eso no es normal en ti. No quiero más problemas de tu parte, Todoroki— dijo a medida que con un lápiz me golpeaba en el pecho—. Se el Todoroki de antes.

—Lamento todos los problemas que he causado, Aizawa-sensei— hablé lo más sincero posible. Él asintió y se volteó ingresando su clave en la computadora—. Pero no puedo alejarme de Midoriya.

Aizawa me mira. No percibo emociones en su mirada. No veo ira, ni decepción o fastidio. Solo me mira, de seguro, espera una explicación.

—Necesito disculparme con él, Sensei. — dije descendiendo la mirada—. Pero si Midoriya me pide que no vuelva acercarme, créame que no objetare. Acepto que mi actuar no ha sido el adecuado, pero Midoriya es una gran persona. Sé que es difícil de explicar, y más de entender, pero no puedo alejarme a menos que él me lo diga, mucho menos si no me he disculpado.

Aizawa refregar su cien con cansancio. Suspira.

—Bien, pero si vuelves a generar problemas, te haré tomar exámenes libres lo que queda de semestre y te prohibiré asistir al viaje de final de año.

Asentí conforme.

—No sé dónde está Midoriya. Normalmente llega unos minutos antes de iniciar su clase, pero hoy ha llegado antes. — habló encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo haberlo visto caminando en primer piso.

—Gracias. Me retiro.

Realicé una leve reverencia en agradecimiento. Me encaminé a la puerta, satisfecho, pero al posar mis dedos en pomo, la puerta se deslizó de golpe tomándome por sorpresa. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, de un semblante calmo pasó uno repleto de fastidio. Me hice a un lado para que Shinsou-sensei se adentrara, pero aun así se dio el trabajo de golpear mi hombro.

—Lo lamento— dije al verle adentrarse—. Por los problemas que he…

—No te perdono— habló con voz seca. —Largo, tengo trabajo.

Bueno. No salió tan bien. Tampoco esperaba su perdón, pero supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta.

—¿Ha visto a Midoriya? — pregunté. Sus ojos violáceos se posan en mí, su odio es palpable. —Entiendo, muchas gracias de todas formas.

Salgo del salón de maestro sin respuestas. Aizawa dijo que la última vez que vio a Midoriya fue aquí, en el primer piso, por lo tanto, buscarlo allí sería la mejor opción.

Llego a la escalera sin pensar en algo en particular, avanzo lento. Aún queda alrededor de media hora para inicie la clase de Izuku, y debo encontrarle antes de iniciar la clase. Tal vez se ha adelantado y ha ido al salón de clases.

Tengo que prepararme mentalmente lo que diré. Aún tengo tiempo.

—Sho-chan— me paralizo al verle al pisar el primer escalón de camino a mi salón—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Abortar misión.

Viene con el cabello húmedo. Tiene una sonrisa leve y las mejillas rojas de seguro a causa del vapor de la ducha.

No sé a dónde huir, pero mantengo un semblante calmo en espera de que él diga algo. Pero para mí mala suerte solo me mira al igual de incomodo que yo. Nos quedamos en silencio. Mi estómago se revuelve y mi voz me traiciona sin dejarme pronuncia ninguna palabra.

—¿P-Por qué no estás en clases? — me pregunta en un tono educado.

—Pedí salir antes.

—Oh ya veo.

—¿Por qué has llegado antes? — inquirí intentando mantener el ritmo de la conversación.

—Ayudaba a Eijiro-chan con un problema, pero creo que ya está solucionado.

—Ya veo.

Desciendo la mirada sin saber qué más decir. Me mantengo en silencio buscando las palabas adecuadas para expresar mi arrepentimiento. Tal vez me odia. Tal vez no quiere verme y solo estoy empeorando la situación.

Que sea rápido. Más rápido, más fácil para Midoriya.

—Lo lamento— dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos sin entender. —No, yo lo lamento— volvemos a decir al unísono.

Midoriya me mira sorprendido, mientras que me siento afligido de no entender las razones de su disculpa. Izuku sonríe levemente y finalmente ríe. Le veo más tranquilo y dejo escapar una leve sonrisa al escuchar su melodiosa voz repleta de serenidad. No parece molesto.

—¿Quién lo diría? ¿He?

—Midoriya…— llamo mientras él se limpia una lagrima—. Lo lamento, yo… Todo lo que ocurrió se salió de control y…

—No. Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Soy el adulto entre nosotros…— sus palabras caen como piedras en mi estómago—. Debí detener todo antes de iniciar.

—Lo intentaste, yo no lo permití.

—En el fondo quería que pasara…

Mi corazón dio un brinco. Él se torna levemente rojo, al parecer no ha pensado sus palabras.

—M-Me refiero a que me deje llevar sin pensar en tus s-sentimientos… Lo lamento, no fue adecuado por parte de un maestro, yo…

—Fue mi culpa.

—¡N-No! Yo debí dar un alto, Sho-chan.

—Midoriya— llamé captando su atención—, te herí y te causa problemas con Shinsou, espero que no haya afectado su relación por mi causa…

—Eso se terminó.

Fue mi culpa.

—Lo lamento.

—N-No…Esta bien— dijo mientas sobaba su brazo con una leve sonrisa—. Es algo que supongo que debía pasar. Tenías razón…

 _Oh no._

—Si realmente quisiera a Shinsou, lo que pasó no habría ocurrido. — rascó su nuca y luego me sonrió—. No fue justo para ti, creo que me aproveché de la situación y quise que… Bueno, pasara— aclaró su garganta—, pero no estuvo bien. Para ninguno, ni para ti, ni para Shinsou, ni para mí. Es por eso que no podía continuar mi relación con Shinsou, solo estaba lastimándolo y no era correcto.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? "De nada, para eso estoy" no me parece adecuado. Desvío la mirada, lleno mis pulmones y vuelvo a elevar la vista más tranquila. Asiento. Ambos tenemos la culpa, esa es la verdad. No puedo seguir negando su disculpa, Midoriya se siente tan mal como yo, lo correcto es que ambos nos perdonemos mutuamente.

—Acepto la disculpa— dije con voz suave—, si tu aceptas la mía.

—¡P-Por supuesto! — chilló. — La acepto.

Me siento más tranquilo. Para mi aquello es suficiente como para poder sanar y aceptar el primer rechazo que he recibido. Es mi segundo comienzo, supongo. No puedo esperar que esto sane de un momento a otro, ni menos que las cosas entre Midoriya y yo sean como antes, pero supongo que es mejor a que no pueda volver a hablarle otra vez.

—Me siento mejor— confesé cerrando los ojos, satisfecho, retomando mi paso al tercer piso.

—¡S-Sho-chan! — me detengo a mitad de la escalera, volteando. Midoriya me mira preocupado—. ¿N-Nos vemos en clases?

—Nos vemos en clases— repetí.

Continué subiendo.

—¡Y! — me vuelvo a detener volteando. Me mira varios segundos y tartamudea algunas cosas que no comprendo—. ¡N-N-No llegues tarde!

¿Qué no llegue tarde? Pero si llegaré al salón antes que él.

—Claro…— respondí sin saber que más decir. Continúe subiendo y me detuve en el dobles de la escalera, ocultándome. Me quedo en silencio esperando que Izuku retome el paso, tarda unos segundos.

— _¿Por qué dije eso?_ — sonreí al escuchar su voz alejarse, retomé mi andar.

La clase fue normal. Izuku parecía de buen humor y yo me limite a concentrarme en sus palabras, la hora pasó y llegó el momento de irnos. A diferencia de otros días, Yaoyorozu seria recogida por su madre e Iida se iría en taxi al centro para visitar a su hermano que se realizaría unos exámenes. Asique decidí irme solo.

En el camino a la estación, el grupo de Bakugo me alcanzó para mi sorpresa me invitaron a irme con ellos. No vi razón para decir que no, así que acepté. En el transcurso Ashido me iba explicando cómo festejarían en la noche el termino de los exámenes, me invitó, realmente dudo que yo asista, pero le dije que lo pensaría.

—¿Y te digo lo mejor? —susurró. Me acerqué un poco al ver que parecía un secreto. —Midoriya irá.

—¿Midoriya? — repetí incrédulo.

Otra razón para no ir. Supongo. La situación es confusa, y menos que logre aclarar mis sentimientos u olvidar a Izuku, debo mantenerme alejado. Es obvio que Midoriya no me ve como yo deseo, así que es momento de seguir adelante.

Entre el balbuceo de Ashido, escucho como Bakugo va discutiendo con Kaminari, o algo, creo que el rubio solo busca molestarlo a media que son seguidos por Kirishima que ríe divertido disfrutando de la conversación. Detrás va Jirou y Sero hablando de algo que no logro escuchar.

El sonido de los neumáticos chirrearon a nuestro alrededor. Fue rápido, pero diferencié el sonido de un vehículo acelerando a un frenando. Elevé la mirada de inmediato y solo vi como Kirishima rodaba sobre el capó de un auto negro, de vidrios polarizados. Un sonido hueco retumba, solo veo como mi pelirrojo amigo pasa sobre la carrocería. Cae al suelo. Bakugo corre desde el otro lado de la calle tras colocarse de pie. Ashido grita. Sero pasa a mi lado. Kaminari está paralizado.

Creo… que está muerto.

Bakugo se acerca, va a mover a Kirishima. Reacciono. Sin entender cómo, llego aún lado del cuerpo de Kirishima y empujo a Bakugo lejos del pelirrojo previniendo que empeore alguna posible lesión.

—¡T-Todoro…

—¡Sero! ¡Vienen más autos! —grité interrumpiéndole—. ¡Haz que se detengan!

No parece comprender en un principio, y tras unos segundos, reacciona y se voltea comenzando a agitar los brazos a los autos que aún no detienen su andar. Bakugo parece en shock. Le miro de reojo, sus ojos están en Kirishima, esta pálido.

Le ignoro. Me concentro en Eijiro. Esta sangrando mucho de la cabeza, su pierna izquierda luce mal, y su brazo al tantearlo se perciben algunas fracturas. Los rasmillones van y vienes de arriba abajo.

Entro en pánico, pero me abofeteo mentalmente.

Primeros auxilios. Verifico que Kirishima respire, coloco mi oído en su boca, y siento una leve briza. Respira. Ahora, a buscar lesiones o heridas que estén abiertas que deban ser controladas. Me quité la bufanda y contuve la hemorragia de su frente, a simple vista, no veo ninguna lesión más. Esta inconsciente. Tengo que moverlo, debe estar de costado.

—Bakugo, ayúdame a moverlo. — el cenizo me mira casi como si hablara otro idioma—. Necesito ponerlo de lado, se puede ahogar.

—¿Qué?

—¡Muévete! ¡Y ayúdame! — ordené. Bakugo parpadeó sin comprender, pero obedece. Ambos con dificultad movemos a Kirishima dejándolo de costado—. ¿Desde cuándo esta tan pesado?

—Desde que come por tres personas— me dice el cenizo mientras mantiene a su amigo en la posición indicada. Busco mi teléfono y activo la linterna, verifico las reacciones de la pupila de Kirishima. Reaccionan bien. La esclerótica está teñida de rojo, una vena debió reventarse—. ¿Q-Qué haces?

—Verifico que no haya una lesión, pero aun así puede haber una rotura de aneurisma en el abdomen.

—Ahora en español, Bastardo.

—Sangrado interno, o también un derrame. Necesitamos llamar a emergencia. Ahora— digo en voz alta mirando de reojo Kaminari y Jirou que permanecen estáticos en la cera mirando paralizados —¡AHORA!

Jirou da un brinco y obedece marcando con su celular. Ashido es un mar de lágrimas en el suelo. Kaminari reacciona y se dedica ayudar a Sero a desviar los otros autos.

—Los derrames son graves… ¿No? — pregunta Bakugo sin dejar de mirar a su amigo—. Todoroki.

—Es dependiente, normalmente en accidentes de auto se producen en el área abdominal, en la aorta.

—Eso es… ¿Malo?

Asentí sin despegar la mirada de Bakugo, parece cada vez más nervioso. Pese a eso, a logrado mantener la compostura. Miro de reojo a Kirishima que permanece inconsciente. Bakugo agita la cabeza, y vuelve a ser él mismo.

—¡Audífonos! ¡La ambulancia!

—¡V-Viene en camino! — informó desde la cera, acerándose, guardando su celular en su bolsillo—. ¿C-Cómo está?

—Inconsciente, pero respira bien— dije mirando como el pelirrojo se mantiene con los ojos cerrados. —Aun así hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital, puede tener algo más grave.

Han pasado minutos que se sienten horas. Kirishima no parece despertar, y Bakugo comienza entrar en ansiedad al no recibir la ayuda correspondiente. La ambulancia no llega, la gente comienza a rodearnos, una y otra vez preguntan qué ha ocurrido. Pero Bakugo se limita a insultarlos mandándolos al demonio.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Sho-chan? — ambos reconocemos la voz, y desviamos la mirada hacia el hombre que corre desde los autos que se mantienen estacionados en la calle esperando que se despejen. —Oh por dios.

—¿Midoriya? — digo confundido.

—¡Deku! ¡Mierda! ¡Trae tu auto! ¡La ambulancia no llega!

Pero Midoriya está paralizado mirándonos. Más bien a Kirishima que yace inmóvil entre Bakugo y yo. Mueve la boca pero las palabras no emergen, su mirada es de un enorme horror, su labio inferior tiembla y las lágrimas emergen.

 _Izuku…_

Noto como alguien le atrapa de la muñeca. Izuku no despeja la mirada de nosotros.

—Aun no terminamos de hablar…— los ojos violeta se posan en nosotros y al igual que Midoriya se torna pálido al reconocer a Kirishima—. ¿Q-Qué paso?

—¡Carajo! ¡REACCIONEN! — ordenó Bakugo en un grito— ¡EL JODIDO AUTO! ¡TRÁIGANLO!

Shinsou se movió, y corrió hacia el atochamiento. Midoriya se acercó pálido, le expliqué vagamente lo ocurrido mientras legaba el auto, pero este no aparece. El celular de Izuku suena y el responde de inmediato preguntando a viva voz al hombre de cabellos violáceos del otro lado de la línea: ¿dónde está?.

—Hitoshi dice que nos preparemos.

Bakugo y yo asentimos. Con cuidado levantamos a Kirishima, las percusiones de nuestras acciones retumban en mi cabeza, pero la ambulancia no aparece y no veo una razón lógica que explique el por qué.

Un auto viene contra el transito que técnicamente está bloqueada por nosotros, el auto se detiene de golpe y nuestro maestro se asoma por el vidrio apurándonos. Midoriya nos abre la puerta y con mucho cuidado recostamos a Kirishima en el asiento trasero, que con dificultad cupe, teniendo que dejar caer flexionando las piernas. Bakugo se mantiene en la puerta opuesta a mí, y nos machamos después de que Izuku les dijera a los muchachos que iríamos al hospital y que debían llamar al padre de Kirishima.

Shinsou maneja a toda velocidad. Pasándose altos, luces rojas, ganándose uno que otro insulto de otros conductores. La ansiedad domina a Bakugo que pide a gritos que vaya más rápido al igual que Midoriya, intento ser la voz de la razón pidiendo —también a gritos— que guarden silencio que pueden desconcentrar a Shinsou que parece de nervios de punta ante la situación. No queremos otro accidente.

Llegamos de milagro tras rosar una de las rejas de entrada del hospital, nos estacionamos en la zona de las ambulancias mientras Shinsou toca una y otra vez la bocina captando la atención los paramédicos de la zona.

—¡Ayuda! — grita Shinsou desde la ventana.

Los paramédicos no discutieron, ayudaron a bajar a Kirishima sobre una camilla. Explicamos todo con Bakugo: un accidente en auto. Su nombre era Kirishima Eijiro. No tenía alergias. De 18 años.

Seguíamos de cerca como llevaban al pelirrojo hacia la zona de emergencia, dejándonos atrás. Nos impiden el paso, solo podemos ver como se llevan a nuestro amigo. Me acerco a una enfermera de recepción que intenta calamar a Bakugo que exige que le dejen pasar.

Los minutos pasan volando, uno de los internos que se ha llevado a Kirishima le habla con rapidez a la mujer volviendo a entrar.

—Se ha detectado por radiografía que tiene una Aneurisma abdominal aórtico. Necesita cirugía.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — gritaron al mismo tiempo Bakugo y Midoriya.

 _Lo supuse._

—¿Quién hará la cirugía? — pregunté sin rodeos.

—El doctor de turno, hay un cirujano general en emergencias— respondió con molestia—. ¡Señor ya cálmese! ¡O llamaré a seguridad! — dijo tras empujar a Bakugo a una distancia prudente de ella. Pero el cenizo volvió siendo atrapado por el pecoso.

—No— hablé atrapando su atención— ¡Necesitamos que llame a Todoroki Enji! — exigí. La mujer me miró con molestia.

—Todoroki Enji ya no atiende este tipo de…

Me alejé antes de que terminara de explicarme. Marqué a mi padre y llamé, para mi sorpresa, respondió de inmediato.

— _Shoto._

—Necesito que vengas a la zona de emergencia. Un amigo fue atropellado y va a entrar a cirugía, creo que es un corte en aorta, es de tu área. Entrará a cirugía. Necesito que la supervises o tú la realices. — dije desesperado paseándome de lado a lado—. Eres uno cirujano cardiotorácico.

— _¿Por qué haría eso?_

—Por favor— supliqué. Pero no había respuesta—. H-Haré lo que quieras…

— _¿No volverás a desobedecer?¿Aceptaras mis exigencias? ¿Shoto?_

Medito. Y volteo a ver como Bakugo está siendo sujetado por Midoriya y Shinsou tras romper uno de los aparatos de recepción siendo observado por todos a nuestro alrededor.

—Sí. Lo haré. Solo… Ayúdalo.

La llamada se cortó. Miro el teléfono sin saber qué hacer, y me sorprendo al escuchar el teléfono de recepción resonar. La enfermera que se encontraba discutiendo con Bakugo atiende la llamada, escucha atentamente unos segundos, su semblante pasa a la sorpresa y luego me mira unos segundos. Asiente. Cuelga. Se adentra a la zona donde han ingresado a Kirishima.

Solo pasan unos minutos y Kirishima sale aun inconsciente con dos enfermeros, empujándolo en dirección al ascensor.

—A los quirófanos del segundo piso— dijo la mujer para después mirarme—, el señor Todoroki quiere al chico preparado para cirugía.

 _Vendí mi alma. Espero que valga la pena._

* * *

 **¡Lamento la demora! Me tardé a causa de que el capítulo tiene muchos procedimientos médicos e intenté hacerlo lo más real posible. Así que espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡BOOM! Kirishima está siendo atendido por el mejor, salve Todoroki Shoto que ha vendido su alma por su amigo.**

 **¡ATROPELLARON A KIRISHIMA! Lo sé, me odian… Me retiro lentamente…**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **Lo siento u.u han atropellado a Kirishima… La vida es cruel. Como dice la ley de Murphy, si algo malo puede pasar pasara. El Bakusquad es la onda, y ahora Todoroki lentamente ingresa a ser sociable, incluso sacrificándose por uno del grupo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que este capítulo te guste xD Lamento lo de Kirishima.**

 **Azareth**

 **¡Midoriya volvió! Un poco pero volvió! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**

 **Arekusa**

 **xD la misma chica que molestó a Jirou en cap de Bakugo, ¡Bam! Vuelve como una anécdota de Kirishima. Huy si, Kaminari, el pobre Kaminari ¿Qué pasaría con él, si Jirou y Sero comienzan a salir? Bien, bien, uniendo las piezas! Tal vez tenga que ver ¿Quién sabe? Yo si xD. Lo siento… Si fue Kirishima… ¡Saludos! xD Huye.**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¿Si mataría a alguien? Uh… Tal vez sí, tal vez no… Te diré que no me da miedo detener algunos corazones xD. Me retiro lentamente… ¡Saludos! Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	48. Chapter 48

**ATENCIÓN** **! Creo que muchos no leyeron el capítulo anterior, por si tienes duda si lo leíste el capítulo es narrado por Todoroki! Concluí que pocos lo habían leído a causa de la falta de comentarios de mis fieles lectores u.u aquellos que siempre dejan un comentario. Y si no es así, bueno, qué se le puede hacer. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Saludos! Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

 **NOTA:** **Lamento la demora! El capítulo de hoy explicará qué ocurrió entre Izuku y Shinsou, asique, volvemos al bendito lunes pos-pelea Shinsou vs Todoorki & Bakugo. **

**Él, Yo, Ellos**

Le beso suavemente, sus labios gruesos y sus cubas me han mantenido entretenido la últimas dos horas. Sus largos cabellos rojizos se revuelven en la pared mientras nos continuamos tocando con descaro aun lado de la puerta. Le muerdo el labio una, dos veces. Ella gime mi nombre sacando una sonrisa socarrona de mi parte.

—Tengo que irme—me dice separándose. Le veo caminar hacia la sala de estar meciendo las caderas con confianza, sus ojos almendrados se asoman por el hombro lanzándome un beso—. Llámame.

—Por supuesto.

Suspiro aliviado. Desperté con una chica a mi lado. He terminado mis estudios oficialmente, y logré que Aizawa me metiera en la prestigiosa U.A. como un simple profesor en práctica, pero es algo. Festejamos con mis compañeros de universidad en un bar que la tortura del estudio hubiese acabado. Adiós exámenes y a los estúpidos profesores que nos jodian la existencia. El décimo trago es lo último que recuerdo, ni siquiera sé cómo llegue a casa. Lo peor es que la traje a casa. Jamás traigo chicas a casa.

 _Idiota._

Muerdo mi pulgar pensando. Obviamente Izuku lo notó, no soy un amante silencioso. Dudé si golpear. Izuku debe estar molesto, por respeto ambos jamás trajimos parejas a la casa a causa de que el sexo podría ser incómodo para el otro.

Además, Izuku y yo hemos dormido juntos un par de veces. Pero Izuku no es celoso, así que no debería haber problema ¿No?

—I-Izuku— llamé en voz alta, esperando que sea suficiente para que me escuche— ¿Despertaste?

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Me alarmo al ver unas enormes ojeras, sus ojos algo hinchados y un obvio cansancio dibujado por todo su rostro.

—Debías preguntar si logré dormir. — me dijo pasando a mi lado en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Lo lamento! — me disculpé con rapidez siguiéndole—. Lo lamento, anoche estaba muy ebrio.

Pero me ignora, lo que me preocupa. veo desde el umbral como comienza a cocinar. Sirve el desayuno a Canela, toma un poco de leche y cereal para él, vuelve a pasar a mi lado en dirección a su habitación.

—Es que era una noche que se debía festejar, Izuku— aseguré emocionado con una sonrisa, intentado evitar el hecho de que: Me acosté con una persona frente a mí otro amante. —. Aizawa logró que consiguiera un trabajo en la U.A.

—Felicidades— me dice entrando a su cuarto encendiendo su computadora—, espero que las niñas se cuiden.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Oye eso es ofensivo. — dije con molestia—. ¿No creerás que realmente sea capaz de dormir con una estudiante?

—No lo sé— me dice tecleando la computadora—. Dormiste con una mujer que no conocías.

—Claro que la conozco— miento.

—¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó—. ¿Dónde la conociste?

—Alejandra— mentí con rapidez—, en la universidad es hermana de uno de mis compañeros.

—Bien por ti, espero que Alejandra esté al tanto de que no volverá a verte.

Muerdo mi labio inferior. Esta enojado.

Me siento en la cama mientras Izuku da inicio a una película ignorándome mientras desayuna. No somos pareja. Solo dormimos juntos un par de veces. Vivimos juntos, pero no significa que seamos algo. Izuku sabe que creo que la monogamia es una estupidez irracional, debería estar al tanto que duermo con otras personas. No tengo porqué sentirme culpable.

 _Entonces ¿Por qué me siento del asco?_

—¿Q-Qué tal si lo conectamos al televisor del living y la vemos juntos? — Pregunté

—¿Natalia nos va acompañar? — preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—¡Claro que no! Natalia ya se fue, solos somos tú y yo— aseguré animado. Izuku ladea la cabeza. Me quedo analizando un poco la situación y luego entro en cuenta que me he delatado yo mismo—. Bien, sí dormí con una mujer que no conocía. ¿Feliz?

—No.

—¿Qué carajos quieres de mí? — pregunté molesto— ¡No eres mi novio! ¡No tengo pareja! Izuku, lo sabes, así que deja esta niñería de celos y ven a ver una estúpida película conmigo al jodido living.

—¡¿Celos?! —grita ofendido— ¡No estoy celoso!

—¡Se te nota a leguas que etas celoso! — aseguré—. ¡Pero no tienes ninguna razón para estarlo!

—¡No estoy celoso!

—¡Claro que lo estás! Sino ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Se colocó de pie de golpe, me entregó su plato de cereal y leche con cierta brusquedad, se marchó a mi habitación. Le seguí atento, más cuando se sentó en mi cama.

Dio un fuerte golpe con el puño a la pared asustándome.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! — dice en un gemido tan sensual que causa un brinco en mi pecho— ¡Más duro Shinsou! —volvió a golpear la pared— ¡Oh Shinsou! Eres una bestia, amor— continúo en un tono seductor y ardiente. Comenzó a dar más golpes, constantes uno tras otro—. ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Así! ¡Oh qué bien! ¡Más duro!

 _¿Es extraño que me este excitando?_

Lanzó un último golpe a la pared con una fuera abrumadora, sacando otro brinco en mi persona.

—¡Me importa un carajo si te acuestas con una vaca o una mula! ¡SOLO DÉJAME DORMIR! — gritó a todo pulmón yendo a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un potente portazo.

Es la primera vez que le veo tan molesto.

La puerta se abrió, salió de su habitación y me arrebató su desayuno.

—Para tu información—me dice con voz notoriamente enojada—, para estar celoso tendría que gustar de ti, cosa que es obviamente imposible.

 _Auch._

—Bien— gruñí.

—Bien— repitió.

—De todas formas, eres horrible en la cama— me burlé, él me mira ofendido.

—¡Tú eres la peor persona que he conocido!

—¡Tú eres el peor compañero que he tenido!

—¡Soy el único compañero que te ha soportado!

—¡Enano!

—¡Ojeroso!

—¡Niñito de mamá!

—¡Apático! — me insultó sacándome de quicio.

—¡Vete al diablo! — grité marchándome hacia mi habitación, pero me volteé—. ¡Eres un terrible amigo!

—¡Tú eres peor amigo que yo! — aseguró—. ¡Yo jamás traería a alguien para dormir con él frente a ti!

—¡Pues obvio! — dije más molesto— ¡Porque eso jamas pasara!

—¡¿Ah si?! — habló como amenaza—. ¡Bien! ¡Voy a traer a cualquiera que se quiera acostar conmigo y cogeremos toda la noche!

—¡COMO SI FUERA A PASAR!

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO IRÍA A PASAR?! — me preguntó desafiante—: SI QUIERO ESTOY CON CUALQUIERA

—EL ÚNICO QUE TE PUEDE TOCAR SOY YO. —grité sin pensar.

—¡NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR ESO! — refunfuñó.

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

—¡QUE NO!

—¡A CARAJO! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE ENAMORARME TI?!

El silencio invadió el departamento, la ira de Izuku se disipa y lentamente sus mejillas se sonrojan. Estoy intentando meditar lo que acabo de confesar. Dije algo sin pensar. Entro en pánico y retrocedo aterrado de mis propias palabras.

 _¿Q-Q-Qué dije?_

 **Capítulo 44: Discusiones.**

Me mantengo oculto bajo su cuello. Mi nariz se entierra en su clavícula, siento sus suaves caricias en mi espalda y cabello, generando un consuelo que resulta reconfortante. Necesito decirle.

—Izuku— llamé mientras aun permanezco oculto en su clavícula. Mi pecoso musita un suave sonido que me da a entender que me escucha—. Todoroki y Bakugo... Ellos... Lo lamento, no quería decírtelo— dije algo dolido—, ellos... te están acosando...

Es lo correcto. Midoriya merece saberlo, no tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas.

Siento que Izuku se separa de mí, lentamente, tomando distancia, haciéndome sentir un pequeño vacío en mi dolido interior. Le miro con ojos inocentes y veo una mirada repleta de confusión, tartamudea un poco, ríe nervioso y vuelve a intentar modular una pregunta.

—¿Q-Qué? — inquirió mientras me mira.

—Lo lamento. — le digo limpiando las lágrimas que recorren mis mejillas—. Alguien te está acosando y... creo que son Bakugo o Todoroki, tal vez están juntos, lo siento mucho yo...

—¿Lo sabias?

Mi destrozado corazón da un brinco, las piezas se unen una última vez ante la sorpresa olvidando la discusión de la presunta infidelidad de Izuku. Me repongo de un momento a otro y le veo más despierto que nunca. Izuku está sentado en el suelo junto a mí mirándome con la misma sorpresa que tengo dibujada en mi rostro. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, normalmente al ver aquella mirada verde menta posada en mis ojos me harían feliz, pero ahora solo puedo ver el miedo reflejado en aquellos ojos, un miedo puro y no es a mi causa.

—Tú lo sabias— dije con la garganta seca.

—D-Debo irme— dice de repente colocándose de pie en tropiezos.

Todo este tiempo que pensé que estaba protegiendo a Izuku de un posible acosador. Creí que tal vez, si él ignoraba el hecho de la existencia de aquel acosador, sería más fácil para él vivir su vida diaria mientras yo me encargaba del bastardo ese. Pero no. Izuku lo sabía, y lo ocultó todo este tiempo.

Me coloqué de pie de inmediato.

—¡¿Lo sabias?! — grité a sus espaldas mientras le veo llegar hacia la sala de estar colocándose su abrigo con rapidez— ¡Demonios Izuku! ¡¿Por qué carajos no me dijiste?!

—¡N-No es tu problema! — chilló sin mirarme.

—¡Lo sabias! ¡Lo sabias! ¡Carajo, soy un idiota! — grité alterado sin saber qué hacer con la ira que me domina.

Llevo años viendo a Izuku como una paloma blanca e inocente que jamás haría nada a nadie, siempre sonriendo a lo negativo y viendo lo positivo incluso en las peores situaciones, mi imagen de él, la imagen que tenía de Izuku... Era una jodida mentira. La verdad es: Es un hipócrita. Izuku es un maldito hipócrita. Me ha juzgado, echado en cara una y otra vez que no confío en él, que siempre le he ocultado cosas, que jamás he sido lo suficientemente bueno como para decir lo que me ocurre o pasa por mi corazón: No confías en mí; decía descaradamente. ¿Y ahora quién es el que no confía de los dos? Aquí estamos, en la misma situación, pero todo a causa de él.

Me siento engañado, estafado completamente.

—Esto es un chiste— dije cubriéndome los ojos al ver que se dirige a la puerta, dejé escapar una risa irónica—. ¡Y ahora huyes! ¡Claro! Obvio.

Pero me ignora.

—Que te jodan Izuku ¡Eres un cobarde!

Se detiene al abrir la puerta.

—¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Siempre huyes! ¡Siempre! — gritó, Izuku se voltea ofendido—. Te digo algo, no soy yo el que tiene el problema en nuestra relación. Siempre has sido tú ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Tú! ¡Jamás confiaste en mí!

—¡¿Ha?! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿P-Por qué dices eso?

—¡Claro que lo es! —aseguré enfurecido—. Jamás creíste en mi ¡Nunca lo hiciste!

—¡Si lo hice! ¡Cuando dijiste que cambiarías lo hice, confié! — me dice entrando a la casa. Se acerca enfurecido a mí, lanzando los guantes al suelo tras el enorme portazo, retrocedo aun enojado al ver que invade mi espacio y golpea mi pecho con su dedo índice—¡Lo hice! ¡Cada parte de mi creyó en ti! — me grita agarrando su pecho casi como si desgarrara—. ¡¿Y qué hiciste tú?! ¡Mentiste!

—¡Eso no es...

—¡Te acostaste con ella! ¡Hitoshi! ¡Te vi! ¡TE VI! — gritaba una y otra vez derramando lagrimas— ¡Creí en ti! ¡Y tuviste sexo con una mujer en nuestra casa! ¡En nuestra cama! —Izuku me empuja —¡¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?! ¡¿Realmente creíste que el volver no me dolía?! — decía mientras volvía empujarme—. ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

—¡Tú no entiendes!

—¡¿Qué no entiendo?! —preguntó alterado— ¡Oh Claro! Se supone que debo soportar que te acuestes con cualquiera, y debo fingir que no me duele ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo olvidé! Que tonto de mi parte

—¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! — dije dando un paso hacia él retrocediendo la distancia—¡Tú casi te acuestas con Todoroki! Y yo creyendo que no eres más que niño inocente que debía ser protegido y miren, noticia: Eres tan pervertido como yo.

—¡Tú te **acostaste** con esa chica!

—¡Te acostaste con Bakugo!

—¡Eso no es verdad! — me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa — ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Un delincuente perturbado me lo dijo. — respondí sarcástico.

—Kacchan no me haría eso. —dudó.

—¡¿Kacchan no me haría eso?! — le pregunté en burla. Izuku frunció el ceño—. Kacchan no me haría eso... ¡Ese es un gran argumento! Izuku, te aplaudo.

—¡Vete al diablo!

—¡Tú vete al diablo!

—¡Bien! — dijo con voz aguda volviendo hacia la puerta—. ¡Me voy!

—¡Vete! ¡Nadie te quiere aquí! — evidencié con molestia—. Cuando Todoroki y Bakugo te violen no vengas a mi llorando, porque te diré un lindo: Te lo dije.

—¡No son Kacchan ni Shochan! — dijo mientras abría la puerta—. Ellos no...

—¡Ellos no me harían eso! —repetí con molestia—. Sabes qué Izuku, haz lo que quieras. Pero es obvio que son ellos— dije con seguridad—, te devoran con la mirada siempre que te ven. Sumado a que ambos están mal psicológicamente, pues es cosa de tiempo que ambos te secuestren y te violen.

—Ellos no son.

—¿Y cómo sabes? ¿He? —inquirí sarcástico riéndome fingidamente—A claro, porque ellos no te harían es...

—¡Porque esto lleva meses! — gritó ya enfurecido, volteándose, dejándome ver su congestionado rostro repleto de ira y tristeza—. ¡Me ha seguido por meses, Hitoshi!

Mi sonrisa sarcástica se borra lentamente mientras veo como Izuku llora desconsolado. Bajo la mirada con recelo al verle pasearse de lado a lado, agitado, casi hiperventilado; una parte de mi dice: Ignorarlo, se lo merece; pero otra quiere abrazarle y calmarlo, saber más de la situación y evidenciar su apoyo incondicional

—¡Pensé que se había ido! ¡Pensé que me había dejado en paz! — habla mientras atrapa su pecho ahogado por la falta de aire, pero continua—. Pero siempre lo veo, todo el tiempo escucho su respiración detrás de mí, siempre siento que camina a mi lado, su vista está en mi cada vez que cierro los ojos, Hitoshi. Esta aquí. Lo siento... — se limpia las lágrimas inútilmente, su llanto no cesa—...Estoy cansado, ya no puedo más Hitoshi. Ya no puedo, quiero estar tranquilo pero no puedo... Ya no puedo, porque él está ahí, en algún lado... Quiero que esto acabe. He pensado mucho en acabar con esto de una vez. — susurra con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Izuku, espera. Cálmate— dije alarmado ante lo último—. No hablas en serio ¿Verdad?

Pero desvía la mirada negándose a responderme.

—Izuku... —murmuro acercándome atrapando sus brazos y acariciándolos por medio de fricción. Respiro intentado procesar la situación. Creo que entendí bien pues él se niega a mirarme.

—Solo lo he pensado. — musita con la mirada baja—. Seria rápido— elevó la mirada, sus ojos carecen de brillo mientras lagrimas rodean su rostro pasando a un lado de aquella leve sonrisa hueca y sin sentimientos—. Saltar de la azotea, seria rápido ¿No?

Le abrazo atrapándolo contra mi pecho. Mis lágrimas escapan sin razón, estoy pasmado, Izuku lo dice en serio. Acaricio su cabeza consolándolo, esperando que mis palabras logren algo en su decisión. No quiero que algo así le pase, jamás me perdería si Izuku se hace daño a si mismo siendo que estuve tan cerca de él y no me he dado cuenta que necesitaba ayuda. Estoy aquí, pero me siento tan inútil. Siento que mis palabras no harán ninguna diferencia, solo quisiera que alguien me dijere qué hacer para evitar que algo le pase a Izuku.

Izuku solo llora, se aferra a mi pecho y lentamente sus piernas flaquean. Le imito y nos quedamos en el suelo de la sala de estar. Con la puerta abierta. Más de una persona se asomó a verificar que había ocurrido a causa de los gritos, a uno de los tantos mirones le pedí que cerrara la puerta a causa de que estaba "algo ocupado" con Izuku sobre mi, llorando. Una anciana fue amable y me hizo el favor.

Consolé a Izuku como pude. Acaricié su cabello y su espalda esperando que se calmase. Si esto lleva meses, como Izuku dice, es imposible que sean Bakugo y Todoroki, estoy al tanto que Izuku no los veía desde que ambos eran niños muy pequeños, por lo tanto debe ser otra persona. Alguien que esté en contacto con Izuku.

 _No necesariamente, y lo sabes._

Los acosadores no presentan un marco clásico. Son narcisistas, impulsivos e irritables. En general son hombres, rara vez mujeres. Asociables y psicóticos tienden a imaginar un mundo donde él e Izuku son pareja y los demás somos los obstáculos para su relación. Al ser psicótico puede que sea una persona cualquiera, alguien que Izuku quizás jamás ha hablado mas de un minuto o quizás solo le ha dirigido una mirada. Algunos no notan lo que hacen hasta que se lo evidencian, sin embargo, él es consciente de lo que hace, pero no cree que está mal, para ellos, la sociedad no los comprende. Él goza molestando a Izuku, pero le ha arrebatado ese privilegio este último tiempo, por eso tuvo que recurrir al apartamento para sentirse en contacto Izuku, además de venir aquí para saber de él. Para ese bastardo debo ser un maldito obstáculo, me sorprende que no haya intentado nada contra mí. Lo puedo concluir es que: Es débil físicamente, o un cobarde; sabe que le ganaré si peleamos de frente. Lo mismo debe ocurrir contigo.

Ese maldito, ha llevado a Izuku al colapso. Jamás me lo había dicho, debe ser la razón por la que ha venido a mi cada de un momento a otro. Ese día que Izuku me llamó sonaba asustado.

 _Y tú con tus celos no ayudabas. Bien hecho._ Agité mi cabeza al escuchar mi cerebro regañarme.

—¿Ya estas mejor? — pregunté tras notar que ha dejado de llorar— ¿Izuku?

Pero no hay respuesta, miro de reojo y noto que se ha dormido. Sonrío levemente y con dificultad le tomo entre mis bazos y lo llevo a su habitación, lo acomodo con cuidado y le cubro con una manta. Su piel se ve seca, roja y los ojos hinchados. Me siento en el suelo y apoyo mi barbilla en la orilla de la cama, mirándole dormir. Me preocupa que el suicidarse haya pasado por la mente de Izuku. Me aterra. Sería bueno llevar a Izuku con Emi, ella pudiese ayudarle a calmarse y aquellas preocupantes ideas del suicidio se desvanezcan para siempre.

Acaricié su cabeza mientras duerme, Izuku hizo una mueca de molestia al sentir mi tacto pero luego su rostro se relajó de inmediato volviendo a sumergirse en lo que sea que este soñando: No permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

Iré a la policía. Me parece que Yagi tiene un amigo en la policía, si recurrimos a él quizás puedan resguardar a Izuku con alguna patrulla fuera de su casa.

 _Atraparé a ese hijo de perra._

Izuku durmió hasta a media noche, o eso creo. Ya que me dormí aun lado de su cama esperando que despertara, no soñé nada, desperté con mi trasero técnicamente plano al estar toda la noche sentado en el suelo, pero al despertar, me encontraba cubierto con la manta que había arropado a Izuku, además de tener a mi pecoso a mi lado, usando mi hombro como apoyo para descansar.

El amanecer se asomaba por la ventana evidenciando nuestro descuido por haber dormido técnicamente sin cenar toda la noche. Acaricié la mejilla de Izuku, buscando despertarle, unas horas debo levantarme para ir a trabajar, y sería bueno que Izuku por lo menos durmiese un poco en la cama para dormir decentemente.

—Izuku— llamé separándome de él causando que se deslizara hacia mi persona perdiendo el equilibrio. Suspiré— Izuku, oye tienes que despertar.

No musita ninguna palabra en concreto, solo hace un tenue ruido al abrir los ojos, se muy cansado. Le vuelvo a decir que se debe ir a dormir a la cama, pero él me mira como si no entendiese. Le sonrío y le guío a la cama, abriendo las mantas mientras Izuku se acomoda en el colchón. Le cubro y acaricio su cabeza.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. Debo tomar unas pruebas, y no tengo demasiado hecho— dije mientras le veía complacido—, volveré apenas pueda. Tú duerme.

—¿Te vas? —pregunta mientras cierra los ojos una vez más— No, duerme aquí, mañana vuelves a tu casa.

—Está bien.

No puedo evitar sonreír divertido quitando algunos mechones de su frente. Me coloqué de pie en dirección a mi habitación, en busca de mi laptop para terminar los exámenes que despistadamente he olvidado acabar. Me faltan los exámenes de último año.

Trabajé con mi laptop en el suelo de la habitación de Izuku, le veía de vez en cuando dormir. Se veía tranquilo. La idea de Izuku deprimido me preocupa, no quiero dejarle solo por la misma razón. Que una persona sonría día a día no significa que este del todo bien. Quiero estar con Izuku hasta percibir que está del todo bien y que su vida no peligre por su estado de ánimo.

— _¡Tú te_ _ **acostaste**_ _con esa chica! —_

No importa lo que haga, lo hecho, hecho esta. Izuku jamás lo olvidara, y aunque le explique lo ocurrido con Setsuna, las excusas siempre empeoran la falta. Izuku puede creerme o no. De todas maneras, creo que no es el momento, me arriesgo a que su estado mental empeore de alguna forma.

 _Necesito hablar con Emi._

Bostecé con pesadez viene el examen de la 3-A en mi pantalla.

— _Te digo algo Ojeras...Deku tiene unas lindas pecas en su cadera— ronronea en mi oído lo suficientemente bajo—, y ese olor a lavanda en su cama, carajo, es delicioso._

Son un puñado de mocosos molestos. Uno peor que el otro. No pude evitar sonreír al ver las preguntas. Me voy vengar, estoy esperando ver sus caras. Puede que Todoroki y Bakugo sean inocentes y no sean los acosadores. Pero aun así, los muy malditos no me agradan y el moretón que tengo en la cara no me lo quitara nadie.

Merecido lo tienen los muy putos.

Veo la hora y me levanto directo al baño. Tomo una ducha, desayuno y me voy a la escuela con los exámenes listos.

No puedo evitar recordar una y otra vez las palabras de Izuku: _"Siempre lo veo, todo el tiempo escucho su respiración detrás de mí, siempre siento que camina a mi lado, su vista está en mi cada vez que cierro los ojos, Hitoshi. Esta aquí..."_ Sigue a Izuku, donde Izuku esta él va y lo vigila. Si Bakugo y Todoroki no son, significa que a causa de nuestra pelea ahora saben que Izuku y yo tenemos algo, o fuimos algo...

 _¿Seguimos juntos? Estoy tan perdido._

El punto es que solo el acosador sabe que Izuku está en mi casa ahora. Nadie más.

 _Tengo una idea._

Llegué a la escuela. Fui directo al salón de maestros y le pedí el teléfono al holgazán de Shota. Me miró con desgano y aceptó, mientras yo imprimía los exámenes de la 3-A, es la única clase que tiene examen conmigo el día de hoy, daré unos trabajos a los de 2° grado y luego me iré a casa con Izuku.

—¿Por qué no usas tu propio celular? _—_ me preguntó irritado mi tío mientras yo espero que contesten.

—Se descargó _—_ mentí _—_. Izuku yo peleamos _—_ susurré mirando el suelo _—._ Me distraje anoche y no recordé conectarlo a la corriente.

— Ya veo. —dice volviendo a su computadora—. Hitoshi— llama mirándome de reojo mientras yo me mantengo en el teléfono—. ¿Estás bien?

No puedo evitar impresionarme al ver que se preocupa por mí. Mi tío siempre ha sido estricto, y jamás me ha demostrado interés en mis relaciones, además de regañarme constantemente por no mantener una estable. Es interesante que se preocupe por mí de este modo. Supongo que después de todo soy su sobrino y su deber es preocuparse por mí.

—Creo... —musito suspirando—. E Izuku no está mejor, pediré una hora para él con Emi.

—¿Tan mal? — inquiere en un tono plano, pero logro evidenciar la preocupación.

—Si... — dije colgando con molestia. Emi no responde.

—¿Terminaron?

—Terminé con él— mentí—, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por él. Izuku es lo único bueno que he tenido en mi vida. —eso no es mentira—. Tengo miedo de que Izuku se haga daño a sí mismo.

—Últimamente Midoriya no parece estar bien— habló mientras cerraba su laptop y suspirando—, y tú tampoco. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero puede que sea para mejor, por lo menos hasta que no logren establecer un vínculo sano de una relación.

—Yo, de verdad amo a Izuku— susurré sentándome en la silla aun lado de mi tío—, lo digo de corazón.

—Lo sé— dice con calma—, pero también es evidente que lo suyo no inició de la mejor forma. Lo mejor es que se tomen las cosas con calma, volver a iniciar desde cero, conocerse una vez más, sería lo mejor si es que ambos desean estar juntos.

Sonreí.

—Mírate ¿Qué haces aquí enseñando? Deberías tener tu propio consultorio para parejas con problemas.

—Y eso por eso que te odio— dijo abriendo su laptop retomando su trabajo.

—Soy tu sobrino favorito y lo sabes— hablé petulante. Me miró de reojo.

—Eres mi único sobrino— me recordó—, por suerte.

El teléfono suena y Emi me saluda en un grito desde el otro lado como si fuese su amado Shota. No di demasiados detalles de la situación a causa que Aizawa estaba escuchando a medida que tecleaba en su laptop, pero si indiqué mi supuesta ruptura con Izuku, que él requería ayuda. Así que Emi me dijo que buscaría un tiempo para atender a Izuku en su descanso.

La clase con la 3-A inició, el examen fue de lo más divertido, vi a más de uno de la clase técnicamente sufrir con solo poner su nombre en las hojas. Y sonreí como un desgraciado al ver a Bakugo elevar la mirada hacia mi chasqueando la lengua con furia: Toma eso bastardo.

Terminé mi día, y fui directo a casa.

En realidad eso no es verdad.

—¿Me repite a quién busca? — me preguntó la recepcionista mientras yo intento recordar el nombre.

—Naomasa, algo Naomasa— dije frustrado mientras me atrapo el tabique. Midoriya jamás me mencionó el apellido, recuerdo que Yagi lo mencionó un par de veces pero no logro recordar—.Kauchi... No, es kuchi...

—¿Tsukauchi?

—¡Ese! — grité emocionado mientras técnicamente festejo en medio de la comisaria sin importarme que la gente ni los delincuentes me miren. — Necesito ver a Tsukauchi Naomasa, dígale que soy el yerno de Yagi Toshinori, por favor. Es importante.

—Déjeme llamar a su oficina. — me dice tomando el auricular—. Espere por favor.

Asiento y me apoyo en el escritorio. Comienzo a ver de lado a lado, no reconozco a nadie, seria alarmante si reconociera a alguien ciertamente. Mis dedos juguetean uno a uno contra la madera. Decirle a Izuku que he venido a delatar al pervertido ese con Tsukauchi tal vez no sea buena idea, puede que se altere más de lo que ya está, de seguro cree que hablar con la policía empeorara las cosas. Pero necesito saber que alguien está buscando a este bastardo, de otro modo no podré estar tranquilo.

—Lo lamento— despego la mirada de mis dedos—, pero Tsukauchi-sama no se encuentra en estos momentos.

Me desanima la idea pero no pienso rendirme.

—¿Hay alguna forma de tener su número? — pregunté insistente—. Necesito hablar con él, es urgente.

—No, lo lamento, no puedo darle esa información— suspiro rendido—. Puedo transferirlo con otro oficial si eso desea. Puedo conseguir a alguien si me explica que es lo que ocurre.

Abro mis labios para exponer la situación.

— _Siempre lo veo, todo el tiempo escucho su respiración detrás de mí, siempre siento que camina a mi lado, su vista está en mi cada vez que cierro los ojos, Hitoshi. Esta aquí..._ —

—No. Gracias— dije tras tener un mal presentimiento.

Agradecí su tiempo y salí a mi auto. La briza fría de la tarde me golpeo la nariz. Respiré hondo, volteé a ver un tipo de gorra de beisbol y chaqueta de mezclilla que llenaba sus pulmones con el humo de tabaco. Morirá pronto, el cigarro causa daños a la salud. Siento pena por él.

Suspiré.

¿A quién engaño? Mataría por un cigarro en estos momentos, pero si lo hago no estaría cumpliendo mi intento de cambiar. Me acerco un poco al hombre que fuma, respiro hondo llenando mis pulmones del humo. Soy como un jodido adicto.

—¿Uno? — me pregunta el rubio mostrando la caja de cigarrillos.

Me muerdo el labio inferior.

—Intento dejarlo.

—Oh, buena suerte amigo— me dice con una risa mientras el cigarro se tambalea en los labios—. ¿Vienes a firmar?

—¿Perdón? — dejé escapar mientras veo los cigarros en la cajetillas que se oculta en el bolsillo.

—Ya sabes, esa mierda para asegurar que no te fuiste del país o no estas drogándote— me dice con los labios presionados para que el cigarrillo no caiga.

—A-Ah, no. Quería hacer una denuncia— dije en un suspiro—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Él sonríe y una mala sensación me recorre la columna, eleva un poco su gorra y deja ver una fea cicatriz en su frente que divide desde la raíz de su cabello hasta el entrecejo, me da un mal presentimiento. Sus ojos son fríos y es evidente la ausencia de sensatez. Vuelve aspirar y lanza el humo directo a mi rostro, mi cuerpo tiembla sufriendo en la maldita abstinencia que yo mismo me he condenado.

—Piratear películas— me dice con burla mientras se ríe—. Como sea amigo, suerte con tú denuncia.

—Gracias— susurré mientras le veía irse. Eso fue un buen susto.

—Oye. —Por reflejo atrapo la caja en el aire mientras le veo irse—. Es tabaco, son artesanales.

El hombre de ojos oscuros se va sin mirarme elevando la mano mientras se iba. Sin entender mucho reviso mis manos y veo con dolor la caja de cigarros que me ha obsequiado. Dolor en mi corazón. Trago, salivando. Se supone que estoy dejando de fumar, se lo dije, va y me regala una caja completa. Parece ser una caja antigua, y por lo que veo dentro son cigarros hechos a mano. Solo hace falta uno. Fumar mata Hitoshi, es malo para la salud, hay muchas razones que evidencian las contradicciones.

Olfateo uno de los cigarros supuestamente artesanales. Detecto un aroma robusto a tabaco puro, mis pulmones piden a grito encenderlo. Al demonio. Solo será uno. El tabaco es mejor que el cigarro. La otra es mierda procesada esto es puro, natural. Sí. Esa bien. Nadie sale lastimado.

Voy directo a mi auto y busco en la guantera, estoy seguro que tengo un encendedor por algún lado. Pero al no encontrarlo, me frustro y guardo la cajetilla en mi bolsillo. Necesito ser fuerte. Respiro hondo y enciendo el auto directamente a casa, Izuku debe estar esperándome.

Al llegar a casa, dudé una vez más si no debía encender un cigarro antes de subir. Perdí alrededor de 15 minutos de mi vida entrando y saliendo de la recepción con la cajetilla frente a mí. Quiero fumar. Demonios como quiero fumar.

Pero me abstuve y fui directo al departamento.

—¿Izuku? — llamé al ingresar, pero solo esta canela. O eso creí al escuchar algo caerse.

Era en la habitación de Izuku, le vi que estaba haciendo algunas cajas mientras yo le miro desde el umbral. Se está chupando el dedo pulgar mientras se retuerce en el aire a medida que una lagrima escapa de su ojos.

—¿Estas bien?

—S-Si, solo me apreté el pulgar— me dice mostrándome el dedo con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien fue un día normal— dije adentrándome. La atrape de los brazos y le acaricia moviendo mis manos de arriba abajo desde su antebrazo a su hombro. Arriba y abajo. — ¿Tú como estas? Me tenías preocupado ayer.

Izuku baja la mirada, parece apenado.

—Lo lamento— habla—, no quería preocuparte.

—Me dijiste que querías lanzarte de la azotea, Izuku—dije angustiado—. ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?

Izuku me mira. Sus ojos se ven cansados pese a que durmió toda la noche, su rostro esta algo pálido y parece decaído. Acaricio su pómulo y sonrío.

—Está bien, todos pasamos por eso en algún momento— hablé acercándolo más a mi cuerpo. Mi pulgar acaricia su pómulo—, esto no te define Izuku, lo que te define es como saldrás de ese deseo.

—Tienes razón— dijo triste—, soy un cobarde. Siempre huyo, nunca soluciono las cosas y matarme también era una forma de huir y...

—Hey, hey— atrapé su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que escapan—. Lo que dije, no creo ni una palabra. Estaba enojado, jamás pensé lo que dije, pero no pienso nada de eso. Tú no eres cobarde, eres la persona más valiente, fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, eres muy amable y dulce. Compasivo. Generoso. Izuku, eres único. Has ayudado a tantas personas en tus 28 años de vida, y ahora has colapsado, es normal, nadie puede ir por la vida intentado salvar el mundo sin agotarse. Es completamente normal que estés cansado, más con ese bastardo pisándote los talones. Es normal.

—¿Sí? — inquiere entre lágrimas con un hilo de voz mientras respira con dificultad.

—Sí, es normal. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera. — dije abrazándole, posando mi barbilla entre sus risos a medida que nos mecemos juntos levemente—. Todos los psicólogos van a otros psicólogos. Tratar con tantos problemas siempre sobrelleva a las personas, es agotador.

—Gracias— me dice desde mi clavícula—. Hitoshi.

—Para eso estoy. Para amarte y cuidarte.

Escucho una leve risa. Continuamos meciéndonos, no logro disfrutar el contacto al ver una caja en la cama de Izuku, tiene algunas cosas en ella. En su mayoría libros. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunté al aire. Izuku se separa de mí y divisa la caja tomando uno de los libros del interior.

—Es mejor para los dos, si... Me voy.

—¿A mi habitación? — inquirí ladeando mi rostro levemente. Izuku ríe levemente y me mira.

—No, a mi casa— dice en un suspiro volviendo a dejar su libro en la caja—. Es obvio que ya te he causado muchos problemas, y creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a mi casa. Para siempre.

—No. No. — hablé tomando la caja y volteándola dejando caer todo el contenido en el colchón—. Para siempre es mucho tiempo.

—Hitoshi.

—No, Izuku— negué tomando su mano antes de que volviese a empacar—. Vamos a estar juntos al final ¿Recuerdas? — inquirí tomando sus dedos acariciando el anillo que tiene en su dedo anular. Él me mira con ojos brillantes y yo sonrío—. No dejaré que nada te pase, nadie te tocara, ni menos lastimara. Voy a cuidarte. — posé mi frente sobre la de él—. Eres... Mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida, Izuku.

Sus ojos brillan por la sorpresa.

—¿Soy tu mejor amigo? —preguntó evidentemente ilusionado—. ¿Amor de tu vida?

Retrocedo apenado. Aclaro mi garganta soltando su mano.

—I-Iré a preparar la cena. — dije saliendo de la habitación.

Pero siento un peso en mi espalda, sus manos me atraparon rodeando mi cuerpo abrazándome. Siento su nariz enterrarse a la altura de mi omóplatos. Me quedo tranquilo esperando que diga algo. Lo amo. No importa lo que pasó, este pasando o vaya a pasar. No puedo evitar amarle con todo mi corazón.

—Lamento no haberte dicho. — dijo en voz baja—. Tenía miedo.

—Está bien— musité—, yo...

—No está bien— me interrumpió—, yo confío en ti. Eres la persona en que más confío.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¡S-Si lo es! Yo te lo juro.

—Está bien si no confías en mi Izuku, cometí un error— susurré mirando el suelo—. Pero lo de Setsuna, Izuku, quiero que sepas que no quería que pasara. Ocurrió porque Setsuna me presionó y me chantajeó— el agarre de Izuku se aflojó un poco—, dijo que te diría que yo había abusado de ella. Así que yo...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Me quedé en silencio mirando el suelo apenado. Nunca me atreví a decirlo porque me avergonzaba. Alguien de mi altura y complexión no pudo con una chica más baja y delgada, se dejó engatusar como un vil puberto ¿Quién me creería? Perfectamente pude detener a Setsuna. Es fácil decirlo. Cuando todo lo que te importa pende de un hilo, todo parece ser blanco y negro, las soluciones son escasas, el único camino que parece salvarte es el incorrecto. No tuve de otra. La palabra de una joven contra mí, con mi historial de conquistas, sería una estupidez.

—En serio lo siento— dije con la voz temblando. —Lo lamento tanto, ella me obligo. Yo no quería, te lo juro. Cuando pasó la única forma de que pudiese continuar era pensado en ti, que eras tú. Yo, de verdad lo lamento Izuku, no quería que me vieras de esa forma. Yo de verdad te amo. Soy un idiota. Yo sé que soy un idiota, perdón, entiendo que no me creas, lo lamento. Sé que es difícil de creer pero...

—Te creo— me habló a mis espaldas.

Me volteé, siento que Izuku limpia mis lágrimas con una leve sonrisa en los labios a medida que me ve con los ojos brillantes y cristalinos. No puedo evitar contener el enorme deseo de llorar. Izuku me cree, lo veo en sus ojos, una tranquilidad agobiante que me es transmitida con su amor. Me cree. Todo este tiempo pensé que no me creería pero no, él me cree.

Si confía en mí.

—Izuku— sollozo aferrándome a él, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro—. Lo lamento tanto, no quería lastimarte. Perdón. Por favor, perdóname. Todo este tiempo sin ti ha sido horrible Izuku, por favor perdóname.

—Yo... Te perdono— susurra mientras me abraza consolándome. —Te perdono.

Siento un peso menos en mi pecho. Mi único secreto, mi más grande y vergonzoso secreto ha brotado de mi pecho. Me siento mejor al decirlo, es casi liberador.

Ya no puedo vivir sin Izuku. Es mi todo.

—¿Mudarme? — pregunta a medida que cenamos—. Hitoshi creo que es mala idea.

—No. No—. Digo agitado—. Solo será hasta que este asunto del acosador se acabe. Cuando termine, volverás a tu departamento, y seremos como en la secundaria. Seremos amigos de nuevo. Solo amigos.

—¿Solo amigos? —pregunta mientras devora un poco de pan—. No entiendo, hace poco dijiste...

—Es para iniciar de cero— dije emocionado—. Luego de eso tendrás que volver a conquistarme.

Él se ríe mientras come y yo sonrío satisfecho. Me patea por debajo de la mesa. El plan es simple, solo el bastardo que sigue a Izuku sabrá que Izuku vive conmigo a causa de que estará todo el tiempo detrás de mi dulce pecoso. Si ambos decimos que terminamos, la única forma que los demás se enteren de lo contrario es siguiéndonos. Por lo tanto, la persona que lo sepa, será el acosador. No es un plan perfecto, pero es algo.

Izuku me dijo que comentará su rompimiento con sus padres y les diría que volvería a su apartamento. Sus padres insistieron que volviera con ellos pero prefirió no ponerlo en peligro con el tema del acosador, no sabemos qué es lo que puede llegar hacer con tal de alcanzar a Izuku. Midoriya no tiene muchos amigos fuera de mí, cuando estaba en la universidad se centró en sus estudios y su novia, claramente eso causó que se aislara de cierta forma, sumado a que Izuku jamás fue bueno para las fiestas, tendía a venir directo a casa mía o casa de sus padres a socializar. Sus amigos eran los hermanos Todoroki en la secundaria y algunos estudiantes de mi generación, pero tras terminar la escuela se distanciaron como es normal que ocurra. Natsu tuvo problemas con su padre y se aisló, de Fuyumi no sé mucho y Touya era un idiota así que jamás hable demasiado con él, tengo entendido que se fue del país. Los otros chicos... Creo que era Mirio y su grupo de apoyo emocional extra raro, tampoco eran muy cercanos a mí. Así que, con tal que yo no abra la boca e Izuku no comente nada con sus estudiantes hiper-odiosos, no tendrías porqué saber que estamos juntos aún.

El plan tendría que funcionar bien.

No dije nada de mi visita a la comisaria. Lo preferí así. No quiero que Izuku se altere más de lo que está.

—Para que no sea tan evidente, iré por tus cosas mañana— dije con una sonrisa mientras me introduzco a mi habitación. Izuku me mira.

—Solo necesito ropa y algunas cosas más...

La lista se volvió extensa: La impresora, el televisor, sus comics, sus bolsos, sus camisas, zapatos, gorros, guantes, el rascador de Canela, sus cortinas, la esponja de baño, bla bla bla. Izuku está loco. Pero ya qué.

El miércoles inició, la noche pasó con rapidez e Izuku se fue temprano en la mañana tras el desayuno en conjunto, quedamos de vernos en el departamento para cenar. Fingiríamos no vernos en el trabajo. Nos odiamos. O algo así. Me despedí con un beso en su frente y me fui a la escuela tarareando un par de canciones. No hay rastro del acosador.

Tras las clases, fui directo a la casa de Izuku, cargué mi auto con todas cosas que mi pecoso me encargó. Tardé un par de horas en bajar las cosas desde el piso de Izuku al auto. Agotado me senté en la escalera a descansar y contra todo pronóstico, en mi bolsillo derecho, percibí la caja de cigarros en mi chaqueta. Había olvidado que los tenia.

Busqué un encendedor en casa de Izuku, solo encontré cerillos y con eso bastó para cerrar con seguro y volver a sentarme en la escalera en el primer piso. Mis pulmones se expandían llenos de aire, deseosos de recordar la sensación amarga en mi boca.

Miré el cigarro parecía ser de naturaleza artesanal. Lo olfateé. No detecto nada más que el olor a tabaco, parece tabaco puro, dudo que tenga hierba ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría regalando hierba? Es demasiado costosa para regalar una caja completa.

Ridículo.

Posé el cigarro en mis labios, encendí los cerillos. Medité: ¿Realmente quieres dejar todo tu esfuerzo por un cigarro? ¿Lo vale? Haz llegado tan lejos, podías decir orgulloso que habías dejado de fumar y ahora caerás en lo mismo. ¿Qué ganas con fumar? Es estúpido.

—Estorbas.

Elevé la mirada, parpadeo un par de veces y al fin diviso al hombre que me mira con repleto odio y repulsión. Es alto y delgado, trae un abrigo negro con botones del mismo color, una bolsa de supermercado en su brazo derecho. Tiene el cabello descuidado y sus ojos se pierden en él.

—Quítate o te pateo.

Creo que es el vecino de Izuku.

—L-Lo lamento. — dije haciéndome a un lado. El tipo chasquea la lengua y sube con pesadez hacia el siguiente piso—. Ten un buen día.

—Muérete.

 _Qué carácter..._

Noté la hora en mi celular, es tarde, si no me apresuro Izuku llegara antes que yo y se preocupara. Vuelvo a guardar el cigarro en caja, me dirijo a mi auto. Tras llegar, subí las cosas de Izuku con ayuda del conserje. Mi dulce y lindo pecoso estará muy feliz cuando vea que he subido todo y yo estaré muy feliz de verle feliz. Acomodé las cosas de Izuku sin problemas, pero al terminar noté que faltaban un zapato, había un zapato sin su pareja.

En el elevador, introduje mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, acariciando la caja de cigarros. Podría fumar uno ahora que estoy abajo. Fui directo al estacionamiento, abrí el portaequipaje y me senté en él, pensando qué hacer. Fumar o no fumar, he ahí el dilema. Sería solo uno, nada más, luego tiraría la cajetilla.

 _No te lo crees ni tú._

Sí, no me engañaré, no soy tan fuerte, mi voluntad es un asco en realidad.

Tomo un cigarro entre mis dedos vuelvo a olfatear a través del papelillo. Mi garganta siente una enorme necesidad de percibir aquel amargo sabor recorrer mi garganta. Quiero fumar, carajo, solo sería uno. Nadie tiene porqué enterarse, sería entre mi auto y yo. Y el zapato, claro.

Sí. Lo haré. El encendedor está en la guantera. Solo debo buscarlo.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

Sera uno. Lo juro.

 _Si, como no._

Suspiro y vuelvo a ver el cigarro en mis manos. Encenderlo. Fumarlo. Puedo hacerlo con rapidez. Luego me quito el aliento con enjuague bucal. Al demonio. Lo estoy pensando demasiado.

Enciendo el cigarro con el bendito encendedor. Mis pulmones se llenan lentamente, mi cuerpo desata un espasmo delicioso y satisfactorio. Estoy en el paraíso. Se siente muy, pero, muy bien. Volví a fumar una, dos y tres veces. Terminé el cigarro en tiempo récord.

Fumé otro de camino a la entrada del edificio con zapato en mano, claro. Al llegar al umbral me detuve aun lado de la puerta fumando lo que quedaba hasta que llegué a la colilla. Sonreí satisfecho, tenía tantos deseos de fumar. Di unos pasos dentro del edificio, le sonreí al recepcionista mostrando el zapato faltante.

El suelo se remeció, perdí el equilibrio, mis piernas me fallaron por un instante, busqué apoyo en el mesón donde el recepcionista me miró angustiado. Parpadeé intentado enfocar mi vista, siento que las imágenes ante mi retumban con una sombra. Mi respiración se agita. Intento colocarme de pie, y tranquilizo al recepcionista explicándole que solo ha sido un mal movimiento.

Pero al adentrarme en el elevador, la situación empeora. Todo me da vueltas y no puedo mantenerme en pie. Un horrible ataque de pánico me domina al percatarme que estoy en un elevador y este puede caer conmigo en el interior. Moriré. Moriré dentro de una caja de metal. Tengo que salir. Comencé a gritar desesperado, y al fin, este se detuvo en mi piso dejándome caer al estar golpeando constantemente las puertas de metal. Arrastras, desesperado me dirigí a mi departamento, pero por suerte, una de las puertas de mi piso se abrió. Una joven me ayudó amablemente a ponerme de pie, tarareaba a medida que me decía que todo estaría bien. Que todo terminaría pronto. Me llevó a mi hogar, abriendo sin problemas la puerta.

No podía hablar. Mi cuerpo está débil.

La chica me guía hasta mi habitación. No entiendo cómo sabe que esta es mi habitación. Me quita la chaqueta, los zapatos y mi chaleco, me deja solo con la camisa y los pantalones. Me siento un trapo, no puedo moverme y entender qué está pasando. Estoy en mi cama, con esta chica sobre mí.

Casi no puedo respirar, ni siquiera sé si estoy respirando. Mis dedos hormiguean mientras siento como la chica comienza a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa. Mis ojos se pasean en la habitación. Todo está en su lugar. Luego voy a negro. Vuelvo a mi habitación. Vuelvo al negro. Es como si me durmiera de un segundo a otro. Mis ojos al fin se posan en la chica que yace sobre mí.

Es rubia. No trae nada cubriendo su pecho, esta desnuda desde su perforado ombligo hacia arriba mientras sonríe relamiéndose los labios viéndome. Sus dorados ojos desbordan excitación y locura que combinan perfectamente con su encendido rostro. Gime, y habla, pero no proceso nada de lo que dice.

Excepto...

—Démosle un lindo espectáculo a tu novio, cariño.

No. No de nuevo. Izuku está por llegar. No puede verme así, no otra vez.

La impotencia ahoga mi pecho mientras un enorme deseo de llorar me invade, no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no me responde, no puedo quitármela de encima. Mis manos van a sus piernas e intento quitarla pero ella ejerce presión, aumentado su agarre.

—Deberías estas durmiendo. Eres duro de roer ¿No? — susurra en mi rostro.

Estoy agitado, mi mente se apaga y enciende. Me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Sus labios recorren mi cuello mientras acaricia mi pecho, poso mis manos en su cintura intentando empujarla. No tengo fuerza. No puedo.

—Por... favor— susurro agitado—. No.

—Tranquilo amor, lo vas a gozar como nunca.

Mi mente va y viene. Mis ojos se cierran. Mi llanto esta ahogado en mi garganta. No puedo creerlo. Mis ojos se van al negro, y al abrirlos, veo una silueta en la puerta. Veo que algo cae de su mano mientras nos ve.

—¿Si? Estas interrumpiendo— dice la chica mirando por sobre su hombro—. Mi amorcito y yo estamos ocupados ¿Qué no vez?

La silueta se va a ir. Se está alejando. Me va a dejar. Y esta mujer me va violar. Por favor. Por favor. Pero mi garganta no funciona, mi voz no sale. Siento las lágrimas brotar de impotencia y desesperación.

— _¡Te acostaste con ella!—_

No de nuevo.

— _¡Hitoshi! ¡Te vi!—_

No, te juro que no quería.

— _¡TE VI! —_

Es mentira. Por favor. Ayúdame. Yo no quiero. Ayúdame. **Ayúdame**.

—Ayu... da. _—_ dejé escapar desbordando las lágrimas mientras extiendo mi mano hacia la puerta.

No veo la silueta. Se ha ido.

Todo se va a negro.

Al abrir los ojos la chica no está sobre mí. Aun no puedo moverme bien, mi boca no logra modular ningún palabra ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? Escucho un grito y una risa aguda.

Mis ojos se enfocan en dos figuras, una está en el suelo con la otra sobre ella. Lo está ahorcando. Escucho una risa, una risa hueca y horrible que parece de una desquiciada. Intento comprender qué ocurre, mis ojos no enfocan bien. Diviso a Izuku peleando por quitarse a la joven desnuda sobre su cuerpo. La chica ríe. Izuku ya no se mueve.

Me coloco de pie lentamente. Me tambaleo. Tomo mi laptop. Los ojos dorados se enfocan en mí. Estampo con toda mis fuerzas la computadora sobro su asquerosa cara quitando se encima a la rubia de Izuku. Los trozos de mi laptop vuelan y la rubia cae al suelo con la nariz reventada e inconsciente. Miro a Izuku sus ojos se enfocan en mí.

—Hitoshi...

Mis piernas me abandonan. A medida que caigo veo como Izuku se coloca de pie extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas.

 _Te juro que no quería._ Era lo único que podía pensar mientras mi cuerpo era dominado por unos violentos espasmos. Izuku grita mi nombre una y otra vez. Quiero decirle que "No quería" pero mi propia lengua me está asfixiando.

 _Lo juro._

Desperté con una potente luz sobre mí, cerré los ojos con fuerza con fastidio. Me siento confundido, todo es blanco y huele a desinfectante. Claramente no es mi casa.

—Mierda ¿Me morí? _—_ pregunté mirando el techo preocupado.

—Hitoshi— escucho a mi lado. Volteo mi rostro para ver a Izuku con los repletos de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Qué alivio! Despertaste, que susto.

—Izuku— susurré al verle con el rostro congestionado. El cabello es un desastre, como siempre, pero su ropa es una calamidad, la maga izquierda de su camisa esta desgarrada y trae una venda en el. Parece cansado—. ¿Qué paso?

—Tranquilo, todo está bien. Tú ya estás bien.

Intento entender. Pero me dedico a meditar la situación. Estoy en el hospital, de eso no hay duda. Respiro hondo, el olor a enfermo es repugnante. Pero ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— _Démosle un lindo espectáculo a tu novio, cariño._

De un brinco me senté en la cama. Busco de lado a lado a la mujer. La recuerdo perfectamente, rubia, baja de ojos dorados y una cara de psicótica aterradora. Recuerdo la silueta de Izuku en el umbral. El dolor en mi pecho vuelve junto con la enorme desesperación y temor que lo de antes se haya vuelto a repetir.

—¡I-Izuku! — chillé mirándole directamente—. ¡La mujer! ¡Y-Yo no quería! ¡Lo juro! N-No sé qué paso, ella apareció de la nada y yo no podía moverme ¡Izuku te juro que yo no quería! Esa mujer. — Izuku intenta calmarme pero estoy aterrado que malentienda la situación. Repito lo mismo una y otra vez mientras Izuku me toma de los hombros insistiendo que vuelva recostarme.

—El nombre de la chica— mis ojos se separan de Izuku y se enfocan en el hombre pelirrojo que yace en la puerta—, es Toga Himiko.

Mi cuerpo se relaja al ver a un policía junto a Aizawa adentrándose lentamente, posando una de sus perezosas manos en mi cabeza. Tap. Tap. Se escuchó cuando acarició mi cabeza como si fuese un gato, una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios, una sonrisa de repleto alivio que detecto a simple vista.

—Shinsou-san, me presento, soy Tamakawa Sansa. Su compañero de habitación llamó a la policía tras el ataque— el hombre hablaba y yo lo único que pensaba era que tenía unas facciones felinas—, debo agradecerle, usted y su compañero atraparon a una de las personas más buscadas de la ciudad. Es sospechosa de una gran cantidad de homicidios, violaciones y secuestros. Se cree que no trabaja sola, pero de sus compañeros no sabemos nada.

—Nunca había escuchado de ella— dije cansado apoyándome en la camilla reclinada. Miré a Izuku buscando apoyo.

—Yo tampoco— habló desviando la mirada.

Detecto una mentira.

—¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté recordando perfectamente que no podía hablar—. Ni siquiera podía moverme.

—Detectamos Rohypnol en su sistema— me habló con tranquilidad buscando algo e su bolsillo, evidenciando una bolsa—. ¿Reconoce esto?

—¡Mis cigarros! — chillé sentándome en la cama. Miré de reojo a Izuku que me miraba acusador—. E-Es decir, no, que asco yo no fumo.

—Ya basta Hitoshi— me regaña mi tío. Me encojo en mi lugar y suspiro rendido.

—Bien, sí, son míos— acepté sintiendo los ojos de Izuku sobre mí.

—¿Cómo los consiguió?

—Me los regalaron el otro día, un hombre que fumaba me ofreció cigarros y le dije que no, que lo estaba dejando— relaté recordando con dificultad—, pero me la regaló en burla, de hecho faltaba uno cuando me lo dio. Era suya.

—Estaban saturados en Rohypnol en polvo. — dijo volviendo a guardarlos en su bolsillo—, significa que la persona que se los dio debe estar relacionado con Toga, además de que...

—Estaban esperando a que fumara. — concluí pálido. Me estaban vigilando.

—¿Me darían un minuto con Shinsou-san? — preguntó amablemente el policía. Izuku asintió y se retiró junto a mi tío dejándome a solas con el policía—. Necesito que me diga todo desde que ese hombre y usted se encontraron.

Asentí, comencé a relatar. Expliqué en detalle lo que recuerdo, que fui a la comisaria a denunciar a un acosador de Izuku, que posterior a eso conocí a un hombre rubio, de ojos oscuros y hundidos, con gorra y una enorme cicatriz en su frente. Luego de eso, estuve con mis cigarros sin fumarlos por lo menos un día, tras llegar de la escuela fumé dos cigarros y luego de eso empecé a sentirme débil. Me topé con una mujer que salió de uno de los departamentos del pasillo y me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación.

Luego de eso, no recuerdo muy bien. Solo fragmentos.

Las preguntas del policía se tornaron difíciles, mi memoria no quería apoyar en el interrogatorio: ¿Dejó la puerta abierta o cerrada? ¿Cómo vestía? ¿Vio alguien más? ¿La había visto antes? ¿Había escuchado de ella antes? ¿La conoció previamente al ataque?; el "No lo sé" se repitió tantas veces que el policía parecía agotado. No era de ayuda, lo que frustraba.

—¿Y qué hay del acosador de Izuku? —pregunté repentinamente mientras el policía anotaba—. Tal vez está relacionado.

—Lo lamento, el joven Midoriya nos ha informado de su situación, pero no hay pruebas de que él exista.

Me quede en blanco: _¿Perdón?_

—¿Cómo que no existe? —pregunté alterado—. El bastado ha estado jodiendo la vida de Izuku desde hace meses.

—Señor, este acosador no ha dejado pruebas. Dijo que había dejado mensajes de texto, pero su pareja ya no tiene celular, no hay ningún correo tampoco que abale su historia. Lo lamento pero no hay nada.

—Esa mujer debió estar relacionada con él ¿No entienden? — pero el hombre suspiró.

—Lo investigaremos, intentaremos encontrar a las personas que le hicieron esto y a quien está molestando a su amigo, pero hasta ahora, no hay evidencia. Lo lamento.

Me quedo en mi lugar desilusionado. Aunque hubiese ido a la policía no podíamos hacer nada. Esto es horrible, no puedo ayudar a Izuku de ningún modo.

El policía se marchó, dijo que probablemente me llame para que vaya a la comisaria a firmar mi declaración. Pero mientras tanto, debo descansar. Izuku llamó a mi tío tras llamar a la policía y una ambulancia, Shota llegó de inmediato al hospital pese a ser de madrugada, y ahora que ya estoy despierto, fuera de peligro, le comunicó mi situación a mis padres.

 _Rompí mi laptop._

—Hitoshi — miré hacia la puerta viendo como Shota se adentra lentamente con una expresión tranquila en el rostro—. Hablé con el doctor, dijo que te puedes ir en unas horas.

—Qué alivio— aseguré—, este lugar huele horrible ¿Dónde está Izuku? ¿Fue por un café o algo?

Aizawa medita un poco mi pregunta y luego me siento en la cama preocupado al verle tardar tanto con la respuesta.

—Se fue.

—¿Cómo que se fue? — pregunté confundido.

—Izuku me dijo que no vuelvas a llamar y que tampoco lo busques— habló rascando su nuca.

—¡¿HA?! —grité a todo pulmón colocándome de pie en la cama— ¡¿Y por qué?

—Algo de que era su culpa. No estoy seguro, pero no quiso quedarse.

Mis padres legaron alrededor de las 4 de la mañana. Mi madre lloraba desconsolada mientras me abrazaba y besaba, mi padre agradeció al doctor que limpió mi cuerpo de la sobredosis de Rohypnol. No me recetaron nada, solo descanso y me recomendaron no volver al trabajo en unos días. Mis padres me llevaron a su casa pese a que peleé hasta el final para ir a mi hogar, pero entre mi padre y mi tío me arrastraron al auto pese a que grité y pataleé como un niño pequeño. Dormí en mi vieja habitación. Aún se conservan algunos posters y cuadros míos. Mis juguetes siguen en sus estantes y mi viejo televisor aun yace en el rincón cubierto de polvo.

Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

 _No vengo a visitarlos lo suficiente. Debería venir más seguido._

—Gracias, mamá. — susurré al ver que trae un par de mantas mientras me acomodo en la cama. Mi madre sonríe entusiasmada, acomoda las mantas sobre mí y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver que tararea mientras sacude las mantas quitando las arrugas. Se acerca a mí y me besa la frente—. ¿Sabes que ya no tengo 10? ¿Verdad?

—Siempre serás mi bebe. No importa cuanta barba tengas. — me jaló de ella—. Aféitate, te vez horrible.

Reí mientras me acomodaba viendo como la su cabello violeta se tornado plateado. Su suave y fina piel ha ganado arrugas en la comisura de sus labios, ojos y frente, pero no importa cuántos años pasen, su mirada sigue siendo la misma: Brillante, alegre y segura.

—Te amo. — le digo desde la oscuridad de mi vieja habitación.

—Yo también te amo, mi dulce Hitoshi.

Desperté. El jueves fue de lo peor. Mis padres no me dejaban hacer nada ya que había estado en peligro de morir por sobredosis. No preparé mi desayuno, ni mi almuerzo, no dejaban de vigilarme, ni menos salir al patio a sentir el sol, mi madre en toda ocasión cargaba un suéter sobre sus brazos y me lo ofrecía. Fue una tortura. Pero al mismo tiempo divertido, soy hijo único, es normal que estén tan preocupados después de lo ocurrido.

Pero aún no sé nada de Izuku.

El viernes llegó. Hoy Izuku tiene clases, así que decidí tomar ropa de mi padre que me quedara y escapé por la ventana para ir en busca de Izuku. Me llevé el auto de mi madre y fui directo a la escuela.

Me esta alejando, se culpa, pero no necesariamente tiene que ver con él. Quizás solo fue conciencia. Quizás... No tengo más ideas. Ese hijo de perra contrató a Toga para matarme, más bien, quería que Izuku reviviese lo ocurrido con Setsuna. Maldito desgraciado, quería hacerme quedar como un bastardo. Pero no lo logró, ni tampoco me mató. Así que su plan no ha funcionado.

Voy directo al salón de maestros. En la puerta, para mi mala suerte, me topo con Todo-violador Shoto, me pregunta por Izuku y dejo amablemente en claro que no le he visto, además de rechazar su estúpida disculpa. Aun no lo olvido.

Mis ojos se toparon con Aizawa de inmediato, mi tío esperó varios minutos a que Todoroki saliera, y finalmente me miró con reproche.

—No deberías haber venido— me dijo con molestia.

—Si me quedo en casa, enloqueceré. — confesé—. Las imágenes se repiten en mi cabeza. Déjame estar aquí.

Me observa con molestia, tras unos minutos, suspira encogiéndose de hombros dejando en evidencia que todo lo que me pase será responsabilidad mía.

— _Vuelve a tocarlos, y las veras conmigo... Sobrino—_

—Aizawa— llamé antes de salir del salón, una vez más en busca de Izuku—, lamento lo que ocurrió el lunes. Me sobrepasé.

—Está bien— dice leyendo las hojas frente a él—, pero mi amenaza sigue vigente. No importa que seas mi familia, no toques a mis estudiantes.

Asentí.

—Y también, gracias por estar conmigo en el hospital— hablé bajo.

—Gracias por no morir— me dice con una leve sonrisa—, sobrino.

Asiento esta vez más energético y salgo en busca de Izuku. Me paseo por el primer piso, tal vez ya ha ido camino al salón de la 3-A, puedo quizás encontrarlo en la escalera. Troté en dirección a la escalera principal, pero reduzco la velocidad al ver como Izuku viene caminado en mi dirección, tiene el cabello mojado, como si hubiese tomado una ducha recientemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta alarmado—. Deberías estar descansando.

—Me has estado evitando— evidencié con molestia—. ¿Por qué?

—Sabes porqué— dijo continuado su camino, pasando a mi lado—. Ve a casa, Hitoshi.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — grité con enorme molestia mientras Izuku se voltea mirándome con tranquilidad—. ¿Piensas alejar a todos los que te aman? ¿Quedarte en casa, no tener contacto con nadie por qué ese hijo de perra puede intentar algo?

Izuku me mira unos segundos y luego asiente.

—Más o menos. — responde con una calma abrumadora—. Ya lo acepté Hitoshi. — busca en sus bolsillo y me muestra un celular que resplandece por lo nuevo—. Lo compré ayer, volverá a enviarme mensajes, y cuando eso pase tendré evidencias. No borraré los correos esta vez.

—¿Lo vas provocar? — pregunté alarmado.

—Si, tal vez de esa forma consiga las pruebas suficientes para que lo busquen— su tono tan tranquilo me agobia. Es como si hubiese aceptado su destino, como si ya no tuviese miedo de lo que fuese a ocurrir—. Hitoshi, no quiero ver a nadie más lastimado por mí. Así que, por favor, aléjate de mí.

Intento acercarme a él pero continúa caminado. La sensación de que Izuku me haya pedido que no me acerque de aquel modo tan tranquilo, me hace sentir horrible. Quiero estar con él y apoyarle, pero si él no me lo permite ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Me quedé esperando a que la clase de Izuku terminara. Esperé fuera del salón, y al sonar la campana, me oculté esperando que todos se marcharan. Tardó un poco, ya que Ashido volvió al salón.

—¿Entonces sí ira? — preguntó entusiasmada mientras me mantengo detrás de la puerta.

—C-Creo, no lo sé. Intentaré ¿Bien? — el tono incómodo y nervioso de Izuku es evidente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y volví a ocultarme del lado puesto a las escaleras, Ashido se marchó corriendo, ni siquiera notó mi presencia. De algún modo, fue un alivio.

—Izuku— llamé adentrándome al salón me mira de reojo y termina de guardar sus cosas para ir al salón de maestros—, necesitamos hablar. No puedo dejarte solo, Izuku, no ahora.

—Estaré bien— dice pasando a mi lado—. Hitoshi, te dije que no me sigas.

—Lo que me pides es imposible.

Izuku se detiene y toma su celular, busca en su pantalla unos minutos e intento ver que hace pero no lo logro. Me mira de reojo y luego sonríe al colocarse su celular en su oído.

—Mihoko-san, hola lamento molestarla— dijo con tranquilidad y mucha familiaridad. Brinqué ante la sorpresa ¿Cómo es que ya tiene el número de mi mamá en su celular? —. Me encontré con Hitoshi en la escuela, me preocupa su salud después de lo ocurrido. Ya veo, muy bien. En su nombre, muchas gracias. — cortó— ¿Le robaste el auto a tu mamá?

—Bastardo traidor. — gruñí molesto.

—Tengo que irme, saluda de mi parte a Mihoko-san— me dijo yendo al primer piso.

Estoy muy enojado. Izuku se ha vuelto una pequeña rata tramposa. Ha pero esto no quedara impune, me vengaré.

Perdí a Izuku, al ir al salón de maestros no encontré sus cosas. Imaginé que debió haber tomado un taxi para ir a su casa. Necesito encontrarle, no puedo dejar que ande por ahí solo. Si el acosador fue capaz de contratar a alguien como Toga para quitarme del lado de Izuku, puede encontrar a cualquiera para secuestrarle o lastimarle.

Corrí dejando mi abrigo en el salón de maestros. Fui directo hacia la entrada de la escuela y vi a Izuku entrar a un auto. Un Uber, quizás. Necesito seguirle, fui al auto de mi madre y le seguí. Estuve unos diez minutos siguiéndole de cerca, hasta que unos autos se me adelantaron y le perdí de vista cuando quedé atrapado en el tráfico. Maldije saliendo del auto, al parecer un accidente tenia bloqueado el paso, había una gran cantidad de autos estacionados en espera que la calle se despejara. Venía siguiendo a Izuku, de seguro él también quedó atrapado aquí. Salí de mi auto buscando alguna cabellera verdosa sobresaliera. Mis ojos buscaron impacientes, habían muchos mirones conversando sobre el accidente, y entre todo el tráfico, tras buscar de ventana a ventana veo una cabellera verdosa avanzar.

—¡Izuku! — grité llamándole, pero no escucha o me ignora—. ¡Izuku! — volví a llamar comenzando a correr. Le alcanzo tras pasar varios autos y chocar con una gran cantidad de personas, Izuku se había acercado al accidente de seguro a mirar. Le atrapo del brazo triunfante—. ¡Aun no terminamos de hablar! — dije evidenciando lo obvio.

Veo que Izuku está más pálido de lo normal, observo como la gente murmura mirando algo y mis ojos se voltean hacia la escena. Es un chico, lo atropellaron, pobre. Entonces mi corazón se detiene a ver la cabellera bicolor y el rubio que parece desesperado.

El chico... Es Kirishima.

—¿Q-Qué paso?

Mi mente está bloqueada, veo sangre. Kirishima ¿Esta muerto? No, no puede estar muerto, es un niño, no puede morir. Bakugo grita algo que no escucho. Mis recuerdos se agitan apareciendo unos ojos dorados sobre mí, una sonrisa burlona y una risa tétrica que me invade. Mi respiración se agita.

Ese hijo de perra. Tiene que ser ese maldito. Le está quitando a Izuku todo lo que ama.

— ¡EL JODIDO AUTO! ¡TRÁIGANLO!

 _No lo voy a permitir._

Fui directo a mi auto, me subí a la cera ganándome más de un insulto de por medio. Salí directamente a la calle, di una vuelta completa y salí en dirección contraria a la avenida. Los muchachos subieron al inconsciente pelirrojo, alarmado noté que el chico apenas entraba en el asiento trasero.

Conduje lo más rápido posible. Pasé cada alto que me encontré, luces rojas, ganándome más de un insulto de otros conductores. Bakugo e Izuku me piden a gritos que vaya más rápido, mientras que Todoroki pide en un tono suave que guarden silencio, o les patea el culo.

Llegamos al hospital. Creo que rayé el auto. Grité por la ventana que necesitábamos ayuda y más de un paramédico ayudó a sacar al enorme chico del asiento trasero. Perdí de vista a Izuku y a los jóvenes a causa que tuve que mover el auto ya que bloqueaba a las ambulancias. Me estacioné lo más cerca que pude, tal como pensaba, rayé la puerta derecha, mi madre me va arrancar la cabeza.

Caminé hacia la entrada, y me detuve al escuchar unos paramédicos hablar del estado de Kirishima, mencionaron algo de un posible aneurisma además de algo que llamó mi atención: _"Lo peor, es que la ambulancia que iba en su búsqueda también sufrió un accidente, el conductor dice que un auto lo chocó apropósito y el dueño del auto escapó."_

Me adentré en el hospital y solo encontré como Bakugo y Midoriya esperaban el elevador.

—Shinsou-sensei— reacciono a mi apellido y veo los ojos de diferente color mírame, se acerca a mi con un tono calmo que me parece sorprendente a causa de la situación—. Han llevado a Kirishima al segundo piso, mi padre se encargara.

—Eso es un alivio. — confesé.

—¡Hitoshi! —chilló Izuku acercándose a mí—. Eijiro-chan tiene una aneurisma.

—Escuché decir a los paramédicos de afuera, que la ambulancia sufrió un accidente, por eso no llegó— informé al grupo.

—¿Qué carajos pasa? —pregunta Bakugo con molestia— ¿Acaso le dan la licencia a cualquier bastardo que la pida?

El ascensor llegó. Izuku y los demás de adentraron, mi teléfono vibró a medida que les sigo. Me detuve justo frente a las puertas, mirando la pantalla. Las puertas se iban a cerrar, pero la mano de Bakugo lo impide.

—¿Qué haces ojeroso? Ya entra.

—V-Vayan ustedes, yo contactare a la escuela para que llamen a los padres de Kirishima— dije como excusa. Izuku me miró con preocupación, intenté sonreír, pero creo que eso me delató pues su semblante de preocupación se transformó a uno afligido. —. Cuídense— dije al momento que las puertas se estaban cerrando,

—¡Hitos...

Respiré aliviado. Me dirigí a la sala de espera agitado. Volví a mirar la pantalla para poder llamar a Aizawa e informarle, pero me detengo al recibir otro mensaje. Trago en una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

 _Es su culpa, Shinsou-kun._

 **Número desconocido. 15:12**

Solo puedo apreciar la foto que yace junto al mensaje, una foto donde me delata a mí en la comisaria.

Otro mensaje.

 _Si vuelve a meterse, los mataré uno a uno._

 **Número desconocido. 15:12**

Una segunda foto. La imagen es clara, es la fotografía de principio de año de la 3-A: Están todos, entre ellos esta Kirishima, tachado con una cruz roja.

 _Decida bien._

 **Número desconocido. 15:12**

—Hijo de perra— gruñí impotente.

.

 **ATENCIÓN! HE DECIDIDO QUE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERA LOS DÍAS** _ **VIERNES!**_

 **¡Lamento tanto la demora! Me fue difícil escribir el capítulo por muchas causas. Eliminé una gran cantidad escenas, además de que en un principio el capítulo iba ser de Midoriya pero luego pensé: Oye, pero Shinsou también debe contar su parte; y Chan Chan nació esta cap.**

 **¡Toga ha sido capturada! ¡Shinsou ya sabe que el acosador es el causante! ¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Alejarse o no? ¡Esa es la cuestión! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **Eien Dark**

" **Estoy impactada, no tanto como kiribb por ese auto pero sí" Me maté de la risa con ese comentario 10/10. La situación de Todoroki está algo relacionada con el manga a causa que ahora están intentando mejorar su relación familiar, así que el fic también va por ahí. ¡Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo para comentar! ¡Saludos!**

 **Arekusa**

 **¡Todo se ha explicado! Izuku ha decidido continuar solo contra su acosador, lamentablemente Shinsou no quiere dejarle. Muchas gracias por notar mi esfuerzo de la investigación, fue todo un tema! Espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado, gracias por darte el trabajo de comentar ¡Saludos!**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Él, Yo, Ellos**

Nos dedicábamos a mirar el suelo, ambos. Puedo ver las zapatillas rojas de Kirishima brillar, están nuevas, creo que son las que le dieron en su cumpleaños. Su pantalón está repleto de tierra, y se ha rasgado de la rodilla. Tal vez lo regañen.

—¿Y? — preguntó el director mientras los dos guardábamos silencio—. Hablen ¿De quién fue la maravillosa idea?

Ninguno habla. Nos quedamos en silencio, miro de reojo a Kirishima, creo que es la primera vez que ha sido llamado a la oficina del director. Esta nervioso, es evidente. Suspiro, no es la gran cosa.

—¿No piensan hablar? Los suspenderé a los dos si no hablan— gruñó.

Kirishima musita algo que no es entendible, esta desbastado. Fat no es estricto, pero tampoco estará feliz si es suspendido. Aunque Kirishima es visto como "malo" a causa de que es mi compañero, la realidad es que: Es tan bueno que llega a ser causal de diabetes instante. Lamentablemente, los profesores no ven eso producto de mi presencia. Soy como un virus, solo porque Kirishima ha estado en contacto conmigo lo tienen visto como un paciente infectado.

—Bien, llamaré a sus padres...

—Yo fui. — hablé al fin encogiéndome de hombros—. Yo hice... eso— dije algo perdido y desinformado.

—Lo sabía— dijo el hombre agotado—, llamaré a tu madre Bakugo.

—Como sea.

—Kirishima, puedes irte.

Siento su mirada caramelo sobre mí y tras una segunda orden de parte del director, Kirishima se retira a paso lento del lugar.

—Debo decir, que era cosa de tiempo— decía mientras marcaba a un número de teléfono—, sabía que en cualquier momento robarías niño, era cosa de esperar.

—Aja, sí— respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. Llame a mi viejo, mi madre está en Europa.

—Bien.

Marcó como se lo indiqué y luego sonreí de lado.

—A no, espere, él está en una reunión hasta las 10 de la noche. Ups.

—Esto no quedara así — gruñó el hombre—, vete. Pero me comunicaré con tus padres.

—Buena suerte con eso.

Salí de la oficina cansado. La secretaria me miró desaprobadora pero la ignoré llegando hasta el pasillo principal. Bostecé con pesadez, ya que estoy suspendido creo que puedo irme a casa antes y así podré dormir durante la mañana. Podría pedir una pizza y un refresco.

—H-Hermano.

Detengo mi andar para voltear. Kirishima está frente a mí con el rostro desfigurado por la culpa, baja la mirada, abre la boca para pronunciar algo pero se ahoga descendiendo una vez más los ojos.

—Ven— dije volviendo a caminar—. Vamos por una pizza de camino a mi casa.

—P-Pero...

—Y si esa cosa se orina en la alfombra, la limpiaras con la lengua ¿Entendiste? —amenacé retomando mi andar.

Escucho sus acelerados pasos rodeo los ojos al sentir su cegadora sonrisa a mi lado, mientras el perro se retuerce entre sus brazos.

—Por cierto ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunté.

—T-Tomé el almuerzo de uno de los maestros para Chocolate.

Me lancé a reír. Kirishima es un idiota, nunca ha logrado destacar de buena forma, solo es reconocido por su tono de voz algo grueso, pero es la única razón. Eso le hace ser una persona algo triste lo que es muy molesto, pero últimamente intenta ser más positivo, no estoy seguro que fue lo que cambió pero de algo estoy seguro: No importa si es un idiota triste o uno alegre, siempre será buena persona.

—¿Por qué traes un perro a la escuela? — pregunté tras salir a la calle.

—lo encontré de camino no podía dejarlo ahí, esta chiquito y su mamá no estaba.

Como imaginé. Es tan bueno que simplemente no comprendo porqué es mi amigo. No me hace sentido, Kirishima debería estar con personas como él, personas que son estúpidamente buenas que llegan a ser desesperantes y dan unas enormes ganas de abofetearlos.

—Te vamos a encontrar un hogar ¡Lo prometo Chocolate! — decía mientras avanzábamos por la calle—. ¡Eres hermoso!

—Él no te entiende— gruñí irritado.

—Ignora al ogro, en el fondo él también cree que eres adorable. — rodee los ojos—. Oye Bro, estaba pesando que un par de años tendremos que buscar una secundaria ¿Tienes una en mente?

—La U.A. — dije sin vacilar.

—¡¿L-La U.A.?! — preguntó alterado—. Viejo ¿No crees que aspiras a demasiado?

—¡Ja! Ellos tendrían suerte en tenerme— dije con una sonrisa petulante.

—La U.A... Es difícil entrar allí— susurra pensado— ¿Cómo le haré para entrar yo?

Me detengo ante sus palabras. Le miro sin entender mientras él me observa confundido, con aquella sonrisa de siempre en sus labios.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú obviamente entraras, tienes las mejores notas —dice mientras deja al cachorro en el suelo y se agacha a su altura vigilando que no se vaya a la calle—. Pero en mi caso mis notas son promedio, creo que podría optar por una beca deportiva quizás.

—¿Qué crees que haces? — pregunté enojado. Él me mira sin entender—. ¿Por qué me sigues?

No tiene sentido, simplemente no tiene sentido. Kirishima y yo somos demasiado diferentes, debería estar con personas como él, no como yo. Mi presencia le opaca y no logra destacar como debería ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta? ¿Qué tan idiota es?

— Porque eres mi mejor amigo— declaró con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en los labios—. Y te seguiré sin importar qué, Katsubro, porque sin importar cuanto lo niegues eres la persona más increíble y buena que he conocido en mi vida.

 **Capítulo 45: Culpa**

Creo sucedió en un instante. Intento recordarlo, pero solo siento el desagradable olor a neumático, la tierra y la sangre. Cuando renuncié a Toga y todo aquel mundo repleto de adrenalina y dinero, pensé que todo esto acabaría, ya no tendría que ver gente herida, tampoco es como si me importase herirlas, romperle un par de huesos aun bastardo era de lo más satisfactorio. El deseo de ganar. Ser el mejor. Comprendí en aquella época que no tenía nada que perder. Pero tras renunciar el primer año, la vida se había vuelto monótona y poco interesante, debo decir, que no me molestaba. Llegar a casa y ver a mis padres en la mesa, ir a clases y escuchar las tonterías de mi estúpido séquito, salir y beber a escondidas con el idiota de Kirishima, escuchar música con Jirou, Jugar videojuegos con Kaminari y Sero, aguantar las estupideces de Ashido. Cada una de esas cosas se volvió importante para mí, sin darme cuenta ya era parte de mi día a día.

Pero Deku apareció, y no solo se metió en mis asuntos que para nada le concernían, no, apareció entre toda esa gente, justo en el momento que estaba en el medio de un combate viendo el peor lado de mí. Le vi sangrar y a punto de perder incluso la vida a causa de mis estupideces, entendí que pese a que nunca lo notara, sí tenía qué perder. La gente que me importaba podía ser afectada por mis decisiones.

Acepté tener un problema y creí que todo volvería a ser normal tras eso. Creí que podía darles algo a mis padres para estar orgullosos, creí que podría verme al espejo y no sentirme una basura repugnante, creí que podía ser digno de la estúpida amistad que esos idiotas me han dado por años pese a todo... Creí en algún momento podría ver a Deku a los ojos y no avergonzarme de casi matarlo.

Pero me equivoqué.

Verle allí, sin moverse. Me hizo recordar que sin importar lo que haga, la gente a mi alrededor siempre será afectada por mis acciones. Siempre seré yo el causante de la tristeza y frustración de mis amigos y familiares. De la gente que amo.

 _Tenía que ser yo..._

—¿Kacchan?

Separé la mirada del suelo. Deku me mira desde su altura mientras continuo moviendo mi pie involuntariamente ante la ansiedad.

—¿Estas bien? — se hinca a mi altura tragando con cierta dificultad y esbozando una leve sonrisa compresiva—. Llevas mirando el suelo por un tiempo...

—¿Cuánto lleva ya? —pregunté sin un tono especifico.

Deku se atraganta con sus palabras y luego niega. Es la tercera vez que pregunto, solo han pasado 4 eternos minutos desde la última vez que hablé, Kirishima entró a pabellón hace 20 minutos y ya siento que ha sido una vida completa.

Pero quizás ha pasado más.

Sé que el padre de Todoroki es el mejor en su área. Pero carajo, busqué en Internet el diagnostico de Kirishima, si no es tratada como corresponde puede morir y esa mierda me tiene con mi corazón entre mis manos. Pelo de Mierda, el jodido bastardo que sonríe solo porque un perro se rasca el culo con una pared, ese idiota puede morir todo porque yo no vi hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar.

 _Tenía que ser yo._

Solo serían mis padres los que llorarían mi muerte. Nadie más. Quizás el grupo de idiotas sentiría lastima y quedaría con un trauma por mi muerte pero luego sería un recuerdo, en 20 años los idiotas se mirarían y dirían: _«¿Recuerdan a Bakugo? ¡Oh! Ese tipo era todo un hijo de puta ¿No? ¡Lástima que muriera!»_ Pero nada más. Y no tengo nada que perder. Kirishima en cambio tenía un futuro escrito: Ganaría su torneo, tendría su beca, conseguiría una novia como siempre quiso, se casaría, tendría hijos y un estúpido auto con una estúpida casa en los suburbios, vería a sus hijos crecer y tras años y años de una vida aburrida, moriría con aquella estúpida sonrisa en los labios mientras duerme.

Esa era la vida que Kirishima tendría si yo no fuese su amigo.

—Kacchan... ¿No quieres comer nada?

No respondo.

Deku está frente a mí, mirándome siento sus ojos repletos de angustia sobre mi persona. Pero solo puedo ver a Kirishima en el suelo, la sangre brotando y como su respiración se torna lenta, pausada... Moribunda.

El sonido del auto. La sangre. El olor a tierra. El grito de Ashido. El sonido del auto. La sangre. El olor a tierra. El grito de Ashido. Todo se repite, una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Todo está vívidamente en mi pecho y mis ojos solo pueden ver a Kirishima en el suelo sin moverse.

Parecía muerto.

—Kacchan...

El sonido del auto. La sangre. El olor a tierra. El grito de Ashido. El sonido del auto. La sangre.

—Kacchan, deberías ir a casa.

—Concuerdo, Bakugo. — pero solo miro el suelo. —. La operación es larga, lo más adecuado es que vayas a casa y duermas un poco, ya quizás en la noche Kirishima saldrá de quirófano.

—Kacchan, Sho-chan tiene razón. Ve a casa.

¿Ir a casa? ¿Quién? Elevó la mirada, confundido, no entiendo lo que dicen. Veo que Todoroki continua hablando del proceso de sanación y que su padre —aunque sea estúpido—, está calificado dentro de los mejores cirujanos. Deku apoya al idiota dividido con argumentos vagos, como: «¡Todoroki Enji escribió un libro medico! ¡Lo leí! ¡Se veía que sabía lo que decía!»

¿Yo? ¿Irme? ¿Están jodiendome?

Separé la mirada del pecoso que me agobia. Mis ojos se enfocaron en el enorme hombre que ingresó a paso acelerado a la sala de espera, su voz grabe repetía una y otra vez lo mismo: Mi hijo, busco a mi hijo. Deku le miraba angustiado, colocándose de pie mientras sus ojos verdes parecían intentar comprender la presencia del enorme hombre.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándole, y al fin cuando la enfermera intentaba calmarle sus oscuros ojos se fueron directo a mi persona.

—K-Katsuki-san... —susurró dando un paso hacia mí.

Solo ha sido una semana, y Fat has dejado el "Fat". Esta más delgado, su rostro cambia abruptamente cada vez que baja de peso, es casi una persona completamente diferente. Kirishima solía decirme que era a causa del estrés. Sumado a que su organismo digiere con suma facilidad la grasa, el sr Toyomitsu es dos personas en una.

Esta pálido, dice algo frente a mí pero no lo escucho. Me apunta mientras me mira y Deku al fin comienza a hablarle intentado calmarlo. Esta agobiado. Demasiado estresado.

—Bakugo... — miro de reojo a Todoroki, me mira serio mientras yo me mantengo en silencio—. Tienes que ir a casa a cambiarte. Tu apariencia asusta y es desoladora. Sin ofender.

¿Mi apariencia? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Pero Kirishima...

—Ve a casa, Bakugo. —insiste—. Midoriya dijo que se quedara aquí, tú ve a casa y él nos avisara apenas tenga información. — pero no quiero moverme.

—Kacchan.

Elevo la mirada encontrándome con Deku frente a mí, volviendo a hincarse: "Vamos, te llevaré a casa". Dijo mientras yo soy un cero a la izquierda en todo esto.

El grito de Ashido. Olor a tierra. Sangre. El sonido del auto. El grito de Ashido. Kirishima. No respiraba.

 _Me iba a matar a mí._

—Sube Kacchan...

Verde, estaba en verde. Kaminari ríe. La voz de Todoroki. Me giro. El sonido del auto. Kirishima está en el suelo. Pero me falta una parte. Algo estoy olvidado.

Oh. Claro, que idiota:

 **Fue mi culpa.**

—Muy bien Kacchan. — dice Deku mientras se asoma por la ventana—. Ahora entraras, te bañaras y descansaras mucho ¿Bien? Yo volveré al hospital, cuando sepa algo te llamaré ¿Okey?

—No miré antes de cruzar.

—Kacchan, no es tu culpa. — habló tomándome del rostro obligándome a mirarle—.Ven. Vamos.

Su mano atrapa la mía, arrastrándome fuera del auto. Deku dice algo al conductor mientras me lleva hacia la puerta. La luz del interior de mi casa está encendida, la noche ya comenzado a dominar los cielos, el atardecer brilla en tonalidades anaranjadas cautivantes.

¿Kirishima ya habrá salido?

—Kacchan.

Vuelvo a ver al pecoso frente a mí y él me mira angustiado tomando mi rostro con suavidad. Suspira deslizando sus manos hacia mis brazos, como si buscase reconfortarme con su tacto.

—Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

Deku toma el timbre y se despide caminado hacia el auto que yace frente a mi casa. Le miro irse mientras él no voltea ¿Cómo sabe que estará bien? ¿Cómo sabe que no fue mi culpa? Fue mi culpa. Deku no estuvo ahí. Él no vio todo lo que ocurrió.

Pero ¿Qué ocurrió?

Me adentro tras ver la puerta abrirse. Mi madre arquea la ceja al verme, le observo de reojo, no saludo solo me adentro mientras ella se queja por no usar mis llaves. Evidencia mi incompetencia por no ser capaz de conservar un par de llaves, siempre las pierdo según ella. Intento dirigirme al segundo piso pero...

—... Sangre?! — elevo la mirada del suelo posándola a mi padre que se ha puesto de pie, separándose de la mesa, abandonado su té de la tarde.

No escuché lo que dijo.

—¡Katsuki! ¡¿Estas herido?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! — grita mi padre acercándose a mí. Mi vieja me observa con cuidado y palidece tomando mi rostro, buscando algo.

—¡Maldición, Katsuki! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Por qué estas manchado de sangre?!

¿Manchado? ¿Estoy manchado? Desvío la mirada hacia mi ropa y no me percatado que mi chaqueta tiene una enorme mancha negra en la parte de mi abdomen. Mis piernas están manchadas en sangre, las mangas visibles de mi camisa están a un rojo vivo. Ah. Claro, a eso se refería el bastardo mitad-mitad. Tenía la cabeza de Kirishima sobre mi regazo en el auto, se seguro su herida se abrió de camino al hospital.

—¡Katsuki! ¡Responde! — suplica mi padre tomándome de los hombros.

—No es mía— dije al fin pausado, mirando mis manos—. Es de Kirishima.

Mis padres solo me miran horrorizados.

—Lo atropellaron y se estaba sangrando. Lavaré la ropa.

Me dirigí a la escalera. Siento que mis padres continúan llamándome, pero me dirijo a mi habitación. Me quito la ropa y la dejo en el canasto con el resto de ropa sucia. Voy al baño y doy el agua caliente. Me baño, el calor comienza a dominar mi cuerpo.

Es tan extraño. Es como si nada estuviese pasando en realidad.

Estuve un buen tiempo bajo el chorro de agua. Casi como si aquello fuese a solucionar las cosas. Me siento cansado y no he hecho la gran cosa hoy, sin embargo, siento que necesito dormir un par de días para poder estar mejor.

Fui directo a mi alcoba, tras secarme el cabello y ponerme algo de ropa, me senté en la cama mirando el suelo. No pensaba. No analizaba. Solo estaba ahí, sentado, mirando el suelo sin hacer nada. Me siento fuera de mí, no sé cómo volver a ser yo. Estoy... Cansado.

Dormir.

Me acomodé en la cama tras dejar mi celular cerca de mí en caso de alguna llamada que me avise del estado de Kirishima. Todoroki dijo que la operación puede tardar horas y ya está oscureciendo, tal vez si duermo hasta las 10 de la noche al despertar Kirishima ya habrá salido de la operación y me iré al hospital a verle.

Cerré los ojos. Mi cabeza me da vueltas. Todo es tan irreal, tal vez no pasó en realidad, nada de esto ocurrió y tengo que arreglarme para ir a la fiesta en el club. Habíamos quedado de reunirnos algo temprano, me hubiera puesto solo una playera y una camisa, un jeans, y listo con eso hubiese bastado. Al llegar todos los idiotas estarían allí, incluyendo a Kirishima que pediría como siempre una enorme jarra de cerveza. Y nada pasó. Solo fue una visión mía, mi imaginación demasiado activa imaginó uno de los peores escenarios que pude imaginar. De un momento a otro me dormí con la idea de Kirishima riendo frente a mi mientras Kaminari ruega a Jirou salir con él, Hanta hablando de su futuro, Mina mostrando memes de Instagram, y yo estoy sentado sin decir nada, solo los miro y disfruto del hecho de tener 18 años y tener la tranquilidad de una buena salud y buenos amigos con los que puedo estar. Porque, aunque no se los diga, me hacen feliz.

Abro los ojos, la habitación esta hundida en la oscuridad pero la luna ingresa por la ventana descaradamente. Volteo el rostro hacia mi mesa de noche y me sorprendo al ver a Kirishima sentado en al suelo mirando hacia fuera con una tranquilidad abrumadora. Mis ojos se llenas de lágrimas, se voltea hacia mí y me sonríe mientras la luna acaricia su alegre entupido y alegre rostro.

—Despertaste. — Me dice con una enorme sonrisa—. Me tenías preocupado, pensé que ese auto te había golpeado tan fuerte que no volverías a despertar.

No sé qué decir. Él solo está ahí, sentado en el suelo con las plantas de sus pies juntas mientras mueve las piernas de arriba abajo casi aleteando con ellas. Se ve muy feliz, como un perro al que acabas de premiar.

—¿Te duele? — pregunta curioso.

—Te golpeo a ti, no a mí.

—¡Viejo! ¡No! Fue a ti. —dice insistente acercándose, apoyando sus brazos en la orilla de la cama para mirarme—. Sé que no te gustan los lugares con tanta gente, pero lanzarte sobre un auto es pésima idea para evitar ir a una fiesta, Bro.

—Cierra la boca.

Él solo se ríe mientras me mira divertido. Es como cuando éramos niños, éramos solo los dos. No importaba cuántas veces le indiqué que: estar conmigo, era la peor opción si lo que quería era hacer amigos; pero el idiota nunca me abandonó y gracias a él más personas aparecieron, lo que veía como una vida despreciable y horrenda, se volvió envidiable para muchos. Tengo amigos gracias a Kirishima. Es la persona en que más confío.

Lo admito: Kirishima es mi mejor amigo y una de las personas más importantes para mí.

—Lo siento. — me dice apoyando su rostro en la orilla de mi cama—. Pero ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo, tengo que irme.

—¿De que hablas? — inquirí temiendo lo peor.

Esto es más que un sueño. Kirishima atrapa mi playera, apretando la tela dentro de su puño mientras mantiene la mirada sobre mí, serio, respirando hondo mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

Mira la luna y asiente, casi como si le hablase.

—Me debo ir. — me dice con la voz temblorosa—. Quiero que sepas que no fue tu culpa, yo quise hacerlo, fue mi decisión. Y lo haría cien veces más si es necesario— mi voz se ahoga ante sus palabras, atrapando su mano mientras rompo en llanto—, porque eres mi mejor amigo y por ti daría todo Katsubro. Te quiero ¿Bien? Y cuida de Mina y los demás, para ellos esto va a ser difícil... Cuanto contigo viejo...

El peso en mi pecho se desvanece y al fin puedo enderezarme alterado. Kirishima no está, le busco alterado, pero mi habitación esta vacía sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche. Se sintió real, estuvo aquí. Creo que estuvo aquí. Aprieto mi pecho, me siento ahogado y percibo las lágrimas que recorren mis mejillas.

No fue un sueño.

La vibración resuena contra la madera. Mi pecho se aprieta haciéndose difícil respirar. Tomo con miedo el celular y veo un número nuevo en pantalla. Tal vez es el bastardo Mitad-Mitad, no tengo su número o es Deku, tengo entendido que perdió su celular tal vez es un número nuevo. Mi dedo duda. Me da miedo responder.

 _Ya sé que dirá._

Presiono el botón verde. Tardo un instante en posarlo en mi oído.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre, percibo la presencia de mi padre en mi cuarto tras colgar la llamada. Me quedo en silencio mirando a un punto de la pared. Las lágrimas se derraman sin la necesidad de parpadear. Estoy paralizado intentado comprender la información.

—Llamó el tío de Kirishima. — dice mi padre sentándose a mi lado, posando su mano en mi hombro deslizándose acaricia mis omóplatos—. Hijo, es mejor que no vayas al hospital... Es mejor que duermas.

—Él... —me tomo el rostro agobiado, las lágrimas me ciegan y me ahogo con mi propio sollozo. Me atrapo el flequillo intentando contener el enorme dolor y la emoción que colisionan en mi pecho—. Está vivo. — dije recodando la voz repleta de emoción de Deku desde el otro lado de la llamada: "¡Todo salió bien Kacchan! ¡Eijiro-chan está bien!"

—Pero no puedes verle. No está en condiciones para recibir visitas— me dice con un tono suave—. Quizás mañana, en el horario de vistas y...

—Ese hijo de perra—dejé escapar inclinado mi rostro hacia el techo con una enorme sonrisa de alivio—. Me dio un susto de muerte.

Siento como mi padre me abraza y consuela mientras yo no puedo evitar reír y sonreír más aliviado. Solo fue un sueño, nada más, mi conciencia intentaba que no sufra más de lo necesario, mi subconsciente buscaba saciar el enorme cargo de conciencia que cargaba en mis hombros. Estoy aliviado. Kirishima está vivo, ahora puedo partirle el culo cuando vuelva a verle por casi matarme del susto.

El sábado fui en el horario de visitas tal como mi padre me aconsejo, encontrándome con el grupo de idiotas que venían a ver al pelirrojo a primera hora posible. Todos parecíamos más animados, Ashido tenía el rostro hinchado de seguro por llorar toda la tarde de ayer por Kirishima —por casi morir, evidentemente— y luego llorar toda la noche feliz por estar vivo. Pero pese a que estuvimos desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde, utilizando todas las horas de visitas disponibles... Kirishima no despertó.

"Se goleó la cabeza muy fuerte" dijo el padre de Todoroki a Fat el día anterior "Tiene una trizadura en el humero, de milagro su espalda no ha sufrido daños cosa que es bastante común en accidentes de esta naturaleza. Su cerebro esta inflamado, está causando fiebre y tal vez pueda convulsionar, pero hasta ahora no parece grabe pero no podemos estar seguros hasta que despierte. En cuanto la cirugía, todo salió muy bien, el chico es fuerte resistió de un modo admirable, en cuanto despierte se le tendrá en observación, si no hay problemas podría irse tras una semana. Debo decir que el chico es fuerte, tiene el mínimo daño normal, es como si su cuerpo hubiese sido tan duro como una roca y absorbió el golpe reduciendo el impacto. Puede despertar en la mañana o quizás la otra semana, todos tenemos formas diferentes de sanar y tal vez a Kirishima le tome un poco de tiempo. Descansar es lo mejor que él puede hacer, y nosotros esperar pacientemente". Cuando Toyomitsu nos explicó en detalle lo que el doctor había dicho no sabíamos si alegrarnos o no, dijo que todo estaba en orden pero que su despertar fuese tan moroso solo aumentaba nuestra preocupación. Aún habían riesgos de secuelas debido al impacto que tuvo su cabeza. Había una posibilidad donde Kirishima no recordase algunas cosas o incluso tuviese que aprender hablar de nuevo.

Los golpes en el cráneo eran graves.

El sábado fui a trabajar en la noche en mi nuevo puesto. Las propinas fueron generosas, en su mayoría, de mujeres jóvenes que buscaban diversión, pero no lograron más que una sonrisa y una sutil mirada de mi parte. Quería irme y terminar mi turno. Al ser las tres de la madrugada fui a casa descasé como corresponde, sin sueños estúpidos donde mi subconsciente obstinado decía a gritos que mi mejor amigo había muerto. La mañana siguiente tomé el dinero que había ganado el día anterior y fui al centro, pese a que hay posibilidades que Kirishima no despierte pronto, debo hacer su habitación algo más: "Masculina".

Grande fue mi sorpresa, que al llegar al hospital, no era el único que había tenido aquella idea. Al entrar a la habitación, atrapé a Kaminari infraganti colgando el enorme cuadro que Kirishima tiene en su habitación, una pintura de olas estilo japonés, Ashido le trajo una manta negra con rojo, Hanta cambió las cortinas blancas por unas rojas en llamas, y Jirou trajo un peluche de un oso con ropa karateca.

Yo me uní al grupo colgando unos posters de Crimson Riot en la pared.

—¡No lo creo! — los cinco volteamos a ver al enorme rubio entrar con los brazos repletos de comida, dulces y bebestibles. Siguiéndole el paso estaba el primo de Kirishima y aun lado el bastardo Mitad-Mitad que parecía estar recién llegando—. ¡Es como entrar a la habitación de Eijiro!

—Sí. — musitó demasiado bajo Tamaki—. Solo falta la ropa interior en el suelo y el saco de boxeo.

El heterocromatico posó su mirada en mis manos colgando el poster junto a la cabecera de la cama de Kirishima. Sus ojos apáticos me miran como iceberg, después de no decir nada por un minuto al fin abre la boca.

—Eso no está permitido en el hospital, Bakugo.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —grité a todo pulmón— ¡VETE A TU CASA!

—Bienvenido Todoroki-kun—saludó Ashido mientras le tomaba de la mano llevándolo a una silla—. Kirishima estará muy feliz de tenerte aquí.

—Lo lamento. — dice mirando la habitación con detalle—. Debí traer algo.

—Está bien muchacho. — habla Fat sentándose en el sillón abriendo unas papas mientras Tamaki lee una revista a su lado—. Estoy seguro solo con tu presencia vasta.

—Tal vez debí traer flores.

—No, eso es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho. — aseguró Kaminari con una sonrisa mirando orgulloso el cuadro, casi como si él mismo lo hubiese pintado

—¿Por qué?

—Odia las flores— dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Todoroki parpadeó y luego sonrió mirando a Kirishima, haciendo una leve reverencia, saludándole.

Pasamos la tarde hablando y acomodando las cosas que nos habíamos dado trabajo de traer. Tamaki se marchó para trabajar en su turno de tarde y Fat se durmió tras devorar cuatro bolsas de papas y dos gaseosas. Nosotros nos mantuvimos entretenidos. Kaminari trajo unas cartas y terminamos jugando los seis en una pequeña mesa donde la falta de espacio personal era evidente. Gané la primera ronda. El bastardo bicolor la segunda. Y también la tercera. Y la cuarta. Y...

—¡TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDO! — grité enfurecido al ver que otra vez ha ganado.

—Pesca.

—Eres muy bueno en esto Todoroki. — dijo impresionada Jirou tomando más cartas.

—A mi hermano le gusta jugar este juego, cuando era niño solía cuidarme y tenía que jugar con él durante todo el día.

—¿No tenían videojuegos? — preguntó alterado Kaminari.

—Mi padre no los aprueba.

—Viejo que duro. — aseguró Hanta—. ¡Ja! ¡Miren y lloren!

—¡Tú llora! — se burló Ashido dejando otra carta en la mesa. Todoroki la imitó.

—Gané.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Lancé las cartas al suelo frustrado, odio este juego.

—Este juego es estúpido— gruñí enfurecido.

—Traje un Jenga— habló emocionada la pelirrosa, levantándose mientras Todoroki recoge las cartas guardándolas en su caja—. ¡Juguemos! ¡El perdedor dará saltos como rana por todo el segundo piso!

—¿Solo eso? — inquirí mientras colocábamos las piezas—. No es un verdadero reto.

—Entonces Verdad o reto — dijo emocionada—, iremos por turno mientras jugamos Jenga.

—Eso es mejor— habló Hanta terminado de armar la torre—. Muy bien, yo inicio. Verdad.

—¿Has fantaseado con alguien? — preguntó coqueta y divertida la pelirrosa.

Rodeé los ojos Ashido no puede evitarlo, siempre toca temas de amor o sexo, es demasiado entrometida. El rostro de Hanta se torna rojo mientras quita una la pieza de más debajo y de en medio de la torre, colocándole en la parte superior. Aclaró su garganta.

—R-Reto. — dijo evidentemente incómodo.

—Bien— habló Ashido—. Te reto a...

—¡Te reto a decir 5 cosas que odies de Bakugo! — interrumpió Jirou con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡¿Ha?! —dejé escapar y después miré con odio al bastardo azabache que se mantenía en su lugar mirándome—. Bien ¿Algo que decir? Perra.

Se me queda mirando unos segundos y después suspiró.

—¿Cuál era la pregunta?

— Si has fantaseado con alguien. — repitió la pelirrosa divertida mientras Jirou sonreirá—. ¿Y?

—Sí— responde esta vez más seguro—. Sasha Grey.

—¡Ella no cuenta! — se quejó Ashido pasando a mover la mesa.

—¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO! — le grité enfurecido—¡TIRARAS LA TORRE, TONTA!

—Tampoco es tan importante Bakugo. — evidenció Jirou.

—Bien mi turno— dijo con una enorme sonrisa Sero tras liberarse de la pregunta anterior—. Todoroki ¿Verdad o Reto?

El mencionado sacó una pieza de en medio y la colocó junto al a la pieza de Hanta.

—Verdad.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —preguntó curioso el azabache.

La verdad es que yo también tengo curiosidad. Desde que tengo memoria el bastardo ha tenido esa marca, de un momento a otro su apariencia cambió, incluso en un principio se me hizo difícil reconocerlo en el primer años de secundaria, pero si recuerdo perfectamente que en la guardería tenía esa horrible cicatriz en su ojos izquierdo.

—Mi mamá me tiró agua caliente cuando tenía 5 años debido a un colapso nervioso producto de los constantes abusos de mi padre.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sero recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa volviendo hacer tambalear la torre sacándome un infarto, intenté poner mis manos encima del juego para que no cayese, pero no fue necesario, logró retomar la compostura por si sola.

—Jirou ¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó sin dar importancia a lo sucedido.

—V-Verdad.

—¿Por qué tocas violín y no la guitarra? — preguntó mientras veía como Jirou dejaba la pieza sobre la torre—. Recuerdo que te gustaba tocar la guitarra.

—Mi madre quiere que me huna a la orquesta sinfónica de la ciudad— dijo sin dar mucho peso a su respuesta—. Kaminari, verdad o reto.

—¡Reto! — respondió de inmediato sacando otra pieza de en medio—. Vamos, hablen.

—Un reto... — piensa en voz alta la chica audífonos—. Un reto...

—Yo tengo uno. —dije con la sonrisa ladina ganándome la mirada de todos—. ¿Eres virgen o no?

—¡¿H-HE?! N-No vale, tiene que ser Jirou la que diga el reto ¡A-Además esa es una pregunta!

—¡Bien! — habló la azabache—. Te reto a que respondas la pregunta que hizo Bakugo.

—¡Eso no se vale!

—¿Alguien en contra? — pregunté al aire y los "no" surgieron.— Responde Romeo.

Kaminari se queda en su lugar con el rostro sonrojado, con una evidente mueca de fastidio. Estoy expectante, cada vez que somos solo hombres, este idiota presume la cantidad de chicas con las que ha estado. Tengo la seria duda que siempre miente, así que es el momento de saber la verdad. Denki desvía la mirada casi ofendido.

—No soy virgen. — dijo haciendo una boquita de pato—. No soy virgen, he tenido sexo— repite sin mirarnos.

—¡Mientes! — chilló Mina divertida—. ¡Estas mintiendo!

—¡Viejo eres muy obvio! — continuó hanta.

—La mano... no c-cuenta...— escucho detrás de mi.

—¡Muy cierto! — apoyo en burlesco disfrutando la humillación que el rubio pervertido esta sufriendo.

Mi sonrisa se borra, las risas cesan, el silencio invade la habitación.

Nadie se mueve, estamos todos pálidos y no reaccionamos. Volteo lentamente el rostro, al igual que los demás, hacia la única cama de la habitación, topándome con unos ojos color caramelo brillar. Mi corazón se presiona en mi pecho, sostengo la respiración y él sonríe.

—E-Eres más virgen que el papa Kaminari— dice en burla mientras irradia alegría desde la cama.

.

 **¡ESTA VIVO! Jajajaja ¿Qué susto? ¿No? Por un momento Kirishima estuvo a un pie de la muerte, pero no podía matarlo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Amo la amistad de estos dos, así que no podía matarlo así como así. ¿Se imaginan? Pobre Bakugo, perdería a su mejor amigo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEW**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **El sujeto que le dio los cigarros Shinsou es 100% canon! Ahora Shinsou tiene que alejarse, lo único bueno de todo esto es que al parecer Kirishima está bien, respira y sonríe. Bakugo se culpa por lo ocurrido y eso causara más de un impacto en él. ¡Juju! Muchas gracias por leer y me alegro mucho que te gustara pero una opinión sincera: ¿El capítulo anterior fue muy enredado a causa de que partió demasiado atrás? Tengo esa duda desde que lo publiqué ¿Qué opinas? ¡Saludos!**

 **Jackesita Frost**

 **¡espero que esta cap te guste!**

 **Nekoboy mty**

 **¡Tranqui no siempre hay tiempo para todo! ShinDeku ahora peligra a causa del Acosador. Lo único bueno es que el Kiribb está completito ¡Saludos!**

 **Nonname**

 **¡Oh! Bienvenido! Askjsaj me alegro que te guste este fic! Espero que este cap también sea de tu gusto! ¡Saludos!**

 **Arekusa**

 **Ay lamento mucho que te confundieras al principio, al publicarlo tenía esa duda. Tenía miedo que alguien se confundiera y no entendiera, pero espero que te haya gustado. Y espero que este cap compense el enredo del anterior ¡Saludos!**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Debido a que me tardé descaradamente demasiado, les informo que este capítulo es largo y tendrá una segunda parte.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Me he tardado demasiado ya que he estado ocupada planeando un viaje, y este domingo me voy. Así que les informo que estaré un tiempo desconectada pero haré de todo para poder avanzar en mis momentos libres y poder subir capítulos! Mientras tanto, cuando tenga más seguridad les enviaré un comunicado sobre los días de actualización! ¡Saludos!**

—M-Mejor en la biblioteca.

Me detuvo al ver que una vez más Natsu se puso incomodo ante mi idea de ir a su casa. Cada vez que menciono la idea de hacer algún trabajo en su casa él siempre me dice que mi casa es más cómoda o que la biblioteca es mucho mejor.

Guarda las cosas con rapidez intentado convencerme que vayamos a la biblioteca, tomó mi bolso comenzando a caminar a la salida. Dice el mismo argumento de siempre: " _Si vamos a la biblioteca podemos tomar un helado de camino._ " Nos marchamos en silencio de la escuela, no mencionada nada del asunto, él ya decidió que iremos a la biblioteca y no a su casa. Su casa esta prohibida.

—¡Oye! ¡Esta vez pediré de frutilla! — dijo de la nada a mediad que caminamos—. ¿Y tú de qué pedirás?

—Chocolate, o no lo sé— respondí con suavidad.

—¡Siempre chocolate! Vamos, la vida es solo una.

—Bueno... — pensé—. Vainilla entonces.

—¡A ese es muy bueno pero creo... — su sonrisa se borra. Su celular esta sonando, él busca en su bolsillo con ansiedad y finalmente responde la llamada dejándome de lado con una pequeña y muda disculpa. —Fuyuimi. Sí voy camino a la biblioteca.

Me dedico a caminar a su lado mientras vamos a la heladería para después ir a la biblioteca. Natsu se detiene de golpe y me mira preocupado.

Debemos entregar un informe para mañana en la clase de literatura de Yagi-sensei. Tenemos que generar una investigación de un tema libre y ya que esta vez era turno de Natsu de elegir la temática hemos decidido hablar sobre una entrevista de una reportera que viaja por el mundo probando comidas diferentes. Tenemos que ver su reportaje y además leer su blog, así que el trabajo será bastante pesado para una tarde, necesitamos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

—Pero Fuyumi, necesito hacer el trabajo con Izuku, no puedo ir a casa yo... — Natsu suspira desalentado para después mirarme. —. Entiendo, no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

—¿Ocurre algo? — pregunté tras vele colgar.

—Necesito ir a mi casa... —susurró guardando su celular. — mi hermanito está solo y... Solo tiene 6 así que debo irme.

—¡O-Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Vamos! Haremos el trabajo allá. — dije ciertamente emocionado, pero a Natsu no parece causarle gracia la situación. Solo se limita a sentir y caminar hacia la estación de tren.

No puede evitar sentirme alegre muy feliz, al fin conoceré a todos los hermanos de Natsu. Son cuatro hermanos, y estoy al tanto de que Natsu es el mayor entre los dos menores, el más pequeño de la familia Todoroki solo tiene 6 años y es un niño muy callado. Pero solo eso sé. Luego viene Natsu, después Fuyumi y finalmente esta Touya-sempai. Ahora que pienso en su familia, Natsu tampoco suele mencionar nunca a su madre ni a su padre, técnicamente no sé nada de Natsu y su familia.

¡Hasta ahora! Estoy pasmado ¡La casa de Natsu es gigante! ¡Jamás me dijo que era grito! Es una antigua casona de estilo japonés muy vistoso. Nos adentramos tras dejar los zapatos y caminamos sobre el tatami a medida que voy inspeccionado repleto de curiosidad el lugar.

—¿Hermanito? Ya estoy en casa. — dice con cansancio adentrándonos a la sala principal. Sacando algunos cuadernos—. Ponte cómodo Izuku, buscaré mi laptop y traeré la laptop de mi hermano mayor para que la uses.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Me senté en uno de los cojines y busque los apuntes sobre el contenido del informe. La casa de Natsu es muy silenciosa, ciertamente es demasiado extraño. Cuando Natsu va a mi casa mi madre siempre estaba sobre nosotros preguntándonos si necesitamos algo o si tenemos hambre, en cambio aquí siento que es una casa demasiado grande para una familia.

—¿Midoriya-sempai?

Separo mis apuntes y elevo la mirada hacia el umbral. No puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver a un pequeño bicolor mirarme con un encantador brillo en sus ojos. El niño parpadea un par de veces, casi como si intentase entender qué es lo que ocurre y finalmente se pellizca la mejilla.

—¡¿S-Sho-chan?! — pregunté sin creerlo.

El niño no esperó más. Corrió hacia mi persona y me abrazó con fuerza cayendo sobre mi regazo festejando alegre de mi presencia. No sabía qué hacer así que me limité a corresponder su abrazo con mucha fuerza y acariciar su cabeza. ¡Ya decía que a Fuyumi la había visto en algún lado! Por supuesto un par de veces fue por Shoto a la guardería mientras que las otras oportunidades iba Touya-sempai. Soy un despistado.

—¿Shoto? ¿Qué haces, hermanito? — habló Natsu al adentrarse a la habitación. El pequeño bicolor se separó un poco de mí y me sonrió muy feliz.

—¿Viene a verme? ¿Midoriya-sensei? — inquiere emocionado.

No sé qué decirle. Si le dijera la verdad de seguro se pondría triste y es lo último que quiero. Observo a Natsu que parece aún más confuso con la situación, pues se encoge de hombros mirándome para después decirme que responda de un modo afirmativo. Asi que obedecí.

—¡Por supuesto! — dije finalmente acariciado sus cabellos pelirrojos. Él pequeño infló su pecho. — Haz crecido mucho Sho-chan.

—¿Verdad qué si? — preguntó Natsu sentándose a mi lado dejando las dos laptops en la mesa—. Esta cada vez más grande, en cualquier momento nos alcanzara a los dos.

—¡Yo diría que Sho-chan será muy alto! ¿No es así Sho-chan?

Él solo asintió tímidamente, su rostro evidencia su felicidad. Sus infantiles mejillas están sonrojadas y su mirada brilla en exceso. Vuelve abrazarme y yo le correspondo cortésmente. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que vi a los niños a los que cuidé, la escuela no me ha dado tiempo para preguntarme por ellos y dudaba mucho que alguno me recordara, pero aquí estamos, con Sho-chan en mi regazo abrazándome con mucho cariño.

Tal vez no he sido olvidado del todo.

—Hermanito ¿Qué tal si vas por tu cuaderno de dibujos y trabajas con nosotros aquí? — preguntó amablemente Natsu.

Sho-chan no respondió solo se colocó de pie y corrió a su habitación muy feliz.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi hermanito? — inquirió con recelo Natsu sacándome una sonrisa—. ¿Acaso me has estado acosando? ¿He? Dicen que los callados son los peores.

—¿De qué hablas? — pregunté divertido—. Sho-chan era uno de mis estudiantes cuando trabaje en la guardería ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de eso?

—¡Ah! Pero no me dijiste que era la guardería de Yuei. — se quejó—. ¡Detalles Izuku! ¡Nunca puedes olvidar los destalles!

—Lo lamento.

Sho-chan llegó corriendo con un cuaderno lo dejó en la mesa y volvió a salir corriendo. Natsu parecía muy feliz de ver aquello, me dijo que su madre se había ido de casa el año pasado y desde hace un tiempo Sho-chan estaba cada vez más callado, últimamente parecía muy triste y el verle sonreír de esta forma le hacía sentir que había posibilidades que de la inocencia de su hermanito no fuese destruida por los problemas que su casa cargaba.

No pude evitar preocuparme. Sabía que algo ocurría, pero Natsu jamás era capaz de hablar sobre el tema.

Sho-chan volvió a entrar, esta vez con un enorme estuche. Se sentó entre nosotros y dejo su estuche repleto de lápices de colores listo para trabajar con nosotros. Me miraba emocionado, esbozando una sabe sonrisa propia de mis recuerdos.

—¡Manos a la obra se ha dicho! — animó Natsu al ver que su hermanito estaba feliz—. Necesito un dibujo súper importante, uno de nosotros tres ¿Bien? ¡Es súper importante Shoto!

—¡Bien! — dijo alegre comenzando a colorear de inmediato.

Contuve la risa mientras Natsu solo me veía muy alegre. El más feliz de los tres era sin duda Natsu, no dejaba de ver a su hermanito que cantaba mientras dibujaba. Lo miraba con tanto cariño que deseaba que alguien más lo viera. Era una felicidad sincera.

Quedé pálido cuando abrí la laptop de Touya-sempai, el fondo de pantalla es de lo más escandaloso. Dos chicas desnudas abrazándose mientras miraban a la cámara coquetamente. El fondo... Ese es el salón de arte de la escuela.

—Creo que ya entiendo porque Shinsou-sempai y Touya-sempai no se llevan bien—. Dije al notar que ambos conquistaban mujeres en el mismo establecimiento.

Comenzamos a trabajar. Los tres. Avanzamos bastante, Sho-chan se mantenía dibujando a nuestros lado mientras Natsu y yo hablábamos sobre los contenidos del trabajo. Me siento muy feliz por Natsu, algo en él parece regocijarse de alegría pues cada cierto tiempo despeina a su hermanito mejor y lo abraza — a mi parecer— hostigandolo, ya que Sho-chan le dirige miradas reprochadoras.

—Estoy en casa.

El tono de piel de Natsu a descendido a casi a un blanco que solo se lograría compara con el papel o la nieve. Sho-chan también esta tenso, no entiendo que ocurre. Volteo mi rostro hacia el umbral y me siento intimidado al ver una mirada azulada muy fría. Es un hombre enorme, muy corpulento y aterrador, su mirada carece de humanidad.

Sin duda es el padre de Natsu.

—¿Qué crees que haces Natsu? — preguntó con voz profunda y seca.

 **Capítulo 46: Decisiones**

 **Parte I**

Toga atacó a Hitoshi. Toga conocía a Kacchan. Ella parecía sorprendida de verme por lo tanto dudo mucho que se estuviese vengando de mi por llevarme a Kacchan. Algo esta pasando que no estoy viendo. De alguna forma están conectadas y yo no lo estoy notando. No he podido dejar de pensarlo estos días, sin embargo no he encontrado respuestas. Concluí que Toga fue contratada para atacar a Hitoshi, pero es solo coincidencia que fuese la misma mujer que controlaba a Kacchan. No entiendo nada. Y como si no fuese suficiente: Hitoshi parecía algo absorto cuando se quedó en el primer piso. Su mirada era de miedo, de eso no había duda.

Revisé mi celular una vez más. El número de Hitoshi yacía en la pantalla, invitándome a llamarle y preguntar si ha llegado bien a casa. Pero al momento que mi ex novio cayó en el hospital tras un ataque a su persona, comprendí que debía mantenerme alejado, me prometí que ya no pondría en peligro a nadie más. Quiero que todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo termine, para eso necesito mantenerme alejado de la gente que quiero. Aunque estar aquí también es una contradicción de mi plan, pero no puedo estar tranquilo sin saber que Eijiro-chan está bien.

Pero no es solo Eijiro-chan...

Observé de reojo a cenizo a mi lado. Mi corazón se aprieta al verle. Está en un estado de Shock. Kacchan estaba en blanco, mirando el suelo sin responder de ningún modo a nuestra presencia. Sus ojos no brillaban y su sonrisa petulante se había desvanecido... Era técnicamente ver a otra persona.

Puede que mi plan sea alejarme de la gente que es importante para mí, pero simplemente ahora no puedo.

—Kacchan, deberías ir a casa. — dije tomando su brazo. Pero no me mira.

Todo fue en caos al llegar al hospital. Eijiro fue ingresado de inmediato a urgencias pero luego fue enviado a pabellón para ser operado por Endeavor, en cierta forma era un alivio, estoy al tanto que el padre de Sho-chan es un gran doctor por ende la vida de Eijiro correría menos peligro en sus manos. La noticia de una cirugía fue demasiado para nosotros, pero para Kacchan fue devastador ni siquiera parece haber notado que se encuentra cubierto por la sangre de Eijiro-chan. Era aterrador ver a Kacchan. Su rostro vacío... No puedo imaginar lo que pasaron. Ver el accidente debió ser horrible.

Cosas malas le ocurren a la gente buena.

La llegada del sr Toyomitsu no mejoró la situación. El estado tan llamativo de las ropas de Katsuki solo empeoró los nervios del tutor desatando el pánico en su persona. "¡Esa sangre! ¡¿Es de Eijiro?! — preguntaba a gritos mientras intentaba llagar a Kacchan a medida que yo le empujo buscando calmarlo— ¡Dios! ¡Katsuki-san, dime que no es de Eijiro! ¡Katsuki-san!" Sus gritos retumban en la sala de espera, la gente nos observaba dolida con una enorme lástima que era evidente. Kacchan no reaccionó la presencia de sr Toyomitsuo, a mi parecer no lo reconoció. Sho-chan continuó hablando con su compañero mientras yo intentaba calmar al rubio informando el estado delicado de mi estudiante y cuando al fin llegué a la parte en que el Gran Endeavor había bajado de su podio para operar exclusivamente a su hijo, la tranquilidad al fin había vuelto a su persona. No al 100%, pero si lo suficiente para sentarse y suspirar impaciente.

Las cosas parecían empeorar. Nadie tan joven como Sho-chan y Kacchan deberían estar pasando por algo. Decidí que la situación ya era lo suficientemente traumática, así que les ordené a ambos que se fueran a casa. Sho-chan pareció de acuerdo, pero Kacchan no pareció comprender mi orden, ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado.

Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, Kacchan es un manojo de nervios. No nos mira. Solo observa el suelo.

Me agaché a su altura, atrapé su brazo con mi mano acariciando sobre la tela de su chaqueta, sus ojos se posan en mí. Le sonreí comprensible. Entiendo, esto debe ser horrible para ti Kacchan.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa... — susurré guiándolo al exterior del hospital.

Kacchan estaba devastado. No es de menos. Es totalmente comprensible que Kacchan estuviera en ese estado. Él y Eijiro-chan se conocen desde niños, crecieron juntos, maduraron uno al lado del otro y han luchado para mantener su amistad a flote. Pero aunque sé que no está en un estado favorable, desearía poder a ver al Kacchan que tanto quiero. Esperé el momento en que me mirara y diga con una sonrisa ladina: _"No hay que preocuparse, Deku. Ese bastardo es fuerte"._ Pero eso no pasó. No dijo nada en el transcurso del viaje.

He concluido que Kacchan al fin ha comprendido que la muerte siempre esta rodeándonos y que cada decisión puede conllevar a conocerla. Kacchan ha vivido cosas que ni yo a mi edad había visto. Tengo la impresión que la inocencia de Kacchan fue arrebatada desde el momento que pisó aquellos dominios de Toga. Debe haber visto gente morir a golpes y personas prostituirse ante sus ojos. Sangre y quizás órganos. Kacchan estuvo en ese mundo aislándolo de su vida diaria, pero ahora aquello que dejó atrás lo alcanzó. Cuando Kacchan comprendió que el solo hecho de estar en ese lugar me había puesto en peligro a mí, tomó la decisión de reiniciar su vida y pedir ayuda. Lloró en mis brazos por la impotencia y vergüenza de sus acciones. Entendí que en el fondo Kacchan es una persona frágil sin importar cuan cruel pueda ser en el exterior. Pero ahora, es como si aquel lado frágil se hubiese desgarrado en pedazos y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Muy bien Kacchan. —le hablé asomándome por la ventana. Sentí un gran alivio al ver luz interior en su hogar, significaba que sus padres estaban y que Kacchan no pasaría solo esta situación —. Ahora entraras, te bañaras y descansaras mucho ¿Bien? Yo volveré al hospital, cuando sepa algo te llamaré ¿Okey?

—No miré antes de cruzar.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para desatar un enorme deseo de llorar en mi persona. No. No es su culpa, por favor no te culpes Kacchan. Nada de esto podría ser su culpa.

—Kacchan, no es tu culpa. — dije con la garganta seca a punto de quebrarse. No debo llorar o solo empeoraré la situación. —.Ven. Vamos.

Lo guié fuera del auto, encaminándonos hacia la puerta principal. No sé qué hacer. Quería que entendiese que no hay forma de que esto sea su culpa. Pero al voltear el rostro solo veía a un chico pálido y sin conciencia de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Miraba el suelo, de seguro repitiendo una y otra vez el accidente.

Mi pecho se presionó al ver como parpadea lentamente. Sin mirarme. Respiré hondo intentado contener las lágrimas. Atrapé su rostro y le obligué observarme, sus opacos ojos granate se posaron en mí, no parecían verme en realidad, pero es mucho mejor a que mirara el suelo.

—Kacchan... — susurré acariciando su pómulo derecho. Pero él no reaccionaba. Desciendo la mirada derrotado, bajando mi mano a su hombro para después descender lentamente por su brazo hasta su mano. Acaricio sus nudillos. —Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo... — musité sintiendo como mis lágrimas buscan traicionarme.

Toqué el timbre con rapidez y me despedí sin mirar a atrás. Mis lágrimas bajan al fin y sollocé en silencio de camino al hospital. Es como si alma de Kacchan hubiese sido tomada.

—Midoriya, volviste.

—Sho-chan...

Pero no solo era Kacchan. Mis ojos aprecian como los pantalones de Sho-chan están manchados en sangre en la zona de las rodillas. Miré de reojo su chaqueta, yace doblada con cuidado en una de las sillas, también debe estar con sangre, solo que a diferencia de Kacchan, él ha sido consiente de la situación y se la ha quitado. Me concentré en Kacchan y dejé a Sho-chan, soy horrible. Él también debe estar afectado por la situación.

—Ya deberías estar en casa.

—No logro comunicarme con mi hermano. — declaró mirando hacia la salida—. ¿Bakugo? Estaba muy afectado.

—En casa, con sus padres. — respondí sentándome a su lado—. ¿Saben algo?

Sho-chan negó.

—¿Dónde está Toyomitsu? — No estaba en la sala de espera, y dudaba mucho que estuviese junto a Endeavor operando a Eijiro-chan.

—Salió a hacer unas llamadas. — dijo Sho-chan mirando hacia el frente—. Me hizo unas preguntas, referente al accidente.

—Ya veo.

Sho-chan me explicó— vagamente — que el auto que atropelló a Eijiro había acelerado en vez de frenar. Podía ser una persona que accidentalmente presionó el pedal erróneo, pero ¿Qué ser inhumano no se detiene tras casi matar a un chico de solo 18 años? Esa duda me carcome. Era un auto azul. Sin patente. Sho-chan recuerda perfectamente aquello.

—¿Cómo estás? — pregunta a mi lado sacándome una sonrisa agotada.

Tomé mi rostro tras un suspiro. Y acomodo mi cabello hacia atrás mirando el techo sintiendo el ardor de mis ojos tras haber llorado todo el camino desde el hogar de los Bakugo. Niego levemente. No. No estoy bien. La vida es demasiado injusta. Hay tanta gente mala afuera, allá, más allá de estas puertas hay gente cruel que lastima a los demás disfrutando del dolor de las personas ¿Y qué les ocurre? Nada. Eso es lo que pasa. A la gente cruel y malvada no les pasa nada mientras que a un chico de 18 años es atropellado poniendo su vida a manos del destino ¿Qué hizo él? Probablemente, lo más grave que haya hecho es robar goma de mascar cuando ni siquiera era consciente de lo que era robar.

—Triste... — respondí al fin volviendo a sentir las lágrimas. —. Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, es normal llorar en estas situaciones. — dice mirando el suelo—. O eso creo.

—¿Cómo es que no lloras, Sho-chan? — pregunté divertido—. Esto es muy difícil. — él se encogió de hombros y luego me miró.

—Creo que lloré demasiado cuando era niño.

Eso no ayuda. Solo empeora mi estado tras recordar los momentos en que Sho-chan lloraba en mi regazo cada vez que tenía que irse a casa después de un día de clases a mi cuidado. El solo verlo en estos momentos, me hace pensar las cientos de cosas que Sho-chan debió pasar para poder estar a mi lado en estos momentos.

Se supone que yo soy el maestro. Se supone que yo debo ser fuerte... Pero ya no puedo.

—Izuku, estas llorando de nuevo.

Sí. Estoy llorando. Soy patético.

—Lo siento... — musité limpiándome las lágrimas—. Sho-chan lo siento tanto, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a nadie... Kacchan. Dios, sus ojos, no pude ayudarlo. No sabía qué decir para hacerle sentir mejor... Y Eijiro-chan...

—Izuku, tranquilo. — susurró abrazándome con fuerza—. Nadie esta pidiendo que seas fuerte por todos... Está bien llorar. No puedes continuar por este camino esperando que esto no te afecte. Es normal que te sientas triste...

—Pero tú no estas triste. — reprendí con cierta envidia en mi voz.

—Lo estoy... — asegura en un tono suave mientras acaricia mi espalda y mi cabello—. Estoy muy triste te lo aseguro. Kirishima es mi amigo. Es solo que con los años he aprendido que llorar en realidad no me ayuda a sentirme mejor... Pero eso no tiene porqué aplicarse a ti.

Sentí su mano sobre mis cabellos, miré de reojo notando su suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras me mira compresible. Sus rasgos se han acentuado con los años, sus ojos brillan de un modo dulce, buscando a mi parecer, consolarme... Es como si él fuese el adulto y yo el adolescente.

Nos quedamos en esa posición varios minutos. Sho-chan es cálido, y sus latidos son lentos, pacíficos y me tranquilizan. Su aroma natural resalta entre la esencia antiséptica del hospital. Sus dedos se deslizan suaves por mi cabello, acaricia con ternura mi cabeza mientras respira, subiendo y bajando su pecho.

Las manos de Sho-chan son más grandes que las mías. Lo recuerdo. Noté aquello cuando estábamos en el hospital y él estaba inconsciente. Sus dedos eran largos y finos. Su palma era más grande que la mía... No sé porque, pero ese pensamiento me llena de dicha. Mi corazón brinca feliz.

—¿Mejor?

—S-Sí. — respondí separándome un poco de su persona para después sonreírle.

Sho-chan asintió y con uno de sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que persistían en descender por mis mejillas. Respiró hondo mirándome con atención, acarició mi frente y acomodó mi cabello con cuidado, sacándome una risa risueña ante la sorpresa. Me siento como un niño.

Me congelé a sentir uno de sus pulgares en mis labios, deslizándose son suavidad. Cerró los ojos y suspiró acomodándose en su lugar. Buscando en su bolsillo. Sacó su celular.

—¿Diga? — dice tras colocarse de pie alejándose de mí.

— _Me gustas_ —.

Lo olvidé. Por un minuto lo olvidé.

Esta mañana Sho-chan se disculpó conmigo por lo ocurrido a principio de semana. Cuando reconoció su error me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Soy yo el culpable por jugar con su corazón de tal forma, al punto de aprovecharme de su persona de una forma para nada debida...

— _Izuku. Quiero tener sexo contigo_ —.

Lo había olvidado... Sho-chan piensa como una persona mayor ahora.

— Es mi hermano. Él... ¿Todo bien? — inquiere a mi lado. — Estas rojo ¿Continuas triste?

—S-Solo nervioso. — susurré desviando la mirada. — ¿Q-Q-Qué ocurre con Natsu?

—Dice que no puede venir por mí... — habla mientras yo continuo mirando el interesante suelo. Sho-chan continuaba hablando mientras revisaba su billetera, pese a que me esforzaba en intentar prestar un mínimo de atención, mi mente estaba en otro lado.

— _Me gustas_ —.

Creo... Que todo eso fue algo impulsivo. Nada más. Sho-chan no siente nada por mí en realidad. Definitivamente está más tranquilo. Ni siquiera parece interesado en mi presencia... Solo quería sexo... Nada más.

Pero hace un momento... Él miraba mis labios.

Concéntrate Izuku. Hay cosas más importantes.

Miro de reojo hacia la recepcionista que continúa recibiendo llamadas y anotando con tranquilidad. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que Eijiro-chan entró? Enji se está tomando su tiempo.

—Izuku ¿Me escuchaste? — Shoto me habla a mis espaldas mientras continúo observando a la recepcionista.

Eijiro-chan lleva ya más de dos horas. Se ha hecho eterno ¿Cuándo saldrá? ¿Acaso el sr Todoroki ha tenido complicaciones? La sola idea me tiene nervioso. Ahora que lo pienso: sr Toyomitsu se ha tardado.

—Izuku— emití un ruido en respuesta—. ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

Mi corazón se detuvo ante la pregunta. Volteo lentamente hacia el bicolor que yace a mis espaldas mirándome con curiosidad y una tranquilidad abrumadora desde su altura. Me coloqué de pie nervioso. Mis piernas tiemblan y mi corazón salta en mi pecho como loco. Trago nervioso y tras recordar como respirar logré musitar un: _¿Q-Qué?_

—Pregunte si quieres que te lleve a casa, ya es de noche. — repitió con ladeando la cabeza. — Lo lamento, estoy cansado, cuando estoy cansado tiendo a arrastras las palabras al hablar. No modulé bien.

—A-Ah ¿D-Dijiste eso? ¿S-Seguro? — inquirí tragando grueso.

—Sí. — respondió con seguridad—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—N-N-No— tartamudeé.

—¿Seguro? Estas rojo otra vez... — musita acercándose, posando su mano en mi mejilla—. Estas caliente Izuku.

—C-C-Creo que esa palabra no es apropiada... para—. Sho-chan arquea la ceja. Mientras yo observo atento sus rasgos. — esta situación... ¡O-Oh! ¡M-Mira sr Toyomitsu! — chillé alejándome con rapidez hacia el rubio que entra a la sala de espera.

Mi sonrisa se borra al ver su afligido rostro.

Encontraron el auto que Shoto describió. Estaba abandonado en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial. El parabrisas estaba destrozado. Había sido robado esta mañana, los dueños no lograron ver su rostro con detalle, pero estaban seguros que era un hombre alto de mediana edad y cabello rubio. De complexión delgada. El tío de Eijiro-chan le pidió a sus compañeros que investigaran el robo, además de conseguir una orden para las cámaras del centro comercial para atrapar al bastardo que había lastimado a Eijiro.

Pero hasta ahora, no se sabía nada más.

—¿La familia de Kirishima Eijiro?

Los tres volteamos a ver al enorme hombre que salía vestido de verde. Se quitó el cubre bocas dejando ver una herida encarnada en la piel, reciente, que recorría desde la frente al área inferior del pómulo sin rastros de herida en la pupila.

—Si— respondió ansioso el rubio a mi lado dando un paso hacia el padre de Shoto. —. E-En realidad soy su tutor legal.

—Soy Todoroki Enji, cirujano cardiotorácico. Me he encargado de la operación de su hijo— habló con tranquilidad—, debo decir el chico es fuerte. Su hijo ingresó con Aneurisma abdominal en el área de la aorta. Se le aplicó anestesia local, presentaba sangrado interno pero pudimos detenerlo. Decidí generar una injerto de _stent_ endovascular el procedimiento se pudo llevar a cabo sin hacer una incisión grande en el abdomen, por lo que el chico se puede recuperar más rápidamente.

Toyomitsu y yo suspiramos aliviado, la idea de que la recuperación fuese más rápida de lo esperado era un alivio.

—También tengo hijos, comprendo que a esta edad son inquietos. — miré de reojo a Shoto. Al parecer, su comentario no le había hecho ningún agracias. Enji aclaró su garganta y continuó—. Como decía... Tuvimos suerte. La aorta no logró desgarrase, de otro modo hubiésemos tenido que realizar una operación más invasiva...

Sin embargo, no todo eran buenas noticias. Endeavor nos explicó que el golpe que Eijiro-chan recibió en la cabeza había sido bastante grave, posiblemente generaría secuelas. Actualmente producto del golpe, su cerebro estaba inflamado y eso lo mantenía inconsciente quizás por un tiempo razonable, unos días e incluso una semana, posteriormente a ello se generarían exámenes para determinar si había sufrido daño cerebral... Mientras tanto, su estado es un enigma.

Fatgum se dejó caer en las sillas de la sala, más aliviado tras saber que la vida del pelirrojo ya no corría peligro. Aun respiraba y en unos días podríamos volver a verle sonreír como siempre... O algo así, dependiendo de su estado cefálico.

Sho-chan, tras el diagnostico— para sorpresa mía—, siguió a su padre al ascensor hablando sobre el estado de Eijiro-chan. Usaban términos médicos avanzados que jamás creí que Sho-chan, sin entrenamiento previo o estudios universitarios, conociese. No había miradas de odio ni menos un aire tenso, parecía un padre y su hijo. No sabía que pensar, pero no pude evitar alegrarme al ver que Shoto estaba dando un paso para una relación estable con su padre.

—¿Esta bien? — pregunté aún lado de Toyomitsu—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Más tranquilo, supongo— susurró mirando el techo—. ¿Y tú?

Me quedé mirándole unos segundos.

—¿Crees que no te reconocí? Tengo buena memoria chico—habló con gran animo—. Haz crecido, pero tu rostro continúa siendo el de un niño. Eras el maestro favorito de Eijiro en la guardería...

Sonreí levemente, melancólico.

—Recuerdo que Eijiro solía despertar cada mañana tan alegre. De camino siempre cantaba esa canción tan molesta... — habló sin dejar de mirar le techo lanzando una risa—. Esa que cantaba el rubio ¿Cómo era? Esa que hablaba de despertar, primero era un pato y luego un burro...

—Era:

 _Toc, toc, toc, toc. ¿Quién es, quién es,_

 _golpeando mi ventana,yo tengo mucho sueño,quién viene a molestar?_

—Ah claro y luego venían los patos a invitarlo a nadar ¿No?

—Sí, luego era el burro para trabajar.

—Oh, esa endemoniada canción. Quería golpear al bastado que la escribió. — decía con una sonrisa—. Despertaba cantándola todas las mañanas, luego continuaba en el auto de camino a la guardería y de vuelta. Carajo. Intenté por meses que cambiara la canción pero... No. — se reía—. Ahí estaba Eijiro con su jardinera, cantando esa estúpida canción.

Sonreí. Sí. Eijiro siempre estaba junto a Toshinori cantando esa canción. Era el primero en entonar y el ultimo en terminar de cantar. Siempre saltando ante cada estrofa, bailando y siguiendo a Toshinori... El pequeño Eijiro-chan.

—Siempre volteaba la pintura en la mesa— dije sin una razón en específico—. Creo que lo hacía a propósito.

—En casa también lo hacía... — habló—. Tenía una imaginación muy activa, solía mirar un punto fijo por horas, como yo era joven y poco experimentado con los niños, pensé tantas estupideces intentado encontrar una explicación a su comportamiento, incluso creí que Eijiro veía gente muerta. Pero no solo estaba encerrado en su mundo imaginando un universo donde él era un héroe. La pintura representaba la sangre, de él o del enemigo. Aunque él siempre ganaba en las supuestas batallas.

—Con que era eso... — continué— ¿Cómo era su nombre de superhéroe? Era algo rojo...

—Red Riot— respondió—. Tamaki lo inventó. Fue la única forma para que se durmiera.

—¿Qué hay de Amajiki? ¿Ya sabe de...

—Sí, le llamé a penas supe lo ocurrido. — respondió en un suspiro, enderezándose—. Tomaría el primer bus a la ciudad, estaba en Nikko para una muestra gastronómica. Debería estar llegando en unas horas más. Debería llamarle para avisarle que Eijiro ya salió de cirugía.

—Creo que es lo mejor, debe estar preocupado...

Kacchan también debería saberlo, le prometí decirle a penas tuviese información.

Me despedí cortésmente. Di mi número nuevo y le pedí que ante cualquier cambio en el estado de Eijiro-chan, me informara. Salí agotado mentalmente del hospital, no sé cómo contactar a Kacchan, no tengo su número ya que tengo un celular nuevo, solo tengo el celular de Hitoshi, Toshinori... y el de mi mamá.

—Dios, soy patético— dije en un aire agotado.

Tengo 28 años, y tengo tres números en mi celular ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Estuve muchos años preocupado de lo que pensaría Hitoshi y nunca me concentré en vivir mi vida, disfrutar de mi juventud, de mi adolescencia. Todos esos años los desperdicié desfilando frente a Hitoshi esperando que me notara y me viese como una opción, incluso salí con una chica para darle celos... Soy patético.

No tengo amigos. Desde que terminé con Hitoshi mi vida se limitó a encerrarme en mi hogar a estudiar, la universidad y mi cama acurrucándome solo a llorar por no lograr pensar en el chico que me había roto el corazón. Cuando recibí la noticia de U.A. sentí que podía ser un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida para el idiota antisocial que se encerró en su cuarto esperando que su platónico le tomara atención.

Pero ya no más. Tenía que ver a uno de mis estudiantes agonizar ante mí para notar que la vida es demasiado corta para tropezar con la misma piedra una y otra y otra vez hasta que finalmente decidas no volver a levantarte porqué ¿Cuál era el sentido? No. Ya no.

— _Me gustas_ —.

Nunca fui bueno notando las emociones de las personas. Siempre he sido despistado en ese sentido ya que todo el tiempo solo tenía ojos para Hitoshi, pero un chico se me declaró, significa que puedo generar interés en alguien y seguir adelante... Sin Hitoshi quizás.

Acepté quedarme con Hitoshi porque tenía miedo. Me sentía protegido a su lado, no estaba solo. Y saber que alguien estaba al tanto de la situación me hacía sentir aún más en paz, pues significaba que: ¡No estaba loco! ¡El desquiciado si existía! Pero fui egoísta, no he pensado en Hitoshi y como esto le está afectando ¿Y qué pasó? Hitoshi terminó en el hospital. Debo aprender a valerme por mi mismo, a solucionar mis problemas sin pedir ayuda. Puedo hacerlo.

No puedo continuar dependiendo de Hitoshi... Ni de nadie.

—Midoriya...

Detuve mi andar, volteándome.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — Sho-chan balancea unas brillantes llaves entre sus dedos. No hay una sonrisa, pero si diviso un cierto aire victorioso en su persona.

—¿Sabes conducir?

—Tengo mi permiso si dudas.

Sonreí al ver como sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo. Así que eso buscaba en su billetera cuando hablaba por teléfono. Shoto parece impaciente, mueve sus dedos en su permiso de conducir sin despegar su constante mirada en mi persona.

—Claro. Si no es mucha molestia...

—Tú jamás serás una molestia, Izuku. — susurró con una suave sonrisa.

Me gusta ver sonreír a Sho-chan. Sho-chan sonríe bastante.

Shoto trota por el estacionamiento, le sigo divertido al notar que, pese a su rostro no lo demuestre, esta feliz. Sus movimientos son similares a los de un niño con un juguete... ¡Demonios un enorme juguete!

—S-S-Sho-chan ¡¿E-Enserio puedes conducir esto?! — pregunté alarmado al ver una enorme camioneta negra frente a mí. Shoto voltea hacia mi dirección, con una mirada repleta de seguridad. Me enseñó las llaves. Me estoy arrepintiendo.

—Ven. Sube. — me invita adentrándose en el vehículo. Se estira desde el asiento del conductor hasta la puerta del copiloto, abriendo la puerta ante mí.

Debo sujetarme de la puerta y el pasa manos para poder subir, es como escalar una montaña. Es gigante, espaciosa, huele a auto nuevo. Parece nuevo. Definitivamente es nuevo. Este auto debe ser de Endeavor.

—¿Frío? — inquiere mientras le veo apretar botones tras encender el potente motor.

—S-Sí pero ya se pasara... — me quedo en silencio y me acomodo en el asiento. Mi trasero y mis piernas han comenzado a calentarse, mi espalda también—. Oh... — musité encogiéndome en el asiento, casi en el paraíso.

El asiento tiene calefacción...

Miro de reojo a Sho-chan que yace apoyado en el volante, mirándome, con una suave y sutil sonrisa. Casi como si memorizara el momento. Aclaré mi garganta y volví a acomodarme apenado.

—¿N-Nos vamos?

—Necesito saber dónde vives.

—¡C-C-Claro! D-Donde vivo... Yo vivo...

 _Pero no quiero volver a casa._ No. Tengo que aprender a valerme por mí mismo. Puedo hacerlo. No debo tener miedo. Puedo hacerlo.

—¿Estas bien? — escucho a mi lado. Noto que la mano de Sho-chan se posa sobre la mía. — Izuku, estas temblando ¿Qué ocurre?

—N-Nada. — respondo con rapidez y cierta duda que no logré desvanecer.

Acaricia mi mano con su pulgar, generando movimientos circulares y suaves. Le observo de reojo y noto su mirada decidida, quiere saber, él presiente que algo no está bien. Pero tras unos minutos de silencio. Shoto quita la mano y comienza a mover el auto.

—¿A dónde? — pregunta llegando a la salida del hospital.

Poso mi cabeza en el asiento pensado.

—Debo ir a casa. — musito muy bajo evitando la mirada de Sho-chan.

—Pero no quieres ir a casa.

—No me gusta estar solo... — susurro. — Pero quiero aprender a estar solo. La verdad jamás he estado solo.

—¿Por qué necesitas estar solo? — inquiere saliendo del hospital sin una dirección en específico.

—Supongo que... Es necesario.

—No creo que lo sea— dice. Shoto tiene la mirada adosada hacia el frente. — Yo no te dejare solo Izuku, si eso deseas.

Le observo unos segundos y luego sonrío.

—Eres muy dulce Shoto.

Se detiene de golpe tras un semáforo. Me sujeto del tablero de la camioneta, por suerte me coloqué el cinturón al instante que comenzamos a movernos. Habíamos estado andando de un modo suave, muy natural, es extraño que Sho-chan haya frenado de golpe de esa forma.

—¿O-Ocurre algo? —pregunté preocupado.

Él continúa mirando hacia el frente. Me asomo un poco hacia el frente y noto un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, sus manos están tensas en el volante y finalmente me mira. Sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos se posan en mí generando un escalofrío.

—U-Un gato. — dice volviendo a conducir.

—C-Claro— respondo.

Miente. Es obvio.

El ambiente se ha tornado tenso, intento generar algún tema de conversación pero Sho-chan solo conduce y responde con simples: Si. No. Bien. Eso es bueno; espero no haber dicho algo malo.

 _Kacchan._

—Shoto ¿Tienes el número de Kacchan? — pregunté alarmado.

Sus ojos fugazmente me observan. Asiente sin responder ni volver a dirigirme la mirada.

—Dame un momento, está en mi celular.

—¿Dónde está? — pregunté curioso. — ¿En tu pantalón? — Él asintió.

—En mi chaqueta. Déjame buscarlo.

—No te preocupes, yo lo busco.

—N-No espera, yo lo puedo...

—¿Izquierdo o derecho? — pregunté tras desabrocharme el cinturón acercándome a su asiento. Sho-chan se tensa. Poso mi mano en su cadera delizando de arriba abajo, de lado a lado.

—I-Izuku, deja de...

Mi mano sube lentamente por su pecho buscando algún pasillo en el área superior, pero no encuentro su celular. Así que me inclino sobre su regazo buscando en el área del otro bolsillo. No entiendo. Las chaquetas suelen tener bolsillos a esa altura, si no están en estos bolsillos significa que debe tener un bolsillo interno.

El auto se detiene una vez más, y Sho-chan atrapa mi mano quitándola sin decir ninguna palabra. Abre la puerta del auto. Busca en un bolsillo interior del lado izquierdo y lo deja en el asiento, cierra la puerta y se queda fuera del auto. Parece estar tomando aire.

—¿Estas bien?

—Está registrado como Bakugo. — dijo sin mirarme—. Mi contraseña es 1101.

Me quedo en silencio un momento, pero tras recordar la importancia de la situación, desbloqueé el celular de Shoto. 1101, tal como dijo, la pantalla me dio permiso de ingresar al menú principal del teléfono. Sonrío al ver una foto de Sho-chan con sus dos albinos hermanos, ambos haciendo muecas hacia la cámara, y Shoto entre ellos, solo elevando sus dedos en señal de "Amo y paz". Al fin encuentro la agenda, me aflijo al ver la gran cantidad de contactos que Shoto posee, entre ellos está mi antiguo número registrado como "Midoriya Izuku", continúo buscando hasta que al fin encuentro el nombre de "Bakugo". Envío el contacto a mi teléfono, y en el camino, guardo tanto el número de Kacchan como de Sho-chan.

Escondo una de mis manos bajo mi muslo, esperando que tome algo de calor mientras espero que alguien responda del otro lado de la línea. Muevo mis pies impaciente, quiero escuchar la voz de Kacchan celebrando o algo parecido. Nadie está respondiendo. Desvío la mirada al reloj del auto y veo que ya es tarde, casi las 10:30 de la noche.

Noto que han contestado la llamada.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Soy Midoriya Izuku! — dije animado esperando una respuesta.

— _Deku... Es por_ _Kirishima..._

—Sí, llamo por Eijiro-chan— hablé preocupado al notar su tono de voz apagado. Tal vez estaba durmiendo. — ¡Todo ha salido bien Kacchan! ¡Él esta bien! — festejé alegre. Pero no escucho ningún tipo respuesta del otro lado. — ¡Kacchan! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Todo salió bien Kacchan! ¡Eijiro-chan está bien!

La llamada se corta.

Me desilusiono al notar que me ha cortado. Tal vez aun no sale del shock. Pero quizás mañana despierte mejor... _Quiero verlo._ Solo deseo ver que está bien. Quiero verle sonreír de aquella forma tan engreída de siempre, que me observe con petulancia y finalmente lance una carcajada sarcástica evidenciando que él es mejor que cualquiera.

 _Kacchan..._

—¿Bakugo respondió?

Separo la mirada de mi teléfono, Sho-chan se apoya en el marco del vidrio, dejando descansar sus brazos. Vuelvo a mirar la pantalla.

—Sí, pero cortó. Creo que lo desperté.

—Eso es bueno. — dice abriendo la puerta del auto. —. Muchas personas tienden a quedar con trauma y no suelen dormir.

—Entonces significa que está en buen camino... Qué alivio. — dije posando mi celular en mi pecho.

Sho-chan se sube al auto, enciende una vez más el motor y comenzamos a avanzar en dirección a... Ahora que lo pienso, no le he dado mi dirección. Le miro, noto que parece más tranquilo, así que me aventuro a preguntar hacia dónde vamos.

—A mi casa.

—Ah, ya veo... — dije con tranquilidad entregándole su celular. — ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿P-Por qué?!

—Mi hermano no está, está trabajando en un banquete de un matrimonio, estará toda la noche. — habló manteniéndose serio—. Dijiste que no querías pasar la noche solo.

Me sonrojo ante su comentario. Tampoco estaba diciendo que quería pasar la noche con él, creo que me di a entender bastante mal.

Intenté convencerle que debía ir a casa, le mentí diciendo que tenía que alimentar a mi gato — después de todo Canela continua con Hitoshi— pero Shoto me ignoraba y continuaba conduciendo a su hogar. Mientras los minutos transcurren los nervios comienzan a dominarme, Sho-chan parece inmutable mientras que yo estoy cada vez más inquieto.

Nos detenemos fuera de un edificio. Shoto ingresa al estacionamiento dejando la camioneta en el lugar de invitados. Se baja, pero yo no me muevo. No quiero. Esto terminara mal, lo presiento. Solo un idiota no lo notaria. Debo irme. Tengo que escapar.

Pero mi puerta se abre.

—Vamos.

Bajo la mirada y asiento tímidamente.

Sho-chan me explica que ya no vive con su padre ni su hermana, ahora vive con Natsu y planea en algún momento tener su propio hogar. Pese a que esto parece una extraña introducción a algo bastante malo, le escucho con atención y no puedo evitar alegrarme por él. Se ve feliz y su modo de relatar me da a entender su satisfacción. Shoto está tomando las riendas de su vida.

En cambio yo... Soy secuestrado por mi estudiante de un modo tan sencillo que hervir agua es más dificultoso.

Debería irme. Podría llamar un taxi. Pero Shoto parece feliz a medida que nos adentramos al edificio, no quiero hacerle sentir mal. Pocas veces escucho su voz con tal dicha, es algo digno de apreciar.

—Adelante, estás en tu casa. — me dice quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

Le imito y de reojo comienzo a inspeccionar la guarida _"Todoroki brothers"_. Tiene tatami dando un aire japonés antiguo. Ahora que recuerdo, una vez Natsu me hizo el comentario que su hogar era una casona antigua que había pasado de generación en generación entre la familia Todoroki. Es probable que Shoto ni Natsu se sientan cómodos en ambientes que no sean de este estilo.

Los zapatos de Natsu no están. Entonces en verdad no está en casa.

Shoto enciende las luces y a medida que me adentro en el departamento detecto un suave aroma a naranja. Continúo siguiendo a Shoto, terminando en la cocina. Le veo sacar algunas cosas y yo le observo curioso, cuando noto que está sacando verduras, doy un brinco emocionado.

—¡¿Sabes cocinar?! — pregunté. Él me mira y asiente con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—¡¿Y sabes cocinar de todo?! — inquirí aún más emocionado. Shoto parece divertido con mis reacciones.

—Lo necesario. Incluso sé hervir el agua.

Me lancé a reír.

Shoto comienza a pelar algunos tomates, así que me acerco y le ayudo. Mientras estoy demasiado concentrado en quitar de un modo delgado la cascara del tomate, Shoto conecta su celular a un parlante colocando algo de música.

—Si mi hermano pudiese dormir en la cocina, lo haría feliz— asegura comenzando a picar el tomate con elegancia—, esta es la habitación con más adaptaciones.

—Me gusta. — dije terminando al fin de pelear un solo tomate—. Taran.

—Es perfecto. — dice tras ya haber pelado 3 tomates y además haberlos picado. — Lastima que ahora lo destruiré.

—¡Ah! Déjame picarlo yo— chillé emocionado. Hitoshi siempre se burló de mi cocina, normalmente soy un desastre. Estar con alguien que solo se dedique a conversar y no reírse de mis errores me hace olvidar los problemas que hay más allá de estas puertas—. ¿De esta forma?

—En cuadros.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo tomas en tu mano y...

—¡¿En la mano?! ¡Pero me cortaré!

—No. No, confía en mí. — dice tomando otro tomate y pelando con velocidad. — Juntos ¿Bien?

—¡Bien!

Shoto me explica el modo en que normalmente pica los tomates, lo hace lento para que yo no pierda el ritmo. Cuando he entendido, él rebana en pedazos el tomate que tenía en sus manos, ciertamente es preocupante que sea tan rápido con el cuchillo. Sho-chan continúa con otras verduras y prepara arroz mientras yo aún me mantengo con mi bendito tomate. Mientras cocinamos, hablamos de muchas cosas, nada de escuela, nada de problemas, lo ocurrido hoy jamás pasó. Nos olvidamos de todo, solo existimos nosotros. Nos olvidamos de nuestra verdadera relación. No hay maestro ni alumno. Somos dos amigos que están compartiendo un momento muy agradable. Y eso me hace muy feliz.

La música se detiene. Y una llamada entra en el celular de Sho-chan.

—¿Podridas revolver esto? — me pregunta mientras deja la cuchara de palo descansar en el sartén. Abandono los utensilios que estoy lavando dando un brinco hacia la encimera, comenzando a revolver nervioso. No quiero que se queme ¡No puedes quemarlo Izuku! Sho-chan se esforzó demasiado como para que lo quemes. —Hola, mamá.

Volteo el rostro sin dejar de revolver. Sho-chan está en una vídeo llamada.

— _Shoto. Buenas noches, lamento llamar tan tarde._ — escucho la voz suave y muy dulce de una mujer. Tengo curiosidad, jamás conocí a la mamá de Natsu.

—Está bien. Lamento no haber ido hoy— se disculpó limpiando sus manos con un paño de cocina. — Hubieron algunos problemas.

— _Está bien ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido?_

—Mejor, ya puedo comer más cosas. Estoy preparando la cena. — dijo apoyando el teléfono en el mesón, usando de soporte un salero. —. Natsu no está, así que es mi turno de cocinar.

— _¡Ya decía! Natsu es muy quisquilloso con su cocina cariño, no rompas nada._

Mi corazón se vuelca de felicidad al ver a Shoto sonreír a su madre con un suave tono carmesí en sus mejillas. En algún punto, la vida de Sho-chan ha dado un giro sorprendente. La relación con su padre parece mejorar lentamente, por otro lado aquel lazo inexistente entre madre e hijo ha emergido de la noche a la mañana con tal naturalidad que llega a ser hermoso de apreciar.

Me distraigo y por accidente rozo mi mano con el metal del sartén. Grito sin pensar y chupo de inmediato la zona quemada conteniendo la lagrima que pide salir. Me dolió, pero creo que fue más el susto que dolor lo que me hizo gritar.

— _¿Tienes compañía?_

 _Oh no._ Me paralizo al ver que Shoto me mira con seriedad. Niego. Por favor, que diga que no. Es demasiado vergonzoso. No quiero que su madre sepa que estoy aquí. _Tampoco estamos haciendo nada malo, Izuku._ Me dije a mi mismo, pero por favor ¡Estamos solos! Y cocinamos juntos y... En realidad no hay por donde mal entender la situación.

—Mamá... — musita Shoto tomando su celular y parándose a mi lado—. Él es Midoriya Izuku, es... mi amigo. De la escuela.

Le miro sorprendido. Él se encoge de hombros, es técnicamente correcto.

— _¡Un amigo! ¡Mucho gusto!_ — habla mientras juntas sus manos—. _Creo que Fuyumi ha mencionado ese nombre en algún momento, gracias por ser amigo de mi hijo._

Es una mujer albina, muy bonita, tiene los ojos grises y la piel blanca como la misma nieve. Tiene un semblante tranquilo que me hace pensar que toda la tranquilidad natural que Shoto posee ha venido de ella.

—Es un placer conocerla. —dije con sumo interés. — Mucho gusto.

— _Dime Rei, Midoriya._

Tal como imaginé, su madre era muy dulce.

—Mamá, lo lamento, pero estamos cocinado. — interrumpió Shoto con suavidad. —. Prometo que iré mañana en la tarde.

— _Muy bien cariño._ — dijo con tranquilidad—. _Lamento haber interrumpido._ _¡Diviértanse!_

Shoto reaccionó a su comentario.

—Mamá no es... —pero la llamada se cortó—. Fuyumi es una entrometida.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — inquirí confundido aun revolviendo la salsa.

Shoto me mira unos segundos y finalmente dice: "No importa". Me pidió que fuese yo el encargado de colocar los platos, servir el jugo y poner los cubiertos. Obedecí sin vacilar mientras Shoto agregaba los toques finales a la cena.

Tras terminar, me pidió que sirviera los platos mientras él se cambiaba. Con descaro serví una gran cantidad de comida tanto en mi plato como en el de Shoto. Tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde el almuerzo y ya es casi media noche. Shoto también debe estar hambriento.

Dejo cada plato en su lugar y al sentarme veo como Sho-chan entra a la cocina con ropas nuevas. Una playera blanca de mangas largas pero recogidas y pantalones negros. Se ha mojado el rostro y un poco el cabello, al sentarse frente a mi suspira con una sonrisa leve.

—Gracias por la comida. — dice invitándome a probar.

—¡Muchas gracias por la comida! — chillé antes de dar el primer bocado. Y tal como imaginé, estaba delicioso. —. Eres un gran cocinero.

—Muchas gracias, mi hermano me enseñó — susurró probando la salsa—, pero estoy seguro que ese tomate que agregaste fue lo que dio sabor.

Shoto es muy dulce.

Continuamos comiendo. Fue una conversación muy amena. Shoto me escuchaba cuando le explicaba mis múltiples talentos en la cocina, como: Huevos revueltos, hervir agua, huevos revueltos con jamón y un delicioso pan tostado; Jamás aprendí a cocinar. Cuando vivía con mis padres mi madre nunca me enseñó ya que no era necesario porque "Ella se encargaba", después fui a vivir con Hitoshi y él solía encargarse de cocinar normalmente, cuando yo cocinaba solía quemar las cosas o no dar buenos sabores, así que él terminó encargándose de todo lo que fuese comida.

—¿Y manejar? — inquirió curioso.

—¡Me aterra! — advertí con una sonrisa—. Una vez Hitoshi intentó enseñarme y rallé el auto. Fue horrible, tuve que pagar la reparación. La segunda vez que lo intenté fue con mi padre y terminé llorando a causa de la frustración.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Se apagaba el motor... — respondí con dolor.

—Puedo enseñarte si deseas.

—¡No es necesario! — confesé—. Me gusta caminar o ir en locomoción colectiva, se me hace agradable, es mi tiempo para mí. Me ayuda a pensar. Si condujera tendría que estar al pendiente del camino, prefiero ir caminado escuchando música preocupado de mis propios pensamientos.

No puedo evitar ver que ha dejado de escucharme. Juega con la punta de sus palillos, moviéndolos por el plato sin tomar nada en específico. Le miro preocupado, parece inseguro y sin pensarlo demasiado poso mi mano sobre la suya ganándome su mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté afligido. — ¿Dije mucho? Lo lamento.

—No es eso. — susurra mirando nuestras manos.

No analizo la situación. Solo veo como Shoto entrelaza nuestros dedos, para después mirarme.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—C-Claro... — respondí sintiendo la gran calidez de la piel de Sho-chan entre mis dedos.

Mi corazón se dispara.

—¿Shinsou y tú? ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¿Puedo saberlo?

—¿Q-Qué? ¿S-Saber qué? — pregunté mirando nuestras manos. Las manos de Sho-chan son suaves... Pero eso ya lo sabía... Sí. Ya lo sabía. Aquel lunes por la tarde lo descubrí. Quité mi mano mareado por las circunstancias— ¡L-Lo lamento! ¿M-Me repites la pregunta?

Shoto me mira y luego su mano. Cierra en puño. Niega con una suavemente colocándose de pie tomando su plato y retirando el mío.

—No es importante. — dice llevándolo hacia lavavajillas. —. Puedes bañarte si lo deseas, o solo dormir. Mi habitación esta al fondo a la izquierda, yo dormiré en el cuatro de Natsu.

Me desalienta que la conversación se estancara de tal forma. Me distraje y escuché a medias su pregunta, sé que tenía que ver con Hitoshi pero no estoy seguro qué era lo que quería saber. Muerdo mi labio inferior sin saber qué hacer. Sho-chan comienza a lavar los trastes mientras yo continúo sentado en mi lugar.

— I-Iré a tu habitación... — susurré colocándome de pie.

Shoto no dice nada, solo escucho el movimiento de los platos de fondo. Sigo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que corresponde al cuarto de Sho-chan. Pido permiso al aire y me adentro encendiendo la luz, al igual que la casa el ambiente japonés domina las paredes y el suelo. Sin embargo, siento una vibra relajante que dice a gritos que esta es la habitación de Shoto. Siento su aroma. Los muebles son antiguos y muy sofisticados de tonalidades marrones oscuras, hay un escritorio y no hay cama. Me imagino que duerme en un futón. Hay dos plantas, una en el rincón y otra sobre una repisa rodeada de libros.

Me paseo con curiosidad. No hay posters, ni televisión. Es completamente diferente a mi habitación o a la Hitoshi. Esta ordenado, tan pulcro que me da miedo tocar algo y ensuciar.

Al fin noto algo que es propio de un adolescente. Sonrío al ver que entre sus libros está lo colección de "My Hero Academia", entre ellos diviso la edición ilustrada que me había mencionado semanas atrás. Volteo hacia la puerta.

—No creo que se moleste... — me digo a mi mismo acercándome con entusiasmo hacia la repisa... Que está muy alta. Es obvio. Si Shoto fue quien la colocó, la dejó a su altura. Me pongo de puntillas intentado alcanzar el dichoso libro. Me afirmo en la repisa intentando aumentar mi altura de un modo mágico. Lamentablemente, casi me suspendí gracias a la repisa superando el peso que esta soportaba, la madera se partió en dos y los libros con aquella hermosa planta floreada cayeron sobre mi persona, dejando un desastre.

—¡Izuku!

—¡E-Estoy bien! — grité desde bajo los libros. Shoto llega corriendo a la puerta y al verme suspira aliviado.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Lo siento... Rompí tu repisa— dije apenado tomando el libro que tanto quería leer, mostrándole mi objetivo. — Solo quería echar un vistazo.

Se acerca comenzando a recoger los libros, acomodándolos uno sobre otro hasta al fin poder ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Solo de suerte la planta cayó de pie y gracias a que el macetero es de plástico nada se rompió. Acomodó todo con mucho cuidado sobre el escritorio, quedando todo perfectamente ordenado ante mis ojos.

—Lo lamento, Sho-chan. — susurré mirándole con curiosidad. Observo y acaricio la portada del libro ilustrado—. De verdad, lo lamento.

—Fue un accidente. — me dice volteándose. —. Fuyumi y Natsu me lo regalaron cuando entré a Yuei.

—¿Puedo...?

—Adelante.

Abrí el libro y no pude evitar sonreír al ver una hermosa dedicatoria de parte de los dos albinos. Decidí no leerla, no me corresponde, no es para mí. Fue un golpe de excitación ver los hermosos dibujos, empecé a mostrarle con entusiasmo cada recuadro, los trajes de los personajes, sus rostros, todo era perfecto. En algún punto terminamos sentados en el suelo, ambos comentando sobre los dibujos y la trama del libro que hacia un espectacular resumen del universo del My Hero Academia.

Pasé la última hoja y noté como una carta yace doblada en el interior. Sho-chan no dice nada pero con curiosidad volteo el sobre. No tiene remitente.

—Era para mi madre. — confesó tomándola entre sus manos—. La escribí para mi quinceavo cumpleaños.

—¿Nunca se la entregaste? ¿Por qué?

—Fue un mal día. La escribí enojado, en realidad me avergüenzo de su contenido.

Cerré el libro, con la carta en su interior, y se lo entregué en sus manos. Sho-chan agradeció que no hiciese más preguntas. Acarició la portada con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Q-Qué querías saber sobre Hitoshi? — pregunté nervioso. Shoto me mira sin expresión especifica en su semblante.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

—Desde la secundaria... diría que un poco antes. — respondí mirando el suelo—. Nos hicimos amigos... y creo que una cosa llevó a la otra.

—Ya veo... — musita—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado?

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cómo supiste?

—¡C-Cómo?! Es decir... Yo no sé— hablé nervioso—. Es que creo... ¡Quizás fue... — suspiré frustrado sujetándome las cienes. Jamás me he preguntado nada de lo que Shoto habla. Nunca me he cuestionado mis sentimientos. —. Yo... Él era increíble. — confesé atrapando mis piernas—. Lo conocí en el metro de camino a casa, me dormí en su hombro por accidente. Fue la primera vez que hablamos y después de eso nos encontramos varias veces después del trabajo. Era muy seguro, su modo de actuar repleto de soberbia, podía leer a las personas y prevenir su actuar. Era como si leyera el futuro ¿Cuándo me enamoré? No lo sé. Lo admiraba tanto, que no sé en qué momento mi admiración se convirtió en un deseo fortuito de poseer su corazón. Debo decir que jamás pensé que alguien como él se fijara en mí. Hitoshi estaba todo el tiempo rodeado de mujeres hermosas y encantadoras, en cambio yo solía estar en casa todo el tiempo viendo televisión o estudiando. Él iba a fiestas y yo jugaba videojuegos. No éramos parecidos... Pero durante todo ese tiempo me esforcé al máximo para que él me notara... Y creo que en cierto punto me perdí a mi mismo. No me siento orgulloso de ello ahora que... Estamos hablando. — abrazo con fuerza mis rodillas—. Creo que no lo había notado, supongo que me forcé a no verlo ya que era mi amigo y la persona que amaba, quizás pensé sin notarlo que era un precio noble a pagar por amor...

—Perdóname Izuku... — me interrumpió—. Pero no estoy de acuerdo. No tengo experiencia en esta área, pero de algo estoy seguro, si tienes que perder parte de tu forma de ser o tu esencia, esa persona no lo vale.

Desciendo la mirada. Sí, creo que esto ya me lo han dicho antes, pero yo no escuché.

—Considero que tal vez, uno se aferra a las cosas que nos hacen sentir bien y seguros. — dijo mirando hacia el frente imitando mi posición. —. Supongo que al momento que sentimos aquel éxtasis, donde solo su voz te hace estar volando por los cielos tocando las estrellas, uno tiende a comprender que esa persona es especial de alguna forma y no deseas perderle sin importar lo que pase.

—Supongo que si... —musité recordando la primera vez que Hitoshi y yo nos besamos.

—Me alegro que lo entiendas. —me dice con cierto tono relajado. — Porque eso es lo que siento cada vez que te veo, Izuku.

Elevo mi rostro. Shoto me mira tranquilo con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, lo ha dicho de un modo tan dulce que me atrapado en su hermosa mirada. No he procesado nada, ha sido demasiado rápido.

—Podría compararlo con una ardiente luz en mi interior — dijo con tranquilidad—, pero cuando te reconocí frente a nuestro salón, una parte hermosa de mi infancia volvió brotar. La alegría y enorme calidez que emergía en mi pecho cada vez que te veía me hacía creer que no era más que una extraña adicción a tu persona, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía solo quería tenerte a mi lado cada momento. Quería tocarte, y tenerte solo para mí. Fui egoísta en más de un momento... Me gustabas y sentí que era meramente de un modo físico, Bakugo me hizo notarlo.

 _Lo imaginé. Sho-chan solo quería acostarse conmigo._

—Pero cuando me rechazaste, algo en mí se quebró. — habló con una suave sonrisa. Me miró—. Y entendí que me enamoré de ti en el primer momento que te vi, Izuku.

—S-Sho-chan...

—Me confié demasiado y terminé lastimándote por accidente. Te hice llorar, para mí eso es imperdonable. Lastimar a la persona que amo... Fue tan doloroso como vergonzoso, no me atrevía a verte a los ojos. — atrapó su nuca mirando hacia el frente—. No podía dejar de culparme y me estaba hundiendo en el dolor, pero mis hermanos me hicieron entender que la vida sigue, no puedo estancarme en un error aguardando que todo se solucione. Me gustas demasiado, no puedo hacer nada contra ello, más que esperar que este sentimiento desaparezca y se lleve este inmenso dolor que me ahoga cada vez que te veo. — No sé qué decir—. Creí que podría fingir que nada había ocurrido, pero lo de esta tarde me hizo entender que la vida es corta para estar sentado a esperar que las cosas pasen Izuku, es por eso que quiero... Estar a tu lado sin importar de que...

—Perdón. — interrumpí agobiado—. Shoto yo... No puedo seguir. Esto no es justo para ti. Estoy en una situación algo difícil ahora y aunque quiera estar con alguien sería injusto para esa persona. Perdóname.

Volteo el rostro hacia Shoto. Me encojo entre mis hombros al verle mirándome, tiene los labios entre abiertos y su mirada brilla gracias a la luz de la habitación. Está enfocado en mí, solo en mi como el día que nos volvimos a ver. Siento que mi pecho se da un vuelco al verle acercarse. Su nariz choca contra la mí, posa su frente y comienza a deslizar sus labios por mi mejilla descendiendo hacia mis labios.

Aunque pudiese sentir algo por Shoto, lo pondría en peligro de la misma forma que Hitoshi, y es lo último que quiero... Pero mi mente no me responde, estoy atrapado por los hermosos ojos de Shoto que me observan. Me observan a mí... Es como Hitoshi... Pero a la vez no. Esto es diferente, lo veo en sus ojos. Porque él se enamoró de mí.

Esa idea. La hermosa idea de saber que él me ama llena mi pecho. Sus labios, siento sus labios a centímetros de los míos deseos de dar el último paso.

No puedo. Hitoshi viene a mi mente. Los mensajes de mi admirador. Kirishima en el suelo y... aquellos ojos granate que parecen perdidos en la venta mientras yo doy mi clase, se dirigen hacia mí y una sonrisa socarrona se forma en sus finos labios: _Deja de babear, Deku._

Desvío mi rostro al instante que Shoto posa sus labios sobre los míos. Mi pecho brinca, pero una extraña sensación de culpa me ahoga, no tanto por Hitoshi que me mira con sus adormilados ojos en mi mente. Es mas bien como si algo en mi gritase que esta es una mala decisión.

 _Kacchan ¿Estará bien?_

—Entiendo... — dijo colocándose de pie—. Izuku... — dice mirándome extendiendo su mano en ayuda. —Duerme conmigo esta noche.

—¿He? — dejé escapar tras aceptar su ayuda.

No puedo evitar sentirme incomodo, pero más que nada nervioso.

Caí en una horrible trampa. Sho-chan me pidió que durmiese con él esta noche, me negué de inmediato a lo que él respondió con un triste: _"¿No quieres dormir a mi lado?"_ Cedí ante mi educación gritando de inmediato que "sería un honor dormir a su lado" en busca de reparar mi error por hacer sentir mal a Shoto. Él asintió y dejó un solo futon en la habitación.

Shoto me engaña. Sabe jugar connmigo.

Como si la situación no fuese lo suficientemente incomoda, Shoto se desvistió frente a mi tomándose su tiempo, quitándose cada prenda de un modo lento y sensual que disparó mi pulso. No sé si lo hace a propósito, pero me negué a verle más de lo necesario. Volteo el rostro en otra dirección y tras esperar unos minutos Shoto ya está con pijama a mi lado, con una playera y unos shorts entre sus manos.

—Puedes usar esto si deseas.

Acepto las prendas y noto como Shoto se acomoda entre las ropas de cama. A diferencia de él, yo no soy un stripper así que voy directo al baño para cambiarme, me levé el rostro e intenté calmarme buscando mi celular en mi bolsillo. Observo el contacto de Hitoshi. No me ha hablado, ni llamado. ¿Él estará bien?

 _Kacchan._ Sin analizar que son las 2 de la mañana marco el número de Kacchan. Pero al entrar en cuenta que estoy llamado, corto de inmediato antes de que la llamada conectara.

Salí del baño con mi ropa entre manos. Esta oscuro. Ya no veo nada, es tarde y estoy muy cansado, ha sido un día demasiado largo. La única luz me guía y al adentrarme a su habitación veo que Shoto está profundamente dormido, aquello me alivia. De seguro también está agotado, ha sido un día muy particular.

Me acomodo a su lado tras apagar la luz, siento la calidez de Shoto y el silencio del departamento me permite escuchar su respiración. Me dormí enseguida, ni siquiera noté el instante en que empecé a soñar.

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en una tienda de campaña de tonalidades anaranjadas. Una parte de mí no tiene ni idea de qué está ocurriendo, pero otra sabe perfectamente qué hacer. Salgo arrastrándome, la única entrada está abierta así a que al asomarme le veo sentado en una roca a la orilla de un acantilado. Es Hitoshi mirando hacia las montañas que ocultan el amanecer a lo lejos. De un momento a otro ya estoy a su lado mirando en su misma dirección.

—Esta amaneciendo. —dice Hitoshi colocándose de pie—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí... — musité confundido.

—Mierda Deku, te estas tardando mucho. — habla. Le observo y Kacchan camina hacia la orilla observando hacia abajo—. Cuando el sol se oculte otra vez — habla volteándose, dejándome ver sus ojos heterocromaticos—, las cosas se pondrán feas Izuku.

—¿Feo? ¿Qué cosa? No entiendo— susurro. Sho-chan da un paso hacia atrás. —¡E-Espera!

—Es muy sencillo, mi dulce bollo de canela— habla Hitoshi apareciendo un lado de Sho-chan.

—Vamos Deku, es fácil. — aseguró Kacchan del otro lado de Sho-chan. Los tres dan un paso atrás.

—Solo debes elegir. — dijo Sho-chan dando otro paso atrás quedando a centímetros de una caída mortal.

—Solo a uno. — continuó Hitoshi.

—Cuando el sol se ponga, la oscuridad nos alcanzara Izuku— me dijo cerrando los ojos Shoto.

—Y cuando eso pase... —habló Hitoshi.

—Tendrás que elegir a uno, y todo acabara. — dijo Kacchan encogiéndose de hombros—. Es fácil, él solo tiene que dispararle a uno, y los otros viviremos para estar contigo hasta el final.

—Solo elige a uno Izuku— habló Shoto. — ¿A quién debe disparar?

—Tranquilo. Solo dile un nombre. — apoyó Hitoshi.

—¿A quién? ¿Quién dispara? — inquirí desesperado. Los tres me miran y apuntas hacia mis espaldas.

Me volteo con cierto temor siento una horrible respiración a mis espaldas, algo me está mirando desde la oscuridad del bosque, dentro, entre los arboles me acecha saliendo a un paso moroso e hipnótico, levantando un arma que apunta directo a mi cabeza, veo su sonrisa seca y arqueada. Su risa hueca y carraspeada, sus brillantes ojos dorados desbordan la locura encarnada del infierno. No puedo gritar. Mi voz no sale. Me va a matar.

Mis ojos están atrapados mirando el cañón del arma, su interior se ilumina y la bala salé directamente a mi ojo izquierdo.

Me levanto de golpe, la oscuridad me sumerge y una horrible opresión comienza a dominarme. Necesito luz. Necesito luz. Ahora. Necesito luz. Me paralizo, siento su respiración, esta frente a mí. Me observa.

 _Esta aquí._

Elevó la mirada pálido y veo una oscura silueta parado en el umbral de la puerta. Nos mira dormir a Shoto y a mí. Da un paso adelante generando el crujir del tatami, extiende su mano en mi dirección. Pego un enorme grito repleto de miedo.

Shoto salta de inmediato y la luz se enciende.

—¡L-L-Lo siento mucho! — escucho que alguien dice. Pero me niego a salir de debajo de las mantas.

—Izuku tranquilo. — dice muchas veces Shoto a mi lado. Acaricia mi espalda y luego se introduce bajo las mantas conmigo—. Izuku todo está bien, solo es Natsu.

Estoy temblando de miedo, Shoto me abraza y lentamente me quita la manta de la cabeza. Ahogado por el susto observo pálido al albino que me mira angustiado desde los pies del futon, suspira aliviado al verme bien. Le miro de arriba abajo, trae una chaqueta y puedo identificar un delantal blanco similar a la de un chef.

—¡E-En serio lo lamento! — dijo apenado—. Iba al baño y vi que la puerta estaba abierta, vi a Shoto durmiendo con alguien y tenía curiosidad, lo siento mucho. No quería despertarlos, ni menos asustarse Izuku.

—E-Esta bien... —musité mientras Shoto continua acariciando mi espalda.

—B-Bueno yo me voy al acoston ¡Digo! ¡al baño! — chilla apenado—. Me da mucha pene ¡Digo! ¡Pena! ¡L-Lo siento tanto! ¡A-Adiós! — grita saliendo de la habitación para después volver—. ¡F-Felicidades! ¡Me alegro por ustedes! —dijo asomándose un poco atrapando el pomo de la puerta—. No seguiré interrumpiendo. — terminó de hablar finalmente cerrando con fuerza. Pero esta se vuelve abrir dejándonos ver su enorme sonrisa—. A mamá le encantara, hermanito.

Y la puerta se cerró.

—Eso estuvo además—. Habló Shoto a mi lado. — Lo lamento, mis hermanos son unos entrometidos.

—Lamento haberte despertado. — me disculpé mirándole.

Llevé mi mano a mi ojo izquierdo. Sentí como la bala atravesó mi rostro, pasando por cabeza hasta salir. Me mató. Lo sentí, morí en sus manos. Escuché la sangre gotear hasta el suelo y al caer a la tierra, continuaba temblando involuntariamente mientras veo a los tres mirarme atentos: "Él viene" Dijeron al mismo tiempo para después dejarse caer al vacío. El sonido de sus cráneos reventándose hizo un enorme eco en el acantilado mientras él ríe, me toca y me besa pese a que ya no respiro.

 _Fue... Un sueño, nada más._

Shoto me abraza con fuerza y luego besa mi frente buscando reconfortarme. Me dejo llevar intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese horrible sueño. Volvimos a dormir, Shoto se encargó de apagar las luces, al volver me abrazó apegando su cuerpo al mío. Me dormí nervioso, tenso, no pude estar tranquilo gran parte de la noche, me sentía observado y la idea de un disparo volvía a mi mente una y otra vez.

Elegir uno y dejar que lo maten. Jamás podría elegir algo así.

 **.**

 **RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Me alegro mucho mucho que mi trabajo aun te guste! Espero que este capítulo tambien sea de tu gusto y lo disfrutes mucho. Respecto a tu conclusión sobre el atropello de Kirishima... ¡Uff! Eres un gran detective. Nada más que decir. ¡Saludos!**

 **Azareth**

 **¡Me alegro mucho que te guste el capítulo! Espero que este cap te guste tambien ¡Saludso!**

¡Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que piensan! Su opinión es importante para mí

¡Se despide Momoleft!


	51. Chapter 51

**¡Lamento la demora! No sé si les dije, pero estoy en el campo y mi señal no es buena, además de que estoy trabajando por lo tanto mi tiempo para escribir a disminuido :v**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

La voz del padre Natsu es aterradora. Es tan profunda y grave que ha generado una horrible vibración en mi pecho. Me quedo pasmado ante su altura e impotente presencia, es aterrador, simplemente aterrador.

Me coloco de pie y genero una reverencia ante él.

— Natsu, explícate ¿Quién es este mocoso?

Se refiere a mí.

—Buenas tardes señor. — saludé educadamente. — Lamento la intromisión, soy Midoriya Izuku, y soy amigo de su hijo Natsu. Estamos...

—Haciendo una tarea. Pero Midoriya ya se iba.

Le miré sin comprender. Natsu está absolutamente nervioso, intimidado por la presencia de su padre. Intento emitir una queja, pero al ver que Sho-chan ha descendido la mirada observando el suelo sin ningún tipo de brillo en sus ojos, comprendo que es hora de irme. Esto es un asunto familiar y no me concierne.

No. Aun que quiera no puedo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que aún no terminamos. —dije con seguridad pese a estar aterrado por dentro. —¿Me permite quedarme hasta acabar?

—Izuku... —musita a mis espaldas Natsu. Pero le ignoro.

Noté que su padre no me observa, ni siquiera ha dado peso a mi presencia. Observa con furia a sus hijos, pero no tanto a Natsu, más bien a Sho-chan que yace inmóvil en la mesa con la mirada gacha, sin moverse.

—¡Natsu! ¡Shoto debería estar estudiando! — gritó a todo pulmón intimidándome.

Me horroricé al ver como el enorme hombre llega a un lado de su hijo menor y lo atrapa con brutalidad de su brazo, comenzando a arrastrarlo sin importarle estar doblando su brazo izquierdo en la dirección incorrecta. Le va romper el brazo.

—¡P-Padre! — chilla Natsu colocándose de pie intentado impedir que se lleve al menor, pero su padre lo quita del camino de un fuerte empujón que me deja pasmado. — ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Shoto estudiaba! ¡Lo distraje! ¡No lo castigues!

—¡Tu único debes es estudiar! ¡Shoto! ¡No pierdas el tiempo de esta forma! — dijo tironeándole y apuntando al mi amigo albino—. ¡NO eres igual que él! ¡Eres mejor! ¡Vez! ¡Mejor! ¡Debes serlo! ¡Serás como yo!

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo?

No puedo moverme. No logro moverme. Solo veo como este hombre grita y humilla a Natsu mientras Sho-chan mantiene la mirada baja sin observar a ningún punto en específico ¿Esto es lo que pasa Natsu todos los días? Dios mío. Por favor, que alguien lo pare ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a su familia? ¿Acaso no ve que los lastima?

El brazo de Sho-chan se tuerce y al fin el bicolor grita de dolor aferrándose a la mano de su padre. Entonces reacciono.

Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a un lado de Sho-chan, pero atrapé su cabeza, apagándolo a mi pecho para después golpear mi con brazo la flexión del codo del enorme hombre. Sho-chan se libera y lo dejo caer en los brazos de Natsu que de inmediato lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREE QUE HACE?! —grité enfurecido parándome entre los hermanos y él. —¡LO LASTIMA!

—¡¿Y TÚ QUIÉN CARAJOS ERES?!

—ME LLAMO MIDORIYA IZUKU, SEÑOR— respondí colérico— ¡Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE PONGA UN DEDO ENCIMA A NINGUNO!

—¡MOCOSO ENTROMETIDO! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA!

Pero no me moví. Permanecí allí quizás una eternidad mientras él me gritaba una y otra vez que me fuera. Negaba siempre. Temblaba del miedo y la adrenalina. Intentó golpearme, pero logré esquivarlo, lamentablemente logró atraparme de un momento a otro y me lanzó contra un muro con una fuerza brutal. El hombre se dispuso a volver a golpearme como era debido, y yo, como buen saco de boxeo me dispuse recibir cualquier golpea con tal que se desquitara conmigo y no con Natsu ni con Shoto. Escucho sus gritos desesperados. Natsu se abalanza sobre su padre empujándolo y desequilibrándolo, tirándolo al suelo y luego lo golpeó en el rostro. Noto de reojo como Sho-chan mira todo. Le pido a gritos que no mire, pero él no se mueve. Observa todo con mucha atención, cada golpe, cada insulto. Él memoriza el momento, lo disfruta...

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todo se detuvo ante una voz, una voz profunda y fría. Elevé la mirada hacia el umbral notando una silueta oscura e intimidante.

—¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora? Padre. — gruñó con voz iracunda el pelirrojo mirando con suma frialdad la escena. —Natsu, saca a tu amigo de aquí. Yo me encargaré. Shoto, ve a tu cuarto. —Natsu se distancia de su papá, acercándose a mí y tomándome de la muñeca, agarra mi bolso y me arrastra fuera de casa.

—L-Lo lamento—. Dice entre lágrimas saliendo a la calle. — ¡Perdóname Izuku! ¡No debí traerte!

—¡Natsu! ¡Llamaré a la policía todo saldrá bien!

—N-No, tranquilo, es algo normal. — asegura con voz temblorosa—. Solo ha llegado de malas, ya se le pasara, Touya se encargara, él siempre lo pone en su lugar. Tranquilo.

—¡P-Pero...!

—¡DIJE QUE NO! — gritó de un modo desesperado que me aterró—. Lo lamento, pero no vuelvas ¿Bien? Terminaré yo la tarea. N-Nos vemos mañana.

—¡N-Natsu!

Pero me cerró la puerta en la cara. Lloré de camino a casa, no pude hacer nada más que ser un estorbo. No pude ayudar a nadie... Soy un inútil.

 **Capítulo 46: Decisiones**

 **Parte II**

Cuando vi que Natsu había preparado el desayuno para tres, comprendí que las cosa no iban exactamente bien. Vi mis waffles con forma de corazón, bañados e miel mientras mi albino amigo de escuela me observaba con una enorme sonrisa repleta de emoción y alegría. Shoto parecía no notar nada, estaba aún medio dormido mientras cabeceaba a medida que se apoyaba en mi cabeza intentado continuar su sueño.

—¿Café? Izuku. — preguntó con una enorme cortesía mi albino amigo.

—S-Si, gracias. —susurré desviando la mirada. Siento un enorme suspiro entre mis hebras, Shoto aún está durmiendo, al parecer, es demasiado malo despertando en la mañana—. Sho-chan ¿No comerás nada?

Escucho un leve gruñido, suave como de un felino. Al fin despega su humanidad de mí, enderezándose en su lugar, refregando sus ojos con pereza, saboreando con lentitud su broca ya abriendo lentamente los parpados. Me miró y bostezó dejado escapar una lagrima.

Se ve adorable. No lo niego.

Ni siquiera noté el instante en que le acomodaba sus hebras, habían algunos cabellos de su partidura del lado incorrecto de su cabeza, así que me di el trabajo de ordenarlos con mucho cuidado, Shoto no se negó, incluso descendió un poco el cuello para darme mejor visión.

—Así está mejor... — musité satisfecho.

—Sí, sí mucho mejor. — miré de reojo a Natsu. Perfectamente podría competir con el gato Rison, si continua sonriendo de esa forma sus mejillas se van a acalambrar.

Intento que la situación no me incomode, pero es simplemente imposible. Natsu tiene la idea equivocada, Shoto y yo no estamos juntos, lo de anoche solo fue... Ni siquiera sé que fue. No puedo negar que Sho-chan fue muy dulce al permitirme dormir a su lado pese a rechazarle una vez más, no quería volver a casa, aun me es difícil estar solo. Nunca me ha gustado estar solo, y si volvía a casa ni siquiera Canela estaría esperándome.

—Izuku creo que tu teléfono suena.

Dejé el bocado de Waffles en la mesa. Brillaban casi como oro, y la miel tentaba a mi boca a devorar de un solo mordico aquel hermoso desayuno que Natsu se había dado el trabajo de preparar. Si Natsu tiene su propia pastelería, estos Waffles deberían saber a gloria.

Me levanté en busca de mis cosas, y en mi chaqueta al fin encontré mi nuevo celular. Como me imaginé, se trata de un número desconocido. Devolví la llamada, volviendo a la mesa mientras al fin veo como Sho-chan comienza a probar su desayuno mientras Natsu silva alegre, sirviendo su propio plato y bañando su comida con miel.

— _¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días solecito!_

—¿Emi-san? — pregunté al aire dejando una vez más el primer bocado en el plato.

— _Pues sí ¿Qué tal has amanecido? ¿Hoy tienes tiempo?_

¿Tiempo? ¿Hoy? ¿Por qué? Miré de reojo a Sho-chan que parece atento a mi conversación.

—C-Claro, tengo tiempo hoy... — musité sin comprender demasiado.

— _¡Excelente! ¡Nos vemos a las 11 en Miss Coffe! ¡Bye, bye solecito!_

—¿A las 11? Pero para eso falta... — miré la pantalla de mi celular, y de un brinco me coloqué de pie— ¡40 minutos! ¡Espera!

Pero la llamada se ha cortado.

—¿Ocurre algo? — inquirió el bicolor a mi lado. — ¿Tienes que irte?

—Al parecer sí. —dije desilusionado de ver mi desayuno sin siquiera probar—. Lo lamento, tengo que ir al centro.

—¡Vamos! ¡Desayuna Izuku! — me incentivó el albino—. Estamos a 10 minutos del centro, Shoto te llevara en el auto. No te preocupes. Si deseas puedes bañarte después.

—Pero voy algo tarde y...

—Tranquilo Izuku. — habló Sho-chan volviendo a comer.

—¡No permitiré que te vayas sin desayunar! — se quejó el albino—. ¡El desayuno es la comida más importante del día! Me sentiré muy ofendido si no los pruebas.

Me desanimé. No quiero que Natsu se moleste conmigo solo por tener apuro en irme. Mordí mi labio inferior moviendo a mirar la hora, y sin tener más opción volví a sentarme mirando el desayuno como un reto.

—¡Muchas gracias por la comida! — dije antes de cortar un enorme pedazo y zamparlo contra mi boca.

Comencé a comer a gran velocidad, tal como Natsu en secundaria. Siento las miradas repletas de impresión de Natsu y su hermanito mientras yo intento no atragantarme con los deliciosos waffles que mi amigo a preparado. Siento como la masa se atora en el camino a mi estómago y golpeo reiteradas veces mi pecho para ayudarle a proceder, Shoto me ayuda con un vaso de leche con chocolate.

Tras 3 minutos, terminé de comer.

Me coloqué de pie, realicé una reverencia agradeciendo los alimentos y corrí a la ducha. No tengo ropa limpia, así que tendré que usar las de ayer. En el baño, en espera que el agua se entibiara, comencé a pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente a medida que me desvisto, ha sido el mes más loco en mucho tiempo. Primero, Hitoshi y yo nos estábamos dado una oportunidad para volver, luego Sho-chan me besa, también me entero que Kacchan estaba en malos pasos, Sho-chan es envenenado y posterior a eso me confiesa que le gusto, volver a besarnos y esta vez Hitoshi nos atrapa. Hitoshi y yo terminamos, Kacchan me dice que confía en mí y que desea mi ayuda, Sho-chan me ha dicho que me ama. Eijiro-chan ha sufrido un accidente.

Termino de doblar la ropa que Sho-chan me ha prestado para dormir dejándola en un canasto de ropa sucia. Mi ropa interior la dejo a un lado y medito si usarla de nuevo o tener que andar sin nada puesto bajo los pantalones.

—Izuku. — escucho un golpe en la puerta, y antes de que logre responder la puerta se abre adentrándose Sho-chan —. Traje toallas limpias, y puedes usar esta playera, es mía, me queda pequeña.

—¡Gracias! — chillé volteándome hacia él.

Sho-chan me mira. Sus ojos viajaba de abajo, hacia arriba, una vez más hacia abajo. Finalmente, deja lo que trae entre manos en el lavabo y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Me quedo en mi lugar sin entender del todo que ha ocurrido, y sin perder más tiempo me adentro a bañarme.

Siento el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo. Intento no pensar en nada, en no imaginar en nada. Pero es imposible, a mi mente viene la imagen de Sho-chan intentando besarme, buscando mis labios, pero a diferencia de la última vez en la escuela sentí una sensación extraña en mi interior. No deseo ni menos miedo, algo en mí me decía que las palabras de Shoto eran reales: _Y entendí que me enamoré de ti en el primer momento que te vi, Izuku._

— _Deja de babear, Deku—_

¿Por qué pienso en Kacchan?

Termino de bañarme lo más rápido posible. Ya no quiero seguir pensando en nada, solo quiero irme. Me apena ver a Sho-chan a la cara después de lo de anoche, una parte de mi quiere corresponder sus sentimientos, pide a gritos que le bese y me deje llevar por aquellas mariposas que emergen cada vez que Shoto me habla de esa forma tan romántica y dulce. Pero otra me dice, que no es lo que realmente quiero, que haya algo más esperando por mí... Y otra, me recuerda que Hitoshi planea un futuro conmigo, haciéndome sentir culpable por solo desear a otra persona.

Ya vestido, salí del baño pensando. Tal como Natsu me dijo, Sho-chan utilizó el auto de su padre para llevarme a _Miss Caffe._ Mi estudiante recibía mis indicaciones a medida que avanzábamos en silencio, sin ningún tema en particular.

— _Me enamoré de ti en el primer momento que te vi, Izuku.—_

Cuando era joven, imaginé ese momento tantas veces con Hitoshi, y ahora se hacía realidad con otra persona y no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos. Es tan injusto.

Nos detuvimos a una cuadra de _Miss Coffe_ , Sho-chan apagó el motor del auto tras orillarse a la cera. Me quedé en mi lugar recordando una y otra vez aquel preciso instante en que me miró y me dijo que me amaba. No siento lo mismo, o eso creo... No es justo darle ilusiones. Sho-chan aún tiene cosas por vivir, yo ya he pasado por esto con Hitoshi.

No quiero decirle que me gusta. Me gusta todo de él, pero no estoy enamorado. Me atrae físicamente, su corazón es puro y sus palabras son como la miel, tan dulces que pueden enloquecer. Shoto es un caballero y además es una gran persona. Pero no estoy enamora de él. Sí, me gusta, no lo niego, me atrae como aun idiota. Sin embargo, no puedo confesarme, ya que no hay nada que confesar. Si le dijera que me gusta, podría alentar una idea equivoca, tal vez jamás pueda ser posible estar juntos y solo estoy llenando de falsas esperanzas a Shoto, tal como lo hizo Hitoshi conmigo en algún momento. No quiero hacerle eso, no sería justo.

—¿Todo bien?

—S-Sí. — respondí inseguro con mi decisión.

Quizás si le dijera que me gusta algo cambiaría. Pero sería jugar con Sho-chan.

Aún está el admirador siguiéndome. Podría ser peligroso para Sho-chan, no quiero meterlo en problemas.

—¿Izuku?

—¿S-Sí?

Volteo a mirarle y mi corazón brinca al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Su mano ha atrapado con amabilidad mi mandíbula mientras mueve su boca guiándome en un imprevisto beso. Debo irme, y escaparme, o detenerlo ¡Sí! Detenerlo es una magnífica idea. Pero no me escucho a mí mismo, y soy yo quien profundiza el beso deseoso de algo más. Shoto besa muy bien. Nuestras lenguas se acarician con cariño, lento y muy suave. Sabe muy bien, es extraño y a la vez tan familiar. Se separa un poco abandonando mis labios y quedo un segundo perdido en la posibilidad de dejar plantada a Emi y tal vez ignorar mi código moral de no acostarme con un estudiante. Sus labios, vuelven a rozar mi boca, una y otra vez, mientras sus manos acarician mi cuello.

—Ten un buen día, Izuku.

Su susurro me causa un escalofrío, retrocede lentamente, abandonándome en el preciso instante que el seguro de la puerta se abre. Sin pensar demasiado llevo mi mano a la manilla de la puerta, rio como idiota, le sonrío mientras Shoto me observa evidentemente complacido.

—Tu buen besas... ¡Digo! ¡Buen beso! Es decir, buen día. — digo finalmente saliendo del vehículo a tropezones.

Veo con una sonrisa estúpida como el auto se va. Me muerdo el labio y finalmente entro en cuenta que ¡Mandé mi plan al demonio! Se supone que debo tomar distancia porque no sería justo para Sho-chan, y yo como idiota voy y me dejo besar... Pero besa muy bien.

—¡Concéntrate! — me regañé a mí mismo caminado hacia el punto de encuentro con Emi.

Conozco el café al que Emi-san me ha citado, solía venir con Hitoshi a comer de vez en cuando ambos nos escapábamos de clases en la universidad y nos dedicábamos a hablar de las películas que podríamos ver en el cine. El lugar ha cambiado un poco, hay menos gente de seguro a que mucho del publico tiende a ser estudiantes, y en un día sábado estos no asisten a clases. Emi-san esta sentaba en lo más profundo del lugar, bebiendo una de una pequeña taza mientras mira por la ventana. Como siempre, de verano, pese a que hace mucho frío, Emi-san siempre trae una playera sin mangas y sus pantalones algo hippies.

—Buenos días. — saludé al acercarme.

Ella sonríe energéticamente colocándose de pie, invitándome a sentarme junto a su persona. Me dice que Aizawa tiene mucho trabajo, que hoy no estará en casa para un reunión extraordinaria junto a otro maestro.

—¿Con Yagi? — pregunté sin entender nada— ¿Estas segura?

—Si, dijo que iría a su casa. — aseguró mientras probaba un pastelillo.

Mi padre no me dijo nada al respecto. Espero que nada malo este pasando, quizás solo fue a informarle del estado de Eijiro-chan. Tal vez debería llamar a casa para asegurarme que este bien y que la noticia no le haya afectado su salud, Toshinori no está exactamente en un estado favorable como para estar preocupándose.

—Hitoshi me llamó.

Dejé el capuchino que he pedido en la mesa y le miré con preocupación. Mantiene una sonrisa amable y muy compasiva, demasiado comprensiva, casi como si estuviese hablando con uno de sus pacientes. Diciendo la mirada apenado.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Me ha dicho, a mi parecer, no todo solo lo suficiente. — asegura arqueando la ceja—. Pero me ha dejado claro que han terminado y que tu mencionaste algo de terminar con tu...

—Lo sé. Por favor, no lo digas. — pendí avergonzado.

—Izuku, pedir ayuda no es algo de qué avergonzarse, y lo sabes. —musita tomando mi mano—. Quiero que hablemos, solos tú y yo, aquí o en mi consulta. Estaremos solos y puedes decirme lo que quieras. Todo lo que está pasando por tu mente y en tu corazón.

Un horrible nudo se aloja en mi garganta, me toma un momento responder, y finalmente tras sentir como mi cuerpo se debilita le pido con un hilo de voz, con mucha vergüenza que por favor me ayude. No sé a quién recurrir, quiero que alguien me mire y me diga que camino o qué decisión es la adecuada.

Emi entiende y pide la cuenta.

Nos fuimos directo a su consulta, un lugar donde sabemos que nadie nos escuchara y que solo seremos ella y yo. Al llegar, mis penas y mis miedos emergen entre lágrimas y desesperación. Le digo todo, por primera vez le cuento a alguien todo lo que está pasando. Desde el acosador, hasta lo ocurrido hoy con Sho-chan. Ya no resisto más, quiero vivir mi vida como una persona normal, quiero poder estar con alguien sin tener que preocuparme que algo le ocurra por mi culpa.

Ya no puedo más. Simplemente ya no puedo. Todo ha sido demasiado por mí.

Hitoshi. El acosador. Kacchan. Yagi. Mi madre. Sho-chan. Eijiro-chan. Uraraka-san. Todos están mi relato, explico en detalle todo lo que ha ocurrido y como cada uno ha formado parte de mi vida sin poder evitar preocuparme por ellos. Intento sonreírles y darles el apoyo que necesitan pero ya no resisto más...

—Kacchan fue un gran apoyo cuando me dijo que estaría para mí si lo necesito. —musité recordando el instante en que el cenizo me había dicho cuando me apreciaba sincerándose a su forma. —. Fue... reconfortante. Me sentí apoyado después de mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué hay de Hitoshi? ¿No te hace sentir de la misma forma? — pregunta con curiosidad.

—La verdad... — dije limpiándome la nariz después de tanto llorar—. No. Me siento presionado, quiero mucho a Hitoshi, le tengo cariño y mucho estima, pero ya no confío del todo en él. Pero no sé cómo decirle que no creo que lo nuestro pueda funcionar de nuevo. Él asegura que estaremos juntos al final, y me pidió que se lo prometiera... Fue todo tan bonito y no supe decirle que no. He tenido eso en mente cada vez que le veo y me dice con emoción cuanto me quiere.

—Cuéntame de Sho-chan ¿Qué te hace sentir?

—Es todo tan excitante con Sho-chan... —admito sonriendo—. Es como ser adolescente de nuevo, las hormonas, las mariposas, era corriente eléctrica que invade cada fibra cada vez que me mira. Es algo tan extraño, como cuando conocí a Hitoshi, siento que es lo mismo pero a la vez no. Pero también es tan dulce, tan apasionado y sincero, que no siento ninguna a pizca de maldad en su interior. Soy cruel porque me gusta, en serio me gusta, cada parte de él me encanta es simplemente... —respiro hondo y luego suspiro—. Shoto.

—¿Qué piensas de decirle a Sho-chan sobre lo del acosador?

—No creo que sea buena idea, me preocupa que se pueda preocupar. — dije mirando mis manos—. Conociendo a Sho-chan, quizás se pegue a mi sin dejar de seguirme con tal de cuidarme. — aseguré divertido.

—¿Y qué pensaste que diría a Hitoshi sobre el acosador?

—Sabía que se enojaría. Él siempre se enoja cuando no le digo las cosas, y bueno, pasó. La verdad no quería preocuparle, Hitoshi y yo no estábamos juntos, no era su problema.

—¿Y Kacchan?

—¿Qué hay de Kacchan? — pregunté confundido.

—¿Le confiarías este tema a Kacchan? ¿Crees que te escucharía?

—Bueno Kacchan... — mi sonrisa se borra y medito—. Bueno Kacchan... — me quedo en silencio pensando, y finalmente sonrío. — Él es mi amigo. Puedo confiar en él.

—Interesante. Háblame de Kacchan.

—¡Ha! Kacchan, es increíble. — aseguré con emoción—. Es muy inteligente, lee con una rapidez impresionante Emi-san, es muy amable cuando quiere y se preocupa por las personas que quiere. No importa lo que diga, o lo bruto que pueda ser con uno, en el fondo... — miré mi palma recordando el momento que me salvó de cortarme con la ventana. Cuando curó mi mano con cuidado rasgando su camisa. —. En el fondo Kacchan es muy dulce, es muy encantador y muy amable. Tiene un gran corazón, es muy noble... Y tiene unos ojos muy profundos... Cuando mira por la ventana en clases, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo será Kacchan en el futuro? ¿Crecerá más? ¿Se hará más fuerte? ¿Nos volveremos a ver más adelante? Y luego me mira y...

— _Deja de babear, Deku—_

Sonrío.

—Kacchan es... mi más grande orgullo. — dije con sinceridad recordando sus ojos—. Admiro mucho a Kacchan, él es todo lo que yo no soy. Y de alguna forma siento que si hay algo que yo no pueda hacer, no necesito preocuparme porque Kacchan me prometió estar ahí para mí y ayudarme cuando le necesite, es... un gran amigo.

—¡Vaya amigo! — me dice con cierto tono que no identifico. Ella solo sonríe y yo me quedo en mi lugar sin comprender muy bien.

—Dime Izuku ¿Cómo te sentiste con lo ocurrido a Eijiro-chan?

—Impotente. — respondí con rapidez. —. No pude hacer nada. No ayudé a nadie, ni tampoco pude hacer sentir mejor a la gente a mi alrededor, solo pude quedarme ahí y llorar. Kacchan... Dios, sus ojos, sus ojos... era ver a otra persona, Emi-san. No había brillo en su mirada... Fue tan devastador. Eijiro estaba ahí, no se movía por un momento pensé que él había muerto... Y yo no pude protegerle siendo que soy su maestro.

—¿Y Sho-chan?

—¡Él es impresionante! Supo manejar la situación mejor que yo. Y eso que es aún muy joven, es realmente increíble. Aterrador al mismo tiempo. — acaricié mi mano—. Él me reconfortó, supo qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor, además de hacer lo necesario para hacerme olvidar todo lo ocurrido... Fue como si hubiésemos estado juntos muchos años, como si me conociese a la perfección.

—Shoto parece ser la persona adecuada para los momentos catastróficos.

—Eso parece. — dije recordado el beso—. Me besó, Emi-san. En los labios... Yo no pude detenerlo...

—Izuku... — me llamó haciéndome mirarla—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Perdón? — dejé escapar acomodándome en el sillón. — ¿Cómo qué quiero?

—Sí, dime, qué quieres. — dijo mirándome con curiosidad—. Izuku, desde que iniciamos, me has hablado de otras personas, de cómo el mundo ha sido injusto con ellos y tú no eres más que un simple testigo. En la única situación que me has relatado en donde eres parte, es referente a tu acosador. Por otro lado, Hitoshi: Dijiste que él quería estar contigo por el resto de su vida; Sho-chan: dijiste que él quería tener sexo contigo, y que deseaba estar a tu lado; Kacchan: es una magnifica persona pese a que sea un idiota por fuera; pero ahora dime ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho por ti este último tiempo?

Sus preguntas me agobian. No tengo respuesta a ninguna. Para peor, noto que es verdad, todo lo que he dicho es sobre otras personas. Sho-chan y los problemas familiares, como ha estado solo gran parte de su vida, ha sufrido demasiado pero ha se superado en este último tiempo para después confesarme su amor, y no deseo lastimarle. Lo mismo se repite con Kacchan y Hitoshi. No quiero lastimar a nadie y quiero ayudar, quiero que ellos estén felices pero no he visto por mí.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—¿Acaso mi vida gira entorno a las otras personas? —pregunté al aire completamente sorprendido.

—Cariño, es difícil ver por uno cuando eres tan amable como tú. — me dice mirándome con cierta preocupación—. Pero es momento de que dejes de pensar en otras personas y pienses en ti. Hay veces que ser egoísta es bastante sano, y aprender a decir que no es lo mejor. No puedes estar toda tu vida intentado salvar a todos siendo que te estar perdiendo a ti mismo en el camino, Izuku. Todo lo que has hecho... Es magnífico. Trajiste a Bakugo-san a este consultorio y le has abierto el sendero a un gran futuro, con los antecedentes de Katsuki, perfectamente pudo terminar en una zanja a los 20 años. Ese chico Shoto, por lo que dijiste, parece haber solucionado sus problemas familiares al momento que apareciste, es como si hubiese renacido. Y Hitoshi, cariño, él absolutamente se ha vuelto mejor persona desde que tú y él estuvieron juntos. Eres una persona maravillosa Izuku haces que las personas actúen, pero ahora, es momento que dejes todo esto de lado, te mires al espejo y te preguntes: ¿Qué quiero yo?

Veo mis manos. Acaricio mis yemas casi como si aquello me ayudase a pensar. ¿Qué quiero yo?

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos. Pensando, Emi-san espera mi respuesta y finalmente elevo la mirada con seguridad y le respondo.

Agradecí con un fuerte abrazo a Emi-san, me dijo que si necesitaba algo, que llamara a ese número, era su número probado y que por favor le recordara al terco de Kacchan que si cita era el lunes, el miércoles y el viernes, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella evidenció que las citas serian en la misma escuela, para mayor comodidad de Kacchan y sus horarios de clases.

Fui a casa de mis padres. Tomé un Uber, fui directo a casa a visitarlos, preparé el almuerzo con mi madre quien sorprendida me veía cocinar con mucho esfuerzo pese a nunca haber tomado un cuchillo de esa casa. Tal como Emi-san me dijo, Aizawa estaba en una reunión con Toshinori, en su oficina. Cuando le pregunté a mi madre qué ocurría, ella me dijo que no estaba del todo segura pero se trataba de una beca para una universidad o algo parecido.

—¡Aizawa-sensei! — llamé al ver que salían de la oficina de Toshinori, el maestro evidentemente se sorprendido al verme—. ¿Se quedara a comer?

Shota medita mi pregunta. Yagi lo alcanza parándose a su lado y sonriéndole amablemente, insistiendo que coma con nosotros, pero él finalmente niega explicando que debía ir a comer con Emi-san, pero agradecía la invitación.

—Tal vez, a la próxima podrían venir usted y Emi-san a comer aquí. — invité con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Izuku. —chilla mi madre emocionada—. ¡Esa es una maravillosa idea! ¿Qué dice Aizawa-sensei?

—No soy sen... — suspiró—. Bien, le diré a Emi. Les avisaré.

—¡Excelente! — aseguró mi padrastro en su silla de ruedas avanzando hacia la cocina. — Es una gran sorpresa verte, muchacho.

—Quería venir a verlos. — me sinceré. —. Extrañaba la comida de mamá.

—¿Mucha pizza agobia?

—Demasiado— dije siguiendo la broma de Yagi que se lanzó a reír. — ¿Y qué tal está el joven Shinsou? ¿Ha tenido mucho trabajo?

—No lo sé. — respondí concentrado quitando la coronta a un pimiento—. Terminamos. Oye mamá ¿Dónde tiro esto? Ya no está el basurero aquí.

—A-Allí cariño...

—¡Ah genial!

Me siento de maravilla.

—Estaba pensando... — hablé picando el pimiento en trozos pequeños del modo en que Sho-chan me ha enseñado—. Que podría volver a casa hasta que Toshinori se mejore por completo, podría ayudar con las compras de la casa... No tengo auto, pero tengo un amigo que quizás pueda ayudarnos cuando tengamos que ir a tratamiento ¿Qué dicen?

Mis padres parecen perplejos, intercambian una mirada y finalmente mi madre se lanza sobre mi abrazándome con fuerza asegurando que yo vuelva a su techo sería la mejor noticia que les pudo haber llegado.

Los gastos de los medicamentos de Yagi son costosos, pese a que Toshinori asegura que con las ganancias de los libros puede regocijarse cualquier cirugía, aún así quiero ayudar en casa. Así que mañana a primera hora publicaré a mi departamento como disponible para arriendo.

El almuerzo fue de lo más relajado. Es como si hubiésemos retrocedido en el tiempo. Tras comer, y hablar de variados temas sin importancia, ayudé a mi madre a retirar los platos y luego fui con Yagi a su oficina para que me enseñara lo que había avanzado de su siguiente libro.

—¡¿El final?! — pregunté alterado—. ¡¿De verdad?!

—Claro, estoy a punto de acabar una saga completa.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eso es increíble! Ya quiero leerlo.

—Primero terminaré, luego se lo enviaré a los editores y cuando lo aprueben, serás el primero en leerlo. — casi di un grito al aire cuando escuché su aprobación ante mi petición. Es la primera vez que leeré algo sin publicar.

Mis ojos se desvían al escritorio, y noto su laptop abierta. No leo el contenido, pero en el correo que yace en la pantalla, leo el nombre de Kacchan, también veo la palabra: I-Island.

—¿Qué es eso? — pregunté acercándome. Yagi cierra la laptop. —Decía algo de Kacchan ¿Qué era?

—Nada, nada. — responde sin mirarme—. Solo que un viejo amigo me contactó y quería saber cómo está mi salud.

—Decía algo de Kacchan. — insistí—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Kacchan? ¿Qué es eso de I-Island?

—Nada. Izuku, nada importante.

Miente.

—¿Qué amigo? — Toshinori me mira incómodo. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Perdona Izuku, es algo entre Aizawa y yo— aseguró cansado—, prometimos no decirle a nadie hasta que sea oficial. Y el primero que debe saberlo es el joven Bakugo. Lo lamento, no puedo decirte.

—¿Es algo malo?

—En absoluto, algo así como una beca universitaria para el joven Bakugo.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Kacchan estará muy feliz! — chillé emocionado—. ¡¿Puedo ser yo quien se lo diga?!

—Claro que no. — dijo divertido—. Eso ya lo sabrá el joven Bakugo a su debido tiempo.

Rasqué mi nuca apenado. Es cierto, no me corresponde, pero la sola idea de ver a Kacchan graduarse se me hace emocionante ¡Más que tenga una beca! Sabía que Kacchan llegaría lejos. Ignoré aquello de I-Island, me imaginé que sería alguna historia referente al amigo de Yagi. Olvidé el tema, ya que Toshinori se dedicó a preguntar por sus alumnos.

—Eso es muy trágico... — dijo tras explicarle lo ocurrido con Eijiro-chan.

Íbamos muy bien. Le expliqué que Sho-chan había dejado de lado la pintura blanca y ahora lucía un estilo roquero bicolor que le hacía ver muy imponente, además de tener su cicatriz al descubierto. Le dije que Kacchan está yendo a clases sin falta siendo una de las mejores calificaciones como siempre. Le puse al tanto que las notas están mejor que nunca y que ninguno arriesga a reprobar en literatura. Pero también le dije lo ocurrido con Eijiro-chan el día de ayer, no podía ocultárselo, es algo inevitable.

—¡P-Pero ya no está en riesgo vital! — chillé esperando que su rostro afligido se desvanezca. — le di mi número a Toyomitsu para que me informara si se generaba algún cambio, aun no llama, pero ¡Pronto lo hará! ¡Eijiro-chan es muy fuerte!

Mi padrastro medita un poco y finalmente asiente.

—Tienes razón, hay que esperar lo mejor.

—¡Sí!

La tarde transcurrió de lo más normal. Mi madre me ponía al día con los chismes de la avenida, como una de las vecinas se había divorciado porque tenía un amorío con otra mujer, todo un escándalo. Además de comentarme que se había encontrado con la señora Mitsuki un par de veces en la tienda.

—¿Nos invitó?

—Sí, me dijo que pronto Katsuki-san se ira de viaje junto a su clase y que podríamos ir a su casa a hacer una reunión. —No pude evitar sonreír. Es como si la señora Bakugo estuviese festejando que su hijo se va, normalmente algunos padres estarían más tristes. —. Irán amigos de la familia Bakugo, podrías conocer a alguien Izuku, dijo que tenía a la chica perfecta para ti. Es soltera, tiene 26 y es abogada.

—Ay mamá... — dije apenado. — Acabo de terminar con Hitoshi, dame tiempo.

—Ya sé, ya sé. — habló divertida—. También dijo que conocía a un chico, a un muchacho que era arquitecto que dijo que era un galán, como de 30, soltero y tenía una gran firma con su hermano ¿Qué dices?

—Mamá, dije que no estoy listo.

—¡Oh! Vamos cariño... ¡Oh! La chica de la esquina, la florista, también es linda, le preguntaré si es soltera ¿Qué dices?

—¡Mamá!

—Creo que el hijo del panadero es gay, le preguntaré si está dispuesto a una cita a ciegas.

—¡Ya! — chillé cubriéndome el rostro apenado mientras ella ríe.

Las estrellas aparecieron, y la cena se volvió una noche de películas. Comimos palomitas, y algunos bocadillos mientras veíamos variadas películas. Desde miedo hasta amor. Toshinori se durmió en tres y madre lloró en todas a excepción en las de miedo, en donde ella y yo nos abrazábamos aterrados. Ya en la madrugada, ayudé a Yagi a subir a su cama, le asistí en ponerse la pijama y finalmente, le cubrí deseándole las buenas noches a él y a mi madre.

Fui directo a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama agotado, cerré las cortinas, me cambié y volví a dejarme caer en la cama. Ha sido un buen día. Es un gran comienzo. Me introduje en la cama, dejando mi celular a un lado, revisé algún mensaje o algo parecido, pero no hay nada. Me introduje en la cama, y me acomodé recordando mis palabras repletas de decisión a Emi-san: —Quiero ser feliz, Emi-san. — dije en aquel momento con una sonrisa. — Quiero disfrutar a mis padres en cada momento, verles reir y pasar tiempo con ellos sin que nada me preocupe. Quiero ir a mi trabajo sin preocuparme que alguien me siga, o solo dedicarme a escuchar música y bailar por la calle perdido en mi imaginación. Quiero ver el cielo y sonreír. Quiero ser yo Emi-san. Quiero estar con alguien, quiero sentir aquellas hermosas mariposas en el estómago... Y creo que es momento de avanzar. No puedo esperar que la situación con el acosador se detenga, la vida es corta y estoy perdiendo días que no recuperaré por culpa de este maniático, debo continuar mi vida, debo seguir adelante y demostrar a todos que: No importa lo que hagan, yo seguiré adelante... Porque yo... **Quiero enamorarme y ser feliz.**

.

 **¡Midoriya dijo: No más miedo! ¿Qué consecuencias traerá eso? ¡Y que ocurre con Yagi y Aizawa! Ocultan algo sobre Bakugo, además de que pronto nos iremos que vacaciones con la 3-A a pasear y vacacionar oportunidad para que Izuku conozca alguien más y descanse como es debido.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Izuku no está dispuesto a perderse más su vida por el acosador! Está decidido a continuar, enamorarse y ser feliz... Pero su elección pondrá en peligro a la persona elija? ¿El detective Masasin tendrá razón? O no tendrá razón? ¿La pesadilla será importante? Mmm tal vez sí, tal vez no... ¡Saludos!**

 **Arekusa**

 **La familia Todoroki ha pasado por tanto, hoy están más estables y están encaminados a ser una familia por primera vez en muchos años. Natsu llegó como todo un mata pasiones. Ahora Midoriya se ha decidido a seguir con su vida, sin importar que el acosador pise sus talones: Tenemos algo importante ¡A Midoriya le gusta Todoroki! Pero no lo ama. Y Bakugo es un amigo... Muy buen amigo por lo visto. xD ¡Saludos!**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡No se asuste! Ya daré razones para asustarse BUAJAJAJA**

 **¡Eso ha sido todo por esta semana! Lamento la demora**

 **¡Saludos! No olviden su review, su opinión es importante para mí.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Se despide:**

 **Momoleft.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Él, Yo, Ellos**

Mierda. Mi pelota cayó en el jardín de los Ashido.

Miré con enorme impotencia desde la calle. Volví mi vista a mi casa, mi tío me ha castigado por traer a un perro a casa, Chocolate, el mismo perrito que se orinó en la cama de mi Bro luego de salvarme de un problema con el director. Lo único bueno que salió de todo eso, es que Chocolate terminó llamándose _Sir_ siendo bautizado por su nuevo dueño, nada más y nada menos que el amigo de infancia de Tamaki. Pero ahora estoy castigado, no puedo salir de casa... Cosa que de todas formas hice, ya que, Tamaki ya no vive con nosotros y mi tío está trabajando, pero llegará en tres horas, por lo tanto, no hay quien me vigile.

De un salto quedé colgando de la pandereta. Hice una flexión, y con ello me di el impulso suficiente para quedar sobre el muro. Miré la calle, pese a que sé que mi tío no volverá hasta dentro de tres horas, me da miedo que me atrape jugando en la calle cuando específicamente me dijo que no podía salir.

Conozco al hijo del señor Ashido desde que tengo memoria, jugábamos cuando éramos niños ya que mi tío nos hacía citas de juegos. Pero luego de un tiempo él se hizo sus amigos, y yo los míos y terminamos distanciándonos. De todas formas, jugar con él era extraño, siempre quería jugar a la casita, ahora que lo pienso quizás era gay.

— Infiltración exitosa, Red Riot está dentro— dije para mí fingiendo que mi mano era algún tipo de transmisor —, repito, infiltración exitosa. Ahora, Red Riot procederá a recuperar al prisionero.

No veía mi pelota, debería estar en el patio, pero no está. Me adentré de un salto y para mi mala suerte caí sobre unas flores. De un brinco, casi como si las flores fueran una bomba, me tiré al césped mirando la escena del crimen. Eran unas flores amarillas, pisoteadas por mis enormes pies. Demonios, tengo que eliminar mis huellas del muro o me atraparan.

Pero antes debo encontrar mi pelota.

Si lo pienso bien, esto de alguna forma es culpa de mi tío. Se llevó mi consola, mi celular y todos mis comics, así que tuve que recurrir a la vieja escuela. Jugar con una pelota real, la cual revotó más de lo esperado y saltó a aventurarse en la casa de los Ashido. Si no hubiese privado a mi pobre mente juvenil de sus pasatiempos, nunca hubiese tenido que recurrir a la primitiva forma de jugar afuera ¿Y qué paso? Terminé matando unas inocentes flores. ¿Ve tío Fat? Es mejor nunca castigarme.

Mis ojos se enfocan en una pequeña manta en el suelo que yacía junto a unas rosas cortadas, entre tantas flores noté una tijera que era especialmente para jardinería. Hay alguien en la casa ¡Oh no! ¡Tengo que huir! ¡Abortar misión! ¡abortar misión!

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces en mi jardín?!

—¡Retirada! ¡Repito, retirada! — grité corriendo hacia el muro al ver a una chica venir hacia mí. —¡El soldado Red Riot se retira!

—¡¿Así?! ¡Bien! ¡Alto ahí soldado! — me detuve de golpe—. O te juro que lo mato.

Volteé mi rostro, es una chica morena de cabello castaño oscuro, tiene los ojos dorados y entre sus manos yace el prisionero siendo amenazado de muerte por las tijeras de podar.

—¡No lo lastimes! ¡Es inocente!

—¡¿Inocente?! ¡Me golpeó! — chilló evidenciando un raspón en su cien—. Ahora, baja lentamente si no quieres que lo reviente.

—No tenemos que llegar a ese límite. — dije agachándome ante ella—. Tiene una familia esperando en casa, si vuelvo sin él, su esposa llorara su perdida y sus hijos tendrán que crecer sin un padre.

Noto que la chica contiene una sonrisa en los labios. Intenta mantenerse seria, pero evidentemente quiere reírse. Quiero escuchar que ría, cuando eso pase, significa que ya no estaré en problemas.

—Ahora soldado, reporte de misión.

—Información confidencial, señorita.

La chica comenzó a introducir lentamente la punta de las tijeras en la pelota.

—¡B-Bien! — dije asustado de que la pelota de Tamaki reventara. Son costosas, no tengo dinero para reponerla. Aclaré mi garganta y me mantuve en el papel—. Es mi compañero, estábamos en una misión no autorizada por el líder de la base, y salimos a terreno prohibido, lamentablemente todo se salió de control y terminamos separándonos. Nuestra intención no era lastimar a nadie, lo juro. Necesito volver con mi compañero de otro modo las percusiones serán catastróficas.

La chica queda en silencio, analizando. Finalmente deja reposar mi pelota bajo su brazo alejando las tijeras. Suspiro aliviado pero noto una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa divertida.

—Déjame ver si entendí. No tienes permiso para salir, pero saliste a jugar con tu pelota, la pateaste muy fuerte y se pasó para mi jardín, ahora tienes que recuperarla antes de que tu papá lo note o morirás.

Me quedé pasmado. Sonreí.

—En realidad es mi tío.

—A bien, estuve cerca.

—Mucho. Oye ¿Me la devuelves?

—Mmm... — la chica analiza y sonríe una vez más. — No.

Y la reventó ante mis ojos.

—¿Quieres pasar por una bebida? — me invitó mientras observo los restos de mi pelota caer ante mí.

—Claro... —musité con dolor en mi corazón, dejando los restos de mi amigo entre el césped—. Adiós dinero de verano...

En un suspiro seguí la femenina silueta. Nos adentramos en la cocina, y ella amablemente vierte un poco de gaseosa en un vaso. De reojo noto que trae unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla blanca, y una polera ancha que se eleva dejándome ver su ombligo. Tiene las caderas anchas, una cintura pequeña y su busto...

—¡Ojos al frente soldado!

—¡L-Lo siento! — dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Para tú. — me dijo divertida. Al abrirlos, el refresco esta frente a mi mientras ella parece volver al jardín.

Le sigo como idiota.

—Soy Kirishima Eijiro por cierto— la chica parece ignorarme, pues solo me dedicó una sonrisa — ¿Oye y los Ashido?

—¿Ha? — mustia ella sentándose sobre la manta, volviendo a tomar las tijeras comenzando a cortar algunas hojas.

—Lo siento, es que antes vivía aquí una familia llamada Ashido, y yo era amigo de su hijo. — dije sentándome en el césped—. Era un niño moreno, así como tú, tenía los ojos dorados, así como tú, pero él era niño obviamente.

—Kirishima.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo, Ashido Mina.

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos, y luego me lanzo a reír.

—¡Naaaa! — niego con diversión ante su tan mala broma—. ¡Ashido Mina es un niño! ¡Le cuelgan los mocos y además era super violento!

—¡¿Perdón?!

—¡No puedes ser tú! — dije con diversión notando como la chica parecía altamente ofendida. — ¡Oh! Vamos, es imposible, tu eres sexy, femenina y bonita— la chica se sonroja un poco—, y ese Ashido Mina era un niño violento, muy fuerte y gritón, estoy seguro que tenía pene.

—¡Yo no tenía pene!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Es imposible! — me quejé colocándome de pie—. ¡Se tiraba al barro y jugábamos a las luchas! ¡Y siempre me ganaba! ¡Es imposible que sea una niña!

—Cuando teníamos cuatro te caíste del sillón de tu tío, pasaste a llevar el florero de la mesa de centro y se rompió. — mis ojos se abren de par en par—. Y para que no te atraparan lo enterramos en el patio trasero de tu casa.

Me quedo en silencio, mirándole. ¡No puede ser! ¡La única persona que sabía eso, era: Ashido Mina! ¡El niño de enfrente! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

—¿Estas bien? O tu cerebro hizo corto circuito, Kirishima. — me dijo en burla mientras me golpeaba la frente una y otra vez.

Pero solo puedo ver su busto. Su busto que parece gritarme: _"¡Míranos! ¡Antes no estábamos! ¡Y somos muuuuuy grandes! ¿Recuerdas que solíamos dormir juntos? ¿O esas luchas en el barro? ¿Quieres jugar a las luchas, Eijiro? Solo imagínalo..."_  
—¡AH! ¡AHHHHHH! — grité a todo pulmón corriendo hacia el muro, saltando casi de un modo olímpico.

Y así fue como a mis 13 años perdí todo mi dinero pagando la pelota de Tamaki. Como me castigaron por un mes por desobedecer y... ¡Ah! Y como Ashido y yo nos volvimos a hacer amigos después de muchos años sin vernos.

 **Capítulo 48: Mi futuro.**

—¡Otra! — dije abriendo mi boca. Ashido rio levemente y me dio otro trozo de manzana— ¡Otra!

—¡Kirishima no las estas saboreando! ¡Tienes que masticar, no tragar! — se quejó técnicamente divertida.

Hice un pequeño berrinche, y ella se lanzó a reír dándome otro trozo de manzana.

—¡Bien, bien! — decía comenzando a quitar la cascara de otra—. Esta es la tercera.

—Están deliciosas. — aseguré—. Gracias por venir a verme, Mina.

Ella solo sonrió. Pese a ser lunes, Ashido ha venido a verme al hospital, faltando a clases. Ha estado desde la primera hora de visitas y se ha dedicado a conversar conmigo. Me siento muy feliz de que Mina esta aquí, de otro modo estaría triste tal como he estado desde que desperté. Ya no puedo ir al torneo, lo que significa que mi oportunidad de conseguir una beca para estudiar en la universidad se ha desvanecido. Eso me ha desanimado demasiado. Pero al fin y al cabo fue por un bien mayor: Ese auto iba a atropellar a mi Bro, y eso no lo puede permitir, no en mi guardia.

Un ave chilló en la habitación, Ashido buscó en su bolsillo y sonrió.

—Bakugo dice que las clases de hoy son una mierda y que no te estas perdiendo nada.

—Katsu-bro siempre dice que las clases son una mierda. — aseguré divertido.

—Kaminari dice que el almuerzo de hoy también es una mierda.

—Kaminari no le gusta las legumbres, de seguro había legumbres. — dije volviendo a recibir otro trozo de manzana.

—Sero dice que Bakugo esta de un animo de mierda. ¡Ha! ¡Eso no es nuevo! — habló Ashido, otro graznido—. Bakugo dice que le va a partir la cara a Sero cuando terminen las clases hoy.

Me lancé a reír.

Mi teléfono se hizo pedazos en el accidente, y no tengo dinero para comprar otro, así que Ashido amablemente me pone al tanto de los mensajes del grupo "Bakusquad". Nunca hablamos tanto, pero hoy parecer peculiarmente activo, y eso me alegra mucho, es como si estuviesen aquí conmigo.

—No te meterás en problemas por faltar ¿O sí? — pregunté curioso mientras ella continúa picando la manzana.

—Tal vez. — musita concentrada. — Abre, boca. — obedecí recibiendo el trozo de manzana directamente, masticando y disfrutando el natural dulzor. — Pero está bien por mí, lo vales. —susurra mientras continúa en su trabajo.

Hoy Mina se ve muy bonita.

Me acomodo en la almohada, contemplándola. Su cabello brilla al igual que su piel, sus ojos desbordan cierta paz que me cautiva. Hoy Mina se ve muy linda ante mis ojos.

—¿Pasa algo? — pregunta mientras lleva otro trozo a mi boca. Esta vez, solo me permite dar una mascada y el resto termina de comerlo ella. Quedo como idiota mirando como sus labios se posan en el trozo de manzana, mordiendo y finalmente tragando.

Eso fue un beso indirecto ¿No?

—¿Kirishima?

—¿He?

—¿Pasa algo? — insiste mirándome con cierta preocupación. —. Has estado callado.

—¡L-Lo lamento! Pensaba en ... en... ¡E-Espero que Katsu-bro no golpee muy fuerte a Sero! ¡Si, eso!

Pareció detectar mi mentira, pero antes de que ella continuara con preguntas, el padre de Todoroki y su colega ingresan en mi habitación salvándome de una posible humillación. Su compañero nos saluda alegremente, irradia alegría y no puedo evitar impresionarme al ver el nombre "Hawks" inscrito en la placa de su delantal. ¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Es posible que alguien se llame así?

—¡Pero que linda pareja tenemos aquí!

—¿Pareja? —pregunté al aire—. ¿Dónde?

Mis ojos se posan en Mina. Ella se queda en silencio observándome con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Entonces entiendo.

—¡Ah no! ¡Se equivoca! Solo somos amigos. ¡Ella es mi mejo amiga! — aseguré alegre.

—Si, somos amigos. — musita Ashido con una sonrisa leve mientras se coloca de pie—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Mis ojos ven con cierta preocupación a mi tío, quien se adentra junto a Takami después de ir a comer algo a la cafetería.

—Mina. — llamé sonriendo a mi pelirrosa amiga—. ¿Qué tal si me traes un té de la cafetería? ¿Te importaría?

—¿Un té? — inquiere sin entender. — Por su puesto ¿De menta verdad?

—Eres maravillosa.

Mi amiga se va con cierto temor en la mirada. Pero tras cerrar la puerta, al fin el padre de Todoroki habla: Mis resultados están listos.

Sufrí un accidente de auto. Era un auto rojo, o eso creo. Kaminari me dijo que era negro y Todoroki me explicó que en un principio también pensó que era negro, pero luego hizo memoria y recordó perfectamente que era una tonalidad azul oscura, no negro. El vehículo iba a una velocidad normal al instante que llegamos a la avenida, recuerdo que nos detuvimos y noté que dicho auto bajaba la velocidad ante la luz amarilla, para después pasar al rojo. Mi Bro iba al frente, dirigiéndonos y dejando claro que nadie podía ir a su altura, pero en el instante que mi Bro pisó el asfalto, el auto aceleró, mi amigo no notó el sonido, aquel chirriante y estremecedor sonido de los neumáticos rozando en su lugar antes de salir disparado sobre Katsuki. Ni siquiera lo pensé o llegué a analizar las consecuencias de mis actos, de un saltó me hice paso entre Sero y Kaminari, empujé con todas mis fuerzas a Bakugo. Recuerdo ese instante perfectamente, fue demasiado lento: Di un paso enorme, pasando a llevar a Kaminari y Sero, mi mano se posó a la altura de los omóplatos, justo en la columna, mi Bro perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia el frente, casi cruzando la calle, lo último que vi fueron los ojos de Bakugo color granate asomarse por sobre su hombro. Luego de eso..., Todo se fue a negro.

No recuerdo nada más referente al accidente. No vi una luz. No vi a mis padres, ni menos vi mi vida pasar. No soñé. Solo estaba sumergido en un profundo limbo. Me sentía consciente, escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, pero ninguna con la claridad suficiente para reconocerlas. El despertar fue eterno, estaba sobre una inmensa oscuridad mientras no había nada a mis alrededores. Solo yo y la misma muerte.

Recuerdo estar recostado sobre el enorme manto negro. No veía nada, pero de alguna forma tengo la imagen de estar sumergido en agua, la cual no mojaba, pero estoy seguro que era agua. Flotaba sin dirección, yo solo me dedicaba a ver la oscuridad a mi alrededor.

Intentaba hacer memoria de dónde estaba, o como había llegado allí. Pero no tenia respuestas, no recordaba nada ni tampoco tenía ideas claras, solo me dedicaba a divagar cantando una canción que solía cantar de camino a la guardería. Pero de un momento a otro, hubo silencio. Era estremecedor, solo era mi voz haciendo eco dentro de aquel infinito mundo. Mi voz cantando como aquel burro venia a buscarme para trabajar, pero yo no quería trabajar, yo quería seguir durmiendo.

Sentí que fueron años sumergido en aquella oscuridad.

Pero entonces escuché una voz ronca hablar: "—. ¿Eres virgen o no?", un grito le siguió, era un tono diferente, evidentemente de otra persona que respondió: "—¡¿H-HE?! N-No vale, tiene que ser Jirou la que diga el reto ¡A-Además esa es una pregunta!"

En un principio no reconocí ninguna de las voces. Se me hacia familiar, y no sabia donde la había escuchado antes. Luego más voces le siguieron, eran voces jóvenes y muy familiares. Intenté hacer memoria, incluso me senté entre aquella inmensa oscuridad. Y finalmente, frente a mi yacían dos niños, el cenizo empujaba al rubio sin piedad, y este se volvía a colocar de pie sacudiendo su ropa diciendo: "Eres malo". No sabia quienes eran. Sin darme cuenta, a mi lado yacía una niña de cabello azabache, mirando con enorme molestia la escena. Me miró y tras un suspiro dijo: "¿Por qué te ríes? ¿No ves que esto es penoso?"

— "Admítelo, es gracioso." — habló un pequeño niño azabache de amplia sonrisa, la chica arqueó la ceja volviendo a mirar la escena. — "¿Tú que dices?"

Me fue difícil entender que me hablaba a mí, y tras mirar mis manos unos segundos volví a mirar a los dos rubios y respondí algo involuntariamente: Mis amigos son graciosos.

Mis amigos. Ellos son mis amigos.

—"Te tardaste en notarlo." — habló el pequeño bicolor.

—"Kirishima siempre ha sido lento ¿No, Kirishima?" — inquirió risueña la castaña de ojos dorados, que se aferró a mi brazo con una sonrisa.

Ellos son mis amigos. Sí, los recuerdo. Ellos están conmigo. Ahora, los escucho.

—"Muy bien Eijiro-chan." —habló mi maestro de guardería de 15 años, siendo rodeado de mis pequeños amigos, dando la mano al cenizo y al bicolor. El pecoso sonrió. —. "Ya es hora de despertar, tus amigos te esperan. Quieren jugar contigo... Así que: Despierta."

Abrí los ojos en ese preciso instante. La habitación era muy clara, hay muchas cosas que reconocí a simple vista. Sonreí al ver un poster de Comson Riot en una de las paredes, y cuando mi Bro ordenó que Kaminari respondiera la pregunta, su respuesta sacó una risa en mi interior: ¿Él no era virgen? Mis pelotas, Kaminari lo máximo que ha llegado a tocar a una chica fue cuando se cayó en las piernas de Ashido por accidente una navidad años atrás.

Bromé a duras penas, las palabras salieron con dificultad de mi garganta. Mi voz sonó quebrada y tenia una enorme sed que no había notado hasta a hablar. Mis amigos se voltearon, y de un momento a otro, todos me rodeaban gritando y festejando mi despertar. Mi tío y mi primo que yacían durmiendo, despertaron tras el bullicio y se unieron al festejo abrazándome diciendo una y otra vez cuanto me amaban y agradecían que estuviese con vida.

La noticia de mi despertar viajó con velocidad hasta la oficina del señor Todoroki, y este sin importar que interrumpía los festejos, me llevó a hacerme un chilión de exámenes que, en su mayoría, se enfocaron en mi cabeza. Me hicieron muchas, pero muchas preguntas: "¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento? ¿Sabes que día es hoy? ¿En qué año estamos?" Pregunta, tras pregunta fui respondiendo y erré solo en una, el día. Al parecer, ya era domingo. Tras eso, me hicieron un tez de carácter físico. Luego de eso, no me dijeron nada. He estado en la incertidumbre, ya que al ser técnicamente mayor de edad el señor Todoroki pide mi consentimiento tras informarme mi estado inicial: Llegué con una fisura en mi brazo izquierdo, una arteria principal fue dañada pero no de gravedad, eso llevó al señor Todoroki ha operarme abriendo mi abdomen con una pequeña incisión menor a 5 centímetros, con ella me curó de alguna forma mágica e incluso podría recuperarme tras unos días, tal vez menos de una semana. Pero eso es dependiendo del estado de mi cerebro. Ingresé con mi cerebro hinchado a causa del golpe que me di contra el parabrisas, con ello se averiguará si tendré secuelas posteriormente. No tuve lesión en la columna, cosa que fue de milagro, según me explicó el señor Todoroki.

Dejando de todo lo complejo de lado por un momento, la verdad, me siento bastante bien... Bueno, en realidad me duele el cuerpo, pero es justificable ¡Me atropellaron!

—¡¿L-Lo dice en serio?! — chillé perplejo.

Endeavor —como escuché que "Hawks" le ha dicho—, asiente leyendo una vez más los papeles. Mi tío acaricia mi cabello mientras mi primo parece más tranquilo con la noticia: Todo esta perfectamente, no hay lesiones.

—Tu cabeza es tan dura, que esta como si nada. — asegura con una enorme sonrisa doctor rubio, golpeándome el cráneo con diversión. — ¡Quien dice que los cabezas duras no son duros de matar!

—Entonces ¿Está bien? — preguntó inseguro mi primo.

—Perfectamente. — musita el enorme doctor dejando de lado el expediente—. Si todo sale bien, Kirishima podrá irse este mismo sábado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! — chillé escéptico.

Y como si aquello no fuese suficiente, el destino comenzaba a compensarme por el atropello.

—¡Kirishima!

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ashido entró agitada a la habitación, ignorando a todos los presentes se acercó entre brincos chillando cosas incomprensibles. Intenté que se calmara, pero no parece funcionar, la alegría desborda de cada poro. Finalmente, tras dejarnos solos, mi amiga se dio el trabajo de reproducir los audios que Kaminari y Sero han enviado a mares al grupo.

Hay mucho ruido de fondo, muchos gritos de alegría y entre ellos los de Iida pidiendo orden.

— _¡¿Podría repetirlo?! ¡Vamos repítalo!_

— _Kaminari, ¿Para quién es el audio? —_ identifico de inmediato la voz de Midoriya.

— _Para Pelo de Mierda. Carajo, solo repite lo que acabas de decir, Deku._

— _¡O-Oh! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Hola Eijiro-chan! —_ saluda sacando una sonrisa en mis labios—. _¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien..._

— _¡CARAJO DEKU! ¡SOLO DI LO MISMO DE HACE UN MOMENTO!_

— _¿Lo mismo? ¿Tengo que imitar a Aizawa-sensei también?_

— _¡DILO!_ — gritaron los tres impacientes.

— _¡No me griten! —_ se queja _—. Quiero informar, que a causa de los sucesos ocurridos en las últimas semanas que han puesto en riesgo a dos estudiantes de la clase 3-A, sumado a que ningún estudiante presenta riesgos de reprobación. Hemos llegado al acuerdo como consejo de maestros que se les cerrará el semestre a todos los estudiantes de último año, sin exámenes finales. ¡Felicidades Eijiro-chan! ¡Has terminado la secundaria!_

Quedé perplejo unos segundos, y finalmente grité. Di otro grito y Ashido me acompañó. ¡Terminé! ¡Ya no más escuela! ¡Mierda! ¡Soy libre! ¡No lo puedo creer! Oficialmente he dejado de ser un estudiante.

Cuando volvieron, le reproduje los audios a mi familia, mi tío me abrazó sin aliento y mi primo solo sonrió sumándose al abrazo. Ashido solo nos miraba, y entre un movimiento a ciegas —A causa de que mi tío me cubre el rostro—, atrapo su muñeca y la sumé al abrazo de festejo.

Es el final de una etapa. Hasta me siento diferente, ahora solo queda el viaje y la graduación... Y luego, todo terminara.

Sin embargo, aun no tengo claro qué haré.

Tras festejar, las inseguridades comenzaron a emerger de mi interior. La universidad. Los costos. Vivir solo ¿Era acaso una posibilidad? Ser un adulto. Trabajar. Pagar cuentas. Todo se vuelve más complejo en mi mente y ciertamente estoy entrando en pánico.

Ashido no parece notar mi nerviosismo, ella esta alegre de no tener que estudiar más y esta super emocionada por el viaje sorpresa que la escuela siempre organiza a los de ultimo año. Sumado a que le he dicho que saldré pronto, ella cuenta ahora con mi presencia en ese viaje.

¿Qué será de Ashido si me voy? ¿La seguiré viendo? Nos conocemos desde niños, ha sido mi vecina toda la vida. Si me voy de casa, Ashido probablemente también se vaya de la suya, para siempre. Acaso ¿No la volveré a ver?

—¿Habrá aguas termales a donde iremos? —preguntó al aire. Dio un brinco y juntó las manos mirándome—. ¡Llevaré mi traje de baño por si las dudas! ¡Kirishima, también debes de llevar el tuyo!

—Por supuesto. — dije con una sonrisa.

—¡Necesitamos dinero para comprar recuerdos! Mi madre de seguro querrá uno. ¡Tienes que llevar también!

—Ashido. —llamé ganándome su mirada—. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Has pensado qué estudiaras?

Ella me mira, a su parecer curiosa. Creo que al fin ha notado mi inseguridad y mi notoria incomodidad hacia el futuro.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? — inquiere confundida.

—¿Sigues pensando estudiar diseño? ¿Dónde piensas estudiar?

—Pues aquí.

—¿No te iras?

—No ¿Para qué? — inquiere con una suave sonrisa—. Mis padres están aquí, amo esta ciudad. No es pequeña, tampoco grande, pero es lo suficiente para mí. Todo lo que amo y conozco está aquí.

—P-Pero ¿Y qué hay de conocer? ¿Independizarte? Y esas cosas.

—Planeo hacerlo. A su tiempo. — me dice con una suave sonrisa. — No tengo que irme para independizarme, puedo ver un departamento o una habitación aquí mismo, y así podría continuar viendo a mis padres sin la necesidad de irme. Puedo buscar un trabajo y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Irse no significa independizarse o madures instantánea, Kirishima. Irse, es dejar todo atrás para buscar un nuevo comienzo. — musita con dulzura—. Yo no necesito un nuevo comienzo, amo mi historia tal y como esta.

Estoy agobiado. Le encuentro razón. Desde que tengo la idea de estudiar en la universidad he pensado que debo irme para lograrlo, Nagoya era mi meta ya que era de las pocas universidades con beca deportiva. Pero ahora esa oportunidad se ha desmoronado, por lo tanto, tengo que buscar otro camino.

—¿Sigues pensando en Nagoya? — inquiere tomándome mi mano. — Si es así, tenemos que mantenernos en contacto. No puedes irte así nada más.

Sonrío aliviado.

—Si me voy ¿No te olvidaras de mí? — pregunté tímidamente.

Ashido aprieta con fuerza mi mano, atrapando con las suyas mi palma para después besar mis nudillos con suavidad. Me quedo como idiota mirando como sus gruesos labios se posan en mi piel, posa su beso, dos veces y finalmente eleva la mirada, hacia mí.

—Jamás.

Una extraña sensación nace en mi pecho.

Mis dedos por instintos se liberan de su agarre y viajan a su mejilla. Acaricio sus pómulos mientras admiro el tenue sonrojo natural. Mina atrapa mi mano, y se deja llevar por mis caricias. No puedo dejar de pensar, que hoy, Mina luce... Hermosa.

—Kirishima. —susurra acariciando mi brazo. Musito un "Mmh" dando a entender que la escucho—. Tengo algo que decirte...

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté al ver que quita mi mano de su rostro, terminado con aquel reconfortante tacto.

Ashido junta sus manos en sus muslos, deslizándolo con cierto nerviosismo mientras desciende la mirada. Sus mejillas han intensificado su color, deja escapar palabras tan bajas que no logro escucharla del todo. Divaga mientras intento entender qué intenta decir.

—A mí... Bueno. Tú a mí me...

—¡KIRISHIMA!

Volteo el rostro. Desvío mi atención de Ashido hacia la puerta. Kaminari y Sero entran de golpe con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Gritan una y otra vez lo que ya sé: Terminamos el semestre. Festejan y chillan sin control, no intento calmarlos ya que su alegría me contagia, terminado los tres gritando como locos en el hospital.

—Muchachos, es un hospital.

Mi corazón brinca al verle. Se adentra con su abrigo en mano, me sonríe feliz solo de verme. Midoriya me mira entrando en mi habitación, siendo seguido por Todoroki.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, Eijiro-chan!

—¡Midoriya! — dejé escapar emocionado— ¡¿D-De verdad?! ¿E-Estas feliz de verme?

—Por supuesto. — dijo dejando su abrigo en el sillón para después acercarse—. Nos diste un susto horrible.

—¿Tus resultados ya están? — preguntó sin saludar Todoroki, colocándose aún lado de Midoriya. Asentí en respuesta—. ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—¡Que mi cabeza es tan dura que no tengo ningún daño! — aseguré con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos me festejaron. Midoriya se alegra, ya que hoy mismo, en la reunión de maestros se ha llegado al acuerdo que la siguiente semana los de ultimo año partirán en su viaje de despedida, tras una semana de descanso, la graduación será tras 5 días después de volver. Luego de eso, seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos.

—¿Y donde iremos? — pegunté curioso.

Midoriya me observa afligido. Me sonríe con cierta incomodidad.

—¿Iras? — inquirió sin pelos en la lengua Todoroki.

—P-Por supuesto... ¿Lo dudas? — dejé escapar impresionado ante la frialdad de las palabras de mi compañero bicolor.

Todoroki me mira, se acerca a un paso lento mientras le observo expectante. Sin previo aviso, toma mi brazo izquierdo, apretando con fuerza sobre la venda sacando un grito de dolor desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Sero le agarra de la muñeca, y Kaminari se posa frente a mi con una rapidez impresionante.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — preguntó alterada Mina tomando mi mano con mucho amor—. ¿Estas bien? ¿Te dolió, Kirishima?

—Sho-chan ¿Por qué tú...

—¿Te duele? ¿No? — preguntó Todoroki con un tono plano y frío. — Claro que te duele, te atropellaron. Kirishima tienes una frisadura en el humero izquierdo, sumado a muchas contusiones en la zona lumbar. Sufriste una operación, te hicieron injerto de _stent_ endovascular ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuviste de morir?

Me encojo en mi lugar.

—Lo ultimo que debes pensar, es en viajar y embriagarte.

Todoroki es cruel. Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón.

—No estas siendo justo Todoroki. — regañó Sero, percibo cierto tono molesto en su voz—. Kirishima no pidió nada de esto, él no decidió sufrir el accidente. Un bastardo se pasó la luz y eso no es culpa de él.

—¡Es verdad! — apoyó Kaminari enojado—. ¡Hablas como si Kirishima hubiese bailado frente a una carretera esperando morir! ¡No fue así! ¡Tú estuviste ahí, no puedes ser tan cruel!

—No soy cruel. Soy realista.

—Lamento decirlo... — habla Midoriya atrapando el hombro de Todoroki—. Pero coincido con Sho-chan. Ahora, lo más importante es la salud de Eijiro-chan, lo ultimo es preocuparte por viajar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Midoriya no hablas en serio! — chilló enojado Sero.

—La verdad es que yo también pienso que es buena idea que te quedes, solo que no quería admitirlo... —susurró Mina tímidamente. Le miré angustiado. —. Kirishima, pensé que morirías, no quiero volverte a ver así. Por favor, descansa, ve por tu salud primero, el viaje no es importante en realidad.

—¡Es importante! — chillé. — ¡Sera la ultima vez que estemos reunidos todos como clase! ¡No puedo perderme algo así!

—Lo lamento Kirishima. — Habló Todoroki—. Pero tienes que entender que es lo correcto.

—¡No! ¡No lo es! — dije enojado—. ¡¿Qué no ven?! ¡Casi morí! ¡Y les digo que no vi nada maravilloso! No recordé nada de mi pasado. No vi a mis padres esperando desde el otro lado, solo oscuridad y nada más. Fue como si nada hubiese pasado. Recibí el golpe y luego desperté aquí. Ahora entiendo que la vida es tan corta que puede acabar en un instante y no puedo perderme algo tan importante solo porque ustedes quieren que este sentado en mi cama mientras ustedes se divierten.

Lancé las ropas de cama y me coloqué de pie de golpe alterando a los presentes, en especial a Mina y Midoriya. Siento el cuerpo como la mierda, pero no importa, mantengo el rostro firme sin demostrar que me duele. Me ha dado una punzada justo en donde me operaron y mi brazo dejó escapar una leve corriente eléctrica que atrapó mi hombro.

—¡Yo! ¡Kirishima Eijiro! ¡Les aseguro que no permitiré que nadie tome esta decisión por mí! ¡Iré a ese viaje, me divertiré, reiré y seré jodidamente feliz porque nadie podrá cambiar mi opinión!

Todoroki guardaba silencio, no identifico la mirada, no sé si esta molesto, preocupado o enojado, simplemente me mira, mientas mis dos amigos silban felicitando mi seguridad, Midoriya y Mina intercambian una mirada de: "¿Qué se le puede hacer?". Finalmente, Todoroki asiente, y me pide disculpas por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

—¡Bien! — dije con una enorme sonrisa repleta de seguridad— ¡Ahora ayúdenme a recostarme que me duele todo!

Entre pucheros me arrodillo en la cama con ayuda de mis amigos. Todoroki suspira mientras me ve y Midoriya se ríe acomodando mi almohada. Definitivamente iré, nadie puede decir lo contrario. Katsu-bro estaría orgulloso de mi...

—¿Oye mi Bro? — dije al notar al fin que mi mejor amigo no está presente.

—Él tenia algo qué hacer en la escuela. — respondió Midoriya con una sonrisa. —Nada malo, solo se reunió con Aizawa.

—Ya veo...

Las horas de visitas acabaron, y la noche llegó al hospital. Mis amigos, pese a que ya terminamos las clases aun así deben asistir a la escuela para terminar lo correspondiente a la asistencia. Se les informó que al terminar la semana se les dirá qué día nos iremos de viaje y si necesitamos ropa especial. Midoriya dijo que se encargaría que Aizawa me incluyera en el viaje y que no me dejara de lado.

Las cosas están saliendo bien. Siento qué pese al accidente, todo puede salir bien.

Pero no logré dormir. No tengo nada qué hacer y no logro conciliar el sueño. Estoy aburrido y finalmente, tras estar demasiado tiempo en mi cama, busco entre las cosas que mi tío a traído para mí, entre ellas, mi laptop.

Me conecto a la red del hospital, es sumamente lenta y llega a ser desesperante. Cuando al fin logro conectarme, busco la información sobre universidades y carreras. He pensado tanto en la universidad y me beca deportiva qué no he pensado que es lo que quiero estudiar.

¿Qué quiero hacer? No tengo nada claro. Odio las oficinas y estudiar demasiado, esas cosas no se me dan. Mucho menos algo que requiera estar demasiado tiempo sentado. No puede ser un trabajo como Administración o cosas por el estilo. Medicina mucho menos, es aterrador pensar que la vida de alguien esta en tus manos. Lo mismo veterinaria, ver un perrito morir seria catastrófico. A medida que las horas pasan voy tachando y tachando opciones, las ideas se agotan y no veo solución a mi dilema.

Me detengo en la pagina de la universidad local. Aquella que Ashido quiere ingresar. Busco en el listado de carreras y encuentro una que ha captado mi atención: Ciencias de la Actividad Física y del Deporte. Suena interesante, comienzo a leer una breve descripción y mientras más leo, más me gusta. Técnicamente es adquiriruna formación de los aspectos básicos y aplicados de la actividad y del deporte en todas sus manifestaciones.

Sí. Yo nací para eso.

Comienzo a buscar universidades que presenten esta carrera. En cada una, me doy el trabajo de encontrar formas de pagar mis gastos, donde viviré y de qué modo lo pagaré. Me dedico a realizar una investigación muy detallada, y sin darme cuenta la mañana llega y con ella la hora de visitas.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Desvío la mirada de la pantalla y me sorprendo al ver a mi Bro entrar con ropa normal, sin uniforme, con una bolsa en mano y su mochila en su espalda. Se adentra con su ceño fruncida, tal como en mis recuerdos, como desde que éramos niños. Como siempre, un mohín adornando su rostro.

—¡Bro! ¡Bienvenido! — dije alegre de verle.

Estoy demasiado cansado, no lo había notado.

—No jodas que no dormiste. — gruñó lanzando su mochila en el sillón, dejando la bolsa con cuidado para después voltear a verme mientras se quita la chaqueta. —¡¿Cómo carajos quieres recuperarte si no duermes las horas correspondientes?! ¡Pelo de mierda descuidado!

—¡Oh vamos no te enojes!

—¡¿Quién mierda esta enojado?! ¡Solo digo que eres un bastardo descuidado!

—Ahh... Amaneciste de malas. — dije divertido ladeando la cabeza. Él chasquea la lengua—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Soñaste conmigo cariño? ¿No fui amable en tu sueño? — pregunté lanzándole un beso.

—¡Vete a la mierda! — gritó a punto de lanzarme la mochila.

—¡Fisura en el brazo! — dije defendiéndome con mi lesión.

—Sigue aprovechándote, y te juro que te rompo el otro brazo. — gruñó amenazante dejando su mochila en el sillón. Reí divertido, mientras este herido Katsu-bro no puede golpearme.

Técnicamente soy intocable.

—¿Oye no fuiste a la escuela? — pregunté incrédulo.

—¡No! Como crees, ahora estoy allá mismo durmiendo en el salón— me dijo con sarcasmo—. ¡Tú qué crees, pedazo de idiota!

—Pero Sero dijo que debíamos cumplir con la asistencia.

—¿Y eso qué? — inquirió con molestia acercando una silla con bolsita en mano—. No te pongas como mi vieja que te lanzo por la ventana.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo? — pregunté coqueto. — Ay amor, no debiste...

—¡Sigue con esas homosexualidades y te parto la cara!

—¡Bien, bien! Contigo no se puede bromear. — dije divertido al ver que llegado al límite. — Ya en serio ¿Qué trajiste?

—Averígualo. — me dijo dejando la bolsita en mis piernas.

Con curiosidad comienzo a rebuscar en el interior. Y mi sonrisa se borra al ver una caja nueva de un celular, mucho mejor que mi antiguo teléfono. Le miro confundido y Bakugo parece inmutable.

—Oye...

—¿Qué? — deja escapar con molestia—. ¿Algún problema?

—Bakugo no puedo aceptar esto, es costoso.

—Es tuyo, tiene tu numero antiguo incluso. — dijo tomando la caja y abriéndola encendiendo el teléfono. Lanzándolo a mis piernas una vez más—. La Mapache me dijo que rompiste el tuyo en el accidente.

—Sí, pero esto es demasiado, no lo necesito... bueno sí pero no tengo como pagártelo.

—Es un regalo.

—¡N-No puedo aceptarlo!

—Puedes y lo harás.

—Bakugo de verdad no puedo. — dije agobiado volviendo a guardar el teléfono en su caja—. En serio es demasiado, no puedo... yo...

Un segundo.

—Alto. ¿Acaso... — le miro con cierta preocupación.

Bakugo mantiene la mirada firme, algo en él esta extraño. Lo percibo.

—Te culpas.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Viejo no fue tu culpa, de verdad, no tienes que hacer esto para compensar, no hay nada que...

—El auto te golpeó por mi culpa, Kirishima. Acéptalo, yo ya lo hice.

—¡Eso no es verdad! — chillé angustiado—. ¡viejo! ¡No fue tu culpa! Hermano de verdad que nadie te culpa, nada de esto...

—¡NADA DE ESTO HUBIESE PASADO SI HUBIESE MIRADO ANTES DE CRUZAR! —gritó colocándose de pie—. ¡CARAJO KIRISHIMA! ¡MÍRATE! ¡ERES UN DESASTRE!

—Gracias por notarlo. — bromeé intentando calmarlo—. Me toma un par de autos terminar así.

—¡YA DÉJATE DE BROMAS! ¡QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ES MI CULPA! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN BUENO CONMIGO?! ¡ENÓJATE, CARAJO! ¡O ALGO! ¡GRÍTAME! ¡LO QUE SEA! ¡POR LA MIERDA, KIRISHIMA!

—¡Bien! ¡Sí! Estoy un poco enojado—. Confesé incómodo. — ¡Pero no contigo, amigo! ¡Te juro que no estoy enojado contigo! Lo que pasó solo fue por un bastardo imprudente que no sabe conducir, fue un accidente, esas cosas pasan.

—Tenía que atropellarme a mí, y lo sabes.

—¡SI ESO HUBIESE PASADO TODO HUBIESE SIDO PEOR! — grité enfurecido ante su modo tan negativo de pensar—. ¡Qué no te das cuenta?! Si algo te hubiese pasado yo... — mi voz se corta y desciendo la mirada impotente—. Yo no sería tan fuerte como tú... Si a ti o Mina, o cualquiera de ustedes les llegara a pasar algo estoy seguro de que no podría soportarlo...

—Bastardo egoísta...

—¡Lo soy! ¡Bien! Soy egoísta, no quiero estar en tu lugar. — admití—. La sola idea de que alguno de ustedes pudiese morir, me aterra. Yo no podría soportarlo, es por eso qué lo hice, daría todo de mi para poder protegeros porque los quiero... ¡Yo los quiero mucho, a todos!

—Semejantes estupidez... — dice caminado hacia la puerta mientras mis lagrimas escapan sin permiso.

Bakugo sale, y cierta la puerta a su espalda. Pero aun veo su sombra bajo el umbral. Sonrío.

—¡Sé que estas llorando!

— _¡Vete al diablo, Kirishima!_

La puerta se abre de golpe y veo a mi mejor amigo entrar con los ojos brillantes.

—¡¿Quién dice que estoy llorando?! ¡Yo no lloro, pedazo de animal! — gritó adentrándose una vez más, sentándose en la silla a mi lado—. ¡Acepta el puto teléfono! Ya lo compré y no me darán devoluciones, además es tu regalo de cumpleaños, navidad y toda esa mierda por 5 años ¡¿Entendiste?!

—¡S-SI! — dije limpiando mis lagrimas— ¡Te quiero, bro!

—¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA! — grita quitándome la laptop que reposa aun lado de mi cama— ¡¿QUÉ TANTA MIERDA VEZ?! ¡¿HE?!

Observo como amigo comienza a leer el contenido de la pagina que estaba viendo. Su molestia parece haber ido, y ahora solo veo una natural curiosidad.

—¿Universidad de Gifu? ¿Qué es el "Programa ascienda trabajadora"? — Me mira— ¿Qué carajo Pelo de Mierda?

—¡Mi futuro! — aseguré con una sonrisa—. ¡Quiero estudiar en Gifu!

—¿He? ¡¿Y qué carajos pasó con Nagoya?!

—Está más cerca, y no es privada así que no tengo que pagar un arancel. — comencé a teclear—. Y eso no es lo mejor, no debo preocuparme de los gastos, hay una beca para aquellos que desean unirse al programa de inclusión infantil.

Bakugo arque la ceja en espera de una explicación.

—La universidad tiene un programa para niños de escasos recursos, y usan a estudiantes como docentes para realizar actividades, así como deportivas como educacionales. Se les paga a los estudiantes con una habitación en una pensión para que quede a mano tanto el salón recreacional infantil como la universidad, incluso ayudan con los gastos alimentación y de locomoción ¿No es genial?

—Entonces... — dijo mi Bro tras mi explicación—. Ya no necesitas beca deportiva.

—Aun así necesito entrenar, además de la prueba de admisión la carrera que elegí también requiere una prueba física ¡Así que tengo que prepararme!

Por alguna razón, siento que mi amigo carga un peso menos encima de sus hombros.

Siento que esto es un avance, no estoy tan perdido en mi rumbo. Ashido tiene razón, la historia que he escrito hasta ahora me gusta, ha habido tropiezos, pero todo Héroe los tiene. Debo continuar avanzando, seguir un rumbo al cual me lleve hasta mis más grandes sueños. Además, esta ciudad la amo, y pese a que no me quede, no es porque quiera olvidarla, es lo contrario, jamás podría olvidar esta ciudad y todas las cosas que he pasado aquí. Todo ha sido una aventura, aquí están todas las personas que amo.

Estamos cerca del final, pero también de un comienzo.

.

 **¡¿Acaso Kirishima dijo: Final?! ¡Pues sí mi adorable gente! Estamos cerca del final. Solo nos quedan dos arcos y luego todo terminara: El viaje y La graduación.**

 **Ha sido un largo camino y estamos en las rectas finales. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se han mantenido de principio a fin juro que no los decepcionare!**

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **LolitaMick14**

 **¡Muchas gracias por unirte! Espero que este fic nunca te decepcione y sientas la montaña rusa de emociones que yo siento al escribirlo. ¡Muchos saludos!**

 **Fangirl309**

 **Izuku al fin recibió la ayuda necesaria, ahora esta bien encaminado. Mientras que Kirishima parece ya haber tomado una decisión para su futuro, todo esta saliendo bien... Demasiado bien. ¡Saludos!**

 **Nekoboy mty**

 **¡Tantas lunas! ¡Espero que todo haya resultado bien! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi modo de escribir, espero los próximos capítulos sean de tu gusto y que este te alegre el día ¡Muchos, pero muchos saludos!**

¡Eso ha sido todo por esta semana! Lamento la demora

¡Saludos! No olviden su review, su opinión es importante para mí.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Se despide:

Momoleft.


	53. Chapter 53

**Me fue tan difícil retomar, por tantas razones: Tiempo, inspiración, bloqueo... Jue horrible, porque una parte de mi sentía culpa de no haber escrito otro cap de Iida y otra quería que fuese un capitulo de Todoroki o Bakugo o incluso Jirou, pero no, al fin terminé de escribirlo y he logrado este cap. Espero que les guste. Me disculpo tanto por la tardanza estos dos meses han sido de trabajo arduo por aquí, y mucho tiempo no he tenido, así que bueno... Intento dar lo mejor...**

 **¡Saludos! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic.**

 **Él, Yo, Ellos**

—¿Sobre tu futuro? — escucho que Tensei pregunta a mis espaldas.

Dejo mi informe en la mesa, mi hermano se asoma por mi hombro, evidentemente curioso.

Me han dejado una tarea sumamente extenuante, debo realizar un informe de 5 paginas sobre lo que haré en el futuro: Qué escuela elegiré para la secundaria, mi carrera a elegir, la universidad, mi trabajo. Todo escrito con detalles a mano.

Ya esta lista, y terminada, solo debe ser entregada en una semana.

—¿Y cuando te dieron la tarea? — pregunta mi hermano tomando las hojas deslizando su dedo entre ellas.

—Hoy.

—¡¿Y ya la hiciste?! — asentí— ¿Por qué eres así? Yo solía hacer mis tareas con horas de anticipación... — dice en un suspiro.

—Es importante hacerlas con tiempo, de ese modo, si deseo cambiar algo tengo un margen de corrección. — aseguré moviendo mis manos de arriba abajo.

—Deja eso, no eres robot.

Ignoro su comentario, voy directo a la ventana de la cocina a ver la planta de mi experimento de biología, y grande es mi sorpresa al ver que está perdiendo hojas, se supone que la luz del sol debería animarla y hacerla crecer, esa es la hípotesis, pero no está saliendo como debe. Suspiro frustrado, con el macetero entre manos.

Debería iniciar desde cero... Otra vez.

—¿Ya se murió de nuevo? — inquiere mi hermano desde la mesa de la cocina, hojeando mi trabajo. — Ha, pero no está muerta, puedes salvarla aún.

—¿Por qué no funciona? — musitó frustrado—. Las plantas solo requieren agua, sol y tierra.

Noto que mi hermano me sonríe de lado.

—A madre si le crecen en el jardín ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — pregunté al aire.

—Tal vez se siente sola. — dice mi hermano con diversión. — Quizás necesita a una amiga planta. Podrías plantar a su lado una zanahoria, o una papa, para que conversen.

—Es una planta. — gruñí evidenciando la falta de coherencia en su argumento. — No hacen amigas.

—¿Y tú como sabes? — inquiere con curiosidad—. ¿Acaso te lo dijo tu planta zombi?

—Es ilógico que las plantas se comuniquen, es una planta.

—Ay hermanito...

Tensei se coloca de pie con mi trabajo entre sus manos, se acerca a mi y se arrodilla. Aclara su garganta un momento y comienza a leer: _"Al finalizar la secundaria comenzaré mis estudios en mecánica automotriz, mientras realizo dichos estudios estaré trabajando paralelamente con mi familia para mejorar mi desempeño al volante. También debo trabajar para poder tener mi propio hogar, por ello trabajaré en las noches y así al finalizar la universidad tendré mi hogar, un título y un empleo..."_

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —inquirí sin comprender.

—Hermanito, estas demasiado apresurado ¿No lo crees? —me pregunta, arqueo la ceja—. La vida es pausada Tenya, todo va a su ritmo, no todo es matemáticas y calculo. — dice dejando mi trabajo en el suelo y tomando el macetero de mis manos. — Como esta planta, la teoría dice que necesita agua, tierra y sol para vivir ¿No? Pero mirarla, está agonizando, a un par de hojas de ir al paraíso de las plantas. Hermanito, tienes que pensar que sin importar que no se mueva o no hable, es un ser vivo: Nace, crece y muere como nosotros. No puedes tratarla como si se tratara como a un experimento, tienes que dejar ese pensamiento sistemático y comenzar a aplicar sentimiento a tus acciones.

Posa su mano en mi cabello.

—Tienes prisa en crecer Tenya, es normal a tu edad, pero tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo. Por ejemplo, esta planta crecerá a su ritmo, pero para eso no puedes presionarla, solo esperar pacientemente y quererla para que crezca a su paso lento y tardío. — dice finalmente tomando mi trabajo entre manos y dejándolo en la mesa. — Piensa en eso ¿Sí?

Me deja solo, confundido.

Miro mi experimento, arqueo la ceja.

—¿A las plantas se les quiere? — pregunté completamente desorientado.

 **Capítulo 49: Ceniza**

Han pasado tantas cosas.

Quiero creer que lo ocurrido con mi hermano me ha dado algo de fuerza para tratar con estos problemas, pero la verdad es que tiendo a ser más y más débil con cada incidente que ocurre. Soy el presidente de la clase, y como tal, tengo la responsabilidad de proteger a todos mis compañeros, de guiarlos y buscar el camino más correcto como clase. Pero la verdad es que ese título no significa nada fuera de estos salones, no puedo proteger a nadie. No soy un héroe, solo un chico que intenta mantener el salón de clases calmado y en silencio cuando los maestros hablan.

Mi hermano, Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima. Es como si el destino buscase lastimar a las personas a mi alrededor en tiempo récord. Es por eso por lo que me limito a las reglas, son más sencillas que las personas. Todo tiene un orden y un lugar, la sociedad tiene reglas para que el caos no azote nuestra vida día a día, y esas reglas nos mantienen en pie. Me mantienen en pie.

Pero después de lo de Todoroki, acudo diariamente a mi hermano para asegurarme que él está bien. Es como si el accidente de Todoroki me recordara que la vida es frágil y que mi hermano está en un hilo tan delgado que en cualquier momento puede romperse y jamás podré volver a verle sonreír. Las cosas no mejoraron. Bakugo desapareció un tiempo. Ahora lo de Kirishima. Mi miedo crece y crece.

Y creo que voy a enloquecer.

Las buenas noticias últimamente escasean. Mi madre no la he visto sonreír desde hace un tiempo y mi padre parece ya no saber cómo hablar de mi hermano sin llorar. Nuestras vidas se desmoronan lentamente y yo no tengo nada bueno que decir en casa al volver.

Me siento inútil. Necesito a mi hermano, y que me diga que todo estará bien.

— _"Tiempo al tiempo, Tenya" —_

Cuando era niño, mi hermano solía decir que había que darle tiempo al tiempo. Si las cosas iban a pasar, solo se debía a esperar y tarde temprano ocurrirían si así el destino lo quería.

Me he mantenido firme con ese pensamiento. Nada se hace de la noche a la mañana. Todoroki necesitó unos días para mejorar. Bakugo también requirió días para solucionar lo que fuese que le estuviese pasando. Y ahora Kirishima solo necesita descansar para volver a sonreír. Tiempo al tiempo. Todos se recuperan lentamente, y mi hermano también lo hará. Solo debo esperar.

La noticia de Kirishima nos golpeó a todos, ha sido otra caída para la 3-A que ya se estaba recuperando del ataque a Todoroki hace un par de semanas atrás. Es como si esto buscara lastimarnos como clase, o como si se empeñaran en lastimarnos, pero como dijo mi hermano: Tiempo al tiempo.

—¿P-Puede decirlo de nuevo? — preguntó Uraraka mientras se colocaba de pie.

Estoy seguro de que escuché bien las palabras de Aizawa-sensei. Todos escuchamos bien, pero la noticia es tan peculiar que de seguro llega a ser poco creíble. Es entendible, también estoy anonadado pese a no estar de acuerdo con terminar de esta forma tan abrupta el año académico, pero considerando las circunstancias que ha pasado la U.A. respecto a nuestra clase, no es difícil comprender que la decisión que han tomado al fin y al cabo es la mejor.

Aizawa rodeó los ojos y Midoriya tomó su lugar en la noticia.

—¡Todos han terminado el año escolar! — chilló Midoriya casi uniéndose a los festejos—. ¡Felicidades!

Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar. Todo saltaban, y gritaban sin poder contener la emoción, más de uno llamaba a casa informando la nueva noticia, algunos simplemente nos quedamos en silencio apreciado la enorme felicidad de nuestros compañeros. O así me mantuve hasta que Kaminari y Sero comenzaron a lanzar los apuntes por las ventanas y tuve que poner orden.

No puedo negar, que ha sido una de las pocas buenas noticias que he recibido en un tiempo.

—Muy emocionante ¿No? — inquirió Yaoyorozu mientras me dedico a recoger las hojas desperdiciadas tan desconsideradamente.

La escuela Yuei es de prestigio y que los muchachos hayan destruido sus apuntes de esta forma es muy desconsiderada, como presidente de la clase es mi deber mantener el orden, pero con los años mis compañeros han perdido algo de respeto a mi autoridad.

—Supongo. — escucho que responde Todoroki mientras me empeño en limpiar— ¿Quieres ayuda? Iida.

—¡Me niego a aceptarla! — aseguré levantándome con rapidez dejando caer algunos de los papeles en mano. — ¡Es mi deber! Ustedes vayan a casa.

—¿Seguro? — preguntó preocupada Yaoyorozu mientras se coloca su bolso. — Las chicas nos esperan, podemos esperarte si lo deseas.

—O decirles que vengan a ayudar. — habló con calma Todoroki entregándome un par de hojas.

Sonrío levemente y poso una de mis manos en su hombro.

—Está bien, puedo con esto. — dije con un tono amable mientras Todoroki me mira con una pizca de duda que detecto—. Ustedes deben informar la noticia a sus familias.

—Bien, si así lo quieres. — habló más tranquilo mi bicolor amigo— Iré a dejar a las chicas a la estación, luego de eso iré a ver Kirishima ¿Vienes? —preguntó cerca de la salida, listo para irse.

Negué. Pese a que quiero ver a Kirishima, deseo volver a casa a decirle la noticia a mis padres.

—Nos vemos mañana Iida-kun— se despidió Yaoyorozu pasando aún lado de mí, siguiendo de cerca al heterocromatico— y felicidades.

—Felicidades para ustedes también.

Todoroki me miró una última vez. Luego de eso, se marcharon.

Me dediqué a recoger hoja por hoja en la soledad del salón. Recuerdo que mi hermano solía decir que cuando llegase el momento de graduarme, él me permitiría conducir su auto de carreras por la pista y luego de eso me permitiría ser su remplazo. Habían tantas cosas que mi hermano solía decir, siempre a futuro. Como una familia.

Tengo fe de que va a despertar, y cuando lo haga estaré allí para decirle con una sonrisa: He terminado la escuela, hermano.

—Mira este desastre.

Elevé la mirada involuntariamente, solo por una acción normal causada por curiosidad. Midoriya se adentra junto a Bakugo que patea unas hojas haciéndolas volar, mi maestro solo se ríe casi festejando la acción, cosa que no me parece apropiada.

—¿Y tú por qué no te largas a tu casa? ¿He? Cuatro ojos. — preguntó en un tono tan descortés Bakugo mientras se dejaba caer sobre un pupitre.

¿Acaso no sabe cuántas generaciones esos pupitres llevan en nuestra escuela? Tal vez, Midoriya estudió en ese preciso pupitre, quizás Aizawa los había usado, eran un emblema de nuestro sistema educacional y Bakugo lo ensuciaba con su irrespetuosidad.

Las mesas no son sillas.

—Kacchan bájate de ahí. — pidió Midoriya con amabilidad. — Sabes que a Ten-chan no le gusta que te sientes de esa forma.

Bakugo chasquea la lengua y tras dedicarle mi mejor mirada de: "Eso no se hace" termina obedeciendo de mala gana.

—Ten-chan, ve a casa. Nosotros limpiaremos.

—¡¿HA?!

—No se preocupe Midoriya-sensei. — hablé alegre de tal amable ofrecimiento de parte de un maestro—. Pero soy yo quien debe mantener el orden, y el día de hoy no logré, así que es mi castigo por mi negligencia como presidente de la Clase.

—Te lo tomas muy en serio ¿No? Ten-chan— pregunta divertido mientras toma algunas hojas y me ayuda.

—Es un honor para mí haber sido el presidente por tres años, si terminaremos la escuela es bueno despedirme con broche de oro. Con el salón limpio como debe ser. — aseguré acomodando mis lentes.

—Fenómeno. — musita Bakugo pateando algunas hojas.

Pese a que me negué reiteradas veces, Midoriya terminó por ayudarme a limpiar. Bakugo — Que nos observaba sin cooperar— se fue al momento que Aizawa vino por él, al parecer una tal "Emi" venía a verlo. No sabía que Bakugo tuviese novia, pero me alegro por él. Espero que esa relación no lo distraiga de los estudios.

—Todos han crecido tanto. — habla Midoriya mientras limpiamos. — Momo-chan, Kyo-chan, Eijiro-chan, Sho-chan, Kacchan y Ten-chan. Se graduarán, es como un sueño. Despertaré y mañana tendré que ir al trabajo y todos estarán pequeños otra vez.

Sonrío levemente.

—Es impresionante como han crecido. — continúa, le miro de reojo y noto cierta melancolía en su mirada. — Kacchan se volvió muy listo, fuerte y seguro. Momo-chan es tan dulce e inteligente. Eijiro-chan tiene una gran personalidad, tan alegre y vivaz. Kyo-chan canta hermoso, es segura y muy intrépida. Ten-chan es muy inteligente, bueno y un gran líder... — sonrío ante su elogio—. Y Sho-chan sea vuelto muy increíble. Tan rápido para tomar decisiones, y muy maduro y... Estoy muy feliz... Me pregunto ¿Qué ira a pasar ahora?...

Me quedo en silencio viendo como Midoriya sonríe al suelo.

Hace unos días Uraraka me comentó algo inquietante. Aseguró que escuchó por alguien de otros salones que Todoroki había intentado algo con Midoriya en los pasillos, al parecer, intentó besarle. Obviamente, Midoriya lo rechazó en el instante. Según dices fue semanas atrás, pero aun así siento que la situación ha evolucionado.

Estoy algo desinformado.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Ten-chan. — musita Midoriya a mis espaldas, le miro de reojo. De un momento a otro, la conversación ha volteado hacia mi. — Estoy seguro de que tu hermano está orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias Midoriya-sensei, sus palabras significan mucho para mí. — respondo alagado, tomando lo restos de cuadernos que quedaba. — Iré a verle y decirle la noticia.

—Me alegro mucho. — dice con una sonrisa—. Iré a ver a Eijiro-chan ahora, pero envía muchos saludos a tu hermano de mi parte, por favor.

—En su nombre.

No importa lo que los rumores digan, Midoriya, sigue siendo la misma buena persona que en mis recuerdos. Personas como él son pocas, y hay que apreciarlas.

—Iida. ¿Sigues a...?

Nos volteamos a ver a Todoroki adentrarse por el umbral. Sus ojos se posan directamente en mi maestro, y mi maestro le devuelve la mirada con cierto nerviosismo que detecté. Me quedo en silencio apreciando como se observan, y ciertamente, siento que estoy sobrando en este momento.

Aclaré mi garganta.

Todoroki reacciona y se adentra, fingiendo que nada ha ocurrido.

—Iré al hospital ¿Vienes?

—Pesé que dejarías a las chicas en la estación. — hablé curioso notando como Midoriya finge no escuchar nuestra conversación, jugando con las hojas entre sus manos.

—Cambio de planes. Dijeron ir al centro comercial a ver cosas para el viaje. Me encontré con Kaminari y Sero, también van al hospital ¿Seguro que no deseas ir?

Es evidente. Todoroki lucha por no mirar a Midoriya, sus ojos se desvían casi por milésimas de segundos, y luego vuelven a mí. No estoy seguro, pero creo que algo ocurre. No estoy a favor... Pero...

—No, lo lamento. Iré a ver a mi hermano. — me excusé. — Pero Midoriya planea ir.

Mi pecoso maestro brinca en su lugar, volteándose con rapidez. Todoroki le mira con curiosidad.

Cuando éramos niños, cuando aún no sabíamos cómo el mundo funcionaba, Todoroki mencionó una vez que él se iba a casar con Midoriya-sensei cuando creciera. Serian felices juntos. Serian "Una familia de verdad", en esa época no estaba al tanto de los problemas familiares de Todoroki, ahora tampoco estoy demasiado informado, pero he deducido por mí mismo que su padre es alguien de muy mal carácter y que eso ha llevado a mi amigo a ser quien es actualmente.

No estoy a favor. No corresponde.

Pero no puedo evitar pensar, que Midoriya es todo lo que Todoroki no ha tenido en su vida. Y hay veces que creo que las reglas se pueden moldear para el bien de las personas.

—Podrían ir juntos. — dije terminado de reunir las hojas y cargarlas bajo mi brazo. — Estoy seguro de que Kirishima-kun estará muy feliz de verlos a ambos.

Noto que Midoriya juga con las pocas hojas que tiene en mano. Sus orejas están rojas, lo diviso. Todoroki no dice nada, y finalmente sonríe.

—Por mi está bien ¿Midoriya?

—¡Y-Yo...! P-Para mí también está bien. — dice desviando la mirada—. I-Iré por mis cosas.

—Bien.

Le vimos partir, y tras salir, Todoroki me miró de reojo.

—¿Lo sabias? — inquiere con curiosidad— ¿Qué tanto sabes?

—Nada en realidad. — aseguré colocándome mi bolso. — Pero después de todo, ustedes se van a casar y tener hijos ¿No? Y ser una familia de verdad.

Todoroki me mira varios minutos, se voltea hacia el umbral y finalmente vuelve a verme.

—No se lo digas a Midoriya.

—Por supuesto. — respondí divertido.

—Seria humillante.

—Lo imagino— aseguré golpeando dos veces su hombro.

Me fui tras comentarle a mi bicolor amigo que su cabello estaba creciendo en el área rapada, que si quería mantener aquel corte debía volver a cortarlo, pero él se limitó a responder que estaba esperando que su cabello creciera para retomar el corte de antes. Sin embargo, también estaba la opción de dejarse el cabello corto como Bakugo, el punto era desvanecer la decoloración.

Me fui de camino al hospital, pensando en lo que sería el futuro. Mi hermano al despertar estará muy feliz de saber que me he graduado. Me imagino a los demás ya maduros, entre todos mis compañeros no puedo evitar pensar en Todoroki junto a Midoriya, con una familia tal como Todoroki lo había mencionado cuando éramos niños. Ahora que lo pienso, Yaoyorozu jamás a mencionado que es lo que desea estudiar. Me imagino que Uraraka seguirá por el sendero del deporte, o tal vez periodismo.

Por un instante, noté que aquel futuro que veía para mis amigos no era el mismo para mí. Después de ver a mi hermano despertar, no hay nada anotado en mis cosas por hacer.

—Señor Iida.

Me detuve al ver a un grupo de enfermeros llevarse a mi hermano de la habitación. Me quedo perplejo al ver que mi hermano mayor era retirado con mucho cuidado. Tal vez he venido en mal momento, pero mis padres no me han informado de ningún examen nuevo para esta semana.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Señor Iida, estábamos a punto de llamar a su familia. — dice el doctor mientras me mira de reojo. —Lo lamento tanto, pero su hermano mayor falleció.

No. No. No. Niego levemente. Solo escuché mi miedo más profundo, lo imaginé. No fue real, estoy seguro de que dijo otra cosa.

—¿M-Me lo repite?

—Dije qué lamentamos las molestias, pero su hermano mayor reaccionó. Siento demasiado no haber avisado en el momento, pero nos aseguramos de que fuese real. Ahora lo estamos llevando para hacer un escáner cerebral además de realizar pruebas neurológicas.

Siento que todo es mentira. Me limito a asentir. El doctor se va y me quedo en la habitación de mi hermano sin saber qué hacer o decir. Todo lo que dijo significa que mi hermano está mejorando ¿No? Eso es bueno.

Si es bueno... ¿Por qué no me siento feliz?

La imagen de Todoroki en el hospital viene a mi mente.

Necesito aire.

Voy directo a un balcón. Me quedo en ese lugar varios minutos, la noche está a punto de caer y los faroles de las calles se han encendido en el preciso instante que las mismas se tornan un poco más oscuras por las sombras. Por alguna razón, me pregunto qué será de mis compañeros al terminar la escuela en vez de pensar en mi hermano.

Algo en mi mente me impide imaginar a mi hermano despierto.

—¿Tienes fuego?

Me volteo a ver a un tipo rubio, de ojos opacos y una muy notoria cicatriz en su frente que desciende desde las hebras de sus cabellos hacia el ceño. Niego, y él suspira. Vuelve a tantear sus bolsillos y maldice al aire. Finalmente, tras unos minutos de silencio, festeja con el cigarro entre los labios y saca de su pantalón un encendedor.

—¿De visita? — inquiere mientras aspira el humo parándose a mi lado.

Apoya sus antebrazos en el frío metal de la terraza con una sonrisa ladina, que en una pequeña abertura, deja escapar el aire sin despegar la mirada de la ciudad.

—Vengo a ver a mi hermano. — respondí con educación.

—¿Cáncer? — inquiere sin pelos en la lengua mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

—No. — dije sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema sin evidencia lo delicado del asunto. — Esta en coma...

—Oh, vaya mierda. Lo lamento. — dice volándose, apoyando la espalda en la barra de protección.

—Gracias.

Volvemos a quedar en silencio.

—¿Sabes lo que apesta en este mundo? — dice al aire mientras yo le miro—. El cáncer, esa mierda es un asco.

Imagino, por el tema de conversación, que él tiene cáncer.

—Nuestro sistema esta tan mal. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta una Quimio?

Niego, incomodo.

—Espero que nunca necesites saberlo, niño. — dice atrapando el cigarro entre sus dedos, dejando escapar un hilo de humo constante.

Volvemos a quedar en silencio.

No sé qué decir. Parece estar buscando conversación como si necesitase descargarse con alguien o solo buscase distraerse. Tal vez ha tenido un mal día, y yo pueda hacer la diferencia.

¿Qué haría mi hermano? ¿Qué haría Midoriya?

Tengo la sensación qué mi hermano hubiese podido generar un tema instantáneamente siguiendo la conversación de un modo más animado. Si hubiese sido Midoriya de seguro le hubiese dado el apoyo que necesita.

Pero yo no soy así. Me limito a mirar el suelo sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué edad tienes? — pregunta con cierta diversión en el rostro, casi como si hubiese notado mi complejo.

—18. — respondí. — Estoy en último año.

—Felicidades. — dice con una sonrisa ladina.

—Gracias.

—¿Escuela?

—U.A.

—Buena escuela, significa que serás alguien la vida. — dice con una suave sonrisa.

No puedo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de incomodidad. Algo en mi me dice que busca algo de mi persona, pero no puedo ser grosero e irme dejando la conversación a medias, tampoco tengo interés de contarle mi vida, sin embargo, debo buscar un modo de acabar con esta comunicación.

—Ultimo año ¿Ha? — habló sin mirarme, observando un punto en el muro, con la mirada perdida. Un escalofrío recorrió mi nuca. Su sonrisa, algo en su sonrisa me da un mal presentimiento. — Cuando estaba en tu año fuimos de gira de estudio, dime niño ¿Tu clase hará lo mismo?

¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Sí.

—Que divertido. ¿Se puede saber donde irán?

—No lo sé, lo lamento. Mi escuela organiza el viaje, es sorpresa para cada clase, el mismo del viaje nos enteramos.

—Ah que lindo. — susurró dejando caer las cenizas del cigarro al aire. — Todo muy lindo.

—Perdone, debo irme.

Me voltee incomodo, aun con la presión del miedo en mi pecho.

—¿Piensas ir?

Me detuve en el umbral, me giré confundido encontrándome con aquella mirada oscura y repleta de frialdad.

—¿Perdone?

—¿Piensas ir a ese viaje?

—Eso supongo.

—Que niño más insensible.

Le miro sin entender.

—Tu hermano en coma, agonizando y tu allí disfrutando con tus amigos. Si yo fuera tú, me quedaría en esa ciudad con mi familia. — no sé qué responder.

El rubio lanza su cigarro por la cornisa y camina hacia mí. Estoy paralizado, su mirada fría, hueca, carece de humanidad. Su mano atrapa mi cráneo apretando con fuerza sus dedos contra mi piel. Siento su aliento cerca de mi rostro, veo sus ojos, están tan vacíos que siento que veo su carente alma.

— Niño hay algo que debes saber, te enseñaré algo: La familia es lo más importantes, tus amigos de escuela esos desaparecerán tarde o temprano, no son para siempre, esos niñatos con los que estudias seguirán su camino y cuando los necesiten no moverán un dedo por ti, en cambio tu familia siempre estará para ti, no olvides eso.

Trago en seco cerrando los ojos, siento el humo golpear mi rostro. Estoy paralizado, su persona, su presencia me hace ver a mi mismo con un cuchillo deslizándose por mi garganta, toda su persona irradia una locura asfixiante. Siento que estoy hablando con demente y no puedo hacer nada para liberarme de este momento.

Su otra mano busca en su bolsillo. Me hará algo. Va a lastimarme.

No puedo moverme.

—No vayas. — susurra a centímetros de mi oído, liberándome.

Escucho el desliz de la puerta a mis espaldas, noto de reojo como él pasa a mi lado ingresando al hospital desapareciendo en su interior.

Al fin lanzo una enorme y entrecortado suspiro. Contuve el aire sin notarlo.

Me dejo caer al suelo sin entender que acaba de ocurrir. Las cosas cambiaron de un modo radical, en un instante estaba muy tranquilo hablando de cáncer y al siguiente, su tono, su presencia, toda su persona cambió radicalmente, es casi como si se trataran de dos personas diferentes. Me cubro la boca. Sea quien sea, espero no tener que volverlo a ver.

Tardé unos momentos en desvanecer el susto de mi cuerpo, cuando logré calmarme llamé a mi madre — desde una zona autorizada para el uso de celulares — informado el estado actual de mi hermano. Mi madre me dijo que vendría de inmediato al hospital.

Fui directo al cuarto de mi hermano, deambulé con la extraña sensación de que alguien me seguía desde cerca. Sentía aquella extraña y hueca mirada sobre mi nuca, el olor a tabaco llegaba a mi nariz cada cierto tiempo y un escalofrío acompañado de un presentimiento me invadía. Me seguía el mismo tipo del balcón, o solo mi mente juega conmigo.

Cerré el cuarto de mi hermano, quedando solo los dos. Me sentí aliviado al ver que mi hermano estaba de vuelta, durmiendo como siempre.

Otra vez siento aquel olor a tabaco.

Fui directo a la ventana y la abrí pese a que sé que mi madre me regañará al dejar que el frío aire de invierno ingrese a la habitación. Sin embargo, la idea de que ese hombre estuviese en el cuarto de mi hermano me aterra, que intente algo solo porque su estado mental no está del todo bien me preocupa.

—Hermano, hoy ha pasado algo muy extraño. — musité acomodando las mantas sobre su pecho. — Pero creo que no ha sido nada...

Miré de reojo las flores que mi madre siempre trae, están algo secas y opacas, de seguro nadie les ha cambiado el agua, es una pena, se ven tristes. Sin dudarlo tomé el florero y lo vacié en el lavabo del baño, me detuve al ver algunas extrañas manchas grisáceas quedar pegadas en la porcelana, resaltando como una fea mancha. Me tardé en analizar que era, pero a simple vista pensé que se trataba de una pequeña piedra. Con mi dedo indicé la aplasté sorprendiéndome al ver que era suave, casi como polvo.

Ceniza.

¿Qué hace ceniza en el florero? ¿Por qué esta esto allí?

— _No vayas. —_

Retrocedo dejando caer el florero al suelo, generado un estruendo que retumba en la habitación. Volteo para ver hacia atrás, veo que en el mismo mueble donde estaban las flores yace un encendedor: Reposando, burlándose.

— _No vayas. —_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

— _No vayas. —_

Me cubro la cabeza, confundido. No entiendo ¿Cómo supo cuál era la habitación de mi hermano? ¿Ya había estado aquí antes? ¿Sabia quien era yo? ¿Qué buscaba?

— _No vayas. —_

—Ten... ya...

Mi mente se va al blanco. Volteo el rostro hacia la cama de mi hermano. Sus ojos observan el techo, sus labios entreabiertos.

Esta despierto.

—Él es bueno... — dice con cierto tono molesto. Sus ojos se dirigen hacia mi— N-No... No hables así de mi hermanito...

Esta despierto.

Solo me acerqué sin poder creerlo. Mi corazón parecía haberse detenido. No estaba respirando. No noté el instante que estaba de rodillas, aun lado de mi hermano llorando sin poder dejar de gritar una y otra vez que era yo. Mi hermano me miraba sin comprender mucho.

Esta despierto. Vivo.

Tensei está vivo.

.

 **¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy! Pueden considerarlo como relleno al puro estilo Naruto si eso desean, pero tiene algo de importante. ¡Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto! Espero xD intentaré hacerme tiempo para subir el siguiente capitulo, aun no decido si sera de Todoroki o Bakugo, o quizás de otro personaje, pero tengo ganas de escribir de Todoroki así que es probable que sea de él xD quien sabe.**

 **Les deseo amor y paz**

 **Respuesta reviews**

 **Fangirl309**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tu review!** **me disculpo por la demora**

 **MasasinMaze**

 **¡Espero que aun recuerdes este fic! ¡Muchos saludos y me disculpo por la demora! Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar un review.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Se despide: Momoleft**


End file.
